Life Book
by SophieBels
Summary: Misa Amane sabe que su suerte no es de las mejores, encontrarse por segunda vez a un libro con poderes sobre naturales es prueba de ello... Dos chiquillas, tres detectives de lo más extravagantes y un libro que jamás debería haber probado.
1. Prologo

**Life Book**

**Disclaimer:** Death Note, no figura en la lista de mis pertenencias ¿Por qué? Porque le pertenece a Tsugumi Ōba y a Takeshi Obata, por ende, no escribo con intenciones de lucro.

**Categoría**_**: **_Aventura _**- **_Romance - Humor

_**Cursiva**_ – Pensamientos o palabras a resaltar.

**Narración normal** – 1ª persona.

**Parejas:** No lo sé, será sorpresa supongo.

* * *

_ספרהחיים_

**Prólogo**

* * *

Admití de forma inmotivada que debía aprender a cerrar mi boca en ciertas ocasiones y más precisamente cuando mi agente me discutía. Mi impulsividad me había causado problemas de nuevo, no solo logró que casi me echaran de ese proyecto cinematográfico, si no que también había armado un buena gritadera entre mi persona y mi representante. No estaba tan desmotivada por lo que había pasado si no por la razón de la discusión. ¿Cuánta preparación me había llevado ese tan codiciado papel? Mucha y llegar hasta este punto de tirar todo mi propio esfuerzo por la borda era irracional.

Pero el motivo de mi desacuerdo era bien simple, no era nada complicado o difícil de comprender poniéndose en mi posición, cosa realmente imposible para mi representante. Solo había pedido un poco más de tiempo, pero ni siquiera eso escuchó. Sabia muy bien que debí haber leído mejor ese contrato, pero una vez más me confié sin darme cuenta del costo. _Oh vamos que mudarse va a ser hermoso,_ me patéticamente animé, pero las consecuencias de esto recién empezaban y de eso estaba casi segura. Pero ¿qué había de malo en conocer un nuevo lugar? No había nada negativo o realmente horrible para una persona _solitaria. _¡Ops! Acaba de recordaba que no estaba sola, de hecho tenia dos personas a mi cargo y cuidado, y de ahí el problema_. _

Desde que salí de la reunión de elenco y productores he estado ensayando alguna excusa convincente para cuando llegase a mi departamento. _¡BHA! Ni siquiera soy buena mintiendo, _era inútil hacerles entender que esta mudanza seria temporal y que no echarían de menos su hogar aquí en Japón. Ojalá Kami me estuviese viendo, ya tuve una gran discusión en el trabajo, no quiero una segunda en mi casa. ¿Pero como evitarlo? Dulce acertijo sin respuesta visible.

_Tap, tap. _Me entretuve unos buenos minutos escuchando el sonido seco que producían mis tacones contra el asfalto de la calle, podía apreciar mi aliento en el aire cuando mi boca lo soltaba y este se volvía una nube semi trasparente en el aire. Era comienzos del invierno y el frío era quemante, de cierta forma. Lo más probable era que mi nariz estuviese roja por el frío y mis mejillas iguales, estaba muy bien abrigada pero mi rostro quedaba al descubierto y empezaba a no sentirlo. Había pocas personas en las calles, que por lo general, estaban colmadas de gente y eso era un alivio. Era lógico, ahora el cielo se volvía oscuro con más rapidez, gran característica invernal. Esto, sin duda, me traía beneficios ya que no había ninguna turba de fans locos correteándome ni tratándome de lapidar como símbolo de admiración. Bufé para mi sola, la verdad que ser una ídolo no era tan divertido como cuando lo había soñado desde niña.

No sabía si apresurar mis pasos por el frío o alentarlos para no afrentar tan pronto el problema. Cualquiera de las dos opciones tenían sus buenos puntos, pero definitivamente la salud era primero. Una o dos calles me faltaban para llegar al edificio donde vivía, saqué mi contemplación del frente y la dirigí hacia un costado, miré mi reflejo andante en las múltiples vidrieras de comercios ahora cerrados, la gran mayoría de indumentaria. Paré mi caminata con mí vista en un comercio en particular, uno de esos con vestidos de diseñador para las nupcias, gruñí por mi propia debilidad, tres asquerosos años y aún mis recuerdos seguían frescos. Chasqué la lengua y continué caminado de formas más apresurada tratando de alejar mi mente de mis memorias. Una tenue vibración en el bolsillo izquierdo de mi abrigo me sacó afortunadamente de mis cavilaciones, fui rápida y saqué el móvil revisando si había alguna llamada. Era un simple mensaje de texto, rodé lo ojos al leerlo, que impacientes eran algunas personas. Lo guardé de nuevo en su lugar, me volví a hundir en mi fuero interno mientras subía pasmadamente los escalones del hotel.

Me estremecí al sentir el brusco cambio de frío a calor, había una diferencia notable entre el clima de afuera y el de la recepción del hotel. Pude sentir como mis mejillas se acaloraban de golpe por la fuerte sensación. Hice un leve asentimiento en forma de saludo para el recepcionista que me sonrió y me saludó educadamente. Llegué hasta al ascensor y torpemente tecleé el numero de piso, tal vez era cierto… estaba cansada y ya veía avecinar un terrible dolor de cabeza. Los números del ascensor parecían ir más rápido que lo normal. Eso ¿O no quería que avanzasen? Sea lo que sea, iba llegar de todas maneras a mi departamento, eso inevitablemente era verdad.

El pasillo junto con la galería de puertas estaban en oscuras, había una ventana algo alejada desde mi posición que filtraba algo de luz nocturna. Mientras iba caminando por inercia, buscaba las llaves en mi bolso. Milagrosamente logré encontrarlas después de unos minutos, las introduje en el agujero metálico que estaba por debajo de el pomo de la puerta, entré sin hacer mucho ruido. La pequeña sala estaba solamente iluminada por la TV, saque conclusión de que había alguien tirado en el sofá, me fijé hacia abajo y efectivamente si. Dallas estaba dormida con control remoto en mano y los auriculares de su reproductor puestos, comprobé que tenia el volumen al máximo, desde mi posición podía oír perfectamente la letra de la canción _¿Cómo es que puede dormir así? _Lo tome y le di al botón de OFF, me quité mi abrigo y junto a mi bolso los dejé caer en el espacio minúsculo que quedaba sin ocupar del sofá.

Me trasladé hacia la habitación siguiente y casi principal de ese mediano apartamento. El aroma a comida, un estofado algo quemado, inundó mis pulmones, sonreí de forma espontánea y agradecí que por lo menos alguien si se preocupase por la cena. Yo no había pensado en ella, así que, por suerte, no me tocaría cocinar aunque sea una mísera vez. Traspasé con animo el marco de la puerta y me apoyé en él. Esperé a que la joven, que portaba un delantal mucho mayor que su talla, me notase. Su rostro se partía en un leve frunce de cejas y labios, al parecer la comida no salía con los resultados que esperaba.

Apagó el horno y se quitó los guantes de tela, era una imagen adorable que esperaba grabar en lo más incógnito de mi mente, dado que en ocasiones muy raras la podía ver tan distraída. De forma lenta y tranquila se dio la vuelta, su cara pasó de calma y paz a asombro. Se quitó el delantal y lo arrojó sobre la mesada de mármol. Pasó junto a mí, sonriéndome, para luego trotar hasta donde yo calculo que era el baño. Mientras ella no estaba me escabullí hacia donde estaba la gran cacerola, estuve a punto de levantar la tapa para ver qué tal, pero no tardo en regresar, arruinándome el plan de curiosear un poco mejor en lo que había preparado. Volvió hacia la mesada y se apoyó en ella.

—¿Se ve muy patético? —su pregunta hecha con ánimos derrotados, me atrapó desprevenida. Negué con fuerzas y agregué:

—Para nada, en realidad huele exquisito —su cara de incredulidad me pareció muy cómica, aunque debía admitir que estaba algo quemado pero no por eso dejaba de verse bueno, regresé mi vista hacia su rostro y me dio la sensación de que esperaba que le siguiese respondiendo—. Lizzie, ¿has hecho esto en lugar de tus deberes?

Ella rodó los ojos, tuvo que ser muy obvio que quise evitar el tema.

—No, es viernes y ya he adelantado tarea —me respondió mordaz—. Pero aun no respondes sinceramente a mi pregunta —me sonrió con astucia mal escondida, me conocía muy bien y sabia cuando yo ocultaba algo, no me quedaba otra más que darle lo que quería.

—Oh bien… esta algo chamuscado ¿Feliz? —fui rápida porque sencillamente no me divertía sacar defectos ni nada parecido. Lizzie dejó caer sus hombros en sentimiento de decepción _Genial, simplemente genial._ Por lo menos tuve que guardarme ese comentario en mi mente, no quería herir la frágil autoestima de esa niña, y cuando le ponía tanto empeño en algo, se deprimía aun más—. No hagas eso, ¡tú me lo pediste! —me mordí el labio inferior de mi boca, no podía dejar de meter la pata—. Al menos te has preocupado por la cena, tu hermana… no debe haber movido un dedo ¿es cierto, no?

—Y ¿querrías que ella se ocupase de preparar la comida? —se contrajo en una mueca de total horror, y mi semblante la imitó. Dejar que Dallas tocase cualquier utensilio de cocina era una locura en incontables niveles. Ambas sacudimos la cabeza, lo mejor era no darle la idea de cocinar. No es que realmente lo fuese a hacer, ya que la palabra _trabajar,_ en la mente de Dallas, no estaba, sin embargo por si las dudas habíamos acordado entre nosotras no hablar sobre ese asunto. Ya habíamos tenidos problemas, lo mejor seria olvidar aquel tema.

—Vé a despertar a tu hermana —le mandé para que podamos cenar, mi estomago gruñía de forma molesta y no me venía nada mal calmarlo. Fui hacia el pequeño armario del costado, saqué de él unos cuantos platos y vasos, y los repartí por la mesa. Mientras me entretenía con los últimos preparativos para la cena, mis oídos captan el ruido de una queja y del sonido seco al arrastrar los pies cuando se camina, automáticamente reconozco que es Dallas quien roza de esa manera las suelas de sus pies contra el suelo. Me había hartado de repetirle de que caminase mejor, pero ella siempre me ignora, así que mis intentos de persuadirla han ido desvaneciéndose lentamente.

No tomo en cuenta la detestable cara que pone mi prima mayor, ya que la idea de discutir no era lo que buscaba. Lizzie la sigue e imita su gesto de sentarse en la mesa, sacó la conclusión rápida de que debo ser yo quien sirva la cena. Hago una mueca de sorpresa al darme cuenta lo pesada que estaba la olla. ¿Lizzie sabia que éramos solo tres personas? Esto parecía ser una cena para un ejercito completo. E iba sobrar comida por el campeonato...

—Misa ¿Qué tal estuvo la reunión? ¿Algo nuevo? —me tensé y esto se hizo notorio mientras sacaba un utensilio lo suficientemente grande para servir aquel guiso. Me corrió la gota gorda, no esperaba que sacaran el tema, Dallas era la inoportuna siempre no Lizzie. Me giré sobre mis talones de forma mecánica y le quité la tapa a la cacerola, naturalmente salió una buena porción de humo que me golpeó de cierta manera el rostro. Me concentré en servir evitando las miradas de ambas chicas. Sabía que al menos la más pequeña esperaba mi respuesta con curiosidad y también sabía que no tenía el ánimo suficiente para responderla.

Me serví en mi plato y me senté apartando la gran olla. Lleno con apuro mi vaso, ya que me había quemado al no caer en cuenta de que ese estofado estaba realmente hirviendo. Paso el trago con dureza, y dirijo ahora si mis ojos hacia el semblante de Lizzie, que seguía esperando por una respuesta sin desistir. Dejo el vaso y me dispongo a abrir mi boca.

—Amm... Si, de hecho me dieron… noticias nuevas —nada de rapidez al decirlo, eso traté, ella sonríe mientras que Dallas levanta una ceja levemente. Ésta última vuelve con su atención a la comida, agradecía que no tuviese interés en el tema, ¿no era posible que le contagiase ese desinterés a su hermana menor? Ojalá.

—¿Y? —me insita a hablar—. ¿De qué tratan? ¿Algún cambio en el libreto? —admito que me siento incomoda cuando me presionan, pero iba a terminar respondiendo a su duda, seguro. Suspiro y me lanzo al precipicio.

—No hay cambios, al menos no de argumento —mi voz sonó algo chicle, como si estuviera dando una especie de introducción innecesaria a un tema—. Habrá que, por un corto periodo de tiempo, mudarnos —me muerdo de forma ruda el labio inferior luego de haber pronunciado el verbo mudar, ellas no habían tenido unas buenas experiencias en cuanto se refiere a cambiar de lugar para vivir. Miro expectante sus reacciones, me asusto cuando veo que Dallas tose de manera que casi se atraganta con el trozo de carne que estaba masticando y me observa de forma furiosa, me encojo en mi lugar y cambio la dirección de mis ojos para posarlos sobre Lizzie, ella asentó cara pensativa y luego abrió su boca pero volvió a cerrarla, un gran alivio para mí que no soltase palabra.

—¿Y a dónde? —la pregunta desapacible de Dallas, me toma por sorpresa. Tal vez, esa era la cuestión que Lizzie iba preguntarme segundos previos. Muevo el tenedor entre el juego, los pedazos de papas y los trozos de carne para entretenerme, evitando de nuevo sus miradas.

—A… Europa…, es decir, a Austria —me trabé torpemente en mi contestación pero sonreí esperando que la idea de conocer un lugar totalmente distinto les hiciese efecto. Mis ánimos se ven renovados al ver a la más pequeña sonreírme entusiasta, pero Dallas seguía con su mirada acusadora e irritada.

—¡Oh Austria! ¡Es bellísima! —Lizzie saltó de su banqueta y fue directamente a abrazarme, sus ojos brillaban de emoción. Yo le sonreí de forma forzada, mientras Dallas nos miraba con aburrimiento. Me separé de su estrangulador abrazo y me dirigí, esta vez, a la otra joven.

—No pongas esa cara, no será por mucho tiempo, además les hará bien renovar un poco los aires —mis razones no modificaron su rostro escéptico y cabreado—. ¿Crees que esto ha sido idea mía? Los productores de la película han seleccionado a Europa como escenario, yo no tengo la culpa.

—Como sea —me responde mientras se encoge hombros, su poco interés es lo me anticipa que el tema se cierra allí. Vuelvo con mi vista hacia la comida, y reanudo mi cena, no me toma mucho tiempo acabarme mi plato y quedar satisfecha, lo mismo para mi dos acompañantes.

Hago oídos sordos a la gritadera que se forma entre Lizzie y Dallas por quien lavará los platos, termino con la limpieza de la mesa y me dirijo a ellas, interponiéndome de la forma más descarada que se me ocurre. Se miran feo y es a mí, a quien le toca actuar en el problema antes de que se maten.

—Ya, ya —mis primeras palabras para calmar los humos salieron tranquilizadoras para mi gusto—. ¿Quién fue la última en lavar la vajilla?

—¡Dallas! —

—¡Lizzie! —

Que ambas me griten al mismo tiempo con el nombre de la otra no me soluciona el problema, ¿y si lo arregláramos con una moneda? _Mala idea, creerían que hago trampa y que estoy del lado de alguna_, seria totalmente en vano preguntarles quien fue la que lavo los trastos en la mañana… no, la que lo hizo fui yo. ¡Diablos! ¿Y ayer? No lo recuerdo. Suspiro derrotada y las miro para hablarles.

—¿Y que tal con piedra, papel o tijera? —les propongo para acabar con aquello, se encogen de hombros y se voltean para jugar. Yo me alejo de la situación mientras me encamino hacia el sofá. Me tiro sobre él y luego estiro mis extremidades, me acomodo a mis anchas. Busco con la mirada el control remoto de la televisión, allá lejos en la mesa de madera junto a la TV. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, no me levantaré para tomarlo y prender el aparato, es decir ¿Me era tan elemental la televisión? No, podría sobrevivir sin ella... o eso creo.

—¡Piedra, papel o tijera! —las escucho desde el salón, puedo percibir tras unos segundos el grito de jubilo y burla de Lizzie, y un gruñido muy mal disimulado por parte de Dallas. Ruedo los ojos, ¿es que ellas jamás se llevarían bien? Tenían toda una vida juntas, al parecer convivir la una con la otra tanto tiempo no les había echo efecto y dudo que eso, algún día, cambie. Me era rutinario aquello, me había acostumbrado con rapidez a sus variadas peleas.

—¡Hey! ¡Hazme un espacio! —me grita divertida Lizzie, yo rió con ella y me hago a un lado para que ella también se pueda sentar en el amplio sillón de la sala. Prende la televisión y se acomoda mejor mientras busca algún canal con algo realmente bueno para ver, la escucho murmurar algo de ya haber visto ese capitulo, o algo de eso. Apaga el TV luego de unos minutos de haberlo prendido con disconformidad en su rostro, miro hacia al techo. Había veces que las noches eran algo aburridas, y que el maldito cable nunca pasase algo interesante no ayudaba mucho. Tal vez debería considerar la idea de ver televisión por Internet, seguro que abría algo mejor para ver.

Lizzie tiró el control que cayó en el sillón del costado, se giró hacia mí para aparentemente hablarme. Mi boca se abrió en un bostezo, mi acto involuntario fue imitado por mi acompañante unos segundos mas tarde, me reí. Le había contagiado el sueño, ella también sonrió con cansancio y no la culpaba... se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo estudiando para sacar buenas calificaciones, y de eso me sentía plenamente orgullosa.

—Por lo del viaje, tendrías que hablar con la directora de mi preparatoria… tendré que dar los exámenes de fin de curso por adelantado —me informa y yo asiento, la verdad, que era esta una de mis preocupaciones, no deseaba alterar los estudios de ella por mi trabajo. Pero no me quedaba opción, tenía que llevarlas conmigo, eso o contratarles una niñera por el tiempo de mi ausencia, no obstante me saldría un dineral conociendo lo caro que cobraban (excusa, realmente no confiaría sus cuidado a nadie), había dejado de lado una ultima opción, y esa era dejar a Lizzie y Dallas solas. ¿Dejar con toda la responsabilidad a Dallas? Ni hablar, lo ultima que me hacia falta era otra tragedia.

—Bueno… ¿no es mucho problema? Porque... ¿debes estudiar mucho antes que los demás niños de tu curso? ¿Eso no es molestia? —no supe como ocultar la culpabilidad en mi voz, los labios de la niña se estiraron hasta curvarse en una sonrisa que en cierta forma me tranquilizó.

—¿Bromeas? Iré a conocer Austria, ese viaje vale la pena ¿Sabes? —comentó entusiasta—. Además ya casi terminamos con el temario escolar anual de cada materia, no será difícil aprobar, teniendo en cuenta de que me mantengo al día con mis estudios.

—Bien entonces, estoy más tranquila —me estiro como gato en sofá mientras se lo digo, mis oídos siguen el ruido de las pisadas que se acercan a donde estamos Lizzie y yo. La única restante de esta pequeña familia y que siempre arrastra los pies es Dallas. Supongo que ya habrá terminado de lavar la vajilla. Me levanto del sillón y me acomodo la ropa, vuelvo a bostezar esta vez de forma más sonora. En el lugar que antes yo había ocupado se sienta Dallas, yo le doy una mirada significativa y ella se encoge de hombros sin darme mucha importancia—. ¿Terminaste ya?

—Ajá, y antes de que preguntes; los deje secos y en la alacena izquierda —desinteresadamente me responde como si yo fuera en cierta forma invisible. Asiento con mi cabeza, antes de irme de la sala les doy una última mirada verificando que no me olvido de nada importante.

—¿Van a quedarse viendo alguna película? —hago esta pregunta siempre, y siempre es la misma respuesta, un "Sí" rotundo.

—Sí.

Ellas bien saben que me iré a descansar, por ello no me molesto en avisarles. Me pierdo en la oscuridad de aquel estrecho pasillo, dejo que mis pies lentamente me guíen hacia mi habitación. Entro con morosidad a mi cuarto y dejo que mi espalda se apoye en la puerta mientras mis piernas resbalan hasta que mi retaguardia toca el helado suelo.

Saco de mi mente una pequeña conclusión… que me había vuelto una total paranoica. Había llegado a mi hogar con la fuerte idea de que se armaría una discusión cuando les dijese que tendríamos que mudarnos una corta temporada fuera de Japón. Pero ambas, tanto Dallas como Lizzie, no me habían reaccionado mal, puede que la primera no estuviera aún muy contenta con la idea, pero a eso definitivamente no se le podía llamar enojo ni algo parecido. Más bien resignación era aquel comportamiento, me daba mucha pena e impotencia que no que pudiese cambiar aquello.

Aquellas chiquillas habían desarrollado una actitud de resignación, como consecuencia de verse obligadas a hacer siempre cosas que no querían. Y ahí yo me pregunto… ¿Lo que hago con ellas está bien? Soy su tutora, ellas para mi se han vuelto mis hermanas aunque de todas formas nos unen lazos de sangre porque somos primas, pero antes mi vida circulaba alrededor de un sol que lentamente se congeló y se convirtió en un desierto helado… llamado _Light Yagami_. Después de su muerte, yo me cuestioné, ¿cuál era el objetivo de mi vida? ¿Tuve alguno realmente en verdad?

Pude haberme suicidado y haber terminado con mi vida en aquel crepúsculo en esa azotea. Pero no tuve la valentía necesaria para quitarme la existencia y terminar con ese sufrimiento continuo, no… es más creo yo, tuve verdadero miedo. En aquel momento me maldecía, porque sabía que si no moría seguiría sintiendo a mi corazón palpitar de dolor, ya que todo lo que apreciaba se había marchitado rápidamente.

Mis recuerdos aun estaban frescos… ¿y cuánto había pasado? Tres años, si mente no fallaba. Por otro lado reconocía que si hubiera llevado acabo a esa acción imprudente de tirarme por esa terraza, no estaría aquí para contarlo ni para velar por la vida de aquellos dos seres que tengo ahora a mi cargo. Y justamente, gracias a ellas mi vida había vuelto a tener la normalidad que cualquier otra persona trabajadora tiene, con preocupación y problemas, con alegrías y regodeo. Pero al fin y al cabo una vida _normal._

Estuve mucho tiempo yendo al medico por mi interminable depresión, me sentía sola y vacía, como había mencionado antes, sin ningún motivo por el cual seguir viva. Nada me satisfacía lo suficiente y eso me entristecía mucho más. No había nada, absolutamente nada que me atase a seguir en este mundo... sin embargo ¿qué pasó? Recibí una carta, proveniente del otro lado del mundo, para ser mas precisa de los Estados Unidos de América. Me sorprendí muchísimo cuando me la entregaron, y no era para menos, ¿a que vendría una carta desde el continente americano?, no tenia idea, cuando la abrí; las cosas cambiaron, por supuesto.

Había olvidado por completo que existía más familia en otra parte del mundo. Mi familia era muy reducida, mi madre no tenias hermanos y mi padre solo tenia uno, jamás se me hizo la idea de que mi… tío se hubiese asentado en América, y había recordado que en mi dulce niñez, mi padre me había presentado a un hombre meramente similar a él, quien cargaba un pequeño bulto, que luego, reconocí como un bebe y atrás de él había una niña que se escondía algo tímida.

Tuve que releer mínimamente tres veces la carta, para comprenderla, ya que a mi mente le costaba procesar aquellos hechos. Tanto mi Oji-san como mi Oba-san habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico. Dallas y Lizzie fueron a parar a un orfanato, y en aquel momento, cuando me enteré de esa noticia, ¡terrible me sentí! y no por el hecho de la perdida de mis parientes, si no, porque esas niñas habían tenido que soportar cinco años en un orfanato. _Cinco_ años tarde, me enteré de esto y gracias a una carta que había sido enviada por el director de dicha institución, según el remitente. En ella, me ofrecía hacerme cargo de mis primas, tomar su custodia y alejarlas de ese infierno. No rechacé aquella idea.

Es decir ¿Darle una nueva vuelta a mi vida? ¿Madurar un poco como persona, tomar nuevas responsabilidades y dejar atrás todo lo vivido con el caso Kira y Light? ¿Olvidar el dolor? ¿Tener un verdadero objetivo, que seria cuidarlas? Miles de preguntas me hice en aquel momento, no obstante sólo conocía una posible solución para todas: Hice mis maletas y me dirigí a Dallas, Texas. En ese entonces, mi depresión parecía amainarse y eso me daba nuevo respiros, claro, luego de haber estado mucho tiempo lamentándome por la misteriosa muerte de mi novio, que me había dejado por el suelo.

Me levanté del piso y me acosté en mi cama mirando hacia el techo. Así que, en la vida nunca se sabe cuando todo puede cambiar y darte una gran vuelta de ciento ochenta grados. En poco estaríamos en Europa para filmar una película, que por cierto, el protagónico es mío, gracias al cielo… las cosas parecían estar saliendo bien, por fin. Me estiré perezosamente y me aferré mi almohada mientras dejaba que el sueño poco a poco me sedujera.

Dos instantes más tarde mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, salté de mi cama luego de haber escuchado un grito que provenía de sala, donde se encontraban Lizzie y Dallas. No me tardé mucho en salir de mi habitación y llegar a la sala, para sólo después caer en cuenta que ambas habían gritado por la película de terror que estaban viendo.

Puede que ellas ahora representasen algo muy importante para mí pero eso,… eso no quitaba que a veces me dieran ánimos por ahorcarlas. Creí que le había pasado algo malo. Me regresé a mi cuarto cabreada, para internarme en mis sueños, sin que nadie me interrumpiera esta vez.

_**-.-**_

Lo admito, odio volar y eso no va a cambiar nunca. Por más que me entretuviese viendo alguna clásica película o leyendo, mi cabeza aún me torturaba, porque estábamos a quién sabe cuántos metros de tierra firme. ¡Oh, vaya sorpresa que me llevé cuando me di cuenta que estábamos sobre el mar! ¿Por qué no me lo hacia más simple y me tomaba un pastilla para dormir? Porque, lógicamente, no tenía una a mano, y no caí en cuenta de eso cuando salí de mi departamento. Mis nervios me estaban matando, tenía que haber una solución rápida para esto.

Giré mi cabeza hacia mi costado derecho y me fijé en Lizzie quien leía un libro grueso que daba la apariencia de ser de unas, por lo menos, quinientas páginas o más, admiraba su tranquilidad y serenidad para esta situación. Y lo mas hilarante de todo esto, es que yo había viajado siento de veces en avión y aun no me acostumbraba mientras que Lizzie y Dallas habían tenido la oportunidad de viajar una o dos veces no más. Yo era la miedosa entonces.

Dallas se encontraba al lado de Lizzie, yo me elegí el asiento más alejado de la ventana, me aterraba ver por ella que tan lejos nos encontrábamos del suelo. De modo que Lizzie quedaba en el medio y yo y Dallas a los costados. No veníamos solas, por el avión estaba repartido todo el elenco que participaría en aquel proyecto fílmico.

Ya llevábamos un buen tiempo volando, más exacta trece horas, así que no debía faltar mucho. Sólo debía aguantar un poco más, lo había logrado durante trece horas, podía seguir un poco más. Juraba que en cuanto aterrizásemos saltaría del avión e iría directo a besar el pavimento. Mis ansias de llegar eran incontrolables.

Recuesto mi cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento y trato de buscar en mi cerebro algo con lo que entretenerme. Mi búsqueda es infructuosa, mejor me concentro en el ambiente de mi alrededor. Hago una pequeña lista de lo que observo: a los productores hablando de seguramente planes futuros, a dos azafatas sirviendo café y tentempiés, tres chicas que hablaban animadamente de, sólo, dios sabe qué cosa, dos hombres charlando y jugando al póker, una pareja o lo que fuesen coqueteando.

Aparté mis ojos y dejé que mi mirada se perdiese en el techo del avión, cómo me aburría. Había escuchado que si contaba hasta diez me tranquilizaría, resoplé para mis interiores, ninguno de esos cursos de yoga me ayudarían. Una de las azafatas que había visto antes pasó junto a mí con una bandeja medianamente llena con todo tipo de pequeños dulces. Me abofeteé, y me repetí para mí misma. _¡Misa, los dulces engordan!_

Oh, pero hacia tanto que no comía uno, qué desperdicio. Pero no podía romper mi dieta ahora, y eso era una lástima considerando que eran dulces gratis.

Suspiré y aferré mis manos a los apoya brazos de los asientos. Le di una rápida mirada por el rabillo del ojo a la ventana de mí derecha donde permanecía Dallas observando, aparentemente aburrida también. Observé las pequeñas y distantes luces de las ciudades que estaban abajo nuestro. Me entusiasmé, tal vez, ya estaríamos por aterrizar, ojalá fuese así porque no podía aguantar un segundo más en ese avión.

Mis oídos captaron, lo que estaba esperando hace mucho tiempo:

—Pasajeros, por favor asegurarse de su cinturón de seguridad, estamos por aterrizar.

Me preparo para recibir el aterrizaje como anuncio la azafata por el altavoz, la verdad, que tanto el despegue como el aterrizaje me desesperaba. Minutos después, mis pulmones se agrandan y dejo que el aire fresco de la noche entre sin mayor dificultad a mi cuerpo. Abajo, esperándonos, hay unos cuantos automóviles y dos transportes bastante grandes. Todo estaba ya preparado supongo, a nosotras nos toca un coche.

Mis labios forman una sonrisa, al ver como tanto Lizzie como Dallas se quedan asombradas mientras pasamos por una calle principal, ésta tenia un sin fin de edificios históricos, la gran mayoría de estos monumentos estaban rodeados por jardines verdes y frondosos, su iluminación era exquisita, dejando aun más hermoso el paisaje.

—¡Miren, miren! —Lizzie salta señalando en el vidrio mientras nosotras nos volteamos a ver lo que señala— ¡Ese el museo Kunsthistorisches! ¡De arte e historia de Viena! ¡Por dentro es bellísimo! —su voz se aceleró y se volvió algo chillona— ¡Las tres plantas del museo albergan variadas colecciones: arqueología, escultura, artes aplicadas, armas, numismática y medallística. Las galerías de pintura se hallan en la planta noble y el segundo piso, éste último esta dedicado a maestros menores! —soltó toda esa información tan rápido como sus pulmones se lo permitieron, Dallas frunció el seño y yo carcajeé, mientras Lizzie seguía hablando emocionada sin parar.

—¿Cómo dijiste que se llama ese museo? ¿Kuntitorichechis? —me reí aun más por el vano intento de Dallas por tratar de pronunciar aquel trabalenguas por nombre de museo.

—¡No!¡Es Kunsthistorisches! —Lizzie la reprendió como si hubiese dicho una mala palabra y la hubiese ofendido.

—¿Cómo cuerno se supone que pronuncie eso? —la conversación se estaba volviendo rutinaria y yo ya sabia como iba a terminar esto, pero no podía negar que me estaba divirtiendo.

—Pues yo tengo clases de alemán en la preparatoria —le sacó la lengua de manera infantil y volteó hacia la ventana para seguir apreciando las obras arquitectónicas de esta ciudad.

—Pues yo tengo clases de alemán en la preparatoria ¡Bah! —Dallas hizo una mala imitación de la voz de Lizzie en son de burla, y yo las observaba preguntándome si debería intervenir para que no se armase un predecible pelea.

—Y dime Liz, ¿de donde sacaste toda esa información que nos dijiste hace unos instantes? —patética es mi intervención pero al menos lo estoy intentando y dejaron de pelear, que era lo que quería.

—Clases de Historia del arte —me responde sin despegar los ojos del vidrio.

—Ah —lo único que se me ocurre para acotar—. Bueno… pronto vendremos a visitarlo si quieres.

Ella despega su cabeza del vidrio empañado por su aliento, me observa fugazmente y asiente con energía, lo que hago, es estirar mi sonrisa aun más. Dallas resopla y agrega con sarcasmo:

—Genial —la miro con reproche pero ella se encoge sin darme mucha importancia, me reventaba que ella no tomase mi autoridad en serio. Era algo estresante que no me obedeciese. Ya había tratado este problema con ella pero siempre me respondía con un "no eres mi madre" o algo parecido, estaba alcanzando los veintiún años y su infantilidad me traía harta. Aparto a mi cabeza de aquel tema, no tenia planeado enojarme justo ahora.

Sin darme cuenta hemos llegado al hotel donde nos alojarían, aprecio todo lo que puedo de aquella estructura, el hotel lógicamente era muy parecido a los demás edificios, tenían ese estilo barroco característico de las ciudades europeas. Lamentablemente mis conocimientos sobre este tema eran muy limitados como para describir semejantes edificaciones, ya que jamás me llamaron la atención lo suficiente. Podía apostar con confianza que estas obras tenían cientos de años… eran la verdad atrayentes.

Después de vivir tantos años en una ciudad sumamente avanzada como lo es Tokio, ver estas antigüedades... sus características y magnificencia, no era extraño que estuviese tan fascinada, después de todo era una turista. Me pregunto ¿Cuántas historias tendrá grabadas este lugar? El testigo de tantos hechos, cualquiera de estos edificios lo era.

Somos las ultimas en bajar, Lizzie toma de mi brazo y nos ponemos en marcha seguidas detrás por Dallas que se mantenía algo ausente. Nos unimos al gentío que estaba conformado desde productores, equipo de producción hasta elenco y otras personas, que me era difícil identificar sus funciones ahora. Una especie de guía, se pone al frente y comienza a hablar, esto lo sé, porque sus labios se mueven pero no comprendo nada de lo que dice ya que estamos casi a lo último, hago un esfuerzo por oír pero sigo sin tener resultados. Luego de terminar de hablar, la joven guía, se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia la entrada del hotel, por ello todos la seguimos.

Ya adentro de la hostería nos dividen en pequeños grupos para ocupar habitaciones, por suerte, son habitaciones para tres personas. Yo ya había dejado claro que Lizzie y Dallas venían conmigo, por ende, compartíamos cuarto. Después de que nos entregaran las llaves a cada grupillo, nos encaminamos lo mas rápido hacia los ascensores antes de que hubiese que hacer fila por él o tuviésemos que utilizar las escaleras.

Fijo mis ojos en el número del ascensor que iba subiendo de forma lenta, estos ascensores eran muy viejos por lo que no me sonaría extraño que nos quedásemos atoradas aquí. Las escaleras empezaban asonar como mejor opción, me estremecí, esperaba que nada de lo que mi mente imaginaba, pasase.

_**-.-**_

—¡Corte!¡Buena toma! —el director gritó con un megáfono desde su silla en una de las cámaras principales—. Tomate un descanso Misa, continuaremos mañana. ¡Todos descansen! ¡Hoy ha sido un día productivo!

—¿Continuaremos mañana? Pensé que segaríamos trabajando —Mikoto, mi doble en algunas escenas, pregunta por todos antes de que alguien más pudiese hablar.

—Las escenas siguientes deben filmarse con luz del día y ya está atardeciendo. Además, se avecina lluvia, según por lo que puedo observar en el cielo, no seria conveniente seguir —todos, incluyéndome a mí, miramos al cielo y efectivamente se estaba nublando. No seria una tormenta ya que estas no se daban en invierno pero si había posibilidad de que lloviese o hasta que nevase.

—Bien… me regreso a mi camerino y luego me iré al hotel, Lizzie y Dallas me están esperando —le aviso a mi asesora y representante, ella asiente y me sigue hacia mi camerino.

—¿No pensaran en salir con este tiempo? ¿Verdad? —me pregunta con algo de preocupación y molestia en el tono de su voz, cuando entramos en mi camerino algo desordenado. Yo no le contesto, me introduje en el vestidor para sacarme el vestuario, mientras oigo como taconea ella impaciente, tal vez esperando a que le responda. Salgo del vestidor con su mirada aun clavada sobre mí, me encojo pero sigo ignorándola—. Misa, ¿me vas a responder o es que el ratón te comió la lengua?

Bueno, yo jamás mencione que ella me agradece ¿no?... era algo irritable aquella mujer, y sobre todo controladora. Ella tenía claro que cuando yo no le contestaba o la ignoraba era porque lo que ella quería saber era algo que no le correspondía en lo absoluto. Me encogí de hombros como signo de respuesta, pude sentir como el ambiente se tensaba aun más, puesto que aquella mujer de cabellos rojos, tensaba la mandíbula de manera espeluznante.

—Pues no lo sé, no es tu problema si salgo o no —en realidad si era su problema, porque si me pasaba algo a mi, ella se quedaba sin trabajo, pero no era algo que me importase mucho. Podía estar siendo muy fría ahora, pero es que esa dama no había hecho nada por ganarse mi confianza. Extrañaba mucho a mi antigua representante, con ella había llegado hasta ser amigas pero había tomado licencia por maternidad dejándome a mí sin otra opción más que conseguir una asesora nueva.

—¡Es mi problema! Misa es muy peligroso que salgas ahora, ¿no has visto el cielo? —utilizaba un tono de preocupación que cualquier persona daría por verdadero, pero yo no, porque la conozco y sencillamente esto me aburría. Guardé mis cosas en mi bolso y me lo cargué en un brazo mientras agarraba mi abrigo que estaba en el respaldo de mi silla, frente al espejo.

Me miré al espejo por última vez verificando que me viera presentable para salir a las calles. Mi asesora seguía atrás mío con su ceño fruncido, por mi obvia falta de educación, pero ella se lo merecía, de eso estaba segura.

Paso junto a mi representante, y luego abro la puerta de mi camerino, me pongo en marcha hacia la saluda del set de filmación. Suspiro molesta al sentir los pasos atrás míos, esa mujer no se rendiría tan fácil. Apresuro a mis pies y alcanzo la salida tras trotar un poco para lograr escaparme de mi perseguidora pagada. Siempre había dos o tres taxis esperando así que me subí a uno antes de que mi asesora me alcanzase. Le di las indicaciones al taxista y éste arranco rumbo al hotel.

Vi por el vidrio de detrás de mí, a mi representante ardiendo enojada, sabia que después me daría un sermón y que inundaría mis tardes con el tono de mi celular por sus llamadas, pero si podía evadirla, sería feliz. Y también sabía que tenía en parte razón, porque era peligroso que saliese cuando había mal tiempo. Pero conservaba la esperanza de que el clima no iba a empeorar, eso, o era una maldita ingenua.

Pagué el taxi y me adentré en el hotel. Cuando llegué a mi habitación vi a Dallas asomada por la alcoba mientras Lizzie estaba en su cama cambiando de canales aparentemente aburrida.

—Hola —digo cansada, me siento en la esquina de la cama de Lizzie. Dallas al verme; entra y cierra el vidrio que separaba la habitación de la alcoba. Asiente con la cabeza en modo de saludo. Yo opto por saludarla oralmente—. Hola Dal… Lizzie está por comenzar llover, si quieres ir a ese museo será mejor que nos fuésemos cuanto antes —ella me mira y alza una ceja confundida—. Los próximos días estaré ocupada grabando, no podremos ir, si lo posponemos.

—Ah, bueno… pero podría ir con Dallas otro día, no lo sé… mañana, pasado —propuso pero no termino por la interrupción de su hermana.

—¡A mí no me mires! ¡Yo no iré contigo a ese museo! —le cortó, la verdad, es que yo tampoco quería que ella la acompañase, Dallas era muy irresponsable.

—¡Está bien! —Lizzie le escupe esas palabras, y luego se dirige a mí con semblante distinto— Iré a buscar algo con lo que abrigarme, espérame.

—Te espero.

Nos quedamos en silencio, Dallas no pronunciaba palabra, tenia su mirada perdida y sus cejas fruncidas. Me recordaba mucho, por no decir demasiado, a mí cuando era más joven. Su forma de ser, yo no fui agresiva jamás, pero su rebeldía y sus caprichos tenían una gran similitud a mí, años atrás.

Exhalé una tanda de aire, la relación que mantenía con Dallas era muy estrecha y eso me molestaba a grandes rasgos. ¿Por qué había sido tan fácil ganarme el afecto y simpatía de Lizzie? ¿Y por qué me estaba siendo tan difícil con Dallas? No sabía las respuestas de esos porqués, pero comenzaba a entender a aquellos padres que se preocupaban mucho por la rebeldía de sus hijos adolescentes.

Miré a la puerta del baño de donde salía Lizzie algo más peinada, ella tomo su abrigo que se encontraba reposado en su cama y me hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que me levantara y la siguiera para salir del cuarto. Yo asiento y la sigo, entretanto, hago amagué de despedirme de Dallas, pero la susodicha tenia su atención en su reproductor de música. Gruño molesto y cierro la puerta, me volteo y veo que Lizzie me espera en la entrada del ascensor. Corro para alcanzarla y entramos a ese ascensor que aún no se ha ganado del todo mi confianza.

_**-.-**_

—_Anbetung der heiligen Dreifaltigkeit _—musitó en susurro Lizzie, luego de haber leído el cartel que se encontraba adelante del vidrio blindado que protegía a la pintura.

—¿Me lo traduces? —pedí también en susurro, lo que yo entendía de alemán era lo que entendía de física nuclear, o sea, absolutamente nada, era algo pesada, en este sentido, pero a mí me producía curiosidad, también, saber de que trataba la obra.

—Significa: Adoración de la Santísima Trinidad, es de Alberto Durero, hecha en mil quinientos once —accede a traducirme, y ahora que la observo mejor a la pintura… la obra se partía en dos planos. En el superior, una figura de óvalo cuya parte de arriba está marcada por la propia forma del retablo, ocupan el centro, de arriba abajo, el Espíritu santo, Dios Padre y Jesucristo crucificado. Tanto a su alrededor, como abajo, en formación ligeramente curvada, se encuentran todos los santos en símbolo de adoración: reyes, cardenales, mártires, héroes y profetas flotan sobre un paisaje de vista panorámica. Me quedé mirando la obra hasta que caí en cuanta de que Lizzie se había adelantado para ver otra pintura.

Me moví paulatinamente, me daba pena romper con el sonido de mis tacos sobre el piso de mármol, aquel silencio y calma que reservaba este museo, era algo tranquilizador y hasta mágico me atrevo a decir. Llegué hasta mi prima quien se había concentrado en otro cartel de otra pintura. Yo desvié mi atención de ella y la dirigí hacia mi derecha, estábamos solas aquí, no había personas por ningún lado y eso me sorprendió.

Era una sensación... ¿rara? Si… estar en una zona pública donde no hubiera personas que me correteasen ni me sofocaran con flashes, cámaras fotográficas ni preguntas inoportunas y desubicadas. Tal vez debería considerar comprar una vivienda en Europa, pocas personas me conocían aquí, _Nadie reconoce a Misa-Misa (cómo no). _Y seguramente por eso me sentía encantada, aquí yo no era una celebridad —soñar es gratis—, sólo una turista. No me conocían y eso era positivo en amplios términos.

No fans, no fans-asesinos, no paparazzis ni prensa amarillista. Si, esto era un sueño…

—¡Misa! —volví en sí con el grito de Lizzie, ella pasaba su mano delante de mis ojos en movimiento de arriba hacia abajo. Logró que saltase de mis pensamientos y le diera toda mi atención.

—¿Q-qué sucede? —mi voz tartamudeó en la primera silaba pronunciada, Lizzie suspiró y negó con su cabeza dándome a entender que no le había prestado interés necesario.

—Nada —me responde con un suspiro derrotado, se aleja y sigue caminando. Yo la sigo, no me gustaba que ella se molestase conmigo y más por tonterías como éstas.

—Vamos, Lizzie, ¿qué era lo que ibas a decirme? —le insisto, quiero arreglar mi metida de pata involuntaria.

—Nada, olvídalo... ya no tiene importancia —me contesta con un semblante más sumiso y dulce, sonrío y devuelvo mis ojos hacia el frente más tranquila. Lo sabía y lo tenía aceptado, me preocupaba mucho por ella… y también por Dallas, aunque ésta ultima no me diera razones un poco más concretas para hacerlo.

Metí mi mano en el bolsillo al sentir la vibración de mi móvil, verifiqué que pasaba y era un mensaje, de mi representante, de hecho. No lo leí, porque ya sabia de qué trataba, era muy obvio porque me enviaba un mensaje. Estaba casi segura que esa mujer había ido al hotel y me había buscado ahí, de ser así, debe haberse encontrado con Dallas… ella debe haberle dicho a dónde fuimos. Negué en mi interior, Dallas es muy poco comunicativa y fría, lo era con nosotras ni pensar como seria con una desconocida. Solo esperaba que mi representante no haya conseguido saber en donde nos encontrábamos. La verdad que no estaba el horno para bollos, lo que quería decir que no tenía ni un ápice de ganas de ser sermoneada ni seguida por esa insoportable mujer.

—_Bibliothek_ —musita Lizzie en un susurro casi inaudible, como si lo hubiera dicho para sí misma. La miro y espero a que diga algo más—. ¡Mira! —me dice y señala a un cartel, llevo mi mirada hacia él y descifro como puedo el alemán escrito. Algo de _biblio_ era, supongo que hablaba de una biblioteca o algo así—. Es una biblioteca, ¡tal vez pueda sacar algún libro!

—Pero… ¿para eso no necesitas ser socia de la biblioteca? —¿Se podía sacar un libro sin estar asociada a la biblioteca? Estoy segura que no.

—Hummm... no había caído en eso, pero traigo mi identificación, podría hacerme socia ahora.

—Lizzie, ese tramite podría llevar su tiempo, y no lo tenemos realmente —informo y ella deja ver su rostro de decepción, odio, sin lugar a dudas, que haga eso.

—¡Por favor! —trato de hacer oídos sordos a su suplica y a su cara, _pero qué va... terminara convenciéndome_. Mis hombros caen y ella comprende que ha triunfado.

—Tienes media hora —le advierto sobre el tiempo, Lizzie entra directamente a la biblioteca, tomo eso como un "está bien". Yo la sigo aburrida, volteo algo nerviosa hacia la ventana, unos metros más alejada de mí, podía ver nubes negras y pequeños relámpagos ¿no que iba a ser una simple llovizna? Eso era malo, sería mejor que nos diésemos prisa. No era conveniente que nos agarrase una tormenta en plena calle.

Entré también a la biblioteca, aquí también había lógicamente ventanas, estas no mostraban un mejor panorama que la anterior. Me apoyé de espaldas al mostrador de madera, por lo que podía observar y sentir, era fino y lustrado. No estaba nerviosa, estaba histérica, ya que había caído un fuerte rayo en alguna parte de Austria. Esto lo sabía porque había sentido el rugido de éste al caer hace unos segundos nada más. No me gustaban las tormentas, ni de verano ni de invierno… ¡en ninguna parte del año! Las odiaba, sea cual sea la fecha.

Cuando estaba en mi hogar suelo ponerme tapones en los oídos para no oír a la tormenta y así estar más tranquila. Aunque, las tormentas antes me agradaban, y no recuerdo el porqué, ahora me asustaban de forma terrible, era sorprendente como mis gustos habían cambiado. Sería útil para conseguir mi tranquilidad, que fijase mi mente en otra cosa que no fuese la tempestad que estaba empezando afuera. Mis ojos se movían para todos lados buscando algo con lo que distraerme.

¿La conversación altamente entendible, que sostenía Lizzie con aquella mujer avejentada, que simulaba ser la bibliotecaria? Yo no lo creo, dejé de mirarlas y me moví de forma que pudiese ver ahora una de las grandes pilas de libros, manuales, ejemplares, etc., que estaban sobre el mostrador, que supongo de personas que han devuelto libros y estos esperan aún para ser re-ubicados. Pasé mi vista a una góndola que contenía muchos más libros, de diferentes temas creo, me guío por las portadas, estaban desordenados y, por ende, no clasificados.

—Misa, espérame aquí, ya regreso —me volteo rápidamente y le contesto con un leve "bien". Sospecho que ya debe haber conseguido el carnet para hacerse socia por su cara de satisfacción. Vaya, fue rápida, en ese tipo de cosas, como el tiempo, ella era muy responsable.

Tenia que esperarla aquí, qué tedioso. Y si ¿Me escabullía? Digo me mantendría cerca, husmeando en los primeros pasillos de la biblioteca, sólo para pasar el tiempo mientras la espero. Miro hacia atrás mío y la bibliotecaria no está, me pregunto si se habrá ido con Lizzie. Echo un vistazo hacia el frente y me sorprendo por la inmensidad de esta biblioteca, el final no se veía, sólo terminaba en oscuridad, ¿acaso no había iluminación? Bien, ya tenía una razón más para no alejarme de la zona de la entrada.

Había unos quince pasillos más o menos, tenían carteles sobre cada uno de ellos indicando de que tema se trataba cada uno, el aviso que únicamente entendía, era el que indicaba el abecedario. Elegí a alzar un pasillo, llevaba el cartel "L-P" y otros cuatros que no comprendo, lamentablemente. Me interno y veo como la luz se iba haciendo más escasa a medida que avanzaba. Miraba para ambos lados y tomaba, de vez en cuando, algún libro, pero éste siempre estaba en alemán. Había tomado manuales, por los grafico e imágenes, lo sé, novelas y uno que otro recetario de cocina. Todos estaban clasificados de forma prolija y organizada de modo que quedaban por orden de autor, edición, editorial, género, tipo de encuadernación, números de página, y hasta ahí llego con lo que he podido observar.

Seguía en el mismo pasillo, llegué hasta la tercera fila de estanterías. Eran todos libros muy oscuros y algo realmente curiosa e inusual de esta estantería, es que en uno de sus estantes mantenía a un solo libro blanco, resaltaba enormemente entre los que era de diferentes matices oscuros. Reí para mí, qué extraño era eso, me pico la curiosidad. ¿Qué tenia este libro? Traté de alcanzarlo, puesto que estaba fuera del alcance de mi altura.

Salté una par de veces, pero no conseguí llegar, lo único que logré fuese que se tambalease la estantería. Mire por el piso, pero no encontré ningún banco o alguna escalera de esas movibles cerca mío. Volví a saltar y esta vez, tras un manotón fuerte, conseguí alcanzar el libro blanco, pero no caí en cuenta de algo, que al hacer eso, una serie de libros incluyendo el que yo quería agarrar, se me vino encima.

Chillé y me cubrí con los brazos aguantando los libros que caían sobre mí, fueron segundos, pero igual me dolió y el sonido de los libros al golpear con el piso, espero, que no haya alertado a la bibliotecaria. Miré el desastre que había provocado mi brinco, por lo menos eran unos diez libros los que había logrado tirar. Los apilé en el piso de manera rápida y nerviosa. Tomé el libro que quería conseguir, miro hacia ambos lados para verificar que nadie haya visto nada. Para mi alivio es así, ahora si me dispongo a saciar mi curiosidad.

No cabía duda de que era un libro fino, y era muy gordo y pesado. También viejo ya que su lomo estaba algo arraigado, tenía líneas y marcos en color dorado que contrastaban con el color blanco marfil. Tenía grabado una cruz también en dorado en el medio de la dura y gruesa tapa, parecía ser una especie de biblia o libro bíblico, o algo así.

Fruncí mi rostro, al comprobar que este libro solamente tenia una sola página escrita, con símbolos raros, no... No eran raros esos símbolos, ya los había visto antes, era ¿hebreo? O algo parecido, no estaba segura, para nada. No encontraba sentido que un libro estuviese vacío y sin contenido en una biblioteca, ¿de que servía? No era ninguna fuente de información, ¿se habrían equivocado al ubicarlo? Tal vez debía avisarle a la bibliotecaria sobre este error. Volví a hojear las páginas avejentadas, poseían un color amarillo pálido y no tenían líneas de margen o para escribir, sólo estaban en blanco, _qué insólito y singular es este… librito._

Lo mejor seria dejarlo donde lo encontré, junto con los demás libros. Pero… _¡no alcanzo a llegar hasta la estantería correspondiente! ¿Qué hago? _No sonaba tan mal dejarlos ahí apilados en el suelo, pero no puedo hacer eso. En este lugar seguramente había cámaras de seguridad y se vería muy mal algo así. ¿Y se lo llevaba a la bibliotecaria? Eso parecía ser lo más razonable.

Cargué como pude la gran tanda de libros, incluyendo el dichoso libro blanco, llegué tras tropezarme y perder el equilibrio un par de veces, ya con todos esos libros en mis brazos se me hacia difícil ver hacia delante. Los apilé de nuevo, pero, esta vez, en el mostrador junto a las otras dos pilas de libros que había visto antes. Con algo de suerte la mujer que atendía esta biblioteca no notaria que había una nueva tanda de libros sobre el mostrador, en una de esas, lo confunde con una de las torres de libros que estaban esperando por ser de vueltos a su lugar original.

Vuelvo a apoyarme en el mostrador, luego salto asustada y me encojo cuando escucho de nuevo un rayo, que estoy segura que ha caído mucho más cerca que el anterior. Por unos instantes las luces parpadearon en un intento de apagarse o hacer corto circuito. Trago duro y espero impaciente a que Lizzie, dónde esté, en algún lugar de la biblioteca, a que se apresure. ¿Qué tanto se podía tardar en elegir un condenado libro?

—¡Misa! ¡Vámonos! —Lizzie grita antes de pasar junto a mi como un flash y tomarme de la mano, cuando quiero pensarlo, ya nos encontramos fuera de la biblioteca, corriendo hacia la salida del museo. ¿Qué habrá sucedido para que Lizzie quisiera salir con ese apuro del museo?

—¿Pasó algo malo? ¿Por qué salimos tan rápido? Aun no ha trascurrido la media hora que te otorgué —le pregunto en cuanto pasamos las puertas de salida del museo.

—Lo sé. Es que no me decidía por ningún libro y esa señora no paraba de hablarme —contaba mientras bajábamos las escaleras—. Le dije que ningún libro me convencía y que tenia que marcharme, luego de decirle eso me miro muy feo —su cuerpo se estremeció al contarme lo último, imaginándomelo, podía comprenderla.

—Pobre de ti —bromeo, ella me pega un codazo también en son de broma mientras ríe.

—Salí corriendo en cuanto esa mujer se volteó, ¡quién sabe! Tal vez pensaba sacar algún libro y dármelo por la cabeza por haberle hecho perder su tiempo —reímos al unísono, en cuanto llegamos al final de la escalera la lluvia ya nos estaba empezando a mojar. Miré en busca de un taxi, pero no había ninguno cerca

—¿De por casualidad no traes un paraguas? ¿No? —me mira, pero yo no hago magia y no fui tan precavida de traerme uno.

—Ah…. No me di cuenta de ese detalle.

—Me lo imaginaba —ella utiliza un tono de decepción falso y sobre actuado, lo que me dice que no se a molestado realmente— ¡Whoa! Nos vamos a mojar.

—Si —suspiro—. ¿Tu abrigo trae gorro?

—Creo que sí.

—Póntelo, entonces —le pido o más bien le ordeno, yo sigo también mi propia decisión y me pongo mi capucha antes de comenzar a corre para evitar mojarnos.

_**-.-**_

—¿Cuándo se calla la loca? —escucho, a pesar de los gritos, la voz de Dallas, quejarse y preguntar cuando terminaría el regaño que me estaba propinando mi representante.

—No lo sé. Ojala que sea pronto —también oigo a Lizzie contestarle.

—¡Te he repetido innumerables veces que no ignores ni mis llamadas ni mis mensajes! ¡Necesito saber que estas haciendo! ¡Y si lo que estas haciendo es realmente seguro! —chilla y me señala su celular y luego el mío, que se encuentra sobre una cómoda. _Vamos Misa, piensa algo bonito, piensa en algo bonito. _El resultado que iba salir de todo esto, era que yo iba a terminar con un dolor de cabeza monstruoso y mi representante afónica de tanto gritarme. ¡Un momento! Lo último no sonaba tan mal…

—Bien ¿Lo anoto en una libreta o tú me armas un tip con todos los pasos? —mascullo cansada ya de esta situación, ya era hora de que esta mujer se devolviese a su habitación, dándonos así algo de paz a mí y a las chicas.

—Déjate de sarcasmos, eres malísima para ellos —no puede evitar contraatacar, yo frunzo mi seño tratando de persuadir el dolor de cabeza entrante gracias a sus gritos—. Y ¡hablo en serio! Como me sigas ignorando y apagando tu celular cada vez que intento localizarte y comunicarme contigo, pasaré a tomar medidas más serias.

—Oh, vaya, qué intimidante, ¿acaso, piensas implantarme un chip en el cerebro para poder, así, seguirme para todos lados? —me mofo en su cara que empezaba a pasar de roja a morada por la rabia que le producía mis negaciones a sus peticiones.

—¡No me des ideas! —amenaza con su mandíbula tensada.

—¡Ja! no me hagas reír, y si no te importa, yo estoy cansada y me gustaría poder dormir algo así que… vía, vía pajarito a su nidito —le grito por ultima vez antes de empujarla hacía la salida y cerrarle la puerta en sus narices.

—¿Oyes eso Lizzie? —Dallas musita abriendo los ojos como platos.

—¿Huh? ¿El qué? —pregunta confundida sin captar lo que su hermana quiere decir.

—El sonido del silencio, qué hermoso —dijo Dallas con voz soñadora, seguramente estaba refiriéndose al escándalo de hace unos minutos y tiene razón, el silencio ahora sonaba atrayente y reanimador, justo lo que necesito para dormir.

Yo sonrío con agotamiento ante su comentario y Lizzie ríe por lo bajo.

—Respóndeme algo Misa: ¿Por qué no la despides y ya? Qué insoportable —Dallas me hace una pregunta que yo también me hecho a mí misma en momentos de enfado.

—¿A mi representante? No es tan fácil… hoy en día, es difícil encontrar a alguien que haga este trabajo bien, será irritante y gritona, pero es muy organizada y lleva bien mi agenda.

—¿Misa? —me llama Dallas nuevamente.

—¿Sí?

—Estás loca.

—Lo sé, gracias por la afirmación —rió ante lo que me dice, y le respondo entre risas.

Me siento por primera vez, en todo el día, en mi cama y hago amague de acostarme pero algo mencionado por Dal me detiene antes de que mi almohada conforte a mi cabeza.

—Bajaré un rato, estuve indagando mientras ustedes estaban a fuera, qué tal era la confitería de este hotel, tienen postres realmente exquisitos —nos avisa Dallas mientras pone su mano en el pomo de la puerta con intención de irse—. Lizzie, tú, vienes conmigo, necesito un buen diccionario a mi lado.

—Como quieras, pero ni se les ocurra salir fuera del hotel y no hablen con desconocidos —Dallas pone los ojos en blanco ante mis advertencias—. Ah ¿y llevan dinero?

—Por supuesto, Misa. Vamos Liz, no quiero que cierren.

Lizzie salta de su cama y la sigue sin decir nada. Luego sus voces se van alejando, la escuchó, a Liz, decir algo sobre que no era ninguna traductora o algo de ese estilo y a Dallas contestarle, pero esta vez no capto lo que le dice.

Me estiro hasta alcanzar el velador de mi mesita de luz que se encuentra junto a mi cama, lo apago y me tiro sobre mi almohada.

Dos segundo después, siento como salen de mis ojos, lágrimas de dolor.

—¡Tsk! ¿¡Pero que demonios.._!_ —me siento de nuevo mientras me sobo la parte trasera de mi cabeza y mi nuca, ¿Qué mierda tenia esa almohada? ¡Era terriblemente dura! ¿Alguna clase de broma o qué? ¡Y una muy pesada! Porque, no había sido, para nada, divertido golpearse la cabeza. _¡Mataré a Dallas! _Estaba segura que había sido ella quien había puesto algo duro en mi almohada, siento como mi cabeza es atacada por intensas punzadas, ahora no sólo por los gritos producidos por mi representante, si no, que también por un innecesario y estúpido golpe, con quién sabe qué cosa en mi almohada.

Saco con cólera e irritación mi almohada de mi cama tirándola al piso para saber qué carajo era lo que me había golpeado. Tan sólo unos segundos pasan, y me quedo inmovilizada, y helada por la sorpresa de lo que estoy viendo...

Refriego mis manos por mi cara tratando de despertarme y saber que esto es solo una extraña y confusa broma que me esta jugando ahora mi mente por el cansancio y la jaqueca. Corro hacia el baño para mojarme la cara y despertarme, regreso a mi cama y ahí sigue…

…_aquel insólito y singular librito._

Extiendo mi brazo y lo tomo, compruebo que sea real y… lo era, macizo, duro y con olor a viejo. ¡Era el libro blanco que había encontrado en la biblioteca! Pero ¿cómo llego hasta aquí? ¿De donde salió? ¿¡Y cómo llego a mi almohada_!_ Lo suelto asustada y éste cae pesada y estrepitosamente en el piso. Lo miro desde mi cama, como esperando a que a éste le salieran patitas y comenzaran a caminar o simplemente moverse de alguna forma, mejor dicho, de la manera que había aparecido debajo de mi almohada. Paso un buen rato observándolo tratando de rellenar el gran hueco de confusión que se había creado en mi mente.

_Haber Misa, piensa, piensa. _Empecemos por lo primero, ¿Quién trajo al libro? Por lógica el libro no vino solo hasta aquí. Yo no recuerdo haberlo tomado ni traído, si recuerdo haberlo dejado en una pila de libros que había tirado de una estantería. ¿Lizzie lo habrá hecho? No, yo vi que salía del museo junto a mí con las manos totalmente vacías. ¿Estaba segura de que era el mismo libro? Tal vez, era otro y alguien se lo había olvidado por accidente en la cama, alguna ama de llaves del hotel o un huésped reciente, pero ¿para qué pondrían el libro de bajo de la almohada? ¿Alguna extraña costumbre o tradición austriaca?

No, imposible, por más extraña que fuese la tradición era de muy mal gusto (claro, para el que no estaba enterado de ella), así que conclusión descartada. Sin embargo aún seguía la intriga principal… ¿De dónde salió aquel libro? Volví a obsérvalo con detenimiento esperando así hallar la respuesta. Pero nada, me levanté de la cama y tomé el libro con más cuidado como si fuese a morderme o algo. No quito ojo del objeto que mantengo entre mis manos, por alguna razón no lo abro y sigo mirándolo.

¡Al diablo con seguir esperando! Lo abro y lo primero que encuentro de diferente, es que el libro que yo había visto anteriormente contenía en su primer y única página escrita jeroglíficos que por alguna razón yo interpretaba como hebreo o tal vez arameo, no lo sabia pero este ahora mostraba la misma pagina con los mismo detalles, pero en letra totalmente legible, empezaba a creer que el libro que yo había visto en la biblioteca por la tarde era el mismo que sostenía entre mis manos. Pero, ahora estaba distinto, eso era otra gran pregunta.

Esto no tenia sentido, o era mi mente que estaba cansada y no quería pensar o esta situación era realmente absurda, porque no encontraba razón lógica a que este librito lo hubiese visto en la tarde en la biblioteca y después parezca como por arte de magia debajo de mi almohada. O bien Dallas tenia razón, me había vuelto una loca.

No obstante, no estaba alucinando, ya había comprobado que este libro estaba aquí, nadie podía ser tan imaginativo hasta el punto de suponerse el olor del objeto, así que, era real. Lo abrí por tercera vez en el día y me tenté con leer lo que decía, tal vez leyendo ahora podría descifrar algo.

"_Para revivir:"_

Fruncí mi cara y levanté mi ceja luego confundida por lo que leí, fueron dos palabras locas, pero las suficientes para liarme. ¿Para revivir, qué cosa? Releí la corta frase. Y sí, decía eso mismo, así que, no leí mal. Pero seguía sin entender lo que quería decir. Le resté importancia, y continué con lo siguiente que tenia escrito.

"_El nombre de la persona fallecida debe ser escrito, para poder borrar el hecho de su muerte."_

—¿Qué? —pregunté para mi fuero interno de forma oral, bien si antes este anormal libro había hecho que mi cabeza se hiciese una mata que no tenia forma de desenredarse, ahora tenia toda una gran madeja de confusión. No había duda alguna de que era un libro extraño, sonaba a algo de hechicería. Un escalofrío me recorrió toda la espalda, un ___Déjà vu_. Qué gracioso, esta situación se me hacia como que ya la había vivido.

Debería devolverlo a la biblioteca, de ese museo, me deshago de él y listo, asunto arreglado. Dejo el libro en la punta de mi cama y me tiro sin remordimiento sobre ella, para poder, ahora, sin interrupciones de ningún tipo, dormir y poder callar al dolor de cabeza.

* * *

**Notas de autora:** Misa ha madurado ¿no? Vale ya era hora de que lo hiciese. Creo que su vida esta por dar una vuelta nueva de 180º grados, pobre a sufrido muchas vueltas de esas.

Aclarare dos cosas importantes para la comprensión de este fanfic: 1. Misa no se suicida, la idea es: ¿Qué hubiese pasado sí ella no se hubiese suicidado?

2. Lizzie y Dallas son dos OC secundarios, que utilizaré para darle más profundidad a la historia.

Anyway, el prologo es pesado y largo, pero me servirá de base para el fic... qué extraño ¿Qué poderes tiene ese libro? ¿El antagónico del Death Note? Esas son las preguntas que Misa buscara involuntariamente responder en los siguientes capítulos.

Acepto cualquier tipo de críticas constructivas, no me viene nada mal mejorar.


	2. La 3ra es la vencida

**Life Book**

**Disclaimer:** Death Note, no figura en la lista de mis pertenencias ¿Por qué? Porque le pertenece a Tsugumi Ōba y a Takeshi Obata, por ende no escribo con intenciones de lucro.

**Categoría**_**: **_Aventura _**- **_Romance - Humor

_**Cursiva**_ – Pensamientos o palabras a resaltar.

**Narración normal** – 1ª persona: Misa.

**Parejas:** Sorpresa, wuajaja.

**Advertencia:** Spoiler, lea bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

_בפעםהשלישיתשלהקסם._

**Capítulo I:** La tercera es la vencida.

* * *

_Strike uno._

El primer intento justificable pero fallido, y lo que más me sorprende es que esto me este pasando a mí.

_Strike dos._

Empezaba a creer que este libro realmente contenía o era algo sobrenatural, pero esta vez no me puse a pensar porque era yo a quien le pasaban estas cosas, si no a maquinar si esto era posible de alguna manera, por supuesto que no lo era... o así lo esperaba.

_Strike tres. _

Sin lugar a ninguna duda, este libro era extraño y eso me asustaba. Cobarde debería llamarme, puesto que no estaba mostrando esa valentía que muchas veces presumí en mis personajes cinematográficos

_¡Estas fuera!_ Me avisó mi mente como si de un juego de béisbol se tratase, y esto de juego no tenia nada, al menos para mí esto no estaba resultando divertido. Paresía que ese libro enorme y blanquecino se estuviese burlando y riéndose en mi cara por mis inútiles intentos de devolverlo a lugar al que pertenecía, a esa aterrorizantemente grande biblioteca, en ese museo para hacerlo más corto.

¡Pero qué mierda!

Estaba harta de intentar traerlo hasta ese museo y que luego ese asqueroso objeto apareciese de nuevo en mi bolso, bajo mi almohada o entre mi ropa. Siempre de la peor forma claro esta ya que siempre terminaba golpeándome de una forma u otra (cayéndome encima o golpeándome el rostro, por ejemplo). Es como si me expresase su enojo porque no quería ser desecho ni devuelto a su lugar de origen, era una conclusión estúpida pero me habían pasado cosas tan extrañas estos últimos días que me atrevía a pensar cualquier cosa relacionada con ese libro.

Especialmente el hecho de que me siguiera a todos lados, como si fuese mi mascota. Guardado en mi mesita de luz siempre lo dejo pero no tardo en revisar mi bolso luego de salir del hotel para comprobar que esta ahí. Estoy ¿asustada? ¿De un libro? Si que cosa… ya que no tengo idea de que otra cosa hace esta… cosa.

Sigo sin prestar atención a las indicaciones de su primer y única hoja escrita, y no he olvidado el hecho de la primera noche que lo descubrí debajo de mi almohada recibí un golpe y que luego me enteré de que en esa zona golpeada había nacido un bonito y cómodo chichón. Ha pasado un mes desde que lo tengo en mi "posesión" ¿Y por que la énfasis? Por que este maldito libro me poseía a mí y no yo a él, ya que si fuese por voluntad mía lo hubiese tirado en el primer tacho que se me cruzase, hace ya mucho.

Y también ha pasado un mes desde que estoy aquí en Austria filmando una película que ha pasado a ser un hecho un poco menos que primero ya que mi atención la ha captado este objeto no tan inanimado como yo lo creía o como lo creería cualquier persona que lo viese.

Y había algo claro para mi respecto con este libro (y eso es mucho decir ya que era todo confusión)… no podría deshacerme de él por más que lo intentase y lo intentase, mil maneras se me ocurren pero ni hablar de probarlas, quién sabe como volvería ese libro….

…te maldigo, Life Book.

—_¡Kellner! Kann ich mehr Zucker?_ —Lizzie hace uso de su conveniente alemán para pedirle más azúcar al mesero que pasaba junto a nosotras—. Listo, no las traerá en breve.

—Es bastante útil que sepas alemán, Lizzie. Nos has ahorrada muchas cosas —le digo en una especie de agradecimiento, le sonrío y ella me imita—. Mi representante pensaba en contratarme un traductor.

—¿Ves Dal? No fue un total desperdicio mis clases de idioma.

—Lo noté, gracias —admite de mala gana, ya que ella anteriormente había visto que Lizzie aprendiese alemán como un desperdicio de dinero en su totalidad.

—¿Cuándo piensas pagarme? —Lizzie hizo énfasis con su voz en el verbo "pagar". Dallas, y si yo no recuerdo mal, le debía una buena suma de dinero a Lizzie desde hace mucho, que de por cierto venia obviando también desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Pagarte? ¿A que te refieres? —Dallas trató de aparentar desconcierto, y para que yo me diese cuenta de ese detalle era porque su actuación era realmente mala.

—¡Oh, ni se te ocurra hacerte la desentendida! ¡Me debes dinero por lo menos desde que yo era un feto! —la voz de la más pequeña de nuestra diminuta familia saltó enojada, sus cejas se fruncieron mostrando signo de molestia.

—¿De verdad? —otra mala sobreactuación pero esta vez hecha apropósito por parte de Dallas, solo estaba provocándola. Y al parecer Lizzie aún no caía en ello, y es ahí donde yo me pregunto; ¿por qué cuerno eran hermanas? Por el aspecto físico tal vez y por los lazos sanguíneos, porque si tuviera que ser por personalidad me atrevería a decir que eran dos polos opuestos, y por ende, como sus opiniones jamás coincidían ni aunque sea un poquito, terminaban peleándose. Y yo metida en medio como yema de huevo.

—Deberían darte el premio a la persona más caradura en la faz de la tierra —y tampoco era muy seguro provocar a Liz ya que ella era muy capaz, a veces, de soltarte las cosas en la cara cuando se enfadaba y no de la mejor forma.

—Hummm... Qué más da. No me molesta ser caradura sabiendo que no soy una enana sabe lo todo —Dallas le dio un sorbo a su bebida con tranquilidad molesta para Lizzie, esperaba que estas dos no empezasen a hacer un escándalo, porque ambas para eso eran muy habilidosas, especialmente cuando se trataba de pelearse la una contra la otra.

—¿Enana? ¡Pero si tengo tu misma altura! —Lizzie estaba indignada y no hizo ningún ademán de inseguridad por demostrarlo. Yo también lo estaría si me llamasen "enana".

—Nop, realmente no mides lo mismo que yo. Mido uno sesenta y ocho y tú uno sesenta y cinco, y mientras tenga esos preciados tres centímetros conmigo, yo seré más alta que tú.

—De todas las estupideces que largas a diario, esta podría ser la ganadora.

—¡Chicas! ¡Por favor! ¡No estamos solas! —debía intervenir antes de que la situación pasase a mayores, ya que ellas podían matarse si yo no las detenía.

—Bien —me contestaron la dos al unísono y yo suspire derrotada, me encantaría saber si estas dos se peleaban cuando yo no me encontraba con ellas para detenerlas. Y no hablo de insultarse mutuamente porque eso era lo mínimo, hablaba de patadas, puñetazo, jalones de cabello, etc. Y eso que ambas eran ya dos señoritas pero al practicar artes marciales, lo de señoritas se iba por el escusado. _Paciencia, Misa, paciencia_

Siento que mi ropa es jalada hacia abajo, llevo mi vista hacia esa dirección y para mi sorpresa me encuentro con unos ojos grandes mirándome detenidamente. Sonrío con dulzura, una pequeña que no debería estar pasando los seis años de edad me sonreía también con pocos dientes en su boca, lo que lograba que me enterneciese aun más.

—¿Ee-res Misa-Misa? —su vocecita aguda tartamudea un poco, yo le sonrío de la forma mas amistosa que sé. Y luego comprendo que la niña me había hablado de manera entendible.

—Si soy yo —le confirmo a lo que la niña extiende aun más su sonrisa de felicidad—. ¿Puedes entenderme?

—¡Si! Soy de Kyoto, estoy de vacaciones con mi familia… ¿Me… darías tu autógrafo? —la pequeña me extiende un bolígrafo y una foto mía luego de haberme hecho esa petición tímidamente.

—¡Por supuesto! —tomo su bolígrafo y la foto, y la firmo con ganas —. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—¡Lin!

—Esta bien, Lin, aquí tienes —le regreso el bolígrafo y le entrego la foto ya autobiografiada. La beso en su frente.

—¡Gracias! ¡Siempre veo tus programas y películas! ¡Tengo todas tus revistas! —Lin, me agrádese, voltea hacia atrás viendo que la están llamando, salta para después salir corriendo con energía hacia lo que yo espero que sean sus padres, que se encontraban en el mostrador del bar. Y me extiende su manito en forma de despedida y yo le correspondo.

Cosas como esta eran las que hacia que me emocionase, ¡no sabia que tenia fans tan pequeñas! Por estas y muchas cosas más, hacia que valiesen ser actriz.

—Pero que chillona — y no podía faltar la acotación molesta de Dallas, yo ruedo los ojos tratando de pasar por alto su comentario.

_**-.-**_

¿Dónde? ¡¿Dónde estaba? Levanto, revuelvo y desordeno toda la habitación del hotel. Estaba desesperada y eso era notable según la expresión de mi rostro. ¿Qué tan lejos podía ir un libreto para una película? Esto me pasaba por desordenada y distraída. ¡En el problema en el que estaba! Si mi representante se entera de que he perdido mi guión, me ejecuta, eso es seguro. Y sin contar que mañana grabaría una de las ultimas escenas y también unas de las principales y ¡oh, mala suerte! No la había ensayado ni memorizado…

Okay, tal vez me confío demasiado a veces, y estos eran los resultados de no ser mas responsable. ¡Y no tenía la caradurez de pedir un libreto nuevo! Ahí, mi agente se enteraría de lo ocurrido y estaría en serios problemas. No tengo intenciones de discutir... y menos con ella.

Me levanto de la cama y lo siguiente que mi cerebro capta es un agudo dolor en la parte trasera de mi cabeza y al techo sobre mí o mejor expresado, enfrente mío. Así es, la consternación hizo que me cayese de una de las formas más estúpidas que debe haber. Ya que no se ni siquiera con que me resbalé o tropecé para haberme caído, lo único que ahora podría enfadarme más sería el nacimiento de otro chichón en mi cabeza. Batiré record si sigo de esta forma.

Alzo mi cabeza para mirar mis pies y ver que cosa se interpuso para que terminase mirando al techo. ¡Así que ahí estaba el desgraciado guión! ¿En el suelo? ¡Pero yo no lo ví! Como sea, lo bueno es que lo había encontrado, no de la forma más esperanzadora, pero al final al cabo ya lo tengo entre mis manos. Ahora ya pasado el amargo trago podía ponerme tranquila a estudiarlo y memorizarlo como debería haber hecho hace bastante.

Me pongo de pie pero no llego si quiera a mi cama cuando oigo que llaman a la puerta, ¿y ahora qué? Lizzie o Dallas, pero si tenían llave las dos, tal vez se las olvidaron, lo de descuidadas era de familia.

Abro la puerta, pero concluyentemente no era ninguna de mis dos niñas. Un hombre alto y con uniforme me entregaba un ramo de rosas y una tarjeta de color rosa. Lo miro detenidamente y luego caigo con mi vista en lo que me ofrecía.

—¿Para mí? ¿De quién es? —interrogo al botones del hotel, el asiente a mi primer pregunta y habla para la segunda.

—No lo sé señorita, fueron dejadas en la recepción hace un momento —tomo las flores luego de que me contestase en un japonés algo enrrollado, el hace un gesto con su sombrero a modo de despedida y se retira del portal de la puerta. Me encojo de hombros, algún fan tal vez que me habrá visto como paso en ese bar con aquella niña.

Huelo las rosas, me embrago con el aroma. Si había algo que me gustase como regalo eran las flores, era tan clásico, el elemento más usado de la historia del romance. Las dejo en un costado de la cama y tomo la tarjeta rosa que colgaba de una cinta de uno de los tallos de las flores. Apenas si tenia dos líneas escritas cabe decir.

"_De piel suave y boca de ternura, de ojos que sueñan_

_y voz que acaricia, de corazón de fuego y alma de sueño: tú."_

Me quedé pensando y mirando la tarjeta algo aburrida… ¿Qué extraño? ¿No? Por que la tarjeta decía lo mismo que una de las líneas principales del libreto y más precisamente el protagonista era quien las decía. Ay, yo sé quien era el que me envió esto, uno de los galanes más reconocidos en todo Japón, el más aclamando por las chicas y los productores. Dueño de una fortuna y también dueño de una estupidez mayúscula, cretino como el solo. Así es, toda la magia mostrada y que realmente existe es cuando las cámaras se encienden porque fuera de cualquier set, los artitas nos convertimos en cosas totalmente alejadas a nuestros personajes televisivos.

Y este es el caso de Hideki Ryuga, ¿lo conozco? La verdad que sí, hemos sido compañeros en variadas ocasiones. El tiene por mí, una extraña obsesión. No es admiración, ni amor, ni amistad. Yo puedo comprobarlo porque se lo que es estar enamorada y lo que es estar obsesionada por una persona, cosas totalmente opuestas. Y este era otro vano intento de conquistarme, yo sé que miles de fans de él darían lo que fuera por una oportunidad así, no obstante creo que lo pensarían dos veces si supieran un par de cosas sobre esta estrella.

Pero ¿Quién soy yo para criticarlo? No me gusta sacar los errores de los demás a la luz, porque se que a mí no me gustaría que me lo hiciesen. No era un tema de principios ni tampoco apiadación por él, solo que no me gustaba hacer lo que me disgustase que me hiciesen. Pero también soy humana y no puedo evitar quejarme de Ryoga, al menos, en mi mente.

¡No lo soportaba! Era muy paciente con él solo por cortesía y porque se vería terrible un rechazo mío ante la vista de millones. Para ser sincera solo tenia en cuenta en esto mantener limpia mi imagen. Porque si lo rechazaba no rompería ningunos sentimientos, él no sentía nada por mí, sólo era obsesión, molesta y triste obsesión que el mantenía haci mí persona. Soy otra pieza en su colección, o mejor dicho que él quería que fuese. Mujeriego sin límites, ningunas de sus relaciones fueron estables, la razón era clarísima, a Hideki no le interesaban el romance ni nada de sentimientos, lujuria, terrible pecado capital, era lo que él padecía.

Y también era triste para mí ya que no logro hallar nada que se asemeje a construir una pareja. No voy a ser modesta con esto, tengo suerte con los chicos pero tampoco es una suerte que me traiga mucha satisfacción, la mayoría de los muchachos que se me han cruzado por mi camino no son más que simples oportunistas, lo que ellos tienen de verdadero interés por mí es lo que yo, Lizzie y Dallas tenemos de castañas. _No encontraras a otro Light, Misa. _Algo me decía que seria una solterona de por vida.

En fin, seguía observando la tarjeta y noté que por detrás tenia escrito algo. Lo leo y es una cita, del ya mencionado ídolo, daba dirección de donde nos encontraríamos. Ni si quiera tenia la cortesía de venir a buscarme, cretino. ¿Ir o no ir? He ahí el dilema…

No tengo ninguna intención de verlo más de lo seguido de lo que lo veo en el set, mi desagrado por el es total y tampoco me hace mucha gracia comportarme de esa manera tan falsa. Pero si lo rechazaba corría el riesgo de un escándalo o situación mediática, en la que, por supuesto, no quería estar involucrada. ¿Y que otra opción me quedaba? ¿No dar la cara? ¿Dejarlo plantado? La idea era tentadora, pero seria el chisme del momento… ya me imaginaba los titulares de los diarios y programas de televisión: "Amane planta a Ryoga" o "Misa-Misa and Hideki ¡out!"

El encuentro era para mañana, ignorando la idea de que mi representante se enterase, ya que si fuese así me molestaría con que fuese. Era en el mismo bar que habíamos visitado antes con Lizzie y Dallas. No quedaba tan lejos del hotel, huh… ¿Hideki no se hospedaba en el mismo hotel que yo? Porque de ser así no tendría escapatoria más que ir con él, pero ¿por qué dejaría las flores en la recepción sabiendo que me las podría haber traído él mismo?... ¡a así! El muy delicado había decidido hospedarse por su cuenta en una suite de otro hotel, otra vez ¿Por qué? Ni idea y tampoco me interesa comprender otras de sus excentricidades o caprichos, y ¿por qué yo me encontraba pensado en esto? ¡Rayos!, debo dejar de divagar de esa forma.

Antes de que me interrumpieran y luego de que encontrara el guión ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Aun no me ponía a estudiar mis líneas, mañana era la grabación y yo aquí aun parada perdiendo mi tiempo, como si me sobrara de hecho. Y… ugh, deberé ¿besar? ¿A Ryoga? Qué desagradable, al menos espero que se compre alguna menta para el aliento y no como la última vez, ¡asco!

-.-

Aquí me encuentro esperando como una grañidísima imbécil, vaya, y yo que no quería dejar plantado a nadie y es a mí a quien dejan plantada, eso o se le hizo terriblemente tarde, ¿acaso una especie de venganza, por todas las veces que lo rechacé? Absurdo e infantil, pero posible en el caso de este muchacho. ¿Era yo, o había muchas personas observándome? ¿Tan extraño era ver a una mujer sola, en un bar de día? Párese que si, porque no dejaban de cuchichear a mi alrededor. Qué incomodo, odiaba sentirme observada y más de esa forma.

Veo como una bandeja viene en dirección de mi mesa ¿una bandeja? Levanto una ceja y miro por debajo del objeto que se me acercaba portando una taza de café, había dos piernas delgadas, bajo aun más mi vista hasta ver una dulce carita sonriéndome tímidamente. Lin, la niña de la otra vez venia con la bandeja sobre su cabeza. Me sorprendo y por qué no, era una niña la que me traía lo que había ordenado.

—¡Hola Misa! —me saluda entusiasmada luego de haber dejado la bandeja con el café sobre la mesa—. ¿Me recuerdas?

—Por supuesto… Gracias por haberme traído lo que encargué —lo menos que podía hacer eso, agradecerle su lindo gesto ya que los camareros estaban muy ocupados—. ¿De paseo?

—¿Huh? Ah no… Oba-san es dueño de este lugar —responde ante mi pregunta, la niña era muy rápida para hablar e interpretar con tan solo seis años—. No pude evitar desperdiciar la oportunidad de saludarte, ¿Por qué estas sola?

Yo sonreí ante sus ojitos expectantes a mis palabras, la niña me sonreía también de forma genuina y curiosa.

—Oh bueno… estoy esperando a alguien y me aviso que no podrá venir —¡Mentira! Pero en fin una niña tan pequeña no tenia porque enterarse de lo descorteses y maleducados que podían ser algunas personas.

—¿Te dejaron plantada verdad? —no espabila al hablar y yo la miro asombrada ¿tan obvio era? Qué vergüenza, que hasta una niña de seis años se de cuenta de eso, soy muy mala para mentir entonces.

—Je no, no es que el chico ha enfermado, bueno, no ha podido venir — _¡pa-te-ti-ca!_

—Aja… ¿no te molesta si te acompaño? —tímidamente me pregunta y yo niego. Le contesto que no tengo problema, ella me sonríe y yo la sigo. Quito mi bolso pesadamente pesado (por... oh, no sé, ¿un objeto inanimado? ¿De por casualidad blanco?), de la silla para que la niña pueda sentarse en frente mío.

Tomo la taza de café y el pequeño sobre de azúcar y se lo hecho con cuidado al café, midiendo de no echar mucha, no quiero engordar. Mientras yo hago aquello, Lin me mira casi sin parpadear, no se que tendré de interesante pero en fin, ella me admira, supongo, y estará feliz de estar a mi lado esta mañana. Siento toser a alguien cerca mío, ese tipo de tos que se asemeja al ladrido de un perro. No volteo para ver, pero compadezco a la persona, sonaba muy enferma.

—Otra vez ese viejo feo, ¿que no puede taparse la boca una sola vez, aunque sea una? —se queja mi pequeña acompañante, al parecer ya conoce a al anciano que tose atrás mío. Y le desagrada, debería tener más respeto por una persona mayor, pero me guardo para mi eso.

—¿Está enfermo?

—Sí, eso creo, tiene cáncer al pulmón o algo así dijo mi Oba-chan —responde y luego se me acerca, poniendo una manita sobre su cara a modo de chisme—. No le queda mucho —me susurra y me señala al hombre envejecido.

—¡Pobre! ¿Hace mucho que viene aquí?

—Supongo… antes venia con una mujer como de su edad pero últimamente viene solo. No sé, eso es lo que me ha contado mi tía, se queja muy seguido del hombre y ya veo porqué.

—¡Lin! —llaman a la niña desde la barra, una mujer bien puesta, la niña salta de la silla, menciona algo de ya regreso, pero yo no le apresto mucha atención, ya que estaba puesta en el anciano a unos metros lejos de mí. Odiaba ver este tipo de cosas, personas en sus últimos suspiros, el hombre estaba sentado con sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza, en pose pensativa. Una que otra vez se apartaba para toser, ¿alguna vez habrá fumado? Esa podría ser una razón por lo que estaba enfermo de los pulmones.

De mi bolso, que se encontraba en mi regazo, siento vibración. Rápidamente lo abro y busco mi teléfono, pero no es eso lo que vibra. ¡Oh, no! Era ese maldito libro otra vez, ya era la tercera vez que hacia lo mismo, que jodido. Y no pensaba escucharlo, siempre sucedía eso mismo cuando había alguien cerca y aparentemente enfermo. Puede que no sea un libro normal, pero no lo iba a sacar de mi bolso. Yo sabía que era lo que quería pero no lo haría, esa cosa transmitía una sensación, como si me estuviese comunicando algo. La necesidad de utilizarlo era lo que quería inculcarme. Era increíble como había aprendido a interpretarlo, otra cosa que era aterradora de este... objeto.

_Sólo ignóralo, sólo ignóralo._

No era ninguna misión imposible no prestarle atención, solo debía seguir como si nada. Cerré mi bolso y lo dejé de nuevo sobre el asiento que antes había ocupado la niña, y tomé mi taza de café, y me dediqué a beber el contenido de ésta.

Normalidad, aparenta sólo que estás ahí sin tener contacto con algo molestosamente sobrenatural. Pero de un momento a otro la silla empezó a tambalearse como si hubiese un terremoto desastroso, ¡llamaba mucho la atención!, apoyé rápidamente mi pierna sobre ella para poder aquietarla pero no logré dejarla quieta si no que la vibración se transmitió através de mi pierna, obteniendo como resultado que mi asiento también temblase llamativamente. Me mordí la lengua nerviosa de no saber que hacer para no llamara más la atención.

¡Maldito libro! ¡¿Quién me mando a mí a meter ese libraco a mi bolso? Ah cierto… se mete solo.

Quité el bolso de la silla y lo coloqué esta vez en la mesa, la cual también comenzó a tiritar, como si el mueble padeciese Parkinson. Me maldecí por mi suerte, a esa cosa por meterme en estos enredos y a mi alrededor por mirones ¿es que nunca habían visto una mesa y una silla que temblasen si ninguna razón? ¿No? Entonces este sería su día de suerte.

Saqué aceleradamente mi bolso de la mesa y me fijé hacia mis costados como si de un prófugo se tratase, verifiqué nadie me halla visto, cosa imposible, pero soñar es gratis. Al poner el bolso sobre mi regazo de nuevo, ya no temblaba tanto pero lo seguía haciendo de todas formas.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me incitaba? Ya me había dejado claro que no era ningún objeto ordinario, pero no podía evitar recordar las líneas de su primera página. Era tan tentador saber que si podía movilizarse por si solo de una manera por más decir extraña, ¿Qué otras cosas podía hacer? ¿Curar? ¿Revivir gente? ¡Era totalmente absurdo! Pero si ya me había probado que no era nada normal su comportamiento (es decir ¡¿un objeto tiene comportamiento?), tal vez si…

¡No, no, no! ¡Misa Amane! ¡No! ¡No se me debería ni ocurrir algo así! Otra vez la pregunta del millón ¿Por qué a mí? Estaba aclaro que alguna divinidad no me apreciaba lo suficiente.

Mente clara, soluciones claras…

No tenia que dejarme llevar por lo que me transmitía esa cosa, eso era todo. Muy sencillo y fácil de recordar.

.

.

.

Bien no era sencillo, si tomaba en cuenta que ese libro vibraba, ¡que alguien me dijese de dónde lo desconectaba! Hasta donde yo sabía los aparatos electrónicos solamente podían hacer esto. Medito, dos segundos, pero lo hago al menos.

Arranco prácticamente el cierre de mi bolso y veo la apunta del libro asomar, esperando a que lo tome. Respiro hondo y lo extraigo de mi negro bolso. _La tentación es mala, la tentación es mala._ ¿Desde cuando tanto remordimiento y preocupación por algo? ¡Rayos! Otra vez esa maldita sensación de _Déjà vu_. No sé cuándo, pero de alguna u otra forma ya había vivido algo así.

—_Hilft es etwas? "Ein Glas Wasser?"Herr. Beckenbauer?_ —atrás mío oigo la voz de una mujer, volteo y observo como una camarera habla con el anciano, seria genial que Lizzie estuviera conmigo aquí. ¿Qué le estaría diciendo? No tenía idea por supuesto, no entendía muchos idiomas y menos el alemán.

—_Wenn ich bitten darf_ —recibe la camarera la respuesta del anciano. Y yo escuchando conversaciones ajenas, inentendibles, pero, al cabo, ajenas. A todo esto el libro se había quedado un poco más quieto o, al menos, ya no se sacudía mi bolso como si fuera explotar, al parecer el que haya puesto mi atención en el anciano había logrado que se "tranquilizase" .

Bajo mis hombros y me devuelvo hacia mi taza ya vacía, debería ir me de aquí. No tiene mucho sentido que me quede esperando cuando se que no se presentará el muy falsamente caballeroso Hideki Ryoga. Pero hay algo que me ata a quedarme, una sensación extraña y molesta, como si estuviera en deuda con algo…

No se si será ese libro que me está, de alguna manera, afectando, sin embargo siento mucha lastima por aquel hombre enfermo. Lo más seguro que fuese el libro, no obstante no puedo evitar mirar hacia atrás y preguntarme si… ¿podría ayudarlo? Miro preocupada mi regazo o más bien mi bolso, el libro ya se había quedado quieto completamente.

Claro, ahora entendía, eso era lo que quería lograr aquel objeto. Sensibilizarme para que lo utilizase, pero aunque si fuesen reales sus poderes no tendría forma de poder… "ayudar" a aquel viejo. Si no mal recuerdo, en la primera página de esta cosa, mencionaba que debía escribir el nombre, sólo el nombre y nada más. ¿Valía describirlo? No conocía el nombre de ese sujeto enfermo y aunque lo escuchase no me serviría de nada ya que la fonética alemana no me facilitaba mucho en cuanto se trataba de escribir algo en ese complicado idioma.

_¡¿Pero qué?_ Son mis pensamientos al sentir como un papel me azota la cara violentamente, me asusto y luego me quito el trozo de papel de mi rostro. ¿Y de dónde ha salido esto? ¿Alguien me lo habrá lanzado? Lo dejo sobre la mesa y me aseguro de que ese papel no me haya cortado ni lastimado por la forma en la que me golpeó.

Lo hago un bollito y tengo intenciones de tirarlo en el primer recipiente para la basura que vea. Últimamente me pasa de todo, desde un libro extrañísimo hasta un papel de la nada que me golpea. Esta no era, para nada, mi semana. ¿De quién será el papel? Era una servilleta del bar, espero que no tuvise nada de mucosidad o que estuviese sucia, ¿a quién se le ocurría hacer una broma tan pesada como esa? Sea de dónde halla venido, la servilleta estaba totalmente limpia y lo acabo de comprobar…

… Un momento, la di vuelta y tenia algo escrito, ¿otra vez alemán?

No, en realidad no era alemán… estaba algo inteligible porque la tinta había sido corrida. Vaya, podía leerlo, decía algo de... ¿Derecha, izquierda? No o era ¿arriba abajo? Di varias vueltas al papelito y conseguí encontrarle forma. Tenía dos flechas dibujadas que estaban acompañadas de las palabras "atrás" que apuntaba hacia lo que estaba detrás de mis espaldas y le seguía otra palabra "derecha". Fruncí mi seño extrañada, al final del papel tenia otra cosa escrita…

"_Sigue la dirección"_

¿Huh? ¿Qué? No entendí, pero no era ese el punto, ¿a qué se refería? Seguida de la frase había unas dos últimas palabras:

"_Sr. Beckenbauer"_

Seguí con mi vista temblorosa hacia la dirección que me señalaban las flechas atrás mío y hacia la derecha. Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa impresa en ellos, todo me llevaba hacia el anciano. Retorné a mis ojos hacia la servilleta, esto debía ser una broma… ¿Por qué el nombre que estaba escrito al final de ella… no podía ser el del anciano? ¡No obviamente! Seria una estupidez pensar que algo así, sería demasiada casualidad que en el momento en que pensé querer saber el nombre, éste haya venido escrito en un papel.

Era solo una casualidad… o algo realmente real. ¿Quién no me confirmaba que esto no era por obra el destino? Sabía que sonaba de fantasías y todo eso, pero; ¿cómo era posible? ¿O cómo explicarlo?

De acuerdo, dejaba volar mucho mi imaginación. De seguro era un papel cualquiera, porque también podía tomar que esa servilleta era una nota, tal vez, alguien se habría equivocado y me la habría lazando a mí por equivocación. ¿No? Pero las flechas coincidían perfectamente con la dirección en donde se hallaba el hombre enfermo…

…Y mi bolso aún seguía abierto mostrando la punta del libro asomando.

¿Qué me detenía? ¿Haría algo mal si escribiese el supuesto nombre de ese anciano en el libro?

Sólo para probarme a mí misma y quedarme tranquila de que era imposible de que pudiese curar o revivir. Sólo una simple mentira ese libro era, y lo probaría ahora mismo.

_**-.-**_

Mentira era mi escepticismo para este momento por más decir raro. Estaba muy aturdida, y esto era debido a tres razones, unas más razonables que otras. En primer lugar me había quedado grabando hasta la madrugada y ahora acaba de levantarme de mi cómoda cama hecha un desastre por el cansancio. No deseaba ver mi rostro en el espejo, debía espantar. Para colmo de los colmos, nos quedamos celebrando en un restaurante que las filmaciones hayan casi finalizado, y por eso mi cabeza me dolía también, jamás debí haber bebido de esa forma. Maldita resaca…

En segundo lugar, mi representante tenia una nueva y loca manía de joderme la vida, me había regalado una hermosa y silenciosa agendita electrónica que vibraba y sonaba cada vez tenia alguna cita, tarea o entrevista… o lo que fuese algún asunto importante. Era tan, pero tan, práctica que ya había pensado en devolverla y que no me regresasen el dinero, de hecho, porque si tengo que ser sincera en esto, prefiero ser una estúpida desorganizada a estar estresada de esta manera.

Y en tercer lugar, estoy sentada preguntándome si de verdad debería considerar retomar mis sesiones de psicología ya que empiezo a extrañar los lindos y tranquilizadores consejos que me daba mi psicóloga hace tres o cuatros años atrás. ¿Por qué tan nostálgica. con algo como eso, y en este momento? Por la simple razón de ser testigo y victimaria de hechos sobrenaturales. Necesitaba, urgentemente, que alguien me aconsejase que seria mejor ¿pegarme un tiro o internarme en un loquero?

Por supuesto todos estos pensamientos eran en son de sarcasmo ya que no tenia intenciones de quitarme la vida, esa etapa de mi vida ya había pasado (al cielo, le doy gracias por ello). Pero nadie me daría las respuestas a mis preguntas, cuestiones simples con respuestas complicadas. Y esta era una situación para mi embrollada. ¿Cómo explicarle a mi diminuta mente, que había curado de forma no-milagrosa a un anciano con cáncer, que estaba a punto de estirar la pata?

El nombre si era verdadero. Los poderes de ese libro, aparentemente, hasta ahora lo eran también, y no me había atrevido a hablar de esto a nadie. Porque me creerían una loca, en realidad nada me confirma que no lo soy realmente. Sacando cuentas, lo único que hice fue escribir el nombre en una de las páginas del libro, básicamente no hice algo malo, sin embargo así lo vería alguien que no tiene idea del tema. Pero yo, sí sabía de esto, el verbo "saber" para este tema y con respecto a mí, debería tomarlo entre pinzas, porque no sabía todavía que limites tenía este objeto.

—¿Así que,... se curo de la nada? —Dallas expresa su asombro con sumisión tras escuchar las noticias por la televisión.

—Según lo que pude entender, sí —Lizzie le confirma luego de traducir las palabras en alemán de la conductora del noticiero.

—Suena como prensa amarillista —como siempre, Dallas deja escapar su escepticismo.

—No creo que sea prensa amarillista, con estas cosas no se juegan o eso creo —Apoyo a Lizzie en sus palabras, ya que la noticia era verdadera—. ¿Milagro?

—¡Bah! —no importa lo que se discuta, Dallas nunca da su brazo a torcer en discusiones por más que este equivocada.

Yo estaba escuchándolas mientras me terminaba de vestir, miré hacia donde apuntaban las agujas del reloj y era muy tarde. No tenia apuro porque ese día estaba casi libre, solo una entrevista a la prensa por la tarde y eso sería todo lo fastidioso del día, por así decirlo. Pero por más que tratase alejar mis pensamientos de aquel hecho, del cual yo soy la autora anónima, estos siempre volvían a recordarme lo que había hecho. ¿Remordimiento? ¿Debería sentirlo? Extrañamente no sentía nada de eso, pero tenia una especie de sensación similar al miedo.

Quería saber a toda costa que era, en realidad, lo que podía lograr con esa cosa. La curiosidad nació luego de ver como un simple libro, gordo y apestando a viejo, había devuelto la salud a un hombre que estaba por mudarse al paraíso. Fue como una especie de experimento, no sonaba muy bonito que haya utilizado a una persona enferma como conejillo de indias pero el resultado no había estado nada mal.

Y lo sorprendente que fue la rapidez con la que ejecutó la orden, bueno… no orden, pero si petición. Al principio me asusté, porque luego de haber escrito el nombre, tan solo segundos después, el anciano se desmayó y cayó inconsciente. Juraría que casi pensé, en ese momento, que lo había matado o algo, la primera vez que maldesi tantas veces a ese libro.

Los médicos llegaron en una ambulancia luego de que una camarera pasase por al lado de la mesa del hombre y lo viese tirado como bolsa de papas. Para en ese momento yo me había quedado pasmada observando todo como si no tuviese nada que ver con el asunto, pero indirectamente (¿o directamente?) si tenia que ver con ello. No atendía a otra cosa que no fuese lo que pasase con ese anciano. El temor y la ansiedad entonces crecían, por un lado estaba ansiosa de saber si había hecho algo beneficioso para la salud de ese hombre, y por qué no de comprobar los poderes del libro con este hecho, y temerosa sobre todo de si había hecho algo malo.

Toda culpa creció cuando vi como la ambulancia se alejaba del bar rumbo seguramente a algún hospital. Pero me entere de "mis resultados" cuando por las noticias no paraban de pasar que un hombre padeciente de cáncer se había curado tras desmayarse y caer inconsciente, aun los médicos responsables no encuentran razón por la que el anciano tenga que no practicarse ya sesiones de quimioterapia o radioterapia.

Y todo esto sólo por haber escrito el nombre de ese viejo en un aparentemente inocente libro. O aún no caía en cuenta de lo que había hecho o no tenía idea de ello, porque seguía sin ver lo que tenía entre mis manos. Una perfecta arma de supervivencia, me había demostrado que podía curar, no tengo idea si tendrá algún especie de regla para eso, ya que su sola página escrita no me especifica otra cosa que puede curar y revivir con tan sólo escribir el nombre de la persona.

Se suponía que este hecho calmaría mi tentación y curiosidad, no aumentarla. Por supuesto, ahora también quería saber que clases de cosas podía lograr si revivía personas. Una gran lista de seres queridos me llovió en mi mente, curaba ¿Qué tal revivía? Esa pregunta si que sonó de película.

_Light, mis padres._ Tenia que saber a toda costa si podría traer alguien muerto de nuevo a la vida. Me seguía sonando a hechicería. Pero si revivía personas, ¿alguien recordaría que estaban muertas? Es decir, ¿cambiaria algo? ¿Retrocedería el tiempo hasta el día sus muerte o algo así? Esas y otras cosas de ese tipo había visto en las películas, pero lo que sucedería luego de escribir los nombres en el libro, no lo sabía.

Porque no era nada normal que personas fallecidas volviesen con nosotros de nuevo, mi duda estaba si alteraría algún tipo de orden ya que seria demasiado extraño que nadie notase que personas muertas caminen, respiren, coman de nuevo.

Me miro en el pequeño espejo colgado en la pared, y suspiro un poco más aliviada al ver que mis ojeras no se notan tanto, como siempre yo sola me hundo en un vaso de agua. Tomo uno de los cepillos que contiene mi bolso, y me lo paso por mi enmarañado pelo. Alejo mi mente un poco del asunto del libro, no me quedaría tranquila si no lo hacía.

Todavía sigo oyendo a Lizzie y a Dallas conversar pero ya no les presto curiosidad a las banalidades que hablan. Pero aún así, estoy atenta por si se les ocurre pelear (o matarse). Les doy una cuantas miradas a la habitación, solo mi cama era la desordenada. Así que me dispongo a dejar todo como limpio, me desesperaba el desorden. Quizá sea porque mi madre siempre me inculcó que debería estar todo impecable, aunque a veces no le prestaba mucho tiempo a la limpieza, siempre que podía dejaba todo en su lugar.

No era como otras celebridades que contrataban mucamas y empleadas para que les limpiase hasta las mugres de los dedos de los pies. ¿Podría disponer de amas de llaves? Sí, pero no me llamó nunca la atención tener a sirvientes siguiéndome, prefiero la tranquilidad y mantener la limpieza por mi propio esfuerzo. Y tanto Liz como Dallas opinan algo parecido.

Termino de acomodar mi cama y veo el lomo del libro azomar por debajo de la almohada. Vaya, hoy se le ocurría descansar debajo de mi almohada, era bueno saber eso, así no me llevaría una sorpresa cuando me fuese a acostar. No había pesado mucho en el asunto pero no faltaba tanto para que me regresase a Japón, ¿el libro me seguiría? Lo más probable era que sí, ya que no se despegaba de mí en ningún momento, por lo menos siempre se encontraba en la misma habitación que yo.

Nadie me creería nada si les contase algo así, como ya había mencionado me creerían una lunática.

—Me aburro, aquí… ¿me repites, por última vez, por qué no podemos salir? —me volteo cuando descubro que Dallas se estaba dirigiendo a mí. Suspiro por la repetibilidad del tema.

—Porque es una metrópolis muy grande, mira si te pierdes —Okay, tal vez ese no sea el mejor argumento para detenerla y eso es confirmado por mi receptora quien levanta una ceja suspicaz ante mi excusa. Su cara me liquida y no me queda otra que ablandarme, después de todo su teléfono celular va con ella a todas partes—. Esta bien, esta bien… no me mires de esa forma ¿A dónde iras?

—Hum, no sé… iba a salir a recorrer un poco la cuidad antes de que nos fuésemos, ya que no nos dejas salir sin tu exclusiva compañía, por lo que no hemos disfrutado casi nada —respondió molesta, comprendo lo que me dice pero no he dejado que salgan por seguridad, ninguno de mis guardaespaldas vinieron conmigo hasta aquí por lo que jamás dejaría que salieran sin protección o sin mi compañía.

—No lo sé…

—Sabes que aunque me digas que no, saldré igual ¿cierto? —me advierte y yo me sorprendo, ¿cuantas veces le habré negado las salidas y ella no me habrá obedecido?

—¿Lo has hecho ya? ¿Cómo?—pregunto horrorizada.

—Variadas veces —pone sus ojos en blanco cuando me contesta, como si fuese una noticia vieja—. Lizzie me ha encubierto.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú también, Liz? —Esto va mas allá de haberme desobedecido, era peligroso y más cuando yo no me enteraba que habían salido—. ¡Cómo se les ocurre! ¡¿No se dan cuenta que podría pasarles algo y yo ni enterada? —habían logrado que me alterase, ahora jamás las dejaría salir.

—Misa, por favor tranquilízate —ni las palabras dulces de Lizzie lograrían que me calmase, había pasado de estar pensativa a tener una ira del tamaño de un trasatlántico.

—¡Ja! ¿Tranquilizarme, dices? Por favor, ¡¿en que pensaban? —me siento en la cama con los puños cerrados, hincándome la uñas en las palmas de mis manos. Yo sabia que no era un ejemplo de tutora, pero que sobrepasasen mi autoridad era frustrante, siempre supe que con Dallas podía ser posible... pero ¿con Lizzie?… nunca creí que podría ser posible que me mintiese para salvar el pellejo de su hermana. Ambas estaban en grandes, pero muy grandes problemas.

—Deja de dramatizar, esta situación no es ninguna de tus películas —acota Dallas fríamente y con tono cansado, como si mis palabras le fastidiasen, eso sólo logró que me enfureciese más. ¿Tan poco imponente era mi autoridad frente a ellas?

—No dramatizo… ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione? ¡Dime! ¿Esperabas que saltase de alegría o qué? ¡Pues lamento decepcionarte! Por que tanto tú como tu hermana me acaban de dar una buena amargura —estallé sin tener ya ganas de contener el enojo, el tono de mi voz ya era totalmente un grito.

—Lo lamento, "Miss concern". Pero no pienso quedarme siempre encerrada en mi habitación solo porque a ti se te ocurre prohibirme salir —y de un portazo salió Dallas de la habitación rumbo al ascensor. Echa una mil furias no me quedé atrás, no pensaba dejar que me hablase de esa forma, de esta no pasaba. Para mi suerte, la alcanzo antes de que se le ocurra apretar el botón de la primera planta.

—Oh ¿Qué crees que haces? —Dallas me pregunta colérica luego de que yo tomo su muñeca y la obligo a salir del ascensor sin ningún cuidado—. ¿Y ahora que? Ya me dijiste que te preocupabas y todo el cuento de siempre… ¿me podrías dejar salir de este hotel? —lo último dicho del tipo mordaz que de simple permiso. Ella se desase de mi agarre con brusquedad y se voltea para seguir con sus planes sin tomar en cuenta que aun sigo atrás suyo.

—¿Cuento? Dallas, por favor, sabes que no te sermonearía si no fuese necesario —se me acababan las palabras para detenerla, me molestaba y dolía que no me respetase si quiera como su prima—. Nunca haría algo que te molestase y lo sabes…

—Guárdate las palabras dulces y tranquilizadoras, conmigo no funcionan —¿Por qué siempre tenia que ser así de fría y brusca, y más conmigo? Aunque con Lizzie era de forma similar, yo recibía una especie de trato especial.

—Por lo menos dime a donde vas —si no logro detenerla de salir hoy, por lo menos debo saber en donde podría encontrarse.

—Ya te dije... a ningún lugar fijo, voy a recorrer la cuidad —luego de decir eso entra en el ascensor aun dándome la espalda.

—¿Habrá algo de lo que yo haga que no te moleste? —no se lo pregunto a ella, sino, es, más bien, una pregunta para mi, retórica. No esperaba contestación.

—Sólo déjame en paz —ella me contesta, antes de que se cerrasen las puertas del ascensor, a lo que yo no esperaba que me respondiese, me sorprendo cuando me lo dice pero no atino a contestarle ya que ella ya se había ido.

Suspiro afligida mientras me pego la vuelta hacia mi habitación donde dejamos a Lizzie sola. Esperaba que no hubiese oído la discusión, no quería que ella se amargase también. Tal vez para Dallas esa discusión no haya tenido relevancia pero para mi era otro duro golpe que me sería difícil de saltar. Cada vez la bacha de desconfianza e incomunicación crecía más entre nosotras, en vez de hacer lo contrario.

Había dos opciones significativas, o yo era quien no podía comprenderla de la forma correcta o ella no se dejaba ser comprendida, porque con Lizzie había sido todo muy distinto, desde que me volví su tutora se mostró amable y dulce, no recuerdo que haya muchos casos en donde yo me haya tenido que enojarme severamente con ella. Pero con Dallas el cuento ya era sabido, cuando la conocí me pareció una niña demasiado seria para su edad o gruñona, porque raramente la veía sonreír de manera pura. Siempre tenía su ceño fruncido o se mostraba inexpresiva.

Con anticipación supe que la niñez por parte de Lizzie y la adolescencia por parte Dallas habían lugar tenido en ese asquerosa orfanato. Porque según por lo descripto por ambas no era un sitio para nada pasadero. Yo comprendía hasta cierto punto que fuesen como eran, pero Lizzie prácticamente había pasado lo mismo que Dallas por lo que no podía entender que tuviesen personalidades tan opuestas.

Entro con lentitud a la habitación, no tenía mucho apuro, de haber comenzado la mañana bien, había pasado a deprimirme con este último hecho. La idea de pelearme con uno de los únicos miembros de mi familia me destrozaba. Y no estaba siendo dramática, en verdad me preocupaba por ellas, y me gustaría que eso fuese reciproco. Lizzie me observaba entrar callada, ella también lo estaba. Abrió su boca para decir algo pero luego la volvió a cerrar, no encontrado tal vez las palabras justas. Llegué hasta mi cama y me tiré sobre ella, Liz me seguía observando… ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría así? Su silencio me revolvia el estómago, yo no quería iniciar conversación y menos si se trataba de hablar de la discusión anterior.

—Lo… lamento, lo siento mucho, Misa —pronunció, apenas de forma audible, yo no la miré. Seguía viendo a la nada.

—Lo hecho… hecho está —sonreí tristemente pero mi intranquilidad no tenía precio—. Supongo que, aun no puedo alcanzar ese nivel de confianza ¿no?

—¿A que te refieres? —preguntó algo dudosa.

—Es... evidente que la confidencialidad que hay en entre tú y tu hermana jamás será también para mí. ¿Sabes?, a veces me quejo de que no se llevan bien pero eso es solo una imagen que me dan a mí, nada más, ¿verdad?

—Um… bueno…

—No estoy enojada ni nada parecido, Liz, sólo... me duele que me mientan y me desobedezcan —mientras no se diese cuenta que había derramado una lágrima esta conversación no pasaría a mayores términos.

—No puedo prometerte no volver a hacerlo, entre nosotras, nos hemos aprendido a salvarnos la una a la otra, así que…

—Entiendo, entiendo… sólo no me desobedezcan. Cuando hablo de que podría ser peligroso, no bromeo, no quiero tomar medidas disciplinarias con ustedes, no se lo merecen. Pero necesito asegurarme de que están seguras las veinticuatro horas del día, de cada semana, de cada mes, estén dónde estén.

—Si puedo prometerte avisarte la próxima vez que necesitemos salir —trata de animarme y es un lindo gesto pero no va a funcionar.

—Bueno, eso no estaría mal.

Lizzie hizo gesto de levantarse de la cama y marcharse, pero había una última cosa que quería hablar con ella ahora.

—Espera, solo hay algo más que me gustaría preguntarte —se sienta de nuevo y me mira expectante— ¿Qué tan autoritaria soy?

—No mucho, es decir… no eres muy estricta —piensa un poco en las palabras que me dice y las elige bien, porque era lo que yo no quería escuchar, o sea la verdad.

—Lo sospechaba… —era imposible que no me deprimiese por eso, lo que ella me había dicho era perfectos sinónimos de que no era una buena tutora.

—No te desanimes Misa, no quiero ver que te sientes mal por nuestras acciones —de un momento a otro ella me abraza, me quedo anonada porque no me lo esperaba, después de unos segundos, correspondo el abrazo—. Comparado con lo que hemos vivido, tú eres para mí y Dallas una gloria.

Esta bien, lo último si me llegó, no iba a emocionarme, no podía ser posible que fuese tan sensible pero es que esa última frase era una de las cosas que no escuchaba a diario. Retengo una lágrima rebelde, Lizzie si que sabía como lograr que me emocionase, siempre sus palabras iban cargadas de dulzura y compresión, era muy sincera y era lo que yo agradecía, si tan solo su hermana fuese un poco así. Ella desase el abrazo y me mira sonriendo, yo me contagio de su sonrisa y me paso las manos por mis ojos, tratando de secarlos antes de que sigan llorando.

—Sólo… no le prestes atención a Dallas, ella siempre ha sido así. Y conmigo es igual de gruñona, no te sientas mal por ella.

—Oh ¿y por que tiene que sonar tan fácil? —Rió y ella me corea, solo reíamos para poder opacar un poco lo anterior—. Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella. Les guste o no, ustedes son lo más valioso que tengo, mataría a quién tuviese intenciones de hacerles daño.

—Lo sé, y gracias. En años no ha habido alguien con esas intenciones de protegernos.

—No hay de qué, se merecen mucho más pero mi cariño es todo lo que puedo otorgarles.

—Hablaré con Dallas, la obligaré para que se disculpe —hace crujir sus nudillos y yo la miro asustada ¿Y la Lizzie dulce?, aquello no me había gustado nada.

—Nop, déjalo así. Prefiero a que siga así de gruñona conmigo a que tengan que pelearse.

—¡Solo bromeaba! Descuida no empiezo armar ninguna pelea, ese es el trabajo de mi hermana —se para y se dirige al baño— Tomare un baño, ¿esta bien?

—Bien, no hace falta que me lo digas, sola puedo sacar esa conclusión —le sonrío por su picardía.

—Yo solo avisaba, querías saber donde estoy las veinticuatro horas del día, de cada semana, de cada mes, esté dónde esté, así que estoy cumpliendo con lo prometido —sonríe de forma ladina mientras habla burlescamente pero sin intenciones de hacerme enfadar, yo rió divertida.

—No seas extremista —le guiño un ojo y le hago un gesto con la mano para que se vaya a bañar, niego con la cabeza mientras escucho como la ducha se abre. Los niños de hoy en día…

¡Ni que fuese una abuela! Pero no podía considerarme una niña ya… en mi niñez y adolescencia había sido mucho más traviesa y picara que Lizzie y mucho más rebelde que Dallas, aunque no tan gruñona como esta última. Pero estaba siendo algo caradura o mejor dicho "el burro hablando de orejas", mis padres siempre me habían calificado como una chica casi indomable, pero en fin, supongo esos años tienen su duración porque ya no me comportaba de esa forma o eso creo.

Las cosas como siempre me resultaban complicadas, nadie me advirtió que antes de convertirme en tutora esto seria tan difícil, tal vez, no estaba hecha para ser un ejemplo a seguir, para ser una especie de madre o de hermana mayor para estas dos niñas. El problema de la pelea con Dallas seguía picándome en la mente y no me quedaría tranquila hasta que arreglase las cosas con ella, aunque, seguro pasaría lo de siempre, ella lo olvidaría y haría como si nunca hubiese pasado y yo me quedaría con el mal gusto en la boca.

Quién me mandó a mí a buscarlas al otro lado del mundo, perfectamente estaba antes yo sin ellas…

Mentira, mentira, mentira… ¡diez mil veces, mentira!

Me cortaría la lengua antes de decir algo como eso y me pegaría un tiro antes de pensar así, ya que sin Lizzie ni Dallas no estaría aquí para contarlo, ella eran mi razón de existencia ahora, sin ellas mi mundo se viene abajo. En el momento en que me hice cargo de ellas, los medios saltaron criticándome, nadie creía que alguien como yo se pudiese ocupar de ellas y yo tampoco lo creía, pero la idea de mantener a los únicos miembros de mi familia vivos y conmigo era muy tentadora.

Así que ¿por qué no dejarme llevar por lo que quería realmente?

_**-.-**_

Alcé al libro, mis manos temblaban resultado de la decepción e ira. Juraba que la idea de arrancarle página por página y luego quemarlas después de triturar la tapa y la contratapa, me recorría y no estaba tan lejos de concretarla. Cuando realmente pensaba que el libro asqueroso me sería de utilidad, además de ocupar espacio en mi bolso, éste me lo niega. ¿Desde cuando un objeto podía negarse? Dejaría de llamarlo objeto, ya que este no se apega a ese termino.

"_Light Yagami"_

Pero aun no venia lo molesto, las siguientes líneas eran las que habían logrado asarme, si fuese una caricatura me saldría humo por las orejas. ¿Es que, acaso, no tenía suerte? La persona más importante para mí que había muerto misteriosamente no podía volver conmigo porque este libro me lo negaba, era tal la desilusión que no me molestaría en detener unas o dos lagrimas. Pero había sido mi culpa el haberme ilusionado con algo que era imposible…

"_Personas que han muerto espiritualmente; jamás podrán ser revividas"_

Esa frase era lo que seguía al nombre que yo había escrito en le libro, de nada servía saber ahora si podía o no revivir personas. ¿Qué quería decir con _muertas espiritualmente_? Parecía una especie de acertijo, muy malo para mi situación, sabiendo que no soy buena para resolverlos. Fuese como fuese, Light no estaría de vuelta conmigo como yo lo quería. Lo sabía, este libro era pura hoja y nada de hechos.

Que ese hombre se hubiese curado de la nada no era prueba de que este libro hubiese hecho algo, pero me seguía aferrando a la idea de ver que más podía hacer, claro, si es que este no se negaba…

Era detestable porque para lo que él quería, sí hacia uso de sus… "poderes" pero cuando yo quería tomar cartas en el asunto no me lo autorizaba, como si realmente no pudiese manipularlo. Pero si no podía revivir a personas que habían muerto junto con su espíritu (o al menos, eso era lo que yo interpretaba, luego de releer la frase varias veces) ¿Qué otra cosa me restringía el libro? ¿Había más "reglas"? Jamás me fije en la contratapa pero estaba segura de que no encontraría mucho que me ayudase con este asunto.

¿Por qué todo tenia que ser tan complicado? ¿Era mucho pedir que fuese más dócil? Demasiado era ya tener que llevarlo conmigo, sin mi consentimiento, para todos lados, sorprenderme, cada vez que me olvidaba de él, con un golpe me asombraba, ya que éste siempre se ocultaba bajo mi almohada cuando yo iba a descansar (y aún no entendía aquello). Y si me ponía a pensar este asunto, me carcomía cada vez más la mente y la curiosidad, quería saber, realmente quería saber todo lo que guardaba este objeto pero no tenia forma de averiguarlo.

—¿Que... otras cosas me ocultas? —pregunté quedamente y casi en un susurro inaudible, no estaba sola, era de noche, las chicas dormían, no tenia intenciones de despertarlas y más a estos horarios. Mi pregunta fue figurativa, como si el libro pudiese responderme…

Oí el sonido del pesado tictac del reloj que, marcaba los segundos cruelmente, era el único sonido de hecho, además de las respiraciones tranquilas y apaciguadas de mis dos acompañantes. Mi sueño se había esfumado, no tenía aun intenciones de acostarme a dormir. Había pasado toda la noche esperando resultados de esta cosa y no obtuve más que una seca frase, me daba la impresión de que el libro estaba de mal humor y por eso no quería obedecerme. Sonreí ante esa idea, las cosas que me imaginaba.

Bajé el libro hasta mi regazo luego de haberlo sostenido en el aire, era perfecto para hacer pesas y fortalecer los músculos, me sobé mi brazo izquierdo, no me había dado cuenta cuanto tiempo lo había tenido levantado con mis brazos, ahora me dolían. Ahora en mi falda se mantenía el pesado objeto, ha decir verdad, me había acostumbrado a llevarlo como un peso normal en mi bolso, que, de hecho, tuve que comprarme uno nuevo antes de que destrozase el que tenia porque no cabía en él.

Había escrito los dos nombres, tanto el del viejo como el de Light a la mitad del libro, ¿y porque no hacerlo en la primer hoja? Ah ni idea, no me había dado cuenta de ese detalle hasta ahora. Qué distraída…

Pasé las hojas para llegar hasta la primera y abrí mis ojos para ver mejor en la oscuridad y volví a levantar el libro, ahora ya no había una sola frase escrita, que era la que me decía sobre revivir personas, ahora la página estaba completa, totalmente escrita. ¿En que momento…? Suspiré cansada ya de tanta incógnita, parecían más instrucciones…

"_Para revivir:"_

"_El nombre de la persona fallecida debe ser escrito, para poder borrar el hecho de su muerte."_

"_Personas que han muerto espiritualmente; jamás podrán ser revividas"_

"_Personas que hayan muerto hace más de once años no podrán ser resucitarlas, ya que sus almas han reencarnado."_

"_Desde la fecha de la muerte, de la última persona revivida hasta la actual, es el tiempo que habrá que esperar para volver a revivir a alguien."_

"_Si se desea, puede escribirse una razón por la cual la persona deba volver a la vida. Personas que hayan muerto inocentemente no necesitarán ninguna razón."_

"_Las personas involucradas o enteradas de la muerte del ser revivido, recordaran este hecho como si nunca hubiese pasado."_

"_La única persona que sabrá del hecho será la misma quien lo trajo de nuevo a este mundo."_

"_Para sanar:"_

"_El nombre de la persona se debe escribir para sanarla completamente."_

"_Este libro no puede ser destruido ya que renacerá si se da el caso de que lo destruyan"_

"_El libro selecciona a quien va a poseerlo, no es posible renunciar a él, el libro permanecerá con su amo hasta el día de su muerte."_

Y eso era todo, no había nada más escrito. Eran instrucciones simples y me explicaban muchos de los porqués de este libro (por ejemplo: porque no podía deshacerme de él), creí que habría más acertijos y cosas enredadas. Básicamente el libro había respondido a mi pregunta (claro, de forma particular y extraña). Volví a leerlas y me quedé en la tercera regla… once años… conté con los dedos…

¡Maldita sea! Hacían doce años de la muerte de mis padres, otro intento (no intentado) fallido de traer a alguien muerto conmigo. Qué molesto era todo esto, ¿conseguiría revivir a alguien? Por que el libro paresia tener una regla para cada una de las persona que yo deseaba revivir. Ahora ya no me parecían tan simples aquellas instrucciones.

Me tiré sobre mi cama con el libro sobre el pecho y aferrado entre mis brazos. Luego de estar pensado tanto en esto, me comenzaba a dar sueño otra vez, sentía como mis parpados se hacían cada vez más pesados, no quería dormirme pero el cuerpo me lo pedía. Luego de esa entrevista a la prensa que di por la tarde estaba exhausta. Lo sabía, me cansaba rápido.

Cerré mis ojos, y poco a poco dejé que mi sueño me tranquilizara la respiración, me dormí con una pregunta sobre los labios…

…_¿quién… quién diablos podría ser la persona afortunada de volver al mundo de los vivos?_

**_-.-_**

_Caminaba rápidamente, casi trotando. Veía para todos lados buscando a alguien con ansias, muchos me señalaban y susurraban, y por lo menos tuve que pararme unas cuatro veces a repartir autógrafos. Era un campus inmenso, me tomaría un buen tiempo encontrarlo. Había tenido suerte el día de hoy, ya que mi sesión de fotos se realizaba muy cerca de la universidad a la cual asistía Light._

_Había muchos nombres, podía ver la esperanza de vida de todas las personas que se me cruzasen. Me encaminé por un sendero lleno de árboles, varios estudiantes pasaban junto a mi en dirección contraria, tal vez salían de clases para despejarse un poco._

_Trataba de no distraerme en mi búsqueda, doblé hacia la derecha y me entusiasmé al ver a quien tanto buscaba._

—_¡Light! ¡Aquí estas! Tuve una sesión aquí cerca y pensé en venir a verte —saludé, con poco aire en los pulmones por haber estado trotando, en cuanto lo ví, al parecer estaba acompañado por otro chico de extraña apariencia— ¡Oye! ¿Es un amigo tuyo? Luce diferente… ¡Único!..¡Hola! Soy la novia de Light ¡Mucho gusto! _

—_Soy Hideki Ryoga —el chico de extraña apariencia, ojos fijos y ojeras enormes me responde, no aparto mi mirada de él. Me estaba mintiendo con su nombre, ese no era el que yo veía sobre su cabeza._

—_¿Hi-ideki Ryoga? _

—_¡Si! tiene el mismo nombre y apellido que el famoso ídolo ¿extraño, no?—Light se interpone entre mi y ese tal Hideki, sigo intrigada por lo de su nombre, ¿Por qué me lo ocultaba?_

_Vuelvo a poner la vista en el anormal chico y ahora sonreía de forma muy rara… ¿y se estaba chupando el dedo índice? Y seguía teniendo su mirada fija, puesta en mí._

—_Light… tienes suerte..._

—_¿Ah?_

—_Misa, te admiro desde que saliste en la portada de la revista eighteen —el chico me dice algo de lo que yo no termino de sorprenderme, qué extraño admirador tenia._

—_¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¡Eso es muy dulce! —por más extraño que el chico se viese, la noticia me alegraba. _

—_Oye mira... Esa chica es Misa-Misa._

—_¡Tienes razón! ¡Es ella!_

_Escuché y ví como venían dos chicas hacia mi, luego de eso una multitud empezó a amontonarse al alrededor nuestro._

—_Vaya, pensé que no reconocerían quien soy._

—_¡Soy tu mayor admiradora! —una chica de pelo corto negro y de gafas me expresa su simpatía._

—_¡Haces un buen trabajo! —otra joven me dijo._

—_¡Hay gracias! Se lo debo a ustedes —de una u otra forma era cierto, todo se los debía a los fans, luego salto asustada— ¡Oigan! ¡Alguien me toco el trasero! —volteo hacia atrás y de nuevo me encuentro con el chico extraño que me observaba sorprendido._

—_¡Esto es indignante!¡Tomar ventaja de esta situación es imperdonable!¡Encontrare al patán responsable! —no puedo evitar reír de eso, pero me sonaba que él era ese patán._

—_Ryoga eres tan divertido —todos se reían conmigo de lo que hizo y el chico se rascaba la cabeza mientras sonreía…_

¡Ah! Mi respiración estaba agitada de manera tal que mi pecho subía y bajaba descontroladamente, mis brazos se encontraban tiesos por el peso de libro sobre mí, lo tiro hacía un costado de mi cama, tratando que no caiga al suelo. Me siento en la cama mientras me abanico con la mano quitando un poco las gotas de sudor. ¿Por qué estaba tan agitada? No había soñado nada malo, solo una situación de hace ya mucho… mucho tiempo.

Pero ¿por qué también soñaba ahora eso? ¿A qué venia ese sueño tan extraño? Si era muy lindo soñar con Light pero el sueño también mostraba a ese ojeroso chico que primero se hizo llamar Hideki Ryoga y luego Ryuuzaki. Para después hacernos pasar a mi y a Light las mil quinientas cosas, desde de acusarnos de ser Kira hasta amordazarnos y encerrarnos en habitaciones por separadas para interrogarnos, no de las formas más amables.

Además, el inepto me había tocado el trasero. No recordaba mucho, ya que todo en aquellos momentos para mi ahora eran lagunas, recordaba momentos y otros eran borrosos, como si partes de mi memoria hubieran sido borradas sin dejar algún rastro significativo. Como fuese, eso no me interesaba ahora, ¿pero por qué soñar con algo así? ¿Tenia algo de especial ese momento? Que yo supiera, nada…

¿Por qué podía ver el nombre de las personas? ¿Y esos números sobre sus cabezas? ¿Y por qué todo se veía en un tono colorado, como si tuviese visión de infrarrojo? ¿Tenia algo que ver este sueño con el libro? ¿Otra extraña jugarreta de este objeto? ¿O es que en verdad quería mostrarme algo?

Negué en mi fuero interno, ya de casualidades estaba saturada, ya no me pondría a pensar que si de alguna forma esto era posible. Y tampoco pediría ya una explicación para cada cosa que no entendiese, quería hechos y los quería ya. ¿De qué maldito antepasado habré sacado la curiosidad? De hecho, ésta no me estaba ayudando mucho ahora.

Me muevo con sigilo sobre mi cama, evitando que esta haga algún crujido y tomo el libro. Tenía que sacarme estas ideas de la cabeza antes de que hiciese una locura de la cual luego me arrepentiría, como muchas cosas en la vida que he hecho. Me muerdo el labio inferior, dudando…

¿Cuál es esa duda? ¿Y por qué dudar de algo así? Era la tentación que me movía a tomar un lápiz y escribir el nombre de ese chico…

¡No podía, ni quería! Él… no se lo merecía, pero sentía una profunda y repentina culpabilidad de su muerte.

Haber recapitulemos lo que sé, fuerzo inútilmente a mi mente a recordar cosas que no me agradaban, y de eso obtengo un misero recuerdo sobre una extraña conversación que yo mantenía con Light… donde él me informaba el deceso de este chico. Si yo no mal recordaba el era… L… el detective mas ingenioso, agudo y listo (si algo le reconocería seria eso: su inteligencia), que había perdido su vida tras intentar la captura de Kira.

Más que eso no recordaba… ¿y la culpa? ¿¡Por que me sentía tan culpable? ¿Qué tenia que ver yo con su muerte? Solo había sido una sospechosa del caso Kira, de lo cual tampoco recuerdo mucho más que memorias sueltas y desechas que no tienen conexiones algunas entre ellas. Qué mal me sentía, odiaba no poder comprenderme, era el colmo, ni yo me entendía.

En si, era una fuerte corazonada de que era una especie de deber escribir su nombre en ese libro, sin embargo ¿para qué? ¿En que me influiría eso a mí? Era algo egoísta pensar solo en mi beneficio, pero no quería desperdiciar tal poder en alguien que no me agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Sin embargo, era lo correcto… él murió inocentemente, ya que su muerte fue causada por Kira, ya que el chico había buscado desenmascarar al asesino.

Y yo estaba con unas ansias que me mataban de probar el libro, y no tenia a nadie más para revivir que cumpliese con los minuciosos requisitos de este objeto.

Dudaba, y lo hacía a grandes rasgos ¿Cuánto hacia de su muerte? Cinco… no ocho… ¡diez años! O sea que estaba dentro de lo que el libro pedía. Chasqueé la lengua, y luego caí en cuanta de que no estaba sola en la habitación. Apreté el libro entre mis manos, como si pudiese exprimirlo con mi débil fuerza.

No habría forma de probar el alcance de poder de este libro si no escribía un nombre que funcionase, aunque sea como experimento como cuando lo hice con el hombre enfermo.

Si realmente revivía, era hora de probarlo…

…_Elle Lawliet._

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Que complicado el libro este, en este cap. Misa empieza a entender bastante como es el funcionamiento del Life Book. ¿Pero revive? Cura, pero aun no sabemos si hace lo primero, ya lo veremos en lo que resta.

Escucho... o mejor dicho leo cualquier critica constructiva, no me viene nada mal mejorar.

**Review:** 1. tr. Examinar una cosa con atención y cuidado. 2. Someter una cosa a un nuevo examen para corregirla, repararla o comprobar su funcionamiento y validez.

Bueno esas son las definiciones del diccionario, la que los autores les damos son: Nota u opinión del lector ( o espectador) respecto a una obra.

¿Qué me dicen? ¿Soy merecedora de un Review?


	3. Tranquilidad, sorpresa y destino

**Life Book**

**Disclaimer:** Death Note, no figura en la lista de mis pertenencias ¿Por qué? Porque le pertenece a Tsugumi Ōba y a Takeshi Obata, por ende no escribo con intenciones de lucro.

**Categoría**_**: **_Aventura _**- **_Romance - Humor

_**Cursiva**_ – Pensamientos o palabras a resaltar.

**Narración normal** – 1ª persona: Misa.

**Parejas:** Sorpresa, wuajaja.

**Advertencia:** Spoiler, lea bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

_קצר קצת שקט**, **הפתעה מקסימלית גורל צפוי**.**_

**Capítulo II:** Tranquilidad, sorpresa y destino.

* * *

_**Corta y pequeña tranquilidad, máxima s**__**orpresa y destino impredecible. **_

_Tranquilidad._

_Para estar tranquilos es preciso desear poco y esperar menos. (____Arturo Graf__)_

—Misa ¿te queda bien? —La modista con impaciencia me pregunta, mientras por quinta décima vez me pruebo un traje para una entrevista ante los medios, y con suerte, la última antes de irme de regreso a Japón para un merecido descanso con vacaciones.

—Si esta vez está mejor.

—Por fin, no se quien te ordena a ser tan delgada —me recibe el traje y yo le hubiese contestado "usted" pero la culpa no era totalmente de ella que fuese tan así, si no también mía y de la estrafalaria moda que proponían algunos diseñadores europeos.

—¿Cuándo me lo traerás? —era importante saberlo, conociendo lo desorganizada que soy y lo insistente que es mi amada agenda electrónica, además quería por una vez callar a la chillona voz de mi representante cuando me preguntaba si tenía todo listo.

—¿Listo?, estate segura que mañana —me informó mientras guardaba sus cosas y herramientas de costurera en su bolso— Mandaré a uno de mis asistentes a dejártelo en la recepción del hotel.

—Bien, sólo recuerda que lo necesito antes de las tres de la tarde.

—Si, si lo sé —contesta sin darle importancia a lo que le dije anteriormente.

Le abro la puerta de la habitación y ella se va despidiéndose con un saludo de mano, la imito y la veo desaparecer por el pasillo. Cierro y brinco sobre mi cama, abrazando a mi almohada y queriendo creer que por lo menos, tan unicamente, unos minutos podré dormir, solo hasta que venga Lizzie y tenga que moverme para salir. He aprendido a ser precavida y no tengo ya tantos problemas con ese libro al acostarme, claro, siempre y cuando lo haga consiente.

¿No tenia problemas? ¿A eso se le podía llamar mentira blanca? Porque me engañaba a misma para quedarme tranquila, era muy claro que estaba decepcionada de ese réprobo libro. Era un objeto inútil por donde lo mirase. Desde ocupar espacio en mi bolso y en mi cama sin necesidad hasta no cumplir con lo que yo le pedía. Tenia ya muy pensada la idea de regalárselo a alguien.

¿De que me servia? Yo no lo quería (y él a mi aparentemente tampoco). Lo conserve con la idea de traer a quien yo quería y necesitaba de nuevo a la vida, pero no contaba que esto solo fuera una vieja treta. E ignoraba el acontecimiento de aquel hombre enfermo de los pulmones había sido salvado de la muerte, yo misma me había engañado tontamente al creer que ese libro había hecho algo. ¡Es decir, era imposible! ¿Por qué creer semejante tontería? Podía considerarse un milagro pero no hecho de la mano de este libro.

Había devuelto mi postura de escepticismo y así me quedaría. Estaba harta de este tema ¿y cómo no estarlo? Una persona normal en mi lugar habría ido con un cura o un monje para que exorcizase a ese libro. Sin embargo yo jamás pensé en hacer algo como eso, simplemente me adapté a él. Ahora que lo pienso, me resigné muy rápido a tener que llevarlo conmigo de arriba para abajo. Volvía reiterarme ¿Por qué lo conservaba? Así, el objetito no se alejaría de mí hasta mi muerte, o al menos eso era lo que tenia escrito. Otra cosa de la que me preguntaba, era si esas especies de "reglas" eran verdaderas, si eso era así quería decir que lo que el libro prometía lo debería cumplir.

No es que estuviese realmente ansiosa por algún resultado, ya no era así, no obstante me gustaría saber si no perdí mi tiempo pensado y viendo si ese libro blanquecino tenia alguna función además de inutilidad crónica. Unos cuantos días había pasado desde que por fin el libro no me rechazaba un nombre, el cual había escrito y no había sucedido nada. Y de ahí saltaba mi decepción y dudas, aún que ya no debería dudar de nada, el libro no servia y punto.

Me giro para mirar el techo muy finamente conservado y blanco, ahora ese color, esa ausencia de oscuridad, me recordaba siempre a ese libro. Como seria que he pensado tanto en ello que cada cosa la relacionaba con ese libro. ¿Hubiese sido bueno después de todo haber vuelto de nuevo a la vida a aquel chico? Es decir a Ryuuzaki, tal vez hubiese sido beneficioso para el mundo. _¡Pfff...! Como si eso fuese posible…_

Llevo mi brazo hacia atrás y saco de debajo de mi almohada el pesado objeto y lo dejo caer al piso, cae estrepitosamente, a veces me pregunto si era capaz de atravesar el suelo y caer en el siguiente piso. Acomodo mejor mi cabeza en los almohadones y suspiro mientras oigo el mismo tic-tac del reloj una y otra vez. Hice un listado en mi cabeza, estaba peinada, vestida y maquillada. Estaba lista para salir, no me olvidaba de nada. Solo tenia que esperar que me viniesen a buscar. Pero la espera de una cosa siempre se hacia larga, fuese lo que fuese lo que se esperaba siempre era larga la espera… al menos en mi caso.

Como extrañaba a mi habitación en ese departamento en Japón. Con mi desorden y tranquilidad, fuese como fuese, jamás me acostumbraba a vivir en otros sitios. Aunque la cama y el servicio eran irreprochables nada se comparaba a mi habitación. _Solo unos días más, Misa…_

Me estiré como gato y me levanté antes de que me diesen más ganas de seguir descansando. Miré por la ventana que daba hacia la avenida muy transitada, una cuidad tan bella y yo no había podido disfrutar de ella casi nada, la filmación de la película me había consumido por poco todo el tiempo de estadía. Como me gustaría ser una turista corriente, pero no, a veces ser famosa no era tan de ensueño como muchos pensaban.

Me devolví hacia mi cama, y en el proceso de ello me resbale con el libro, olvidando que lo había dejado ahí, lo pateé con fuerza y se deslizo debajo de ella. Acomodo mejor a mi cama, dejándola decente o como mi madre solía decir: dejando las cosas en el mismo estado en que las encontré.

Mi celular vibra en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, era Lizzie que me informaba que me esperaban abajo con el taxi. Qué rápidas habían sido ¿No podían haberse tardado un poco más? No se esforzaban para nada en ocultar su emoción por salir a pasear, de todos modos que ellas no hubiesen salido era mi culpa así que debía comerme mis quejas y apurarme antes de que me volvieran a enviar otro mensaje o viniesen por mí.

Tomo mi abrigo tirando la silla por haberlo agarrado de forma brusca, hago caso omiso a la silla caída y me entretengo poniéndolo, una pequeña visita al baño y al espejo, y fuera de la habitación me encuentro ya. Solo dos pasos doy cuando caigo en cuenta de que no traigo conmigo ningún documento, me muevo marcha atrás trotando hacia la habitación.

Tomo mis cosas olvidadas y salgo por segunda vez de la suite, y el doble de apurada. Recorro el pasillo lo más rápido que mi piernas me lo permiten y llego al anticuado ascensor. ¿Por qué era tan lento? ¿No podía ser más rápido? Aun no comprendía como era que un hotel tan lujoso y selecto pudiese tener un ascensor tan anticuado, si una muy bonita reliquia ¡pero yo no estaba para apreciarla! Necesitaba llegar al último piso lo antes posible. Vi el número, de piso por donde iba bajando, en el pequeño medio reloj que tenía ubicado en la parte superior.

_Cuarto piso…. Tercer piso._

Respiré hondo y terminé mirando al suelo como si fuese más tranquilizador, también el piso del ascensor se veía tan artístico. Había llegado a pensar que hasta la mugre de este lugar tenía estilo. Sin duda alguna esto competía con un palacio o algún lugar de ese tipo estatus. Viese lo que viese o con lo que me entretuviese, nada haría que el condenado ascensor bajara más rápido.

_Segundo piso…_

¡Vamos! ¡Que hasta la desganada de Dallas era más rápida que esta cosa para avanzar!

_Primer piso…_

¡Al fin! No quería toda una eternidad en ese ascensor, mi paciencia era de tamaño medio así que tenía un límite bien definido, que estaba comenzando a rebasar de forma peligrosa. Salto sin demorar del ascensor y prácticamente ignoro el saludo que la recepcionista en alemán me da. ¿El vestíbulo se había vuelto más grande? Obviamente no, pero la idea de salir a despejarme era tan tentadora que hacia que las cosas fuesen más lentas, como decían viejos dichos, por lo bueno hay que esperar.

Dejo las llaves en la recepción, y camino velozmente a hacia la salida. En breve minutos mi sentido de audición capta algo que tal vez no escuchaba muy a menudo; el estrepitoso y alborotador sonido de los neumáticos de un auto al frenar brusca y repentinamente, seguido del cierre de puertas de automóviles de forma rápida y apurada. Dejo que mi imaginación de una conclusión seguramente cierta.

Un choque, ¿Qué mas podría ser? No me preocupo mucho en saber que pasó, lo más seguro es que halla sido un accidente automovilístico. Eran muy comunes en las ciudades tan transitadas. En este tipo de cosas me hacia meterme el Life Book. Si, aquel condenado y molesto librito siempre tendía a mostrarse muy inquieto cuando la vida de alguna persona peligraba. Ahora que me fijaba mejor, mi bolso se sentía muy liviano y cómodo.

Tal vez, por fin, se había decidido ese objeto a no seguirme para todos lados, aunque era muy extraño. Abro mi bolso para cerciorarme y estaba medio vacío, ya que gran parte lo ocupaba esa cosa ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? Me encojo de hombros y le resto importancia, eso fue siempre lo que yo había deseado desde que ese libro se me apareció aquella noche en mi cama.

Saco los lentes de sol con tranquilidad de mi, casi vacío, bolso y antes de ponérmelos, y salir a la calle, algo capta mi atención. Desde el ruido de zapatos atizando fuertemente contra el pavimento hasta el amontonamiento de personas en algo como si fueran grupos. ¿Y ese alboroto? ¿Qué sucedía? ¿De que tamaño había sido el accidente o lo que fuese que hubiese pasado que causaba esto? Ahora que lo pensaba bien ¡Lizzie y Dallas estaban afuera esperándome! ¿¡Les abría ocurrido algo! ¡Desde la entrada del hotel no las veía!

Olvido la idea de ponerme los lentes de sol y me aseguro de poder ver bien para encontrarlas a ambas.

—¡Lizzie! ¡Dallas! ¿Dónde están? —fue lo primero que grité al poner un pie en uno de los escalones y al ver que no había choque ni nada que se le parezca. Mi rostro se vuelve en asombro y dudas al ver solo una gran cantidad de autos negros y con aspecto de ser como de una agencia de seguridad, que se encontraban estacionados de forma desorganizada e improvisada, asimismo de aquí para allá corrían hombres vestidos de negro dando a entender que estaban buscando a alguien y que aun no lo hallaban. Y yo tampoco conseguía ver lo que buscaba, en medio de este tumulto de personas con ropas negras, aun no veía ni a Lizzie ni a Dallas. Comencé a asustarme cuando vi el taxi que nos esperaba muy lejos en la otra acera pero sin rastro de mis dos primas.

—¡No salgas! ¡Misa vuelve al hotel! —el grito desesperado y atormentado de esa voz conocida para mí, logró que la sangre se me helara. Giré mi rostro rápidamente hacia mi costado derecho y no alcanzo a gritar con la contestación cuando veo que una tonelada de hombres con los trajes ya mencionados estaban abalanzados sobre Lizzie, abro mis ojos cuan platos convirtiendo a mi rostro en una mueca de horror ¿¡Qué le hacían! _¡Quítenles sus sucias manos! _Esto último fue algo más, que, casi quise decir que pensar, pero las palabras de mi boca ahora no querían salir. Hago amague de ir hacia ella cuando otro grito parecido al anterior me detiene, esta vez en la dirección contraria a donde yo estaba mirando.

—¡Mierda! ¡Que regreses a ese condenado hotel! —esta vez casi me desmayo al comprobar que mis sospechas eran ciertas y a Dallas también la tenían en las mismas circunstancias que a Lizzie. Todo era en segundos, pero mi mente logro hacerse un sin fin de preguntas aterradas ¿¡Qué sucedía!¿Quiénes eran y por qué las tenían a así a mis dos niñas? ¿Secuestradores? ¿¡O qué! _¡Por el amor de dios qué está sucediendo!_

—¡Allí esta! ¡Es ella!

La lista de mis cuestiones no pudo seguir creciendo antes de que una serie de tipos igualmente me cayeran encima empujándome rudamente contra una de las paredes del hotel, gemí al sentir un dolor agudo y repentino en mi hombro derecho. No tardo mucho en perder el equilibro y luego ser arrojada violentamente contra el suelo como si me estuviesen arrestando. Mi vista se nubla de a momentos y trato de encontrar algún escape por donde mirar, ya que todos esos hombres me tapaban la vista, y también para poder gritar ayuda, pero esta idea se vuelve en vana cuando caigo en cuenta de que me tapan la boca con una tela. En muy pocos instantes siento como mi sentido visual también es cubierto.

Me desespero a grandes medidas ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Trato de luchar o de zafarme del fuerte agarre que ha de mantener cuatro o cinco hombres sobre mí, pero eso es prácticamente imposible, mis energías se van rápido sin que yo pueda hacer algo realmente útil con ellas. Mis manos son atadas con fuerza, demasiada, quizás, ya que puedo sentir el tormento que están sufriendo mis muñecas.

Los súbitos y rápidos hechos hacen que el corazón me lata desbocadamente, el miedo me crece con una rapidez que dejaría como tortuga a cualquier maratonista profesional. Ya no podía ver a ninguna de mis dos niñas, necesitaba, urgentemente hacerlo, tenia que ver si se encontraban bien, esto ultimo no era más que un lastimosos deseo, no quería ni imaginar que les estaban haciendo y rogaba que no fuese como me estaban tratando a mí. Trago duro, pero más que nada mi preocupación, no por mí, si no por Dallas y Lizzie era tanta que me dificultaba respirar, eso o el aire se hacia cada vez más denso.

Poco a poco mis sentidos se nublan de forma caprichosa, experimento en mi mejilla zurda la frialdad de la acera y sin mi claro consentimiento comienzo a perder la noción de lo que pasa…

**-.-**

_Sorpresa._

_Sorprenderse, extrañarse, es comenzar a entender. (José Ortega Y Gasset)_

Frío, mis huesos parecen retorcerse por la helada brisa que entra por detrás de mí. No veo absolutamente nada, pero siento como mi cabeza está dolida como si me hubieran dado un fuerte calmante y ahora estuviese sufriendo los efectos secundarios. Como veo todo negro, me siento en un estado de perdición total y el resto de mis sentidos parecen iguales o peores de aturdidos. Tengo la gran necesidad de moverme pero mis extremidades no parecen querer responder a mis suplicas. Si me fuera posible tan solo ver, pero aun así no me serviría ya que estoy casi segura de que la luz, de donde me encuentre, escasea a grande tumbos, al menos esa era mi mísera impresión en estos momentos.

Giro mi cuello, al menos, para comprobar que no tengo serios problemas y descarto totalmente que mi nuca fuera la responsable de mi malestar. Casi unos segundos más tarde, mi hombro salta, por poco, diciendo presente al mostrarme cuan lastimado está. Las punzadas eran de película de terror, me quejo levemente al no poder calmar esos pinchazos, maldigo a mi suerte. Reparo en mis brazos y piernas, todas mis extremidades estaban dormidas, mis muñecas parecían más ajustadas, por lo que supongo que están atadas, la circulación no debía estar llegando a mis dedos. Mis brazos estaban sujetados con alguna especie de soga, eso explicaría porque tampoco los sentía y porque no los podía mover. Mis piernas eran las únicas que parecían no estar anudadas ni estranguladas, pero si se encontraban flácidas o así parecía.

Trato de moverme por segunda vez pero la intención se ve errada con rapidez. Me desespero, ¿qué cuerno era lo que había pasado? Me sentía tan frágil y débil, un blanco tan fácil de matar. Sin duda alguna que mi cabeza estuviese tan desorientada tenia que ver en como había llegado hasta donde me encontrase. Si tan solo pudiese moverme…

¡Secuestradores! Eso era lo que había pasado, todo volvió de golpe a modo de porrazo contra la pared, tan repentino. Mordí mi lengua para no gritar por las imágenes que se me venían a la mente. Tan solo recordar como era que había sujetado a Dallas y a Lizzie, el corazón se me encogía de tal forma. Mi masoquista y alocada imaginación se esforzaba por mostrarme que era lo que le podrían estar haciendo a mis dos chiquillas. Por instantes podría haber jurado que el corazón se me detuvo, no quería creer algo como eso ¡no quería! Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué era lo que había pasado? ¿¡Por que a nosotras! Si no fuese por la vendas me encontraría llorando asustada, pero lo único que podía hacer era sollozar lentamente.

No era para nada valiente en estas situaciones, rogaba a quien fuese que estaba en el cielo que escuchase ahora mismo mis oraciones. Me maldecía ¿Por qué no se me vino a la mente la simple idea de traerme conmigo a mis guardaespaldas? ¿¡Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca escuchaba los consejos, molestos, pero útiles, a veces, de mi representante? Fui una irresponsable, sabía que no era bueno que tres mujeres saliesen juntas sin alguna compañía masculina o de protección. Oh, sentía que la culpa me carcomía sin darme una pizca de alivio.

Respiré hondo y luego solté el aire robado de ese desconocido espacio para mí. Las ganas de llorar eran tantas y me hacía aun más daño el no poder descargarme. Sacudí mi mente (ya que si sacudía mi cabeza, lograría estar más perdida de lo que ya estaba), ya había tirado mis esperanzas por la borda. Tenía que tener Fe en que tanto Lizzie como Dallas aun estaban bien. No podía rendirme y dejarlas solas.

Por tercera vez y espero que sea la definitiva, trato de levantarme pero mi fuerza solo llega hasta mis rodillas, que no solo tiemblan si no que después de unos momentos se derrumban de nuevo contra el suelo. Chasqueo la lengua a modo de maldición. Hago un cuarto intento pero este es más fracasado que el anterior. Frustrada dejo que mi cabeza llegue hasta el frío suelo, tal vez debía comer mis verduras más a menudo para tener más energías…

Me decepciono de mi misma por ser tan debilucha, remato mi cabeza contra el piso para poder liberar algo de mi frustración y luego de dos segundos caigo en cuenta de lo duro que era aquel suelo.

—Auch —me quejo de manera irónica, como si me hiciese falta otro daño a mi cuerpo. Me encantaría saber que clase de sustancia tenía mi cuerpo encima, que lograba una sensación tan debilitante y sobretodo desesperante. Ahora que lo analizaba mis piernas parecían más gelatinas que miembros compuestos de huesos, nervios y músculos.

Dejo que el oxigeno fugué de mis pulmones, aun seguía tirada sobre el suelo sin fuerzas para poder enderezarme ¿y ahora qué debía considerar hacer? Si no podía moverme por la insólita inutilidad de mis piernas ¿de qué mágica forma llegaría hasta Lizzie o Dallas? Posiblemente antes de idear ir hasta ellas debía buscar la posibilidad de ver algo, no era uno de mis talentos guiarme por el tacto o por la audición. Qué frustrante, y aún nada me aseguraba que no fuese contra el tiempo.

—¿M-Misa? —El murmullo leve que aparentaba venir de atrás mío me sorprendió, mi mente jugaba conmigo de una forma muy cruel—. ¿Eres tú? ¿Estás bien? —de nuevo musitó la voz tras mí. Tragué pesadamente, sonaba indudablemente a Lizzie.

—¿Lizzie?... Por favor dime que eres tú —fuese o no mi mente, era un especie consuelo temporal imaginar o saber que ella estaba en la misma habitación que yo.

—Si, soy yo —respiré al saber eso, su tono de voz tenia tintes de miedo. No la culpaba yo estaba tan asustada como una gallina rodeada por un centenar de zorros—. ¿Estás bien? —reiteró su pregunta para la olvidadiza de su receptora, o sea yo, había obviado esa consulta por la emoción.

—Si, aún conservo todas las partes de mi cuerpo —fue muy en general mi respuesta, no quería especificar en el tremendo dolor de mi hombro y en la flaqueza de mis piernas— ¿Tú, como te encuentras? ¿Te hicieron daño? Me moriría al saber si te hicieron alguna especie de-

—Misa tranquila, me encuentro bien —me cortó mi discurso desesperado, suspiré, tal vez si estaba siendo algo cargante.

—Jo… ¿hay necesidad de que pregunte si ambas están bien? Yo creo que no —una tercera voz dio presencia, salté al reconocerla y agradecer a las alturas por aliviarme un poco la angustia tan dura.

—¡Dallas! —yo y Lizzie gritamos al unísono, ambas con los mismo sentimientos.

—Gracias, ya se que ese es mi nombre —su respuesta tan a su estilo me dio a entender muy bien que se encontraba en perfecto estado.

—¿Are you okay? —solo a veces, muy pocas, solía escuchar a ambas hablar en su idioma originario, el Inglés, consecuencia de haberse criado en Norteamérica. Lizzie si necesitaba saber el estado de su hermana con urgencia por el tono de su voz.

—Sure I'm okay —Dallas le contesta fugazmente sin darle mucha importancia a la pregunta.

—Qué alivio saber que están bien las dos —comento al aire.

—Eres demasiado paranoica —frunzo mi seño dificultosamente, por las vendas en mi rostro, ante lo que me dice Dallas. Era tan quejona, y esta vez SÍ tenia razones para preocuparme por ambas. Puede que no las anteriores veces pero esta si era una verdadera situación peligrosa en la que desearía más que nada que no estuviésemos involucradas.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —la pregunta aturdida que Lizzie hizo, me vio muy desprevenida.

—Un… ¿secuestro? Que otra cosa podría ser por la forma de actuar de quienes nos atraparon —la conclusión de lo que había pasado de Dallas podría ser cierta, pero yo estaba tan trastornada que no podía pensar algo realmente razonable.

—En todo caso de que fuese así, ¿por qué? ¿Nosotras, de quiénes somos blanco? —habían iniciado una conversación de la que yo me mantenía ausente tratando de pensar en algo que no me asustase tanto, es decir, repasaba en mi mente gente que yo conociese y que tuviese intenciones no tan puras.

—Misa es una Idol y actriz famosa, duh… ¿eso te dice algo? —Dallas hace ver como una obviedad a ese hecho. Genial, si esto era por mí, más culpa sentía que ellas estuviesen así conmigo.

—Sí, sería buena razón, si nos hubiesen secuestrado a nosotras solamente y no a ella también. Pero no fue así, el hecho de que sea famosa no creo que influya mucho. A menos que se trate de algún fan sobre obsesionado con ella para llegar a estas altura de secuestrarla, es más un fanático con mucho dinero… o ¡tal vez un mafioso! —las conclusiones que iba sacando Lizzie no me gustaban nada, una era peor que la otra, que imaginación tenía esta niña.

—¿Ustedes pueden ver algo? ¿O tienen la vista vendada? —corté el hilo de la conversación, me interesaba más saber como estaban ellas ahora que cómo era quién nos había secuestrado o por qué lo había hecho.

—No… al menos yo no puedo ver nada. Y por tu pregunta, supongo que tú tampoco, Misa —Lizzie es la primera en contestarme.

—Tampoco, a menos que consideres ver "algo" a ver todo negro u oscuro —me responde capciosamente Dallas.

—¿Hace cuanto se despertaron o volvieron en si? —me sentía raramente como un doctor al preguntar de esta forma.

—No hace mucho… tu voz fue lo que me termino de despabilar —¿Mi "Auch"? parecía que mi queja dolorosa era lo que la había despertado, después de todo no fue tan malo golpear mi cabeza contra el piso, si olvido el dolor sería completamente bueno.

—No lo sé con exactitud… hace rato que podría decir que estoy consiente —Dallas era la que aparentemente se había despertado primero.

—Huhu... —musité al sentirme intranquila y no saber como decirles que sentía lo que había pasado, tenía tanto miedo por ellas, no sabia como manejar la situación— Es mía y solamente mía la culpa, por ello les ruego que no teman… en todo caso, de que quienes sean lo que nos secuestraron… quieran algo de nosotras, yo lo pagaré de alguna forma. Evitaré a toda costa de que les hagan daño, lo prometo.

—C-cuando hablas de pagar… ¿no te referirás a…? —Lizzie había captado la idea de mi postura y la había asustado, pero era lo que quería hacer… lo que debía hacer.

—Lo pagaré como sea —cerré el tema, dejando entendido que no lo iba a discutir y menos ahora.

—No creo que haya necesidad de… —con todas las ganas Dallas iba discutirme pero se cortó asimisma cuando ruidos y sonidos algo alejados a nosotras se anunciaron repentinamente. Las tres nos aterramos, ninguna de nosotras había reparado en que haríamos cuando esos hombres se encontrase de nuevo con nosotras.

Eran varios… parecían, tal vez, unos cincos, por supuesto no tantos como cuando nos atraparon que eran siete por cada una de nosotras. Había una conversación o algo de ese estilo ya que sentía las voces grabes, ellos se mantenían fuera de esta habitación o sitio ¡o dónde estuviésemos! Comenzaba a traspirar a pesar del frío, si estos tipos no me aniquilaban, los nervios amenazaban con hacerlo.

Estaba forzando mis sentidos auditivos hasta el fondo, que exasperación tan insoportable me inundaba. Y no podía contar la impotencia, de un momento a otro mi ansiedad crecía sin permitirme un descanso. La espera me parecía más insoportable que el momento de los hechos en si ¡Qué pase lo que tuviese que pasar! De todas formas ya me había resignado a lo que me tuviese que suceder, solo dejaba mis plegarias a Kami para que no le sucediese algo a las chicas.

Mi respiración se estaba agitando, traté de concentrarme en los sonidos que podía estar produciendo Lizzie o Dallas, ellas se habían vuelto ausentes a la situación, estaban igual o peor que yo de aterradas. Pero les había pedido que mantuvieran la calma, algo un poco irracional de mi parte, pero necesario si quería salvarlas, al menos, a ellas. Sólo escuchaba sus respiraciones, ninguna musitaba palabra como antes lo habían estado haciendo. Era increíble lo que lograba el miedo.

Retumban y estruendosamente sonó el roce de una especie de compuerta contra el piso. Mi corazón palpitaba como loco y mis oídos estaban listos para oír el sonido asqueroso de una bala salir de una arma. Pronto pude percibir una especie de claridad cegante, aunque seguía con mis ojos totalmente vendados, pero el resplandor se traslucía a través del material que tenía encima mis ojos.

—¿Tres? Creí haber sido específico con lo que les pedí —pausa y distinguidamente una voz masculina tomó el inicio de un diálogo.

—Lo fue, pero las tres mujeres aquí presentes coinciden con la información dada —otra voz totalmente distinta, más toca y grabe le respondió a la anterior. Después de unos segundos de haber escuchado al iniciante de aquella conversación mi mente quedo picada por la duda… _Esa voz._

—De hecho creemos que la del medio es quien usted nos ha señalado buscar —¿La del medio? ¿Quién de nosotras era? No tenía ni la más pálida idea ya que no sabía en que orden estábamos sentadas. Tenía la sensación ligera de que Lizzie y Dallas estaban atrás mío pero no de la posición. Deseaba a quien buscasen que fuese yo, quería afrontar las consecuencias antes de que lo tuviesen que hacer mis primas.

—Efectivamente… Es quien yo buscaba —otra vez esa voz tan estilosa, yo… ya la había escuchado en otro momento, no era ningún Deja vu, estaba segura. Su respuesta me dejo mucho que desear, aun no revelaba quién de nosotras era a quien buscaba.

Oigo las pisadas, ¡y eran hacia nosotras! Cada vez se acercaban más. Pero era una sola persona la que avanzaba y lo hacia de una forma algo extraña, me recordaba cuando Dallas arrastraba los pies.

Salto y musito algo inentendible ante el gélido contacto que mi rostro recibe, ¡alguien me estaba tocando la mejilla! Parecían manos, o eso espero. El contacto pasó a la parte posterior de mi cabeza, aparentemente quitando el nudo que mantenía esas vendas sobre mis ojos. La repentina luz me cega ásperamente, trato de llevar mi mano hacia mi rostro pero recuerdo que estaba atada. Bajo mi cabeza para tratar de recuperar la vista ya que solo veía sombras.

Vuelvo a subirla y comienzo a verle la forma a esas sombras…

—Los años parecen haberte tratado bien, Amane —mis ojos ya de por si ardidos por semejante luz se abren para contemplar lo que podría ser le resultado de mis actos. Murmuro algo sorprendida y brinco hacia atrás no sé de que manera, y sigo observando al individuo adelante mío. El infarto que podría haberme dado al encontrar su cara tan pegada a la mía, observándome sin parpadear con esos ojos de rana.

No le contesto, como si tuviese suficiente capacidad ahora como para hacerlo. El susto y la sorpresa es tanta que podría haberme desmayado con tranquilidad.

—Lamento el ortodoxo trato de mis hombres —se me acerca cuando yo habría deseado que se alejase, y lo más extraño es en la forma que lo hace ¿estaba acuclillado? O por ahí, estaba erguido con sus manos sobre sus rodillas y a su vez en cuclillas.

Él se acerca aun más y me toma por los hombros para pararme, pero no tardo en largar un quejido ante la presión sobre mi hombro herido. Caigo de rodillas mirando al suelo consternada y él me mira, y luego mira a sus hombres.

—Chicos… están despedidos —me quedo admirada de la simplicidad en su forma de hablar, como si lo que hubiese dicho fuese algo sin importancia cuando era todo lo opuesto. La reacción de los otros hombres es inmediata y se escucha unas leves quejas, ante la cual él les responde—. También fui muy claro cuando les hable de que la trajesen sana y salva —su voz se volvió severa, ¿qué importancia tenía para él que yo estuviese bien?

—¿Do-donde estamos? —mi vos tiembla sin mi consentimiento y eso me molesta ya que me gustaría lucir más imponente, pero viendo mi facha eso era inverosímil.

—En Japón —él otra vez con sus respuestas tan molestamente simples…_ ¿¡Japón!_

Definitivamente de esta forma no era en la que quería regresar a mi hogar, ¿en que momento nos habían trasladado? ¿Has que punto había sido nuestra inconciencia, producido por ellos, que no nos habíamos dado cuenta de ese cambio tan grande de territorio? Tenía ahora una especie de sensación parecida a la debilidad, no sabía como sentirme en realidad, ya que si nos habían manipulado, llevado y traído a su antojo ¿de qué asombrosa manera nos libraríamos de ellos? La respuesta de ese interrogante estaba, por ahora, bajo llave, la cual yo no la tenia entre mis manos.

Estaba deseosa de una explicación mágica que me tranquilizase mis preocupados pensamientos, pero tampoco se me sería dada. Mi vista aun no estaba recuperada del todo por lo que me costaba enfocar. Miro hacia mis espaldas, y efectivamente ahí estaban Lizzie y Dallas. Ellas aun se encontraban con los ojos vendados, no sabía por que yo no y ellas sí. Hice memoria a lo que había mencionado Lizzie momentos antes de esto. "¿Nosotras, de quienes somos blanco?" Esa había sido su pregunta en plural cuando debería ser en singular, habría que reformularla quitando el "nosotras" y el "somos", y agregando mi nombre… quedando, ¿Misa, de quién es blanco? Yo era aquí la buscada, eso era muy obvio. ¿Pero para qué…? ¿Qué era lo que querían? ¿Alguna recompensa o reconocimiento?

Esa ultima opción yo misma y en este instante podría descartarla, por como se veían y en lugar donde nos encontrábamos no era nada simple ni común, así que de dinero no estaban necesitados. Era toda una habitación en blanco y con una sola puerta, la cual apenas distingo por lo alejada que se encuentra. Era un lugar amplio con gran iluminación por algunos reflectores, lo suponía por la fuerza de la luz, no podía ser natural. Me recordaba a los sitios donde metían a las personas dementes con los sacos de fuerza, solo que aquí no estaba todo acolchonado. Más bien parecía una sala de interrogatorios, muy, muy grande.

Me alarmo cuando, sin darme cuenta por estar perdida en mis propias conclusiones, unos extraños brazos me alzan con rapidez.

— Eh… —todavía mi boca no producida palabras ni frases coherentes. Miro hacia el rostro de quien osa tocarme así y rápidamente me espanto al notar la cara de pocos amigos que traía aquel corpulento hombre, era uno de esos que estaban vestidos de trajes negros y que habían sido despedidos. Ahora me preguntaba porque me cargaban y hacia donde pensaban llevarme.

—¡Hey!

—¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? ¡Cuidado en donde pones tus manos! —oigo a Lizzie y luego a Dallas, ellas también estaban siendo cargadas. Doblo con rudeza mi cuello para que mi cabeza pueda ver hacia atrás pero no veo mucho ya que el robusto cuerpo de ese hombre, que más que un humano parecía un gorila feroz, me tapaba.

—Síganme —el chico de extraña apariencia les indica mientras se endereza a medias y hace un ademán con la cabeza. Lo miro detalladamente, tratando de buscar algo que ni yo misma se que es pero que necesito encontrar con urgencia. Luego experimento sin avisos ni carteles la falta de aire repentina, mis ojos se abren hasta sus límites naturales y mi mente salta como una alarma ruidosa. ¡NO había asimilado lo que había visto antes y ahora menos! ¡Recién caía en cuenta!...

_L…._

_Era a quien tenia en frente…_

Mi pecho sube exageradamente para tomar oxigeno y luego baja para repetir la acción, si no fuese porque era algo involuntario respirar yo ya estaría frita. Parecía que hubiese visto a un fantasma, mi presión cardiaca era tan alta, el corazón se me saldría pronto por la boca. Como me tenían en brazos no se notaria tanto que estaba temblando inconscientemente, solo lo notaria quien me sostenía pero no creo que le importase. Vi la piel de mi muñeca además de lastimada estaba como piel de gallina. Me refregué los ojos creyendo que tanta claridad me había hecho algún tipo de daño.

Pero no había deterioro alguno, estaba viendo bien. Y tampoco era mi imaginación esta vez…

_Era… inconcebiblemente real y verdad. _

Tragué mi propia saliva y tomé control de mi respiración para tranquilizarla.

—Sé que no soy un seguidor de la moda, ¿pero tan mal estoy? —me cacheteo mentalmente, él había notado con facilidad que mi vista se había fijado duramente en él, pero para mi no era para menos, apenas estaba asimilando las cosas.

—Ryuuzaki... —mi lengua rebeldemente ahora quiere hablar sin mi permiso, aunque sea solamente en un susurro muy bajo.

—El mismo —me responde con su vista tan fija, aun más que la mía en este momento.

Deshago el contacto visual que comenzaba a atraparme de alguna manera. Prefiero mirar a donde nos trasladan, salimos de ese lugar y pasamos a un largo y extenso pasillo blanco e igualmente iluminado. ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿En que lugar de Japón nos encontrábamos?

_._

_._

_._

¡El Lifebook! No... No me lo podía creer, realmente funcionaba, de verdad que esto no era otra cosa que la realidad. Esto era lo que había logrado. Al fin… sabía lo que tanto me había preguntado, esa cosa blanca revivía. ¿Por qué se había tardado tanto? Ya no importaba, pero si lo que anteriormente me había sorprendido, esto ahora llegaba hasta el punto de horrorizarme ¡Cuanto maldije y re-contra maldije a ese libro viejo! El realmente si cumplió lo que yo le había pedido. Lo cual significaba que ese joven estaba de regreso…

Pero eso… para mí ¿era bueno? Ya de tan unicamente analizar todo los que nos habían sucedido a causa de Ryuuzaki (indirectamente, también era culpa de esa cosa blanca). No me quiero ni imaginar lo que nos esperaba. ¡Oh! Ahora entendía lo que había hecho, un error con E mayúscula de enorme. ¿En qué mierda pensaba cuando había decidido escribir el nombre de él en el libro? ¿En que yo saldría beneficiada de alguna forma? ¡Ja!

La curiosidad mató al gato, en este caso estaba apunto de que me matarme. Tan desesperada y ansiosa estaba que no pensé las cosas dos veces antes de actuar, en verdad jamás pienso las cosas dos veces pero esta vez debería haberla tomado con más cuidado. ¡Y más cuando se trataba de cosas sobrenaturales! Sin embargo, como iba a saber yo que ese libraco revivía, tal vez debí prestarle mayor atención a lo que había hecho con ese hombre enfermo de cáncer.

Había muchos _tal vez_, pero ningún _seguro_. ¡Pero seguro estaba sacando muchas conclusiones rápidas! En una de esas suertes, él tal vez jamás murió…

Eché rápidamente esa idea de mi cabeza, a veces me sorprendía hasta mi misma de mis ideas tan tontas. No había otra forma de ver las cosas, yo misma le había devuelto la vida por medio extraordinario.

¿Alguna clase de cambio de espacio-tiempo o esas cosas de ciencia ficción habían sucedido? A tan sólo simple vista nada había cambiado radicalmente. Es decir, ¿era yo la única enterada de esto? ¿Nadie más notó tan tajante cambio? Hasta donde mi limitado conocimiento me permitía llegar, cualquier persona con razonamiento básico notaría que alguien que estaba muerto ahora vivía como antes de su muerte. Todo esto parecía tan de ¿ensueño?... no, más bien, un espejismo: sin duda alguna de lejos se mostraba real y verdadero, pero con el tiempo, al acercarte se descubre que no era nada verídico si no una simple ilusión de nuestra propia mente.

Pero era la ilusión más autentica e innegable que jamás tuve. ¿Era posible que algo fuese real e irreal a la vez? Por un lado esto efectivamente era verdadero, no soy tan imaginativa y ni creo que alguna vez halla podido soñar de esa forma, y tan irreal porque todo esto se había originado por métodos taumatúrgicos. Una de las razones por las que no quiero aceptar que toda esta situación es verdadera es porque no quiero afrontar los resultados de mis actos. Tomando en cuenta que... ¿Por qué extraña razón nos habían secuestrado? ¿Qué es lo que querían de mí? ¡Yo fui quien revivió a Ryuuzaki! Pero... eso ellos… no lo sabían. ¿Entonces…?

Poco a poco entró en una zona de mi memoria que antes había estado borrosa, los pasillos, ascensores, puertas… todo aquello lo había visto antes, todo tenía más sentido para mí. Aquel lugar, aquel edificio de quien sabe cuanto millones, que había sido exclusivamente construido para el caso Kira volvía a recibirme. Así es, se me hizo mucho más reconocible cuando pude ver luego del último ascensor ese gran salón con la última tecnología en monitores, sistemas de rastreo e investigación. Con esa enorme escalera de aparentemente vidrio que conducía hacía variadas habitaciones que yo misma había ocupado con anterioridad.

Todo esto me traía más recuerdos a mi mente, no podía mencionar que fueran gratos porque si no estaría mintiendo, pero eran recuerdos. De cuando aun tenía serias esperanzas de matrimonio y éxito. Vuelvo a observar todo como si no conociese y fuese la primera vez que entraba aquí, era tan extraño, no podía definir esa sensación, no era buena, no... Pero tampoco era del todo mala. Era alguna especie de añoranza.

Respiro sonoramente tratando de hallar las palabras justas para poder dirigirme a ese ojeroso hombre, pero no tengo aun la pregunta buscada. Debía tomar todo con calma, no debía apresurarme. Si algo había aprendido de Light era en mantener la sobriedad en todo momento y no alarmarse. Pero siendo yo tan inquieta, eso me era algo dificultoso. Debía estar preparada para lo que fuese…

¿Por qué se suponía que debía estar yo siempre involucrada en estas circunstancias? Extrañamente esto otra vez había pasado a ser un _Déjà vu_. Un "ya visto", "una sensación ya experimentada", empezaba a armar una colección innumerable de ese tipo de experiencias y situaciones.

_**-.-**_

_Destino._

_Ciertas cosas son tan importantes que necesitan ser descubiertas solas. (Paulo Coelho)_

—Tú eres el segundo Kira —y la frase más variada que yo había escuchado salir de sus labios. ¿Por qué permitir que me culpase por décima quinta vez por lo mismo? Ya hacia tanto tiempo del caso Kira, tanto esfuerzo había hecho yo para olvidarlo, para romper aquellos lazos que me unían sin remedio ni voluntad mía a él. No buscaría alguna excusa buena para quitármelo de encima, ¿le gritaría todo en la cara? No, no le daría de qué alimentarse luego. Pero había unas cuantas cosas que iba a aclarar en este momento preciso.

—¿Es alguna especie de tic? No quiero volver a repetir mis palabras… ¿que más buscas de mí? —él me miraba con tanta tranquilidad y seriedad que no solo alcanzaba a desarmarme en ira si no que también me hacia desear una serie de cosas que no debía ser escuchada ni sentidas por humanos.

—Nada —mentiroso, por nada no me habías secuestrado. No entendía porque no me decía de una buena vez por que me mantenía allí.

—¿Entonces?

—Solo quería que estuvieses informada de que eras el segundo Kira —me responde mientras aleja su vista de mí y se fija en el enorme monitor enfrente de él, esto me enfada más.

—¡Si realmente lo fuera yo ya estaría enterada de ese hecho! ¡No necesitaría que tú me lo dijeses! Pero como no lo soy… nunca hubo necesidad de todo esto —no sólo lo decía por esa discusión, si no también por lo que había hecho yo con aquel libro blanco, jamás tuve la necesidad vital de meterme en toda esta sarta de problemas.

—Que rápido olvidas Amane… tú… y Light fueron los mayores criminales de la historia. Yo creo que si hay necesidad de todo esto —ya de tan sólo oírlo negar aceptar mis palabras, me enferma. Tenía mis puños aferrados a la mesa que contenía tres maquinas con un monitor gigante enfrente, cual escenario había sido con el caso Kira y con esa enmarañada investigación.

—¡No la hay, realmente no la hay! ¿Y por qué ahora? ¡El caso Kira fue hace mucho! —momento… esa pregunta no tenía sentido para mí, era ahora todo esto porque yo hace muy poco lo había devuelto a la vida. Él no me había molestado antes con esto porque había estado muerto… ¿n-no?

—He estado muy ocupado, además has sido muy escurridiza —otra mentira a lo grande, yo era la persona más asediada por la prensa. Con tan solo fijarse en cualquier noticiero o programa de farándula se enteraría de mi localización.

—El caso Kira fue hace tanto, yo jamás fui condenada a nada. La policía japonesa nunca más me molesto luego de… —corté a mi lengua en cuadraditos antes de plantar un error que echaría raíces grandes. Estaba a punto de decir luego "de tu muerte"… ¡Él nunca comprendería que antes había estado muerto! La única, que lo sabía en toda la faz de la tierra era yo, aun recordaba las palabras que tenía escrito el Life Book sobre ello.

—¿Luego de…? —¡hay demonios! Él había señalado cuando me corté a mi misma. Me incentivaba a seguir. Como deseaba que la tierra me tragase y él se olvidase de mí.

—L-luego de la muerte… de Light —me sorprendió lo que le dije, eso no era justamente así.

—Él fue condenado a muerte. Por ello tú desapareciste, la decisión de no condenarte fue gracias a mi —me lo decía como si fuese una especie de héroe o como si me hubiese salvado la vida. Analicé sus palabras, pero no comprendí lo que me decía. Según lo que yo recordaba… Light había muerto tratando de resolver el caso Kira hace tres años, eso era lo que me había informado la policía japonesa cuando el nunca más volvió conmigo. ¿Pero lo que él me decía ahora no coincidía con…?

—¿C-cuanto hace de la muerte de Light? —me trabo y tartamudeo al hablar, y no entiendo por qué.

—Me sorprendes, tú deberías saberlo mejor que yo. No creo equivocarme, así que… nueve años —si fuese yo una caricatura mi boca ya hubiese tocado el suelo del asombro. ¿Cómo que nueve años? Ahora las cosas parecían mostrarse más complicadas, como me gustaría que alguien me explicase mejor todo. En dos posibilidades estaba pensado… Si la muerte de Ryuuzaki jamás pasó eso quiere decir que todos los hechos relacionados con su muerte tampoco pasaron, ¿entonces Light había muerto antes de lo que yo recordaba? ¿Al revivirlo Ryuuzaki había cambiado la cronología de los hechos? Light no murió hace tres años como yo recordaba, si no que hace nueve. Cada cambio era cada vez mas radical, ¿qué sería lo siguiente?

—Ah… eh, bien —no tenía nada bueno que acotar sobre eso que no me delatase sobre mis estúpidas acciones con ese libro, pero ya era hora plantear algunas cosas—. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

—¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer?

—Si, está claro que me has buscado para atar cabos sueltos sobre el caso Kira y yo no estoy dispuesta a seguir con esto de esta forma. Dime que es lo que quieres así lo cumplo y me dejas a mí y a mis niñas en paz —recordé a Liz y a Dal, que se habían quedado esperando en una habitación continua a ésta mientras yo discutía con él este asqueroso asunto.

—Si lo pones de esa forma, ¿te parece bien que mande a mis hombres por tus cosas para que te mudes? —¡ni que fuera una orden! Ni modo, si eso era lo que quería… pero había muchos objeciones delante que escucharía.

—Primero ¿a dónde?, segundo ¿para qué? Y tercero… sola a ningún lado.

—Sospechaba que no querrías separarte de esas dos chicas. ¿Piensas realmente que exista la posibilidad de que te libere así como así? Serás las veinticuatro horas vigilada para cerciorarme. Te mudaras al departamento que antes habías ocupado ¿lo recuerdas?

—¡No tienes derecho…! ¿¡Cerciorarte de qué!... oh y wow ¿consideras que me volveré a atornillarme en ese departamento?

—Si —comienzo a odiar sus respuestas tan sencillas y secas —. No es de tu importancia para que quiera vigilarte, solo velo como un pequeño y liviano castigo por ser el segundo Kira.

—Agh… escucha, hace tiempo que considero comprarme una casa. En cuanto lo haga, instalaras todo lo que quieras en sistema de espionaje, pero ni loca vuelvo a ese departamento de allá arriba —no solo rechazaba la idea de estar cerca de él, si no porque todo este lugar me recordaba también a Light, cosa que dolía, y mucho.

—Como desees, para mí es los mismo. Mientras pueda mantenerte vigilada no habrá de que preocuparse —el día que me entere de sus propósitos será el día de mi maldita muerte.

—No tengo idea cuanto me llevara encontrar una casa de mi gusto — y ahí el pequeño As de mi manga, mientras me tardase seguiríamos viviendo en MI departamento sin estos plomazos de por medio.

—De hecho ya tenía algo seleccionado en caso de que te negaras a vivir aquí —maldito, y yo ingenua. ¿Cómo se me ocurría que podría adelantarme a él?

—¿Así? —No puedo evitar ser algo irónica y despectiva— ¿De que sector de Japón estamos hablando?

—Hay un par de regiones de Japón que consideré candidatas, pero me decidí por esta última —mientras me habla en el monitor gigante aparecía una serie de imágenes y un mapa que iba haciendo lentamente zoom en distintas regiones hasta llegar a una en particular.

—¿La región de Kyushu? —¿la tercera isla más grande de Japón?

—Sí, sé que es algo alejada de la región de Kanto, que es en donde nos encontramos, pero me pareció adecuada para ti —él hizo una pausa para comer, en todo lo que llevábamos de esto lo había visto engullir una cantidad de azúcar que daría un ataque estomacal a cualquiera, a cualquiera que no fuese él—. Por ejemplo en Ōita, hay abundantes manantiales de aguas termales, las jóvenes aman ese estilo de spa ¿no?

—Sí, bueno… —no estaba muy segura de todo esto.

—Sospecho que quieres alejarte de lo abrumadora que son las ciudades y de los locos fans, y por supuesto de los reporteros. Buscaremos una zona que sea de tu agrado.

—Aún no me explicas por qué la región de Kyushu.

—Por que esta alejada de la zona de Kanto, algo me dice que me quieres lejos —si que tenía razón, por lo menos sabía que no lo podía ni ver ahora ni en figurita. Hago caso omiso a su extraña y leve mueca de aflicción ante ese hecho.

—Esta bien —acepté la idea, por ahora no había nada malo.

—Hay numerosos aeropuertos, así que no te veras perjudicada.

—¿Estás al tanto de que yo viajo mucho?

—Claro que lo estoy, por eso te mencioné lo anterior —entrecierro los ojos pero deshago mi mueca y miro hacia otro lado que no sea él. Observo la puerta que daba hacia la otra habitación donde se encontraban mis dos niñas, no me había separado de ellas sin antes asegurarme con recelo que no le harían nada, de alguna u otra forma me encargaría de asesinar a cualquiera que les hiciese daño. Respiro y dejo que mis hombros bajen un tanto, vuelvo a tensionarme por el dolor en mi hombro, un calmante no sonaba nada mal.

—Mis primas, ambas estudian. No habrá mudanza a ningún lado si no consigo institutos del mismo nivel al que asisten actualmente —dejé claro ese punto, no iba a dejar que esto las perjudicase de ninguna manera.

—¿Eres sus tutora? Interesante. Naturalmente debe haber preparatorias y universidades de alto prestigio, siempre las hay en cada lugar, especialmente en Japón, así como también hay institutos deplorarables. Dame uno o dos días y te daré bastante información, y con suerte formularios de inscripción.

—Hmn… —volví a entrecerrar los ojos, tratando de lograr lo que se llama leer entre líneas, no quería caer en ninguna trampa. Él me miro, tal vez esperando alguna contestación un poco más larga.

—Para que no te quejes y veas que soy un caballero, te pagaré los boletos y todo lo que tenga que ver con transporte de tus objetos personales —debió anticipar que se iba a ganar alguna queja mía y decidió decirme eso, por mucho que hiciese yo no lo consideraría un caballero.

—¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Qué ganas tú con ello?

—Te has vuelto más gruñona —¿y eso a que venía? ¡Yo no soy gruñona! ¿Qué, acaso, no tengo derecho a enojarme por ser secuestrada y retenida de esta forma?—. Misa, debes saber que no se trata de ganar… si no de atar cabos sueltos. Quiero que sepas que jamás dejo un caso inconcluso y menos con el tamaño del caso Kira.

—Espiándome no ataras nada… ¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas meterte en la privacidad de mi futura casa? —no había tenido ese punto en cuenta, ¿pensaba vigilarme de por vida o qué?

—Solo hasta que yo vea que sea suficiente o el tiempo se cumpla. De todas maneras no es algo que te influya, te acostumbraste fácilmente antes a esto ¿Cuál sería la diferencia ahora?

—La diferencia es que no vivo sola, y no quiero que a ni Lizzie ni a Dallas les influya —acote, no podía dejar que esto a ellas también les afectase, lamentablemente era un problema pasado que ahora había resurgido gracias a mi metida de pata y que no me quedaba de otra que resolverlo cuanto antes.

—¿Esos son sus nombres? ¿Así que son norteamericanas? —otra vez saltando con algo que no iba al tema, parecía que solo lo hacía por el misero hecho de que me irritaba que no me tomase en serio. Además, de tan sólo saber sus nombres había sacado sus orígenes, de verdad que era mentalmente ágil—. Así, ellas no pueden saber que son observadas por nosotros.

—Si así lo quieres, entonces de veras evitar poner cámaras en sitios privados, como el baño o las habitaciones de ellas. Al fin y al cabo es a mí a quien vigilaran con mayor atención —él extrañamente me asintió ante mi petición. Luego noté que él había hablado en plural, hasta yo lo había hecho… Además de él, ¿quién más nos observaría hacer nuestra vida cotidiana?—. ¿"Nosotros"? ¿Quién, además de ti, nos estará espiando?

—Personal autorizado para esto, desde luego —¿Cómo se suponía que yo tuviese una idea de quien era el personal autorizado por él? Ahora que lo veía, ya no estaba tan conforme con la idea.

—¡Nosotras no seremos ninguna entretención ni de ti ni de ninguno de tus ayudantes!

—¿Sugieres que somos alguna clase de pervertidos? Lamento que aun tengas tan equivocada idea —_si, seguro que lo lamentabas._ Mis pensamientos mojados en sarcasmo se multiplicaban como liebres.

Me doy vuelta, sin mirarlo o darle alguna señal me dirijo a la puerta que me separaba de mis primas. Tenía grandes deseos de verlas, aunque sólo había pasado unas cuantas horas desde tanto alboroto pero en circunstancias como estas se me hacía casi imposible moderar ese instinto sobre protector. Llevo mis manos ya liberadas hacía mi hombro herido y le doy pequeñas caricias para ver si eso apaciguaba el dolor, pero no había nada como un calmante pero no tendría uno a mano durante mucho tiempo, así que mejor me iba haciendo la idea de cómo ignorar la dolencia.

Él me sigue, su forma de caminar tan desganada era muy reconocible. Mi hombro derecho es el que esta gravemente herido por lo que se me dificulta bastante usar mi brazo y mano derecha, sumado que si soy inútil con la mano derecha con la izquierda lo soy aun más. Hago el amague de apretar el botón de entre muchos que habría la puerta eléctrica pero una mano se me adelanta y lo aprieta. No daría gracias a eso, la puerta no se hizo esperar y me abrió paso a hacía la sala.

Pase sin prestar mucha importancia a quienes se encontraban ahí, solo me concentré en llegar hasta mis dos primas, quienes aun no podían ver nada por seguir teniendo sus ojos vendados. Fusilé fugazmente con la mirada a quien yo misma había revivido, si yo podía ver ellas lo harían también, le gustase o no. Por lo menos puedo apreciar que ambas ya están liberadas, sin ninguna clase de atadura sobre sus brazos o manos. Además estaban sentadas en un gran y acolchado sillón. Dallas se encontraba con sus brazos cruzados, en una clase de pose de impaciencia y desagrado, esta era una de esas escasas veces en donde yo y ella compartíamos las mismas sensaciones. Por otro lado Lizzie estaba inexpresiva, metida en sus pensamientos.

Les toco la rodilla a ambas mientras me acuclillo, saltan levemente sorprendidas de forma sincronizada, una y otra susurran con pregunta _"¿Misa?"_. Yo les contento afirmativamente del mismo modo, entre susurros.

—¿Cómo están? —a simple vista no parecía que les sucediese algo, pero nada mejor que cerciorarme. Me había apartado a regañadientes de ellas.

—¿Qué pasó? —Lizzie obvia mi pregunta, su voz suena ronca como si no hubieran hablado durante un gran periodo de tiempo.

—Nada… —contesto por inercia, pero rápidamente largo el royo—. Necesitamos hablar.

—¿No era que no había pasado "nada"?... —Dallas indirectamente quiere una explicación de todo esto, pero yo no me sentía cómoda explicándoles mientras tenía a tres individuos atrás mío oyendo todo. Aunque seguramente ellos ya estarían mejor enterados del tema que yo.

Con mi mano izquierda desato con algo de dificultad el nudo bastante ajustado que mantenía la venda sobre los ojos de Lizzie. Alcanzo a aflojarlo un poco, pero ya Lizzie se encarga de terminar de quitarse la banda sola. Hago lo mismo con Dallas y ella también recupera su visión. Miran de forma disimulada todo nuestro alrededor, luego de inspeccionar todo, la mirada de Lizzie se concentra en las tres personas que no se habían movido de atrás de mis espaldas.

—Ustedes no son con exactitud… secuestradores —mencionó Lizzie para mi sorpresa luego de haber estado observándolos fijamente y fruncir sus rostro en suspicacia, para empezar no sabia como había sacado esa idea, yo sí los seguía considerando secuestradores, por más que sus intenciones no fueran las de ganar dinero o algún beneficio a costa nuestra.

—¿Qué razones te llevan a creer eso? —Ryuuzaki se le acercó y como parte de él, la miro rígida y expectantemente a su respuesta.

—Aun seguimos vivas, no han pedido ninguna clase de recompensa ni nos han amenazado… es más nos han tratado bastante bien dentro de lo que cabe —ella se pausó para ordenar un poco sus ideas— Y ¿Qué clase de secuestradores se llevan a una de sus rehenes para negociar?

—Hay muchas formas de secuestrar y muchas clases de secuestradores, no precisamente son como los muestran en los pseudo programas televisivos policíacos —por primera vez escucho hablar a uno de los chicos que se encontraba más atrás, ignoro su extravagancia, algo me decía que ese niño pasaba mucho tiempo con Ryuuzaki.

—¿Por qué piensas que estuve negociando con tu tutora? —Ryuuzaki retoma las riendas de la conversación, y sorprende a Liz y a Dallas con el título de "tutora", se hace muy visible sus muecas de que no se esperaban que él supiese algo así.

—Ummm, bueno... Misa se ve muy tranquila, conociéndola… si de verdad no hubiesen llegado a una especie de acuerdo ella estaría muy alterada, además antes de que ella nos dejase aquí, prometió arreglar todo —Lizzie ya no se sentía tan firme, la verdad es que su cara de suspicacia e incredulidad se había transformado drásticamente, se veía intimidada.

—Aunque tienes poco y nada sobre lo que basarte para llegar a esa conclusión, debo decirte que estas en lo correcto. Yo y Misa hemos hablado —luego de escuchar lo que dijo él, ambas me miraron a mí acusadoramente, tendría que dar una charla muy larga y detallada sobre lo que sucedía, ellas lo merecían. Pero me preguntaba de qué forma original y extraña les explicaría algo en lo que yo apenas empezaba a entender.

—Ryuuzaki —lo llamé antes de que saltara otra conversación.

—Dime.

—Déjennos solas —no podía evitar mandonear cuando estaba algo enfadada, así lo que dije ni siquiera llevo connotación de pregunta.

Él se dio media vuelta y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a sus dos acompañantes y ellos lo siguieron. Solas en la sala (aunque era muy obvio que nos seguía observando por medio de cámaras y micrófonos), suspiré hacía abajo, ocultando mi mirada con mi flequillo, aun no tenía ninguna excusa pensada para zafar la situación.

—¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Y quiénes son ellos? —pensaba que Lizzie era quien me hablaba pero me equivoque al ver a Dallas expectante a mi respuesta. Ellas me vio vacilar y balbucear, doblo su expresión ante eso— ¡Si realmente utilizaras tu lengua para decir algo, hazlo ya! Sea lo que sea, será mejor que lo digas ahora porque luego será peor.

—Tienes razón… —a veces me gustaría tener un poco más de carácter como lo tenía Dallas, no se andaba con estúpidos rodeos—. Ellos no son secuestradores, no del todo al menos… yo los conozco —mentí, mi rango de mentira esta vez sería muy elevado— El joven ojeroso que estuvo recién aquí-

—Él parece ser la cabeza de todo —determino Liz cortándome en mi introducción mentirosa.

—Eh, si… así es —le confirme y seguí— Hace unos años, unos cabos sueltos entre él y yo quedaron sin atarse. Y me ha buscado para que lo arreglemos de una vez y por todas —eso era verdad, solo tenía que omitir cierta información.

—Vaya, ¿y pero que forma de "buscar" es esa? —Dallas no se tragaba lo que yo estaba contando y lo demostraba con su desalentadora ironía.

—Eso no es lo que importa —no sabía como huir de ello para no tener que explicarlo—. Lo que es importante, es que he hablado con él y hemos llegado a un acuerdo… lógico —dentro de lo que había, nuestro arreglo era razonable.

—Aja… —Lizzie acotó lentamente, ella tampoco parecía captar mi mentira como verdad, esto no me ayudaba.

—Escuchen, se que todo lo que ha pasado es mi culpa y tengo serios cargos de conciencia por ello, pero lo he resuelto.

—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde supones que pasaremos la noche, día o lo que sea? ¿Aquí? —me preguntó Dallas.

—Por hoy, aquí. Saben que nos encontramos en Japón ¿no? —ambas me asienten—. Mañana nos regresamos a nuestro departamento.

—¿Y que hay de nuestras cosas? Todas nuestras pertenencias quedaron en el hotel, allá en Austria —Lizzie me hizo caer en cuenta de ello.

—Tranquilas, le pediré a Ryuuzaki que mande gente en nuestro nombre por ellas —trate de tranquilizarlas.

—¿Ryuuzaki?

—¿Ese es el nombre del joven con ojeras? —¿Por qué ambas debían ser tan avispadas? Me mordería la lengua en lo que quedaba, haber si así dejo de largar información, lo último que necesito es que se enteren de algo más.

—Hum… si —me enderezo mirándolas y ellas imitan mi acto de pararse—. Síganme, deben estar cansadas, creo que nos hemos ganado un descanso.

Me tomo la total libertad de ingresar de nuevo a esa gran sala llena de monitores y maquinas seguida de mis primas. Le hago un ademán con la cabeza a Ryuuzaki cuando me ve entrar con ellas atrás, él solo me asiente sin pronunciar palabra y me mira junto a esos dos niños que tiene a los costados subir la enorme escalera de cristal rumbo a ese departamento. Por esta noche, y ya que no me quedaba de otra, nos quedaríamos en aquel apartamento de lujo que hace mucho tiempo yo misma había ocupado.

Me había atrapado la duda, ni Lizzie ni Dallas habían dicho o reclamado algo sobre lo que paso, es decir más allá de preguntar. Ninguna había tratado mucho en averiguar quienes eran ellos y por que nos tenían aquí, solo se había conformado con los que yo les dije. No habían seguido insistiendo, y eso me llamaba bastante la atención. Tal vez, ellas de igual forma se sentían algo incomodas hablando aquí, seguramente preferirían discutirlo cuando tuviésemos algo más de privacidad, indudablemente las preguntas me lloverían pero eso sería lo de menos comparándolo con todo lo que había pasado.

—¿Y este lugar es…? —mientras subíamos los últimos escalones, Dallas exhala una pregunta.

—Una especie de centro de investigación —traté de ser lo más sincera posible, pero tampoco tenía mucho con que serlo, por demás estar decir que nunca supe yo que era con exactitud este lugar, el cuartel general para el caso Kira ¿y luego de eso, qué? Tenía que evitar que ellas supieran esta información.

—¿Investigación? ¿Qué es lo que investigan? —Lizzie me miro con curiosidad.

—No lo sé —me encogí hombros ya un poco abatida de tanto inventar excusas—. Lo único de lo que estoy enterada, es que se encargan de investigaciones a nivel mundial.

—Oh… —Lizzie se vio decepcionada ante mi flácida respuesta, lo ignoré, es que no quería darles información para que luego sacasen cualquier idea. Quería que todo terminase.

Visualicé la puerta del departamento y me encaminé hacía ella con total naturalidad, que hasta a mi me sorprendió. Entré con mis niñas pisándome los talones, un horrible escalofrió experimenté. Ya con tan solo pisar aquel lugar me traía aquellos chocantes recuerdos. Pero absolutamente todo, según como mi memoria altamente grande recordaba, estaba igual; desde la posición de los muebles hasta el color de las cortinas. Parecía que nadie lo hubiese tocado luego de que todo termino hace años. En realidad, ponía en un abismo de incertidumbre, gracias a lo que yo hice ya no podía asegurar que las cosas hubiesen terminado como yo lo recordaba.

Me interné, el mismo y pretencioso lujo me volvieron a sobrellevar. Aunque la impresión ya no sería la misma como en aquella vez, pero en fin. Prendí las luces y todo se ilumino viéndose aun más vistoso, por más encantador que fuese este sitio seguía prefiriendo a mi acogedor departamento, que paradójicamente se encontraba a no muchas calles de aquí, pero como dice aquella expresión: tan cerca pero tan lejos.

Me apoyé sobre la pared que daba en diagonal con la reducida pero bien equipada cocina, vi las hornallas de acero inoxidable que colgaban de un perchero al costado del horno y fruncí mi cara, no tenía ganas de cocinar. Solo esperaba que no tuviesen hambre, aparte de eso ¿de dónde sacaría la materia prima? Observé el enorme refrigerador de ultima generación, ¿habría comida allí?... Momento, no comeríamos nada que proviniese de aquí, sospechaba ya de todo.

—Que maravilla. Todo esta aquí —aprecia Lizzie mientras se agacha levemente sobre el respaldo de los sillones.

—¿A que te refieres? —le siguió su hermana mayor taciturna, mientras se acercaba a curiosear.

—¡Nuestras cosas! Han sido verdaderamente rápidos —dice Lizzie levantando unos cuantos bolsos y valijas de ella, luego los deja caer y me mira delatoramente—. Un minuto… ¿Misa, tú ya les habías pedido que no los trajesen? Por que si no es así… ¿Por qué los trajeron?

—Pfff... ¿Por que son caballeros? —agregó satíricamente Dallas antes de que yo les contestase con alguna improvisación.

—Oye… ¿ellos no nos observan?... ¿verdad? —me corrió la gota gorda con esa pregunta, ¿de dónde Lizzie podría haber sacado esa idea? Que yo recordase jamás se me escapó nada sobre eso. Ya era algo grabe, tendría que evitar que Lizzie viese tantas películas con argumento policíaco.

—No, claro que no ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—No, por nada en especial. Solo creí que se habían enterados por otros medios, francamente ya nada me sorprendería —rió por lo bajo ante lo último que dijo restándole importancia al asunto, había estado ciertamente cerca, me ventilé un poco.

—¿Tienen hambre? —me arriesgué a preguntar.

—No realmente —me respondió la más pequeña tomando nuevamente sus maletas y abriéndolas para cerciorarse.

—Nha, el hambre aparecerá mañana seguramente —Dallas me niega también, ante lo cual agradezco tener suerte. Pero tampoco quería que estuviesen con el estomago vacío, eso era doblemente malo.

—¿Seguras?

—Si... —responden aburridas. ¿No es malo ser insistente? ¿O no?

Las veo llevarse sus cosas e internarse en el pasillo que se ramificaba en habitaciones. Las escucho hablar pero no distingo lo que dicen, yo también me doy una vuelta por los sillones y recojo algunas de mis maletas, yo era quien más equipaje había traído. Observo que Lizzie se había dejado su guitarra en su funda, dejo mis cosas y la tomo por una de sus manijas. Encamino mi andar hacia el pasillo y doblo en la primera puerta que veo abierta y que las luces pegan en el piso.

—¿Cómodas? —habló para que me vean, era una habitación que contenía dos camas y una amplia y fina gama de muebles blancos y elegante. Hago una señal con la mano y Lizzie cae rápidamente en que sostengo su guitarra.

—Gracias —agradece luego de recibirla y dejarla en un costado apoyada sobre la pared y la cama.

—No deshagan sus valijas, mañana nos vamos

—Lo sabemos —me responden.

—Duerman, mañana será un día muy largo —les cierro la puerta y me vuelvo hacia la sala para dejarme caer sobre los sillones.

Como cinco maletas y dos bolsos era todo lo mío, no afectaría ni mataría a nadie si dejaba las cosas ahí. Miré el techo y quise imaginar que nada de esto me estaba sucediendo, cerré mis ojos, solo era un terrible pesadilla. Si abría los ojos despertaría en la sala de mi pequeño departamento, y descubriría que nada había pasado realmente. Hice una mueca de desagrado, soñar era totalmente gratis. Me estiré y suspiré abrumadoramente.

—Odio todo esto —dije en voz alta, lo que se consideraría lo que estaba diciendo para mi misma nada más pero no en este caso, sabía muy bien que me escuchaban y que me observaban, y de hecho lo decía especialmente por ellos, por y para él.

Me levanté pero no di ningún paso cuando recordé un pequeño e insignificante detalle. ¿¡Qué había sido de aquel viejo y gordo libro blanco! Lo había maldecido tanto y jamás se me ocurrió preguntarme qué era lo que había sido de él. Miré mis maletas atrás mío y memoré que sin importar el lugar al que fuese esa cosa me seguía como perro con su amo. Dejé que mi imaginación adivinara lo que seguía: Yo abriendo todas las maletas y tirando toda mi ropa para encontrarlo y quedarme tranquila. Definitivamente no, no haría algo como eso ahora. Principalmente porque había cámaras en todos lo ángulos y micrófonos de todos los niveles escondidos y enterrados hasta quién sabe dónde.

¿Pero por qué sólo conformarme con saber que estaba en algunas de mis maletas y que tarde o temprano aparecería a su estilo, golpeándome? ¿Por qué no ser más decidida con la búsqueda? Invariablemente se introducía en mi bolso. ¿Dónde guardaba mi bolso? En la maleta de los maquillajes. Así que solo me agacho disimuladamente y abro dicha maleta, encuentro satisfactoriamente mi bolso, pero para mi disolución estaba tan liviano y delgado como nunca. Guardo todo y me paro, ya aparecería. Tanto que había deseado que se desapareciese para siempre, pero ahora no parecía contenta con eso.

Entro sin más a la habitación que antes había ocupado, sería muy tonto decirle _hola _a unas cuantas locas paredes y muebles, pero luego de tanto tiempo tenía esa necesidad. Me siento suavemente sobre la cama, no me equivocaba en mi previa observación, nada había sido movido de su lugar. Me quito los zapatos y me recuesto sobre la cama, si alguien pensaba que yo me cambiaría o desvestiría para dormir, pues estaban muy equivocados. No les daría ese gusto, iba a dormir con lo que tenía puesto. Gracias al cielo, Lizzie y Dallas tenían siempre sus pijamas bajo la ropa que siempre llevaban puestas ¿Por qué? Ni idea, era una costumbre que ya tenían desde chicas, así que no era un problema que personas indeseables viesen demás.

Me lanzo sobre la cama sin importarme nada, y luego me arrepiento de tan brutal acción…

A-u-c-h…

_¡Hola Life Book! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Me extrañaste? ¡Pues yo NO!_ Ya era en serio, ¿que no tenía ya suficiente con tantos golpes? _¡Tin tin! ¡Misa-Misa ha llenado la cuota de metidas de patas del mes!_ Sabía que era demasiado soñar que esa cosa me hubiese dejado en paz por fin.

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **Recordemos que Misa en la instancia casi final de la serie vuelve a perder sus recuerdos sobre todo lo relacionado con las Death Notes, por eso ahora a ella se le hace tan difícil poder asimilar lo hechos. Contando también que el Life Book, gracias a que L nunca murió, modificó la continuidad y cronología de los acontecimientos.

Como leyeron, todo se complica, ya veremos como saldrá de todo esto Misa.

¿Criticas constructivas?

¿Reviews? El teclado no muerde, y siempre es lindo leer los comentarios de los lectores.


	4. Nuevo plan

**Life Book**

**Disclaimer:** Death Note, no figura en la lista de mis pertenencias ¿Por qué? Porque le pertenece a Tsugumi Ōba y a Takeshi Obata, por ende no escribo con intenciones de lucro.

**Categoría**_**: **_Aventura _**- **_Romance - Humor

_**Cursiva**_ – Pensamientos, palabras a resaltar y en este caso lo que muestran las cámaras de vigilancia.

**Narración normal** – 3ª persona: Ryuuzaki –L- y su sequito.

**Parejas:** Saquen sus propias conclusiones.

**Advertencia:** Spoiler, hágase responsable de lo que leerá.

* * *

_רגשות חשד ואת תוכנית חדשה._

**Capitulo III: **Las sospechas y los sentimientos de un nuevo plan.

* * *

Brotaban y se estrellaban, brotaban y se estrellaban. Era un ciclo, un mismo ciclo, el de las gotas. Caían ferozmente a la tierra, no alcanzaban a ni a solidificarse cuando ya se encontraban dispersadas en el suelo, desde las alturas se movían buscando hacia el precipicio terrestre su fin. En aquel hidrostático paracaidismo los truenos y relámpagos hacían de redoblantes de tambores, buscando producir incertidumbre y desazón solo para quienes estúpidamente se dejaban llevar por la atmósfera de la tormenta.

Y él era uno de esos estúpidos que pretendía tomar alguna conclusión de la lluvia. Como si de verdad en las gotas pudiese ver las respuestas, pero mucho más allá de ver en ellas eso, las comparaba con sus consientes pensamientos, no podía formular una sola conclusión consistente que lo tranquilizase, todas terminaban patéticamente igual, tenían un inicio pero se tornaban efímeras llegando pronto a desecharlas. Fatídico, porque veía a muchos tomar decisiones solemnemente sobre ese tema mientras que él solo se reducía a observar como las cosas se movían por sus propias causas y consecuencias.

Tomar cartas en el asunto no resolvería mucho, no le llevaría hasta lo preguntado y cuestionado tanto tiempo. Para solo entretener a su mente este problema no estaba, pero presentía que llamarlo problema era algo absurdo, porque sabía lidiar con casi todo tipo de situaciones y adversidades, menos esto, iba más allá de un problema. Algo totalmente nuevo, que si hubiese sabido hubiera tenido mucha mejor preparación para enfrentarlo y no sentirse tan desarmado, pero había llegado y lo había tomado tan desprovisto, sentía que era tan injusto.

¿Cómo moverse? ¿Cómo actuar? Si cada paso que daría no tendría justificación, porque la mayoría de los humanos se regían para mostrarse en esto con otra arma que no era propiamente el cerebro. Por ella esa sensación de inquietud e inseguridad. Esto, lamentablemente, podía con él, quisiese o no. Sonrió leve y ladinamente, observándose a través del cristal, si de verdad había un juego aquí, un acertijo, él seguramente ganaría.

En este juego, su contrincante iba ganándole, porque sin hacer mucho lo había logrado meter en un gran laberinto. Y él aun seguía sin lograr nada por más que hubiese movido más fichas que su adversario. No era tan deprimente el hecho de no poder manejar la situación más a su gusto, si no que de estuviese perdiendo. Destetaba perder y más de esa forma. Pero no se sentía un perdedor del todo, tenía esa cuota de Fe que todos los humanos tenían hasta que todo acabase, pero aun así… no era algo tranquilizador que las cosas se les escapasen de las manos. No estaba acostumbrado a no poder controlar todo, y sin dejar lugar a dudas el control que tenía sobre esto era muy precario.

Tratar de alejar su mente de aquellos singulares y por más decir escasos deseos, que jamás tuvo pero ahora nacían con fuerza, sería en vano. ¿Cómo poder pensar que todo lo que sucedía ahora con él era nuevo? Lo seguía considerando nuevo por no tener aún una solución, pero lo cierto es que venia con esto desde hace unos cuantos años atrás, pero nunca le dieron los tiempos como para ofrecerle un poco más de atención. La consecuencia de ello es que ahora se sentía como un pobre diablo, tal vez exageraba pero nunca tomo de verdad en cuenta esto, y velo ahí el resultado, que agradeciendo, aun no era el final. No tenia ya marcha atrás como para rehacer algo. Pero tampoco se había equivocado, no tenía que rehacer ninguna de sus acciones, aun no había nada de que arrepentirse.

_Aún_, ese maldito adverbio temporal, que sin gracia alguna, le demostraba que todavía no era tiempo de proceder. Era sumamente paciente, pero cargar con lo se llamaba _sentimientos_ se le estaba haciendo arduo y complicado. Y tan fácil que lo hacían ver algunas personas, pero era exclusivamente eso, apariencia.

¿Él era humano, no? ¿Entonces, por qué se preocupaba? ¿Pensaba que podía vivir en la ignorancia? ¿Qué eso nunca le sucedería a él? Era una ley universal, ningún humano era incapaz de salvarse, todos algún día caían en ello. No era la muerte por más cabe aclarar… era otra cosa algo opositora a la muerte en sí.

Verdaderamente que lo traía algo agotado pensar en ello, sonaba bastante extraño que pensar a él le cansase cuando era un hábito, un hobbie para él pero no había razonamiento, no había una lógica que había que plantearse, no para esto. Era un hecho, indiscutible y veredicto. Se miró en el cristal que lo separaba de la lluvia contundente que se manifestaba afuera, la idea de salir y sentirse uno con las gotas, había aprendido a desecharla, no era momento de enfermase.

¿Y, acaso, era momento de pensar en ello? ¿O era solo una excusa para poder salir a distraerse un poco? No, descartaba la última opción, no había excusa que valiese la pena para salir a distraerse cuando se encontraban en instancias finales de resolver un caso. Pero con la agonizante desconcentración no le daba posibilidades de estar interesado en lo que hacía, simplemente su mente se iba en otras cosas, cosas totalmente diferentes a lo que en realidad debería reflexionar.

—¿Será algún síntoma? —miró al cielo ennegrecido e iluminado por los fuertes relámpagos cuando susurró para sus adentros, no había enfermedad física que pudiese con su mente… precisamente esta no era un problema físico, ¡y de nuevo con la errada de llamarlo problema! Esto no era un problema, era algo mucho más complicado e inmanejable.

Observó como rápidamente la serie de luces que presumía gloriosamente la ciudad se iban apagando desde la más lejana hasta la que estaban en el edificio de enfrente, y con unos segundos de retraso la luz también se escapó de su propio edificio, todo producto de un magnifico rayo que contempló admirado, siempre había disgustado de las tormentas. Como pasaba en toda tempestad, la energía se había ido como el agua. Ya anticipaba como los sistema de emergencia para estos casos saltarían alarmados, las luces rojas de emergencia instaladas en cada zona del edificio se prendían para iluminar algo.

Suspiró y miró hacía atrás dispuesto a volver al puesto de trabajo, preferiría bajar por si mismo antes de que fuesen por él. Aunque tenía la seguridad que solo bajaría para supervisar porque eso era lo que hacía últimamente, su participación en cada caso era a veces indirecta, objetiva y reducida. Él solo dirigía a la tripulación con la mirada, mientras sus dos sub. capitanes hacían todo el trabajo bajo su estricto control. De este modo no tenía que preocuparse justamente por la resolución del caso, en cuanto pusiese un pie dentro de la sala de investigación podría asegurarse con tranquilidad que no debería ni preguntar como iban. Siempre se sorprendía, nunca les diría, porque sería causa de pelea, pero ambos chicos hacían un extraordinario equipo.

El ascensor estaba sin energía, por lo que las escaleras era su, desgraciadamente, única opción para bajar hasta donde debía ir. Mientras que bajaba a su paso se preguntaba porque había subido tanto, ahora sufría su derivación. Nadie había muerto por hacer un poco de ejercicio ¿verdad?

Se tomó sus segundos antes de entrar al escasamente iluminado centro de investigaciones, por obviedad quienes se encontraban allí dentro no trabajaban con ningún dispositivo tecnológico puesto que no había energía, solo los monitores se encontraban prendidos, gracias a que se encontraban conectados a los sistemas de emergencias, con las pantallas en blanco y una frase escrita "no signal" que hacía referencia a la falta de señal con las antenas que estaban sintonizados.

Ambos jóvenes, los únicos de hecho dentro de aquella sala, estaban idos en sus pensamientos, sólo esperaba que no hubiesen dejado las cosas inconclusas, como hizo él ejemplarmente. Adicionando el apagón, no había mucho que hacer.

—¿En que reflexionan? —les preguntó, tomándoles por sorpresa muy bien disimulada a ambos.

El muchacho de cabello al estilo corte medieval y rubio, se encontraba con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus abrazos al estilo perrito encima del respaldo de la silla, solo negó con su cabeza lentamente dando a entender que no tenía mucha importancia en lo que había estado pensado.

—En todo… y en nada —respondió a la pregunta el más joven de los tres, siendo muy poco especifico mientras miraba fijamente un ladrillo de plástico entre sus dedos, sentado a medias sobre el asiento.

—Muy profundo… ¿En concreto? —le animó a desarrollar su respuesta.

—El caso esta cerrado y terminado —no era evidentemente la respuesta al tema, pero era algo que su receptor le interesaba saber.

—Muy bien… ¿En su mente o en los papeles con los informes? —la contestación era ya sospechada pero las ganas de preguntar nunca faltaban.

—En la mente, llegamos hace muy poco a algunas conclusiones —respondió el chico rubio por ambos.

—Me gustaría escucharlas —tomó asiento a su peculiar estilo y los miró para que alguno diese a conocer sus teorías.

—Ryuuzaki… ¿recuerdas las cartas esparcidas por las mesa? Nunca estuvimos tan cerca, como lo creíamos —el adolescente de cabellos blanquecinos comenzó la explicación.

—Si, de hecho siempre creí que no eran simples cartas de apostar —opinó dándoles el puente de continuar.

—Así es, en ese clandestino casino, cada carta tenía un logo impreso en tinta invisible al ojo humano, sólo podían ser leídas con un escáner especializado —siguió el joven de ojos claros.

—De hecho, la noticia de ese robo de uno de los bancos internacionales de los Estados Unidos puede relacionarse directamente con este caso —ambos iban turnándose para hablar, en este caso le tocaba a _Near._

—Cada billete del dinero robado fue aplastado y aplanado logrando introducirlo entre las dos caras de una carta, para diferenciarlas de las cartas normales, les grabaron un pequeño logo en cada esquina inferior derecha, cerca del numero de la carta. Es por esto que las cartas de póker se veían un poco más gruesas que las comerciales.

—El dueño del casino, el Sr. Stahl, era el mismo quien estúpidamente comandaba el robo.

—Recuerden que detrás de un gran crimen no siempre hay un gran genio. A veces, las casualidades se entrometen más de lo que uno cree —Ryuuzaki meditó.

—¿Se puede asociar casualidad a mucha suerte? Porque si es posible, en este caso la suerte fue el motor de todo esto. El dueño del casino sólo se limitó a dejar grandes huellas y pistas por donde ponía su adinerado pie —continuó el relato _Mello_.

—Hablan de que luego del gran desvalije del banco ¿se valió de su casino a las afueras de las ciudad para ocultar todo la tonelada de dinero? ¿Utilizando como camuflajes las cartas de poker? —Ambos asintieron luego de que preguntara—. ¿Alguna simple explicación por el incendio en el mismo lugar?

—Que más da, un acto desenfrenado para que no lo atrapasen a él ni a sus socios, aunque dudo que sus subordinados hayan tenido alguna vez la idea de que iban a morir incinerados por su propio jefe —Mello rodó sus ojos con lo último dicho, no le veía mucha importancia por considerarlo obvio, pero Ryuuzaki siempre exigía todos los detalles sobre el caso investigado.

—El dinero se perdió y también al culpable.

—Era demasiado dinero, hace mucho que no se veía un robo tan espectacular… ¿siguen afirmando que la cabeza de todo esto era solo un afortunado?

—Por supuesto, de no ser así no hubiera dejado tantas pistas. Ignoro que haya sido apropósito —le contestó Mello.

—Ya entiendo lo que quieres saber, pero es solo una simple teoría... —Near se tomó su pausa cerrando sus ojos para ordenar mejor sus palabras—. Unos de los colegas de Stahl, Dean Hurst era propiamente el director de dicho banco… No era un socio al robo por supuesto, pero si sospechaba que el dinero se había escapado de la mano de su colega Stahl. Este último dejó pistas demasiadas obvias para que Hurst sacara sus conclusiones y fuese a apostar al casino en busca del dinero robado, es curioso porque aunque siempre fue asociado nunca había entrado a ese casino. Esta sería su primera… y su última vez.

—Entonces... era por el otro lado ¿una venganza?

—Podría ser, sería una segunda razón por la que decidió incendiar el lugar —admitió Mello relajando sus hombros.

—De esta forma introducimos todo en el mismo círculo, la muerte del Director del banco, el robo y la masacre de ese casino. Sin contar que todos los integrantes era uno que otro criminal y en su mayoría mafiosos —comentó Near esperando la opinión del muchacho de grandes ojeras.

—¿Tienen alguna idea de por qué desearía vengarse Stahl? —Ryuuzaki seguía sin dar a conocer su opinión.

—Problemas propios de ellos o tal vez algo que no quedo cerrado en el pasado.

—¿No creen que es un crimen con muy poco sentido? —les llamó a su opinión Ryuuzaki.

—Si. ¿Por qué nos pusiste a investigar este caso? La policía local podría haber resuelto esto sin mayor problema —Mello lo cuestiona.

—¿Tú crees? ¿Creen que la policía local habría llegado a relacionar los acontecimientos como lo hicieron ustedes? Puede que de verdad para ustedes haya sido relativamente simple la resolución de este caso, pero que en manos de los detectives locales, seguro lo habrían dejado como un caso abierto o sin cerrar. De hecho que tenga tampoco sentido es la gracia de todo.

—¿Buscabas ver como nos desarrollábamos en algo así? —ambos chicos comenzaban a entender la razón de todo esto.

—Quería ver que tan apegados podían ser a su lógica. Han dejado volar un poco su imaginación, y gracias a eso sacaron las conclusiones correctas —no era una felicitación, pero lo habían hecho bien—. ¿Decepcionados?

—Algo —respondió Near sin hacer visible si estaba decepcionado o no.

—Cuando la energía vuelva, quiero todo en los informes.

—Entendido —le respondió Mello mientras observaba el suelo aburrido.

Con unos minutos más tarde la energía alcanzo a regresar iluminando un poco más el oscuro salón, los monitores segundos luego se devolvieron a su anterior estado antes del apagón. Ryuuzaki no tuvo que ni voltearse cuando apreció que Mello y Near habían empezado a trabajar de nuevo.

Una carrera que había dado partida hace mucho pero que aún no mostraba una llegada cercana, con el camino tan enredado e indescifrable, sin atajos ni ayuda visible. Sólo una herramienta para conseguir llegar al punto de arribada; la inteligencia. Una cuenta regresiva no avisada había iniciado para quienes pretendían demostrar su astucia e imponerse ante el mundo como futuros defensores.

No contaban las ideas, los métodos, sólo el resultado final. Aquí el que dijese Jaque Mate antes que el otro sería el ganador. Cuestión también de rapidez, no había necesidad de encontrar estrategias mal pensadas o precipitarse antes de la jugada final.

El número de concursantes se había reducido de manera significantes a tan sólo dos. Solo dos almas jóvenes que buscaban demostrar que eran capaces, estaban liadas en lo que podía llamarse un juego, porque la mejor forma de resolver el acertijo era jugando. Dos adversario, dos oponentes, ambos contrincantes desde edad muy prematura.

¿Quién ganaría? El que le diese el mejor uso a su cerebro y demostrase que tenía habilidades para este trabajo ¿Cómo lo harían? Aún ninguno de los dos lo tenía planeado.

En esto solo había un juez que no tenia ninguna intención de arbitrar o mediar, solo juzgaría las acciones de los dos participantes. Acciones que debían ser pensadas tan detalladamente.

¿Considerar la idea de tener que elegir entre uno de los dos? Sería difícil observando como eran ambos…

Había olvidado por mucho tiempo que algún día tendría que elegir a alguno de los dos, pero si para algunas personas la elección era obvia, para él estaba bastante indefinida. Sería un trago difícil de pasar, debía alejar, por ahora, su mente de esas cosas… pasaría por ese puente cuando llegase a él, todavía no era tiempo. Vio a Watari entrar por el ascensor, tan solo bastó una mirada para que el hombre longevo entendiese cual era su petición. Necesitaba su ración azúcar nocturna, no sería nada gracioso cuando su estomago empezase a gruñir.

—¿Para qué incluir eso? ¡No tenemos pruebas de que realmente estemos en lo correcto! Por más que sea probable —la queja vino de Mello reclamando la idea de poner información de la cual aún no tenías pruebas sustanciosas.

—No tienes porque gritar —Near llevó una mano hacía su oído comprobando que aún oyese—. Es una sugerencia, podríamos sólo incluirlo como una posible teoría. No hay necesidad de probarlo ya que iría como una posibilidad, una especie de Bonus, nada más.

—Si tan solo hubiese hablado antes… —acotó el chico rubio concentrando su mirada en los monitores.

—Para empezar, tú no me dejaste terminar —Near se defendió, provocando que Mello lo fulminara con la mirada.

—Hablas tan pausado y tranquilo, me impacientas. No te morirás si le pones un poco más de carbón al motor de tu lengua —siseó Mello empezando a mosquearse.

—No me apuraré, es mejor dejar que las palabras fluyan, así las ideas salen más concretas. Si hablase más rápido todo lo que diría no tendría el mismo sentido —Mello trató de ignorar la indirecta hacía él, ese niño siempre lo estaba llenando de reprochas o de alguna que otra frase capciosa.

—¿De verdad? Acaso, como me expreso ¿es una forma poco práctica? —había tratado de ignorarlo pero el intento fue frustrado, si había algo que le molestase es que no le dijesen las cosas de forma directa.

—Si, para mí —le confirmó el joven de pelos blancos. Automáticamente Mello decidió ignorarlo en lo que restaba, sólo le prestaría atención a la información que le dictaba. El puesto de culpable en cada pelea o discusión que tenían con Near se lo llevaba siempre él, sería mejor que parase ahora con la disputa antes de que Ryuuzaki les llamase la atención y lo mirase mal a él.

Luego de esa breve discusión los únicos sonidos eran del teclado y de la voz de Near que iba formulando la información que Mello iba escribiendo en los informes, ¿cómo es que este último había aceptado hacer el trabajo de escribir mientras que Near solo se limitaba a redactar? Tal vez la idea de pelear ya les cansaba a ambos, pero lo cierto es que debían aprender a llevarse bien y no discutir por cuanta cosa diferían. Mello sabía que Near era muy hábil en las discusiones o en cualquier otro tipo de conversación, siempre tenía todo sumamente calculado para jamás equivocarse, por ello Mello tendía solo a veces a dar su brazo a torcer. Su orgullo nunca fue dañado pero sabía que entre discutir y salir perdiendo prefería aceptar un buen argumento por parte de su contrincante. Había aprendido a manejar un poco mejor sus emociones, aún así tener que tragarse sus palabras era terriblemente dificultoso.

Por otro lado Near tenía a su lado la imperturbabilidad que le faltaba a su compañero y la suficiente como para trabajar en equipo. Hablando de verdades, aunque supiese que Mello no lo toleraba, tomaba muy en cuenta que hacían buen equipo y que Ryuuzaki fichaba eso. No tenía la necesidad de saber cual de los dos sería el elegido porque el tema le tenía en cierta forma sin cuidado, ganaría quien fuese mejor. Sin embargo tenia la sospecha de que no habría un sólo ganador.

Ryuuzaki los observaba algo alejado mientras se surtía de todo un poco de lo que contenía su carrito de dulces. Había estado apunto de intervenir en la discusión reciente pero ambos se habían sabido frenar, había notado como Mello se esforzaba por no diferir con Near por no molestarlo a él. Por la razón que fuese, era prometedor ver que podían arreglárselas sin causar un alboroto, estaban avanzando y madurando como equipo, esa era la idea. A veces podía ver que Near era muy rígido con sus ideas, casi siempre eran las correctas pero aun así él también debía aprender a comprender los puntos de vista de los otros, no obstante el chico en ese ámbito había demostrado mejoría.

Pero lo que si era verdaderamente poco creíble es que discutiesen por simplezas, ¡y sacasen tan increíbles deducciones! Eran capaces de discutir por el acento de una palabra que por alguna pista o veracidad de un hecho. Y no exageraba porque él mismo había sido testigo de tan extraño acontecimiento.

_**-.-**_

—Gracias Watari. Puedes retirarte —el hombre de avanzada edad pero de fortaleza inigualable se retiró tras asentir con la cabeza educadamente y dejarlos solos—. Chicos, pueden servirse.

—No gracias —fue la contestación seca y tajante de Near desde el suelo, quien armaba de forma armónica una ciudad con caminos, rasca cielos, torres, edificios, casa y todo tipo de construcciones, con figurillas del tamaño de un dedo que simulaban ser personas y transportes de todas clases. En un total que ocupaba el espacio de unos sietes metros del piso esta metrópoli hecha solamente con Legos.

—Y ¿tú, Mello?

El aludido taciturno solo extendió su brazo desde su posición para servirse del carrito de dulces que había dejado hace unos instantes Watari, tomando de él sólo un pastel con aparente relleno de chocolate.

—Que inquietas que son esas dos niñas, serán un buen estorbo —objetó algo mosqueado Mello luego de dar un vistazo al monitor que tenia en frente, que mostraba tanto a Lizzie como a Dallas pelear por el control remoto del TV sin cuenta de ser observadas.

—En realidad temo contradecirte, pero lo dudo, esas dos chiquillas parecen seguir a Amane en todo. No creo que influyan en mucho —Ryuuzaki dejo claro lo que veía según el con un ojo más técnico, hasta llegaba a creer que esas dos niñas le serian de utilidad. Definitivamente no serian un obstáculo—. Es más, parecen tener un parecido con ustedes, se pelean de una forma muy similar a como lo hacen ustedes generalmente.

—Seguro —objetó de nuevo Mello escéptico.

—Regresando en lo que deberíamos estar, dame el número exacto de las cámaras y micrófonos que instalaste en la casa —pidió el detective mientras rellenaba su boca con una dona glaseada.

—Son ciento treinta y dos cámaras, y doscientos micrófonos dentro de la casa —informó el joven rubio, mientras verificaba la información que el mismo iba diciendo através de la computadora que tenia en frente.

—Ah ¿y a en los exteriores?

—Cinco cámaras y tres micrófonos en el auto de Amane, dos cámaras y dos micrófonos en la motocicleta de la muchacha —termino el informe Mello mientras regresaba a revisar información importante.

—_¡Auch! Eso me ha dolido ¿Por qué me has pateado? ¡Puedes haberme roto la nariz! —Dallas se retorcía en el suelo de la sala, mientras Lizzie tomaba el control remoto triunfante y se acomodaba en el sillón frente a la TV._

—_Lo lamento, es mi turno de ver la televisión, era por las buenas o era por las malas —dijo algo seria ignorando que su hermana estaba tirada en el piso._

_Dallas se levanto tambaleante para dirigirse a paso lento hacia el baño para poder da un vistazo a su adolorido rostro._

—Debe haber dolido, al parecer la mas pequeña practica algún tipo de arte marcial, será conveniente no molestarla —observó L, pero seguía pensando que ninguna de esas dos niñas le molestaría realmente—. ¿Mello te aseguraste de poner todas las cámaras en posiciones discretas y objetivas? No deben enterarse esas niñas de que son observadas.

—Por supuesto, creí que Amane estaba enterada de que tú habías puesto vigilancia en esa casa —mencionó mientras levantaba una ceja algo incrédulo.

—Ella lo sabe, pero las otras dos no, Misa acordó conmigo que no viviría en el departamento que le ofrecí pero si me tendría que permitir vigilarla todo el tiempo en la nueva casa que compro hace muy poco.

—_¡Malditos pervertidos!¡Hentais! ¿Quién carajo puso una cámara en el inodoro? —chillo Dallas en el baño, mirando asqueada el retrete._

—Esta bien Mello, te has pasado —admitió Ryuuzaki, con un toque de sarcasmo en su voz—. Esa no era la idea que yo tenia de discreto, y la joven esa si es pariente de Amane, no somos ningunos depravados.

—Quitaré esa cámara en cuanto pueda —añadió Mello algo ofendido por haber sido llamado pervertido.

—Gracias.

—Bien… El culpable principal fue condenado hace años, esa mujer perdió sus recuerdos sobre lo que alguna vez hizo, así no hay forma de culparla de ser el segundo Kira, y si aun así los tuviera igual no podríamos enviarla a prisión, ya que pactaste con ese dios de la muerte llamado Rem que no le lastimarías y eso significa no castigarla por sus actos —Near se mantenía escéptico y suspicaz para esta situación, ya que el veía de otra forma las intenciones de L—. ¿En verdad haces esto por el caso Kira? O… ¿Solo es un camuflaje? Extrañamente empiezo a creer que es sólo un capricho.

—De nuevo Near das en el blanco, pero déjame decirte que tomo esto más como una promesa a mi mismo.

—¿Promesa a ti mismo? ¿Nos has estado mintiendo? —habló Mello que no quería quedarse afuera de la conversación y mantenía su mirada fija en el hombre de raro sentar.

—No exactamente.

—Lo que es exacto, es que te has obsesionado con Amane y sea vuelto algo aburrido ya de tanto perseguirla de aquí para ya —las palabras de Near sonaban frías, más de lo normal para Ryuuzaki, pero esto no le afectaba, sabia por donde venia la idea que Near trataba de expresarle tan directamente.

—Near si no deseas seguir con esto sabes que tienes la perfecta libertad de regresarte al orfanato Wammy —él estaba siendo también muy directo pero no importaba, ya que sabia cual seria la siguiente reacción del joven, ya que pensaban y actuaban de formas similares. Mello estaba atento a la reacción de Near, ya que si el decidía irse, tenia el pase libre para ser el sucesor elegido.

—No me malinterpretes, no tengo intenciones de irme a ningún lado, y presiento que ya esperabas esta respuesta de mí —Near colocó el último lego en un rascacielos de unos tres metros de altura, en todo lo que llevaba de esta discusión jamás miró una sola vez a sus hablantes—. Mi punto es que no veo la importancia de seguir con esto.

—Entiendo, pero es necesario vigilar a Misa ya que mi vida depende de ello —sonrió con ironía, hasta los extremos que había llegado por el triunfo.

—¿Crees que si no hubieses hecho ese pacto con ese shinigami, habrías podido atrapar a Yagami? —el sonido del teclado siendo tecleado era lo único que se escuchaba después de la pregunta de Mello. L estaba pensando su respuesta.

—No lo creo, en ese momento me había quedado sin armas ni trucos y presentía que mi muerte se avecinaba por eso hice algo precipitado para mi gusto pero necesario, tenia la sensación de que Kira manipularía al shinigami Rem para que acabase conmigo y / o este le pidiese mi verdadero nombre, después de todo eso era lo ultimo que necesitaba Light para lograr quitarme del camino. Pero para mi suerte logré sacar la conclusión correcta en el momento correcto, el shinigami Rem pertenecía a Amane Misa por lo tanto la Death Note que portaba Higuchi era la de Misa, y ella seria entonces el verdadero segundo Kira, y como Light era su novio, no me sonaba extraño que el fuese la mente maestras de tras de todo esto.

—Pero… ¿Cómo supiste que Rem era el shinigami de Misa? —Mello era quien más curiosidad tenia por saber que era lo que había pasado, por eso inundaba al detective con sus preguntas. Pero a L no le molestaba, en lo absoluto.

—Solamente se lo pregunte a Rem, en las reglas de la Death Note, si no mal recuerdo, en la cuarta página indicaba que la persona que poseyese una note seria acompañado por un shinigami hasta que muera o renuncie a ella. Por ende si Misa era el segundo Kira, ella debió ser acompañada por un Dios de la muerte y en una de esas era Rem, también existía la posibilidad de que fuese el shinigami de Light, como de que no fuese shinigami de ninguno de los dos, por eso se lo pregunté —hizo una pausa, mientras echaba cubitos de azúcar a su ya muy azucarado café—. Al principio se mantuvo muy desconfiado con mi pregunta, pero logré converser al shinigami de que me dijese la información que necesitaba. A cambio de la verdad… prometí no hacerle daño de ningún tipo a Misa y evitar como sea algún daño ajeno hacia ella, es un precio muy caro pero el caso Kira lo valía.

—Las Death Note, tanto la de Amane como la de Yagami, se encuentran bajo seguridad… ¿Hay posibilidad de que existan otras libretas en el mundo? —Near había dejado su fortaleza de ladrillos plásticos para unirse a la conversación. Tomó asiento a la izquierda de Ryuuzaki.

—De que la hay, la hay… pero no sabemos con exactitud si ahora mismo hay alguien utilizando una libreta. Nos llegaremos a enterar de la misma forma que de la que nos enteramos sobre Kira.

—Hmp… —Mello había emitido un sonido con su boca, tenia sus cara fruncida, daba la sensación de que estaba pensando—. Amane debería ser condenada, debería pagar, de alguna forma, lo que hizo.

—No recuerda nada, ella no tiene idea de lo que hizo, ve a Kira como una especie de ídolo porque el vengó a sus padres pero no sabe que ella fue su mano derecha, no hay forma de castigarla… si no recuerda nada.

—¿Cómo es posible que una asesina como ella esté al cuidado de dos niñas? —la voz de Mello sonó consternada.

—Por si no lo sabían Misa es una de esas personas que da todo por su ser querido, lo pude comprobar en múltiples ocasiones donde ella me negaba todas mis acusaciones y se oponía a confesar o soltar información sobre Kira, eso lo hacia probablemente porque se había enamorado de Light y quería evitar a toda costa que él sufriese algo de daño. Esas dos muchachas están a salvo, ya que parece que se han convertido en el objetivo por el cual Misa sigue aún con vida. Sea despertado su lado maternal y con más razón si son parientes.

—Es extraño e irónico, que una persona como ella halla podido asesinar a tantas personas y que su personalidad sea de esa forma tal alegre y dulce, es hasta escalofriante —la situación le disgustaba totalmente a Mello y no tenia problemas en mostrarlo.

—No importa cuanto títulos u grados universitarios se tenga, el hombre jamás podrá terminar de conocer a una mujer —mencionó el joven más viejo de los tres con sosiego— Y Amane Misa es una de las mujeres mas extrañas que he visto.

—Hemos corrido con suerte, ¿Qué hubiese pasado si ella no siguiera con vida? —la pregunta de Near mostró otra intención que no era la curiosidad típica de un niño u adolescente.

—De todas formas, si Misa estuviese muerta ahora, yo también lo estaría. Eso seria lo que hubiese pasado, mi muerte.

—Al parecer todo regresar a esas dos niñas, de cierta forma, gracias a ellas Amane esta viva —contempló Mello.

—¿Ven? Les dije que las dos Amanes más pequeñas no serian un estorbo ni mucho menos —L saboreó lo ultimo de café que quedaba en su tasa, los dos jóvenes de su costado dejaron de prestarle atención, y se hundieron cada uno en sus fueros internos y en sus propias cuestiones.

Near se regreso a su fortaleza de plásticos ladrillos, con la creciente idea que relacionaba sólo a Ryuuzaki y a un profundo cambio preferentemente no visible en él. Se confiaba totalmente de que antes, mucho antes del caso Kira, L jamás se mostró tan obsesionado con las mujeres, en realidad la ofuscación solo era y siempre había sido con una sola: Amane Misa. Y todo había comenzado luego del circo luciferino que había armado el mayor asesino de la historia, una de las pocas sobrevivientes de ese entorno era la culpable del dilema, _¿enamorándose del enemigo, eh Ryuuzaki?_...

No cabía duda de la verdad, nadie era inmune ante tal poder. No era un experto reflexionado del tema pero las cosas presentaban pruebas irremediables. Lo que antes había parecido una simple voluntad por cerrar el caso se había tornado, en más de un sentido, una obsesión. Pero ¿a que llamaba él obsesión? Si de verdad la línea entre amor y obsesión siempre había sido tan delgada como poco visible. Era tan difícil saber realmente que pasaba por la cabeza de aquel despeinado hombre con respecto a todo esto.

¿Cómo era posible que siendo tan frío, previsor y cauto como lo era Ryuuzaki, había posibilidades de que realmente estuviese enamorado? Near no terminaba de entender del todo, sabía muy bien que el tema del amor no era lo suyo pero también comprendía que era algo tan profundo y complicado que con pensamientos del momento no lograría percibirlo todo.

¿Qué tan poderoso era aquel sentimiento? Del que, de hecho, pensadores y escritores han tratado por milenios pero aun así no han logrado definirlo completamente. Su forma, por siempre invariable, era lo más peligroso por no poder ser predesida. ¿Era el amor sinónimo directo de la debilidad? No era estúpido, aunque jamás había experimentado el sentimiento del afecto en sí, sabía totalmente que excusarse con que no podía enamorarse porque sería una cargante debilidad era algo absurdo y nulo. El hombre había sido creado con la capacidad de lidiar con todo, pero era sólo de valientes enfrentarse a lo que sus sentimientos reclamaban.

Ryuuzaki no demostraba alteraciones que cualquiera detectaría, es más había que conocerlo muy bien para notar que estaba más distraído, pero L seguía siendo él. Y observaba que a pesar de todo, seguía resolviendo casos por distintos sectores del mundo y comiendo con apetito insaciable toda esa azúcar, y allí de lo que él hablaba; Ryuuzaki no se había debilitado por estar enamorado. Pero tampoco apoyaba en ningún punto que él diese rienda suelta a esos sentimientos, porque lo único que traería sería problemas, sin contar que no era correspondido. Había que encontrar una solución antes de que esto también les afectase a ellos.

Near observó como el detective miraba las pantallas que mostraban a Misa en la cocina. _¿Qué es lo que te sucede, L?..._ Podría haberle preguntado, pero ya hubiera sido demasiado.

_**-.-**_

—¡Nivel treinta y siete! —murmuró entretenido el muchacho mientras luego soltaba por su boca humo producto del cigarrillo consumido. El otro chico que se encontraba más alejado, apoyado sobre el marco de la ventana, lo miraba hastiado y aburrido de lo mismo.

—Y luego vendrán el nivel treinta y ocho, treinta y nueve… Y ¡Sorpresa!... el nivel cuarenta —no podía evitar ser irónico, pero ¡es que venía escuchando los sonidos de ese aparatejo casi todo el día! Aún no comprendía como es que no se quedaba ciego aquel chico de mirar tanto la pequeña pantalla de su videojuego.

—¿A alguien le vino la menstruación? —molestarlo era divertido como tan peligroso, pero viendo lo irritado que estaba su amigo no era nada difícil. Percibió como algo pasaba volando rápido sobre su cabeza, agradecía estar encorvado y sentado jugando con su consola porque de ser lo contrario hubiera sido golpeado bruscamente. Observó por el rabillo del ojo al objeto volador, una lámpara de escritorio ¿Había mencionado que era peligroso molestarlo?

—No fastidies —siseó sin mirarlo, concentrándose en lo que veía por la ventana, aunque sabía que eso no terminaba ahí— Matt ¿te regresarás pronto a la casa Wammy?

—Sí, de hecho —contestó dejando el videojuego en una mesa y poniendo sus pies sobre ésta—. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que necesites?

—Me preocupa lo que este planeando hacer Ryuuzaki, si tú te quedas evitaría temporalmente involucrarme en los planes de él —cerro sus ojos luego decir aquello, no se estaba equivocando, Ryuuzaki planeaba algo, y ese "algo" tenía que ver sospechosamente con las visitas que tuvieron hace un mes y medio atrás.

—¿Planeando? ¿Qué acaso te refieres a todo lo que paso hace muy poco con el segundo Kira? —logró entender a que se refería Mello, pero aún no veía lo que traía tan preocupado a su compañero.

—Hmm —afirmó sin pronunciar palabra—. No quiero ser paranoico, pero Ryuuzaki esta seriamente decidido a vigilar constantemente a Amane y el paso siguiente es lo que me consterna.

—Y en fin… ¿Qué tal es? —preguntó desganado.

—De verdad que es decepcionante, no puedo creer que alguien como ella haya sido el segundo Kira. Si la vieses entenderías…

—¿Qué acaso esperabas a una demente sedienta de sangre? —sonrió ladinamente—. Las apariencias engañan Mello.

—Lo sé, parece una muñequita de porcelana —se sentó en el mismo sillón donde se encontraba sentado su compañero—. Contado que no viene sola.

Matt frunció el seño por no haberle entendido y preguntó solamente.

—¿No… viene sola?

—¡No! Porque resulta que es tutora de dos niñas, ¿en que mente cabe que una mujer con tan pasado atroz podría educar a dos criaturas? —le seguía repugnando la idea y eso raramente cambiaría—. El problema se multiplica por tres.

—No creo que sea para tanto… ¿Después de todo esta es la única forma de… 'castigarla'? —enfatizó la última palabra por no encontrar otra que se apegase mejor a la situación.

—Si —murmuro mientras se masajeaba las sienes para prevenir un dolor de cabeza muy cercano—. Es por eso que quiero que te quedes, tengo pensado iniciar una investigación yo solo y quiero que me ayudes.

—¿Sobre qué?

—No tengo idea —se refregó sus ojos, masajearse la sienes tal vez no fue buena idea ya que comenzaba a sentir las punzadas en su cabeza—. Pero cualquier tema será suficiente para, por lo menos, salvarme.

—No te entiendo, creí que estabas muy interesado en ayudar a Ryuuzaki con el cierre del caso Kira —argumentó recordando las palabras de Mello tiempo atrás.

—Así era, pero no tenía idea de todo lo que acarreaba, él no mentía cuando hablaba de un caso de gran peso.

—Definitivamente… —dijo Matt asintiendo rápido con la cabeza.

—¿Definitivamente qué? —lo miro levantado una ceja interesado en su respuesta.

—Definitivamente no sabes mentir —tiró su cigarrillo y luego sonrió levemente sabiendo que su amigo lo estaba fulminando con la mirada. Gracias a Dios las miradas no podían matar.

—No bromeó, ¿acaso ves que ría? No quiero estar involucrado en esto y punto.

—Esta bien… pero al menos búscate una excusa que suene más real viniéndote de ti. Ambos sabemos que nunca te perderías de participar en cuanto caso Ryuuzaki te ofreciese bacante. Entonces ¿cuál es la razón real? —preguntó encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo y largando segundos luego humo por sus labios.

—No creo poder tolerar a tres mujeres, no tengo paciencia y más apreciando como es cada una —respondió mirando hacía otro lado que no fuese la cara burlesca de su compañero.

—¿Te acobardas por que hay que lidiar con mujeres? Qué absurdo hombre… —permaneció con los ojos cerrado luego de hablar disgustando del tabaco—. Cualquier hombre querría estar en tu lugar ¿Qué eres homosexual o qué? —sabía que había entrado en territorio peligroso al utilizar un insulto de ese tamaño pero no importaba haber si así sabía lo que estaba preguntando hace rato.

—Hasta donde yo se, me gustan las mujeres —manifestó autosuficiente y tranquilo contra todo lo que su amigo esperaba. Matt chasqueó la lengua, no había conseguido lo que quería puesto que Mello no había dicho nada sobre sus razones para no otorgar su ayuda para la concretación del caso Kira.

—¿Entonces?

—La curiosidad te matara algún día… Ryuuzaki seguro nos hará vernos más seguido con ellas, las cosas se van a complicar. Algo me dice que será así.

—¿De verdad que son tan feas? —Mello lo miro raro y malhumorado, preguntándose que demonios pasaba por la cabeza de Matt, pero al ver la sonrisa jocosa cayó en cuenta de que sólo estaba molestándolo y él le estaba dando de que alimentarse para hacerlo.

—¿Alguna ves has visto a Misa Amane? —preguntó satírico, Matt asintió—. Las dos muchachas que la acompañan son muy similares a ella en cuanto apariencia, ¿crees que tengan algo de feas?

—¿Intercambiamos lugares?

Mello tomó la lámpara que él mismo había lanzado y que había terminado en uno de los sillones y se la volvió a lanzar. Matt penosamente la esquivó, a este paso terminaría seriamente herido, lo mejor sería dejar de buscar pleito.

—Pensándolo mejor… no abandonaré nada, seguiré dentro del caso —no sabía si era mentira lo que él mismo estaba diciendo porque Matt lo había hecho dudar, pero lo que intentaba lograr es que su amigo se quedase callado.

—Sabía que no podrías resistir el hecho de-

—¡Ya deja esas ideas! —le gritó colérico, lo cual dio resultado porque Matt se había vuelto a concentrar en su consola de videojuego portátil.

—¿Ideas sobre qué? —una tercera voz tomo posición en la fastidiosa conversación según Mello.

—¡Nada! —respondió Mello a la pregunta de Near antes de que Matt largase alguna estupidez, ¡lo que le faltaba! ¡Qué el enano venenoso lo molestase con lo mismo! Y eso que aún no le cerraba en cuanto de donde había sacado Matt esas ocurrencias—. ¿Qué es lo que paso? —preguntó serio dirigiéndose al adolescente de blancos cabellos.

—Ryuuzaki nos quiere arriba, en la sala de investigaciones —contestó dándose media vuelta para regresar al ascensor. Segundos luego es seguido por Mello.

—Buena suerte —les deseó Matt antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran completamente.

_**-.-**_

—Nos persiguen… y ya han descubierto nuestra localización —ambos jóvenes palidecieron, en una más notorio que en otro la palidez. Ryuuzaki no se inmutó, la sorpresa acerca de esto ya lo había abandonado. De las cosas no había que preocuparse si no ocuparse, y exactamente el primer paso era informales a ellos lo que sucedía. Había desenmascarado todo muy reciente, había que moverse rápido, ¡el tiempo les jugaba muy en contra! Pero tampoco había que entrar en un pánico inútil.

—¿C-cómo…? ¿Pero quiénes son? —Mello preguntó aun sin poder pasar el trago duro.

—Una organización destinada con un único fin: atrapar a L —Watari también mostró tintes de preocupación, al parecer el único que tenía la tranquilidad y la calma para manejar todo era Ryuuzaki.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Comenzaré una investigación a largo plazo sobre esta inoportuna organización en cuanto me establezca de nuevo en un sitio fijo —aclaró Ryuuzaki, pero sólo en su caso, aún faltaba decir que es lo que harían Near y Mello—. Ustedes tienen dos opciones: o me siguen o vuelven al orfanato Wammy. No permitiré que se vean involucrados ni afectados por esto —la seriedad que utilizaba al hablar era distinta a otros casos, esta vez era una verdadera emergencia.

—Yo te sigo —habló fuerte y claro Near, para la sorpresa de casi todos. Mello lo observaba sorprendido por todo lo que estaba pasando. ¡Aun así él tampoco se quedaría atrás!

—Yo también —Mello quitó la mueca de asombro y la reemplazo por una de mesura—. Casi todos lo últimos caso que se han presentado resueltos por L, nosotros hemos tenido que ver, mucho aclararía. Es algo que nos concierne a nosotros también Ryuuzaki. Si esa organización te busca, a mí y a Near igualmente.

Ryuuzaki quedo bastante sorprendido ante lo dicho por Mello, y el hecho de que Near lo apoyase sin diferir era extraño. Pero no había retroceso, los dos jóvenes estaban decididos a seguirlo, por un lado eso era ¿Cómo definirlo? Tranquilizador… pero también no quería tener más problemas.

—¿Y bien? ¿Has averiguado como nos localizaron? Es urgente saberlo ya que si nos asentamos en un nuevo lugar, podrían volvernos a encontrar de la misma manera que lo hicieron ahora —Near cuestionó a Ryuuzaki, y este le asentía lo que hablaba.

—Utilizan un avanzado sistema de rastreo por satélite. Sin embargo aun no tengo idea de cómo dieron con nosotros tan rápido —se pausó, como si a la situación le hiciese falta más suspenso—. He estado haciendo cálculos desde hace un tiempo porque me temía esto… ya tengo guardado nuestro lugar de destino.

—Explícate —le demandó Mello aunque su rostro se mostrarse sereno y serio la realidad en su interior estaba muy lejos de ser eso.

—El tipo de satélite que utilizan presenta un fallo: no registra una zona determinada de la tierra. Según el análisis que he estado haciendo y por los rastros que han dejado he podido fijar cual es esa zona. En este caso nuestro lugar de escape no está lejos.

—¿Es dentro de Japón? —Near averiguó, pero no tenía que ser respondido, había entendido todo— ¿Más específicamente la región de Kyushu? —entrecerró sus ojos, había puesto casi la última pieza del rompecabezas.

—¿Qué…? —exclamó extrañado Mello luego de haber escuchado Near, maldijo por dentro porque ya había comprendido—. ¿¡No me digas que por eso hiciste que Amane se comprase una casa en la prefactura de Oita!

—Sep. Exacto —se limitó admitir— Nunca tuve en cuenta realmente las preferencias que ella quería, solo busqué la región que este tipo de satélites, que utilizan nuestros perseguidores, obviaba —confesó simplemente.

—¿No crees que luego de que visiten y verifiquen ciertas zonas que ellos creerían que es nuestra localización, caerían en cuenta de que su satélite tiene un fallo? ¿Y que han estado obviando cierta zona todo el tiempo? —Ryuuzaki lo miró pero se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, ante eso Near lo único que hizo fue elevar la ceja escéptico esperando una respuesta.

—Para ese entonces nosotros ya habremos dado con ellos —le respondió para despejar la mirada delatadora de Near.

—Pero si ellos pudieron determinar nuestra ubicación tan rápido y sin delatarse ¿no sería probable que en cuestión de instantes se diesen cuenta de ese error en su sistema? —Mello había tirado su careta de tranquilidad, demostrando que ciertamente estaba muy intranquilo—. ¡O podría ser peor, ya habrán arreglado dicho daño en su satélite! ¡Y nosotros aquí sin escapatoria! —Ryuuzaki suspiró lamentándose, esto era lo que quería evitar, que entrasen en pánico.

—Primero: el desliz de su satélite es irreversible, viene así de fábrica. Tendrían que cambiar todo su sistema de rastreo si quisieran arreglarlo. Segundo: no hay necesidad de entrar en pánico y pesimismo, dejen la mente en claro, despéjense. No lograran nada preocupándose de esa forma. Y tercero: yo ya estaba enterado de esto, la información reciente de la que les hablé era solamente de su sistema de rastreo, sobre que nos perseguían yo ya estaba enterado hace un tiempo —dijo sin asco, callando en el acto el nerviosismo del momento.

—¿Lo sabías ya? ¿De que manera te enteraste? —interrogó el chico rubio guardándose por algún lado el azoramiento.

—Me enviaron hace dos meses una carta de amenaza. Tomaré en cuenta que deben tener algún informante que alguna vez fue muy cercano a nosotros, de cualquier otra forma no hubieran encontrado la información necesaria para dar con nosotros. No ha sido muy estratégico amenazarme, si la idea claro está era intimidarme —dudaba de la inteligencia de sus perseguidores, aun así la idea de subestimarlos se mantenía totalmente ausente—. Sea lo que sea, me han alarmado sobre sus planes, suficiente para movilizarnos. Ellos esperan nuestro siguiente paso desde hace mucho, mi idea invariablemente fue confundirlos dándoles a entender que pasaba por alto sus advertencias.

—De ese modo ellos, impacientes, se han movido equivocadamente delatándose aun más —continuó Near.

—Precisamente, de esa forma termine averiguando su sistema de rastreo —completó L.

—Aun así, con despiste y confusión… ellos nos localizaron —agregó Mello indiferente y dudoso de la situación.

—Como ya mencione, tienen un excelente informante. Alguien que ha trabajado con nosotros les ha donado muy buena información. Y nuestro siguiente paso, además de cambiar nuestra ubicación es comenzar una nueva investigación y descubrir quien es aquel que abrió su boca.

—¿En casa de las Amane? —pregunto retóricamente Near.

—¿Y por que, en toda lo que hay de territorio en la región de Kyushu, hay que irse a platearse en la casa de Amane? —Mello captó lo que quería evitar, sus sospechas anteriores nunca fueron incorrectas, ¡se seguirían relacionando con el Segundo Kira y esas dos niñas intolerables! Maldijo en su interior, ya no tenia marcha atrás.

—No hay ciudades grandes y la construcción de un edificio o la movilización de todos nosotros levantaría las sospechas y la atención. En esto hay que ser sumamente discretos y cautelosos. Además es bastante absurdo e impensable que un detective de la índole mío podría irse a meter en la casa de una actriz famosa.

—¡Misa es muy acechada por la prensa! ¿No notarían que habitan nuevas personas en su inmensa casa? Los paparazzis son muy escurridizos y astutos. Yo creo que no se perderían de una oportunidad así. Fomentarían cualquier rumor.

—Y principalmente porque la casa de Misa cubre mucho territorio es perfecta, nos instalaríamos en una zona de la casa totalmente alejada de los flashes —aseguró el muchacho de ojeras marcadas.

—¿Propones que no veamos la luz del día…? —simplificó Mello uno de sus problemas.

—Pues… —se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia—. Aquí tampoco salen mucho… ¿Después de todo, me siguen o no? Ya saben que cuentan con dos opciones.

—Mantengo mi dicha posición —contestó Near inexpresivo.

—Ni modo… yo también —después de dudarlo como idiota y suspirar, Mello, decidió seguir el juego. Tenía sus razones, por un lado, lo más motivante era que no permitiría parecer un cobarde frente a los ojos de L y la segunda no dejaría que Near le ganase territorio en la carrera de ser el elegido. Podía sumarle la idea de una nueva aventura, que desgraciadamente para su gusto se daría en zona y ambiente femenino.

—¿Watari? —llamó Ryuuzaki al hombre que se había quedado casi ausente en la conversación.

—Señor —el aludido le entrego un papel con una lista larga de interesados en comprar el actual edificio donde se encontraban.

—Mmm… elijo el número catorce —luego de leer ágilmente la lista se decidió por el mencionado.

—¿Has vendido el edificio? —preguntó Mello no gustándole la idea.

—Por supuesto. Ya no nos es útil, la otra opción sería demolerlo. Prefiero venderlo.

—Je… ¿Cómo reaccionara Misa al saber que tendrá nuevos huéspedes? —inquirió Mello imaginándose la reacción de la "diva".

—Depende de que forma encare la situación. Ya me las arreglare para que no me mate al decírselo —imaginó a Misa persiguiéndolo con un hacha, ella podría ser muy dulce pero también tenía carácter fuerte, procuraría explicar todo desde un punto que a ella no la hiciese enfadar mucho, después de todo necesitaba la colaboración de ella—. Esta bien chicos, pueden retirarse… armen sus maletas. Mañana nos vamos de aquí.

—¿Tan pronto? —cuestionó Mello levantando una ceja.

—Oh, bueno… si quieres quedarte a esperar a que nos encuentren… —Ryuuzaki manifestó en modo sarcástico, Mello no pronunció palabra y se dio media vuelta para partir hacía el ascensor, sintiéndose estúpido al haber preguntado algo tan obvio.

Ryuuzaki sacó de su bolsillo el celular que solía utilizar para hacer uno que otro comunicado, como era sabido el no frecuentaba utilizar ese tipo de aparatos, solo cuando se le hacía colosalmente inevitable. Y ahora venía enfrentar el primer problema: convencer a Misa de ayudarlo. Podría ser fácil como difícil, tenía que ser muy cuidadoso con lo que le pediría. Evidente sería que a la Idol no le gustaría para nada la idea de ellos tres más su inseparable mayordomo en su casa. Tendría que buscar alguna excusa verdaderamente fabulosa para meter en la cabeza de Misa el concepto de auxiliarlo.

No tenía en cuenta lo que realmente sería convivir con tres mujeres, ¿dónde estaba lo malo? Ni a Mello, y eso que él era bastante sociable, ni a Near les gustaba la idea. Puede que ellas tres no fuesen sinónimo de calladas y tranquilas pero esto sería un buen entrenamiento para la paciencia de aquellos dos muchachos que pretendían ser sus sucesores. En su beneficio, había oído que Misa era una excelente cocinera; la molestaría diario para que le cocinase dulces.

El primer argumento que ella utilizaría para rechazar todo esto, sería por el bien de sus dos primas. Por eso él debía evitar darle todos los datos de lo que pasaba, ella no debía alarmarse, no quería hacerle creer que esto representaría un peligro para ellas. Solo le hablaría de que necesitaban su casa, pero no mucho más de eso.

Tenía un arma, un As que ella, y dolorosamente para él, no podría resistir: le ofrecería que a cambio de su ayuda; él la liberaría de toda vigilancia y relación con él. La dejaría en paz de por vida, aunque eso era algo que él dudaba por su parte, tenía cierto presentimiento sobre el destino, este tenía la manía de seguir cruzando sus caminos.

Marcó el número de ella, en un segundo había logrado robárselo, extrañamente se lo había memorizado como si nada. Puso el celular en su oído y escuchaba el sonido de la línea de teléfono llamando, no tenía puestos los monitores para ver que estaba haciendo Misa que no contestaba su celular. Había sido astuto, había hurtado el número del celular personal de ella, ya que Misa contaba con tres celulares, uno de uso laboral, uno de uso personal y el que restaba para las emergencias. Estaba a punto de colgar cuando escuchó la suave voz de ella al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—_¿Hola?_ —preguntó ella extrañada por no conocer el número. Ryuuzaki se sorprendió de si mismo, se había puesto insólitamente algo nervioso.

—Soy Ryuuzaki…

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **¿Sorpresa? Le dimos un descansito a Misa y al Life Book, en este cap se manifiesta totalmente el punto de vista masculino de nuestros protas. Al parecer Ryuuzaki siempre tuvo todo calculado, ecepto una cosa: empezar a ver a Misa de otra forma.

Sin contar como se sienten Mello y Near, ellos siguen a Ryuuzaki pero cada uno con sus sospechas. Descuiden, que para ellos también tengo preparados problemas.

El review es el arma del lector para fomentar su opinión, ya sea critica constructiva o simplemente para dar a conocer su parecer. Si ya tienen algo pensado para escribirme… ¿Qué esperan? Recuerden que siempre estoy abierta a críticas productivas, la idea siempre es mejorar.


	5. CCC

**Life Book**

**Disclaimer:** Death Note, no figura en la lista de mis pertenencias ¿Por qué? Porque le pertenece a Tsugumi Ōba y a Takeshi Obata, por ende no escribo con intenciones de lucro.

**Categoría**_**: **_Aventura _**- **_Romance - Humor

_**Cursiva**_ – Pensamientos o palabras, frases a resaltar. Y en este caso, conversaciones telefónicas.

**Narración normal** – 1ª persona: Misa.

**Parejas:** Sigan sacando conclusiones.

**Advertencia:** Spoiler, lea bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

_התחלה של דו קיום מזעזעת._

**Capitulo IV: **_**C.C.C**_

_El __**c**__omienzo de una __**c**__hocante __**c**__onvivencia._

* * *

Entre las conocidas frases y citas que en su vida pudo decir y escribir Benjamin Franklin, ésta podría ser la que más se acopla a mi inoportuna y contrariada situación: _El pescado y las visitas apestan a los tres días_. No me gusta el pescado y eso no cambiaria como tampoco cambiaría mi opinión hacia ciertas cosas. Me disgustan los imprevistos y las cosas de último minuto, y más si yo me veo anclada por ellos. Y para la ironía que le toca a este día; me quejo por lo que aun no ha sucedido, pero que sucederá inevitablemente.

Si me pongo a pensar en esa frase podría entender que no iba a tener mucha suerte tratando de explicar a mi alrededor que es lo que iba a suceder, encarase por donde encarase sería lo mismo, el cuadrado es igual por todos lados y esta situación era su exacta gemela. Necesitaba colaboración y una amplia gama de paciencia, no es mucho pedir pero las quejas lloverían, otra cosa que sería inapelable. Sí, de positividad estaba algo exigua…

Echaría unos cuantos recipientes de aroma para ambientes a mis nuevos huéspedes si así lograba alejar el olor de la intolerancia que me prometía aquella tan famosa cita de Franklin. El tiempo no era mi ayudante, de verdad que jamás lo había sido, tenía instantes solamente para hacer magia, ¿por qué con que otro elemento lograría hacerles entender tendríamos nuevos visitantes por un tiempo indefinido? ¿Y que estos no eran precisamente de su total agrado?

Si quería efectividad por fin, tenía que mandar al diablo todas aquellas patéticas excusas que siempre inventaba en el momento, si les era sincera tal vez me iría mejor. Y así lo haría, pero la garantía de sus reacciones no era segura. ¿Cómo me había dejado convencer? ¿Por qué debería ayudarlos? No me interesaba en lo más mínimo si estaban o no en peligro. Aunque sonase extraño que pensase de este modo cuando era yo quien lo había resucitado.

Aun su propuesta a través de sus palabras taciturnas me resonaba en la mente sin reposo. La única y mísera razón por la que había aceptado todo este circo… _Te doy tu absoluta libertad… no me veras más la cara ni yo veré la tuya…_

La libertad absoluta no existía, aunque me había hecho un juramento, me dejaría en paz a cambio de mi ayuda. Todavía no me quedaba del todo claro cuál era la ayuda que necesitaba, y eso tal vez era un peligro, aseguraba no necesitar más de un espacio determinado en esta casa. Quería, ansiaba, deseaba y soñaba quitarme este problema de hace nueve años de encima; él había prometido que este sería su cierre. Ignoraba con esfuerzo el hecho de que él era un desgraciado mentiroso.

No más vigilancia, no más caso Kira, no más L… una idea muy irresistible.

Después de que él dejase de necesitar mi ayuda, mi casa, mi techo, no lo vería más y adiós a todo este embrollo. Pero la decepción hacía mi misma no desistía, ¿por qué siempre me dejaba convencer tan rápido? Gracias a la imperecederamente tentación me encontraba siempre en complicaciones, algún día de estos pecaría por seguirle la corriente a las tentaciones. No obstante, si todo marchaba sobre ruedas podría contar con mi querida y fantaseada privacidad de nuevo.

Me recosté sobre el sillón y escondí mi cabeza en uno de los inflados almohadones. Ya estaba anocheciendo, y aún no quería enfrentarlas y darles la noticia. Había hecho todo sin el consentimiento de ellas. También vivían aquí así que su opinión contaba y mucho, por más que yo fuese la dueña de todo este lugar; que no las tomase en cuenta sería uno de los puntos en mi contra. Suspiré y en segundos olí mi propio oxigeno exhalado, pues tenía un espacio reducido entre mi boca y el almohadón.

Me gustaría saber dónde estaba Lizzie, no la había visto por aquí en las últimas horas. Inequívocamente estaría en su habitación, estudiando como siempre. No quería molestarla, aunque siempre se mostrase con una sonrisa al abrirme la puerta de su habitación. Nunca se daba un descanso, si que ella encajaba en la frase de "un ratón de biblioteca", no estaba siendo cruel porque era la verdad. Hasta me parecía que exageraba, era tan aplicada a todo.

Por otro lado podría estar tocando su guitarra, adoraba escucharla y si tenía suerte también oía su voz pero nunca se me era posible ya que ella era muy precavida. Unicamente una vez lo logré, pero sólo escuché minutos antes de que me descubriese espiándola, de ningún modo permitía que la escuchásemos. Nunca entendí porque no le gustaba la audiencia, o era timidez aguda o alguna especie de fobia.

Pegué un respingo de dos metros, si me era permitido exagerar, cuando el teléfono sonó con persistencia. Solo había una persona que se le ocurría molestarme con su voz chillona a este horario o al que fuese, no tenía hora fija. Dejo que suene un par de minutos, si ella logró asustarme e irritarme también le sucedería a ella. Aunque tener que hablar con alguien irritado me irritaba aun más.

—¿Hola? —tomé el tubo del teléfono y contesté con mi mal humor, que seguro sería prontamente reprochado.

—_Respóndeme una cosa ¿Qué, acaso, la batería de tu celular esta averiada? ¿Perdiste el cargador? ¿O se te callo al agua el teléfono? ¡¿Si todas las repuestas a las preguntas anteriores son no? ¡¿Por qué endemoniada razón no me respondes!_ —la última pregunta a estilo me aturdió, para esta mujer alterar a las personas era un talento. Alejé el tubo del teléfono para comprobar el estado auditivo de mi oído derecho. Volví a colocar el tubo al lado de mi oreja, más vale responderle…

—¿Me has estado llamando? Qué extraño… —comenté, y pude oír un chasquido de lengua al otro lado de la línea, mi represéntate se estaba enfadando aún más— Supongo que debe estar apagado por falta de batería —dije desganada, lo cual no fue lo más inteligente ya que podía predecir que en este justo momento las facciones de ella se fruncían y como tensaba su mandíbula era aterrador.

—_¿Qué has hecho con tu agenda?_ —me preguntó pillándome al momento, ¿quería saber la verdad? En este justísimo instante esa agendita electrónica esta siendo aplastada por aquel librito blanquecino que se encontraba debajo de mi almohada. Oh si, por fin le había encontrado un beneficio y fin a esa cosa. De modo que al ser un libro tan grande y pesado, tapaba cualquier ruido que ese aparatejo pudiese producir. Pero no le diría eso, me excusaría aclarando que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba.

—No lo sé —me encogí de hombros como si ella pudiese observarme—. Debe estar en mi bolso seguramente —propuse al azar un lugar donde ciertamente mi adorada agenda no estaba.

—_Como sea, la buscas y le das batería a tu celular _—me mandó, otra característica de esta mujer, mandarme adiestra y siniestra como si fuese mi jefa.

—¡Sí, mi Cabo! —me mofe dándole un apelativo del ejercito, quizás no estaba tan lejos. Porque por su carácter no sería extraño que haya estado en la milicia—. ¿Y bien? ¿Sólo me llamabas para el sermón del día? ¿Tienes noticias nuevas?

—_¿Cómo no tenerlas? ¡Te llueven ofertas!_ —presumió, siempre lo hacía. Rodé los ojos, ¿cuántas vueltas pensaba darle al asunto? ¡Qué me lo dijese de una buena vez!—. _Mañana pasare a dejarte un par de guiones que tal vez deberías echarles el ojo y un contrato para una publicidad, últimamente se me ha hecho difícil seleccionar algunos proyectos de entre tantas ofertas_ — y siguió con su alardeo, y luego procese lo que me había dicho: guiones y publicidad. Y que… vendría mañana, qué fastidio. Con huéspedes nuevos y esta cotorra al lado, que día me esperaba mañana.

—Bien, deja las propuestas en el buzón de la puerta. Mañana las leeré —avise, tal vez así podía evitar su visita, tan desacertada, mañana.

—_¿Tienes planes? Ya que me pides que deje las cosas en el buzón_ —era tan averiguadora y metiche, ¿quería saber? Yo le diría cuales serían mis planes mañana.

—Vendrán tres hombres, como no te los imaginas, a vivir a mi casa ¿Cómo la ves? —estaba aguantándome las ganas de reír, solo Dios sabe el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no reírme luego de decir semejante bobada. Ya podía estaba saboreando la mueca de sorpresa y confusión que estaba haciendo mi represéntate, se había quedado callada. ¡Ni se lo esperaba! Eso le enseñaría a no meterse en ciertos asuntos.

—_Oh esperas. ¡¿Qué estas ideando…?_ —sabía que estaba encarando y viendo la cuestión de mala manera. Había prometido a Ryuuzaki no decir absolutamente nada, por eso ahora aclararía todo.

—¡Oh, estoy bromeando! ¿Cómo puedes creer que se me ocurrirían semejantes planes? Sabes que yo no soy ese tipo de celebridades —reí y pude percibir un ¿gruñido? Esperaba que no fuese eso. Gastarles este tipo de bromas a veces era tan divertido, ella creía casi siempre todo lo que yo decía, eso por un lado me beneficiaba y por otro no tanto.

—_Que comediante_ —ironizó de mala gana, la ignoré. Molestarla frecuentemente me levantaba un poco el ánimo—. _¿Así que… no tienes planes mañana?_

—Saldré con mis niñas —le corté, ya la broma había pasado y seguía molestándome venenosamente. Estaba bien que por el hecho de ser mi representante tenía que estar informada de mis actividades, pero ella ya me extralimitaba.

—_Tsk... Como desees, pasare a dejar temprano las cosas. Nos vemos luego_ —abruptamente me cortó, no le había gustado nada la idea de no verme mañana, yo dí gracias, otra vez con mi sana tranquilidad. Me estiré para dejar el tubo del teléfono en su lugar y luego me acomodé de nuevo en el sillón, tapando mi cara con el almohadón, lo que pude percibir por la ventana antes de tapar mi vista era que había anochecido ya.

El reloj con su tictac sonaban más fuerte que de costumbre. La quietud aquí era muy transitoria, y por eso disfrutaba todo lo que podía de ella. En lo que iba del día, casi no había tenido tiempo para mí, el trabajo me consumía. El que pensase que ser famoso era un sueño estaba totalmente alejado de la realidad, era algo lindo pero no pasaba de ese adjetivo, todo lo 'lindo' tenía detrás un gran trabajo y esfuerzo. Era estúpido envidiar los logros de alguien si se ignoraba el sudor de la labor que hay detrás. Eso me recordaba las miradas que ponían algunos compañeros míos sobre mí, a veces lo que parecía ser una persona solicitada y querida por todos podía ser la más solitaria, era triste ver el sentimiento de envidia en lo que yo querría considerar mis amigos. Amigos… hace tanto que no podía ver esa característica especial en alguien.

Aparté mis pensamientos de esas ideas, no tenía anhelos de entristecerme. El ruido del rugir de un motor me llamó la atención, me levanté del sillón y me asomé por la ventana. Observé a Dallas entrando en la cochera. Y luego maldecía por haber perdido el tiempo. Había planeado decirle a Lizzie primero la noticia y que ella se la dijese a su hermana luego, el plan era evitar tener que lidiar con la mayor de mis primas, pero se me había hecho tarde ya que Dal había regresado ya de la universidad. Preste atención al reloj, eran las nueve de la noche… ¿Dónde se suponía que había estado Dallas? ¿¡Cómo se le ocurría regresar tan tarde!

A la basura la idea de no querer enfrentarla, ahora si que me iba a dar oídos. Me fui hacía el sillón y me senté en él con los nervios empezándose a crisparse. Esperé sentada, contando impacientada sus pasos desde que podía escucharlos acercarse a la puerta. Una, dos vueltas dio la cerradura y entró con su casco y su carpetas en mano, di tiempo al tiempo y ella pareció lentamente notar mi presencia en la sala que se encontraba pegada al recibidor de la casa. Prendí la lámpara de mi costado y ella se dio vuelta. Me miro unos segundos y alzo una ceja alerta; tal vez anticipaba que estaba a punto de reprocharla.

—Por más que me mires no lograras ver a través mío —pronunció simplemente con su fría ironía y tan asquerosamente _divertida_ para mí.

—Es una lastima. Ya que me gustaría saber que pasa por tu cabeza al regresar a estas horas —hablé también en un tono algo indiferente para mi estilo de expresarme—. Tienes un celular, Dal… con un mensaje sabes que basta y sobra —suavicé mi mirada y mi tono de voz, relajando un poco mis hombros. Ella también alivió su expresión en su rostro.

—Lo… siento— se disculpó pesadamente, estaba cansada, eso explicaba porque su contestación no había estado a la defensiva—. Me quedé terminado un trabajo y el tiempo se me fue—se explicó, seguidamente bostezó. Hizo amague de subir por las escaleras pero hablé para que no se me escapase.

—¡Espera! Quédate… junto con tu hermana necesito que hablemos —avisé mientras ella me miraba extrañada y algo fatigada, tenía cara de necesitar una almohada, no quería saber como había conducido hasta casa así.

—¿Ahora? ¿No puedes ser mañana? —se refregó los ojos tratando de no dormirse de pie.

—Si, ahora —le respondí por pura involuntariedad mientras alzaba mi rostro hacía el segundo piso de la casa— ¡Lizzie! ¡Baja, por favor! —grité por las escaleras, en cuestión de instantes escuche la puerta de su habitación abrirse y su trote hacía donde yo estaba. Me aleje de la escalera y fui hacia la sala donde vi a Dallas acomodarse en uno de los sillones. Sería mejor que me apurase antes de que se durmiese.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Lizzie uniéndosenos, le hice seña de que se sentase.

—Tengo algo que decirles —Lizzie me miró atenta y Dallas con todas las energías que le quedaban. Y yo comenzaría con mis introducciones chiclosas e inservibles—. Díganme… ¿Qué es lo que piensan de compañía masculina?

Primero me miraron extrañadas y luego se miraron entre ellas pero ninguna me respondió.

—Ash… tanto años de soltería y ahora te vienes a echar a perder —se quejó media dormitada Dallas malinterpretado mi pregunta.

—¡No! ¡Ni hablar! —contesté rápidamente.

—¿De qué nos hablas entonces? —interrogó Liz, esperando a que lo dijese de una buena vez por todas.

Me había rendido a decirles directamente, sin embargo me vi atajada por mi misma al percibir un fuerte escalofrío que recorrida toda mi columna vertebral efecto de haber oído el timbre de la casa. Me di media vuelta rezando que no fuese lo que yo temía. _Oh, oh... estoy en problemas._

¿Pero quien más podría ser…? Lo únicos que tenían el permiso autorizado de llegar hasta la puerta de mi casa era mi representante y… ahora, ellos. No podía ser otra persona ya que primero debía pasar por el guardia de entrada que tenía a unos buenos metros del jardín, no dejaban pasar a nadie que no fuesen los autorizados. Suspiré disonantemente mordiéndome el labio inferior.

Me fijé por el visor de la puerta y tragué duro. Abrí la puerta y les di un leve saludo, podía sentir las miradas curiosas sobre mi nuca de Lizzie y Dallas.

—De esto… estoy hablando—esperé a que ellos ingresaran al recibidor para luego señalarlos sutilmente mirando a mis dos niñas. Ambas me observaron buscando una explicación, Lizzie me miraba entre sorprendida y extrañada, y Dallas parecía empezar a enojarse como de costumbre.

—Estás demente —acotó Dallas totalmente despabilada y con un entrante mal humor, aparto su mirada de mí y de ellos, tragándose sus palabras como podía.

—¿Mal momento? —susurró Ryuuzaki a mi costado, yo asentí.

—A la mitad de una explicación de hecho —le conteste entrelazando mis manos nerviosamente, las cosas comenzaban a escaparse de nuevo de mi control—. Suban por favor, hay cuatro habitaciones con las puertas abiertas, esas son las suyas.

Él respondió con unas suaves gracias y se dirigió hacia arriba seguido de ese niño con ese extraño color blanco en su cabeza, ¿no eran tres, más el viejo mayordomo que ellos tenían?

—Dentro de un rato vendrán Mello y Watari con algunas maletas —me informó cuando se encontraba a la mitad de la extensa escalera.

—Esta bien —le respondí, se dio media vuelta para seguir subiendo poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros desgastados.

—¿Se supone que deberíamos estar entendiendo esto? —Lizzie pregunta sonriendo algo confundida y pidiéndome algo de argumento para explicar lo que pasaba— ¿Si esta es la compañía masculina que tú decías? ¿Por qué se quedan aquí?

—¿Y por cuánto? —finalizó la enumeración de preguntas Dallas utilizando un matiz de voz un tanto amenazante. Tantas preguntas y tan poco tiempo.

—Eso... aun no lo sé, él me dirá cuando se irán —contesté temblorosamente.

—Wow… ¿estarán aquí por un tiempo indefinido? —Dallas preguntó irritada liquidándome con su mirada. De nuevo; ¿por qué había aceptado todo esto?

—Dime que por lo menos tienes una buena razón —imploró Lizzie y yo le sonreí nerviosamente, yo también esperaba tener una buena razón.

—Escuchen… —las calme un poco, mi voz derrotada y con pocos ánimos de pelea las aplacó—. Ellos son amigos míos y necesitan mi ayuda con urgencia, no pude negárselas —mentí como nunca pero no podía decirles la verdad, no lo entenderían en la vida.

—¿Amigos que te secuestran, amordazan y amenazan? —me cuestionó Dallas desconfiada de mis palabras anteriores.

—Son algo peculiares, ya saben, por la cuestión de que realizan investigaciones —traté lo mejor de excusarme, rasqué mi cabeza y di una risita nerviosa. No se mentir y nunca podría hacerlo bien.

—¿Segura? Porque no lo pareces —Lizzie se daba cuenta de que no sonaba tan convincente como siempre, no quería que se hiciesen ideas equivocadas pero no podía decirles tan poco lo que realmente pasaba, ¡en que lío me había metido yo sola! Y sólo porque no sabía explicarme bien y buscar razones más firmes.

—Si, estoy segura. Perdónenme si todo esto les cae como un balde agua encima, ¡pero he tenido tan poco tiempo! Le hubiera explicado antes con más tranquilidad y coherencia, si hu-

—¡Misa! Está bien, no tienes que explicar nada —Lizzie cortó mi afán por tratar de explicarles por tercera o cuarta vez—. Esta es tu casa, tienes la total libertad de invitar a quienes quieras. Tranquilízate, no te estamos reclamando nada —me sonrió dulcemente, yo agradecí que fuese tan comprensiva.

—Liz… Pero si debo pedirles disculpas por no haberles preguntado que opinaban, en ese sentido fui desconsiderada —me sentí culpable, sensación que se debe haber manifestado en mi rostro.

—Da igual ahora, no seas estúpida, no debes culpabilices. Lo hecho, hecho está —me reprochó para mi sorpresa Dallas, su enojo había pasado aparentemente, otra vez estaba bostezando.

—Gracias —les sonreí dulcemente, abrase a Lizzie e hice amague de abrazar a Dallas pero esta me detuvo con su mano delante de mi cara.

—Un gracias me basta y me sobra —ariscamente detuvo mi muestra aprecio, nunca se le quitaría lo gruñona. Observé como Lizzie la miraba reprobatoriamente.

—No creo que sea tan malo, nos hace falta compañía —traté de animarlas, pero como me miraron podría ya estar descartando la idea de continuar con lo dicho—. Por lo menos traten de sociabilizar, así se nos hará más llevadero, se que son extraños pero no muerden.

—Como sea, no los quiero cerca —repudió Dallas fríamente la idea de cruzar ni si quiera palabras con alguno de ellos.

—Hay Dal, no seas así —le reproché, pero mejor dejarlo así antes de que me comenzase a gruñir.

—No molestes —me contestó rascándose la cabeza mientras dormitaba y se trasladaba hacía la escalera. Yo y Lizzie la vimos subir con destino al segundo piso en silencio.

—Confío en ti Lizzie, a tu hermana no le puedo pedir algo que no tiene: la paciencia. Pero a ti si —le sonreí cansadamente buscando algo de apoyo para poder llevar todo esto.

—Descuida, haré todo lo posible para que me caigan bien —pícaramente rió entre dientes, yo le negué riendo también.

—Ellos son de tu clase; tan reflexionadores e intelectuales —le animé, ella asintió quedadamente.

—Sí, noté como son hace un tiempo cuando nos secuestraron. Pero no creo que yo les agrade, y bueno, Dallas menos —rodó sus ojos ante esa conclusión, la miré algo desanimada—. Pero haré un esfuerzo. Si tengo suerte tal vez consiga la amistad de alguno de ellos —habló con más positividad.

—Gracias Liz —le agradecí, siempre tan motivadora y dulce.

—No hay de qué —me respondió antes de subir también ella por las escaleras.

**_-.-_**

Tome la cafetera, quemándome las palmas de las manos, serví en dos tasas el café caliente. Una cafetera tan cara y que yo me quemase las manos de esta forma debería ser un delito, eso probaba que las cosas caras no siempre eran las mejores. Miré mis manos irritadas, ya haría uso de esas cremas que siempre me regalaban pero que no utilizaba. Saqué el azucarero y lo puse en la bandeja junto a las cucharas.

Sentía la mirada de rana de Ryuuzaki sobre mi nuca, había insistido en acompañarme, claro, a cambio de que le preparase su tan imprescindible café. A mí daba igual, tenia que comenzar a pensar de esa forma si pretendía convivir con él un periodo de tiempo. Si procuraba que mis dos niñas tuviesen paciencia con las nuevas visitas, yo tenía que dar el ejemplo, no podía prometer que él me agradase pero haría el intento de llevarme bien con él aunque sea. Así que tomé la bandeja y me acerqué con ella hasta el desayunador donde me esperaba sentado a su… modo.

—Aun no consigo comprender como es que te mantienes sentado sin caerte, en esa banqueta tan alta y con base tan pequeña —admiraba su equilibrio, encorvado y sentado en una especie de posición de semi-cuclillas.

—Práctica y costumbre —respondió simplemente, me senté enfrente de él pasándole la tasa caliente con café—. No tiene azúcar —me resalta luego de haberle dado un sorbo.

—Por supuesto que no tiene azúcar, no tengo idea de cuanto le hechas —contesté mientras agitaba el pequeño azucarero enfrente de sus ojos, el lo tomó y se sirvió, y yo como tonta lo observaba. ¿Diez? ¿Quince cucharadas? Perdí la cuenta, y yo que le echaba una o dos.

—¿Sucede algo? —notó mi vista concentrada en él o más bien en su azucaradísima tasa de café, yo negué con mi cabeza y le quité el azucarero para echarme mucho más moderadamente azúcar.

—De tan sólo ver cuanta azúcar le echas me duele el estomago —comenté mirando mi café mientras lo revolvía.

—Lo que sucede es que tu enemiga es la azúcar —lo miré entrecerrando mis ojos tras ese comentario con su rostro tan inexpresivo.

—¿De verdad? Que no sea una glotona empedernida con el azúcar no significa que no me gusten las cosas dulces —me defendí. ¿Él azúcar mi enemiga? La primera vez que alguien me decía algo así.

—Entonces... ¿Soy un glotón empedernido del azúcar? —demandó disgustando de su café.

—Sip, tómalo si quieres como un cumplido —alegué, ignorándolo en cierta forma.

—Eres muy nociva —lo que menos hizo fue tomar lo dicho anteriormente por mi como un agasajo. ¡No lo estaba insultando! Solo le decía lo que pensaba y lo que consideraba verdad.

—Oh, cierra ese hocico. Perfectamente podría haber envenenado ese café —le amenazo sonriendo ladinamente.

—No tienes ningún veneno a mano, además hay muchos venenos reconocibles visual u olfativamente —me contestó confiado, no discutiría lo que me había señalado, él vivía lidiando con todo ese tipo de cosas, así que de eso debía estar hartado. Sería inútil batallarle.

—Algún día de esto haré uso de ese hacha que tengo en el ático —le dije para contraatacar, él me miro levemente sorprendido por unos instantes—. ¡Es broma! Solo estoy molestándote.

—Lo sé, si no me mataste cuando Kira te lo ordeno, tampoco lo harás ahora —me pasó la tasa de café luego de hablar. Era increíble como se esforzaba en molestarme con lo del caso Kira, hasta ahora, no había una sola conversación que hubiese tenido con él que no conllevase las palabras "caso" más "Kira".

Hicimos silencio mientras yo tomaba su tasa vacía y la llenaba de nuevo con café humeante. No había muchos temas en de los que pudiésemos hablar, principalmente porque no había absolutamente ningún tema en lo que pudiésemos coincidir. Y el silencio se volvía cada vez más incomodo y pesado, terminé de llenar la tasa y solo me volteé para pasársela sin mirarlo. Sabía que él mantenía su mirada sobre mí, la sensación de sentirme observada nunca se iría.

Quité mi tasa del desayunador, no tomaba mucho café, no es que no me gustase pero no tenía mucho apetito. Y era un desperdicio total tener que desaprovechar tanto café, podía ofrecérselo a Ryuuzaki pero no le daría de beber de mi tasa. Miré el lavado y la bonita pila de platos que esperaban por ser aseados, me había olvidado de que era mi turno fregar la vajilla. Qué fiasco, las ganas no me alcanzaban para ponerme a lavar a estas horas. Debía anotar los asuntos de la limpieza en mi agenda haber si así me acordaba de no ser tan puerca, pero tomando en cuenta que ignoro a ese aparato las veinticuatro horas del día, no habría mucha diferencia.

Observé la pequeña estantería color crema a mi costado que contenía los algunos artículos de limpieza. Perezosamente me estiré para alcanzar el jabón líquido y la esponja. Las dejé sobre la mesada mientras me preguntaba donde diablos guardaba los guantes. El jabón líquido era bastante dañino para las manos, pero desgraciadamente no tenía idea dónde se encontraba los guantes de látex, ya era un hecho; me gastaría todos los recipientes de crema para manos que tenía.

Otra cosa para la lista de compras: un lavavajillas. No sabía porque no se me había ocurrido antes, odiaba lavar la loza y mis dos niñas no estaban tan alejadas de esa opinión. Llené con agua caliente la pileta del lavado y espere momentáneamente que llegara hasta su tope sin que desbordara.

—¿No tienes ama de llaves que haga eso por ti, Misa? —rompió el molesto silencio cuando yo me voltée a verlo, no contesté su pregunta al momento, sólo me limité a retirar su tasa vacía y llenarla con más café. Al servírsela por tercera vez le respondí.

—No, ¿crees que me hace falta? —le pregunté, luego echando jabón sobre la esponja y para luego estrujarla con mi mano y comenzar a lavar la vajilla.

—No lo sé, tú debes saberlo mejor que yo. Es común que las celebridades tengan cientos de personas que hagan las cosas por ellos —me recalcó entretanto revolviendo su café luego de numerosas cucharadas de azúcar. Yo rodé mis ojos ante la idea de empleados limpiándome mi mugre y tratándome como una reina.

—Tienes razón, tal vez me haga falta un poco de ayuda. Aunque debo objetar que no me llama la intención de tener personas a mi servicio —aclaré, sin bien antes pensaba que tener sirvientes era una excelente idea, eso ahora había cambiado drásticamente—. Pero no negaré que da fatiga tener que lavar todo esto. Puede que teniendo ahora una casa tan grande debería considerar la ayuda —tenía la asquerosa sensación de que hablaba con las paredes, ya que él no parecía prestarme atención. Disimuladamente miré hacía atrás, el tenía sus ojos sobre mi espalda pero no me miraba a mó, su mirada estaba perdida y su mente lejos de donde nos encontrábamos.

No me interesaba saber en lo más mínimo en que pensaba pero me gustaría que me dejase mirar de esa forma. Si pensaba de forma incorrecta podría considerar que me estaba mirando el trasero pero prefería olvidar esa idea. Lo había llamado muchas veces pervertido pero siempre con pocas razones en mis manos para insultarlo así. No debía tomarlo a mal, así como él no parecía ignorarme yo también lo haría.

Enjuagué los platos y el resto de la loza, tomé uno de los repasadores limpios para sacar la vajilla, pieza por pieza. Seguía sintiéndome observada ¿qué tanto miraba? _Vamos Misa, no seas gruñona._ Solo tenía que sacar la paciencia de donde no la había, ¿a esto llamaba yo ignorar? Debía dejar de pensar en ello. Tomé los platos y me estiré hasta ponerme en puntillas de pies para poder colocarlo en su estantería correspondiente dentro de la alacena, pero aún así no alcanzaba a llegar, miré hacía abajo buscando el banquillo que solía utilizar para poder alcanzar la despensa pero no lo encontré por aquí. ¿Por qué condenada razón tenía tan alta la alacena? O yo era muy baja.

Los platos de mis manos son arrebatados, me asombro al notar que Ryuuzaki con facilidad los coloca en su lugar. ¿En que momento se había movido de su banqueta, que yo no lo había advertido?

—Presumes de tu altura, nada más —le digo indignada. ¡No quería que me ayudase! ¡Y menos que estuviese tan cerca de mi persona!

—De todas formas, no ibas a llegar muy lejos —respondió con su mirada fija en mí, yo fruncí mi expresión. Si esperaba unas gracias, podría ya estar considerando la posibilidad de esperar sentado. Me volteé conservando mi expresión de cabreo, tomé la vajilla restante y me dediqué solamente a cercarla—. Has cambiado tu apariencia —después de uno segundos me habló. ¿A qué venía eso? ¿Y qué quería decir? Tal vez eso era lo que estaba observando en mí tan fijamente.

—¿A que te refieres? —demandé incitándolo a explicarse.

—Aunque sigues utilizando ropa oscura, ya no te viste como una Lolita gótica —me expresó mientras se mordía su dedo pulgar, o más exactamente la uña de él.

—Oh… eso —acoté luego de entender a que se refería, él se quedó callado esperando a que continuase—. Cuando me hice la idea de ser tutora, tuve que descartar ciertas cosas. Entre ellas mi forma de vestir, no eran exactos equivalentes a un buen ejemplo para ellas —respondí paulatinamente sin mirarlo.

—Era tu estilo —resaltó sosegadamente, y yo asentí.

—Lo sé, pero ya era hora de que me diese una renovación. Quería dejar cosas atrás, quería cambiar. Ya sabes… cerrar una dura etapa de mi vida —reflexioné con mi propia respuesta, pensado en las cosas que había hecho en el pasado—. Las bobadas de niña rebelde tenían que acabarse.

—No tienes idea cuanto, pero has madurado mucho Misa —aunque era un alagado en potencia no sabía si tomarlo como tal ya que él no era del tipo de hombres de dar cumplidos, lo que fuese, mi rostro se me había adelantado tornándose en un color rojizo. Dejé que mi flequillo tapase mi expresión, tenía un orgullo que proteger.

—¿Y bien, puedo tomarlo como un cumplido? —le pregunté meramente sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Puedes responderte tú misma, ¿glotón empedernido lo era?

—Hummm… bueno, creo —contesté no muy segura, me había descubierto. Mi cumplido-insulto había ido con doble sentido y el me lo estaba devolviendo en la misma forma. Burlonamente, él me había dicho que yo me había vuelto más madura, la sangre me hirvió. Sabía que no podía tomarlo como un halago—. Búrlate de la rubia hueca —escupí molesta.

—Si tú no te burlabas de mi, yo tampoco de ti —mofé ante sus palabras; asqueroso mentiroso. _Paciencia Misa, paciencia_. Me demandó mi mente—. Si me permites agregar… No considero que seas hueca, que te guste aparentarlo para tu beneficio es otra cosa —lo miré por unos instantes, pero fulminándolo, si pensaba que lo arreglaría con algo así, estaba muy equivocado.

Terminé con la vajilla sucia dejando todo en su lugar, limpio y seco. No había sido tan terrible, nunca lo era pero siempre tendía a ser muy exagerada. Me voltee para encarar a mi acompañante en la cocina no teniendo mucho que decirle. El silencio de nuevo volvía a ser fastidioso y eterno. ¿De que hablar? Era molesto que nos quedásemos callados. El clima era un tema totalmente descartable. Cielos, no sabía para donde mirar que no me sintiese incomoda.

Registro como alguien se apoya en el umbral de la cocina, miro por el rabillo del ojo y logro identificar al joven chico con corte de cabello al estilo Willy Wonka, solo que mucho más desparejo y despeinado. Ese era el otro joven que solía acompañar a Ryuuzaki. ¿Cuál era su nombre?

—Acaban de enviarnos un email, entre mañana y pasado traerán los equipos —le habló impasible seguramente a Ryuuzaki, este sólo le contesta con una simple afirmación.

—Te ves hecho polvo. Si quieres, Misa podría prepararte algo —¿Qué yo que…? ¿Me vio acaso cara de chef a su servicio? Lo miré fugazmente y el interpretó mi mirada sonriendo levemente con cierta picardía que preferiría ignorar antes que tener que cabrearme. El muchacho pareció disgustarle también la idea de que yo le preparase algo, de entrada yo a ellos no les agradaba. Según ellos yo soy una criminal de la peor calaña ¿Cómo poder invertir eso? Tal vez la convivencia iba hacer mucho más difícil de lo que yo preveía.

Él se sentó en una de las banquetas altas del desayunador, ya que el inepto de Ryuuzaki había abierto la boca. ¿Tendría que ofrecerle algo? Por educación debería hacerlo, no quería, aunque no me agradecen del todo, parecer una mala anfitriona.

—¿Near? —pregunte tratándole de atinarle a su nombre. El frunció sus cejas, como si lo hubiese insultado.

—¡Mello! Evita confundirnos —me sentí molestamente apenada por haberle intercambiado su nombre con el del otro chico, que mala forma para comenzar.

—Lo siento. Jamás me fueron presentados —¿Por qué me disculpaba? ¡Nunca supe en concreto sus nombres! Los había escuchado de suerte entre ida y vuelta. Genial, ahora me sentía estúpida—. Entonces ¿quieres algo? ¿Un café, leche, leche con chocolate? —traté de enmendar mi error, no me interesaba saber si lo había ofendido en verdad, solo quería lograr que nos llevásemos bien, la convivencia constaba de muchos elementos, entre ellos el buen trato entre los individuos.

—Si no te molesta: leche con chocolate —Mello utilizó un tono de voz un poco más respetuoso a como me había hablado hace minutos, aunque la mirada de presunción duramente se le quitaría.

—En un instante —le contesté mientras buscaba el cacao o chocolate en polvo en uno de los armarios.

—Misa ¿recuerdas que necesitábamos un espacio amplio? ¿Qué nos recomiendas dentro de esta casa? —interrogó Ryuuzaki mientras yo me concentraba en la dichosa tasa de leche con chocolate.

—Esta casa cuenta con dos sótanos, uno tiene salida al jardín y lo utilizo como cochera, y el otro esta totalmente desocupado y es lo bastante amplio como para que se sientan cómodos con todos sus equipos y sistemas. También queda la opción del ático, pero es algo encerrado aunque sigue siendo también extenso —les di todas las opciones, ofrecería toda mi ayuda a cambio del premio gordo: mi privacidad y tranquilidad.

—El sótano que tienes vacío suena bien —aceptó la opción más conveniente para ambos lados, ellos no se verían frecuente con nosotras si se mantenían encerrados ahí y no tendríamos que lidiar con ellos.

Me acerqué al desayunador donde aún me esperaba Mello, le dejé la tasa caliente junto al azucarero, él la tomó y dejó de prestarnos atención. Observo que la entrada de la cocina es atravesada por Dallas. Seguramente venía por un bocadillo nocturno, la conocía, le era difícil dormir con el estomago vacío. Un solo problema: ella estaba en piyamas y había dos hombres en la cocina. No me importaba si me decían que las sobreprotegía pero no me gustaba para nada las miradas de ellos, por ello me puse enfrente de ella tapándoles la vista.

—¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que te preparé algo? —le pregunté dulcemente, ella negó cansada.

—No quiero ver nada de alimento por el resto, aunque sea, de esta semana —me respondió asqueada. Comencé preocuparme y sacar conclusiones, ¿estaba mal del estomago? ¿Había comido algo en mal estado o chatarra en exceso?

—Cielo, ¿te sientes bien? —quería cerciorarme pero al ver como masajeaba su estomago me preocupaba bastante.

—Qué va… solo dame algo para la maldita acidez —me sentí un poco mejor al saber que solo era eso. Con frecuencia solía sufrir ella ataques atroces de acidez, era algo hereditario ya que Lizzie solía tener también ese problema pero se manifestaba en ella con mucha menos reiteración. Me alejé de Dallas en busca de alguna pastilla que había comprado con anterioridad para estos casos. Pero aún así no aleje totalmente mi atención de Mello y de Ryuuzaki. El chico rubio no apartaba la mirada de mi niña, atasque un gruñido en mi garganta. _No estaba siendo sobre protectora, no estaba siendo sobre protectora_ ¿Era lo que haría cualquier madre o tutora, no?

—¿Lizzie es tu nombre? —consultó el chico de alborotado cabello negro, yo sonreí. No era la única que confundía nombres. Aprecie como Dallas los escaneaba con la mirada calculadoramente, ella bufó sin tomarles importancia, al parecer no pensaba contestarles.

—Hem, no. Error —canturreó entre la ironía y la sátira. Ella dejó de mirarlos para contestar con su mirada en otra parte—. Para la desgracia de Misa, no soy Lizzie. Soy Dallas —yo alce una ceja, ¿para mi desgracia? Ya sabía que era mucho pedir que la ironía que soltaba no fuese para mí.

Le pasé la medicina obviando su último comentario, no iniciaría una pelea ahora con ella y más si tenía huéspedes. Dallas llenó un vaso con agua y se marchó tan rápido como llegó a la cocina. En cierta manera agradecí que se fuese, por más que fuesen hombres de elevado intelecto, no dejaban de ser eso, hombres… y no era lo más apropiado que una jovencita se pasease de aquí para allá en piyamas, por más que fuese nuestra casa. Sin embargo, Dallas era lo suficiente despreocupada como para no importarle aquellas cosas, hasta el punto de no saludarlos e ignorarlos totalmente.

—Ryuuzaki, ¿no sabías el nombre de Dallas? —pregunté extrañada, ellos nos habían estado vigilando durante un mes y medio, con facilidad debería saber sus nombres.

—Te vigilamos principalmente a ti, no le preste mucha atención a tus primas —su respuesta no me convenció mucho, o simplemente me decía la verdad y yo no quería creerle. Aunque me sonaba verdaderamente raro que siendo él podría olvidarse así como así los nombres de ellas, más de un millón de veces deberían haber escuchado salir de mis labios sus nombres. Como sea, era algo irrelevante, así que deje de darle importancia—. Además que ellas no han hecho nada malo, no teníamos porque rondarlas —¿Qué insinuaba con eso? ¿Qué había hecho yo de malo ahora?

Y otra vez tocando el tema del caso Kira, algo me decía que esto se volvería rutina…

_**-.-**_

—¿Un musical? —interpretó Lizzie luego de leer rápidamente unas cuantas paginas de uno de los guiones.

—Así parece, el otro guión no tengo idea de que es, aún no lo leo. El contrato es para una publicidad sobre un producto de belleza.

—Creí que le habías dicho a tu representante que no serías la cara de ningún producto que tú antes no hubieses probado —me recuerda, yo me siento junto a ella en la mesa para desayunar.

—Tienes razón pero como yo la ignoró a ella, ella a mí también —comenté sin muchas ganas—. Si es un producto que a mí no me gusta, puedo rechazar fácilmente el contrato, no publicitare algo en lo que no creo.

—¿De verdad? Parece una compañía mundial —dijo dándole un vistazo al contrato— Y ¿Qué me dices del guión para un musical?

—No lo sé, no es la idea que yo tenia para innovar —no estaba acostumbrada a los teatros, era algo distinto.

—Es buen proyecto, participaran muchos actores y actrices de renombre. Es un propósito para recaudar fondos para la beneficencia —Lizzie leía y me hablaba sobre los datos que tenía escrito unas de las últimas paginas del guión, al parecer estaba los nombres de las personas que integraban el elenco por ahora y el fin de esta obra musical—. Además tienes una voz muy dulce Misa, la parte musical no creo que sea un problema.

—Umm… el burro hablando de orejas —musité mientras masticaba una tostada, ella sencillamente me pasó por alto—. Lo pensaré, sería algo nuevo. Igualmente si es para un fondo caritativo, que yo participase va a traer mucha audiencia. Quiero el papel antagónico.

—¿La mala de la historia? —me preguntó mirándome algo aprensiva.

—Sí ¿Por qué no? He pasado mucho tiempo interpretando a la protagonista leal y con buenas intenciones —respondí, tenía grandes ánimos de interpretar algo totalmente diferente, un nuevo reto con personajes un poco más rebuscados.

—¿Algo al estilo de Cruela De Vil? —propuso, yo asentí, la idea no me desagradaba.

—Puede ser —sonreí, ella se levantó tomando su tasa ya vacía, dejándola en el lavabo, antes de que se fuese debía hacerle una encomienda.

—Liz podrías ir hasta las habitaciones de nuestros huéspedes para avisarles que el desayuno está servido —no pensaba volver a prepararlo, si pensaban desayunar tendrían que hacerlo ahora. Nosotras no nos adaptaríamos a sus horarios, ellos tendrían que moldearse a los nuestros.

—Seguro —contestó, pero su rostro parecía contradecir totalmente lo que dijo. Ella aún no se adaptaba tampoco del todo a esto.

—Ah, y por cierto… fíjate si tu hermana aun sigue durmiendo, dile que suba a desayunar también —luego de decírselo ella asintió y salió disparada de la cocina.

Quité las migajas de la superficie de la mesa que había quedado luego de que yo y Liz desayunáramos, aunque no sabía para que si dentro de unos instantes estaría de nuevo sucia. La puerta, que conducía hacía una escalera con destino al jardín y que estaba a mi izquierda en este momento, se abrió dando paso a un hombre con traje y resaltantes canas. Automáticamente reconozco a esta persona como Watari, el tutor y mayordomo de L.

—Buenos días, señorita Amane —me saludó como todo un caballero, el hombre extrañamente me caía bien, aun cuando había ayudado a Ryuuzaki a amordazarnos a mi y a Light en tiempos pasados.

—Buenos días —le devolví la cortesía alegre—. Puede decirme Misa, no hace falta tanta formalidad.

—Como usted desee ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? Discúlpenme si no he venido antes.

—Esta bien, no tiene porque disculparse, usted es un huésped —amaba su amabilidad, pero desafortunadamente debía rechazarla, no podía dejar que siendo visitas trabajasen en la casa, esto cabía dentro del plan de ser una buena anfitriona.

—Considero una descortesía que habiendo tantos hombres en esta casa, ninguno se doble a ayudar a una Dama —habló firmemente, era tan considerado y correcto.

—Gracias pero no tiene importancia. Yo puedo sola — y la verdad interés no tenía, no quería ayuda. Y menos de ellos pero este hombre parecía marcar una diferencia—. Hablando de hombres. ¿Dónde se encuentran Ryuuzaki y los chicos?

—En el sótano, madame —eso explicaba porque no habían venido a desayunar—. Ryuuzaki quería echar un vistazo.

—Okay. ¿Les podría pedir que suban? —no me preocupaban ni Near ni Mello pero si Ryuuzaki, porque luego me molestaría sin descanso por algo de azúcar, aunque no lo pareciese, yo conocía de buena tinta algunas de sus mañas.

—Usted prepare los desayunos y yo se los llevare —contesta tranquilo y elegante.

—Me párese bien —expresé sonriente, no sabía si era su trato o qué, pero me ponía de buen humor hablar con este hombre. Puse mis manos a trabajar para no dejar a Watari esperando.

—¿La ayudo? —se ofreció noblemente.

—Si, sentándose y esperando a que termine por favor —le dije pero sin ser autoritaria, le sonreí y él me devolvió el gesto.

Lizzie llega al panorama acariciándose el brazo, ya podía imaginarme lo sucedido.

—¿Y bien?

—Toqué en la puerta de las habitaciones pero nadie me abrió, deben estar en otro sitio. Y Dallas no quiere desayuno, quiere seguir durmiendo, la próxima vez vas tú a despertarla —se quejo mientras sobaba su brazo, seguramente su hermana debió golpearla dormida creyendo que era el despertador. Me lamenté, compraría un despertador resistente para que esto no volviese a pasar—. ¿Buenos días señor….?

—Watari, es un gusto señorita Elizabeth —al parecer no sólo era un caballero conmigo, le extendió la mano a modo de primer saludo a Lizzie, ella la tomó educadamente devolviendo la cortesía.

Lizzie se hundió en una conversación con Watari que parecía más para mi como un sonido de fondo, no prestaba atención a los temas que hablaban. Lizzie estaba llevando muy bien el tema de sociabilizar y a pesar de que ella era bastante tímida, lo hacía sólo por el hecho de hacerme caso. Qué facilidad tenían para sacar temas y poder discutirlos, los envidiaba porque a mi me estaba costando horrores poder encontrar un tema de cual hablar cuando me cruzaba con Ryuuzaki o con algunos de los otros dos niños.

Saqué del armario una bandeja bastante grande como para poner en ella tres desayunos completos, terminé de llenar la ultima tasa y la coloqué en la bandeja junto a todo lo demás. Me arrimé con fuente en mano hacía donde estaban hablando las dos personas restantes en la cocina, dejé la bandeja en el desayunador y me volteé hacia la cocina.

—Los desayunos están listos, ya puedes llevárselos Watari —avisé al longevo hombre que no había registrado que yo ya tenía los alimentos listos.

—Muchas gracias —pronunció tomado la bandeja y marchándose por el pasillo rumbo al sótano.

Dejé totalmente impecable la cocina luego de tanto desayuno, y noté cierto punto: Ryuuzaki tenía razón, necesitaba algo de ayuda para llevar esta casa y más meditando que yo vivo en mi trabajo, entre entrevistas, programas televisivos, ropa y películas jamás prestaba mucho tiempo a la limpieza. Admití derrotada que debería ir haciéndome la idea de contratar a alguien para que mantuviese a flote esta casa.

—Sabes, Watarí me comentaba la diversidad de flores y plantas que hay en este jardín. Eso fue lo que estuvo apreciando afuera —notificó Lizzie apoyándose sobre la mesada de la cocina, yo miré por los ventanales evaluando el gran jardín que poseíamos—.Sin embargo también me indicó que esta algo abandonado, hay especies de plantas que ya se han marchitado.

—Hummm… y la lista sigue creciendo: necesitamos contratar a un jardinero y a una ama de llaves —suspiré vencida, ya era innegable que esta casa pedía a gritos un poco de cuidado y mantención por parte nuestra.

—No te desesperes, ya encontraremos a alguien que podamos contratar. Dime ¿Quién no querría ser ama de llaves doméstica de la famosa Misa Amane? Ya nos chorrearán voluntarias y voluntarios —Lizzie le resto fácilmente importancia, manifestando que yo era una preocupona sin corrección. Y definitivamente tenía razón, ya le pediría a mi representante que consiguiese a alguien para estas labores tan necesitadas en estos momentos en esta vivienda.

Tras decirme aquello Lizzie salió de la cocina, dejándome a mi sola en ella. Yo tampoco duré mucho tiempo allí, tomé mis guiones y ese contrato, y me encaminé a mi habitación para poder leerlos y analizarlos sin interrupciones. Subí por las escaleras y rocé las yemas de mis dedos contra la baranda, comprobé el estado de mugre al notar mis dedos grises, y eso que había sido un leve roce. Lamenté con un suspiro mientras subía, por ahora no podía hacer nada.

Entré a mi habitación e inhalé el fresco aire que entraba por las puertas abiertas de mi terraza. El frío perteneciente al invierno comenzaba a amainar para dejarle su turno a la entrante y floreciente primavera. Junté las puertas un poco para que no entrara tanto viento. Tantee mi mirada hacia abajo, observando el jardín ocupado por cuatro individuos de especie humanoide y de sexo masculino. Me preguntaba que tanto hacían en el patio trasero, Ryuuzaki había dicho específicamente que tenían que evitar a toda costa que los medios se enterasen de que en mi hogar habitaban más personas de las reconocidas por los paparazzis… ¿Así que, que hacían ahí, donde cualquier reportero muy bien camuflado podría verlos? Tenía todos los metros a la redonda de mi casa cubiertos con un imponente paredón y con alambre de púas, la entrada estaba custodiada por un guardia, tal vez ¿se fiaban de ello?

Watarí sostenía la bandeja con las tasas y los platos vacíos, a eso se lo podía llamar rapidez o sencillamente estaban muertos de hambre. Por obviedad no podía escuchar de qué hablaban, seguramente de las indagaciones sobre criminales y delitos que solían hacer.

Alejé mi cuerpo de la entrada de la terraza antes de que descubriesen que los espiaba. Me acomodé en mi cama mientras tomaba el guión que no había tenido oportunidad de leer. Leí un par de líneas del pequeño resumen que traía en una de las primeras páginas, y lo lancé desconforme hasta donde estaban el otro guión junto al contrato, el tipo de personaje que me ofrecía interpretar no era algo que a mí me interesase mucho, ya había tenido oportunidad de ponerme en la piel de personajes de ese tipo. ¿Una científica traicionada y con una amenaza de muerte encima que busca sacar a la luz ideas revolucionarias sobre la ciencia? ¿Y que no le es permitido hacer tal cosa por diverso problemas, entre ellos quedar encarcelada y que sus descubrimientos son robados por sus adversarios? Ni hablar…

Quería algo nuevo, nuevos retos, personajes con otro estereotipo de personalidad. El argumento de la película no era malo pero sentía que ya estaba algo trillado, además esa clase de personajes ya los había experimentado. Totalmente descartado. Por otro lado, tal vez la idea de participar en una obra musical sea la clase de retos que estoy buscando, tendía que entrenar la voz y aprender a expresarme en un teatro. Oh, esto me hacía imaginar todo al estilo de Broadway y Hollywood.

Me estiré como felino en mi cama, recosté con cuidado mi cabeza en la almohada. Con el pie traté de alcanzar el contrato que se hallaba en la punta de mi cama, donde, claro, yo lo había dejado minutos antes. Lo atraigo hacía mí, y en lo que restaba del tiempo lo utilicé para leer el contrato que no tardo en aburrirme. ¡Pero de ninguna manera firmaría algo que no había leído! Ya me había pasado con otros contratos, siempre era la tonta que caía entre las demandas que tenían escritos entre líneas la mayoría de los contratos.

Terminé, pero no quedando muy conforme con la idea en si. Un típico producto de belleza, en este caso medías para estilizar y feminizar las piernas, aprueba de vello y toda marca que pudiese contener nuestras piernas, camuflaban lo que sea, hechas con materiales especiales que no amenazaban contra nuestro, ya de por si, dañado ambiente. Nada de cremas depilatorias ni de extraños procesos y tratamientos que ofrecían los spas. Si Misa Amane utilizaba este articulo ¿Por qué las demás no? He ahí la pregunta que se harían la mayoría de las mujeres al verme publicitando este producto. Pero no estaba muy segura, no era un accesorio muy práctico cuando se trataba de calor. Lo hablaría con mi representarte haber que pensaba ella, aunque como ya había mencionado no promocionaría nada que no hubiese probado antes yo misma.

Me levanté perezosamente, dejé los guiones y el contrato sobre un pequeño escritorio que contenía mi habitación. Y me volví hasta mi cama, levanté la almohada, quite el aplasta-agendas blanco, ahora que recapacitaba… era la primera vez que sacaba al Life Book de bajo de mi almohada desde que nos mudamos aquí. Aunque guardaba mi agenda de bajo de él, jamás me di el lujo de mostrarlo frente a las cámaras de vigilancia, solo levantaba la almohada con Life Book debajo de ella y todo para evitar mostrarlo. Lo que me faltaba que Ryuuzaki empezase a sospechar de mí por algo más.

Claro, que eso no impedía que mi _amado_ librito se escabullese dentro de mi bolso cuando yo tenía que salir, me seguía como buen perrito sigue a su amo. Había olvidado las ideas que había tenido en los momentos de ira, concretamente cuando se negó a traerme a Light o cuando caprichosamente acepto darle la vida de nuevo al metiche de Ryuuzaki. Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo mientras verificaba mi agenda, se había portado bien después de tanto tiempo, y eso era algo muy extraño. Esperaba que no fuese una mala señal, no quería nuevas sorpresas.

No había nada nuevo en mi agenda, ningún mensaje, email ni nada, ni siquiera aviso, lo cual era muy raro. Escondí mi agenda electrónica de bajo de mi almohada, pero esta vez si poner encima de ella el libro gigantesco, me acosté para disfrutar lo que hace mucho no podía sentir, una almohada suave y cómoda. Sin embargo, mi cabeza se había acostumbrado a dormir con esa cosa de bajo, así que la diferencia no interesaba. Con el correr de los días las extrañas actitudes que había presentado ese objeto se habían aplacado.

—Eres especial… a tu estilo, pero lo eres —le hablé esperando estúpidamente a que me respondiese, de todas formas viniendo de esa cosa, no me sonaría extraño que se manifestase haciendo algo peculiar.

Lo afiancé entre mis brazos, tal vez no debería descartar la idea de echarle algo de perfume, tenía un olor de trapo usado y viejo intolerable, que sólo con un desodorante fuerte se lo quitaría. ¿Qué edad tendría esta cosa? ¿Cuánto siglos escondía entre sus innumerables páginas…?

—Misa ¿Puedo pasar? Necesito decirte… —salté espantada como si me hubieran administrado una descarga eléctrica en el trasero, ¿en qué desagradable santiamén había él ingresado en mi habitación? Qué susto… un momento… Miré mis brazos buscando el objeto rectangular y pesado que estaba sosteniendo minutos antes, pero sentí mis miembros demasiados livianos y relajado— Oh ¿Te he asustado? Lo lamento, no era la intención —Ryuuzaki se disculpo rápidamente, pero yo no le prestaba curiosidad, más bien miraba horrorizada sus pies, a unos centímetros se encontraba el Life Book de él. Por el susto lo había lanzado, tragué muy duro y rogué que él lo pasase por alto.

Deseo inconcebido, él siguió mi mirada, bajó la suya agachándose con su dedo pegado a su labio. Curioso levantó con algo de esfuerzo el libro blanco que había arrojado mis inconscientes brazos a la deriva. Yo, callada, estaba empezando a sudar frío, él lo miró por ambos lados. _¡Qué no lo abra! ¡Qué no se le ocurra abrirlo, por favor!_ Imploro y rogo mil veces, aunque era muy improbable que se topase justamente con la página en donde había escrito los nombres, pero aun así con tan solo abrirlo en la primera página se contraría con las reglas… o por Dios, que no lo abra. ¿Cómo se lo explicaría? ¿Y más a él? ¿Cómo mierda había sucedido esto?

—Qué reliquia —comentó pasando sus manos por la tapa del libro y luego por el lomo. Lo estaba apreciando. Y lo abrió para curiosear, por mi parte estoy casi segura de no haber estado respirando mientras permanecía con el libro abierto— Esta en hebreo —acotó cuando observo la primera pagina. ¿En hebreo? ¿Pero qué demonios? Repaso algunas páginas descubriendo el detalle de su falta de texto pero no mencionó nada.

—¿Ah… eh? —la indiscutible inteligencia de mis palabras hizo que él me mirase y se acercase extendiéndome el libro.

—Es... un libro evidentemente muy antiguo ¿Qué haces tú con algo así? —me cuestionó mientras yo recibía la escurridiza cosa blanca. ¿Qué acaso no podía poseer algo así de arcaico? ¿Tan extraño se veía?

—Veras… es… ¡herencia familiar! Perteneció a mi madre, que ella lo había recibido de mi abuela, ya sabes… de generación en generación —él era un hábil mentiroso, y yo una payasa tratando de armar una decente mentira— Con todo esto de la mudanza lo encontré entre mis cosas y ahora decidí sacarlo.

—¿Es un libro bíblico? —preguntó la misma cuestión que yo me había echo tiempo atrás cuando lo hallé, o mejor dicho cuando el libro me halló.

—No te sabría responder —fui franca, sospechaba que no tenía relación con la Biblia pero la cruz dorada en medio de su tapa alejaba esa idea—. Mi madre siempre comentó que era un libro sagrado —que mi mamá en paz descanse y que me perdone por estar mintiendo con su nombre.

—No es buena idea que lo andes lanzado de esa forma, podría deshacerse —me aconsejó y yo asentí. ¿Esta cosa, deshacerse? ¡JA! Primero atraviesa un trasatlántico hundiéndolo antes de desarmarse, dudaba a grandes raudos que algo como eso pudiese suceder.

—¿Qué... venias a decirme? —traté de retomar su intención para alejar la conversación del Life Book.

—Oh si, debes darme la autorización para que el guardia que esta en la entrada de tu casa permita que mañana entren el camión con todos nuestros equipos —me habló sencillamente. ¿Era sólo eso? ¿Tanto susto para tan poco?.. ¿Había dicho un camión? Lo miré algo sorprendida. ¿Cuánto traían?

—¿Un camión?

—Si con acoplado… ¿sucede algo malo? No reducimos atraer solo lo necesario —¿lo necesario? ¿Entonces un camión con acoplado les parecía poco?

—Esta bien, le avisaré al guardia en breve —me levanté y lo acompañé hasta la salida de mi habitación, prácticamente lo eché de mi alcoba antes de que pudiese responderme.

Descansé sobre la puerta, había estado verdaderamente cerca de descubrirme a mi y a ese libro. Hablando de él, lo miré calumniándolo… aunque no había tenido mucha culpa esta vez de lo que pasó. Eché un vistazo más profundo, pero notando algo que me llamo la curiosidad. Estaba abierto… y yo lo dejé cerrado. Genial… ¿ahora qué?

Suspiré y encaré hacía mi cama.

—Esto… es nuevo —musite mientras miraba la bonita y nueva frase añadida a la pagina que contenía esa extraña serie de reglas o pautas o lo que fuesen. Aun seguía sin comprender lo sucedido, yo podía leer fácil y totalmente su única página escrita, y no porque hubiese adquirido una nueva especie de habilidad para leerlo si no que estaba escrito de forma legible, en mi idioma. Pero a Ryuuzaki se le había presentado en hebreo, como cuando lo abrí yo por mi primera vez… ¿era alguna especie de estrategia para protegerse? ¿Acaso yo era la única que podía leerlo en forma entendible? Y yo que creía conocerlo a este objeto, cada vez encerraba más misterios.

"_Si la persona revivida tiene contacto con el libro, este podría verse condicionado por las sensaciones de dicha persona"_

—Ooh —pronuncié luego de leer la regla nueva, más que eso parecía un tipo de aviso o advertencia, estaba escrito con un tono de tinta mucho más claro al del resto del texto. ¿Condicionado? ¿Hablaba de que podía verse afectado por lo que pensase o hiciese Ryuuzaki?—. Ni-lo-pienses… no quiero más problemas —lo observé recelosa, advirtiéndole con mi mirada que si intentaba algo su destino no sería muy agraciado… y luego recuerdo que es un libro al que miro y que pierdo mi tiempo haciendo algo semejante—. ¿Qué más podría pasar? Creo que tocaste fondo librito…

Devuelvo a su lugar al feo y oloroso libro albo. Salgo de mi habitación, con dirección a la salida de mi casa con el fin de cumplir la petición de aquel hombre de desordenada cabellera oscura y de ojeras sobresalientes, y que para mi espasmo comenzaba a frecuentar mis pensamientos más de lo necesario.

_**-.-**_

Placentero y suave… mis mejillas no se atiesan al acostarme, puedo creer por fin que tendré un sueño más ¿fácil, liviano? _Espera, espera…_ ¿Cómo es que eso podía ser posible? No era normal que al acostarme estuviese tan relajada. No definitivamente algo estaba faltando y no es nada difícil suponer que era. ¿Cuántas veces había deseado esto? Si que soy desagradecida, pero la idea me preocupaba y más cuando se trataba de un peligro… ¿andante?

Mi agenda, sola y deshogada, sin su tan aborrecido y grandullón compañero. Esta bien… _Hora de la angustia y la paranoia_. ¡Dónde esta! Es decir, estaba conciente de que esa cosa se movía y que mágicamente aparecía en lugares donde yo no lo había colocado. Pero esto rebasaba la rutina que me había obligado a aceptar ese horrendo (y al mismo tiempo, milagroso) libro. No estaba donde siempre se encontraba, y lo más gracioso es que me preocupaba bastante.

¿Por qué no estaba debajo de mi almohada? ¡¿Eh? Maldito libro, era obvio que luego de un tiempo de paz y de no joderle la vida a Misa, a esta cosa se le ocurría empezar con sus sortilegios de nuevo. No obstante ¿no era lo que siempre había querido desde que desgraciadamente me topé con él? Se fue como llego, por su propia voluntad.

No había de qué preocuparse… por lo tanto ¿por qué lo hacía? Si ya había comprobado que no mostraría a nadie sus usos por estar rebeldemente escrito en hebreo. Claro, nadie que no entendiese el idioma. Por ello no debía inquietarme si caía en manos incorrectas. Pero la sensación de intranquilidad permanecía firme ante cualquier razón o despreocupación con la que la atacase. Volví, ingenuamente, a levantar mi almohada aguardando, como un niño que espera ansiosamente el regalo de Santa, que estuviese ahí. Pero no había nada, más que mi agenda electrónica.

Exhalé algo molesta, no le había tomado cariño si eso es lo que mi actitud daba a entender, solo me preocupaba sin alguna razón aparente. Levanté las sabanas pero era prácticamente absurdo que siendo tan grande no se notase su cuerpo a través de la tela. Haría lo que creí que sería muy estúpido: salir de mi habitación y buscarlo. En mi habitación no estaba, ya lo había…rastreado de forma general.

Salí en piyamas a los pasillos, agradecía haber sido más astuta, dándoles las habitaciones a nuestros huéspedes bien alejadas de las nuestras, lo único que compartíamos eran las escaleras pero los riesgos, de que alguien estuviese despierto a estas horas, eran realmente bajos. Miraba el suelo y una que otra silla que había debes en cuando a lo largo de los pasillos, tratando de ver si estaba el Life Book escondido en sus sombras. Si algo tenía mi Fe era que no había nada tan difícil, que buscándolo, no pudiera encontrarse.

Así es, si la montaña no viene a ti, tu ve por ella. Me estaba dando ánimos, en una casa tan grande buscarlo minuciosamente parecía un acto de demencia y más a estos horarios, pero nada se ganaría mi tranquilidad si no lo encontraba. No quería saber ya que era lo que me llevaba a sentirme así. ¿Y qué tal si no estaba dentro de la casa? ¡No! Era imposible que esa cosa me hubiese abandonado, que más hubiese deseado yo con antelación, una de sus reglas informaba que era inverosímil deshacerse de él, el libro permanecería con su amo hasta el día de su muerte.

Adiós a mi sueño reparador, la noche se me iría en esta superflua búsqueda. Llegué casi al final del pasillo estibando a ver el comienzo de la escalera hacía abajo. Tendría que indagar en la cocina y en el resto de los sectores del primer piso, dudaba que se hubiese escondido en otras zonas del segundo piso, como la habitación de Dallas o Lizzie, ni pensar en las habitaciones de ellos, eso si que sería un desastre.

Si antes había pensado que era algo ridículo, molesto y anormal que ese libro vibrase o se manifestase de otra manera peculiar, ahora esas acciones no me vendrían tan mal para poder encontrarlo.

—Oh Life Book… ¿Dónde estas? —susurre dulcemente como si le hablara a un pequeño niño, nada sucedió. Está bien, estaba cansada y la paciencia ahora no era la más redundante. Pase mi mano por mi cara refregándola para quitar el sueño entrante—. ¡Ya estuvo con el juego de las escondidas! ¡Maldito libro, aparece antes de que me dé migraña! —que cambio, pero la dulzura no me duraría. Llegué hasta las escaleras, hacía abajo todo se veía mucho mas oscuro.

En cuestión de sorprendentes minutos recibo un golpe fuerte, seco y con gran alcance de dolor en mi cabeza, que no sólo logra aturdirme si no que también me lleva a perder el equilibrio. Para mi mala suerte, y no para menos estando tan cera de un precipicio domestico, caigo por las escaleras sin poder detener mi abrupta caída. Lo último que veo antes de cerrar los ojos forzosamente es la oscuridad, esperaba que no estuviese a punto de desmayarme. Como resultado de caer rodando por la escalera siento los duros porrazos contra los escalones. Espero el rápido y tormentoso golpe de aterrizaje pero este nunca llega preguntándome si realmente caí sobre algo.

No era un algo, era un alguien. Alguien había detenido mi caída, sosteniéndome con sus brazos. Estaba casi segura de que todos dormían en la casa. Por lo tanto… ¿era un i-intruso? Detuve mi respiración por el terror repentino hacía esa idea, sin embargo volví a suspirar en lamento cuando una fuerte punzada ataco el centro de mi cabeza.

—Ugh… —me quejé, llevando mi mano libre a la zona herida, ni tocarla, dolía demasiado.

—¿Mmm? ¿Misa? ¿Eres tú? —la voz es irremediablemente conocida, tragué duro porque podía sentir su aliento golpear contra mi cara. ¿Qué tan cerca estábamos? ¿Y en que posición? Sea como sea, podía sentir el latir de su corazón, eso me daba la idea de que yo había terminado en su pecho.

—Si —respondo bajito, el dolor no me dejaba ni hablar si quiera— L-lo lamento —mi voz tiembla por los pinchazos, parecían agujas.

Él se levantó, moviéndome a mí como efecto. Casi sin soltarme dio con el interruptor de la luz, que iluminaba únicamente al pie de la escalera. Yo me seguía estremeciendo, el dolor me había descompuesto con facilidad. No miré hacía la luz, lo miré a él y vi como la vista se me partía en dos. Me apoyé contra la pared para no perder de nuevo el equilibrio y desmayarme.

—Misa ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Te encuentras bien? —a pesar del dolor pude notar leves tintes de preocupación en su voz habitualmente indiferente. Él me tomo por los hombros, si bien normalmente le hubiese pisado un pie por acercárseme tanto ahora se lo agradecía, mi equilibrio era bastante débil.

—Algo… me golpeó, y caí —hablé aturdida cerrando los ojos fuertemente—. No quise empujarte… —traté de disculparme pero la voz se me cortó por el malestar, gemí._ No perdería el conocimiento, no perdería el conocimiento…_

—No tiene importancia —contestó autoritario y con algo de reproche aferrando su agarre ¿Me regañaba por estarme disculpando? Me sentía tan mareada, y de tan solo pensar, el dolor se hacía cada vez más intenso. Mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, él me había tomado en brazos al estilo de las nupcias. Por esta ocasión me sentía satisfecha, si me dejaba con mi frágil equilibrio terminaría desmoronándome. Me llevó hasta la cocina, en busca de algo frió, sospecho.

Me sentó en unas de las sillas, entre tanto yo sujetaba mi cabeza entre mis manos, imaginado que de esa forma crédula podía disminuir el dolor. La idea de no caer inconsciente se volvía algo utópica, tomando en cuenta de que mi vista se nublaba por instantes. Respiraba agitadamente. ¿Cómo era posible que de un momento a otro estuviese bien y al otro estuviera por desvanecerme? Tenía que mantenerme despierta, se decía que al golpearse la cabeza era riesgoso dormir, el hecho de desmayarme me aterraba.

Apoyé mi cabeza sobre la mesa mirando hacía un costado, cerré mis parpados cortando la llegada de la luz a mi cerebro.

—¿Te has golpeado en la cabeza? —preguntó, no estaba segura de donde estaba ni que hacía cuando estaba interrogándome. Asentí levemente, tratando de no agitar mucho mi cabeza, todo lo que fuese para evitar el dolor—. Señálame dónde —pidió, escuche el crujir de algo. Sin tocar la zona golpeada, le indiqué donde extrañamente algo me había herido en la cabeza; ni me interesaba ya pero había sido muy duro el golpe. Él presionó algo helado contra mi cabeza, maquinalmente reconozco que es hielo y que era lo que había escuchado crujir.

—Agh… —gemí sin poder ni si quiera pensar en contenerme, me sentía todavía peor, pero el hielo evitaría que se me inflamase.

—¿No sabes qué fue lo que te golpeó?

—No, pensaba bajar la escalera y termine así —había abierto un ojo para poder observar lo que hacía. Se había sentado en la silla más próxima. Sostenía firmemente la bolsa de hielo sobre mi cabeza, me preguntaba porque no me pedía que la sostuviese yo misma, tal vez sospechaba que me lo quitaría al instante, si era así, sospechaba bien.

—Puedes haberte formado una contusión o una concusión, en la primera hay pedida de la conciencia y es algo mucho más grabe. Pero podemos descartarla porque esta consiente —hablaba mientras miraba en forma perdida con su dedo en su labio inferior. Estaba consiente, pero quién sabe por cuánto tiempo más—. Con una concusión puedes tener repercusión a largo término. Tienes altas probabilidades de haberte hecho una hemorragia interna, el hielo es para evitar una hinchazón. Sería conveniente que por esta noche te vigilase estrictamente. Aunque no creo mucho en el mito del peligro al dormir ¿Crees poder mantenerte despierta?

—Supongo… —había que admitirlo, estaba siendo considerado. Pero ¿Y él qué? ¿Pensaba quedarse conmigo toda la noche?— Ryuuzaki, no tienes por qué estar aquí ni hacer esto. Dame el hielo, no desperdicies tus horas de sueño.

—Perder las horas de descanso para mí es un problema más que expirado. Estoy acostumbrado. Que tenga estas ojeras ¿no te dice nada? Y que tome tanto café ¿tampoco te dice algo?

—Pero no por eso significa que tengas que quedarte conmigo, eres muy dulce pero no gracias —lo admití enfrente de él, el golpe me comenzaba a afectar.

—¿No quieres mi presencia?

—No, eso no es… pero me siento algo culpable

—Entre irme a dormir para mirar el techo desde mi cama y tener que acompañarte, creo que elijo la segunda opción. Además si te dejase sola estaría prácticamente echándote a tu suerte, dudo que puedas mantenerte consiente —tenía mucha razón, si no me daba algo de conversación me terminaría durmiendo, el sueño repentino era al parecer un síntoma—. ¿El dolor se apacigua?

—Un poco —luego de que le contestase, se vino un gran silencio y por supuesto era muy incomodo— ¿Qué hacías en la planta baja? Cuando yo caí tú estabas subiendo las escaleras.

—Tenía hambre y decidí atacar tu nevera. Además no tengo sueño —se encogió de hombros sin darle relevancia—. Para ser una enemiga de la azúcar, tienes muchos postres y pasteles.

—A mí y a Lizzie se nos da por cocinar en ocasiones —respondí curvando mis labios—. Pero apenas si pruebo algo de lo que preparo, mis dos niñas se comen siempre esas exquisiteces…. Oye ¿crees que mañana haya que llamar a un medico?

—Por tu salud, sí, Misa.

—Oh… Maldición, no quiero preocupar a nadie —ni a Lizzie ni Dallas le gustaría enterarse de esto, por obviedad lo harían pero no quería que se preocupasen, no había necesidad de más problemas.

—Yo creo que ya es algo tarde para eso —lo miré con ambos ojos frunciendo mi cejas, levanté un poco la cabeza y sonreí cansadamente. Él era un mentiroso, y de los peores, pero fuese o no una mentira, aquí se mantenía firme a mi lado.

Él quitó la bolsa de hielo de mi cabeza, y se levantó para tirar el hielo derretido y reemplazarlo por nuevo. Yo lo miraba moverse, era la primera vez que veía que utilizaba algo distinto de esa camiseta blanca de largas mangas y esos vaqueros desgastados. Tenía una camiseta de mangas cortas blanca y unos shorts de color azul, ¿tenía alguna especie de preferencia por esos colores? Y por supuesto estaba descalzo.

—Aunque no dejas de ser un cretino… —él me regresó la mirada, y yo sonreí sin poder evitarlo—. Gracias.

Él se acercó con la bolsa de hielo y la depositó de nuevo sobre mi cabeza, no me contestó. Y preferí no decir más nada y concentrarme en aliviar mi dolor de cabeza. Aunque el hielo tenía la función de evitar que en mi cabeza se formase un bonito chichón, algo me decía que ni la frescura evitaría que eso pasase. Otro para la colección.

Ahora la pregunta era… _¿Qué fue lo que me había golpeado?_

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Ya deben estar sospechando que o quien fue lo que o golpeo a Misa ¿No? Caso contrario lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo. Y si, Misa recibe muchos golpes, no llegara viva al final de la historia si sigue a este ritmo.

Y como se ve, Misa termino aceptando esta excéntrica convivencia, lo cual tal vez no sea lo más ideal….

Si a ustedes les gusta escribir y leer tanto como a mí, escribir un simple Review es pan comido ¿verdad?


	6. Triple Versus

**Life Book**

**Disclaimer:** Death Note, no figura en la lista de mis pertenencias ¿Por qué? Porque le pertenece a Tsugumi Ōba y a Takeshi Obata, por ende no escribo con intenciones de lucro.

**Categoría**_**: **_Aventura _**- **_Romance - Humor

_**Cursiva**_ – Pensamientos o palabras, frases a resaltar.

**Narración normal** – 3ª persona: el par de hermanas y el dúo sucesor.

**Parejas:** ¿Surprise?

**Advertencia:** ¿Spoiler?

* * *

_הלחימה דלג חי_

**Capítulo V: **Convivir Vs. Ignorar Vs. Pelear

* * *

Un sábado sin la infaltable e imperdurable rutina, con las picas del aburrimiento envenenado las lentas horas. Sus quehaceres estaban acompañados de un tic auténtico, el tiempo libre se volvía a veces más un enemigo que un necesitado aliado. Un día de cuentos, pero no significaba nada si no tenía realmente los ánimos para divertirse. Dicen que querer es poder. Pero ¿realmente quería? Su atención estaba atrapada más allá de las banalidades que se imponían naturalmente a su edad. Estaba entregada a la apreciación, como siempre había hecho.

En silencio, como un hábil felino. No se hacía notar, eso rompería tal vez todo lo que venía logrando. Las agallas siempre las había tenido cerca, pero nunca tan cerca como para tomarlas. No pretendía intercambiar palabras, por más que eso le diese resultados más efectivos que estar simplemente observando. El panorama desordenado según su punto de vista, lleno de colores y preguntas.

Las ideas, no propias, fluían naturalmente en la escena, peculiarmente por medio de objetos infantiles. De tan extraña forma de ser y de verse en si, un albinismo que jamás había visto. Pálido como o más que un muerto, ojos apagados y con un presumido blanco en sus cabellos. Una apariencia totalmente aniñada pero muy lejos de ser realmente así su personalidad. Entre un ángel y un fantasma. ¿A qué más se parecía?

Un castillo de ideas… o de legos era lo que le veía hacer a diario en el mismo sitio. Y siempre era distinto lo que hacía con los ladrillos de juguetes, y así era sus pensamientos, el jugaba según lo que su mente deducía. Se había apropiado totalmente de esa zona de la casa, el living comedor no tenía un especial ni frecuente uso. Pero con los alborotadores cambios que estaban sucediendo, cualquier cosa estaba por mudar de aires.

Con variados juguetes se encontraba el suelo caótico. El extraño personaje jugaba como un niño lo haría, pero él ya no vivía bajo la piel de un infante. Sin dejar que las dudas se metiesen en esta conclusión: un muchacho particular y verdaderamente exótico que no figuraba más allá de su edad.

En el marco de madera estaba apoyada observando todo, sin hacer ruido o atreverse a moverse dentro de la escena. Había prometido el esfuerzo de sociabilizar pero era una tarea olímpica. No era talentosa en el arte de la sociabilidad y ellos, por sus apreciaciones, tampoco lo eran. Pero las promesas se vuelven con el tiempo deudas, y para acotar un poco el tiempo de convivencia, o sea haciéndolo de forma más llevadero, debía dar el primer paso.

Además de que no pensaba mencionar a su infinita curiosidad, y como no, siendo ellos tan singulares. Los temas para platicar no eran un problema, no le despavoría. Si no dar la primera jugada, aunque tuviese un paracaídas lanzarse al precipicio era aun peligroso. No era antisocial pero tendía a ser muy cerrada, suspiro sin hacer bullicio; qué más daba. No creía en los imposibles, y estas circunstancias no eran una misión de vida o muerte.

—¿De tanto observarme… que has entendido? —el chico sabía de la presencia de ella, sin mucha necesidad de acudir a su sentido visual podía sentir su mirada evaluándolo. Por su lado, ella había pegado un leve respingo que disimuló sin ajetreo.

Ella no respondió inmediatamente, fijo su vista en él absorta tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden. Ignoró la fugaz ojeada de él, el muchacho volcó su atención a sus conclusiones obviando si aun ella se encontraba en la habitación.

—Tus ideas fluyen… fluyen como un río —inspiradamente extractó. Él no mostró gesto de respuesta. Siguió, sin mirarla, en su juego—. Planteas tu juego de acuerdo a tus teorías.

—El pensamiento continuo es lo que le da más soltura a las ideas —contestó colocando el único lego que le quedaba en la mano de su creación singularmente hecha de ladrillos plásticos—. Las ideas solo se unirán si colocas las piezas del rompecabezas de forma correcta, solo si realmente juegas lo lograras.

—Una idea representa para ti una mísera pieza de todo un rompecabezas, a su vez un rompecabezas es toda una teoría.

—Coloca bien las piezas y así será —no la observaba a la cara. Apreciaba la cúspide de su fortaleza polímera, y a continuación su base. Quitó sin remordimiento uno que otro lego, como secuela en pocos instantes los ladrillos se esparcieron por todos lados. Ella lo miraba expectante. ¿Cuál era el fin de construir con tanto afán algo si luego se vendría a bajo en poco tiempo? No musitó nada para tener que saber la respuesta—. Si los pensamientos no tienen una base fuerte, un porqué creíble… no llegaran a afirmarse ni a solidificarse, no serán ideas y mucho menos deducciones o teorías.

—¿Algo obstaculiza la fluidez que debería tener el río? —captó la inconveniencia que plasmaba ser lo suficientemente importuna como para desbaratar las conclusiones que venían manifestándose hace días.

—Todas las piezas encajan de una u otra forma. Hay que encontrar esa manera —emprendió fantásticamente condescendiente a armar de nuevo la fortificación que había hecho inicialmente.

Se aproximó hasta el sillón, apoyándose por detrás, sobre el respaldo. El chico apenas si le había devuelto la mirada un par de veces, no era de aquellas que solían enojarse por las faltas de cortesía y toda esa charlatanería. Sin embargo un poco más de atención no le molestaría. Pero lo peculiar y extravagante iba de la mano con ellos. Como había mencionado antes mucha importancia no le daba a los modales.

—Near... —ella pronunció el nombre que había escuchado por el eco de las paredes y que conjeturaba que le pertenecía a él. La miró, por primera vez sin quitar prontamente la mirada, interesado. Y ella no se había equivocado con su previa descripción, la luz no brillaba en su mirada—. Mucho gusto…—saludó cambiando radicalmente su expresión de formalidad a dulzura. Near apartó brevemente su vista de ella y al punto la regresó.

—¿Esta haciendo esto sólo porque tu tutora te lo solicitó? —inquirió distante.

—Si… francamente —contestó tenuemente descolocada por la súbita insensibilidad de él. Estaba acostumbrada a batallar con su hermana así que la derivación de la respuesta poco le afligió—. Pero tarde o temprano terminaría intercambiando palabras con alguno de ustedes, aun que Misa no me lo hubiera pedido habría sido algo inevitable. Es una convivencia después de todo, no se ofendan pero su rareza llama mi curiosidad.

—En ese caso… es un gusto también, Elizabeth —podía inquirirse su contestación dos sentidos. Verdaderamente era un gusto para él o igualmente había sido comprometido a sociabilizar.

—Seas o no un extraño para mi, puedes apodarme Lizzie —informó, era algo incomodo que la llamasen por su nombre completo—. ¿Con qué edad cuentas? No pareces tener mucho más que yo.

—¿Me interrogas?

—Ya mencione antes, la curiosidad algún día acabara con mi vida.

—Así es, tengo tu misma edad —no puntualizó en números. La respuesta tan poco sugestiva dejo algo descontenta a Lizzie.

—¿Cómo conoces mi edad?

—¿Y tu la mía? Jamás aclaré que se tratase de años —habló concentrado en sus ladrillos. Lizzie frunció su expresión tornándola reflexiva, descifrando los códigos de la respuesta del chico con tan original color de cabello.

¿Se refería a alguna variedad de estado mental? ¿O procedimiento de pensar? Ya tenía algo más que agregar a las primeras observaciones sobre sus recientes invitados… a este le absorbía expresarse en códigos, metáforas y todo tipo de acertijos con la ayuda de todos esos juguetes. Eran extraños, Misa ya se lo había advertido. Pero la peculiaridad era la gracia de todo.

¿Se vería muy insolente seguirle preguntando sobre lo que le llamaba la atención referente a ellos? Si era por cortesía él no podía increparle nada, pero aun así no quería molestarlo ni incomodarlo, significaría ir por la contra de los deseos de Misa. Pero había tantas cosas que le gustaría preguntarle… una de ellas era quienes eran ellos realmente, Misa nunca pudo responderle cual era el oficio tan exclusivo en el que estaban metidos. Eran personajes altamente misteriosos, no parecían de esta realidad. Mello era el más normal de los tres, aun así también tenía esa mirada aguda y opaca como Near. Ryuuzaki parecía encerrar todos los secretos en su persona, era el más insólito. Y Misa probaba indeliberadamente que tenía un pasado con él, que de hecho evitaba hablar a toda costa sobre eso.

No insistiría a su tutora porque tal vez ella tenía sus razones para no hablar sobre aquello. ¿Y que hacía con su insaciable curiosidad? Podía utilizar a alguno de los huéspedes para averiguarlo, pero no debería. E indagarlo por si misma contendría tener que ir hasta donde más pasaban tiempo ellos; el sótano. Pero tampoco sacaría mucho, y hasta tal vez cruzaría la línea metiéndose en problemas como consecuencia.

Rechazó esas ideas, tenía que olvidarlas. Desistiría en darle tanto tiempo de importancia a su lado travieso y curioso. Era culpa del aburrimiento, pero ya no había vacante para más pasatiempos.

—Tu nombre es algo extraño. ¿Viene de algún idioma en particular? No creo que se refiera al adjetivo "_near_" del Inglés que significa cercano o próximo… —esperaba que no se sintiese ofendido por esa pregunta, pero entre todas las cuestiones esa era la más minúscula para preguntarle. Ryuuzaki tenía un nombre indiscutiblemente japonés, pero Mello y Near tenían nombres distintos, hasta el punto que no los había escuchado. Él no pareció prestarle atención o paso por alto la pregunta—… hasta parecen apodos.

—Desde que tengo memoria que me han llamado así —impávidamente contestó luego de un par de minutos. Lizzie se sintió ridícula frente a él, rara vez se sentía estúpida haciendo preguntas y esta era una de esas escasas veces—. ¿Eres norteamericana?

—Hum… si —respondió por poco mecánicamente. Él principiaba un interés por la conversación, tal vez no estuvo perdiendo su tiempo y ridiculizándose después de todo—. ¿Es muy evidente mi acento? —¿De que otro modo había sacado tal deducción? Y tal era la primera vez que recapacitaba si tenía algún que otro acento al hablar, después de todo su idioma natal era el Inglés.

—Sí, es algo notorio —confirmó parándose y continuando el ensamblaje de su colorida fortaleza desde otro ángulo—. No llevas mucho tiempo hablando el Japonés.

—Unos tres años aproximadamente, prácticamente desde que Misa es mi tutora —pensó en lo rápido que se le había pasado el tiempo, aun tenía los recuerdos muy frescos de cómo empezó una nueva vida en Japón—. Ella nos contrató a mí y Dallas un profesor para que aprendiésemos el idioma con más facilidad y rapidez. Pero tu también tienes un acento… pero mucho más encubierto que el mío. El japonés tampoco es tu lengua nativa.

—Cierto. No lo es —meramente alegó, no extendiéndose un poco más como hubiera querido Lizzie. Tenía el mismo estilo de hablar que Ryuuzaki, contestaban con lo justo y lo necesario, y hasta a veces escaso.

—¿Y eso significa qué…? —él no respondió a su iniciativa. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiada entrometida en la vida de ellos—. Tú, Mello y Ryuuzaki tampoco son de aquí... ¿Europa es su origen? —Near la contempló balanceando entre sus dedos un lego, su mirada tenía una chispa de extravío. Quién sabe, tal vez, ni siquiera estaba proporcionando efectiva atención. Parecía estar pensado en otra cosa, más bien lo que venía deliberado antes de que interviniera Lizzie y todos los demás días atrás.

—¿Tres años? Así que es esa toda la convivencia que han tenido con Misa —de pronto se vio algo interesado en su pasado, Lizzie no entendió por qué ese imprevisto interés. Había obviado su pregunta anterior—. ¿Son huérfanas?

—Sí —contestó con su voz algo más afilada, su pasado ya no tenía nada que le entristeciese recordar pero aun así no eran uno de sus temas favoritos—. Ustedes también ¿Me equivoco? —se propuso a devolverle el trato, y tal vez así conseguía indagar algo.

—Estás en lo cierto.

—Del uno al diez… ¿qué tan fisgona estoy siendo? —no podía seguir con el hilo de la conversación si no sabia cuan pesada estaba siendo, no quería perturbarlo.

—Cuatro —no le molestaba su presencia, pero aparentemente ella creía que era así. Reñía a menudo con Mello, por eso no podía calificarla a ella como molestia.

—¿Eres siempre así de meditabundo?

—Sólo cuando la situación lo amerita.

Ella quedo muda como difunto, prefiriendo observar lo que él formaba. En poco tiempo el aburrimiento volvió con su tan indeseable presencia, observar ya pasaba hacer una acción trillada. Pero tampoco existían las ganas de alegar algo a la anterior conversación ni de iniciar una nueva. El silencio no llegaba a ser incomodo estando con él, la necesidad de hablar se extinguía.

¿Y su curiosidad? Por hoy, tal vez debería dejar las preguntas sabuesas, estaba bastante conforme con lo que sabía. Y no estaba sola, aunque su hermana no presentase ni el más pequeño hilo de ánimos por relacionarse con ellos, tenía en su boca hábiles argumentos que con suerte le harían cambiar de parecer, luego de todo no creía ser la única que se hacía preguntas por sus huéspedes. Misa no contaba, no obstante ella los conocía y seguramente le facilitaría la obtención de ciertas dudas pero no quería indagar en la herida, conociéndola… debía tener una entendible razón para no hablar decididamente nada de eso.

Dio media vuelta, las sociales por ese momento habían acabado; era sincera, el chico le caía bastante bien pero tendría que moderarse en ciertos sentidos, no deseaba hostigarlos. Con el pasar de los días este dialogo algo medroso se volvería una costumbre, se conocía así misma, lo buscaría para hablar. Estuvo a punto de traspasar la entrada de la sala, miró hacía atrás. Lo más educado hubiese sido despedirse, pero él se había hundido en sus propias cavilaciones, dejarlo así sería lo mejor.

—Lizzie —llamó Near para su admiración. Lo miró volteando solamente, de todo su cuerpo, el rostro. Lo observó por el rabillo del ojo esperando su continuación o al menos una razón para detenerla en el marco de madera en la entrada—. Discúlpame —no expreso nada con su rostro ni tampoco miró a Lizzie pero la sola palabra dicha pasmó bastante a la chica. Se recordó lo infrecuentes que eran.

—¿Eh? ¿Te… disculpas? ¿Por qué…? —preguntó pesadamente, se volteó totalmente arrimándose al marco.

—Hice una prematura evaluación sobre ti. Cuando te equivocas, lo más correcto es que pidas disculpas —se hubiera quedado boquiabierta pero no era tan descuidada con sus expresiones. En vez de eso, sonrió calidamente sin embargo él observaba a su juego en vez de a ella.

—Es… muy considerado de tu parte, hasta extraño, que te disculpes por tus pensamientos, Near —se había puesto colorada, lo suponía—. Gracias —correspondió suavemente y no esperó a que él respondiese, salió como bala de un cañón del living-comedor antes de que su cara pasase de un dulce colorado a un rojo picante. No solía sonrojarse por los cumplidos ni piropos, pero, de vez en cuando, si las palabras eran las correctas, si podían causarle uno que otro efecto.

_**-.-**_

—Mi suerte debería ser actriz de película —expelió cabreada mirando lo que quedaba de su anticuado modem. No cavilaría en lo que había pasado para que terminase así, un poco más y le dolería los músculos de la frente por tanto fruncir el seño. Pero la consecuencia debía llevársela puesta ella. ¿Qué de su trabajo? Sin conexión online faltaba información para terminar su tesis. La opinión personal y conclusión final podría escribirlas sin inconveniente pero necesitaba el Internet para los detalles finales como la bibliografía. Esto le pasaba también por no tomar notas previas que le facilitasen todo este asunto de terminar el trabajo.

Sostuvo a su modem derretido del cable conector… tal vez si lo había utilizado en exceso. Considerando que era lo más viejo y armatoste en modems, pero como los de antes ya no los fabricaban. Lo lanzó desde su cama hacía el pequeño basurero, al otro lado de su habitación, embocándole sin esfuerzos. Envidiaba a su hermana, ella no tenía clases los fin de semanas, claro iba a preparatoria. Tener que ir los domingos hasta la universidad era un fastidio y una perdida de tiempo, considerando que tenía sólo dos clases por día. Pero mañana tenía que entregar un trabajo si no quería que la reprobaran.

Salir a comprar un modem sería otra perdida de preciado tiempo. No le pediría a su hermana prestada su computadora y menos a Misa. La última y más fiable opción era bajar hasta el primer piso y utilizar la PC fija que había en el salón de estudios. Y si no quedaba de otra y tenía que terminar a toda costa esa noche el trabajo para poder entregarlo, eso sería lo que a ciencia cierta haría.

Desconectó el pendrive de su laptop y lo guardó en el bolsillo de sus jeans. Salió de su habitación rumbo a la planta baja. Reparó en la fresca noche que mostraba el ventanal al final del pasillo, el día se le había ido totalmente. Para su gusto el pasillo estaba vacío, no tenía que toparse con la pesada de su tutora ni con su hermana, y gracias a las alturas con ninguno de sus inoportunos invitados. Bajó las escaleras con apuro, saltando los tres últimos escalones, quería terminar ese trabajo lo más antes posible y poder quitárselo de encima.

Pasó junto a la puerta de la cocina y vio las luces completamente apagadas, se preguntó donde se encontraría su tutora ya que solía pasar tiempo en la cocina, restó sencillamente importancia a ese asunto. Su hermana venía en dirección contraria, leyendo otro de los tantos libros que tenía.

—¡Hey Dal! —le gritó Lizzie cuando la vio pasar con tanta prontitud, cuando la llamaban rara vez venía con esa rapidez—. ¿La casa se incendia o qué? —los momentos para molestarse mutuamente nunca faltaban, eran común entre hermanas.

—Sí lo primero en incendiarse fue tu habitación —contraatacó, su humor por ahora no tenía prospecto de mejorar. No tenía porque tener que lidiar con las disfrazadas provocaciones de su hermana menor.

—Qué mal, la tuya esta pegada a la mía —regresó el ataque con sencillez, Dallas estaba apurada y entre más la entretuviese haciéndole perder el tiempo más malhumorada se ponía. Y Lizzie no parecía entender que ahora no estaba para las provocaciones y peleas, debía ser muy divertido para su hermana menor molestarla así, porque lo hacía a menudo—. Y bien… ¿Cuál es el apuro?

—¿Interesa?

—Nop, pero si eso te fastidia, sí, entonces —apuntó mientras se tapaba la cara con el libro por seguridad de algún puño o patada sorpresiva. Dallas en otras circunstancias le habría seguido el juego de semi-agresión verbal. Pero por ahora tenía en su cabeza terminar su molesto trabajo.

—Tengo que terminar un trabajo. ¿La PC de la sala de estudios esta prendida?... no me contestes, es algo obvio —habló con rapidez, retornando su marcha de la misma forma no importándole si su hermana o no le contestaba.

—¡Hey…!¡Espera! —Lizzie perdió de vista a su hermana, esta ya se había marchado con suma velocidad, de verdad que debía ser un trabajo de vida o muerte. Y le hubiera encantado advertirle sobre lo de la sala de estudios. Negó en sus interiores, sobre seguro habría pleito.

Dallas pasó sin asco el último pasillo, aun no conseguía entender por que Misa había comprado una casa que parecía más un laberinto, era tan grande y aseguraba sin lugar a dudas que no lo había recorrido en su totalidad, si no se conocía, con facilidad, podría una persona perderse. Desde lejos la puerta abierta de la habitación, donde ella y Lizzie solían ocupar para estudiar, pudo apreciar.

La luz estaba apagada, lo único que iluminaba la oscura habitación era la PC prendida. La joven rubia entró y se llevó el desastroso desconcierto de enterarse que la habitación no estaba desocupada como ella especulaba. Controlo dificultosamente sus nervios. ¿Qué más le impediría poder terminar su trabajo? Ahora tenía a un bonito obstáculo rubio ocupando la tan dichosa computadora que en estos momentos necesitaba tanto.

¿Qué endemoniadamente hacía él aquí y utilizando su maquina como si le estuviese permitido si quiera entrar? Hablando de ello ¿Cómo había entrado? O mejor dicho ¿Quién le había dejado ingresar aquí? ¿Y para qué? Esto era obra de su hermana sin dudarlo, las únicas que tenían acceso a esa habitación era ella y Lizzie, Misa se las había reacondicionado para que estudiasen ahí con tranquilidad. Cada vez odiaba más el hecho de personas indeseables en su casa ocuparan sus cosas. El enemigo en territorio propio era una idea que impugnaba.

El muchacho sintió un leve escalofrío en su espalda, como si lo estuviesen observando. Miró perezosamente hacía atrás, y alcanzó a ver la mirada pulverizadora que estaba dirigida a él, sonrió de lado con soberbia y altanería. Regresó raudamente su atención a la pantalla no tomando en cuenta la presencia hastiada de ella. Dallas lo único que hizo fue frenar sus ideas agresivas y atascar con ardor un gruñido. ¿Por qué mierda estaba mostrando tanta paciencia de su parte? No eran sus intenciones tener que soportar a sus invitados con sus actitudes de superioridad y arrogancia. ¿Qué se creían? ¡Estaban en su casa!

—¿Sabes? Me conformo con un 'hola' —apuntó entretanto leyendo la información que había venido a buscar a esa vieja PC. Hace tiempo atrás pudo apreciar lo explosiva, arisca y malhumorada que era esa muchacha, tal vez podría desestresarse un poco fastidiándola. Pondría a prueba la teoría de Matt: molestar, a ciertas personas, divierte. Ella se mantenía en la misma posición de todos estos días, aplicándoles la ley del hielo—. ¿O tal vez un beso? En otras culturas, como la occidental, es muy común en un saludo.

— Don't bother me —expelió dejando escapar algo de su cabreo. Habría contestado mucho más groseramente pero eso sería ganarse problemas con Misa, no estaba con ánimos para sermones—. Largo de aquí…

—Screw you —acotó con el mismo idioma y con el idéntico veneno que había utilizado ella anteriormente adoptando una mueca de sorna, no permitiría que una niña se sobrepase con él. Dallas apretó sus puños como última gota de esfuerzo por tratar de frenarse. ¿¡Pero quien se creía él para hablarle de esa forma! Tal vez habría que dejar ciertos puntos en claro. Él dejó de prestarle la poca atención que le había dado, tenía mejores cosa que hacer que guerrear con ella.

Dallas puso su pie silenciosamente en el asiento de la silla del escritorio, sin que él lo notase, hizo fuerza hacía abajo logrando que la silla resbalase y se cayese hacía un costado, y con ella su usuario sorprendido. Mello fue rudamente recibido por el suelo, sabía que ella no era una persona amistosa pero jamás se esperó tal ataque.

—Ugh… —se quejó casi inaudiblemente dándose vuelta en el suelo para ver a su agresora, su linda carita le dolía por el dulce impacto.

—Repite eso —amenazó irritada poniendo su pie en el cuello de él. Mello frunció su rostro con hastío, el divertido juego de molestarla había acabado rápido y no había resultado tan entretenido. Pararía con la pelea por ahora, trataría de no meterse en problemas, pero esto no se quedaría así, no estaba armado si no ya le hubiese apuntado con su revólver aunque eso le costase un buen sermón. Se levanto bruscamente en silencio sin mirarla, y nunca se equivocó realmente; vivir un periodo de tiempo con ellas sería realmente mortificante. Salió de la habitación con un entrante malhumor, nunca reconocería que tal vez ese golpe, él se lo había buscado provocándola.

Dallas era una chica de pocas vueltas y esperaba habérselo dejado claro con lo sucedido. A ciencia cierta no sabría si el chico rubio le hablaría al hombre de pelo despeinado sobre su corto altercado y si era así con seguridad que Misa se enteraría, pero no importaba. No dejaría que ellos se sobrepasasen en su casa, y le interesaba un comino que ellos necesitasen ayuda, no era su problema.

Levantó la silla del suelo y se sentó en el escritorio para buscar la información que faltaba en su trabajo. Miró el teclado y el mouse inalámbricos. ¿Y si lo desinfectaba? Mello los había tocado…

_**-.-**_

Echó apenas una orilla de manteca sobre la sartén prendida, luego con algo de cuidado y una cuchara introdujo la mezcla del último hot cake del día. Visualizó la hora, se preguntaba a que horario llegaría su hermana de la universidad, había entrado a las seis en punto de la madrugada y las nueve y media de la mañana estaban por cumplirse, los fin de semana su hermana regresaba siempre mucho más temprano del horario habitual. No sabía si había desayunado, de hecho, con lo descuidada que era Dallas no tenía que ni preguntárselo.

Era siempre su turno preparar los desayunos los domingos, y extrañamente sus invitados aun no habían merodeado la cocina, ni siquiera Ryuuzaki con su apetito insaciable del azúcar. Probó una pequeña esquina de uno de los hot cakes que había preparado, estaban buenos pero nunca serían como los que preparaba Misa, al final de cuentas era lo que había por ahora. Hablando de su tutora, ésta había salido temprano para una entrevista, pero no recordaba de que ni en donde, debió haber estado muy dormida cuando se lo dijo.

Sirvió el café en unas cuantas tasas, de hecho sólo preparaba el desayuno para ellos. Lizzie ya había desayunado, Misa no estaba ni su hermana tampoco. Dejo la serie de desayunos en el desayunador, cada uno cubierto por cúpula de vidrio para que no se enfriasen. Pero luego notó que sus invitados no se hicieron esperar, unos minutos más tarde que terminara con todo aparecieron uno por uno seguidos de su mayordomo. Se preguntó que mosquito les había picado porque ahora decidían desayunar como persona normales, ya que siempre venia Watari para llevarse los desayunos al sótano. Lizzie los saludó con buen humor al verlos entrar, avivadamente cada uno tomó asiento. Y ya que observaba, Mello era él único de los tres que se sentaba medianamente normal, no se cansaría de repetir en sus pensamientos que ellos eran muy excéntricos.

—Lizzie, ¿tú cocinas? —Ryuuzaki preguntó curioso levantando la cúpula de cristal y observando su desayuno.

—Todos los domingos siempre es mi turno de hacer los desayunos —respondió dando un leve bostezo, estaba un poco agotada, había estado estudiando desde muy temprano.

—¿Y tu hermana?

—Je, es una pésima idea que mi hermana cocine —contestó, Dallas tenía prohibido tocar algún utensilio de cocina. Luego de varios acontecimientos y accidentes en la cocina, habían llegado al acuerdo de que las tareas de la cocina solo se encargarían de ellas; Misa y Lizzie. Tuvo en la mira a los únicos hombre en la casa, extendió sus labios en una sonrisa algo más complacida al ver que no había señales de intoxicamiento o de rechazo de alimentos, los tres comían sin chistar nada—. No están morados y aún respiran, definitivamente eso es buena señal —bromeó para alegar algo más al momento.

—¿Deberían caernos mal la comida? —inquirió Mello entretanto masticaba, Lizzie hubiera mencionado algo de lo asqueroso que era masticar y hablar a la vez pero prefirió quedarse callada en cuanto a aquello, en vez de eso optó por contestarle.

—No, claro que no —negó, habían malinterpretado lo dicho—. Es solo que no son como los desayunos que suele preparar Misa.

—No te preocupes, cocinas muy bien —fundamentó Ryuuzaki tranquilizando moderadamente a Liz, ella agradeció con la mirada—. ¿Y Misa? No la he visto.

—Ella salió muy temprano con su asesora para una entrevista, espero que también regrese pronto —comentó viendo a los tres comer en silencio. Era la única mujer en la casa, se sentía en cierta desventaja.

—¿No duermes? La mayoría de las jóvenes a tu edad aprovechan mucho los fines de semanas para descansar —afirmó el chico de ojeras y ojos de sapo, Lizzie salió de su corto estado de meditaciones y negó con su cabeza. No solía dormir mucho, y ya le era una costumbre demasiado arraizada levantarse temprano.

Oyeron el bramar de un motor para luego apagarse, la cochera se encontraba por de bajo de la cocina. Lizzie anticipó la llegada de su hermana en su motocicleta, debería descartar la idea de preguntarle que tan bien le había ido a causa de que a Dallas ese tipo de preguntas muchas veces le caían mal, y para no armar jaleo enfrente de sus invitados quizás no debería hacer nada más que saludarla. No obstante le gustaría saber como había salido su trabajo que tanto quería terminar ayer. Pensado en ello ¿Qué habría sucedido entre Dallas y Mello? Posiblemente debió ser más insistente en haberle advertido de que él estaba en el salón de estudios, soñaba con que nada malo hubiera pasado.

Reservadamente subió y traspasó la puerta que daba acceso a la escalera de la cochera hacia abajo. Venia entretenida en su Palm, por lo que no prestó atención a quienes ocupaban la cocina. Los Clicks del aparato que sostenía su hermana entre manos, los sonidos del roce entre cubiertos y platos era lo único que aplacaba un poco la mudez en la zona. Lizzie se aclaró un poco la garganta esperando que su hermana hiciese algo más que ignorar soberanamente a todos. Ella solo la miró y dejó su bolso en una de las banquetas desocupadas.

—Buenos días —mezquinamente saludó sin quitar su atención del artefacto tecnológico, se apoyó en la terminación de la mesada de la cocina dándole la espalda a su hermana. Lizzie suspiró cansada siempre de lo mismo. ¿Acaso se herniaría si demostraba un poco más de amabilidad y cortesía? No le reprocharía nada enfrente de ellos, luego hablaría con ella.

—¿Desayunaste antes de irte? —preguntó para preparar más comida.

—Si, algo pesque de la nevera —respondió apagando la Palm y guardándola en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

—¿Algo? Vaya por tu desayuno —acotó con desden Lizzie. Los únicos hombres en la casa se mantenían al margen de la conversación de las dos Amane—. ¿No quieres que te prepare algo?

—Nha, no tengo apetito —rechazó la idea de comer, por ahora no tenía hambre—. ¿Y doña, dónde está?

—¿Misa? En este momento seguramente siendo entrevistada —respondió por segunda vez la misma pregunta. Era extraño que su hermana se interesase por la localización de su tutora.

—Muy bien… Estaré en el gimnasio, te espero allí para entrenar —ordenó en vez de solicitar, Lizzie no objetó nada, solamente se cruzó de brazos viendo esfumarse a su hermana por la salida de la cocina. Sospechaba que Dallas traía algo entre manos. Misa había construido un gimnasio para ellas al estilo de los dojos japoneses para que pudiesen practicar las artes marciales. Aun así a su tutora desaprobaba en cierto modo que ellas ejerciesen un deporte tan violento. Puesto que si Misa no estaba, ellas podían entrenar sin sermones de por medio.

Se despreocupó del asunto, además un poco de ejercicio le venía haciendo mucha falta. Aprovecharía para hablar con su hermana de ciertas cosas que tal vez debería corregir en su actitud hacía los huéspedes. Conocía a Dallas, le disgustaba totalmente las presencias de ellos y no se molestaba en disimularlo, había veces en la que deseaba que su hermana fuese un poco menos insensible y fría, gracias a las alturas a ellos no parecían importarles esos pormenores.

Levantó el plato de Near y observó lo poco que había comido, o el chico no era de mucho comer o no le había gustado mucho el desayuno. Esperaba que fuese la primera opción, Mello y Ryuuzaki seguían comiendo con calma, eran muy callados. Ryuuzaki le extendió su plato en busca de una segunda vuelta. ¿Acaso era un poso sin fondo? Se dedicó a servirle más sin objetar nada.

—¿Qué tipo de arte marcial practican tú y tu hermana? —curioseó mientras recibía el plato con una nueva torre de hot cakes. Lizzie se extrañó por la pregunta, ¿cómo sabía él eso? ¿Quizás por lo que su hermana mencionó brevemente? Pero jamás Dallas nombró nada de artes marciales…

—¿Misa te contó? —había gato encerrado. ¿De que otra forma se habían enterado de tal dato?

—Algo me dijo —informó con el tenedor en boca mirando perdidamente.

—Karate, ese el arte marcial que entrenamos desde que éramos niñas —quitó valor a la cuestión, daba igual como se había enterado, no era nada malo como para ocultarlo.

—¿Tienen un dojo aquí?

—Algo… así —no era propiamente un dojo pero tenía esa misma orientación.

—Interesante —acotó sin otra cosa más que agregar. Lizzie levantó el plato de Mello, este había comido algo más que Near pero la diferencia no era una relevancia grande. Lo había visto diversas veces mordisqueando únicamente una tableta de chocolate. ¿Adicto al cacao? Otra característica más a la lista de extrañezas.

Los dos más jóvenes del trío esperaron a que su _líder_ terminara de comer para marcharse. Liz levantó el último plato y lo puso en la fregadera, luego los lavaría. Dallas la esperaba en el gimnasio, sería bueno que se apurase. Ryuuzaki agradeció el desayuno y ellos se fueron tan rápido como habían aparecido.

_**-.-**_

Meditaba, meditaba para poder hallar la tregua con sus problemas. La meditación suponía un estado de concentración sobre la realidad del momento presente, aun así pensaba en todo su alrededor y no le daba verdadera libertad a su alma. Un estado experimentado cuando la mente se disuelve y es libre de sus propios pensamientos, entonces ¿por qué seguía sintiéndose atada a tantos problemas? Quería paz, tranquilidad, poder disolver un poco la mata de nervios que la traía tan irritable.

Su concentración era constantemente interrumpida, no podía dejar que fluyese. Existían variadas técnicas para alcanzar la meditación pero ninguna simulaba ser eficaz en ese momento. Una de las más simples era focalizar en un pensamiento positivo o en una imagen inspiradora para la persona, suspiró derrotada y cansada. ¿Qué no sabían los antiguos meditadores que a ella le era imposible en este momento ser positiva? ¿Qué tenía, acaso? ¿Cara de hippie?

Tenía que dejar fluir libremente las imágenes mentales, como cuando estaba apunto de quedarse dormida para poder lograr deshacer su tensión mental, olvidarse de sus inquietudes. Dejar fluir sus sensaciones, emociones e impulsos pero sin interponerse en ellas sin embargo tampoco dejándose llevar ni enredar, de manera que por si solas se reordenasen y armonizasen. Controlaba su respiración, al parecer por fin obtenía la concordia interior que estaba buscando para aliviarse y relajarse.

—¡Ugh!... ¿te hice espera mucho?

¡A la mierda con su tranquilidad!

Lizzie llega sin notar la fragilidad que tenía la concentración de su hermana, Dallas abre lentamente sus ojos tratando de disimular la idiotez. Sin duda alguna su tanque de paz era mucho más chico que del resto de la humanidad, porque los momentos pasivos y conciliadores eran meramente cortos.

—¿Muy ocupada platicando con los huéspedes? —inquirió aburrida.

—¿Qué si fuese así? —retó Liz, no tenía porque inculparle nada. ¿Tan malo era para ella relacionarse con ellos?

—Olvídalo —demandó impaciente, evitaría abrir temas que le incomodasen ahora, justamente lo que deseaba era desestresarse no lo contrario.

—No pidas cosas imposibles… el intento de olvidar no es otra cosa que querer ignorar —objetó también tomando pose en el suelo para meditar un poco—. Que ignores a nuestros invitados no hará las cosas más fáciles, por el inverso las empeoras y dificultas.

—Quita el plural, no son nuestros invitados, son suyos o en todo caso de Misa. Yo no invite a nadie —discutió un detalle sin importancia según desde el punto de vista de Lizzie, obviando la verdadera razón de la conversación.

—Me gusta utilizar el plural, gracias. Por si no lo notaste ambas aceptamos ayudar a Misa —su voz se tornó más grabe, no se estaba enojando o por lo menos lo evitaba, pero quería hacerle entender que iba en serio.

—Yo no acepté nada, Misa hizo lo que quiso —habló frunciendo más su seño en busca de la concentración que se le había escapado hace poco.

—¿Por qué no? Es su casa —Lizzie no permitiría que Dallas culpase a su tutora, ella no tenía la culpa ni tampoco tenía porque recibir broncas.

—Lo sé, pero yo no me adecuaré a ellos. Alégrate, estoy haciendo un esfuerzo.

—¿Ignorarlos y tratarlos como a la nada es tu esfuerzo?...¡eres increíble! —pocas veces era sarcástica, pero ahora su descontento era bastante grande, no obstante no le sorprendía de su hermana.

—Sí ¿no deseas ser como tu hermana mayor cuando seas grande? —no ponía especial interés a la conversación y si contestaba solo lo hacía para devolver el fastidio.

—Disculpa. Tengo mayores ambiciones —golpe bajo pero haría cosas algo drásticas para cambiar un poco el comportamiento de su hermana.

—Tu crueldad me deja sin aire —si pretendía ofenderla con tan patética idea, había errado el tiro. Suspiró, y pensaba que Lizzie la conocía.

—Por supuesto, tú sabes mucho de eso —¿Por qué no admitirlo? Su hermana era tan solidaría como una roca y su amabilidad no rebasaba el limite cero.

—Diez segundos tienes, para dar tus razones para estar molestándome —Lizzie sonrió, Dallas se había cabreado, sabía que su autocontrol no duraría para siempre.

—Ooh ¿Sólo diez? ¡Es que es una lista del tamaño de un papiro egipcio!... hum, bueno, tendré que conformarme —Dallas volteó a verla, sus ojos mostraron cuan irritada estaba, y para empeorar su humor Lizzie exponía su picardía.

—Te quedan cinco… —amenazadoramente, como bestia agazapada por atrapar a su presa, habló. Lizzie no hacía más que disfrutar del momento.

—¿La razón principal? Oh, no lo sé… ¿Comportarte como una imbécil con _nuestros _invitados es valida? —resaltó las palabras _imbécil_ y _nuestros._ Como medida de protección salto hacía atrás y la reacción de su hermana no fue la esperada. Dallas mantuvo su posición en el suelo, Lizzie no bajo la guardia. ¿Qué traía su hermana entre manos?

—Válgame por la razón —objetó sin más.

—¿Te ha ido mal en la universidad? —dulcificó su tono de voz, tenía que haber una razón para que su hermana no reaccionase y no tratase de golpearla.

—No, no realmente —respondió estirando sus piernas después de pararse.

—Ya comprendo… a todas las mujeres nos ataca y afecta de forma diferente, al fin acabo terminamos cambiando en cierta modo —no podía evitar revelar su pillería a través de sus muecas, era tan divertido en volver a su hermana en juegos de palabras y acertijos.

—¿De que demonios me estás hablando? —¿y ahora qué? Patente era el disfrute de Lizzie en estas situaciones.

—¡Te has enamorado! —Lizzie tomó pose de defensa luego de decir tal afirmación.

—Okay…hasta aquí llegas —ya no estaría sentada en el banco de la paciencia. ¡Al carajo con tratar de meditar! Era indudable que su hermana menor no la dejaría en paz. Se lanzó sobre ella dirigiéndole una patada al cuello de Lizzie, ésta la atajó esperándose algo así. Dallas aprovechó con su puño derecho para impactar en la cara de su contrincante fraternal, Lizzie esquivó el puño escuetamente reduciendo el impacto a un leve roce.

Lizzie liberó el pie de su hermana, Dallas no desaprovechó tal oportunidad y la atacó combinando sus puños con sus pies, Liz solo se confinaba a esquivar los golpes, con el tiempo su hermana se cansaría de atacar y ahí llegaría su momento. Pero la mejor defensa siempre es un certero ataque, por lo que terminó cansándose ella misma de su táctica. Detuvo el puño izquierdo de Dallas y lo dobló hacia atrás.

—¿Piensas exprimirme la mano? —Lizzie no soltaba su mano y comenzaba a preguntarse que planeaba. Fuese como fuese se ayudó con su pie tratando de librarse, ya que si atacaba con su otro puño libre su hermana repetiría la acción y estaría más complicada. Lizzie nuevamente paró el ataque de su hermana con su mano restante, sosteniendo el pie de Dallas en el aire. La más pequeña de la familia giró sobre sus talones llevándose a su hermana a dar una vuelta, soltó el pie y el puño de Dallas logrando que la fuerza de gravedad despidiese, en la dirección que había girado, a su hermana mayor. Dallas aterrizó sobre sus pies, como un minino, quedando en una posición de semi cuclillas en el suelo.

Lizzie le sacó la lengua burlescamente, en segundos Dallas apareció atrás suyo con la intención de golpearle en la nuca con su mano a modo de hacha, ella se dio vuelta deteniendo el ataque con sus dos manos por la fuerza. Liz tomó impulso para picar con un pie y con el otro darle en la mandíbula a Dallas, logrando que esta cayese al suelo. No iba a darle oportunidad de respirar, así que Lizzie aplicó un puñetazo su hermana en el estómago, logrando que Dallas comenzase a toser. Llevó una mano a su abdomen, el golpe había sido duro.

—Vaya, Vaya… tan pequeña pero muy rápida ¿Te vales de tu ligereza?—sonrió bellacamente mientras trataba de controlar la voz y recuperar la normalidad de su respiración.

—No, tú te estás haciendo muy lenta —perspicaz comentó atrapando de nuevo a su hermana en el juego de las provocaciones. Dallas se levantó posicionándose de nuevo en el centro del dojo modernizado.

—¿Una de tres? —desafió Lizzie siguiéndole la corriente a su hermana. Dallas aceptó— Vencí en la anterior, si pierdes en el siguiente enfrentamiento, el triunfo es para mi —informó autosuficiente.

—Deja de parlotear ¿qué apostamos? —reclamó expectante, el entrenamiento se ponía interesante. Era muy común que apostasen entre ellas, siempre era un juego para ver quién ganaba.

—Si yo gano, te comportaras debidamente con nuestros invitados y si tú ganas, no volveré a molestarte ni sermonearte por dicho asunto.

—Interesante ¡Haber qué logras! —con entusiasmo se arrojó de nuevo al ataque. Dirigió su puño al estomago de su hermana haciéndole creer que la golpearía como ella anteriormente había hecho. Lizzie lo sujetó al ataque como lo predecido por su hermana, Dallas no espera y saca partida para dar un puñetazo seco en la cara. Retrocedió adolorida, tambaleándose pero no perdió el equilibrio, se mantuvo de pie.

Lizzie sacudió su cabeza ignorando el dolor floreciente en su nariz. Corrió hacia su hermana pegando un pique en el suelo, dando una vuelta para llevar su pie justo al nivel del rostro de Dallas. Esta fácilmente detiene la patada protegiendo su rostro con el antebrazo, toma el tobillo de Lizzie y gira sobre sus talones imitando el ataque de su hermana al principio del entrenamiento.

Lizzie cae toscamente contra el piso de madera quedando boca abajo, siente que Dallas apoya un pie sobre su espalda dificultando más la tarea de ponerse de pie de nuevo. El porrazo que había recibido en la nariz la había desconcentrado y tal vez por ello su patada no fue tan exacta hasta el punto de que su hermana había podido contrarrestarla fácilmente.

—¿Uno a uno? —canturreó divertida entre tanto presionaba su pie contra la columna de su hermana, quien aún se mantenía en el suelo—. ¿Sabes? Hasta ese piltrafa de Mello se levantó más rápido que tú.

—¿Qué…? —la miró procesando bien lo que le había dicho antes de reaccionar. ¡Lo sabía! Era de saber que su hermana no sería tan considerada con el chico. No quería saber que le había hecho teniendo en cuenta que Dallas era muy agresiva si la hastiaban. ¡Si Misa se enteraba ambas estarían en serios problemas!— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —fugazmente se dio vuelta plantándole la planta del pie en el rostro.

—¡Oh, aquí vamos! ¡Nada que él no se mereciese! —contestó algo desconcertada teniendo la huella del pie de su hermana marcada en la cara.

—¡No me vengas con esas! —la tomó por un brazo a Dallas y la lanzó contra una pared, chocando inevitablemente contra la madera. Lizzie siguió con su ofensiva defensa, utilizó su puño con la intención de darle en el estomago por segunda vez. Dallas mezquinamente pudo obviar dicho ataque, ya que estaba contra la pared y el suelo, lo único que hizo fue rodar—. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió golpearlo? ¿Acaso, estás loca?

—¡No lo golpeé!... digamos que él se callo por su propio peso —susurró lo último como una aclaración subliminal. Liz endureció aun más su mirada. ¿Qué fue lo que había pasado? Cada vez se encolerizaba más.

—Explícate... —ladró tomándola por las muñecas y estampándola contra la pared como si fuese una criminal.

—¿Qué me explique? ¡Enana, tú eres quien me debe una explicación! —vociferó a medias contra la pared—. ¿Por qué lo dejaste entrar? ¡Esa sala es sólo para nuestro uso!

—¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡Yo fui quien le dio la idea a Misa de reacondicionarla y darle esa utilidad! —ajustó aun más el agarre de las muñecas de su hermana y la forzó más contra la pared—. Él me preguntó si teníamos una computadora fija, yo se lo confirme. Me pidió si podía sacar algunos datos de la PC sobre la conexión a Internet que teníamos.

—¡Estúpida! ¿Y tú le creíste? ¡Lizzie ellos son unos totales desconocidos para nosotros! —la posición se invirtió, ahora Lizzie era la que estaba saboreando el revestimiento de madera que tenían las paredes.

—¿Por qué te cuesta entender tanto esto? —cuestionó Lizzie con su nariz totalmente aplastada contra la pared.

—¿Por qué te esmeras en agradarles?¿¡Por qué los ayudas! —anuló la pregunta de su hermana menor no pudiendo entender porque Lizzie los defendía.

—¿Hola…?¡Te olvidas de Misa! Ella nos lo pidió —la posición por segunda vez se volvió a invertir, Dallas volvió a ser estrellada contra la pared al estilo policial. Lizzie se cansó ya de lo mismo, arrojó con todas sus fuerzas a su hermana al suelo, ésta resbaló y en poco segundos la más pequeña le aplicó una llave al estilo lucha libre—. ¿Crees que a mi me agrada la idea de que totales desconocidos utilicen y se muevan por nuestra casa? ¡No, por supuesto que me desagrada! Pero hago un esfuerzo.

—¡Cállate! —siseó tratando de zafar sus piernas del agarre de su hermana.

—¡Piénsalo! Si los ayudamos ellos más pronto se estarán yendo, también si te comportaras más amigablemente se nos haría menos insoportable ¡Pero no, para ti es muy fácil quejarte solamente! —reprendió, ambas estaban muy cansadas del asunto. Sin embargo Lizzie no se frenaría hasta que su hermana cediese—. ¿Te rindes?

—¡De ninguna forma! —gritó pero no pudo hacer mucho para liberarse de su hermana.

—¿Te rindes? —repitió la pregunta. No sabía porque demonios Dallas seguía con ello, no tenía forma ya de escapar.

—¡Bien! Como sea… —Lizzie deshizo la llave y las piernas de Dallas tocaron el suelo y pudieron relajarse. La más pequeña de la reducida familia Amane se sentó sobre su hermana, aun en el suelo tirada, como si fuera una especie de cojín.

—¿Sabes? Para ayudar a alguien… no siempre es necesario tener una razón —su tono era mucho más suave el anterior, como si le hablara a un niño asustado. Dallas resopló levemente.

—Ya te he dicho que el papel de sabia te queda muy grande —ser burló pero sin ánimos de batallar, su hermana menor sonrió.

—Yo gané… ¿dejaras de ser un ogro?

—¿Tengo opción? —comenzaba a sentir lo pesadita que era su hermanita. ¿Acaso le veía cara de asiento?—. ¿Estás cómoda?

—¡Comodísima! —contestó alegre sin intenciones de moverse de su asiento-hermana.

—¿Chicas? ¡Lizzie, Dallas ya llegué! —la voz de su tutora les llegó a los oídos. Seguramente debía estar en la cocina o en la entrada de la casa por lo lejana que se escuchaba su voz.

Lizzie se quitó de encima de su hermana mayor y se dirigió a la salida del gimnasio. Dallas prefirió no quedarse atrás y la imitó. Entraron en la cocina pero no vieron a Misa, detrás suyo venia cargando una caja. Ambas se miraron, Misa dejó la caja con agujeros sobre el desayunador. Y se dirigió corriendo a la nevera en busca de algo con lo que saciar su sed.

—¿Qué traes ahí? —preguntó Lizzie observando fisgonamente.

—¿Y por que se mueve? —siguió Dallas recelosa, sospechando que había dentro de la caja de color arena.

—Ohu, bueno… me lo regalaron, es un obsequio del productor y jefe de la revista a la que di la entrevista—informó Misa luego de beber casi toda una botella de agua mineral. Abrió la caja y levantó con las dos manos al pequeño ser que contenía—. ¿No es lindo?

—Genial, una rata blanca con cola lanuda —rebajó Dallas al ver al pequeño animalito que Misa portaba en sus brazos. Lizzie codeó a su hermana y se acercó a Misa para tomar al felino.

—Es muy tierno —Lizzie lo sostuvo entre sus brazos totalmente conmovida—. Que raro es, tiene ojos de diferentes colores. Uno es verde y el otro azul.

—Vaya curiosidad, no lo había notado —Misa se fijo bien en el detalle advertido por Lizzie, y efectivamente el gatito poseía ojos bicolores.

—Aquí dice: Gato Angora originario de Turquía. Los ejemplares de color blanco son conocidos comúnmente como Ankara Kedi —Dallas tomó el informe que venía dentro de la caja que portaba al animal y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta—. Según una superstición del pueblo turco, su líder: Mustafa Kemal Atarük, fundador de la república de Turquía, renacerá algún día reencarnándose en un Angora Turco blanco de ojos dispares. —concluyó luego de saltearse varios párrafos de la información—. Guau… ¡un gato con prospecto de Dios!

—Cierra la boca —demandó Lizzie hipnotizada con el peluche vivo— ¿Puedo quedármelo?

—Seguro, siempre y cuando que el gato no simpatice con mis muebles ni la ropa —advirtió Misa, lo último que quería era ver sus cosas destrozadas por las afiladas garras de un gatito.

—Prometido —el minino era relativamente pequeño. ¿Cuánto de vida llevaría? No le daba más que unas cuantas semanas. Misa pasó junto a ella acariciando momentáneamente al gatito. Su tutora salió de la cocina, y aparentemente no había notado que ambas estaban vestidas con ropa de entrenamiento. Dallas suspiró, no sermones por el momento.

—¿Cómo llamaras a la rata blanca?

—No lo sé…dicen que los gatos responden mejor a nombres cortos y que terminan con I o con E —lo apreció mientras este se acorrucaba en sus brazos—. ¿Qué tal _Masshiroi_? Significa blanco puro.

—Horrendo, es un nombre muy largo, te tardaras en repetirlo —rechazó totalmente el apodo para el gato.

—Qué ayuda, pero tienes razón —volvió a buscar un nombre que se relacionase con las características del pequeño minino—. Ya sé, ¿te gusta _Cyan_?

—¿Cyan?

—Si, la combinación de los dos colores de sus ojos hacen un azul verdoso o un verde azulado, un turquesa para ser más especifica. Y el turquesa viene del Cyan. Además si mezclas azul y verde obtienes Cyan.

—Como quieras, es tu mascota.

_**-.-**_

_L.C.T.O… _Decodificación: Movimiento. La carta había sido milimétrica y completamente revisada. Pero después de todo un hilo de, hasta cierto modo, intimidaciones chiclosas, lo único relevante era la firma, que contenía cuatro siglas lo bastante resaltantes. La numerología, la llamada ciencia de los números, le aguijoneaba mucho en todo este asunto. Un bonus sería lo que podían llegar a significar las abreviaturas, es decir, a la frase o nombre que suprimían. Sin embargo, lo importante aquí era la equivalencia de letras a números que podían esconder esas iniciales.

No subestimaron, no subestimaban ni subestimarían a quienes perseguían y viceversa a ellos paradójicamente. Como si hubiese aplicado una lente para focalizar mejor, ahora el caso demostraba con mucho más claridad cuan profunda era la gravedad. Cambiar de posición era solo un alfiler dentro de todo un pajar. Los planes de sus adversarios aún estaban por verse.

Colocó con pulso firme la carta finalizando la cúspide de todo un castillo, aun así por mucha fortaleza que pudiese parecer, un simple soplo bastaría para derribar absolutamente todo. No obstante sus pensamientos estaban lejos de esa fragilidad.

Near tomó un mechón de su descolorido cabello y lo retorció entre sus dedos. Cerró sus ojos, calmando un poco la claridad. La tardanza acostumbraba a aborrecerla, apuros no habían pero tampoco permitiría el otro extremo. Las pisadas repicaron en sus oídos, y habló automáticamente antes de que su creación se viera estropeada.

—Por favor, evita crear olas de aire que deshagan las posiciones de las cartas —abrió sus ojos luego de concluir. Mello ignoró desde el principio hasta el final de sus palabras, concentrarse en los papeles que traía en mano haría que se enfureciese menos. ¿Por qué se suponía que debía hacer el camino desde el sótano hasta el comedor? Porque al cabezón se le ocurría plantarse como un árbol allí todos los días y no moverse. ¿Y ahora le venia con que no crease ráfagas de viento? Demasiado era ya tener que hacer de intermediario entre Ryuuzaki y el mocoso. La única fuente de alimento que tenía su paciencia en este momento era L, claro está que lo hacía todo por él.

—He investigado todo el personal que Ryuuzaki ha estado utilizando en los últimos cinco años —desarrolló ordenando velozmente todos los informes que tenía en mano, Near lo observaba esperando que prosiguiese—. Reduci la lista a tan solo ocho sospechosos de los quinientos sesenta y ochos que eran. Ryuuzaki sigue vigilando y analizando los registros que tenemos del grupo al que perseguimos, pero no tenemos pruebas todavía de que ellos sean a quienes buscamos.

—Numerología —planteó directamente, si sus cálculos era perfectamente correctos, ya habrían descubierto el sistema de desplazamiento que tenían.

—¿La ciencia de los números? —recordaba algo mencionado por Ryuuzaki sobre ese término pero no lograba relacionarlo.

—La carta amenazante que recibió Ryuuzaki tiempo atrás, en su firma contenía las iniciales L.C.T.O —no diría toda su teoría, quería ver si Mello despabilaba por si mismo.

—¿Las siglas? Habíamos descartado su importancia.

—Al contrario, parecen ser el eje de todo —Mello se sentó en el sillón mirándolo interesado, le disgustaba que Near tomase siempre las riendas del asunto. Tenía que tratar de averiguar en que pensaba—. Veras, las iniciales no tienen un especial significado gramatical, más bien un significado numeral. Si buscamos la equivalencia de cada letra a su número correspondiente, obtendremos el número tres mil trescientos veintiséis. El número que le corresponde a la L es tres al igual que a la C, a la T le corresponde el dos y a la O el seis.

—Siguiendo las reglas de la numerología, deberíamos sumar esos números entre si, obteniendo catorce, que si lo volvemos a sumar obtenemos cinco ¿A eso te refieres? —de a poco comenzaba a entender lo que Near venía calculando hace días.

—Exacto, según la numerología el numero cinco significa inestabilidad y movimiento ¿Cuál fue una de las mayores características que notamos en el grupo del que actualmente tenemos sospechas de que podrían ser ellos nuestros perseguidores?

—El cambio constante de localización —susurró el chico rubio enlazando todo con mucha más claridad, nunca imaginó que fuese algo tan rebuscado. Tal vez no eran cualquiera clase de criminales contra los que se enfrentaban—. De ser así… ¿Habrán firmado con esas iniciales apropósito? ¿Planean de esa forma que nosotros saquemos alguna conclusión errada? ¿O al contrario? Si lo que has estado cavilando es verdad, podríamos considerar que buscan un enfrentamiento cara a cara.

—Es lo que me temo meditando una última pieza…. ¿Cuáles son las ciudades, según nuestros informes y registros, que ellos han visitado durante un largo periodo de tiempo? —todo parecía un dulce acertijo enmarañado. Mello buscó entre sus papeles y halló el fragmento que Near había mencionado que faltaba, si alguna vez habían rebajado a estos tipos, ahora deberían comerse sus pensamientos.

—Cada seis meses aproximadamente se mudan yendo de un hemisferio al otro. Han estado en Louisiana (Estados Unidos), en Chitá (Rusia) y en Tocantins (Brasil). Las tres ciudades están totalmente alejadas las unas de las otras.

—La inicial de cada ciudad y el orden de visita corresponde con las siglas de la firma en la carta —Mello confirmó sus dudas con lo que dijo por último Near, esto ya era algo planeado por parte de sus adversarios.

—Entonces ¿El nombre del siguiente estado, ciudad o región que visitaran comenzará con O? —investigó Mello dejándose llevar por la corriente de todo el tema.

—Y no sóo eso, si nos seguimos manejando con el sistema de la numerología, el número cinco representa el centro de los números primarios. Por lo que la ciudad que próximamente visitaran estará en medio del mundo. En el meridiano de Greenwich exactamente.

—Ellos debieron planear todo esto, esperan que nosotros saquemos estas conclusiones para que los encontremos. Esperan que L vaya en su búsqueda, definitivamente un enfrentamiento cara a cara es lo que quieren para acabar con todo —conjeturó Mello, pensando en que otra cosa podrían ya esconder—. Hay que enumerar la lista de ciudades que sus nombres comiencen con O y que se encuentren en el meridiano de Greenwich. Le informare a Ryuuzaki de esto.

—Él ya debe estar sospechando lo mismo, Mello —avisó Near antes de que su compañero partiese hacía el sótano con toda la información en la cabeza—. Un bonus: si volteas las siglas quedarían O.T.C.L… podrían llegar a significar _Organization To Catch L_. Muévete con cuidado, no provoques ondas de aire.

Mello atascó en su garganta todo un grupo de palabras que seguramente serían censuradas en una canal de televisión, si las decía tenia garantizado que Ryuuzaki lo increparía o peor. Detestaba a ese niño y no habría nada que pudiese cambiar esos sentimientos. ¿Qué se creía para mandarle? Aún no tendía como Ryuuzaki le permitía a él ser tan insolente. _Maldito cabezón…_

Near siguió con su postura en el suelo, no se había movido durante la conversación con Mello. Este último no mostraba esfuerzos por disimular su desagrado por él, algún día de esto su temperamento terminaría con su vida. No prestaba mucha importancia a si alguna vez hizo algo como para que Mello lo estuviese odiando ahora de ese modo. Si Ryuuzaki pretendía que ellos fuesen equipo, habría que hacer un reajuste en ciertos puntos.

Oyó el sonido estridente, y que daba la sensación de aproximación, de algún objeto movilizándose sobre el suelo, como si fueran las afiladas uñas de un gato arañando una superficie áspera. Y la última idea no estaba tan desviada. En un par de parpadeos una cosa blanca como sus cabellos pasó casi volando, había saltado el sofá con agilidad inigualable y se había escondido entre sus piernas. Y todo en un record de segundos, fue tan rápido que reaccionó tarde notando que su hermosa creación de cartas había sido fácilmente destruida por las ráfagas de viento que había traído esa cosa con su velocidad.

Bajó su mirada y en su regazo, una mata de pelo blanca temblaba asustada. Lo tomó con una mano y descubrió que era de hecho un gato, muy pequeño. Lo dejó en el suelo y este repitió la anterior acción, ocultarse en su regazo. Observó como las afiladas y pequeñas garritas se fijaban en la tela de su camisa, no intentaría separarlo porque eso significaría rasgar su ropa.

—Rayos… —la femenil voz hizo que voltease a ver la entrada del salón. Lizzie hizo acto de presencia en el desordenado panorama. Ella se mordió el labio inferior viendo el desastre que sin lugar a dudas había causado su mascota, un nudo asqueroso le atravesaba la garganta evitándole disculparse. Se sentía algo apenada—. Lo siento… —se disculpó sin más, por alguna razón siempre se sentía mal si lo llegaba a molestar.

—Es rutina, siempre juego con las cartas. De donde salió ese castillo saldrán más —restó importancia por alguna peculiar razón, ahora le tenía sin cuidado, contando que además Mello a veces tendía a meter la pata derribando sus creaciones—. Supongo que esto es tuyo —señaló al animal escondido entre sus piernas. Ella asintió avergonzada.

—Misa estaba pasando la aspiradora y lo espantó terriblemente —lo separó algo colorada del regazo de Near. Lo colocó en su hombro y el gatito automáticamente se aferró a su cabeza, de a poco dejó de tiritar—. ¿Quieres que te ayude a recoger todas las cartas? ¿Cuántos mazos son?

—Setenta —contestó sin intenciones de levantar tan gran desbarajuste—. Descuida, yo puedo hacerlo solo —respondió jugueteando con su cabello, le sonrió. Lizzie hubiese preferido que siguiese inexpresivo, que sonrisa tan…astuta y tramposa pero por sobre todo espeluznante. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

—Hummm... esta bien, como desees. Lo siento… de nuevo —se disculpó por segunda vez y salió de la escena. Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un collar color verde azulado, tomó al animalito que se aferraba firmemente de su cabello y le puso el collar que poseía un cascabel y una placa con el nombre del felino. Así ya no se le extraviaría, lo había perdido de vista, de no haber sido así hubiera evitado que el gatito sufriese casi un infarto. Tenía que tenerlo más en la mira. Pues hoy casi se lo come la aspiradora mientras Misa aseaba un poco.

Entró en la cocina y observó a su hermana hurgando en el freezer de la nevera. Comía como un elefante, que glotona era a veces. No comía el suficiente alimento pero si comía chatarra a toneladas.

—¿Buscas acaso petróleo? Por más que escarbes, no encontraras un tesoro, el congelador tiene un límite.

—¿Límite? ¿Hay posibilidades de ello? Explícame entonces como es que caben tantas cosas congeladas aquí—sacaba potes y envases de postres, helado y toda cosa que podía contener un freezer—. Algunos postres y latas ya expiraron.

—Qué asco —comentó observando todos los tarros que su hermana sacaba y sacaba del congelador. ¿En verdad compraban y consumían tanto?—. Mira te gusta el collar que le puse a Cyan, combina con su nombre —glosó jovial tratando de distraer un poco a su hermana del frío del refrigerador. Dallas la observó sobre la puerta del freezer.

—Maravilloso, una rata con collar —acotó dejando a Lizzie con una sensación de menosprecio, era necesario un milagro de por medio para que su hermana dejase la manía de hablar con ironía.

—No se que esta más podrido tú o esos envases —alegó ofendida la más pequeña, Dallas siguió con su tarea ignorándola. Lizzie salió de la cocina con su gatito en sus hombros observando todo desde su mirada felina.

Dallas había bajado en busca de algo dulce con lo que llenar su estomago y se había encontrado con semejante caos dentro del congelador. Había cosas que ya hasta apestaban. ¿Qué a nadie de esa maldita casa se le había cruzado abrir aunque sea una vez el freezer? Pues al parecer la respuesta era redundantemente negativa, y ahora ella como estúpida era quien vaciaba todo el refrigerador.

Su rostro empezaba a congelarse de tener su cabeza metida en el freezer pero es que aun quedaban cosas atascadas por el hielo en el fondo del congelador. ¿Y si lo dejaba así simplemente? No obstante la idea de cosas malolientes ocupando espacio en el freezer le revolvía las tripas. Sacó la última lata de ¿gaseosa? Fuese lo que fuese, estaba ya fuera de su fecha de expiración y por lo tanto se tiraba a la basura.

Hablando de basura, buscó una bolsa grande entre los armarios para meter todos esos envases. Era una verdadera lástima que derrochasen de ese modo, Misa tenía razón, con urgencia necesitaban alguien que llevase las riendas de esa casa. Pote por pote, envase por envase y lata por lata fue arrojando en una bolsa tamaño familiar que había encontrado. Vio la puerta del congelador que había quedado abierta, se dirigió a cerrarla y cuando volteó alcanzó a notar que no estaba sola ya que la observan desde la entrada de la cocina. _De película, Willy Wonka... en su versión rubia y apelmazada. _

Dallas no dirigió ni la más mísera palabra, la basura le llamaba más su atención que su acompañante en la zona. Dejó la bolsa en un costado y notó que le había quedado un pote de helado en la mesada, observó el sabor. Era un crimen tener que tirar un pote tan gran, lleno y por sobre todo de chocolate a la basura. Lo abrió y lo olió buscando hallar si se había cortado o estaba podrido.

—¿Miss Ice? —llamó él distraído. Dallas no lo miró pero si interpretó lo que había dicho. ¿A que se refería con tan estúpido apelativo? ¿Acaso sólo por que la había visto ordenando cosas en la heladera se le ocurría llamarla así? ¿O lo decía solo por la actitud sobre sermoneada que había tenido ella con ellos? Le daba igual como fuera, si continuaba tan prepotente y arrogante sería lo que seguirá recibiendo, era inaguantable. Recordó velozmente la apuesta con su hermana, ¿para qué mierda habían apostado? Ahora se suponía que debía frenarse todavía más con sus contestaciones.

—¿Disculpa? —se resignó a responderle apaciblemente, aun así dejo entrever su mal humor. Él no le respondió, solo la siguió observando discretamente. Dallas no quitó ojo del pote de helado que seguía manteniendo entre sus manos. Parecía ser el único envase sano, no presentaba muestras de estar podrido ni algo semejante. Su primera intención al entrar en la cocina era saciar su estomago. ¿Así que… por qué no?

Estiró su brazo hasta llegar a la fregadera, sacando un cucharón. Tomó de una de las alacenas un envase de vidrio lo bastante grande como para introducir en el todo un kilo de helado. Una mano se atravesó en su tarea embutiéndose en el pote de helado y luego saliendo con una porción del mismo. Dallas miró horrorizada y asqueada tal acción. ¡Adiós a la idea de disfrutar de un fresco helado!

—¿Pero que se supone que haces? —miró el agujero había dejado Mello en el pote luego de sacar tan cochinamente el helado con la mano. ¡Pero qué cerdo! ¿¡Y su hermana le pedía que mantuviese la compostura! Sus invitados no le daban francamente razones para hacerlo—. Hay algo que se llama ser civilizado, animal. ¿Podías haber tomado una cuchara aunque sea?

—Nha… —pronunció despreocupado lamiéndose la mano, ella no podía creer lo que veía—. Eso te enseñara a no comer chocolate en frente mío y no convidarme —Dallas sentía que estaba por brotarle un tic nervioso, ¿ahora saltaba que no debía comer nada de chocolate en frente de él? Calumnió en sus interiores controlando como sólo Dios sabe su temperamento.

Él último envase de helado arruinado por ese imbécil, aun no entendía como permitía esto. Dejó la vasija de vidrio que había sacado, luego de ver eso, ya se le había ido el apetito. Cerró el envase y lo dio vuelta fijándose en su base la fecha de expiración, rogaba que estuviese expirada. Y efectivamente… así era. Tenía unos días, nada más, pero la fecha ya había sido salteada. Sonrió como gato pensado en la picardía del día. Apreció al chico al lado suyo distraído mirando hacía otra lado, su mente no estaba en ese lugar si no en otro.

Suspiró fingidamente y le extendió el pote del helado, él despabiló y lo tomó sonriéndole altaneramente.

—¿Te comportas amable? —pronunció él extrañado. Dallas no le respondió ni tampoco volteó a verlo porque si lo hacía sería delatarse así misma, estaba resistiendo las ganas de reír.

—Claro... al fin y al cabo ya metiste la pata, no pienso dejar que se desperdicie el helado. Acábatelo —habló cuando se sintió segura y lo incitó a comer pasándole una cuchara, él la recibió encantado pero sospechando de tan buen trato.

—Ya era hora. Me lo debías por ese golpe contra el suelo —comía helado como un puerco con el estiércol.

—Si como sea —acotó obviándolo, tomó la bolsa con todos los desperdicios del freezer y salió por la puerta de la cochera rumbo a dejarlos afuera. Se tomaría su tiempo en esa acción, quería que él se acabase el pote o por lo menos se empachase de helado. La venganza nunca es buena, mata el alma y la envenena, pero era suma y gloriosamente dulce.

Se preguntaba por qué demonios él había aceptado tan rápido el helado. ¿Acaso no había visto la gran bolsa que ella había he estado llenando con potes y envase vencidos? ¿No caía en cuenta que ese pote estaba también vencido? Si él también planeaba algo ella ya le había ganado de entrada, según por las apariencias era tan adicto al chocolate que no prestaba mucha atención a ciertas cosas. Agradecía conocer la palabra "moderación".

Regresó a la planta de la cocina para apreciar como el chico seguía disgustando del helado. Se mordió las mejillas para no sonreír, no quería delatarse y truncar todo. ¡Pero que va! Él ya había comido helado lo suficiente como para que se muriese por una intoxicación. Sonrió como el gato risón, en breve Mello la notó a ella, y a su mueca en la cocina de nuevo. Él levantó una ceja algo escéptico preguntándose por qué lo veía de esa forma.

Frunció el seño y luego cayó en cuenta de la bolsa que momentos antes había visto que ella había llevado hacía abajo. La miró fugazmente y volteó el envase fijándose en su fecha de expiración…

—¡Perra! —arrojó el envase enfurecido a la fregadera. Dallas estalló en carcajadas, ¡cómo disfrutaba esto! Él estaba que se calcinaba por la ira. ¡Una niña lo había engañado de la forma más estúpida! Mello se limpió las manos sin pronunciar palabra, se las pagaría ahora o después, pero se las pagaría…

Con las dos manos tomó del pote lo que restaba del helado y en un momento de distracción por parte de ella por tanto carcajeo, se lo plantó en toda la cara y cabello. Se alejó triunfante, Dallas pasó de reír alegremente a encolerizarse como sólo ella podía.

—¿Mano a mano? Alégrate por lo menos no te intoxicaras como yo —resopló Mello con todo el veneno que ahora tenía. Ambos estaban de muy mal humor y esto no predecía que terminase bien…

—¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué me arrojaste el helado? —preguntó derritiéndolo con la mirada mientras buscaba algo lo que limpiarse.

—Oh vamos nenita… tu fuiste la que comenzó.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Tú fuiste el cerdo que metió la mano en el pote del helado! No eras el único que quería comer… —escupió estallando. Lo lamentaba por su hermana pero era imposible ser amable con tan horrendo bicho.

—Uy delicada… Te recuerdo que yo no me golpeé solo, con silla y todo, contra el suelo.

—Es verdad… —aceptó bajando la cabeza—. ¡El peso pesado de tu altanería y egocentrismo terminó por derribarte!

—¿Oh disculpa? Yo no me he comportado como una reina del drama quejándome de aquí para ya sobre mis huéspedes —protestó sin quedarse atrás en el juego de los reclamos e insultos.

—¿Es tan notorio? ¡Maravilloso! —gritó molesta. ¿Por qué siempre que buscaba relajarse terminaba por encresparse más sus nervios?

—¿Te vas a poner a llorar por que te dije la verdad? Descuida... —dijo con intenciones de seguir fastidiándola, aun intentaba poner a prueba la teoría de Matt. Ella lo observó con un tic en su ojo derecho, realmente era explosiva. Tenía que tener cuidado con sus movimientos, no quería ligarse otra paliza—. ¿Adivina? Si te acuestas conmigo te perdono.

¡No más! Dallas lo abofeteó con toda la fuerza que poseía y lo miró asqueada… era peor de lo que ella pensaba. Salió del panorama antes de que aquel estúpido se le ocurriese largar otra bobada más. Era sin lugar a dudas una declaración de guerra, ya entendería que con ella no debía meterse.

Mello sonrió a pesar del dolor en su mejilla, ya había encontrado por fin la forma de desestresarse…

* * *

**Notas de autora: **Una Dallas violenta, un Mello insoportable, Lizzie que no sabe como controlar el asunto y Near que no vive en este mundo. ¿Misa y Ryuuzaki? Perdidos en la estratosfera… Al parecer ni enterados están de tanto alboroto.

Las dulces palabras que Mello y Dallas se dedican en inglés, según el contexto y momento, significarían: Screw you (vete al diablo) y Dont bother me (no fastidies). Claro, teniendo en cuenta que también tienen significados mucho más fuertes… Si lo sé, son muy dulces entre ellos.

Muy bien lector, si has tenido la suficiente paciencia para leer todo esto, te aseguro que escribir un Review no te llevara mucho más tiempo. ¿Criticas constructivas…?


	7. Un momento fotográficamente robado

**Life Book**

**Disclaimer:** Death Note es una obra creada por Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata, publicada por primera vez en diciembre del 2003. Este fanfic tiene apenas meses de vida por lo que es cronológicamente imposible que la serie me pertenezca. El lucro es meramente satisfacción personal y el gusto por escribir, nada más.

**Categoría**_**: **_Aventura _**- **_Romance - Humor

_**Cursiva**_ – Pensamientos o palabras, frases a resaltar. Contenido o palabras de correos.

**Narración normal** – 1ª persona: Misa.

**Parejas:** I don't know, I forgot.

**Advertencia: **Leve spoiler.

* * *

_בדיקות על תמונה _

**Capítulo VI:** Las pruebas de un momento fotográficamente robado.

* * *

_La envidia, el más mezquino de los vicios, se arrastra por el suelo como una serpiente. (__Ovidio)_

Y, tal vez, mi precoz estimación era desatinada o alejada de lo que realmente era, o por el contrario, pero mi imprevista visitante no demostraba el ficticio carisma que aparentaba haber tenido cuando había trabajado de presentadora en NHN, y para ser exacta y sincera era por de más desbordante su actitud recelosa y escasamente disimulada. Exagerando un poco, una víbora tendría más simpatía que ella, claro verdadera simpatía.

¿Y su visita? No había ya ni el más mínimo lazo existente entre nosotras, ya no. Light fue nuestro único punto en común pero él ya no estaba en este mundo. Y para variar ella no había cambiado en el último tiempo, luego de la muerte de Light nunca más tuve la oportunidad de verla ni hubiera deseado tenerla. No tengo nada en contra de ella pero no era mi aliada y por las estrictas apariencias ella no tenía intenciones de serlo. Y vuelvo a tocar la cuestión de de su presencia de sopetón en mi hogar. Sus intenciones aun estaban por verse, y ya tenía ánimos de juzgarlas.

La observé pasar junto a mí con un asqueroso y tacaño saludo de entrada, sin si quiera quitarse las gafas de sol. ¿Tanto asco podía darle yo? Para demostrar el grado de que tan bien me estaba cayendo podría considerar compararla con mi representante y concluyentemente mi asesora era mucho más agradable que ella. Antes de cerrar la puerta, eché ojo al auto que había estacionado unos metros mucho más allá… el lujo y el dinero no representaban el buen gusto. Me quedé unos minutos pegada a la puerta mientras ella ingresaba al living, llamé, esta vez sin suplicas ni de rodillas, a mi buena voluntad y paciencia. Después de todo, con la hipocresía estaba curada de espanto.

Me conduje hacía el living-comedor adoptando una sonrisa, o un intento de ésta. Aprecié como mi nueva invitada se había acomodado en uno de mis sillones y había despegado sus lentes de sus ojos. Y las impresiones seguían sin cambiar, era tan soberbia su mirada como antes. Me enfrenté a ella sentándome en uno de los sillones y para la pregunta que en este momento mi conciencia me estaba haciendo: no, no pensaba ofrecerle café ni nada. Quería que hablase lo más antes posible, adicionando que: ¿desde cuándo ella me dirige la palabra?

—¿Y la razón que trae a tu presencia por aquí es…? —comencé yo el dialogo porque si tenía que esperar que la voluntad de ella lo hiciese podía tranquilamente volverme un esqueleto en el trascurso del aguardo. Sabía que mi pregunta podía considerarse un tanto brusca o descortés. ¡Pero yo y ella éramos por poco totales desconocidas! Su presentación en mi casa, era, con corta diferencia de lo incoherente, absurda hasta que se explicase.

—Tienes una casa muy pintoresca, un muy buen gusto sin duda —así que eso es lo que había estado apreciando. Vaya, que observadora… ¿y mi respuesta? ¿Piensa enviármela por mensaje de texto, fax o qué?—. Quizás mí llegada aquí no sea la más esperada, lo cierto es que tengo una interesante propuesta para ti.

—¿Propuesta? —¿pero qué demonios…? Si de tan sólo pensar que yo y ella estemos platicando se me hace anormal, lo que ella me había comunicado lo era aun más. ¿Qué podía ofrecerme ella a mí?

—Así es, dejaré de conducir el actual programa en el que trabajo. Y los productores me han pedido que busque un reemplazo de forma urgente. Y te he considerado, tienes el suficiente nivel y dotes como para ser la presentadora —Wow ¿Qué me veía? ¿Su sustituta? ¿Y por qué casualmente yo tenía que ser quien la reemplazase? Si era todo relacionado con el talento, había muchas chicas mucho más jóvenes que yo y por sobre todo más cultas que cumplirían mejor ese rol. Momento… ¿Cuál era el programa que ella conducía?

—¿Te retiras? —si como no, la verdad que no tenía mucho interés en saber que era en lo que ella trabajaba y por qué me lo proponía, pero algo tenía que alegar.

—Por el momento, me dedicaré a proyectos personales —zanjó rebuscando algo en su bolso.

—Ya no hay nada como NHN... ¿no? —si por lo único que ella había obtenido fama era por ese programa que tenía inclinación hacia Kira o más bien era su portavoz.

—¿Disculpa? ¿NHN? —pareció desconcertada, y no creía realmente en sus caudales como actriz. Parpadeé unas cuantas veces, y tanteé en mi cerebro el siguiente pensamiento: El programa portador de voz de Kira jamás se creo porque supuestamente L atrapó a este último mucho antes de que eso ocurriese. ¡Maldición! Había olvidado que era la única que conservaba los recuerdos de los hechos que "nunca" pasaron. Como siempre, ya me era costumbre meter la pata y hablar sin pensar. Por lo que ella nunca se había relacionado con Kira, y hasta para mi esas memorias estaban demasiadas difusas.

—Oh, olvídalo... me he confundido —me disculpé fingiendo vergüenza y luego restándole interés. Ella siguió con su búsqueda en su bolso. ¿Qué tanto buscaba? ¿Algún metal precioso? Y su bolso no era tan grande como para que se tardase tanto, y yo conocía suficiente de bolsos tamaño familiar— ¿Y te siguen llamando la Srta. A-Oh? ¿O tal vez Kiyomi?

—Takada para ti —respondió autoritaria sacando un toco de papeles y extendiéndomelos a través de la mesa. Sin lugar a dudas, muy amable… Tome lo que parecía ser un contrato y en realidad lo era. Takada me había ganado de mano, trayéndome hasta el contrato listo para que lo firmase. ¿Cuál era el apuro? ¿Tan desesperada estaba por una suplente? ¿Por qué se quería liberar de esa forma de su puesto en ese programa? No sabía por qué pero daba la sensación de haber un gato encerrado en todo este asunto.

Leí un par de líneas y antes de dejarlo de nuevo en la mesa, pensé en la idea de rechazarlo. Yo no sería quien les salvase el trasero, no estaba en mis planes ayudarla. Además yo no me imaginaba como presentadora y conductora de un programa televisivo.

—Hay fuertes rumores de que en esta casa hay más personas viviendo además de tu familia, Amane —comentó al aire mientras yo simulaba concentrarme en el contrato. ¿Y eso que tenía de extraño? Podía asegurar que había un número masivo de prensa y medios amarillistas trabajando en rumores y chismes baratos con cualquier dato o palabra que yo decía. Era así, era común, el gajo de ser famoso. Y la verdad, a estas instancias, lo que hiciese o pensase los medios sobre mi me tenía sin cuidado, al fin y al acabo, si el rumor no tenia argumento en poco tiempo dejaba de circular.

Pero esta vez era diferente, ya que si existía tal rumor, quería decir que ya había habido paparazzis o espías en mi territorio.

—Me tiene sin cuidado los rumores o el chisme que se diga por ahí —dejé el contrato donde ella originalmente lo había dejado en la mesa. No tenía idea de que fuese tan averiguadora, el rumor era cierto y ¿si era así… qué? Pero no le confirmaría nada, aun no sabía para qué programa había estado trabajando. E imploraba que no apareciese ninguno de los machos que actualmente vivían bajo mi techo, que Takada estuviese aquí podría ser por un objetivo mucho más aislado que buscar reemplazo para su puesto. Nada me confirmaba que no fuese una espía o algo semejante en busca de información, después de todo ella también estaba en el mundillo del estrellato—. Lo siento pero tengo que rechazar la propuesta, no creo que tener medidas de presentadora. Tal vez deberían convocar a alguien más joven.

—Tú eres muy joven —ignoró, según mi impresión, mi negativa. Sabía que era joven. ¡Qué va! ¡Aún no llegaba ni a los treinta! Si bien joven o vieja no significaría que fuese buena anfitriona. Y sospechaba que ella no desistiría hasta que yo aceptase—. Es muy buen proyecto, me duele dejarlo pero tengo mayores prioridades por ahora. Creo que te viene como anillo al dedo —lo decía como si de verdad yo no tuviera proyecto alguno sobre el que trabajar, hasta donde yo sabía mi agenda estaba repleta y hasta desbordaba de planes. Cara de necesitar trabajo no tenía sin embargo por su forma de hablar figuraba estar muy segura de ese hecho.

—Eres muy considerada, pero mantengo mi respuesta: por ahora no estoy interesada en proyectos de ese tipo —¿Considerada? ¿En que sentido? Vale, al parecer yo lo estaba siendo más que ella al contestarle lo más amable posible.

—Es una lastima, estas oportunidades son únicas y no se ven todos los días —tomó su abrigo y volvió apegar sus ojos contra los cristales de sus lentes de sol—. Quédate con el contrato, presiento que tienes que pensar mejor tu decisión —se paró obviando si yo le respondía y caminó hacia la salida sin esperar mi adiós. La alcance en la puerta y no me dirigió la cortesía de la despedida con la mirada si no con jactanciosas palabras—. Nos veremos, Amane.

No respondí, la vi llegar a su magnate auto y arrancar en poco tiempo. A pesar de que su visita no fue bien recibida por mí, no pude evitar quedarme pensado en algo… ¿alguna vez mi personalidad habría poseído tal vanidad y pedantería? Si llegase a hacer afirmativa la respuesta, era bueno saber que había cambiando en ciertos sentidos porque… ni yo misma podría haberme tolerado con tan asquerosas actitudes.

En realidad la NHN jamás existió. Entonces ¿Cómo Takada había obtenido su fama? Según mis deleznables recuerdos, ella era la portavoz de Kira y por ello se volvió conocida y asediada, pero si Kira fue atrapado mucho antes de eso, quiere decir que dicho programa nunca existió. No me importaba cómo ni cuándo ella había ascendido a este mundo, pero me llamaba la curiosidad. ¡Un minuto! Había mencionado antes que Kira fue atrapado por L, y según este último el asesino era Light…

¿Acaso estaba aceptando que Light podría haber sido Kira? ¡No! ¡Maldita sea, no! Yo era muy fiel a mis recuerdos y pensamientos. ¡Demonios! ¡Pasar tanto tiempo con el latoso de Ryuuzaki comenzaba a afectarme! ¿Cómo podía haber pensado algo semejante…? Ahora hasta mi propia mente me traicionaba.

Meneé mi cabeza tratando de alejar esas ideas, me aparte de la puerta. Di una vuelta corta por el living para tomar el incierto contrato. No lo leería ni pensaría mi decisión de nuevo, tenía un mejor objetivo para esta cosa; lo tiraría a la basura. Me deslicé hacía la cocina atrapando con las manos en la masa al agresor de mi comida. Él no me notó pero hice tiempo para que hiciese la acción más delatante para culparlo.

—¡Arriba las manos azucarero andante! —lo asalté por la espalda fingiendo que mi dedo era un arma, el levantó las manos y soltó la azúcar siguiéndome el juego.

—Soy inocente —se defendió sin darse la vuelta.

—¡Esto explica porque últimamente todas mis comidas salen tan dulces! ¡Ryuuzaki, le has estado echando azúcar! —exclamé exasperada. ¡Nunca me equivoqué! Sabía que Ryuuzaki había estado metiendo sus narices donde no lo llamaban. Si había algo que me molestase, era que se metiesen en mi cocina cuando estaba preparando la comida y aún más que metiesen los dedos—. Más te vale tener algo en tu defensa que decirme —mascullé.

—¿No como comidas sin azúcar? —volteó a enfrentarme encogiéndose de hombros. Yo resoplé.

—Un guisado rara vez lleva azúcar, pizcas apenas—contraataqué mosqueada—. Y no un kilo de glucosa.

—Mis papilas gustativas no soportan las comidas saladas ni amargas —se siguió amparando con sus endebles excusas.

—Una sola palabra: confórmate —un poco y se lo escupo en la cara—. ¡No seas tan infantil! No te morirás por comer algo fuera de tu "dulce dieta".

—Velo de esta forma, si la comida es más dulce a ni Dallas ni a Lizzie le dará acidez —lo miré absorta por si tenía algo más que agregar antes de que lo echase de mi cocina.

—Buen intento —lo empujé hacia la salida pero él se resistía. ¡Qué pelmazo!—. Mira niño mimado, ¡fuera de mi cocina!

—Aunque intentes empujarme no lograras moverme, tengo más fuerza que tú —avisó con un muy leve roce de burla en su voz ante mis inútiles esfuerzos de desplazarlo fuera de mi cocina—. Oh, ¿eso es un contrato? —observó con su cara de sapo el contrato que momentos previos había dejado yo misma sobre la mesada. Lo tomó y se entretuvo estudiándolo. ¿Debía aprovechar su distracción para mandarlo fuera de la cocina? No esperaría otra oportunidad.

Y saboreé el sin igual sabor del suelo… Mister ojeroso se movió tan son sólo unos centímetros, los suficientes para que yo le diese un saludo a la superficie del suelo con mis labios. Tenía que aceptarlo, él sabía leer mis movimientos tan obvios y tratar empujarlo de esa forma no resolvería nada, el gustillo del piso me lo confirmaba.

—Por lo menos se un caballero y ayúdame —farfullé desde el piso, retrajo su mirada de los papeles y me observó impasible—. ¿Y bien?

—¿La palabra mágica? —ladeó su cabeza sin extenderme su mano. ¿Era tan complicado ayudar a una dama? Olvido cierto punto, yo, según él, no soy una dama y él jamás llegaría ser un caballero para mí.

—Onegai shimasu... —imploré tendiéndole mis brazos. Ryuuzaki me divisó como un niño que mira a una cucaracha antes de aplastarla.

—¿Watari? —¿Acaso llamó a su mayordomo para que me ayudase a enderezarme? ¡Qué cabrón! ¿Qué no podía hacerlo él?

—Oh, eres un cretino —lo golpeé en los tobillos y perezosamente me levanté. Él no hizo más que pasarme por alto, ¿qué era lo que le traía tanto la curiosidad en ese contrato? ¿No había visto uno acaso nunca? Sincerándome... de él no me sorprendería ya irreversiblemente nada.

Regresé a la tarea que me había sido interrumpida varias veces ya en este día; preparar el almuerzo. Miré desconfiadamente a Ryuuzaki, éste aun mantenía su presencia dentro de mi cocina. Parecía que disfrutase de molestarme y por supuesto yo reaccionaba, estando en una clara desventaja, pelearse conmigo era para él como un resto de comida en sus dientes, simplemente con un mondadientes se lo quitaría.

Había aprendido a controlarme, un puñetazo y uno que otro pisotón seguramente se merecía pero no se los había proporcionado. El control total de mi temperamento era algo que quería lograr, no pretendía darles el gusto de verme mosqueada por sus palabras o actitudes. Dallas no era la única a la que le caía como patada al estomago algunas cosas, pero no habría lo mismo que ella, o mejor dicho no podía simplemente aplicarles la conocida ley del hielo, después de todo yo era la anfitriona. Aun así, por más amabilidad que yo pretendiese dar, lo cretino no se le quitaba a cierto pelinegro.

Probé el guisado, y pude jurar que la dulzura, que le faltaba a Dallas y le sobraba a Lizzie, estaba echada ahí. La variedad de insultos, maldiciones y calumnias que pasaban por mi cabeza eran para escribir todo un libro con prologo y epilogo incluidos. Vigilé al saboteador de mi comida, no entendía todavía la idea de que estuviese a aquí en la cocina. ¿No tenía nada mejor que hacer? ¡Algo de lo tanto que hacían en ese sótano! Y la verdad ellos se llevaban más de un secreto a mi sótano. Ergo, ya averiguaría que mierda investigaban o seguían y que el ojeroso no me había comunicado.

Cerré el libro de recetas de cocinas que tenía sobre la mesada y ¡sorpresa, sorpresa! ¿Qué había abajo? _Hola, Life Book…_ ¿Aburrido de pasar el día en mi cama? (Claro, si es que un libro puede aburrirse) Quiero imaginar que así es, pero por más que quisiese o desease esa no era la verdadera razón por la que este librito se encontraba aquí. Según mis conclusiones y los extraños (más de lo normal) comportamientos de esta cosa, siempre que me encontraba con Ryuuzaki este libro aparecía de la nada. En la mesa, de bajo de alguna de las sillas, en el suelo, y como lo tradicional yo tropezándome con él, etc. El punto es que este libro había adoptado esa nueva manía desde que él detective dulzón lo había tocado, sin contar que luego de ese hecho este libraco había saltado con un nuevo cuento: ahora se pondría del lado de Ryuuzaki, dejándose manipular por las sensaciones y pensamientos de éste.

A través del libro era difícil poder interpretar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de L. Ya que el objeto no tan inanimado no lograba la gran cosa con sus acciones. Es decir ¿En podía beneficiar el libro a Ryuuzaki? Ah y no olvidemos el golpe de hace unos días, que por arte del milagro divino no me hizo mucho daño más que una vistosa hinchazón. Había analizado todas la posibilidades habidas y por haber, y lo único que caía dentro de la lógica… era la culpabilidad del libro. Qué casual que no lo encontraba en mi cama, que justo que salí a buscarlo como madre desesperada y que accidental que cuando estuviera en el comienzo de las escaleras, algo me golpeara llevándome a parar encima del detective. Sólo me quedaba una última pregunta ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Si teóricamente el libro se dejaba llevar por las emociones del ser revivido ¿Acaso era algo que Ryuuzaki hubiera deseado? ¿Qué me golpearan o qué me cayese encima de él?

—¿La ROWR? —pronunció luego de mantenerse en silencio, lo miré efímeramente, me había sacado de mi estado absorto.

—¿Huh? —tarareé levemente, no había prestado mucha atención a lo que él dijo.

—Si, la cadena _Reports Of World Reality_. Es un programa de distribución mundial —explicó pasando las paginas del contrato. Entonces, ese era el programa que conducía Takada. Vaya, nada mal, siendo la conductora de un programa con tal importancia… ¿Por qué me cedería su puesto?

—Quien vino hace unos minutos ¿era Kiyomi Takada? —investigó examinándome, yo ratifiqué mientras le ponía la tapa a la cacerola—. ¿Qué relación tienes con ella?

—Ninguna —acoté tajantemente—. Ella era una conocida de Light como sabrás, más allá de eso no tengo ningún vínculo con Takada. Ni laboral, ni personal.

—Ella trata de matarte, Misa —remató dejándome notoriamente sorprendida. ¿Qué ella que…? No podía estar hablando en serio, al menos no de forma literal ¿No?

—¿M-matarme?...

—La ROWR ha recibido últimamente amenazas terroristas por sus informes y noticias.

—¿De qué hablas? Es absurdo —¿De donde podías el haber sacado tal idea? Podía comprender que ella no me quisiese pero no para llegar a tal extremo. Hasta donde mi conocimiento llegaba, ella no era ninguna desquiciada ni maniática. Además... ¿Qué razones tendría para matarme?

—Estuve muy cerca de tomar el caso por la cantidad de amenazas que había recibido dicha cadena televisiva —el endureció su mirada hacía mi. No podía creerle, simplemente era demasiado extraño—. ¿Tú le agradas?

—Para nada —musité suavemente entrando en un estado un tanto intranquilo.

—Ella deja su puesto por lo insegura que es la situación, no por otra razón —aun así, no justificaba en nada que desease matarme.

—Pero no me da su trabajo porque quiera matarme si no porque necesita un reemplazo urgente —excusé extrañamente en el nombre de ella. No me interesaba defenderla pero había ciertas cosas que debían esclarecerse.

—¿Reemplazo? ¿Te consideras la mejor aspirante para conducir un programa diario de tal alcance? —me interpeló como si se tratase de un interrogatorio, yo negué en silencio sintiéndome mentalmente acorralada—. Las casualidades son casi inexistentes, existen millones de personas con aptitudes para este trabajo, tú no encabezas ni estas en la lista de sus amigos. ¿Qué razón tendría para cederte su trabajo?

—Deliras —hablé para pronto no tomarlo en cuenta. No quería seguir oyéndolo, por más razones que tuviese, no había conocido aun ninguna persona que desease aniquilarme.

—Alguna vez… tu ceguera estuvo a punto de matarte —pronunció él glacialmente entregándome en segundos inclemente frío, no sé si sus palabras me habrían impresionado, pero definitivamente el tinte de su voz era tan… inusitado. Me recordaba cuando el caso Kira, cuando me trataba como una criminal cualquiera y sin escrúpulos. Conseguí mantener unos segundos la mirada con él antes de que se volteara, y en raras ocasiones él exteriorizaba emociones en sus facciones faciales. Ryuuzaki había salido de la cocina con una mueca de disgusto y yo tenía un entrante malestar.

La sensación de abatimiento confiscó precipitadamente mi cuerpo, sin alguna razón comprensible para mi mente, me profesaba culpable.

**_-.-_**

_Es difícil saber en qué momento exacto comienza el amor; menos difícil es saber que ha comenzado. (Henry Longfellow Wadsworth)_

_No puedes contra ellos, simplemente no puedes…_ Ánimos, ánimos era lo que yo necesitaba y que mi conciencia no me otorgaba. Pero en medio del pesimismo, estaba la realidad y la razón. Me sentía como un niño pequeño a quien le habían quitado un dulce y que caprichosamente pedía otro. Ambicionaba y deseaba saber que había detrás de la puerta del sótano, y no me refería al color de las cuatro paredes, porque las conocía muy bien. Cerré mi notebook derrotada por hoy. Preguntarle no sería mala idea, lo más fácil y simple no era siempre lo desechable. Pero estaba segura de que Ryuuzaki no largaría palabra sobre eso o peor me mentiría como él sólo sabe hacerlo. Contando que no estaba muy amigable conmigo…

Había puesto una cámara en un momento de ida y vuelta de ellos. Pero el gran error de siempre estaba presente, yo creía que podría espiarles... y error, efectivamente eso no era posible. La astucia de ellos era incomparable. ¡Pero yo quería saber que tanto hacían en mi sótano! ¡Quiero, quiero saberlo! Esto me recordaba a cuando era chica y hacía berrinche por cuanta cosa se me pasaba por la cabeza. La diferencia es que ahora la palabra _comprar_ no resolvería nada.

Apoyé mi cabeza con mis brazos alrededor de ella al estilo de un perro, sobre la mesa. Puede que hubiese sido algo precipitada al aceptar que ellos se viniesen a pasar un tiempo aquí, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza consultarle específicamente para que querían mi casa. ¿Cómo el refugio contra algo, tal vez? Era obvio que estaban en alguna especie de investigación, vivían por y para ello.

He oído por ahí que la curiosidad es más una enfermedad que un síntoma, pero por sobre todo que cura no existe para tal padecimiento más que la voluntad de uno mismo, lo cual para mi eso es algo bastante preocupante. Considerando que si no se tratase de algo que desease mucho dudo que mi voluntad haga algo por mí. Bufé aburrida, paradójicamente el aburrimiento se mata con la curiosidad, en este caso padecía ambos y no veía resultados.

Agudicé los sentidos, definitivamente mis niñas se encontraban adentro de la casa. ¿Cómo no estar segura? Podía escuchar el televisor a todo su volumen desde donde yo me encontraba, en el jardín. Rodé los ojos, era tan cotidiano para ellas tomarse el viernes en la noche para ver una película de terror. Y podía observar que sus actividades no se habían modificado por el aumento de habitantes en nuestra casa.

Levanté mi trasero del sillón de jardín y me adentré en la casa. Para ser original, mi lugar de arribada era la cocina. Pasé junto a la entrada de la sala que contenía el formidable televisor y sillones, que en este momento estaban siendo ocupados por cuatro personas. Realmente me impresioné, el dúo que seguía de arriba abajo a Ryuuzaki y mis dos primas viendo una película. Se supondría que sería normal para cualquier persona que no estuviese enterada y los viese, pero para mí no. Es decir, ellos no era personas normales y sinceramente tenía muy poca fe en que mis niñas consiguiesen sociabilizar. Tal vez las subestimaba…

Llegué a mi santuario culinario con una sola idea que tendría dos objetivos. El primero sería enmendar mi cabezonería, de lo contrario seguiría pasando las horas y teniendo ese esotérico sentimiento de remordimiento. Por otro lado quería obtener respuestas y con el arma que tenía pensada preparar, obtendría sin rogo mis consultas confesadas.

¿Qué necesitaba? Café a raudales, leche condesada, leche, canela, limón y licor. Agradecía un par de cosas, tener la costumbre de ver canales gourmets y reposteros y siempre que veía una comida que me interesaba, hacía hasta lo imposible por conseguir la receta. Abrí la heladera y sonreí. _Just as planned._

—¿Haciendo comida a estas horas? Misa, tú nunca te detienes —comentó Lizzie hallándome en medio de la planificación de un plan "malvado". Ella entró partiendo al armario y sacando del un paquete de esas palomitas con mantequilla de maní instantánea, lo introdujo dentro del microondas. Escuché los sonidos del teclado del microondas, supongo que le estaba dando el tiempo de preparación. Ella se sentó sobre la mesada al lado del microondas esperando que las palomitas estuviesen listas.

—Dame la perspectiva en general de la situación —le solicité mientras yo buscaba en mis armarios un vaso pequeño para esta ocasión, muy parecido al estilo de los vasos de vino.

—¿Quieres los pormenores? —preguntó mirándome mientras yo caminaba hacía el refrigerador para sacar todos los materiales.

—¿Pormenores?

—Aja… Near y Mello me agradan, ya sabes. El chico rubio tiene serias manías con el chocolate y el suicidio —bromeó costándole un poco terminar la frase.

—¿Suicidio? —creía haber captado la idea de la broma.

—Pasar el brazo por detrás de la espalda de mi hermana y luego colocar la mano en su hombro... no creo que sea lo más estratégico para agradarle a Dallas —Lizzie sonrió y yo le imité.

—No creo que Mello busque ligar con ella. Dallas tiene un carácter difícil, él debe disfrutar fastidiarla —comenté imaginando la situación, considerando lo perspicaces que eran ellos, dudaba mucho que quisieran involucrarse con alguna de nosotras. De todas formas había que estar atenta a que Dallas no cometiese un homicidio, Mello tenía que cuidarse con sus palabras y acciones.

—Aun así, no deja de ser un acto suicida —rió mientras balanceaba sus piernas sentada en la mesada.

—Me sorprende lo rápido que sean acoplado entre ustedes cuatro. La magia de ser jóvenes, supongo —agregué mientras echaba al vaso leche condensada.

—¿Acoplado? Oh bueno, ellos no son tan malos, son extravagantes pero no me ha costado llevarme bien con ellos. Es una lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo de Dallas.

—Sin embargo ella permanece sentada allá con ellos —concluí tomando la cafetera y volcando el café en el vaso.

—No hables muy alto, no vaya a ser que los mate —chismorreó aun con tintes de broma. Yo reí, había siempre cosas que nunca perderían la gracia.

—Y ¿Cómo terminaron viendo una película? —era curioso, no los consideraba a ellos amantes del cine, ni siquiera del entretenimiento.

—Mientras yo y Dallas nos decidíamos por alguna de las películas que habíamos alquilado, ellos aparecieron por uno de los pasillos. Venían hablando, no presté mucha atención a su conversación, y les ofrecí que se quedaran con nosotras. Ellos aceptaron y Dallas quiso comerme por poco —carcajeó y yo la coreé. Tomé la leche natural y la eché completando casi el vaso. Le eché un chorrito de licor cuarenta y tres, una ramita de canela y una corteza de limón—. Ah, por cierto, sabes... creo que he notado algo curioso. Pareciera, seguramente imaginación mía pero,... que Ryuuzaki estuviera en- —se cortó por si misma al escuchar la alarma del microondas avisando ya haber acabado de cocinar las palomitas. Ella se levantó y sacó el pote del microondas con las palomitas calientes.

—Si estoy al tanto, es algo molesto que se halla enojado conmigo —me quejé, si de por si era algo delicado llevarme con él, que me ignorara aun más no me ayudaba.

—Ah… no, no me refería eso. Lo que quise decir —volvió hacer interrumpida. Dallas desde el salón le gritaba que se apurase con las palomitas. Lizzie tomó el pote algo frustrada—. Ah… olvídalo —resignadamente dijo saliendo de la cocina. Me encogí hombros no entendiendo a que quiso sugerirse.

Tomé una bandeja y coloqué el vaso con el sustancioso café barroco. ¿En donde podría estar? Miré por el ventanal hacía abajo y sonreí al ver al detective sentado en los sillones del jardín disfrutando del frescor de la noche. _Te encontré…_

Coloqué la bandeja en mi mano izquierda y a modo de mesera me erguí. Salí sigilosamente de la cocina por la puerta del jardín. Bajé las escaleras con el silencio de satélite. Él estaba sentado en uno de los sillones blancos junto a la mesa donde yo antes había estado. Él daba la espalda a la escalera por lo que no se había percatado de mi presencia. Llegué hasta los últimos escalones, levemente me agaché y pasé la bandeja muy cerca de él, prácticamente por sus ojos, hasta dejarla en la mesa. Él se volteó automáticamente para verme.

Bajé los escalones restantes animada con la mirada de Ryuuzaki sobre mi, él echó un vistazo el vaso y luego me volvió a contemplar. Plasmé una sonrisa en mi semblante.

—Lo envenenaste… ¿verdad? —planteó impávido señalando el vaso y mirándome. Tomé el vaso y sorbí apenas de él. Y lo devolví a la bandeja. Hice un gesto con la mano demostrando mi inocencia.

—¿Acaso la única razón que tendría para prepararte algo sería porque quiero envenenarte? —esta bien, me había ofendido. Había preparado el café con toda la buena intención, y el menosprecio me dolía más de lo que entendería ahora.

—En el fondo… tú aún sigues los ideales de Light —habló apartando su mirada, la sensación de tristeza plagada en sus palabras se hizo hasta para mi reconocible. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era la razón de la evocación de ese frío sentimiento? ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que él se sentía dolido? La intuición femenina que tenía incorporada por _default_ veía algo que yo no.

—En mi interior, mi fondo sólo contiene retazos sin posibilidad de unión de lo que alguna vez fue mi vida con él. Light nunca me dio a conocer sus pensamientos y mucho menos su verdaderos ideales —las palabras florecieron prácticamente desde mi alma. Me había sentado junto a él en amplio sillón blanco.

—Discúlpame, no quise ofenderte —susurró volviendo a apartar la mirada de mi. Por un momento me perdí en sus ojos, lo cual es aterrador y trataría de que no volviese a pasar.

—Tú también debes recibir mis disculpas… Ryuuzaki —mi lengua se movió entre secreteos y murmullos. Cuando él me escuchó nombrarlo, volvió a depositar sus ojos en mí. Tal vez la cercanía no era muy estratégica para ambos—. Reconsideré lo que me dijiste hace unos días atrás. No debí ser tan terca, en este mundo cualquier cosa es posible. Tal vez Takada si tenga planes de borrarme del mapa.

—Descuida, quizás me precipité un poco —restó importancia mirando de nuevo el vaso. Sentí que el silencio no debía entrometerse ahora. Pero todo estaba dicho ya, pensaba darle una buena y extensa conversación pero justamente no se me ocurría que alegar.

—Entonces… ¿Mano a mano? ¿Amigos de nuevo? —musité extendiéndole mi mano amistosamente, él por quinta o cuarta vez volvió a colocar su mirada en su receptora.

—¿Lo fuimos alguna vez? —mencionó aun con esa desinteresada y fría entonación, ¿acaso su legua estaba tan fría y su aliento tan congelado como para no bajar la guardia? Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo realmente al tratar de amigarnos, la convivencia no funcionaría si seguíamos así.

—Oh, dímelo tú —tal vez fui sorpresiva con mi acto pero mi frágil memoria me mostraba un breve momento de mi pasado, en el que Light, Ryuuzaki y yo pretendíamos ser amigos, tal vez el ofrecimiento de mi amistad en ese entonces fue vano, ahora procuraba demandar algo distinto. Me cité a mi misma en actos, repetiría mi acción del pasado. Besé su mejilla dejándolo en un estado de shock del que salió fácilmente—. Ya sabes… no es un deja vú, pero si es una situación ya vivida para ambos.

—Disuadirme así es trampa —acotó con un tinte distinto, con trampa o no; misión lograda. Aun así no dejaba de batallarme, que obstinado era.

—Ese vaso, que ves allí, si ese. Se quedará vacío, con su contenido desparramado en tu cabeza o en tu estomago. Pero vacío… tu decisión —simplifiqué sonriendo espeluznantemente. Ryuuzaki no obvió mi mueca, al parecer había surtido efecto. Él probó el café, y al poco tiempo se lo tragó sin si quiera respirar, daba la sensación de que no hubiera bebido algo en un largo tiempo… o en toda su vida.

—¿Café?

—Barroco —contesté reconociendo—. Es un café originario de las islas Canarias, suelen decirle barroquito. Una amiga me enseñó la receta hace tiempo.

—¿Tenía un sabor leve a… licor, limón, quizás? —rebuscó en su paladar los sabores y aromas que había probado. Sonreí, peculiarmente me ponía feliz que le hubiese gustado.

—El limón no es sinónimo de lo dulce, al contrario… ¿acaso vas explotar o algo así? —me mofé de buen humor. Él rodó los ojos, no obstante se había disipado totalmente esa aura de ¿congoja? de él.

—De todas formas, era muy leve el sabor —se excusó siguiendo el juego.

—Bebiste algo agrio, bebiste algo agrio, bebiste algo agrio —canturreaba punteando con mi dedo en su hombro. Él contaba con paciencia y mucha, pero yo sabía que tan pesada había que ser para fastidiarlo hasta la medula.

—Olvidaba esa parte tan irritante de ti… eres doblemente tramposa —expresó en mi contra, deteniendo a mi dedo y a mi leve picadilla.

—Como digas… —alegué momentáneamente—. ¡Comiste algo fuera de tu dieta, comiste algo fuera tu dieta!

—¿Cómo es la receta? —tapó mi boca evitando que yo siguiese con mi broma. Yo sonreí jocosamente a pesar de su mano puesta en mi rostro, había descubierto cuan divertido podría ser molestarlo. Claro, L, lograba ignorarme pero si lo atrapaba con estos humores era más que pan comido.

—¿Qué tanto hacen en mi sótano? ¿Qué investigan? —pregunté pestañando rápidamente y agradando mi sonrisa—. ¿Secreto por secreto?

—Triplemente tramposa —emitió posicionado dos dedos en mi frente para empujarme hacia atrás—. Mi ventaja es que puedo conseguir la información que quiero por cualquier repostería o más fácil… por Internet.

—La receta en toda su generalidad. El toque especial y personal sigue estando conmigo —deshice el contacto visual volteando mi mirada, aparenté ofenderme.

—Buen intento —reconoció jalándome levemente del cabello para que volviese a verlo.

—Hey… ¿No crees que tengo derecho a saber que hacen en mi sótano? —reclamé primero que me dejase de jalar el cabello y segundo y más importante lo que quería saber.

—No —¿no? ¿Eso es todo? _Tacaño…_

—¿Alguna pista? aunque sea —lo más lógico sería que me pusiese más firme y no lo dejase irse hasta que me dijese y me mostrase todo. Sin embargo, no estaba buscando armar jaleo ahora, quería paz y poder llevarnos bien.

—Es una investigación —reveló encogiéndose de hombros, se levantó del sillón con intenciones de irse. Wow… _es cierto, la ironía no puede faltar… _¿Tacaño? ¿Acaso se me ocurrió calificarlo con tan pequeño adjetivo para su actitud? Él colmaba lo avaro desde contestar tan, pero tan reducidamente hasta no querer largar dato de casi nada que estuviese relacionado con él. Otra vez, _tacaño… platinum._

El subió por la escalera con rumbo a la entrada de la cocina sin aludir nada más.

—Gracias —agradeció ya desde arriba hacia mi—. Sigue así… y te convertirás en mi chef personal —musitó tranquilo antes de irse y adentrarse en la casa. ¿La nueva presentadora de la ROWR?... ¿y ahora chef personal? ¿Mi rostro acaso demostraba que yo estaba desempleada o qué? Comenzaba a ser bastante intolerante para mi orgullo que me tratasen como si no tuviera nada que hacer. _Yo tenía trabajo, seguro y firme, gracias._

Y con jocosa suerte vuelvo a enredarme en la confusión que solo mi mente contiene, creo que con esto perdí más de lo que esperaba ganar. ¿Cómo puede haber pasado que hasta hace unos meses yo no podía ver ni entender a Ryuuzaki y ahora había hasta admitido que podíamos ser amigos? ¿Qué pieza de mi cabeza había cedido, caído para que esto pasase? ¿Cuál era la fundamental diferencia de mí con la Misa de hace un tiempo? No puedo verla, francamente. ¡Es tan decepcionante ver como me he suavizado! Pero Ryuuzaki se equivocaba, los ideales de Light jamás fueron de mi verdadera incumbencia, que más hubiera deseado yo conocer en el pasado, pero yo nunca tuve acceso a ellos.

La frecuencia, molesta debo comentar, fuera por la razón que fuera, en la él que estaba en mis pensamientos me preocupaba. Y aun más porque parecía que no podía controlarlo. Si de verdad mi cerebro intentaba algo, sería bueno que me fuese enterando. Últimamente no puedo contar ni siquiera con mi mente. _Los sentimientos van y vienen, Misa… hay un solo paso para pasar de un extremo al otro. _La conciencia que por lo general yo no escuchaba habló, alguna vez oí que la conciencia es la presencia de dios en el hombre. Si ella pudiese explicarme menos metafóricamente, sería un problema restante.

Ambas, tanto la amistad como la enemistad proceden de la voluntad. Y yo ya podía presumir ya haber experimentado una y otra con una misma persona, lo cual no podría saber si eso significaba algo bueno o esperanzador. Y la confusión salta como bailarina desde ese dilema. No quería sentirme bien, pero tampoco me podía sentir mal. Ryuuzaki hizo mucho en el pasado contra mí y Light, pero eso había quedado en el pasado y él ahora demostraba, dentro de lo que es su personalidad, nuevas actitudes. A pesar de que algunas me molestan, el podía ser menos frío si se lo proponía.

De todo esto sólo consigo la verdad: Hay un vaivén, en mi mente por lo que esta bien y lo que no, en el alma, porque quiero olvidar y de nuevo comenzar… y en el corazón, por que hay nuevas cosas sin razón.

_En__ realidad… tengo miedo._

**_-.-_**

_-Seré rápido y concluso. Mantengo entre mis pertenecías exclusivas y recientes fotos. Sé cuánto esfuerzo le ha llevado a la Srta. Amane mantener su imagen de soltera codiciada y por ello aconsejo pensar la siguiente cuestión:_

Leí asimilado y comprendiendo que este email no era una simple cadena de spam como tal vez había pensado. ¿¡Fotos! Me asusté rápidamente… ¿qué clase de fotos? Esto debía ser falso…

_Ninguna de las fotos que tengo en mí poder ha pisado Internet, pero en cuanto lo hagan puedo asegurar y la Srta. Amane también puede hacerlo; que no habrá razón ni poder alguno que detengan a los medios ni a los paparazzis, el mundo entero se enterara de que Misa Amane no esta sola, para nada, como ella suele confírmalo._

¿Qué rayos…? Ya no podía estar tan segura de que este correo fuese falso, este tipo sabía que yo y mis niñas no vivíamos solas. El medidor de mi cabeza pasó radicalmente de falso a peligro en potencia.

_¿Cómo evitar esto? No soy un caza recompensas, en cuanto a dinero se refiere. No mantengo relación con ninguna revista ni medio televisivo. La única forma de que estas fotos no lleguen a manos indeseadas es que la misma Misa Amane sea quien venga a recuperarlas. Ella deberá llegar sola y sin ninguna clase de compañía al Suginoi Hotel, en la siguiente dirección: Kankaiji 1, Beppu, Oita, 874-0822. Ante la pequeña muestra de alguna movilización policiaca me veré obligado a cliquear el botón "send" de cualquier Web hosting de imágenes._

Tragué duro al percibir lo que este tipo pretendía, un fan desquiciado otra vez me perseguía. Y no sólo eso, me amenazaba descaradamente, pero aun no veía las pruebas más cruciales, nada me confirmaba que este tipo no se guiase por el rumor que había estado circulando hace tiempo, esto perfectamente podría estar siendo una trampa.

_Dentro de cualquiera de estos tres días deberá presentarse la señorita Amane a la siete de la tarde en dicha dirección._

_-__Makeru_

_P.D. Ojeras enormes, cabello que parece más un plumero, apariencia sucia y despreocupada. Siendo sincero, creí que la Srta. Amane tenía mejor gusto con los hombres_

Oh Kami… ¿A qué venía esto? ¿Era tan difícil que me dejasen en paz? ¿Cómo cabía la posibilidad de que se hubiesen infiltrado intrusos en mi casa? ¿Con qué clase de seguridad contaba? ¡Malditos! Se suponía que contaba con una de las agencias de seguridad más prestigiosa en Japón. Arrojé furiosa mi celular hacia otro lado que no fuese mi vista.

El mensaje estaba redactado en tercera persona, no estaba solamente dirigido a mí. ¿Había alguna posibilidad de que esta persona sospechase que el mensaje iba a ser revisado por terceros? Estaba al tanto de lo peligroso que era para él también amenazarme de esa forma. No estaba aún muy preocupada, o es que aun no vislumbraba el verdadero riesgo. ¿Y si esto era una trampa? No había pruebas sustanciosas aun que me probasen que este tipo tenía en sus manos dichas fotos.

Pero él me había descripto con facilidad y exactitud la apariencia de Ryuuzaki, era tan inquietante. Así como él se había infiltrado en mi casa. ¿¡Cuántos fotógrafos o reporteros ya lo habrían hecho! No obstante este tipo presumía no tener ninguna relación con algún medio, pero no podía confiarme ingenuamente de eso. ¿Qué pretendía lograr con esto? Si no buscaba una gran suma de dinero, ¿entonces qué? La idea de que yo me presentase sola en esa dirección no hablaba muy bien de sus intenciones.

Si no había trampa alguna y este tipo decía la verdad, por ende conocía, sin saberlo, la identidad de L. Aparentemente en las fotos aparecía Ryuuzaki, si la prensa hambrienta se topaba con esas dichosas fotos, harían hasta lo imposible por averiguar quién era, que relación tenía conmigo y desde cuándo. Podía comparar la audacia y voluntad de las revistas, medios y reporteros con la de las fuerzas de investigación nacionales de cualquier país. ¡No me preocupa Ryuuzaki! Él me tenía si cuidado…

Sin embargo Ryuuzaki tenía un millón y medio de enemigos por todo el globo terráqueo. Okay ¡Ahora si estaba asustada! Oh vamos ¿Era prácticamente imposible que descubriesen la identidad de L? ¿¡Verdad! En cuanto todo se descubriese podía imaginar caos, y mucho más apocalíptico que en las películas. La situación ya no era solamente peligrosa para mí y el detective si no para quienes estaban a nuestro alrededor. _Lizzie… Dallas…_

—¡Ryuuzaki! —grité con toda el vigor de mis pulmones. Podía jurar que el vecino más cercano, a unos quinientos metros, me había escuchado. En el desarrollo de los últimos minutos pude oír el pisoteo acelerado del aludido por mí. Estaba en la planta baja por lo que el sonido de su paso iba incrementándose. Ahora que lo meditaba, gritar de esa manera quizás fue algo escandaloso. Aguardaba no haber alertado a nadie, ecepto a Ryuuzaki, en la casa. Y lo último también puede que haya sonado algo crédulo.

Me levanté de la silla queriendo imaginar que mi teléfono celular había aterrizado en alguna parte de mi cama, continuaría soñado. Por que al haber lanzado como una trastornada mi celular hacía atrás podía significar el deceso del aparato. _Ups…_

Lo hallé por de bajo de mi cama, funcionando y sin rasguño aparente. Seguía obviando aun la idea de ser un poco más cuidadosa con mis pertenencias. Era resaltante que el dinero me había regalado tan espantosa costumbre. Verifiqué el correo y aún seguía ahí, necesitaba mostrárselo a Ryuuzaki, quien apareció con un leve agite en el umbral de la puerta de mi alcoba. Se arrimó a mi persona evaluando de arriba a abajo buscando la razón de mi alarido anterior.

—Tu vida no peligra... ¿Eh? —espetó recuperando el oxigeno. Algo me decía que lo había sacado de algo importante.

—Exactamente… no es mi vida lo que esta en peligro —murmuré tanteando entre mis manos el teléfono. Él me observó con la esperanza de que me explicase mejor.

—¿Qué es lo que corre riesgo? —preguntó al notar que yo no largaba palabra sobre el asunto. Le estaba haciendo perder su tiempo. Primero regalaba un alarido para mí alrededor con alcance de más de dos kilómetros y luego apenas susurraba palabra. ¿Qué sucedía en mí? ¿Trataba de extender su tiempo conmigo?

Lancé el celular y él lo interceptó en el aire. No valdría de nada que tratase de explicar, ya había demostrado que mi lengua hoy estaba algo torpe y perezosa. Qué las pruebas hablasen por mí.

—Lee —instruí ante su mirada de incógnita, por este día, al parecer me manejaría con pocas palabras. Ryuuzaki concentró su atención en el aparato que yo le había lanzado. Él debía leer sumamente rápido, ergo, no le tomaría tanto como a mi comprender todo. Él alejó su vista de la pantalla del teléfono y me contempló firmemente.

—Mi cabello no es un plumero —alegó. ¿Acaso eso era lo único y primordial que él tenía para decirme para da a entender su parecer de la situación? Era común que en este tipo de situaciones, es que uno de los personajes al escuchar algo como eso, se golpease en la frente con la palma de su mano. Pero yo, en vez de aquello, lo golpeé a él en el brazo ¿Tan poco le preocupaba el asunto?—. Dime… ¿Qué sospechas tienes de esto?

—¿Qué que sospechas? ¿Bromeas? ¿Acaso no es obvio? —chanté molesta. Lo había llamado para que él me dijese lo que haríamos. Mi parecer estaba claro, mis sospechas por sobre todo—. No busca dinero.

—Te busca a ti —concluyó. Y por fin estaba tomando la prudencia que yo necesitaba en estos momentos. Quizás tenía que tener en cuenta que él venía con mucho más problemas y asuntos en la mente. Sin embargo necesitaba discutir este problema con él, era algo que nos concernía ambos.

—Que más da, es un fan desquiciado —intuí mientras veía como él se sentaba en la silla del escritorio que yo antes había ocupado—. Cualquiera hubiera ya publicado esas fotos o se las habría vendido a cualquier medio grafico.

—No tenemos la seguridad de no que no lo haya hecho. Ese correo no nos prueba nada —sentenció mirándome mientras yo caminaba de un lado para el otro tratando de manejar un poco el nerviosismo que se había apoderado de mí.

—¡Mierda! No podemos saber si es o no una trampa estúpida. Perfectamente este tipo podía haber armado esa amenaza con los rumores que han estado circulando últimamente. ¡O peor! Tiene informantes que le han dado tu descripción, no habría fotos existentes, la trampa perfecta para acercárseme. Y pensar que si él pudo llegar hasta aquí… ¿¡Cuantas personas lo habrán hecho ya! ¡Y no tenemos la certeza de que otras personas tengan fotos como este tipo! ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Qué clase de seguridad y privacidad tengo en esta casa!

—¡Misa!... respira —no vi en que momento específico se había levantado de la silla, me había detenido tomándome por los hombros, ciertamente si seguía dando vueltas terminaría haciendo un surco en mi habitación. Hace instantes estaba apacible y ahora había pegado un giro un tanto radical, mi histeria había rato las cadenas… que habrían sido creadas por la presencia de Ryuuzaki en mi cuarto. _¿Es como si él me diese algo de tranquilidad?_

—Ryuuzaki… la identidad de L podría estar en juego, sea una trampa o no, no hay forma de saberlo. La prensa sensacionalista tiene colmillos grandes y no dudara en atacar —susurré con los impulsos más apaciguados, él no me habría librado aún de sus manos en mis hombros.

—¿Te preocupa… mi bien? —y de pronto él había volteado el tema de la discusión preguntándome algo que no podía responder ni siquiera a mi mente.

_Silencio, eterno y asqueroso. Las palabras se te escapan cuando no sabes que responder o mejor dicho… cuando no sabes si tu respuesta podría ser sincera._

—Claro que… me preocupas —admití sin ánimos de decirlo muy fuerte, de todas maneras pudo escucharme— En este momento… lo que te suceda a ti me afectara a mí también. Recuerda que compartimos un alrededor.

—Por supuesto —asintió, aun así quedaba patente al menos para mí que no estaba muy conforme con la respuesta—. Respecto a lo que mencionaste antes, es cierto; no sabemos a que nos enfrentamos —lo miré consternada ¿Qué haríamos? Los paparazzi y la prensa eran veneno puro—. Makeru, o al menos así se apoda, parece tener todo resuelto.

—Sep… —acepté buscando su mirada.

—Ecepto una cosa —habló determinantemente hacía mi. Levanté mi viste en busca de que continuase—. Que lidia, sin saberlo, contra L.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente? —no me haría daño preguntar, al contrario parecía animarme, su determinación me consolaba, y vuelvo a agregar que eso es aterrador.

—Un plan —¡y válgame por la informativa respuesta que me dio! Si había algo que detestase de él, eran sus respuestas tan cortas, habían cosas que ni el tiempo cambiaría—. Tomaré tu teléfono, necesito analizar un par de detalles del correo… ¿O prefieres darme la contraseña de tu email?

—Llévate el celular —ordené sin tener que pensarlo mucho, aun que sabía que él podía hackear cualquier cuenta con los ojos vendados, de todas formas de mis labios no saldría mi clave del correo—. Sea lo que sea que tengas que hacer… ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te lleve?

—No más de una hora —concluyó observando la pantalla encendida de mi teléfono mientras caminaba hacía la salida—. Este tipo se entretiene con fuego y terminara quemándose, porque este es mi juego.

_¡E hizo un verso sin esfuerzo!_ Tararea mi conciencia para aliviar algo de la tensión en mi mente mientras mis ojos veían como el detective desaparecía por lo pasillos.

_**-.-**_

—¿Estás lista? —respiré tomando en mi interior el sentimiento sumiso: la tranquilidad. Asentí inconscientemente como respuesta pero ellos no podían observarme.

—Lista —contesté sin tartamudear ni encorvarme. Giré levemente el espejo retrovisor del auto para mirarme y pude corroborar que todo estaba en su lugar. No estaba nerviosa, luego de recibir una larga y detallada lista de instrucciones no podía estarlo, es más no me dejaban estar perturbada. De hecho, no estaba sola aunque así se viese.

—¿Necesitas que te reitere algo? —indagó verificando también que todo estuviese en orden. Volví a responder con un movimiento de mi cabeza en sentido de negación y otra vez volvía a recordar que ellos no podían verme.

—No. Calma y sensatez. Eso es todo —respondí en una síntesis rápida, no había olvidado nada. Sabía perfectamente que hacer y que no, no había lugar para los errores. Tomé mi bolso, el libro me seguía también esto, por lo tanto portaba un arma insospechada y efectiva.

Respiré profundamente y coloqué los lentes de sol en mis ojos, revisé mi reloj de la muñeca y en pocos minutos serían las diecinueve p.m. de la tarde. Salí del auto sola, aun así el verdadero plan estaba tan lejos de dejarme ir sola a esta improvisada misión de rescate. Por el rabillo del ojo visualicé la camioneta en donde se encontraban mis refuerzos, habíamos venido en trasportes separados como parte de este esquema hecho en diez minutos por Ryuuzaki. Las apariencias eran engañosas, debían ser engañosas en este caso. Atravesé el terreno del estacionamiento, esperaba que nadie me reconociese como Misa-Misa.

Ellos me apreciaban desde la camioneta, era algo obvio y esperado. Aún cuestionaba las extrañas preferencias de mi solicitante en esta zona. ¿Por qué un hotel de aguas termales? Esto no debía preocuparme, así me había señalado el detective. Nada debía alterarme, yo solo debía accionar en lo que era mejor: la actuación. Si había algo que se saliese del plan, L había prometido aparecer en la escena.

Por más que no lo desease caminaba rápido, no podía evitar querer alejarme de donde hubiera mayor masa de gente, aunque si lo pensaba nada me aseguraba que en el vestíbulo del hotel no habrían personas, en este mundo no estaba sola. Y también debía mantenerme atenta a cualquier señal, en el correo no había ningún dato de piso ni de cuarto por ende si no había nadie esperando por mi en la entrada del hotel o en el vestíbulo; debería esperar o ir al encuentro por _Makeru_, pero me haría falta algo más que un simple mote.

Había dos edificios, miré intercalada y seguidamente la entrada de ambos… ¿En cuál estaría la recepción? No hice gesto de indecisión y me dirigí al izquierdo, no debía detenerme por nada. Había muchas personas yendo y viniendo pero no parecían reparar en mi presencia, una huésped más me considerarían seguramente. Buscaba algo, a alguien... lo que fuese que me guiase hasta donde estaba el espía que me había entrometido en este problema.

Entré en el vestíbulo y sorpresivamente una mano se posó en mi hombro, era un hombre por el tamaño de esta y la fuerza. Me detuvo… ¿acaso era el intruso personalmente? No lo creía, era imposible que se arriesgase así. No volteé y mantuve la serenidad como las indicaciones dictadas por Ryuuzaki. Con una voz grabe me indicó que caminase, aun con su mano sobre mi omóplato. Ignoré si esto debía verse extraño para quienes nos observaban. Entramos en el ascensor y sentí el recorrido de una gota de sudor por mi espalda, frené como pude un escalofrío. Todavía en el ascensor seguía sin voltear por lo que no conseguí ver el número de piso. Aunque contase sería prácticamente inverosímil averiguar el número de planta.

Salimos del ascensor, el me giró de forma brusca pero con la habilidad de no mostrarse por lo que seguía sin saber su identidad. Tomé el collar de mi cuello y lo acomodé en el centro de mi pecho, al momento lo solté para que no pareciera algún movimiento extraño. Pasamos por varios pasillos y medité en ciertos detalles, el paparazzi, espía o lo que fuese… estaba estupendamente bien acomodado. Había oído algo de este hotel y no era para nada barato, esto me confirmaba lo dicho en el correo: no era un caza recompensas.

Sentí la presión de la mano sobre mi hombro, el tipo de atrás mío me obligó a caminar más rápido… ¿acaso estaba sometido a algún apuro? Este trato empezaba a fastidiarme pero no debía mostrar mis pensamientos, tenía que ser tan cuidadosa, lo cual no era algo sencillo para mí. Aun con todo cuidado si algo llegase a salir mal Ryuuzaki junto a la policía entrarían salvándome la vida. ¿Cómo el detective había logrado que la policía nos ayudase? No tenía ni la más pálida idea, no había estado presente cuando él los convenció de custodiarnos. Tomando en cuenta que él movía a decenas de agencias y organizaciones en el mundo para sus casos, esto debería haber sido pan comido.

Nos detuvimos una vez más y por última, el tipo que venía por detrás de mí tocó la puerta sin dejarme ver su cara. Vi el dígito de la habitación, sesenta y tres. Por alguna razón lo memoricé. Tragué duro y volví a aferrar mis dedos a mi colgante en busca de aplacar la leve ola de nerviosismo, pues el collar era nada menos que una cámara en miniatura y un micrófono… claro estaba que Ryuuzaki no se había privado de nada, él se había comunicado conmigo a través de un micrófono en mi auto. Y podía observar todo a través de la divina pieza de joyería y espionaje colocada en mi cuello con la apariencia de ser solo un inocente accesorio.

La puerta se abrió y volteé para ver al tipo que me había guiado hasta allí pero este había desaparecido con gran rapidez. Apreté el agarré de mi mano sobre la asa de mi bolso, dispuesta a utilizarlo como arma para defenderme de lo que fuese. El cuarto estaba iluminado pero no vi nadie en la puerta, lo cual no me hacía gracia. Entré lentamente y en cuanto me alejé un poco de la puerta, esta se cerró mostrando a quien debería enfrentar.

¡Era una mujer! Que no sobrepasaba mi altura y con un aspecto nada intimidante, utilizaba grandes gafas y su cabello era totalmente rizado, dándole un semblante totalmente aniñado. Parecía ser mucho más joven que yo. Ella me miró inspeccionándome, pegué un leve respingo cuando levanto mi cabello del lado de mis orejas… ¿Qué se supone pretendía?

—Así que… no hay micrófonos ni auriculares… ¡Sí, que lo es! ¡Sí, que lo es! ¡Es un honor para mí conocer a Misa Amane en persona! —su voz iba con su apariencia tan infantil aunque debía decir que me aturdió. Retrocedí sonriendo nerviosamente y asentí.

—Ah… ¿Y tu eres _Makeru_? —a decir verdad era todo muy extraño, ella en el correo se había presentado como un chico y no una chica, tal vez no era tan ingenua como se veía. Claramente no esperaba que alguien como ella estuviese detrás de todo esto. Santo sea quien creó la frase de que las apariencias eran engañosas.

—¡Si, esa soy yo! —admitió alegre mientras me invitaba a pasar, parecía estar feliz de ser quien me había amenazado, ser tan jovial a veces se veía espeluznante, me recordaba a mi años atrás pero con unos niveles menos de hiperactividad—. Soy Yami Taihen. ¡Mucho gusto! —se presentó extendiéndome su mano… ¿Por qué se arriesgaría a presentarse? ¿Sería ese su verdadero nombre?

—Lo mismo digo —vacilé en mi respuesta, no estaba muy segura que desease conocerla. Pero debía ser agradable, tenía que obtener esas supuestas fotos. Acepté su gesto tomándole su mano extendida, luego metí mi mano en el bolsillo del abrigo que traía puesto ya que en el tenía un pequeño pañuelo con desinfectante, tenía que ser precavida con todo—. Así que… ¿Tú fuiste quien entró en mi casa y sacó esas fotos?

—Cierto, así es, yo fui —me lo confirmó tres veces asintiendo con energías y señalándose a sí misma, me daba la sensación de que esto me llevaría su buen tiempo—. Espero no haberla asustado mucho con el correo, pero supongo que fue por eso que vino. De lo contrario no podría haberla conocido —¿Se disculpaba? ¿Y por qué sonreía tanto? ¿Algún tic… tal vez?—. ¡Pase! ¡Siéntase cómoda! —alegó saltando divertida hacía el pasillo que se veía al final de la habitación.

Suspiré y volví a inhalar, no cabía duda alguna de que la chica era extraña y ahora que analizaba un poco mejor sus facciones, se me hacían conocidas… pero no sabía de dónde o de qué. Tomé asiento en el bonito sillón rococó. ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Posiblemente a buscar las fotos que yo había venido solamente a buscar? Entretuve a mis ojos recorriendo el sitio, el gusto que ella mantenía era demasiado… rosa. ¡Parecía una casita de muñecas! Y contando que a mí siempre me había atraído el gusto femenino del rosa, pero esto eran lamentables extremos.

Apareció bailando con una bandeja en su mano con tasas y bocadillos, no exterioricé mi decepción… ¿Cuándo me daría las condenadas fotos? Claro, si es que existían…

—Sírvase... cuidado que esta caliente —me pasó una tasa de porcelana fina con café en ella y colocó un plato en el centro de la mesa que tenía enfrente de mí. Miré con desconfianza la tasa, no sorbería ni una gota de eso. Ni de broma tragaría algo que ella me diese, jamás era tan recelosa pero no podía estar segura si esta mujer quería hacerme daño, aunque hasta ahora su comportamiento no demostrase ni la más mínima pizca de maldad.

—¿Quién era el hombre que me guió hasta aquí?

—Un amigo —contestó jovial mientras comía y bebía pequeños sorbos de su tasa. ¿Acaso estaba de moda contestar mezquinamente?

—Y dime… ¿Cómo ingresaste a mi residencia? —interrogué con mis expresiones más serias, la verdad que me interesaba saber como había burlado mi seguridad.

—El guardia de la entrada me dejo ingresar, fue muy amable —señaló agradecida, levanté una ceja con crecientes escepticismos. Los guardias que estaban en el portón principal de mi casa jamás dejarían entrar a alguien sin mi autorización. Acá había gato encerrado hasta el punto de que yo podía percibirlo.

—¿Así? ¿El guardia? —me mostré interesada, mientras tomaba mi tasa de café con mis manos, no bebería pero daría la sensación de que eso planeaba—. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

—¡Una mentira! —alegó sin problemas extendiendo aun más la curvatura en sus labios.

—¿Pero… que clase de mentira? —me comenzaba a impacientar pero seguía sin manifestar nada, actuaba con dulzura y docilidad.

—¡De las comunes! —me frustré internamente… ¿No podía contestar algo más de dos o tres palabras?—. Le dije que era la fotógrafa encargada de una sesión de fotos que necesitarías para la publicación de una entrevista —completó para mi semi deleite. ¿De verdad eran tan ingenuos mis guardias? Cada vez era mayor el desencanto, no podía creer que a ellos les había confiado la seguridad de mi familia.

—¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? —pregunté sumisa, si la verdadera razón era conocerme personalmente, habían mejores formas que amenazarme con fotos.

—¡Es que soy tu fan! ¡Quería conocerte en persona! —saltó justificándose como si la hubiesen culpado de algún crimen. Afirmé con la mirada tratando de tranquilizarla. Miré mi reflejo en el café que sostenía en mis manos, las preguntas —que no fuesen groseras ni directas— se me habían acabado por ahora. Con ella el silencio era incomodo, especialmente porque no la conocía. Tal vez era hora de que le exigiese el material que me había traído hasta ese lugar.

—Entonces… ¿Hay fotos si o no? —demandé mientras ella sorbía su café tranquila.

—Oh cierto. Me olvidé de ellas —¿Se olvidó…? ¿Pero qué demonios…? Lamenté en mis interiores y me rogué a mí misma paciencia.

Se levantó del sillón y orientó su marcha hacía una biblioteca que tenía por detrás, de ella sacó un sobre oficio color madera. Había esperado que me fuese a dar un DVD con las fotos o en algún sistema de almacenamiento, pero ella ya las había hasta revelado. Me enfrentó de nuevo sentada en el sillón, y a través de la mesa me cedió el sobre.

—¿Están todas?

—Sip. Esas son todas, no hay copias ni las he publicado —contestó rápidamente. Dudé de sus palabras, no demostraba nada que probase su sinceridad.

—¿Cómo puedo estar segura?

—Mi palabra es todo lo que tengo —musitó en una especie de sentimiento de pena. Bufé en mi fuero interior, eso no me gustaba para nada. Suspiré sonoramente, sería hora de que me fuese; la misión estaba cumplida—. Coménteme... ¿Quién es el joven? —indagó mientras su voz se agudizaba entrando en un tono de chismorreo. Me detuvo en mi intención de largarme del lugar. ¿Averiguadora? Sabía que había algo más, buscaba sacarme información. De ser así, ella misma se estaba quemando… esto podría significar que tenía copias de las fotografías.

—¿Joven?

—¡Sí! Él de las fotos —¿Por qué tanta desesperación por saber quién era Ryuuzaki? Su interés empezaba a colmarme la paciencia.

—Un amigo —contesté mordazmente, con tan poca información era imposible que armase un buen rumor.

—¿Sólo eso? —insistió decepcionada, yo rodé mis ojos. ¿Acaso siempre que me veían cerca de un hombre, esto debería significar estrictamente que era mi pareja?

—Por supuesto —_La moda no incomoda_, ahora yo era quien contestaba con unas cuantas palabras.

—Pero… las fotos no dicen lo mismo —apuntó autosuficiente. La miré inquisidoramente. ¿Qué se supone que mostraban aquellas fotos? Abrí el sobre y volteé las fotos. Yo y Ryuuzaki… y un beso. Ahora comprendía porque la chica pensaba de esta forma de nosotros, pero todo tenía una buena explicación, era solo un beso en la mejilla, nada comprometedor. Sin embargo viendo estas fotos, fácilmente podían malinterpretarse. Era demasiada la cercanía que habíamos mantenido en aquella noche, me apené enmarañada. Guardé el sobre en mi bolso, entremedio de las páginas del libro.

—Dime… Si yo no me hubiese presentado en este lugar… ¿Habrías hecho públicas estas fotos?

—¡Claro! —me caía como una patada al estomago su forma de contestar tan irritante. ¿Así era yo antes? Pobres los de mi alrededor. Siendo una fan mía... ¿Por qué desearía difamarme? Había algunas cosas que aun no podían quedar claras en mi mente— ¡Oh pero no ha bebido ni comido nada! ¿Demasiadas calorías tal vez? —preguntó mirándome, yo negué sintiéndome atrapada, había planeado que no se diese cuenta de ese detalle.

—No te preocupes... no suelo comer —justifiqué con una sonrisa apenada.

—¿Nada que no sea gourmet? ¿Verdad? —inquirió indignada, tragué duro. Realmente me había horrorizado de la facilidad con la que había cambiado de humor.

—N-no, ¡no quise decir eso! —traté de excusarme ante su mirada ofendida.

—Usted siempre ha sido una desconforme —comentó con una voz totalmente distinta, traté de retroceder pero olvidé que estaba sentada. Podía jurar que esa frase ya me la habían dicho en otras ocasiones pero no recordaba cuándo ni por quién o quiénes—. La verdad es que tiene una memoria débil… ¿No me recuerda? ¿Cierto? —se quitó las enormes gafas y en mi cabeza un interruptor dio Click, encendiendo una pequeña esquina de mi memoria que se mantenía en oscuridad como otras de las tantas que había.

¡Yami Taihen! ¡Claro! Ahora la reconocía sin esos feos anteojos retro. Ella había sido mi fotógrafa en la revista eighteen, y de eso hacía tanto tiempo ya.

—Después de que Amane Misa se fuese de la revista eighteen, me culparon de que hubiesen perdido a su mejor estrella —contó comenzando a asustarme por su forma de mirarme y hablar—. ¿Adivino? Pues sí,… mi empleo se fue por el caño. Las críticas que usted hizo siempre en mi trabajo me dificultaron mucho para conseguir de nuevo empleo de fotógrafa en otras compañías. Nadie quería contratar a quien Misa Amane había rechazado —escupió lo último con gran enfado.

¿Cómo es posible que yo pudiese haberle hecho tanto daño sin querer? Si había algo de verdad en todo esto, jamás llegué a asimilar que las revistas y los fotógrafos tomasen tan en cuenta mis opiniones, claro yo siempre creí que daba consejos. Yo negué tratando de buscar una disculpa que la consolase. ¿Pero como enfrentar el enfado y rencor que venía acumulado esta mujer? No había disculpa que valiese la pena.

—De verdad yo nunca me… —me quede callada cuando ella levantó una ceja escéptica. Era increíble como se había dado vuelta la tortilla, su personalidad solo había sido un engaño.

—¿Es en serio? ¿La fabulosa Misa Amane tratando de pedir disculpas? —inquirió con ironía—. ¿Sabe? Cuando serví los bocadillos y el café, creí que rápidamente caería redonda contra el suelo, pero obviamente olvide que la Srta. Amane no comía nada dulce... —amenazadoramente se levantó, yo amagué en levantarme cuando predecía sus intenciones—. Para ser una actriz premiada… no sabe reconocer las pésimas actuaciones —la sangre se me heló cuando de la mesa que tenía a su costado… sacó un arma. ¿¡Dónde mierda estaba Ryuuzaki!

Caí instintivamente hacía el suelo cuando esquivé de por milagro un disparo de ella, que había resultado en el fino sillón. En el momento previo al que ella estuvo a punto de dispararme por segunda vez me aferré a mi bolso estúpidamente. Había más miedo que coherencia en mis acciones desesperadas. El ruido del disparo se escuchó sin remedio sin embargo el dolor y la sorpresa jamás llegaron.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Ryuuzaki, habitación sesenta y tres! —grité desesperada con el pánico carcomiéndome las entrañas. ¿¡Por qué mierda se tardaba tanto! Mantuve mis ojos forzosamente cerrados, no me daba el valor para mirar a mi agresora. Quería alejarme de allí pero como siempre el miedo había paralizado mis piernas. ¿Por qué no disparaba de nuevo? ¿Milagrosamente se había detenido?

Quité con mis manos temblorosas de mi bolso, a modo de escudo, de mi rostro. Con el ojo derecho observé que ella se había quedado atónita observándome. Respiré, tratando de buscar algo de tranquilidad, pero compartíamos el sentimiento. ¿Qué sucedió?

Ni hablar de hacerme preguntas en este momento sobre incoherencias o imposibles. A partir de aquellos instantes el sonido de mi corazón me inundo los oídos haciéndose algo infernalmente eterno, al mejor estilo de cámara lenta. Reaccioné cuando la puerta de la habitación saltó despedida por la fuerza, y el sin fin de pisoteos se escuchó en la alcoba.

Comencé a notar que respiraba de forma normal de nuevo. Oí como uno de las oficiales le gritaba a Taihen que quedaba bajo arresto o algo así, estaba tan aturdida que lo único en este momento me preocupaba era respirar. Alguien me tomó por los brazos y me ayudo a levantarme.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —era otro de los tantos policías que habían entrado en la habitación que me preguntaba por mi bienestar, asentí aun con el cerebro rebotando contra mi cráneo. Visualicé a todos los oficiales que habían entrado pero me decepcionaba no ver Ryuuzaki entre ellos. _Como si desease que él me hubiese rescatado…_ Ironicé en mi interior, él no se arriesgaría a mostrarse.

Aprecié como los uniformados trataban de dominar a la chica que por poco me aniquila, ya eran dos mujeres con las mismas intenciones en la semana. Finalmente pudieron subyugarla tras tanto insulto y amenazas que ella iba lanzando. El oficial que me acompañaba me tomó por los hombros de manera protectora incitándome a salir de allí. Caminé con paso vacilante pero pronto tomé marcha.

Miré mi bolso y estaba agujereado. ¡El segundo disparo! ¡Nunca llegó el impactó contra mi cuerpo! Pero, ¿cómo había sido posible? Mientras caminaba abrí mi bolso y sorprendida noté que el agujero solo llegaba hasta donde estaba el Libro. El _Life Book _me había salvado… ¿Ahora, hasta violaba las leyes de la física? Fuese como fuese, la densidad, en todo el sentido de la palabra, del libro, me había salvado la vida.

Introduje mi mano dentro de mi bolso y hallé algo metálico y pequeño. Cuando quise ver era la bala del segundo disparo, que tenía en mi mano. El oficial con quien caminaba me la quitó para obsérvala.

—Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué parece? Tu bolso fue lo que te mantuvo con vida. Creo que nunca más me quejaré del gasto que hace mis esposa en esos artículos —carcajeó tratando de quitarme un poco el susto de encima. Sonreí para acompañarlo pero no me pareció gracioso. Aun tenía el corazón que estaba que se salía por mi boca.

En lo que quedó del camino hasta el estacionamiento me mantuve callada tratando de olvidar un poco la sensación, aunque si recordaba ya había tenido episodios como estos con fans desenfrenados, se suponía que ya debería estar un poco mejor preparada, admito que uno jamás se acostumbra a este tipo de situaciones.

Llegamos hasta mi auto y los oficiales marcharon hacía otro sito del estacionamiento, quedé del lado del asiento del copiloto por lo que, para no dar toda la vuelta, entré por esa puerta. Y unos ojerosos ojos estaban esperándome, sentado frente al volante se encontraba el detective. ¿Cómo había entrado a mi auto?

—Lamento que se hayan retrasado tanto —pidió disculpas calándome con la mirada en busca de algún daño o herida—. Miénteme y dime que no te hizo daño.

—No hay forma de mentir… la verdad es que estoy sana y salva —le aseguré sonriéndole de lado. Él asintió mirándome con tranquilidad, agradecía que mi auto poseyese vidrios polarizados; ya que otra sarta fotos de nosotros juntos sería demasiado tomando en cuenta todos los problemas recientes. Últimamente ambos tendíamos a compartir momentos así, totalmente malinterpretables.

Lo vi acomodarse en el asiento del conductor, supuse que el sabría que los ánimos para conducir no los tenía en este momento. Se puso el cinturón de seguridad y en segundos yo lo imité, sonreí al ver que se sentaba de forma normal.

—Adiós a un cuarenta por ciento menos de tu capacidad deductiva —bromeé mientras le pasaba las llaves del auto para que arrancase. Él negó con su cabeza lamentándose, solo logró que yo agrandase mi sonrisa mientras lo observaba—. Es una lastima, no tengo ninguna cámara a mano.

Ryuuzaki me dio una mirada significativa que logró que riese divertida. En poco tiempo, y con unas pocas maniobras por parte del conductor, nos encontrábamos fuera del estacionamiento. Me crucé de brazos y cerré mis ojos, pocas veces era yo quien no conducía y ahora necesitaba tranquilizarme. Y la imagen de las fotos retornó a mi mente, separé mis parpados y concentré mi atención en mi bolso hermosamente agujereado. Trataría de no recordar el precio de este articulo, por ahora no tenía deseos de que me diese un infarto. Fortuitamente había metido el sobre entre las páginas del libro, por lo que las fotos no habían recibido daño alguno. Extraje las fotos de su contenedor y con más calma traté de apreciarlas.

Si las movía de forma rápida podría crear una imagen con movimiento. ¿Qué haría con ellas ahora? No tenía ni la más remota idea del por qué pero me daba mucha pena tirarlas a la basura… y aquí la pregunta: ¿para que la conservaría? ¿Con qué fin?

—Si te interesa saber, ordené a los oficiales que confiscasen todo lo que tenía Makeru en su habitación. No estamos seguros de que no haya hecho copias. Prometieron interrogarla —informó mientras parábamos en un semáforo, él me había observado un par de segundos mientras consideraba las fotos.

—Esta bien —contesté sin más. Pero luego recordé algo me gustaría preguntarle—. ¿Cómo obtuviste la ayuda de la policía sin tener que delatarte como L?

—Magia —objetó inexpresivo. Lo miré no pudiendo creer que hablase en serio.

—Wow, espera… ¿Desconectaste el micrófono de mi auto? —cuestioné cuando me di cuenta de que había hablado demás al llamarlo L.

—¿Te preocupo?

—¡No!

—Por supuesto que desconecté el micrófono de tu auto, de paso también el micrófono y la cámara de tu collar —explicó serenándome. Lo miré algo molesta pero en breve suavicé mi mirada—. Dime… ¿Iniciaras acciones legales contra esta joven?

—Si —contesté simplemente—. Esto servirá de advertencia para los medios que intenten rebasar los límites territoriales de mi casa. Por cierto, debo cambiar con urgencia mi sistema de seguridad.

—Ya lo creo. ¿Quieres que te recomiende a alguien?

—Sí, por favor —pedí quedadamente. En lo que resta del viaje hasta mi hogar, no hubo mucho de que hablar pero si hubo, al menos para mi, mucho de lo que pensar. Tenía en mi cabeza demasiadas emociones y sensaciones encontradas, ciertamente ya no sabía como catalogarlas o mejor dicho no quería hacerlo. Era complicado y más para mí, que por sobre todo me dejaba llevar por mis sentimientos, lo cual no siempre era lo mejor.

_Hogar, dulce hogar. _Ni que me hubiera ido por tanto tiempo, pero la sensación de inseguridad comenzaba a incomodarme. Tenía que solucionar eso lo más antes posible. Suspiré abatida; un problema más a la lista de espera, en este caso encabezaba como prioridad. Bajé del auto y Ryuuzaki me siguió en breve. Extendí mi mano exigiendo las llaves de mi auto, ni de broma iba a dejar que se las quedase. Él me las lanzó y las atrapé, y volví a extender mi brazo.

—Oh, ni lo creas. Se que tienes copias. De alguna forma tuviste que entrar a mi auto —reclamé y él miró sin intenciones de darme mucha atención, me irritaba que hiciese eso.

—Se abrir cerraduras sin tener que depender de una llave —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y que hay de la alarma?

—Cuando bajaste no se la activaste de hecho —justificó otra vez ganándome de entrada porque ahora me había olvidado si la había activado realmente. Me aproximé y le palpé los bolsillos de sus jeans de forma general, él suspiró viendo que seguía insistiendo—. No escondo nada.

—Mentiroso —objeté como niña caprichosa—Si me sigues escondiendo cosas.

—¿Así? —solo le faltaba hurgarse la nariz para completar su imagen de desinteresado total del tema. ¿Tan insoportable era?

—¿¡Qué hacen en ese endemoniado sótano! —demandé como debería haberlo hecho antes.

—Nada —restó importancia con intenciones de largarse de la cochera.

—¡Mentiroso! —caía al suelo melodramáticamente y dejé que unos cuantos borbotones de lagrimas saliesen de mis ojos. Ryuuzaki no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, pero yo no desistiría hasta saber la información que me interesaba. Él dio unos paso con la intención de continuar con su paso hacía arriba. Pero no lo dejaría escapar, oh no. Me aferré a su pierna e intensifiqué mi llanto sobreactuado. Sabía cuando odiaba que lo molestase así. Ryuuzaki se quejó con un lamento y me miró mientras mis lágrimas de cocodrilo resbalaban de mis ojos.

—Es una investigación… —habló pasmosa y aburridamente. Yo asentí secando un poco de mis lágrimas—. Perseguimos a una organización, y viceversa, que fue formada con un solo fin: atraparme y dar a conocer al mundo mi identidad como L. Creemos que fue fundada por todos los enemigos y organizaciones que están en contra mío y que les fastidia que siempre arruine sus planes haciendo brillar la justicia —terminó su informe improvisado dando a entender que lo soltase o me patearía, dudaba un poco de lo segundo.

Le sonreí como el gato risón haciendo que mis lágrimas y mi desenfrenada y repentina tristeza desaparecieran con un Puff.

—Cuádruplemente tramposa —agregó el detective antes de atravesar la puerta de la cocina. Aplaudí como nenita consentida…

Qué bonito ¿Así que una organización? Que buscaba matar a L… Mi sonrisa se escabulló como un ratón y mis ojos de abrieron como platos… ¿¡Bonito! ¡Momento! ¿Se suponía que ellos se escudaban con mi casa? ¿¡Así que para eso era que habían venido hasta aquí! ¡Me cago en L! ¡Maldito embustero!

* * *

**Notas de autora: **Lo sé, la magia de la convivencia. Como ven Misa tiene adversarias por todos lados, desde la refinada de Takada hasta esta última que casi mata a la prota del fanfic. Misa sabe lo peligroso que es el enamoramiento pero no puede hacer mucho teniéndome a mí como la autora de esta historia, jeje es broma…

Como curiosidad debo aclarar que el Suginoi Hotel, es de hecho, un hotel de aguas termales verdadero en Japón. Tiene una vista espectacular, ya me gustaría visitarlo.

¿Sabían que la pereza es un pecado capital? ¿Te gustaría pecar de ella? ¿Qué no? Entonces, olvídala y escríbeme un Review, al fin y al cabo te lleva muy pocos minutos. Si eres un lector mucho más interesado en la gramática, ortografía y en otros aspectos, no olvides dejarme un comentario informándome de mis errores, nunca se termina de aprender.


	8. Vuelco a la interpretación y al pasado

**Life Book**

**Disclaimer:** Death Note es una obra creada por Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata, publicada por primera vez en diciembre del 2003. Este fanfic tiene apenas meses de vida por lo que es cronológicamente imposible que la serie me pertenezca. El lucro es meramente satisfacción personal y el gusto por escribir, nada más.

**Categoría**_**: **_Aventura _**- **_Romance - Humor

_**Cursiva**_ – Pensamientos o palabras, frases a resaltar...

**Narración normal** – 1ª persona: Misa.

**Parejas:** Kukuku… ¿conclusión suya?

**Advertencia: **Leve spoiler.

* * *

**Capítulo VII:** Vuelco a la interpretación y al pasado.

_להפוך את פרשנות בעבר_

* * *

En base al dinero, las apuestas se convierten en una adicción. Y sin él, también. Para que la imaginación no vuele por donde no debe, es comúnmente erróneo relacionar las apuestas con un casino, pero no estamos en las Vegas y tampoco contamos fichas de múltiples colores y valores. Ninguno de los elementos nombrados anteriormente son necesarios para que el divertido juego de arriesgar se vuelva en muchos casos una costumbre arraigada, llegando hasta ser enfermiza e insoportable. Con el pasar del tiempo, dicen que no tiene cura, con el pasar del tiempo, hablan de la poca importancia que toma el asunto. Dejando zanjada mi posición y opinión, yo no dejaré que el tiempo pasé más sin hacer algo.

Equivocada no estoy aunque me siento como antagonista, ya que hasta un reloj parado tiene razón dos veces al día. Siempre me dijeron que yo no escucho a las personas que se encuentran a mí alrededor, y ahora entiendo lo que se siente cuando no te escuchan, odio reiterarme y por ello, luego de tantas advertencias, pondré medidas de restricción. Nunca creí tener que llegar a estos extremos pero así había sucedido y si no quedaba de otra, me haría escuchar, oh si, les gustase o no.

Apuesto que las apuestas son perjudiciales y no dejan de ser apuestas, por lo que es imposible que las apuestas se vuelvan un divertido juego. ¿Qué apuestan ustedes sobre las apuestas? ¿Lo mismo que yo aposté?... y como se ve, ni utilizando un juego de palabras el asunto pueden sonarme divertido. ¡Excusas! ¡Vanas y molestas! Era lo que perpetuamente mis oídos recogían cada vez que dejaba alguna queja sobre dicho tema. Pero ya no recibirían quejas, ya no, recibirían un castigo, el tema me tenía hasta la coronilla.

¿Qué acto fue la gota que colmo el vaso de mi paciencia? Habría que retroceder las manecillas del reloj y precisar en el momento en el que ellas habían demostrado ser incondicionalmente adictas al apostar por todo, desde su labores hasta su propia ropa, con tal de competir la una contra la otra en lo que fuera, karate, inteligencia, habilidad, etcétera. Pero todavía las consecuencias no eran tan malas, las que venían a continuación si lo eran y a grandes picos. En las apuestas hay un solo ganador, pues bien, eso significa que el perdedor debe pagar con lo prometido o arriesgado. Siendo ambas pésimas perdedoras, las peleas estaban a la orden del día, ya que había veces que una o la otra no cumplía con su parte prometida.

¡Y ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir con estas situaciones! No solo tenía planeado poner un alto a este jueguito si no que también les demostraría que mi autoridad valía, ya no les permitiría otra ocasión para que se burlasen. Aunque sabía que ellas nunca tuvieron la idea de fastidiarme ni parecer infantiles con ese comportamiento… Asimismo habían demostrado irresponsabilidad y poco respeto por mis advertencias, lo cual no les perdonaría.

Tan competitivas hasta el punto de que olvidaban que eran hermanas, y que tratasen por donde tratasen, siempre verían empates, pues contaban con destrezas y aptitudes muy similares. Antes traté de ignorar esas diferencias y esos cruces que tanto Lizzie como Dallas solían tener entre ellas, esperé que el tiempo curara esas cosas, pero la única verdad aquí era que las había empeorado. Las diferencias no habían disminuido ni desaparecido, de hecho habían crecido.

La pregunta clave para mi era ¿Cómo erradicar esas costumbres? Son muy clásicas y comunes las peleas entre hermanos, y más sin son del mis sexo. No obstante he sido comprensiva contando que fui hija única, traté de entender muchas de sus disputas, pero la frecuencias de estas las hacía ya intolerables. No quiero ser injusta, pero ¿Qué debería hacer cuando en tu casa vuelan objetos con intención dañina? Y en este caso debo hacer la salvedad, el Life Book no estaba entre esos objetos. Y ¿Cuándo los insultos, amenazas dejan de ser una bronca del momento para pasar a ser a veces rencores?

Aunque la situación lo amerite prefiero no utilizar el término _castigo_, lo que no significa que vaya a ser más blanda o sutil a la hora de ajustar las cuerdas. Mas bien, podríamos decir que lo que emplearé para solucionar la situación es una especie de cura. El ejercicio lo cura casi todo, literalmente. O al menos así lo repetía mi madre en mi adolescencia, frase que llegué a memorizar y de la cual dudo que algún día me olvide. Y que pienso, sin lugar a dudas, aplicárselas a mis dos niñas.

¿Un buen estado físico? Eso estaba por verse, otras de las tantas excusas a las que estoy haciendo oídos sordos en este instante. En ningún sentido descartaré la idea de hacerles pasar la misma vergüenza que ellas me otorgan cuando hacen uso de sus habilidades para pelear, tanto verbal como físicamente, en público. No es muy común para mí el uso del método de darles de tragar su propia medicina, pero analizando las circunstancias, lo emplearía por mero disfrute.

Toda esta mezcla de pensamientos e ideas son la explicación de la siguiente situación, un último comentario: planeé disfrutarlo, lo disfruto y si hace falta lo volveré a disfrutar.

—¡Les pisaré los talones! ¡No quiero trote! ¡Vamos, corran! —grité sin reparar en las molestias. Dejé de oprimir el botón del megáfono mientras con energías las perseguía sin darles tregua, yo también comenzaba a ser avecinada por el cansancio en las piernas pero el detenerme no estaba entre lo planeado. Ahora emprendían a comprender que su buen estado físico por el karate ahora no las salvaría de tan amansadora ola de ejercicio. No obstante yo estaba resguardada un poco mejor que ellas, yo no corro ni troto, de modo que me resta solo ir pedaleando en una bicicleta.

Ellas jadeaban y yo también, pero en mi mente la idea de haberles hecho percibir cuan dura podría ser las consecuencias me satisfacía. Lo disfruto… ¿ya lo había dicho? Tantas excusas dichas por ellas y escuchadas por mí, ahora debían tragárselas intentando no atragantarse. Y los estragos de esta maratón seguramente también me demolerían tomando en cuenta que mi estado físico no es perfecto ni excelente.

Otras de mis ventajas era haber desayunado liviano a diferencia de Dallas y Lizzie que jamás se esperaron tales planes de mi parte. Y más aun si les preparé un desayuno lo suficientemente vomitable a los dos kilómetros de marcha. Quizás me este pasando y de la sensación de ser algo sobrehumana, pero esta 'medicina' tan tajante sería lo que daría fin a las peleas en mi casa. _Kukuku… Necesitaré baldes luego._

Este método vendría de antaño, era común que los viejos en la antigüedad castigasen a sus hijos con trabajos cargosos. Puesto de que algún lado mi madre tendría que haberlo sacado.

—¿Dónde están los fans cuando se los necesita? —con esfuerzo y en sus nuevos aires Lizzie reclamó. ¿Fans? ¿Dónde? Estaba con camuflaje, un tanto endeble, pero aun así no era reconocible. Por otra parte por estas zonas no había muchas personas y menos fans, había sido estratégica al elegir los territorios donde residiría mi hogar. ¿Acaso deseaban que hubiese un tumulto a mí alrededor para así poder quitarse de encima a su comprensiva tutora?

Conservé el equilibrio con ambas piernas en movimiento sin tener que acudir al manubrio, tomé la botella de agua del cesto y las rocié a ellas causándoles un sobresalto, reí y ellas seguramente me deben haber maldecido, pero por mucho insulto que pensasen, mis propósitos no variarían.

—Misa-Misa escucha todo... nada se le escapa —me referí en tercera persona como cuando niña y otra vez di uso al útil megáfono, ellas estaban que ardían, decisivamente esto era lo más humillante que podría causarles. No quiero ni saber que estaría pensado los vecinos más cercanos de mis gritos, daba igual ahora, últimamente me venía importando muy poco la impresión de los demás sobre mis actos—. ¡Más rápido! ¡No hemos venido a pisar hormigas!

Agilicé mis piernas y por ende ellas también, no faltaba tanto para que terminásemos con su correctivo… cura, eso, cura. Toda una mañana gastada en esta matutina sesión de ejercicio.

—¿Dónde hay una piedra?... ojala que se tropezase y se tragase el puto megáfono —masculló Dallas, tal vez con intenciones de dirigirse efectivamente a mi al decirlo. Presiono el botón ON del aparato en mis manos, gran error por parte de ella.

—¿Qué parte de que escucho todo no comprendieron? —grité, inclinándome hacía un costado para dirigirme a la mayor, ya registro un cierto desgaste en mi voz por venir vociferando tanto tiempo. Pero puedo asegurar, que no se salvarían a pesar de ello.

—¡No estamos en el ejercito! —Dal continúa, no me explico como, reclamándome. Si tenía suficiente oxigeno como para poder gritarme, eso quería decir que aún tenía energías para aumentar la marcha.

—¿Qué no? —sonreí macabramente pero no tenía aliento para una risa malvada en este instante—. ¡Izquierda, derecha! ¡Izquierda, derecha! ¡Izquierda, derecha! ¡Los brazos de atrás hacía adelante y el puño arriba de la cintura! ¡Rápido! —descontinué mi grito oyendo que mi voz iba en picada, algo me decía que me ganaría un reprimenda por esto, y de igual forma precisaba recobrar algo de oxigeno—. ¡Marchen! ¡Marchen! ¡Esto es el ejercito no una pasarela!

—¡¿Mira quién lo dice?! —corearon al unísono y sonreí felinamente, amaba salirme con la mía

—¡Si pueden hablar quieren decir que pueden correr más rápido! —aumentaría el volumen del altavoz solo para seguir fastidiándolas y porque mi voz era casi ya un fino hilo, _that's a problem._

Ambas se quejaron sonoramente y aumentaron pobremente su marcha, estaban al borde de sus fuerzas. Sacando cuentas, luego de esto me encantaría ver si alguna de las dos se atrevía a desafiar mi persona y a mi autoridad. Y algo muy cierto, es que debía haber hecho esto mucho antes.

Observé a lo lejos las grandes compuertas de mi jardín, como había indicado antes, no nos quedaba tanto para concluir. Y siendo clara, yo también quería llegar al refrigerador por algo de agua fresca. ¿Cuántos kilómetros habíamos recorrido? Perdí el conteo en los doce kilómetros. No recapacitaría si había sido tan brutal todo esto, era el pago de sus consecuencias, una gran lección, que espero, aprendida.

Alcé mi brazo para saludar a lo lejos al guardia de la entrada, indicándole que habíamos vuelto y que nos dejase pasar. ¿No se suponía que siendo mi casa esto debería estar demás? Así pensé al principio cuando contraté a esta nueva empresa de seguridad, la diferencia con la anterior era desbastadora, hasta el punto de que no dejaban pasar a ni a la propia dueña sin una previa identificación. Prefería a un ciento por ciento esta exageración a la peligrosa despreocupación de mis escoltas anteriores. Aunque, a veces, era algo cargoso tener que enseñarle mi identidad al guardia cada vez que quería entrar. Y eso que hasta me había ofrecido lector de huellas digitales… era incuestionable que Ryuuzaki había tenido que ver en esto.

La anterior subida en el camino y que ahora era bajada fue un alivio irrechazable tanto para mí como para ellas. Guardé el megáfono en el cesto, por hoy (o hasta que mi voz se recuperase) dejaría de gritarles tan caraduramente. Hacía tiempo que no dedicaba algo de mi muy ajustado tiempo libre al ejercicio, y peculiarmente jamás se me ocurrió contratarme un entrenador como variadas celebridades hacían.

Una pequeña brisa, que tampoco iba a rechazar, caló mi cuerpo, a pesar de no tener mucha piel al descubierto. Sentía una leve molestias en mi cabeza, tal vez la exigencia a mi organismo había sido demasiada, aun así no había nada que una larga y relajante ducha no pudiese quitar. Frené sin mucho esfuerzo en cuanto llegamos a los portones, Lizzie había apoyado su cuerpo contra el paredón que rodeaba mi casa y que estaba a continuación de las compuertas, miraba hacía arriba buscando, tal vez, el color blanco entre el celeste —o menos poético, tratando de persuadir las nauseas—. Dallas estaba parada mirando hacia el suelo mientras su pecho bajaba y subía, no había notado lo pálidas que estaban ambas.

Mientras secaba unas gotas de sudor de mi frente luego de haberme sacado mi gorra, saludé al guardia y este mezquinamente me devolvió el gesto, entre tanto le entregué las identificaciones nuestras, con tardanza abrió las compuertas. No había notado lo fuerte que estaba el sol, o simplemente era extenuación. Retomé hambrientamente la marcha, pedaleando sin apuro, observé a las dos reprendidas caminar atrás mío. De ninguna forma…

—Trotando adelante mío o las saludaré con el megáfono —amenacé sin ninguna señal de informarles que su castigo hubiese llegado a su fin, por más que estuviésemos ya en casa, las haría trotar hasta la entrada. Contando con tan extenso jardín. ¿Por qué desaprovecharlo?—. ¡He dicho trotando! —aclaré en cuanto no vi que ellas no hacían otra cosa que caminar fatigadas adelante mío.

—Esto es inhumano —se queja, por quien sabe cuanta vez, Dallas.

—¿Tan inhumano como sus peleas? ¡Oh, es que aquí nadie ha salido herido ni física ni emocionalmente! —había empezado a notar lo divertido que era el sarcasmo cuando contaba con la razón, de todas formas, no era mi estilo. La voz que salía de mi boca era tan ronca, casi sin tonalidad—. ¿No es divertido?

Ellas no objetaron nada, claramente estaban sin ánimos para más sermones y esperaba que estos no se volviesen moneda corriente para mí. Lizzie hizo un gesto con su mano y su cuello indicándole a Dallas que cerrase la boca. Noto complaciente que mi autoridad ya no parecía un juego del que podían zafarse sin mayor problema. Busco en mis bolsillos la llave de la entrada mientras dejo la bicicleta en un costado, mis niñas con sus últimas reservas subieron las escaleras hacía la puerta, sentándose en el suelo para buscar más aire del que su pulmones podían obtener por cada inhalada.

Subí con tanta pasta que ambas me observaron con escepticismo, les sonreí buscando que dejasen esa actitud de victimas. En cuanto abrí la puerta ellas hicieron amargue de levantarse del, quizás, fresco suelo, pero mi mano, en señal de detención, las lió.

—Acceso denegado —chasqué mi lengua tres veces seguidas, y negando con mi dedo índice, las volví a confundir. Lizzie ladeó su cabeza, estaba tan exhausta que no escuché reclamo o pregunta alguna, en diferencia con Dallas que curtió su mirada hacía a mí, pero no surtiría mucho efecto—. Con esa palidez y con tanto desayuno revuelto, lo más lógico es que van a devolver tarde o temprano. Amo mis alfombras, muebles y todo lo que esta dentro de esta casa —señalé englobando con poca sutileza todo lo que estaba en mi hogar, y que no dejaría que ensuciasen. Ambas compartieron la mirada de cansancio y sorpresa, pensado que no podía estar hablando en serio.

Me alejé de la entrada y saqué, de uno de los tantos arbustos que provenían del jardín trasero, un par de baldes azules. Ellas observaron, sacadas totalmente de sus casillas, los recipientes en mis manos. Les sonreí asquerosamente mientras dejaba los baldes a sus pies, en sus caras se mostraban totalmente cuantos mareos y nauseas estaban experimentando, su descompostura les ayudaría a recapacitar, claro, luego de que se librasen de ella.

—¿Bromeas? —Dal, que por mucho cansancio que poseyese su cuerpo, seguía demandándome.

—No —dejando el chiste de lado, contesté ásperamente—. Entren cuando hayan terminado.

Ingresé a la casa dejándolas con las palabras en la boca. ¿Por qué considerar que en este momento esté siendo cruda y tal vez cruel? Lo buscado era límites, que imponía hoy y en lo que quedaba de mi tutoría sobre ellas. En cuanto hubiesen recuperado los ánimos ya me saltarían encima en busca de explicaciones, pero un castigo no se explica, se aplica. Las razones son obvias y difíciles de dejar pasar por alto.

Sin tener ya una deuda de aire, busqué la hora en el reloj del living. El mediodía sería en cuestión de minutos, por lo que solo puede significar una simple cosa: el almuerzo. Es cierto, cuando un pasatiempo deja de ser eso y pasa a ser una obligación y / o trabajo, pierde totalmente la gracia. Me gusta cocinar pero esa tarea en estos últimos tiempos se ha vuelto más cargosa, el número de comensales ha aumentado, por lo tanto el trabajo era mayor.

Me eché un breve vistazo en un espejo colgado en una de las tantas paredes de los variados pasillos, despeinada y sudada era mi vista en general, y no quería profundizar. Debería ir a ducharme antes de que alguna mosca comenzase a revolotear encima de mí, pero mi garganta tan desértica reclamaba unos cuantos litros de agua. Habíamos salido muy temprano, dejé todo en condiciones y así esperaba volver a encontrar todo. Me quité la gorra para acomodar un poco mi cabello, acto involuntario.

Las luces de la cocina estaban prendidas y lo que significaba que no encontraría todo en el exacto orden y pulcritud en que lo había dejado. ¿Era mucho pedir que solo por una vez las cosas se mantuviesen ordenadas? No era pedir, era soñar…. Nada sobrevive ante el arrasador tornado Ryuuzaki y compañía.

El panorama simplemente no estaba tan desordenado, exceptuando por los papales y papeles que contenía la mesa principal y el dulce aroma a cafetera híper recalentada. ¿Autor? Una obviedad ¿Razones? Otra gran obviedad ¿Tendría que considera aniquilar al autor? Sería misericordiosa.

—¿Cuántas tasas de café has consumido? —pregunté aterrada mirando la casi derretida cafetera. Él no me tomó en cuenta como lo hacía comúnmente cada vez que me quejaba, sus ojos estaban irritados, más de lo normal. ¿Habría salido algo mal? L analizaba con agilidad que me parecía ficción la cantidad de informes, listados y registros que tenía esparcidos por la mesa—. ¿Vas a responderme? —objeté mosqueada, él seguía sin darle reconocimiento a mi presencia. ¿Tal vez por que estoy algo ronca?

Ryuuzaki solo movió su brazo para alcanzar de nuevo la cafetera y volver a servirse en la tasa. Perfilé mi cabeza molesta por esa forma de ignorarme, entendía todo el cuento de la concentración y su hilado pensamiento, pero un simple saludo no me molestaría. Además yo les había donado gentilmente un espacio de mi casa ¿Qué hacía aquí, desequilibrando el hermoso orden de mi cocina?

—Ryuuzaki… ¿Cuántos gramos de café tienes encima? —reiteré nombrándolo, intentando de esa forma obtener su atención. Sin embargo él no mostró señal de estar enterado de que estaba en un mundo donde hay más seres con los que comunicarse que con simples papeles. El parecía un zombi y yo sentía que les hablaba a las paredes—. Todo el café que consumes… ¿Quién crees que lo paga? ¿Los kilos y kilos de azúcar? ¿Y la electricidad con la que tú preparas tus cafeínas adicciones?

Predeciblemente me eludió, gruñí. ¿Era apropósito o puramente es que estaba en un grado de concentración mucho mayor a la percepción física? Era desagradable ese poco interés. Intercepté con mi mirada la cafetera en la mesa y la idea surgió junto con la intención. Hurté el aparato hirviente, calcinándome las manos en el proceso. Ryuuzaki estiró su brazo al notar que en su tasa, el café había desaparecido de nuevo.

La cafetera no estaba donde él la había dejado. ¿Dónde más? En mis manos claro, detalle que él vino a notar muy tardíamente tras palpar la mesa con la palma de su mano derecha, sin querer despegar su mirada de sapo de los papeles. Cuando me devolvió la mirada por primera vez, lo único que hice fue sonreírle y luego esfumar ese gesto demostrándole lo hastiada que estaba ciertamente.

—¿Estabas allí? —inquirió mientras se estiraba para quitarme la cafetera pero me alejé negándole lo que quería.

—No... Aparecí con un puff —comenté asintiendo como si mi respuesta fuese lógica. Ryuuzaki comprendió a que me refería con esa fea ironía.

—Dame la cafetera —objetó luego de un par de minutos. Me aparté todavía más, esquivando sus manotazos.

—¡Nopes! ¡Es mía! —la apreté contra mi pecho, quemándome un poco. L por fin dejó la silla y se levantó en mi dirección para que le devolviese su vicio. Troté hacía la fregadera con la misión de vaciarla pero fui velozmente obstaculizada. Él me interceptó por detrás como si fuésemos jugadores de basquetbol, con la diferencia de que el objeto por el que peleábamos no rebotada y mucho menos se encestaba.

Por tener de esa forma aferrada la cafetera, él prácticamente me abrazo por mis espaldas tratando una vez más de quitarme el aparato tan caro. Llegó hasta el punto de alzarme del suelo, dio un par de vueltas, las suficientes para que oyese el crujir del recipiente. ¡No deseaba romperla!

—¡Bájame! —pido mientras aun me resisto a que él siga consumiendo de esa forma café.

—¡La cafetera a cambio! —solicitó erizando el vello de mi cuello. ¿Por qué había pegado tanto su cara a la mía?

—¡Sueña! —canturrié empezando a disfrutar extrañamente de la situación. Él me depositó en el suelo pero sin soltarme, tras su fuerza y lo caliente que estaba la cafetera, terminé desistiendo—. Toma… es tuya, adicto.

Ryuuzaki aceptó triunfante la cafetera, sobé un poco mi busto y el comienzo de mi estomago, esa cosa realmente estaba ardiente. Volteé hacía la heladera con la idea de retomar mi intención original. En un vistazo rápido advertí un par miradas en la entrada. ¿Ya habían terminado? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Desde cuando estaban ahí? No tendría el porque preguntarles, sus caras, además de empalidecidas y fatigadas, expresaban asombro… ¿Por qué carajo todos malinterpretan?

No les mencioné nada y ellas tampoco lo hicieron, desvié mis ojos y los coloqué en donde se suponía que tendría que estar Ryuuzaki. Solo alcancé a ver en el momento que salía de la cocina y pasaba por al lado de mis dos primas. Mientras abría una botella de agua pensaba en la rapidez con la que había recogido todo y se había marchado. La frescura me quitaba solo el calor y el cansancio físico, pero no podía evitar cavilar que siempre que tenía una conversación o una cruza con él, había algo que me dejaba picada. Observé la cafetera en la mesa. ¿Verdaderamente había tenido la intención de quitármela para seguir consumiendo café? Y si era así ¿Por qué razón la había dejado en la mesa?.... _¿Qué fue lo de recién?_

Él había desaparecido en cuanto ambos notamos que éramos observados… ¿algo de malo habría en ello? Estúpido Ryuuzaki, conseguía acorralarme con la duda.

—¿Quieren algo de comer? —señalé el refrigerador con picardía y ambas se expresaron asqueada ante la idea de alimento. Carcajeé todavía disfrutando de haberles hecho pasar todo eso esta mañana. Las dos hermanas se sentaron en las banquetas del desayunador. Levanté la disputada cafetera de la mesa y la devolví a su lugar correspondiente—. ¿Me aborrecen? —articulé mirándolas de frente.

—No… no intentes lograr que eso pasé —advierte Lizzie mientras despega su cara del desayunador. Me sorprende que ella sea quien me lo diga y no Dallas.

—Jamás lo intente —acoté con simpleza—. Creo que hay una gran diferencia entre reprender… y maltratar.

—¿Pretendes sacar algo de todo esto? —Dallas cuestiona con leve reserva en su mirada—. Hablas de diferencias… ¿Por qué ahora y no antes?

—Quise entender que debía tenerles paciencia, han sido más de tres años y la cuota esta llena —expliqué, aun así lo había dicho de forma improvisada, porque tampoco sabía como les había tenido tanta tolerancia—. Chicas, debe haber límites… No soportaré este comportamiento.

—Suenas desagradablemente como uno de mis profesores —Dallas acota.

—Para ti cualquier persona, que te sermoneé, suena como un profesor —emite Lizzie demostrando ironía sobre la respuesta de su hermana.

—Cualquier persona que me corrija absolutamente todo el tiempo suena insufrible —consintió dirigiéndose a su hermana menor.

—Cualquiera que te escuche la esta pasando insufrible —alegó Liz sonriendo con suspicacia.

—No hables como si yo no pudiese decir lo mismo de ti —Dallas dijo sin romper el contacto visual con su hermana.

—La verdad es que no puedes —sostuvo autosuficiente.

—¿Así?

—Sip —acortó seca Lizzie mientras por poco ambas se aniquilan con los ojos.

—Quince kilómetros ¿No? Mañana serán dieciocho —aseguré olvidándome de que yo soy una persona y que también tengo un límite, pero de igual forma, me las arreglaría para que cumpliesen con sus castigos si se los ganaban.

—Fine —aceptaron sin más.

—Es lo que quería oír —musité complacida. Me aproximé a ellas para abrazarlas a ambas, ninguna se apartó ni me negó mi dulzura, de modo que en poco tiempo yo fui quien se alejó al notar lo maloliente que estaban—. ¡Ogrh! ¡Ducha! ¡Ahora! —ordené de inmediato mientras me apartaba tapando mi nariz.

Ambas sonrieron disfrutando un poco del haberme molestado. Era demasiado pedir que no se apartasen cuando les hacía un mimo. Noté que estaban recuperando el color en sus mejillas, al parecer la descompostura ya había pasado.

—No somos los únicos zorrinos aquí —apuntó Dallas en defensa de su hermana y ella—. Estando a dos pasitos… ¿nos sirves a mí y a Liz agua, comprensiva tutora? —sonriendo con altanería y con ánimos de fastidiar Dallas me pidió algo de liquido. ¿Comprensiva tutora? ¿Pero que demonios…?

—Seguro, Dollie —me mofé también con apodos. Ella detestaba cualquier apodo o recorte o deformación de su nombre, por poco aceptaba _Dal_. Les pasé el agua mineral embotellada, ambas levantaron el brazo cuando me acerqué, volví a taparme la nariz fingiendo ahogarme—. Es en serio, necesitan jabón y agua rápido... ¡Ah, un fuerte y eficaz desodorante!

Ellas rieron, y lo más sorprendente es que no me habían peleado por haberles hecho correr como caballo de carreras. Lo mejor sería no darles pie para el tema, mis amenazas de volverles a hacer lo mismo seguían si moverse, pero si ambas demostraban ser más civilizadas la una con la otra, eventualmente desistiría de esto.

—¿Así no te decía la ama de llaves? ¿Dollie? —Lizzie recuerda y ríe con la picardía escapándose entre los dientes.

—No, ella me decía Dalley —Dallas responde aburrida y un tanto molesta. En el arte de pelearse ambas estaban punteras, por lo que estaba alerta.

—¿Dollie? —siendo masculina la voz, resaltó bastante. Volteé hacía la puerta y de nuevo me encuentro con el trío macho de esta casa. Mello era quien había hablado y obviamente se refería a Dallas con algo de burla. Ella no le dirigió palabra ni mirada si quiera, otra vez una piedra se había vuelto. Miré la cafetera a una corta distancia de mí. La tomé, se la enseñé a Ryuuzaki y luego la vacié en la fregadera todavía mostrándosela.

—Que crueldad —acotó negando con su cabeza mientras se acercaba a mi.

—En tus ojeras, podría caber el bolso de mi abuela —satiricé dejando la cafetera vacía en un costado—. Además del café existen otros recursos para recuperar energías, como dormir... ¿Descansar? ¿Qué entiendes por ello?

—¿Un verbo?

_Tiene que haber una explicación, para que yo entienda, porque este tipo me toma siempre el pelo…_

_--_

—Parezco muerta —deduje al ver la foto en la publicidad.

—Si los maquillistas se pasaron aquella vez, la crema base era demasiada blanca —aclaró mi representante mientras pasaba las paginas de la gordísima revista.

—¿Y por que este regalo?

—Ya te dije que los productores y editoriales querían hacerte esta recopilación. ¿Tiene que haber una razón?

—Es demasiado extraño. ¿Les agradeciste?

—¿Como crees? Claro que si —resta importancia, pero yo considero que no puede faltar el agradecimiento y más si es un regalo sin pretensiones.

—Hay tantas fotos y publicidades… ¡Mira esto! ¿Qué edad crees que tenía?

—¿Unos veintidós o veintitrés? —adivinó, por aquella época ella no era aún mi asesora.

—Dieciocho —informé sonriendo suavemente. Cuando aún, yo podía decir que la vida podía ser pintada de rosa. Todavía recuerdo cuando mi madre me acompañó a realizar mi primera sesión de fotos, los inicios de mi carrera y el final de mi familia.

—Eras muy joven…

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué estoy vieja? —enmarqué mis ojos con mis cejas demostrando falsa molestia.

—No lo sé, esta foto tiene que estar teniendo diez años.

—Por eso, tu pagarás la cuenta —acoté bebiendo de mi vida dietética.

—Como si comieses mucho —alegó despreocupada. Abrió mi bolso sin mi permiso y de él sacó mi agenda. Por un instante creí que me diría algo sobre el mazacote blanco que tenía dentro de él. Momento, momento… ¿Cómo es que eso no sucedió? Ella podría haberlo visto y aún así no haber dicho nada, pero conociéndola… no se callaba nada, debería dejar de cuestionar mi suerte—. Bueno… ¿Me dirás el exclusivo por que?

—¿De… qué? —pregunté algo colgada.

—¿Reunirnos en un centro comercial? ¿Es en serio?... Creo solo tuve un par de visitas a tu nueva casa. Hace tanto que no pongo un pie allí —reclamó dando la impresión de estar ofendida, por un lado tal vez tiene razón, es una descortesía de mi parte. Pero por otro… ¡No tenía la culpa! Era una medida de seguridad para mi familia y para el señor azúcar y sus discípulos.

—¿Hay alguna necesidad de que nos reunamos en mi casa? Últimamente he tenido muchos problemas.

—¿Cómo el que ha llegado hasta mis oídos? —se quitó sus lentes de sol y me miró pendiente de mi respuesta. ¿Problema? ¿Cuál de tantos? ¿Y del que ella se hubiese enterado?— Yami Taihen —agregó notando que no captaba.

—Ohu… eso —acepté como niña regañada—… ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

—No se escucha todos los días que Misa Amane puso una orden de restricción contra una fotógrafa por amenazas y fotografías ilegales —habló irónica mientras entretenía sus dedos en mi agendas, rellenándola con más y más trabajo—. Y lo más cómico es que cuando la prensa me preguntó sobre el asunto, yo no tuve ni la más mínima idea de que responderles.

—Lo siento —teóricamente, si la situación se repitiese, cosa que no deseo ni espero, volvería a manejarme de la misma forma, no le informaría nada. Mientras Ryuuzaki permaneciese bajo el mismo techo que mi familia, no me quedaría de otra que tratar de disminuir a toda costa los riesgos—. Quise tomarlo y resolverlo como un asunto personal.

—¿No entiendes la relación asesora-artista? ¿Verdad? —preguntó señalándonos como si fuera una obviedad—. No hay nada que me tengas que esconder, nada. Se supone que soy la persona mediadora entre la prensa y tu personita. ¿Esta bien? —parpadeó frenéticamente en la última pregunta, demostrándome que si no asentía me mataba.

—Esta bien… De todas formas, aquí no estamos tan mal.

—Con cinco gorilas alrededor nuestro, pasamos totalmente desapercibidas —comentó simplemente, llamarlos 'gorilas' enfrente de ellos no creo que sea lo más correcto, espacialmente cuando uno que otro de mi guardaespaldas le dio una mirada significativa—. Y… ¿Qué le sucedió a tu voz? ¿A que viene esa disfonía?

—Discusiones, es complicado tratar con adolescentes —argumenté fingiendo algo de desaliento.

—Si, como sea —contestó saltándose las razones—. Pero ¿Piensas que de esa forma podrás participar en un musical? No lo creo… más te vale que te cuides, o si no me llevarás a tomar medidas.

—Esta bien, mamá.

—Hablo en serio —endureció sus facciones—. No quiero perder a mi mejor cliente.

—De hecho, soy tu único cliente —aclaré sin importarme mucho lo que ella pudiese decirme.

—¡Por supuesto que lo eres! ¿Quién podría querer más si represento a la mayor artista de todo Japón? —¡Y otra vez con su inútil alardeo! No puede con su genio.

—Deja de exagerar —pedí, me molestaba que presumiese tanto y más cuando no tiene con que.

—¿Desde cuando eres tan modesta?... Realmente, eres una de las pocas niponas que alcanzado la consagración en Hollywood.

—Mhm… —asentí aburrida sin siquiera abrí la boca, le quité mi agenda electrónica y la devolví a mi bolso, guardé también el álbum o revista que me había regalado. Presté atención a la hora en mi teléfono, era momento de irme. Tomé mi delgado abrigo y mi bolso. Mi asesora se sorprendió pero no se quedó atrás y me imitó parándose.

—¿Tienes apuros?

—La verdad es que si —le sonreí artificialmente.

—Agradece que eres la jefa —criticó poniéndose su abrigo y sus gafas de sol. Por más que así fuese, no me siento como la jefa en esta situación.

Mis escoltas le abrieron paso, en poco me di la vuelta y me encaminé por los pasillos del centro comercial rodeada de mis guardaespaldas. Me sentía demasiado microscópica observando la mole que era cada uno. Oía cada tanto algunos gritos y chismeríos, era imposible que no notasen que una celebridad deambulaba por el centro comercial. No me había topado aun con ningún fan, pero eso sería temporal. Siempre que salía terminaba firmando autógrafos.

Daba ojeadas a las vidrieras, tenía ánimos como para una cesión de compras pero venía sola, disfrutaba más si venía con mis niñas, además no sabía si alguno de mis escoltas estaría dispuesto a cargar con mis bolsas. En la mayoría de las tiendas por las que pasaba mirando, salían de ellas chicas y empleados asombrados de verme. A veces desearía pasear y poder relajarme como una persona normal y no crear un alboroto cuando piso cualquier lugar público.

La sección del cine, colmada de gente. Vi en particular uno de los posters entre tantos que había. ¿Aún había una película mía en cartelera? ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! ¡La gran prueba de que soy una maldita despistada! Recientemente estoy tan metida en mis problemas privados que he dejado descuidado mí alrededor. En fin, no importaba.

Había un par de chicas hablando delante de dicho cartel, por las apariencias, figuraban estar hablando sobre la película por sus expresiones. Si me delataba aún más, podría ser muy peligroso viendo la cantidad de personas. Venir por el sector del cine no fue una idea brillante. Apuré mi marcha y por ende también mis escoltas lo hicieron. Llegamos hasta la zona de las carteleras y pude oír escasamente la conversación de las dos chicas mencionadas:

—Me gusta el corte de cabello.

—Si le da un aire mucho más rudo. ¡No tienes idea! ¡Me encantaría ser como ella!

—¡¿Quien no?! —sonreí en cuanto oí eso, eran fans.

—Gracias —susurré cerca de ellas en el momento que pasamos enfrente del cartel. En instantes se voltearon y con una expresión de piedra me miraron, les sonreí cálidamente, minutos luego empezaron a gritar emocionadas. ¿Ya lo había mencionado, no? ¡Soy muy brillante!, entre aclaraciones: sarcasmo. Lo hice solo por agradecerles las palabras, pero como siempre, no pensé que ellas gritarían como locas y que todo el mundo, absolutamente todo el mundo, voltearía a verlas. Los dos guardaespaldas que me seguían por detrás, me tomaron de los hombros apurando la caminata.

Tumulto, gracias a Kami, no se formó. Hubo varías personas que en el cine que me vieron pero no reaccionaron tan violentamente, pues tenía a cinco paredes rodeándome. Suspiré un poco aliviada, tendría que moderar un poco mis ocurrencias. ¿Realmente había personas que creían que me veía bien ruda? ¿Qué creían que podía ser ruda? Siempre me consideré una persona demasiada delicada como para utilizar los puños, claro para interpretar a un personaje no cuenta. Sigo pensado que ese estilo tosco conmigo no iba, las personas siempre se quedaban con el personaje y no con lo que yo realmente era.

Crucé mis brazos y volví a observar vidrieras, en breve entramos en la zona de los patios de comida. Comida rápida, comida rápida… ¡Y más y más grasa comestible! Me asqueé al ver como las personas comían tanta chatarra, determinando que yo era el otro extremo, que no comía nada que engordase o cállese mal. Y otra vez ocurrió lo mismo, varias personas me señalaban y me gritaban. Devolvía las sonrisas cada vez que podía. Era algo cansador, aunque no lo pareciese.

Me detuve en un local, aprecié sus artículos. Una repostería en medio de comercios de _fast-food,_ lo poco común no me había traído mucha suerte. Aún así tenía ganas de comprar algo de comida echa, que no fuese dañina ni preparada en cinco minutos. Comprar algo dulce para comer en las tardes parecía ser lo justo, claro mucho consumo de mi parte no habría. Sabía que era imposible que saliese del centro comercial sin comprar algo.

Y con más razón, si ya estaba harta de tener a cierta persona persiguiéndome de arriba abajo por algún bocadillo dulce. Les hice una seña a mis escoltas de que esperaran afuera del local. Como era de esperarse, todos me observaron como si fuese algo de otro planeta, nadie conocía el arte de disimular. Sonreí y asentí a condición de saludo. Una chica en el mostrador se me acercó nerviosa, extendí de nuevo mis labios para tranquilizarla, si me pagasen por cada sonrisa… ¡No era un criminal ni un presidente como para que tuviesen ese nerviosismo conmigo!

Hice mi pedido, señalé lo que quería del mostrador. En breve pude salir del comercio, después de haber regalado autógrafos a diestra y siniestra. Miré encantadora y compradoramente a uno de mis escoltas, él dedujo fácilmente lo que le pedía. Extendió sus brazos para recibir los paquetes que había comprado en la pastelería, el buen gajo de ser dama, nunca se carga nada si se tiene a un burro… digo hombre al lado.

En la salida del centro comercial, mis guardaespaldas volvieron a rodearme sin dejarme casi campo de visión. Siempre había algún desaforado y valiente que se lanzaba para tratar de tocarme o hablarme pero, por lo general, nunca pasaba a mayores. En el aparcamiento la tarde pegaba fuerte, tendría que haber estacionado mi auto en los aparcamientos subterráneos, ahora podría hacer pasar a mi auto por una sartén. Me derretiría viva dentro de él.

Llegamos a mi auto y mis escoltas esperaron a que yo subiese para si ellos dirigirse a su transporte que me seguía de cerca. Acomodé a mi livianísimo bolso en el asiento del copiloto y todas las bolsas de la repostería atrás. Arranqué y tranquilamente me introduje en la fila de salida hacía la carretera. Encendí el estéreo y me relajé un poco con la música, por el espejo retrovisor vi el auto de mis guardaespaldas, no me perdían de vista ni un segundo.

En cuanto llegué a la carretera, ofusqué mi mirada por un momento en el atardecer. Empalagosamente romántico. Debía ser el paisaje o tal vez la música, pero por alguna razón ver tantas parejas en el centro comercial, me deprimió subconscientemente, y es que recientemente lo notaba. Aceleré en cuanto reparé que no tenía mucha compañía en la autopista, lo cual era inusual.

E induje que no era el paisaje, que no era la música y que tampoco era el desaforado amor que había visto en el centro comercial. Era mi mente y las sucias telarañas en mi corazón. ¡No estoy sola! Día a día me lo repito. Que chistoso era el intento de engañarse a mi misma… ¿Por qué este tema saltaba en este preciso momento? Si antes ni me había fijado de esos detalles. Mi cerebro estaba aburrido y siendo amigo de mi subconsciente, juntos, ahora querían molestarme.

Mejor sola que mal acompañada, decía el dicho. ¿Pero que es una mala compañía? ¿Y una buena? Es como tratar de diferenciar la verdad de la mentira, no conocerás la diferencia hasta que lo pruebes por ti mismo. Pero ánimos no tenía de ser conejillo de indias.

Tonto atardecer, tonta música y tontos enamorados. Me recordaban una y otra vez mis males tragos en el amor. Aflojé mi agarré sobre el volante, no había reparado en lo tensa que me había puesto. ¿Verdaderamente el tema me desolaba tanto? _Siempre igual, siempre igual… _Maldita conciencia, cállate.

Por el rabillo del ojo observé la abertura de mi bolso, el cual yo había dejado cerrado. Y clásicamente el abominable libro se asomaba. ¿Y qué? ¿Ahora que quería? Daba la sensación de que me leyese la mente, muchas gracias… pero por mucha soledad que tuviese, la compañía de un libro no resolvería nada. Si había alguna intención aquí por parte de esta cosa, más le valía que no significase más problemas para su dueña.

—Nadie más que tú debe saber de soledad… ¿Cuánto llevas? ¿Milenios? Imaginó que… no has tenido muchos dueños —musité, dándole conversación a un libro, soy un caso serio—. ¿Cómo me aconsejarías? —es grave, creo que he enloquecido.

Por el hecho obvio del que libro no podía responderme oralmente, dejé de hablar sola y dediqué esas cuestiones solamente a mi mente. No era sano para mí preguntarme porque siendo una persona tan…hum… ¿Codiciada? —en este momento, no se me ocurre mejor término— podría estar amorosamente tan sola. No mentía, yo misma, en cierta manera, me lo había buscado. Sin embargo, la sensación de protección y compañía que solo el brazo de un hombre podía otorgarte, era tan distante para mí. Y me preguntó, si de verdad, alguna vez lo experimenté.

Reduje la velocidad al llegar a una curva, una de las finales. En este trayecto del camino, mis guardaespaldas ya solían dejarme. Estaba en mi territorio, una larga fila de arboles de ambos bandos me tapaba el cielo, daba un aspecto un tanto tétrico. En instantes pude ver en el horizonte, los portones de mi casa. Frené automáticamente cuando llegué a las contrapuertas, el guardia de turno salió de su cabina y se acercó hasta mi auto para recibir mi identificación, en cuanto me abrió pisé el acelerador.

Quité las llaves, ya dentro de mi cochera y me quedé unos instantes dentro del auto meditando. Sacudí mi cabeza, quería despejarme. Tomé primero mi bolso y luego como pude cargué todos los paquetes que había comprado, tal vez, me pasé un poquito al comprar. Haciendo uso del malabarismo, crucé la puerta y entré a la cocina. Ni un alma en la zona, que extraño.

Almacené las compras en la heladera y salí de la cocina. Tenía la intención de subir hasta mi cuarto para dejar mi abrigo y mi bolso. No me encontré con nadie en los pasillos de camino hacía la escalera. Al pasar junto al living-comedor, noté que el cuerpo de alguien ocupando uno de los sillones. Al aproximarme definí a Dallas durmiendo despreocupadamente, tenía su laptor encendida sobre la pequeña mesa y unos cuantos papeles alrededor de ella, se había quedado dormida boca abajo sobre su cuaderno.

No era correcto que la dejase aquí, no porque me molestase, si no porque había hombres en esta casa, aun seguía sin fiarme mucho. ¿Pero como la cargo? No era ningún peso pluma. Y no quería quitarle el sueño por moverla, sabiendo de buena tinta, que si lo hacía, me comería viva. Curioseé lo que tenía escrito en el documento abierto en su laptor, algo sobre diseño decía.

Oí pasos bajando la escalera, automáticamente volteé.

—Huh.. —pronuncié imperceptiblemente antes de notar quien era—. ¡Mello!

Él aludido me observó sin hacer mueca, como si no hubiese alguien en mi lugar.

—¿Si…? —respondió mezquinamente enarcando una ceja.

—¿Puedes hacerme un favor? —solicité juntando mis manos y señalándole con un leve incline de mi cabeza a la bella durmiente del sillón. Él blanqueó los ojos y se aproximó, agradecí. No había contradicción, una cosa era que yo le autorizase a acercársele para ayudarme y otra era lo que lo hiciesen por cuenta propia aprovechándose. Por supuesto que lo seguiría.

Mello alzó a Dallas al estilo de las nupcias evitando hábilmente que se despertara, en cuanto él la apartó, agarré los papeles y el cuaderno, luego guardé el documento que ella estaba escribiendo y cerré la laptor. Él ya se había adelantado al subir las escaleras, o pesaba mucho o tenía miedo de que se despertara.

Mientras metía mis narices en el cuaderno de Dallas para ver que tanto dibujaba allí, mis oídos absorbieron la siguiente conversación en el piso superior:

—Ohu... ¡Tranquila!... ¡Espera! —escuché primero el doloroso choque de un puño contra una mejilla y finalmente la queja. Auch, creo que tengo la culpa.

—¿Qué esperé? ¿¡Qué espere qué!? ¿Ha que me sigas manoseando? —masculló irritadamente Dal. Debería intervenir, pero estoy un tanto lejos y la voz no me alcanza para gritar.

—¡No te estaba manoseando! ¡Ni siquiera puse mis manos sobre…!

—¿Sobre qué? ¿¡Eh!? —otra cachetada más, creo que ya no tendría si quiera sentido que interviniese, aunque aún me quedaba salvar la vida del chico.

—Tú tutora me lo pidió —técnicamente no se lo pedí, se lo señale, pero es lo mismo. ¿Un gruñido? _Oh oh…_

—¿Qué me manoseases?

—¡No! ¡Que te cargase, idiota!

—¿Disculpa? ¿Idiota? —podría imaginármela con un tic en el ojo y los puños tensos—. ¿Quién te otorgó el permiso de insultarme?

—¿Y tu el de abofetearme? —reclamó, subí observando la grandes marcas en la cara de Mello producidas por el puño y la palma de Dallas, una en cada mejilla. Fruncí el seño mientras me abría paso entre ellos. Dallas no acotó nada más al verme llegar con sus cosas, aun así, predecía que no pediría disculpas por haberlo golpeado. Le entregué sus cosas y le indiqué que se marchara a su habitación.

Me volteé hacía Mello quien sobaba su mejilla izquierda, me mordí el labio inferior molesta.

—Baja a la cocina, en el frízer hay bolsas con hielo, ponte una en la mejilla... o en ambas —apunté observando las marcas en su rostro. Él no respondió ni tampoco me miró, se volteó directamente en dirección a la escalera La pregunta era el porque ese repentino cambio de inexpresividad a cierto desagrado en sus facciones. Por su puesto que a nadie le gusta que lo golpeen, no obstante parecía haber alguna razón más.

En cuanto lo perdí de vista escaleras abajo, retomé la marcha en silencio hacía mi habitación. Saqué del bolsillo de mi abrigo, el celular, había unas cuantas llamadas pérdidas, el historial de llamadas contenían más de cien registros. ¿Hacía cuanto que no lo limpiaba? Eran todos números agendados.

Excepto uno. Que se reconocía como _desconocido_, la memoria de mi teléfono no estaba al tanto pero, de hecho, yo si. Alguna razón, más que vagancia, debía haber por la cual yo seguía conservando ese número. Y del mismo modo, debería haber otro motivo por la cual no lo había agendado.

¿Nombrarlo _Ryuuzaki_ al número? Considerando la boba idea de que no fuese un número temporal utilizado solo para llamarme. ¿Además con que fin? ¿Para qué lo querría? Hubo una que otra vez que el detective, bajo mi supervisión, había tenido mi teléfono entre sus manos. Era curioso saber porque no habría borrado ese registro. ¿Acaso no le importaba que yo lo tuviese? ¿O es que volvíamos a la cuestión anterior; que era solo un número transitorio y descartable?

¿Y por qué le daba tanta importancia? La fecha en el registro era de un día antes de que él decidiese venir a plantarse a mi casa. Y no lo borré. Guardé el celular como estaba, sin cambiar nada. No tenía porque pensar en ello ahora. _Excusas…_

Entré a mi habitación y me deshice rápidamente de mis zapatos, dejando que mis pies respirasen un poco. El bolso aterrizó pesadamente sobre la cama junto al abrigo que traía puesto. Busqué por debajo de mi cama mis siempre olvidadas pantuflas. Después de haberlas calzados, saqué de mi bolso el álbum que me habían obsequiado. Y así no más me fui de mi habitación tan rápido como llegué.

Di una ojeada en la revista mientras caminaba por los pasillos rumbo a la escalera, mi valoración anterior era verdadera, en este álbum había más de sesenta sesiones fotográficas. Por supuesto que había sido una recopilación ardua y muy completa. Estaba tan agradecida, tanto estilos, tantos momentos. Con el tiempo uno se olvida de muchas cosas, aquí las recordaba con variados sentimientos.

Punto y aparte con lo positivo. Había dos detalles que me caían bastantes gordito. Primero que nada. ¡Se veía el transcurso del tiempo sobre mi cuerpo! ¡No estoy vieja! Creo que comienzo a tener un problema con eso. Y segundo. ¡Parezco figurita repetida! No en todas las fotos, pero siempre sonrió de las mismas formas: como una niña dulce o como una dama misteriosa. Tengo que empezar a preocuparme por innovar cuando se trata de fotos.

Pasé junto a las habitaciones de ellos y todas estaban cerradas, este era el momento en el que me preguntaba donde estaba el personaje más extravagante que conozco. Las opciones no variaban en el trascurso de los días, o en el sótano en esa investigación —de la cual hubiera preferido no haberme enterado y de que también quedaba una discusión pendiente respecto a eso— o en la cocina atacando mi refrigerador.

Ese era el único sentido en el que Ryuuzaki era predecible. Y ¿desde cuando me pasaba pensado en dos temas seguidos que tuvieran relación con él? Que molesto siempre era tenerlo presente en mis pensamientos. Repito. ¡Molesto! Porque creía que esta impensable convivencia no me iba a afectar.

Bajé las escaleras desvaneciendo un poco mis ideas, frecuentemente tenía que sacudir mi mente para no tener que seguir pensando en cosas que me fastidiaban. Pero por el contrario, mi conciencia me gritaba que no eran simples pensamiento, eran problemas o hechos que yo no quería reconocer. Sordomuda y ciega me sigo manteniendo ante mi conciencia.

Refunfuñé notando que mi heladera estaba siendo atacada. Consideraría la idea de ponerle unas cadenas y candados. ¿Es broma? ¡Me descuido y el ojeroso glotón anti volumen me vacía la heladera!

—Toc, toc —le golpeé en la espalda tendiendo él su cabeza metida prácticamente en la heladera—. ¿Quién es? —contesté yo misma variando la tonalidad de mi voz, un poco más recuperada, a una más grave—. ¡La puerta del refrigerador que se va a cerrar! ¡Rowr! —gruñí como un monstruo intentado ser la 'voz' de la puerta de la heladera.

Lo golpeé levemente con la puerta, hasta que Ryuuzaki desistió en ignorarme y en seguir vaciando mi heladera.

—Toc, toc… ¿Quién es? Déjame tranquilo —me dio dos picotazos con los dedos en mi frente, y luego volvió a la heladera, robando dos panecillos de las compras que había echo hace muy poco.

—¿Tienes idea de cuando son esos bocadillos?

—No estaban cuando viene hace un rato, así que debes haberlos comprado ahora.

—¡Exacto! Deben durar por lo menos una semana.

—¿Una semana? Ups...

—¡Ryuuzaki! —lo aporreé en el brazo mientras ingería el ultimo panecillo. Además de que no soporto esas respuestas desinteresadas y sumamente cortas, ahora le adiciono que me toma el pelo en el ochenta por ciento de nuestras discusiones.

—¿No te habían dicho que si te enojas a menudo terminaras envejeciendo más rápido? —¡Oh insoportable! Podía estar algo preocupada con lo de las canas y todo el asunto. ¡Pero esa no me la creía!

—¡Ohuuu! ¡Sabes que te llevo conmigo a la tumba! —amenacé señalando. L miró hacia arriba y luego regresó a estar pendiente de mí.

—Bien, pero estaremos en el mismo cajón. Pido estar arriba —contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Me horripilé ante su respuesta, yo solo estaba amenazándolo ociosamente, casi en broma. Lo repito, odio sus contestaciones— Si me señalas con un dedo, yo te señalo con tres —hizo mención del gesto con mi mano que yo aún no quitaba. Me alejé como siempre indignada.

Me giré dándole la espalda, pero cuando quise tomar el álbum que traía bajo mi brazo derecho, reparé en el minúsculo detalle de que este había desaparecido, y no creo que sea pariente lejano del Life Book.

—¿Qué...? ¡Devuélveme el álbum! —demandé buscando lo que él me quitó. ¿De que manera lo habría hecho?

—Nopes, es mío —dijo extendiendo su brazo, en cierta forma burlándose de que yo era mucho más baja que él.

—Tengo derecho de autor sobre mis respuestas —mascullé manoteando sin mucho resultado MI álbum. Suficiente era que me robase de por si mis cosas, no permitiría que me quitase mis contestaciones—. ¿Me pides que te deje tranquilo y luego eres tu que el fastidia? Que injusto…

—Nadie dijo que las cosas fueran justas.

—Solo dame el álbum —dejé de saltar y manotear como una estúpida y le extendí la mano esperando que me lo cediese.

—¿La palabra mágica? —¡Molesto, cien veces molesto! ¿Por qué nunca me tomaba en serio? ¿La cara de payaso me acompaña? Su expresión de "todo me resbala" empeoraba las cosas.

—Mister Ojos de Panda. ¿Me lo regresa por favor?

—No.

—¿Que? —gruñí. ¿¡Cómo me estaba haciendo perder el tiempo!?

—La diversión acosta del tiempo del otro relaja ¿Verdad? —ladeó su cabeza y me observó penetrantemente. ¿Acosta del otro?—. Toma, aquí tienes.

—No pensé que fueses tan rencoroso —hablé volviendo a tomar la revista. Cuando le reclamé lo del café jamás lo hice con intenciones de fastidiarlo. ¿Entonces, con que otra intención…? No voy a responder esa pregunta—. Bebías demasiado café. Nada es bueno en exceso —sutil el tono de mi voz se tornó

—¿Te preocupo?

—¿Desearías que fuese así? —descolocado por un momento lo vi, pero siempre eran escasos segundos. Por primera vez, en lo que iba de esta conversación, él fue el que se sorprendió.

—Mis expectativas de ningún modo son tan vanas —si su inexpresividad era normal… ¿Por qué se sentía tan punzante ahora?

¿Qué podría acotar hacía esa respuesta? Mi mejor acción fue quedarme callada. Di media vuelta sobre mis talones y me retiré de la escena. Supuse que teniendo el camino libre, Ryuuzaki asaltaría mi refrigerador sin piedad. Salí por la puerta de la cocina que daba hacia las escaleras del patio trasero. Todo lo vuelvo a comprobar: no había una sola conversación entre mí y él, que no me dejase perturbada, fuese por lo que fuese.

Bajé con tanta lentitud las escaleras, que me sorprendió encontrarme aún en el quinto escalón. ¡No estoy deprimida! ¡Y tampoco hay sentimientos de negación! ¿Era normal no poder comprender mis contrariedades?

Miré hacia un costado y encontré la mirada de Lizzie. Por puro instinto supongo, me evaluó, buscando de seguro el fundamento de mi expresión. A pesar de estar sentada sobre las raíces de uno de los tantos arboles, pudo percibir el color de mis ánimos, que habían cambiado tan rápido. Ella me saludó gestualmente mientras enredaba entre sus dedos un par de flores, le guiñé un ojo y le sonreí, tratando infructuosamente de que no se intranquilizase por mí.

Al fin y al cabo siempre soy yo la única que se arma novelas con cosas insignificantes. El punto es que, en este momento, no había nada insignificante. ¿Cómo calificar a lo que no conozco? Si ni siquiera conocía incluso lo que me aturdía.

Tomé asiento en uno de los sillones del jardín, tratando de que el frescor de la casi noche no solo refrescase mi cuerpo si no que también a mis ideas. El Life Book, mi fiel compañero, en el suelo, por debajo del sillón donde yo me encuentro, se hallaba. Lo levanté del frio suelo y lo deposité en mi regazo, sobre el puse mi álbum. No estaba siendo considerada si no que necesitaba algo en donde apoyar mejor mi revista, para poder apreciarla mejor, la mesa estaba un tanto lejos.

Antes de concentrarme en el regalo de la tarde, analicé a mi dulce prima. ¿Por qué aún estaba con el uniforme de la preparatoria? El atardecer estaba siendo sucedido por la noche, su horario escolar había finalizado hace rato. Y era extraño que en este instante no me estuviese molestando por verla sentada sobre el suelo con su atuendo limpio. Entretenida se veía recortando flores y armando con ellas coronas, una ya la traía puesta el gato, que de hecho, no paraba de saltar entre mi prima y la copa del árbol.

Sonreí, dicen que mirar o ser acompañado por un ser querido reduce el dolor tanto mental como físico. Había paz, es cierto, las inquietudes se desvanecen… pero solo de manera temporal.

Vi una sombra que creada por la luz en conjunto con un cuerpo, en el umbral de la puerta de la planta baja hacia el patio. Miré por el rabillo del ojo fingiendo estar concentrada en la revista sobre mi regazo, cuando pude echar un vistazo mejor, identifiqué a Near. ¿Qué hacía fuera del sótano? Viendo que su líder estaba fuera de su puesto, tal vez pensó en buscar algo de aire fresco.

¡Pero que digo! Near era el niño más extraño que hubiese visto. Con el tiempo y tras ver su comportamiento, consideré que era aun más frio y misterioso que Ryuuzaki. Me atrevía hasta decir que parecía en ocasiones un chico autista. No aparentaba tener mucha noción de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, siempre absorto en su mente. Si no conociese al niño ni al capitán azúcar, me aventuraría a decir que ambos eran padre e hijo, aunque el cabello les jugase en contra.

Me pasó por alto, como mínimo debo parecerle un duende de jardín. Llevé mis ojos en la misma dirección en la que él miraba: Lizzie. _Wow, wow…_ No le di tiempo a mi conciencia de terminar, todavía estaba sorprendida de que este chico decidiese poner un pie fuera de un sitio techado. Por su palidez —en todos los sentidos físicos— aparentaba padecer el albinismo.

Él llegó donde sus ojos siempre habían apuntado desde que lo pesqué en la entrada. Lizzie movió sus labios, saludándolo seguro. Near me daba la espalda por lo que no pude asegurar su respuesta. Se sentó junto a mi prima enmarañando entre sus dedos sus cabellos blancos, ella le dio conversación. Escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación, ¿pero mirarlas? No podía oírlos, solo susurros apenas llegaban.

—Extraño —pronunció anónimamente una de las dos voces masculinas restantes en la casa. Apenas le di una mirada, L estaba entre uno de los últimos escalones observando lo que minutos antes yo había estado contemplando. Él muy cerdo se estaba chupando el dedo pulgar. Con la pancita llena de glucosa decidió bajar para seguir fastidiándome—. Pero no imposible.

No respondí ni di signo de que lo hubiese advertido cerca de mí, seguí observando las circunstancias. _Los ejemplos sirven para guiar, esta en nosotros decidir… _¿Por qué mi subconsciente o conciencia debía sonar endemoniadamente como mi madre? No es que detestase la voz que mi mama había tenido, al contrario, pero ella siempre solía recalcarme las cosas en modos tan poéticos y en los tiempos donde yo era una adolescente, jamás presté atención a sus palabras. Ahora volvían en mi mente, seguramente refiriéndose a mi ceguera en ciertos asuntos.

Ignoré al individuo que se sentó, de manera curiosa, en uno de los sillones junto a mí. Iba por el tercer intento de tratar de concentrarme en el álbum, pero me interrumpían una y otra vez.

—¿En dónde fue que compraste esos bocadillos? —preguntó sin mirarme, de hecho, ambos seguíamos espiando a Lizzie y a Near.

—En el centro comercial —contesté mecánicamente. Liz jugaba con sus ocurrencias, había depositado una corona de flores en la cabeza de Near, este no parecía darle importancia a ese divertido detalle, se dejaba hacer.

—No vuelvas a comprarlos ahí —pidió o más bien ordenó. Deposité, ahora si, mi ojos sobre él. ¿Aún no le bastaba? Podía entender ahora que los había comprado principalmente por él, y me los desagradecía—. No puedes.

—¿No puedo? —levanté una ceja, mientras leía una leve reseña en una de las paginas.

—No puedes acostumbrarme a comer lo que tú cocinas… y luego traerme dulces de segunda —criticó mordiéndose el dedo, vislumbrándome, sin pestañear, con esos enormes ojos de sapo—. Prefiero en un ciento diez por ciento tus postres.

Awww… Buen intento.

—Disuadirme así es trampa —si él me copiaba mis respuestas, yo también lo haría. La frialdad y poco interés no era propio de mi personalidad, no quería hablar con él—. No cocinaré más de lo normal, las adulaciones estorban.

_El precipicio es imaginario, pero no su profundidad ni su áspera superficie._

El silencio baila entre los segundos que cuentan los relojes, que se extienden cada vez más y más. ¿Cuántas veces ya he descripto al silencio? No importaba, por qué este nunca dejaba de entrometerse ni de presentarse en variadas formas, como muchas cosas, jamás terminaría de definirlo.

Vi la piel de mi muñeca, totalmente punteada o mejor conocida como la piel de gallina. Si había venido por algo de frescor, ya lo había obtenido en un par de sentidos. El temblor de mi cuerpo es una acción involuntaria ante un escalofrío o varios de ellos. Froté mis brazos para quitarme un poco el repentino frío, otra cosa molesta e inoportuna al inventario.

Crucé mis piernas y mis brazos, encogiéndome lo más que pude, así el frío no podría colarse. Sin embargo, los escalofríos brincaban con poca sutileza sobre mi columna vertebral. Miré el cielo, la noche ya había caído, eso podría ser un motivo por el cual ahora había más brisas. Los comienzos de la primavera siempre eran indefinidos, aún el frío no se iba del todo pero para que llegase el calor faltaba mucho. Estaba recuperándome de una disfonía, no tenía porque adicionar un resfrío que no vendría al caso…

Él último escalofrío que sentí fue el más fuerte de todos. Pero la particularidad es que no fue ocasionado por las corrientes de la noche ni por lo frío de del sillón o lo delgado de mi ropa. Había… una mano en mi hombro, y todo un brazo alrededor de mi espalda. La sensación me atrapó más que el pensamiento.

Por alguna razón yo tenía ahora mi cabeza entre su hombro y su cuello. Y él había apoyado su cabeza sobre la mía. ¿Cómo se supone que habíamos pasado a esta situación? Ahora sentía que mi cara me traicionaba poniéndose roja. No me tensé ante su contacto, como normalmente haría, me relajé sin aviso previo.

¿Por qué… no lo apartaba? ¿Por qué no lo abofeteaba y lo llamaba aprovechado? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿Por qué me quedaba callada… y... disfrutaba de su acercamiento? ¡¿Maldita sea?! ¿¡Qué es esto!?

—E-esto… es trampa —musité balbuciendo, dudo que sea por el frío pero tampoco deseo que sea por otra cosa.

—Cállate —¿Qué me callara? ¿Qué pretendía?—. Lo correcto… es que te cediese mi abrigo, pero no traigo ninguno conmigo.

Él no es un caballero, él no es un caballero, él no es un caballero… _pero por lo menos lo intentaba._

Cerré los ojos y luego los abrí recordando que esto no estaba del todo bien… ¿O es solo que soy una paroica? ¿Éramos amigos? ¿No? ¿Los amigos podían contentarse así? _Pretextos, pretextos…_

Observé a lo lejos a mi prima y al chico albino. Un punto de distracción era lo que buscaba, pero no había posibilidad de que me olvidase de algo cuando lo estaba viviendo. No era la gran cosa… había tenido amigos con los que había compartido abrazos. ¿Entonces, por que había lugar para la diferencia? ¿Por que no se sentía como un amistoso abrazo?

—Ryuuzaki.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Acaso… Near sufre de albinismo? —la pregunta descolocaba cualquier pequeño romanticismo que se hubiese creado, pero eso era lo que buscaba.

—No totalmente. El único detalle que lo salva es que los albinos tienen los ojos azules —respondió instintivamente, casi con aburrimiento. Desde luego que él no esperaba que dijese eso.

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? De alguna forma necesitaba aplacar el nerviosismo… tiempo fuera ¿Me he puesto nerviosa? _Don't worry, be happy_. Cállate lado pacifista. Divisé el suelo y luego mi regazo. ¿Debería contar al Life Book como autor de todo esto? ¿Pero como podría él influir? Tenía que dejar de culparlo por todo lo indefinido que me sucedía. Quité al libro y al álbum de mi falda. Y nada, el mismo sentimiento seguía sin moverse. El libro quedaba inocente.

Había paz, la intranquilidad se ahuyentaba…

Tragué saliva, al entenderlo. La sensación de la protección. Cuando no necesitas oírlo ni verlo si no sentirlo. Calidez, la había y me afectaba, dejaba huella, que lograba que reflexionase así. No podía mirarlo y ni tampoco hablarle, no… no quería hablarle. Olvidando las preguntas sin respuestas, ahora podía confirmar algo sin confundirme antes; no quería romper el momento. Lo intenté y no pude. Había razones o al menos creía que así era. Sin importar mis intentos por desvanecer a lo inédito, había algo irrompible, algo fuera del alcance ni manejo nuestro. Ese algo… que me ataba ahora, que me evitaba querer decirle que me dejase en paz.

Lo que solo la compañía correcta podría otorgarte. Lo que solo el brazo de un hombre podría darte…

¡NO!

—Ah… eh, ya anocheció. Será conveniente que me ponga a preparar la cena —parándome bruscamente deshice todo contacto. No volteé ni tampoco esperé su contestación, simplemente subí las escaleras con la rapidez que me había faltado cuando las baje. _Las excusas, en general son originales, en general._

_Cobardía… valor únicamente humano._

--

—Eso es arte —calificó Mello. Entrecerré los ojos de manera que visualizase mejor el boceto. Yo no daría tan a la ligera semejante calificación.

—Eso es estúpido —siseó Dallas en su primer comentario en lo que iba de la larga noche. Si existía algún tema en el que no hubiese que discutirle a Dallas, era el arte y el diseño. Contrariando su personalidad, la niña solía debatir con habilidad temas relacionados al mundo de las artes visuales—. Haber considerado que un diseño es artístico es una perdida de tiempo en cuanto apreciación. Los diseñadores que pretenden ser artistas fracasan.

—¿Quieres decir que los diseñadores gráficos no pueden producir arte? —intuyó Ryuuzaki con el rostro pobremente iluminado por la vela en suelo.

—No, si pueden. Pero diseñar es algo más que simplemente dibujar y proyectar. Se crea un diseño a partir de una idea fija y especifica, todas las acciones en un diseño deben estar fundamentadas. En diferencia con un artista, quien crea una obra con los sentimientos de su interior, demostrando su opinión sobre algún aspecto del mundo, no siempre debe tener sentido ciertos elementos en una obra.

—¿Resumiendo...? —Lizzie quien aportaba algo de su atención a la extraña conversación, pregunta mientras leía un libro sobre su regazo.

—Díganle hola al diccionario y conozcan el significado de arte. No hay manera de diferenciar términos si no se conocen sus significados —Dal acotó finalizando la discusión que se había originado por un simple comentario.

Volvimos a callarnos. La galería de temas para hablar estaba tan vacía y pobre. La iluminación estaba lejos de ser contemporánea, más bien parecía que hubiésemos retrocedido a la era medieval. La bandeja en el suelo, momentos antes repleta de bocadillos, ahora vacía. Una vez que la energía se fue, terminamos todos en el suelo de madera del gimnasio, reunidos como si se tratase de alguna especie de fogata.

El amplio lugar solo poseía una larga y estrecha ventana. El único motivo que nos había llevado a todos nosotros a parar ahí con unas pocas velas como iluminación había sido una tormenta. Simple, entre idas y vueltas del clima, la tempestad descargó su energía, podía asegurar que el cielo desde mi ángulo jamás se había visto tan profundo y tan oscuro.

La electricidad nula nos obligó a todos a buscarnos de una u otra forma, es decir, que por casualidad intuí que tanto Lizzie como Dallas estaban en el gimnasio, los otros cuatros plomazos aparecieron solos. Era una suerte que ambas estuviesen juntas cuando la energía decidió darse de baja. Entre la búsqueda atolondrada de velas y la decepcionante noticia de que no poseía baterías mis linternas, me había tardado bastante. Era claro que nunca tenía preparado lo necesario para estos casos.

El suelo brillaba intensamente por la gran claridad que se filtraba por las ventanas producto de rayos y relámpagos. Las tormentas son feas, mataré a quien me discuta.

—Las tormentas... son fascinantes —Esta bien Ryuuzaki, acabas de dictar tu sentencia. ¡Por favor! ¿Había alguien en este mundo que me pudiese explicar que mierda le veían de atractivo a las tormentas? Estaba empleando tanto esfuerzo por ignorar esa intranquilidad, la oscuridad me había quitado mi estrategia de ponerme tapones en mis oídos, no tenía el valor de caminar a la deriva por un laberinto oscuro con la idea de alcanzar mi habitación. El detective se había alejado del grupo acercándose a la ventana. Si había alguna posibilidad de que sus ojos resplandeciesen era ahora a través de la luz de la tormenta. Comenzaba a cansarme en el asunto de ser tan detallista, ¿por que me molestaba en notar esos cambios en sus facciones? Ni modo, la respuesta no la quiero.

Esquivé sus ojos en cuentos estos me descubrieron observándolo, desvié mi mirada hacia el cuaderno que Dallas tenía sobre sus piernas. Sonreí, fuese o no arte, no dejaba de ser maravilloso. Cuando conocí su carácter me impresionó que tuviese predisposición hacia el dibujo, siendo ella tan fría y poco comunicativa, era un tanto extraño que le gustase el diseño. Quien soy yo para juzgar, según el destino, nadie. A pesar de tener solo una vela prendida ella podía dibujar con facilidad. Nunca indagué mucho, pero me habría encantado saber de donde había sacado tal talento.

Lizzie pegaba ojeadas, cada tanto, fuera de su lectura para ver lo que su hermana hacia, no era la única a la que le traía curiosidad. Y eso que aún no introducía en la cuenta al chico rubio. Él no observaba el dibujo si no a su autora, de no ser por su mirada impasible y misteriosa, podría sospechar de sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, ellos eran la diferencia personificada, por lo que era bastante difícil saber en que cavilaban bajo ese manto de indiferencia.

El sonido causado por la onda de choque de un rayo, es decir, el trueno, me espantó más, me encogí entre mis piernas. Y el susto fue aún mayor cuando roté mi cabeza topándome con la repentina cercanía de Ryuuzaki. Contraje las pupilas de mis ojos ( o al menos así imaginaba mi expresión), ladeé mi cabeza ignorando su mirada en mi. Parecía un pasatiempo para él contemplarme constantemente. Se había arrimado a mi lado, silenciosamente se había sentado a su original forma. Me alejé buscando más distancia, pero él no pareció compartí la misma intención, de modo que se había vuelto a aproximarse. Me mosqueé y repetí mi acción y él la suya. La siguiente vez que se me acerqué lo abofeteó, pesado.

Near se mantenía distante, con un puzzle sobre su regazo, peculiarmente en blanco. Pesqué a Liz observándolo un par de segundos, estaba segura que la luz de la vela no tenía nada que ver, pero había cierta calidez especial en sus pupilas.

—Misa —el insoportable detective me aludió. Lo miré sobre mi hombro esperando alguna especie de continuación—. ¿Desde cuando conoces a Lizzie y Dallas?

—¿Desde que tengo memoria? —la pregunta me pareció por demás obvia, seguramente se traía algo entre manos.

—Hago referencia a tu tutela... ¿Por que te hiciste cargo de ellas? —con las preguntas extrañas y desubicadas estaba hipotéticamente curada de espanto, todavía de esa forma, L siempre encontraba alguna pregunta que me liase.

Dal y Liz levantaron su ceño, cada una con su expresión particular. A ellas también les había extrañado tal cuestión.

—Son mi única familia. No creo necesitar otra razón —hablé decididamente. Lizzie me sonrió suavemente.

—Ellas se encontraban al otro lado del mundo —agregó Mello. No comprendía, si ellos sabían lo que preguntaban... ¿Entonces, para que se molestaban?

—Eso no influye en nada. De haberme enterado, me hubiese convertido en su tutora mucho antes —aclaré un tanto molesta, tenía aún la culpabilidad de no haber respondido antes por ellas cuando se quedaron solas. Ambas estaban ausentes en la conversación, me preguntaba cuanto se tardarían en intervenir.

—¿Haberse enterado de qué? —Mello prosiguió sacándome información. ¿Qué más podía decirles que no supieran ya?

—¿De que eran huérfanas? ¿De que terminaron en un orfanato? ¿De que mi familia se iba reduciendo sin aviso? ¿De que...?

—Misa, suficiente detalles —Dallas interrumpió sin mosquearse todo mi dramatismo. Vale, a veces me dejaba llevar por el momento.

—Si no hay sana curiosidad de por medio... ¿Qué los incita a preguntar tales cosas? —Lizzie elevó su mirada de su lectura hacia nuestros invitados. La pregunta fue certera, las razones debían seguramente traerles algún tipo de beneficio para ellos. Si no fuese así, ni se molestarían en averiguar.

—Es humano ser curioso —pude recoger cierta sensación, Ryuuzaki eludió en alguna manera la pregunta, no la respondió completamente.

—Es humano ser entrometido —acotó Dallas demostrando que no tenía mucha predisposición para hablar de esos temas. Estando Lizzie a su lado, ella la codeó levemente con una mirada significativa.

—¿Que es lo que buscan saber? —sin rodeos preguntó la más pequeña.

—Quienes son.

Agudamente la mirada de Near se había alzado acompañando su respuesta. Las únicas palabras que dijo y penetraron bastante. Nadie, al menos ninguna de nosotras tres, respondió inmediatamente. La conversación era increíble. ¿Qué gracia podía tener que nosotras hablásemos de nuestro pasado mientras ellos nos escuchaban? ¿Qué fin? ¿Pasar lo que quedaba de la noche?

—Lo mismo podemos preguntar —Dallas destapó un marcador con su boca mientras seguía garabateando.

La zona se dividió en dos por la potente luz que se filtraba por el pequeño ventanal, la luminiscencia se desplegó por la energía de un relámpago.

—Aparentan conocer ya a Misa, incluso más que nosotras —contempló Lizzie dejando su libro de lado y cruzando sus piernas a modo de indiecito. La miré con exclamación en mis ojos, de alguna u otra forma se había dado cuenta que Ryuuzaki y yo ocultábamos más de un secreto—. Entonces, solamente nosotras dos somos el punto.

—Es inútil volver sobre lo que ha sido y no es ya —musitó Dal mirando a todos.

—Frédéric Chopin —aclaró Mello compartiendo su mirada, con el nombre suponía que se refería la frase dicha por mi prima.

—Narrar lo sucedido, es una medida para superar el pasado —recitó L. Observé la expresión de Dallas, su cejas enarcadas, leí sus pensamientos, según los aspectos, no había nada que superar.

_¿Quién puede realmente olvidar el pasado? ¿Qué más hay que saber? _

Lizzie sonrió de lado observando como el gato se entretenía jugando con la leve llama de la vela, antes de que su curiosidad lo quemase, lo apartó depositándolo en su regazo.

—Antes de contar... ¿Que es lo que saben? —Lizzie corroboró haciendo una pausa.

—Solamente lo que Misa nos ha dicho —ambas me miraron acusadoramente, ahora me sentía un soplona gracias al ojeroso.

—No creo que necesiten saber más de eso —opinó Dallas.

—¿Por que no? —desafió peligrosamente Mello, siempre había cruces.

—Venimos de Dallas, Texas —apuntó Lizzie un tanto aburrida por tanta vuelta del asunto, al parecer le daba igual ya que le preguntasen.

—Gracias, siempre tu ayuda —le masculló Dallas.

—Para servirte.

—¿El lejano oeste, the far west? —Dallas lo miró al chico blondo escéptica. ¿Dónde había agua fría? Ella comenzaba a molestarse por sus preguntas o respuestas.

—No precisamente —contestó rotundamente.

La lluvia se intensificó, el sonido de los arboles compitiendo contra el viento se volvía cada vez más duradero y más seco. Watari observaba por el ventanal, era el único que estaba parado. No tenía reloj a mano pero ya debería ser muy tarde. ¿Pero quien querría dormir? Habíamos terminado ahí juntos de por casualidad, ellos seguramente se vieron obligados a salir del sótano por la falta de electricidad.

—¿Qué sucedió con sus padres? —la pregunta cruda y directa de Ryuuzaki las sorprendió a ambas pero de distinta forma.

—Fallecieron —alegó Dallas sin más. Jamás investigue mucho con lo sucedido con mi oji y oba-san ya que no quería hurgar en la herida, pero ahora me hallaba un poco más interesada en saber.

—Lamentamos oír eso —admitió Ryuuzaki en nombre de ellos.

—Descuiden, el tiempo no curó nada pero nuestra voluntad si —meditó Liz aceptando el tardío pésame.

—¿Que fue lo que pasó? —Entre Mello y Ryuuzaki se iban turnando para preguntar o para contestar, Near solo escuchaba y raras veces miraba. En este caso fue el turno de Mello.

—¿Las apariencias o la verdad?

—La verdad —pidió L.

—La verdad es que no deberíamos estar aquí —comenzó Dal.

—¿Que.. ? —escupí en cuanto comencé a imaginar por que lo decía.

—Nuestros padres murieron en un accidente automovilísticos del que fuimos también participes —Lizzie explicó. Partí mi rostro en cierta angustia, me disgustaba frialdad con la que contaban todo, esas no eran ellas.

—Por accidente se debe entender 'atentado' —sorprendida me volteé a verlas. Esa parte de la historia definitivamente yo no la conocía.

—¿Trataron de matarlos? —preguntó Mello alzando una ceja.

—Bah, fueron cavilaciones nuestras tiempo después —habló quien no dejaba el lápiz y el borrador de lado.

—Pero es lo más seguro, después de analizar todo, el accidente fue muy incoherente. Además nuestro padre nunca trajo a casa dinero limpio —desencajé mi mandíbula al oírla a Lizzie. Acaso... ¿mi tío había estado relacionado con alguna mafia o qué? Y ellas... ¿como es que estaban tan seguras? Habían sido niñas cuando sus padres se marcharon, ¿desde pequeñas que ya tenían esa idea de la realidad? Comienzo a enterarme de varias cosas.

—¿Como sobrevivieron? —Ryuuzaki se había apartado por fin de mi lado y se había acercado a Watari para observar también el tormentoso exterior.

—Esa parte se ha vuelto borrosa.

—No tanto —defirió con su hermana mayor—. Recuerdo... sonidos sordos, metálicos. Tu gritaste.. o ¿yo lo hice? No importa. Me tomaste en brazos y de alguna u otra forma conseguimos salir del auto en pleno suceso.

—Luego llamas y sirenas por doquier —agregó Dallas hablándole a su hermana.

—Sip, llamas —finalizó Lizzie. A lo último parecía que solo estuviesen ellas dos en la habitación, esa tranquilidad para contarlo me perturbaba, sin embargo sus miradas nostálgicas y sombrías a la vez me confirmaban que recordar los hechos aun les efectuaba.

Dallas dejó aburrida su cuaderno, se cruzó de piernas y brazos, recostó su cabeza contra la pared, parecía que el techo era más interesante que la presencia y conversación de nuestros invitados. El gatito se había escapado de los brazos de su dueña y se había acercado hasta donde estaba Near. Lo observó curioso el animal, el chico apenas si lo miró, cosa que cambió cuando al felino se le ocurrió la idea de acomodarse en medio del rompecabezas. Lizzie rió por lo bajo y a mi también me pareció divertido.

Near corrió un par de veces al gato pero este siempre volvía a molestarlo. En resumen, terminó parándose y acercándose hasta donde estaba Lizzie con el gato a cuestas. Él se sentó junto a mi prima y le entregó el dichoso animal. La inocencia de un bichito si que robaba más de una sonrisa.

—¿Tienen idea del tipo de negocios que mantenía su padre? —consultó el joven rubio mientras del bolsillo de su pantalón sacaba una barra de chocolate.

—No mucho. Siempre lo mantuvieron en secreto. Aún así nos dábamos cuenta de ciertas cosas —respondió Lizzie acariciando la cabeza del gatito.

—¿Ciertas cosas? —intervino raramente Near. Liz asintió levemente.

—Si, la apariencia a veces de los socios de nuestro padre. Los temas de sus reuniones, las grandes sumas de dinero que manejaban, etcétera.

—Je... ¿Solían espiar las reuniones de negocios de su padre? —dedujo Mello sonriendo levemente de lado.

—Nunca fuimos santas... —aclaró Liz.

—¿Y de su madre? ¿Qué me dicen de ella? —la mirada de Dallas me anticipó que Mello estaba siendo muy entrometido.

—Mama era un ángel —calificó Liz con seguramente una imagen de su madre en la mente. Debió haber sido un efecto de la luz pero juraría haber visto a Dallas sonreír por un momento, si un efecto óptico.

—¿Ángel? ¿Qué clase de madre puede ser calificada de esa forma cuando dejó que sus hijas fuesen influenciadas y afectadas por los negocios de su padre? Disculpen, pero-

—¿La opinión es libre? ¿Verdad? —Dallas lo cortó no solo en la respuesta si no también con la mirada—. Por ello no significa que puedas juzgar y hablar de cosas que realmente no conoces —ella recogió sus cosas y se enderezó aún observándolo duramente—. Hazme el favor de guardarte esos comentarios en mi presencia —tragué duro, que fría y agresiva había sido. En este momento, no sabía si debería reprenderla por eso, ya que también creía lo mismo.

—Espero.. ¿A donde vas? —pregunté en cuanto casi la pierdo en la negrura de la habitación. Ella no volteó para contestarme.

—Aquí termino. Me iré a descansar —respondió autoritaria pero con un tono más suave, supongo porque fui yo la de la pregunta. Ella sacó de su bolsillo su celular y lo prendió para iluminarse, estúpidamente jamás se me habría ocurrido.

El silencio luego de su ida quedó petrificado. No hubo muchas palabras luego de eso. Contemplé a Mello, él había seguido todo el tiempo con su vista a Dallas, sus ojos estaban llenos de significado, aún estaba observando la salida por donde ella se había ido.

Era la segunda vez que lo veía con esa expresión y que su causa curiosamente había tenido relación con Dallas.

_Bienvenido sea el dolor, si es causa de arrepentimiento..._

* * *

**Notas de autora: **Sin mucho que acotar además de que es un capítulo sumamente reflexivo. Es pesado, lo sé, pero las cavilaciones y sentimientos de la prota deben escucharse.

En cuanto a mi tardanza, lo único que tengo que aclarar es que el tiempo me es injusto, pero por nada deben interpretar mi tardanza como signo de que he abandonado el fanfic, eso jamás pasará. Gracias por la paciencia.

El tercer párrafo de mis notas siempre es sobre el Review, ¿saben para que sirve? ¿saben como acceder a él? Rotundamente si deben pensar, no hay excusa para que no me den a conocer sus opiniones sobre esta historia. No he recibido ninguna critica constructiva, no sé si tomarlo como buena o mala señal, en fin, estoy abierta a ellas...


	9. Ganar y arrepentirse

**Life Book**

**Disclaimer:** Death Note es una obra creada por Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata, publicada por primera vez en diciembre del 2003. Este fanfic tiene apenas meses de vida por lo que es cronológicamente imposible que la serie me pertenezca. El lucro es meramente satisfacción personal y el gusto por escribir, nada más.

**Categoría**_**: **_Aventura _**- **_Romance - Humor

_**Cursiva**_ – Pensamientos o palabras, frases a resaltar y conversaciones telefónicas.

**Narración normal** – 1ª persona.

**Parejas:** _Conjunto de dos personas, animales o cosas que tienen entre sí alguna correlación o semejanza, y especialmente el formado por hombre y mujer…._ ¿Ah, en la historia? Eso ya es conclusión suya.

**Advertencia: **Leve spoiler.

* * *

_זכייה וחרטה_

**Capítulo VIII: **Ganar y Arrepentirse.

* * *

Ella pensó.

Pensó que la acción de su mano sobre su boca vendría en su rescate. Pero no hubo otra reacción que la de su mirada indecisa. Incomodo, si la verdad era muy incomodo. Detrás del incidente, el escándalo entre ambos debería haberse echo presente en lugar del silencio. Ella aparentó agudizar sus sentidos al responder apartándose en el momento entre los cinco y diez segundos del contacto. Entrambos estábamos involucrados pero no me sentía culpable en este instante. Recibí su diestro golpe.

Como humano tengo derecho a la libertad de mis actos, a insultar sin censuras y a cometer estupideces. No era la primera vez que en circunscribía todo en una sola tirada.

Nunca hubo un anterior planteo, solamente sucedió.

Bah...

Solo relato a modo lento. A comparación de cómo sucedió todo, mis pensamientos parecen más una fea novela que una situación real. En fin, jodanse, ustedes son los lectores, nadie les pidió que leyesen mi mente.

Con pocas palabras se me haría muy aburrido contar lo que me acontece pero extenderlo sería un acto masoquista. Y tampoco es que hubiese mucho que relatar sobre una tonta conversación y un final original.

Ella me provocó y yo reaccioné. Simple, conmigo no se juega y menos con un tema tan delicado como lo es el chocolate. Aclararé una sola cosa y espero que lo recuerden —no es opcional, lo harán—: Gané y me arrepentí.

Ella se largó de la escena y por poco brillan estrellas sobre mi cabeza. ¿Comprendieron? Mientras piensen No; poseen una pésima imaginación, mientras sea Si; dejen de imaginar cosas raras.

Terminé sentado en el suelo como un perro domesticado, repetidamente mi rostro me dolía. Quise ignorar la adrenalina, había subido en cuestión de un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La miscelánea de sabores en mi paladar, entre ellos el chocolate, me probaban el error.

Se mira y no se toca, en este caso ni me mires ni me toques. Alguna estúpida razón debe haber… ¿Dónde mierda esta el fin de golpearme siempre? ¿Resuelve algo con esa agresividad? No lloraré, porque soy un hombre, no puedo golpearle, porque soy un hombre y no puedo quejarme ¿Por qué? Soy hombre. Hay infinitos beneficios que las mujeres poseen y nosotros no. Curiosamente aprendí apreciar mejor esos detalles banales con esta absurda convivencia.

Convivencia absurda.

La descripción es imparcial y clara. Cuando Ryuuzaki impuso este plan obligué a mi mala voluntad y mi pobre paciencia a la resignación. Me dejo abofetear, eso es un ejemplo sin duda. No hay claridad, pero mi única razón es obtener la vista buena de L, no indagaré más allá.

Oh mierda, mierda y más excremento. Así me siento y así creo que me ven. Un bicho al que aplastan, pisotean y arrastran, sin importar su dolor físico ni moral. No son quejas, son mis pensamientos.

En un mundo de gigantes donde ser chico es fácil y ser grande es simple cuestión de voluntad y destino. No nací para ser un perdedor, en mi sangre esas palabras no circulan pero mis acciones las presentan. Todo humano tiene el destino marcado, es irrevocable e indefinible, lleno de preguntas sobre su fin.

Fin, función, motivo de vida… ¿Qué más?

Nací con uno ¿Quién no? Más o menos importante, da igual. Muchos deben estar al tanto, otros por despistados ni idea ostentan. La misma tarea que se le fue otorgada al cabezota de Near. Los sucesores legítimos de L, comienzo a creer que esa especie de titulo es solo un ornamento. Por una intervención divina en el universo —eso, un milagro— mi opinión y la del enano concuerdan.

No hay maneras, no hay escalera lo suficientemente alta que nos brinde el nivel... para alcanzar a L. Somos secas semillas ante el milenario árbol que él representa. Y por ello, todo se vuelve confuso. ¿Por que buscar la ayuda de quien es su enemigo? ¡De quien trato de asesinarlo! Su genio es a veces incompresible, raya a veces la sobre-originalidad. Los días en esta casa me demuestran que no terminaré de comprenderlo hasta que pase exactamente por lo mismo, destino que es aún, para mí, muy distante o tal vez inabordable.

¿Existió la razón incuestionable de nuestra presencia puntualmente aquí? ¡No! ¡Jamás hubo alguna! ¡Todo esto era una fastidiosa excentricidad! Esta era la primera vez y ruego última en la que yo me atrevo a cuestionar los planes de Ryuuzaki. Toda amenaza fue auténtica, la organización autora del mismo modo lo es, nuestra necesidad de escapar para contraatacar también… pero no con destino al hogar de una estúpida Idol.

Siempre existe alguna búsqueda involuntaria o no en la vida… ¿Acaso es lo que L quería? ¿Hallar más y más obstáculos? Considero un total estorbo que Ryuuzaki demuestre un inocente e incauto amor hacía Misa Amane, seudónimo: segundo Kira. Nuestros procedimientos siempre eran trazados milímetro a milímetro, cada paso siempre era exacto e inteligente, estas circunstancias son, satíricamente, lo opuesto.

_Damn it…_ Daría una esquina de mi corazón, unos minutos de mi respiro para que se me concediese entender a quien idolatro sin desaliento.

Es oficial, hambre voy a tener si poeta algún día quiero ser. Rimo mis pensamientos… que asco.

Antes de que me hunda en una narrativa personal... comento una última cosa:

_He de agregar mi propia presencia entre mis conocidos desconocimientos. Paradójicamente, lo que sucede en mi interior últimamente no es de mi comprensión..._

**_-.-_**

Y los conté. Aja, lo hice. Otra demostración de que mi tiempo con Near debe ser lo más reducido posible. Veinticinco minutos de mi vida pasé explicándole mi hipótesis, la cual me llevo mucho más de tiempo formularla para verla caer con una latosa negativa.

—¿Me sigues?

—No.

Solo respiré sin olvidar porque lo detestaba. No grité ni tampoco ataqué, si bien razones tengo para un crimen. Tomaría nota… ¿Todos aprendemos de nuestros errores? Bien no todos, pero en mi particular caso, eso es lo que me he dedicado a hacer últimamente. La soberbia es un error muy común y la evado, mis esfuerzos están presentes. Mas no parece ser suficiente, el insolente de mi oyente, aunque me observaba y viceversa, parecía estar mirando más a una pared que a mi humanidad.

—¿No…? La explicación la espero —pronuncié poniendo en fila mis pensamientos, estaba preparado para cualquier espécimen de argumento, a pesar de ser rivales pero no enemigos, había aprendido a medir y estudiar sus respuestas.

—No tienes pruebas —lo observé sin denotar mucho la ira que siempre me envenenaba. Tercié la cabeza despejando un poco mi vista de mi crecido flequillo, francamente preferiría que me debatiese con cualquier otro tipo de oposiciones, el hecho de ser una respuesta tan corta no me daba mucho pie para poder objetarla, resumo, extrañamente escogía más palabras que tanta sequedad.

Mantuve la quijada tiesa, probablemente esperar la llegada de la presencia de Ryuuzaki me favorecería. Pero no me escudaría con él, era una batalla que optaba enfrentar solo. Estando a la mira, como si con eso pudiésemos leernos la mente, la facultad de no pecar de ignorancia sobre los pensamientos de tus alrededores no era humana. Alcé mi rostro hacia los monitores, cliqueé un par de ventanas con la mano, buscaba la tarea justa que no me obligase a contestarle al cabezón. Respiraba profundamente, con la idea de purificar mi interior y que todo se lo llevase el suspiro.

Él siempre tenía la última palabra, el debate podría ser totalmente diverso, pero la victoria siempre iba a sus bolsillos. Cerré mis ojos con intenciones de ignorar ese estúpido complejo de inferioridad. ¿Por qué detenerme?

—En un principio, ninguna verdad tiene pruebas que la fundamenten —expresé sin observarle.

—La verdad no necesita fundamentos, por si sola se explica.

—Cuando esta al descubierto… ¿Y cuando no se da así? —no me contestó, pocas veces utilizabas esos cortos intervalos de las conversaciones para reflexionar sobre algún respuesta mía. Jaque Mate, no puede evitar gritar victoria en mi fuero interno. El triunfo escasamente era mío.

Pequeñas e insignificantes victorias eran lo que me hacían sonreír. Quería encontrar algo por lo que realmente alegrarme, patético entre otras palabras. Entrecerré lo ojos al notar el nocivo daño de la radiación de la pantalla sobre mis sentidos visuales, en el momento que vi doble alejé totalmente mi atención de los resplandecientes monitores.

Junté mis parpados y luego de instantes regresé mi atención a Near, dejó de lado las reflexiones y volcó su atención a sus juegos infantiles. Le doy muy poca importancia a lo que él haga, salvo que me influya, pero ese desinterés y poca iniciativa por mis opiniones me presumía un desprecio o una especie de insulto. Un equipo, que endeble e increíble sonaba aquellas par de palabras, no eran términos aptos ni aplicables a nosotros.

Enano tarado, odiaba saber que antes de mi opinión estaba la suya, por lo que si a él se le ocurría decirme que era una reverenda estupidez, así quedaría. Es por eso que acostumbré a esperar la presencia de Ryuuzaki, el parecía tomarme más en cuenta, teniendo o no la verdad. Además que necesitaba un tercero para que me detuviese en mis arrebatos de asesinato contra esta cosa. No lo negaría, había enmendado ciertos detalles... aunque sea en el momento me limito a solo insultarlo recónditamente, derecho que desde luego seguiría atesorando por el resto de mi existencia.

—¿Es ahí, verdad? —pronunció cortando el dulce silencio en mis oídos, solo miré el monitor sin contradecirle ni afirmarle.

Así era, en uno de los lugares más inhóspitos e incógnitos en toda faz de este, aún, verde planeta. Por allí recorrería el tren de esta investigación, pero antes, sus rieles deberían pasar por muchos sitios antes de llegar a esa última parada. El destino final pertenecía al Sáhara. No había mucho más allá de eso.

Suspiré, rasqué mi cabeza y luego alerté mi mirada sobre la puerta. No sé, la improvisación de mis acciones no es últimamente algo propiamente mío, si bien la impulsividad marcaba mi temperamento, parece que en resolución me he limitado a recurrir a ella cuando debería ser lo contrario. Quería salir de ese asfixiante y lóbrego sótano, ir en busca de L, para que continuásemos.

Absolutamente no, lo considerado era aguardar por él, salir en su búsqueda me hallaría en algo tedioso como lo sería interrumpir banales conversaciones. No quiero toparme con nadie, era un tipo resguardo este sitio. No obstante encuentro en mi la necesidad de querer terminar con tanto trabajo aunque sienta esa sosa gana de quedarme escondido aquí, como si le temiese a algún enfrentamiento. Es absurdo, pensaba y calaba en dos ideas totalmente opuestas; en concluir rápido la jornada en este sótano y en no pretender salir de este lugar.

La causa de las indecisiones me mosqueaba, en la neblina de mis pensamientos se halla la ironía… ¿Cómo cabían posibilidades de que pudiese analizar el comportamiento más desequilibrado que un criminal alcanzase tener y que no supiese entenderme a mi mismo? La comprensión propia, en este momento, noto que me falta.

Hundo inútilmente mis pensamientos en la investigación, pero las ideas querían tomar otro camino. Ya había cavilado demás en el trabajo y debía seguir haciéndolo si es que no quería terminar volviéndome loco con mis estúpidas dudas, vacilaciones que parecían tener más porcentaje en mi mente del que deberían. Me preguntaba en que momento esto pasó a ser así. Idiota, no hay palabra que me defina mejor.

La puerta de acceso se abrió livianamente traspasando una leve rendija de luz entre la oscuridad, por su poca abertura era algo dudoso saber quien era. El tiempo lo contesta entre voces que se filtraban. Definitivamente Ryuuzaki no estaba hablando con Watari, a menos que este último hubiese vuelto su voz tan aguda y femenil. Cliqueó mentalmente el botón _ignorar_ y probablemente Near se obligó a hacer lo mismo, aunque este… niño pareciese ignorar siempre a la mitad del mundo.

Tras un eterno ir y venir de palabras de, desde luego, una conversación boba, L se atreve a ingresar con las manos ocupadas con una gran fuente de dulces. Lo aprecié tranquilo, jamás objetaba nada sobre esas escenitas que él solía compartir con la bodoque aquella. Sin embargo recientemente me cuesta guárdame los pensamientos...

—Que hostigado te ves —comenté al aire. Nada de intenciones mordaces en mis palabras pero tampoco con humor ni con aceptación.

—Los gajos del oficio.

—Para un thriller, mi enemigo es mi cocinero —no sabía, pero ese comentario pareció molestarlo mas no alegó nada, en otras circunstancias, otras horas y otros años, él no se molestaría en incriminar a un delictivo pero las cosas se habían invertido. Olvidaba que la vida daba tantas vueltas como un minutero en su camino mecánicamente trazado en el reloj.

Lo reverencio, todas sus acciones siempre florecían perspicaces. De antemano ¡Aquí no! Y más cuando se trataba de Misa Amane. Era el mismo ser, descalzo, con adición a la glucosa y con unas ojeras e inteligencia impresionantes, pero enamorado, embrujado hasta la medula.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —preguntó mordisqueando su dedo mientras observaba la pantalla principal. Por medio de ella mostraba un plano de áfrica del norte, con un punto que tintineaba—. ¿Orán?

—Sip, Argelia.

—¿Qué planean? ¿Sospechan algo de esa localización?

—Mello fue quien señalo esa ubicación —aclaró Near procurándome el crédito… menos crédulo, lanzándome la papa caliente para ver si me quemo.

—Así, sobre eso… —estúpida vacilación.

—Estamos algo estancados… cualquier dato o sospecha daría un paso importante… ¿Qué tienes para decirme? —alentó tomando asiento sin parpadear cuando me observaba.

—Es algo sencillo… hasta casi muy obvio, pero he comenzado a creer que lo obvio es lo primero que se obvia. Y más en este caso —no oscilé al comenzar, eso me animó—. Hemos estado basándonos todo este tiempo sobre la teoría de Near: La numerología. Llegamos hasta el punto de suponer que la próxima ciudad de arribo de nuestros perseguidores sería en la mitad del mundo. ¿En el meridiano de Greenwich? ¿No?

—Así es.

—Investigué de arriba hacía abajo, pero no hubo ninguna ciudad que encarnase esas características —informé pero no era algo que desanimase ni nos hiciese retroceder, al contrario, avanzábamos sobre los futuros pasos de nuestro enemigo—. Buscamos lo exacto, pero de eso aquí no hay. Puntualmente en Argelia, se halla la ciudad de Orán, es la más cercana, en todo el mundo, al meridiano. Y lo principal, comienza con la letra O.

—El grupo que perseguimos aún no ha cumplido sus seis meses de residencia en Tocantins —mencionó L.

—Lo sé. Es solo una predicción, me baso en nuestras últimas conjeturas, no tengo pruebas substanciales —no di por completo la suposición que estaba pensado, me lo guardé para mi mismo, en otra tiempo continuaría con el hilo.

—Esta bien. De ser así, ahora nos resta esperar, ellos tienen que moverse para que nosotros podamos hacerlo —contempló Ryuuzaki. Tuve el deseo infantil de mostrarle la lengua al cabezotas de Near, hubiese anhelado ser más chico para llevar esa acción acabo, intuía que L si tomaría en cuenta mis especulaciones. La asquerosa cucaracha blanca siempre me había visto como una herramienta y no como un compañero ni mucho menos como su contrincante, como creía nuestro dirigente.

—Parece mentira, pero todo esto podría terminar siendo un señuelo, no sabemos si hay alguien comandando a este grupo sin que nos enteremos —suspiré encontrando otras realidades igual de validas.

—No lo sabremos, si no nos arriesgamos —L puntualizó con la verdad de nuestra situación.

—Aparenta ser un estúpido juego.

—Es un juego —afirmó el pitufo blanco. ¿De donde había sacado tantas cartas? Cuando quise apreciar, toda la mesa de los monitores y sistemas estaba llena de esos _castillos_ de cartas—. Solo juegan, ponen en riesgo todo. Se diferencia de un contrincante que cuidaría y valoraría mejor su vida, ellos no temen perder si con eso logran desquiciarnos y borrarnos del mapa. Lo que representa un mayor peligro que un enemigo ordinario y común, que no se arriesgaría en lo absoluto. No existen límites para ellos.

—No hay cebos, quieren cazarme con sus propias manos —dejé de observarlos, cerré mis ojos y llevé mi cabeza hacía atrás, crucé mis brazos, recordando una última cosa que quería comentarles.

—Algo más —abrí mis ojos al hablar pero no los miré, aprecié la degradación que poseía el techo por la luz y la oscuridad. Supuse que ambos me miraron—. No hace mucho, reduje la lista de sospechosos. Ryuuzaki… ¿recuerdas aquella agencia de seguridad (más bien, intento de hombres de negro) que utilizamos temporalmente? A quienes les encomendaste traer al segundo Kira.

—¿Así que ellos? Han sido rápidos. No me sorprende —alegó picando dulces de su fuente.

—Ellos pudieron verte.

—Claro… pero nunca les mencioné que fuese L, imaginariamente yo trabajaba para él —advirtió comiendo—. Deben haberlos votado luego de sacarles la información que necesitaban, fueron estúpidos oportunistas.

—Oportunistas o no, lograron complicarnos las cosas, por no decir… dar inicio a todo esto —me quejé junto con mi expresión de cansancio—. Ellos solamente eran una especie de transporte o de encomienda, hicieron meros trámites en el exterior en nombre de L. ¿Alguna vez tuvieron acceso a información importante?.. ¿Cómo la que puede habernos delató tan rápido?

L suspiró, bajando los hombros.

—No. Jamás tuvieron acceso a información confidencial.

—Entonces, son más que simples oportunistas —remató Near.

Evitar que el silencio llegue de una u otra forma es imposible, en mundo comunicado siempre existirá el silencio. Yo solo merodeaba con mis ojos la zona, Ryuuzaki comía y el enano… que más da, jugaba. Esa conversación no dio paso ni puente a otra, como si fuese necesario que pensásemos por separado. Amen, por mis pensamientos insólitos, necesitaba que no hubiesen estas pausas, no necesitaba cavilar en nada… muy bien, nada es de lo que no hay en mi mente.

Mugí entre dientes, con exasperación… dadas mis circunstancias, cualquiera se despreocuparía del asunto. Cualquiera que no fuese un subnormal con intelecto sobredesarrollado y con las suficientes habilidades para complicarse la vida en más de una forma en vez de facilitársela. Teniendo en cuenta esa descripción muy mera de mi forma de ser, podría catalogarme en un futuro complejo o desconocido.

Si, si, si… el mismo discurso de antes. Advertidos están que no haré ninguna salvedad dentro de mis cavilaciones. ¿Por que? Porque es mi mente, toda acción antes de realizarse ha pasado por la mente. Así que no creo en eso de las acciones sin pensar, en algún lado deben originarse. La diferencia se encuentra en el significado de pensar y el de considerar. El último es el que falta en la mayoría de los cocos de este… humano planeta.

No sueñen con censuras, no soy Disney. Ya desearía que la vida fuese como cantar entre aves, la verdadera realidad… o las verdaderas realidades, no eran horribles —lo melodramático en el cuento siguiente— pero tampoco es vivir entre rosas, la vida es un camino… feo, la verdad. Es nuestra función encontrar lo hermoso.

Después de eso, es ahí donde la pregunta, al más puro estilo de un oráculo, surge: ¿Qué beneficio debo encontrar? ¿Consagrarme como el número uno?... Empezando por la primera pieza —no, Near jamás ha dicho esa frase—, ¿qué es el puesto número uno? ¿La bendita gloria? Ryuuzaki esta en ese lugar, su trono es por lo que yo y Near estamos aquí, sin embargo del hombre no salen rayos resplandecientes y ni rebosantes.

Los días me pasan por encima como a cualquier humano y me vuelvo menos ignorante ante la verdad de todo lo que siempre he soñado convertirme, pero el vacio que representa, es lo que he estado conociendo últimamente. El mundo entero, y en cualquier momento también Marte, aclama el nombre de L, no es para menos, en potencia no hay nada que lo iguale. Gracias a él la justicia conoció el sentido de la verdad y de la luz.

El "a cambio" es el problema. ¿Qué obtenemos? No, no nos convertimos en dioses, creo que alguien debería habérselo dicho al lastre de Kira. Exacto, no conseguimos nada, la palabra habría que recalcarla, más que satisfacción personal y un mundo mejor, como Greenpeace suele rezar. Entregamos vida, alma y cerebro y regresamos con las manos vacías.

Suena egoísta… ¿Por qué no? El humano es un experto en ese adjetivo. O al menos, el polvo jamás llega a tocar las materialistas costumbres.

Suspiré silenciosamente. Era sorprendente como aprendí a ocultar hasta los pensamientos, todo lo anterior solo era una sosa parcela de las meditaciones en mi mente, solo que quería darle espacio para no tener que pensar en otras mucho más molestas. Molestas, dudo que ese sea la calificación correcta…

—Chocolate en suelo.

¿¡Donde!? Parpadeé rápidamente como a quien le acaban de aturdir con una campana. Como estúpido busqué dicho deleite en suelo. Me cacheteé cerebralmente al caer en esa tal fácilmente. Miré a Ryuuzaki quien mantenía su cara y ojos pegados a mí como si observase a un extraterrestre.

—Saben que no estoy en contra de los estados absortos, es más me encuentro a favor. Pero odio repetirme.

—Ah… —vacilé por un momento—. ¿Decías algo?

—Vaya, vaya… no soy el único distraído últimamente —señaló L en una sintonía fría que antes no había reconocido. Como antes yo lo había juzgado sin derecho sobre sus actos con el segundo Kira, él me devolvía ahora el trato. Ryuuzaki estaba consiente de mis pensamientos sobre esas cosas y también lo estaba sobre sus propias acciones de dicho tema. Tragué duro, anticipando lo que venía.

—La distracción no representa más que la falta de concentración que siempre es sucedida… por algo —la indirecta no solo silbó en mi mente si no que también en la de L, Near nos contemplaba con una reprocha no dicha (¿o dicha?). Fruncí mi rostro con violencia. ¿Qué mierda se creía? ¿Él juzgaba saliendo ileso mientras yo era bombardeado por la misma acción?—. Las cosas, con el tiempo salen a la luz. Busquen en su mente el momento que evocó… Hace años atrás, nunca se cruzaron tales ideas en sus cabezas. Ahora es distinto... Ryuuzaki fue el primero en caer —bufó sin expresar nada, con el temple de una estatua griega pronunciaba lentamente—. Seguiste tú, Mello. Y luego… estoy yo, el siguiente. ¿O tal vez ya deje de serlo y entré en el juego?... el tiempo se nos acaba.

¿Se nos acaba el tiempo? ¿De qué carajo hablaba? Transmitía la misma sensación que cuando estábamos en instancias cruciales, cuando verdaderamente el tiempo nos jugaba en contra. Que asco me da estar analizando sus muecas para comprender por que mierda ahora estaba yo en lo incorrecto... o tal vez no, porque a través de sus palabras no comprendía nada.

Esperé a que Ryuuzaki dijese algo, pero nada. El que calla... otorga. Irrité mi expresión viendo la impotencia de mi defensa.

Enano imbécil.

—¿Duele… no? El reconocimiento de la verdad interna es un veneno para el orgullo. ¿Verdad? —inquirió tajante señalándonos con una carta. Si mi rostro cabreado era una deliciosa delicia para él, engordaría rápido—. Antes de seguir y plantear los procedimientos de análisis que por años hemos usado en criminales, habría que hacer una interrupción, es hora de que los apliquemos a nosotros. Que estemos tan bloqueados con la investigación… ¿nada indica?

Evidentemente había un gran problema de sintonías, Ryuuzaki no afirmaba ni negaba pero parecía comprender las palabras que para mi quedaban en el aire.

Mocoso insolente.

—No te pierdas Mello —me habló directamente a mi, tensé mi mandíbula por no querer gruñirle. Ni que el fuera un psicólogo—. Y tu tampoco, Ryuuzaki… ¿Es algo que debilita? Si la concentración se nos ha ido, no sé que más querrá escaparse. Pero es algo que afecta a cada individuo por separado y de manera distinta.

Lanzó la carta que tenía en su mano en mi dirección a modo de boomerang, cuando noté que mi mejilla levemente ardía, entendí que me había rosado. ¿Qué-quería-lograr? Así de contracturados estaban mis pensamientos, ni imaginar mis palabras.

—¿Sean vuelto débiles? —no miraba a L si no a mí. Partía mi rostro sin cuidado en ira, su jocosamente fría mueca me explicaba que solo jugaba conmigo, creía que esto era también para Ryuuzaki pero su función principalmente era joderme a mi—. Bueno… no se puede convertirse en lo uno ya es —ese fue su ultimo bufido en esta vida.

Estúpido neandertal.

En mucho tiempo, no había tenido tal arranque y tal desquite. Cuando la ira se disperso pobremente, me encontré ahorcando a un inexpresivo duende blanco. No hay mucho que describir cuando las situaciones se dan en cortos segundos ¿o si? Para mi expectativa fue rápido, Ryuuzaki me había separado de la victima culpable. Él se interpuso entre ambos bruscamente antes de que lograse mi arrebatado cometido. Creo que ya había soñado esta escena con la diferencia de que la cabeza del cabezón rodaba por el suelo.

Near lo más tranquilo me observaba como si la pared fuese yo. Me encantaría saber a quien le vendió sus emociones, con esa palidez y esa expresividad a veces me hacía creer que se había levantado de la tumba a la cual pertenecía.

—Antes de tu introducción —Ryuuzaki increíblemente reprendía a Near, por lo menos no me mataría solo a mí—. Había algo que quería decir —y predeciblemente me miró—. Por ahora, encárgate de indagar todo lo que puedas sobre esta institución que nos ayudó hace poco y luego nos jugó en contra.

—Bien —escupí olvidando que era Ryuuzaki a quien le contestaba, suavicé mi rostro un poco más tranquilo.

—Vete, creo que necesitas tomar aire —me ordenó quitando su mano de mi hombro, por su mirada entendía que las cosas por hoy terminaban. Chasqueé la lengua, aún con las broncas en la mente.

L también le dio la misma indicación a Near, pero esto fue casi cuando yo ya estaba abandonando la puerta del sótano. Alejé los oídos de esa conversación, la ira se dispersó pero dejó una entrante humillación.

Mi reacción, además de ridiculizarme en frente de L, había expresado la cumula de tantas cuestiones en mi cerebro. ¿Y qué mejor forma que desquitarme con Near? No me arrepentía de haber atentado contra su vida, pero si de haber hecho algo estúpido y poco reflexivo ante la mirada de Ryuuzaki. Negué quejándome sonoramente. ¿Por qué no podía ser la vida como una cinta que la retrocedes cuando quieres y la regrabas o vuelves a observar? La última opción si era posible, tengo conciencia y esta solo saltaba cuando quería recalcarme mis errores y estupideces.

L y su expresión en su rostro volvía y volvía, prácticamente se había convertido en el cielo de mi mente y yo la miraba constantemente, no había nubes ni sol, estrellas o luna... solo una creciente y estorbosa culpabilidad. Sabía que lo decepcionaba, creía que yo había mejorado en el manejo de mi carácter, pero hoy en día, acaba de demostrarle que seguía siendo el mismo niño explosivo de hace cuatro años.

Refregué mi mano por mi cara, tratando de quitar así las sensaciones. Me odio y seguiré odiándome por lo que estoy apunto de relatar o de pensar, pero tal vez… solo tal vez, que Near tuviese ese estricto control y esa distancia kilométrica de sus emociones, lo aventajaba sobre mí totalmente. Para mí la reflexiva fría no existía, no con semejantes impulsos. Cuando por fin había logrado brillar ante Ryuuzaki con mis hipótesis, mis acciones me traicionaban ¿Irónico? Y doloroso, no olvidar que también soy un humano me cuesta. Paso tanto tiempo enfrente de una maquina y aún no podía imitar la capacidad de pensar y actuar a la justa medida.

Humano.

Criticó sin esmero la raza humana y me olvido de que yo pertenezco a ella, en realidad todos pertenecemos. Se supone que razonamos y por ello nuestra falta de instinto, pero las equivocaciones, quienes se llevan el mayor número en todo el mundo, parecían ser nuestro instinto, ya que las encontrábamos y creábamos inconscientemente. ¿Los animales se equivocan? Su instinto representado a través del sentido auditivo u olfativo, siempre los guiaba, sin equivocarse. Curiosamente, se le insulta 'animal' a alguien cuando su acción es de verdad errada, más alejado no se podría estar.

Lo repito, no quería toparme con nadie. Por esa razón, tengo la mirada gacha, inusitado en mí cuando siempre he manifestado una altanera actitud, otro error sin duda. ¿Para que mentir con mis emociones? Estaba más que claro que soy como un libro abierto y eso no cambiaría más. ¿Soy débil...? No. Buscaría la diferencia entre ser legible y ser débil, la hallaría como una promesa a mi mismo.

Oh mierda. ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? Sonidos metálicos y un buen aroma que parecía acariciarme la nariz… la cocina. Simplemente genial, no tenía ánimos para que me preguntasen por la cara de idiotez que traía puesta. Considerando la chillona e insoportable voz que me lo preguntaría.

Apenas me asomé en el umbral, Misa no estaba. Sin embargo en su lugar estaba Lizzie. Había un alivio considerable, siendo franco, la niña me caía bien y eso que técnicamente me recordaba a Near en algunos aspectos. No produje ruido que me delatase en el lugar, primero prefería analizar el momento. Lizzie iba y venía por toda la cocina pero siempre cerca de la mesada con todos los ingredientes sobre ella, concentrada en su tarea culinaria. Traía puesto un delantal blanco mucho más grande que su talla, se veía grácilmente inofensiva. La otra observación que me atrapó fue notar a Dallas más alejada, sentada dibujando y su simpática expresión, por poca impresa, de 'no me jodan'. Idiotez más idiotez, se repelen…

—Pareces cansado… ¿quieres que te prepare algo? —giré bruscamente mi cuello, oh dolor. No sabía que me estaba hablando, creo que comienzo a tener un problema con eso. Negué con la cabeza, aún estando estresado no quería alivios físicos, quería algo que me curase la mente y me hiciese olvidar los errores.

Lizzie regresó a su tarea y por mi parte aplasté el trasero en una de las sillas de la gran mesa de madera lustrada que se encontraba en un costado de la cocina. Matt me embozaba una sonrisa socarrona en mis recuerdos, molestar a ciertas personas NO divierte… ¿Cuántas palizas ya me había tragado por seguirle la corriente? Ni siquiera quiero memorar el número, la autora de todas ellas no me había prestado ni la más mínima atención ahora, aunque estuviese en frente suyo.

Tomar algo de aire, esas fueron mis ordenes, literalmente siempre lo hago. Lo sé, debo relajarme y mandar, por unos minutos, todo a la mierda. ¿Qué me relaja?... buena pregunta, aún así conozco todo lo contrario. ¿Música?... si claro. Chocolate, si pero no tengo ninguno a mano.

Ojeé el panorama. ¿Arte? Bueno, es lo que había. Debía recordarme no decirlo en voz alta, ya que ganaría otro puño. No podía comprender aquella estúpida diferencia entre el arte y el dichoso diseño, en este momento, no estaba dibujando nada de "diseño" parecía más bien estar esbozando alguna clase de personaje, como eso que aparecen en las juegos de combates con todo tipo de estrafalarios ropajes. La miré con disimulo y en sus oídos tenía puestos auriculares de finos cables, eso explicaba porque sentía un leve murmullo de fondo y porque aún no había recibido algún golpe o mirada significativa, especialmente luego del último acontecimiento entre nos.

Vi una mano que depositaba algo en frente mío, observé a Lizzie que me sonreía y luego la tasa humeante de chocolate caliente.

—A veces un No puede significar un Si oculto —pronunció mientras armoniosamente volvía a sus quehaceres. Había agradecido con la mirada. Observé mi reflejo en el líquido caliente. Tenía ojeras, jamás como las de L, pero el cansancio me hacía mella. Dallas advirtió mi presencia cuando Lizzie se había acercado a traerme la tasa, la vi por el rabillo, estaba seguro que me comería vivo si no me dispersaba pronto.

¿Tenía debilidades?

Tal vez enmendar mis equivocaciones anteriores sería una manera de negar la pregunta.

—¿Cuántos segundos me das para disculparme? —Acabo de tirar del gatillo. ¿Me deshago de mi amado orgullo por una roca humana? ¿Mencioné que estoy exhausto?

Alzó su mirada sin expresarme nada, entonces enarcó su ceja derecha como siempre lo hacía.

—No controlo el tiempo —respondió sencillamente, anticipó mis intentos, aunque su repuesta no dejaba de ser fría.

—Entonces… las disculpas no se miden en su duración si no en su contexto… ¿en su valor? —musité desviando la mirada, sabía que ella me oía a pesar de que no me veía—. No me complicaré la existencia en razones que conoces mejor que yo… Nunca quise ofenderte realmente —me sentía como un caradura, pero el propósito era noble. Dudaba que Lizzie me atendiera o al menos lo esperaba así, ya que susurraba, aprovechaba que Dallas no tuviese sus oídos cubiertos por ningún auricular.

—Aja ¿Y?

—¿Y?... —me quedé en medio de la nada. Me cago… ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que si me arriesgaba a denotar algo de humildad y amabilidad, estas no me serían devueltas. ¿A quien se le ocurrió que los hombres debíamos ser caballeros? ¿Para qué? En este instante no me estaba sirviendo de nada—. ¿No… estabas enfurecida?

Ella resopló levemente y blanqueó sus ojos. La vi guardar sus cosas una vez terminado su trabajo en el papel.

—Tengo mejores cosas en las que preocuparme y con las que enojarme —tras eso se marchó llevándose consigo sus cosas y cediéndome cierto desaliento.

Debía suponer un alivio de no sé qué, debía consolar la tención que se formaba cuando yo y ella nos encontrábamos. Debía mucho pero lo que no debía era lo que justamente pasaba. Me había preocupado por hacer lo correcto y arreglar las cosas, por tratar de sacar esas contrariedades en mi cerebro. ¿Y ella? Ni problema se había hecho. Yo no representaba un problema para ella, no representaba algo en lo que le causase un pensamiento, simplemente no me tomaba en cuenta. ¿Qué tiene de beneficioso ser bueno? Francamente estoy resentido… más bien arrepentido, no lo ocultaré.

¿Alguna vez entró esa sensación de ligereza, como si el peso de un problema ya no existiera? No, el sentido opuesto era mi caso, pareciera que agregara un par o mejor una docena de ladrillos más a mi mochila, como si no fuera pesada ya. Quise evitar mayores problemas, quise lograr que esta boba enemistad siguiese molestándome en el resto de mis días en esta casa, aunque fuese yo quien teóricamente la hubiese comenzado, pero evidente fue que el tiro me salió por la culata. Me creí capaz de poder efectuar, dicha de una forma muy engañosa, el arte de la disculpa, era mu fácil bajar la cabeza y actuar como que nada sucedió, tal vez la cobardía habría sido mejor idea.

Tensé los puños y respiré hondo. ¿Algo más en este día? Una mano se posó en mi hombro seguido de palabras:

—Mello ¿Qué intentas? —¿Me tenía lástima? ¿Eso es lo que trasmitía? ¿¡Compasión, daba pena acaso!? Quité su mano de mi hombro con gesto brusco pero luego relajé dichos miembros, ella solo estaba ayudándome.

—¿Qué más da? —pregunté retóricamente—. ¿Cuánto oíste?

—Bastante —había puesto mis manos alrededor del la tasa, buscando que ese calor me fortaleciese las ideas—. Espero no morir por esto… —comenzó un tanto vacilante, la miré con algo de extrañeza—. ¿Sabes? Dallas es ruda… con las personas que verdaderamente aprecia.

—Yo veo que su trato con todas las personas es igual.

—Solo su frialdad, su testarudez y rudeza es una característica especial que muy pocos recibimos —me guiñó un ojo y en breve volvió a lo suyo.

Sorbí de la caliente taza, dejando que el reconfortante sabor me aliviara por fin.

_Idiotez más idiotez se repelen… ¿o se atraen?_

**_-.-_**

¿Mejor? No del todo pero la sensación prometía irse pero no mientras planease volver a hundirme en la inconsciencia de los sueños. Agité la cabeza en un acto que buscaba que literalmente las imágenes se escurriesen de mi mente a través de mis oídos. Los escalofríos volvieron cuando volví a recordar la nitidez de todo, el color y las formas.

Estaba empapado en sudor frío y por unas cuantas gotas de agua ahora helada en mi cara, producto del intento de tratar de despertarme. Miré el lavado fino y blanco del baño, no quería ver el espejo, solo la imagen de alguien cada vez más confundido me mostraría. Pesadilla inquietante, no en el sentido terrorífico, nada que mostrase mi pasado, más bien mi presente, retorcido de manera impropia.

No admitiría nunca semejante idea en voz alta, primero muerto, pero la conciencia era mi única oyente. Todo pareció ser un deseo del subconsciente… ¿De donde mierda vino semejante añoranza? Considerando que la subconsciencia albergaba sentimientos y pensamientos que aún no estábamos listos para reconocer o que no nos dábamos ni por enterados de ellos.

Volví a sacudir la cabeza, debía olvidar esto. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Había alguien en este mundo que no quisiese jugarme una mala pasada? Mi cerebro acaba de sumarse. Respiré hondo como si me faltase el aire, el feo reloj amarillo de la pared a un costado marcaba las cinco de la mañana. Me restaban dos o tres horas antes de que la alarma del despertador sonase. Cinco horas, trescientos minutos, dieciocho mil segundos perdidos en ese húmedo y atroz sueño que me revolvía la mente.

Di una ojeada al espejo de tres caras, suspiré molesto por no encontrar la mirada que buscaba en mí. La verdad que me resultaba confusa, deambulaba a mí alrededor, lo sabía, era evidente de que algo no captaba y que estaba en algún apartado de mi conciencia. Pero de tan solo pensar que tenía que ver significativamente con el sueño, me asqueaba aún más… no había posibilidades que hubiese soñado algo así, jamás se me cruzaron pensamientos así para que esta pesadilla tuviese en que sustentarse.

¿Jamás? Ahora comienzo a dudar de mi interna honestidad, no soy mitómano, siempre sabré que la mentira es una mentira. No obstante con la verdad es algo distinto, tan variable… no puedo reconocerla ahora. Si reconozco la farsa ¿por que no la veracidad? ¿Qué tenía de real ese sueño? ¿Había algún significado? En este momento no recuerdo nada además de atrayentes formas.

Tenía la boca seca pero no quería ingerir agua. Masajeé mi cuello, me sentía más cansado de lo que estaba cuando me acosté. Salí del baño tras varias zancadas. El momento de que alguien me oyese además de la conciencia y los lectores había llegado. De modo que tomé el celular, ya vería quien sería el pobre diablo en perder el sueño además de mí.

Tomé una sudadera negra que reposaba en una silla y salí de la habitación. Me importaba muy poco el silencio en la casa, por lo que no procuré caminar de puntillas de pies para no perturba el sueño de los demás. Pronto pisé las escaleras y no di muchos pasos antes de hallarme ante la puerta de la salida. Busqué en la oscuridad las llaves, había una pequeña mesa de madera junto a la puerta junto con un florero encima. Metí las manos entre las flores y Bingo, ahí estaban escondidas las llaves seguramente de repuesto, en serio ¡que inteligente, esconderlas en un recipiente de vidrio y capullos rojos!

Abrí, el frío era placentero, como me gustaría que las ideas se me congelasen… por lo menos dejarían de revolotear por mi mente. Dejé la puerta entreabierta y guardé la llave en el bolsillo de la sudadera. Me senté en las escaleras del amplio pórtico hexástilo. Poco a poco la temperatura del cuerpo fue abandonándome hasta quedarse constante, aún así debía evitar memorar cualquier escena o detalle de semejante espejismo… rayos.

Vacilé al tomar el teléfono… ¿Para que llamaría? ¿Para contarle a alguien medianamente dormido, que mis pensamientos no podían comprenderme o viceversa? ¿Qué sentía la verdad cerca pero no lo suficiente como para tomarla con las manos extendidas? ¿De un insólito sueño? Me sentí solo, necesitaba descargarme.

—_¿Duele… no? El reconocimiento de la verdad interna es un veneno para el orgullo. ¿Verdad?_

Orgullo y verdad interna. Tal vez este momento sea el indicado para reflexionar sobre las tontas reprochas del enano. Diseccionar palabra por palabra para comprender su significado no me serviría. ¿Cuál verdad interna? ¿Acaso era la misma que me hostigaba? Fácilmente puedo deducir que todo se desencadenó cuando los días de esta convivencia comenzaron a afectarme. Lo distinto, visiblemente, en mi ritmo de vida eran esas tres mujeres que con las que estoy obligado a convivir.

La alcornoque de Misa no me influía, más que de forma indirecta a través de L. Lizzie pasaba inadvertida para mí por el simple motivo de que la niña no me incomodaba, es más me agradaba, sin embargo no era algo relevante. En fin, Dallas era la última... _¿Lo mejor para el final? _Bah… ¿Influyen las amenazas, golpes, zancadillas, insultos varios, etc.? Además de manera física, claro esta. Rodeé los ojos. ¿De que calaña era el embrujamiento que me había echado esta arpía?

_¿Amor, love, Ai, Amour…?_ Sin duda en todos los idiomas sonaba cursi. Oh, puaj… ¿será esa la verdad que busco? Hice una mueca con el rostro de horror… ¿Me había enamorado?

Carcajeé en medio del silencio. Para comenzar ¿Qué era el amor? Nada que tuviese definición en mi mente, lo aseguro. ¿Cómo entender que si albergaba sentimientos por ella? ¿Acaso denominaba amor a algo desconocido solo por el mero hecho de ser eso, desconocido? Que improvisada conclusión. Bueno, sonaba lógico, serían aceptables porqués sobre mis pensamientos arrepentidos sobre ella.

No dolía aceptarlo, no había ningún veneno, las sospechas confirmadas parecían más un alivio. Tenía suficiente madurez como para admitir aunque sea mentalmente ciertos aspectos. Pero ignoraba el detalle de que ella me detestaba o por lo menos no me registraba. Ella había ganado, me convierto en un perdedor pero… eso no me defrauda, extraño, sin duda. Tendría presente estas ideas cada vez que la viera, aunque no me hiciera falta recordarlas. Sonreí ante mis prematuras conjeturas, desconozco que significa apreciar a alguien de forma sentimental.

¿Mi distracción era ella? Quien lo diría, nah… era algo natural conviviendo con mujeres tantos meses. Esperaba que solo fuese algo pasajero como sucedía en algunas películas… no es que yo vea ese tipo de filmes. Lo pensaría mejor, tenía muchas incertidumbres, demasiadas… Me cago, algo me dice que esto seguiría picándome el cerebro.

Miré hacía el cielo, en busca de compartir la mirada con alguna divinidad. ¿De que iba todo esto? Le preguntaría si pudiera.

_... Ryuuzaki fue el primero en caer. Seguiste tú, Mello. Y luego… estoy yo, el siguiente. ¿O tal vez ya deje de serlo y entré en el juego?... el tiempo se nos acaba._

El tiempo, cuando concluyésemos nuestra estadía aquí, la cosa sería diferente. ¿Habría dolor? ¿O algunas de esas bobadas de enamorados? Chisté molesto por no entender bien.

Ryuuzaki, me mordí el labio al recordar cuan duro fui con él y aún lo seguía siendo. ¿Qué le vio a una Idol con menos idea de la vida que una bolsa de papas? No cuestionaré, no ahora. Deseé comprenderlo, comienzo con dudas, ya veremos lo consecutivo. Near, dijo que él era el siguiente o que tal vez ya estaba dentro.

¿¡Lizzie!? ¿El cabezotas tenía sentimientos…? Cabaré mi tumba, el apocalipsis nos pisa los talones. Volví a sonreír sintiendo que descubría todo un mundo, que éramos tan vulnerables… ¿débiles? Sacudí mi cabeza, no, la debilidad radicaba primero en la cobardía y luego en la escapatoria. No nos espantábamos ni éramos enclenques, sencillamente nos atrapó desprevenidos.

Me preguntaba porque con ellas, si habían cientos de mujeres en el mundo. Y no es porque no hayamos convivido con chicas antes, en la casa Wammy había muchas niñas y nunca pasó tales cosas, ni sentimientos ni sensaciones.

Suspiré desconcertado, había pedido disculpas y no había conseguido nada. No debería relacionarme con ella, claro, en el remotísimo caso que eso se diera. No era favorable, teniendo en cuenta a que estaba destinada mi vida, a la soledad. Dallas no quería verme ni en fotografía, evidente, suponiendo… ciertos accidentes.

Volví a ver la pantalla del teléfono. Ladinamente sonreí…

Dos ideas y dos mensajes, uno por correo y otro por mensajería celular. El correo tenía una función más personal y más divertida, a lo largo arrojaría algún resultado. El pequeño mensaje escrito en él, era una serie iniciales, que mi destinatario debería descifrar, un simple juego, que me probaría un par de cosas. Por otra parte, el mensaje hacía otro celular también eran siglas, pero solo porque tenía vagancia de escribir algo más desarrollado.

_Si yo me hundo, tú te hundes conmigo…_

Me refrescaron la cara y los pies una que otra brisa madrugadora. Empecé a sentir frío pero no me moví del lugar, especialmente cuando sentí la vibración del teléfono en mi bolsillo. La rapidez no era común, no quiero ni saber que fue lo que interrumpí…

—_¿SOS? _—preguntó con extrañeza falsa. Dejé que por unos minutos entrase el silencio antes de contestar—. ¿Sucedió algo malo?

—Depende de la idea que tengas de malo.

—_¿Hombre, un acertijo a media noche?¿Es broma? Necesito mis doce horas de sueño reparador _—cuestionó con desdén y queja tornando su voz con un tono adormilado—. _¿SOS? __Save Our Ship, Save or Socom… ¿__Sobrevivir o Subsistir__?_

—Matt… ¿En donde te encuentras?

—_En la casa Wammy ¿Por qué?_

—¡Entonces, no me vengas con que estabas durmiendo! ¡Hay ocho horas de diferencia de Londres a Kyushu!... ¿Así que ahora te acuestas a las veinte pm? —cabreé tratando de saber porque comino era tan obvio—. Apaga el puto videojuego, que desde aquí oigo los soniditos de ese aparatejo.

—_Hmm… debí haber recargado la batería antes… ¿Entiendes, Mello… la Nintendo 3DS? La pobre te escuchó y se apagó sola_ —el tonito de nenito afligido no me viene y de suponer tampoco me va, él y sus fastidiosos videojuegos no se perdían de una para aburrirme.

—Oh, me lleva —contesté seco.

—_Iniciemos la sesión_ —aclaró su voz como si se tratase de un psicoanalista que atiende a un paciente para que le cuente sus dramas—-. _Esas iniciales..._

—Sentir o Sufrir —admití utilizando dos palabras que podrían ser sinónimos, pero no en esta ocasión y menos para mí.

—_¿Qué… quieres decir?… ¿Me perdí de algún episodio? _—inquirió sin toques de burla.

—Olvídalo, era solo algo para llamarte la atención y que llamaras —me acobardé en el último minuto. Tal vez no debería comentar nada aún, ni siquiera a Matt, todavía así me gustaría poder hablarlo pero sin tener que oír algún estúpido comentario.

—_Hmp… ¿Entonces…?_

—Ya que al parecer no estas haciendo nada últimamente y te la pasas de holgazán. Tienes trabajo —informé tranquilamente mientras él bufaba, ignoré esas quejas, tarde o temprano el siempre me ayudaba incondicionalmente.

—¿_Qué quieres que haga? _—curioseó mientras yo observaba o más bien contaba las estrellas en el cielo despejado—. Tomo nota.

Reí levemente con lo último, que memo era.

—Hay un par de misiones que por ahora necesito de urgencia que hagas.

—¿Urgencia? ¿De cuanto dispongo?

—Días o tal vez unas pocas semanas —me encogí de hombros. En realidad no existía tal apresuramiento, solo quería la información lo cuanto antes posible, deseaba avanzar y probarle a L que estaba en lo correcto—. Por ahora, solo te dedicaras a una, de acuerdo como salga esta… harás la siguiente.

—_¡Whoa! ¿Cómo un videojuego de acción?_

—Si, como sea —me era irrelevante como se lo tomase, ya había hecho varias misiones de este tipo: infiltración y búsqueda de información. No veía el motivo del entusiasmo repentino—. Recuérdame por que estamos viviendo bajo el techo del segundo Kira.

—_A causa de una organización que quiere decapitarlos y exhibir sus cabezas al mundo_ —objetó con un leve canturreo, como si me presumiese que él, en cierta forma, estaba a salvo. Si me hundo, este bobo se hunde conmigo… lo afirmo.

—Bien —imaginé la guillotina y al rey Luis dieciséis de Francia en el momento en que fue ejecutado, reemplace su cabeza por las nuestras. Fruncí el entrecejo, eso jamás pasaría—. Tienes acceso a registro e información nuestra, fíjate bien en las fechas y el tipo de compañía que contratamos cuando necesitamos capturar al segundo Kira, meses atrás.

—_Pero ¿Ya no has indagado y revisado todos esos registros e informes?_

—Si. Pero no puedo saber mucho más allá de lo que me indican. Lo que quiero es que tomes la información y te dirijas a las direcciones que hay anotadas.

—_¿Quieres que mi infiltre?_

—No, solo quiero que los espíes por ahora. Quiero saber a fondo a quienes realmente contratamos. Lo más seguro es que esas direcciones ya no tengan validez, en tal caso, encárgate también de averiguar sus localizaciones.

—_Esta bien. Supongo que deberé buscar la clase de relaciones que suelen tener y el tipo de clientes… ¿verdad?_

—Exacto, jaquea sus sistemas si se te llega a ser necesario, claro una vez que los encuentres.

—_Un par de preguntas..._ —osciló meditando—. _¿Qué relación tiene esta agencia de seguridad y encomiendas con la investigación y toda esta organización en contra de L? Y además ¿No se fijaron lo suficiente antes de haber contratado un servicio al impulso?_

—Creemos... bueno, creo yo que esta agencia puede haber sido nuestra delatora, aunque no sé como, porque nunca tuvieron acceso a información pero tienen motivos, aunque sea, para estar en nuestra contra. Ryuuzaki fue muy directo cuando los despidió —hice una pausa remojándome los labios mientras pensaba en la otra pregunta—. A estas instancias, lo único aparente es que se dieron vuelta como un hot cake, en ningún momento sospechamos de ellos. Ahí estuvo el error, en creer que serían como las otras empresas que votábamos con uno o dos meses de uso.

—_Esta bien_ —aceptó rotundamente.

—Sabes que esto lo podría hacer yo perfectamente pero no estoy en condiciones de moverme de mi localización —en cierta manera me disculpé de que siempre lo estuviese usando como un peón—. Es más, ni siquiera puedo salir de esta casa.

—_Ha de ser frustrante_ —comentó, asentí al aire—. _¿Cómo te ha ido con la convivencia? ¿Aún sigues creyendo que es una especie de castigo?_

No lo sé, con simples pensamientos a la ligera no podría decirlo… _Enamorarse no es lo difícil, pero sí aceptar y expresar ese estado._ Bufé, como si supiese lo que significaba enamorarse.

—Ni hablar.

—_Te quejas de lleno_ —me increpó—. _Vamos, que vivir con mujeres debe tener algo de beneficioso…_

—¿Y tú no lo sabes? En la casa Wammy convivimos mucho tiempo con mujeres.

—_Si, pero eran niñas. Estas están formadas por detrás y por delante _—dejé que el burro hablase solo, no iba a comentarle nada sobre sus ideas depravadas—. _Dime… ¿Quién tiene mejor trasero?_ —no le objeté nada ¿Para que hacerlo? Si lo hacia solo sería para calumniarlo, Matt debía aprender a no colmarme la paciencia—. _Estuve viendo una que otra cinta de vigilancia, de cuando ustedes las rondaban… son unos desgraciados, no es posible que no me dejen unírmeles._

—Nosotros no venimos a esas cosas, Matt —no había ningún tic nervioso aún, pero como este ente siguiese con esto…

—_Lo sé, lo sé… Pero no podrás decirme que la mirada no se te habrá ido más de un vez_ —regresó su tono jocoso. Al parecer, todos disfrutaban de molestarme y más cuando no quería que me discutiesen—. ¡_Es verdad! Ryuuzaki tiene muy buen gusto para las mujeres. Jamás le presté mucha atención a las celebridades, pero Misa Amane, sea o no Kira, tiene un-_

—¡Ya entendí! —grité. Ahora si tengo un tic nervioso, estúpido Matt.

Carcajeó sin importarle mis posibles muecas de irritación, claro él no podía verme. De ser lo contrario, ya lo hubiese golpeado.

—_¿Qué pasa, Mello?... ¿No me digas que te has puesto colorado? _—¡No sé y no me importa! Si me enrojecí es por la rabia y no por otra cosa… creo—. _Je... Y las dos chicas que tiene ella bajo su tutela ¿Lizzie y Dallas? ¿Esos son sus nombres, verdad? La más pequeña no esta nada mal, es más..._

No lo escucho, no lo escucho. ¡No puede pensar de ese modo de Lizzie! ¡Ella es apenas una adolescente!

—_La hermana mayor parece ser muy ruda… ¿no? Fría y sexy. Que combinación_ —no controlé el gruñido que salió de mi boca y tampoco la forma en que se tensaron mis puños, el celular en mi mano crujió. Crujido que Matt debió escuchar por como se interrumpió el mismo. Respiré molesto por muchas razones, entre ellas tener que escuchar semejantes babosadas y por no saber de donde había salido esa reacción.

—Y ¿tú eres el tercero en la línea sucesora? —clásico comentario mío—. Pregunto… ¿Qué es lo que recibe más sangre a diario? ¿Tu cerebro o tu pene?

—_Tranquilo… Eres demasiado inocente, Mello_ —me valía un comino lo que fuese o no. No permitiría que hablase de esa manera.

—Adiós —quise cortarle. Ya le había informado de lo que debería hacer estos días y no quería oír más.

—_¡Espera, espera! _—diez segundos les doy antes de que intente colgar de nuevo—. ¿_Seguro… que no ha pasado nada malo? Pareces más malhumorado de lo normal o más bien, te escuchas distintito. _

Respiré, él conocía muy bien mis cambios de humor y este no entraba dentro de lo normal. No era tristeza, era confusión…

—Peleas con Near, lo de siempre.

—_No parece ser lo de siempre, pero si así dices que es, bien…_ —habló desganado, él sabía que no era lo que realmente pasaba pero prefirió no seguir indagando. Pero pensé que pronto terminaría sabiéndolo—. _¿Algo más? ¿Alguna tarea o insulto, comentario?_

—No, eso es todo. Nos vemos Matt —colgué por fin.

Me pregunté por que lo había llamado a estas horas para informarlo de algo que podría esperar aunque sea a la llegada del sol, no era relevante la diferencia horaria. Iba a tratar de vaciarme un poco la cabeza de tantos problemas pero lo único que hice fue pedirle un par de trabajos y dejarme un poco en evidencia… ¿acaso en primer lugar pensaba en contarle lo del sueño? ¿O en lo de los recientes hallazgos en mi mente sobre ciertos sentimientos? Era evidente que quería que alguien me escuchase, dicen que hablar de las cosas nos ayuda a desquitarnos.

Pero sabía, que estando al corriente de como era Matt, tal vez se lo tomase a la ligera o me jodiese con el asunto. Después de todo, él suele decir que soy un inocentón sin embargo él tampoco esta muy alejado de serlo. ¿A quien quiero engañar? Soy aún un niño en ciertos aspectos.

Escondí mi cabeza entre mis brazos que se encontraban apoyados sobre mis rodillas, sentí los pies helados por la, todavía, noche. La mente en blanco, eso era lo que necesitaba, crear un espacio en blanco sin colores y sin agujeros por donde pudiesen entrar problemas. Las brisas me relajaban poco a poco, el sueño comenzaba a cazarme de nuevo.

La respiración se volvió tranquila y los latidos de mi corazón se apaciguaban, mientras junto con mi mente entraba en un estado aletargado y soñoliento. Dejé que todo en mi se relajase sin importarme nada. El cansancio de días me estaba incitando a recargar energías. Necesito saber la verdad, porque sino, no podré dormir, sin embargo, el agotamiento me gana de primera mano, parece que el sueño fuese más fuerte que mis propias preocupaciones.

Me acomodo al frescor y duermo, olvido los movimientos voluntarios y le sedo la imaginación a mi subconsciente.

Juntar mis parpados fue el último paso…

La percepción que tuvo mi sentido táctil y los sonidos que entraron por mis oídos me sobresaltaron. Primariamente levanté la cabeza buscando algo por lo que protegerme, pero luego noté que no había porque estar tan alerta. El calor me embriagó así como también los leves rayos del sol me llegaron, sentí una leve pesadez en mi espalda. Había una manta extendida sobre todo mi dorso. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué demonios…?

El sonido del paso de alguien me llamó, Dallas estaba bajando las escaleras del pórtico. No volteó ni tampoco hizo gesto de nada. Por instinto tomé la cobija, resguardándome con ella. Tuve la idea de preguntarle hacia donde iba y si ella había sido quien me acurrucó con la frazada, pero en lugar de ello me quedé callado observándola cargar con un par de libros y dirigirse al jardín trasero para llegar hasta la cochera.

Supuse que tenía que irse a la facultad. ¿Quizá me gustaría que ella fuese quien me hubiese arropado? La idea no dejaba de gustarme. ¿Así que esto era estar enamorado? Blanqueé lo ojos al comprobar que no era como en las películas, no veía todo positivo ni tampoco sentía ganas de cantar. Era algo todavía más complejo, más profundo. Como si ella hubiese logrado escarbar intensamente dentro de mí. ¿Pero en que momento esta reina del drama había logrado hacerme tal cosa?

Bostecé sonoramente y estiré los brazos así como todo el cuerpo notando ciertas contracturas, el despiste de quedarme dormido sentado iba a costarme. No me paré por flojo, observé el amanecer y luego a Dallas escapar de la casa en su motocicleta, la seguí con la mirada hasta que llegó a los portones, donde el guardia en turno le abrió y terminó desapareciendo para mí por los grandes paredones.

¿Qué hora era? Me refregué los ojos buscando despabilarme. Moví el cuello un par de veces para estirarlo un poco, lo masajeé levemente, estaba todo tan tieso. ¿Quién me mandó a mí a salir de mi habitación? ¿A dormir casi a la intemperie? Rasqué mi cabeza, necesito chocolate inmediatamente para despertarme.

—El presagio de la mañana es el sol naciente…

—Hmm.... Ryuuzaki. Buenos días —volteé y me encontré con él observándome y pensado en por que rayos estaba aquí en pijamas.

—Buenas noches para ti —notó como había pasado la madrugada, estaba hecho trizas, no solo por el sueño entrecortado y las contracturas si no también por no recuperar energías como lo necesitaría—. ¿Haré mal si te pregunto porque estas aquí y no en tu cuarto?

—No pude pegar un ojo anoche, así que se me ocurrió salir a fuera para ver si el frescor me devolvía el sueño —mentí en parte, anoche si soñé, demás cabe aclarar.

—Veo que funciono —hizo énfasis en donde había terminado durmiendo.

—Algo —acoté bostezando de nuevo—. ¿Hace cuanto que estas despierto?

—¿Despierto? Desde my temprano. Pero no he salido de mi habitación.

—Entonces, tú no has sido quien me trajo la manta… ¿Watari?

—Él esta en la cocina haciendo los desayunos. Debe haberse despertado hace poco —comentó acuclillándose al lado mío.

Era tan evidente que me interesaba saber a toda costa quien demonios había sido el de la cobija. Más bien, rogaba que hubiese sido Dallas, esto era malo, demasiado. Me traería desmedidos problemas este enamoramiento en potencia y más cuando recién me doy cuenta de él. ¿Cuánto tiempo habré estado así sin percibirlo? ¿A partir de cuando me habré sentido atraído por ella?

Exhalé el dióxido de carbono de mis pulmones. Mientras nos quedábamos en silencio, tomé el celular de mi bolsillo y verifiqué la hora. Las siete menos un cuarto, me quejé internamente, no habían dormido mucho.

—¿Por qué la puerta…? Oh, chicos, han sido ustedes —la voz femenina resaltó. Transformé mi cara con una mueca de inexpresividad, no volteé a saludar, no tenía interés de ver la cara de esta tontona tan temprano.

—Buenos días, Misa.

—Buenos días, Ryuuzaki…Mello —al nombrarme asentí levemente sin decir nada, todo sencilla formalidad.

Obvié en ciertas partes la conversación. ¿Ya había dejado claro que me aburría oyéndolos? Y había cólera también, me enfermaba saber que semejante tonta era quien traía a Ryuuzaki como perrito faldero. No dejo de preguntarme ¿Qué mierda le vio? Ella no compartía absolutamente nada en común con él. Eran polos opuestos, como Norte y Sur. La vida banal que llevaba ella era tan contraria a los peligros que nos enfrentábamos día a día.

Si Ryuuzaki quería enamorarse… ¿no podría haberlo hecho de una Científica, Doctora o tal vez de una Detective? No lo sé, alguien con un poco más de sesos. Pero no, de una actriz tenía que ser… Por un momento me plateé la idea de que quizás subestimaba demasiado a Misa. Después de todo ella había sido el segundo Kira, que a pesar de ser en cierta forma una victima del original, también había llegado a ser un enemigo de cuidarse. Si claro, por el drenaje la idea aquella.

Todo esto quiere decir… ¿Qué no elegimos de quien nos vamos a enamorar? Ahora me planteo ¿Qué excusa tengo yo para sentirme atraída por la prima de ella? Sentí como si me hubiesen arrojado un glacial cubo de agua. Había pasado tanto tiempo juzgando a Ryuuzaki y a su enamoramiento, cuando yo estaba calcando sus pasos.

Chasqueé la lengua y respiré honda y lentamente. ¿Por qué me complico con tantas cuestiones? Debería facilitarme las cosas. Reconocería de una vez y por todas de que L estaba enamorado y que su sucesores también. No había más que agregar.

—¿Vas a salir?

—Ah sí. Tengo una reunión con unos productores —aclaró mientras bajaba un par de escalones y se giraba a mirarnos. Ella dirigió sus ojos directamente a mi—. Así que a ahí fue a parar la colcha —me señaló—. Eso explica porque vi a Dallas sacar una cobija de uno de los armarios de debajo de las escaleras —comentó como si fuese una trivialidad sin importancia, observó su reloj—. ¡Rayos! Se me ha hecho tarde. ¡Nos vemos luego chicos! —Prácticamente se fue apurada pegando tumbos por escalera abajo hasta llegar al camino que le conducía a su auto aparcado en la cochera.

Ryuuzaki observaba el fenómeno en mi rostro. Mis mejillas ardían, como a un niño al que le acaban de decir un piropo.

**-.-**

—Siempre tan imprudente —definió Near mirándome profundamente.

—No me molestes —mi voz sonó gangosa y cansada. Seguí tecleando aunque mi nariz me incitase a estornudar de nuevo.

—Tú solo te molestas —inquirió sin mirarme. Gracias al último accidente Ryuuzaki había puesto una buena distancia entre nosotros en el extenso escritorio.

La cabeza me pesaba demasiado. Una cama y unas cuantas horas de inconsciencia me sentarían tan bien. Tenía todos los sentidos aturdidos y todo parecía dar vueltas de a momentos. Exacto, pesqué un resfriado.

La leve fatiga pero acumulativa empezaba a quitarme de nuevo la fuerza. Secaba mi nariz involuntariamente cada dos o tres minutos, a veces menos. Lo más recomendable sería el reposo, no obstante esa opción no existía para mí, había demasiado trabajo. No tenía ánimos de nada, ni siquiera de entrar en un estado irritado por tantos problemas.

Me duele la cabeza, garganta, hueso, músculos y todo lo que entre en el término cuerpo. No sabía si sumar el corazón, de forma poética aclaro, porque seguía desconcertado en un limbo. Los parpados me pesan pero no quiero dormir o más bien no debía. Los escalofríos iban de arriba a bajo por el camino de mi columna vertebral. Tocía leve y secamente de vez en cuando pero no me detenía en mis tareas.

Siempre trabajo duro, una inoportuna constipación no me detendría.

—Mello, estas ardiendo —después de unos instantes asimilé que me hablaba y que mucho antes de eso Ryuuzaki había puesto su mano en mi frente. Estaba desfallecido y fatigado, por lo que solo asentí.

—Tengo cosas que hacer.

—No, nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer.

—Pero…

—Será mejor que te retires, en ese estado no lograras nada. Mas que entorpecer todo. Hay que evitar que se propaguen gérmenes. Solo vete a descansar, Mello —me sentí relegado y rechazado. Pero fuera de las emociones, L tenía razón. ¡Pero no quería irme a descansar! Había tanto que hacer y mi ida solo representaría otra derivación de mis atolondramientos, por lo tanto, punto más para Near y menos para mí.

Lo observé por unos momentos pero el resfrío me ganó logrando que mi vista se partiese en dos. Sacudí mi cabeza en una especie de negación pero solo conseguí extenuarme más. Suspiré con esfuerzo y me levanté del asiento. Pasé junto a L, quien me palpó la espalda en símbolo de que todo estaba bien, Ryuuzaki era un mentiroso. Observé fulminantemente al cabezón antes de hundirme en la oscuridad y llegar hasta la puerta de salida.

Recorrí a los balanceos los corredores, pasillos, puertas y finalmente la escalera para volver al mismo ciclo de recorrido antes de llegar a mi cuarto. Abrí la puerta violentamente y me desquité de una patada contra el cubo de basura que había en un costado y se topo por mi camino. Al tirarme sobre la cama sentí las consecuencias de las anteriores acciones. Todo me dolía tanto, el aire arrebatado de mi habitación me decía que tal vez necesitaba renovarse un poco.

Miré el ventanal a los lejos y la pereza causada por mi estado me retuvo en la cama. Me quité el calzado y me deshice prácticamente en mi cama. Los escalofríos no me daban tregua, la garganta seca y doliente era otra tortura. ¿Demasiado notorio que no me enfermo a menudo? Estaba claro que no tenía ni la más pálida idea de que hacer ante una simple dolencia como esta.

En el momento en que estornudé tres veces, me di cuenta de lo idiota que había sido al salir a media madrugada a reflexionar y hablar por teléfono. Tapé mi boca con el doblez de mi codo al toser. L quería evitar que él y Near terminasen como yo, en ese sentido, me arriesgo a decir son unos gallinas, suponiendo que la salud de ambos no es tan fundamental como la mía, últimamente me siento como un verdadero estorbo. ¿Lo pensamientos pesimistas son un síntoma?

Me revolví en la cama sintiendo todas las posiciones incomodas, decidí recostarme y llevar la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola contra la pared, la dificultad respiratoria, al tener tapadas las fosas nasales, era así menos. Trate de no llevar mis pensamientos a nada, solo quería estar tranquilo para poder tomar algo de sueño.

Estornudo va, estornudo viene, preciso una caja de pañuelos. Maldito dolor de cabeza, parece que el cerebro me rebotara dentro del cráneo. Me estremecí ante el último escalofrió.

Entreabrí los ojos y visualicé una mancha negra en el techo en medio de la luz que se filtraba del pasillo o más bien una sombra en la entrada de mi habitación. No vi quien o que lograba la sombra, no me interesaba. Estaba intrigado más bien en tratar de recuperarme. Inspiré y emané profundamente y volví a mis pensamientos.

Ya iban dos veces, en la que Ryuuzaki me echaba del sótano por alguna razón, para remate, de forma seguida. ¿Por qué soy tan impulsivo? ¡¿Por que?! Como desearía tomarme unos segundos aunque fuese para pensar en las consecuencias. Negué lentamente, aunque no lo quisiese admitir debería comenzar a ver a Near más como un ejemplo a seguir que como mi rival. ¡No! ¡Mierda! Odio a Near y eso es por algo… ¿Por qué tendría que ser como él? ¿Para poder ganarle en su juego? Debe haber otras formas… Cerré los puño y con el derecho golpeé levemente la pared frustrado.

Tensé la quijada. Se suponía que debería tratar de apaciguarme para poder dormirme no lo inverso, argh… el dolor de cabeza me estaba martillando la mente. Fruncí mi rostro sin poder disuadir la intranquilidad, quería Paz ¿Era mucho pedir? ¿Por qué la conciencia es tan jodida? No era ni siquiera un capricho el querer dormir, si no una precisión urgente.

Abrí los ojos mirando cansado de nuevo el techo. La sombra seguía ahí. Seguramente era Watari, preguntando por que carajo estaba en la cama y no en donde debería.

—Watari, por favor vete… quiero descansar.

—¿Me viste cara de vieja acaso?

Abrí totalmente los ojos y los llevé a la puerta. Dallas…

Compuse el semblante con algo de tiempo. Ella entró sin permiso, por la penumbra de la habitación no pude detallar que era lo que traía entre manos. Cuando se acercó visualicé pobremente una bandeja pero no el contenido. Desconcertado estoy pero no en un sentido negativo. Manoteé torpemente hasta alcanzar el interruptor de la lámpara que se encontraba en la mesa de luz a mi costado.

Dallas depositó la bandeja sobre mis piernas y luego se sentó en la cama. Parpadeé un par de veces antes de asimilar la extraña situación.

Una tasa humeante, unas dos o tres cajas de pañuelos y una bolsa con contenido incógnito. Ella se cruzó de brazos observándome expectante.

—Pensé que tenías un poco más de cerebro como para enfermarte de esta forma —no es la única que lo pensó. Momento, entrecerré los ojos, eso era un insulto en potencia.

—¿Por qué estas aquí?

—Tu jefe le pidió a Misa que te trajese las cosas que puedes observar en la bandeja —apuntó levemente sin deshacer su posición—. ¿Adivina? Misa me mandó a mí.

—¿Te pagaron o qué? —escupí mientras tomaba el hirviente chocolate.

—No, lo hice porque quise —me quemé levemente los labios y le presté atención sorprendido mientras ella lo hacia inexpresiva.

—¿Y porque estas aquí aún? —tal vez fui grosero pero no podía hacerme bobas ilusiones, debía saber la verdad.

—¿Si quieres que me vaya? Bien —se encogió de hombros e hizo amagué de levantarse.

—Eh... ¡No! No... quise decir eso—como idiota me dejé en evidencia. Tenía que tener sumamente cuidado, el instinto femenino era muy peligroso en cuanto a la percepción, si ella se llegase a enterar de cierta atracción mía por su persona, sería mi fin. Me entró unos leves nerviosismos y ahora el dolor de cabeza parecía un problema secundario.

Ella no pareció molestarse ni nada parecido. Se levantó y se aproximó a mí, colocó su mano derecha en mi frente. Agradecía a la fiebre, si no, no tendría excusa para decirle sobre mis enrojecimientos. Obvió totalmente alguna mueca mía, luego de quitar su mano, tomó la bolsa que venía en la bandeja y de ella extrajo un pañuelo de color crema. Sin decir nada cruzó la habitación rumbo al baño.

Mientras ella desaparecía por unos instantes, me pellizqué buscando saber si esto era una alucinación, sueño o delirio del resfrío. ¿En que momento ella pasó a ser una especie de enfermera a mi servicio? La idea aclaro que me sonaba de ensueño, pero su simple contestación de 'lo hice porque quise' me atontaba. ¡Oh vamos, algo de piedad Dios! ¿Qué se traía entre manos esta bruja? ¿Matarme de alguna forma original? Todo se movió tan rápido que me costaba creer que Dal pareciese querer cuidarme, algún interés había por detrás.

Observé la bandeja con las cajas de pañuelos encima y la tasa caliente aún en mi mano. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Ella salió del baño, con un pequeño plato hondo lleno de agua en las manos y el pañuelo remojado. Me quedé mudo cuan muerto, ella susurró un leve _recuéstate_ y con la palma de su mano empujo levemente mi cabeza hacía atrás. Colocó el paño húmedo en mi frente y unos leves picotazos de frescura me recorriendo las sienes.

—Bien… _Vete, menciona mi nombre y el destino te dirá el porque_ —dijo mientras se secaba sus manos con su pantalón, se sentó en la cama y la miré un tanto confuso—. **Go** on,** men**tion my **na**me and de**s**tin**a**t**i**on will tell you why… ¿Gomen Nasai?

—Ohu, lo entendiste —acoté sonriendo pero no logré contagiarla a ella.

—¿Fuiste tú, verdad? —acusadoramente inquirió, la pobre luz de la lámpara brilló en sus ojos, su presencia me supuso peligrosa—. ¿Cómo obtuviste mi correo?

Lo sabía. Era muy bonito que estuviese aquí solamente para ver como estaba, en realidad no tenía porque, ya que al parecer yo no representaba nada para ella. Tenía que ver una razón más, eso me derribó internamente mas no exterioricé tal sensación.

—A eso me dedico, de eso vivo —contesté restándole importancia y desviando la mirada. La situación comenzaba a volverse aún más fría.

—¿Eres una especie de hacker?

—No — desmentí tal cosa pero tampoco estaba tan distante—. Pero podría decirse que tengo los conocimientos de uno, o tal vez más —hablé en forma muy generalizada, no debía darle mucha información.

—¿Por qué buscas disculpas?

—¿Me estas interrogando? —sonreí astutamente—. En todo caso ¿Por qué buscas saber la razón de mis disculpas? ¿Te importan o te influyen en algo? —dí vuelta con facilidad la conversación siendo ella ahora la interrogada, mostró una pobre señal de sorpresa con sus cejas. Había aprendido a leer su rostro.

—¿Te gustaría que me influyesen? —se reclinó sonriendo amargamente, no supe otorgarle significado de porque a su mueca.

Me encogí de hombros sin decir nada.

—Me han inculcado que cuando te equivocas debes pedir perdón —aclaré, recordé las veces que Ryuuzaki y Watari nos los habían dicho en la casa Wammy cuando era niño junto con Near y Matt.

—Eres raro sin duda —acotó casi susurrando despistando su vista de mi y mirando unos instantes al techo—. Eres uno de los pocos, por no decir único, que se ha disculpado conmigo por alguna grosería.

—Je… gracias —quise tomármelo como un cumplido aunque no supiese si había llevado esa intención—. ¿Raro? ¿Me utilizas como bolsa de boxeo y luego me atiendes cuando estoy enfermo?

—¿Crees que te estoy cuidando? —preguntó altanera, me ofendí ante su cara burlesca—. Yo no fui quien besó a una pobre chica por quitarle un simple trozo de chocolate de la boca —acusó frunciendo el seño con ira.

—Ya me había disculpado por eso —solté entre dientes. Recordar el incidente me ponía los pelos de puntas. Pues si, eso era lo que finalmente había sucedido. Ella me llamó adicto desquiciado, me robó el chocolate de la mano y se lo comió en mis narices retándome de que no podría resistir tal cosa y así fue, Dallas desde luego que no se esperó que la besase por quitarle el dulce de la boca. Juro que en ese momento no consideré lo que hacía. Me enfurecí y bueno… siendo sincero, el resultado no me molestaba ahora, ahora que sabía el porque de mis estremecimientos.

Dallas no parecía en nada conforme. Mujer molesta. ¡Solo había sido un beso y ya! ¿Cuántas veces tendría que disculparme? Ella endureció su semblante volviéndolo frío de nuevo.

—Me quitaste mi primer beso —destacó dejándome de piedra. Eso... jamás, se me vino a la mente. ¿Es que ella en la vida nunca había besado a nadie? Me manché de culpa y no supe si mirarla arrepentido o directamente agachar la cabeza. El vocablo orgullo me impidió alguna de esas acciones.

¿Sorprendidos? ¿A que nunca se les ocurrió que yo y ella hubiésemos compartido semejante contacto? Linda revelación. Gané... y terminé arrepintiéndome (les dije que lo recordarían). Llamamos por separado al silencio, ella no pareció querer alegar algo más y yo no sabía que más decir. Cerré mis ojos y me acomodé mejor, tal vez si ella veía que trataba de dormirme se terminaría yendo.

El pañuelo de mi frente fue removido, abrí los ojos levemente. Ella se había levantado y había recogido el paño para volver a humedecerlo y colocarlo en mi frente, ante ese acto ninguno dijo nada, volví a relajarme. ¿Por qué seguía aquí? ¿Por qué no se largaba si tanto me detestaba? Si no me estaba cuidando ¿Entonces, que hacía?

No podía dejar de pensar que esto algo que apreciaba dulce. No recordaba ningún momento en el que haya tenido semejante trato, es decir, hace mucho que no me sentía 'cuidado'. Intenté por segunda vez auto-convencerme de que esto era un sueño, pero era mejor… era realidad.

—Gracias —murmuré plácido sin abrir los ojos. Dallas se quedó callada abandonándome con la duda—. No tienes porque hacer esto.

—Lo hago porque quiero —volvió a responderme.

—¿Pero por que? Te he dado más razones para matarme que para esto —comenté viendo la tasa caliente que aún no me tomaba, probé unos cuantos sorbos que me causaron una serie de escalofríos.

—Cumplo con mi parte —sencillamente contestó—. Le prometí a mi hermana que dejaría de tirar dardos en su contra. Además… no se necesita razones para ayudar a alguien.

—Ah —objeté desconforme con su respuesta. Por obviedad, ella no iba a contestarme con una declaración o algo similar. Seguí sorbiendo de la tasa pero ella me detuvo, paralizando mi antebrazo.

—No te lo bebas todo —Dallas hurgó en la bolsa de la bandeja y sacó un par de pastillas pequeñas de ella—. Son aspirinas, te aliviaran el dolor de cabeza —depositó una pastilla en mi mano, sin más la consumí y luego sorbí lo que restaba del líquido—. Un par de recomendaciones, cada vez que estornudes y te limpies la nariz, asegúrate de higienizar tus manos con esto —sacó de la bolsa un pequeño pomo que parecía traer desinfectante— así no infectarás todo lo que toques y los gérmenes se alejaran más rápido.

—¿Qué me dices de ti? Estas respirando el mismo oxigeno que yo.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Si así lo piensas, a diario nos movemos entre bacterias y gérmenes que surcan el aire sin que nos demos cuenta, unos más o unos menos no harán la diferencia —concluyó autosuficiente— No le temo al resfriado común.

Le sonreí agradecido. Tenía que decirlo o más bien pensarlo, ¿sería raro que le ofreciese matrimonio ahora? Reí internamente, la chica era extraña. ¿Cómo era posible que fuese tan espeluznante y al mismo tiempo mostrase algo de amabilidad? En un par de instantes me recordó a Lizzie, después de todo, eran hermanas. Sentía esto como un hallazgo histórico, mi propio descubrimiento de América, la roca sabía lo que era ser simpática.

Pensé en analizarla psicológicamente, que ella fuese tan ruda y fría parecía ser una especie de barrera creada por ella misma para protegerse, para no tener que volver a vivir el pasado. Tenía mucha curiosidad sobre ese último tema pero la última vez que quise indagar no me fue muy bien. La pregunta estaba en que ¿Por qué Lizzie poseía tan afable carácter mientras Dallas era tan distinta, fría y distante, si se suponía que habían pasado por lo mismo? Había cosas que no encajaban.

Dallas se alzó de su lugar y se volteó con la idea de irse. No le indiqué nada porque esperaba que ella lo hiciese.

—¿Mello?

—¿Hm?

—Eres un imbécil —¿Que? ¿¡Ahora qué hice!?

—¿Ah? ¿De que mierda me-…? —me seccionó con su mirada que luego suavizó un poco.

—Pero tienes cerebro… no lo desperdicies —sugirió serena mientras apaga la lámpara y me deba espacio para que descansase— Sabes a quien llamar si necesitas algo. Descansa —dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

_Ostento una enfermedad mucho más que infecciosa. _

_Ni que mierda… ¿Resfriado? _

_Solo estoy enamorado._

* * *

**Notas de autora:** Cada tanto, los protas masculinos recibirán un capítulo para expresar su punto de vista. Mello fue el primero, él no entiende completamente lo que es estar enamorado, solo tiene claro, por ahora, que aprecia a Dallas. Near parece también estar al tanto al igual que Ryuuzaki, pero cada uno con sus ideas.

Por otro lado ninguna de las tres femeninas de la casa parece sospechar del enamoramiento en desarrollo… ¿Será que el sentido femenino comienza a fallar? ¿O es que habrá otra cosa que nubla esa percepción? Los capítulos siguientes dirán.

En las penumbras, olvidado, el botón Review queda por algunos lectores… Su uso no es un sacrificio ni un pecado. Es solo el expresar del lector, tecla va y tecla viene y con un Enter han hecho ya un Review. Criticas constructivas… me haré anciana en la espera de ellas.


	10. Incógnitamente conocidos

**Life Book**

**Disclaimer:** Death Note es una obra creada por Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata, publicada por primera vez en diciembre del 2003. Este fanfic tiene apenas meses de vida por lo que es cronológicamente imposible que la serie me pertenezca. El lucro es meramente satisfacción personal y el gusto por escribir, nada más.

**Categoría**_**: **_Aventura _**- **_Romance - Humor

_**Cursiva**_ – Pensamientos o palabras, frases a resaltar y conversaciones telefónicas.

**Narración normal** – 3ª persona.

**Parejas:** secreto (?).

**Advertencia: **Leve spoiler.

* * *

ידוע שלא ביודעין_._

**Capitulo IX: **Incógnitamente conocidos.

* * *

Lizzie tanteó un par de teclas más y se sintió como si se hallara en un vacio al contemplar la pantalla. Lo que sabía era lo que tenía, pero necesitaba más, algo que malditamente le había quitado su tiempo libre y que le mantenía aún premeditando, sabía… pero no lo suficiente como para sentirse segura. ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Hasta que punto la verdad podía ser tan sorprendente? Jamás se dictó una ley sobre la magnitud de la veracidad…

No era tan grande como descubrir un milagro pero jamás tan pequeño como la verdad detrás de la mentira piadosa. Medianamente alto, por asignarle temporalmente un valor. Se estaba dejando llevar demasiado lejos por su curiosidad e imaginación. ¡Y cada vez más inevitable se le hacía! Si las cosas eran como las estaba maquinando, no podría estar más sorprendida.

Pero la falta de pruebas le causaba un vacio, sin fondo y oscuro. Sabía por donde tenía que caminar a pesar de la negrura pero su incertidumbre se establecía en lo que estaba correcto hacer y lo que no. ¿Estaba dispuesta a cruzar ciertas líneas y límites para averiguar lo que perseguía? Otra duda surgida.

Suspiró hacia arriba, sacudiendo levemente su cabello en su frente. La bibliotecaria le sonrió cuando la advirtió cerca, Lizzie estaba sentada frente a una de las PCs algo desactualizadas que contenía la biblioteca de la preparatoria. Las clases ya habían acabado y ella se mantenía ahí esperando que llegasen por ella. Más que matar el tiempo, lo que hacía era darle algún tipo de uso a ese beneficio de tener acceso a Internet gratis. Ya que, aún teniendo un superior servicio en su hogar, prefería por seguridad utilizar los ordenadores de su preparatoria.

¿Quizá lo que indagaba era algo tan peligroso? No íntegramente, pero si convenía cuidar sus pasos. Y él primero fue no dejarse en evidencia, no habría sido muy estratégico buscar toda esa información desde su laptor o alguna máquina de su casa partiendo desde el punto que compartía, en parte, el internet con sus invitados, a quienes ella estaba tratando de conocer.

A ellos no se les escapaba absolutamente nada y así tenía que trabajar ella. Se preguntaba en cuánto tiempo se tardaría aquel trío en descubrir el aumento en las búsquedas por internet con la simple letra _L_. Y que la gran mayoría de esas búsquedas se originaban en los ordenadores viejos de una biblioteca perteneciente a una preparatoria de Kyushu. No tenía mucho tiempo, quizás casi nada, pero esperaba saber la verdad.

¿Pero por qué buscaba, tan testarudamente, por internet preguntas que podía responder tan solo observando un poco más detalladamente a sus invitados? Porque, sencillamente, lo único que había obtenido eran sospechas por parte de ellos sobre su comportamiento (segura estaba de eso) y una que otra afirmación que había dado comienzo a su mayor curiosidad hasta el momento. Todavía recordaba cuando por una simple tarea domestica había acabado escuchando una conversación ajena tras la puerta del aquel sótano. Mentalmente, y hasta físicamente, esa puerta era lo que le impedía saber la verdad. ¿Le correspondía averiguar tal cosa? Por supuesto que no, pero eso no le interesaba.

Movió sus dedos contra la mesa, logrando un leve sonido de tarareo sobre la madera. Estaba dudosa de lo que tenía que hacer. Olvidar el asunto siempre era una opción existente pero arrinconada para Lizzie, su genio y curiosidad podían contra su voluntad. No iba resignarse, estaba claro. Entonces ¿Qué? ¿Seguir buscando por internet sin ninguna ganancia? Evidentemente había llegado el momento de arriesgarse.

Había utilizado el ciberespacio para saber más de ese personaje misterioso ante cualquier autoridad. Cualquier sitio de los visitados le nombraba banas listas y logros, entre ellas mucha mención hacia cierto caso llamado "Kira", rumores y datos algo inexactos. No había ningún sitio oficial ni nada que se le pareciese, aunque no había obtenido mucho, debía admitir que se sentía un poco más preparada.

—¿Quiénes son?... ¿Qué son? —susurró para sí, no había nadie acerca como para escucharla, siempre se elegía la maquina más apartada de la revuelta.

El día estaba algo ensombrecido pero no en aspecto fúnebre, simplemente había nubes demás en el firmamento. Por la gran ventana apreció el estacionamiento más abajo de su academia, vio el resaltante sedan negro ingresar a dicho sitio y aparcar, entonces supo que tenía que irse. Borró en la lista del historial de Internet todas las entradas que ella había hecho, dejando todo como lo había hallado, sabía que se había entretenido en ello pero no podía arriesgarse con esos registros. Era supremamente cuidadosa.

Tomó sus pertenecías y se alejó del escritorio, a paso constante y rápido salió de la biblioteca tras un saludo solamente formal con la encargada. Caminó más tranquila por los pasillos hasta toparse con la salida del instituto. No sabía porque pero se sentía como una fugitiva. Su siguiente acción fue hallar el vehículo que momentos previos había observado por las ventanas de la biblioteca. Se cuestionó en por qué no se había fijado mejor en el rincón del estacionamiento que había ido a parar el auto de su tutora. Estaba claro que su curiosidad a veces nublaba la percepción de ciertos detalles, banales o no, pero al fin y al cabo se le pasaba por desapercibidos. Estaba distraída, lo aceptaba, pero no significaba que estuviese conforme con eso.

Ni Misa ni alguno de sus escoltas habían venido por ella, invariablemente se arrimaban hasta la entrada de la preparatoria a ir al encuentro, esta ocasión era diferente. Protestó en su fuero interno, no le fastidiaba caminar como tampoco buscar irrelevantemente el auto, sino tener que saber que su hermana era lo suficientemente holgazana como para no aproximar el vehículo unos metros más, en vez de ello, estacionarlo y esperar que el burro se asomase parecía se algo más fácil. Así es, se había catalogado de asno como gracia irónica.

Trotó en cuanto localizó a lo lejano la parte trasera del auto. Aún tenía en mente reclamarle ciertos puntos a su muy adorada hermana. Transitó los últimos metros y llegó al sedan negro, era indiscutible que ella estaba aquí por obligación; raras, escasas y únicas veces a Dallas se le pasaba por la cabeza el pasar a recogerla de la academia. Sin contar que era el auto de su tutora, para cualquier persona dicho vehículo difícilmente podría pasar desapercibido.

Abrió la puerta con cierta brusquedad; su hermana la miró a través de los lentes de sol.

—Hola monstruosito —saludó con su voz tan característicamente mordaz, la sonrisa le dio un roce altanero. Lizzie no contestó a tal gesto, solo rodó los ojos mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto.

—¿Lentes de sol? El sol se oculta como tus intenciones aquí —inquirió luego de un momento de breve silencio, su voz lenta y gangosa le pareció molesta, tal vez demasiado a Dallas.

—¿Te fastidia? —entre dientes respondió prosiguiendo con el juego de quién molestaba a quién con sus respuestas.

—Tenemos unas cortinas negras por vidrios polarizados. Ridícula te vez —comentó con tono cargoso, segura de que su hermana lamentaría haberla ido a recoger, solo quería ver que tanta paciencia poseía hoy su no-ejemplo a seguir.

—¿Y eso te influye en…? —hizo un gesto con la mano idealizando alguna razón que Lizzie tuviera.

—Solo quítatelos —reclamó robándoselos de la cara y colocándoselos ella como broma. Dallas le procuró atención con desgano algo artificial.

—Claro, tú no te ves ridícula —comentó mientras encendía el motor del auto.

—Soy una adolescente, ser ridícula es casi como un talento —aclaró llevando los lentes sobre su frente y depositándolo sobre sus cabellos, despeinando un poco su flequillo en la acción.

—_Pff..._ —bufó mirándola de arriba hacia abajo—. ¿Y ahora quieres ser adolescente?

—Ojala se tratase de querer o no —contestó viendo por la ventanilla a lo lejos a uno de sus profesores entrar en su auto y luego arrancar. La idea de que la adolescencia hiciese estragos en ella, como en cualquiera, le desagradaba en más de un sentido. Pero refutó en el interior, no era un tema del que se preocupase a menudo, crecer no estaba entre sus dominios, al menos, no físicamente. Sabía lo que controlar significaba, esa era una virtud que muchas niñas de su edad ignoraban sin vergüenza—. ¿Treinta y dos millones doce yenes, quizás? ¿O tal vez, quinientos dólares? ¿Cuánto te pagó Misa por venir hasta aquí?

—No más de lo que tú tienes que pagarme —aseguró sonriendo mientras observaba la luz roja del semáforo.

—Esta bien… ¿de que tratas de estafarme, ahora?

—¿Estafarte? Me ofendes —inquirió robando un tono refinado, actuando una mueca de indignación—. Deberías cumplir con lo que prometes —le reprochó, Lizzie pretendió no tomarla en cuenta pero había captado su atención. Comenzaba a sospechar de su hermana, como siempre—. ¿Doscientos cincuenta dólares? Vamos... —extendió su mano esperando la llegada del dinero.

—No te daré ni un centavo, no tengo tanto ahora —respondió alejando la mano de su hermanita de un manotazo—. Espera, un momento... ¿Por qué debería darte dinero? Aún no me lo has dicho —reclamó cerrando sus ojos y debatiéndose por qué se le había ido ese detalle tan tonto, estaba distraída, tenía que transformar eso antes de que pasase a mayores.

—Hay alguien que canta entre las nubes —entonó sin mirar a Lizzie mientras veía como adelantarse al vehículo continuo al de ellas—. Tú eres la erudita de la familia, por ello se entiende que deberías tener mejor memoria ¿No? —con la última pregunta en cierta afirmación le dio una mirada furtiva sin quitar la concentración del volante—. O quizás existen cosas de las que no estoy enterada.

—Bueno, eso no es nuevo. Vives en una burbuja —contestó resonando en su mente ciertos aspectos y detalles que se habrían desarrollado en estos últimos meses que le influían a su hermana y a otras personas, que Dallas había desconocido como si fueran una mancha más de mugre en su habitación. La despreocupación y distracción que Lizzie conservaba transitoriamente eran las mismas que Dallas tenía por características personales. Lizzie esquivó divertida un sencillo revés de su hermana—. Oh, solo concéntrate en conducir.

—¡Jo! ¿Y mi dinero? —Lizzie pensó en dejarla hablando sola o tal vez volver a preguntarle con mucha paciencia, ¿por qué debía pagarle ella?

—Sin razón no hay fondos —contestó con la mandíbula algo rígida, pormenor que Dallas notó y sonrió de lado, era divertido importunarse la una a la otra.

—Si que eres terca… —comentó al aire—. Que la doña no nos permita apostar no significa que debas borrártelo de la memoria —el prefacio aburrió con facilidad a Liz, quien se preguntaba por qué tanto rodeo a la vaca… Su hermana estaba tramando algo, ella jamás era tan indirecta—. ¿Hola…? Hace un par de días apostamos que no podría ser más amable con nuestros… _invitados._

—Ah, espera…

—Aja —confirmó las sospechas de su hermana menor—. Págame —volvió a extender su mano.

—¡Deja eso!… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —le preguntó con un tono que se asemejaba más al de una madre con reproche.

—¿Lo apostado? ¿La prenda?

—Eso lo sé... Mejor dicho ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —interrogó con su seño arrugado. Tenía que darle el crédito a Misa, ella siempre tuvo la razón referente al asunto de apostar, aún así se habían arriesgado a seguir jugando. Ahora lo que exactamente le inquietaba con todo esta cuestión era la diablura que se habría mandado su hermana y como la enmendarían—. ¿Qué le hiciste a Mello?

—Vaya… ¿Y él siempre debe ser la victima?

—Sí, en tu caso —su respuesta, con más de un significado latente, desagradó bastante a Dal. Quien dejó que su mueca demostrase tal sentimiento. Restó importancia encogiéndose de hombros.

—Supongo que… ¿Con el enfermo se muestra piedad?

—¿Está enfermo?... —preguntó algo curiosa y luego entrando en la idea que si Mello estaba debilitado quería decir que de su hermana no había podido defenderse. Lizzie imploró piedad y se apresuró a averiguar—: Aguarda un segundo… Que hayas sido su enfermera no denota amabilidad, lo hace ver algo interesado en realidad… —supo al momento que había pasado, con las últimas pistas dichas por su hermana la situación era una facilidad de imaginación.

—Por la plata baila el mono.

—Nunca hablé de dinero, —Lizzie susurró dando una oportunidad muy corta al prospero silencio— hay otros intereses en la vida que no tienen que ver con sumas ni números.

—Hmm… Tranquila que con Matemáticas yo no voy —con indiferencia respondió mientras doblaban en una curva.

—Si evades; admites… ya que no puedes refutarlo —aseguró mirándola fijamente. Lizzie consiguió lo que quería, no buscaba enredar a su hermana en algún juego de palabras, solo pretendía que captase aquella alusión, esa idea que sabía que estaba en el fondo del cerebrito de su hermana pero que no saldría si no habían unos cuantos empujones.

—¿A qué demonios te refieres? —si bien había querido molestar un rato a Lizzie, de ningún modo esperó que ella le hablase así. Y lo peor es que conocía de lo que estaba hablando, apretó su afiance sobe el volante. No había nada de verdad en ello… nada. ¿Y esos susurros? Eran como leves sonidos en la mente, como cuando uno busca en sus adentros respuestas pero que no pueden se dadas a conocer, que solo se encuentran en el fondo, por debajo de la ultima tapa, llamada "verdad". Había una conclusión, que no iba a afrontar.

—Puedes simplemente volver atrás en la conversación, no me refiero a nada distinto de lo que venimos hablando —informó autosuficiente y con la cara de inocencia que la caracterizaba mas no representaba su ser. Dallas obvió su respuesta, ya que no tenía equivalencia a nada que a ella le interesase. No obstante no pudo evitar alegar:

—Veo tus intenciones enana, —aclaró en advertencia— no intentes nada.

—Aunque ves mis intenciones… ¿No puedes ver las tuyas? —llevó su mano a la zona donde se situaba su corazón complementado lo dicho. Dal buscó con su mirada a través del parabrisas algo con lo que ignorar a su nueva conciencia; no le bastaba con una, pues ahora tenía dos. No quiso calumniar a su hermana tanto como en su interior como de forma oral, pero la niña se las estaba buscando.

—Pareces conocer mis fines… Dime cuáles son entonces.

Lizzie creía que la conversación se había cerrado ahí pero se equivocó, pensó su contestación.

—Un acertijo que nuestra alma resolvió… —se pausó— una suerte de destino, algo que en nuestro interior caló y nos quita suspiros —no tenía ninguna intención poética. Era lo que realmente pensaba, lo que mejor había podido sintetizar y que de verdad su hermana comprendía.

—Porque entre versos hables, no significa que con la verdad cargues —canturreó de malas. Lizzie carcajeó… Las rimas no eran una virtud de su hermana—. Dime una cosa… ¿tú conoces todo lo que está en tu interior, acaso? ¿Aquello necesita un poco más de tiempo y comprensión?

—No todo, es difícil-

—Entonces, no tienes nada que reclamarme o decirme —estaba enfada, era claro que había cambiado su humor altanero. Lizzie la observó un tanto defraudada y molesta, volver a saber que su hermana seguía siendo tan rígida como antes la deprimía un poco. Había querido considerar que con los años de vivencia con Misa, Dallas había ablandado, algo, su carácter. Dejó de mirarla y observó el frente, le dolía estar al tanto de muchas cosas, pero entre ellas la más tortuosa era, sin duda, que con su pariente, cómplice de la vida, no pudiesen compartir aquellos secretos que a ambas envolvían con el pasar de los días.

Volvió a avistarla y endureció su contemplación. Cuando Dal ocultaba algo, quería decir que le asustaba. _Tenía miedo_, Liz sonrió suavemente ante ese pensamiento, ya que ella también podía sentir esa extraña e inmanejable sensación ante lo desconocido.

—¿Pudiste averiguar algo? —examinó Lizzie tratando de quitar tención a la situación.

—¿Hmm…? —la tomó por sorpresa, por la apariencias, Lizzie no era la única que estaba pensando en ese momento—. ¿Sobre qué?

—¿Mello, Near, Ryuuzaki…? —preguntó guardándose para sí el seudónimo tan corto: _L, _que tenía planeado mencionarle a su hermana, sin embargo se sintió extrañamente observada, como si no fueran las únicas al tanto de esa conversación.

—¿Debía averiguar algo?

—Dallas —pronunció su nombre peligrosa y criticonamente.

—Esta bien. No indagué mucho ya que mi comportamiento podría haber parecido algo sospechoso —se justificó antes de dar alguna información—. Lo ciertos es que ellos parecen tener conocimiento informáticos muy avanzados, tal vez, demasiado. Al menos por el lado de Mello.

—Hm, eso es razonable viendo toda la maquinaría que traían consigo —acotó meditando. Esto solo era agregar un dato, apenas una palabra más a la gran información que trataba de reunir. Si bien era algo obvio, servía de ayuda igual.

—He notado que Near y Mello no se llevan bien… para nada —comentó Dallas recordando las miradas fulminantes y riñas más bien "mentales" que compartían ambos sujetos—. Es como si compitiesen por algo, esa sensación es la que da…

—Si también lo he notado. Ellos no guardan ningún tipo de parentesco y Ryuuzaki no parece ser su tutor ni nada similar.

—Es su líder.

—Exacto —coincidió con su hermana mayor mientras pensaba mirando hacia el frente—. Ellos son huérfanos, aún dudo de lo que hagan en ese sótano y el por qué de que ninguno trabaje o estudie.

—Son raros —alegó Dal con cierto empalago.

—Lo sé ¿Marcan la diferencia?... —preguntó retóricamente, dependía de mucho a que le denominase _diferencia_, ellos eran simplemente distintos a todo patrón de conducta normal—. ¿Recuerdas lo que nos mencionó Misa hace mucho? Ella aludió a la idea de que ellos se mantenían ocupados en investigaciones mundiales.

—Pues pinta de científicos no tienen —aclaró observando brevemente a su hermana menor y a su estado un tanto absorto—. ¿Mafiosos? ¿Alguna clase de centro secreto de inteligencia como la CIA? No lo sé…

—¿Sabes? Tengo la intuición de que son algo todavía más grande.

—¿Así? ¿Cómo qué? Ya de por si es extraño que, en un sótano como ese, hagan la gran cosa.

—Sí… Si supiese qué es lo que vincula a Misa con Ryuuzaki.

—Depende de a que vínculos te refieras.

—No hablo de ahora —aclaró acompañada de un gesto con su mano—. Hablo del pasado… él cual no conocemos.

—¿No le has preguntado? —interrogó alzando una ceja mientras se fijaba el tráfico en aumento.

—¿Podría? Sinceramente no debería. Misa evade esos temas —habló decepcionada del poco aporte que podría obtener por parte de su tutora, pero de todas formas, no podía venir con la idea reclamarle, ella parecía más bien dolida—. Es un misterio y presiento que seguirá siéndolo por mucho tiempo.

—Liz… —llamó Dallas frunciendo su seño—. ¿Por qué demonios estas tan interesada en averiguar quienes son ellos?

—¿Sana curiosidad?

—Sí, claro —agregó suspicaz—. Si así fuese le preguntarías a Misa todo lo que necesitas saber y asunto acabado, no tendrías nada que perder. Hablo en serio… ¿Por qué?

Lizzie quiso responder pero la sensación de estar a la mira volvió a recorrerle el camino de toda la espina dorsal. Esta vez si prestó mayor atención a ese estremecimiento, sintió que no estaban tan en privado como deberían, pocas veces obviaba la razón en su deliberada intuición. Trató de alcanzar a ver por el auto algún detalle que le explicase dicha conmoción pero no obtuvo mucho. Prefirió observar por la ventanilla de la puerta, buscó alguna zona donde su hermana pudiese estacionarse para explicarle mejor sus sospechas, pues en pleno movimiento podría ser algo peligroso.

Pronto apreció que llegaban a una gran fila de autos en la autopista y que se tardarían en salir de allí. Buscó entre sus pertenencias dentro de su mochila un pedazo de hoja y un bolígrafo con el que escribir, buscó también un libro sobre el que apoyarse y escribió unas cuantas palabras. Dal la observaba con incógnita y algo de tedio.

—Léelo —le indicó mientras le pasaba el papel doblado de forma diminuta, Dal aún seguía observándola sin comprender mucho. Difícil fue entender la letra escrita tan pequeña que su hermana había utilizado con equis fin. Él trafico era tan pausado que no requería de mucha de su vigilancia, cuando por fin logró deducir lo escrito, reparó en su hermana de nuevo con duda y preguntándose a qué iba todo esto. _Ryuuzaki is L…_

—No digas nada. Solo piénsalo —solamente indicó Lizzie. Dallas extrañamente asintió y miró al frente guardándose el papel en el bolsillo. Aún así, Lizzie había utilizado una extraña forma de comunicarle unas cuantas palabras… ¿acaso no podría haberlo hecho de forma oral? Luego le preguntaría. El nombre del chico junto con la inicial parecía no representar mucho pero… la sigla, Lizzie la había dibujado —microscópicamente— como una ele gótica. Ella había visto esa especie de logo por algún lado.

Parpadeó un par de veces y luego recordó de donde había salido aquella ele. Miró a su hermana menor entre sorprendida y asustada. Lizzie notó el cambio en las facciones de su hermana y le volvió a asentir con algo de inseguridad mezclada con pasmo. Dallas regresó a mirar al frente al distinguir que la fila de autos emprendía a avanzar y a deshacerse.

—¿Es posible? —cuestionó con la sorpresa aplacada tras su manto de indiferencia.

—No lo sé… he perdido la noción de lo que es posible e imposible —contestó algo cansada del tema.

—¿Segura qué…?

—Sí, hasta ahora sí —cercioró mirando el techo del auto—. Recuerda tirar el papel.

—Esta bien —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Con la ruta libre por fin, Dallas no pensó dos veces en acelerar antes de que volviese a congestionarse. Acortó el viaje en tiempo considerable. Lizzie no vio por ningún lado algún auto oscuro con aspecto de agencia de seguridad. Era extraño que los escoltas de Misa no las hubieran seguido. Había un par de posibilidades: o Dallas se había escabullido evitando así que los escoltas la siguieran o Misa se había olvidado, la primera probabilidad era la más real.

La última parte del viaje fueron puras subidas y bajadas. En poco fueron recibidas por la ruta con su firmamento engalanado de ramas, era la estrecha calle que las llevaba su hogar.

Cuando Lizzie prestó atención de nuevo a su alrededor pudo notar que habían llegado a la cochera. ¿Abstraída? En rotundo sí contestaría. Vio como su hermana ya había bajado del auto y estaba dando la media vuelta, ella no quiso quedarse atrás por lo que también salió del auto para luego atravesar la cochera hacia las escaleras.

La claridad de la cocina hizo que entrecerraran los ojos. Lizzie descansó su cuerpo contra el marco de la puerta mientras Dallas se deslizaba hacia la heladera en busca de algo de comida. Vieron entrar a Misa con paso acelerado y con el teléfono pegado a su oreja. Ambas se preguntaron qué tanto hablaba su tutora con quién sabe por la línea telefónica. Por sus mohines y muecas podían deducir que algo no andaba nada bien.

Dal dejó pasar el tema, no tenía planes en saber que le acontecía a su prima. Sin embargo antes de que pudiese salir de la cocina una mano la detuvo. Su tutora le estaba reclamando las llaves de su vehículo con la mano extendida. Dallas rezongó antes de buscarlas entre sus bolsillos y entregárselas. Misa jamás le dejaba pasar una oportunidad, era peor que un hombre con el auto.

Misa expresó su negación con sus manos, como si la otra persona al otro lado de la línea pudiese verla. Lizzie sintió la curiosidad emerger pero no veía aún el momento más oportuno para preguntar que pasaba. Como emblema de su cansancio un bostezo llegó, testificándole que tenía que descansar o caería redonda contra el suelo. Dejó de lado la idea de averiguar que pasaba, deponiéndola para otro instante en él que Misa no estuviese tan molesta e irritable.

Saludó a su tutora y desapareció de la cocina como su hermana mayor. Misa las había seguido con la mirada buscando algo de sosiego. Podía sentir como la sangre le hervía y su puño le amenazaba con romper el aparato que tenía en su mano derecha. Tomó clases de yoga, pero en ese instante no podía recordar ninguna idea o técnica útil para tranquilizarse.

Su mañana se ahogó con las llamadas e ideas de su representante. Nunca había sentido las ganas tan grandes de ahorcar a alguien en su vida, ni siquiera a Ryuuzaki.

—_No es una mala idea_ —aseguró sin desistir, no permitiría que la culpasen, por más que fuese lo lógico.

—Tienes razón —admitió la joven rubia, pero no como su agente creía—. Es una pésima idea.

—_No trates de echar más leña al fuego_ —comentó con la ironía ardiendo.

—Ni aunque le agregases lírica y melodía podría sonar mejor —acotó entre dientes ¡Pero si tenía la razón! ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Enfrentar como si nada el gran problema que le había ocasionado su representante? Ni la culpa tenía esta vez y de igual forma tenía que comerse las consecuencias—. Si me explicas todo de nuevo de por qué yo debo organizar todo una ceremonia, fiesta, baile o como mierda mejor suene en MI casa, podría componer mi semblante. Oh, lo olvidé… ¿Sin mi autorización? —tras cada palabra tensionada con ira iba un gruñido.

La representante de Misa vaciló, jamás la había escuchado tan enfadada a la actriz. Por lo general la situación era invertida, ella era quien regañaba a Misa y no viceversa, pero al parecer en esta ocasión si había metido verdaderamente la pata.

—_¿Recuerdas a __Rhys Pryce__?_

—No omitas detalles —rugió.

—_E-esta bien..._ —sintió calor y apuro, tenía que contar todo y evitar que Misa tratase de matarla, aunque técnicamente hablaban por teléfono, eso no era ningún obstáculo para la Idol—. _Él siempre ha sido muy amigo mío. Hace unas semanas me contó del proyecto de beneficencia que siempre lleva acabo todos los años._

—¿Hace unas semanas? ¿Y me vienes a decir ahora? —Misa reclamó ásperamente.

—_Nada se había concretado hasta ahora, Misa_ —se excusó enclenquemente.

—No importa, luego discutiremos eso. Prosigue —ordenó con la autoridad palpitándole en la voz.

—_Bien. Sabes que sus eventos y celebraciones siempre las ha la hecho en el Staples Center, en el año posterior a este decidió innovar._

—Aja —masticó la información sin calmar los humos—. ¿Y?

—_Me ofreció hacerme cargo del proyecto. Vamos, es solo una ceremonia y luego festividad. En ella siempre ha presentado la última moda y luego la revista que él produce. ¿Ya has olvidado a Eighteen?_

—No —negó tal hecho, pero aclaró—: sin embargo es pasado.

—_Deja el drama_ —¿acaso le pedía que no le reclamase? Su representante debía buscarse mejores formas de no hacerla enfadar—. _Tú también fuiste gran amiga de él, te convertiste en la cara de esa revista en Japón. ¿Podríamos ayudarlo?_

—Lo dudo —incisivamente contradijo.

—_¡Misa! ¡No seas así!_

—Cállate. No tengo la culpa de que hayas abierto la bocota y metido la pata. Por Kami ¿En que pensabas? ¿En que yo podría ser la anfitriona de todo esto? —comenzaba a denotar su desesperación, pero tenía porqués.

—_Sigo pensado que es un excelente proyecto._

—Me dan igual las sumas de dinero —respondió irritada sin saber a qué más insultar—. Además no solo me involucraste a mí, sino también a mi casa.

—_Que egoísta, con las hermosas hectáreas de jardín que tienes y el lujoso salón aún sin estrenar._

—Deja de buscar excusa por donde no las hay —rebatió a duras penas soportando la ira.

—_También sería una oportunidad exquisita para presentarles a los medios tu nueva casa._

—Mo-men-to —su voz se volvió entrecortada por el enfado, respiró hondo y continuó—. ¿Presumir? ¿Es lo único en lo que piensas? ¿Crees que dejaría que la prensa pusiese un solo pie en mi hogar? ¿Acaso tienes idea de cuánto amo mi privacidad?

—_Tranquilízate _—imploró también algo impaciente.

—¡No! ¡Olvídate de eso! No podré estar tranquila hasta que me digas cómo mierda vamos a resolver esto.

—_No hay formas de cancelar planes, ya no, Misa._

—Ohu…. No me digas —su voz cambió radicalmente de tonalidad, la representante de Misa no supo si interpretar esto como un presagio de lo que venía era aún peor—. ¿Así que pretendes que utilice mi salón y mis jardines como lugar de una fiesta que no tiene prácticamente nada que ver conmigo, solo porque a ti se te vino la idea de que esto podría ser una genial oportunidad para presumir mi casa frente a las cámaras, obviando, claro, toda autorización u opinión mía al respecto, resignándome solamente a aceptar?

—_En parte ¿si?_ —afirmó por primera vez temerosa ante la celebridad.

—Bien —escupió envenenada. Y lo siguiente que se escuchó fue la línea del teléfono.

Misa había cortado de forma violenta y abrupta. Sentía como los puños le temblaban. Tenía que pensarlo muy, absolutamente, muy bien. ¿Se había esforzado todo esto meses en encubrir la presencia de tres hombres en su casa ante los medios para que su estúpida agente lo viniese a echar abajo todo de un plomazo? La sangre le calcinaba las venas. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo se las idearía.

No podía echar de un día para el otro a Ryuuzaki y compañía, pero tampoco no podía mostrarlos ante la prensa. ¡Qué odioso iba a ser tener que tratar esto con el ojeroso! ¿Cómo se lo explicaría sin tener que culparse? La mejor estrategia tal vez sería comenzar hablando de lo irresponsable que había sido su representante, de igual forma, la culpa terminaría cayendo sobre ella. Estaba frita.

Una celebración de alta alcurnia. Con el numerador sobrepasando la cifra de cuatrocientos con facilidad en cantidad de estrellas y celebridades invitadas, todas totalmente atentas al esplendor (o horror) de la fiesta. Inhalaba y exhalaba. Cientos de personas con cámaras fotográficas. Iba a necesitar ayuda, mucha. ¿Tendría que exponer a sus niñas en la fiesta? Había tantas cosas…

Le gustaba el festejo y algarabía pero no cuando ella era la encargada de ello. Misa estaba que tiritaba de la rabia. No podía comprender como a su representante se le había ocurrido semejante idea y, para remate, sin informarle. Era un pelotazo en contra que no había imprevisto.

¿Podría evitar que la celebración se llevase acabo en su casa? ¿Tal vez consiguiendo un lugar mejor, como un hotel, salón privado, etc.? No lo sabía francamente…

¿Aceptaba? De ser así —como si le quedase de otra—, tenía que emprender lo antes lo posible con los preparativos. Le dolía la cabeza de tan solo especular en esta locura. Seguro que no contaba con tiempo, su agente no le había dicho cuando era la fecha, de todas maneras, cavilaba en volver a llamarle para aclara ciertos puntos, pero solamente una vez que la cólera se hubiese disipado un poco. ¿Y si obligaba al trío a ocultarse mientras sucedía semejante juerga? ¡No podía ser tan inhumana! Por más que ellos no entrasen dentro del grupo de fiesteros anónimos.

Tal vez exageraba un poco… lo único dramático era la realidad.

Se sentó en el desayunador tomando su cabeza entre sus manos. Le intranquilizaba Ryuuzaki y no lo disimularía.

_¿¡Qué iba a hacer!?_

**-.-**

—¡Solo porque estas de malo humor, no significa que te descargues conmigo! —demandó en bramido Dallas no tolerando los reproches de su tutora.

—¡Mira quién habla! ¡No seas hipócrita!

—¿Ah? ¿Disculpa, perdón? —preguntó ofendida tras dar oídos a la respuesta irritada de su tutora. Que Misa estuviese con ese humor no aliviaba nada las circunstancias, lo paradójico ocurría. Ambas estaban solas en la cocina, pero no faltaba mucho para que alguien se apareciese preguntándose por qué la necesidad de tanto griterío.

—Espera… espera… no quise gritarte así —sus facciones se alejaron de la irritabilidad y se mostraron dóciles junto con las palabras. Misa se dio cuenta cuan idiota estaba siendo. Dallas no tenía porque recibir su frustración— Hay Dal, lo siento, es que-

—Si, si, lo sé —contestó cortante—. ¿Siempre es igual no?

—Sabes que no quise gritarte.

—Cómo si no diese lo mismo —acotó desviando la mirada—. Dame una razón. ¡Sólo una! Que sea lo suficientemente convincente, por la que yo no pueda salir esta noche.

—¿Qué mis guardaespaldas tengan la noche libre no te parece un buen motivo? ¿Un porqué razonable?

—¿Es que siempre tengo que tener a uno de tus monos persiguiéndome cada vez que quiero salir?

—¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que sí! —otra vez el alboroto se levantó entre ambas—. ¿Cuán inconsciente puedes ser? ¿¡Eh!? ¿Acaso no entiendes que es peligroso ya de por si que salgas y ni hablar de noche?

—Yo no veo a jóvenes de mi edad con estos gorilas por detrás.

—Por que no todos los jóvenes tienen esa suerte de seguridad —masculló señalándola, otra vez sentía que la cabeza le ardía en veneno—. ¡Porque ellas no tienen a Misa Amane como tutora!

—¡Qué suerte la de ellas! ¿¡No!?

Dallas se separó tras gritarle. Misa no estaba dispuesta a dejarla ir, de ninguna forma pensó. Las dos tenían motivos para enfadarse, una más que la otra, pero el punto era que el momento se volvía cada vez más tenso. Misa tomó fuertemente la muñeca de su prima para impedir que se fuera, las cosas no terminarían allí. No podía permitir ya semejante falta de respeto, su autoridad valía.

—Lo dices como si fuese una maldición, un castigo… ¿verdad? —dolida estaba y dolidas sus palabras salieron. Misa sintió sus ojos aguados pero no sintió derramar lágrima alguna—. Por un momento de tu vida ponte en mi lugar, Dallas.

—¿De que serviría? ¡Dímelo! No me interesa —ella era tan fría y su tutora tan sensible, la situación tiraba a llegar a peores condiciones.

—Y ni hablar de que ayer te escabulliste de la vigilancia de mis escoltas para ir a recoger a tu hermana… —su voz tembló, Dallas se vio algo apenada pero no lo exteriorizó para la mala suerte de su tutora—. ¿No comprendes? Mi vida esta en ustedes, lo que hago, lo hago por ustedes. Jamás, en absoluto, de ningún modo… buscaría perjudicarlas, ¿cuánto tiempo más me tomará hacerte entender aquello?

—¿Quién dijo que la confianza se ganaba tan fácilmente?

—¡Somos familia!

—¿Y eso? No me confundas con Lizzie, Misa.

—¿Qué debo hacer entonces? —estaba desgarrada, odiaba con todo su ser estas peleas, pero no podía evitar originarlas.

—¡Nada! ¡Olvídate de mí! —le exclamó tratando de zafarse de su agarre. ¿Desde cuando Misa tenía tanta fuerza en esos pequeños puños?

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué fácil me lo planteas!

El silencio brilló por su presencia en perpetuos instantes.

—Jamás podrás interpretar a una madre… por muy buena actriz que seas —en seguida de zafarse de su afiance Dallas pronunció aquella frase que congeló a Misa. Ella permaneció reparando en como su prima se iba por la puerta del patio, no saldría, ya no, pero la discusión le había valido una parte del corazón. Las últimas palabras habían desmembrado más de lo que podrían haber creído en ambas.

Sollozó en silencio. Estaba llorando, dándose por fin el lujo de liberar tantos problemas de la cabeza. Las frías gotas descendían suavemente por sus pómulos. Se tapó su rostro con la mano derecha mientras descansaba contra la esquina del desayunador. Se preguntó internamente: ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Por qué tenía que salir así las cosas? ¿¡Qué había hecho mal!?

Dallas era una desagradecía. ¡Si tan solo supiera que era lo que la distanciaba de su prima! Ambas no habían tenido pasados llevaderos lo que significaba que debían comprenderse la una a la otra, sin embargo no era así, para nada. Tenían tantas cosas en común y aún así nada parecía unirlas más que simples lazos sanguíneos. ¿Por qué demonios, Dal, se esforzaba en cortar esos finos hilos de su relación?

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?..._ era e lo único en que pensaba. Parecía un cruel eco en su cerebro.

Volteó con lentitud y en la entrada de la cocina percibió a Ryuuzaki y a Mello observándola. Misa no les dijo claramente nada. Obvió en cierta manera sus presencias, no le importaba que lo que hubieran visto, escuchado o presenciado y mucho menos que la viesen llorar. Tenía peores y más grandes problemas en los que pensar y lamentar.

Trató de secar sus mejillas pero evidentemente fue en vano. Trató de tranquilizar su respiración, pero no pudo. Trató de blanquear la mente y olvidar, aún así no lo consiguió. Trató de no sentirse peor pero no sabía si eso era posible. Las veces que trató por algo se fueron de su cuenta… ¿Por cuánto más se vería vencida?

Sintió el calor.

Los brazos de Ryuuzaki a su alrededor se habían posado.

Ese trato y contacto no sabría alejarlos. No podría hacerlo, el alivio y apoyo era como la medicina que jamás se inventó por el hombre pero sí por Dios. El detective estaba consiente de todo y por ello le cedía el hombro para llorar. ¿En que instante se había arrimado tanto? L era muy rápido, esta vez, se lo agradecía. Él no mencionaba nada, y tampoco hacia falta que lo hiciese, solo se limitaba a consolarla con la presencia.

Misa vio por el rabillo del ojo como Mello atravesaba la puerta del jardín. No quiso imaginar con que objetivo.

Más de una vez se había planteado esta situación, más de una vez la soñó. Pero jamás le dio verdadera chance en la realidad. Se sentía oportuno pero no aprovechado. Misa había discutido rudamente con Dallas, demasiado obvio e imaginable como iban a acabar, era una lástima que Misa no previera eso. La joven tutora parecía tener muchas cosas en la mente, Ryuuzaki deseó saber en que pensaba Misa.

Él no se apartó, estaba consiente de que ella quería a alguien que la reconfortase. En cierta verdad, era punzante estar al tanto de que no era indispensable que esa persona que la reanimase fuese necesariamente él. Estaba siendo egoísta e infantil, lo importante era que Misa abandonase el lamento, nada más.

**.**

Mello bajó los últimos escalones y buscó decididamente a Dallas pero no la encontró a simple vista. El patio trasero de las Amane era frondoso y extenso, competiría con un bosque europeo. La variedad de plantas, entre ellas: arboles, arbustos y enredaderas era inacabable. Se impacientó al saber que le llevaría un buen tiempo hallar a la chica.

Sus pasos lo llevaron naturalmente hacia la frondosidad netamente verde. Había un pequeño camino trazado por el andar entre los arboles. Siguió ese dudoso sendero, por los costados no quitaba ojo.

Para su fortuna no debió seguir forzando su vista contra la oscuridad. La cabellera rubia de la muchacha resaltaba bastante. Hacía ella se aproximó seguro, midiendo sus pasos contra el desconfiable suelo.

La mirada de ella estaba perdida apuntando hacia el suelo. Estando tan sombrío, le costó deducir si lo que levemente brillaba en las mejillas de ella eran lágrimas.

Luego de percibir que alguien se acercaba, Dallas lo observó de arriba a bajo. Y que ese alguien fuese Mello no podría definirlo como algo en su totalidad malo…

…chasqueó la lengua con la ira saturándole la cabeza. Es decir… ¿No todo podía se tan, pero, tan malo? ¿Verdad? ¿Existía distintos niveles de mal? ¿Cierto? Por que de ser así, el chico estaría ocupando el último grado de lo que ella podría valorar 'malo', cuando al principio lo había catalogado como un pelmazo número uno. ¿Cuándo, qué fatídico día, hora, él había pasado a dejar de ser una molestia hasta el punto de estar rozando lo interesante?

Trasformó su cara en cierta desazón y negó espaciosamente escondiendo su rostro en sus piernas. Muchas cosas no estaban bien, acababa de descubrir una nueva. Por lo general, ella jamás buscó tener el control de las situaciones pero irónicamente el propio control de sus pensamientos era lo que ahora se amotinaba.

Odió saber que siempre tenía la verdad en su contra, odió entender cuanta razón podía tener su hermana, odió ver que siempre era la mala de la historia. Y definitivamente odió sentirse vulnerable, verse frágil ante ojos ajenos. Solo un hecho podía destacar; que nada de lo pasado le había servido para aprender.

Él sentó en suelo junto a ella, no la miró, fijó su vista en las luces de la casa que estaban algo alejadas y empañadas ahora. Dallas ignoró su presencia, la ley del hielo era una de sus tantas virtudes, le daría útil uso. Puesto que ¿a qué venía este tonto? ¿A irritarla más? Esa noche no había una brisa fresca sino calidad, símbolo de que la primavera buscaba cada vez más adentrarse en el clima.

Mello sonrió perspicazmente y la observó. ¿Haría mal en fastidiarla?

—Por suerte no hay ninguna ley que prohíba molestar a las personas —siseó divertido. Su humor era tan chocante con el de su compañera, hoy era uno de esos absurdos días en donde no estaba de mal humor o algo similar. El resfriado que había padecido tiempo atrás se había evaporado y sus energías y arranques habían vuelto a él. Mello quería hablar con ella… ¿Razón? No buscaba precisamente consolarla, ya que no compartían esa cercanía y si así fuese sería solo en sus recónditos sueños. Tampoco buscaba alguna paliza, solo sencillamente deseaba pasar tiempo junto a Dallas. Porque preveía que no tenía mucho tiempo para gastar.

—Quién necesita leyes —contestó ella crujiendo sus nudillos. Él rió levemente… puso su curiosidad sobre la joven, por si debía esquivar algún golpe. Pero Dallas solo observaba impávida el horizonte sin sol ya—. ¿Y bien?... ¿Qué es lo que te debo? —preguntó como si él le estorbase. Mello se encogió de hombro tranquilo, no asustándose por las amenazantes palabras, llevó sus brazos hacia atrás colocando sus manos sobre su nuca mientras se acomodaba mejor sobre las raíces del árbol.

—Si existe algo en lo que tú y Misa se parezcan… —susurró Mello captando suavemente la atención de ella—… es que ambas sean unas reinas del drama.

Dallas contó hasta diez antes de impacientarse. Lo ojeó una sola vez, mirada que bastó para que Mello concibiese que estaba logrando su objetivo.

—Mello, lárgate de aquí —ordenó cabreada. La única vez que fue amable con él fue cuando el muy bobo se indispuso, pero no habría clonación de tal trato.

No obstante, él siguió sin perturbarse.

—¿Estas sordo o qué? —inquirió sin caer cuenta de la telaraña que trazaba el chico. Lo tomó por el cuello del chaleco negro, levantándolo en el acto. Ni modo, si él se convertiría de nuevo en su saco de box, no podría hacer nada al respecto. Lo sacudió repitiendo la pregunta mientras Mello solo ponía en su cara la expresión de '¿a mi qué?'. La imperturbabilidad de él y la cólera de ella no eran muy aconsejables como mixtura.

Él la tomó por las muñecas por sorpresa, vengándose de que estuviese arrugando de esa forma el cuello de su vestuario. La aproximó imprevistamente más hacia sí.

—Nadie te había dicho antes que eres una malcriada y caprichosa ¿cierto? —susurró en su oído izquierdo, aprovechando la anormal parálisis de ella y la súbita proximidad.

Dallas no supo como huir del letargo en el que había desfallecido. Sólo sabía que estaba mirando el cielo mientras él robaba ventaja, musitando en su oreja. Respiró rápidamente.

Alejó su cabeza de la de él y volvió acercarla para propinarle un cabezazo en la frente, como la caracterizaba, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mello retrocedió soltándola y cayendo de bruces contra el suelo.

Fue insólito y chocante para ambos, Mello disfrutaba de importunarla así, exactamente a causa de que acaba de descubrir de que podía detenerla de esa manera. Aunque fuese a nacerle un muy bonito moretón en la frente, sonreía oscuramente.

La joven retrocedió molesta y rabiosa. No por su pelea con su tutora, tampoco porque no la dejasen estar ni un segundo tranquila y sola, ni por la presencia de él. Ahora estaba furiosa por la asquerosa causa, que de hecho no conocía, que le había permitido a Mello acercársele así. Cerró sus puños clavándose las uñas, sus defensas la habían abandonado. Los ladrillos de hielo, que componían su fortaleza helada, se caían… Lo miró horrorizada de que algo como eso hubiese podido suceder.

—Bien, bien, bien… buena jugada —apreció Mello sentándose derecho y acariciándose la frente. Le sonrió a Dallas, quien le observaba entre ficticiamente asqueada y furtivamente espantada.

Ella amagó con levantarse. Si él no se iba, ella se marcharía. No tenía porque seguir tolerando. ¡Buscaba tranquilidad y desahogo! Aquí, con el plomo de Mello, no hallaría nada.

—¿Te asusté? —pronunció sagaz. Ella se detuvo sin voltearle. Mello sabía que Dallas era tan orgullosa y testaruda como para no dejar pasar esa pregunta.

—Si en realidad —admitió volteándose y arruinando los planes de él—. ¿Quién no se asustaría con semejante esperpento? —contraatacó indiferentemente. El muchacho rubio supo por donde venía el asunto, atacándolo de manera despectiva no ganaría nada. Necesitaba de mucho más para poder quitar su presencia de encima.

—Tú no pareces asustada —aseguró cerrando sus ojos autosuficiente.

Sin tener nada que perder, más que su paciencia, se volvió a sentar pero esta vez más alejada de él. Lo evaluó de arriba a bajo y suspiró. No entendía lo que pasaba… ¿Qué tenía de especial, que junto a él, de un instante a otro, experimentase una complejidad de sensaciones? Estaba tratando de engañarse así misma.

—Imbécil… —lo llamó más que insultarlo. Mello no le respondió, solo la miró levemente—. ¿Qué buscas?... ¿Sermonearme? ¿Por qué no quieres dejarme sola?

—No me corresponde reprocharte. ¿Y si lo hiciese, qué? —contestó a las dos primeras consultas, e iba por la tercera—: considero que la soledad es solo una necesidad innecesaria que creemos, que queremos poseer y que algunos consideran aborrecer y padecer. Teniendo compañía… ¿Por qué prefieres estar sola?—cuestionó seriamente, hablaban por fin de manera civilizada.

—Porque busco con más tranquilidad en mi interior —murmuró meditabunda—. Porque prefiero esta sola antes que mal acompañada.

—No sabes de lo que hablas… —confesó desviando su mirada en medida ofendido, había captado la indirecta. ¡Pero no iba a marcharse! De ninguna forma, pensó seguro. Y apreciaba que tenía razón, Dallas creía conocer mucho pero ni la mitad de sus palabras campaneaban creíbles.

—¿Y tú sabes? —preguntó recelosa.

—Créeme que sí —musitó en la oscuridad mientras vislumbraba que ambos no estaban peleando, sino, comerciando ideas y eso le agradó—. Sobre lo que paso con Misa, no es-

—Ah no… ni lo intentes —le amenazó espaciosamente. Mello alzó su ceja algo suspicaz, ella no podía pararle.

—¿No quieres hablar de ello?

—No.

—¿Por qué...? —preguntó con la tonalidad de una niño pequeño.

—Porque no —respondió a secas.

—Veamos… —comenzó como si tratase con un infante, Dallas los observó aburrida—. ¿Juguemos? ¿Si? Yo soy el confesionario y tú la pobre persona pecadora que busca la redención… ¿Esta bien?

—No —contestó expresivamente, burlándose de él—. Ni que fueras catequista… ¿Qué tratas? ¿Aplicarme alguna extraña psicología para que largue todo?

—Algo así —restó importancia admitiendo—. Cuando hablas de las cosas, en cierto sentido, te quitas un poco el peso de los problemas. Creas un alivio.

—Si, gracias por el consejo no pedido —agradeció pero no con la intención literal. El chico se disgustó y la miró feo como si aún fuesen críos—. Quizás, solo quizás… quieres que me sienta mejor. ¿Por qué?

Tragó duro disimuladamente cuando Dallas le interrogó con dicha cuestión. No supo que excusa decir, las escapatorias a la verdad, orales eran pocas y mentales nulas. Su mente estuvo en blanco. _¿Por qué quizás, solo quizás… eres la maldita perra de la que estoy enamorado?_ Asumió pero jamás dijo. Él negó sintiéndose un cobarde pero no podría serle sincero, de hecho, nunca le diría a este paso la verdad. Mello sonrió cansadamente al cielo y luego giró hacia ella:

—No se necesitan razones para ayudar a alguien —murmuró sintonizando las miradas.

Dallas aceptó su respuesta recordando a su hermana cuando se la había dicho y cuando ella misma se la pronunció a él estando enfermo.

—Han sido tres, casi cuatro años largos… —empezó cansada mirando las ramas del árbol agitarse por el viento—. Y aún sigo sin adaptarme a ciertas ideas.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Nosotras... vivíamos como reinas entre algodones de azúcar. Nunca tomé a mi padre como a una autoridad, solo veía el orden y respeto en mi madre. Y Lizzie igualmente —Mello notó la frialdad de nuevo en su personalidad, verdaderamente le dolía hablar de esto. Que ella estuviese quitándose la careta de indiferencia en alguna manera con él era un significativo avance— Hace tanto de que dejamos de sentir sus presencias… la llegada de Misa como nuestra tutora me preocupó y lo sigue asiendo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Hay… alguna razón? Misa no tiene malas intenciones —estaba defendiendo al segundo Kira, que bajo había caído. No comprendía, dudaba que Dallas se preocupase porque su tutora fuese una asesina, hasta donde él sabía, ella no estaba al corriente de tal dato y esperaba que no se enterase viendo lo débil que era la relación de prima a prima que mantenían.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Siempre me lo repito —contestó fastidiada por ese detalle—. He comenzado a tener mis dudas. No quiero que Lizzie termine supliendo la figura de nuestra madre por la de Misa… Ella era aún muy pequeña cuando el mundo se nos vino abajo, sería lógico que algo así pasase.

Mello asintió intuyendo todo. Sus sospechas sobre ella resultaron ser ciertas, Dallas había sido demasiada pegada a su madre, tanto, que ahora no soportaba la idea de otra imagen maternal en su vida. Y considerando lo recelosa y desconfiada que era, no le sorprendía que a Misa le estuviese costando un ojo de la cara tratar de comprenderla.

—Aún así… ¿no piensas que eres muy desagradecida?

—Argh, vamos… Le agradezco todo lo que esta siendo —su voz tembló, detalle que perturbó al chico—. Pero no es tan fácil… Misa logró todo lo que yo hubiese deseado hacer por mi hermana.

—A veces, aceptar la ayuda, nos abre una gama de posibilidades que no teníamos en mente —comentó mientras ella lo examinaba abstraída—. Hay que aprovechar las oportunidades, por muy en contra que vayan de nuestro orgullo —dijo y luego pensó verdaderamente en lo dicho, la había aconsejado con un consejo que él precisamente no seguía. Tal vez quien habló no fue exactamente Mello, sino, su subconsciente.

—El mundo me enseñó a desconfiar… ¿Cómo podía saber que ella seria la persona indicada que nos daría algo de alivio? —en retorica pregunta susurró.

—El riesgo es lo que vale, a través del vivimos —otra vez sintió que su conciencia le robaba sus cuerdas vocales. Correr el peligro era solo de valientes y no de cobardes ni débiles, ser honesto era un riesgo. La miró preguntándose si de verdad ella sabría cuan flechado estaba. ¿Acaso siempre viviría con la duda carcomiéndole los sesos?

—Si la razón es Lizzie, nunca me amotinaría frente a un peligro —segura musitó sin compartir su mirada.

—No lo parece… ¿Acaso tu has sido todo este tiempo el escudo delante de tu hermana? —consultó. Mello caviló en algunas posibilidades, que explicasen la radical diferencia de temperamentos entre ambas hermanas.

—Sí, bha… Eso es lo que siempre intenté —admitió recordando tantas vivencias cuando niñas en aquel orfanato.

—Que dulce —calificó sonriéndole, Dallas levantó una ceja sin mosquearse—. No pensé que lo fueses, pero eres la típica hermana mayor sobre-protectora.

—Te sorprenderías de mucho —con sencillez respondió, dando en una interpretación algo abstracta a su respuesta. El sucesor de L la vio confundido; ¿qué tanto podía ocultar ella? ¿De que debía sorprenderse? Las incógnitas en la vida nunca se acaban—. Mello, ¿qué eres de Near? —indagó tomándolo por sorpresa.

—Por suerte, nada —respondió molesto por tener que aludir al gusano en la conversación.

—¿No son… rivales o algo así?

—Técnicamente no —estaba establecido que ellos eran compañeros y no rivales. Mello sentía rivalidad por Near pero esto no era reciproco, el enano no lo consideraba un contrincante, algo que lo enfurecía. Pero si había que decir las cosas como eran, L les había dejado claro que adversarios no podían ser. La idea era armar un equipo, no deshacerlo.

—Bien —reconoció—. Porque he visto lo que sucede.

Mello la miró de reojo. No le había gustado nada en como Dallas había pronunciado esas palabras. ¿De que se había percatado ella…?

—¿A que te estás refiriendo?

—Near es un adolescente y se siente atraído por mi hermana —Mello asintió hipócritamente. Esperaba que Dallas no hubiese seguido analizando detalles, porque de ese modo, ella se habría dado cuenta de que Near no era el único atraído por una Amane. Aunque sonase increíble y hasta incoherente, ellos tenían alma y emociones.

Near era el más frío y alejado de los sentimientos de los tres, las alteraciones en él eran, tan pero tan, milimétricas… Si Dallas había podido deducir lo del enano, significaba que era cuestión de tiempo —que no era mucho— para que entendiese que había alguien enamorado de ella y que ese alguien era él. O tal vez ya lo sabía… era triste, pero era una probabilidad de un sesenta y siete por cierto.

—Le toca un pelo y lo mato —aseveró brillándole en los ojos la intención.

—Yo te ayudo —masculló entre dientes.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

Ella lo observó por un momento y luego restó importancia.

—Demasiado es que respire el mismo aire que ella.

—Exageras —acotó. Ni él, que odiaba a ese niño, era tan extremista.

—No lo creo. Desde que ustedes llegaron aquí ha sido un suplicio.

_Auch…_ Había veces en que Mello prefería la sinceridad y las verdades en la cara, pero estaba ocasión era de aquellas en que optaba por la mentira. Dallas era demasiado, dolorosamente, directa.

—No espera… creo que desde antes —parecía estar recordando—. ¿Por qué carajo nos secuestraron? El cuentito de que Misa es amiga suya no es más que una boba mentira de ella… —preguntó indignada. ¿Cómo era posible que pasase de ese modo de la imperturbabilidad a la explosividad?—.Ni siquiera sé quién eres…—había una brecha que Dallas nos podía cerrar entre la confusión y el entendimiento. Con Misa correspondería haber hablado de estos temas, no con él, que más que ser un conocido pobremente, era otra persona pasajera de su vida y que con quien realmente, en contrasentido, había hablado de la verdad—. Hablé demás —aclaró arrepintiéndose de haber compartido sus pensamientos con él, la única verdad clara.

Mello tomó el silencio entre ambos para meditar. ¿Por qué ella le había hablado de todo esto? No había duda de que era algo que le había fascinado, pero su genio le obligaba a saber el porqué. Los dos se preguntaban lo mismo pero tenían distintas respuestas. Dallas sospechaba confundida y Mello deseaba inconscientemente con el alma saber la verdad.

Bufó ella falsamente fastidiada, tenía una imagen que mantener. No debía olvidar que ella era la mártir que tenía que soportarlo y él, el pelmazo que aparentemente no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

—Quizás, solo quizás… eres buen oyente —la significación de la respuesta estaba por verse… para ambos. ¿Agradecimiento oculto de ella hacia él? ¿Solo un comentario para alegar? ¿La excusa perfecta para que la consciencia de Dallas la dejase en paz? ¿Nada de lo anterior? Las variables siempre son muchas, la verdad solo una.

**.**

La letra solo era un complemento de la melodía, esta vez no optaba por adherirla. Con la brisa cálida, las notas se movían hacia un viaje que las trasportaba hacia el cielo, logrando soldarlas al ambiente. La flora y el boscaje danzaban a los compas sin importar su adhesión al suelo, todo un cuento de hadas narrado con cinco cuerdas.

Fuera de toda poesía. Se sentía como el ordenador sobre-cargado que debía agregar a una película romántica la música de fondo.

Y era cierto, porque decían que la música estimulaba el alma. Esa podría ser una buena explicación para el panorama que observaba allá abajo, entre la maleza. ¿Qué habría llevado a que se diese esa escena? Las extrañezas no desaparecen. Ella los acompañaba con la melodía, con el inspirado trasfondo.

—Mira a esos dos… —contempló divertida moviendo sus dedos sobre los hilos finos y gruesos de la guitarra—. Son material para escribir una comedia romántica… ¿No, Cyan?

El gato, escondido dentro del estuche del instrumento, solo asomó sus orejas y sus bigotes ante la llamada de su dueña. Lizzie le acarició la cabeza mientras el animal luchaba entretenido contra el cierre de la funda. Estaba sentada en suelo, con la mitad del cuerpo en su terraza y la otra mitad dentro de su habitación, con la espalda apoyada sobre la puerta del ventanal. La única luz que daba algo de combate a la oscuridad era la fosforescencia lunar. Todo su cuarto se hallaba oscuro, en una tranquilidad inalterable.

—Lizzie, deja el delirio —la voz no era frecuentemente oída, pero aún así, no se sorprendía de escucharla, sino, que se alegraba.

—Mis delirios serán la realidad… la realidad ahora son mis pesadillas —contestó abandonando sus punteos en el instrumento de cuerdas. Lo observó acercarse y verse luego iluminado por el satélite. Si existía la posibilidad de que se viese aún más angelical, era ésta. El blanco resalta sobre el negro como viceversa, la oscuridad solo daba otro toque que destacaba a su persona.

Near miró en sus pies semi-descalzos al animal que mansamente le ronroneaba. El felino, al percibir la presencia del chico, había saltado de su escondite. Liz sonrió pero no le dio ninguna indicación a su mascota como para que dejara al chico en paz. Near la observó y ella sólo susurró el nombre del gato para que volviera a ella.

—Entrar a la habitación de una chica sin antes haber tocado es de mala educación ¿lo sabes? —comentó Liz sin pretender reprochar, quería saber por qué él había aparecido en su alcoba.

—Para saber que algo esta mal, primero debes conocer lo que esta bien... —dilucidó sacando de sus anchas mangas una especie de cubo Rubik—. Entonces sí, conozco que es lo que esta sociedad estereotipada cataloga como mala educación. Pero por saberlo no significa que vaya a aplicarlo —contestó por completo y como predeciblemente pasaría, dejó a Lizzie sin saber lo que quería. Near tenía habilidad contra la que no podía competir, y eso más que molestarla la entristeció levemente.

—¿Sociedad estereotipada? —musitó analizando sus palabras—. La sociedad ha evolucionado...

—No —refutó inexpresivo mientras resolvía velozmente el gran cubo de colores que tenía en manos—. No lo ha hecho en realidad. La cultura que se trasmite década a década es la misma pero con diferente forma. Ideas viejas vuelven a ser usadas o consideras nuevas, en vez de mejorar se empeora. Pero el conocimiento no es la diferencia que importa. Es la humanidad —elevó su mirada al cielo sin detenerse en la muchacha—. Las masas se mueven más por las modas que por una opinión verdadera y personal de cada uno. Siempre se discrimina a quien es diferente, sea por la manera que sea y sin importar el año, década o siglo. El ignorante es visto como el As mientras que el trabajador y perseverante es solo otro perdedor. La codicia, la envidia, como otros antivalores, son moneda corriente… No afirmó que sigamos siendo primates, pero incluso ellos, tenían más corazón. Pocas personas marcaron la diferencia de forma correcta y seguirán siendo pocas.

—Entiendo... —solo alegó, la profundidad de los pensamientos de Near era algo que podría apreciar por toda la eternidad. Near extrañamente no se había sentado en suelo, permanecía de pie con los codos apoyados sobre el borde de la terraza mirando su juguete y a veces al exterior pero jamás a su acompañante. Lizzie previó que no sabría que lo traía a él hasta ahí, a menos que se lo preguntase directamente, sin embargo no supo si descartar la idea—. Eres lo suficientemente insociable como para haberte detenido a apreciar que pilares sostienen a las comunidades modernas, no comprendes el comportamiento de muchos… y lo analizas en busca de motivos ¿verdad?... Debe haber otro motivo alterno a la curiosidad que te mueva a investigar sobre lo que te rodea, como él que te trajo hasta mi habitación… No has venido solamente a ser mi compañía ¿no?

Near la observó fijamente. Lizzie no era alguien a quien se le debía subestimar, captaba más de lo que su aparente inocencia aseguraba.

—¿Una doble razón? Los motivos simples al parecer no son muy propios de mí —contestó haciendo una apreciación de sí mismo. Lizzie esperó que alegase más, Near estaba hablando más de dos o tres monosílabos, no podía desaprovechar las circunstancias—. El número de todas las piezas pequeñas que componen a este cubo podría ser el mismo de la cantidad de mis razones…

—Calidad sobre cantidad —respondió Liz sin trabarse.

—No tengo ningún interés. Me agrada tu presencia —a pesar de su inexpresividad y poca atención a su acompañante, Lizzie no detuvo el traspaso de sus palabras a la profundidad de su ser. Desvió la mirada hace abajo, el jardín ya no estaba ocupado por susurros y ni por aquellas dos personas que se habían sentado a hablar.

Near sabía que ella no creería sus palabras, sin embargo él no aprobaba la mentira sin fundamento, por lo tanto, era sincero. Lizzie estaba entre razonar algo que no necesitaba lógica, simplemente dejarse llevar o darle oportunidad a su escepticismo; ¿esto podría ser alguna clase de estrategia por parte del chico para tranquilizarla y luego tratar de sacarle información? Después de todo, estaba muy segura que ellos sabían sus intenciones, probablemente Ryuuzaki habría encomendado a Near la tarea de averiguar si ella estaba tratando de 'desenmascararlos' en algún modo.

La muchacha pensaba demasiado, como antes se había mencionado, trataba de darle entendimiento mental algo que no necesitaba más que solo nuestro órgano vital.

El joven cano descendió hasta el suelo, sentándose enfrente de Lizzie.

—Antes de que ingresara a tu alcoba, tocabas… ¿Por qué te detuviste? —preguntó dejando el juguete en el piso y enredando sus cabellos entre sus dedos.

—No lo sé… —susurró mirando hacia la luna—…es algo que hago casi por instinto.

La palabra _instinto_ era múltiplemente significativa, la importancia más aplicable aquí era en como el tiempo había echo de una timidez y un miedo en una costumbre… y luego en un instinto.

—Eres egoísta —calificó sin más—. No guardes lo que hay en ti, Liz, el mundo requiere de personas como nosotros —¿Se refería a él, Mello y Ryuuzaki? ¿O quizás... la incluía a ella?

—Estás muy locuaz —comentó sin tomar en cuenta lo que dijo Near—. ¿No has enloquecido?

—No. Sé que por lo menos no deliro —la respuesta estaba era directamente en su contra. Lizzie sonrió entretenida, ambos apreciaron como Cyan olisqueaba el cubo abandonado en el suelo. El no tan inofensivo animal se entretuvo empujando con sus menudas patas al objeto hasta llevarlo de un costado al otro.

La luna no sólo era el satélite de la tierra, también era un testigo a quien no se le podía robar ni uno solo de los secretos que guardaba. Lizzie la observaba en una especie de hipnosis. Movió sus dedos naturalmente sobre las cuerdas, quiso ignorar la presencia de él para si poder concentrarse en su mayor pasión, pero lo que más latía en su mente era la presencia de Near, tratar de no tomarlo en cuenta era como tratar de no respirar, podía asegurar que no exageraba.

Pero sabía que todo el esfuerzo era en vano, porque estaba demasiado segura de que ya no podría cambiar la verdad. La verdad de que estaba enamorada y de que no era en ningún punto correspondida, no era molesto ni triste; porque nunca se dio oportunidad de siquiera soñarlo.

Cuando quiso ver, había estado tocando sin tener en cuenta que él la observaba. Estaba frente a una persona, no estaba sola…

...ni siquiera con su hermana ni con Misa había podido superar esa fobia tan boba e injusta. ¿Qué tenía él? Solo era otra persona. Mentira, si lo dijese debería morderse la lengua, con el pasar de los meses, Near había dejado de ser para ella su invitado, se había acostumbrado a su presencia, la había adoptado como parte de la rutina, en alguna forma, él le inspiraba paz y eso no tenía nada que ver con su resaltante apariencia pálida. Había cosas de las cuales no estaba segura, que aún tenía que pensar en ellas, conocía y desconocía a la vez.

Pero de todas maneras, su voz se negaba a salir. Era como si su sentido vocal se encerrase en una habitación bajo llave, rechazando como si fuera toxina la idea de cantar. Cuando niña, siempre estaba su madre atrás suyo, regalándole ánimos. Sonrió tristemente, acaba de descubrir, después de tanto, un hueco, un lugar, que nadie había podido tapar ni ocupar.

Volvió a la tierra cuando el cubo que tanto manoteaba el gato chocó contra su pierna. Miró reparadoramente al minino que aunque no tenía gestualidad en sus facciones, con sus ojos expresaba inocencia, bajo ella, la astucia más representativa de los felinos. Si fuese extremadamente paranoica, pensaría que el gato tramaba algo. Se estaba yendo por las ramas.

Tomó el cubo y lo observó detalladamente, indagándose la simple cuestión de por qué Near jugaba con juguetes no siendo ya un niño.

—V-Cube siete —nombró él mientras veía como el animal observaba a su dueña embelesado, no por Lizzie, si no por el objeto que ella tenía en su mano izquierda.

—¿Cuánto te tardas en resolverlo? —preguntó contando las piezas que tenía de ancho y de largo para luego multiplicar ambos números obtenidos, y luego por el número de caras—… 218 piezas.

—Un par de minutos, tal vez —se encogió de hombros, jamás había tomado el tiempo, directamente jugaba por inercia.

Lizzie movió su mano de un lado al otro con el objeto en ella, la cabeza del gatito la siguió magnetizada.

—¿Te gusta, Cyan? —el gato se puso en dos patas para alzar el resto de su cuerpo hasta la mano de su dueña quien le extendía el juguete—. Creo que ya tienes una nueva piedra para tu caja de arena —le informó con la intención impresa en su rostro. Near alzó una ceja como única inmutación en respuesta. Ella carcajeó divertida, lanzó el colorido juguete hasta él, quien lo atrapó perezosamente—. Yo no deliro —aclaró ficticiamente ofendida. Estaban a mano.

Cyan se acercó hasta Near viendo el juguete en su regazo. Él extendió su brazo fuera del balcón, el animal lo siguió con el amague de saltar tras el objeto. Lizzie frunció su ceño empezándose a molestar de vedad.

—¿Los gatos caen parados… verdad? —inquirió con esa sonrisa que Lizzie calificaba como macabra y espeluznante. Ella no esperó para crujir sus nudillos y mirarlo retadoramente.

—Near… —rudamente lo aludió—. No ensucies el concepto que tengo de ti.

Él extendió su extraña sonrisa. Arrojó el cubo… pero para el lado contrario, dentro de la habitación de ella. Liz suspiró y lo miró negando con la cabeza.

—Pareces un niño.

—Soy un niño —admitió volviendo a su insensibilidad expresiva. Ambos se observaron sin pronunciar nada más, el sonido del ir y venir del cubo siendo pateado por el animal dentro de la habitación era lo único que cortaba el tranquilizador silencio.

Si bien el ambiente había pasado de ser llenado por las discusiones de su hermana y su tutora, de ser merodeado por algo de música y luego por el vacio representado por el silencio, ahora no parecía necesitar nada. Regresó sobre sus pensamientos al resonar que había oído gritos y portazos. No debería despreocuparse pero no ganaría nada con preguntar que era lo que había pasado, más que agrandar la herida. Rogaba porque en algún día, Dallas y Misa pudiesen concordar en algo.

También llegó a sus pensamientos la última nueva no tan buena que Misa le había explicado y que podría significar el fin de todo esta etapa. Y era muy difícil adaptarse a la idea de que ellos tendrían que desaparecer, aunque aún sospechaba de por qué ellos debían ocultarse. En fin, Misa parecía mantener una 'amistad con ellos de una vez y nunca más'. ¿Qué quería decir esto? Que su tutora les había mentido en ciertos pormenores, porque todo indicaba que ellos se irían y nunca más volverían. Siendo ellos amigos ¿Por qué no los volvería a ver? Misa ocultaba mucho, pero nada que fuese a decirles.

—Near —llamó ella involuntariamente—. Fue… un placer conocerte.

Él le prestó mucha escucha, lo que no había hecho en toda la conversación.

—¿Vas a suicidarte? —preguntó aprensivo. Ella negó energéticamente con la cabeza—. ¿Te me vas a declarar? —Liz evitó en lo posible ruborizarse y volvió a negar, poniendo en duda sus razones de sus palabras.

—Creo que ustedes pronto se tendrán que ir —susurró con una sonrisa entristecida. El muchacho níveo no objetó nada—. Ustedes cuatro no pueden mostrarse en público —no conocer el porqué era insoportable—. Misa recibió hace muy poco la noticia de que iba a ser la encargada de organizar una ceremonia y fiesta… aquí —pausó su explicación para remojarse los labios, prosiguió—: Considerando como se han esforzado por ocultar su presencia de las cámaras, no creo que sea muy inteligente tratar de echarlo a perder todo ahora.

Near cerró sus ojos con calma.

—Te estas precipitando —contradijo secamente—. Lo que vaya a pasar ya se verá, de todas formas es nuestra decisión, no debes interferir.

Él invariablemente era indiferente, pero su contestación la apreció distinta. Como si conllevase más del sentido literal. _'No debes interferir'_, definitivamente se lo decía por otra cosa, y ella sabía a que se refería. Asintió sin dejar ver que le había lastimado lo dicho, pero él tenía razón, ella no tenía el porqué entrometerse con ellos. La primera vez que se sentía culpable de su curiosidad. Estaba advertida que no debía sobrepasar límites.

—Pero… no me respondiste por qué te estabas despidiendo —lo observó pero al instante desvió la mirada.

—Simplemente, porque no sabré si luego podré hacerlo —se enderezó tomando la funda de su guitarra y comenzándola a guardarla, tenía planes de largarse.

—Aún así… ¿Por qué conmigo? —ese interés desconcertó a Liz pero no lo expuso. ¿Por qué ahora le venia con esas preguntas? Ella se había detenido un poco más allá del umbral del balcón, tapada totalmente por la oscuridad de su habitación.

Lizzie quiso acribillar a la indecisión. ¡Tenía que decirlo! ¡Porque estaba enamorada de él! ¡Vamos! ¡Eran solo una simple frase! ¡No era ninguna hazaña letal! Estaba tan decepcionada de sí misma, aún le faltaba mucho como para decir así como así sus sentimientos. No contaba con la madurez que siempre creyó poseer.

—Porque… eres la única excepción —respondió volteando solo el rostro sin quitar la sonrisa triste. Lanzó su guitarra sobre su cama y salió de su habitación, con el alma que la llevaba el diablo.

Near palpó la cabeza del gato cuando éste se le acercó, la más joven de las Amane había irrumpido agudamente dentro de él y su respuesta también.

**-.-**

—Ayer no pude preguntarles… ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Consiguieron algo? —Ryuuzaki preguntó tanto a Near como a Mello, ambos (uno más que el otro) sintieron la necesidad de mirar hacia arriba y silbar. Habían olvidado totalmente el verdadero asunto de porqué habían ido por _su _correspondiente Amane para averiguar sobre ciertos aspectos. Se habían ido por las ramas y habían dejado que otra cosa los guiase que no eran sus cerebros. _Upss…_—. ¿Y bien? —L empezaba a entender el porqué de que ninguno le respondiese y ni siquiera se volteasen a verlo.

Ryuuzaki suspiró mirando el suelo, tenían que aprender a superar esto.

—Conseguí… quitarle ese papel a Dallas —Mello extrajo de su bolsillo el pequeño papel que aún se mantenía doblado de forma diminuta. Si bien su principal misión había sido sacarle toda la información que ellas pudieran saber de ellos, pero también, en el lapso en que ambos se habían acercado tanto, cuando él le había susurrado al oído, había aprovechado para quitarle ese papel que Lizzie le había entregado a su hermana mayor y que contenía 'algo' que podía ponerlos en riesgo—. Fue muy conveniente haber dejado esa cámara en el auto del segundo Kira, sino, no nos habríamos enterado de que Lizzie nos trae entre ojos, aunque fuese ya algo de sospechar… —mientras desdoblaba cuidadosamente el papelito, iba comentado eso—.Hmm… _¿sigan… sigan participando?_ ¿Qué? —lo analizó—... ¿¡Cómo que sigan participando!?

Contradictoriamente al cabreo de Mello, L sonreía.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí?... Son bastante astutas —el asunto le resultaba divertido, le quitó el papel a Mello quien lo miraba molesto, lo estiró y observó que efectivamente decía eso, sin embargo estaba borroneado, lo que quería decir que habían borrado y luego vuelto a escribir—. Seguramente intuyeron que de alguna forma nos enteraríamos de que ellas saben… lo que saben. Y que también buscaríamos sacarles todas las pruebas —aclaró Ryuuzaki moviendo el papel que tenía sostenido entre los dedos.

—¡Bien!... ¿y ahora qué? —preguntó desconfiado el rubio—. ¿Dejaremos que ellas descubran que Ryuuzaki es L? ¿Y que yo y Near somos sus sucesores?

—Nadie dijo nada de eso —L se encogió de hombros—. Esto podría ser un divertido juego.

—No deberíamos dejar que ellas se entrometan, suficiente es que el segundo Kira conozca tu identidad —Ryuuzaki tranquilo observaba a Mello, como si tuviese todo bajo control, como si le fuera irrelevante.

—De todas maneras, le he advertido a Lizzie que no intente nada —aclaró Near mientras balanceaba entre sus dedos un par de dados—. No es algo que nos deba importar, pero al parecer Amane tiene encomendado llevar a cabo una celebración en esta casa.

—Sí, Watari me habló sobre algo así —confirmó Ryuuzaki sin cambiar su estado sereno.

—Aja…. ¿y nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados? —Mello quería entender porque era él único preocupado o alterado por la idea. ¿Acaso no comprendían el peligro?—. Nos tendremos que ir ¿cierto?

—No… ¿por qué? —contestó tan característicamente L.

—Estás bromeando —Mello no sabía sin le estaban tomando el pelo o qué.

—Yo creo que esta fiesta podría traernos un par de beneficios… —Near observó a Mello para que captase el mensaje. Mello parpadeó unas cuantas veces y no creyó entender a lo que se refería. Porque lo que él entendía estaba relacionado con las chiquillas Amane y dudaba que Near apuntase a eso.

—Solo hay que asegurarnos de la lista de invitados que Misa seguramente va a tener que confeccionar —ideó el pelinegro volteándose para ir hasta la salida—. ¿Alguien me va a acompañar? Tengo hambre —pidió antes de poner un pie en la escalera que los conducía hacia arriba.

—Si voy… espera… ¿quieres decir que algunos de los invitados a esa fiesta podría ayudarnos? —indagó Mello siendo seguido por Near.

—Paralelamente a ustedes, estuve haciendo un par de investigaciones… no crean que no hago nada —justificó Ryuuzaki introduciendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros—. Digamos que… en el mundo del espectáculo hay muchos empresarios que tienen variadas relaciones… desde traficante de drogas hasta política o mejor… una empresa de seguridad. Creo que podrían facilitarnos uno que otro dato.

—¿No crees que nos pondríamos en evidencia? Yendo de un lado al otro, preguntando a los invitados lo que queremos saber —la idea no encajaba para Mello.

—¿Nosotros? No —la tranquilidad de L, aunque fuese común, era ya demasiada, algo debía estar maquinando—. Como ya les dije, tenemos que conseguir una copia y analizar la lista de invitados —El dúo siguió a su jefe hasta la cocina, mientras éste seguía dando leves datos de su plan.

**.**

Gracias a la delgadez y flexibilidad de su cuerpo, logró esconderse entre las sombras y un rincón detrás de la puerta. Los observó pasar hablando, ninguno pareció percatarse de su presencia oculta. Esta era su oportunidad y de ellas había muy pocas. En cuanto ellos se alejaron lo suficiente, recién allí pudo moverse del incomodo sitio en el que se había ocultado.

Estuvo a la mira disimuladamente hacia todos lados, se dirigió rápidamente, pero sin hacer ruido, hasta la puerta del sótano. Observó perpleja el mar de oscuridad que dominaba escalera abajo, también observó a su sombra, como si ésta pudiese delatarla. Miró hacia atrás pero no vio a nadie, debía darse prisa. Se zambulló en la negrura de las escaleras, estaba rebasando fronteras. Era como caminar hacia la puerta del inframundo. Sonrió por la última idea, su imaginación trataba de tranquilizarla.

Después de bajar las escaleras, abrió la puerta despacio, con cautela —no sabia si Watari estaba ahí— y no le sorprendió ver innumerables equipos, sistemas, máquinas de todo tipo ocupando el extenso espacio del sótano. Y por suerte, no había nadie más que ella. Era algo que ya se había conjeturado antes. Había escritorios que bordeaban las paredes laterales que contenían todos lo artefactos mencionados ya. Había una larga mesa pegada a la pared principal del sótano, sobre ella había unos cinco o seis ordenadores e innumerables pilas de papeles. Pero lo más resaltante de todo, eran las tres gigantes pantallas planas que estaban colgadas en la pared, alrededor de ellas habían monitores más pequeños mostrando gráficos, mapas, informes, se tardaría demasiado tiempo, que no tenía, en detallar y contar la clase de uso que le habían dado sus invitados a esa habitación. La tecnología que había allí estaba tan adelantada como en unos cincuenta años luz.

Entrecerró los ojos cuando la electrizante luz de las pantallas llegó a ella. No podía esperar a que la vista se le acostumbrase, no sabía por cuanto tiempo podría estar allí, ni lenta ni perezosa, se acercó rápidamente hasta el escritorio principal. Observó la pantalla pero no pudo comprender mucho de lo que iba toda esa información a simple vista. Fisgoneó en los monitores pero tampoco obtuvo mucho. Vio las pilas y pilas de papeles, se aproximó a una de ellas y ojeó las primeras páginas.

No había nada que le dijese que lo que quería leer u oír estaba ahí. Eran todo listas y listas de nombres, explicaciones, notas, informes o registros, como si se tratase de alguna especie de expediente policiaco. El pensamiento le animó porque a quien buscaba, tenía que ver decididamente con ese tipo de asuntos. Siguió revolviendo con mucho cuidado las torres de papeles, no iba a modificar para nada el exacto orden en que se hallaban. Tal vez debió haber tenido más cuidado, estaba tocando todo, en cierta forma, ellos podrían reconocer sus huellas digitales, unos guantes no habrían sido mala idea. Resopló revolviendo un par de cabellos sobre su frente, ya era tarde como para arrepentirse de un par de detalles. Como lo era la advertencia de Near… la había omitido sin asco.

El crujido de la puerta sonó, miró velozmente con el corazón palpitándole avivadamente. La luz del exterior apenas llegó por el leve ángulo de apertura de la puerta. Apreció una pequeña sombra asomarse y luego un cuerpo. El maullido le dejó suspirar y recalcarse que estaba muy paranoica. El mínimo, que buscaba a su dueña y la había hallado, se acercó hasta ella maullando. Lizzie le hizo señas de que se callase, el animal solo saltó hasta una de las sillas y se quedó observando que tanto hacia quien debería darle de comer a estas horas de la mañana de un sábado.

Chasqueó la lengua tres veces, sin poder hallar nada. Miró al felino sentado cómodamente en la silla de en medio, éste volvió a maullarle, en poco recordó que los gatos soltaban pelo como migas el pan, si descubrían cabellos blancos y finos, dudaba que los confundiesen con el cabello de Near, se darían rápidamente cuenta que había habido alguien espiando ahí y que ese alguien era precisamente ella, pero seguramente para entonces ya habría descubierto sus huellas dactilares. Y nada le garantizaba que no hubiesen cámaras o micrófonos escondidos por algunos rincones del sótano. _Maldita sea_, maldijo en su fuero interno, mientras trataba de obligar al gato a despegarse de la silla. Cyan terminó ganando gracias a sus afiladas garras y a sus constantes miaus, la chica lo miró molesta, un poco de ayuda no le molestaría.

Regresó su atención a los cúmulos de documentos, todos parecían iguales. Debería dejar de perder el preciado tiempo en eso. Suspiró y miró las pantallas, específicamente la de en medio que aparentaba ser la más grande e importante. Se preguntaba si tal vez eran… táctiles.

Olvidó ya el asunto de las huellas. Efectivamente la pantalla era sensorial, probó mover con los dedos un par de ventanas y programas abiertos. Se preguntó cuál de las tantas computadoras era la que tenía la conexión con esa pantalla. Fue minimizando todas las ventanas abiertas y tratando de recordar en el orden en que estaban abiertas.

Llegó hasta una última, parecía ser una clase de programa de edición audio, tras un breve aprecio, coincidió que era un sintetizador de voz. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al notar el logo en negro del programa en un costado. Inhaló profundamente y se olvidó la parte de exhalar. Llevó la mano a su boca pero no la tocó, estaba demasiada sorprendida.

—Lo sabía —en voz alta cantó victoria. No sabía si era orgullo, pero se sentía bien saber que siempre estuvo en lo correcto. La ele gótica era delatadora.

—Y nosotros también.

Lizzie percibió como la espalda se le helaba, provecho de un escalofrió. Observó a Ryuuzaki, Mello y… a Near, por el rabillo del ojo. No tuvo las agallas suficientes para voltearse. Reparó en algo; había tomado el riesgo y había medido las consecuencias. No tenía absolutamente nada de que lamentarse ahora y tampoco sorprenderse porque las probabilidades de salir descubierta era mucho más altas que las de salir ilesa, siempre lo tuvo en cuenta. _Mierda…_

Aún así, nada le facilitaba o le decía como saldría de esa situación.

—Dejar la puerta sin llave no fue tan mala idea —comentó Ryuuzaki dirigiéndose a ella. Liz mordió su labio inferior y cerró los ojos forzosamente, estaba en grandes aprietos. No quería voltear porque no quería ver la cara del más joven de los tres, él le advirtió que no se las buscase… porque los iba a encontrar.

—Posiblemente deberías entrenar a tu mascota, Liz, él fue el que ayudó a evidenciar tu presencia aquí —reconoció la voz de Mello un tanto despreocupada, no quería saber porque estaba tan sereno. Se dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y observó en silencio al trío. Mello sonreía burlescamente, al parecer le divertía ver en los apuros en los que se había metido por su genio, Ryuuzaki la miraba con curiosidad y finalmente Near estaba inexpresivo, como siempre.

—Contéstame… ¿Qué te llevó a sospechar que yo era L? —en medio de la pregunta había una afirmación.

Lizzie dudó de a momentos, no sabía si era necesario contestarles o si le pondría en un riesgo su respuesta.

—Todo inició cuando… le pregunté a Misa quiénes eran y de qué vivían —recordó cuando ese hecho, cuando ellos las habían 'secuestrado'—. Ella meramente… me respondió… que se encargaban de investigaciones a nivel mundial —sabía al pie de la letra las exactas apalabras de su tutora, más de una vez fueron un eco en su cerebro—. Esta convivencia solo dio pie a más dudas y misterios a sus alrededores, al principio creía que era solo imaginación mía… con el tiempo entendí que no era así, sus comportamientos, sus formas de hablar, vestir, ¡hasta de sentarse o de caminar! Eran demasiado extrañas, nunca me cerró como eran sus personalidades —dio una pausa para no irse de la idea principal—. Comencé a analizarlos, traté de hallar posibles porqués, ¿qué mucho podían hacer aquí? Teniendo sólo la pista que Misa me había dicho vanamente, empecé a hilar en ti, Ryuuzaki —tuvo la intención de llamarlo L, pero se detuvo—. Tus ojeras, la forma despreocupada de tu apariencia, las grandes cantidades de azúcar que consumes hora a hora y esas manías… me llevaron a pensar que te ocupabas en algo tan pero tan exclusivo que por el desgaste requería de un gran cerebro y una gran voluntad. Una persona que no se muestra físicamente ante el mundo en ningún momento y por ello su apariencia, resolviendo casos extraordinarios…. El resto lo obtuve un poco con ayuda de mi imaginación y mi hermana. Sin contar que cuando llegaron trajeron toda esta tecnología —englobó los objetos en la habitación—. Misa no me dijo más, entre ustedes hay algo más que un simple pasado… —se perdió un poco en sus cavilaciones. Se sorprendió ella misma de lo segura y tranquila que había sonado.

Elevó la vista de nuevo y notó a L en frente suyo, retrocedió algo intimidada, si que era rápido.

—Felicitaciones… —le extendió la mano y le sonrió—… has hecho el análisis de toda una detective.

Miró su mano y luego a él algo desconfiada. ¿Le felicitaba? ¿No estaba enojado o algo por el estilo? Volvió a mirar su mano extendida, buscando que no hubiera nada raro.

—Ah, eh… gracias —aceptó el reconocimiento muy extrañada—. Misa… sabe que tú eres… ¿no? —preguntó algo sospechado pero no totalmente obvio.

—Sí, lo sabe —respondió desasiendo el gesto y sacando de su bolsillo un pañuelo con el que limpiarse la mano. Lizzie vio esta acción algo ofendida, ¡ella no tenía gérmenes ni estaba sucia!—Has sido una niña mala, ya discutiremos tu castigo con ella: borrarte la memoria o cortarte una porción de cerebro —aún con la sonrisa informó. Lizzie lo observó y se alejó algo asustada—. Solo es una broma —aclaró pero Lizzie seguía observándolo de manera extraña.

—Como digas —musitó lentamente caminando hacia un costado, en cuanto pudo trotó hasta la salida siendo seguida por su mascota. Los tres la observaron irse con prisa. Ryuuzaki ladeó la cabeza.

—Creo que la asuste —comentó al aire viendo por donde se había ido la niña.

—Pero es verdad… ¿qué haremos con ella? No puede ir por allí sabiendo semejante información, y si ella lo sabe, Dallas también —señaló Mello volteándose hacía Ryuuzaki. Memoró cuando las vieron a través de la cámara oculta en el auto, no le gustó para nada darse cuenta que Dal lo había cuidado por ganar una especie de apuesta y no por voluntad propia, de todas maneras esa conversación entre hermanas había dejado muchas cosas de las que preguntarse.

—Por ahora, nada… dentro de la policía japonesa, cuando trabajó conmigo en lo del caso Kira, unos cuantos tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerme como L —se encogió de hombros mientras ambos chicos se fijaban en él, uno sorprendido y el otro escéptico, no conocían esa parte de la historia—. Tengo pagado sus silencios —explicó alejando las miradas de él—. De todas maneras Lizzie no tiene pruebas, así que no es ninguna preocupación.

—No se tardó mucho en averiguar quienes somos… —contempló el muchacho blondo—. ¿Cuánto crees que se tardará en enterarse quién fue Misa? Ella sentía curiosidad por el pasado de Amane y tuyo.

—Probablemente no mucho —aseguró mirando hacia arriba algo meditabundo—. Esperemos que, cuando se enteren, sepan tomárselo con calma —Mello dudó de eso, Dallas apenas aceptaba a Misa como su tutora, si se enteraba de que la Idol había sido una 'asesina', no querría saber que sucedería.

—Hmp… mira el moquito que se mandó tu noviecita, Near. La niña tiene agallas —comentó Mello tratando de molestar a su compañero. Lizzie y Dallas eran más similares de lo que aparentaban—. Je, te gusta una niña —sonrió gatunamente. Near apenas si lo había notado.

—Sí. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que me gustasen los hombres? —comentó despreocupado e impasible pero dejando claro una obviedad, inició el armado de su castillo esta vez hecho de dados blancos. Mello lo miró otra vez hastiado, odiaba todas y cada una de las respuestas del bicho ese, siempre lo terminaban jodiendo.

Ryuuzaki los miró a ambos. Pero ¿qué pasaba con los niños de hoy en día?

**-.-**

—Creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo —el tinte de voz especialmente dulce de Misa le supo amargo a su representante.

—_Me parece perfecto_ —sostuvo, pero aún no había oído los requisitos de la artista.

—A cambio de un par, o pares, de condiciones —canturreó, sus ánimos estaban a la orden del día, tenía ganas de fastidiar a su agente. Se acomodó mejor en el gran sillón mientras sostenía en su regazo a una mole blanca.

—_Ya me parecía..._ —contestó sarcástica y algo desconforme, nunca las cosas podían ser totalmente de color de rosas.

—No te quejes… —presumidamente habló—… ¿acaso no estoy tomando noble y humildemente una responsabilidad que no me concierne por tratar de salvarte el pellejo a ti? —melodramática e inocentemente dijo mientras sabía que el tono cargoso era una de las cosas que su representante más odiaba.

—_Muy bien, mi heroína… ¿Cuáles son tus reglas de juego?_

—Toma nota —se burló—. Primero y fundamental: nada de prensa.

—_¿¡Qué!? _—chilló aturdiéndola—. Pero, pero…

—Ah, ah, ah… —negó con su dedo índice divertida, como si estuviesen en una conversación cara a cara—… segundo: sin peros, nada de peros. Cada pero te costara dinero de tu salario —coreó con el matiz de voz que no había utilizado en mucho tiempo, era divertido ser caprichosa.

—_¿¡Cómo!? ¿Qué? Mira niña ¿Cómo te atre…?_ —los chasquido de la lengua de Misa le cortaron su reclamo, se oyó como respiraba y trataba de tranquilizarse—. Continua.

—Así me gusta. Tercero: no más de quinientos invitados.

—_Otra vez ¿qué? Yo no soy quien decide eso, el señor Pryce tiene su lista casi por completo confeccionada para todos lo años._

—Otro pero, menos dinero.

—_¡Pero si no pronuncie pero!_

—Pues… ahora sí, además lo hiciste de forma indirecta, así que también cuenta —rió entre dientes, ¿venganza? Oh sí—. No es mi problema, arréglatelas para traerme la lista de invitados. Yo misma quitaré y agregaré a quién quiera.

—_Te acabo de decir que_ —Misa se aclaró la voz interrumpiéndola, desistió en seguir en su contra, de alguna manera se las tendría que idear para convencer a señor Pryce que no todo en la fiesta sería como él siempre había planeado y que el principal motivo eran los caprichos de una diva.

—Cuarto: igualmente yo elegiré servicio de catering —otro detalle más a la lista que tuvo que sumar su agente, otra cosa más que explicar—. Consígueme entrevistas, revistas, folletos de los mejores catering del mundo para mañana.

—_¿Para mañana? Misa se más razonable._

—Tú no lo fuiste conmigo —golpe bajo, y no solo por la contestación sino también por el cambio de voz tajante— La fiesta es en tres semanas, tenemos muy poco tiempo. Es más, tienes tres días para conseguirme la lista de invitados.

—_Argh… bien, tú ganas_ —estaba derrotada.

—Quinto: los invitados no podrán ingresar con cámaras ni celulares, ni cualquier otro artefacto con la capacidad de tomar fotografías, grabar videos, etc.

—_Ahora si que te descarrilaste… ¿te has vuelto loca? Una celebración sin cámaras ni flashes sería algo demasiado raro._

—Descuida, contrataré también un servicio de camarógrafos, ellos seguirán mis órdenes.

—_Okay… ya veremos que locura resulta esto_ —comentó algo cansada

—Es lo mismo que yo pensé cuando tú me informaste de todo esto —estaba entretenida viendo a su hermoso acompañante libresco, este había aparecido debajo de uno de los almohadones del sillón, se preguntaría como haría en la fiesta cuando tuviese que ser la anfitriona. Se imaginó al libro volando de un lado al otro, definitivamente, sería bueno que nadie llevase cámara—. Sexto

—_¿Hay más?_

—No llores que es lo último: el mismo servicio que se encarga de vigilar mi casa será el que esté de guardia en la fiesta —desde que los había contratado la seguridad en su hogar había sido constante, se lo debía recelosamente a Ryuuzaki.

—_Bueno, eso es prudente y obvio. Así que utilizaremos tu casa para esto, bien, porque indagué y no encontré salón disponible y más para este tipo de fiestas tan grandes. ¿Puedes creer lo groseras que son algunas personas? Cuando dije que hablaba en tu nombre me llamaron loca y que me fuera a la-_

—Ahórramelo —solicitó interrumpiéndola.

—_En estos días te traeré lo que me has pedido. Llámame si necesitas algo._

—Esta bien.

—_Nos estamos viendo_ —se despidió y colgó.

Misa lanzó el teléfono hacia la pequeña mesa de madera que se encontraba entre los sillones. Se estiró, las cosas parecían encaminarse un poco, pero sólo un poco. Aún tenía mucho trabajo por delante, sin olvidar que no podía dejar de lado los proyectos en los que estaba metida, esperaba que la noticia de la celebración no se propagase tanto. Rezongó, ¿en que dimensión podría ser eso posible? Si de por si chismes falsos se propagaban como gripe, los verdaderos brillarían como los rayos del sol en la tierra.

Quitó el ladrillo blanco encuadernado de su regazo y lo dejó en uno de los cojines del sillón. Ella tenía cosas para hacer como para quedarse meditando ahí.

Se frenó cuando volteó.

—¿Hace… cuantos que estas ahí? —preguntó viéndolo apoyado sobre el umbral.

—Deberías ser más firme con tu representante, parece que hace lo que quiere —evidentemente esa no era la respuesta a la cuestión pero de igual forma Misa estuvo de acuerdo con él.

—Así, es algo mutuo, yo no la escucho y ella a mí tampoco —confirmó haciendo un par de gestos con la mano—. ¡Oh, cierto, cierto, cierto! Sé que Watari te dijo lo de la ceremonia y baile —ella se le acercó como buscando tratar de explicarle—. Lo sé, debí haberte dicho ¡pero no tuve opción! La tarada de mi agente no entiende cual es su trabajo. Me gustaría que habláramos de cómo lo vamos a resolver. No digo que ustedes se tengan que ir, no, obvio que no. Pero no quiero encerrarlos para que todo esto se lleve acabo, ya que… ¡si! La fiesta se hará aquí, de nuevo lo siento. Tengo tan poco tiempo para las cosas que me olvidé de buscarte para explicar la situación. De igual forma como escuchaste, le impuesto unos requisitos a mi agente para que todo salga a pedir de boca. No habrá cámaras ni gente entrometida que incomodé, así que tal vez no sea para tanto. Pero de igual ma-

Ryuuzaki le tapó la boca a Misa e hizo un gesto de silencio.

—Hablas y gastas mucha energía —pronunció reprendiéndola—. Creo que no hace falta que te lo recuerde, pero esta es tu casa, no tienes que disculparte. Quizás al reverso, yo debería disculparme por incomodarte en tus planes —quitó la mano de la boca. Misa alzó una ceja asombrada por dos razones: que no estuviese enojado y que fuese tan caradura de pedirle disculpa recién ahora por importunarle en sus planes. ¿De que se sorprendía? Era Ryuuzaki.

—Así que no estás enfadado.

—No. De hecho he venido con otro propósito —Misa lo miró con la curiosidad naciente.

—¿Y ese es…?

—Decidimos con los chicos que seríamos parte de esta festividad —ella no pudo evitar mirarlo como si hablase de una locura. ¿Estaba escuchando bien?

—¿Seguros? —consultó hurgándose el oído izquierdo, iba a verificar si su sentido auditivo no la engañaba.

—Por supuesto —asintió firme—. Estoy aquí para que me enseñes a bailar el vals.

Misa asintió por inercia y luego consideró la idea. Lo observó aún más asombrada. ¿Ella enseñarle a él? Si que el destino tenía sus vueltas.

—Guau…—aceptó insólitamente encantada por la idea—. Esta bien, será divertido —luego cayó en cuenta—. Espera… ¿Qué estas tramando?

—Nada —su inocente respuesta le dio mucho de lo que pensar a Misa pero parecía una petición fuera de toda maldad o doble intención.

—Más te vale —advirtió, se giró pero al momento deshizo la acción, aún tenía que preguntarle algo más—. Hablas del vals lento… ¿no? El vals inglés —él asintió ante su pregunta—. Es un baile de origen occidental como deberás saber, pero se ha popularizado para todas las regiones del mundo. Ya sabes, es como una tradición en celebraciones importantes.

Misa se desplazó hacia la gran pared donde contenía un enorme librero con libros de quién sabe que temas, en el medio del gran mueble se encontraba un equipo de última generación _Hi-Fi,_ el imponente estéreo de música amenazaba con romper los oídos a cualquier pobre que lo encendiese.

—¿Me enseñaras con música?

—¿Y pensabas aprender sin ella? Hay que facilitárselas cosas —comentó mientras buscaba entre los viejos CDs, DVDs y Blue-rays que ella tenía almacenados ahí. Encontró lo que buscaba, sacudió un poco el polvo tratando de no rayarlo. Encendió el equipo de audio e introdujo el disco en el aparato. Antes de darle _play_ le indicó a Ryuuzaki que se acercase—. No es difícil, pero quiero que me escuches. El vals es un ritmo de tres tiempos en un compás, es el baile de salón clásico y por excelencia…. Es extraño que no sepas bailarlo, es más es extraño que no sepas algo. Pensé que tú y Watari eran británicos.

—Como dijiste es el baile de salón preferencial, sobre todo para poder triunfar en sociedad. Esa parte del mundo jamás me ha interesado mucho —argumentó despreocupándose, ignorando la última oración de la contestación de ella.

La muchacha tomó las manos de él que se encontraban en los bolsillos de las jeans gastados.

—El vals se baila con una pose elegante y erguida —soltó sus manos y trato de enderezar su porte, lo logró a medias—. Se debe estar completamente recto —hizo énfasis en la palabra _recto_, advirtiéndole que no siguiera encorvándose—, y tratando de no mover ni los hombros, ni los brazos, ni las caderas —marcó las partes de cuerpo que no deberían moverse—. La mano derecha del varón se sitúa en la espalda de la mujer, es decir entre el omoplato y la cintura —colocó la mano de él donde le indicaba—. La mano izquierda del varón sujeta a la mano izquierda de la mujer, que apoya su brazo sobre el del varón —terminó de explicar y deshizo la pose para dirigirse al sistema de audio.

Una vez que el dispositivo reprodujo el DVD, Misa se regresó a Ryuuzaki. L recordó fácilmente donde debía situar sus manos y con que pose debía pararse. Ella le sonrió tranquilamente.

—¿Es necesario tanto protocolo?

—No en realidad. Pero saberlo no viene mal.

—Cierto.

—Tú sólo sígueme —coincidieron con la música. Misa fue moviéndose y Ryuuzaki la seguía sin equivocarse. El chico tenía coordinación con los pies. Ella apenas necesitaba guiarlo, pronto atrapó el ritmo—. Se acentúa el tiempo uno de la música con una pequeña flexión —indicó con las palabras y movimientos—. La diferencia está en los otros dos tiempos, que se abren hacia los laterales con el objeto de _retardar_ el paso y no salirse del compás.

Entre izquierdas, derechas e incesantes giros los dos decidieron hundirse en una danza que alegóricamente podía clasificarlos como personajes de un cuento de hadas. Misa conservó ese pensamiento mientras le enseñaba como moverse con cierta elegancia. Tenia que dejarse claro que este momento no representaba nada, absolutamente nada entre ellos; sólo estaba dándole un par de consejos y ayuda de cómo desarrollarse en una fiesta cuando se bailase lentos clásicos como lo era éste.

—Derecha… la mía —aclaró sonriendo levemente. Tiempo al tiempo decía la abuela… ¿Por qué comino estaba sonriendo? Es más… ¿Por qué se sentía como si estuviese en un tipo de trance? ¡Ella era la que guiaba! No debía perderse—. El vals lento es una suave danza progresiva caracterizada por largos y flotantes movimientos, continuos giros, subidas y bajadas. Es gracioso y elegante a la vez —mientras danzaban ella iba hablándole, era notorio que los temas de danzas y bailes a Misa le fascinaban y no se molestaba en ocultarlo.

—¿El mismo paso de nuevo?

—Si claro. No es difícil… para nada —comentó cerrando unos momentos sus ojos para corroborar que él pudiese guiarla a ella y efectivamente Ryuuzaki no lo hacia nada mal para ser un primerizo. Evidentemente él escuchaba y analizaba todo las indicaciones para no equivocarse luego—. Dime… ¿para qué quieres aprenderlo? Piensas bailar con alguien... ¿tal vez, invitar la mano de alguna joven? —preguntó entre curiosa y desanimada. Por un lado quería saber para qué todo esto y por otro no, le molestaría, razón es igual a incógnita, la imagen de él con otra mujer ni siquiera podría imaginarla.

—Tal vez… saber esto me sea útil —respondió sin despegar la vista de ella, Misa desvió la mirada. Porque sabía lo que sucedería si dejaba que ambos siguiesen conectándose así, ella no estaba preparada para eso, ni siquiera para creerlo. Con él las cosas se habían vuelto mucho más fluidas, no podía concebir lo bien que habían aprendido a llevarse. La vida daba muchas vueltas, no conseguía cansancio con esa frase—. ¿Sabes mucho sobre danza, no?

—Algo —se encogió de hombros, hace mucho que no tocaba temas como éste.

Lo cierto es que toda esta circunstancia había logrado el relax de ambos. Sin trabajo ni discusiones que tener o detener. Sin problemas aparentes; solo ellos. El DVD que se reproducía tenía la orden de reproducir la pista que solo Misa le había indicado, así que cuando la canción finalizó no comenzó otra, se quedaron en silencio. Seguían en pose sin soltarse. La chica tuvo que frenar el mar de sensaciones, las cosas así no podrían ir. Aún así… le daba pena soltarlo.

—Lizzie sabe que soy L.

—¿¡Qué!?

El drenaje recibió a la delicadeza y sensiblería del momento…

* * *

**Notas de autora: **Oficialmente es el capítulo más largo que he escrito. Espero que le hayan tenido paciencia. Tengo ganas y ganas de complicar y seguir complicando la historia.

De por casualidad, hace algunos días, se me dio por revisar un par de datos en uno de los capítulos anteriores del fanfic y noté que en éste faltaban "--", que son los dos guiones que utilizo para separa una escena de otra y veo que el procesador de textos de fanfiction los borró, así como también lo hizo con algunas comas, puntos, tildes, etc… cuando fui a fijarme en el resto de los capítulos, los mismo había sucedido. No tengo idea como han comprendido la historia así, pero en fin, les pido disculpas por lo errores y tal vez por alguna incoherencia. Tendré que deja de utilizar el procesador de textos de ff. Ya veré como puedo remediarlo.

Preveo tus intenciones y déjame decirte que cerrar la ventana no es parte del juego. El Review debería ser tu próxima acción… no creo que te deba dar más instrucciones, querido lector. Críticas constructivas, a todos nos gusta criticar o aportar nuestra opinión.


	11. Detrás de la noche, el alba…

**Life Book**

**Disclaimer:** Death Note es una obra creada por Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata, publicada por primera vez en diciembre del 2003. Este fanfic tiene apenas meses de vida por lo que es cronológicamente imposible que la serie me pertenezca. El lucro es meramente satisfacción personal y el gusto por escribir, nada más.

**Categoría**_**: **_Aventura _**- **_Romance - Humor

_**Cursiva**_ – Pensamientos o palabras, frases a resaltar y radio-conversaciones.

**Narración normal** – 1ª persona: Misa.

**Parejas:** 3 + X = 6

**Advertencia: **Leve spoiler.

* * *

מאחורי הלילה_, _השחר בלב שלי

**Capitulo X:** Detrás de la noche, el alba…

…_in my heart_

* * *

Es un misterio humano, lo es en verdad. Pero no estoy en función ni en ánimos de filosofar. Aún cuando me resulta curioso descubrir que es más divertido reír de las complicaciones de alguien más que de las propias. Pero el detalle importante que frustra: no me toca reír… aún.

—Te ves maravillosa.

—Parezco un pato.

Complicado. Con ese amplísimamente aplicable vocablo debí comenzar. ¿Qué es complicado? Todo ¿qué no es complicado? Nada. Definitivamente cualquier cosa, por más simple que pueda verse, se abre en ramas y en sub-ramas que deben ser detalladas rigurosamente, sin dejar siquiera que el aire se escape. Tanto como para un bebe es difícil empezar a expresarse como para un adulto es arduo hablar decididamente enfrente de una multitud. Sin embargo, cualquier resultado es simple y obvio… todo el proceso antepuesto hermosamente frustrante es lo que yo describo como complicado.

Hay quienes dicen que la vida es tan simple como un lienzo en blanco y que nosotros debemos saber pintarla, existen artistas o genios; o sea quienes hicieron algo realmente útil con su vida, hubieron decididos; que aunque no lograron mucho; su pequeño aporte bastó para que los recordasen, y luego quedamos el resto de las personas que solamente buscamos enmarañar las cosas de las maneras más variablemente retorcidas sin obtener nada productivo a cambio.

Pensé en no filosofar y contradictoriamente lo hice… ¿ven? Somos complicados y no hay vuelta de hoja a ese tema.

—No es verdad… —negó la modista llevándose al hombro la cinta métrica—. ¿Sigue sin gustarte?

—Quack —grazné cual pato parecía que era con este atuendo.

—Quién quiere tu negatividad —dejó de tomarme en cuenta, como si mi opinión estuviese por debajo de la suya realmente—. ¿Qué dicen, chicas?

—Es… amarillo —acotó Lizzie sin muchas reservas de positividad hacia este vestido.

—… patito —concluyó su hermana mayor con aun peor expresión de horror.

—¿Si? Es innovador y fresco —defendió dándome la espalda. Por innovador no hay que entender precisamente 'cómodo' y por fresco no hay que comprender exactamente 'elegante'.

—Francamente… parece un autobús escolar —Liz no detiene a su sinceridad, tanto mi modista como yo la observamos. Desdeñé con la cabeza asumiendo un mohín entre ofendida y recelosa. Mi costurera se cruza de brazos con una expresión bastante similar a la mía.

—Ohu, no es verdad —Dallas a primera vista se asocia en complicidad con su hermana, puedo ver la malicia en su mueca orgullosa—. Hola mamá pata —me saluda de costado disimulando la astucia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la fulminó moviendo mis labios, sin lograr sonido, en insulto silencioso.

La modista voltea levemente para darme un vistazo más antes de fruncir sus labios en premeditación.

—Vete a cambiar… es un unánime —expresa con las manos emoción y algo de ironía por ver que su diseño era rechazado por todos los ángulos.

Tras mis pasos las puertas automáticas de mi vestidor se abren y se cierran, cortando todo sonido que pudiese traspasarse de la conversación que sostenían pobremente las niñas y mi diseñadora. Me detuve, tanteé un instante mirando el aire que se encontraba por detrás de mí.

No sabía con exactitud si debía desvestirme en aquel sitio, como por regla general de la normalidad correspondería hacerlo, ya que estaba en mi alcoba y toda la privacidad que desease podía obtenerla. ¿Por qué sentirse incomoda? Yo les diré el porqué, no había nadie que no me confirmase que mis invitados hubieran quitado su inútil vigilancia de mi ser.

Pero si ellos llevaban sus buenos meses viviendo aquí ¿verdad? Oh divino sentido común, ¿es posible que nunca, en todo este tiempo, viniera a mí la idea de que ellos aún nos siguiesen vigilando? Que viviesen ahora bajo mi techo y que estuviesen diecinueve horas metidos en mi sótano no era seguridad de nada. El punto es que no poseía ni la más mínima idea y eso originaba una molesta inseguridad. No podía cambiarme de ropa sabiendo que, tal vez, tres o cuatro tipejos estaban sin quitarme el ojo de encima.

Luego de que llegaran a mis oídos, sin ninguna delicadeza por parte de mi emisor, la noticia de que Liz supiera demasiado sobre nuestros invitados, me hizo entrar en duda de cómo ellos habían sabido de que ella los investigaba, mucho antes de que mi prima se los explicase y/o confesase sin otra alternativa. Las aclaraciones que obtuve por parte de Ryuuzaki era tan concisas como la operación de dos más dos. Después de hablar con Lizzie, pude corroborar o mejor dicho sospechar, de que ellos no precisamente habían utilizado sus cerebros para enterarse de ciertas conversaciones. La sensación que Liz me describió de sentirse observada era algo que ambas compartíamos.

Aunque fuese en medida ya en vano, tomé las cajas restantes que contenían los vestidos aún sin probar y recorrí la galería de mi vestidor antes de internarme en el cuarto del antebaño, el único sitio, que sin titubeos podía asegurar que tenía intimidad. Cerré la puerta y deposité las cajas sobre la larga comoda color ocre y beige que alcanzaba todo el ancho de la pared.

_De Tin Marín de don Pingüé… _Utilizaba una sencilla frasecilla para echar a suertes que caja debía elegir para abrir ahora. En realidad ya me daba exactamente igual cualquiera, tenía tal aturdimiento encima. Quería terminar con esto de una buena vez. No era ninguna especie de ansiedad ni tipo de nerviosismo, era completa y rasamente cansancio. Estaba exhausta de algo que todavía no tenía su comienzo, en cierta perspectiva. Quería poder pensar que cuando todo acabase habría sido un éxito y que tendría un merecido descanso. Pero para que ese resultado mágico se originase, primero a la poción debía agregarle todo un litro de concentrado de complicaciones previas.

Tortuosas tres semanas han sido el motivo de mis actuales deseos, yo debo enloquecer para que los reflectores de una ceremonia sepan alumbrar bien el verdadero motivo del festejo. Cada plato, mesa, decoración, canción, baile, charla y/o discurso, invitado, desfile, copa… debe ser planificado con absoluta anticipación. Soy novata en aprendizaje en esto, si bien sabía con cierta certeza lo que podía ser organizar un evento, jamás me imaginé que debía hacer maravillas en veintiún días.

Dicen que nosotros solos nos complicamos la vida; en mi específico caso, muchas cosas —¿objeto blanco de unas seis mil paginas y de tapa impenetrablemente dura?— y variadas personas —mi queridísima representante, el detective panda— me complican la existencia… pero en fin, de las cosas no hay que preocuparse sino ocuparse, y con el primer paso debía abandonar las quejas y el dramatismo.

También dentro del primer paso: tratar de sacarme el vestuario de pato. Claro, si es que consigo que el cierre comprenda que tiene que deslizarse hacia abajo y no trabarse en el camino. Me tomaré mi tiempo… como si me quedara de otra.

Con un poco de paciencia que no tenía y que endeudé de no sé dónde, logré que el vestido se deslizara de mi cuerpo hacia el suelo. Lo alcé rápidamente y lo colgué de uno de los percheros fijos en la pared, luego lo doblaría y lo devolvería a su caja.

Estiré el vestido siguiente, apenas si fijé atención en él antes probármelo. Iba de mal en peor, _la moda no incomoda, la moda no incomoda_. ¿Por qué tenía que ser prendas cada vez más difíciles de vestir? ¿Era mucho pedir que se hiciesen diseño innovadores sin complicar la vida del usuario al ponérselo? Definitivamente el agotamiento hacia peso, gran peso en mí. Estaba muy torpe. Inmediatamente después de batallar con el vestido, terminé de alizar las pequeñas arrugas que se habían originado al ponérmelo.

Hasta ahora, parecía ser el mejor vestido que me sentaba. Es decir, considerando que llevaba probándome todo un stock de vestidos que equiparía al de una tienda completa, por fin parecía haber hallado algo que me conformase.

Miré mi reflejo en el largo espejo y sonreí; me gustaba, me gustaba bastante. Veía algo que no notaba en mí desde mucho: que estaba conforme con mi imagen. Pasé mis manos por mi cintura y di un par de vueltas para observar con más detalle y terminar decidiéndome.

Era un vestido, de cola, de noche —conocido más por su denominación inglesa 'Evening Gonws'—, de mangas largas de seda transparente. Rodeando el cuello, pasando sobre el escote hasta llegar a la cintura poseía una bella y trabajada decoración de cuentas o de abalorios de plata, y en el final de ambas mangas tenía un ornamento muy acorde y similar al descripto. Observé mi espalda al descubierto y al leve adorno final entre mi cintura y el comienzo de mi cadera que acordaba con el resto de la decoración finamente bañada del vestido oscuro. Negro, elegante y estilizado, no podía pedir más. No hacia falta de mucha joyería ni de ningún excéntrico peinado para esta prenda, solo buscar los calzados afines.

Asentí satisfecha. Alcancé las cajas sin abrir y el vestido colgado para salir del cuarto del antebaño. Mi elección era imaginable, pero efectivamente mi modista con este último había sabido lucirse. En puntos importantes, podría darle un tic en la lista al asunto de buscar vestuario. Algo menos. Técnicamente debería tener todo ya listo comprendiendo que la ceremonia sería dentro de unos días.

Transité el pasillo de mi vestidor y las puertas al final, como un caballero, se abrieron sigilosamente a mi llegada.

—No parece necesitar ajustes —comenté para que mi costurera se voltease, estaba cavilando por su pose pensativa—. Me queda a la medida.

—¿Hum? —al girarse tarareó— Así parece —recibió las cajas que le entregué y el otro vestido limonado que luego debería ser doblado y guardado. Dejó las cosas sobre la mesa de un costado y me inspeccionó por unos momentos—. No te has quejado aún… ¿Este te gusta?

—Sip —afirmé dando medía vuelta y luego volviendo a la posición inicial—. Sabes que siempre he tenido debilidad por el negro.

—Y siempre me pregunté por qué…. Eres demasiado alegre para un color así.

—No creo que tenga que ver —refuté, si bien los colores podían representar el estado de ánimo de una persona, no significaba que por utilizar matices oscuros tuviese que ser deprimente—. Si la elegancia tuviese que definirse, sin alternativa, por color, el negro tiene clara ventaja. Afina y estiliza.

—No hay dudas. Pero ya sabes, hay que saber _como_... pues cualquier color puede ser refinado y exquisito —señaló estirando un poco la cola del vestido, observando que cada pliegue, costura estuviese totalmente en su lugar y por si había que realizar arreglos.

—Lo sé —di una vuelta completa a su petición—. Pero en este particular caso, quiero este vestido. Puedes guardar los otros.

—Esta bien —dio un último vistazo—. No requiere de ninguna pinza ni de ningún recorte. Pocas veces sucede este milagro. ¿Aprendiste a comer? O ¿es que te diste cuenta que dentro de esa menuda cintura existía un estomago?

Entrecerré los ojos fulminándola por el sarcasmo. Lamentablemente, poseía esta vez en su mazo de cartas un as que no podría vencer, el de la verdad. Dejé pasar el comentario sin más que sacarle la lengua infantilmente.

—¿Les gusta? —me dirigí a mis dos niñas poniendo las manos sobre la cintura.

Lizzie asintió sonriéndome y Dallas levantó el dedo pulgar de su mano hacia arriba, en representación de que concordaba con su hermana menor. Ambas tenían serias caras de cansancio y no sólo eso, cada tanto las podía ver u oír bostezar. Era tarde, pero yo no había sido la única con la tarea de elegir un atuendo; las tres habíamos estado entretenidas en ello. Las últimas instancias, podían ser o no molestas, pero había que atravesarlas.

—¿Te quedaras con el resto de los trajes?... O ¿tengo la autorización para vender o publicar los diseños? —preguntó mi modista doblando hábil y rápidamente el vestido amarillo.

—No me preguntes. Es tu trabajo, tienes el derecho de hacer lo que quieras con él.

—¿Qué? —me observó frunciendo el ceño—. Misa ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste?

—Ahm ¿Por qué?… ¿hace unas quince horas?

—Creo que no hace falta que te recuerde que me pagas demás para que yo diseñe para ti. No es correcto ni siquiera es legal que publiqué algo de tu propiedad sin tu previa autorización.

—Tranquila. Los vestuarios que yo rechace siempre tendrán la elección de ser reelegidos y probados por otras —avisé despreocupándome—. Creí que lo sabias.

—No lo olvides, no vivo dentro de tu cabeza —señaló mi frente—. La telepatía, fuera de la ficción, no es humana —explicó lentamente y con cierta burla.

—Ja, ja, ja —reí secamente—. Ja —completé mi risa—. Entonces… ¿te presentarás?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —manifestó en medida divertida mientras guardaba sus pertenencias y materiales de trabajo en su bolso—. ¿Un evento de moda conducido y presentado por ti, sin mí? De ningún modo, cuenta conmigo —hizo gestual el resto de importancia.

Tomó su fino abrigo y colgó su bolso de su brazo.

—Tengo que irme, el tiempo vuela. Avísame sin estos últimos días tienen problemas con los vestuarios —apuntó velozmente mientras caminaba hacia la salida de mi habitación—. Para la celebración, llegaré un poco más temprano por si hay que hacerle algún reajuste a alguno de los tres atuendos —asentí viéndola llegar a la puerta. Alerté a Dallas de lo que debía hacer, ésta en seguida se levantó de los sillones de mi habitación y alcanzó a mi modista en la puerta.

—Esta bien, trataré de no vernos hasta entonces —aseguré y luego la despedí con la mano.

Tanto Dallas como mi modista salieron de mi dormitorio. La tarea de mi prima era evitar a toda costa que mi modista se cruzase con algún huésped, esa había sido la única condición y estrategia bajo la que había aceptado que viniera a mi hogar. Era impensable que la dejase ir sola por mi casa, además de que podía perderse fácilmente. No había quedado mucha opción, hubiera levantado sospechas si hubiera buscado probarme el vestuario en otro sitio, tenía que evitar, en lo más posible, que la prensa se entrometiese, aunque fuese algo en cierta manera utópico.

Caminé calladamente hasta los sillones donde se hallaba Liz algo meditabunda o tal vez soñolienta.

—Espero que todo salga a pedir de boca.

—La perfección solo existe como adjetivo o como palabra —comentó mirando fijamente al aire, la observé algo confundida—… no como hecho.

—Quiero ser positiva, gracias.

—Tenemos que ser positivas —aseguró llevando la vista hacia mí—. Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes.

—Acabas de decirme que-

—No, no, no —negó rápidamente con un tono más juguetón a pesar del agotamiento—. Me refería a que nada puede ser perfecto, pero por eso no significa que tenga que ser malo.

—¿Metáforas a estas horas? Lizzie ten piedad de tu tutora —bromé mientras me recargaba en el respaldo del acolchado sillón.

Ella rió.

—Sólo despreocúpate.

_**-.- **_

Plan útil, preparación adecuada, proceder positivamente y ser persistente. Cuatro pasos para lograr algo. Y hasta ahora, creía que los estaba cumpliendo al pie de la letra. Para que hubiese aplausos, debía haber éxito.

Me hiperventilé con disimulo y sonreía con diplomacia mientras algunos invitados me veían pasar. Era tan común ciertos aspectos. Por ejemplo, podía observar a varios embajadores y empresarios solo aquí por protocolo, los novatos o novatas que habían llegado temprano por ser una de sus primeras fiestas en el mundo de la gala hollywoodense a la que asistían, también a las más refinadas señorías que acompañaban y que tenían la molestia de hijas obsesionadas por la moda que no podrían ni en sus pesadillas perderse de un evento así. La variedad de concurrentes comenzaba a surtirse cada quince casi exactos minutos, los contaba, intranquilamente lo hacia.

Me impresionaba la ridiculez de algunas y la poca molestia de otras. Como en cualquier sociedad o comunidad, el espectáculo no estaba exento, había de todo un poco, podía ver varias personalidades conocidas, las cuales le levantaban la mano saludándome o gritaban mi nombre para que me acercase. Pero no tenía tiempo para nada, yo era el filo hilo del que pendía estas circunstancias.

Entre seguir pensado en hallar errores e imperfecciones que no existen y controlar que todo este en orden, prefiero sin pensarlo la segunda idea. No era equivalentes, porque la primera posibilidad me hundía en un molesto estado de perfeccionismo y aseguraba que no necesitaba más nervios; tenía uno de cada color. Respiro, me tranquilizo, y entro en la idea de que podía hacer esto.

La noche estaba fresca, la primavera era inestable. Algunos invitados me abrieron paso cuando vieron la intención que me acompañaba de ir hasta la salida. Caminé sobre las alfombras rojas recordando detalles y detalles que no se me debían olvidar. En mi brazo derecho sostenía una carpeta con clip de color negro, olvidé que debía fijarme en las hojas que había archivado ahí para no dejar de lado nada, estaba algo abstraída en mis tontas preocupaciones como para obviar mi propia ayuda-a-memoria. ¡Debía, tenia que serenarme!

Atravesé el adoquinado suelo de una las salidas y entradas principales, volteé a darle una ojeada a la decoración y luces del recibimiento. Todo en su lugar. Las taconeadas propias alertaron a los recepcionistas y guardias que se encontraban a unos metros míos. Los encargados de la lista de invitados y bienvenida parecían simples fideos ante las imponentes humanidades de los centinelas. Busqué entre las hojas que traía en mi carpeta lo que debía entregarles a los jóvenes bien puestos del servicio de recepción.

Sabía que debía haber contratado una organizadora de eventos que llevase todo esto.

—¿Cómo vamos hasta ahora? —pregunté, en cuanto estuve más cerca de ellos, sin levantar la mirada de un par de hojas con listas y horarios.

—Por esta entrada… —verificó vagamente el joven en sus listas de invitados lo que indagué—. Sólo ciento treinta y un invitados —contestó vacilantemente hacia mí, se comunicó luego por medio de su micrófono insertado en su oreja con otro u otros de sus colegas para completar su respuesta. De hecho, contábamos con dos entradas y salidas principales, donde nos encontrábamos era el acceso que daba hacia el camino pavimentado que atravesaba todo la hectárea de mi jardín delantero, el otro ingreso para la ceremonia estaba situado en mi jardín trasero, donde se había instalado un par de mega-fuentes, las principales luces de gala y parte de lo que sería la pista de baile—. Me acaban de confirmar que por la otra entrada han ingresado ciento cuarenta invitados… en total... —calculó—… son sólo un poco más de la mitad.

—Creo que debí resaltar, en las invitaciones, la hora de apertura… —comenté para mí, todavía buscando en mi carpeta, sin observarlos—. Ni un minuto antes ni un minuto después… ¿qué se creen? ¿Divas? —me quejé irritada… En Hollywood, nadie... absolutamente nadie, y me incluyo sin remedio, conoce el sentido de los horarios. _Llegaremos puntuales…_ distinguida mentira.

Ambos jóvenes encargados de la recepción me observaron confundidos no entendiendo muy bien mi queja, sonreí ante su desconcierto, afirmándoles con un gesto de la cabeza que lo olvidaran.

—Las cosas tendrán que retrasarse un poco, entonces —musité rascándome un poco la pera mientras tachaba con un bolígrafo, que tenía incluido en la carpeta, algunos de los horarios que ya no alcanzaríamos a cumplir—. Chequeen esto —murmuré mientras le mostraba los horarios, ellos poseían una copia de cada itinerario de la fiesta—. A este paso, la pasarela y las presentaciones deberán demorarse para iniciar a las veinte horas, para entonces cerraran esta entrada a las veinte treinta, la única salida y entrada será la del jardín trasero —señalé el ingreso de la ceremonia donde nos encontrábamos y que debería ser cerrado. Ambos me asintieron, uno de ellos se comunicó de nuevo con sus colegas para informarles los cambios—. Por lo que la cena y el baile deberán retardarse también… Durante la cena, las puertas del jardín estarán semi abiertas, necesitaré que controlen quien sale y quien no —procuré anticiparles. Tenía que evitar a toda costa el ingreso de tecnología con la capacidad de "congelar" instantes, es decir, fotografías, videos, grabaciones, etc…

—Hecho… la parte de la pista de baile que se encuentra en los jardines traseros… ¿a que hora se estarían abriendo? —preguntó el recepcionista con toda su atención sobre mí.

—Con los cambios, aproximadamente a las veinticuatro horas… de todas maneras si llegamos a retrasarnos aún más, deben esperar indicaciones mías —aclaré mientras ellos miraban las hojas con los horarios en mi carpeta—. ¿Entendido?

Ratificaron antes de voltearse para recibir de nuevo a los invitados que se presentaban. Retorné mi atención a los papeles sobre el plástico negro que mantenían en el brazo. Había algo más que tenía mente y por lo que también había venido hasta aquí, hace un momento lo había recordado pero luego la idea se me había escapado, fruncí el entrecejo molesta, rebuscando entre las cuantas hojas pero no lograba asimilar qué era lo que me faltaba hacer allí.

—¡Amane! ¡Hey, chica escurridiza! —levanté la vista de lo que leía ante el reclamo. Le sonreír luego a una maternal Scarlett Johansson—. ¡Te matare por todo el tiempo que no nos hemos visto! —amenazó aproximándose hacia mí para abrazarme. No le contesté inmediatamente sólo correspondí su abrazo efusivo.

—¿De qué te quejas? No me necesitas,… no has perdido el tiempo —extendí la sonrisa mientras me refería a su vientre. Ella rió explayada posando sus manos en los cinco o seis meses que tendrían la barriga—. ¿Niño o niña?

—Sorpresa, esperaremos hasta el gran día para saber —informó. Atrás, charlando brevemente con mis recepcionistas se hallaba su esposo: Ryan Reynolds—. Y dime… cuando oí de esto, no pude creerlo —sugirió a la ceremonia por completo.

—Ni yo —contesté con la mandíbula tensa, Scarlett rió; tal vez creyendo que era un chiste. Pero verdaderamente tampoco había tenido mucha fe para que todas estas circunstancias se dieran.

—¿Y acaso buscas abrirte nuevos horizontes? —bromeó, la observé sin captar la idea—. Es que… ¿hay algo que Misa-Misa no haga?

—Si lo deseas te doy una lista de cosas que no sé hacer —seguí la corriente.

Ella carcajeó alegre, con un humor impecable.

—Hablo en serio… eres la mujer del momento —me señaló con ambos dedos índices—. Cuando recibí tu invitación… guau, creo que a los cinco segundos ya había conseguido el pasaporte para venir.

—De todas formas… la fiesta por las tendencias cosmopolitas primavera-verano no es mi idea. Pertenecían originalmente a Rhys Pryce —aclaré mientras ella resoplaba.

—Olvídate de él. ¡El trabajo es tuyo! —tenía razón pero no buscaba exactamente oír eso, si no que me dijese que no tendría la culpa de que algo saliese mal porque había sido injustamente sublevada a cumplir esta tarea. Sin embargo, lamentable y favorablemente nadie sabía que yo había aceptado todo esto sin alternativas—. Los mayores diseñadores del mundo estarán aquí. Escúchalo: el sueño de toda mujer es estar en este lugar —afirmó la última palabra; lugar—. Amé tus jardines… debes pasarme luego el número de la compañía jardinera.

Sonreí… ¿Compañía?... toda esa mata de follaje indomable ya estaba aquí cuando yo llegué, no le había puesto ni un dedo en enzima, excepto para esta especial ocasión que pedí que los recortasen y le diesen un poco de forma, pero nada más, no existía ningún secreto.

—Como desees.

Ryan Reynolds pasó junto a nosotras, me saludó cordialmente y se llevó del brazo a su esposa para entrar al salón principal. Los despedí.

—Siéntanse bienvenidos.

—¡Niña, gracias! Nos veremos luego —ella vociferó con energías antes de voltearse.

Anduve con cien ojos en el exterior pero no en mi interior, lo suficiente para notar cosas…. que debería dejar algún día de lado.

A cinco o tal vez veinte segundos de haberlos observado irse por las alfombras rojas, comprendí tontamente que los había estado apreciando con detenimiento inconsciente.

Sacudí levemente la cabeza, de alguna forma, los pensamientos tendrían que irse. Oculté con facilidad la mueca de sensación engañosa… toda la vida me pregunté siempre lo mismo: ¿cuál era aquella formula mágica para la felicidad y éxito? Muchos la aplicaban pero ni uno solo podía definírmela ni explicármela. Una pareja unida por el tiempo y que ahora estaba dando sus frutos, sonreí por ellos porque parecía que el destino les había sido dulce. Me sentía estúpida por envidiarlos.

¿Una suerte de destino? No quise saberlo…

—¿Señora Amane?

Volví en sí cuando el guardia me llamaba la atención, se lo agradecí, no quería estar sola con mis pensamientos. Cuando analicé sus palabras…

—¡Señorita! —le golpeé levemente con la carpeta por su error. ¡No me había casado! ¡Y tampoco tenía planes de hacerlo! El sonrió cómplice para darme a deducir que sólo lo había hecho para distraerme. Suspiré, tranquilidad; esa era la única palabrita que debía contener mi cerebrito ahora—. No es divertido.

—Debe relajarse —me aconsejó. Fácilmente se dice, difícilmente se aplica.

—Claro —rodé los ojos. El foquito, que quería hace rato prender en mi cabeza, se encendió, recordando lo que me faltaba principalmente hacer aquí—. Al tanteo… ¿Cuántos invitados han tratado de ingresar con dispositivos como cámaras, teléfonos… etcétera, etcétera? —pregunté casi susurrando, acercándome al guardia para que la conversación no fuese oída por otros que no venían en nada al caso.

—Muy pocos invitados…—comentó con algo de despreocupación, intentando, seguro, que me serenase, algo laboriosamente posible— han seguido casi al pie de la letra las indicaciones en las invitaciones.

—Esta bien… —acepté lentamente, de todas formas no estaba muy convencida—. ¿Ha recibido u oído quejas?

—Unas cuantas y una que otra pregunta curiosa al momento de registrar a los invitados —volvió a comentar sereno—. Inquirían si había necesidad de algo como estar inspeccionándolos como si fueran criminales para entrar a una ceremonia, las únicas respuestas que ofrecí fue que era por estricta seguridad, no queríamos ni prensa ni altercados que estuviesen relacionados con videos o fotos.

—No hay necesidad de que les recuerde que devuelvan, cuando el evento finalice, a todos los invitados sus aparatos electrónicos, claro en el caso de que los traigan ¿no?

—Por supuesto que no —contestó con un semblante serio—. Sería más conveniente si nos mantuviésemos en contacto durante toda la fiesta, señorita —me mostró un radio transmisor que sostenía en sus enormes manos—. Quédeselo, puede hacer uso de él para informarnos de todo lo que necesite, ya sea para comunicar sobre cambios de cronograma o para alguna emergencia, solo tiene que elegir alguno de los canales del radio….

—Gracias —reconocí aceptando el radio negro—. Estupendo… es una buena idea —califiqué viendo el radio y las dos perillas que tenía en su parte superior, que de seguro haría uso muy frecuente en esta noche.

—Esas dos perillas negras son para el intercambio de canales y el volumen, —me señaló lo que había estado viendo antes— y los botones del costado tiene que presionarlos para que pueda comunicarse, ya sabe, como los wokitokis infantiles.

—Si, si, entiendo —aprecié el logo de la compañía Kenwood sobre el radio. Ciertamente me seria útil.

—El canal uno es para comunicarse con los centinelas, el segundo canal para que se comunique con… ellos —apuntó con la cabeza a los jóvenes de la recepción, que tendrían muchos otros trabajos más que simplemente recibir y despedir invitados, sonreí por la mueca que hizo el guardia, al parecer no había buena química entre ellos.

—Okay… entonces ya me oirán si sucede algo.

—Para eso estamos, para eso nos contrató.

Asentí, tenía que darme prisa, estaba perdiendo mucho el tiempo. Tomé la cola del vestido al voltearme para que no se arrugase. Caminé lo más rápido que los zapatos me permitieron. La idea de mantenerme comunicada con todos los asistentes y servicios que estaban trabajando hoy para mí había sido brillante, no obstante debería haberlo pensado antes, ya que solo mantenía transmisión con los guardias y con los recepcionistas. Aún había cosas que tenía que improvisar.

Esquivé un par de personas, que casi llevo por delante por ir tan acelerada. Observé a nuevos invitados, sonreía con y sin cansancio, no tenía de otra. Lo siguiente: la cocina. Aceleré el paso sin tomar en cuenta que tarde o temprano terminaría doblándome un tobillo. Di un vistazo rápido a mi carpeta, tenía que seguir informando el retraso de horarios, qué tedioso.

Había pequeños grupillos de personas con carcajada fácil y artificial, los había también de gente respetable como había mencionado empresario y embajadores con su típica copa en mano charlando de seguramente negocios; muy pocos niños veía corretear de aquí para allá. Personas mayores ya sentadas en las mesas cuchicheando. Todas hundidas en conversaciones, disfrutando del momento. Me alegraba que así fuese para ellos, la situación iba sobre ruedas. Pero nada de sus situaciones podrían contagiarme a mí, ya que el anfitrión jamás toma respiros y a pesar que la fiesta sea de él, es él que menos la disfruta.

Creo que dejé de enumerar las veces que ya me habían llamado para charlar y que había rechazado alegando que tenía que hacer. Comienzo a convertirme en una de esas personas que odian la popularidad, es tan sofocante como una bolsa de plástico sobre la cabeza.

Rechacé varios ofrecimientos de tentempiés que ofrecían los mozos en sus bandejas, no tenía ánimos para comer ningún extraño bocadillo. No era de aquellas que comían por aliviar los nervios, en mi caso era lo contrario, no necesitaba tener el estomago revuelto.

Llegué hasta las puertas de la bien improvisada cocina en el salón, nadie notaria que aquella habitación contigua al salón no era precisamente una cocina, los del servicio de catering habían hecho magia realmente. Entré tras ver como dos mozos salían atareados con dos bandejas en manos. Mi representante hallé allí dando indicaciones sin parar siquiera para ver si lo que indicaba estaba bien. Suspiré frustrada, me encantaría que todo no dependiese de mí. Cada vez sentía más que necesitaba una organizadora de eventos.

¿Dónde había una manzana para taparle el hocico al cerdo? Toqué levemente el hombro de mi agente, ésta se volteó casi sin mirarme, cuando entendió que era quien le depositaba su sueldo no dudó en quedarse muda. Ella sabía muy bien que no estaba en situación de objetar nada. Mis indicaciones hacia ella fueron claras, necesitaba una segunda mano que me facilitase la organización, no que irritase a todo el personal con su voz tan… tolerable.

—¿Me dejas esto? —pestañeé avivadamente mientras sonreía sin mostrar los dientes—. Ya has hecho suficiente.

Ella sonrió también, sabía que la iba a matar.

—¿Me he ganado mis vacaciones?

—Oh si… a la Atlántida, en el fondo del mar por lo menos tu voz no se escucharía —asentí rápidamente, le señalé hacia atrás para que se largara. Mi representante pronto siguió mi orden, ahora tendrían que aliviar un poco el problema que ella había causado.

El personal en la cocina tomó un respiro al ver marchar a mi agente, definitivamente ella tensaba a todo el mundo.

—Lamento eso… —me disculpé con el chef, en nombre de mi representante, que me estuviese excusando por ella debería ser el colmo, pero en fin. El hombre aunque cansado negó restando importancia, parecía ya estar acostumbrado a las altas exigencias.

—No se preocupe.

—Escuche... —llamé su atención, no quería desconcentrarlo ya que él era el encargado de todos los platos, no obstante debía informarles de algunos pormenores—. La cena iba a ser a las veintiuna en punto pero deberemos retrasar los tiempos… ¿cuánto más podrá aguardar la comida?

—El tiempo que usted decida —me confirmó sin mirarme mientras probaba con una cuchara una salsa que le había traído uno de sus asistentes.

—Bien… —parpadeé pensado en ello—. Tenemos un poco más de cuarenta y cinco minutos de retraso, así que… a las veintidós y quince ¿podría ser?

—Todo puede ser —respondió solamente, contestaba tan abiertamente que no sabía a veces si estaba de acuerdo o no—. A esas horas estaremos sirviendo los dos primeros platos. El tercero será media hora después… y por último los postres.

—Entonces… comienzo de cena veintidós y cuarto, con primer y segundo platillo. Veintidós cuarenta y cinco: tercer platillo, luego quince minutos y vendrán los postres… aja, bien —anoté todo en la hoja de los horarios, tachaba los viejo y rescribía los nuevos—. ¿Necesita que se los anote o se los comunique únicamente a los mozos?

—Necesito que salga de mi cocina, yo me encargaré de lo que haga falta —sonrió mientras me empujaba con la mirada fuera del sitio. Quizás, estaba siendo demasiado controladora. Tenía que dejarlos hacer su trabajo, para eso los había contratado.

Salí del lugar algo acalorada, en la cocina hacia bastante calor. Un malvado escalofrío me recorrió la espalda descubierta. Pasé junto a uno de los espejos de la decoración algo barroco. Miré brevemente mi maquillaje y mi cabello, una vez que consideré todo en su lugar, seguí con mis recorridos.

La iluminación del salón me pareció recargada y encandilada, otro detalle. Así para corregirlo marché rápido ya que tenía demasiadas cosas que ver y con el tiempo muy en contra. Atravesé el salón por el medio para acortar tiempo, ignoré a medias algunas miradas con interrogativa que se iban levantado, muchos se preguntarían cuál era la prisa.

Hice señas al joven del panel y controles de iluminación tanto del salón como de la pasarela pre-armada. Éste se acercó hacia mí dejando su puesto brevemente.

—Necesito que reajustes la intensidad de las luces a lo largo y ancho del salón —solicité, no pronunció palabra, directamente tomó su marcha hacia su puesto de nuevo seguido por mí. Él aligeró la corriente en las luces, éstas se suavizaron un poco—. Más tenues —demandé y prontamente se cumplió. Gratifiqué al muchacho y me retiré del esos paneles.

Caminé lentamente mientras veía por invariable vez, en mi carpeta con clip, lo próximo, hubo un momento en que frené y no me fije si había alguien atrás o delante de mí, estaba concentrada en otras cosas. A pesar del fuerte murmullo de conversaciones ajenas no olvidé que aún tenía que saber como le estaba yendo a mi modista con los vestidos de mis dos niñas. Ella había llegado temprano como había anticipado para justamente encargarse de los últimos retoques.

No había visto ni a Liz ni a Dallas aún en los salones, cuando estuve lista para _salir a escena _fue la última vez que las vi, me había preparado mucho antes que ellas. Deseaba ver realmente como habían quedado. Me sentía como una madre ansiosa de ver sus hijas casarse o algo así, sonreí puramente por las ideas. Inclusive no teniendo sus presencias aquí, ellas me ayudaban a tranquilizarme.

Los nervios se aflojan cuando te relajas, las cosas se movían por su propio curso, lo que quería decir que no tenía el porqué de estar tan intranquila.

—Por lo menos siempre dijiste la verdad… Amane —presté razón y atención a las palabras que sonaban por detrás de mío cuando oí mi nombre al final. La soberbia y frivolidad en la voz me tentó en romper lo que se encontrase en mis manos.

Volteé y forzando mi sonrisa, recibí a la refinada de la Srta. A-Oh en vuelta en un estruendoso rojo. Característicamente la evalué de arriba a bajo y de derecha a izquierda, acción que ella misma calcó en mí. Mis mejillas se quejaban y me reclamaban por un descanso, pero ahora más que nunca necesitaba sonreír para evitar hablar demás.

—En verdad si que estabas ocupada… —¿Por qué carajo la invité? ¿Ah?... Tenía todas las razones del mundo para haberla obviado en mi lista, seguramente que en algún estado inconsciente o tal vez por cansancio su nombre se me debe haber pasado o colado. Por protocolo debía sonreír, por protocolo debía contestarle, ¡por protocolo no debía matarla!—. No recibí ningún mensaje tuyo… así que olvidaste mi propuesta de unirte a la _ROWR_.

—Kiyomi… —la recibí por su nombre, ella obvió notablemente corregirme—. No olvidé tu propuesta... la tuve muy en cuenta… ¿Por algo estás aquí? ¿No? —reí suavemente tras la indirecta hacia ella. Takada apenas compartió mi sonrisa, el comentario le había caído tan bien como yo le caía—. Creo que ya te había agradecido por ella… ¿cierto?

—Si… ya lo habías hecho —contestó un poco más fresca, por mucho esfuerzo que hiciese por sobreactuar, nada ocultaría que sólo estaba aquí para importunarme o atormentarme—. Todo el mundo está aquí, realmente por fin comienzas a iluminarte Amane.

_¿Comienzas?... bruja._

—Por supuesto, busco nuevos horizontes ¿Por qué no?... no hay que ser conformista —no era una experta en el oficio de las indirectas pero tenía que admitir que atacarla de esa forma era divertido. Kiyomi era lo suficiente despabilada para entender que me refería a que constantemente se la había visto como una simple conductora o presentadora—. Evolucionar es la idea.

—Seguro, pero los cambios radicales nunca son buenos… muchas personas se quedan en el camino —borró su sonrisa y la sustituyó por una gesticulación petulante.

—No todo el mundo puede comprenderte Kiyomi… lástima —respondí asemejando una actitud de compasión a hacia ella. Evidentemente se asó por dentro, sus ojos ardían ¡pero no podía fulminarme por más que lo pensase!—. Estás clamorosamente elegante, puedo asegurarte que nadie podrá perderte de vista ahora…

—Así lo planeo... —me afirmó segura…. Esa seguridad me supo malísimamente mal—. Debo agradecerte…

—¿Así? ¿A qué se debe el milagro? —bromeé falsamente.

—Si no fuese por tu… evento, no habría puesto mis ojos en él —ella llevó su vista hacia un sitio más alejado de nuestra conversación, seguí la línea de su mirada para entender.

Sin embargo no intuí quién. Busqué con los ojos pero no vi a nadie que ella pudiese querer o tener. La observé luego a Takada con el ceño fruncido, ésta seguía usando esa mirada maravillada hacia a alguien que comenzaba a molestarme. Eso… ciertamente estaba cayendo sosamente en lo que fuera que ella estuviese conspirando para ensuciarme la noche. Rodé los ojos regresando con mi atención hacia mis tareas, no sólo me aburría, conseguía que derrochase el tiempo con esas insignificancias. No me concernía ni me interesaba en lo más mínimo quién fuese el pobre diablo sobre el que esta mujer hubiese puesto su mortificante atención.

Ella me buscó exclusivamente para hablarme, dentro de esa acción, estaba alguna intención subliminal, lo sabia. ¿Y por qué seguía en ello? Aún más ¿por qué no me alejaba disimuladamente rápido de su persona y la terminaba dejando solita? Con ella no tenía propósitos de portarme como una buena anfitriona.

—Me pregunto cómo se llamara o quién es... —habló mientras yo asentía retirándome de pasito a pasito, esta ridícula terminaría hablando sola y entonces no seria la única que la considerase loca.

—Si lo deseas, luego te lo presentaré —ofrecí sin levantar la mirada de la carpeta. ¿Cuánto se tardaría en notar que casi ya me había apartado un metro? A este paso, la noche se me iría tratando de separarme de Takada, sería mejor que la despidiese alegando que tenía cosas por las cual continuar—. Me gustaría seguir pero hay detalles que-

—Es peculiar… peculiarmente atractivo —interrumpió la típica excusa de escape que estaba por darle para que me dejase en paz. No entendía que mosquito le había picado, ¿desde cuando Kiyomi Takada se paraba a hablarme de sus intereses amorosos?—. Tiene una interesante mirada opaca, es extraño —rió apaciblemente. Si, si, me daba igual… como fuese.

Tensé el pulso y engrosé como consecuencia mi letra sobre las hojas en las que estaba escribiendo, instantáneamente se hizo un manchón de tinta…

¿Peculiar? ¿Opaca mirada?...

_Pues no debiste buscar con la mirada si no con el corazón,_ oh conciencia mía cuánta razón innecesaria puedes poseer.

Presté atención a la venenosamente escarlata Takada; guié mis ojos nuevamente donde se supone que encontraría la razón que me dijese que mis sospechas no podían ser ciertas. ¡Vaya por la gracia! ¡Ryuuzaki!

Es una competencia que se encuentra dentro de mí, en ella participan tres emociones: la sorpresa, que nunca me ha faltado, la ira, autora de muchas locuras y la última, que muchos catalogarían como celos, pero como mi opinión es la que vale y la única que oirán, para mi es temor.

Mientras mis emociones se disputan dejándome el cerebro en blanco, yo no tengo ni la más molesta idea de que hacer para el momento.

Me mordí el labio inferior, Kiyomi Takada creía en mi ingenuidad, no lo permitiría más.

—Oh… ese joven —actué la voz lastimosa, ella me observó interpretando que había algún inconveniente—. Creo que ya está comprometido —musité como una vieja chismosa.

—¿Bromeas?... —se decepcionó pero más a mi parecer sobreactuó, a mí no me engañaría—. Qué desperdicio —comentó rápidamente recuperándose de su desencanto.

—Lo sé —ella ni siquiera esperó que contestase, me dio la espalda como si no hubiésemos mantenido una conversación hacia segundos. Mi cara mostró lo mal que me había caído ese gesto de su parte. La miré mientras se alejaba. ¿Pero qué…? Gruñí, queriendo saber que habría querido lograr esa bruja.

Traté de echar un vistazo al cielo pero encontré el techo. Suspiré con ansío. ¿Cuánto le quedaba a esta noche? No vaya a ser cosa de que terminé la velada por la interrupción de la policía por un asesinato, y entonces ahí Ryuuzaki sí tendría razones para catalogarme como a él tanto le encanta hacerlo, como una asesina. Hablando del investigador original, tuve que regresar mi vista hacia él.

Ya he rogado muchas veces a Kami, pero esta vez debo volver a hacerlo. Piedad, eso era la única palabra que necesitaba expresar para recibir alguna clase de alivio.

Seguramente Watari había logrado de alguna milagrosa manera encadenar al pálido detective para lanzarlo a un mar de espuma blanca. En traducción: parecía que por fin L había hecho amistad con la palabra ducharse o limpiase. Supongo que nunca fue un mugriento, pero su negligencia total por su apariencia daba esa imagen. El día de hoy este era el cambio que más me sorprendería.

En traje negro, sin corbata y con la camisa desabrochada en los primeros botones. Con el mismo aire de despreocupación, el cabello igualmente revuelto pero brillante y con ojeras no tan predominantes. Bien… pues ese era el principio de mi revolución interior. Todo bien combinado como para levantar los suficientes suspiros, uno de ellos estaba siendo mío. _Ohu shit..._

¡Pero si era Ryuuzaki! El mismo ser humano encorvado que había estado conviviendo conmigo todos estos meses. Todavía así no podía evitar darle su crédito, sinceramente se veía atrayente. Tragué duro, no podía dar fe a mis pensamientos.

Él no se había percatado de mi mirada y no quería que se diese cuenta, no tendría forma de explicarle lo que sucedía, era tan complejo, que ni para mi podía formular una excusa para que mi conciencia se dejase de tararear.

Prueba un bocado, tras una mueca de disgusto lo deja, otro bocadito y repite, toma de la bandeja de otro mozo, tentempiés va tentempiés viene y vuelve a dejarlos, Ah, parecía el versito de un juguito. ¡Qué jueguito ni nada! Toda la fascinación que había logrado misteriosamente en mí el detective, logra arruinarla. ¿Cómo carajo se le ocurre hacer semejante falta de educación? Leí sus labios que se movieron sutilmente pronunciando algo de 'muy agrio'. Si pensaba comer alguno de los aperitivos que servían los mozos en la introducción, ¡debía comerlos por completo y no dejarlos en la bandeja a la mitad con unos cuantos mordiscos! Suficiente era ya ver la cara de incógnita de los pobres mozos.

Qué ganas de gritarle poseía… por variables razones: Que pudiese confundirme de ese modo, que dejase que Takada se babosease por él y que fuese tan cerdo.

Oh, piedad…

_**-.-**_

Siempre tuve un guión a mano, porque los actores no imaginan sino más bien interpretan. Pero los verdaderos artistas, no necesitan de una guía en papeles para poder transmitir esa sensación vívida al público.

Los aplausos dirán, de hecho, no hay dinero que pueda comprar el estremecimiento que te nace al sentir desde el silencio las palmadas chocar una y otra vez. Porque ese es nuestra verdadera recompensa, la única fortuna que vale; haber hecho un buen trabajo, el espectador siempre lo reconoce.

No tenía idea ciertamente si las cosas habían salido por fin bien, lo único que tenía claro es que oía loas y aplausos. Me dibujaba en una sonrisa, este era el único momento hasta ahora que me sentía algo aliviada. Dentro de todo el espectáculo, otros de mis trabajos, había sido presentar, junto a un animador bien pagado, toda la pasarela de casi dos horas de duración. Siempre tuve en cuenta que mi maestría como conductora era poco más o menos nula, me sentía realizada, a pesar de que nunca tuve expectativas altas en esto.

Me imaginaba sentada en el medio de una línea, ni el principio ni en el fin, justamente en el medio, pues a pesar de que todo salía perfecto o por poco, a la gala le quedaba mucho aún. No podía evitar sentir neutralidad, aún era temprano para cantar victoria. La satisfacción del momento, era exactamente eso, transitoria. Los gruñidos de mi estomago, que comenzaron un poco después de que los reflectores se apagaran, eran cada vez menos ignorados por mí. Dicho sea de paso, que no he probado nada, ni siquiera los bocadillos del principio.

Mientras el desfile se realizaba, la cena trascurría paralelamente. El último platillo había sido depositado en cada lugar de cada mesa cuando la pasarela había finalizado. Antes de alejarme del sitio del escenario, agradecí a las y los modelos, especialmente seleccionados para esto, por su ardua labor, porque no eran muchos y se habían cambiado y desfilado atuendos innumerables en cuestión de instantes.

Cuando salía de la zona del escenario traía una sonrisa, varios de aquellos jóvenes modelos me habían gritado _leyenda_. No sabía si era alguna picardía de la juventud o es que realmente me consideraban un ejemplo, como fuera, de todas maneras me alagaba. O es que simplemente hacia mucho que alguien no me decía algo así.

Pero siempre se ha dicho que estomago lleno, corazón contento. Esta vez estaba de acuerdo, el humor fácilmente era manipulado por la atroz hambre. Envidié a los dichosos comensales sentados en las mesas disfrutando de todo. Mi representante alzaba el brazo y me llamaba para que me arrimase desde la mesa donde se encontraba junto a mi modista, mis niñas y Mister Pryce —que se había dignado a aparecer para agradecerme todo—. No obstante no tenía planes algunos de parar, es más, por mucho que yo quisiese tener ahora enfrente mío alguno de esos platos, hermosamente incomibles, no podía.

Me permití una pequeña vista panorámica de todo el salón, pero sólo me fije mi cuidado en un solo sitio. Precisamente en la mesa de mis casi perpetuos invitados. Ryuuzaki y compañía habían sido colocados en una mesa totalmente apartada pero no muy alejada de las de mis niñas y personal. ¿Motivo? Simple táctica, ellos no debían relacionarse mucho con nosotras para no levantar sospechas, pero ahora empezaba a creer que era algo absurdo, muy pocos se fijaban en tan finamente hilados detalles. Así que, lo que un comienzo pensamos que era peligroso ahora no lo parecía tanto, es decir ¿quién pensaría o creería que ellos eran quienes eran y que tenían alguna especial relación con nosotras? Nadie, así me respondía el transcurso de la noche.

Aunque ponerlos en otra mesa había surtido de ayuda para que muchos especulasen que eran otros más de los cientos de invitados en la gala. Ya no importaba mucho si Near, Mello, Ryuuzaki o Watari se decidían por buscar momento con alguna de nosotras. Ryuuzaki supo que le observaba y por algún porqué él tampoco perdió oportunidad en observarme a lo lejos, sonreí sin querer, particularidad que dudo que él reparase. También me cuestionaba cuál había sido la magnifica idea que había impulsado al cuarteto y trío a participar de esta ceremonia. Hasta me seguía sorprendiendo después de todo.

La hora exacta se me había perdido, me acerqué hasta un mozo que llevaba su bandeja vacía hacia la cocina, tenía que preguntarle por la hora.

—Por favor… ¿qué hora es? —pregunté cuchicheando, el mozo amablemente me mostró el reloj en su muñeca. Mis ojos se desorbitaron al ver cuan desgraciado era el tiempo, había olvidado que él no me quería. Sonreí como agradecimiento y pasé de él.

Cuando te diviertes el tiempo vuela. ¡Yo no me estoy divirtiendo! Y el asqueroso tictac se carcajea igual. Si no aprendo a moverme a la velocidad de la luz, probablemente esta fiesta no siga a horario…

¿Desde cuándo? ¿Había posibilidad que la ceremonia se siguiese viendo afectada por el tiempo? Ya nos habíamos retrasado una vez e íbamos por la segunda. ¿Era tan pero tan necesaria la puntualidad? ¡Cómo si alguien pudiese notarlo! Acabo de entender que a nadie le interesaba que se cumpliese, un minuto antes o después, una parte de la ceremonia. La única que tenía esa especie de histeria y obsesión era yo.

Bajé los brazos cansada, tratar de hacer las cosas puntualmente bien era una locura. Tenía planeado por ahora ir al baño para verme al espejo, no hubiera sido mala idea contratar a alguien para cargase un espejo correteándome a donde se me ocurriese ir. No había tocado mi maquillaje para nada, pues éste debía estar intacto, aún así, con los nervios del comienzo eso parecía más bien un decir que una seguridad.

Suspiré mirando hacia un costado mientras mis pies leían las instrucciones de ir estrictamente al baño. Volví a cruzarme con un mozo, esta vez les solicité un mísero vaso de agua para refrescarme un poco. Tenía suficiente tiempo para traérmelo, entre mi entrada y salida al baño.

Los baños instalados de forma temporal en los jardines traseros lucían todo lo contrario a lo artificial. Me gustaría oír que alguien se atraviese a refutar sobre que esos baños siempre estuvieron ahí. Al ser la finalización de la cena, aún nadie saltaba desaforado por ver su imagen o hacer sus necesidades. Fue estratégico venir en este momento ya que cuando el baile diese inicio sería una demencia de gente. El recogido en mi cabello se conservaba solemnemente igual a como me lo había dejado la estilista. Estaba en el punto medio que yo le había rogado a la peinadora: ni muy simplón, tampoco quería que denotase dejadez, ni muy elaborado, no quería el punto que pareciese que me hubiese puesto un implante en la cabeza.

El maquillaje no necesitaba retoques. El mozo me entregó el vaso de agua cuando me vio salir de los baños. Al momento que me refrigeraba un poco, oí unos murmullos con una especie de interferencia. Caí en cuenta que era el radio.

—Lo sé, estamos otra vez retrasados —presione el botón para hablar y contesté antes de que pudiesen decirme algo, ya sabía a que venia la llamada de los recepcionistas—. Dentro de cinco minutos tienen que estar abriendo completamente las puertas de los jardines traseros… recuerden que ahí esta parte de la pista de baile —yo me encontraba en los jardines de hecho, pero había salido por una salida especial, sólo para ir al baño, las grandes puertas de salón hacia los jardines traseros aún tenían que abrirse y no lo iban a hacer solas.

—_Estamos yendo_.

Me impacienté, deberían estas aquí mucho antes de que yo llegara, pronto tendría que darle las señales al DJ para que comenzase con el baile. Cambié el canal del radio a través de la perilla izquierda. Ahora los guardias correspondían oírme.

—Chicos... necesito dos de ustedes en las puertas de los patios posteriores —les di las mismas indicaciones que a los recepcionistas, tendría dos centinelas y dos recepcionistas como en la entrada de la ceremonia.

Vi llegar con algo de apuro a uno de los jóvenes de la recepción hacia las puertas del jardín para abrir desde afuera. Y se suponía que el otro muchacho se encontraba adentro para abrir la puerta desde el interior del salón. Mientras tanto yo me había sentado en la ancha orilla de la fuente circular esperando que mis órdenes tomasen forma física. Aproveché esos fugaces intervalos para respirar y dejar que el frescor nuevo de la noche me diese más energías.

Extendieron las alfombras en la entrada del jardín y los guardias llegaron sin extremarse demasiado. Tomé mi carpeta y taché lo que ya se había concretado en la fiesta, la cena, la introducción, la pasarela, pero aún quedaba lo más duradero: el baile.

Poco a poco algunos invitados empezaron a salir o a observar que las puertas de los jardines habían sido abiertas. No hacia falta que les indicase a los mozos que quitaran las mesas del salón para despejar la pista de baile pero si que situasen un especie de bar con bocadillos y bebidas en el jardín, cosa que propondría después. Agradecía que muchos de los invitados estuviesen animados en lo que hablaban como para avecinárseme a donde me encontraba sentada, en la fuente, para venir a entablar conversación.

Tomé el radio de nuevo y giré la perilla izquierda, esta vez en sentido inverso, e intercepté el canal que se suponía que me comunicaba con el chico encargado de la música, o sea el DJ, quien formaba parte del equipo de los recepcionistas, así es, venía todo en un múltiple pack. Presione el botón para hablar…

—Dos minutos y el baile comienza —avisé secamente. Del otro lado sólo escuche un "muy bien".

Era una hermosura la noche y no quería levantarme para tener que seguir con el programa que le restaba a la fiesta. Bostecé mientras miraba sin prestar atención a la carpeta que tenía en mi regazo. El Life Book no se había presentado acosándome en toda la noche, ojala que eso representase una buena señal, no querría saber que luego aparecería de golpe, y no hablo de 'de repente', si no que con un golpe literal me anunciaría su presencia, como era tan propio de él.

Oh ese librito vibrador más le valía encontrarse en mi habitación, sin moverse como todo objeto inanimado.

La música dentro del salón y las luces de neones inconfundibles de una discoteca se presentaron. Hubo varios gritos de sorpresa, sonreí porque muchos no se esperaban ese cambio. La lista de canciones que tendría el baile había sido divida en dos; toda la primera parte sería ocupada por canciones movida y juveniles, la segunda parte se inundaría con clásicos o música lenta. Así tanto viejos como jóvenes no tendrían excusa para bailar. Supuse que los mozos ya habrían despejado todo el salón para convertirlo en una pista de baile, pronto el jardín también se llenaría de gente.

Observé a los invitados entrar y salir con las copas de alcohol, sería conveniente que no se nos pasase la mano con los licores. Mi flequillo era lo único de mi cabello que no estaba en el recogido, lo revolví y luego lo volví a estirar, tenía que seguir con lo que faltaba de la celebración.

—Te has vuelto una abuela… no me digas que ya te cansaste —volteé hacia el otro lado y por la frasecilla tan dulcemente irónica la joven que se encontraba en frente mío debía ser decididamente Dallas.

—¡Cansada tu abuela! —respondí animosamente. Me di el gusto de observar como había quedado mi prima más grande porque no lo había hecho antes, esta fiesta estaba carcomiéndome más de lo que debería. Le hubiera pedido que diese una vuelta o que desfilase para mí, pero era Dallas, me acribillaría sin clemencia si le solicitaba algo así.

El gusto de mi prima en la ropa siempre había estado en lo sencillo, aún así había habido una excepción con este vestido de un color bordo purpúreo. Capturaba la atención de varios, ya lo estaba viendo. Su vestido de cola, strapless, el escote estaba definido por una serie de adornos en las orillas, la zona del busto se precisaba por una hilera de adornos tonal, con detalles elegantes en el centro de la cintura. Desde su cintura y las caderas, el material ceñido y sedoso del vestido creaba una forma femenina distintiva. Las caderas estaban envueltas por un tipo de cinturón muy bien disimulado. De sus muslos, la luminosidad del material sedoso como la falda, caía con fluidez hacia el suelo. Incluía un pañuelo para el cuello de gasa a juego para usar como un acento elegante.

Ella notó que la examinaba y alzó una ceja. Sonreí negando, me percaté que sostenía dos platos con el mismo contenido en cada uno.

—¿Qué es eso?

—No lo sé... ¿tal vez el postre que el chef, que contrataste, preparó? —me tendió el pequeño plato negándome toda oportunidad de rechazar.

—Sí… cierto —acepté el plato, ella se sentó junto a mí en la orilla de la fuente.

—Debes comer algo... —comentó mientras llevaba una cucharada de postre a su boca, invitándome a que la imitase—. Con Liz no vimos ni siquiera una sola vez te parases a ingerir algo de alimento… siquiera ¿almorzaste?

—Ya ni me acuerdo... he estado entretenida en otras cosas —contesté vacilante sintiéndome irresponsable, era extraño que la que me reprochase algo fuese Dallas—. Pero no debes preocuparte… es más ¿te preocupo? —pregunté lo último en broma, sabía muy bien que lo hacia pero no podría dejar pasar esta ocasión para molestarla un poco.

—Y tú eres la que deposita el pan y el dinero en nuestra casa… ¿Cómo crees? —contraatacó señalándome con la cuchara, la codeé divertida por sus palabras.

—Siempre por dinero ¿eh?.. —comenté dando por fin una probada de algo de alimento en horas—. Sabes… estás muy linda —valoré su cabello alaciado, suelto y ceñido a su rostro, con ese flequillo muy crecido que siempre llevaba hacia una costado ahora hecho un jopo hacia atrás.

—Tu estilista y tu modista hacen milagros —alegó simplemente sin tomar mucha importancia al asunto.

—Cierra la boca… no te desprecies —reprendí, ni ella ni Lizzie podían quejarse de su aspecto físico, a pesar de ser como eran cada una (despreocupadas o sencillas), a simple vista parecían finas muñequitas de porcelana—. ¿Nadie te ha pedido bailar?

—Unos pares de idiotas cuando venia hacia aquí —contestó comiendo del postre. Reí de la pobre suerte de aquellos con ese tipo de intenciones sobre mi prima, a veces podía pensar que a Dallas no le hacia falta de un guardaespaldas para ahuyentar a algún descarado, con su mirada bastaba—. Quizás, no es el momento… pero… ¿qué sucederá con lo que Lizzie y yo sabemos… sobre ellos? —¡realmente no era buen momento! como para preguntar aquello por eso me sorprendí, pero nada quitaba que la pregunta fuese buena, ya estaba hecho, no podía revertir que ellas supiesen tales cosas, como la identidad de L.

Dudé lo suficiente como para no saber si contestarle o cambiarle de tema, no era buena idea hablar de eso cuando había tantas personas cerca, aunque éstas estuviesen hundidas en sus propias conversaciones.

—Lo preguntó porque últimamente no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar algo más extenso que tres o cuatro oraciones… has estado hundida en toda la preparación de esta fiesta —seguramente tenía intenciones de reclamo, pero no había forma de refutarle nada ya que tenía razón, no habíamos tenido tiempo de discutir ese tema, ni siquiera con Ryuuzaki. Y era indiscutible que a Dal le inquietaba que ellos decidiesen hacer algo en contra de ellas por lo que sabían de sus personas, que era un poco menos que lo que yo sabía de ellos.

—Sí, tienes toda la razón… Ryuuzaki no tiene nada en contra ustedes. Y si lo tuviese de patitas en la calle va estar —cercioré provisionalmente, ella asintió inexpresiva—. ¿Me buscabas sólo para decirme eso?

—No, no vine con esa intención... se me acababa de ocurrir, sólo aproveché ahora que estabas un momento sentada —aclaró mirando hacia otra lado, como buscando a alguien. Dallas esta noche se veía muy apacible, a pesar que la idea de este evento le supo peor que la sopa de la abuela.

—Despreocúpense, es algo que salió a la luz… y no queda de otra que guardar ese secreto muy bien… ¿comprendes?

—Como no… —ella rodó los ojos—. ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?

—Era un secreto.. —suspiré, no tenía en mente sentir culpa por eso—. Ahora ustedes deben mantenerlo —ella asintió aburrida. A pesar de que sabían la verdad de uno de los mayores secretos del mundo actual, ninguna tenía ya mucha emoción por ello—. Ahora no es lugar ni momento para que sigamos con esto, luego lo discutiremos más profundamente... por cierto ¿Y Liz?

—Venía conmigo cuando el dúo nos interceptó —se quejó mientras yo comía de mi porción de pastel—. Se quedo hablando con Near… de hecho tuve que escapar del pesado de Mello, me venía persiguiendo hasta que logré perderlo de vista.

—¿Mello? —pregunté con el alimento en la boca aún, tragué—. Tal vez quiera invitarte a bailar —le aclaré sonriendo, el joven sucesor no podía lograr pasar desapercibida a Dallas.

—Ash. Me da igual —masculló frunciendo el seño. Me preguntaba que clase de pensamientos y concepto tenía Dallas hacia él, aunque aparentase repudiarlo, muchas veces podía interpretarse lo contrario, pero como la muchacha siempre fue tan cerrada en cuanto a sus sentimientos, era difícil saberlo. Sólo esperaba que ellas no hubiesen forjado algún sentimiento hacia ellos, que era lo que me temía.

Me pareció ver una mirada fija en nosotras.

Rodeando la fuente apareció un joven castaño, de traje, que se mostró frente a nosotras. Lo miré a simple vista sin mucha curiosidad y luego lo volví a observar pero detenidamente. Dos puntos importantes: no recordaba quien era; o sea que no asociaba su nombre, y no tenía idea de lo que quería. Me contempló luego de mirar a Dallas y sonrió.

—Amane-san —saludó, supongo a ambas, caballerosamente. Tomó las manos de nosotras dos y las besó—. Es un placer, soy Hawes Wright —se presentó con una reverencia—. Misa-san… ¿me permitiría la mano de su prima? —¿la mano? ¿En qué sentido? Vi los mohines de Dallas de no entender nada, el chico se estaba ganando una paliza. Por su acento se me hizo fácil reconocer su procedencia, era inglés.

Él extendió la mano para que Dallas la aceptase. Y yo me sentía como yema de huevo, viendo la situación, me sorprendía que este joven se tomase tanta educación para sacar a bailar a mi niña. Me reía internamente por la gracia de las circunstancias, el chico no sabía a lo que se arriesgaba. Nop, después de ver el escepticismo impreso en el rostro de Dal, podía predecir que este muchacho estaba cavando su tumba sin saberlo.

—Te estás equivocando… —pronunció ella encubriendo su mal humor. Aquí viene el diluvio, el joven no pareció captar eso como un rechazo.

—No, realmente… creo que seria una buena oportunidad para a una de las jóvenes Amane —el muchacho de cabello cobrizo guiñó un ojo galantemente. Dejó salir un lado presumido que podría costarle un ojo de la cara. Por favor, había visto mejores teatros en las novelas.

Dallas bufó descortésmente, el chico acercó más su mano hacia ella, invitándole aún a bailar. Ahora a mí comenzaba a incomodarme.

—Vamos… no muerdo —incentivó él, su mirada era asquerosa, que rapidito había cambiado la mascara—. Aún…

—La señorita fue bastante clara —una mano apareció en el hombro del jovenzuelo obligándolo contra su voluntad a retroceder. La voz sonó amenazadora, velozmente pudimos asociar la voz masculina con la imagen del chico rubio que aparecía tras el joven Wright.

—Discúlpame… —cacheteó la mano que se había depositado en su hombro mientras observaba al que había interrumpido su jugada—. ¿Quién eres como para arrugarme el traje de esa forma? —despolvó y alisó el área de su hombro ofendido. Yo y Dallas nos miramos aburridas, esto era como ver una película sin sonido.

—Pues de hecho, soy la pareja de la joven Amane —Dallas abrió la boca extrañada frunciendo el entrecejo y me tenté en carcajadas. La película mala había pasado a estar mejor.

—Vaya… no me le imaginé —alegó el joven castaño con sospecha.

—No claro, que no —acotó por último amenazador antes de darle una mirada que terminase por ahuyentar verdaderamente al muchacho anglosajón.

Mordí mi labrio inferior y agaché la cabeza unos minutos tratando de no estallar en carcajadas… ¿qué había sido eso? Miré brevemente a Dallas, ésta tenía a su mano sosteniéndole la cabeza.

—Woohoo… mi héroe —clamó ella con el aburrimiento rayando la inexpresividad. Mello introdujo la manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón de su traje y la miró arrogante.

—Lo veo y no lo creo… por fin decidiste peinarte esas feas extensiones —¿ahora él buscaba morir? Bueno ya era sabido que Mello tenía cierta idea de lo que pasaría si comenzaba así una conversación con ella, esperaba que Mello supiese lo que estaba haciendo.

—Es mi cabello, imbécil —insultó ella sin ánimos pero sin dejar pasar ésta.

—Fíjate que nunca lo noté…es que siempre tienes todo el pelo bucleado u ondulado al principio y luego demasiado, sospechosamente lacio…. ¿segura que no son extensiones? —el brillo en sus ojos revelaba maldad, y para nada mi prima lo había notado.

Ella repentinamente se enderezó dejando el postre de lado, su mirada era la de un verdugo.

—Ah, no, no, no, —negó rápidamente el muchacho blondo mientras esquivaba un derechazo— hoy no puedes hacer eso, estas vestida como una señorita… no rompas la ilusión —molestó tomándole la mano que se suponía que sería un revés.

—No me hagas reír… _Pues de hecho, soy la pareja de la joven Amane_ —imitó furiosa las anteriores líneas de él utilizando su mano libre a modo de boca para interpretarlo—. No sabía que estabas tan desesperado.

—Si que recuerdas las palabras exactas, hasta con el mismo tono —distinguió él, perdiendo el semblante burlesco por uno más crispado—. Pues siéntete afortunada... —emitió acercándola.

¿Dónde estaban mis palomitas?... ¡Esto era mejor que ver una película! ¿Alguno de los dos habrá notado que estaban tomados de las manos?

—No me digas… ¿de qué?

—De que te estoy invitando a bailar —dijo calmándose y tranquilizando a su voz imprevistamente.

—Ah sí… que... ¿Qué? —preguntó luego en cuanto analizó mejor lo que dijo Mello.

—Si que eres sorda… ¿quieres que te le repita? ¿Ahora quién es la desesperada?

—Sigues siendo tú —masculló visualmente liquidándolo—. Cómo quieres que me entere de que estaba recibiendo tu exclusiva invitación si no me lo dices de frente —sin lugar a dudas Dallas no estaba notando que él la estaba conduciendo lentamente hacia el salón.

—¿Exclusiva? ¿te sientes única?... ¿adivina? Ya te lo pedí de frente.

—Sí, gracias, lo noté —canturreó irritada. Cada vez estaban más lejos por lo que se me hacia incomprensible que oír lo que pasaba— ¿Por qué querrías invitarme?

—¿Eso es un sí? ¿Qué me contestas? —fue lo último que pude escuchar de parte de Mello y de toda la conversación.

Qué par aquél. Pronto pasé a quedar en un segundo plano cuando ellos comenzaron a discutir más que hablar, no me sentí como un mal tercio si no como la audiencia de una escena atípicamente romántica. Debí haber tomado apuntes de lo que decían, serviría para armar un libreto.

Ellos desaparecieron tras la multitud. Y volví a quedarme sola. Recientemente odiaba estar a solas con mi mente, desde luego que no es algo muy relevante, pero en un principio ignorar a mis pensamientos había sido más que fácil… ahora tendría que desmentirlo, era literalmente un dolor de cabeza. Porque siempre era una repetitividad constante, cansadora, que se tornaba más y más dura de admitir.

Había realidades, cientos para cada persona, entre las mías se hallaba entender que Near buscó y halló a Lizzie, de igual forma Mello supo encontrar en su búsqueda a Dallas. Mi caso no era buscado ni hallado por _nadie._

_**-.-**_

Rompecorazones. Detesto ese título, en dónde sea y cómo sea. Recibir y aplicar ese apodo para mi era como la más acida hiel. Porque no encuentro actitud más insoportable que ir por ahí enorgulleciéndose de haber destrozado corazones, tomando los pedazos rotos como los premios de una abominable cacería.

Hollywood era el sitio que, sin enmienda, comprendía a una cantidad sin igual de patanes galanes. Esta especie de personas, que nunca se acaban, constaban en mi fiesta en un setenta porciento de su total. La peste estaba casi por todos lados.

La palabra podía encerrar, hoy en este lugar, un par de asuntos que irritantemente caían encima de mí: Los 'No' en mi boca eran tan corrientes que no tenía que escuchar para pronunciarlos, había perdido ya el juicio de cuantos ya habían arriesgado su invitación hacia mí y cuantos quedaban aún por hacerlo. Existía un último hongo que comenzaba a tentarme de cortar, de un sólo tijeretazo, su pequeño tronco que mantenía quién sabe cómo ese ego tan elevado.

Mis actitudes juegan a mi beneficio, no estoy siendo cruel, pero mis rechazos terminan por dar la última nota. Amigos míos, yo sólo puedo decir que soy injustamente culpada de romper corazones cuando es lo que menos me interesa y que en este instante me recuerdo porque Ryuuzaki está equivocado ante sus permanentes declaraciones sobre que yo sea una homicida. No tengo intenciones de aniquilar a nadie, descontado a Hideki Ryoga.

Misa Amane sabe cómo tratar a la gente, incluso a la que no le agrada. Esta bien, hablar en tercera persona de mí no es algo que justamente vaya a ayudarme, pero escucharlo o pensarlo me auxiliaba un tanto a aplicarlo.

Hay tantas frases que ya he utilizado y que parecen cortadas con la misma tijera, mucha originalidad ahora no puedo tener para otra vez rechazar una oferta.

Vamos por la segunda _P_, antes pedí _piedad_, ahora pido que me sea otorgada la _paciencia…_

—No —ni agradecimiento ni amabilidad, simplemente no deseo bailar y menos con este Casanova de vuelto.

—¿No? —¿Qué es lo que no capta? ¿Requería de la traducción de una palabra tan corta, como lo era un monosílabo? Yo sabía que su léxico era pobre, pero no que fuese para tanto.

—Sí, bua bua… súmate al resto del club —respondí sin poder dejar escapar el mal humor que me había causado todo estas invitaciones. Hideki Ryoga debía comprender que el efecto mágico que transmitían las cámaras de su persona en mí no tenía ninguna gracia, más que importante asco.

—No seas aguafiestas… ¿Por qué no querrías disfrutar un poco de tu trabajo, en mi compañía? —levanté la mirada de mi carpeta sin importar como podía él interpretar mi actitud indignada. Su pregunta iba bien hasta que se mencionó a él mismo.

—Precisamente por tu compañía —objeté enfrentándolo, no podía equipararme a él porque era mucho más alto pero no tenía importancia, una mujer tiene armas donde menos se espera. Y ahora disfrutaba de decirle la verdad—. No quiero bailar, no tengo tiempo… y menos contigo.

—¿Qué es lo que te repele de mí? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos y acercando su rostro al mío, si retrocedía daría noción de que me estaba ahuyentando pero si no lo hacia este tipo hozaría acercarse aún más, lo que conllevaría a algún especie de contacto que terminaría por causar su muerte.

—¿Todo? Duh… ¿la sola idea de que te creas un todopoderoso, diagonal, centro del universo? —expelí cabreada en sus narices operadas.

Aflojé la expresión cuando la sombra, de quien yo creía haber querido en algún momento, pertenecía ahora Hideki Ryoga. En alguna expresión, tono, mirada, en algo… debió parecerse para que yo ahora tenga que tragar duro este pensamiento: Ryoga me había recordado por un minuto a Light. Qué ellos pudiesen tener algo en común era tan dudoso como el alunizaje del hombre. Mi mente juega conmigo, lo hace porque esto me parecía una cruel ironía.

Retrocedí negando, probablemente el Idol crea que me intimidó, ciertamente no estaba tan lejos de eso, qué era lo que podría haberme hecho recordar a Light en él me atemorizaba y no querría saberlo. Había sido una muy mala jugada de mi imaginación… ruego.

La mera actitud de caballero quizás me confundió… no, Light no tenía comparación. _¿¡Qué era!_ Me sentía culpable de poder haber comparado y asemejado al joven que amé con este tarado. ¿Algo que habré pensado o dicho? Analicé entre líneas las palabras mías y suyas pero no había nada que,… _Todopoderoso_…

Como un aire que antes había respirado y que ahora volvía a inundarme los pulmones, el Déjà _**vu. **____**Todopoderoso…**_Esa palabra contenía alto significado que ahora me resonaba en la cabeza pero sin hallar conexión. Entrecerré los ojos cuando en mi cabeza recayó una fuerte punzada. Llevé mi mano hacia esa zona, he descubierto que el porqué de las circunstancias que siempre me rodean es casi siempre ajeno a mi saber.

Media vuelta di sin pronunciar palabra. El azoramiento aún lo tenía en el cuello y no lo podría hacer bajar. Suspiré y olvidé que había aún un idiota detrás de mí. Contuve mis acciones, lo mejor sería irme antes de que Ryoga se le ocurriese seguir molestándome. Caminé unos, quizás, dos metros pero las cosas no terminaban allí.

—¿Qué sucede Amane?... finalmente te acobardas —comentó porque Dios sabe que a los idiotas lo único que los traiciona es su propia lengua.

—No... sólo miro hacia el frente —contesté sin voltearle a mirarle y siguiendo textualmente mis palabras. Él no agregó nada, porque seguramente no comprendió lo que quise decir. No me detendré a perder tiempo con insignificancias como él, la idea siempre fue seguir hacia el frente sin importar qué.

—Claro… eres extraña —acotó despectivamente. Era chocante para él, creo ser una de las pocas que no ensucia su ropa con sus babas por este hombre—. Bastante… rechazaste la invitación al baile de muchos, no hay excusa que valga… ¿Eres lesbiana o qué? —su tono estúpidamente despectivo iba empeorando, que juzgase porque sí era el indicio de que era una niño caprichoso, como no obtiene lo que quiere, ataca porque quedo desarmado.

Sonreí, aún sin voltearme para verlo. Acerqué el radio disimuladamente a mis labios y presioné el botón para hablar.

—Seguridad, ahora en la barra de bebidas —susurré con indicaciones, del otro lado absorbieron inmediatamente la orden—. Es hipócrita juzgar a las personas… y más por su sexualidad —le reproché volteándome con lentitud, me aproximé marcando mis pasos suavemente, como una fiera agazapada para atacar. Él me comió con su mirada—. Eres caprichoso…

—Sí lo sé, me gusta que me mimen —contestó hipnotizado, la cercanía pronto le jugaría en contra.

—¿Sabes cómo se castiga eso? —susurré, sensualmente mi aliento golpeaba su cara.

—No, no lo sé… dime cómo —sus manos eran inquietas, más no lograría lo que él pensaba que sucedería.

—Primero, debes cerrar los ojos —indiqué dejando con el ardor quemándole las entrañas, él ingenuamente me siguió—. Luego, sólo sigue mi voz —susurré deleitable en su oído. Él no superó ese estado sugestionado, por lo que su mano se deposito limpiamente en una de mis posaderas. Sonreí imitando al Gato Risón, porque muchas veces dejarse llevar por los impulsos puede ser un traicionero error.

Me preguntaba qué sería lo más divertido; seguir jugando con él o directamente apuñalarlo por la espalda.

—Pero que… —susurré entrecortadamente en su oreja, creando la imagen de que yo también estaba incitada por él, beneficio de la actuación—. ¡Degenerado! —¡oh yeah! Lo abofeteé sin asco alguno.

La cachetada produjo un rango de sonido que alcanzaba por completo al salón, la música pudo sofocar en gran parte mi grito pero no evitó que todo nuestro alrededor se voltease a ver a una asustada Misa y a un aprovechado, abofeteado, Hideki Ryoga. Que los guardias estuviesen llegando para ver todo era circunstancialmente beneficioso.

—¿Ah.. pero… ¡qué! —Ryoga me observó sin comprender nada, su mejilla roja como tomate con la forma transcrita de mi mano era uno de los motivos por los que quería reír, pero no, tenía que mantener el semblante de dama acosada.

—¡Seguridad! —grité, se había formado un circulo de espectadores viendo la escenita, productores, diseñadores, actores, es decir, gente del medio, todos compartiendo la misma opinión de Hideki. Mi llamado no tuvo ninguna demora ya que estaban en la zona antes de que yo los llamase, habían presenciado todito.

Las enormidades de los centinelas rodearon injustamente al Idol con su cara de completo desorientado, lo situaron entre hombros, no debía reír pero cómo no tentarse, las miradas bestiales de los tres centinelas eran una daga que no cualquiera esquiva. Hay cosas en la vida que el dinero jamás comprará, ésta era una.

—¿Crees que es correcto acosar a una dama? —el guardia lo interrogó mientras los otros dos lo sostenían, medio alzándolo, de los brazos—. Chico, no quieres conocerme, no busques hacerlo.

—¿Qué? Quítenme sus manos de encima —demandó él inquieto mientras inútilmente trataba de zafarse—. ¡Me arruinan el traje!

—Sí, sí... di todo lo que quieras Romeo —el guardia se burló de él—. Camina —le ordenó al Idol sostenido por dos guardias equiparables a los guardianes aztecas. El centinela les hizo un gesto con la cabeza a sus compañeros, los escoltas restantes se llevaron al joven indignado—. Aquí no hay nada que ver —dijo refiriéndose a todos los mirones que habían presenciado el escándalo que ridiculizó al mayor galán de Japón.

—¡Te demandaré, Amane! —escuché la amenaza sofocada por la música perteneciente a Ryoga. Lo obvié sonriendo, que hiciera lo que quisiese, me tenía sin cuidado.

El guardia me guiñó un ojo sonriendo, sabía tal vez que las cosas no se habían dado por naturaleza.

—Kami… trate de no meterse en problemas —rió poniéndose a mi lado, adoptando la propia pose de oficial de seguridad.

—Siempre trato. Que los problemas me busquen a mí es totalmente distinto —excusé golpeándole el brazo en broma, y luego me lamenté, este hombre era físicamente una roca.

—Hablo en serio —me miró sin mueca, suspiré. Aún así no me siento culpable de nada.

—Me aburro, con algo debo entretenerme.

—¿Y ha rechazado tantas invitaciones?

—No busco ese tipo de diversión —contesté secamente viendo la pista de baile repleta.

—Entonces… pero su exclusividad no se debe a ello… ¿Tal vez se reserva para bailar con alguien en especial? —nunca había que juzgar por las apariencias, este hombre de dos metros y monedas mostraba gran percepción de realidades, que para mí no era divertido escuchar ni de mi conciencia ni de nadie más.

Sonreí tristemente, ciertamente no tenía planeado bailar con nadie.

—Buen intento… —comenté regresando mi vista hacia el salón atestado de cuerpos moviéndose con ritmo—. Además, tengo cosas que hacer —marché alejándome de la zona de la barra de bocadillos y bebidas.

—Si usted dice… es la primera vez que escucho a una celebridad decir que quiere trabajar en vez de divertirse —el guardia siguió mis pasos tranquilamente.

—Le pago por su servicio de centinela, no porque necesite que me aconseje o me reproche algo —canturreé volteándome a retarlo.

—Qué bien... ¿significa que me pagará más por esto? —bromeó él sin tomarme en serio.

—Sí, claro —retomé el camino que me conducía hacia el jardín, que en este momento estaba más despejado de gente.

—Debería relajarse.

—No tengo tiempo para eso… —dije mientras él me seguía.

—¿Tiempo? Son las tres de la madrugada… ¿qué tanto tiene que hacer? —no quería que me cuestionasen, de alguna u otra forma tenía que escapar; la fiesta no se supervisaba ni se movía sola.

—Mucho —acoté sin ánimos de proseguir, caminé más rápido tratando de alejar las reprimendas de ese guardia, por más razón que poseyese, ahora no me interesaba escuchar, simplemente no quería bailar, ya que eso conllevaba hacerlo con alguien, en pareja, y en este instante no había _nadie_ que me regalase lo que yo quería.

Atravesé a la multitud perdiendo aparentemente al custodio, me frené en las puertas del jardín mientras volteaba atrás mío. El mundo de personas de la pista parecía un laberinto asfixiante. Estar en el jardín trasero me relajaría un poco. Percibí el gran cambio de música que sufrió la pista, la segunda parte del baile había comenzado. Tomé el bolígrafo que se mantenía guardado en mi carpeta y taché el ítem que se refería a los clásicos en el baile.

Amagué con poner un pie fuera de la oscuridad parpadeante de la pista de baile y del salón, pero pasó que me detuve, ¡ay, razones mías!...

Observé a lo lejos a la chica con el peinado pomposamente rubio al estilo Farrah Fawcett, sentada en la fuente platicando con un cigarro en su boca. Vestido azul añil o índigo y unos zapatos de refinados tacos. Sus labios carmesíes resaltaban por la palidez de su maquillaje. Tenía una mirada muy confiada, toda la fachada de una figura de Hollywood. Había una bandeja al lado suyo con un par de copas y cientos de bocadillos dulces multicolores.

Pero ninguno de los detalles mencionado tenía alguna importancia para mi parálisis. El agua que brotaba de los treinta orificios de la fuente entorpecía la confirmación del vistazo que anteriormente había tomado y que había logrado ese estremecimiento en mi estomago.

El juego de luces y los niveles de agua en la fuente habían cambiado en el lapso que retrocedí mi vista. El fantasma que presencié por milisegundos no estaba tan a mi alcance. Si las cosas tenían que ser así, ya era la segunda vez que mi imaginación jugueteaba en contra de mí. Pero a pesar de que mezclé por un instante a Ryoga con Light y que eso había causado un doliente instantáneo arrepentimiento, el estremecimiento de ahora era como una horrible caída al vacio oscuro, así siempre pasaba en los sueños, pero no veía momento de despertarme.

Pero no había fantasma, no había imaginación que negase la realidad ante mis sentidos, el vacio se hacía más profundo y oscuro. El bello juego entre luces y agua, que ahora para mí sólo representaba un telón de una obra de terror, cambió totalmente bajando el nivel de agua, permitiéndome… al fin ver.

_L…_

Él hablaba con la mujer de azul. Pegué una hondonada de aire que mis pulmones no soltaron. ¿Por qué tenía que caer? Mis pies aún seguían pegados al suelo gracias a la gravedad, sin embargo sentía la impresión de una caída indefinida… que no demostraba aterrizaje próximo, sólo caía.

Ellos platicaban sin darme el lujo de escucharlos, estaba bastante alejada y la música opacaba a cualquier sonido. Ryuuzaki movía sus labios y ella también manteniendo el leve humo de su cigarro. Él escasamente sonrió y ella de la misma manera, a pesar de estar distanciada, apreciaba todo con detalles. El detective tomó la mano de la mujer rubia y la besó en emblema de caballerosidad, pronunció algo que no pude entender mucho. Ella se puso de pie tomándolo del brazo confiadamente.

_Misa… respira._

Caminaron hacia mí o más bien hacia la entrada de la pista de baile, me escondí entre la oscuridad. No querría verlo a los ojos… ni que él me viese a mí, interrumpirlos era una tentadora idea que el alma me hizo olvidar.

Se internaron en la pista de baile, que se movía más elegantemente por la música lenta y clásica,… para bailar.

Caía, caía… hasta que aterricé. No hay linternas, ni velas, siquiera fósforos. Era absoluta oscuridad, el vacio había llegado a su fin. La luz natural no se filtraba, estaba rodeada y al mismo tiempo sola, porque sentí esa helada conmoción por mi columna. Los seguí con la mirada sin ver realmente, porque estaba escuchando a mi mente…

No reconocía a la joven en mi lista de invitados, no la recordaba. Él la había invitado a bailar porque parecía conocerla, lo sabía, Ryuuzaki no se arriesgaría. Pero él… él.. era tan insociable, jamás se aventuraría aún que la conociese a invitarla a algo como eso. Ni siquiera... a mí. Y aún, con consecuencias o no, allá iban a bailar un lento. Traición. ¿Cómo tenía que interpretarlo? ¿Así que… para eso pidió que le enseñase?

Bajé los hombros y aparté la vista, me estaba destrozando. Hundir un cuchillo en el alma es equiparable a esta situación, porque tratas de matar, de desgarrar, a algo que no conoces, que no puedes ver realmente, que hasta podría calificarse intangible. Porque no comprendo, algo duele, grita, dentro mío que me obliga a pensar que Ryuuzaki, me guste o no, tiene algún tipo de influencia sobre mí. Desconozco la clase, pero sé que lo estoy sufriendo.

Negué con la cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo, no puedo refutar que estoy desalentada, apagada, que quiero gruñirle a él, reclamarle… pero lo más duro y gracioso es que no tengo el por qué o el motivo para hacerlo. ¡Él era tan libre de hacer lo que le plazca! ¡Yo tan estúpida por padecer por ello!

Reaccioné sutilmente cuando un hilo frío descendía por mi rostro. No iba a permitirlo, claro que no. No había el por qué. La lentitud de todo parecía algún efecto de cámara… quizá, así fuera, pero sólo en mi cabeza.

Si con un pellizco podía salir de los sueños, para esta pesadilla cruelmente real necesitaría agua glacial, aunque la sensación de haber recibido un cubo de agua comenzaba a repetirse mucho esta noche.

—Huu… ¿le han calificado de escurridiza alguna vez? —el guardia levemente agitado me preguntó al llegar a mi lado.

—Sí… varias veces —contesté sin obsérvalo, todavía con la mirada en la pista, viendo como se mezclaban las parejas que danzaban, perdiéndolos de vista a ellos.

—¿No bailará, verdad? —estaba segura que el hombre me veía a mí, porque sentía su mirada sobre mi nunca, de todas maneras yo no había volteado a verle.

—No… ya no —confirmé apenas devolviéndole el vistazo, los optimismos no estaban presentes ni siquiera para una calamitosa sonrisa—. Vuelva a su puesto, por favor —le indiqué para que dejara de perseguirme, no escuché contestación por su parte porque me había puesto en marcha de nuevo.

Si mis emociones habían sido modificadas con ataques, que abiertamente era tan inesperados, mis planes, sin embargo, permanecían iguales. Había entrado al jardín o salido del salón, como fuese. Aunque la luna siguiese tan intacta como las estrellas en el firmamento, la noche había desmejorado notablemente. O ¿era que, acaso, era yo quien estaba con esa impresión? Había todavía diversas personas en los jardines aprovechando la noche.

Estaba claro que los escalofríos en mi columna no cesarían, tras las brisas que habían dejado de ser cálidas, lo que restaba de la velada parecía ser una fría orquesta de aires entre mezclados con el sonido suave de las hojas prósperas y de las ramas perteneciente a las grandes galerías de arboles que podían presumir mis jardines.

La barra movible de bebidas o, simplemente, el bar, que estaba instalado de manera arduamente profesional en la entrada del jardín, no muy alejado de las fuentes, tenía la variedad más extensa y exigente de bebidas; sin obviar lugar ni gustos en la tierra, había una bebida por lo menos por cada región del mundo para que cualquier invitado se sintiese a gusto de probar lo tradicional propio o algo totalmente nuevo. Los tres mozos de la prolongada barra tomaron en cuenta mi mirada en su zona, esperaban a que me acercase o les diese instrucciones.

Sin embargo lo que me traía hacia el bar al fresco no era la revisión o control de algún detalle. Lo que quería por ahora era embriagarme sutilmente con algún licor, sin dejar ir la mano ya que mi tolerancia al alcohol era pobre. Sé lo que el alcohol, en potencia, puede causar y en conciencia me decido por finalmente acercarme a la barra. Era bien conocido el cuentito que para ahogar penas, las bebidas alcohólicas eran el narcótico clásico, pero mi conciencia se mantiene tranquila, pues no busco emborracharme si no levantarme un poco el ánimo, la noche me estaba malgastando las energías y como jamás se me ocurrió; los sentimientos.

Tomé asiento en las banquetas negras como la barra, que relucía limpias pasadas de algún tipo de desinfectante, los mozos mantenían todo en una pulcritud y orden admirables, que incompatiblemente le pertenecía a un bar de una gala hollywoodense. Predecía que pronto volvería contratar su exclusivo servicio, pero no para lo obvio, sino para que limpiasen mi casa.

El mozo que se hallaba en medio de toda la extensión de la barra se arrimó hasta mí.

—¿Algo que pueda ofrecerle Miss Amane?

—Sí… seguro que sí.

—¿Bebidas? ¿Alguna en especial? ¿O prefiere aleatoriamente?

—No, sólo quiero sake —contesté bostezando levemente.

—Preparamos un tipo de sake tradicional del sur de Kyushu, el Imo-jochu… ¿Le gustaría probarlo? —ofreció el mesero mientras buscaba una tacita tradicional en que servirme dicho alcohol.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Por supuesto —¿qué daño podría hacerme probar algo nuevo?

El joven camarero preparaba la bebida frente a mí, que sólo consistía en abrir un bidón de tamaño medio y servir en un pocillo convencional. Lo observé aburrida, sin mucha idea de que acotar. Había dejado la carpeta y el radio sobre la barra, mientras recargaba un poco mi peso por medio de mi brazo. Tampoco buscaba dejar la idea de que estaba agotada o algo que se le asemejase sin embargo no podía evitar cabecear en algún que otro momento en el que paraba a tomar un break. El trabajo de todo lo que mantenía en pie a la fiesta comenzaba a derribarme. Y totalmente fuera estaba todo lo que esta noche había traído para angustiarme, ese era otro cuento que sonaba a nuevo pero en mi cabeza parecía bastante conocido.

—¿Ha habido algún problema con el alcohol? No me ha llegado nada a mis oídos —comenté porque hasta el momento no me habían informado los mozos si alguien había decidido pasarse de tragos o armar un alboroto por alguna estúpida borrachera.

—No, y por lo que resta aseguramos que tampoco —contestó el joven mientras terminaba de servir, tapó luego el bidón y lo guardó en el gabinete que tenía por debajo de la barra—. Sea seguido cabalmente sus órdenes, Amane-san. Los invitados no pueden exceder los cuatro tragos o copas, claro, en el caso del alcohol.

—Exacto —recibí la taza con el líquido blanco del sake, en esta ocasión, de Kyushu—. Pero me preocupa que algún invitado haiga traído a escondidas alguna tipo de alcohol —algún incidente por alcohol era un bochorno que no tenía remedio y de lo más criticable, en esta clase de galas, esos escándalos era impensables, la alta alcurnia estaba en gran parte de los invitados.

—¿Los guardias no tenían indicado registrar a cada invitado en los recibidores? —preguntó otro de los mozos de la barra, que seguramente había estado escuchando la conversación.

—Sí, pero tampoco es mucha garantía… —objeté aún sin probar la bebida.

—De todas maneras, estaremos atentos a cualquier situación extraña o sospechosa —prometió uno de ellos—. No se preocupe.

—Esta bien, gracias —agradecí llevando a mis labios la taza de color negro. Por simple impulso sorbí velozmente dejando que el sabor me raspara la garganta, tragué duramente al despreciar el saborcillo del líquido. No tenía mucho es común con el sake tradicional característico de Japón, era asqueroso—. ¿Qué… es esto? ¿Alquitrán?

—Puede saber un tanto distinto al sake original —aclaró el mozo que me había atendido primeramente con un tanto de escepticismo ante mi reacción.

—Paso… sírvame nihonshu, por favor —solicité a la bebida alcohólica por su nombre en especifico, antes de que volviesen a darme cualquier otra cosa.

El mesero volvió sobre sus pasos para tomar mi nueva orden, recibiendo la taza que había rechazado.

En breve recibí una taza de nuevo, pero esta vez con sake común, como había pedido. Lo olfateé levemente y efectivamente lo era. Del radio surgió aquella voz entrecortada por la transferencia, llamándome. Eché mano hacia el aparato y para responder presioné el botón principal de su costado.

—Sí, te copio… ¿Qué sucede? —pregunté y luego solté la tecla para escuchar lo que el guardia tenía para comunicarme.

—_El señor Cruise está por irse y quiere despedirse de usted_ —informa el centinela mientras yo sorbo de mi taza.

—¿Ya se va? Hum… en este momento estoy muy alejada de la entrada —comenté cerrando por unos instantes los ojos y luego volviéndolos a abrir, se me había partido la vista en dos, el cansancio, supongo—. No creo que pueda alcanzarlo —me levanté de la banca, tomé mi carpeta y alejándome de la barra luego de haber terminado de beber aquel trago, indique—: Agradézcale de mi parte, a él y a su familia, el haber venido, dele mi despedida.

—_Muy bien…_ —suspiró, sonando algo fatigado—. _Eso haré._

—Muchas gracias —correspondí sus esfuerzos, creo que nunca se esperaron los guardias tener que estar recibiendo y despidiendo celebridades, me preguntaba por qué esto no me lo habrían informado los recepcionistas en vez de los vigilantes.

Doblé por uno de los pasillos que se formaban gracias a los arbustos bien recortados, al principio la idea era crear un laberinto verde, clásico en jardines de tanta extensión, pero al final desistí de esa idea. Aunque no fuese un laberinto, tenía galerías adornadas de múltiples especies de flores, enredaderas y arboles. El dueño anterior a esta casa había dejado un estilo mixto y muy peculiar en el jardín trasero, revelando, tal vez, su procedencia familiar.

Era una mezcla de dos estilos de jardín bastante paralelos a mi opinión, el inglés y el japonés.

Poseía aquel estilo asociado a la arquitectura georgiana, caracterizada, por unas formas palladianas que contrastan con la denominada naturalidad de los jardines ingleses. Podía notarse fácilmente el detalle de la formación de caminos tortuosos y vegetación aparentemente no domesticada, como los bosques que nunca se me había ocurrido recorrer totalmente. La decoración estaba algo consumida por el verde de la zona pero aún podía encontrarse en un buen estado alguno que otro banco para sentarse o estatuas algo corroídas. Clásicamente también conservaba aquella falta de avenidas y caminos rectilíneos que guíen al paseante, sino que dejaba un espacio para el descubrimiento y la sorpresa.

Por otro lado; mostraba el carácter japonés al que estoy más acostumbrada. Entre aquella exuberante vegetación se hallaban a cada un número definido de metros, que no me interesa medir, linternas de piedras con inconstantes formas, que supongo que habrán sido usadas en alguna determinada época pero ahora sólo eran ornamentos. También, y como no podían faltar en ningún jardín japonés, aquí se hallaban una gran cantidad de plantas, perennes, caducas, flores de estación, elementos vegetales clásicos como el bambú y el pino negro japonés, además de otras cañas y árboles que dejen caer sus hojas para permitir el crecimiento de musgos y helechos en su base.

Cada tanto, se hallaban tragaluces naturales formados por los entrelazamientos de las ramas de los arboles, en medio de esas aberturas naturales se encontraban lagos con algunas rocas de tamaño variable simulando ser los archipiélagos de islas que componen a Japón. Todo posicionado desde una visón del cosmos, donde el agua de los lagos representaba al vacio y las islas —o rocas— eran los objetos que los rellenaban.

Como había dicho ya, era una miscelánea de jardines de lo más original. Me llevaba a pensar que el antiguo dueño había sido descendiente de ingleses o tenía preferencia por los estilos georgianos, tanto como para llevarlo al punto de combinarlo con los jardines tradicionales nuestros. De todas maneras no era algo que en mi particular caso me disgustase, lo que sí, había que darle una mayor mantención a estas hectáreas de jardín, ya que con el paso del tiempo, la vegetación se había vuelto demasiado rebelde.

Por último… existe una zona de todo este lugar, que se había mantenido oculta y que había podido descubrir hace muy poco. Acosada totalmente por la potente flora, esa zona de la que habló era el elemento que ambos jardines, japonés e inglés, poseían. Una estructura hecha para ceremonias de té en el caso de los jardines japoneses y con una función ornamental en el caso de los ingleses, una zona de descanso, de sombra. Exacto, un gazebo o un pabellón. Construcciones techadas y abiertas por prácticamente todos lados, en mi caso con plata de forma circular.

Para llegar hasta ahí hacia falta de un poco de memoria por los engañosos senderos, pero se me había hecho rutina escapar allí, era realmente encantadora la tranquilidad que obtenías en esa estrecha arquitectura. Como todo en este jardín, también estaba bastante afectada por el paso del tiempo.

Siguiendo mis memorias y mis previas descripciones, decidí por escaparme por un momento de la fiesta. De igual manera, aquel sitio no se hallaba muy lejos, pero si era fácil perderse. Miré hacia atrás comprobando que nadie me siguiese y que por ahora nadie notaria mi escapadita.

Necesitaba pensar un poco las cosas, algún día debería empezar a plantearme ciertos aspectos que no tenia proyectados para mi futuro ni el de mis niñas. Había tantas cosas que se habían modificado, y todo por el accionar de ese libro —o ¿más bien mío?—. Quería que todo quedase como antes, que ni el recuerdo de ellos pudiese reflotar de nuevo una vez que se fuesen, pero la sensación que me había asustado en la pista de baile cuando vi a Ryuuzaki y a esa joven, anónima hasta ahora, confirmaba que las cosas no estaban bien, algo nuevo había sucedido y yo apenas al tanto de ello.

Había hecho instalar faroles por todos lados, por lo que la iluminación no era tan precaria. Digamos que los zapatos con tacos no van para nada de la mano con la tierra de los pobres caminos de este jardín y también podemos agregar que la cola de este vestido no sobrevivirá a esto, gracias a el cielo que el color es negro. Es lo que me gano por no pensar antes de actuar, si mi modista se enterase que había estado aquí sin cuidar mejor mi vestimenta, puedo dar fe de que no estaré para seguir narrando.

Había unos cuantos arboles huecos, dos a mi derecha y uno a mi izquierda, esas eran las últimas indicaciones antes de llegar. Pasé de ellos y me detuve instantáneamente, escondiéndome entre la frondosidad. El viejo farol que contenía aquel desgastado pabellón estaba encendido, lo que representaba presencia de otras personas.

Chisté molesta, ¿quién irrumpía en mi sitio favorito? Ponía en tela de juicio que algún invitado se aventurase a recorrer sin conocer estos jardines. Me acerqué aún entre la oscuridad para comprender quién o quiénes estaban allí.

_¡Lizzie y Near!_

Respiré a hallarlo a ellos, hubiera sido terrible encontrar a intrusos y tener que ahuyentarlos alegando cualquier estúpida excusa. One minute... ¿¡Qué hacían, ellos dos, aquí solos! Miré por instinto de mal modo al joven de pelo extrañamente blanco, en esta fecha vestido de traje negro. Por más que ellos no supiesen de mi presencia, no podía evitar actuar protectoramente con mi prima.

Ambos estaban sentados en la banca blanca que tenía por dentro el gazebo. No hablaban, porque si no ya habría escuchado sus voces mucho antes. Los dos miraban hacia el cielo estrellado. El pequeño farol que aportaba una buena iluminación, estaba por dentro del pabellón, por lo que su luz a mi no me alcanzaba, a decir verdad, desde donde me encontraba podía observarlos y escucharlos sin que estuviesen al tanto. No era correcto que los espiase. ¡Al diablo con eso! Yo aún no confiaba del todo en ellos, no dejaría a Liz totalmente sola con aquel chico.

Por primera vez apreciaba como había quedado la imagen mi prima menor para la gala. Siempre de manera suave y fina. Su vestido de coctel corto estilo romántico, strapless y con sublimes detalles florales en el busto, la falda, que llegaba hasta aproximadamente la rodilla, tenía alternado capas de seda y encaje. El vestido poseía el color blanco, con suaves tonos rosas, más bien champagne. Lizzie ya no traía su pelo atado en dos coletas bajas como siempre se lo peinaba, en esta ocasión, llevaba un semi-recogido muy elaborado y elegante, sin incluir el flequillo en el recogido. Algunos toques de maquillaje en su cara, todo absolutamente muy delicado. Era increíble como podías leer la personalidad de una persona a través de su vestimenta y apariencia.

—Si los astros hablaran… —susurró Liz sin apartar su vista del cielo. Near la observó a ella, esperando que agregase más—. Me dirían lo que sucederá… —concretó, no capté la idea de sus palabras. Él devolvió su vista al firmamento—. Porque… un precio se paga ¿no?

—No debes pensar en ello —acotó simplemente el adolescente cano.

Ella amagó una sonrisa.

—Es muy fácil decirlo.. —musitó con la mirada perdida—, el esfuerzo del mundo estuvo puesto en ocultar sus identidades… entonces, ¿por qué ahora nos dejarían escapar en vano? Sabiendo lo que sabemos…

—La identidad de Ryuuzaki, la mía y la de Mello, hasta la de Watari, siguen ocultas —afirmó él, las sospechas que Lizzie seguramente compartía conmigo resultaron ciertas, Near y Mello eran simples apodos o alias, como lo era Ryuuzaki—. Ustedes conocen, saben algo… pero no prueban. No estamos obligados a nada, sería innecesariamente paranoico tomar medidas por lo que tu hermana y tú saben de nosotros —tácitamente explicó lo que me hubiera gustado que Ryuuzaki expresase hacia mí—. No comprendo porque tanto escándalo.

—Ni yo… —alegó Liz pero con otro sentido, si no mal entiendo—…es que… era predecible, aún así no hicieron nada.

—¿Predecible? —murmuró Near sin mirarla, sus ojos apuntaban hacia el cielo.

—Sí, es como si se hubieran cruzado de brazos, esperando a que nosotras nos diésemos cuenta tarde o temprano de que Ryuuzaki no era alguien común y corriente… —lo observó frunciendo el seño, esperó por unos instantes a que él mencionase algo pero no lo hizo, entonces continuó—. Siempre supieron que su secreto corría peligro de ser desvelado en esta convivencia, no evitaron que Dallas y yo llegásemos a saber que Ryuuzaki… es quien es —habló sin obviar la preocupación en la mueca de su rostro y en su voz.

Near no pareció oírla porque no le contestó ni modificó su expresión. En silencio permaneció, sentado en una pose muy parecida a la de L mientras enrollaba entre sus dedos un par de mechones de su níveo cabello.

—¿Near? —llamó Liz… ¿le habría estado prestando atención? Me daba la sensación, y a mi prima también, de que el joven no estaba con su cabeza en este lugar.

—Hmm… —ni siquiera con un vocablo contestó, simplemente zumbó, en un estado ensimismado.

—¿Entonces?... —Lizzie trató de extraerle alguna respuesta que no fuesen simples acotaciones álgidas o monosílabos. Este chico había muy mal aprendido de Ryuuzaki, podía comprender perfectamente a mi niña, era molesto, incomodo y desesperante sentir que le hablas al aire—. A veces intuyo que hablo demasiado… y por ello, termino aburriéndote —comentó con una sonrisa triste, quitando la observación de él y devolviéndola al cielo.

—No, no me aburres —respondió al fin, pero sin prolongarse mucho—. No necesito de los ojos para escucharte —comentó desmintiendo lo que parecía una falta de atención, Liz asintió reservando su mirada hacia un costado, se veía desalentada—. Nos centramos directamente en nuestras investigaciones, siempre es la mayor prioridad acabar un caso… no tomamos en cuenta que tanto podían influirnos ustedes —ambas, tanto yo como Liz, nos sorprendimos. ¿Influir? ¿Quería decir que nosotros habíamos representado algo para ellos? ¿Algo así como una molestia u obstáculo?

—Claro,… tampoco ha sido muy distinto en nuestro caso…—informó alarmándome en cierta manera, puesto que Lizzie comenzaba a hablar de más…. Cuando ella se refería a _influir_, no iba más allá de que ellos nos incomodasen ¿cierto?—. Bueno… tal vez esté siendo algo extremista,… puedo decir, entonces, que conocí a uno de los mayores detectives de la historia y viví para contarlo.

—Nada te impide saber… y tampoco recordar —alegó impasible Near.

—Sí, lo sé… después de todo, no creo que me vaya a olvidar fácilmente de ustedes —susurró regresando sus ojos a él—. Dallas puede recrear con facilidad perfectos retratos de ustedes… pronto se convertiría en material de amenaza, correrían peligro si se nos ocurriese venderlo o publicarlo como pruebas, claro… ¿Qué harían ante eso?

—Nada —contestó dejándonos el mal gusto en la boca a las dos—. ¿Crees que las encerraríamos o secuestraríamos para mantener su silencio?

Se encogió de hombros la joven.

—Ya lo hicieron una vez…

—Eso no significa nada, porque no viene al caso —él cerró sus ojos y luego los llevó agudamente hacia ella—. Partiendo desde el punto que ustedes jamás se atreverían a causarnos problemas de algún tipo.

—¿Así? ¿Por qué no? —preguntó disgustada porque Near nos subestimase de esa manera.

—Una de las razones que nos impide hacerles daños a ustedes, es la misma por la que ustedes tres no nos ocasionarían problemas —reveló inexpresivo. Lizzie tragó duro y pareció intimidarle el rumbo que tomaba la conversación, por mi parte, no podía alejar mi oreja de todo esto, especialmente, porque cada palabra que a veces decía Near, coincidía con las palabras de mi conciencia, algo que me congelaba bastante.

—No hablas en serio.

—No soy ningún bromista —aclaró sin alejar esa frialdad que tanto combinaba siempre con su blanca vestimenta.

—Pero… —Lizzie negó con su cabeza confundida mientras miraba por un momento al suelo—. Ustedes son simplemente incomparables, no sucumben ante sentimientos ni nada similar, son como motores que procesan detalles, resuelven y crean análisis, sin margen de errores muestran resultados de problemas inexplicables. Como máquinas se comportan… entonces, no… no comprendo… ¿Por qué se compadecerían de nosotras?

—Por un momento, deberías olvidar esas observaciones de nosotros… básate en la lógica, porque somos totalmente humanos… no estamos resguardados de nada. Lo que a cualquier persona le pase, también nos puede suceder —concretó dejando en claro que ellos por mucho intelecto que poseyesen no dejaban de ser mortales y por ello también sentían como cualquier otra persona, la diferencia estaba en como manejar esas sensaciones, eso fue lo que al menos le pude entender a este muchacho de nevada apariencia.

—Sí… lo siento, quizás juzgué sin motivos —¿sin motivos? ¿Había algo que evitase que nosotras no pensásemos así de ellos? De no ser por esta última aclaración por parte de Near, seguiría pensado que ellos eran unos de las personas más indiferentes y calculadoras en este mundo. Las milimétricas muecas que Near utilizaba al expresarse me recordaban a L, pues que eran casi idénticos y una vez más podía pensar que Lizzie se hallaba en el lugar mío de las muchas situaciones que había experimentado con Ryuuzaki—. Si te preguntara… Qué es lo que investigan en nuestro sótano. ¿Me responderías?

—Sí —contestó él.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué es lo que me contestarías?

—Que no pienso decirte nada —respondió el chico con un leve toque de autosuficiencia. Liz lo apreció levantado una ceja y sonriendo de lado.

—Que tramposo —admitió recargando su peso en el respaldo del banco de piedra—. Mhm… Mello y tú definitivamente son algo de Ryuuzaki, tal vez aprendices o algo equivalente, que tengan una excepcional agudeza influye mucho… ustedes fueron como elegidos para estar con él —descifró balanceando su pierna derecha mientras miraba a su alrededor, tuve que ocultarme más antes de que me pudiese alcanzar a ver—. Es como si en un futuro, alguno de ustedes… fuese a suplantarlo, por eso Ryuuzaki los mantiene consigo,… los entrena, sí, tú y Mello son un equipo... see…—dedujo un tanto perdida en sus pensamientos— ¡Son sus sucesores! —exclamó más segura. Lizzie era rápida sacando conclusiones, supongo, gracias a su imaginación constantemente activa— ¿me lo afirmas?

—Nones… puedes creer lo que quieras —objetó tranquilo desarmando por completo lo que Lizzie maquinaba. Ella frunció sus labios desconforme, lo estudió molesta.

—Ash… le quitas lo divertido a un interrogatorio —manifestó, comprendí luego que el enojo de Liz era sólo simulado, ella le dio la espalda siguiendo la idea del enfado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Ambos, por unos minutos, no pronunciaron palabra, dejando que el encantamiento del sigilo se adueñase de la situación. Al poco tiempo, Near había envuelto uno de sus dedos en uno de los rubios mechones que caía sobre la espalda de Lizzie, lo enrollaba y lo soltaba, así continuamente; era como una forma de llamar la atención de ella. Jugueteaba con los cabellos de ella, lo hacia ver como un niño, era un aspecto que se veía tan tierno. La personalidad de Near era un tanto contrastante y original porque no dejaba de parecer un niño al mismo tiempo que su mirada te revelaba la agudeza y picardía de un adulto.

Lizzie lo miró sobre su hombro y sonrió mientras él seguía enredando entre sus dedos un mechón de la cabellera de ella. Mi prima bajó los hombros y volteó su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Near sobre ella.

—Definitivamente extrañaré el poder hablar contigo —musitó sonriendo de un lado—. Pero ¿sabes? No me arrepiento de haberme acostumbrado a ustedes... —agrandó la línea curva de sus labios mientras decía aquello—. Cada vez noto que las cosas se acercan más y más a su fin… ¿pronto se tendrán que ir… verdad?

—Lo dices tan a menudo que pareciera que desearas que nos fuésemos de una vez por todas de esta casa —inquirió sereno deteniendo su juego con los cabellos de mi prima.

—Sí, es que son tan insoportables —comentó entrecerrando los ojos y bromeando mientras se volteaba completamente hacia él.

Las brisas de esta noche ya se habían tardado mucho, por lo que la aparición de unas cuantas ahora no era extraño pero si repentino. Las hojas de los arboles junto con las ramas crujieron fuertemente. Los hombros de Lizzie temblaron lo que seguro a causa de un escalofrío por los vientos fríos de la noche. No tardé en imitarla, sabía que debía haberle indicado a mi modista que hiciese abrigos a juego por estos casos. Liz frotó sus brazos mientras descubría las estrellas en las alturas.

—La noche está muy traicionera —comentó mientras cruzaba los brazos tratando de proteger el calor de su cuerpo.

Lizzie miró agradecida y un poco ruborizada cuando recibió sobre sus espaldas la chaqueta del traje de Near. Quiso luego negar por su expresión, pero la mirada del muchacho le indicó que debía aceptar. Se acurrucó en ella mientras susurraba un agradecimiento hacia el chico. Él no le contestó, puramente asintió.

Fruncí el entrecejo, a causa de que había comprendido. Suspiré silenciosamente apartando la mirada de aquella escena, porque la complicidad que ellos compartían a mi no me incumbía en lo absoluto. Retrocedí un par de pasos, midiéndolos en el sonido. Había visto suficiente como para estar segura del bienestar de mi prima y de otras cosas.

Cuando sentí que estuve libre de caminar más rápido, lo hice. Tomé el sendero de regreso mientras alucinaba con saber porque siempre me enredaba con cosas que no eran reales… sólo disfraz, eran tan reales como el azul del cielo. Porque si no lo fueran, no me dolería tanto, porque si fueran falsas, mi conciencia no reclamaría nada. Odio las incógnitas, y no quería cavilar sobre ellas pero ya no me quedaba de otra porque la infrecuencia de mi mente sobre estos temas era cada vez menor.

Cada diez pensamientos, cinco, tenían que ver tranquilamente con esto. Y ya no importaba cuanto esfuerzo pusiese por olvidar e ignorar, las cosas se platean en la vida y de una u otra forma había que enfrentarlas, tarde o temprano, a este ritmo, acabaría eligiendo tarde.

Soy tan lenta para ver y más para apreciar lo que sucede en mí y en mi alrededor. Takada había sabido en donde poner sus ojos para no errarle al blanco, el motivo de que su puntería fuese tan perfecta era otra cosa que me preocupaba. ¿Cómo había sabido ella que me molestaría a mí que se fijase en Ryuuzaki? La probabilidad de la casualidad para mí estaba descartada. ¿Por qué… para que habría de comentarme que le atraía un hombre si no era para fastidiarme?...

Pero… ¿qué sucede? ¿acaso no me escucho? Estaba afirmando que me hastiaba que Takada viese a _L_.

El pecho se me llenó de inquietud, era tan corrosiva, carcomía tan rápido al alma. Pero no podía verlo ni creerlo. No iba por ese lado, ¡no, así no podía ser! No era parte de mis planes, no, de verdad que esto estaba totalmente descontrolado.

Ni siquiera sabía si era correcto. Pero lo que si comprendía era que no había sentimiento más extraño para mí que el que surgió hace una hora y minutos… L tenía un control sobre mí que no era justo ni dulce. Comprendo que el asunto no me incumbe pero la necesidad de saber quién era esa mujer rubia, que vestía esta noche de índigo, me ahorcaba, la llave para respirar ahora estaba en saber el porqué de que ellos bailaran. De que Ryuuzaki fuese capaz de darle la libertad de tomarle del brazo. ¿Por qué ella?

No desconfiaba porque no debía interesarme, porque entre él y mi persona no había nada y por ello no debería dolerme. Si de celos se tratase, podría no dar el brazo a torcer, los celos eran sentimientos muy distintos a estos. Lastimaba lo suficiente mas no pensaba hacer algo al respecto… porque no tenía el porqué.

_Te felicito Ryuuzaki… una vez más, vuelvo a perder._

El aliento, sólo eso rogaría que me devolviese.

_**-.-**_

Un nuevo amanecer es sólo el primer paso de los riesgos que tomas, dudar sólo puede ser el único error.

Dos escenarios se partían esta vez; el cielo y mi espíritu. Los resplandores del día, aportados vanidosamente por el sol, desfragmentaban el firmamento, echando con fuerza los tintes violáceos. Las estrellas se apagaban así como las luces de los faroles en el jardín. El silencio parecía un extraño aturdimiento recreado por mi cabeza. La tranquilidad que todo parecía recobrar me daba ahíncos que me habían arrebatado otras cosas.

Las alfombras rojas se enrollaban para guardarse. El ritmo de la noche desaparecía para darle el paso al día. Y mi jaqueca probablemente no aguardaría en aparecer. Estirarme como un felino me reveló la terrible contracturación que toda la zona de mis hombros y nuca presentaba. Bostezaba por prácticamente deporte, dudaba de la fuerza divina que me mantuviera aún de pie. Tenía el agotamiento hasta en las uñas.

Ni un alma en el salón, todo había cavado ya. Un éxito, válgame por la alegría que me producía aquello, en este momento nada más me alegraba que saber que todo había llegado a su desenlace, ¡finito al fin! Sin embargo las apariencias son las mejores mentirosas, nada dentro de mí había concluido, todavía el alma rechinaba por la toxina vista.

Caminé bostezando mientras varios mozos y gente del servicio de catering limpiaba todo, como su función final. Atravesé esquivando pobremente las escobas, las enceradoras y aspiradoras que pasaban sobre los suelos. Ignoraba donde estuviese metida mi representante pero ahora me gustaría gritarle que había podido con todo, si, pero como costo siento que podría caer redonda al suelo.

Salí del salón y aspiré el matutino aire. Envié mis pasos dormidos a la fuente circular, la energía en las fuentes había sido cortada un rato antes de que la fiesta acabase por lo que las luces y el agua ya no jugaban. Me senté en la orilla y, sin importar lo que el personal pudiese pensar, libré a mis pies de los zapatos de taco aguja, dejándolos respirar. Hundí mis pies en la fría agua de la fuente adornada con el romántico toque de pétalos de rosas, dudaba si alguna escenita se habría dado aquí durante la noche.

Recorrieron uno que otro escalofrío aliviador a mi cuerpo. Enrollé la tela y aparté la cola del vestido, arrugándola un poco pero para evitar que no se mojase. Dejé los zapatos en la orilla junto a mi carpeta y al radio tan útil, que seguro debería devolver. Respiré mientras miraba el amanecer a lo lejos en los horizontes. Dicen que mirar la alborada es como presenciar el principio de la vida, visto de una forma menos dramática, pensaba en lo que este día deparaba para mí. Mis niñas habían subido a sus habitaciones, en busca de conciliar el sueño y yo no planeaba algo distinto.

Junté los parpados y ubiqué el peso de mi cabeza sobre mis manos, la somnolencia me traiciona también.

Luego de efímeros instantes, los reflejos me obligan a volver a abrir los ojos. Si no fuera por el letargo y el entumecimiento que tenía mi cuerpo, ya hubiera saltado asustada. Haciendo acopio de su sigilo para caminar y de su rapidez para sorprenderme, Mister Bittersweet se había sentado también en la orilla de la fuente. ¿De donde salió? No lo sé.

En sus manos tenía un plato con un pedazo considerable de postre, no podía creer que aún estuviese comiendo. Sus ojos opacos no parecían perdidos, fijos en mí se encontraban, más le valía no estar mirando algo o salirme con alguna estupidez.

—Te ves agotada —¿en serio? Qué locura lo que me dice, de verdad, ¿yo? ¿cansada? ¡No, para nada!—. Todo resultó realmente un éxito, se te da bien esto de ser anfitriona —comentó mientras metía a su boca una cucharada de su pedazo de pastel. Cerré mis ojos pensado que este tipo se iba a morir mientras mentía, no necesitaba de mentiras para que me animasen y menos las de él.

—Sí… como sea —contesté tratando de ocultar el enfado y el cansancio—. Todo acabó y por fin puedo matar lentamente a mi representante por todo esto —escuché el ruido de la cuchara y el plato y como el tragaba lo que masticaba, comenzaba a fastidiarme que estuviese comiendo.

—Eso lo harás otro día, Misa… ahora parece que fueras a desmayarte —contempló mientras me empujaba con un dedo en el brazo. Seguí sin observarle, pues tenía los ojos cerrados, tratando de no llamar al dolor de cabeza.

—¡Bha! A nadie le interesa si me desmayo o no —respondí mientras bostezaba. Refregué mi cara con mi mano mientras balanceaba mis pies dentro del agua. Oía como masticaba el postre, no estar observando me permitía agudizar los otros sentidos y cualquier ruido ahora parecía cansarme, por más mínimo que fuera. Ignoraba arduamente los sonidos dentro de la casa que producía el personal del catering por dejar el salón como lo había recibido.

—_Nadie_, es un término que engloba mucho, no deberías hablar tan en general —me reprendió con un tono de voz más frío. Los labios me temblaron, no me sentía de ánimos para recibir sermones. Ryuuzaki sonaba minuciosamente ofendido, obvio la razón.

—Sé lo que digo…

—Seguro,… si no te importa, creo que decidiré por copiarte la idea —abrí el ojo derecho para observarlo. Y simplemente fue misión imposible evitar sonreír. L se quitó el calzado junto con los calcetines, remangó un poco sus pantalones y metió sus pies, como bien hice yo, en el agua, para esto tuvo que adoptar una posición normal para sentarse, ya que podría arruinar el traje si sentaba a su estilo en la fuente—. Mencionas algo sobre mi cuarenta porciento de mi capacidad deductiva perdido y te pateó —amenazó inexpresivo mientras volvía a tomar su plato para seguir comiendo.

Bufé con un resopló, no le creía capaz. Lo observé algo más despierta, comía y comía. ¿Habría alguna instancia de su vida en la que no hubiese engullido azúcar como si el mundo se fuese a acabar? Y el muy hija de… nada, ¡no engordaba ni un gramo! El versito sobre que quemaba las calorías con el cerebro, no me lo tragaba, jamás lo hice. Me preguntaba si el tenía algo mal en su organismo…

Corta, mastica, come y traga. Corta, mastica, come y traga. Corta, mastica, come y traga…. Argh, ¡era irritante! ¿Cómo puede comer a estas horas luego de toda la fiesta?

—¡Por un momento de tu vida… deja de comer! —tomé la porción de pastel de su plato y, en un pase bastante largo, lancé el trozo hacia el jardín. Hacia tanto que deseaba hacer algo así.

No lo observé a él porque me quedé viendo en la dirección en la que había volado la porción de pastel.

—Esta bien… —suspiró él, imaginé que se paró junto a mí por lo cerca que sonaron sus próximas palabras—: Esto es guerra.

Me volteé y alcé una ceja. Él extendió su pierna hacia atrás, retrocedí cuando vi su intención. Chillé ahogadamente cuando me roció entera prácticamente con la patada que le había dado al agua.

—Ah… pero ¿qué te pasa? —pregunté mientras observaba como todo mi vestido se había humedecido.

—Primera lección: no debes, jamás, quitarme lo que estoy comiendo —informó mientras se volteaba y metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Lo miré enfadada, él tuvo la intención de salir de la fuente, ¡pero no lo lograría!

—¡De aquí, no te vas! —corrí y lo tomé por la chaqueta de su traje, jalé hacia atrás obligándolo a caer sobre su trasero. Sonreí cuando lo vi aterrizar sobre sus posaderas. Estábamos a mano. Si yo estaba mojada él también lo estaría—. Te pediría disculpas, pero ¿adivina?… lo hice apropósito —confirmé sonriente mientras Ryuuzaki veía como había caído y mojado todo su pantalón. La cola de todo mi vestido estaba empapada, así que ya no importaba si transitaba dentro de la fuente, rodeé triunfante a Ryuuzaki, que permanecía aún sentado, para salir de la fuente.

—Descuida... no estoy enfadado —comentó con un tono que parecía asimilarse al de una burla.

No pude voltearme para leer su expresión porque él pegó un brinco para tomarme por la cintura. Dejó caer su peso hacia atrás llevándome consigo. ¿Resultado? ¡Ahora si estaba totalmente empapada! Terminamos, ambos, en suelo de la fuente, mojados hasta la coronilla.

—¡Pero qué… cosa!... ¿Estás loco? —pregunté sacudiendo un poco mis brazos de todo el agua.

—Puedo preguntarte lo mismo —contestó sereno a pesar de estar en las mismas que yo.

Lo salpiqué en venganza y prontamente me fue devuelta la acción. El salto del agua entre los dos se hizo continuo. Carcajeé cuando lo oí toser por haber tragado agua. Gané y sonreí por eso, pero no acabó ahí. Seguimos en lo mismo por unos instantes más, hasta que decidí que era suficiente. ¡Lo que podría pensar cualquiera que nos viese!

—Oh, basta… ya no somos niños —reí mientras me alejaba sin conseguir aún salir de la fuente. Me enderecé tomando la cola de mi vestido para estrujarla. L también decidió por pararse, observé su traje todo mojado y arrugado. Habíamos jugado como si fuésemos infantes.

Caminé sosteniendo la cola del vestido. No tengo ni idea de lo que habré pisado pero me podía descubrir nuevamente en el piso de la fuente. Resbalé, para cualquier espectador graciosamente, y terminé por empaparme más, claro, figurativamente. Podía decir que estaba súper pasada por aguas. Busqué con la mirada en suelo lo que me había hecho llevarme semejante patinada. Ah, el Life Book… ¿¡Qué!

Tragué duro y lo pateé alejándolo de la vista de Ryuuzaki que no parecía haber advertido un buceador libresco. _¿Qué-carajo-hacia-el-libro-aquí?_ ¿Algo más? ¿Un rayo? ¿un ovni? Me preguntaba porque este objeto se habría arriesgado a mojarse, pensé aburrida que seguramente el libro era impermeable.

Haber caído de bruces no había sido placentero.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó L inmediatamente.

—Sí… creo —mojada, despeinada y adolorida, por lo menos estoy viva. Él me ofreció su mano, la acepté dudosa y de un tirón me levantó, en el trascurso una helada brisa mañanera me refrigeró y paralizó. Quedamos casualmente uno cerca del otro, Ryuuzaki aún tenia aferrada mi mano—. Ush… hace frío.

—¡Joven Amane! —sentí que nos habían interrumpido, Ryuuzaki y yo miramos en la misma dirección. Uno de los mozos se acercaba a la fuente—. Hemos… terminado —informó extrañado por nuestra apariencia, sintiéndose, tal vez, inoportuno.

Miré luego mi vestido arrugado y mojado. Se transparentaba por estar húmedo… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Se transparentaba!

—¡Aah! —grité brevemente mientras me alojaba detrás de Ryuuzaki. Él se quitó la chaqueta comprendiendo porque había saltado detrás de él y me cubrió con ella, aunque estuviese mojada, servía para tapar lo suficiente—. Muy bien, ¡gracias! Si han concluido, pueden retirarse, luego me comunicaré con su director para cerrar lo que falte —le contesté rápidamente al joven mesero que no comprendía mucho.

El mozo asintió y se retiró no entendiendo nada.

—Hay... diablos —me quejé—… gracias —susurré sonriendo para L, él amago una sonrisa.

—Por lo menos… te robé una sonrisa —aseguró Ryuuzaki, imperturbable, encogiéndose de hombros—. Porque esa era la idea…

_Nunca una noche pudo vencer al alba, ni un problema a la esperanza..._

* * *

**Notas de autora: **Superé al capítulo anterior, éste es el más largo. No quiero que se me haga costumbre escribir capítulos tan extensos, pero en el caso de estos dos últimos se me hizo inevitable. El argumento avanza lentamente, pero Misa está cada vez más cerca de comprenderse a sí misma.

Sé que me tardo demasiado con cada capítulo pero vuelvo a recordarles que no tengo previsto, desde ningún punto, abandonar la historia, ya que me apasiona escribir y más sobre DN. Los capítulos anteriores, aún contienen los errores que le había mencionado que producía el editor de texto de , cuando tenga más tiempo, me pondré a editarlos uno por uno, para que la compresión sea fácil y exacta. De nuevo pido disculpas por las dificultades que pudieran surgir a la hora de leer los caps.

A otra cosa, mariposa. Te quemaste los ojos leyendo esta cantidad interminable de párrafos ¿y me vienes a decir que no puedes escribir un Review? No hay escusa que valga. El lector que es también autor puede comprender lo importante que es recibir comentarios por su esfuerzo. Desde luego que el que escribe lo hace por mero disfrute pero a veces es lindo y gratificante saber que tu escrito es valorado por otros. Si piensas que puedo mejorar en algo ¡no dudes en decirlo! Las críticas constructivas siempre son bien recibidas.


	12. HLHN

**Life Book**

**Disclaimer:** Death Note es una obra creada por Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata, publicada por primera vez en diciembre del 2003. Este fanfic tiene apenas meses de vida por lo que es cronológicamente imposible que la serie me pertenezca. El lucro es meramente satisfacción personal y el gusto por escribir, nada más.

**Categoría_: _**Aventura **_- _**Romance - Humor

**_Cursiva_** – Pensamientos o palabras, frases a resaltar y conversaciones telefónicas.

**Narración normal** – 3ª persona.

**Parejas:** ninguna o tal vez un par o dos o tres, quién sabe…

**Advertencia: **Leve spoiler.

* * *

_עד אז ... וזהו._

**Capítulo XI:** **HLHN**

**_H_**_asta **l**uego… como **h**asta **n**unca._

_

* * *

_

¿Cuántos peldaños puede tener una escalera? ¿Cuán fácil puede ser caerse de ella? ¿Cuántos tipos de escaleras existen? ¿Será lo mismo subir que bajar? Variadísimas respuestas pueden surgir. Y es que para Ryuuzaki accionar en la comparación de las escaleras con su situación era justo. Y como en la vida se va de un paso a la vez, paso por paso, pregunta por pregunta…

Recorrer y diseñar este tipo de estructuras no es lo mismo. El transitar, en una escalera, con la rutina, dejaba un sentimiento de acostumbramiento, los pasos de los pies sobre los peldaños son siempre los mismos, y para este caso el automatismo que se había formado en sus personas estaba por desaparecer. Diseñar una escalera da a pensar en cuántos escalones o peldaños podría tener, en su final y en su principio, en la barandilla que la recorra y que nos guie, en el material de las zancas o vigas inclinadas, etc. Pero la escalera sobre la que estaban parados no había sido diseñada por ellos sino por el _destino_, ésta no contaba con una baranda que los resguardase ni los guiase, como tampoco tenía un fin… Sólo quedaba subir o bajar.

¿Tenía sentido catalogar esta particular escalera en las clasificaciones humanas de estas estructuras? No era fija ni portátil, no era de madera ni de cemento ni de aluminio, su forma no tenía nada que ver con una espiral ni tampoco con una recta. Sólo contenía escalones, no importaba cuanto subiera, siempre había más peldaños que recorrer o eso parecía.

Hasta las alturas habían subido, como si les fuese imposible bajar o les asustase la idea de hacerlo. Si no se daban prisa ¿terminarían cayendo? Porque el suelo parecía desvanecerse, amenazador de mostrarles cuan dolorosa sería la caída si ellos no se apresuraban aponer los pies sobre la tierra. Como si todos estos meses atrás hubiesen consumido una morfina tan embriagante como lo eran ellas, al punto de que no daban cuenta de que algún día tendrían que volver a la realidad.

Y tan doloroso iba a ser alejar sus mentes del cotidiano sentimiento hogareño. Porque ellos habían olvidado por unos momentos sus puestos en la vida, habían probado sentirse normal y común, conocido el ritmo de vida que casi todo el planeta poseía pero que para ellos era como una lejana escena de su imaginación. Les había gustado. Lo distinto y lo adictivo, ellas representaban.

Miraban hacia abajo y era una locura aceptar que las cosas se habían modificado notable pero lentamente. ¿Cómo había sido posible? ¿Acaso nunca estuvieron consientes de lo que sucedía? Siempre lo estuvieron… pero no mentalmente. ¿La escalera se acaba? ¿Llegaban a los últimos escalones? Era momento de saber que hacer, de querer saber. Y no había opciones, solo una posibilidad.

Retrasar no serviría de nada, adelantar sólo llevaría más daño y les quitaría preparación. ¿Cuál era el momento indicado? ¿Ahora o después? Habían descubierto como utilizar un poco mejor sus sentimientos. Y cuando habían creído conocerse a sí mismos, habían evidenciado que no tenían ni la más exigua idea de lo viables y peligrosas que podían ser las decisiones de uno de los más recónditos órganos de su cuerpo: el corazón.

Aquí no había cursilerías, no existían versos pegadizos totalmente huecos. Era una neta profundidad que comenzaron a recorrer sin entender que recorrían, lo aceptaban y asustados no estaban. Si tendrían que enfrentarlo, lo harían.

¿Era equiparable tomar una decisión que podría dar frutos a consecuencias que afectarían a nivel mundial con tomar una decisión personal que demostraría cuan maduros eran en equis aspectos? Nunca lo creyeron, pero bastó para que les sucediese a ellos para comprenderlo, su IQ en la inteligencia emocional era muy cercano a cero.

No cortaron por lo sano en un comienzo, ahora hacer aquello parecía ser una forma de buscar enfermarse. ¿Existía la manera de crear más peldaños para seguir avezando y no tener que retroceder? El fin de la escalera era indefinido… pero ¿próximo?

El frenesí más importante venía ahora. Ryuuzaki se preguntaban como harían para encararlo.

—_Alea iacta est_—exclama L haciendo uso del latín. Ya no había marcha atrás, la suerte estaba echada, ahora venía el paso del riesgo o la confrontación, eso significó su expresión.

Sus sucesores no pasaron desapercibido el aviso sutil, porque más que una especie de exclamación, parecía una amarga oración.

Ryuuzaki, mientras examinaba resueltamente el monitor frente a sus ojos, gustaba de su carrito de dulces. Estaba parado, hoy día, no tenía la paciencia para sentar, a su manera, su trasero. Fuera lo que fuera que lo mantuviese intranquilo, no había calmantes que lo sofocasen. Él estaba al tanto del tipo de sortilegio que lo estaba inquietando y también, desde luego, tenía claro que no era nada físico, ni siquiera mental.

¿Cómo se curaba al alma? ¿Acaso su espíritu podía enfermarse? L no creía en las almas, pero aquello a lo que llamaban _soplo de Dios _evidenciaba su presencia con gran facilidad.

—Hemos terminado —advierte Mello aflojando sus dedos sobre el teclado, dejando caer el peso de su cabeza sobre sus manos.

—Esta bien, tómense un descanso —les permite el más ojeroso de los tres. Se preguntaba si todo lo previo que habían venido haciendo en todos estos meses atrás habría llevado necesariamente su estadía en la casa en la que se encontraban actualmente. Parecía una cuestión inexistente, porque las cartas ya estaban echadas y más precisamente él había sido quien planease puntualmente esta fase de la historia.

La idea se basaba en imaginar que hubiese pasado si L no hubiera planeado seguir involucrándose con Amane Misa. El "¿Y si…?", era participe del imaginar las mil y un posibilidades. Puesto que estaba casi seguro que el progreso que habían sufrido sus primogénitos, con esta convivencia, había sido evitable… ¿o quizás no? ¿En qué momento exacto de sus vidas, ellas pudieron embrujarlos? Ryuuzaki sabía con aproximada exactitud en su particular caso, pero ¿qué había de Near y de Mello? ¿El enamoramiento de cada uno de ellos se produjo gracias a esta convivencia? No tenía manera de saberlo, ni aunque se lo preguntase a ellos.

En el momento en las secuestraron, hace casi un año atrás, para que él pudiese entablar conversación con Misa, fue cuando tuvieron conocimiento de la existencia de Lizzie y de Dallas. ¿Fue ahí, entonces, cuando sucedió el flechazo? El término _flechar_ le molestaba, ciertamente. Pero no había exactitud alguna de cuándo y cómo pasó.

Observó a los suyos, N y M. Sabía que ellos sabían lo que les sucedía, se preguntaba que haría cada uno al respecto. Ambos eran tan opuestos y complementarios entre sí, las dos hermanas Amane habían tenido la seducción suficiente para llevar a sus dos sucesores a crear afición por ellas. Tal vez estaba en los genes o quizás era casualidad. Sin embargo, la pregunta ¿era qué?

¿Qué eran lo que tenían las Amane? Misa era el primer ejemplo de ser una especie de imán. Extrañado quedó cuando, hace ya un importante tiempo, llegaron a sus oídos que un par de shinigamis se habían enamorado de la actriz. El punto es que eran mujeres comunes y silvestres, y en esto no tenía que ver el curioso y astuto ingenio de las tres ni de sus habilidades artísticas. Acaso ¿podrían haberse enamorado de cualquier otras mujeres? ¿Había sido necesario enamorarse? Al ser un humano ¿esto era inevitable? ¿O había alguna especie de participación de un tercero, como el destino…?

No había porcentajes que hiciesen justicia a este tipo de realidad. Por este asunto podría decir que caminaba en círculos…

¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? El tiempo y los motivos no servirían de nada para crear una lógica que lo dejase tranquilo. Porque los sentimientos no estaban hechos para razonarse ni analizarse, sino para sentirlos.

Suspiró, estaban en un hoyo profundo y nadie parecía querer acercarles una soga para que pudiesen trepar y finalmente salir.

—Ryuuzaki —llamó Mello su atención, el joven había notado su sobre-estado reconcentrado—. No te ahogues en un vaso de agua.

Pensó en lo que su sucesor le expresó, no sabía que estaba siendo tan obvio con sus pensamientos. No, ellos lo conocían y comprendían altamente, porque Near y Mello eran quienes podían decirse cercanos a él, ellos sabían quien era Ryuuzaki, y no precisamente se hablaba de su habilidad deductiva.

—¿Y ahora? —el muchacho rubio preguntó mirando perdidamente hacia el techo.

—¿Y ahora… ahora, qué? —L había interpretado la duda retórica pero quería conocer cuál eran los pensamientos de Near y Mello.

—Bueno… hemos logrado concluir, por ahora… —comentó Mello—. No hay nada más que hacer.

—Sólo acabamos nuestra primer y, quizás, principal jugada…

—Lo sé, las cosas de ninguna manera se cerrarán aquí.

—El juego continuará...—señala Near apuntando con un dardo hacia un blanco colgado en la pared— pero no hay nada más que hacer en este lugar.

—Oficialmente, la primer fase, ha acabado... —contempla L sin expresar nada, ninguna emoción le causaba la noticia—. Hay que decir que nos llevó más tiempo del que estimé.

—Creí que ya habíamos dejado claro que no eran rivales cualquieras —comentó Mello mientras se enderezaba y tomaba la pila de hojas para llevarlas a un archivador—. Desde el inicio, haciéndonos llegar, quién sabe cómo, una carta amenazante… su forma tan rápida de localizarnos, el significado de sus iniciales, de moverse…

—Hay que aceptarlo, son buenos estrategas —admite Ryuuzaki sin impresionarse—. Su estilo, me recuerda efímeramente al caso de B.B. en Los Ángeles.

—¿Beyond Birthday? —recuerda el segundo joven en la línea sucesoria—. Difiero de eso, B habría tenido las cosas más fríamente calculadas. Él no habría puesto ni un paso en falso, a diferencia… los de L.C.T.O, demasiado descuidados fueron al dejarte descubrir su sistema de rastreo y localización, luego la fallas que contenía su satélite.

—Me refería a las señales y pistas puestas sobre las iniciales… —aclaró L observando la mala puntería de Near, el adolescente terminaría dándole con un dardo a su compañero si seguía.

—No sólo eso, tanto como B, este organismo, busca deliberadamente supurarte y/o atraparte, incluso si es acosta de sus vidas —avista Near mientras otra vez le erra a la diana colgada sobre la pared. Mello lo observaba sobre su hombro, el gnomo blanco terminaría dándole a él.

—Lo he estado pensado, para ellos, la falla en su satélite parece algo menos que irrelevante —lleva su dedo pulgar a su boca, tras decir esto.

—¿A te refieres?...¿hablas de que es a propósito? —Mello entra en la corriente de la idea.

—Exacto. Aunque sea una falla de fábrica la que trae este dispositivo satelital, esta organización no parece haber hecho nada al respecto. Es como si quisiesen que nosotros los alcanzásemos, cómo si esperaran que nos posicionemos para atacar.

—¿Juegan limpio?

—Lo dudo. Buscan competir, quieren igualdad de posibilidades. Además de cazarme, también quieren humillarme, supongo —analizó Ryuuzaki. Sus rivales habían llevado un buen juego intelectual a pesar de algunos detalles.

—¡Pero…! Si ellos estaban al tanto de la falla en su satélite, seguramente sabrán que este dispositivo no registra la isla de Kyushu. ¡Podrían conocer nuestra localización!

—Podrían, como no. Pueden estar al tanto de que su satélite borró del mapa a Kyushu. Pero, no tienen la forma de afirmar que nosotros sepamos esa información, por lo tanto, no pueden tampoco afirmar que nos hallemos donde estamos. El mundo es inmenso como al mismo tiempo pequeño, la razón de que ellos se muevan cada seis meses de una ciudad a otra totalmente alejada, de un continente al otro, es porque, sencillamente, registran cada rincón de cada sitio en la tierra.

—Si es así,… ¿cómo lograron localizarnos la primera vez? ¿Cómo lograron enviarte esa carta? —aunque la primer etapa estuviese ya prácticamente cerrada, aún quedaban cosas por debatir. Mello tenía todavía cuestiones que no podía desarraigar.

—No es muy difícil hacerme llegar un comunicado, muchas empresas intercontinentales tienen medios de contactarme, y eso ya deberían saberlo. No es difícil poder robar o apropiarse alguna de esas vías de comunicación. Por otro lado, cuando tuvimos que desocupar el edificio del caso Kira por culpa de ellos, ya sabemos muy bien, que algún informante tuvo que ver… —L siempre tuvo la vista de un águila sobre sus subordinados, no recordaba a nadie que pudiese haberles traicionado, en este momento, ya era casi insignificante, porque todos sus subordinados, y los más allegados, lo máximo que podrían haber llegado a saber de él era su localización—. Por eso, nos movimos de inmediato, de un día al otro desaparecimos sin dejar rastro, eso debe haberlo alertados de avanzar… y allí los localizamos nosotros también, en Brasil, Tocantins —explica L esquivando un dardo, Near no sólo iba por Mello, también iba por él, tendría que empezar a considerar prohibirle cierto tipo de juguetes.

—Por la forma de contraatacarnos, es... como si ellos pudiesen leer nuestros movimientos… ¿creen que algún miembro renegado de la casa Wammy este con ellos? —inquiere el joven vestido de chaqueta negra.

—Cavilé en ello, le indiqué a Watari que hiciese un nuevo registro de quiénes estaban y quiénes no en los orfanatos Wammy… —informó mientras masticaba L—. No obstante, no halló nada, los informes nuevos son exactamente iguales a los viejos, las personas que se fueron de los orfanatos siguen siendo las mismas, al parecer, nadie en estos años se ha revelado —se encogió de hombros, los niños de Wammy no parecían presentar nuevas y locas ideas de querer matarlo a él o querer ser un nuevo súper criminal—. También pensé en que podrían estar planeando algo sin necesidad de irse de los orfanatos, pero rápidamente descarté la idea, los niños son monitoreados las veinticuatro horas… —era algo frío e indiferente decir que eran vigilados como máquinas, pero es que, las mentes de esas criaturas no eran comunes, había que tratar de evitar nuevas guerras mundiales.

—Si ellos no han tenido nada que ver, puedo decir que no tenemos a nuestro sospechoso informante —chasqueó la lengua Mello—. Porque a pesar de que teníamos nuestras sospechas de aquel servicio de seguridad e inteligencia que contratamos, principalmente, para atrapar al segundo Kira, ellos no salen de lo normal,… me explico, son como cualquier otra empresa, no tienen contactos ni clientes sospechosos, sus dirigentes son lo suficientemente habituales.

—Sí, era de esperarse, aunque eso no quita que en algún momento hayan podido vender la poca información que tenían de nosotros —acota Near tomando otro dardo, evitando la mirada de Mello.

—Aunque haya tenido a Matt vigilándolos por dos meses sin hallar nada importante, no le quitaremos los ojos de encima —aseveró Mello seguro mientras veía hacia donde apuntaba el adolescente albino—. A alguien tendremos que hacerle pagar este hecho.

—Con el tiempo sabremos quién fue —tranquilizó L—. Ya no nos pueden perjudicar, pero de todas maneras, el informante o los informantes bien parados no saldrán —sus profundos ojos negros se tornaron más sombríos tras ese mensaje.

—Dejando eso de lado, gracias a esa ladrona profesional y a ese estafador tuyos, pudimos cerrar todo aquí.

—¿Wedy y Aiber? Sí, ellos nos han sido de mucha utilidad últimamente, puesto que no podemos salir de esta propiedad.

—Ni que lo menciones, comienzo a entender mejor la frase "detective de escritorio" —se queja Mello.

—No tiene nada de malo, aunque sea algo limitante —reconoce L mientras observa como uno de sus pastelitos había sido atravesado sanguinariamente por un dardo—. Fue totalmente conveniente la fiesta que hace algunas semanas tuvo que organizar Misa.

—Entonces ¿ahí fue cuando los contactaste?

—Sí, ¿ahora lo comprenden? —ambos sucesores se encogieron de hombros, restando importancia, no le daban mucha valor a las personas con las que se relacionaba su líder, primordialmente, porque no se relacionaba con casi nadie—. En vez de tener que contactarlos especialmente, aproveché este acontecimiento de alcurnia. Después de todo a Wedy siempre le ha interesado bastante la moda y Aiber no tendría problemas en participar, ya que en la ceremonia se encontraban un gran número de embajadores y empresarios.

—¿Wedy era aquella mujer de azul con la que te vi bailar? —indaga el blondo muchacho.

—Sep —responde engullendo azúcar Ryuuzaki—. Ambos, ese día, estuvieron algo distraídos.

—No me arrepiento —al unísono sonaron ambos jóvenes. Ryuuzaki los observó, si tan sólo coordinaran de esa forma cuando tenían algún caso. Near y Mello se observaron entre sí, tenía que evitar hacer eso, era escalofriante pensar lo mismo y decirlo al mismo tiempo. Mello sacudió la cabeza, molesto.

—Wedy y Aiber, como sabrán, aceptaron acercarse y acechar mucho más de cerca que nosotros al grupo del que sospechamos… sólo necesitaron unas cuantas semanas en Brasil para confirmar nuestras sospechas. Siempre sé que puedo contar con ellos, esta vez han sido más vertiginosos de lo normal.

—Lo importante es que logramos dar con ellos, siempre estuvimos en lo correcto: el grupo u organización que residía de manera temporal en Tocantins, son nuestros perseguidores… —Mello hace una introducción para volver a preguntar—: Entonces… ¿ahora qué? Ya los localizamos…

—Como uno de los muchos datos que logró extraer Wedy, fue cuando harían su próximo cambio de localización… sabemos cuando se moverán, que de hecho, es bastante pronto...

—¿Y con eso… ? —inició Near.

—¿…te diriges a…? —continuó Mello la pregunta de su compañero.

—Que nos moveremos al mismo tiempo que ellos —sentenció L. Near alzó su ceja por la originalidad de plan, ya se lo había previsto. Mello tampoco tenía mucho asombro, era lo ideal—. Ya conocemos su próxima y última parada.

—¿Iremos donde ellos vayan?

—No, para nada. Directamente buscaremos situarnos en otro sitio. No es muy buena idea quedarnos tanto tiempo en un mismo lugar, como tampoco seguirles tan de cerca los pasos, como en algún chicle de alguna novela detectivesca. Es verdad, viajaremos al mismo tiempo que ellos pero no al mismo lugar.

—Entiendo… —Mello frunció el entrecejo, conociendo lo que vendría, a lo que le temía—. Ellos no están al tanto de nuestra corta vigilancia a través de Wedy y Aiber... ¿No?

—La profesionalidad de ambos lo confirma perfectamente, no los tendría trabajando para mí si no fuese así —asiente L. Cuando los seleccionó, tuvo que ver principalmente, la habilidad para saltar cualquier ley y no ser visto por nadie. Wedy era una ladrona profesional, ella era experta en espionaje, usurpación sin rastro de que así fue. Aiber era un estafador sin rango, sus habilidades de persuasión superiores a lo común. No tenía duda alguna.

—Y… ¿a dónde dices que iremos? —Near investiga mientras apunta nuevamente con el dardo hacia la diana en la pared. L empezaba a preguntarse si él erraba los tiros apropósito para darle a alguno.

—Otra vez, no planeo marchar muy lejos… —Mello y Near lo examinaron, ¿no quería alejarse demasiado? No era casualidad que eso, tal vez, tuviera que ver con cierta actriz. De todas maneras nos juzgarían sin saber que era lo que planeaba su antecesor—. Iremos en retrospectiva. Nuestros enemigos seguramente creen que nos alejaremos totalmente de nuestra última localización. Contradeciremos todas sus expectativas.

—¿Supones que ellos creerán que nos movilizaremos a alguna otra ciudad totalmente apartada de donde nos hallamos? —busca saber Mello algo dudoso.

—Desde luego.

—Estamos especulando mucho… no tener bases puede llevarnos a pisar en falso —Near acota, siempre buscaba el porqué de todo lo que afirmaba y negaba L. Su líder, conocía esa actitud, a causa de que era propia.

—Yo no especulo, Near. Jamás lo hago —le corrige fríamente—. Preveo, no adivino. Me baso especialmente en los análisis del comportamiento de nuestros perseguidores, ellos esperan que hagamos siempre lo más obvio o lo más razonable, lo más precavido, lo que sería pensado punto por punto. Jamás se supondrían que haríamos algo lo suficientemente peligroso como inseguro.

—¿La impredecibilidad? Hmp… —el joven de carácter decidido llega al pensamiento que estaba tratando de explicar L—. No es mala idea, en fin… después de todo hay que rejuvenecer un poco la compilación de tácticas.

—Estoy seguro de que sí.

—Bien… ¿qué nos queda?

—Tienen libres los días que nos restan… Aprovéchenlos —les precisa o más bien les ordena Ryuuzaki—. Hagan lo que tengan que hacer. No dejen cabos sueltos, no quiero inconvenientes luego —deja claro y no sólo hablaba por ellos, sino que también se lo decía a sí mismo.

Near y Mello captaron el mensaje obvio y el no tan evidente. Ryuuzaki le estaba garantizando, sin lugar a dudas, que no había marcha atrás y que si tuviera que existir un momento para aclarar las cosas, era este. Nunca tuvieron en mente la palabra _adiós,_ y mucho menos tener que decirla. Mello maldijo en su mente mientras cerraba sus ojos buscando un descanso quitado, estos últimos días no habían parado, prácticamente llevaban días sin dormir, y en él era más notorio, quién sabe por qué.

L no apreció ninguna reacción fuera de lo común para ellos. Todo cabe que sus discípulos, ya habían tenido este hecho en mente, pero quizás, nunca dieron cuenta de que llegaría tan pronto. Ya lo había dicho, iba a ser difícil de extirpar esa sensación sencillamente casera.

Pero aunque ninguno gestualmente había presentado sorpresa u otra impresión, la verdadera cara del asunto se encontraba en sus interiores. El trío, aunque L estuviese más adaptado a la idea también entraba en la bolsa, tenían una pregunta en un considerable tamaño y bien recalcada en su mente: _¿Qué hay que hacer?_ Tal vez ¿Qué debían hacer? Y no hacía cuestión hacia sus planes de guerras de intelectos y persecución.

Esta era la primera vez, absolutamente, seguro última, en que no tenían idea alguna sobre que hacer, de cómo proseguir, no sabían cómo ni en dónde pisar. Ryuuzaki sabía que esto pasaría, los tres siempre lo percibieron. Pero a las ideas y pensamientos pesimistas o deprimentes, siempre en la mente se tiende a dejarlos de lado, más no a desecharlos. Repetía, primera vez que el destino parecía adelantárseles, porque ellos siempre supieron, pronosticaron el clima, pero ahora, debían tener un paraguas y un impermeable a mano por si una tormenta quería surgir.

Todo lo que va… vuelve. Era hora de irse, de volver.

Near tomó el último dardo que quedaba en la caja.

Cinco segundos.

—¡Auch! —Mello se voltea cuando el picotazo llega a su nuca. ¡Ya estaba! Por unos momentos había sabido ignorar la mala puntería de su compañero, ¡ni puntería siquiera! Evidentemente era a propósito—. Maldito elfo descolorido... —masculla el joven rubio, perplejo de tener piedad para desmembrarlo pieza por pieza—. No me importa si estás más ciego que una vieja… pero hay una clara diferencia entre yo y esa diana en la pared —sigue gruñendo mientras le nacía un tic nervioso sobre uno de sus ojos.

Ryuuzaki suspiró, esta era la rutina que jamás los abandonaría.

—Near —L lo citó, el adolescente supo que tenía que salir del lugar como reprimenda. Extendió el brazo sobre el escritorio y tomó un par de cajas que contenían mazos de cartas y en silencio, como era en él innato, salió del sótano sin prestarle mucha atención a si le habría hecho o no daño a Mello.

El chico rubio miró el dardo en el suelo y se irritó más. Pero inhaló oxigeno, estaba lo bastante agotado como para dejar pasar ésta.

—Supongo que no sería lo mismo, si no ocurriesen estas circunstancias… —aprecia L mientras veía perdidamente la escena.

—Creo —coincide su sucesor refregándose los ojos. Volvió a su asiento, desplomándose en él, siendo seguido por su líder—. Ryuuzaki…

—Escucho.

El chico vaciló.

—Cuando mencionaste a B…. Beyond Birthday, me hiciste recordar algo…

—Creí que ya te había contado esa historia.

—No me refiero a eso, pero sí… ¿por qué decidiste traernos contigo? Ya hace mucho tiempo y por ello tal vez suene estúpida e inoportuna la pregunta…

—Viendo lo que sucedió con A y luego con B… quise evitar en alguna manera que mis sucesores se siguiesen descarrillando —respondió con simpleza mientras picoteaba entre sus dulces—. Es por eso que los traje conmigo hace unos años atrás, para entrenarlos, para al fin poder encontrar un sucesor… o varios. Claro que son libres de decidir y hacer lo que les plazca, yo sólo pretendo ser una mera guía.

—Lo suponía… gracias.

—No entiendo que agradeces.

—No importa, mientras yo sepa lo que agradezco, no habrá problema —expresa Mello sonriendo de lado.

—Esta bien, en cualquier caso… no hay porqué.

Mello no sólo le agradecía a L, sino a la divinidad que lo hubiese puesto allí. Porque se sentía un afortunado huérfano. Pocas veces se detenía a apreciar lo que tenía y no quería perderlo para comprender su valor. Seguramente el cansancio era lo que lo llevaba a reflexionar así…

**_-.-_**

La ausencia de sonido era el silencio. La ausencia de las palabras era la mudez. La decisión más sabía siempre ha sido callar antes que delatarse, porque el silencio era la expresión más explicita de los sentimientos, porque cuando uno buscaba expresarse, cien palabras no dirían absolutamente nada pero un minuto de silencio puede destapar el alma.

Paralelamente, el silencio siempre ha dicho las mentiras más crueles. Y él era un fiel a la mentira. Sin embargo, mentir con los ojos es imposible, porque esa era la ventana más cercana al alma. El silencio era el amigo que nunca te traicionaría, ponía en tela de juicio aquello… porque si hablaba no diría nada importante y si no lo hacia quedaría desarmado. Pero ¿Qué decir? No era dificultad de palabras lo suyo ni de tampoco falta de ideas, era simplemente desconocer el "cómo" expresarse sensiblemente. ¿Por eso lo más idóneo sería callar y fingir que no nació con lengua? Porque a nadie ha perjudicado el haber guardado silencio.

El silencio era también una de las artes más complicadas, era el trasfondo de toda escena, nunca ausente en las conversaciones.

¿Quién era el autor del silencio? ¿Nosotros? ¿El alrededor? Era una obra colectiva, por ello, quizás, la diversidad de su significado…

Ni su paso contenía alguna pista sonora de su pasar. Ni la escasa luz de la tarde que se filtraba por los ventanales de la cocina servía para crear una sombra, toda aquella completa tranquilidad era característica del presentimiento de un asesinato en una barata película de terror. Marcó más su paso, aunque sólo arrastrase los pies, por el único motivo de opacar al silencio.

Escuchaba a su mente, adoraba hacerlo, incluso si eso sonaba algo ególatra. No obstante, el rumbo de sus pensamientos era peligroso. Y no, no lo llevarían a una locura ni tampoco a una solución. Es más propiamente dicho como el "saber sin conocer". Sabía sin titubeos lo que era lo que tenía que enfrentar, pero hasta ahí la idea llegaba, aún quedaba el _cómo_. ¿Algún plan?

Juraba que ya se le había ocurrido el pensamiento de buscar algún manual que le explicase paso por paso cómo decirle a alguien cierto… tipo de cosas. Pero era inútil, si bien no existía ya ningún tema que estuviese sin ser planteado en un libro o en alguna editorial, era patético que buscase ayuda de esa forma. Y cuando raramente su ampliada consciencia hablaba era porque obviamente había brutalmente ignorado el _lujo de detalle_ de la verdad.

¿Lujo de detalle? ¿A qué podía referirse con eso? Probablemente a que tenía que mirar con una lupa cuan detective su propia situación, conocer a fondo las cosas, no dejar nada fuera de su análisis. Pero, presentía que no le serviría de nada. Las emociones no estaban hechas para ser analizadas cruelmente como huellas digitales, incluso si lo que a él le sucediese llevase marca registrada de cierta mujer.

Pero ahora no buscaba culpables, buscaba una solución.

Agradeció al reloj de pie por su pesado tictac, ese sonido inundaba un poco el ambiente solitario del living comedor. Visualizó las escaleras e inhaló profundo, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos un poco menos que agujereados, decidió subir antes que el arrepentimiento lo alcanzase o la tarde se acabase. Y esta vez no hablaba de una metáfora.

Era rutinario, todo ahí lo era y ellos se habían acoplado a ello. Las tardes siempre eran serenas, ellos cuatro no se hacían notar, la casa comenzaba a tener algo más de movimiento cuando regresaban de sus respectivos institutos, Lizzie y Dallas. Misa era la única que no respondía a un hábito, ella podía estar como no, los momentos en que ambos coincidían de tiempo libre, Ryuuzaki no podía prescindir buscarla. Y era casi lo mínimo que se permitía, que aprovechaba de esta, casi forzada, convivencia.

Sus sucesores siempre se hallaban en el sótano con él, pero en este momento ignoraba dónde estuviesen o lo qué hiciesen. En síntesis, la tranquilidad de este ocaso se debía a que las dos hermanas aún no habían tenido oportunidad de chocar contra sus dos herederos. Ya había notado que sus discusiones con la dueña de la casa se habían disminuido, ambos habían buscado idealistamente dar ejemplo a los suyos.

Y la actriz había demostrado una potencial confianza por L, que sea de paso dicho; lo tomó totalmente por sorpresa. La situación se presentó tan sólo unos días atrás. No quiso pensar que Misa no tuvo opción, ella había sido avisada, como siempre, sin anticipación de un proyecto fuera de Japón y requerían de su presencia, no indagó más allá de qué se trataba el asunto. El punto es que la Idol tenía que salir del país y no había posibilidades de posponerlo o rechazarlo. Entre ir y venir, llegando a la conclusión de que no podía llevarse a sus primas, ella decidió sin más dejarle la custodia por un par de días a él. ¡A Ryuuzaki! Aunque fuese por cuarenta y ocho horas, lo había dejado a cargo. Ella misma pareció dudosa de su decisión, pero no había de otra.

Ahora sí, L, se preguntó la pregunta del millón… ¿cómo controlas a dos jovencitas? Por el simple hecho de ser mujeres, la tarea se dificultaba bastante. Pero tanto Lizzie como Dallas no habían ni siquiera peleado entre ellas, todo parecía indicar que los pleitos ocurrían cuando estaba la presencia de su tutora. Eso le llamó la atención a Ryuuzaki, pero en fin… y sus sucesores se habían sabido comportar, en realidad Near seguía igual, porque nunca hacía algo, sin embargo Mello se había controlado a diferencia de otras circunstancias.

No quería pensar así, pero lo último que le faltaba era que lo llamasen la Nana L o algo similar. Pensaba que no estaba hecho para ser chaperón.

Luego del laberinto que era esa casa, llegó, por fin, a la habitación de la reputada artista. Tenía que recordarse siempre tocar antes de entrar, ya se lo habían recriminado. Golpeó un par de veces. Nada se holló. Volvió a hacerlo, quizás, la joven no estaba ocupada con sus necesidades y por ello no respondió. Pero tampoco la segunda vez recibió respuesta.

Volvió a llamar a la puerta. Unos cuantos segundos y nada.

—¿Misa? —Llamó sin lograr nada—. ¿Estás visible? ¿Puedo entrar?

Nula fue la respuesta.

Lo último que recordaba fue que ella había subido a su habitación y no la había visto en otro sitio como por ejemplo; la cocina, se había pasado toda la mañana de aquí para allá, la falta de trabajo lo había aburrido.

Si la montaña no viene a ti, ve tú por ella. Puso la mano en el picaporte y entró sin vencer al silencio. Y repetitivamente la tranquilidad también prevalecía en la habitación de Misa. Las cortinas de las puertas del balcón estaban cerradas, oscureciendo la escena, aunque los rayos solares de la tarde se filtrasen. Retrocedió un poco la mirada y observó a bulto sobre la cama.

Cerró la puerta y se internó en la alcoba. Misa estaba recostada durmiendo y él se sentía un poco inoportuno. Por variables razones, una de ellas y qué más le llamó la atención, al verse fijado mejor, fue que ella no traía nada puesto sobre su pecho más que un sencillo corsé negro que cumplía el rol de ropa interior. Tenía puesto los mismo pantalones con los que la vio llegar a la mañana y estaba descalza. Todo parecía indicar que se había quedado dormida antes de seguir desnudándose o simplemente había querido dormir así.

En realidad, no sabía si considerarse inoportuno o afortunado. ¿Cuántos fanboys darían lo que fuese por tener la visión que ahora L tenía? Misa se veía ingenua y serena, no querría perturbar su sueño teniendo en cuenta que ella no había descansado nada con ese viaje de último minuto, lo más inteligente sería irse.

Pero se quedó plantado en su sitio. Miró por segunda vez el vaivén del pecho de Misa y notó que había obviado un detalle grandecito. Ella, a pesar de estar dormida, portaba fuertemente entre sus brazos un libro. El tamaño y el grosor de aquel objeto eran muy considerables, tanto, que no comprendía como ella podía dormir con ello sobre su pecho. Al precisar aún más la mirada, pudo identificar que aquel objeto no era cualquier cosa. Era el mismo libro que ella, hace unos cuantos meses, le había enseñado accidentalmente. Según las palabras de la Idol, era una reliquia familiar.

Apartó sus ojos de la escena, su encadenado instinto comenzaba a romper los eslabones de las cadenas que lo mantenían vencido. Aspiró el aroma de la habitación de ella, era embriagante. Sacudió la cabeza, porque pronto no tendría la forma de completar esa cuota de adicción, Misa era su adicción.

Retrocedió sobre sus pasos, dio una última ojeada a la bella durmiente y llevó su mano hasta el picaporte de la puerta... no obstante, se detuvo. Miró lentamente sobre su hombro y al reconocer que su última apreciación de un segundo era verdadera, se asombró y regreso a contemplar mejor.

¡El libro ya no estaba!

Se aproximó al lado de la cama sobre el que dormía Misa y en su pecho ya no yacía el libro. Mordisqueó su dedo pulgar sin apartar la mirada. ¿Cómo? Eso fue lo único que se preguntó. No se cuestionó en si lo habría imaginado o no, o si habría sido un efecto de luz. Ryuuzaki estaba seguro de haberlo visto a ese objeto entre los brazos de ella. Tendría que averiguar cómo había desaparecido aquella vieja masa maciza de hojas, decididamente.

No estaba por debajo de la cama, ni siquiera parecía hallarse cerca. No se había caído, Misa no lo había apartado… ¿Algún movimiento sobrenatural, tal vez? Sentía que estaba siendo incoherente, pero él había sido testigo del poder de las Death Notes, ergo, nada estaba descartado.

El despertador sonó con fuerza y aquello le volvió a recordar que aún seguía en la habitación de ella. Misa frunció el ceño, signo de que estaba despertándose. Respiró saliendo del sueño y se estiró hasta su mesita de luz para manotear el despertador. Sus cálculos fallaron a causa de que término cayéndose de la cama por alcanzar al reloj. L apreció como rodó estampándose contra el suelo, estaba muy adormilada. ¿Cuántas horas había descansado? Sólo unas cuatro horas, pensó que ella necesitaba urgentemente azúcar.

—Ohu… qué bien sabe el suelo —masculló despegando su rostro de la alfombra. Se enderezó y desconectó molesta el reloj digital. Se volteó revolviéndose el cabello y su congelación fue instantánea. Inhaló oxigeno y lo observó de pies a cabeza.

Poner su mejor cara de inocencia no le serviría, específicamente porque no era muy expresivo.

—Tú…

—Juro haber tocado la puerta —se defendió L.

Ella negó acercándosele peligrosamente. Algo le decía que tendría una mano marcada en su mejilla.

—¿Te… habías quedado dormida abrazando a un libro? —preguntó de improviso. Misa frenó su cachetada tan sólo a unos centímetros del rostro del detective.

—¿Qué? —respondió con otra interrogación. Lo contempló mixtamente, sorprendida y algo asustada.

—¿Aferrabas a un libro… blanco… cuando te quedaste dormida? —volvió a interrogar observándola fijamente.

—Ah… no… —respondió entendiendo luego lo que podría haber visto L. Hizo uso de la maniobrabilidad de su voz para sonar segura.

Él abrió su boca para decir algo pero no salieron palabras. Ahora tenía una tonta confusión, Misa podría mentirle, pero no estaba seguro.

Ella enarcó una ceja

—¿Piensas dejar que las moscas se aniden en tu boca? —ella le tomó el mentón y le hizo cerrar la boca. Él alejó la mano de ella y quiso cerciorar:

—¿Estás segura?

—Totalmente —contestó tranquila—. No más Trifle para ti, Ryuuzaki… estás alucinando —le reprendió apuntándole con el dedo como si se tratase de una madre hacia su hijo. Él ladeó la cabeza y observó nuevamente el sitio de la cama donde había visto por última vez al libro.

L suspiró levemente bajando aún más los hombros, no había alucinado nada. Él había notado muy bien, ¡y no dejaría de comer Trifle! Misa llevó su vista hacia donde él miraba perdido, con su rostro dudoso. Realmente no recordaba si había dejado a aquel libro sobre su pecho al momento de quedarse dormida, había estado exhausta. Ahora le preocupaba totalmente lo que Ryuuzaki pudiese haber mirado.

¿Habría presenciado algún acto de "magia" por parte del libro? La pregunta la aterraba, la respuesta le ocasionaría un infarto. ¡Ya era la segunda vez que Ryuuzaki se acercaba al Life Book! La última vez fue bajo, casi, su supervisión. No tenía ni idea de lo que podría haber presenciado. _Maldito Libro…_

Misa quitó la mirada de su cama y volvió a mirarlo a él. De hecho, ahora L la estudiaba a ella. Ella volvió a enarcar una ceja. Pero tampoco necesito de mucho tiempo para comprender en que dirección iba la mirada profunda del detective.

—¡Qué ves! —reclamó ella girándose y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Algo —respondió simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros, no era su culpa que ella no tuviese mucha prenda puesta sobre su tórax ni de que tampoco su mirada masculina se fuese en otros sitios… Además, el corsé que ella llevaba puesto era enterizo, por lo que tampoco podía apreciar mucho, Misa era una melodramática.

Misa lo volvió a evaluar de pies a cabeza y sintió la necesidad de gruñir. Siempre había dejado claro que odiaba las cortísimas respuestas de L.

—¿Y? —preguntó ella impaciente. Ryuuzaki la observó sin contestarle, la joven irritó aún más su expresión—. ¿¡Qué haces en mi habitación!

—Hmm… acoso a una chica —respondió él con cierta ironía. Misa chasqueó la lengua cuando él leyó con facilidad sus pensamientos.

—Debes buscarte un pasatiempo, es en serio.

—Ya tengo uno; soy detective.

—¿Eso es un hobbie?

—Sí para mí.

—Entonces, una mascota —Misa se apartó de su lado y se dirigió hacia la pequeña mesa que se encontraba rodeada de los sillones de su alcoba, de ahí tomó el control remoto que siempre se hallaba guardado en uno de los cajones de dicho mueble.

—No tengo paciencia para los animales.

—Como sea… ¿una novia?

—¿Qué no es lo mismo?

—¡Ryuuzaki! —lo reprendió enfurecida, el control en su palma crujió—. Qué machista —masculló decepcionada. Removió su mirada de aquel individuo despeinado y presionó el botón rojo del control y las grandes puertas corredizas de madera de su vestidor se abrieron. Guardó el control en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se encaminó hacia su extraordinario guardarropa.

L antes de mirar curioso aquella habitación contigua a la alcoba de Misa, pensó en la última respuesta que él le había dado a la actriz. _Eso intento…_ quizás le hubiera reconocido en vez de aquella contestación machista, pero no tendría ningún resultado positivo dejarse tan evidencia.

Ella se adentró en su vestidor dejándolo atrás. Ryuuzaki pronto volvió en sí y no quiso irse sin averiguar que había en aquel ambiente. Su instinto indagador le obligaba a saber, entre otras palabras, entrometido.

No volteó a ver si él finalmente había decido seguirla, le daba igual, suficiente tenía con saber que el personaje con ojos de panda había estado observándola dormir y no sólo eso, sino que había sido testigo de la sobrenaturalidad del viejo libresco. Extrañamente el anterior pensamiento le enfureció más que haberlo encontrado espiándola, L no tenía porqué enterarse de todo aquel asunto, no venía al caso, porque a pesar de poseer un potentísimo cerebro, dudaba de que comprendiese la verdad sobre el libro, la verdadera realidad de porqué seguía él con vida. Misa resopló cansada, anhelaría tener menos problemas.

Echarlo sería inútil. ¿Por qué? Preguntarían. Porque Ryuuzaki era como una babosa, molesta y escurridiza. La próxima vez, le pondría el seguro a la puerta de su habitación.

Tomó las prendas que colgaban de uno de sus múltiples percheros y que ella misma había dejado preparado con anticipación para luego poder cambiarse. Bajó el cierre de su corsé luego de colocarse de tras del biombo tradicional japonés que poseía su vestidor. Oyó los pasos de seguramente Ryuuzaki, estaba esperando que dijese algo, pero por la apariencias, el detective debía estar estudiando callado la habitación. Misa nunca supo con exactitud si ellos tenían conocimiento de la existencia de su amplio vestidor. Ahora no podía verlo, pero lo imaginaba con su mirada perdida y su pulgar en boca, observando todo, cada detalle, aunque dudaba de la noción que podría tener L sobre indumentaria y especialmente femenina.

Y la imaginación de Misa lo estaba haciendo muy bien, ya que el detective no despegaba mirada de la gran cantidad de ropa que poseía la actriz, no existía un armario inagotable, pero éste era lo más cercano. ¿Para qué tanta ropa? Le iba a faltar vida a la muchacha para alcanzar a utilizarla toda o tal vez no, nunca terminó de analizar la esperanza de vida de Misa, era un asunto que había dejado con el tiempo, pero no venía al caso. El punto es que existía un número casi indeterminado de cajones, estantes, perchas, cómodas, roperos, vidrieras, etc, todos repletos y repletos de prendas de seguramente todas las marcas, colores, tipos de tela, etcétera. La joyería, accesorios, zapatos, bolsos, eran otros elementos ilimitados. Detallarlo parecía todo un desafío o más bien una locura.

—Y no has visto el antebaño —comentó Misa algo divertida, de alguna forma, coincidiendo con sus pensamientos y sorprendiéndolo suavemente.

—Nadas en la abundancia.

—No me creerás… pero el ochenta porciento de todo este armario no lo he comprado yo —señaló ella mientras se vestía tras el biombo color bordo oscuro.

—¿Te lo regalan?

—Así es, cuando haces publicidad o cuando promocionas algún diseño, los diseñadores o las líneas de ropas suelen darte como obsequió uno de sus productos, que casi siempre es el que promocionas con anterioridad. Además, tengo amistades con muchos líderes de marcas internacionales, es por ello que todos los meses me llegan catálogos de compras, o directamente algún presente… nadie cree esto…

—Pensé que era de las típicas que despojaba los centros comerciales.

—Eso sólo suceden en las películas, Ryuuzaki… No niego que me guste comprar, es más, lo haría si tuviese más tiempo, pero no puedo pisar un centro comercial si no tengo cinco gorilas a mi alrededor… es algo incomodo probarte prendas en un vestidor, teniendo a tus guardaespaldas vigilando que nadie se te acerque a menos de un metro.

—Sí… puede que tengas razón.

—En realidad, mis niñas gastan en ropa más que yo. Es algo contradictorio, pero es cierto —alegó sin mucha emoción, bostezó cansada, la cama le hablaba a lo lejos, tenía tantos ánimos… pero para irse a dormir—. Ryuuzaki… ¿No tenías entre cuentas a mi vestidor?

—No —contestó rascándose la cabeza.

—¿No habían puesto vigilancia en casi todos los ambientes de esta casa?¿Acaso obviaron, así como así, el detalle de unas grandes puertas de madera en mi habitación? ¿Nunca se imaginaron que conducía a este lugar?

—Sí pero no.

—Se menos objetivo.

—Este es tu sitio personal, Misa, no hay puertas, en tu alcoba, que condujesen a algún baño, así que este largo pasillo debe terminar en uno. ¿Me equivoco?

—Para nada. Me han robado toda mi privacidad, por qué dejarían un rincón sin cámaras ni micrófonos. ¿Con qué fin?

—Ya te dije, dejarte algo de privacidad, todo humano la requiere.

Misa olisqueó la mentira pero no murmuró nada sobre eso.

—Definitivamente el tiempo te ha vuelto menos riguroso y severo. Te has ablandado —acotó plegando el biombo y apareciendo totalmente vestida.

—Nada quita mis afirmaciones; eres el segundo Kira.

—Qué cuento más viejo —comenta mientras ordena un par de prendas que habían quedado sobre unas banquetas—. Pero el tema me recordó algo importante…Oh, no lo sé… ¿sentirse observadas? Ustedes nunca quitaron la vigilancia sobre nosotras… Dal y Liz saben quien eres…

—No, no lo saben y tú tampoco… —Misa sonrió encubriendo su mirada con su flequillo.

—Eso es lo que tú crees… —canturreó ella—. Habló en serio, he oído algunas leyendas, los que se han hecho pasar por ti o los que han tratado desenmascararte no han vivido para contarlo.

—Me asombra que sepas cosas como esas… pero no hay nada que me motive a llevar alguna medida, ninguna de tus primas buscó esa información para destruirme o algo parecido, el tiempo y sus observaciones las llevaron a sus descubrimientos, nunca me planteé la idea de que fuesen tan curiosas, especialmente la más pequeña. Hicieron buen uso de sus cerebros y yo no tengo nada en contra de ello —restó importancia ante el pasmo de la joven—. Alegando que no tienen pruebas, pueden construir retratos, armar todos los análisis que quieran… pero no les servirá de nada. Pienso que si se me ocurriese hacerles algún tipo de daño, tú me perseguirías hasta los confines de la tierra…

—Probablemente —afirmó antes las últimas palabras de él, con cierto brillo en los ojos.

—Eres muy obstinada.

—Entonces… ellas saben lo que saben, como yo, ¿y deberíamos sentirnos afortunadas de saberlo?

—Sólo les pediría que guardasen el secreto, para siempre, con fuerza, bajo sus almas, para que nadie se entere.

—Trato… hecho —ella sonrió de lado por lo dicho por L. Misa había obviado su pregunta inicial y la reiteró, pensado en lo hablado—: Lo que me has pedido suena... como un último deseo… ¿Por qué apareciste en mi habitación? ¿Tienes… algo que informarme?

—Oh, cierto, lo había olvidado —El instinto femenino de ella había caído en cuenta del porqué del ánimo que traía encima Ryuuzaki—.Te restituyo tu absoluta libertad… no me veras más la cara ni yo veré la tuya…

Tragó duro porque esas palabras ya las había oído. Misa memoró bien el momento en que se las había escuchado por primera vez, cuando él le propuso esta convivencia, ella le daba su ayuda y él la premiaría con su total libertad del caso Kira. Ella no sabía si estaba lista o si quería recibir esa recompensa.

—¿Huh? —se hizo un nudo en su garganta. No quería comprender lo que sucedía.

—Nos vamos de aquí en un par de días —informó fría y finalmente L.

Amane Misa no contestó absolutamente nada. Ella solamente frunció el seño, porque otra vez sentía que no se conocía a sí misma, interiormente, en un rincón mal iluminado, una sensación emergía y le dañaba la esencia.

El silencio recuperaba su protagonismo, victorioso demostraba que en el momento se formaba un extraño sentimiento. Segundo a segundo, la mudez de ambos ganaba terreno.

**_-.-_**

Rojo, blanco,… blanco y rojo. E increíblemente no podía salir de esos dos colores. Albirrojo, posiblemente.

Así quedaría porque no podía llegar a una mejor elección que esa. Los mensajes ocultos lo habían, figurativamente, obsesionado. Ella comprendería más allá de las letras o de los colores... así que no importaba que tan bien camuflara las cosas, ella lo sabría.

—_¿A esa dirección? _—cercioró, como lo es el cero, su idea de lo que tenía que hacer.

—Sí, a esa —respondió mordisqueando una tableta de chocolate.

—_Es un seminario_ —seguía poco confiado.

—Lo sé.

—_¿Seguro… de esto?_

—Por supuesto.

—_Lo último que me falta es que un perro me muerda el trasero por andar haciendo de cartero…_ —se queja aburrido mientras encendía un cigarro—. _¿Hay necesidad de todo esto?_

—La hay —responde seguro.

—_No fastidies_ —se queja más que amenazar.

—¿Qué sucede, Matt? ¿Desde cuándo te quejas tanto? —pregunta mientras mastica y saborea—. Quejarse es de mujeres —se burla.

—_Ah ¿y tú lo sabes muy bien?_ —continúa la broma—. _No me quejo, simplemente no le veo fin a esta idea._

—No te hace falta saber para qué necesito esto —contesta ásperamente.

—_Ni siquiera me pagas y ¿tampoco tengo derecho a saber que tramas?_

—No dramatices —acota mientras arruga el envoltorio con intenciones tirarlo—. Luego te explicare todo, no tendría sentido ahora… ¡además, no tienes nada que hacer!

—_Me ordenaste seguir vigilando a aquel servicio de seguridad e inteligencia…_

—Así es, mientras tanto y aprovechando que todo ese asunto te ha traído a Japón,… tienes un nuevo trabajillo para variar.

—_¡Genializoso y estupendástico! _—contesta burlón pero sin dejar de lado el sarcasmo—. _Deberé recorrerme todo Japonesillo en busca de un caprichosillo ramo de flores para llevarlo a una facultad antes de las tres, treinta de la tarde para desconocida razoncilla… Qué emocioncilla._

—¿Lo harás?

—_¡Sipitidipiti!_

—¡Deja de hablar como Ned Flanders! —ya lo había fastidiado, era increíble como Matt podía sacarlo de sus casillas.

—_Tú comenzaste._

—Como sea… te debo una.

—_Yo diría varias._

—Sí claro, no queda mucho para que nos vayamos de este lugar… debo moverme rápido.

—_Hmp, cierto… ¿te… preocupa algo?_ —Matt percibió ese, aunque sea mínimo, tinte de inquietud en la voz de Mello.

—Ya lo sabrás con el tiempo… ahora no… interesa —alegó mientras sacaba de uno de los bolsillo de su pantalón, una nueva tableta.

—_Pensé que estarías feliz de que el "suplicio" con mujeres por fin se acabase_ —comenta irónico memorando las iniciales protestas de su compañero y amigo, cuando aún Ryuuzaki ideaba la convivencia.

—No lo sé, sin embargo… terminé mordiéndome la lengua —dice observando, por el ventanal de la cocina, al sol ceder contra la las estrellas y la luna.

—_¿Qué qui-…?_

—Ya te dije, no tendría sentido ahora explicarte —corta la pregunta dudosa de Matt, Mello no tenía planeado dar explicaciones en este momento.

—_Muy bien, ha pasado bastante tiempo… espero volver a vernos._

—No, lo que tú quieres es volver a aplastarme en tus estúpidas consolas de videojuegos.

—_Muy cierto_ —acepta divertido—. Eres muy mal perdedor.

—Deja de perder el tiempo y has lo que te encargué —molesto le recordó antes de que a al joven de gafas se le olvidase.

—_¿Cuál es el apuro? Cálmate... todo estará hecho._

—Más te vale.

—_Aja, nos vemos, ansioso._

Matt cortó la llamada, Mello guardó el teléfono en uno de los bolsillos de su ropa. Recargó su peso en la punta del desayunador, seguía comiendo chocolate con impaciencia.

¿Cuál era el apuro? ¡El tiempo es lo más valioso que todos los humanos poseen! ¡Y a él se le acaba en esa casa! No sabía que pensar, ¿las emociones y los sentimientos eran un gran peso?, ¿y era difícil cargar con ellos? pero lo cierto es que estaba buscando, y no era el único, la forma de aprender a manejarlos sin tener que llegar a alguna estupidez (más grande de las ya conocidas) o a algún estrago innecesario.

Era válido improvisar, puesto que no tenían mucha idea de cómo se presentaba una confesión y mucho menos si tenían que hacer algo más. ¿Cómo se evita hacer el ridículo?... Suspiró, frunciendo el seño. Ellos no estaban hechos para estas situaciones.

No todas las cosas eran como un juego intelectual o como una estrategia a armar. ¿Ejemplo? El amor. Sentirse desarmado era como caer y golpearse la cara contra el duro suelo.

—Buenas tardes, Mello —una voz muy parecida a la de Dallas pero más suave y grácil le dio el saludo de la tarde.

—Hola, Liz —responde inconscientemente. No había oído la llegada de la joven. Y estaba agradecido de que lo hubiera sacado de sus pensamientos.

—¿Pensado en mi hermana? —la pregunta aguda pero pintada de un tono divertido y curioso lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Como no, si busco un dolor de cabeza… —contesta aburrido mientras apreciaba que ella dejaba su bolso y su guitarra sobre la gran mesa de la cocina y se dirigía velozmente hacia la heladera. Había llegado lógicamente del instituto, pero no se veía fatigada, otra característica que compartía con su tutora, ese buen ánimo constante. Y no quería, sin embargo no podía obviar, compararla con su hermana mayor, Dallas en cuanto carácter era un polo opuesto a Misa y Lizzie.

—Si tú dices, yo sólo decía también... en una de esas casualidades —rodó los ojos pícaramente mientras destapa una botella con agua y luego bebía de ella. Mello pensó que seguramente algún día, a esta niña, le traería problemas ser tan curiosa, si es que ya no los había tenido y él no estaba enterado. Todas las personas son insoportables a su manera, en Lizzie su curiosidad y astucia la hacían a veces un poco inmanejable.

Ya había visto porque Dallas la catalogaba como sabelotodo latosa.

—En una de esas casualidades estés equivocada.

—Mhmm… ¿por qué no? Pero sigo insistiendo que tus pensamientos no estaban relacionados con algo que pudieses controlar, te preocupa y por eso fruncías el seño. Y ustedes parecen tener todo absolutamente controlado, de modo, que si hay algo que no puedan manejar, somos nosotras. Dudo que pensases en mí y mucho menos en Misa. Por lo tanto estabas pensado en Dallas.

La lógica de la adolescente no estaba mal, pero no le daría el gusto de decirle que estaba en lo cierto.

—No —respondió pichándole el globo que inflaba Liz con sus ideas—. Tengo variadas cosas en las que pensar que no están relacionadas, de ninguna manera, con tu hermana.

—Bueno, todo puede ser —se encogió de hombros mientras regresaba a buscar sus pertenencias sobre la mesa—. Pero en algún momento debes pensar en mi hermana, de algún lado salen tus ocurrencias…

¿Ocurrencias? Mello la observó escaparse irritado. Ahora si podía decir que Lizzie le recordó a Near.

Lizzie rió por lo bajo mientras trotaba por el pasillo principal que conectaba la cocina con el resto de la casa, dobló por una subdivisión de dicho corredor. Era divertido ser una especie de Cupido. Aunque el titulo no le correspondiese o le quedase grande, a ella no le interesaba, simplemente tratar de unir a las personas era algo que le fascinaba. Pero recordaba que ellos eran los menos convenientes para esas cosas.

A pesar de mucho y tener muy poco a favor, seguía pensado que Dallas y Mello emparejaban más de lo que desparejaban. Al igual que Ryuuzaki y Misa. No obstante algún día debería volver a la tierra, mirarlos a ellos de esa manera parecía alguna alucinación producto de algún narcótico. ¡Y ella no deliraba! Como había afirmado cierto incoloro.

¿Tenía algo de malo apreciar ese secretísimo afecto que en el ambiente emergía? Lizzie lo notaba, nunca tomó muy en cuenta sus propios sentimientos o al menos eso pretendía, pero si tomaba muy cuenta los de su tutora y los de Dal, cómicamente ninguna de las dos anteriores parecían consiente de ellos. Como viejos historias decían, se respiraba amor en el aire…

Armarse un cuento de hadas era pretender construir un mal guión, porque esto no contenía, en ningún punto, princesas ni príncipes, ni siquiera el clásico dragón. No encajaban con esos papeles, ellas no eran damiselas en apuros y ellos no buscaban salvarlas de algo ni ser héroes. Si no fuese por aquella convivencia, aparentemente algo forzada, no tendrían relación alguna. Sin embargo… pensar que algún día utópico las cosas podrían darse, era una forma de dulcificar la imaginación. Lizzie, en su corta vida, había estado restringida a soñar, a fantasear… deseaba que alguien como lo era Mello fuese quien le volviese a sacar una sonrisa a su hermana o que Ryuuzaki compensase esa soledad amorosa que Misa se había autoimpuesto.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras aligeraba su paso al llegar a las escaleras. Estaban pisando el fin de todo aquello, lo presentía, hace tiempo lo especulaba. Debía ir desinflando las ideas lentamente antes de que de un solo reventón todo se le viniese abajo, sería menos doloroso. ¿Cuál había sido el error? ¿Existía alguno? Estaba segura de que no habían pecado al haberse acostumbrado, acoplado a ellos… entonces, ¿por que debían padecer? Antes o después, tanto Dallas como su tutora se darían cuanta de las cosas, ella había sido más rápida, pero eso no le garantizaba menos daño.

¿Y por qué pensaba en esto ahora?... se quejó sonoramente mientras seguía al camino que la llevaría a su habitación. ¿Por qué no podía tener pensamientos y preocupaciones de adolescente? ¿Por qué siempre tenía esa estúpida necesidad de adelantarse a las cosas, de prever todo? ¿No podía, sencillamente, disfrutar del momento? A veces pensaba que planeaba todo para nada, porque luego las cosas resultaban como el destino quería.

Pero la idea de verse dolida y desarmada le asustaba tanto, porque… porque ya había sufrido la insanas sorpresas del destino, no quería volver a sentirse desprotegida. ¡Nunca las cosas resultaran como uno desearía! Y Lizzie lo sabía y, como humana, lo ignoraba.

Tal vez buscarse un cantante o una banda favorita, enamorarse utópicamente de ellos y luego fantasear con la almohada, eso era lo que debería hacer. Sin embargo la vida de adolescente le parecía tan vana y aburrida. Posiblemente sonarían totalmente presumidos sus pensamientos pero así se sentía. La verdad concreta es que no debía adelantar etapas de su vida, por muy aventajada que quisiese estar a las cosas.

_De un paso a la vez… _Debía masticar esa frase.

¿Qué tal si empezaba por preocuparse por el instituto? Siempre tenía todo listo, los estudios no le causaban una molestia más bien un alivio sobre lo cual poder volcar un poco la mente.

Buscó en el suelo con los ojos, había esperado el maullido característico de su mimada mascota, que siempre se encontraba rondando los pasillos cercanos a su habitación, a la espera de su llegada. Pero no halló al minino en la zona y eso la llevó a la duda. Sospechaba que se encontrase en otras áreas de la casa. Esperaba que no anduviese aquel blanco felino jugueteando entre la maleza infinita del jardín o estuviese persiguiendo a algún invitado sólo por querer jugar.

El ruido del pomo de la puerta al girarse, destrabando la puerta del marco, se oyó. Entró con lentitud y tranquilidad a su espacio personal. Al querer dar un par de pasos, bostezó de la nada... como si alguien pudiese haberle contagiado el bostezo.

Luego se detuvo, absorta viendo algo inusual en su habitación. Observó bien hacia abajo, verificando que estuviese allí algo tan enorme y difícilmente de dejar pasar. Parpadeó y retrocedió un par de pasos.

—Ich… liebe dich —susurró sin analizar nada, solo observó.

¿Qué era aquello? Frunció el entrecejo, porque lenta y finalmente le dio un poco de conexión a las cosas.

Su habitación, más, alemán, más, una construcción armoniosamente hecha de ladrillos de plástico. Se ruborizó sin notarlo.

Alivianó los hombros y quiso preguntar qué era lo que sucedía. ¿A qué venía todo eso? La oración en alemán se traducía como una declaración amorosa. Sentía que el agua le llegaba al tanque y luego se evaporaba escapándose por sus orejas. Inhaló aire mientras obligaba sus ojos a cerrarse.

Lizzie se volteó pero sin dar ningún paso hacia delante. Topándose en seguida con la penetrante mirada de alguien que no había contado en ese instante en su habitación. ¿Cuándo había entrado, que ella no lo había percibido? ¿Había estado en su alcoba cuando ella llegó?

—Near —suspiró más que llamar.

El chico ladeó la cabeza mientras enrollaba sus dedos entre sus cabellos. No pronunció nada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —consulta el muchacho inmaculado, por fin, como si él fuese el desentendido de la escena.

—¿Qué ocurre…? —Interrogaba entre sonrojada y molesta—: ¿Qué significa esto?

—Lo literal —asegura inexpresivo. Lizzie no quería caer en las sospechas, pero no podía ser cierto.

—Pero… es una confesión ¿verdad? —preguntó aún sin poder o querer salir del extrañeza—. ¿Para quién es?

—Es tu habitación, eres la única que comprende a la perfección el alemán… Estás muy lenta —enumeró con los dedos y luego comentó monótono.

—¿Ah? —lúcidamente acotó. Físicamente no era posible pero su mandíbula ya debería estar tocando el suelo del desconcierto— ¿por qué?

—¿Qué, acaso no tengo derecho?

—¡No! —negó energéticamente, jamás lo habría creído de él—. ¡No es posible! No debería ser posible…

—No veo la razón de la sorpresa —alega lo más pausado y tranquilo, como si el tema de conversación fuese de lo más trivial.

—¿Qué? —pensó que esto era una mala broma, rogó—: Argh… no, por favor… tú no…

—¿Qué puede tener de malo?

—¿No lo entiendes? —pregunta un poco frustrada.

—Evidentemente no —contestó sentándose, con una rodilla pegada al pecho, en la cama de ella.

—Near… eres como eres porque no… no necesitas de todas estas cosas, tus pensamientos son perfectos, no tienes el porqué arruinarlos… ¡Jamás sucumbirías ante sentimientos!

—¿Y eso me excluye de toda emoción o sentimiento?

—¡Sí!... o al menos debería —Lizzie no caía para nada, nunca calculó esto entre sus planes. E ahí un ejemplo de los caprichos del destino—. Esto no resulta, hasta me decepciona… ¿qué necesidad tendrías de enamorarte de mí? —cuestiona con la quijada tensa y con los puños cerrados.

—Ninguna… ciertamente, no es algo que yo pueda manejar —contempla mientras observaba lo frustrada que la muchacha se ponía—. Supuse que ya lo sabrías…

—¿¡Saberlo! ¿Cómo supones que lo iba a saber?

—Las indirectas son lo básico.

—No juegues —decirle aquello al chico parecía querer expresarle que no respire, ella se rascó la cabeza intranquila, el panorama de las cosas se le había invertido y tan serena que había llegado con sus pensamientos hasta su alcoba—. Hagamos un trato… quítate el cerebro y regálamelo en un frasquito, tus hormonas y tus sentimientos puedes quedártelos —bromea suavemente tratando de calmarse a sí misma mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

—¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? —sin mirarla inquiere inexpresivo—. ¿Estás enfadada?

—No, no contigo… —responde apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él—. Pero me complicas las cosas… —comunica sin despegarse—. Porque te correspondo.

Near no mencionó nada pero regreso su vista hacia ella.

—¿Qué fue lo que aspiraste? —preguntó sarcásticamente Lizzie—. ¿Qué me viste?

—Esas son razones mías —contesta sin devolver mucho con la respuesta.

—¿No bromeas?

—Nunca bromeo.

—Es que parece algo que dirías sólo en una quimera… dime, ¿por qué crees lo que crees?

Lo sabía, sospechaba que ella no le creería pero no afectaba, él cumplía con habérselo confesado.

—Todas mis creencias tuvieron que renovarse totalmente. Subestimé y no hay nada peor error que ese en una estrategia, imaginando que en esto pudiera haberla —aprecia apartando de nuevo su mirada—. Consideraba que el estado de enamoramiento sólo estaba determinado por descargas neuronales, reacciones emocionales y hormonales,… que se trataba de un proceso que se inicia en la corteza cerebral, pasaba al sistema endocrino y se transformaba en respuestas fisiológicas y cambios químicos ocasionados en el hipotálamo mediante la segregación de dopamina.

—Aja... así es…

—Pero no. Pensado así quedaba sólo con una mitad de la historia. Si no conoces todas las reglas del juego, peligras tu posición y por lo tanto podrías ser un perdedor.

—¿Perdedor?

—Sí, uno nunca tiene que creer que está adelantado sobre cosas que no conoce totalmente. Debe experimentar para poder controlar y saber a lo que se enfrenta, así es un juego y así debe jugarse.

—Sabes… eso es una apreciación muy fría de un sentimiento tan específico como lo es el cariño.

—Lo sé. ¿No era lo que querías?

—Sí… pero soy una desconforme —admite observándolo.

—Es complicado como un tsunami y tan profundo con el océano. Estoy buscando aprender a domarlo.

—El mar es indomable —comenta Lizzie algo más calmada, pero ahora estaba necesitando estar sola para brincar como una adolescente y gritar—. ¿Por qué me lo dijiste?

—¿Por qué no hacerlo?... quiero evitar que la historia se repita —Lizzie frunció su entrecejo sin captar. Near hacia referencia a lo sucedido con Ryuuzaki, él nunca declaró sus sentimientos, y hasta el día presente, lo seguían acosando sin darle descanso, no pensaba que fuesen un peso muerto pero una de las mejores formas de controlar los sentimientos, una vez que los tienes, era confesarlos para poder calmar al subconsciente y al alma—. Nos iremos tal vez mañana o pasado… quería decírtelo antes de marcharme.

—Oh… ¿así que se irán? —aunque la noticia era esperada, le caía tan bien como un porrazo contra la pared. Liz bajó su rostro por el baldazo con agua fría, lo venía especulando pero aún así no podía evitar dolerle, se había acostumbrado tanto a sus presencias masculinas—Se… necesita de una… gran madures para confesarle a alguien lo que sientes,… gracias —le reconoció mirando las frase en alemán sobre la alfombra, escrita con Legos multicolores. Recordó que hace un tiempo ella trató de decírselo pero su falta de coraje le hizo retroceder.

—No debes confundirte.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No busco ninguna relación ni nada de esas cosas. No te ilusiones, porque la idea sólo era decírtelo para quedarme más tranquilo conmigo mismo —fríamente expresa dándole la espalda al levantarse.

Lizzie sonrió.

—Descuida… nunca me hice ilusión alguna, ni siquiera di estas posibilidades. Suficiente es que hayas tenido en mí la confianza para decirme todo aquello —Lizzie sorpresivamente lo abrazó por la espalda. Near no previó este contacto, las distancias físicas para él eran esenciales, puesto que automáticamente tensó sus músculos. Ella, al poco tiempo lo percibió, aferró más su agarre obligándolo a relajarse. Liz sabía que el chico albino no estaba acostumbrado a esos acercamientos o tratos.

Un maullido los atrapó a ambos. Debajo de la cama una bola blanca de pelos despeinados apareció, intentando estirarse clavando sus finas garras en las alfombras. Al poco tiempo Cyan había puesto su objetivo juguetón en la construcción de ladrillos. Solo segundos y suavemente, cuan gato, olisqueó y derribó una de las torres que formaban las letras e instantáneamente todo se vino a bajo.

—Yo no pienso levantar eso —le advierte Liz.

**_-.-_**

Quince minutos faltaban para que el reloj iniciase la cuenta de un nuevo día. Ryuuzaki y Mello lo observaban al minutero avanzar, casi que la hora podía verse reflejada en los ojos de ambos. L estaba sentado en una de las finas sillas de madera lustrada mientras su vista estaba ocupada en el aparato a batería. Esperaba su café con aburrimiento, sus actividades habían disminuido de cuantiosas a insuficientes.

Mello acaba de ingresar a la cocina, interponiéndose con el silencio que mantenía el ambiente. Misa no había evaluado su presencia y parecía no hacerlo en un rato largo, la actriz conservaba su semblante preocupado, constantemente mirando la puerta que conducía a la cochera mientras iba y venia en la cocina. Cuando el joven rubio copió la acción de su líder de mirar hacia el reloj, tuvo como reacción el pensamiento de que faltaba alguien en la casa y se preguntaba donde se hallaba.

L desvió su atención y la colocó en su sucesor que se hallaba parado a su lado. Presenció un insignificante pigmento de perturbación en la expresión de Mello, no le diría nada, porque tal vez era más impaciencia que otra cosa. Esperó, últimamente hacia sólo eso, a que el chico cayese en cuenta de que lo ojeaba.

—¿Mello? —Ryuuzaki lo llamó sin remedio para obtener su atención.

—¿Hmm? —bajó su vista y volvió con sus pensamientos antes de mirar al reloj—. Ah, sí…

—¿Vienes a comunicarme algo?

—Seguro,… pieza por pieza… hasta el polvo ya está empacado.

—Bien, eso significa que han borrado toda prueba de nuestra presencia… por así decirlo.

—Exacto —confirma murmurando Mello—. Todo está listo.

—Perfecto.

Los dos susurraban porque no era necesario que Misa oyese aquella conversación, aunque si quisiesen más secreto se irían a discutir a otro sitio. De todas maneras, la estrella hollywoodense no pretendía oírlos ya que estaba concentrada en otra cosa que le captaban la atención y le generaban preocupación.

—¿Hasta que hora…? ¿Dónde está? —musita la Idol para sí, intranquila.

El café tan esperado, del adicto a la azúcar de la casa, fue servido.

—¿Mello, deseas que te prepare algo? —la joven, aún con la mente en otra, le ofrece al chico rubio.

—No, no deseo nada —responde áspero.

—¿Azúcar? —pide el detective como niño que quiere un juguete nuevo.

—No hay —contesta Misa sin pretender complacer su manía.

—Mientes.

—Esta bien,… no hay para ti.

—En realidad compras excesivamente azúcar por y para mí.

—¿Y si no quiero dártela?

—No seas envidiosa, solo porque tú no puedas comer-

—Ush, de acuerdo,… toma —le interrumpió y buscó malhumorada el recipiente de la azúcar, antes de que el detective ojerosa siguiese con su discurso—. Indigéstate.

—Esta bien.

Misa tomó el teléfono inalámbrico de la cocina y suspiró mientras marcaba pesadamente. El bramido de un motor a unos considerables metros, en la cochera, le evitó llamar. Volvió a suspirar pero, esta vez, aliviada. Agradeció mientras luego devolvía el teléfono a su base.

Sacó la mano de las llaves y luego se quitó cansada el casco de la cabeza. Sin bajar de la motocicleta, cabeceó cerrando los ojos. Pero regresó instantáneamente a una posición más erguida, el cuello, principalmente la nuca, le estaban reclamando una tregua. Pasar tantas horas en la misma posición bosquejando y diseñando le estaba importando los músculos de su nuca.

Se bajó de la moto cargando su bolso y un par de libros. Giraba y estiraba el cuello, buscaba sacarse un poco los nudos. Hacia días que no descansaba como debería. Bostezó, decimo cuarta vez que lo hacia en un lapso de veinte minutos.

Dejó los libros y el bolso sobre una pequeña mesa de acero inoxidable que ostentaba la gran cochera en un costado. Estaba a oscuras y sólo la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la abertura de los dos extensos portones eléctricos iluminaba algo. Incluso así, corrió el cierre principal de su bolso y luego sacó su substancial contenido. Esa era la razón por lo que había tenido que dejar algunos libros a fuera. Quiso conservarlas en su mejor estado y tratar de evitar que el ramillete se arruinase.

Se apartó y se movió lo suficiente para que la luz lunar se proyectase sobre lo que contenía en la mano. No sabía quién ni el porqué, y sospecharlo no resultaría. Pero el mensaje estaba bastante claro. Estaba unido por un bonito lazo color negro, la tarjeta no le revelaba algo importante, más que ella era el destinatario, su nombre en la tarjeta color crema estaba impreso.

Inhaló el aroma. ¿Quién habría sido el idiota en gastarse y enviarle este presente? Era un lindo detalle, demasiado clásico pensaba ella pero no era despreciable ni aburrido. Tal vez estaba siendo muy imaginativa, pero descartaba todo masculino en su universidad, a causa de que ninguno era lo suficiente cercano y dudaba tener algún admirador secreto, pero, principalmente, porque nadie elaboraría tan embrollado código, sí, demasiada imaginación. Tal vez, lo que ella creía que significaba, no era así.

Resopló apreciando el obsequio. Este tipo de cosas no pasaban todos los días, para nada. Le daba igual quién o porqué lo hubiese hecho, buscaría un jarrón con agua para conservarlas lo más posible.

Escuchó el grito de su tutora, desde la cocina, solicitándole que cerrase los portones. Chasqueó la lengua. ¿Por qué comino tenía que hacerlo ella? Qué fastidio. No subiría las escaleras sólo para dar con el interruptor de las luces, pero en la oscuridad no podría encontrar el control de los portones. Se condujo hacia las estanterías y manoteó entre la penumbra el aparato remoto que controlaba a las dos grandes compuertas. Un poco de ruido y un par de cosas que se cayeron de una de las repisas fueron necesarias para que encontrase por fin al mando de las compuertas.

Aburrida pulsó el botón que daría la orden de cerrado. Posteriormente, se molestó porque la orden no estaba siendo instantánea. Mantuvo fuertemente apretado el botón, hasta uno o dos minutos y los pesados portones seguían sin mosquearse.

Apretó frenéticamente la tecla roja y el aire de la noche fue el único que demostró movimiento. Okay, había algo que no funcionaba.

—¡Misa, los portones no responden al control! —gritó como aviso hacia su tutora, esperando una solución.

—¡Debe haberse quedado sin batería! ¡Luego se las reemplazaremos! —en breve indica—. Mientras tanto, ¡ciérralos manualmente! ¡Las llaves están en la tercera repisa blanca!

¿Bromeaba?

¿Manualmente? ¿Cómo iba ella a empujar esas paredes macizas, falsamente móviles? Qué ingeniosidad la de su tutora.

Con algo de fatiga arrastró los pies hasta la salida. Miró feo a uno de los portones, tomó del largo picaporte y tiró de él. Ni dos milímetros logró que avanzase sobre el riel. Comenzó mal. Un par de detalles importantes: ella estaba exhausta y no poseía la fuerza suficiente para mover esas compuertas sólidas. Un mínimo de dos personas y quizás se quedaba corta.

Volvió a dar un tirón sin embargo no resultó como esperaba. A este paso terminaría haciéndose un daño en los brazos o en las manos. Se indignó porque sus únicos planes solo habían tenido que ver con llegar a su habitación para dormir o más bien invernar. No se hallaba entre sus mejores humores. Dejaría esas quejas que nada curan ni ayudan, tal vez enfocar su mal humor a modo de fuerza podría ayudarle. Después de todo había muchos detalles que no sólo eran asunto del cuerpo sino también de la mente. Todo era mental y la gracia de quien se lo dijo no se había borrado con el tiempo.

Tomó un poco de aire, regresando sus manos a los picaportes, y volvió a intentarlo, después de todo no hay mejor motivación que el descanso luego, repasaba ella. Estaba haciendo de una tarea boba un gran problema y todo porque no era precisamente su día ni tampoco eran las horas más indicadas. Turnó su mirada entre la mesa donde había dejado sus cosas y en el camino de los rieles de los portones. Pesadamente iba cerrando, la luz reflejada sobre el suelo se iba achicando.

Oía murmullos que provenían de arriba, aún estaban despiertos sus invitados. Chasqueó la lengua, una vez que subiese no iba a saludar ni a dar las buenas noches, mal humor que todo lo envenena. En Dallas esos ánimos eran comunes, no iniciaba con ganas el día y lo terminaba con mucho menos energías. No obstante, varias veces se sentía más reconfortada de llegar a su hogar, incluso si tenía que aguantar a fastidiosos seres.

El comentario desdeñoso de su profesora aún le picaba la mente como un pajarito carpintero. Y al volver a observar el ramo de flores, la sangre le hirvió. ¿Qué tanto le podía interesar a una vieja licenciada en diseño industrial y gráfico, que una de sus tantas alumnas recibiese en medio de la clase un manojo de flores? Ya era humillante que la administración del instituto le hubiese informado en medio de tantos ojos observando y de tantos oídos escuchando. Le importaba un bledo lo que pensase los demás, pero odiaba los murmullos a sus espaldas.

—Mhmm… —respiró llevando su cuerpo hacia atrás, tratando de lograr que su peso atrajese al portón—. Debería guardarse los comentarios o mejor comérselos,… con esa apariencia de cacatúa desplumada... ¿Por qué no regresa del nido de donde salió? Vieja asquerosa… —mascullaba mientras hacia esfuerzo por mover el portón que accedía lentamente—. _Vaya, le interesa a alguien, Amane. Un temerario… o tal vez un loco… qué gusto el del joven o jovencita _—reprodujo la voz rancia y tembleque de aquella catedrática que enseñaba _Psicología aplicada al Diseño II_—, sesentona y solterona, para colmo bizca. Maldita pasa venenosa…

A esa mujer no tenía que importarle lo que recibiese o no ella, ¡era su problema! Aún le costaba tragar aquel comentario con más de un sentido…

Asomó los ojos sin abrir mucho la puerta y sin lograr sonido. Había tardado unos minutos en ir y venir hasta su habitación. Observó, en su mano, lo que había ido a buscar. Esperaba que todo le saliese medianamente bien. Matt se la había enviado como parte de una de sus tareas, siguiendo sus ideas. El momento no podía estar mejor encuadrado y contaba con la excusa para respaldarlo de que Ryuuzaki lo había enviado, aunque, por esta vez, no tuviese muy en cuenta seguir textualmente las ordenes de su líder.

Las luces se apagaron en la cocina, L se había movido de su asiento y había desaparecido junto con Misa rumbo a sus respectivas habitaciones. El día había sido largo para todo el mundo. Observando el rostro de la chica allá abajo, podía confirmarlo. La vigilaría por unos instantes más, era gracioso ver como farfullaba sola en silencio.

Correcto, así le gustaría calificar lo que haría. No pensaba recibir una paliza por sus palabras así que tenía que pensarlo bien y por sobre todo decirlo bien. Sonrió levemente al ver el ramo de flores puesto sobre una mesa junto a las pertenencias de ella. Salió de su escondite, es decir, abrió la puerta por completo. Paseó sobre los escalones sin eco alguno, no quería molestarla pero si sorprenderla. Dejo la puerta de la cocina entreabierta, por si necesitaba salvar su vida.

—Es fácil decir... _hola_,… es fácil decir _adiós_,… no es fácil decir _te quiero_ y escuchar… un _yo no —_musitó inaudiblemente. Aquella estúpida frase la había leído y escuchado una infinidad de veces, de hecho le fastidiaba, pero por muy cursi que fuese, era cierta. Desde luego Dallas no lo escuchó, estaba encimada en cerrar la cochera.

Se sentó sobre uno de los últimos escalones. Y esperó.

—Uno listo... —comentó para sí, mientras trataba de recordar donde había dicho su tutora que se hallaban las llaves de los portones. ¿La tercera… repisa blanca? Sí. Las repisas blancas estaban sobre la mesa de acero inoxidable, donde había depositado sus cosas. Trotó rápidamente hacia ese determinado lugar y buscó, entre las tantos objetos que habían, las llaves. Oyó el sonido férreo. Antes de tomar las llaves se detuvo y frunció el seño, volviéndose con lentitud—. Hmm… Mello —pronunció al ver la silueta sentada en las escaleras merodeándola. Callado siguió.

¿Ahora qué? Dallas quería llegar a su habitación, no verlo a él. Lo ignoró mientras llegaba hasta el portón derecho y lo cerraba finalmente con las llaves y pasadores. Aún le faltaba el izquierdo. ¿Habría venido a ayudar? ¡Ella no quería su ayuda!

Tomó el extremo del portón izquierdo, de su picaporte. Y sintió una sombra detrás de ella.

—No esperes que te ayude.

—Me ayudes o no, no habría diferencia.

Estaba cansada y por lo tanto más cortante era.

—Bonito ramo de flores… —susurró detrás de ella. Dallas pegó un codazo hacia sus espaldas pero él lo esquivó—. ¿Quién te lo regaló? —preguntó poniéndose enfrente de la muchacha, recargando su peso sobre el portón que trataba de cerrar, Mello tenía una mano escondida detrás suyo. Dallas solo sintió que el peso del portón había aumentado, evadía todo palabrerío que viniese de aquel sujeto—. ¿El ratón te comió la lengua?

Ella respiró embravecida.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Celoso? —preguntó empujándolo sin mucha delicadeza pero tampoco sin mucha fuerza.

—No... sería algo incoherente —respondió apartándose levemente y liándola.

—Entonces no te interesa —contestó arrastrando con lentitud la contrapuerta.

—Mentira... más de lo que crees.

—Largo —la cara de verdugo y la orden de ultratumba no erizó ni un solo cabello del joven. Había aprendido a desafiarla y más cuando ella estaba tan exhausta.

—Nha... no podría dejarte sola.

—Si que podrías.

—Lo dudo.

—Apostemos.

—Esta bien, si gano-

—¡Por Dios, vete! —cansada le cortó. Los nervios los había traído por el piso, no necesitaba que se los maltratasen más. Él rió por lo bajo, Dallas no podía ahuyentarlo. ¡Era tan recreativo fastidiarla!

Ella gruñía como una fiera que pensaba en como cruelmente cazaría al venado. Pero Mello no planeaba ser cazado sino ser cazador.

—En ese ramo —él lo señaló. Dallas soltó su agarre sobre la contrapuerta, no estaba resultando, obviamente por cierto peso muerto que no se decidía por apartarse. Paciencia, como la que no tenía y ahora debía emplear.

Se alejó de los portones y fue en busca de sus pertenencias sobre la mesa, no seguiría perdiendo su tiempo allí. Guardó los libros dentro del bolso y tomó el ramo de flores, que ciertamente estaba dando de que hablar. ¿A qué tanto había bajado Mello? ¿A qué se debía su molestia? Él frecuentemente la incomodaba, pero jamás a estas horas… ¿qué se proponía? Gruñó, más le valía no traer entre manos nada raro.

—¿Tú terminas de cerrar? Oh que amable, nunca así de caballeroso… me largo —le lanzó por el aire las llaves de los portones. Mello las interceptó tranquilo apoyado sobre el portón aún. Pero no tenía proyectado hacer el trabajo él, ni que ella se escapase.

—Dime, una cosa, Dal… —ella no lo escuchó, sólo siguió su rumbo hacia las escaleras—. ¿Son seis Lirios blancos?... aquello puede representar la pureza y la sinceridad… Y los Tulipanes rojos; amor… una declaración de ello…. ¿Pero no es extraño… que sean once… y no doce?

La joven Amane volteó levemente hacia él antes de seguir y luego vio el ramo de flores. ¿Mello habría fijado su atención en las flores, tanto para saber el posible significado, su numero, clase y color? Regresó a mirarlo, él mantenían en su mano un Tulipán rojo. Nunca se acercó al ramo por lo que no podría haberlo robado, ¿de dónde lo sacó, entonces?

—Quizás... solo quizás —rodó los ojos con ideas ocultas—. Éste sea el que falte —se acercó hasta ella e introdujo en el ramo, aún en las manos de Dallas, la flor que faltaba.

Dallas lo miró descompuesta.

—Payaso —le pisó el pie como defensiva… porque no sabía que pensar o decir.

—Ohu… maldit- —se interrumpió adolorido antes de que terminara insultándola y arruinase todo—. No me digas, caprichosa… ¿decepcionada?

—No tenía expectativa alguna —entrecerró los ojos calmando los humos.

—El doce… es un número par.

—¿Y qué? ¿De pareja? —le increpó irritada—. Qué original.

—No seas malagradecida.

—¡Malagradecida!... Así que, fuiste tú el de las flores —ella dejó caer el bolso en un rincón sobre los escalones junto con el ramo.

—¿Quién más, si no?

—¡Ja! —iba buscarlo para abofetearlo pero se detuvo cuando él le respondió—. Maldita sea… ¿A qué juegas?

—A nada, nunca ha sido un juego. No sé de qué te sorprendes…

—¡De todo! ¡Idiota! ¿¡Qué esperas que comprenda!

—¡Qué estoy enamorado de ti! ¡Eso tienes que entender, retrasada! ¡No es ningún complejo dilema matemático!

—Y sigues jugando… —le rosó el rostro, Mello había evadido su puño y lo había atajado llevándolo hacia las espaldas de ella, todo consecuencia del agotamiento. Él neutralizó rápidamente la otra mano, repitiendo la anterior acción. Dallas tuvo el plan de patearlo o directamente pegarle un cabezazo, claro si es que eso no lograba desestabilizarla a ella también. Pero sus ideas de ataque y defensa se vinieron abajo cuando oyó un _Click—._ ¿Eh?... ¡Mello! —rugió tardíamente al descubrir que sus manos habían sido esposadas—. ¿Qué es esto?... ¡Suéltame! ¡Quítame las esposas!

—No —negó él sin alejarse demasiado—… porque sino, no me escucharas.

—No tengo nada que oír.

—¿Qué crees? Estamos en desacuerdo —se burló Mello en su oído.

—¡Chocolate por la noticia!

—¿Sí? ¿Quieres? —buscó entre sus bolsillos. Dallas movió sus hombros bruscamente tratando de zafarse de la cercanía de él.

—Aléjate —la idea de escupirle no era mala pero si asquerosa, no quería llegar tan lejos.

—Tranquilízate —le susurró, ciertamente él tenía mucho más ventaja que ella—. Estoy tratándome de declarar.

—Eres tan romántico —rodó los ojos con el comentario sarcástico.

—¿Podrías tomarme en serio?

—La verdad… no —rechazó tajantemente. Mello la observó escéptico—. No me mires de esa forma… evidentemente no sabes de lo que hablas.

—¿Así?

—Sí, ¿dices estar enamorado de mí?

—Lamentablemente —como iba la conversación no pudo emitir una afirmación amarga y sarcástica.

—Eres apenas un crío, que no diferencia lo blanco de lo negro y viceversa —siseó fulminándolo con la mirada—. ¿Cómo puedes saber lo que es amar? ¿Conoces el sentido de la palabra sentimiento? No sabes lo que es apreciar a una persona… lo que representa el verdadero cariño.

—Creo que mi paciencia es suficiente prueba.

—No te burles de mí, Mello,… porque no hay posibilidades de que en unos cuantos meses hallas desarrollado algo así por mí.

—¿Quién dice? El amor es caprichoso con el tiempo.

—¡No me digas! ¿Y eso lo has deducido tú solito? —con veneno lo cuestiona. Él sabía lo fría que era ella, toda una reina del hielo, pero no importaba, había mil un formas de derretir el hielo—. ¿Qué podrías haberme visto?

Él se encogió de hombros, porque aún no podía responderse ni al él mismo. Posiblemente porque ella era muy parecida a él o porque pensaban de forma similar.

—¿Un buen trasero? —alegó divertido. Dallas sintió que le nacería un tic nervioso—. Relájate, sólo bromeo.

Ella suspiró sintiendo frustración, extenuación. ¿Por qué ahora él tenía que venir a decirle todo aquello? ¡Para complicarla más! Tal vez sus interrogantes atacadoras hacia él, se debían a que no tenía idea de qué reconocerle, al menos sinceramente.

—Lo sé… creí que todo lo que me habías dicho era broma.

—¿Por qué bromearía con algo así?

—No lo sé… suena tan increíble —comentó cerrando los ojos, alguna que otra punzada en la cabeza le estaban haciendo retroceder mentalmente—. No me conoces, de ser cierto, lamento decirte que estás ciego... te has enamorado sin ver.

—No me molesta el riesgo… ¿Puedo discutirlo?

—Siempre has hecho lo que se te ha antojado —le comunicó tambaleante, el sueño comenzaba a gobernarla. Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando sintió los brazos de Mello rodearle—. Lo que no significa que te deje hacer conmigo lo que se te antoje.

Él sonrió levemente, era obstinada.

—¿Hagamos un trato? Nada de cabezazos, patadas, codazos, puños… ¿de acuerdo? —musitó sereno. Ella se cuestionó pensando en las intenciones del chico—. No me odies… —¿Odiarlo?

Mello rozó sus labios.

—Juegas con fuego —le advirtió Dallas.

—Me he quemado tantas veces, una más no hará diferencia, no importará.

Apoyó su frente contra la de ella. Dallas no sabía si patearlo como clásicamente una mujer haría… o dejarse llevar. ¿Acaso ella pensó en la última opción? ¡Jamás! Sin embargo no pudo seguir deliberando en que hacer. Un beso, es un beso y es lo que él le estaba robando en ese instante. A este paso, iba a darle migraña.

—Eres un caradura —calificó rompiendo pobremente el contacto, observándolo de forma caprichosa—. Desde el momento en que te autonombraste mi pareja, en la fiesta de hace unas semanas, debí comenzar a sospechar.

—¿Qué más da? No puedes reclamarme nada ahora, jamás me quitaste ese título —remató encogiéndose de hombros. Ella resopló tratando de apartarlo y de hallar algo con lo que callarlo pero nada más ella tuvo que pasar silencio porque al final no tenía qué decirle.

—¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Ahora? ¿Qué truco te traes?...

—Ninguno… mañana partimos, así que… este momento parecía mi mejor y última oportunidad.

—No obstante, podrías habértelo guardado.

—Preferí que lo supieras… No es motivo de delito que te haya quitado un par de besos.

—¿Me ves cara de lunática?

—No, pero la cara es lo que menos revela, al menos en un buen asesino.

Ella le dio la espalda y levantó medianamente los brazos, indicándole que era hora de que le quitase las esposas. Mello rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y encontró la pequeña llave de los grilletes. Dallas sintió alivio cuando sus manos fueron liberadas. Genial, ahora corroboraba que se le habían entumecido las muñecas. El chico blondo levantó el ramo de flores y el bolso que ella había dejado a un lado, y se los entregó.

—¿Guardaras silencio?

—Claro, sólo mi diario lo sabrá —Mello no supo si el comentario había sido con humor o con sarcasmo, pero ella no parecía tan enfadada o seguramente estaba soñolienta. Él sonrió, ella era la primera chica que tenía un acercamiento así con él.

Un duro golpe, cruel y sorpresivo, lo hizo olvidar sus pensamientos enamorados y comenzar a rezar insultos. Se arrodilló adolorido, mientras llevaba sus manos a su entrepierna.

—Ugh… —gimió con su cara casi en el suelo.

—Te dije que no iba a dejar que hicieses conmigo lo que quisieses —divertidamente ella le habló, con una voz que se asimilaba mucho a la de Lizzie, pero en Dallas sonaba espeluznante—. Tengo que admitir que has sido estúpido... pero valiente,… me molesta decirlo pero no todos pueden decir sus sentimientos así, Mello —más sensata continuó, se había arrodillado enfrente de él—. Tienes agallas —murmuró tomándolo de la barbilla y luego, para toda contradicción, besándolo fugitivamente—. Gracias.

Ella trotó hacia las escaleras dejándolo en el suelo.

—Por cierto, ¡tú cierras! —le indicó burlona antes de cerrar la puerta de arriba que daba a la cocina.

—¡Bruja! —masculló Mello mientras seguía retorciéndose en el piso helado.

**_-.-_**

El amor no era un sentimiento surgido de por casualidad. ¡Y ahora el podía afirmarlo! El amor aparecía tras una reacción de la mente ante la presencia de otra persona, a partir de una cadena de mundologías de la historia personal, edad, gustos, formas de vida, valores aprendidos y otras estructuras psicológicas que consentían estar al tanto de cómo, por qué y de quién alguien se enamora. Si bien, cada quien se siente de determinado modo frente a una persona, fruto de un complicado condicionamiento, se podía estudiar algunas variables en las cuales podían alcanzar algunas refutaciones a la forma de amar.

Psicológicamente, el enamorarse de alguien y no de otra persona, está precisado en un mapa mental que fabrica cada quien. Se razonaba que el enamoramiento es una carrera de maduración, que ocurre al hallarnos con alguien que nos ayuda a crecer. Un hombre, cuando se enamora, debe tener en sí mismo un malestar presente, un lento acopio de tensión, gran energía vital y una provocación adecuada en el camino que le hace para edificar su identidad, donde una mujer perdida queda en el inconsciente y ansía encontrarla.

Interpretando y resumiendo, L sólo le quedaba una cuestión, por el momento, sin responderse: ¿Él había idealizado a Misa? ¿Había, desde pequeño, deseado encontrarse con una mujer como ella? No hallaba entre los registros de su mente el haber soñado con alguien como ella, y todavía más; no recordaba haber fantaseado siquiera con una chica. Había descubierto, que tal vez, como Sherlock Holmes, era misógino. Y como consecuencia de haber subestimado al sexo femenino, había terminado perdiendo. Y lo que más odiaba era ser un perdedor.

Las obras y artículos de Freud sobre la psicología del amor lo habían informado y le habían ayudado a comprender un poco mejor en donde se hallaba parado. En casi nueve años que llevaba albergando ese sentimiento por cierta chica, nunca tuvo tiempo de recurrir a algún psicoanálisis más elaborado del que él se hacia a diario. Como el tiempo le había sobrado en esos últimos días, se había dispuesto a evaluarse a sí mismo.

Pero llegaba al mismo punto, aunque el término amor había podido ser alegóricamente abarcado por la ciencia, ésta no alcanzaba aún las fronteras de dicho sentimiento. Con palabras Sigmund Freud había querido atrapar al amor en una definición terminante, pero todo acabó en rodeos donde salía triunfante y optimista el amor. Con Shakespeare, poeta enriquecido en sabiduría, en pensamientos tan finamente tratados como hilos de oro, el amor había sido motivo y fuerza de acciones épicas.

Podía seguir pensado en tantos pensadores que los siglos habían elogiado, sin embargo ninguno lograba saciar la sed de conocimiento sobre el amor que él tenía. Estaba seguro que algún día terminaría elaborando sus propios principios sobre los sentimientos afectivos, mientras tanto debía seguir conociendo. No le quedaba otra, porque no podía, al menos en este caso, analizar todo desde una perspectiva fría, tenía que sentir para justipreciar.

Frenando sus ideas, tuvo que recordar que el tiempo para ello… ya había concluido. Por supuesto, uno se da cuenta del valor de las cosas cuando desaparecen y así había sucedido con su estadía en ese hogar.

Observaba por medio de uno de los ventanales al fornido camión, que entre las penumbras madrugadoras cargaba con todo dispositivo tecnológico. Mordisqueó su dedo mientras sus pensamientos le importunaban. Si en ese momento estaba así, ¿qué le quedaba para el resto de su existencia? Seguramente el dramatismo de Misa se le había apegado un poco… Ciertamente, no había necesidad de ser exagerado para preguntarse aquello. La vivencia en esta casa había sido una estrategia para confundir y evadir a sus enemigos, pero eso sólo representaba una cara de la moneda; la realidad que más le afectaba por ahora estaba lejos de ser algo estructurado y planeado.

L sabía a lo que se había arriesgado, a lo que había hecho arriesgarse junto con sus sucesores. Confiaba en la frialdad de sus pensamientos y acciones, pero no de sus sentimientos. Fue estúpido querer salir intacto de todos aquellos meses de convivir con las personas con la capacidad de agitarles de esa manera el mundo.

Subconscientemente y luego para su reflejo, ahora en la ventana, lo reconocía, todo el transcurso del caso Kira, todo el tiempo que cohabitó con Light, sintió que competían en algo más que no era respectivo a sus inteligencias; Misa permanentemente estuvo allí, entre ellos dos. Odió ver que él le ganaba, que ella se derretía por alguien que solo la veía como una herramienta que pronto liquidaría, la devoción de Misa por Yagami Light fue el encadenamiento de Ryuuzaki hacia ella, en cierta forma. Si ella no se hubiese sentido tan agradecida por Kira, jamás lo habría buscado aunque poseyese una Death Note, por consiguiente, Misa nunca se habría involucrado en todo aquella función retorcida. Y seguramente él no se habría enamorado y todo este cuestionamiento nunca hubiera tenido lugar.

No se arrepentía de haberse acercado a la presencia de ella, no podría mentirse a sí mismo, puede que a los demás pero no a su interior. Había disfrutado de estos meses, Misa le había otorgado el calor de un hogar que no reconocía, ni siquiera en un espejismo.

—Ryuuzaki —en su hombro una mano se posicionó—. Los cargamentos ya han partido… ¿prefieres esperar unos minutos o… marchar ahora, siguiendo al camión? —su fiel mayordomo y tutor, Watari, le notifica y pregunta. El detective volvió a fijar su mirada a través de los ventanales y el vehículo ya había partido. Él no lo había advertido.

—El camión posee piloto automático, no hay necesidad de que lo sigamos… estará bien esperar unos minutos —indicó mirándolo tenuemente—. Reúne a los chicos.

—De inmediato.

Sólo otra vez y las futuras inquietudes que lo corroían.

Un sonido elástico y a la vez seco escuchó a sus espaldas. Dio una media vuelta lenta mientras entre sus fosas nasales se filtraba el exquisito aroma de algo dulce, ¡dulce! Y recientemente horneado. Al voltearse, principalmente se fijo en la bandeja decorativamente envuelta que contenía algo delicioso, luego vio que dicha bandeja no flotaba por si sola y que había un par de manos sosteniéndola, que esas manos conducían a brazos y estos a su vez a un cuerpo, con una mirada algo indignada por ser así de ignorada.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó extendiendo sus manos para obtener lo que fuera que estuviese envuelto y que poseyese tan interesante esencia. Ella alejó el paquete del alcance de Ryuuzaki.

—No, ¿sabes? Están envenenados —le afirmó apartándose con la bandeja cubierta.

—Moriría comiendo dulces, todo un sueño… —le persiguió tratando de quitarle la fuente.

—Puesto que al parecer lo único que ves son… ¡dulces! Ahora no te daré nada —comentó dándole la espalda y fingiendo enfado.

—Ya te dije que te contrataría como mi cocinera… pero iría contra mi ética porque eres el segundo Kira. Ahora… ¿quieres darme eso?

—No.

—¿Por qué los preparaste si no piensas obsequiármelos? ¿Para presumirlos? Dudo que te los comas, lo cual terminaría siendo un gran desperdicio…

—No te los entregaré… para que luego en dos minutos te atragantes y pases fácilmente a otra cosa… si los hubiera envenenado… ¿te olvidarías fácilmente de mí? ¿Verdad o mentira?

—Mentira. Sin embargo no veo a lo que quieres llegar.

—Ryuuzaki… esos dulces están hechos con ingredientes no perecederos, podrás comerlos en el momento que quieras y no te sabrán mal… la idea es que los guardes… y los disfrute paulatinamente.

—Oh, Misa… ¿quieres que te recuerde?

—Si no es mucha molestia… sí —la tranquilidad y suavidad de su afirmación lo pasmó, Misa le sonrió genuinamente.

—¿A qué se debe esto?

—Ah bueno… es sólo una corazonada.

—Y luego yo soy el excéntrico.

—Perdóname porque querer recordarte que pasaste casi un año en mi casa sin pagar un centavo —Misa murmuró entre dientes.

—Escuché eso.

—Me alegro —si habían conseguido hablar gratamente entre ellos aunque sea unos segundos, ese momento se había ido por el retrete.

—De todas formas… ¿me dirás verdaderamente por qué?

—Ye te contesté… no creo que vayas a comprenderme. Pero… me has repetido como un disco viejo y rayado que soy quien secundó a Kira, que hay veces…en que decaigo… en las que dudo de mis recuerdos —lleva su mirada hacia otro sitio que no fuese el rostro de L y confiesa confusamente, estaba destrozando su orgullo por alguien que sólo la veía como una repugnante criminal, ¿qué estaba haciendo?—. Sé que no es mucho, pero mientras tanto, los dulces son como una especie de disculpas… aunque me este excusando por algo que no estoy segura de haber hecho, sin embargo… por si las moscas…

Él suspiró.

—Misa, te había dicho que te liberaría del caso Kira… —le recordó sin remedio aceptando la bandeja por fin.

—Lo sé.

Los interrumpió el paso de los tres hombres restantes en la casa. Watari y los dos sucesores bajaban las escaleras sin saber lo que sucedía entre ellos, pasaron por el medio, puesto que estaban enfrente de la puerta. Misa se hizo a un lado, dejando el camino libre. Ryuuzaki entregó la bandeja envuelta y dio un par de indicaciones a su mayordomo con la mirada, debían esperarlo en el vehículo. Misa observó hacia arriba, y advirtió dos pares de ojos, en piyamas y batas sus primas espiaban la ida de ellos.

Los miró salir por la puerta, retornó sus ojos al joven de cabellos alborotados.

—No hacia falta que madrugases para despedirnos, es demasiado temprano… —el reloj marcaba las tres y media horas de la mañana.

—Quería echarlos de mi propiedad por mí cuenta —le asegura confiada.

Iba memorando cuántas veces Misa ya lo había sorprendido en esta _última_ conversación. Kukuku… ¿Un abrazo? Era lo último que faltaba y que se esperaba. No obstante, la Idol no parecía tan sorprendida de dárselo si no más bien amena. Ryuuzaki rogó a la deidad que lo estuviese observando que no se la hiciese más difícil. Así es, ella lo estrechaba en un abrazo, si importa qué. Ya habría tiempo de preguntarse lo suficiente, la existencia de motivos… por ahora, lo que hizo fue corresponderle la despedida física.

—Te… deseo suerte —susurró ella aliciente sobre su cuello.

Tomó la mano de la actriz y depositó algo que estaba guardando en sus bolsillos.

—¿Ah? —dudó Misa al ver la tarjeta totalmente blanca en su mano derecha, luego de separarse de él.

—Sumérgela en agua hirviente y sabrás —le avisó con medio pie afuera de la casa—. Por si algún día… quieres buscarme.

—Pero…

—Cuida esa tarjeta —le ordenó como una tarea de vida o muerte, en la que no debía fallar—. Amane-san… ha sido un gusto.

Con la cortesía se despidió. Obligándole a Misa a abandonar las últimas palabras en la garganta que le quedaban por decirle. El dolor es parte del mundo, no se es humano si no se siente, si no se sufre. Sentir la despedida de alguien, a veces es peor que verlo muerto, porque la muerte no te lo arrebató, sino, tus propias acciones, culpar a la naturaleza es muy fácil pero… ¿a nosotros mismos?..

_Te deseo suerte_, como si nada… nos hemos dicho adiós, para siempre…

* * *

**Notas de autora: **Dios santo, otro capítulo pesado… me pregunto si fanfiction me ira a cobrar por lo extensos de los caps., espero que no…

Las declaraciones de M y N, representa lo que ellos realmente creen malo; guardarse las cosas. L parece representar para ellos la consecuencia del encierro de los sentimientos, no dejarlos respirar provoca ahogo y por lo tanto... en algún momento explotaran. Estos chicos han querido evitar aquello…

Jojojo… se nos acabó la convivencia, ¿pero el fanfic? ¡JA!... Estamos aún en los cimientos de esta historia. El verdadero clímax de este fic aún tiene que gritar presente y eso no pasará hasta dentro de mucho. El Life Book tiene mucho que revelar a través de sus amarillentas páginas... es un libro que no callará sus siglos.

Dos puntos importantes, este 26/07, el fic cumplirá un año, no sé si para ustedes será algo relevante, pero para mí lo es totalmente, porque me ha llevado su tiempo y lo ha merecido. Por otro lado, hace un mes y pico que no actualizaba, válgame por la redundancia pero… ¡pido mil perdones! No es apropósito, lo juro, cada tiempo libre que tengo lo utilizo para escribir, amo hacerlo pero si esto pasa a ser un deber más que un pasatiempo, pierde la gracia ¿no? Les repito, memoro, recuerdo, que no pienso abandonar la historia, por mucho tiempo que pase, no pierdan la esperanza de que actualice, porque lo haré.

Si tú puedes predecir mis siguientes palabras, ¿yo puedo predecir tus siguientes acciones? Pienso que estás por escribirme un comentario… ¿un Review, acaso? No soy psíquica pero, vamos, se supones que si puedes pasar tanto tiempo leyendo, escribir cuatro frases locas no te matará… entonces ¿me escribirás con tu opinión sobre mi historia? Yo sé que sí.


	13. Statu Quo

**Life Book**

**Disclaimer:** Death Note es una obra creada por Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata, publicada por primera vez en diciembre del 2003. Este fanfic tiene apenas meses de vida por lo que es cronológicamente imposible que la serie me pertenezca. El lucro es meramente satisfacción personal y el gusto por escribir, nada más.

**Categoría**_**: **_Aventura _**- **_Romance - Humor

_**Cursiva**_ – Pensamientos o palabras, frases a resaltar, conversaciones telefónicas, mensajes.

**Narración normal** – 3ª persona.

**Parejas:** conclusión suya, ahí está la gracia.

**Advertencia: **Leve spoiler.

* * *

סטטוס קוו

**Capítulo XII:** _Statu Quo_

* * *

La paciencia es sólo fortalezas de madres.

—_Mamá._

—Hija.

—_Exacto, ese es nuestro lazo biológico._

—Podrías estar perfectamente, aquí, conmigo.

—_Creí que ya habíamos discutido ese tema._

—No es excusa.

—_No estoy excusándome —_expresó aburrida, no iban a llegar a un acuerdo, lo sabía, no era natural—…_ pero sinceramente ya me canso de lo mismo._

—¿Tan difícil es para ti acceder a vivir conmigo?

—_Y ¿tan difícil es para ti aceptar lo que yo quiero?_

—Eres una niña, no sabrás lo que quieres hasta que tengas tus primeras canas.

—_Ujujuy… ¿me lo dice la voz de la experiencia?_

—Experiencia, no años… —le corrigió, el primer intento de su hija por insultarle—. Sin embargo no es un sermón… es sólo un aviso.

—_No lo sé, pero al parecer… no he estado errando al tiro…_ —insinuó triunfante y distraída—. _Me va de maravilla._

—No escupas para arriba… —le reprendió como pocas veces tenía oportunidad de hacerlo—, porque terminarás bañándote.

—_Ya lo creo… es más tuya que mía la costumbre… ¿no?_ —comentó para hacerle olvidar la seriedad de todo aquello, ella no lo veía la gran cosa.

—Cuando tus planes se ponchen, no vengas a llorar a mi regazo… Me necesitaras, ya lo verás…

—_Ya caíste en la edad de la vieja melancólica._

—Sone…

—_Ya_ _bájale, ma…Te entierras en un suelo fértil en negatividad…_

—Tú y tus frases ecológicas… ¿No deseas dirigir Greenpeace? Puedo conseguirte el puesto, todo lo que sea para que no trabajes en ese taller.

—_Nada de eso…no necesito de tu ayuda_ —acotó despreocupada—. _Jamás la he necesitado… ¿Cuál sería la necesidad ahora? Mamá, me aburres… es en serio, los años de distancia no se esfumarán, no existe un borrador temporal. _

—No. Y ese asunto si puedo asegurar que lo hemos discutido —advirtió totalitaria, sin embargo se sentía desánimo arraizado porque nunca hallaba un sólo punto en donde ella y su hija estuviesen de acuerdo. Sabía cuál había sido el impulso de sus discrepancias, pero siempre había mantenido fe en que el tiempo, a través de los años, lo curaría por ella. Una fe sin fundamentos—. No eres rencorosa… ¿Qué sucede? Jamás me habías hablado así.

—_Lo siento_ —aclaró rápidamente. No había buscado ser tan directa—. _Escucha eso, alguien me conoce… no soy tan invisible._

—Por supuesto que no… ¿de dónde sacas esas ideas? —inquirió cansada y molesta.

—_Olvídalo, ma._

—Si pudiera… —resopló, su problema era tan común como tan complicado. Tratar de que su hija la tomase en serio parecía algún destino deseable pero improbable—. ¿Entonces? Me han llegado a mis oídos buenas críticas…. Sone, no es la primera vez que te lo digo… no sería problema alguno para mí conseguirte empleo aquí… O mejor, algún formulario de inscripción para alguna universidad.

—_Mamá, basta._

—¿Por qué no? Con tus habilidades compañías como, no creo saber, pero… Apple o, quizás, Microsoft tendrían los brazos abiertos.

—_Oush…qué creída está la vaca._

—¿Me has llamado vaca?

—_Nou_ —negó con el tinte en la voz delatándole la maldad—. _No comprendo que hay de malo en que tenga mi propio taller,… las grandes industrias han nacido alimentándose de migajas… ¡Además! En poco tiempo he ganado popularidad,… me llegan pedidos de distintas zonas del mundo, he llegado hasta el punto de tener varias personas trabajando para mí, es una empresa, mamá… ¿qué más quieres?_

—Lo sé, Sone... he visitado tu website…. Pero eres una chiquilla, lo acabas de decir… que ya estés trabajando rodeada de hombres,… me preocupa.

—_Mi mami exagera._

—No hables en tercera persona.

—_Y tú no te estreses… ¿sabias que salgo con un terrorista?_

—Buen intento... pero no lograras darme ese infarto.

—_Qué regañona_ —tarareó, aunque ella conocía de casos serios de hostilidad crónica, tenía que reconocer que su progenitora no era ninguna lindura de carácter.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que vengas a vivir, aquí, a Japón? Estas tierras son la cuna de la tecnología.

—_¡Sí y es por eso que no he querido ir! Japón es uno los mayores contaminantes y motivadores d__el efecto invernadero._

—¿Lo es?… Estados Unidos, es el número uno en ello.

—_Sep,… pero no me mudaré_ —objetó tranquilamente sin cambiar de opinión. No entendía que extraño virus le había agarrado a su madre, jamás mostró interés así por ella—. _Nos separa un hermoso océano… ¿no podríamos dejarlo así?_

—Principalmente lo que quiero es acortar esa distancia —estaba íntegramente hastiada de regresar siempre a lo mismo, porque si algo compartían como madre e hija, además del vínculo sanguíneo, era la testarudez—. Explícame… ¿Cómo es que tienes personas bajo tu mando? Hay que estar demente para trabajar contigo…

—_¿Eso me lo dice mi madre?... Muchas gracias _—agradeció jocosa—. _El único requisito ¿es… estar tan trastornada como yo…?_ —rodó los ojos ante esa exigencia tan surrealista al igual de aleatoria.

—Se, ya lo noté… eso no lo sacaste de mí —acotó más suave, había veces que el júbilo de su primogénita podía con ella... otras veces que la crispaba. Tosió roncamente mientras abría la ventanilla del auto para poder tomar algo de aire. Al otro lado de la línea se oyó una queja.

—_¿Te tragaste el cigarrillo o qué?... nos vas a llegar a vieja _—le comunicó mordaz. ¿Para qué repetir la poesía? Su madre sabía cuánto le amargaba que fumase.

—Ya querrías estar tú así a mi edad —contraatacó teniendo la voz desentonada y un leve ardor en la garganta.

—_Jo, estresada y ahogada, yo creo que paso…_

—Tengo que cortarte… —le anunció mientras le entregaba su identificación al guardia de la entrada, una vez devuelta, esperaba que el centinela, al abrirle las compuertas, le cediese el paso—. Tengo trabajo.

—_Sí… ¿siempre es la misma excusa?_

—Sería diferente si vivieses conmigo. Sabes que no tengo opción, para quien trabajo no-

—_Sí, sí, sí... no interesa, ma… no tienes que explicarme nada._

—Pero-

—_Está bien… espero que estas charlas se den más seguido ¿de acuerdo?_ —pidió manteniendo su ánimo potencialmente eufórico y alborotador.

—De acuerdo… adiós.

Del uno al diez, la paciencia es el noveno atributo materno.

Cerró su teléfono y lo guardó mientras conducía a menos de veinte por el extenso camino pavimentado que llevaba a aquella mansión estilo presidencial que ostentaba su jefa.

Y ¿Para cuándo tendría planeado aceptar lo dicho por su hija? Calmar los nervios con ello, respirar en ese oxigeno muerto y rico en dióxido de carbono nunca había sido lo más saludable, oír a esa voz delatadora en su cabeza no era talento de ella, de ningún humano. Pero el término adicción se había inventado para estos casos. Sin embargo, de alguna u otra forma tenía que dejar sus problemas, buscar un alivio o un respiro natural, relacionado con la salud si era dable. Cargar con el trabajo que tenía era equivalente a pretender desafiar a todo el mundo sin otra cosa que con la voz. Ni una excusa ni una queja, sólo pensaba que las cosas para ella no eran escuetos horarios a cumplir en una oficina, mucho más que eso y, pese a muchas cosas, su hija no lo veía así.

Porque ella era una portavoz, representante, agente e intermediaria, y quién sabe cuantos titulo más debería conferirse. Era la sombra y la guía, en cierto sentido, de su jefa. Por más que ésta última fuese una de las mujeres más liberales y sordas que existiese, su trabajo se hallaba en esa brecha entre el personaje para los medios y la verdadera persona que era su líder. No era la faena soñada de un cuento de hadas pero tampoco era una misión dentro de la película _Misión imposible_.

Era al fin y al cabo un trabajo, con apreciables porcentajes diarios de reporteros y flashes, pero, vamos, un trabajo. La mánager del personaje más electrizante e imponente en la industria del entretenimiento, un perfil bajo el suyo no obstante significativo para el triunfo de ambas. Sin su guía y asesoramiento su jefa no sería nada de lo que es ahora. Esta bien, mentía, cuando la conoció en persona ella ya era una de las candidatas a ocupar el trono hollywoodense, pero había sido único merito suyo mantenerla en el buen camino y terminar de consagrarla.

Seria más fácil olvidar todos esos huecos premios que se gana a diario su jefa, y pensar en lo que realmente se merece: una patada en el trasero. ¡Ella vivía tras bambalinas! Conocía cada detalle, era como la confidente no íntima que tenía su patrona, día a día, hora por hora, planificaba los horarios para que los resultados fueran más que dotados de primor, para que la prensa se tragase por donde pudiese sus títulos amarillistas. Ella era tan perfeccionista como era de despreocupada su hija.

Gracias a aquellas razones se le dificultaba dar la casualidad de que sólo un par de veces, en lo que iba de un año y semanas, hubiese pisado en el interior de esa residencia con particular extensión de jardín. Apenas tenía la idea de cómo era por dentro, a pesar de tener dos pisos solamente, eso no era obstáculo alguno de magnanimidad y holgura. Un salón tan amplio como un templo religioso, una cocina equipada con electrodomésticos que, se rumoreaba, no estaban aún en el mercado, living-comedor brillante de la suntuosidad en su muebles, habitaciones ocultas por doquier y eso a secas era una descripción del primer piso, no conocía muchos detalles. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Porque ella había sido quien le había mostrado los folletos a su jefa.

Aunque si lo pensaba, sí había tenido otras oportunidades… pero sólo al salón. Por supuesto, cuando de su parte tuvo que obligar a la estrella a realizar y conducir una fiesta, aun tenía escalofríos al recordar como había retorcido los nervios de su jefa, la chica era caprichosa y pero en ningún tiempo así de enojadiza, había que ver cuántas cosas tenía que pasar por los disparates de su jefa.

Bajó del auto y observó a lo lejos el principio de aquel prominente bosque. ¿Deforestación? Daba la sensación de que todos los arboles del planeta estuvieran ahí por haber escapado de los dientes de un buldócer. Y ese pensamiento se lo contagió su hija.

Los rayos del sol picaban como el rojo tridente del mismísimo demonio. A mediados del verano nada más fácil era inculpar al sol, cuando los verdaderos culpables eran los exterminadores de la capa de ozono… Su hija, rápidamente debía relacionar sus abstracciones con ella, tenía que evitar que le inflase la cabeza con idolologías ambientalistas.

Tocó el timbre, se preguntaba cuántos altavoces debía haber en la casa, considerando el tamaño de ésta, para que la resonancia no fuese ignorada. No hubo apuros para que la recibieran en la casa, tuvo que esperar un lindo tiempo antes de oír el traqueteo férreo de la puerta al abrirse.

La hiel y la miel, la emperatriz de Hollywood, damas y caballeros, su jefa: Amane Misa.

El doble pestañeo de su jefa ya le estaba indicando que… concluyentemente, no era bienvenida en esa casa.

—¿Me extrañaste?

—¿Cómo extrañarte? Me llamas todos los días —se quejó mientras esperaba que su representante pusiese un pie en la casa para darle el portazo en la cara, claro, sólo era una idea gloriosa que no concretaría.

—Si me aumentases el sueldo podría conseguirme un pasatiempo.

—Ni hablar, tus honorarios están definidos por contrato, cobras demasiado bien… si me disculpas, no te veo tan necesitadita —con un ademán le indico que le siguiese.

Misa le dio la espalda y marchó hacia delante internándose por uno de los pasillos que atravesaba a toda la mansión. Nada más entrar a esa residencia, la representante de la artista, pudo ver el gusto de la chica reproducido en toques armoniosos, femeninos y pulcros, tanto en muebles, pisos y muros. Se preguntaba el tiempo y dineral que habría llevado remodelar esa vieja casa, de lo cual no se había enterado. Habían muchas cosas que Misa le ocultaba, de ningún modo le podía sacar ni una palabra de su vida privada, por más que fuese su manager, esto último no parecía ser ya condicionante de algo.

El living-comedor era exquisito, Misa seguramente le tendría que haber pagado a un diseñador de interiores. Las líneas rectas y modernas, los mueble de caoba pulidos, los colores suaves, una zona tan cálida y acogedora, para cualquier horario pintaba una siesta en esa zona. Entre un sepia suave y el negro, a veces un pigmento crema o un matiz trigo, todos con la función de propagar la iluminación que traspasaba el sol por las ventanas.

Esa descripción se repetía como una serie a lo largo del pasillo principal que recorrían, observaba las bifurcaciones de esa galería, con el paso, creía haber visto por lo menos unas quince puertas, el motivo de tantas habitaciones no lo conocía y dudaba de que Misa lo hiciese, apostaba a que la gran mayoría estaban vacías.

—Entonces, ¿por qué ahora sí, y antes no?

—¿A qué te refieres? —averiguó la Idol rápidamente sin voltear a verla.

—Me abriste las puertas de tu casa.

Misa se encogió de hombros, la importancia de su respuesta, según ella, no era de vida o muerte.

—Después de tus ideas, como la de aquella ceremonia, tener tus ojos alejados de mi casa, parecía una buena manera de evitar de que algo como eso volviese a suceder. No necesito que le busques utilidad a los sectores de mi casa, gracias —respondió despreocupadamente mientras doblaba por un pasillo que terminaba en una habitación fuertemente iluminada. Si Misa era un libro abierto, lo último dicho exponía como titulo que aún estaba enfadada por lo que había sucedido, algo le decía que la seguiría vapuleando con ello por un largo tiempo.

—Pero mucho antes tampoco había tenido posibilidad de conocer tu hogar… —comentó su agente mientras ingresaban al último destino del recorrido y que este resultaba ser la cocina. Misa alcanzó su posición delante del horno empotrado en un fino y ancho mueble blanco recubierto por una robusta capa de madera color café oscuro—. ¿Tienes idea de por qué esta casa posee tantas habitaciones?

—Lo he dudado… pero había oído que los dueños anteriores habían sido una familia intensamente numerosa.

—¿Algo así como un clan?

—Sí, puede ser. Aún hay en Japón familias originarias de esa dimensión.

La decoración de la casa omitía a la cocina, aunque ésta no descoordinada en combinación de colores, sin embargo tenía un diseño diferente. Para empezar, el ventanal, que se encontraba a su izquierda, iba de cielo a tierra, es decir, prácticamente es como si hubiesen tirado una pared y colocado un vidrio en su lugar, la iluminación e ilusión de más espacio era genial, podía apreciar desde allí la frondosidad del parque trasero.

En sí, era un diseño amplio y luminoso. Había un desayunador en medio, en posición perpendicular al ventanal, del mismo material de la robusta capa que rodeaba al mueble que sostenía empotrado a los hornos, del igual color café oscuro, con varias banquetas de esquema metálico y de recta base roja. Colateral a él, estaba el tan mencionado mobiliario totalmente blanco revestido por la fuerte envoltura de madera, con cinco gavetas superiores bien espaciosas y tres puertas distribuidas de forma irregular gracias a los dos hornos empotrados, debajo de eso dos artefactos a gas, se hallaban por último dos hileras verticales de cajones pequeños.

Frontal al desayunador, se hallaba el fregadero, el mueble que lo sostenía era el mismo del desayunador, café oscuro por tercera vez, tenía anchos cajones, unos nueve. Encima de él, vitrinas blancas con marco de aluminio y vidrio translúcido que guardaban toda la vajilla. El suelo poseía revestimiento de madera. Los colores se alternaban en las paredes así como en los muebles, pero siempre café oscuro y blanco.

Volteó hacia atrás pudo ver una prolongación de la cocina algo oculta, un poco más atrás de la entrada, donde se hallaba una mesa de la misma madera lustrada y el juego de cillas correspondiente, también un par de puertas blancas, alguna de ellas debía conducir a la cochera. Diseño moderno, de todas formas, el de la cocina.

—¿Quieres que te sirva algo? —Misa ofrece ante la ausencia de la voz tan adorable de su representante, lo cual no era malo pero estaba interesaba en saber a qué había venido.

—No, gracias.

—Estás muy… tranquila, quizás me equivoque… pero ¿habrá llegado el día en que no me sermonees ni me ordenes por algo? Éste parece ser ese día celestial… —Misa anotó luego de sacar del horno, con unos guantes de cocina, parte del almuerzo.

—Te quejas cuando te grito y te quejas cuando no lo hago… ¿quieres decidirte?

—Sólo comento… ¿me he perdido de algo?

—De nada importante… seguramente se debe a que he hablado últimamente con mi hija, naturalmente, eso me trae un poco más tranquila.

Misa sonrió suavemente.

—Tranquilidad materna, ¿eh? —musitó de buen carácter mientras rebuscaba entre los cajones que se hallaban inferiormente a la fregadera—. Debes presentarme a tu hija.

—No lo creo… no es buena idea… —habló con la imagen de la saltarina y bulliciosa de su sucesora en su mente—. Es todo un personaje… Aparte de que no he podido hacer que cambie de opinión, ella no quiere viajar a Japón, irracionalidades de la juventud, espero,… no obstante, ahora que puedo, me desespera no poder tenerla bajo mi supervisión...

—Buscan libertad, independencia... es parte de la madurez, supongo —aclaró la mujer rubia dejando algunos utensilios y la loza utilizada en la pileta del fregadero—. Porque quiero creer que con todas sus ocurrencias buscan madurar —pronunció tétricamente recordando a cierta rebelde emparentada suya que le había costado sus primeras canas.

Escuchó el suspiro desaminado de su representante, ¿debía aprovechar esta anormal tranquilidad para su beneficio? Por mucho que su manager fuese, no sacaría provecho de su impotencia, Misa no podía ser así.

—Cuéntame… ¿cómo está el mercado?

—Cierto,.. —buscó en su bolso luego de recordar lo que la había traído hasta allí—. Recibí curiosas llamadas, varios diseñadores y compañías están muy interesados en que te asocies a ellos para producir nuevas líneas de ropa —aclaró asombrada mientras depositaba sobre el desayunador varios formularios y uno que otra contrato—. Muchos valoran tu sentido de la moda.

La actriz miró con descrédito a las hojas que su representante le había pasado.

—Qué horror —suspiró decepcionada—, es como si se hubiese vuelto una moda... qué ironía ¿no?

—¿Moda?

—Claro, obvio, baby... cualquier famoso es insignificante si no tiene una línea propia de ropa, duh…, pero ¡cómo se te ocurre! La moda es lo primero —el timbre de voz y los gestos presumidos con las manos lograban que la imitación de Misa sobre algunas estrellas fuese exacta. Sonrió ante las burlas de la chica, qué ocurrente era—. Hay que ver, ahora resulta que todos tienen aires de diseñadores modas… por favor, primero que se busquen un talento.

—Qué cruel eres —comentó agradeciendo, como muy pocas veces, a su jefa por la bufonada, le levantaba un poco el ánimo.

—Cuando ya llevas casi una década en este negocio, comprendes que la mitad son oportunistas o éxitos temporales.

—Entonces, todo esto queda descartado —recogió los documentos que yacían sobre el desayunador.

—Totalmente, yo no sigo la moda, la impongo —aseguró sonriendo fiada—. No le veo sentido a sacar un perfume o una línea propia, es hasta egocéntrico y una perdida de tiempo. Hay personas que quieren abarca rubros que no son los suyos…

—Como desees —aceptó tranquila su agente, tomó asiento en una de las banquetas—. Tal vez será que muchos diseñadores quieren asociarse a ti por tu buen gusto, no he oído muchas críticas sobre tu estilo de vestir.

—Da igual los motivos, la respuesta continúa siendo negativa.

—Volviendo a lo principal… ¿recuerdas… aquel musical que te mencioné? Te había traído el contrato también.

—Oh sí, ¿el que era a beneficencia?

—Exacto, los ensayos inician en este otoño, aún estás a tiempo de poder ser parte del elenco.

—Se me había ido con el tiempo… hummmm… —meditó un par de fragmentos antes decidir. Nunca aclareció nada sobre ese proyecto, lo había visto como una posibilidad pero con el tiempo se le había olvidado—. Si me logras conseguir el principal antagónico y un instructor de canto… la idea podría funcionar.

—Creo… ya había estado indagando por el asunto de los profesores. No será difícil conseguirte a alguien.

—No quiero a cualquiera.

—Ni mencionarlo. Estate preparada, porque no nos queda mucho tiempo.

Misa asintió. Si lo planteaba, no necesitaba de un profesor y no era ningún narcisismo, bajo su techo vivía un ser que había sido, al nacer, glorificado por la maestría de la música, sin embargo la inaudita timidez y una fobia terrible a los escenarios había logrado casi ahogar las habilidades de aquella persona de su familia. Sí, sería buena idea conseguir un entrenador…

—¿Algo más?

—El jueves tendrás posiblemente una entrevista pero todavía no he confirmado nada… de ser así, el sábado ser harán las sesiones de fotos.

—¿Así? ¿En que sitio?

—Ni idea, los de la revista Vogue aún no me confirmaban nada, te dije que no habíamos acordado todavía...

—Está bien…

Unos segundos reflexionó la Idol observando al libro blanco escondido entre los platos, recordando un asunto que retumbaba en su cerebro y que no iba ser mala idea planteárselo a su representante.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Seguro… ¿para eso me pagas? ¿No?

—Sí, pero… esto no tiene que ver con el trabajo, a lo mejor sí,… no obstante,… de forma indirecta —expresó absorta, perdiendo su mirada en el ventanal—. Averigua cuál o qué relación tiene Kiyomi Takada con Yami Taihen.

—¿Yami Taihen? ¿Aquella fotógrafa que recibió tu orden de restricción? —alzó una ceja.

—Sí, recuerda que ella trabajó conmigo en la revista Eighteen —avisó pensado—. Tengo el presentimiento de que guarda una interesante relación con Takada.

—¿Y si es así? ¿Qué?

—Tú… sólo averigua lo que te pedí.

—Está bien.

—Por cierto… ¿te quedas a almorzar? —lo que lograba un conflicto familiar, su manager no estaba mostrando aires de sargento, por lo que no tenía la necesidad de echarla lo antes posible. Quizá, al final… si pudiese entablar una amistad con aquella mujer de carácter tan virulento como su borgoña cabello.

—Sí ¿Por qué no?

_**-.- **_

_¿Era posible tocar el cielo con las yemas de los dedos y al mismo tiempo mantener los pies firmes en la tierra?..._ Recapacitó sin omitir la particularidad de que la pregunta le acarreaba imágenes y voces.

Entregó su examen al profesor que la vigilaba de reojo como si fuese una delincuente prófuga y éste no estuviese seguro de si lo era. Tal vez, unos cuantos carteles de "Se busca" podrían servir de mapa para aquel novato instructor. Ya pronto la conocería, todos terminaban haciéndolo ¿Cuál era el punto de tener tanto entusiasmo por conocer a los alumnos, si terminarían odiándolos a fin de curso? Su caso era ese, la alumna odiada. Siempre se daba la misma conclusión: Amane Dallas era una pesadilla. Un virus sin vacuna, una abeja con doble aguijón, el iceberg que hundió a Titanic... ya olvidaba tantos estúpidos apodos…

El sentimiento era mutuo, Dallas estudió y tragó en su niñez tanto material como el de una biblioteca y ese era el porqué oculto de su repugnancia al estudio. Guardaba más de lo que podía ver, pero no era muy académica, no actualmente. No fundamentaba el respeto hacia sus profesores, porque si ellos no mantenían el respeto hacia sus alumnos ¿Por qué los estudiantes sí debían hacerlo? Mantener una linda mueca frente a una clase no bastaba, las actitudes y pensamientos son más perceptibles de lo que alguna vez un catedrático pudo asimilar…

Retrasó su mirada sobre el reloj y salió del salón: libertad, su concepto más amado. Por ese día, se habían dado por acabados sus horarios universitarios. Desérticos, así se figuraban los corredores, ¿podría ser más notorio que todo el mundo estaba en medio de exámenes finales? Contrastando con todos los restantes universitarios, ella sólo tenía en mente comer, esa acción siempre era la última, nada peor para los nervios que algo con lo que revolver el estómago. Tal era su despreocupación de casi absolutamente todo, que los exámenes no representaban otra cosa que un manojo de hojas con tramposas e inquisidoras preguntas, nada más. ¿Aprobar? Siempre era factible, sólo un poco de memoria y no más, así se manejaba, aprobaba con lo justo y necesario. La calificación número diez era para aquellos ciegos con intentos fútiles de ser superdotados, que no tenían otra mejor cosa que hacer que estudiar de sobra. Ejemplificación: su hermana.

Pocas cosas valían la alteración de sus nervios, acaso peleas que involucrasen a Lizzie o a su tutora, cierto tipo de personas conocían como impacientarla. Lo había olvidado, esa lista de seres había aumentado levemente…

…sacudió la cabeza, tenía hambre, eso era lo importante. Abrió su casillero y sacó su bolso junto con su casco, no perdería dos segundos más en ese lugar. Un molesto temblor le alertó.

—¿Qué ocurre? —contestó su teléfono luego de que éste la cargase con su incesante vibración en su pantalones.

—_Dal ¿puedes hablar?_

—De poder, puedo —desganadamente le dijo a su hermana.

—_Hablo de si debes… ¿Estás libre?_

—No te habría contestado de ser lo contrario.

—_Bien, estoy aquí, en casa._

—Oh… ¿y? —¿cuál era el punto?

—_Lerda, te estoy esperando para almorzar._

—Comiencen sin mí.

—_Singular, Dallas_ —le informó—. _Tenía que llamarte, no quiero almorzar sola..._

—No seas llorona —acota sin disposición.

—_Misa no quiere que andes por allí, ¿podrías venir a la casa?_

—¿Y dónde se encuentra ella? —corroboró molesta.

—_Se fue temprano para una entrevista..._ —aclaró sin extenderse mucho—. _Acaba de llamarme avisando que almorcemos sin ella, llegará mucho más tarde..._

—Ash, déjenme en paz… Lizzie.

—_No seas testaruda. Apúrate porque no creo que pueda mantener la comida tibia sin tener que recalentarla._

—¿No quieres que compre algo por el camino?

—_¡No! ¡Olvídate de la comida chatarra! _—increpó descartando la idea—. _¿Qué no escuchas? Ya he preparado el almuerzo._

—Por eso mismo lo digo —comenta perspicazmente.

—_Sólo apresúrate_ —demanda ignorando la acotación anterior de su hermana mayor.

Dallas guardó en uno de sus bolsillos el teléfono celular cuando éste le señalizó que la llamada había finalizado, Lizzie le había cortado abruptamente. Cruzó la entrada de su facultad obviando los murmullos comunes pero siempre abusivos. Era como la pestilencia de una alcantarilla, siempre estaría ahí, incomodando, por lógica. Con la diferencia de que no podía tomar un aromatizante para ambientes y rociarlo sobre todos aquellos universitarios chismosos. Odiaba el chisme, sin duda estaban muy desocupados como para levantar de esa forma los oídos y escuchar la conversación que había mantenido con su hermana momentos previos.

Miró a su costado y hasta un grupo de hombres chismorreaba como viejas en las tardes. Y decían que las mujeres eran las chismosas sin corrección. Había aprendido la lección de que los varones no eran tan inocentones, varios poseían la misma ponzoña que las mujeres. Era igual en todas partes, ser pariente de una celebridad dejaba mucho que desear en cuanto a estos aspectos, muchos compañeros solo tenían amistad oportunista por ella. Frunció el entrecejo. Dejaría de lado esas circunstancias, los cuchicheos se omitían fácilmente.

Atravesó el aparcamiento mientras preveía el efecto que el Sol le había dejado en su sentido visual, ahora, la iluminación del estacionamiento techado le parecía una pobre vela. El día estaba literalmente hirviente, el verano no estaba siendo tacaño. Los últimos días de clases siempre eran los más largos, no eternos, pero odiosamente largos… como los primeros.

La lastimosa luminosidad, brillaba, dentro de lo que cabe, en la marca inscripta en su motocicleta italiana. Desconocía el valor de su vehículo, sólo sabía que Misa no escatimaba gastos, para nada. Aún seguía dudando de si era provechoso tener semejante cantidad de Euros con forma de motocicleta. Ese tipo de asuntos, muy comunes y rutinarios, como otros, habían quedado sumergidos, olvidados u opacados por nuevas _cuestiones_, demasiado recientes, costosas para la esencia… y que ahora trataba de dejar de lado.

Se colocó el casco negro y en poco arrancó, luego oyéndose el bramar del motor traspasó la salida del aparcamiento. Corrió el visor del casco cuando concibió que los rayos del Sol le nublaban la vista. Franqueó la primera autopista sola, en aquellos horarios el tráfico era tan prominente como el frío en esa época, incluyendo que su universidad estaba algo alejada de las ciudades. Era cierto, era más tranquilo, pudo acelerar sin tener que dudarlo.

Hace mucho que no pintaba. Este pensamiento solo surgió por el distinguido paisaje, Kyushu era un buen reto para plasmar en un lienzo, Japón en sí era una fábula de horizontes. Después de todo, era el país del origen del Sol. Pero toda idea que se le ocurriese para un futuro cercano, le aburría. No sabía por qué, ni con qué podría borrar esa sensación. Comprender a los demás era difícil, comprenderse a sí misma era sólo madurez, que probaba no tener.

Es como si hubiese caído en la habitualidad. Lo habitual era lo rutinario, era lo común, lo corriente, y sólo sacaba sinónimos de una misma impresión. Estaba dando vueltas con sus pensamientos, no era lo suyo divagar o al menos eso creía, pero le costaba plantear el punto, llegar al verdadero centro de su desconcentración. Estaba aburrida, eso era fácil de deducir, pero la sombra… el trasfondo no era simple aburrimiento. La vida suya era, ahora, tranquila y así lo deseó por mucho tiempo; que su hermana y ella hallasen paz. Sin embargo, la paz, era aburrida, pero la guerra dolorosa.

Paz y guerra. Suspiró empeñando un poco el visor del casco. Esos dos términos se habían vuelto antojadizos, aplicables a cualquier situación, vida o sentimiento. No le gustaba dramatizar, como mucha gente creía ni tampoco agregarle poesía a sus cavilaciones, no obstante existía algo que le llevaba a pensar así, algo o alguien…

Pondría ratoneras para sus roedores pensamientos, era aplastante la fuerza de su subconsciente. Se internó en una ruta mucho más congestionada, bajó la velocidad y se preguntó cuánto tardaría allí. No quería darle tiempo a sus pensamientos, el calor era energía para su impaciencia. Volcó su mirada en su alrededor, estaba rodeada de automóviles, en una larga fila de coches con avance lento. Los neumáticos de cada vehículo parecían estar hechos de piedra, por la lentitud en que las movían. Un conductor, en un transporte añil oscuro, le guiñó un ojo galante. Gesticuló hastiada.

Observó el semáforo y su eterna luz roja. Chasqueó la lengua, esperar… no sabía como conjugar ese verbo. Quiso obligar su mente a quedar en un estado de "_Stand By_", para que la dejase tranquila. ¡Cualquier cosa que veía le originaba un pensamiento odioso! Ahora sentía que sus pensamientos más profundos eran como una luz roja que titilaba en la oscuridad buscando atención. _Estúpido semáforo._

Si podía ignorar a todo el mundo, ¿Por qué no a su mente? Aunque sonase incoherente, eso trataba de hacer.

El semáforo cedió el paso a la luz verde y la carretera se llenó del arranque de varios automóviles. Dallas agradeció y tardó nada en interponerse entre los vehículos e ir adelantándose para ganar tiempo. La autopista próximamente se dividía en ramas que derivaban a distintos sitios de Oita, siguió rectamente el camino.

La ciudad se abrió paso y sólo pensó que no le quedaba tanto para llegar a su hogar. Dobló y apresuró antes de que se volviese a atorar en el tráfico. El aire al golpear contra su cuerpo le generaba un poco de alivio, el calor en la ciudad era aún más asfixiante.

Otro semáforo, aunque fuesen guías viales básicas y fundamentales, no dejaban de colmar la paciencia. ¿Y su hermana esperaba que llegase rápido? Su estómago gruñó descontento. Comenzaría a considerar desayunar como debería, pasar la mañana casi en ayuna no era una de su más brillantes ideas, la comida de la cafetería de su universidad era un asco, por algo nunca contaba esa opción. Tenía hambre y si no se apresuraba, su estómago amenazaba con comerse a su páncreas.

El semáforo se hallaba plantado en una esquina, de esa esquina concluyó que debía venir el aroma que le había hecho rugir a su vientre. Una pastelería se hallaba en dicho sitio, la fragancia del… chocolate, ¿eso era? Sí, le estaba costando más de una simple apetencia. Por conocidos asuntos, cada vez que pensaba en ese dulce, sabor o lo que fuese, no podía evadir el recuerdo de un innegable incidente respectivo, por supuesto, con fijado individuo. Y era todavía más espinoso de lo que se veía y estaba por saberlo.

_Quédate quieta._ Le amenazó a su conciencia. No buscaba revolver sus sentimientos, demasiado ya habían resistido. ¡Su cerebro y su corazón habían nacido juntos! ¿Cómo era posible que difirieran de esa manera? Qué cursi eran aquellas dos oraciones anteriores, Dallas no pensaba así, no utilizaba adjetivos "lindos" para sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué tenía la necesidad ahora? ¡No podía controlar el rumbo de sus meditaciones!

Arrancó apenas la luz verde se encendió, fue espontaneo, había hundido a su concentración en la tarea de asesinar a sus ideas, las ideas de su subconsciente. No quería pensar, mente en blanco, sin estúpidas imágenes o voces, no iba a ceder, le gustase o no, podía ser igual de tenaz que su conciencia.

Corrió el visor del casco, para que le llegase algo de aire fresco, culpa de las temperaturas fuertes de esa estación. Dobló por una calle un poco más campestre. De nuevo sola, aceleró y se internó en una ruta con prospecto de galería de arboles. Los rayos del sol eran tapados por los ramajes de la flora del sitio. Se respiraba un ambiente más limpio.

Ya no habían edificios, estás últimas parcelas de tierra que recorría pertenecían a muy pocas y grandes casas, pero la última, alejada y recóndita, amurallada como un castillo, era la suya, la que su tutora había tenido el gusto de comprar.

Los guardias le exigieron su identificación y ella a regañadientes se las extendió, era una seguridad, pero cansaba, la veían salir y volver siempre, ¿hacia falta que les mostrase constantemente su documento de identidad? Si había algo malo en una vida común y tranquila, era la rutina. ¡Y no! No volvería a la misma cadena de pensamientos de hace unos minutos atrás.

Al llegar a la cochera, automáticamente el aroma de la comida le jugó en contra. Como siempre, respondía su estómago antes que sus neuronas. Anduvo rápidamente hasta toparse con escalera, donde subió a los tumbos.

Lizzie midió el tiempo en que su hermana se tardaba en atravesar la puerta y lanzó hábilmente lo que tenía en mano. Entre los cincos y diez segundos que calculó, el objeto terminó clavado en la pared, justamente donde había ideado, a uno tres centímetros del tabique de la nariz de su hermana. Dallas parpadeó precipitadamente y se vio en el enclenque reflejo del cuchillo clavado en la pared. Respiró y luego del susto, leyó instintivamente lo escrito con marcador en la hoja incrustada. _Llegas tarde…_

—¿Qué carajo haces? ¡Estás loca! —gritó en cuanto recuperó el aliento, y saltó hacia atrás encrespada observándola a Lizzie, quien sonreía felinamente—. ¡Aprovecha que Misa no está! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Matarme?...

—Ahora ¿quién es la llorona? —preguntó ensanchando la risita perversa—. Es que estaba aburrida y ¿cómo no jugarte una broma? Tenía años sin hacerlo.

—¿Broma? —Lizzie creyó oír un gruñido sanguinario, perteneciente a su hermana—. ¡Pudiste haberme hecho daño!

—No… realmente, no —contradijo tranquila demostrando despreocupación por el asunto—. Calculé el tiempo en que te tardas en subir a la escalera, en tu caso a las zancadas, y llegar hasta aquí, unos siete u ocho para subir y uno o dos segundos para traspasar la puerta. Yo lancé el cuchillo entre los ocho y nueve segundos —explicó entretenida por el rostro homicida que Dallas exponía—. Además, es evidente que erré el tiro unos centímetros, por si acaso. No sé de dónde sacas que podría lastimarte… Dal, era todo cuestión de un susto. Todo lo que sea por un susto… aparte de que sigues muy lenta… me sorprende que no hayas podido esquivar ese ataque tan simplón… ¿de qué sirve tanto entrenamiento?

Dallas no pronunció nada, esperó a que su hermana se imaginase tres puntos suspensivos como respuesta. Miró feamente al cuchillo aún incrustado en la pared y regresó su vista a Lizzie, que permanecía sentada en una de las banquetas del desayunador.

—Lo admito, fue un buen ataque sorpresa… pero no estamos entrenando ahora, Liz —le reprendió, nunca corregía a su hermana menor, porque nunca había lugar para hacerlo, pero como pocas veces, ahora había encontrado una grieta—. Y mucho menos, este tipo de arte — luego de hablarle y dejar sus cosas sobre una de las sillas de madera pulida, quitó el cuchillo de la pared—. Creí que lo habíamos dejado hace tiempo...

—Es verdad, lo sé… pero quería ver que tan oxidada estaba y veo que no he perdido el toque.

—Y ¿me tenías que utilizar a mí como conejillo de indias? —cuestionó mordaz.

—Eras tú o Misa, y no quiero que me castiguen —excusó levantándose y yendo al refrigerador para buscar un par de platillos de ensalada.

—Quieras o no... yo no tendré la culpa de ese agujero en la pared —señaló con el dedo pulgar hacia atrás—. Lizzie, el ninjutsu no lo practicamos, ya no. Sabes que si Misa se entera de algo como esto… se alterará, le disgustó bastante que practicásemos Karate. Imagínate… el dramatismo personificado.

—Despreocúpate… —Lizzie también saboreó anormal esa situación; Dallas reprendiéndola por algo, comportándose como una hermana mayor, una salvedad de lo normal—. El grosor y tamaño del cuchillo coincidía con una Chushikoro, una cierra mediana parecida a una Kunai.

—¿Aún te acuerdas de esas cosas? Y yo que trato de olvidar todas esas clases varias a las que nos sometió el viejo —Lizzie asintió, mientras que al mencionar su hermana "viejo", recordó a su padre—. Pero no juego, no vuelvas a hacer esto… Nunca le vi utilidad a todas las clases que tuvimos que tomar de chicas.

—Hummmm,… tranquilízate, tampoco es para tanto.

—¿No? Dime de qué nos sirve saber, por ejemplo, la Historia Culinaria de Wisconsin.

—Pues a ti, ya nos dimos cuenta de que nada —enfatizó recordando el problema con las habilidades gastronómicas de su hermana—. Es cultura, Dal, como Tejido Crochet, tampoco es muy útil para nosotras, pero… papá siempre buscó educarnos.

—Habla por ti.

La discusión paró allí, ¿con que sentido habían vuelto a hablar de esas cosas? Dallas sólo quiso regañarla, detenerla, le era insufrible que su hermana menor siguiese aún las órdenes de su difunto padre.

Avanzaban, olvidaban, superaban... para luego retroceder.

Lizzie y Dallas se sentaron a almorzar, la más pequeña sirvió la comida: Tonkatsu Japonés, acompañado de col cortada y ensalada. Ambas aún no se acostumbraban totalmente a la implementación de los palillos para comer, pero habían evolucionado, los primeros intentos, unos tres o cuatro años atrás, habían sido desastrosos e igualmente de graciosos. Misa les había sabido tener paciencia.

Sin su tutora, el almuerzo transcurría más silencioso, ¿por qué no hablaban? Lizzie tarareaba una canción, su hermana mayor intentó sonreír ante eso, esa alegría, jamás diría que Liz era como un sol, porque mentiría, pero si tenía las energías para levantar un poco el ánimo a los de su alrededor. Y esa valoración ya la había pensado antes.

Siguió almorzando, no volvería a pensar en las palabras _rutina, aburrimiento y normalidad_, esta vez no contaba. Ausencia de nada había, ¡nada! Sus vidas estaban completas. Y esa sensación no tenía porqué darse. Mucho se asustaban ante lo desconocido y por ello lo repudiaban, pero Dallas se mentía a sí misma, no era miedo, pero, quizás, orgullo lo suyo, puro y duro orgullo.

Sacudió la cabeza, otra vez sucedía. ¡Odiaba batallar consigo misma! Desconocía… o quería desconocer la razón de por qué estaba tan indecisa. Y hoy no era su primer día así, venía desde… mucho antes con la mente y el corazón a los bombazos, agujereándole el cuerpo. ¡Qué cursilería! Fumigaría su cerebro.

Suspiró levemente, qué molestia, con todas las letras.

—Sé que le damos distinto uso, pero nuestros cerebros son técnicamente lo mismo… —inició Liz luego de tragar y observar unos instantes a su hermana—, me transmites tus pensamientos, los compartimos… en cierta manera… ¿Qué ocurre? —susurró la interrogación mientras Dallas inexpresivamente se preguntaba lo mismo.

—Siento que yo debería dar ese discurso.

—Sep, sin embargo, a veces… los roles se intercambian… ¿Tendré una respuesta?

—¿Eres psicóloga?

—No… —lentamente respondió desplazada—. ¿Tengo que serlo? Creo que sólo es necesario el sentido común.

—El sentido común es variable según la personalidad de una persona…

—¿Dices? Yo contradigo —Lizzie comentó sonriendo mientras se servía más de la fuente que había depositado en medio de ellas dos—. Si no puede ser el sentido común… será la intuición femenina, es una facultad que hay que aprovechar.

—¿No es un mito?

—Mucho se ha dicho,… pero, yo puedo decir ahora que; estás confundida, te molesta… no quieres distinguir el significado de tus anhelos —tomó un sorbo de la bebida gaseosa que tenía en su vaso—. ¡No intentes esquivarlo!

—No he dicho nada —sencillamente contesta, había olvidado a la conciencia que se creía su hermana.

—Pero lo negarás…

—Como sea… si estás tan segura, conocerás el camino, supongo, aquella luz que todo pasaría a tener si yo escuchara a mi subconsciente.

—¿Quién la conoce? Dallas, sólo estamos hablando líricamente, al punto que voy es que nos falta algo. Sólo extrañamos.

—¿Te sientes así? Yo no creo notar la ausencia de algo, todo está aquí.

—¿Todo? ¿Qué es todo? "Todo" y "general", no son sinónimos. Las cosas están, en general, bien, ¿querrás decir eso?

Dallas rodó los ojos, su hermana reprendiéndola por algo, la redundancia era tanta.

—Sí, como sea… estás exagerando. Yo sólo suspiré… no era para que te armaras una novela.

—No sólo suspiraste, pensaste…

—¿Así? ¿Qué pensé?

—Que todo se ha vuelto muy aburrido ¿no?... desde que se fueron Ryuuzaki y los chicos las cosas han vuelto a su normal rutina.

—Ibas bien… hasta que los mencionaste, me tienen sin cuidado sus presencias.

—Mientes… ¿No los extrañas?

—No hay mucho que echar de menos.

Lizzie bufó, toda una blasfemia.

—Obra maestra de Dios,… ¿le puedes decir adiós?... Por flechas llega, y en tu corazón se alberga —compuso penetrantemente, perdiendo la mirada en el espacio de la cocina, ya no jugaba con los versos, ya no le consentiría a su hermana el seguir eludiendo sus sentimientos—. ¿Qué es? ¿Quién es? Para todos representan algo y alguien.

—Oh, ¿el amor? ¿Esa droga teñida de rojo?

Lizzie bajó sus hombros exasperada, el sarcasmo de su hermana estaba vez le había hartado, ¡ya no quería jugar! Esta ocasión, hablaba en serio. Dal no negaba propiamente, pero evadía, ¡la cobardía parecía ser una fuerza!

—Ya basta.

—¿Basta de qué? —Dallas preguntó llevándose alimento a sus fauces.

—Me niegas… —ratificó Liz—. Dime ¿Cómo dibujas con tanta pasión y sentimiento… si eres hueca, un jarrón sin flores?

Se encogió de hombros, sin perturbarse mucho. Dallas estaba tentando a las reacciones violentas de Lizzie.

—¿De qué tamaño es tu lado derecho del cerebro?

—¿Huh?

—¡Ahí están tus pensamientos emocionales! ¿Sabes lo divertido que es tener a una piedra por hermana?

—No, lo desconozco.

—Por supuesto que lo haces —punzante aceptó—. Una sola palabra que dices, y el veneno en gotas se nota. Una oración y el sarcasmo es tóxico. Pero ¿sabes? Eres patética. Porque así no alejas ni a las moscas.

Dallas la fulminó con los ojos, no comenzaría rezar maldiciones por su hermanita menor, pero ésta no le daba muchas opciones.

—Ya hemos tenido esta charla… ahórramela —Lizzie trató de calmar a sus impulsos, no debía golpear a Dallas, ¿a quién le importaba lo que era debido o no?

—Eres la heredera, la hija del rigor, digna de papá —siseó una verdad que venía archivando desde mucho.

—¿Qué? —si había un insulto con que alterar a Dallas, era decirle que era parecidísima a su progenitor.

—Eres tan orgullosa, fría e ingrata, no plantas ni un solo sentimiento, ¿por qué? ¡Yo te diré! ¡Eres miedosa!, crees que el destino solo te depara dolor, ¡que es una perdida de tiempo! No pretendes se merecedora del _sentir _—Lizzie se había parado, no guardaría más, ya no había vuelta ni rodeos que dar, gritó todo en la cara. Haría reaccionar a Dallas—. ¿Sabes hace cuánto que deseo que sonrías, que pura y verdaderamente lo hagas? ¡Qué cambies ese ánimo!... No te olvides, que hemos vivido la una al lado de la otra, más o menos, las experiencias no fueron totalmente desiguales…

Aguardó silencio, ese descontento en los ojos de su hermana menor, hacía mucho que no lo veía. Negaba con la cabeza, no quería esas acusaciones.

—Lizzie… ¿por qué me dice esto ahora? —le había dolido.

—¿Por qué no hacerlo? Soy paciente… pero ya es agotador, ¡mírate!, ¡habla con un zombi! Tal vez, así me comprendas,... mamá se decepcionaría ¡y lo sabes!

—Cállate… —hizo caso omiso al lo último o al menos trató.

—¡No! ¡No lo haré! —¡no iba aguardar nada más! La ocasión se había dado, y como misión de hermana, era ayudarla a ella—. Pero ¡ups! El día ha llegado, Dallas.

—¿Día?

—¡Oh, sí! ¿Nunca creíste que un sentimiento pudiese traspasar de esa forma la fortaleza que has construido? ¿Eh?

—¿De qué me hablas?

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —Lizzie golpeó levemente la mesa frustrada, ¡qué ciega era!—. Amor, Dallas, amor.

—Claro… No entiendo —¿le estaba tomando el pelo?

—¡Estás enamorada! ¡Enamorada!

—Eh…

—¡Eso es lo que tienes que comprender! ¡Ente! ¡Parece que la única manera de que lo entiendas es a los gritos!... Y ¿te digo algo más? ¡Extrañas a Mello! ¡De él te has enamorado! ¡Ese vacio es su ausencia! ¡Déjate de cuestionar y acéptalo! ¡Escúchalo, memorízalo, entiéndalo, trágalo! ¡Vive con ello, esa es la verdad! ¡Lo quieres!… ¿entendiste? —terminó de escupir todas las palabras y volvió a tomar asiento, respiró profundo y compuso el semblante—. ¿Ensalada? —ofreció sonriente. Dallas la contempló aturdida, tragó duro, eso había sido escalofriante.

A los gritos no se resuelve nada, ¿quién dice? Lizzie sonreía.

_**-.-**_

"_El dueño del libro será el único capaz de leer las reglas."_

"_No es posible revivir a una persona por segunda vez."_

"_El libro acompañará a su dueño, incluso sin el consentimiento de éste."_

"_El libro no puede ser utilizado como un arma de supervivencia."_

"_No hay un límite específico de nombres, el dueño del libro podrá revivir y sanar la cantidad que desee de personas, siempre y cuando, éstas estén dentro de los parámetros indicados." _

"_Cada pensamiento del dueño, es transmitido al libro."_

"_El libro podrá interpretar estos pensamientos y actuar a su antojo."_

"_Si una vida peligra, cerca de la localización del dueño del libro, el libro se manifestará."_

"_El libro no puede ser prestado a otras personas, su uso es exclusivo del dueño."_

"_No hay un tiempo estimado por el cual el libro deba tardarse en revivir a una persona, podría demorar días como años."_

El nuevo ejército había llegado, los escuadrones de respaldo se estaban presentando. Una metáfora, por supuesto. ¿Nuevas instrucciones? Al libro sí que le gustaba jugar. ¿Cuál era el punto de que ahora aparecieran todas aquellas nuevas reglas? ¿Algún nuevo altercado estaba por suceder? ¿Debía preparase para algo? O, quizás, al revés, ¿porque había finalizado un período? Otra variante, ¿acaso el libro, cada determinado tiempo, iba revelando secretos? O ¿es que simplemente el libro revelaba nuevas cosas al azar, sin tener en cuenta algún determinante espacial y temporal?

Sólo muy pocas pautas le comunicaban algo nuevo, muchas de ellas ya las sabía por conclusión propia. Tras apreciar el comportamiento de libro,—¡un libro tenía personalidad!— que no estaba determinado por su contenido, sino, porque realmente tenía una tendencia de ser, había concluido de que era predecible, es decir, sabía dónde estaría cuando durmiese, cuando saliese, cuando viese televisión sentada en los sillones y hasta cuando estuviese en el baño, y lo último, entre aclaraciones, no era una exageración. El Life Book, como ella, con el tiempo, lo había nombrado, poseía una personalidad definida. Testarudo, rebelde, engañoso… pero le era fiel, y no lo pensaba porque la persiguiese cada dos paso que daba, sino porque había cumplido con sus ordenes, velozmente, considerando que podría llegar a tardar años. ¿Contaba entre hazañas del objeto, el haberle salvado de un balazo, seguramente, mortal? Tampoco era cuestión de otorgarle medallas porque sí…

Ningún libro muerde, frase antecedida por una reprimenda hacia un adolescente irresponsable. Este libro blanco no hacia excepción a esa regla, pero golpeaba e ignoraba totalmente que su dueño fuese una delicada mujer. _Life Book_, con la composición de ese nombre pretendió que fuese la indicada, la que en un principio pudiese definir al libro: por la naturaleza de sus acciones. _Jinsei Hon_, sería su nombre en japonés, traducido como "Libro de la vida", pero ya había oído que algunos nombres sonaban mejor en inglés que en cualquier otro idioma. "Life", era vida y "Book", obviamente libro, su traslación era la misma que en el japonés. El verbo "book_" _en inglés, se traducía como _reservar_ o _reserva._ Quedando también en su significado; "Reservas de vida" o "Reservar la vida"…

En realidad, Misa, cuando logró ver la utilidad del libro, su verdadero uso, fue instantáneo llamarlo como siempre lo hacia, no hizo el anterior análisis hasta darse cuenta luego de ello. Prácticamente le nació apodarlo así, por algún insólito impulso. Además de que el libro no vino con título alguno, así es, su falta de texto no era su única deficiencia. Aunque, el texto… ahora sería un estorbo, sabiendo que eran hojas para rellenar y no para leer o para buscar en ellas. ¿Rellenar? ¿Quién podría escribir tantos nombres? Miles y miles de páginas…

Debía cuidarse con lo que pensaba cuando tuviese contacto con el objeto o cuando éste estuviese cerca suyo, o sea la veinticuatro horas, a tiempo completo. Aún no captaba lo que significaba "actuar a su antojo", era un personaje y todo parecía señalar a que el libro seguiría haciendo de las suyas.

Pero las nuevas reglas sabían tan rancias, desabridas… vacías. Le daba igual lo que ahora en adelante el libro le dijese, porque ya no iba a poder sufrir ninguna consecuencia. No es que las desease, sin embargo en quien únicamente se había reflejados sus actos con el libro había desaparecido para nunca más aparecer. Nueve o diez años había que aguardar para volver a _revivir_ a alguien, porque ese había sido el tiempo que el libro había tenido que retroceder para borrar el hecho de esa muerte. Y ella ya no tenía planes de volver a hacer uso del libro, tal vez curaría o sanaría si en algún futuro se diese la necesidad, pero no iba revivir a alguien nuevamente, no volvería a tropezar con la misma piedra, suficiente había tenido.

El arrepentimiento era un sentimiento intenso, que llevaba a recapacitar seriamente, que echaba a la soberbia, hundía al ser humano en humildad, limpiaba el alma y lo acercaba a Dios, pero no estaba segura de experimentarlo en ese momento. No encontraba aquella acérrima culpa, emoción particular, que junto a la conciencia le estrangulasen la mente.

Vacío, blanco o negro, no importaba el color, sólo había vacío. Se analizaba a sí misma, seguía las pisadas, las huellas de un desconocido. Porque no se conocía en ese estado. En su interior coreaba la voz de sus sinsabores; ¿qué cantaba? Amarga canción, triste melodía… Un reclamo era la letra, que incompleta estaba y que sólo veía ciegamente.

Un trono sin calor, un lugar que había cerrado con un candado para que nadie lo ocupase de nuevo. Nunca más cedió la llave, la guardó, la enterró, y ahora entendía que la había descuidado. Porque la llave, la clave para evitar otra angustia, había desaparecido. Sólo el mejor ladrón la podría haber robado, alguien que estaba en el negocio.

Estaba a la mitad de un camino, comenzó tontamente caminando, ignorando el destino de su viaje. Pero a la mitad de todo, comprendía qué era lo que estaba haciendo, ¡ella nunca buscó ese rumbo! ¡Jamás deseó recorrer senderos sin una brújula! Su verdadera guía no necesitaba de puntos cardinales ni de una aguja magnetizada, la conciencia era Dios en el hombre, ignorándola… llegó terriblemente lejos. Observaba hacia atrás, todo lo que había transitado, el camino que había seguido, ya no estaba, en se lugar había oscuridad, como si no fuese posible retroceder. Miraba el suelo y el resto del camino por seguir… plantada como un árbol no podría permanecer.

Sus recuerdos recientes ensalzados con sus nuevos sentimientos, estaban en un antiguo proyector cinematográfico, que frente a una pared blanca, proyectaba una película sin sonido, vieja, que merecía olvidarla, que quería ignorarla. Las escenas pasaban lentamente, detallando los trasfondos, demostrando la existencia de huellas propias, de ¿errores? propios.

Un error era un juicio falso, un concepto equivocado, por otro lado era una acción desacertada. Ella nunca accionó en nada, no movió ni un miembro de su cuerpo para que ahora tuviese que atormentase con resultas, jamás lo buscó. No obstante, estas cosas no se buscaban, no dependía de nadie, entonces ¿no existía culpable? Tarde notó que había llegado, echado raíces, una planta que no se podía talar, sólo alimentarla para que crezca.

Hacia tiempo prometió en un blanco papel el no volver a cometer, a no volver a caer. Lo mantuvo en pie… hasta hace poco. Sus promesas hacia sí misma se corrieron como tinta de mala calidad. Veía su resistencia, su capacidad de soportar y sólo podía mostrar en su rostro decepción. Decepcionada de su suerte, decepcionada de su alma y de sus sentimientos…

¿Para qué? Si la ausencia bastaba para decirle que todo intento sería inútil. ¿Por qué? Esto no despertaba alegría en ella, no era una manera de volver a sentir algo por alguien, su corazón se equivocó también.

Lo percibió, lo olió, pero nunca pensó en la sed de amar que en su interior se albergaba. No quería saber el _cómo,_ sería lo mismo que tratar de buscar el fin a un abismo, no desmenuzaría a su mente, le daría el tiempo que suficiente, el que fuese necesario… no había apuro.

Podría tomar todo como una lección de vida, sin dramatismo, deseó que él desapareciera y así fue. Su deseo fue escuchado y cumplido, pero el destino, como el genio tramposo de una lámpara mágica, había dado vuelta el panorama, castigándola con su propia pretensión.

Al lado de su cama, en la mesita de luz, el teléfono fijo llamó. Lo miró recostada, observó el número del llamante. No le daría créditos a su representante por haberla aislado aunque sea unos segundos de sus pensamientos. En dos minutos más la contestadora le daría el mensaje a su agente que no se hallaba en casa…

—¿Hola? —terminó levantando el tubo del teléfono. Al fin y al cabo, así terminaría evitando un sermón. Sin embargo, su voz coordinaba totalmente con sus ánimos.

—_¿Estabas descansando?_

—No.

—_Mhmm… tu voz suena algo adormecida. ¿Segura que no? No habría problema alguno en llamarte un rato más tarde_ —no le era conveniente que su cliente durmiese poco, Misa tenía que estar saludable.

—No, está bien… cuéntame lo que ha pasado —no pretendería dar más pruebas de su estado desanimado.

—_Me ha llevado menos de tres horas… es realmente fácil cuando tienes los contactos indicados. No sé a dónde quieras llegar con esto… pero Takada y Taihen sólo han sido compañeras de trabajo un par de veces._

—¿Así? Mantienen una relación laboral,… era de esperarse.

—_Claro, pero no veo lo importante. ¿Esperabas que Kiyomi fuese alguna especie de jefa de Yami Taihen?_

—Desde luego —ahora sabía el por qué Takada la había fastidiado en algunos intervalos de aquella fiesta, otra remembranza culpante.

—_Oh… ¿Qué es lo sospechas de ellas?_

—Taihen ha trabajado más de un par de veces para Takada, estoy segura… De hecho, Takada debe haber sido quien mandó a Taihen a introducirse en mi casa y tomar aquellas fotografías ilegales…

—_Ya veo… pero ¿Qué la llevaría a eso? ¿Qué querría obtener? No tiene mucho sentido._

—Concisamente, no lo sé…

—_Cuando me mencionaste a Kiyomi Takada, me sorprendí, tú no has tenido mucho contacto con ella… al menos, que yo esté enterada._

—Era una… conocida mía, antes… mucho antes de que se volviera popular.

—_¿En serio? Curioso… ¿Por qué sospechaste de ella?... es extraño que le hayas acertado._

—En la misma semana, anteriormente a lo que sucedió con Taihen, Kiyomi Takada vino a proponerme su puesto de trabajo.

—_¿Su puesto de trabajo, dices? ¿En la ROWR? _—asombrada buscó saber la respuesta de su jefa… ¿Por qué Takada regalaría su puesto de esa forma? No era ninguna basura de trabajo, a decir verdad.

—Sí, hasta me dejó contratos para que aceptase… estaba determinada a cederme su espacio en dicha cadena televisiva. Y yo estoy para nada relacionada con ella… como te dije, somos conocidas más que lejanas… es extraño ¿no lo crees?

—_Tú no le caes bien…_ —adivinó suspensa.

—Exacto… aún dudo del porqué. Dime ¿le darías, a una casi desconocida, tu oficio más sobresaliente, todo tu éxito, que, agregando, esta persona quien lo recibirá no es de tu agrado?

—_Jamás… No es coincidencia ni nada parecido… es tan extraño que, lógicamente, hasta debería estar planeado… Y ¿qué podría haber logrado Takada con eso? Porque no aceptaste, ¿verdad?_

—No… si se hubiera dado la alternativa de hacerlo, ya te hubiera informado. ¿Estás enterada de todas las situaciones que ha tenido que traspasar la ROWR?

—_No mucho… actualízame un poco._

—Sus reportes son de alcance internacional,… es por eso que han recibido amenazas de variadas zonas del mundo, especialmente porque son intrusos, informan tan escrupulosamente,… la verdadera realidad del mundo. Hasta un atentado han recibido en una de sus cedes, en Asia Occidental… y al parecer Japón era el siguiente… No sé mucho en concreto del tema, sólo en general… búscalo en la web, en sitios como Wikipedia.

—_¿Quieres decir que ella…?_

—¿Quiso salvar su trasero y dejarme a mí como cebo? Sí, ¡yupi!

—_Pero ¿qué…?... Vaya…_

—Desconozco lo que haya sucedido, ya que yo no acepté. Luego de unos días, recibí un correo malintencionado...

—_¿La fotógrafa? Adivino… habiendo conseguido las fotos, te amenazó con publicarlas, arruinarte, etc, etc… ¿obvio algo?_

—No mucho —Misa contestó sinceramente… el detalle de ciertas compañías masculinas no convendría agregarlo—. Kiyomi no obtuvo lo que quiso con su primera idea, le propuso a Yami Taihen hacer lo que hiso… A ver si de esa manera podría desmoronarme.

—_Sí… pero, ¿con qué fin?_

—No lo sé, en primer lugar me gustaría saber por qué le desagrado.

—_Ambos planes fueron algo crédulos… tal vez estaban probándote… esto, suena como una película…_

—Muchas cosas suenan así... —comentó sintiendo la dureza de su almohada.

—_¿Recuperaste las fotografías?_

—Por supuesto… no estaría tan tranquila. Ese hecho fue el que me obligó a tener que cambiar la vigilancia y seguridad de mi casa.

—_Entiendo… Tienes acciones legales contra Taihen, ella no puede hacerte mucho, aunque siempre se las rebuscan…_ —pensó en varias películas policiacas, sólo se necesitaba imaginación para ver las posibilidades de los adversarios—. _Por cierto… ¿quién pagó la fianza? La fotógrafa fue arrestada… ¿no?_

—Sip… algún cercano a ella o, quizás,… Takada misma, podría ser una posibilidad… aunque, eso sí que sonaría de película —Misa esperó que su manager preguntase algo así como ¿De qué modo había recuperado las fotografías? O que hubiera hondado más en las explicaciones de las sospechas hacia Takada, era peculiar, pensar que su presentante le tenía confianza no era una respuesta real, porque no era así—. Pero no tengo nada que retenga a Kiyomi…

—_Tendrás que estar alerta, tendremos... esos altercados han sido como advertencias, tomémoslas así ya que no ocurrió nada relevante_ —mandonamente comunicó—. _Sólo por curiosidad… ¿qué era lo contenían esas fotos?_

Misa ponía en tela de juicio de que eso fuese curiosidad. Ya sabía que su agente no tardaría en cuestionarle diversas cosas.

—Mi privacidad.

—_Innegablemente, pero ¿algo en especial? Si no hubiese sido así, no hubieras tenido que hacer tanto despiole. _

—Especial o no, violaron los límites de mi hogar y eso es un delito… cómo podría estar tan tranquila conociendo que si una fotógrafa menuda pudo saltear fácilmente mi seguridad, cualquier otro podría hacerlo —sencillamente ignoró la principal interrogante, fundamentando con otro motivo un poco más aislado.

—_Todavía así… en fin, la llamada era sólo para informarte eso. No te quitaré más horas de sueño._

—No estaba durmiendo.

—_¿No? Explica qué es entonces esa fisura en tu voz_ —demandó.

—Nada,… ¿todo tiene que tener un porqué?

—_Todo._

—Simplemente me has tomado por sorpresa.

—_¿Hmm? ¿Te sucede algo?_

—Nada.

—_Hmp… por lo general tu voz me aturde, estás muy apagada._

—Si lo deseas... grito.

—_Dije que por lo general me aturdes, no que quiera que lo hagas ahora._

—Okay… Bien, si eso era todo,… me llamas de nuevo por si encuentras algo nuevo. Nos vemos.

—_Como digas, rubia nostálgica._

—¡No estaba durmiendo!

—_Escucha bien… No hablaba de dormir_ —cortó.

Misa miró el tubo del teléfono, como si la voz que había salido de él no hubiese sido humana, pero ciertamente había sido su representante. La última frase conllevó más de una simple acepción, no creía en las indirectas de su manager, pero tampoco creía imaginarlo. Estaba pensando demasiado en ello.

¿Cómo evitarlo? Planeó dar el tiempo que necesitase, no obstante no quería esperar, sentía impaciencia. Quería entenderlo ahora, porque a lo largo del tiempo le dolería, entre más lo recapacitase, más convencería de ser una estúpida. Tenía que existir una forma de evitar que las cosas se repitiesen, de que la historia y el destino no plagiaran los hechos del pasado. No quería saber nada con el amor.

¡Ella sentía nada por nadie!... qué mentira.

Autoconvencerse ya era un mal signo: la negación. Conocía de lo que eran capaces sus sentimientos, ya no se volvería a vender de la misma manera. Aunque no había peligro, quien tenía la corona y el trono… estaba a kilómetros.

—Mejor así… —susurró—. Su presencia me ataría.

Y era verdad, ¡no quería verlo!... ya no podía verlo. Su ánimo era notorio, su agente lo supo, pero no mencionó nada… Encender esa llama, no le devolvía calor, al contrario, estaba resentida con su pasado y esto no le hacia, en ningún sentido, bien. ¿Dónde estaba la gracia?

Seguro que dramatizaba. Pero es que no podía meramente aceptar que estaba conquistada… antes sí, ahora no. No era una infanta. No era signos de inmadurez su negación, ¡era de cansancio! O tal vez, orgullo… Era molesto, mucho. Misa dejó hace mucho de jugar ese juego, nunca tuvo as bajo la manga y, esta vez, no tenía fichas que apostar.

Fue algo natural,… _naturalmente obvio._

Las escenas, momentos en que había disfrutado de su presencia, no les prestó atención. Las noches y el café, las mañanas con los desayunos dulces, muy dulces. Las peleas por trivialidades, él con sus extravagancias y ella con sus reclamos sobre aquello. Otra vez el proyector prendido. ¿Por qué no lo notó? Quizás, no quiso hacerlo…

¿Contenta? No, pero ahora sabía los motivos de por qué se había sentido y manejado así. _Inepto…_

¿Cuál había sido el sentido de enamorarse de un tipo como él? Casi único en su especie. Comenzaba a pensar en el _cómo_ y prometió no hacerlo.

—Esto es tu culpa —le habló al libro, colocado recientemente bajo su almohada. Si no hubiese sido por ese trasto blanco,… seguiría pensado que el amor era ya un estremecimiento lejano y tachable para ella, pero ¡no! ¡Tenía que complicarse la vida!

Por eso lo miraba seguido, por eso lo molestaba, por eso su presencia había pasado de damnificarle a aliviarle. ¡Eso! ¡Ella lo odiaba! ¿En qué absurdo momento…? Otra vez con el estúpido _cómo_. No podía, el era su enemigo… ¿lo era? Ya no sabía como definirlo.

Takada, otra vez como gusanito en la manzana. Lo que su representante no supo, era la principal razón de sus sospechas. Kiyomi Takada se acercó demasiado al blanco antes de disparar, su perfecta puntería era dudosa. No casualidad, si brujería. Pero ¿hablaba de un encantamiento? Negativo. Brujería del tipo moderna, tecnológica, la que lograría obtener perfectas tomas de un momento y encerrarlas en una hoja de papel. Sólo bastaba saber utilizar una cámara. El día de las fiesta, ella solo se le acercó para presumirle saber que conocía —a primera vista— a uno de sus huéspedes.

¿Cómo lo sabría Takada? Había dos posibilidades, que poseyese copias de las fotografías o que Taihen se las hubiese mostrado, la primera, seguramente. Misa admitía haber sido lenta para sacar esa conclusión, pero los últimos tiempos habían sido ensordecedores, sus cavilaciones no eran nuevas, todos los días maquinaba sobre lo mismo. Sin embargo, siempre se quedaba allí, en la nada.

Paralizada entre nada-nadie y algo-alguien. Términos tan generales pero que a la vez, en su caso, le señalaban un punto fijo. Ya no podía pensar en la existencia de nadie, ni en falta de nada. Creyó ver a su vida completa, pero ausente estaba una sombra… de alguien, que le producía un algo. Qué juego de palabras…

Sintió las piernas ansiosas. Movió su cuerpo para que sus pies tocaran la alfombra de su habitación. Suspiró resignada mientras se volteaba y descubría al libro blanco de su almohada, observó la cubierta blanca y repasó velozmente algunas de las primeras hojas, decidida a mirarse junto a _él_, buscó la página quinientos veinte, no contaría, obviamente estaba señalada con un fino hilo negro, muy fácil de pasar desapercibido. Si el libro podía ocultar sus reglas ante ojos ajenos, ¿lo haría con su contenido? Esa era una buena pregunta…

Arduamente abrió el libro en la hoja indicada. Había creado un sobre sencillo pero engañoso, se tardó bastante en hallar un papel con el mismo tamaño y color amarillento sucio, sólo había pegado tres de los cuatro bordes de esa hoja adicional a los de una de las páginas del libro, dejando el único borde libre como abertura, que daba al interior del objeto inmaculado. Desplegó al libro lo más que pudo y con delicadeza separó levemente la hoja agregada de la página para poder sacar su contenido.

Era una única fotografía, las demás las destruyó, él le obligó. La había conservado con el consentimiento de nadie. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque quiso y ya! Fue una verdadera corazonada hacerlo. Y ahora, un reflejo era, de lo que hizo y que no repetiría.

La luz, de la lámpara en su mesita próxima a su cama, se fijó en medio de la fotografía, entre él y ella, entre la mejilla de él y sus labios. Las cosas pasaban por algo y tal vez aquel inocente roce no fue un sentimiento de amistad. Se calcinaría el alma, ya lo sabía… tenía que frenar un poco sus sentimientos, aunque, en medida ya fuese algo tarde.

Quizás, ahora, de forma irónica, le agradecía a esa fotógrafa su delito. Sin embargo era un agradecimiento efímero, Takada tenía la revancha de Misa en su haber.

Pero, interiormente había otro rincón…

Light,… ella no lo había olvidado. No pensaba nada diferente acerca de quien fue su gran amor, aunque la conciencia hubiese tomado cuestiones de las palabras de cierta ojerosa personilla. ¿Qué sucedería con Light? Hablaba dentro de su mente, claro. Nadie podría suplantarlo pero no podía seguir aferrándose a nada, a algo que perdió su existencia…

…tomó una grandísima bocanada de aire por volver asimilar, de esa manera, aquello. Los ojos se le humedecieron. ¡Verdad! ¡así se afirmaba! Tenía hechos físicos, no había qué refutarle a la historia. Hasta el Life Book mostró impotencia, hay cosas…que se tienen que ir sin poseer retorno. Light era una. Una vez que una relación marchita, es imposible que vuelva a florecer…

Sus lágrimas partieron de sus ojos. Lloraba por lo ya llorado. Creía no tener que dar más por ello, que el tema cicatrizó. Sola se abría las heridas. Su representante si que supo: nostálgica, como hace mucho que no se sentía así.

Las posibilidades de revivir se dieron por fin, quien regresó había sido… ¿petición del destino? ¿No sólo antojo del libro? Qué imaginación, tampoco había que darle tanto sentido a las cosas, se tomaba las cosas demasiado a pecho.

Quien retornó ¿ahora lo convertía en segundo plato? ¿En un reemplazo? Negó mental y físicamente. Ella no confundía, si bien el sentimiento era nuevo, no los comparaba, jamás haría eso… pero habría tiempo, ahora no lograría nada.

Había llorado y recordado por uno y había pensado y cuestionado por otro. Donde hubo fuego, semillas quedan, en su caso tuvo que echar agua para apagar lo que quedaba. Era clara, ahora solo existía uno. _The only one_.

Porque Ryuuzaki era ahora _su _único contrapeso.

_**-.- **_

En todo el sentido de la frase: No estaba viendo lo que hacia.

¿Acaso, nuestro único sentido visual son los ojos? Un mundo de percepciones responde que no, pero muy pocas personas lo saben ¿De qué sirve mirar sin la atención, el condicionante principal, para la apreciación? Nada, esa es la respuesta. Inútiles son los ojos si no se puede ver más allá de lo físico.

Y en ella, ahora, ese asunto se protagonizaba por dos razones: una acción involuntaria y sus pensamientos sobre el propio tema. Sola, en su habitación, con la luz naranja quemándole los hombros. Dando la espalda a la ventana bow window, sentada en el suelo, cuaderno y lápiz en mano, y sin la necesidad de un borrador.

Trazaba sin detenerse, diría que su mano estaba más que viva, porque si supiese lo que dibujaba, su orgullo le obligaría a arrancar esa hoja y tirarla como un boyo de papel o en sus peores ideas, quemarla. No obstante, eso estaba lejos de cumplirse, porque ella no manifestaba ni la más mínima voluntad de salir de aquella introversión, enclaustrada en aquella masa encefálica llamada cerebro.

La verdad o lo que ella consideraba a ese término y a este momento, era que sus pensamientos no eran tan profundos como para que le llevase tanto tiempo entenderlo. Se corregía, _entender_ no era el verbo indicado, sino _admitir_. ¿Cuán hondo puede ser el orgullo? Lo que se es, es, y ha habido casos en lo que en ello no se ha cambiado. ¿Para ella sería así? Una larga línea de puntos, sobre la cual escribir su decisión, ¿debía decidir por algo conciso? ¿Poseía razones para concebirlo?

El remedio que la había inspirado lo había absorbido a la fuerza como si fuese un sedante para un maniático enloquecido, sólo que en su ocasión, la fusión de aquel medicamento era animarle, ¿a qué? Todavía no lo sabía. Y únicamente había sido inoculado de manera auditiva y visual, por lo tanto no describía a un antidepresivo como su incitador a recapacitar, sino a la antología de palabras demandantes de su hermanita, que aparentaba ser un acopio del tiempo mezclado con cansancio o, quizás, decepción.

Conocía la razón y la verdad de las palabras de Lizzie, siempre supo de ello, no era ninguna pintura nueva. Tal vez ignoró y calló, dejando que su hermana le terminase gritando, desde luego, Liz logró desquitarse inconscientemente y así lo había esperado. Porque, aunque su temple y temperamento lo contrariasen, Dallas lo percibía, los años atravesados no eran sólo tiempo transcurrido de vida, su valor eran la experiencias...Ya lo había advertido, guardaba más de lo que a su edad le correspondería saber… las apariencias engañan, así debían hacerlo.

No obstante los reclamos de su hermana no fueron las cortinas que cedieron la luz a una habitación oscura y jamás usada, ella misma ya había abiertos varias puertas de esa habitación sin dueño… ¿sin? Comprendería que debía tachar esa palabra, la oración tomaba otro significado. El verdadero sentido, razón o motivación de sus pensamientos en ese instante.

Ya no veía las originarias vigas que enterró y soldó a su alrededor, cuando niña, cuando midió la distancia perfecta que debía haber entre ella y el resto del mundo. Se ocultó por años en ese recinto helado que había sólo emprendido con cuatro vigas, pero que pronto se había forjado en murallas que el sol debería seriamente retar a derretir. Un refugio del que nadie podría penetrar.

Si hubiese personas que supiesen por donde llegar hasta ella, sin perderse en esa escarchada fortaleza, podían representarse con dos o tres dedos de la mano. Cabía destacar que Lizzie era la primera. Porque en los suelos pálidos y gélidos de aquel sitio, sólo se reflejaba su imagen, claro símbolo de su soledad… pero era algo que había planeado, que había deseado. Dallas no edificó ese lugar para abandonarlo por lo que no construyó puertas… como mencionó, sólo pocos tenían la clave para llegar a ella sin el uso de una entrada.

La función era devolverle la tranquilidad que le quitaron cuando tuvo que sufrir, para no volver a permitir el florecimiento de nada. Descontado su presencia, era una acrópolis sin vida alguna.

En todo plan, siempre hay improvistos, siempre. Entre las tantas horas de los días, oyó un martilleo seco que procedía desde el exterior, como un pequeño taladro, lo ignoró —si lo hacia con todo el mundo ¿por qué no con un simple rumor?— hasta que éste se volvió un eco impertinente. Fijó su curiosidad, en algún momento iba a hacerlo, en uno de sus muros glaciales, una hendedura se había formado, insignificante era pero lo suficientemente grande para dejar pasar un halo de luz.

¿Qué podría hacer un pequeño orificio? Subestimar es un error. Como un pájaro carpintero, los golpeteos siguieron. La especialidad de una grieta es seguir ramificándose, expandiéndose, y eso era algo que no tuvo en cuenta. Porque se fió, creyó en la resistencia y fuerza de cada ladrillo de hielo, pero la inmunidad total no existe, siempre existirá bemoles. Si antes nada existió para poder dañar su fortaleza, ¿por qué ahora lo habría?

Los sonidos ásperos, del hielo quebrándose, aumentaban. ¡Una eufonía que nunca esperó oír! Con un sentimiento más fuerte que el asombro, no miedo, observó como un hoyo de desmedida dimensión se creaba en una de sus murallas, traspasando la luminosidad del astro del día. ¡Un algo capaz de derretir su protección!

Sin armaduras, sin lanzas, sin espadas ni corceles, en fin, sin afanes de príncipe... con un solo abrigo para resistir el inminente frío, coronado por el resplandor del exterior, entró una figura a su fortaleza, mordisqueando una tableta de chocolate. Ostentando la misma mirada escéptica y fría que ella, pero con una pincelada retadora y astuta.

¿Con qué valor? ¿Con qué intención? ¿Cómo era la fuerza motriz que lo había traído hasta ahí? ¿Quién era ese pedazo de idiota?

_¿Mucho gusto?..._ ¡no! ¡Ella no tuvo, ni quiso tener, el gusto de conocerlo!

_Mello._

El personaje más… más… No podía iniciar una descripción sobre él, ¿debido a…? No podría hacerlo, sencillamente, no sin irse por las ramas con sus pensamientos cuan tonta enamorada. No era imbécil —¿los pensamientos cursi la convertían en una?—, pero sí estaba enamorada. Y tenía su amado orgullo, compañero de toda la vida,… había cosas que, ni siquiera, con su mente se atrevía a compartir.

Él le había incitado a dejar su castillo blanco, ella se había resistido. ¡Jamás dejaría de dar batalla!... no obstante, fue cediendo con lentitud, pero a centímetros del exterior había estado cuando él había tenido que irse sin una promesa de regreso.

¿Por qué él había podido? ¿Por qué Mello no se había ahuyentado con sus primeros gruñidos? ¡Por qué él le había extendido la mano!, sabía que era normal hacerse preguntas, especialmente cuando era novata en el tema, pero ¿también era normal ignorar las respuestas? Le quedaba claro que él no poseía falta de carácter, hasta había habido veces que chocaron por sus personalidades tan parecidas e igualmente distintas. A ella no le ambicionaba algo ya, a él sí, poseía sentimientos de auto-superación. ¿Acaso había sido esa fuerza y motivación que lo habían llevado a Mello a buscar conocerla, sumado que podía enfrentarla?

Después de su padre, no creía conocer a un hombre con el valor para desafiarla, Mello era la refutación, a esa idea, en persona. Porque, como bien dijo su hermana, ellos marcaban la diferencia, no había otra manera de verlo. Lo comprobó, él se había interesado por buscarla, más allá de que la primera aparente intención fuera hastiarla, de trasfondo, estaba la pretensión de pasar tiempo juntos y aquel detalle lo notó cuando él ya se había largado. Su presencia opacó toda percepción de pormenores como ese anterior, tal vez, por eso se tardó en advertir tanto a sus sentimientos.

Y de allí la impresión de que había visto sin ver, no puso atención efectiva a lo que sucedía, sólo se dejó llevar.

¿A quién engañaba? Lizzie tenía razón, se habían acostumbrado a sus presencias, como si ellos hubiesen estado siempre allí, como si el complemento que le faltaba a esa casa fuese la compañía de ellos. Ahora, le era absurdo no ver a Mello, cuando llegaba temprano de la universidad, sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina rodeado de papeles con su asquerosa altanera sonrisa, siempre corrida para ella.

La presencia de él le había quitado bastante de lo que ella nunca habría de dar.

Y no hablaba de los dos o tres contactos labiales que habían llegado a compartir, que aclarando, uno lo había dado ella. Sin embargo, volvió evidenciar la siguiente frase: no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes…

Había mucho que replantearse y que ahora no haría. Por ejemplo: el haberse enamorado de un desconocido y que éste no hubiese dejado huellas que seguir, el que su hermana se encontrase en circunstancias similares —y, quizás, no debería descontar a su tutora—, en cómo haría para ignorar a esos sentimientos sin hacerse daño, cómo parcharía esa gran grieta en su recinto, etc.

Claro que nada borraba el o los hechos de que quien le había _robado_ el corazón, era un triple I: Imbécil, Impulsivo e Insoportable. Ambicioso sin remedio, con altos picos de ego, un depósito humano de chocolate y que tenía como frase de cabecera "Seré el número uno". Pero la imperfección volvía perfectos a los humanos. Por definición, un arco no puede existir sin poseer dos lados, de igual forma la realidad no puede existir sin los aspectos positivo y negativo. De cualquier modo, un brillante diamante en bruto… así se definía Mello.

El calor que filtraba su intensidad a través de las ventanas y celosías abiertas, empezaba a cruzar el límite de lo tolerable. Así pues, podía ver lo inteligente que fue prender el aire acondicionado sin dejar cerrado las ventanas. Lo más seguro es que el equipo refrigerante se terminase quemando y que el sermón de su tutora se deslizase como el agua. Se había convertido, con el tiempo, en una persona distraída y, ahora, era el doble de lo normal.

Bostezó y refregó con fuerza sus ojos, aún teniendo el lápiz entre sus dedos, no sería peculiar que luego descubriese, en su rostro, un par de lindos garabatos. Enfocó su mirada en su regazo, más concretamente en su cuaderno. No había logrado describir positivamente a Mello sin evitar mezclar sus pensamientos enamorados con la realidad, pero lo dibujado compensaba ese malogro. Tuvo la iniciativa de romper el lápiz en dos.

¡Qué dibujo! ¡Era la última vez que dejaba que su alma dibujase por ella! Esa finalidad en los detalles…

Su sonrojo facial debió completarse, tenía tiempo sin sentir ese calor en las mejillas. Era la tercera vez que lo pensaba: no estaba viendo lo que hacia. Estiró la hoja del cuaderno con obvias intenciones de arrancarla y luego desecharla. Aquel bosquejo eran pruebas físicas de sus sentimientos, no podía dejarlo allí. No tenía planeado abandonar a su orgullo y no habría razón para regalarle material a su hermana y a su conciencia con el cual reclamarle luego.

Permaneció por unos instantes en la misma acción, pero sin llevarla a cabo o completarla. Como si en su mente se diese lugar para reconsiderarlo. Suspiró abandonando el cuaderno en un costado, aún con el dibujo de él dentro. Posteriormente pensaría mejor que hacer con ese bosquejo a lápiz. Se volteó levemente y trató de alcanzar las cortinas moradas para correrlas y poder sofocar un poco la luz caldeada de la tarde. Acto seguido, volvió a su anterior posición.

El sonido del aire siendo procesado era el único en su habitación, el resto era silencio, mas no en su mente. Memorando los últimos acontecimientos que la unían a él, cayó en cuenta de que todo había sido una especie de _efecto domino_. Cuando las secuestraron, fue el primer cruce de miradas, muchas veces se dice que sólo basta verse a los ojos para que algo empiece, por alguna razón los ojos eran la ventana al alma… De súbito, llegó esa convivencia… para que una vez las semillas plantadas, florecieran.

Si la primera ficha había caído, las demás la seguirían sin remedio.

Mello estaba enamorado de ella. Tragó duro cuando recordó su confesión, el muchacho determinado le expresó sus sentimientos, sin rastros de cobardía. Y ella por eso, tal vez, le había envidiado un poco. Desde que lo conocía se creía mucho más capaz e intrépida que Mello, pero éste le había ganado en audacia y madurez. Incluso la esposó para declararse mejor, quería a toda costa que le escuchase y luego los rozamientos con los labios, finalmente un beso sin paréntesis,… se había ruborizado de nuevo.

¡Esto era estúpido! ¿Por qué no dejaba el tema y ya?... porque no era una acción tan simple, concretar las cosas no tenía el mismo nivel de facilidad que pensarlas y/o decirlas. Él representaba un asunto complicado, que cada vez era más acostumbrado en su mente. Lo que sí era estúpido era pensar que el tema fuese estúpido. Necesitaba sinónimos…

Le causaba alivio pensar en él, no le importaba las millas de distancia que hubiese en el momento. Ahora era ella quien sentía una inexplicable determinación por Mello. Quizás, debía barajar las cartas de su vida nuevamente, abrir el juego…

_**.**_

Sin duda alguna el flechazo le estaba afectando. ¿Qué estaba haciendo, allí, en frente de esa puerta?

Salió de su habitación para internarse en los calurosos laberintos de esa casa —si la razón estaba entre los presentes, que levantase la mano—, como prófuga recorrió las galerías y ahora notaba el leve sudor que se formaba en su frente por precipitarse hasta allí. No era justificación decir que sus pies la habían guiado puramente hasta esa zona de la casa, pero eso era exactamente lo que había sucedido. Miró hacia ambos lados de aquel alejado corredor. Ni un rastro de la fisgona de su hermana ni de su tutora. No es que estuviese haciendo algo malo o reprochable, pero era especial y siempre habría alguien que preguntaba _¿Qué haces?_ Odiaba dar explicaciones, no había respuestas más odiosas que dar que las explicaciones.

Dudaba de que la puerta se mantuviese bajo llave, es decir, ¿para qué? Era una habitación _vacía_. Además, jamás vio llave para todas aquellas innumerables habitaciones —no sería raro pensar que esa casa antes fuese un especie de hotel— e imaginar a Misa cerrar cerradura por cerradura, con una manojo de llaves atado por un débil llavero, le era demasiado irrealizable. En síntesis, el asunto de las cerraduras no venia al caso…

Observó el pomo reluciente. De esa galería de puertas, había cuatro que sus picaportes o pomos relucían más que los demás. Como si los hubiesen limpiado y pulido especialmente para no dejar pista. Obvió eso, giró el pomo por primera vez luego de semanas. Se preguntaba cuánto le llevaba al polvo ensuciar un sitio sin uso.

En realidad, el aroma de la habitación era muy distinto a como esperaba olerlo. Por lo general, se originaba un cierto hedor a encierro, puesto que desde que dejó de utilizarse, lógicamente, la alcoba había estado cerrada. Pero la esencia del cuarto no era parecida a lo descripto o normal. Es como si hubiese conservado la fragancia de la última persona que estuvo ahí, que la habitación estuviese cerrada había favorecido a guardar el aroma. No era su imaginación, realmente podía respirarse un olor distinto al aire densificado. Cerró la puerta tras su paso, como si no quisiese disolver la fragancia del lugar.

Como se había cuestionado antes, el polvo no estaba ausente. Pero mucho antes de que el producto entre el abandono y el tiempo se asentase, ese cuarto, como los otros tres, habían sido limpiados con materiales más desinfectantes que la lavandina. Escrupulosamente, sin omitir rincón alguno, podía pensar que hasta el techo había pasado por una ola de antisepsia. Pero por mucha limpieza que pretendieron imponer, huellas que quisieron borrar, como si literalmente buscasen hacerles olvidar sus presencias, donde más importaba, en sus mentes, no lograron borrar ni el más mínimo detalle.

La luz pobremente obtenía un lugar en el cuarto, a través de las rendijas angostas de las celosías pertenecientes a un par de ventanas situadas en un costado de las paredes laterales a la dirección en como estaba ella parada. Las cortinas de color café no era precisamente un pro hacia la potencia de la luminosidad en aquel sitio.

La cama con un escueto colchón sin sabanas, sin cubrecamas y sin almohadones. Muebles polvorientos vacios, con ningún objeto que contener, ninguna propiedad personal que espiar. Las bombillas de cada lámpara, conservaban a sus filamentos fríos, pues los interruptores de cada una reposaban del lado _OFF_ desde hace considerable tiempo. Gracias a los mismos motivos, en el baño no corría agua, los surtidores permanecían cerrados.

Ahora bien, ¿a qué vino? Quería creer que los impulsos no sólo se basaban en emociones para funcionar, sino también en razones que el subconsciente conocía. Entonces, era hora de que su conciencia demostrase toda la información mágica.

No, definitivamente, no había señales algunas de que su subconsciente tuviese intenciones de ayudarla. Por lo general siempre había un leve canturreo en su mente, esa era su conciencia, escucharla o no era otro cantar, pero estaba vez no oía algo, _silencio_.

Cuando no hay ninguna idea planteada, la opción eternamente disponible, mas no segura, era el arte de improvisar. Pondría a prueba su imaginación.

Si esa habitación estuviese aún ocupada por alguien, ¿por qué vendría allí? ¿Qué es lo que buscaría? Desde luego al dueño de la alcoba, pero ese no era el caso, suponiendo que el ocupante de ese cuarto no se encontrase en ese momento. ¿Qué podría hacer ella ahí? ¿Espiar? ¿En dónde? Si las gavetas, cajones, estanterías estuviesen completas de objetos personales, ¿habría algo interesante que hallar? Bufó, aún se sentía perdida, no era tan fácil…

Los hombres disfrutaban de husmear en los cajones, en donde las mujeres guardaban su ropa, especialmente la intima. Pero ella, si tuviese las posibilidades, no llegaría tan lejos. Otra vez, ese efusivo sonrojo en sus mejillas. Aún se consideraba una chica lo suficiente sana e inocente.

Seguir observando e imaginando que podría haber si ese alguien hubiese seguido viviendo en esa casa, no la estaba llevando a ningún lado. _Nada_ era el resultado, por lógica, ¿qué mierda le hizo pensar que podría llegar a algo interesante allí? Sólo sintió una corazonada, eso fue todo. Tanto como su hermana, Dallas tenía una imaginación muy activa, y comenzaba a darle la culpa de su localización.

Estaba siendo irracional, no tenía razones para encontrarse en esa habitación, más que querer evocar lo que aún —levemente— quedaba de esa persona. Lo único que lograría sería ponerse nostálgica con hechos con tan sólo meses de expiración. Perdía su tiempo, eso era, teóricamente, lo más notable. Eso o que se había vuelto paranoica.

Chasqueó la lengua, cabreada. El primer mandamiento de su padre hacia ella siempre fue tener o dar tres pasos sobre los pensamientos y uno sólo sobre las emociones. No buscaba cumplir aquello, pero había que destacar que su progenitor siempre tuvo razón. Había nada que estuviese que hacer ahí, nada que buscar o hallar.

Dio media vuelta, había sido una estupidez venir hasta esa alcoba. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Encontrarse con aquel idiota? No, pero… ¿pero? Como fuese, el punto es que no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

_Pero_ ese _nada_ podría convertirse en un _algo_.

Volvió a cerrar la puerta luego de haberla abierto levemente. Había dejado que sus pies la guiasen hasta ese particular cuarto. ¿Por qué no volver a ceder la decisión a sus pasos, sin analizarlos previamente? Después de todo así había llegado…

Caminó mirando como se acercaba hacia el mueble más gigantesco en la habitación, un armario. Ni idea de lo que hacía. Abrió de golpe las puertas de aquel guardarropa inmenso —¿qué acaso todo en esa casa estaba acompañado del adjetivo enorme y sus sinónimos?—. Nada, vacío como todo en esa habitación.

Pero al último instante, frenó a su brazo, antes de que éste cerrase las puertas macizas de madera. Alzó una ceja al ver un leve relieve sobre el suelo del armario. Flexionó sus rodillas y tomó lo que luego determinó como tela, la luz era mezquina. Retrocedió con ello en mano, hasta llegar a un sector más iluminado.

No era tela, por el aroma y cierta textura, era cuero. Lo estiró y observó que no era un simple retazo, para nada, era ropa, en específico, un chaleco. Por el color oscuro de éste, se le hizo imposible saber que era cuando lo halló.

Acercó la prenda a su rostro y absorbió el aroma, era el mismo que estaba esparcido de manera menos espesa por la habitación.

—Mello… —susurró, pensado que él era un imbécil muy original, ¿de qué carajo valió limpiar todo para no dejar huella, si el muy detallista dejó olvidada una prenda de su guardarropa? ¿Habría sido a propósito? Hurgó en los bolsillos del chaleco y lo primero que encontró, según el sonido y el material, era un envoltorio. Rodó los ojos, chocolate, de seguro. Como ese envoltorio, dentro del bolsillo derecho, había varios. Terminó vaciándolo y sin hallar nada especial. Fue por el izquierdo, pero éste sólo contenía algo rugoso, parecía papel… ¿un pañuelo? Momento… él había sufrido una trascendental gripe… arrojó el pañuelo asqueada—. Qué... asco.

Tiró la sarta de envoltorios en un pequeño tacho de basura a principio de la entrada, y luego de esto, sabiendo que había hallado lo suficiente, salió de la habitación.

_Tap, tap… pisadas ligeras._

—Dal… —no encontró a nadie al entrar pero sí al salir, la expresión de su tutora por hallarla por esos corredores fue corta pero perceptible—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Primera estrategia para evadir una explicación molesta; encogerse de hombros.

—¿Interesa…? Después de un año, no he terminado de recorrer esta casa.

—¿Recorrer? Con suerte te mueves, y si lo haces es para ir al baño… ¿estás recorriendo la casa? —Misa enarcó una ceja observándola. ¿Había salido de esa habitación? ¿Qué tramaba? ¿Qué no habían sido aquella galería de habitaciones donde se habían hospedados sus ex-huéspedes? Qué peculiar—. Claro…

—Sí, siempre estoy buscando rincones en donde no escuche tu voz —bufó Dallas, no dejaría que ese bobo escepticismo materno de Misa le jodiese.

—No me digas ¿Cómo vas con la búsqueda?

—Nula… siéntete orgullosa, tienes la voz menos aplacable que he oído.

—Es bueno saber que me escuchas, aunque no quieras hacerlo… —comentó sonriéndole socarronamente.

—Sí, qué divertido… ¿qué me dices de ti? Jamás vi que merodeases esta zona de la casa… —devolvió la pregunta a su tutora.

—Eso… es porque antes estaba ocupada… —excusó rápidamente—. Además tú no eres la única que no la ha terminado de reconocer.

—Ajá —acotó aburrida, buscando la forma de escapar por alguno de los anexos corredores.

—¿Qué hacías en esa habitación? —otra pregunta que requería de una explicación odiosa como respuesta.

—Ya te contesté, verificaba donde obtendría más tranquilidad.

—Qué curioso que sea la misma habitación que ocupó… Mello ¿no?

—¿Era la de él?... —desganadamente inquirió, como si el tema le tuviese sin cuidado, Misa no supo si interpretar la pregunta como sarcasmo o que en verdad no lo sabía, o de última, que trataba de evadir algo.

—Sip, esa habitación ocupó él —le comunicó Misa con la mandíbula tensa, dando a entender que estaba o estaría al tanto de lo que su prima planeaba—. Oh y dime… ¿qué es… eso que traes en las manos? —curioseó alternando la vista entre su prima y lo que tenía en sus manos. Al primer vistazo creyó que ver un pedazo de trapo negro, pero cuándo reunió mejor su atención, pudo notar que Dallas traía cuero entre sus manos, le era reconocible a la vista.

—Nada —acotó secamente, media vuelta con el talón derecho trazó y retomó para el lado opuesto a donde el camino de su tutora apuntaba.

Misa la observó dar pasos contrarios en su dirección y resopló, todo demasiado sospechoso. ¿La tendría que dejar escapar? No tenía ánimos para dar sermones y recibir protestas formadas con sátira, pero tendría que haber otra forma de atraer la atención de la mayor de sus primas.

—Ya he actualizado tu Visa —comentó la actriz antes de perder a su prima por los pasillos. Misa no volteó pero escuchó como el sonido, del caminar arrastrando los pies de Dallas, se había detenido. Sonrió, ahora ella la buscaría para saber. Dio un par de pasos esperando que su prima la siguiese.

—¿Hmp? —la única palabra que entró por un oído y no salió por el otro fue _Visa._

—Así… es —Misa continuó su camino sin esperarla. De las tres, la más curiosa era Lizzie, sin embargo, Dallas no tenía excusa que la salvase, también era entrometida, a veces, sólo, a veces, en asuntos que la beneficiasen e involucrasen enteramente, pero por ello no dejaba de ser fisgona.

La dueña de la propiedad de quinientos metros a la redonda, entre otras palabras, Misa, quitó su atención de lo que sucediera a sus espaldas. Mucho antes de que se cruzase con Dal, inducía en lo que no había podido últimamente sacarse de la cabeza. Sí, correcto: L.

Pero, sus ideas no se concentraban concretamente en él, sino en dónde, en este momento, estuviese depositando sus posaderas. En un estado de ignorancia cayó cuando las primeras semanas pasaron como un invierno, se preguntó ¿por qué esa lentitud? Los relojes parecían haber tomado sus vacaciones nunca antes tomadas. En la tercera semana, el miércoles, cuando el sol coloreaba naranja su cocina, unos momentos se perdió y luego con un pestañeo volvió a la realidad. En ese lapso que estuvo perdida, no más de diez segundos, descubrió que todo el tiempo había esperado ver a Ryuuzaki entrar a la cocina. Desde aquello, desde haber notado que su costumbre hacia él había sido más grave de lo que parecía, comprendió que la lentitud del tiempo no era otra cosa que haberlo echado de menos. Volver a reducir su lista de compras, entre los artículos sobrantes estaban los kilos y kilos de azúcar y café… La comida se acumulaba, porque _nadie_ la consumía de la misma manera.

Extrañar comenzó siendo una acción involuntaria, un reclamo del alma —ya ajustaría cuentas con su interior—, sin embargo ahora estaba consiente y seguía buscando con sus sentidos al detective. Buscar, eso era lo único que hacia. Comenzó, otra vez, involuntariamente, con un libro y lo halló para volver a perderlo de vista. De tres que hacia, dos estaban mal…

El libro ya no le daría más chances, había que recordar lo avaro que era. Entonces, ¿cómo encontraría de nuevo a Ryuuzaki? Sabía que no era seguro, pero quería volver a verlo. Ahora, si le interesaba saber el _cómo._

Mientras conducía su cuerpo por la casa —ha decir verdad, ni siquiera veía por donde iba—, clickeaba en la pantalla del fino dispositivo que mantenía entre sus manos. Tal vez leer las instrucciones de uso le hubiese ahorrado mucho, pero ella se conocía así misma, no leería instrucciones. No era su agenda, ni ninguno de sus teléfonos celulares, por algo era que no sabía cómo usarlo. Era un nuevo juguete, que esperaba que la acercase más a quien quería volver a ver por capricho.

Los clicks funcionaban como el cantar de un grillo llamado _gri-gri_, porque era lo único que se distinguía entre el silencio.

—¿Visa? ¿Qué has hecho con mi Visa? —rugió Dallas demandante, Misa no apartó su vista del dispositivo en sus manos. Pensó que su prima se había tardado bastante en venir a averiguar por sus anteriores palabras, lo suficiente para dejar que volviese a hundirse en sus planes.

—La actualicé. Esa vieja Visa norteamericana estaba por vencerse.

—¿Y luego?

—Pensé que interesaría saberlo.

—Supongo —Dallas se encogió de hombros, ¿eso era todo? ¿Por qué Misa habría de hacerlo?

—Tu pasaporte está totalmente vigente, desde luego porque es nuevo, pero recuerda que hace tiempo no me dejaste sacarte una Visa en el consulado de los Estados Unidos porque ya tenías una… pero ya ha vencido, así que me tomé la libertad de renovarla.

—Bueno —lentamente aceptó, seguía sin captar cuál era el fin—… ¿La de Lizzie también? Porque viajaremos… ¿no?

—¿Viajaremos? No… —contestó Misa extrañada, volteándose hacia ella, ¿acaso Dallas no lo recordaba?—. No viajaremos a algún sitio… Estamos a mediados del verano, Dal.

—¿Y qué?

—¿Te has olvidado?

—¿De qué? —cuestionó impaciente, ¿le diría en algún estúpido momento de que rayos le hablaba?

—Me gustaría saber por dónde vuelas últimamente —comentó Misa. Dallas era una chica distraída, pero siempre había tenido muy presente esta fecha. ¿Qué le sucedía?—. Todos los años, desde que vives conmigo, viajas a Norteamérica… pronto será el aniversario del fallecimiento de tus padres… ¿Será posible que lo olvidases?

Dallas pegó un respingo como única señal de extrema sorpresa. ¡Sus padres! Un alguien capaz de causarle un algo, ¡un estado de tremenda desconcentración! Lo más sagrado en su vida había sido quitado del primer plano, suplantado. Había olvidado el aniversario de sus padres, el día que hace nueve años, ella y Lizzie conocieron el sentido de _sobrevivir._ Tragó saliva duramente. Rígida se quedó, mientras Misa esperaba que mencionase algo, como si tuviese clavos en los pies que la atasen al suelo.

Su tutora se encogió de hombros, ignorando la culpabilidad que retumbaba en la cabeza de la universitaria, sin saber como apaciguarla o tragarla. Dejó atrás a su prima y su perturbación, no intentaría preguntarle qué le sucedía, una pelea originaría de hacerlo. Dallas era lo suficiente grande como para querer o no hablar de la cosas, Misa no tenía porqué andar tratando de extraerle información.

Oyó como su prima golpeaba la palma de su mano contra su frente y luego gruñía mientras se refregaba la mano por su cara, así lo imaginaba porque, en realidad, le estaba dando la espalda.

—Hum… gracias —masculló, no obstante, agradeciéndole de verdad—. No tenías porqué…

Misa paró y volteó para sonreírle cándidamente.

—Despreocúpate… te avisaré luego cuando compré los pasajes.

—¿Plural?

Dallas la alcanzó mientras reparaba en que su tutora jugueteaba con una especie de pantalla táctil que antes no había visto.

—Mis custodias —contestó la Idol sin quitar la mirada de su aparatito—. Ya que no me dejas acompañarte, sabes que mis guardaespaldas te escoltaran —su prima se quejó sonoramente.

—Nice —irónicamente califica.

—Es extraño que Liz no quiera acompañarte.

—Nunca ha querido regresar, no quiere saber nada con los cementerios.

Misa asintió mientras doblaba y luego descendía por las escaleras, habían llegado por fin a la única conexión, en toda la casa —increíblemente— del segundo piso con el primero. Dallas la acompañó hasta llegar a la cocina, su prima se dirigió directamente a la heladera. La actriz observó la banqueta que estaba más cercana al ventanal, la silueta agazapada de alguien ocupando ese lugar volvió a molestarle.

—¿Qué es ese dispositivo? —curiosea Dallas observando al juguete nuevo depositado sobre el desayunador mientras su tutora rebuscaba en uno de los aparadores superiores.

—Nada —respondió mismamente como su prima cuando ella le había preguntado sobre esa prenda de cuero que traía en las manos, que por cierto, aún seguía teniendo.

La joven tutora había puesto una tetera a calentar con agua en ella. Al punto, buscó entre los aparadores un recipiente sobre el que verter el agua una vez que estuviese lista. Dallas la observó aburrida sobre la puerta del refrigerador, al parecer estaba pasando mejor el mal trago de hace un rato. Extrajo la comida chatarra que había venido a buscar, que consistía en una lata de gaseosa y un par de bolsas con refrigerios, y se encaminó a la salida de la cocina sin decir nada.

—Dallas, no quiero que comas en tu habitación —le advirtió su tutora, mientras que ella la ignoraba magistralmente.

Suspiró viendo a su prima salir de la cocina. Regresó hacia el desayunador y tomó la pantalla táctil que había dejado momentos previos en ese lugar. No sabía en específico el nombre del aparato, ya que se lo regalaron hacia tiempo y jamás lo había usado, ahora comenzaba darle algún uso interesante. Para tener una idea, era como una especie de GPS o localizador, siendo franca, no tenía mucha idea lo costoso que podría ser.

Todo lo que había venido investigando sobre su _localizador,_ además de cómo manejarlo, era si la localización que le mostraba en aquel mapa satelital era correcta. No lo sabía, ya que, por ahora, no tenía forma de comprobarla. _5-1, Bandaijima, Chuo-ku, Niigata-shi, Niigata 950-0078, Japan_

¿Así que… la prefectura de Niigata?

Las cosas se habían desarrollado así: precedentemente a la ida de L y compañía, se había asegurado de preparar una bandeja —común y corriente— de cocina de plata para incorporarle un chip de rastreo, correspondiente, por supuesto, al localizador que ella ahora sostenía entre manos. Se aseguró de conseguir que el pequeño chip fuese totalmente imperceptible, contó con la ayuda de expertos en camuflaje detallista. Estar en el mundo del espectáculo era beneficioso en muchos sentidos, puesto que conocía variadas personalidades, entre ellas, los equipos técnicos de cada proyecto cinematográfico, como los de las películas al estilo de _Matrix_, dispuestos a ayudarla en lo que fuere.

La bandeja fue decorada con repostería, variable en formas, colores y sabores, lo que fuese para distraer. Había pensado en un par de opciones, dejar un solo chip de rastreo o insertar otro en el caso de que a la bandeja le sucediese algo. Optó por la segunda opción, entonces, en uno de los Muffins, en su base papel, implantó otro chip, también correspondiente al localizador, pero ese Muffin tenía algo en particular, su sabor era limón y L lo detestaba, por lo tanto evitaría comerlo y sería el que más perdurase.

Así, entregó la bandeja llena de dulces a él cuando se despedían, aduciéndole que no devorase los dulces, sino que los degustase con el tiempo. Sin embargo, eso no fue por motivo de que quería la recordase o no la olvidase, sino porque esperaba así poder localizarlo, si la bandeja pasaba más tiempo con Ryuuzaki, más fácil sería rastrearlo.

Dejó pasar unas semanas, varias, para no levantar sospecha, por ello, ahora intentaba buscarlo.

Pero era evidente que su estrategia era como un vidrio quebrado, con un simple toque se vendría a bajo. Puesto que habían diversa posibilidades de que no se diese. Una, que Ryuuzaki hubiese tirado la bandeja con los dulces en cuanto se la dio. Que hubiese comido todos los dulces y finalmente haber tirado la fuente. Que hubiese descubierto su plan y se hubiese desechó de su _regalo. _Etc. Con L no se jugaba y ella lo sabía muy bien, pero había sido lo mejor que había podido preparar en unos días, antes de que él se le escurriese y en este momento se agradecía a sí misma, porque realmente estaba interesada en volverá verlo…

Quizás fue ingenua, pero estaba dispuesta a seguirlo. Que él estuviese al tanto o no, ya se vería…

Y viendo ahora la localización que le mostraba el dispositivo de rastreo, le era insólito que Ryuuzaki siguiese en Japón, había esperado hallarlo en otra parte totalmente alejada de ese conjunto de islas enormes. A causa de eso tenía sus dudas, muy serias, si realmente su idea había funcionado. ¿Por qué se quedarían en Niigata?

Sus vacilaciones fueron aplacadas cuando recordó aquella tarjeta blanca.

"_Sumérgela en agua hirviente y sabrás." "Por si algún día… quieres buscarme."_

Y eso era lo que exactamente estaba haciendo, no tenía ni la más mera idea de lo que podía tener una tarjeta blanca tan plástica como una de crédito. Pero L se la había dado por algún motivo y podría ser por el mismo por el que ella lo buscaba —como no—.

La tetera silbó, había hervido el agua velozmente, la tomó por el asa tratando de no quemarse. Vertió el agua hirviente dentro del recipiente que había dejado sobre una de las mesadas. Observaba el leve vapor que escapaba de la tetera caliente. Una vez vertido el líquido, dejó a la tetera reposar sobre uno de los anafes a gas.

Suspiró y luego buscó en sus bolsillos. Descubrió la enigmática tarjeta, la observó por ambos lados. Nada, limpia, sin otro aspecto que el de un plástico inservible. La colocó a contraluz y no vio algo. Tan fácil de romper. Estaba segura que nada lograría sumergiéndola en agua vaporosa, terminaría arruinando al plástico. No obstante, así se lo había indicado Ryuuzaki.

Manos a la obra. Sumergió a la tarjeta sosteniéndola de una punta, como la ninfa Thetis con su hijo Aquiles. Sin embargo, la soltó en cuanto el agua le quemó la punta de los dedos. Elevó una ceja cuando no vio algo interesante, simplemente como la tarjeta se asentaba en el fondo del recipiente trasparente sobre el cual había vertido el agua.

Bufó, seguía contemplado a un plástico inútil.

—¿Y ahora?

Se dice que las quejas son el motor de algunas cosas. Así que para que algo pase, hay que quejarse. Puesto que visualizó un cambio que se dibujaba lentamente en el plástico hundido. En medio de la incolora tarjeta, luego de unos minutos de pasársela adivinando y buscando forma a lo que aparecía grabado, comprendió que era la _L_ gótica negra que tanto representaba a ese personaje.

El dibujo se completó, dándole verdadera forma al logo.

A través del agua siguió sin quitar ojo. Un segundo experimento sucedió, la tarjeta se abrió en dos. Quedando dos caras ahora, una en blanco y otra con aquella inicial tan reconocible. Permitió dejar pasar unos minutos sin hacer algo más que pensar que otra cosa debería suceder, pero no fue así. Después de esos dos detalles que se presentaron prontamente, no ocurrió más.

Escéptica extrajo, ahora, las dos tarjetas, por su puesto más finas que la que formaban en conjunto. Sus manos ardieron pero no importó porque estaba más concentrada en la utilidad de ello. Espero que escurriesen y examinó primero la cara en blanco que había quedado luego de separase de la otra cara de la tarjeta. Estaba totalmente lisa.

En seguida, evaluó la segunda cara de la tarjeta, la que poseía la _L_. Estaba totalmente grabada, como si esa _L_ siempre estuviese ahí, le pasó un dedo encima. Miró por el otro lado y halló a un papel pegado en esa parte posterior. Un trozo de papel común y corriente que tenía lo siguiente impreso: _Mi habitación._

La tinta de aquel pedazo de papel arrugado y mojado, pegado la parte posterior de la segunda tarjeta, estaba algo corrida.

Una tarjeta en cada mano y se preguntó: ¿de que le mierda le servía? ¿Cómo se suponía que hallaría a Ryuuzaki con eso dos plásticos?

Volvió sobre lo escrito en el papel pegado en la segunda tarjeta con la _L_ gótica. _Mi habitación_ ¿Su habitación? ¿Qué habitación?

_**.**_

Encendió las luces y cerró la puerta. La indicación tan sutil, a su entender, hacia referencia al cuarto que L había ocupado en su hogar. Porque ¿Cuál otro significado podía otorgarle a una instrucción de, literalmente, dos palabras?

Mientras buscaba algo peculiar en la alcoba, antinaturalmente pulcra, que le guiase un poco más, pensaba que la cara o segunda tarjeta que poseía el logo en negro, podría ser como una especie de tarjeta de presentación, al fin y al cabo, todos los detectives tenían una y, claro, ésta, con el peculiar estilo de L. Generalmente, una tarjeta de presentación debería contener datos o formas de contactar a aquel servicio, pero ésta sólo tenía un logo y por detrás un papel pegado, mojado y arrugado, que le indicaba a dónde tenía que ir… técnicamente.

El escritorio fino de madera, al final de la habitación, no estaba vacío. ¡No! ¡Si había algo allí! Una sombra o lo que parecía un relieve… Trotó hasta el mueble para precipitarse contra él. ¿De verdad que estaba tan ansiosa? Qué patética, se calificó así misma.

Era una pantalla.

No recordaba bien, pero le parecía ya haber visto ese tipo de dispositivos en el mercado, quizás cuando había acompañado a Dallas a conseguirse una de esa tabletas _Wacom_. El aparato depositado en el escritorio, era una gran pantalla de _OLED_ —Organic Light-Emitting Diode— de última generación, extra delgada. Por el tipo de tecnología era más evidente que esto era obra de L.

La pantalla estaba apagada, buscó en sus delgados bordes el botón de _ON_ o encendido. Dio con él y en menos de dos segundos la pantalla se había iluminado, había caído en cuenta de que aquel dispositivo, tal vez fuese una _Tablet PC_: una computadora a medio camino entre una computadora portátil y un Smartphone, en el que se puede escribir a través de una pantalla táctil.

Estaba en lo correcto. Tomó por los bordes la pantalla, queriendo agarrarla y concluyó en que ésta estaba adherida, soldada totalmente al escritorio. ¿Qué demonios…? ¿A quién se le ocurriría pegar una computadora a un mueble? Sabía quien y no le interesaba maldecirlo ahora. Se preguntaba si el escritorio estaría adherido al suelo.

La pantalla estaba totalmente en blanco, como si no contuviese algo. Comenzaba a odiar al color blanco.

De la pantalla o Tablet PC, como fuese, se abrió solo una especie de lector, así como los antiguos lectores de CD o DVD, con diferencia de que éste era mucho más delgado y angosto. ¿Y luego? Parecía que el dispositivo esperaba que depositase algo en ese lector.

Un momento... miró las tarjetas en su mano y luego al lector que aún se mantenía extendido hacia fuera esperando que introdujese algo tan delgado como para caber en esa ranura. Las tarjetas coincidían en tamaño y grosor… ¿así que para eso eran? Pero aún seguía sin comprender mucho. Dudaba de que la tarjeta con el logo fuese la que debería introducir, optó por la otra, la que estaba en blanco y que aparentaba no tener ninguna función.

La introdujo y automáticamente el lector volvió esconderse. Tres segundos y saltó sorprendida cuando en la pantalla aparecía una _L _enorme y una voz le hablaba:

—_Amane-san_ —la voz de Ryuuzaki… sintetizada—. _Si este mensaje está reproduciéndose es porque supo seguir mis instrucciones, escuche muy bien porque este mensaje no se repetirá. Si llegó hasta aquí es porque está interesada en comunicarse conmigo, por lo tanto, ya debe haber notado la utilidad de la computadora. Luego de que este mensaje termine, se abrirá un canal de comunicación único, una red, que a través de esta computadora, usted podrá utilizar para comunicarse conmigo, a modo de correo electrónico. Sólo necesitará escribirme. La pantalla posee lector de huellas digitales, por ello, sólo usted podrá escribirme, no intente involucrar a terceros. La computadora reconocerá sus huellas dactilares apenas acerque sus dedos, ha sido configurada para usted. La computadora tiene como único fin la comunicación, no posee otra aplicación. Su única entrada externa, es la del lector de tarjeta, conserve la tarjeta, porque será la única llave para acceder a la comunicación. Como habrá comprobado, el computador se encuentra afianzado al pupitre, no podrá moverlo, así como tampoco el pupitre. Le contestaré por aquí, si es posible, de forma inmediata. Por favor, utilice esta línea de comunicación en casos que verdaderamente lo ameriten. Gracias. _

El mensaje finalizó. En la pantalla desapareció la L para ser reemplazada por un espacio en blanco y un teclado semi transparente, por último estaba el botón _Send. _Todo listo para que le escribiese.

Bien, ahora si quería un manual. ¿Por qué L, en el mensaje, se le había dirigido con tanta cortesía? La voz sintética sonó tan indiferente, artificial… Sólo en casos de que lo amerite, conclusión; quedaba descartada la idea de hablarle… no había ninguna emergencia… sólo sus bobos sentimientos.

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **Un consejo, disfruten de la compañía de quienes le rodean, porque cuando las cosas surgen, ya es muy tarde para hablar. No me he puesto nostálgica, es sólo un consejo que va de acuerdo al capitulo. Es complicado y molesto tener que soportar a tu consciencia repetirte: _te lo dije_. Y Misa y Dallas en este cap. lo sintieron.

Podría decirse que este capítulo ha sido bastante tranquilo, lleno de reflexiones y preguntas acerca de lo que conlleva el enamoramiento y posteriormente el amor. Lizzie ha sido quien menos párrafos tuvo en este capítulo, esto es debido a que ella tenía admitido sus sentimientos, pero su hermana y tutora no. Es curioso que la más joven de las tres sea quien tenga más madurez. ¿Ustedes extrañan también a los masculinos de este fanfic? Ya los veremos, no se preocupen…

Llegué… tarde. Les estaré eternamente agradecida por la paciencia que me tienen. Escribir una historia de esta extensión lleva su buen tiempo y deben saber que mis ratos libres tiene el mismo título que este fanfic. Creo que ustedes ya están cansados de leer excusas, bien… Sólo sepan que no importa el tiempo que pase, yo VOY a actualizar, lo prometo.

¿Le darían una limosna a esta humilde autora? Ya saben, yo escribo y ustedes leen, ustedes me escriben y yo los leeré. La acción es reciproca. Así que, de tu billetera o bolsillo saca un Review, porque estaré agradecía de recibirlo. Si tienes un Review constructivo, ¡no dudes en dármelo!


	14. Cucú

**Life Book**

**Disclaimer:** Death Note es una obra creada por Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata, publicada por primera vez en diciembre del 2003. Este fanfic tiene apenas meses de vida por lo que es cronológicamente imposible que la serie me pertenezca. El lucro es meramente satisfacción personal y el gusto por escribir, nada más.

**Categoría**_**: **_Aventura _**- **_Romance - Humor

_**Cursiva**_ – Pensamientos o palabras, frases a resaltar, conversaciones telefónicas, mensajes.

**Narración normal** – 3ª persona.

**Parejas:** no esperes mi respuesta, saca tus conclusiones.

**Advertencia: **Leve spoiler.

* * *

קוקיה

**Capitulo XIII: **Cucú

* * *

El reloj estaba loco. La precisión más errada y exacta a la vez que hubiera visto. Ni marcha hacia delante ni marcha hacia atrás, ni un milímetro, ni retroceso ni avance. Su mecanismo no tenía movimiento alguno, más que las telarañas concurridas por arácnidos. Sus agujas congeladas en el tiempo, no informaban una hora distinta a las de la doce y cuarenta minutos. Todos los días, todos los días…

Nunca le volvieron a darle cuerda, más concretamente, no recordaba que alguna vez lo hubiesen hecho, siempre había estado, allí, para decorar. Su péndulo quieto era como un corazón que dejó de latir, porque un reloj que no da la hora es un reloj inservible. Un objeto que sólo logra dar sombra. Una fina pieza de invaluable madera de nogal, muy seguro, tallado a mano, con brillantes números romanos encerrados en una circunferencia, esperando lo que nunca pasaba; ser señalados.

Su tictac era silencio, porque no existía uno. No había un sonido que impacientase. No había segundos sonoros. Tanta quietud era como un cementerio sin tumbas. Una clase de ansiedad nacía, cuando uno no podía ver el estado del día reflejado en el tiempo, es decir, voltear y ver un reloj con la misma ignorancia del tiempo que su observador humano; no era divertido. Un reloj rebelde era éste, porque hacia caso omiso al tiempo, la única regla y orden que los relojes deben acatar.

La parálisis en sus manecillas no era compartida con su pajarito cucú. Todos los días, todos los días, salía de su escondite para informar el inicio de la tarde y el del día. Un pajarito de madera sobre una tabla, con un cantar desgastado, y que, de hecho, le faltaba un ojo. Un _piopio_ fantasmal. ¿Cómo un reloj sin hora ni cuerda alguna en sus engranajes oxidados, podía poseer un pajarito que marcase las doce con exactitud?

Una precisión errada y exacta.

Pero así era, el pajarito cantaba para las doce solamente. ¿Cómo? Habrá respuestas y preguntas innecesarias, pero esa bisilábica cuestión no estaba demás. Era sobrenatural, extraño, un reloj, viejo y estático, con cucú para las doce. Era un reloj rebelde.

No conocía su origen, pero sabía que le pertenecía a Watari. Dónde se mudasen, él siempre colocaba ese reloj en la pared. Una reliquia, comprensible, aún así inútil. Ignoraba si estaba descompuesto, sólo entendía que ese reloj estaba a sus espaldas.

Empezaba a creer que ese ausente conteo del tiempo le crispaba levemente. Simplemente, conocer que algo no poseía una razón lógica era un llamado para su mente, un reto, tal vez, oculto. Ese cucú, no tenía porqué de existencia, no había formas de que cantase. Su atención tomó valor sobre el relojito cuando jamás vio ni un mísero amago de las manecillas.

Sí, a Near le desagradaba ese reloj, fuese ya por el tuerto pajarito de madera con ese espectral cucú o por la falta de las veintitrés horas y cincuenta ocho minutos en su recorrido circular. El patito de hule amarilla, que mantenía entre sus dedos, era un ciento dos por ciento más bonito que esa avecilla corroída, sí, era más bonito. Hasta hacía, artificialmente, _Quack_, mejor que un escalofriante_ Cucú_. Mucho mejor.

Pronto averiguaría qué guardaba esa pieza de madera con tan fantasmagórico avechucho. En el _mientras tanto_, y sin hastío de por medio, tendría que alimentar a su mente con tramas reales, por así decirlo, preocuparse por su alrededor.

Quizás le dio mayor importancia a la tranquilidad, más de lo debido, después de todo, estaba solo. Su altanero compañero no se hallaba, era de extrañar, en cierta manera. ¿Acaso el sonido o, en todo caso, el ruido, era necesario para lograr alguna clase de concentración? Por lo tanto ¿se había acostumbrado a obtener sus ensimismamientos a pesar de que existiese un bullicio taladrándole los oídos? Posiblemente, Ryuuzaki había tenido razón, esas vivencias en aquella casa le habían entrenado y ayudado sin advertirlo.

Sin embargo, ahora no toleraba el silencio. Era una conclusión extraña, lo aceptaba para sí mismo. Aún deseaba voltear y hallar —además de ese estancado pedazo de madera denominado reloj— a alguien observándole curiosamente, una sonrisa pícara y tímida que se formase sólo para él. Ése era uno de los riesgos del acostumbramiento. No existía mejor pegamento, al pasado, que los recuerdos.

Retorció a uno de sus mechones entre sus dedos como si así lo pudiese hacer con sus pensamientos. ¿Era lo mismo retorcer los pensamientos que tener pensamientos retorcidos? No, había una pulgada de diferencia, porque convertir ideas simples en complicadas _no_ era exactamente lo mismo que las ideas solas se originaran, de por si, complicadas. _Exacto…_ exactamente…

Eso era lo que faltaba… ¿o lo que abundaba? Exactitud, no había, eso escaseaba. Inexactitud, predominaba como el hambre en el mundo.

Como las agujas de ese feo reloj, todo lo que sabían con respecto a sus adversarios poseía un amplio margen de inexactitud. Aunque hubiese jugadas bien hechas, el beneficio era pobre, porque sus rivales habían sabido estudiar el campo de batalla, conocer todas las posibilidades. Ergo, ellos ahora tenían que encontrar o crear oportunidades que sus contrincantes no dieran posibles.

La idea de estrategias jamás pensadas, el detalle protagonista era la impredecibilidad, por ahora, seguía siendo la base de la cuestión, y por lo planes, levantarían guerra sobre ella. Atípico, lo que pudiese sonar más impulsivo o imprudente posible.

Demostrarían tácticas tontas, vanas o fáciles de descifrar, montarían todas las apariencias que fuesen necesarias para camuflar las verdaderas jugadas. Se harían subestimar, porque la sorpresa era la carta ganadora, el naipe que todo lo puede.

Buscarían crearle a sus adversarios imágenes e ideas falsas, que los llevasen, luego, a un error, al menosprecio. Aunque con la reputación de L, esa tarea se volviese un tanto irrealizable, era su plan: se convertirían en una cajita de sorpresas. Los planes podrían variar, pero siempre seguirían, como línea guía, la impredecibilidad.

Plan A, B, C, D… el abecedario completo, lo que hiciese falta. Después de todo, un detective sin municiones ni imaginación, era otro simple oficial.

Gracias a que el ascensor mostró bajada, Near tuvo que dejar fluir el efecto Dominó sobre las fichas del mismo nombre. El estrepitoso ruido plástico de cientos y cientos de piezas opacó por unos instantes esa descripta ausencia de bullicio. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y la última ficha se derrumbó en el suelo de la habitación, en consecuencia, siendo empujada, hasta chocar con los pies del recién llegado.

Un desorden en suelo que no tenía celador, ¿era alguna manía de Near ser tan desordenado ó, acaso, era un leve rasgo de su adolescencia?

—Hmp… Watari no tiene que ver esto —el disgusto, de aquel hombre longevo, por la suciedad y el desorden, era como una ley que había que respetar. Ryuuzaki lo sabía muy bien, y se suponía que sus sucesores también. Se suponía.

Lo siguió con la mirada a su líder, hasta que éste llegó al gran tablero estrecho pero prolongado, pegado a la pared coronada por múltiples pantallas tintineantes. Sobre el tablero o mesa alargada, con equipos y máquinas de todo arquetipo, depositó la bandeja contenedora de colorida repostería, a su lado, dejó los currículos guardados en tres referentes carpetas.

—El orden es la guía de la razón, el desorden el ministro de la imaginación —L volteó ante la respuesta de su sucesor y su poética forma de expresar: _No me fastidien_.

—Watari no lo ve así, para nuestra desgracia. Por lo tanto, mi consejo es que levantes todo esto —peculiarmente señaló el desastre blanco, compuesto por fichas del conocido juego Dominó, esparcidas como una peste.

No hubo propósitos de Near por tal idea.

—Es lamentable que no se te haya contagiado la prolijidad de Lizzie —probó nombrarla, para patentizar qué tan estable estaban los sentimientos de sucesor por dicho personaje, mas no hubo respuesta, como muy usualmente pasaba. Tanto Near como Mello mostraban inacción hacia aquella cuestión cada vez más desvanecida. Es como sí hubiesen bloqueado herméticamente, con contraseña jeroglífica, todo sentimiento o sensación relacionados con ellas. Máquinas, la palabra justa para describir la actividad del cerebro de sus dos herederos. Qué más podría esperar Ryuuzaki, era lo ideal. Por otro lado no quería, precisamente, a robots para sucederlo.

L salteó el panecillo sabor limón y escogió otro de la fuente. Pegó un bocado mientras Near tomaba asiento luego de haber atravesado aquel mar plástico.

—¿Curriculum vitae? —preguntó serenamente observando a la pila compuesta por tres finas carpetas de color bordo.

—No, son más que ello… son expedientes —contestó L abriendo uno de ellos y extrayendo algunas hojas con variados datos sobre la persona a la que le pertenecía el expediente abierto. Cedió los archivos a su sucesor para que echase un vistazo.

—¿Una agente de la CIA? —corroboró con sólo unos vistazos.

—Haller Lidner, o más bien… Haller Bullook —informó Ryuuzaki tomando la cafetera para verter el líquido en una tasa—. La _CIA_ la ha enviado.

—Creí que teníamos a la CIA de nuestro lado.

—Siempre se habían manejado a mi orden y a mi parecer —comentó L dudando entre echar todo el contenido directamente de la azucarera a su tasa humeante o medir el edulcorante con cucharadas—. ¿Sabes? Esto me lleva sospechar que nuestros adversarios tienen fuertes influencias sobre la CIA, porque jamás habían enviado a alguien para investigarme. Dudan de mi fidelidad hacia la justicia. Y yo dudo de ese cambio de bando tan repentino.

—¿Acaso el plan de ellos es poner a todas las instituciones, agencias y organizaciones internacionales en nuestra contra?

—Parece ser así. Es como si buscasen reducir nuestras posibilidades. De lo que evidentemente no están enterados nuestros perseguidores, es que, para mí, todo servicio de inteligencia así como cualquier gobierno, son sólo simples herramientas para facilitar el trabajo… no me son imprescindibles. No lograrán poder obstaculizarnos, si es que lo pretenden.

—Pero verdaderamente nuestra posición peligrará si todo el mundo se vuelve en nuestra contra —indica Near retorciendo sus cabellos.

—Lo sé, hay que darnos prisa —aseguró sorbiendo del café azucarado o ¿del azúcar cafeinado?—. Al punto, estos expedientes son el resultado de las audiciones falsas de personal que decidimos realizar. Con ayuda de Watari, he entrevistado alrededor de unas quince mil personas. Es una lástima que no hayas querido acompañarnos esta mañana.

—No había necesidad —L conocía a veces esa poca iniciativa de Near por las cosas, otras veces tendía a tomarla como desinterés.

—Como sea, no estoy seguro de catalogar a estas audiciones online como un éxito, porque lo que buscamos con esto era atraer algún espía de nuestros adversarios, pero esos son los expedientes que han arrojado.

—¿Algún sospechoso?

—Haller Lidner trabaja para _La Agencia Central de Inteligencia_, y como estamos previendo, tal vez la CIA está más cerca de ser una posible opositora que aliada. La dejaremos como una sospechosa intermedia, luego investigaremos en el interior de la CIA —Ryuuzaki dejó los papales y el expediente de esa agente para pasar a otro—. El siguiente, Teru Mikami.

—Es un abogado fiscal japonés —leyó Near, en la primera hoja del expediente, dicha información junto a la foto del sujeto.

—Es un individuo curioso: En primer lugar, trabajó para ese servicio de seguridad que contratamos en un principio para hallar a Amane y que luego despedí por su incompetencia, Mikami no se encontraba entre ellos en ese entonces, pero no quita que haya sido miembro de esa organización, que ha sido nuestra delatora. En segundo, me he enterado de una fuerte simpatía de Mikami por las ideales que poseía Kira…

—¿Sus ideales?

—Sí, es como una especie de fan de Kira —satirizó levemente Ryuuzaki mientras guardaba los archivos de aquel fiscal—. Es nuestro principal sospechoso.

—¿Quién es el último?

—Loan Meyer —contestó abriendo el último expediente—. Sobre él, sencillamente, me llamó la atención su capacidad de deducción…

—Según los planes, ellos deberían trabajar para nosotros.

—Exacto, la idea es dejar que se infiltre algún espía por parte de nuestros enemigos, por alguna razón hicimos pública la noticia de que buscábamos personal, para que podamos interceptarlos directamente. Aunque ya conozcamos con aproximación la localización de nuestros perseguidores, hay que encontrar otras vías para interceptarlos. Les hemos hecho creer que podrán robar información… Desde un principio, la principal estrategia es inversa a aquella anterior idea.

—Entonces… sus propios canales espías se volverán nuestros, así llegaremos directamente hasta ellos. Sin embargo, hay que limitar la información o el trabajo que les daremos a esos tres que has seleccionado.

—Los puestos ya los he definido. Ellos no tendrán contacto alguno con nosotros, inclusive trabajarán en una localización totalmente alejada de la nuestra, para que no puedan rastrearnos. Esta vez no habrá errores.

—Antes de proseguir, hay que estar seguros de que alguno de ellos tres es el espía enemigo que buscamos.

—No puedo asegurarlo totalmente, pero es un ochenta y dos porciento positivo que nuestros adversarios han enviado a alguien para presentarse a nuestras audiciones y he seleccionado, rigurosamente, a esas tres personas especiales.

Near no ponía en duda el criterio de su líder para seleccionar a esos tres, pero si sospechaba de las razones de cada uno para querer trabajar para L.

—¿Qué haremos con los dos restantes, una vez que descubramos a quién buscamos? —consultó el poseedor de pálida piel y blanco cabello.

—No puedo decirte que nos desaceremos de ellos pero… si son útiles, tal vez, considere conservarlos en sus puestos.

En su segunda servida, el café estuvo apunto de desbordar de la tasa. Necesitaban tasas más grandes, ¿sería mala idea beber directamente de la cafetera? Terminaría quemándose.

Luego de rellenar su boca con dulzura colorida y tragar, le indicó a su sucesor que tomase lo que quisiese. Éste no hizo más que mirarlo, como si engullir dulces de esa forma fuese sólo una excentricidad y no una verdadera necesidad. L aún se preguntaba cómo es que Near podía sobrevivir sin darle las energías suficientes a su cuerpo, a su cerebro, es más, estaba seguro de que las energías que traían por _default_ el cuerpo humano, no eran proporcionadas para el desgaste y/o consumo que sus mentes requerían. Tenía que descubrir cuál era el secreto de Near.

Aunque Ryuuzaki merendase casi todo lo que siempre traía en su fuente, podía notar como se tardaba en dejar los recipientes vacios; faltaba alguien. Todos los postres siempre tenían carcomidas las porciones donde se hallaba el chocolate, ahora ningún dulce poseía tal característica. Su otro sucesor, se ausentaba. Y comer solo no era tan placentero, la idea de competir por los dulces siempre era un pequeño juego entre ellos.

Carraspeó levemente.

—Extraño a Mello —comentó para sí, Near lo observó de reojo.

—Hay demasiada tranquilidad —¿un _yo también_?, ¿lo contrario? O ¿simplemente un comentario? Near era demasiado inexpresivo.

_**-.-**_

El aburrimiento es sólo el producto entre uno mismo y el tiempo libre. Posee el zumbar y los reflejos de una mosca, porque es casi imposible de aplastar, pero no su mortalidad natural.

Cerró la laptor y la arrojó hacia los asientos traseros. Internet no era ninguna herramienta de entretenimiento, por lo menos, sano. No compartía ese ocio que tenían la gran mayoría de los primates, evolucionados, de este planeta. Para él sólo constituía otra vía más de comunicación que podía ser fácilmente alterada. Ni correos, foros, redes sociales,… nada de esa porquerías —creadas por y para placer del hombre con excusa llamada "comunicación"— era algo realmente productivo, porque así como era fácil crearse una cuenta en cualquiera de esas webs, es obtener información de quién sea, a costa de unos escasos _clicks_.

Tal vez, el mal uso de esas web gratuitas era lo que las llevaban a ser una espada de doble filo. Como fuere, a él no le atraían en lo más mínimo. La vía online no sólo era un cúmulo de redes sociales, también era una base de información ilimitada. Pero aunque no hubiese límites, nada de lo que hubiera en Internet le interesaba. No había respuesta para la pregunta que siempre le rompía el cerebro en dos cuan karateca con un par de ladrillos. _¿Quién sería el sucesor?_

Aunque, pensándolo mejor, podría haberse entretenido jodiéndole la vida a alguna importante personalidad, alguien así como un presidente corrupto, por medio de algún divertido crackeo de sistemas que arruinase algún plan mafioso, o simplemente le sacase canas verdes a algún Estado. Pero Ryuuzaki se terminaría enterando y, con la mejor de sus suertes, sólo lo sermonearía…

… estaba muy aburrido. Esos sobre-coloridos y chillones jueguitos, que también ofrecía Internet sin ser mezquino, no sólo le aturdían —vaya a saberse el porqué— sino que también le impacientaban, no tenía ánimos para saber que luego de jugar, un número indefinido de niveles, el malo del videojuego se burlaría en su cara, con el letrero de _Game Over_. Además, suficiente tenía con el adictivo de su compañero y sus consolas con baterías, lamentablemente, inacabables. Por cierto,… ¿Dónde mierda se suponía que estaba Matt? ¿Cuánto más pensaba tardarse?

Así era su situación. Sentado en el asiento del conductor de un auto aparcado a orillas del _Battery Park_. Ni siquiera el verde oxigeno de tan extenso parque le llegaba para tranquilizarlo. Porque para ello tendría que bajar la ventanilla y cualquiera que pasase por allí lo vería con su desabrido rostro, tenía que evitarse problemas. El ambiente del auto comenzaba a volverse hostil, incluso estando bajo la sombra de un árbol, el calor se filtraba como agua.

Prendió el aire acondicionado y luego el estéreo. Uno para refrescarle y el otro para motivarle un poco la paciencia, es decir, entretenerlo. Se cruzó de brazos y se reclinó un poco en el asiento, llevando su cabeza hacia atrás. Cerró sus ojos. Y luego los abrió por el rugir de su estómago.

Palpó en sus bolsillos y al poco tiempo estaban ejercitando su boca con trozos de una barra de chocolate, que él mismo iba partiendo. Blanqueó los ojos al ver la hora del día, presentada a través del pequeño reloj digital por encima del volante. Casi las catorce de la tarde. Mirar la lentitud del tiempo no era un buen consejo para su genio.

Chasqueó la lengua y cambió rápidamente de estación, tras escuchar a hablar a un locutor, como un guacamayo que no pretendía callarse. Lentos, heavy, el relato de un partido de soccer, un noticiero con la negatividad del día, una transmisión de premios y sorteos, un concierto….

Pulsó tantas veces como el botón digital de la pantalla táctil del estéreo, para cambiar de emisora, se lo permitió. Llegó al final de la lista de emisoras FM, Manhattan poseía una cantidad de radiodifusiones enormes, era imposible que hubiese recorrido todas. Sin embargo así era. Dejó la última, como si la hubiese elegido.

_Pop-rock_, ese ritmo identificó. Suspiró volviendo a cruzar sus brazos, echándose sobre el respaldo. Las aglomeraciones en las ciudades parecían ser una masa homogénea que se movía siempre para los mismos parajes. La rutina. Eso a lo que llamaban _vida cotidiana_.

Captó, casi, por casualidad, a través el espejo retrovisor, o más bien espió una escena; un par de jóvenes, de no más de su propia edad, cruzaban la peatonal a sus espaldas. Otros de los cientos de habitantes de esa ciudad, que atravesaban esa calle a diario. ¿Para qué se fijaba en ellos? Aburrimiento. Los siguió con su mirada a pesar de estar mirándolos a través del espejo. Pero no enfocó su atención en ellos sino en la física unión que mantenían sus manos mientras las balaceaban al caminar. Parecían ser universitarios en un paseo, con el fin del aliviar un poco la carga que eran los estudios.

Siguió con la inconsciencia la corriente de la canción. La pareja llegó hasta la acera que le pertenecía al parque, cercano a donde su auto estaba estacionado. Aún tenía sus dudas sobre la verdad de la Libertad, ¿por qué su distribución era tan irregular? ¿Por qué alguno gozaban de la libertad de hacer cuanto quisiesen sin estúpidas y orgullosas restricciones? Y otros sólo debían convivir con los límites…

No despegó los ojos del andar de esos dos enamorados, así como su oído rellenó espacio en su subconsciente con aquella canción. Mello, envidioso, entrecerró los ojos mientras enviaba otro trozo de chocolate a sus fauces. Era consiente de las barreras que su vida y objetivos tenían, jamás cambiaría nada de eso, pero veces como la actual, le hacían pensar en qué tan ideal podría ser vivir con normalidad, sin la necesidad de estar armado porque tu ambiente te lo exigía, sin tener la resguardo y seguridad del planeta —no exageraba— como una preocupación estándar. Únicamente vivir estresado por los estudios, acogido por la familia y acompañado por los amigos. De nuevo, no es que lo anhelase, no obstante, no podía evitar preguntarse esas cosas.

Cruzaron en frente del auto y luego doblaron por uno de los senderos del parque que se volvía oscuro por la frondosa arboleda. Reconoció el estilo de la banda que tocaba, _U2_, sin duda. Ese par de jóvenes frenó su caminata en un banco, se sentaron, acaramelados. Y él sintió nauseas.

El envoltorio, ya vacio, en su manos crujió, mas no lo escuchó porque la canción era el único sonido que Mello estaba percibiendo, de forma inconsciente, claro. Esperó comerse lo último de la barra que quedaba pero nunca llegó el chocolate a su boca, en su lugar, masticó algo escurridizo y con sabor a papel. Tosió bruscamente y escupió cuando descubrió que se comía el envoltorio.

¿¡Qué carajo hacía_!_ ¿Observando la privacidad de un par de tortolos con poca o nula idea de saber que estaban en vía pública? Era peor que una vieja viendo una telenovela vespertina.

Tiró el envoltorio rápidamente por la ventana. En cuanto captó la idea que trataba de transmitir la canción, que pasaban por la radio, apagó el estéreo de un manotazo, irritado. ¿Dónde-se-hallaba-Matt? O volvía dentro de cinco minutos o lo abandonaba ahí.

Tendría que haber seguido perdiendo el tiempo en Internet, en vez de ponerse a escuchar canciones pasionales o ver lo que hacían otras personas totalmente ajenas a él. Estúpido aburrimiento. Exhaló y dejó caer sus hombros levemente, ese par de universitarios ya no se hallaban en el banco ni a su vista, gracias al cielo.

Extendió la línea de sus labios hacia abajo. Y pensar que, por un corto tiempo, él también palpó y saboreó lo que era la normalidad… o lo más cercano a ella.

—Aquí estoy, aquí estoy. No me mates, no me mates.

Reaccionó. La puerta del copiloto se abrió, Matt, estaba entrando en el auto. Lo observó con su mejor cara de fastidio e impaciencia, mas no había un tic, aún no estaba histérico.

—No dupliques las frases; mi sentido auditivo está perfecto —acotó seco.

—Lo sé. Pero tengo que evitar que tu cara se convierta en una acción sanguinaria hacia mí. Si lo repito, tal vez, así seas misericordioso —había deseado que Matt regresase, sin embargo, ahora tentaba entre ahorcarlo con el cinturón de seguridad o patearlo fuera del auto en cuanto arrancase. Su mal genio aumentaba, peligrosamente lo hacía.

—¿Acaso, crees que sería capaz de matarte porque tanto tus burlas como tus jueguitos son como un alimento grasoso para mi temperamento?

—Ya lo has intentado.

—No seriamente.

Matt resopló sonriendo mientras tiraba el cigarro ya consumido por la puerta del auto, antes de cerrarla. Abrió por completo la ventanilla mientras encendía otro cigarrillo, ya conocía lo quejoso que su amigo se volvía cuando el olor y el humo comenzaban a impregnarse en el ambiente, y más en uno cerrado. El motor rugió luego de que su compañero girase la llave y pisase, impaciente, el pedal del embrague.

Primera velocidad puesta, luego de haber soltado poco a poco el embrague y paralelamente presionado el acelerador. Rápidamente, la anterior serie de maniobras fueron ejecutadas como si ese lugar donde estaban estacionados estuviese minado. Mello afianzó su agarre sobre el volante una vez que estuvieron sobre la vía pública, Matt elevó una ceja mientras inhalaba.

Al comportamiento extraño de su compañero, se le atribuía alguna razón, la cual evidentemente no conocía.

—No tenemos repuesto para el volante —le, irónicamente, indicó Matt a Mello; refiriéndose a la fuerza que estaba aplicándole, tal vez, inconscientemente, al volante del automóvil.

El aludido relajó sus extremidades superiores. Aunque desde una perspectiva general no se notase, la frustración del chico no pasaba desapercibida para Matt.

—Hermano, relájate un poco… has estado muy tensionado desde que salimos —eso era una mentira, Mello presentaba esa neurosis e impaciencia exagerada desde hacia mucho, pero trataría de achicar el bache, no quería pelear con él.

—Lo sé... tengo prisa, detesto la idea de tener que dejar a Ryuuzaki solo con ese cabezón.

—Claro… —aceptó lentamente, dudaba que ese fuese el motivo. Exhaló lo fumado, había mayores problemas que el detallista vaivén en la idiosincrasia de su amigo—. Pero sucede que, hagas lo que hagas, aún, de ellos, nos sigue separando un extenso océano… así que tranquilízate.

—Como sea —acotó rígido—. ¿Qué esperas para hablar? ¿Encontraste la dirección correcta?

—Después de todo, sí —recordó todas las vueltas que había tenido que dar esa maldita mañana, si alguien debería estar hastiado, debería ser él y no Mello.

—Te tardaste demasiado.

—Sólo fueron sesenta minutos.

—Te tardaste demasiado.

—Ahora ¿Quién duplica las frases? —se mofó—. En fin… traté de reducir máximamente los recorridos esta mañana, pero se hizo una lata, ha sido peor que tener que espiar a un grupo de ancianos en un asilo.

—¿Hmm? —lo observó a su amigo mientras éste tiraba los restos de cigarrillo dentro del cenicero que se interponía entre los asientos delanteros.

—La próxima vez irás tú, ¿puedes creer que tuve que recorrerme tres hoteles y los dos primeros pisos del _Freedom Tower _y del _200 Greenwich Street_, y nadie, en alguno de esos lugares, supo corregirme la dirección que teníamos? Comprendo que sea una ciudad gigante, pero un poco de información y orientación no vendría mal a alguno de los habitantes de esta ciudad…

—Es lógico —rodó los ojos—. Hay una gran comuna de turistas, principalmente en esta área, además, dices haber recorrido los primeros pisos de los dos edificios de seis que componen el World Trade Center, el complejo ha sido recientemente inaugurado en la Zona Cero, así que es lógico que ningún comercio u oficina te halla sabido responder, todo aquí es muy nuevo, al menos en esta zona del _Lower Manhattan_… ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Encontrar a alguien con cara de GPS?

—Nop, pero sería muy útil. Y ni hablar del intento de recepcionistas que hay en cada hotel… son todas una hatajo de colegialas —se quejó hundiéndose en el asiento.

—Te advertí que pedir indicaciones sería una perdida de tiempo —le recordó Mello mientras llegaban a una avenida concurrida.

—Terminé consiguiendo la dirección de esa factoría, ¿cómo? Gracias a un teléfono público, una guía telefónica y a la operadora en la línea… qué ridículo, de haber sabido y podría haberme ahorrado todo esos recorridos.

—Ve el lado positivo, has hecho ejercicio, el que usualmente te quita todos esas consolas —ahora era su turno de burlarse; Mello sonrió de lado ante la mirada de reojo perteneciente a su camarada— Espero que, te sirva de lección, la próxima vez que tengas o tengamos que realizar comisiones en nombre de L, poseíamos las direcciones correctas —su mal humor, quizás, se originó porque habían tenido que tardarse demás en cuanto descubrieron que la dirección era errónea.

—Fue un error.

—Oh, de eso no tengo duda alguna —acotación sarcástica del chico rubio.

—Tendré que buscar mejores informantes —alegó exhalando—. Pero, incluso, en el website, la dirección dada, es exactamente la misma que teníamos nosotros. ¿Crees que el website estuviese desactualizado o…?

—O que la dirección fuese errónea a propósito —concluyó Mello—. Una dirección oficialmente falsa puede significar que el dueño de dicha fábrica busca protegerse o proteger a su empresa, pero de igual manera hace publicidad a través de su web.

—¿Qué sentido tiene eso? ¿De qué sirve publicitar un servicio, si los clientes no tienen forma de contactarlo, al menos, no de forma física?

—Tal vez sea una especie de filtro; sólo pocos clientes conocen su verdadera dirección, por lo tanto, es un servicio exclusivo.

—Está bien —aceptó el fumador sin el convencimiento de su lado—. Sin embargo, explica esto: pude encontrar la dirección correcta de la empresa por medio de un teléfono público y una guía.

—A veces… los métodos más simples… o ridículos tienden a ser los más ignorados por ser considerados estúpidos, pero muchas veces son los más efectivos por sus bajos márgenes de error.

—¿Conclusión?

—No tengo idea.

Matt se rascó la cabeza mientras le extendía a su compañero su teléfono celular donde había anotado rápidamente la dichosa dirección; toda una mañana perdida para concluir en un par de calles no tan alejadas de su posición.

—Barrio SoHo, la esquina suroeste de 469 Broome y 55 Greene Street; 391- 393 Fifth Avenue, entre 36th Street y 37th Street —leyó en voz alta—. ¿Dónde antes se localizaba _The Building Gunther_?

—Exacto —le confirmó tirando el cigarrillo consumido por la ventanilla.

—Perfecto, estamos cerca. Tenemos que darnos prisa más que nunca, para el final del día debemos ya haber convencido al alto mando, de esa fábrica, de unírsenos.

—¿Los rumores tendrán alguna base sólida? —preguntó Matt al aire—. Dicen que, quien fundó y maneja "Htraedia", es alguien verdaderamente joven, sin estudios alguno, más que los básicos, todo un amateur.

—No lo sé, pero _Htraedia_, es una empresa prácticamente neófita, su popularidad la ha obtenido de una forma impresionantemente extraña, tanto, que Ryuuzaki ha puesto sus ojos sobre ella, o más bien sobre su creador y/o dueño —informó Mello tomando la desviación de una calle para ingresar a otra carretera principal—. Hallar a alguien lo suficientemente capacitado, más no graduado ni universitario, solamente aficionado a la rama de la Ingeniería Mecánica, de Software y Eléctrica; es decir: Mecatrónica y Electromecánica. Esas fueron las exactas indicaciones de L. Y el fundador de _Htraedia_, según los fuertes rumores, parece ser nuestra respuesta.

—Siento que es una búsqueda insólita, pero ya deberíamos estar acostumbrados… Estaré encantado de saber cómo lograremos convencer a ese tipo de abandonar todo y venir con nosotros.

—Si primariamente no pudiésemos convencerlo, se lo forzará. Es un sí o sí —ante la respuesta de Mello, su amigo contestó con una mirada suspicaz que el sucesor de L no pasó por desapercibido—. Todo hombre está dispuesto a un precio.

—Tu alter-ego mafioso saltó de nuevo, Mello.

—Cállate.

El joven apasionado por los videojuegos en su totalidad, rió suavemente sabiendo que Mello era como dinamita con una mecha muy corta.

—Así que… ¿Ryuuzaki está llevando a cabo un reclutamiento de personal que no necesita?

—Ajá, si no me equivoco, ya de haber realizado las entrevistas online junto con Near —ese nombre lo pronunció como si se tratase de un insulto, una maldición que le quemase la lengua—. Es todo parte de una táctica aparentada, lo que se espera es llegar a nuestros adversarios por sus propios canales, pues, un espía que ellos envíen y que luego nosotros podamos manipular, etc, etc… no obstante… —se pausó con la llegada de un semáforo—… lo que nosotros hemos venido a hacer aquí es totalmente independiente de ello. Cuando L realmente necesita que alguien trabaje para él, es la perfecta cautela y rapidez, jamás buscaría verdadero personal a través de unas burdas entrevistas.

—Lo sé… por lo tanto, este tipo… el que hemos venido a buscar, ¿cuánto tiempo trabajará con nosotros?

—Eso es decisión de Ryuuzaki.

Todo era decisión de L.

El sol avanzaba en su contra, llevando el fulgor del día consigo. Sin embargo, no podía forzar la potencia del auto, no aumentaría la velocidad, estaba al límite de lo seguro en una carretera. Por consiguiente, no podía evitar que el tiempo avanzase sin trabas de ningún tipo. Las horas no conocían límites. ¿Cuándo una persona pudo adelantársele al tiempo?

¿Era en serio? ¿Cuánto tiempo Ryuuzaki esperaría para decirle la verdad de la situación? ¿Podría ser que L ignorase lo advertido por Mello sobre esto? Siempre era encargado, alguna veces con el refuerzo de Matt, de toda misión en los exteriores, lo que inculcaba un nivel de riesgo considerable. ¿Así que él era material para arriesgar? ¿Acaso era preferente que se arriesgase él antes que Near? La idea le martillaba la cabeza. Aunque dejaría caer una millonada por ver a ese hongo blanco moverse para salvar su vida.

L y Near usualmente, no se molestaban, permanecían en la base, mientras él corría con la soga al cuello, procurando el éxito de sus misiones sin lucro alguno. No poseía el beneficio de sentirse como algún asesino a sueldo o espía oculto, porque ellos, inclusive, tenían asegurada sus vidas y/o recibían algún tipo de recompensa. ¿Cuál era su recompensa? ¿Quizás, el saber que mientras él estaba fuera, el cabezón le ganaba territorio en el juego de la sucesión? Eso sí que era un incentivo…

¿Por cuánto tiempo sería así? ¿Hasta que a Ryuuzaki se le acabasen las ideas para mantenerlo ocupado? ¿Estorbaba? No había casos que Near hubiese resuelto solo, siempre necesitó de la ayuda de su compañero rubio. Pero aún así, ¿por qué aquel gnomo blanco no era enviado a realizar cometidos en nombre de L para la resolución de diversos casos criminales? Era cuidado como si su apariencia condijese realmente con su vitalidad. ¡Near no era un muñeco de porcelana! Lo único que faltaba es que lo encerrasen en una vitrina, como si temiesen que se dañase. ¿Tan invaluable era ese adolescente que Dios olvidó pintar?

Watari casi ya no realizaba sus presentaciones en nombre de L, en su lugar iba Mello, encubierto. ¿Sería esa su única utilidad? Observando Ryuuzaki que su segundo sucesor no daba la talla para sucederlo, ¿decidió buscarle alguna función? De ser así… ¿Por qué nunca se lo comunicó? ¿¡Eh_!_ Suspiró suavemente, aun quería pensar que tenía oportunidades de superar a Near.

Un motivo dable, sin embargo, desechable para Mello, fuese que él estuviese más apto y capacitado, que su colega alvino, para ese tipo de tareas. Pero eso sonaba más como un pretexto mediocre para tranquilizarse así mismo…

En conclusión; ¿se había vuelto una herramienta, que tanto L como Near manipulaban a su antojo? Traducido: un desprecio sin categoría.

Es que para Mello, no bastaba formar parte del equipo del mayúsculo detective L, ¡por supuesto que no! ¡Él anhelaba ser más! Ambicionaba ser el selecto de su líder, pero cómo avanzaba la situación, la cosa se quedaría allí, en sólo un anhelo.

Observó a su amigo y camarada. ¿Qué tanto de lo que le fastidiaba a Mello también le fastidiaba a Matt? El chico adicto al tabaco, constantemente era utilizado como un instrumento, un peón, un alfil que iba de aquí para allá, no obstante, éste jamás expuso queja. No parecía molestarle verdaderamente. Humildad y despreocupación, dos cosas que debía aprender a adoptar de Matt…

Frenó gradualmente, hasta llegar en donde estacionaría el vehículo.

—No me tardo —avisó Matt quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.

—No, no… ambos iremos.

—No es por algo… pero alguien debe quedarse en el auto —le recordó a Mello.

—He dicho que ambos… además, el auto no tiene mucha importancia.

—Cómo digas —Matt lo imitó saliendo del automóvil. Ignorando ciertas miradas, Mello ocultó sus ojos tras lentes oscuros y luego dio un rápido vistazo a aquel edificio de casi ciento treinta y ocho años de edad que se levantaba sobre una esquina concurrida y que encerraba su meta para volver con L.

Era de aquellas típicas construcciones espaciosas de hierro fundido que fueron grandes protagonistas de la era industrial en 1870, y actualmente eran utilizados como enormes lofts. Un estilo minimalista, caracterizado por ausencia de puertas, la división de espacios gracias a los cambios de nivel, texturas y colores. Los espacios eran inundados por luz natural: ventanas, vanos amplios, etc.

El sistema constructivo perteneciente eran marcos rígidos, constituidos por trabes y columnas de hormigón y/o acero; cuya función era cubrir grandes claros con uso de poco material y la sustitución de tabiques por otros elementos divisorios como muebles.

_The Gunther Building_, como siempre se conoció antes de ser comprado por actual y buscado dueño, era un edificio valorado en millones y millones de dólares. Ese era uno de los provechos concretos de la popularidad que había logrado _Htraedia_.

En realidad, el inmueble al estar situado en una esquina principal y por su tamaño, era difícil de hacer pasar por desapercibido. Ambos, ahora, dudaban de que el error en la dirección fuese a propósito.

Traspasaron las puertas principales y se vieron situados por dos galerías de oficinas, separadas por una prolongada alfombra roja que terminaba en un ascensor, en el final de la planta baja. Seguramente era la zona de atención al cliente.

—Esto ha de ser la sede administrativa... —acotó Matt por lo bajo, mientras su compañero asentía divisando todo— no creo que en este edificio se encuentre el taller o depósito donde lleven a cabo la reparación y manufactura artículos electrónicos y automotrices. ¿Crees que encontraremos aquí al director?

—Desde luego —aseguró Mello—. Averigua dónde hallarlo. Alguna de esas secretarias ha de saberlo —señaló reservadamente. Matt se encogió de hombros y caminó, tratando de originar una sonrisa artificial en su rostro, hacia unos de los escritorios encerrados en un box.

Mello, fugazmente, notó la señal de "Prohibido Fumar" y luego miró la mano de su colega, mantenía entre sus dedos un cigarro prendido. Más valía que no tuviesen problemas por eso, no había olvidado la última vez que tuvieron que abortar una comisión por un simple cigarrillo encendido.

Buscó en sus bolsillos otra barra de aquella universalmente conocida mezcla de azúcar con la pasta y la manteca de cacao: el chocolate. Invariablemente, ignoraba el peligro que corría al ingerir el dulce con adicción no moderada. Era como su pequeña rutina, una costumbre que se volvió instinto. Un estimulante que podía, a veces, con sus nervios.

A diferencia de Matt con el cigarrillo, el chocolate no lo mataría… o eso esperaba.

El calor y la luz de la tarde entrante serían quienes terminasen derritiendo los marcos y vidrios de las ventanas. Sintió como en la frente le florecían pequeñas gotas de sudor. En la planta baja no había ni un solo ventilador o aire acondicionado. Echó un nuevo vistazo al lugar. Nones, ¿cómo se podía sobrevivir con semejante clima, sin algún aparato que refrigerase? Un colmo extremado, ¿una empresa especializada en electrónica sin ventiladores ni refrigerante eléctricos? Tal vez, hacía muy poco que se hubiesen instalado en ese edificio, pero qué… poseer un ventilador así como también una estufa en una habitación era sentido común. Además, era un sitio de atención al cliente…

El joven rubio comenzaba a lamentar su gusto por los pantalones de cuero.

Exhaló un poco de aire, tratando de sofocar el asfixiante calor del ambiente. Quince minutos esperó sin pretender insultar a su mejor amigo, jamás pudo dominar a su impaciencia. Pero no valdría de algo que balbucease insultos. Había tomado asiento en la galería de butacas pegadas a la entrada que cumplía con el rol de contener a los clientes mientras esperaban.

Esperar es un arte, ¿¡Acaso, todo en esta vida era un arte!

Se quitó los guantes de sus manos y las dejó respirar. Relajó sus músculos. Enarcó una ceja cuando observó a su amigo a lo lejos, hablando amenamente con la secretaria que le atendía. Una historia tan graciosamente aburrida y conocida. ¿Matt ya había averiguado lo necesario y/o lo demás, y ahora sociabilizaba con la joven? Decepcionantemente afirmativo, qué más daba. Y el muy descarado se había quejado de las secretarias de hotel; qué eran unas colegialas… Ahora intuía porqué su camarada se había retardado tanto.

Resopló y contó hasta diez apartando la vista, lentamente numeró. Observó luego del conteo y las cosas seguían igual de interesantes. Rodó los ojos. ¿Interrumpir de manera soez el parloteo ameno entre Matt y la secretaria en turno? Llevó la cabeza hacia atrás y rogó piedad… para su amigo, porque Mello maquinaba matarlo.

Se incorporó. Le enseñaría, a su colega, la seriedad del asunto.

Matt fue bruscamente llevado hacia atrás debido a que era jalado del cuello de su ropaje.

—Muchas gracias, fue un gusto su atención —expresó Mello hacia la secretaria, obligando a sus labios a sonreír, mientras colocaba su mano izquierda en la nuca de su compañero y lo forzaba retroceder hasta el ascensor, al final del piso—. No tenías que tomarte tan en serio mis quejas —molesto gruñó en sarcasmo—. Tienes razón, las secretarias son tan cargosas… —bromeó de mala gana.

—Pfff —bufó sacudiendo sus hombros—. Hazme el favor de tranquilizarte y soltarme —le demandó Matt, mientras se deshacía de la mano asesina, de Mello, en su nuca.

—Estoy muy tranquilo —aseguró irritado.

—No lo parece —Matt le contrarió tirando el cigarrillo en un basurero en un costado.

—No hemos venido a ligar —rugió.

—¡Relájate! El trabajo no lo es todo en la vida —comentó cansado de la poca flexibilidad de Mello. Entraron en el ascensor vacio, Matt pulsó el número de piso al que debían llegar; el último—. No tenías que hacer algo como eso… Has vivido todo un año rodeado de mujeres solteras… y mírate, igualito estás. Da la sensación de que la vena yugular te fuese a explotar —maldijo Matt observando el número del ascensor, Mello no lo atendió—. Pensándolo mejor… jamás te he visto coqueteando con alguien… ¿No serás algún marciano o alienígena? —inquirió con desdén el muchacho con gafas de aviación, por supuesto, no cuestionaba la humanidad de Mello ni algo similar; sólo buscaba la reacción de su amigo. ¡Deseaba saber qué le sucedía! Quería darle una mano, con tal de mejorarle los ánimos. Permanecía muy arisco y rabioso, bueno… más de lo usual, notoriamente más.

—Lo siento por ti, pero no soy ninguno de esos personajes de tus videojuegos —respondió en son de broma, bajando un poco los humos. Guardó el chocolate que comía en un bolsillo.

—Qué decepción —siguió el juego gesticulando con sus manos, suavizando un poco la preocupación.

—Sólo soy un encaprichado con el trabajo… —excusó contemplando el suelo del elevador. No tendría alguna consecuencia benéfica (según Mello) el informarle a su mejor amigo de lo sucedido, tiempo atrás, en esa convivencia, que quiera o no, le había marcado ciertas cosas.

—Está bien,… cuando tú y el trabajo vayan a contraer matrimonio, me avisas, que quiero ser tu padrino —se burló pegándole un codazo. Aun así, la curiosidad de Matt seguiría vigente hasta ser complacida, ¿saber qué tanto traía Mello en la cabeza? ¿Era mucho pedir?, pero no había suficiente necesidad de forzarlo a hablar, aún, esperaba saberlo tarde o temprano por voluntad de su propio amigo.

Un breve silencio se sentó entre ambos, el sonido del ascensor trabajando, no parecía algo más apreciable que sólo trasfondo sonoro.

El olfato de Matt estaba aclimatado al pesado olor del tabaco proporcionado por el consumo del cigarrillo. Sin embargo, no era ese olor el que ahora estaba merodeando. Había olvidado ese hedor que generaba la humedad en ciertos ambientes. Momento… ¿Humedad? Quizás, ¿alguna cañería rota? No era su imaginación. Olfateó de nuevo, sí, una esencia no tan suave tocaba el contexto del ascensor.

—¿No hueles… humedad?

Mello lo observó desconfiado.

—Los baños están en el primer piso.

—¡No hablo de eso! No quiero orinar —contestó rápidamente molesto—. En el aire, ¿no olfateas cierto olor?… como cuando estás en la playa y sientes la humedad del mar.

—Ajá —cercioró el muchacho blondo luego de aspirar con desgana el aire del ascensor, un sutil hedor a rocío, el mismo que cuando llovía o estaba por llover—. ¿Qué con ello?

—No… nada en especial, sólo es que me pareció extraño.

—Y luego yo soy el paranoico —comentó rodando los ojos—. ¿El último piso es la oficina del director?

—Sí... el piso completo —acreditó Matt—. La joven que me atendió; prometió informarle al director que subiríamos para hablar con él.

—Vaya… podría decirse que… dejan pasar a cualquiera.

—Nop, sólo fui amable con la secretaria, le expliqué nuestra situación y ella accedió a darnos la autorización.

—Corrijo, cualquiera con tu cara —se mofó.

El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas cedieron paso. Matt refunfuñó mientras su compañero lo ignoraba saliendo del elevador, tal vez dio cinco pasos y ahí quedó en frente de dos grandes puertas que los separaban seguramente de la oficina principal. El fumador encendió otro cigarrillo antes de unirse a Mello. Éste último posó una mano sobre el picaporte de una de las puertas, pero se detuvo, lo más indicado sería tocar antes de entrar como intrusos. Era una buena idea dar una impresión correcta a quién sea que estuviese detrás de un escritorio lleno de papeles en esa habitación.

Mello tocó un par de veces. Si bien daba la sensación de ser una oficina espaciosa, los sonidos secos de los golpes sobre la puerta debieron oírse bastante bien. Matt se fijó por un ventanal, instalado en una pared a su derecha, la ciudad a sus pies, ¿podía ser que el barrio SoHo de Manhattan fuese un poco más concurrido, tanto por el tráfico como por las masas de las personas, que la ciudad de Niigata en Japón?

Luego de un par de minutos, no hubo señales de vida, por así decirlo, por parte de la oficina. El chico rubio volvió a llamar a la puerta. E hipotéticamente el empresario, dueño de toda esa entidad, estaría esperándolos.

El sol oscilaba en el horizonte, los pocos rayos que quedaban del día se iban avivadamente. Mello chasqueó la lengua y observó a Matt mientras éste se asomaba por el ventanal. Su amigo le devolvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros. Si nadie los recibía, ellos tendrían que entrar.

Tras abrir una de las puertas, pronto, el olor a humedad era el característico del piso. Y ahora conocían su llamativo origen.

El lugar era un… caos.

¿Una pecera?

De un alargado y artificialmente profundo estanque los separaba un delgado vidrio. Se hallaba instalado en un costado, ocupaba toda la longitud de la pared izquierda a su posición. Parecía un acuario enorme, de esos a los que te acercas para pegar tus narices y observar al animal acuático encerrado en él. Poseía reflectores y alrededor del estanque había pequeñas plantas, así como enredaderas o arboles pequeños. Un ambiente húmedo, como el de la selva, recreado en esa iluminada y formidable pecera.

El acuario estaba aparentemente vacio, no se veía a algún animal enjaulado en él. Suponía ser alguna excentricidad de un magnate y su dinero, no hallaban otra razón para poseer una pecera colosal —ocupaba toda una pared— en una oficina. ¿A eso se le podía llamar oficina? El sitio no tenía ningún parecido a una sala orientada a los negocios y a la administración que requería una empresa de ese tamaño.

Largos mesones de acero inoxidable ocupaban casi toda la sala con variable contenido. En ellos la más heterogénea cantidad de artefactos eléctricos y electrónicos. Algunos eran muy identificables a la vista como un _Ipad_ desarmado hasta la ultima pieza o el motor de algún vehículo liviano. Otros, básicamente, no tenían forma figurada, eran como piezas, de diversos dispositivos, unidas para formar algo nuevo. Si se dejasen llevar, dirían que eran como especies de experimentos que no vieron la luz o no estaban terminados aún. Sobre las largas mesas, también se hallaban uno que otro libro abierto, unas cuantas laptops que mostraban equis material o información, algunas herramientas, piezas solas, planos, etc.

Todo parecía definir un solo término: un laboratorio.

Luego de ello, aunque mal iluminados, se veía una galería de unas cinco estanterías altas, cada fila poseyendo lo que podría ser herramientas, pero por la lejanía y la omisión de luz, era difícil estar seguro. Detrás de esa galería, una larga cortina oscura se extendía, tapando lo que, quizás, sería el final de la sala.

—Nos hemos equivocado… de nuevo —murmuró Mello, sin omitir su opinión, con su mirada, sobre el área.

—No puede ser… la secretaria me dijo que el último piso pertenecía a la oficina del directivo principal —fundamentó Matt con una impresión muy similar a la de Mello—. Otra colegiala inexperta... —calificó a la oficinista que le había atendido.

—Como no… —sólo en el sentido literal, concordó con su compañero—. Este lugar ni con la mano de Dios se vuelve una oficina —comentó tomando uno de los tantos dispositivos electrónicos, que había en uno de los mesones, para evaluarlo.

—Seguro,… parece un taller o un laboratorio —no sabía, en realidad, como catalogarlo.

—Vámonos… aquí no puede haber algo de lo que buscamos —Mello pegó, sobre sus talones, media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida de esa gran sala.

—¿Y luego qué? —¿habían venido hasta allí para nada?

—Lo más estratégico es que nos pongamos en contacto con L y… —Mello se interrumpió solo.

Algo se arrastraba.

Volteó hacia atrás. Echó una mirada al lugar frunciendo el seño. Afiló su nivel auditivo, porque lo que había oído sonaba más a un producto de su imaginación que de la realidad: un siseo.

Matt observó a su amigo y luego llevó su vista hacia donde la de Mello apuntaba.

—¿Sucede algo? ¿Qué estabas por decir? —cuestionó el muchacho con, aún, el cigarro en sus labios.

—Shhh... —pidió silencio— ¿No has oído eso?

—¿Eso?

—Sí, recién… como… si fuese un siseo… junto con el arrastrar de algo. ¿No lo oíste?

—Sí, tienes razón… tú eres el paranoico —cercioró Matt acomodándose las gafas sobre sus ojos.

—No deliro, hablo en-

Un segundo siseo.

Matt enarcó una ceja, en definitiva, eso no había sido la paranoia de Mello. Escuchó cierto silbido en el aire, acompañado de una sonoridad áspera, como si algo se deslizarse pesadamente sobre el piso. El lugar se mantenía en sumiso silencio, por lo que cualquier sonido resaltaba bastante.

—Debe ser el procesar de algún aire acondicionado… —dedujo al fin el joven blondo—. Sí, eso.

La misma onomatopeya se repitió un par de veces, junto con un zigzagueante sonido. Como si algo quisiese alertarlos de su presencia. Matt siguió sin quitar ojo del terreno, su amigo había olvidado rápidamente la idea de lo oído. Sin embargo, él no. Reparó en como una sombra alargada avanzaba por un costado, entra las patas de las estanterías, no iba rápido pero tampoco había lentitud en su movilidad.

Un acecho de autor anónimo, con la sombra y los ruidos sordos de huellas.

Mello había salido de la oficina pero en cuanto sus pasos no fueron acompañados por el eco de las pisadas de Matt, giró hacia atrás buscando a su camarada. Éste seguía todavía dentro de la sala. Chasqueó la lengua impacientado.

—¡Matt! ¡Vámonos! —le ordenó a un par de metros del ascensor. Su amigo no lo escuchó, ¿y ahora a qué venía esa parálisis?

Suspiró quejoso y regresó sobre sus pasos. ¿Acaso, siempre tendría que obligar a Matt a moverse? Y eso, que ahora no había ninguna secretaria.

Lo tomó del hombro y así notó lo pálido que el rostro de su amigo se había tornado.

—Matt, ¿qué te…? — trasladó su mirada, ahora vislumbraban un mismo punto en común. Entre los soportes de las estanterías descendía algo tan luengo como fuerte y mortífero.

—Ay, carajo —exclamó suavemente el muchacho con los _goggles _de aviación al ver al reptil deslizarse.

—Quédate quieto —previno su compañero tragando duro, como si Matt no estuviese lo suficientemente inmóvil.

De hecho, la longitud y fuerza del animal rastrero eran las características que lo definían como una Boa Constrictora. Su andar se hizo más sonoro, el serpenteo. Ese debía ser la fiera que encerraba esa pecera industrial, sin embargo ¿por qué estaba suelta? ¿¡Qué hacia fue de su hábitat artificial_!_ ¿Se habría escapado?

Ambos retrocedieron lentamente, en respuesta; la boa bufó fuertemente. Este tipo de serpiente eran prácticamente ciegas, por lo que se guiaban por su olfato, las vibraciones en suelo y la termosensibilidad. Quedándose quietos evitarían que el reptil los notase por las vibraciones, aún así el calor y sus aromas los delatarían.

Mello desenfundó el revólver que traía escondido en la bragueta de su pantalón. Y apuntó directamente, sin remordimiento, al animal que aún culebreaba hacia ellos. La boa se ubicó con un metro de distancia de ambos, no obstante, el siguiente llamado la paralizó suavemente:

—¡Max! —el reptil frenó obediente y dio lentamente vuelta en U, regresando, sin retractar su amenaza de que si avanzaban se los tragaría, a la oscuridad de las estanterías más atrás.

Los dos muchachos pegaron una bocanada de aire para ventilarse las ideas y los pulmones, las imágenes de ser estrangulados por esa serpiente se fueron lentamente contrariamente a como llegaron. El joven rubio aflojó la presión sobre el gatillo, después guardó dudoso el arma donde comúnmente la llevaba.

Se precisó que pasaran, al menos, unos interesantes instantes, para que cayeran bien en cuenta de lo que los había salvado. Había sido el llamado del, acaso, dueño de esa… cosa. Sin embargo, a menos que el propietario de _Htraedia_ tuviese una voz aguda y alborotadora, no podrían describirlo como un "el".

La cortina, por el casi final de la habitación, se corrió parcialmente, desvelando un poco de luminosidad y una figura que avanzaba rápidamente hacia ellos, o más bien hacia el acuario. Distinguieron como una joven llevaba a la serpiente enroscada en su brazo izquierdo y parte de su cintura.

—Lo lamento mucho… de saber que tendría visitas, jamás la habría dejado suelta por aquí —les habló, Mello y Matt reaccionaron precipitadamente, ¿acaso la boa no la estaba estrangulando?—. Pobrecilla, les aseguro que ella estaba tan asustada como ustedes —rió divertida mientras se acercaba a la pecera y abría un pequeño compartimiento, por el cual la serpiente ingresó a su biósfera artificial—. No está muy acostumbrada a las visitas o a los extraños, hum… tal vez a eso se deba que mis secretarias nunca suben a verme.

Los dos se observaron; era una chica. ¿Posiblemente otra secretaria o asistente, que los recibía? Una idea que no cuadraba como debería. Quizás fuese una gerente o codirectora, aún así, seguía siendo muy particular.

—Je, no me digan… qué callados… ¿acaso el ratón les comió la lengua… o en este caso, la boa lo hizo? —carcajeó entretenida mientras se les aproximaba con el fin de saludarlos. Obteniendo una mejor perspectiva de la mujer, concluyeron:… ¡era una niña! De seguro, no pasaba de los veinte. Poseía un despeinado y corto cabello pelirrojo oscuro, que ocultaba con sus hebras una mirada expresiva, expresivamente espeluznante.

Tanto Matt como Mello permanecieron taciturnos examinándola. Cada vez era más indudable que no se encontraba, en ese instante, el director y principal dueño de la firma. Un viaje de negocios, esa era la típica excusa que esperaban oír y aborrecer.

—¿Y bien…? ¿En qué puedo servirles? —preguntó amable y alegremente—. Porque si han subido hasta aquí es por motivo de negocios ¿cierto? —hablaba efusiva y aceleradamente.

Matt tartamudeó. Su compañero rodó los ojos, si no quedaba de otra, ya qué.

—No estoy seguro si el término "negocios" se aplique a la causa de nuestras presencias… pero es urgente que hablemos con el principal directivo de esta entidad… —le informó Mello brevemente—. Le agradeceríamos si pudiese facilitarnos algún medio o contacto para comunicarnos con él —con un poco de diplomacia le pidió.

Ella pestañeó en forma rápida, sin desvanecer esa… sonrisa.

—Jo, qué bromista… —ella no lo tomó en serio, por alguna, se esperaba, prudente razón—. Pero si me tienen aquí —ella señaló su posición.

Nueva y brevemente se miraron entre ambos y luego volvieron a fijarse en esa chica con semblante que parecía imitar a un payaso, sólo que sin maquillaje.

—¿Es… usted? —Matt se arriesgó a preguntar con fiasco.

—¿Usted? ¿Qué onda con esa "cortesía"? En serio… ¿a qué siglo pertenecen? —siguió riéndose sola—. Sí, esa soy yo… No me digan, qué absurdo, bienvenidos al siglo veintiuno…. ¿acaso, venían con alguna sobrevalorada y primitiva mentalidad machista sobre que la mujeres no podemos estar al mando de algo así como una empresa, por ser eso, mujeres? —preguntó plegando el seño en milisegundos y sentenciándoles con el dedo.

—Eh... no —contestó de improviso Matt.

—¡Ay, qué bien! —eliminó su mueca sin esfuerzo, sustituyéndola de nuevo con ese atroz júbilo—. Síganme… si no son negocios lo de ustedes, digamos que… —se interrumpió bruscamente y retorció su mirada. Alzó una ceja estimando a Matt con menosprecio. El cambio de semblante fue espantosamente veloz. El joven quiso retroceder. Ella de un zarpazo brusco y resuelto le quitó el cigarrillo de la boca. Matt saltó levemente hacia atrás tocándose la cara, para comprobar si todas las partes, de su rostro, seguían allí. Mello observó el ataque desde una distancia segura—. ¡Hermano, aquí no se fuma! El cigarrillo es el causante del setenta y dos porciento de cánceres pulmonares. ¡Sin contar lo que sus desechos contaminan! ¿Tienes idea de todo el dióxido de carbono que asciende a la capa de ozono por culpa del tabaco?

—No, pero-

—¿Posees más, cierto? —inquirió colocando sus manos en su cintura—. Pues ni amagues a sacarlos o me veré obligada a tomar mayores medidas —se dio media vuelta e indicó con la mano que la siguiesen.

Recorrieron la zona de los grandes mesones, antes de internarse en la galería de las estanterías.

—Es una chica —le susurró, lo obvio, Matt a Mello, todavía resentido.

Mello resopló.

—Qué la carcasa femenina no te confunda —le murmuró Mello en respuesta—. Las mujeres son armas de doble filo.

—Lo noté, gracias… está loca.

—No dramatices.

—¿Sucede algo? —ella volteó levemente con una sonrisa angelical.

—Nada —contestaron en coro.

Traspasaron la cortina oscura que previamente habían contemplado desde lejos. Por fin, pudieron ver algo asemejado a una oficina. Un amplio escritorio con algunas pilas de papel, un computador, un par de sillones, etc. Por detrás, coronaba dos pintorescas ventanas, qué cedía lo poco de luz natural que quedaba del día.

—Ya que fueron "corteses" conmigo… tendré también que serlo con ustedes, hum… Tomen asiento —ambos chicos se acomodaron en los sillones, de irreconocible material, mientras ella se instalaba en su butaca, detrás del escritorio—. Puede que busquen al dueño, de ser ese el caso, me buscan a mí… si buscan al fundador, es mi papá, pero él se encuentra retirado, además yo he sido quien le ha enseñado a volar a esta pequeña compañía…

—Corrígenos si nos equivocamos, pero la dirección escrita en el website oficial, no alude a esta localización,… es falsa —Matt acomodó mejor sus gafas—. ¿Es sólo un error? ¿O es por algún motivo? Por ejemplo; ¿buscas protegerte de algo?

—Nah… es sólo para que mi madre no me joda la vida —restó importancia.

Los dos masculinos volvieron a reencontrar sus miradas, transmitiendo el pensamiento de que todo parecía una pesadísima broma.

—Eres muy joven… —acotó Mello simplemente.

—¿Y eso? —le contestó igualmente con simpleza.

—Hmm… Es válido que nos digas cómo es tu nombre —le indicó Matt un poco hastiado de tanto rodeo.

—Es corto y bonito —respondió al pie de la letra. Matt suspiró y observó al techo, y luego devolvió su vista al chica con regaño, Mello lo acompañó en ello—. Bueno… —aceptó como si esa formalidad le aburriese—.Mawson,… Sonia Mawson, ¿qué significa mi nombre y de dónde viene? No me pregunten, no tengo idea.

—Bien… —prosiguió el segundo en la línea sucesora, luego confirmaría si su verdadero nombre era ese—. Veras, antes que cualquier cosa necesitamos saber si-

—¿Tu atuendo está elaborado a partir de cuero vacuno? ¿Verdad? —interrumpió, otra vez, con algo desvinculado al tema que Mello trataba de plantear.

—Supongo…. —contestó quedamente, empezando a fulminar a la joven, le estaba haciendo perder el tiempo. ¿Qué relevancia tenía si su ropa estaba hecha de cuero? Ni siquiera sabía si era vacuno, bobino, porcino, ¡qué importaba! ¿A qué mierda venía eso?

—¡Asesino!

—¿Qué… ? —escupió la exclamación crispado.

—Tanto peca el que mata la vaca como el que le agarra la pata —citó un dicho conocido como un cargo que desencadenaba una sentencia de muerte—. ¿Caes en cuenta que ese chaleco pudo haber sido un ser vivo tan sensible como tú?

—¿Disculpa… ? —horrores pasaba para controlar a su temperamento—. No creo que venga al caso…. no soy ambientalista.

—Tsk, ya lo noté —garantizó con repulsa.

Matt gesteó con sus manos exteriorizándole a su compañero que se serenase. Mello blanqueó los ojos y se reclinó sobre el sillón.

—Y… díganme… ¿Quiénes son... o qué son? —con cierto aire pícaro e insolente, preguntó.

—A eso es lo que trataba de llegar mi compañero; no podemos decírtelo hasta conocer el nivel de vigilancia que mantienes aquí.

—¿Vigilancia? ¿Eh? —tecleó un par de ventanas en su ordenador táctil, desactivando toda seguridad sin problema que obstaculizase—. Y… listo, entonces, díganme.

—¿Cómo podemos estar seguro de aún no nos filmas o grabas?... Pruébalo —inquirió Mello hundido en el sillón.

—Oush… —se protestó—, nunca había tenido clientes tan quisquillosos —más quejas infantiles, se incorporó de su asiento y caminó hasta la esquina donde se situaba el cuadro eléctrico de seguridad o de distribución de todo el edificio. Abrió su tapa, en él desactivó los interruptores que correspondían al piso en donde se hallaban y el que pertenecía al cuarto de monitoreo. La energía eléctrica se fue en un chispazo—. ¿Contentos? Dependemos de lo que queda del sol y lo que viene de la luna —poetizó triunfante—. Desactivé la energía de esta planta, y también la energía del cuarto de vigilancia…

—Hmp… estás muy confiada ¿cómo sabes que todo esto no es una simple artimaña nuestra para asaltarte y tomar el control de este sitio?

—Aunque estoy en contra de las armas de fuego, no son los únicos que podrían estar armados —era extraño oír, en esa voz, un tono tan seco.

El joven rubio contempló con esfuerzo a figura de la chica y luego dio una ojeada al lugar en penumbras, existían muchos sistemas inalámbricos, donde la energía eléctrica no ejercía un rol apreciable. Si esa chiquilla era la revolucionaria que había dado popularidad a esa entidad, estaría muy familiarizada con cualquier procedimiento de monitoreo o espía. Todavía poseía sus dudas si era seguro hablar. No obstante, el día se escurría, prisa tenían que tomar.

—Venimos en nombre de L.

—¿L? —curioseó sin comprender— Oh, vaya, ¿trabajan para una letra? —se burló asomándose por una de las ventanas.

—No —negó Mello avivadamente, era comprensible que dicho fuera de contexto no se entendiese que se aludía al detective con más crímenes resueltos—. Te diré dos palabras: detective privado. ¿Las asocias con la inicial? ¿Sabes algo sobre L?

—Mhmm… —pensó por unos instantes, o tal vez, recordó—. Espera… ¿Hablas de aquel investigador mundialmente conocido por involucrarse y resolver casos criminales de alta complejidad desde el anonimato? —comprendió mientras largaba todo de sopetón, casi quedándose sin aire.

—Exacto —afirmó Matt levantándose del sillón y marchando hacia la ventana, donde se hallaba ella.

—¿Es esa L _emo_ y titánica que aparece junto con esa voz alterada en la pantallas de la vía pública de las principales ciudades del mundo?

—En efecto —contestó, esta vez, Mello aburrido, incorporándose del sofá.

—¿Y no sólo en las pantallas de la vía pública, si no también por medio de Cadena Nacional?

—¡Sí!

—Pues díganle; que una de esas veces, interrumpió el final de mi serie favorita —el muchacho blondo refregó su mano contra su cara, tratando de fabricar paciencia. ¿Qué clase de bicho raro era esa chica? ¿Les estaba tomando el pelo? ¿O qué? Si había algún chiste, más vale que fuese uno muy bueno, porque él no hallaba la gracia—. Entonces… ¿a qué han venido?

—L requiere de tus capacidades —Matt tuvo que doblegar su impulso por sacar un nuevo cigarrillo en frente de esa muchacha, no quería, justamente, que lo volviesen a cachetear.

—¿Así? Si tiene algún pedido que hacerme, háganlo, en una semana o, tal vez, en días estará listo… ¿Qué tipo de dispositivos busca con exactitud?

—No, no buscamos el servicio de tu empresa, si no el tuyo —corrigió y aclaró Mello exhibiendo su barra de chocolate sin terminar—. L quiere que trabajes para él.

—De forma perpetua.

—¿Perpetua? —repitió acentuando las "P".

—Sip, un trabajo a tiempo completo.

—¿Qué les hace creer que aceptaría?

—No es una propuesta —volvió a precisar Mello.

—¿Es negociable? —propuso riendo de lado.

—¿Cuál es tu precio? —cuestionó Matt.

Ella sonrió macabramente y carcajeó.

_**-.-**_

Tenía dos puntos a su favor: Primero; ya había lidiado con ese prototipo de personalidad y segundo; cualquier espécimen de ideologías constituían, para él, un triunfo en su desenlace, pero primariamente, un divertido debate intelectual con quién fuese que las mantuviese en pie.

Esa era la regla general, la que siempre había aplicado a surtidas índoles con las que había llegado a compartir palabra a través de medios electrónicos. Una excepción en la regla, representaba un nuevo acontecimiento, que mudaba los aires, en medio de la rutina. Y la ocasión actual, no era otra cosa que esa anormalidad en la monotonía.

Un buen y preciso vocablo: anormalidad. Quizás debería dejar de enumerar las razones de sus meditaciones, mas siempre fue una simple forma de fundamentar rápida y prolijamente sus veredictos. De cualquier manera, eran muy considerables los aspectos que había subrayado: Rebeldía; porque pasó un día completo, sin omisión de minutos ni segundos, tratando de rebatir y modificar ciertas filosofías, es decir, _lavar el cerebro_, materia que no logró. Júbilo y un extraño humor; que concluía de estudiar, por no hallarle sentido o no querer hacerlo. Optimismo; elemento mezclado con la confianza, que le había colmado su inextinguible paciencia. Demencia, como la que consentía el consumo de narcóticos, sólo que ésta era natural... original. Ingredientes que se compilaban en una única palabra: anormalidad.

Sin ambages ni rodeos, otra rareza a la _familia_.

L, con su mirada dilatada y extraviada, veía como _la nueva_ le traía recuerdos inaccesibles. Todo perfectamente calculado y controlado. ¿Qué parte de esa anterior frase poseía validez? Ninguna, porque la perfección no era ni sería mérito humano. Porque conocía características de sí mismo que personificaban un muro, fuerte y bien estructurado, y otras que eran como aviones de papel, que ni siquiera alcanzarían a volar un metro y medio antes de chocarse contra el suelo.

Al presente, las situaciones se plagiaban de sus antecesores hechos. Las investigaciones corrían en silencio, entre deducciones y estrategias, no más. Un ambiente demasiado gris, aburrido —no era una queja, en realidad, lo prefería así—, monótono, nunca contando cierta adrenalina momentánea, que aceleraba cuando desmantelaban algo nuevo. Sin embargo, esto tendió a cambiar, como en el pasado, por un mismo elemento; la risueña presencia femenina.

El papel que antes ocupó Misa, era ahora ocupado, por esa muchacha que aguardaba que les solucionase una tanda significante de problemas. No obstante, fuera de las funciones que le asignaría a la nueva subordinada, no era posible aplacar las comparaciones. Esa chiquilla era —no tanto como una persona y su reflejo en el espejo— muy similar a la antigua y tétricamente vestida Misa.

—La puse a prueba —informó acomodándose en el sofá enfrentado a sus sucesores, bueno, sólo a uno, porque el otro permanecía sentado en el suelo armando, sobre la mesa de madera entre los sillones, alguna especie de figura con dados—. Las bromas pesadas me disgustan y, sinceramente, creí que me estaban jugando una cuando me presentaron a esta jovencita.

—¿Broma? —Mello sintió ese pesar llamado ofensa.

—Sí, pero les debo a ti y a Matt una disculpa. Cumplieron a pie de letra lo encargado —aclaró L y agradeció los esfuerzos de sus sucesores—. Es costumbre esperar sorpresas, sin embargo, tengo que admitir que jamás supuse que nuestro técnico en Mecatrónica y Electromecánica fuese una muchacha que no rebasa las dos décadas de edad.

—Las sorpresas que se esperan, no son sorpresas —corrigió Near.

—Desde luego —concordó de improviso—. Como decía, la he puesto a prueba. Todas mis observaciones desaparecieron cuando se concentró en su trabajo, reparó un prototipo del motor _VASIMR_ en un día y ochos horas, y armó una supercomputadora _Cray__ XT5_ en cinco horas.

—¿Un motor _VASIMR_? —sonsacó el chico rubio.

—La NASA me lo cedió, es un prototipo de todos modos… —aclaró restándole importancia.

—¿Tus observaciones desaparecieron? Explícate —Near solicitó, en busca de retomar lo dicho por L.

—Las habilidades de esta niña, en la categoría de la Ingeniería Mecánica, de Software y Eléctrica, no condicen con su IQ promedio —expresó estirándose hasta alcanzar su carrito de dulces estacionado a un lado del sofá donde se hallaba acuclillado—. Además, no posee estudios terciarios, sólo ha hecho alguno que otro curso, pero desvinculado a lo que realmente se dedica.

—Es cierto… pero ¿no era lo que deseabas? —Mello no comprendía el motivo del desconcierto de su líder.

—Efectivamente, todo comenzó con la idea de reducir personal, hemos advertido que ya no podemos confiar en alguna entidad externa a nosotros —recordó Ryuuzaki la sospechosa desconfianza demostrada por la _CIA, _entre otros casos—, por ello, entre menos personal, más capacidades y rubros deben abarcar las pocas personas que trabajen para nosotros. Y esas pocas personas no deben estar egresadas, lo que no quiere decir que sean inexpertas. Porque, si no poseen título o reconocimiento alguno, a nuestros adversarios se les hará mucho más difícil imposibilitar nuestros recursos, quiero decir, no podrán rastrearlas y en consecuencia, no podrán ponerlas en nuestra contra —muchas entidades que antes estaban bajo el mando de L, se revelaban motivados por quién sabe qué, temían que era estrategia de sus enemigos—. Quizás fue una búsqueda insólita la que les encargué —reconoció—. Sin embargo, necesitábamos un ingeniero a nuestro servicio… que nos suministre tanto electrónica como informáticamente, por otra parte nuestros equipos y sistemas, se descompasan muy a menudo, por la colosal exigencia que le proporcionamos —justificó sorbiendo del café humeante que había vertido en su tasa luego de azucararlo—. Mi asombro actual, proviene que una jovencita tenga tal habilidad para la Mecatrónica, cuando posee muy pocos estudios…

—Supongo que el término "talento" ¿podría justificar algo?

—Claro que sí, es evidente que tiene una especial capacidad sólo para este tipo de ingeniería y ciencia —L advirtió la mirada que el más viejos de sus sucesores le otorgaba, ¿estaba conforme o no con lo hallado?—. No me malinterpreten, estoy satisfecho con la utilidad que le podemos dar a esta joven, aunque, nada quita que es extraña.

—No creo que seamos los más calificados para determinar lo que es raro o no en una personalidad —la indirecta de Near se traducía como: _aquí, todos somos bichos extraños_.

Ryuuzaki y Mello asintieron, cada uno por su lado, pensando en el nivel de peculiaridad o extravagancia que les correspondía.

—Si no estoy mal informado, la muchacha es hija de un matrimonio divorciado, su madre vive aquí en Japón para nuestra conveniencia y su padre en Norteamérica —notificó Mello masticando un pedazo de chocolate—, ella nos reveló que su padre fue quien fundó _Htraedia_, lo más seguro es que él le debe haber inculcado todo lo que sabe.

—Es probable —aceptó L—. Aunque debe haber pasado sólo su niñez con él, ya que, según lo que le extraje y lo que dicen los curriculum, su adolescencia transcurrió en un orfanato por problemas de tenencia…. Como sea, el punto es que ella trabajará para nosotros de por vida, ya que no podemos borrarle la memoria.

—Esta niña… ¿se codeará con nosotros? —el chico blondo enarcó una ceja; que hubiese convivido con mujeres no significaba que estuviese dispuesto a que le gritoneasen todo el día por llevar ropa que había sido una animal "sensible".

—Me temo que sí, ella no sabrá que yo soy L y supuestamente ustedes tampoco —les advirtió mientras llevaba a su boca una dona glaseada—. A diferencia del personal que falsamente contraté, ella vivirá en este mismo edificio,… alejada de nosotros —especificó en cuanto el semblante de su sucesor rubio se trastornó—. Me… interesaría saber cómo fue que la convencieron de abandonar su puesto como principal directivo de Htraedia y trabajar para mí.

Mello se encogió de hombros.

—Un extremadamente buen salario, el respaldo y el abastecimiento total de L para cualquier investigación relacionada con la biotecnología; lo habrán notado, es una obsesionada con los movimientos ecologistas, lo cual es algo contrapuesto a sus habilidades… —explicó Mello observando lo qué fuese que Near estuviese armando con dados, deseaba derribarlo y arruinarle sus jueguitos—. Por último, pidió un deseo mágico.

—¿Deseo mágico? —L lo miró deteniendo el camino de la taza de café a sus labios.

—Sep… preguntó qué tanto poder o influencia poseía L, no le dimos valores ni estadísticas, no respondimos. Luego, nos consultó si podíamos concederle un deseo mágico —el muchacho rubio gesticuló no sabiendo a que se refería con exactitud—. Para que nos acompañase tuvimos que aceptar esto último —volvió a gestear posicionando un dedo sobre su sien y rotándolo levemente, significando el enloquecimiento que poseía la joven.

—Intuyo que se ha de tratar de algún sueño o esperanza que tuvo de chica y que no ha podido cumplir —sorbió de su tasa—. Todas las mujeres han tenido de esos sueños.

—Generalizar puede traer problemas —advirtió el joven monocromáticamente vestido—. Lo que debe representar esa jovencita para nosotros es un beneficio, una herramienta, un as, frente a nuestros adversarios… no un problema que acarre más dificultades, no olviden que con todo esto, estamos buscando simplificar nuestras complicaciones y agravar las situaciones de quienes nos persiguen, no al inverso.

—Sin duda, Near… pero no estamos plateando futuros problemas, si no dejando algunos asuntos en claro —le rebatió su líder—. Por otro lado… ¿Quién le dio la idea que yo era emo o que pertenecía a ese tipo de subcultura urbana?

—No me mires… ella ya tenía esa impresión cuando investigamos lo que sabía de ti.

—Me preguntaba, todo el tiempo que estuve interrogándola, si era algún practicante de esa tribu —Ryuuzaki dio a conocer un poco de lo que fue el tormento—. Y sí, es evidente la gran ofuscación que tiene con el medioambiente.

—Debe haberse guiado por el tipo de fuente que siempre te ha identificado —razonó Mello—. Por lo que veo,... no pudiste lavarle el cerebro.

—Ya sabe todo lo que tiene que saber —Ryuuzaki aseguró, sin mirarlo, sirviéndose una porción de pastel en un plato.

Cuando las doce toquen, el día debe dejar la mañana atrás y empezar la tarde, las actividades matinales finalizan e inician las vespertinas. El cucú cumple su función, aunque ésta no haya sido encargada; canta, canta… lo hace espectralmente. Ahora, ya no es Near solamente el que se preguntaba el porqué de su marcha sin cuerda. El animal de madera, sale y se oculta, en su escondite, doce veces sucesivas, y no vuelve a salir hasta cuando el día finalice.

Pues, el silencio fue arrollado por los primeros cucús. A éstos se le anexó un sutil timbre; el del ascensor, y no únicamente, ya que también se oían leves soplos contra la porcelana caliente, L trataba de enfriar un poco su café. Mello retorcía el envoltorio entre sus dedos y Near percutía los dados en su manos. No existe escena que la visión pueda percibir y la audición no.

— Cucú, cucú,… cantaba la rana,… cucú, cucú,… debajo del agua —ese tarareo obtuvo más de una incógnita, primero retumbaba suavemente dentro del ascensor, ahora lo hacía en el gran salón.

El canturreo y la saltarina forma de caminar hicieron más probable la presencia de _la nueva_ entre el silencio de voces masculinas.

—¿Has recorrido el edificio? ¿Qué te ha parecido la instalación? —L se dirigió a la joven hilarante que recientemente se les unía.

—Está súper, excepto por un par de detalles… tienen un sistema auxiliar muy débil; con un par más de tormentas no volverá a servir… —informó con una advertencia—, y noté que en la cafetería no existe menú vegetariano… sólo hay ¡puras calorías! ¡puaj! ¿quién puede comer tanta chatarra? —expresó y luego reparó en el colorido carrito de dulces que se hallaba pegado al sofá donde el muchacho-panda se encontraba… acuclillado—. Oh…

—¿Ese es tu deseo mágico? ¿Comida vegetariana? —el chico blondo comentó a través de unas cortas preguntas.

—Nopes… es una necesidad —le contrarió energéticamente—. ¿Sabías que la mermelada de fresas es, en realidad, sangre coagulada? —se dirigió al detective, L redujo la velocidad de su mastique cuando ella le habló, inmediatamente observó su porción de tarta de mermelada, tragó duramente, por último regresó su vista a la ladina joven. Ella pestañeó rápidamente—. Es broma… y dime… ¿quién eres? No te había visto antes.

—Ryuuzaki, también estoy al servicio de L —mintió livianamente.

Mello y Near se abstuvieron en lo que siguió de la conversación, el primero porque su paciencia era como un recurso no renovable, por lo tanto no haría partícipe a sus nervios de un riesgo, y el segundo porque, a secas, prestaba algo de atención a su alrededor, sus pensamientos eran más interesantes.

—Mañana comienzas, ordenes de arriba —le indicó Ryuuzaki, secretamente L—. Hay un depósito en la planta dieciséis, puedes instalar allí un taller si lo deseas.

—Bueno —canturreó paulatinamente.

—Algo que se me olvidaba ¿tienes algún alias o seudónimo? —consultó revolviendo su innumerable taza de café en el día—. Te incumbe saber que, aquí, tu pertenencia más preciosa es tu identidad, por ende, tu verdadero nombre. Tendrás que ocultarlo.

—Oh, eso es fácil… mi nombre posee muchas variantes, cualquiera podría servir ¿no?

—Siempre y cuando no sea tan evidente —Ryuuzaki le cedió una hoja y un bolígrafo—. Espero que estés consiente del riesgo que todos corremos, es casi una normalidad.

—Ajá, el jefe me lo dijo,… es lo que hace a este trabajo interesantísimo —fundamentó entusiasmada por algo de acción de películas policiacas. En la hoja que le habían dado, escribió lo que podría servir de motes—. Una antigua amiga me apodaba "Sonny" —le señaló el sobrenombre escrito en la hoja—. Cualquiera creería que se escribe así —siguió marcando el nombre escrito—. Pero no,… se escribe de este modo: Sunhnee —indicó con un círculo este último.

—Hmp… —analizó L—. Un sobrenombre que se pronuncia de una manera y se escribe de otra… sí, podría ser adecuado.

Ella aplaudió.

—Tengo una duda.

—Muy bien, ¿qué es?

—¿Tú también eres _emo_?

_**-.-**_

Para Watari, un hombre en el cual su edad no escatimaba en números, era un aliciente ver y saber que todo su entorno necesitaba de él como las flores del Sol para la fotosíntesis. Vio crecer a cada uno a los jóvenes que ahora lo rodeaban, siempre supo de dónde venía y hacia dónde iba cada uno, los años, o más bien, la historia y su originalidad, le había entregado una especie de visión de oráculo. La experiencia, entre otras palabras.

Presumía que todos necesitaban de él, incluso el autárquico detective L. Ser la mano derecha traía sus valorables beneficios, pero él no se hallaba con Ryuuzaki por intereses, sino porque desde que el genio fue un niño, fue su tarea criarlo, ser su tutor se había vuelto la labor de su vida. Era lo más cercano a un hijo que poseía, y para Ryuuzaki lo más próximo a un padre.

Y ahora, no tenía un solo individuo a su resguardo, poseía varios. Los llamados sucesores, príncipes, una extravagancia de genios cada uno, eran una responsabilidad que tuvo que agregar. Los seguía y correspondía en todo lo que necesitasen. Hacia caso omiso al desgaste que esto le producía, como había mencionado, los años no lo echaban atrás, de abuelito ni una cana tenía.

En el momento, llevaba una bandeja con contenido múltiplemente descriptible, ya fuese por el sabor, colores, aromas, precios, etc. Tenía que apurar el paso antes de que el detective saliese en su búsqueda desesperado por su capricho; su tanda nocturna de dulces. La fuente en su mano derecha, poseía un valor delicado que L no le dejaba cuestionar. Era una bandeja de dulces obsequiada por una amateur chef llamada Amane Misa, que en ocasiones —como ésta—, Ryuuzaki picaba algo de su exquisito contenido.

Asimismo, también trasladaba en la mente un comunicado que debía entregar. El ascensor no tardaba en llegar a su destino tecleado táctilmente. No era un hombre quejoso, no emitía palabra ante órdenes, sin embargo, gracia no encontraba en andar de un lado a otro informando, llevando papeles, como si fuese una secretaria. Si había una mala costumbre que le hubiese grabado a L, era haberle acostumbrado a esperar a tener todo servido.

Avanzó con prontitud después de que las puertas del ascensor se abriesen con elegancia propia de un mecanismo de ese tiempo.

Los selectos sucesores tomaban un receso por un momento, con simpleza, consistía en despegar unos minutos los ojos de las pantallas, ¿era muy evidente que querían evitar cierto tizne negro bajo los ojos, que en realidad, eran ojeras extremas que imitaban a bolsas de basura? L admitía que sus sucesores eran, incluso, más metódicos que él.

L se movió de su silla para recibir su bandeja de dulces. No tan alejado de allí, Matt sufría una llave aplicada por Sunhnee, la muchacha estaba determinada a quitarle todos los cigarrillos en defensa del medioambiente, en realidad, tendría que estar ocupada con su trabajo, pero no dejaría que alguien osase fumar en su presencia. Mello los observaba, en silencio, sin intención de cederle ayuda a su mejor amigo, Near también los apreciaba, ese estilo de luchar se les hacía conocido.

—Mello, hay una llamada para ti en la línea siete —anunció Watari, tomando por sorpresa al joven.

—¿Qué…?¿Para mí? —nunca, en su vida, había recibido un llamada particular, todas, siempre, eran por y para L.

—Para todos, pero en específico te buscan a ti.

—¿Quién… es? —extrañado y algo incomodado consultó, porque el alrededor entero tenía sus ojos sobre él, ¿qué tanto chismeaban?

—Es una compañera de ustedes,… de Wammy's House —y con ello, el hombre longevo, regresó a su puesto, varios pisos arriba, dejando al chico rubio con las preguntas en la boca, no era su problema, él venía informar, nada más.

El joven que se hallaba entre Near y Matt en la línea sucesoria, posó su mirada sobre su líder y guía, éste se encogió de hombros, que hiciese lo qué quisiese; esa era su expresión. Fue claro el fastidio de Mello por la molesta llamada en espera que debía atender.

Tocó la pantalla unas tres veces y luego activó su micrófono.

—Hable —bruscamente demandó.

—_¿Mello? ¿Near, Matt?... soy Linda _—luego de un silencio, una voz femenina se presentó del otro lado de la línea.

¿Linda? La imagen de la joven replico en tres mentes distintas, aunque sólo se oyese su voz…

**

* * *

**

Notas de autora:

Y aquí estamos, otro capítulo, aunque la diferencia no valga ni dos pulgadas, este cap. ha sido más corto que el anterior. ¿Lo notaron? Ni una sola oración sobre pensamientos enamorados… ¿será que nuestros protas masculinos habrán decidido olvidarse de aquello que inspira sus almas? ¿Habrá algún motivo? ¿o es inconsciente? Finalmente ¿es así como los caminos se dividen?... si sigo con más preguntas, terminaré revelando trama….

Aclaraciones: 1. Sonny, Sunhnee, Sonia o como se les venga en gana llamarla, es otra OC, ya tendrán su tiempo de conocerla, saquen sus conclusiones, sólo les pido que recuerden una frase: el mundo es muy chico. 2. Linda, la chica quien llama, NO es una OC, es un personaje oficial del manga, aunque algunos no me crean, seguro, otros la han de conocer o simplemente saben de ella, su participación en el anime es nula (peor que la de Matt), sólo aparece unas viñetas en el manga. Como recomendación, busquen _Wammy House_ en la Wikipedia y allí les saldrá este terciario personaje.

Actualicé tarde, ustedes dirán ¿qué tiene eso de nuevo?, nada, pero las disculpas nunca se ausentaran… claro el vendito día en que yo pueda publicar tempranamente, así que,... mientras tanto, ¡mil disculpas! En mi vida, el tiempo es más habilidoso que yo.

¿Han oído del _Feedback_? Significa: _Ida y vuelta_, yo escribo, ustedes leen,… ustedes escriben, yo leo ¿Qué tal si lo utilizamos aquí en Fanfiction, por medio de los Reviews principalmente?


	15. Conexiones

**Life Book**

**Disclaimer:** Death Note es una obra creada por Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata, publicada por primera vez en diciembre del 2003. Este fanfic tiene apenas meses de vida por lo que es cronológicamente imposible que la serie me pertenezca. El lucro es meramente satisfacción personal y el gusto por escribir, nada más.

**Categoría**_**: **_Aventura _**- **_Romance - Humor

_**Cursiva**_ – Pensamientos o palabras, frases a resaltar, etc…

**Narración normal** – 3ª persona.

**Parejas:** ¿va en serio? A esta etapa… ¿aún no te das cuenta?

**Advertencia: **Leve spoiler.

* * *

_חיבורי_

**Capitulo XIV: **Conexiones.

* * *

En un punto, se juntaban las tres agudas sombras inmóviles. Macabro y pequeño porte alzaban. A espaldas de la luz, que no podía borrar con su luminiscencia el efecto dramático que montaban. Sin vida, aún así…las emociones traspasaban a quién las observase.

La primera figurilla, Teru Mikami, el fiscal ofuscado por Kira. El individuo más estrictamente rutinario que hubiese investigado. Podía decirse de él, que los horarios se volvían un límite —una barda electrificada y alambrada que no podía saltearse— más que sólo simples itinerarios a cumplir en su vida. Maniobraba a derecha y a izquierda, escrupulosa y necesariamente en todo, sin sobrantes ni faltantes, pese a ello, estaba alejado de ser una máquina. Delataba tanta sed de justicia, lo que cimentaba sus estimas hacia Kira. Apreciándolo, ¿qué lo llevaría a buscar trabajar para L? Cuando, éste, había sido el cazador de su ídolo. Si bien, no era alguien potencialmente peligroso, levantaba relevantes incógnitas a su pasar. Era un sospechoso, por cualquier ángulo que se lo analizase. Sus verdaderos motivos para trabajar a disposición de L, su pasado con la antigua institución contratada para la búsqueda de Amane Misa, el fanatismo mantenido por el mayor asesino de la historia, etcétera…

La segunda figurilla, Loan Meyer, un joven Ingeniero Militar. El ritmo al que vivía confesaba su procedencia americana: comida _fast-food_, pocas horas de sueño, energías a base de ___Starbucks_, sumamente acostumbrado a trabajar tras monitores; calcada estaba en él, la conocida _American way of life._ Su vida era usual y silvestre como Ingeniero Militar en Comunicación e Informática, toda una existencia por delante. Gran memorioso y estratega, aunque no poseyese mucha imaginación. ¿Cuáles eran los objetivos que buscaba obtener o lograr trabajando para L? Quizá, ¿un mejor reconocimiento? ¿Mayor jornal?... O ¿tenía que poseer razones que lo beneficiasen exactamente a él? No ostentaba familia que mantener… pero nada descartaba que trabajase para alguien más… Sin embargo, operaba bajo los ojos de L, no se arriesgaría a demostrar conexión con el exterior… Sus capacidades y razones disimuladas lo convertían en un sospechoso.

La tercera figurilla, Haller Lidner — A.K.A. Bullook—, una agente perteneciente a la _CIA_. La única mujer que había logrado calificar, no por alguna peculiaridad en su persona ni por alguna capacidad explotable, sencillamente puesto que la CIA había insistido en investigar al acreditado detective. La había escogido una vez descubierto que venía en nombre de tal entidad, era necesario saber qué tanto querían… qué tanto tenían en contra de L, ahora. ¿Alguna influencia extraña? ¿Podía ser cierto que la CIA se hubiese dejado corromper por detractores hacia L? Acaso, ¿aquí se hallaría sus principales espías?

La ruta directa hacia sus adversarios, alguno, de estos tres, debía abrir. Aunque Ryuuzaki, ya hubiese planteado sus principales sospechas sobre uno de los tres; la verdad, de la presencia, de aquellos seleccionados, se centraba en la relación que cada uno poseía con la actual peligrosa situación: siendo perseguidos por opositores con ansias de aniquilarlos.

Penetró con la mirada a tres pequeños muñecos de madera con propósito de títeres de dedos. Ryuuzaki no entendía la extravagancia de Near por crear esta clase de juguetes, no siempre, pero frecuente había de estos muñequitos, ya fuese de ellos tres, como de sospechosos, conocidos, ¡de todo el mundo! Estaban repartidos por todos lados. Había contemplado la función que sucesor les otorgaba, se expresaba con ayuda de ellos… No obstante, ¿era primordial que los hiciese tan macabros? ¿O era sólo su impresión?

¿La impresión era una visión abstracta y sumamente momentánea de las cosas? Quizás, una opinión muchas veces errada o, caso contrario, verdaderamente aceptada, pero jamás ambigua…

Depositados estaban en el escritorio, observándole…. ¡Está bien! Nunca le emocionaron los juguetes, ni siquiera de niño. Y que N los trasladase de aquí para allá, sólo por alguna especial necesidad, no le animaba. Los gustos, estilos, maneras y formas… no responden a una regla, muchas veces a ninguna razón lógica. Acercó el juguete con forma de Mikami y lo apresó en su mano.

—¿Por qué sigues a Kira?... él ya no existe.

Él lo reconocía, poseía actitudes evidentes, muy infantiles. Se podría decir que,… ¿se le conserva miedo a lo que nunca se ha experimentado? ¿A lo desconocido? ¿Perder era su miedo? ¿Conocer el límite auténtico de sus capacidades? Nunca aceptó que lo hubiese.

La soberbia no era su padecimiento. Sin embargo, sí la envidia y la confusión.

Varias personalidades en esto últimos años, luego de estar bajo los brazos de la cobardía, brincaban defendiendo ahora, la figura de Kira. Light Yagami buscó la justicia en un mundo atestado por la falta de escrúpulos, no obstante… jamás accionó de la manera correcta. _Juzgar,_ no es una acción que los humanos debamos frecuentar, ni siquiera aspirar a hacer… Sólo Dios conoce su correcta utilización, sólo él ve lo real.

¿Por qué, hasta el día de la fecha, existían defensores de Kira? ¿Qué los llevaba a seguir sus ideales? Tal vez, ¿la inconsciencia o ignorancia? ¿Media mitad del mundo sabía que había sido un asesino que no hubiese dudado en eliminar a todos con tal de limpiar el planeta de criminales? Aquí, daba a luz su confusión.

Él había muerto.

¿Cómo es que seguían venerando a algo que no existía? Las dos posibles respuestas: Light era el perfecto ejemplo de la calidad, sus huellas no se borrarían, a pesar de que hubiese corrido sangre tras ellas. O, que Light fuese algún tipo especie sobre-desarrollada de cucaracha, ya que éstas sobreviven a lo qué sea. Bueno,… podría seguir formulando respuesta de ciencia ficción, pero lo cierto es que ninguna podría quitarle sus incertidumbres… Dada, por todo esto, la envidia.

Ahora, tocaba plantear una interrogación hacia sí mismo… ¿Por qué pensaba en esto? ¿A qué venía una cuestión con casi una década de vejez? Existen cosas en la vida, que nunca concluyen verdaderamente,… ¿Excusa? Por supuesto.

Mikami era el culpable sólo —por ahora— de la limpieza de algunos pensamientos, que olvidados decidió dejar por su bien mental. El caso Kira, seguía demostrando su amplitud, al parecer no poseía llave con la cual cerrarlo...

L había ganado, demostrando la culpabilidad de Light. Punto _final_. No etcéteras, no comas, no puntos suspensivos, no punto y coma, ni cualquier otro signo de puntuación que permitiese agregar hechos al pasado.

No había algo más en que reflexionar, él derrochaba su tiempo desenterrando y pensado en un asunto que caducó. Sin embargo, ¿de dónde podrían la ira y cansancio surgir? Él fue el vencedor ¿verdad? Aún así, Kira muerto… ¿poseería más seguidores que él?... ¿Y eso? Esta vez, teorizar no estaban siendo productivo. Ya lo había mencionado, le indigestaba perder, por ello retrocedía sobre sus batallas ya luchadas, para asegurarse de haber sido el indiscutible ganador. Aunque, aún no daba por sentado la reaparición de todo esto en estos instantes, Mikami no daba la talla, ni siquiera, para ser una decente excusa en su mente….

Porque el tema tenía una razón más que dar: Amane Misa. Mujer que siempre hallaba una forma de sorprenderlo. Ella, de lo mucho que representaba, era un enlace más al caso Kira. Otra persona que veneraba a aquel asesino, que prefería a Light. Otra derrota que no había querido reconocer. Ella, comenzaba a volverse la jaqueca de su vida…

Agravó la fuerza, en su mano, contra el muñeco, sin quererlo ni notarlo.

L no había ganado una batalla, había ganado la guerra… porque él era la justicia. No obstante, todavía vivía en la posguerra.

—La nostalgia es el sentimiento y la rutina de los recuerdos…

—No estoy nostálgico —corrigió a su tutor y mayordomo—. Estoy cansado.

—Lo veo —concordó situando la fuente sobre el escritorio. Un humeante té se enfrentó a Ryuuzaki, cortesía de Watari.

—¿Té?

—Sí, ¿alguna objeción? El té siempre te ha gustado…

—Lo sé… pero he dejado esa costumbre. Prefiero mucho más el café.

—Así es —se quitó sus anteojos y con un paño, los limpiaba—… pero hoy beberás té —que Watari no reprendiese a menudo al detective, no significaba que tuviese menos autoridad. Él siempre conocía qué era lo más conveniente—. El café te mantiene demasiado despierto,… despierto para ahogarte en un vaso de agua —L no tenía que ser expresivo para transmitirle sus molestias a su fiel tutor.

—Necesito cafeína, necesito estar despierto.

—Lo estarás.

—¿Té verde?

—Comparado con el café, el té puede considerarse una bebida baja en cafeína. Te hará bien variar —aseguró—. Cabe destacar que el cuerpo absorbe rápidamente la cafeína del café, lo que induce un aumento inmediato de la circulación sanguínea y la actividad cardiovascular… A diferencia, los polifenoles del té verde ralentizan el ritmo de absorción de la cafeína. Los efectos de la cafeína se advierten más paulatinamente, sin embargo son más duraderos, por lo que el té verde es mucho más revitalizante que el café.

—Está bien —aceptó sin mucha voluntad por discutirle al hombre añoso.

—Te tranquilizará un poco, te encuentro frustrado… y sin razón.

—Suena como si me estuvieses sedando —advirtió mientras sus labios se posaban sobre la porcelana tibia, recipiente que contenía al té—. Hay asuntos que aún me siguen fastidiando,… sin embargo no gano ni un centavo con seguir pensado en ellos… Debería concentrarme en la realidad.

—La realidad está compuesta de mucho… depende a cuál parte de ella quieras enfocarte.

—A nuestra realidad —aclaró—. A nuestros enemigos, a nuestros perseguidores.

—¿Necesitas algo más?

—No —contestó cabizbajo—. Busca a Near y a Mello.

—Lo haré.

A los grandes dolores, la única que les pondrá fin, será la muerte… Mientras tanto, la tranquilidad disolverá nuestros problemas menores. Nuestras mismas manos sabrán como dominar las medianas preocupaciones.

Ryuuzaki vaciló en dónde archivar sus pensamientos, o cómo hacerlo… Era una lástima que en su cabeza no poseyese _papelera de reciclaje_.

Antes de que los pasos de Watari llegasen hasta el ascensor, éste ya había abierto sus puertas. No se debía a alguna variedad de sensor de vibraciones, simplemente, a la arribada de otra persona a través del elevador. Este piso se mantenía en penumbras acostumbradas, y es que daba la noción de no poseer iluminación superior a la otorgada por las pantallas y monitores, por dicha razón el octogenario dudó de quién viniese en el ascensor.

—Odio los muebles de madera —soltó, cuanto antes registró al mayordomo, según la perspectiva; a la salida y/o entrada del ascensor.

—Buenas noches, señorita —saludó con caso omiso hacia la queja de la joven. Ella bufó.

Siguiendo el camino contrario al de Watari, Sunhnee, se aproximó danzarinamente a la figura de Ryuuzaki, quien jugaba a derretir con la mirada a los títeres sobre la extendida mesa. Y con certeza, el escritorio también debía estar hecho de madera.

—Ahora ¿Qué es lo que-…? —L no le respondió, ni siquiera le dejó terminar su pregunta, señaló concisamente con su brazo hacia la dirección dónde se hallaba el motivo de la presencia de la chica en la última planta—. ¿Qué…? ¿Más trabajo? Ohuu… —resopló sin energías. Caminó hacia el carrito de acero inoxidable que se hallaba en un costado sin luz, conteniendo más dispositivos que reparar—. ¿Por esto me llamaste?... —revisó los aparatos, en su mayoría proyectores de teclados virtuales, alguna que otra pequeña pantalla táctil, entre otras cosas—. Parecen niños —los comparó con infantes por su poca capacidad para cuidar de las cosas—. Qué equivocada estaba al pensar que cobraría al fin… —comentó al aire, o quizás, directamente hacia Ryuuzaki.

—Notifícame cuando agotes el depósito de repuestos —obvió toda posible demanda de ella—… e inclusive si necesitas más herramientas. Pídelo con tranquilidad.

—Sí, sí, sí… todo menos dinero. Lo capté —habló rápido, jalando del carrito—. ¿Eso era todo?

—No, necesito que veas esto —con una mano le indicó que se acercase a atender, en este momento, lo que las enormes pantallas graficaban—. Varias de nuestras líneas satelitales han decaído drásticamente ¿Lo observas? Me preocupa —señaló—, estos esquemas comparan los índices de ocho meses atrás con los actuales… hacemos mucho uso de ellas últimamente, pero, por mero ejemplo, las necesitamos para comunicarnos con el exterior… ¿alguna explicación?

—Una interferencia…

—Lo sospecho.

—Y no sólo eso… una interferencia muy cercana a nuestra posición…mhmm… Porque ¿qué clase de dispositivos podría crear tal señal que bloquease nuestras antenas? —Sunhnee frunció el entrecejo, analizando los gráficos de barras y los bajos valores que éstas alcanzaban.

—Rastrea la interferencia.

—Qué más si no —acotó aburrida, sin estar en busca de guardarle respeto a Ryuuzaki—. Revisaré las principales antenas, como precaución… aunque dudó que valga de algo hacerlo.

—De acuerdo… ahora, sí, eso es todo.

Repitió el ademán con la mano, proponiéndole que se retirase y devolviese el previo silencio, que el sitio había ostentado. Pero mucho antes de notar este gesto, la muchacha focalizó sus ojos en otro detalle para nada alejado de la persona de L. Frunció el seño antes de manotear impetuosamente de la mano de su líder, el objeto que parecía seguir el mismo patrón de materia prima que la mayoría de los muebles en ese lugar; uno de los títeres de Near.

Con la misma expresión que un toro utiliza antes de arrollar al insoportable torero, la joven fulminó al detective, que no tenía de otra más que imaginarse una incógnita ante tal trato.

—Near —mencionó únicamente para salvar su pellejo.

Ella gruñó dando media vuelta, dejó el pobre y pequeño muñequito de Mikami en el escritorio. Ryuuzaki se lamentó rascándose la cabeza, mientras oía el chirrido del carrito al irse y al entrar al ascensor junto con la chica con criterios más ambientales que humanos.

La tranquilidad ya no volvería a ser la misma. En definitiva, echaba de menos esos días en que trabajaba solo.

_**-.-**_

Las tonalidades grisáceas son el relleno de las sombras, figuras homogéneas que nada hacen más que seguir cualquier objeto cuan reflejo en el espejo. Pero no en este caso, no en esta historia. Blanco y Negro, luz y oscuridad, polos opuestos desde que la Tierra circula alrededor del Sol y la Luna alrededor de ésta. El Ying yang se representa a través de ellos, pues su simbología relataba la relación entre el bien y el mal, extremos contrarios, complementarios entre sí. Sin embargo, sólo Blanco y Negro, no gris.

La verdadera composición del gris sólo puede asumir por autores al Blanco y al Negro. Homogénea obra se creaba a partir de heterogéneos elementos. Mas no en esta ficción, aquí, ningún polo cedería para colaborar con el otro.

Como en un tablero de ajedrez, entre cuadriculas blancas y negras, se movían trebejos de dos bandos entre sí antagónicos, cada uno con la disposición de derrocar al rey del contrincante. De esto último, se pinta, en parte, este relato…

Está bien, no hay necesidad de tanta poseía para asentarse en el siguiente escenario, con los siguientes personajes y con la siguiente situación:

Ya querría, en esos instantes, Matt, saber cuál era el grado de concentración que presumían sus compañeros. En verdad, ¿lo estarían fingiendo? Si se apreciaba con cuidado, se obtendría la sensación de que, entre las miradas de Mello y Near, había alguna descarga electroestática llamada _rivalidad_. Apostaba que si una mosca volaba entre ellos dos, terminaría tostada.

Por obviedad todo tiene que suceder en un tiempo y en un espacio, pero ni las horas ni el escenario eran relevantes. La modesta cafetería, que en realidad podía pasar por almacén de dulces, se había vuelto un espacio de descanso, o más bien, en su versión de _descanso_. ¿El no tener que estar desgastando la visión ni ensanchando las ojeras frente a una pantalla de OLED? Sí, algo de ese estilo. Igualmente, ciudades componían con pilas y pilas de archivos, expedientes, análisis, registros y demás, que tenían que seguir examinando y revisando, estuviesen o no en un _break_.

Según la hora, en su consola portátil, ya había anochecido, gracias a ello lo sabía, ya que no poseían, al menos en ese suelo, ventanas o alguna otra salida al exterior, desde ya, no era un sitio para claustrofóbicos. Las pausas, muchas veces, no el caso particular de Matt, se volvían precalentamientos, y éste era uno para sus dos amigos y compañeros.

Conseguían mover a países y Estados como peones, resolver crímenes con prospecto de trampas egipcias, establecer el orden en el mundo como si de fichas de dominó se tratase, pero no lograrían terminar un juego de ajedrez, no señor.

—Vaya, vaya… ¿Un empate? —como a Matt en nada le influía, entonces, utilizaba la ironía—. Qué conveniente…

—Demasiado —contempló Mello, sin movilizar sus pupilas del tablero.

Near mostraba su disgusto a través de su incipiente emoción, en verdad, sólo retorcía un mechón de su cabellera, como si fuese a arrancarlo. Claro está que para ninguno de los dos había salido tal cual lo habían trazado sobre un plano dentro de sus mentes. Sabiendo que no debían, ambos se habían subestimado.

—Bueno, ni modo, por lo que… ¿ambas partes de la apuesta deberán realizarse? —espiró luego de haber inhalado del cigarrillo—. Near… deberás, a lo largo de los tres próximos días, beber toda una botella de _Shōchū _—les recordó, como si hubiese tomado el papel de réferi, mientras acomodaba sus gafas. El chico blondo disimuló una sonrisa—. Mello… tendrás que conseguir cinco kilos de manzanas antes de las doce del mediodía de mañana… —el aludido deshizo sus pensamientos triunfantes ante lo obvio, él también debía pagar.

Insólita apuesta.

Las apuestas nunca fueron parte de sus costumbres, no era método suyos para obtener algún tipo de ganancia o ventaja, no eran incentivos, ni algún tipo de pasatiempo. Digamos que, sólo, por casualidad, esta noche, se les vino a la mente apostar por primera vez, para hacer las cosas más interesantes. No. Matt no daba crédito a ni una sola de las palabras que confirmaban esa idea. Él siempre había sido parte de la historia de Near y Mello, sin embargo, a ciencia cierta se había perdido de un capítulo… o varios.

Si los segundos pueden abarcar innúmeros hechos… ¿Cuántos podría todo un año? Un año del que no pudo ver a sus camaradas. La historia no necesita de meses, muchas veces ni de días, para cambiar…

Era útil, lo admitía, que Near y Mello focalizasen su rivalidad en pequeños juegos, como el ajedrez, en vez de hacerlo cuando estaban verdaderamente trabajando, donde tenían que unir cerebros —aunque ni así, el negro y blanco, lograrían crear gris— para obtener resoluciones correctas. Pero ¿apuestas? Matt podía asegurar que no lo hacían por neta recreación.

Porque ¿Cuál era la finalidad de que Near bebiese una bebida alcohólica —el shōchū era típico de Japón, con una graduación menor a la del whisky sin embargo más fuerte que el vino y el sake— o que Mello consiguiese cinco kilos de manzanas rojas? Si apostaban, lo hacían con retos extravagantes, y no era por motivo de mantener algún tipo de estilo. Sabía adivinar las posibles intenciones de su compañero rubio acerca con lo del alcohol, pero no estaba al tanto de para qué querría Near las manzanas.

—¿Cómo conseguiré cinco kilos de manzanas en una ciudad como ésta?

—No es mi problema.

—Lo será si no puedo obtenerlas… ¿Para qué las necesitas?

—He descubierto que arrojarte dardos no es tan divertido… así que lo haré con manzanas —una sonrisa o amague de ella, con tinte diabólico se corrió en su pálido rostro. Si bien, el muchacho, con cabellos parecidos a los de un anciano, se mofaba, lo dicho había servido para expresar su poco interés por rebelarle a su compañero tal dato, además Mello ya sufría por su violento temperamento.

—Tu puntería es un asco… —acotó—. Y más si estarás ebrio…

—No me embriagaré… —con facilidad arruina las expectativas de Mello—, aludiste que debía beber hasta la ultima gota de una botella de shōchū, sin embargo, dejaste de lado el cómo…

Eran chicos de palabra, un trato es un trato.

L los volvería a llamar en cualquier instante, Mello se preguntaba por qué perdían el tiempo en una discusión así. Si de tentaciones tuviesen que admitir, llevarse la contraría el uno al otro, sería la que más frecuentan. Matt prendió un cigarrillo, aprovechando la circunstancia de fumarlo con calma, de seguro, sus posibilidades de disfrutar de un cigarro se estaban volviendo otra tentación y dejando de ser una costumbre, no por su voluntad, sino por Sunhnee, equivalente a la alarma de un despertador, en la madrugada, con batería vitalicia, que suena y suena… y en lo único que se piensa es en cómo callarla.

Hay silencios y silencios, éste era del tipo tranquilizador, pero el menos duradero, iba a cambiar, indudable. Near agradecía que en ese piso no se hallase el reloj de cuco que tanto querría volver mondadientes, hoy, no le apetecía escuchar los doces cucú. Mello colocó sus pies sobre la mesa, la ausencia de Watari lo posibilitaba, mientras degustaba uno cuantos bombones de chocolate que había hurtado de uno de los almacenes en esa cafetería.

Y pensar, que de tantos pasos planificados y dados, sólo les quedaban unos pocos que dar, convirtiéndose en los más importantes y, de suceder, rápidos. Sin embargo, ¿qué se obtiene con la especulación? Expectativas o esperanzas, que pueden derrumbarse. Preferían planificar, antes que predecir, sobre el futuro. Aunque nunca se cuenta, entre los planes, con la monotonía, alias, aburrimiento. Cuando ideas o teorías, rondan tanto la mente, que llegan a crear un surco por su recorrido sin fin, se termina menguando.

Es difícil diferenciar, la lentitud era una consecuencia, sin embargo, así también una causa. Su situación era de gran peso, tanto que el proceder debía ser cuidadosamente hilado, pero gracias a ese paulatino avance, se creaba la redundancia, que luego se traducía en aburrimiento y más tarde en pereza. No veían el momento de finalizar con todo aquello, el instante de ganar. No aspiraban a saberlo, sin embargo, la cuenta exacta, hasta la fecha, era un año y ocho meses… ¿Cuánto más sobrellevaría el atrapar y liquidar a sus adversarios? Centímetros quedaban en los planos para concluir…

Airosos siempre salían de cualquier situación, ¿esa conducta se volvería a repetir? Buena pregunta.

A sabiendas de que su silencio conocería una muerte dolorosa pero rápida, ninguno de los tres en la cafetería se inmutó por el bullicio entrante. Aunque buscasen inspiración —la única capaz de combatir la redundancia—, no la hallarían… de hecho, ninguna de las musas se encontraba a su lado, ellos mismos las habían alejado, y, sin ambages, Sonny no podía ser una.

Y el silencio descansó en paz. Watari no dudaba de que su próxima compra online estuviese encabezada por unos resistentes tapones para oídos y unas cuantas cajas de etiquetas adhesivas con la frase inscripta: "Se abre en Navidad". Sunhnee, por si sola, podía perfectamente encarnar la _contaminación acústica,_ porque para alcanzar el umbral del dolor, sólo se precisaba su presencia y poseer costumbres no ecologistas.

Sea lo qué sea que estuviesen discutiendo, nadie querría estar en los zapatos del mayordomo.

—Señorita, por última vez, no reemplazaremos los muebles… por ese material reciclable, ese _Kraft_… o cómo se llame —Watari balbucea y no espera para darle quinta velocidad a sus pies en cuanto consigue entrar a la cafetería, en busca de quitarse de encima los numerosos reclamos—. Entre en razón, por favor.

—¡Estoy siendo razonable! ¡Los muebles reciclables tienen mayor duración que los hechos a base de madera! Equivalen totalmente a cualquier mueble común. Viejo, no estoy bromeando… En caso de fuego, tardarían en arder mucho más que los muebles convencionales, el material es cien por ciento ecológico.

—La respuesta es no —capricho… es decir, necesidad, no concebida—, los muebles en su habitación son perfectamente aceptables, todos aquí lo son. Concéntrese en su trabajo y deje de perseguirme —el mayordomo dejó clara su última palabra acerca del asunto, no seguiría discutiéndolo.

—No sueñe, no callaré para darle la razón —partiendo su cara en un frunce de cejas, referenció inconsciente al famoso proverbio: _el que calla, otorga._

—No, señorita, no… ha habido silencios más elocuentes que mil palabras... —contraatacó aristocráticamente con otro conocidísimo refrán. Poseyendo en su brazo izquierdo un par de baldes de helado y en el otro unos cuantos recipientes junto con una cuchara de helado, que con la agilidad de un puma había tomado, eso o le urgía desaparecer del rango de alcance de la voz de la joven, Watari no aguardó a pensarlo para salir de la cafetería, cuando había entrado hace unos segundos.

—¡No me venga con frases de viejo!... —gritó como últimos esfuerzos por hastiarle la paciencia a un hombre que podría haberlo visto todo—. ¡Qué parece! ¡Hasta su cerebro está hecho de madera!

Watari ya se había marchado,… por otro pasillo. La muchacha emitió una especie de gruñido que luego terminó en un lamento, la caja metálica en sus brazos, sintió pánico. Near repitió uno de sus pensamientos, se había acostumbrado al ruido o al bullicio, había desarrollado la capacidad de superarlo e ignorarlo, de llevar sus cavilaciones mucho más allá, pero, a viva fuerza, esta muchacha representaba un desafío. Mello agradecía, en cierto modo, que el apuro de Watari generado por la muchacha, lo hubiese distraído de sus pies puestos, malaprendidamente, sobre la mesa.

Si en la rutina hubiesen caído, Sunhnee aún no se acoplaba a ella.

—Sunhnee, Sunhnee… —Matt chasqueó la lengua tres veces mientras negaba lentamente con su cabeza—. ¿Por qué no intentas implantarte o enterrarte en suelo para que luego te salgan raíces, ramas, hojas… y te conviertas en un árbol más? Al menos, así encontrarías quienes te entendiesen…

La joven lo observó como si le hubiese dado una idea, él frunció el seño, era sólo una broma.

—No hablaba en serio —le aclaró antes de que ella cometiese alguna demencia.

—¿No te habían dicho que juegas demasiado _Super_ _Mario Bros._? ¿No? —En nada cuadraba eso con el tema, pero al fumador de la misma manera le fastidió, ella buscaba esto último—. Entonces, no puedes hablar de obsesiones… —soltó bruscamente la caja metálica sobre la mesa donde reposaba el tablero de ajedrez, aplastándolo y derribando a las piezas de aquel juego. Le quitó el cigarrillo de la boca, como siempre, luego, lo desechó en el basurero más próximo.

—Tsk… ¿Sabes que todo este inmueble está hecho de PVC, y varios tipos de metales pesados, como el cromo o el zinc de las pinturas y los barnices derivados del petróleo, que en poco y nada respetan al medioambiente? —le comunicó algo esperable, ya que los materiales, hechos en defensa de la ecología, estaban en instancias de prueba o eran desmedidamente costosos, ergo, no se utilizaban.

—Ya había estudiado la estructura —resopló—. Es por eso que trato de que mis pies sean lo único que tenga contacto con este edificio —contestó señalando a sus extremidades inferiores. De la caja metálica, sacó un par de herramientas y unos cuantos dispositivos, a los cuales les faltaba más de una tuerca. Con su vista siguió el camino de trebejos derribados, sobre la mesa, hasta llegar a ver a los oscuros ojos de a quien ella calificaba como "anciano camuflado"—. ¡Tú! ¡Mocoso! —señaló y llamó a Near—. No creas que no te he observado… ¿Qué necesidad o excusa tienes para estar desperdiciando la madera de un precioso árbol en tus jueguitos? —lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa mientras él… le contestaba con sus pensamientos—. ¿Eh?… respóndeme —lo sacudió—. No me ignores como si estuviese loca… Podrás sobrevivir sin esos títeres, pero un árbol no podrá hacerlo sin su tronco.

—Sunhnee… —el chico rubio le interrumpió su sermón—, no es que busque salvar a Near… al contrario, por mí, podrías practicar canibalismo con él y luego volverlo fertilizante… pero… ¿no notas que exageras? —con desgano, mientras se hamacaba sobre su taburete, Mello cuestiona.

—¿Exagerar?...

—Sí, ¿deseas un diccionario?

—No —articuló lenta y vivamente, dejando el cuello de la camisa blanca y a su usuario tranquilo, quieto y con sus vías respiratorias libres—. Pero la razón me la darán, ¡ya van a ver!... cuando el mundo se debata en una tercera guerra mundial por bolsitas de supermercado —masculló tomando asiento junto al muchacho vestido de negro.

—No lo permitiremos… —le tranquilizó—. Si fuese _necesaria_ una tercera guerra mundial, ya habría sucedido… —si bien ningún significado del verbo necesitar concordaría con una guerra, lo que se quiso decir estaba vinculado con las oportunidades bélicas que habían sucedido a lo largo de los últimos años, que gracias a ellos y manos divinas, habían desencadenado en nada. Mello hizo memoria, a un tiempo atrás, cuando L le narró cómo había detenido una de las primeras de esas oportunidades…—. Luego de todo… creo que no soy el único que aún se pregunta… ¿Cómo comino te apasiona la tecnología? Sabemos que estás algo… no muy cuerda, sin embargo, eres de las del tipo perspicaz… No veo razón para trabajar de algo que contradice tus ideologías ambientalistas.

—Ay, ñoños… están mezclando las cosas… —contestó ladeando la cabeza—. Siempre me he quedado muy sorprendida… miento ¡enamorada!… por los avances, descubrimientos, genialidades y demás que el hombre ha logrado a lo largo de su historia… —les reveló— pero… también… mi horror es igual de grande… causado por todas las malas repercusiones no sólo humanas sino también ambientales que han conllevado… —se pausó modulando su humor—. Me fascina la tecnología… aunque no tanto como nuestro planeta… comprendan que una de mis metas es hallar el equilibrio perfecto entre el avance tecnológico y un ambiente conservado… creo que aún no existe la necesidad de que la raza humana se extinga para salvar a este mundo…

—¿Hace cuánto que ensayas esas palabras? —Matt metió cizaña.

—A diferencia de ustedes… mis palabras nacen simplemente, y no son planeadas, ni reeditadas, a veces ni siquiera pensadas… porque algo que viene del corazón no necesita del cerebro —contestó tranquila, amable y pausadamente, lo cual tenía que ser aterrador. Los tres precisaron callarse, es que no todos los días Sunhnee era quien imponía el silencio, francamente, nunca había sido así... ¿acaso era factible? Nunca se debe decir nunca.

Matt blanqueó los ojos, tomando todo como pura charlatanería, como siempre conceptuaba lo que la joven expresaba.

—Entonces... dinos… un mundo perfeccionado por el equilibrio entre la las nuevas tecnologías y la natura… ¿es lo que se convertiría en tu deseo mágico? —Near formaba parte de los que no estaban al corriente de lo qué era un _deseo mágico_. Y como excusa, las niñas solían tener extrañas ideas.

—Qué repetitivos… eso explica por qué son tan aburridos —comentó—. Eso no es un deseo… ¡es un futuro! No basta con desear para que algo pase, yo me encargaré de que así sea… o al menos lo intentaré, a diferencia de mi deseo mágico, porque ése… ése me lo darán ustedes… —los señaló malvadamente, como un felino que mueve la cola mientras se agazapa por su presa—. Además… en cuanto sepa que deseo de sus voluntades… se los pediré… ¡Ahora, no me molesten!

—¿Aún no sabes qué quieres?

—¿Tenía que saberlo? —preguntó despreocupada, comenzó a desarmar uno de los artefactos que había traído, por medio de un destornillador a batería—. Yo invento sobre la marcha —les sacó la lengua infantilmente.

Tras el sonido del destornillador quitando los minúsculos tornillos, sigilo.

La obsesión sana, no existía. La chica lo sabía. Y todo en ese lugar, esa nueva situación y esos nuevos cambios en su vida, que había sido por poco forzada a tomar, le incitaban a descubrir personajes que nunca creyó que pudiese haber —a decir verdad, parecían salidos de una película de _Tim Burton_—. Obsesiones comunes, hechas de formas insólitas. No era alguna ignorante, porque sabía en qué medida su propia personalidad sobrepasaba lo extravagante. Sin embargo, de extravagancia aquí se vendía al por mayor. Le gustaría pensar en que tenía mucho en común con ellos, le gustaría pensar, pero su temperamento no nunca podría saber tan amargo.

O quizá, ya había habido en su vida _personas_ así, el recuerdo era grato, sonrió más,… porque… por ello le era fácil llevarse con esos cinco hombres, incluido el atareado mayordomo. Aunque sus reclamos por la ecología desatasen discusiones o peleas, de ninguna manera quería decir que les cayesen mal. ¡Al contrario! Encontraba muy divertido fastidiar a cada uno por separado o, mejor, en conjunto. Así de singulares y así de distintos.

No los describiría ni tampoco buscaría ángulos interesantes de sus personas, porque Sunhnee esperaba que el tiempo le mostrase las cosas, era curiosa, pero sólo por conveniencia, por consiguiente, no había interés en olfatearlos para saber quiénes eran, definitivamente dejaría que las cosas fluyesen…

Pero la fluidez que el tiempo otorgaba a las cosas, se estaba entrometiendo con sus recuerdos, originados por sus nuevos compañeros. Debía admitir que ellos le causaban cierta nostalgia, como un ___Déjà vu __consiente…_ Suspiró, tal vez, había dejado que el tiempo fluyese demasiado. En la vida no dejaría de lado una frase, que permanecía como epígrafe de ciertos recuerdos en su mente:.. _No intentes controlarla…_ _porque la curiosidad es la madre del descubrimiento._

Suficiente había dejado para el silencio, nuevamente era hora de parlotear.

—Mello.

—¿Qué? —muy mala gana para responder.

—Ese rosario que traes en el cuello… ¿está hecho de madera?

—No comiences... —amenazó tomando el crucifijo.

—Qué llorón —lo calificó mientras buscaba en la caja metálica, cierto tipo de herramienta. Quiso romper el silencio, por si no lo notaban, ella no compartía con ellos el hobbie de escuchar a sus pensamientos rebotar en su mente como un balón. Ya que había hablado, tendría que proseguir con algún tema—… ¿Perteneces a algún tipo de religión?

—Católica Romana.

—Oh... creo que compartimos la misma devoción.

—¿Cómo "que creo"?

—Bueno, a decir verdad... al internado que fui de chica estaba orientado sobre la religión cristiana, pero… no recuerdo la rama… —se rascó la cabeza con el destornillador apagado—. Sí, Católica Romana tiene que ser.

Mello ladeó la cabeza, que caso crónico de despreocupación representaba ella.

—Sunhnee… ¿Cuál es el orfanato neoyorkino del que provienes? —averiguó Matt, ciertamente, ninguno de los tres había puesto atención en el expediente de ella.

—¿Neoyorkino? —parpadeó—. No soy de Nueva York… provengo de Dallas, Texas —aclaró encogiéndose de hombros—. No hace tanto me mudé a Manhattan para manejar la empresa de papá…

Mello y Near compartieron miradas.

—No has respondido a la pregunta —avisó Near a Sunhnee—. ¿Cómo es el nombre del orfanato que te acunó?

—Hmp… Hayes House… ¿Por qué?

—Curiosidad —contestó Mello.

—Qué curiosidad ni ocho cuartos… —desde luego, ninguno allí conservaba a la curiosidad como motivación—. Bueno… yo también poseo curiosidad… respóndanme… son huérfanos ¿verdad?

—Ajá.

—¿Europeos?

—Así es —cercioró Matt.

—¿Alguno conoce si es de sangre noble? —juntó sus manos actuando esperanzas.

—No —hastiados contestaron en coro.

—Ohu… —se lamentó—. Supongo que un príncipe era demasiado pedir —luego de sobreactuar se rió—. Entonces, ¿de qué chiquero proceden? —rebajarlos no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

—De un orfanato para niños prodigios —esta vez respondió el chico rubio, ignorando en buena medida como una de sus venas se ensanchaba.

—¡Tenía que ser!... ¿desde niños eran tan _geek_? —otro descalificativo, pero esta vez, con hipocresía.

—Mira quién abrió el hocico… —acotó Matt prendiendo un cigarrillo en frente la narices de Sunhnee—. Tú eres la mayor trastornada por la tecnología y la informática que hemos visto...

—See, see… di lo que quieras cuatro ojitos, pero nada quita que ustedes sean unos mayúsculos nerds, frikis... etc...

—No te olvides, que estás aquí también por tu rareza —le contraatacó Near, obviando la palabra _habilidad_, utilizando el sustituto _rareza_.

—_Pfff…_ soy lo más normal aquí —bufó dejando de lado el aparato cuando observó lo derretido que había quedado por dentro, inservible, entre otras palabras—… pero ¿todos fueron al mismo orfanato especial? —olvidando los descalificativos, preguntó. Analizó las respuestas de sus compañeros de trabajo, bajando suavemente sus hombros continuó—: ¿Han estado junto desde siempre?

—Podría decirse —contestó Mello, exceptuando algunos detalles, pero al fin y al cabo, juntos desde sus infancias.

—Ah… —acotó sólo por hacerlo, no estaba en ella ser silenciosa, así como no estaba en sus recuerdos la inconstancia, entre más los veía, entre más los conocía, la nostalgia más le amartillaba. Sabía que no debía haber preguntado algo sobre ellos, no había ignorado que tendría que haber guardado su voz y no haber llamado a la curiosidad. ¡Sus memorias poseían demasiada libertad! No obstante, no conocía si estaba arrepentida, lo que sí, permanecía cansada de facilitarle las cosas al destino, pero cuando tomaba cartas en el asunto era como escupir hacía arriba, terminaba mojándose… no podía ser cierto, su madre había tenido razón—. ¿Son como… rivales? ¿No? Al menos ustedes dos —señaló a Mello y a Near.

—Sólo jugamos —contestó el adolescente inmaculado aparentemente, enfureciendo los pensamientos de su camarada. ¿Acaso, para Near, la vida era un juego? Que no tomase las cosas en serio, viese a todos como fichas que se mueven según dados o estrategias salidas de un tablero colorido, una forma de tomarle el pelo al mundo entero, Mello no podía interpretar la insolencia del chico de otra manera—. Somos como amigos… —el sustantivo empleado sorprendió a más de uno, y no hacía, el hecho de que Near lo dijese, irrelevante, al contrario.

—Una muy chocante amistad ¿eh? —dicho por la chica de buen humor, en muchos sentidos. Mas, la nostalgia le estaba sabiendo bien agria como un limón.

—Está bien, sepamos reconocer las cosas… aquí, soy el único que mueve la retaguardia verdaderamente por los tres —Matt se auto-acreditó golpeando secamente las espaldas de sus dos compañeros, como signo de camaradería.

—¿Hace cuanto que no te das una ducha? —queja proveniente del mayor de los tres masculinos, podía asegurar que sus sentidos olfativos se adormecieron cuando su mejor amigo lo rodeó con su brazo para intentar asfixiarlo— Cuidado que se deshace —comentó Mello jocosamente, en referencia a Near, éste le ignoró mientras Matt trataba de ahorcarlos a ambos con sus dos brazos.

Sunhnee, con gusto, le daría una mano a Matt con el objetivo estrangular a M y a N, como travesura para destensar la situación, sin embargo, su melancolía la mantenía bien tensa a ella. Exhaló, pensando, lo que jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza, que su presencia hacía un mal cuarteto en ese momento. En un metro y medio de diferencia, o menos, se advertía dos situaciones o impresiones diferentes, por un lado el bruto y amistoso juego de los varones, por el otro, ella observadora hundida en la añoranza.

Guardar silencio no era su virtud, pero su escape lento y tranquilo contradijo a toda su personalidad junta. Buscó la salida de la cafetería. Pronto reaparecería, iría por un par de cosas, o buscaría recorrer los pasillos y escaleras para ventilarse, sólo para no seguir potenciando a sus recuerdos. Era una chica de lágrima fácil, aunque no siempre se viese así.

Mello arrojó un fuerte codazo en el estómago de su colega, quien retrocedió levemente carraspeando mientras tanto reía, Near tomó una de las herramientas en la caja metálica abandonada sobre la mesa, y en disimuló, llevándola hacia atrás, se la dio por la cabeza a Matt. El muchacho con gafas de aviación, escogió la retirada totalmente, dos contra uno era una injusticia.

—Mal… no saben jugar limpio, cabrones —se masajeó la cabeza y el estómago a la misma vez, tal parece, Matt tenía esa destreza.

—Cierra la boca, nenita —le calló Mello—. El que se la busca, se la gana.

—Es de perdedores jugar limpio —comentó Near devolviendo la herramienta a la caja metálica de dueña ausente en los últimos minutos. No dejó pasar el pormenor, Sunhnee era rápida cuando se lo proponía, ¿por qué se habría ido?, pretendería ver cuánto se tardaban en percibirlo el resto de los sucesores.

—No los recordaba tan violentos —escéptico el fumador los señaló—. Bueno, tú sí, Mello… pero ¿Near?

—Si lo deseas Matt, tú también puedes convertirte en una diana más para mis dardos, Mello se siente un poco solo —ahora el más joven de los tres, era quien buscaba la repercusión agresiva de ellos.

—Paso.

—Sunhnee tiene razón, eres un llorón… —se burló su amigo, que había podido probarle a Near que no reaccionaria tan fácilmente.

Aquí debería haber una acotación de dicha y única chica en el edificio.

—¿Verdad? —el muchacho blondo volteó a su izquierda y no halló otra cosa que no fuese el taburete solo. Ella no era una persona escurridiza, su andar siempre era descubierto por su resonancia, ¿cómo se había ido? De maga, todos podían asegurar, que ella no tenía ni un pelo.

—¿A dónde se fue la loca? —preguntó Matt.

Mello se encogió de hombros.

—Qué puedo saber yo… —contestó mirando hacia la salida de la cafetería; un terrorífico pasillo que no dejaba de ramificarse—. Más le vale estar investigando de dónde vienen las interferencias en nuestras antenas,… así somos más vulnerables, hay que corregirlo lo más rápido posible…y mira y nada más… dejó toda esta basura aquí, qué desorganizada…

—No era basura antes de que nosotros la utilizáramos —le recordó su compañero, mientras enrollaba unos mechones en sus dedos.

—Cómo sea…

—No intentó quitarme por segunda vez el cigarrillo,… ¿qué se trae ahora? —cuestionó retóricamente el tercero en la línea sucesoria.

—Mientras no pretenda obligarnos a alimentar a esa boa que tiene por mascota…

—¿Creen que haya sido seguro que le revelásemos datos sobre nosotros? —siguió dudando Matt.

—Son datos mínimos, se terminaría enterando tarde o temprano… experiencia —no quiso, pero recordó a ciertas entrometidas, después de mucho ni Mello ni Near podían quitarse de la cabeza ciertas memorias—. Sumándole que Sunhnee trabajará para nosotros hasta que sus arrugas terminen con su vida.

—¿Toda una vida junto a esa… cosa? Ni que nos hubiésemos casado con ella —Matt se masajeó las sienes.

—Lo lamento,… pero no existe el divorcio —le aseguró sarcásticamente Mello, para muchas cosas no existía el divorcio.

—¿Cuándo los llamará L?

—Dudo que sea pronto, ha estado todo el día vigilando a esos tres que seleccionó.

—Ya debe tener un sospechoso… Ryuuzaki está haciendo tiempo, sin embargo, pongo en tela de juicio el porqué —Near los observó penetrantemente—. Y creo que compartimos las mismas sospechas.

—Hmp,... aún hay que idear cómo nos moveremos luego de hallar al espía que tanto queremos —anticipó el chico de negro vestir.

—Dejando claro que uno de esos tres es un enviado por nuestros actuales rivales, ¿cómo harán para convertirlo en una vía directa nuestra hacia ellos?

—De eso hablo… —corroboró Mello—. Dependiendo de quién sea, será nuestro plan… Near, ¿ves necesario que armemos nosotros tres planes distintos?

—¿Para ganar y aprovechar el tiempo? No, mientras L no pretenda seguir sin pronunciar palabra sobre sus teorías… caso contrario, tendremos que movernos por nuestra propia cuenta.

—¿Han hecho contacto con alguno de los seleccionados?

—Sí, no obstante, sólo para informarles lo que tienen que hacer, para mantener la fachada de que L los ha empleado, para nada más.

—_L.C.T.O_, fuera de este posible espía que han enviado, ¿ellos no se han vuelto a mover?

—Según nuestros registros, no. Nada importante… es como si también estuviesen expectantes, sabiendo que pronto acabará todo. Pero el final que ellos esperan no será posible ni en sus sueños, no habrá enfrentamiento cara a cara como nos han propuesto indirectamente —contestó Mello con confianza—. Sólo espero que no desconfíen de nuestras estrategias bobas.

—Saben que no deben subestimar lo simple, conocen como L puede hacer de poco; mucho, pero con el tiempo se cansarán y ahí atacaremos nosotros... No habrá problemas, de lo único que debemos preocuparnos, como Matt nos preguntó: es cómo crearemos un puente, a través de ese supuesto espía, hacia ellos —concluyó Near.

—No será un puente de Legos, eso te lo aseguro —Mello respondió con la quijada tiesa, volviendo a la descarga electroestática mantenida entre la mirada de él y la de N.

—Somos amigos, no rivales… claro —Matt no consiguió evitar la acotación sarcástica.

El silencio se despliega y pliega tan fácil y rápido como un abanico. Por lo tanto, difícil fue para éste durar gracias a la segunda aparición de Sunhnee en la escena. Parecía cansada de haber recorrido los pasillos o asediada por sus recuerdos, como fuese. Un semblante como ése no era propio de su carácter. Estaba extraña, no hay duda. La evidencia fue visible en su desaparición repentina hace unos momentos.

Como si uno de sus suspiros fuese uno de los primeros pasos sobre sus pies, traspasó el umbral de la entrada. Mello no recordaba haber visto, desde hace tiempo, un aire tan dramático. ¿Con qué locura les podría salir ahora? A falta de explicación, las preguntas atacaban como si de un examen de admisión se tratase.

¿Tenía importancia? Era sólo Sunhnee.

Volvió a ocupar el mismo taburete, en su brazo afianzaba una libreta de apariencia gastada, usada sin escatimar usos.

—Sonny, ten en cuenta que tu trabajo es, de alguna forma, base para el nuestro… necesitamos esos artefactos en buen estado, conoces muy bien la relación entre la tecnología y la información… ¡no holgazanees! —mandó el joven blondo, que se encontraba a su lado.

—No estoy bajo contrato de empleada, estoy en el mismo nivel que ustedes… —se defendió—. De sólo L mis oídos oirán órdenes —cerró sus expresivos ojos, sin embargo su rebeldía escapaba aún por su voz—. Tengo mi deseo mágico, el que no quiera oírlo… ¡a aguantarse!

—¿Así?

—Oh, dios mío… les apuesto quinientos yenes a que es una orgía —arriesgó Matt, resignándose a lo que podría ser el castigo.

—No tendrías tanta suerte —ella rió amargamente, burlándose de su compañero de trabajo.

—¿Qué es, Sunhnee? —Near, el único que puso su interés sin prejuicios—. Aunque L debería escucharte,… no nosotros. Ese deseo es parte de tu pago por trabajar para nosotros…

—Lo sé… pero, quisiera que ustedes lo oyeran primero… y me dijeran qué posibilidades tengo.

—¿Posibilidades? ¿Es algo que puede cumplirse o decidirse por posibilidades? —dudó Mello, olvidó sus previos pensamientos, producidos gracias a la sandeces de Matt.

—Podría… como no. Ya he corroborado que, tal vez, no me comprendan… —puso la libreta sobre la mesa, y la libreta no fue lo único que se depositó, también la atención de los tres masculino cayó como peso plomo—. Pero no hace falta que me entiendan… —abrió la libreta y pasó varias páginas, la rapidez de sus miradas no fue suficiente para captar algo de lo escrito, tachado, dibujado o manchado. ¿Qué sería ese cuaderno? Daba hasta la sensación de que hubiese utilizado un par de páginas como papel higiénico.

Sacó un sobre blanco, escondido entre las hojas desgastadas, era fácil no pasarlo por desapercibido. Una carta salió de éste, cacheteó la mano de Mello cuando él quiso tomar la carta.

—Son las manos derechas de L, deben poseer conocimientos detectivescos —rebuscó en el sobre algo más que una carta, un par de fotos.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Reunirme con mis hermanas… —imploró seriamente.

—¿Hermanas?... Creíamos que eras hija única.

—Lo soy… no hablo de hermanas biológicas —aclaró—. ¿Qué posibilidades tengo de volver a verlas? —en seguida de la pregunta, les reveló las fotos que presumían haber sido tomadas unos años atrás y que habrían estado guardadas por tiempo en ese sobre...

—¿Verlas?... eso está en manos de… quiénes sean —cuando tomó las fotos entre sus manos no tuvo que pestañear para comprender, sus pupilas se achicaron considerablemente, tiritaron—. Qué demonios… —susurró. Mello trabó inconscientemente su lengua, al igual que su semblante se barajó entre la sorpresa y el escepticismo.

—Como detectives que son, pueden encontrarlas ¿cierto? Eran amigas mías… ¡son!... el tiempo que no las veo comienza a ser cruel. Verán,… fuimos compañeras en el orfanato, ellas son dos y son hermanas, resumiendo cuentas, terminamos siendo compinches —relató ella, mientras Matt y Near la seguían—. Un tiempo antes de que abandonara el internado, ellas fueron adoptadas… no hubo momento de despedidas ni nada de esas cursilerías,… pasó en vacaciones de verano, todas las vacaciones las pasaba con mi pa' y ellas se quedaban… El ultimo verano de ese entonces, cuando volví… no estaban sus pertenecías, la habitación que compartíamos estaba vacía… ellas se habían marchado... desaparecieron como si se las hubiese tragado la tierra… Esta carta fue lo que me encontré solamente, me la escribieron ellas antes de irse, supongo… —suspiró levemente—. ¡Quiero verlas de nuevo! —les ordenó autoritaria golpeando la mesa, con qué facilidad cambiaba de humor.

—¿Puedes bajar la demanda?... Para empezar, necesitamos datos básicos… Por lo menos sus nombres ¿quiénes las adoptaron?... —le explicó brevemente Matt—. Puede que con las fotos salten resultados, pero faltará un poco más de información… ¿No es claro?... ¿Nunca pudiste contactarte con ellas?

—No, perdí toda comunicación con ellas… sé que las adoptó un familiar extranjero, pero no más… —se rascó la cabeza, de modo que pudiese recordar algo—. ¡Esto es su culpa!

—¿Qué?

—Si no se hubiesen comportados como _Best Friends Forever_ hace un momento en frente de mis narices, yo no me habría puesto nostálgica, ¡soquetes!

—Oh, resulta que es, ¡otra vez! nuestra culpa, primero la contaminación global, ahora esto... —le reclamó Matt.

Mello extendió su brazo hasta alcanzar el cuello de la camisa de Near, tiró bruscamente para que su compañero apreciase lo que en sus manos yacía.

—Observa —Mello masculló sin salir de la estupefacción. A Near mirar las fotos le cobró la sorpresa en su rostro por unos segundos—. Dallas y Lizzie…

_La vida… no está hecha de nunca. El destino sólo se alimenta de irrealidades. Entonces, dirán ¿casualidad? Las casualidades no existen. El destino es la tijera más afilada y la aguja más fina, que corta y une vidas cuan sastre de humildes manos pero de arte sublime. _

—El mundo es un pañuelo —murmuró el adolescente con holgadas y arrugadas ropas, sólo pudo arrebatar las fotografías de las manos de Mello, antes de volver a asimilarlo pero no comprenderlo del todo. Retrataban a dos jóvenes muy familiares, para ellos, en sus niñeces, pese a que las fotos sufrían una extraña sombra gris.

Así no, esto no podía ser así.

—¿Cuáles son sus nombres? —la interrogó Mello frunciendo el seño y cerrando su puño, esta farsa del destino no era graciosa—. ¿Lizzie y Dallas Amane? ¿Acaso?

—¿Cómo… ? ¡Wow! ¡Si que son buenos! —rió Sunhnee—. No, esperen… de verdad ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—¿Amane? Ah así… no son las muchachas que ustedes tuvieron que- —codazo para Matt.

—No… no… —Sunhnee negó lentamente, temiendo lo peor—. ¿Ustedes las conocen? —cuando debía ser alegría, el miedo la atacó—. ¿Por qué las conocen?

Se miraron los dos primero sucesores y fulminaron a Matt para que no hablase. ¿Qué deberían decir? ¿Qué no deberían decir? Ellos tampoco entendían mucho la situación, ni las absurdas artimañas del porvenir.

—¿Qué sabes de Amane Misa? —Near preguntó, en busca de conectar los datos.

—Ah… —lo pensó—. Veamos… es una estrella hollywoodense… ¿cierto?

—Muy bien… El apellido te lo ha dicho todo.

—¡Oh, maldición! ¿Una celebridad las adoptó?... pero ¿qué es Misa Amane de ellas?

—Prima, todo el mundo lo sabe —Mello le restó importancia.

Cinco segundos para que Sunhnee se maldijese así misma.

—Vaya —acotó— Genial, ahora me siento como una imbécil… jamás se me habría ocurrido relacionarlas con ella… qué fácil lo hacen ver, chicos… —admitió, todo este tiempo creyendo que jamás las volvería a ver, cuando ellas se habían vuelto lo más visible posible, bajo la tutela de la reina del drama, verdaderamente se sentía torpe. De ahora en adelante pondría más atención a la televisión, especialmente a las noticias sobre la farándula—. Creo que las googlearé —sacó su _Smartphone_ del bolsillo de su blusa, fue directo al navegador, cuando vaciló—. Un momento… Ustedes… ustedes no las conocen porque Misa Amane sea una celebridad,… no, claro que no… si no por otro motivo… ¡Matt los delató recién!

Casi, por unos centímetros, podían haber zafado. La loca ecologista poseía buen oído, había captado lo que no debía.

—¿Y bien?... —el susto momentáneo que hace unos instantes se había llevado, regresó. Ni Lizzie ni Dallas podrían haber llegado tan lejos, ¿verdad? Trago duro, conocía de lo que eran capaces ellas, ¿qué habían hecho para meterse con L?

Near se encogió de hombros frente a la mirada de duda de Mello, ya habían hablado, un poco más no haría la diferencia, Sunhnee no tendría forma de darle libertad a esta información, ellos no se lo permitirían.

—Misa Amane es una conocida de L.

—Ajá… ¿Y luego?

—Por ello, hemos llegado a conocerlas a ellas también.

—¿Nada más? ¿Eso es todo?

—Todo.

—Ohuu… —se quejó frustrada. Sonny no fue la única que sintió que escondían más de lo que podían mentir, Matt también se extrañó—… Nice,… también las conocen, ¡el mundo es tan chico! Es difícil creerlo —se revolvió el flequillo—. ¡Quiero reencontrarme con ellas! ¡Ese es mi deseo!

—Denegado —lo rechazó Mello.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? —les gritó molesta.

—Información clasificada —contestó Near.

—Nuevamente… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué puede haber sobre ellas que…? ¡Aquí hay gato encerrado! —masculló Sunhnee furiosa—. Lo sabía… no iban a comprenderme…

—Dijiste que no haría falta —le recordó Matt acomodándose las gafas.

—Cállate —le quitó el cigarrillo de la boca, lo bueno no duraría por mucho—. Me prometieron que cumplirían el deseo mágico que a mí se me ocurriese.

—Así es.

Ella enarcó una ceja caprichosamente.

—Pero tus posibilidades de volver a verlas, ahora que trabajas para nosotros, se redujeron a nulas —Mello cruelmente le destrozó las ideas—. Como consejo, búscate otro deseo.

—No. Ése es mi deseo. Y L lo escuchará.

—No esperes mucho —le advirtió N.

Ella gruñó.

—Ignoran lo que es sufrir la falta de alguien —maldijo—. Claro que lo ignoran —fastidiada tomó el sobre y les quitó las fotos, llevándose la caja metálica junto con los dispositivos, echó marcha de nuevo a las zancadas, con sus pisadas se desquitaba, esta vez para no volver a la escena.

—Síguela, Matt y cálmala… no buscamos que Ryuuzaki se enfade con nosotros por destrozos —el aludido asintió cansado y circuló tras el camino de la joven.

Pese a haber dicho mucho, prefirieron guardarse los últimos datos, dando a comprender que la muchacha jamás se enteraría de ese lado de la realidad de ellos, de la de L.

—¡Hey! ¡La pared no tiene la culpa! —escucharon a Matt, por el pasillo, decir ante, seguro, un arrebato violento de la chica.

Mello suspiró y Near bajó suavemente los hombros.

—Tsk,… esto es una locura —chasqueó la lengua y luego expresó de nuevo su sorpresa—. Hemos hecho lo correcto —se excusó a sí mismo Mello

—Sólo para nuestra situación —el muchacho albo le completó y le corrigió sin mirarle—. No para nuestras personas.

_**-.-**_

Toda ave vuela fuera de su nido, era hora de que ésta lo hiciese.

El mundo sobrenatural, que a muy pocos humanos les concierne, posee oscuros parajes que se rodean de ambientes lúgubres y fétidos de muerte. Territorio que un humano no puede pisar sin entregar su alma en un trueque. Es una ley, los hombres pertenecen al territorio de la vida, no al de la muerte. Pero qué terrible injusticia, porque seres armados de guadañas osan penetrar nuestro mundo, con la más dada libertad, en busca de almas que llevar, que robarse, alados están… ¡pero no con plumas de ángeles!

La oscuridad los ampara, natural como artificial. Mas una debilidad han de tener, si bien son teóricamente inmortales, pues como un humano renuncia a su alma para conseguir el pase al sombrío mundo de ellos, estos seres macabros eventualmente han de probar los frutos de nuestro mundo mortal. La tentación es ecuánime para ambos bandos.

La pregunta es… ¿los monstruos están más allá de la ficción ideada por los humanos? No es la imaginación terrestre la que ve ojos penetrantes debajo de la cama.

Suelo treinta y tres, galería dieciocho, pasillo sub-veinte, habitación cinco, que en otros términos sería el hogar del único aparato a cuerda en ese edificio; el reloj de cuco. Tras cinco pisadas, las tres últimas resonaron más que las dos primeras, eso no era un eco natural, no era sonido, ni siquiera el silencio poseía influencia. Un ambiente sin vida, en todo el sentido que se entendiese.

Frecuentaban esa sala, sin embargo, vacía ahora se hallaba. Mayor ventaja no podría estar de su lado. El aire embotellado escapó tras las puertas abrirse, nadie había venido en todo el día, allí. Las luces se extrañaban, no había ventanas ni salida alguna al exterior, en el caso de ese cuarto, tampoco la energía eléctrica había sido llamada para iluminar, pues a propósito, a causa de que las cucarachas sólo salían en la oscuridad.

Arrastraba su recompensa por no dar el esfuerzo de cargarla sobre sus hombros. La bolsa de arpillera abultada, fresca del mercado, guardaba unos cinco kilos. Ignoraba el precio del producto, no venía al caso ni a su objetivo. El silencio alterado se dio cuando interrumpió su andar, la atmósfera tensionada incriminaba la presencia de algo asquerosamente insólito. Los escenarios no se tensionan, la personas sí, a falta de éstas, la posibilidad de ansiedad en el aire debería ser inexistente, debería.

Sacudió el saco por unos momentos, pretendiendo que su aroma se esparciese, que el nerviosismo en la escena mostrase su dueño. De súbito, un lote de crujidos secos ahogó el sitio, sonaban lo más parecido a un único objeto retorciéndose, madera vieja quebrándose, buscando abrirse ¡Tan desesperados se oían! Sus sospechas eran acertadas, no para menos.

Near volteó hacia el origen de toda la sinfonía. Cara a cara con un reloj. Si bien los crujidos habían ilustrado en la imaginación, la idea de que algo seriamente se desmembraba, sólo había sido sonido, ningún otro fenómeno físico. No importaba, lo hubiese o no, lo presenciaría con sus propios ojos. Cambió la acción, en lugar de sacudir aquella bolsa de comestible volumen, esta vez optó por arrojarla, no muy lejos —sus esfuerzos corporales no excederían los mínimos o los estrictamente necesarios—. Ahora el saco estaba tan cerca de él como del reloj, y no sólo eso, el contenido se había desparramado al lanzarlo.

El sonido prosiguió crujiendo, retorciéndose, violentándose, así como lo deducía, a quien provocaba trataba de controlarse, de no reaccionar ante sus presiones, pero le ganaría, Near lo sabía. Los bizarros ruidos eran producidos por un menudo reloj de madera… muy vieja.

¿Cuándo podría aguantar unas rancias maderas, las fuerzas sobrenaturales de aquel ser que encerraba? No lo suficiente estando el adolescente enamorado de los juguetes, con un saco de anzuelo.

El chico contó mentalmente, no quedaba muy poco para que las doce del mediodía llegasen a todos los relojes de Niigata. Con un par de pasos alcanzó a tomar el par que se había escapado de la bolsa abierta al lanzarla. Observó detenidamente el cambio que debería suceder y que no se repetiría hasta dentro de doce horas más. Realizó pequeños malabares con el contenido que se había escapado del saco y había cogido recientemente, para manejar el tiempo a su favor.

El cucú tuerto salió de su escondite, pero aún no parecía querer volar fuera del él.

Los doce toques en referencia a la hora, se dieron y no más. Demasiado rápidos fueron y será verdad… que cuando deseaba oírlos, éstos no duraban lo suficiente y cuando había querido callarlos habían sido de lo más pausados.

Near no bajó la guardia, no por nada había fastidiado a Mello para que le consiguiese ese pesado saco de arpillera. Entrecerró los ojos, guardó lo que poseía en su mano izquierda dentro de la bolsa de nuevo. Ahora sí, exhaló su aliento contra la manzana que había acercado a sus fauces y luego la frotó contra su camisa, buscando limpiarla y resaltar el vivo color rojo de ésta. Hubo crujidos. Sin embargo seguía sin haber alguna diferencia óptica notable en ese asqueroso pedazo de tronco moldeado en un reloj sin cuerda.

Mordió la manzana, probando frente a un objeto que ésta no poseía algo extraño.

Los crujidos aumentaron su cantidad y su volumen, ¿dónde estaba su equivalente físico? La madera de ese reloj sonaba a romperse, pero no se vía así.

Todo calló. Silencio repentino y algo frustrante. Cuando la culminación estaba cerca, por fin parecía que el anzuelo había sido mordido, las expectativas desaparecían. Quietud. Near no movió su mirada a pesar de estar moviendo con gran velocidad sus pensamientos. Las puertas de la pequeña ventana del reloj, se abrieron. El cucú volvió a salir lentamente. El muchacho blanco enarcó una ceja. En definitiva, podía apreciarlo como una respuesta.

—No busques complicarte la existencia… No posees lo suficiente que perder —el chico le retó, volviendo a mordisquear la manzana.

Una carcajada de ultratumba se oyó como un eco, Near comenzaba a darle batería a su imaginación, que le mostraba como volvía aserrín a ese reloj, esa opción ¿estaba disponible?

Y ahí pasó lo esperado, a maneras poco ortodoxas para presentarse: El pajarito del reloj, se sacudió como si estuviese experimentando un exorcismo, algo dentro de él buscaba hacerlo explotar o abrirlo en dos. Sus pequeñas y diminutas alas talladas en la madera, se tiñeron de negro, se desplegaron y en ausencia de un aviso previo, tomaron monstruosidad, agrandándose doscientas veces su tamaño original. Indefinida negrura, material/esencia dudoso/a, envolvió por completo al avecita, como uno nubarrón originado totalmente de la nada. La nube oscura que la comió, anduvo vacilante en cómo tomar forma. Era difícil creer que el reloj pudiese sostener lo qué fuese que estuviese ocupando el lugar del pajarito cucú tuerto.

Near retrocedió aunque ya conociese a la cosa deformada que pretendía presentarse ante él. Está visto, por fin encontró solución aquella nube, porque todo tomó aspecto de un cuerpo. Extremidades se desarrollaron o algo parecido, desgarbadas, sin simetría alguna. Un cuello nació uniendo dos hombros, a la vez, completando una columna encorvada, huesuda. Dos manchas amarillentas, con una pisca de bermellón, aparecieron sobre el cuerpo, éstas se sincronizaron, tomaron apariencia de saltones ojos mortuorios. Una galería de dientes apareció al mejor estilo del Gato Risón, puntiagudos y feos. Una especie de césped creció, de color azul, en el aire, sobre los ojos y la sonrisa. Sombras celestes oscuras completaron lo que en el aire flotaba, unieron las piezas de un rostro no humano. Orificios exagerados y desproporcionados dieron origen a un intento de nariz y a dos orejas o lo más aproximado a ellas.

La expectativa tuvo como respuesta a una cosa de tremenda carcajada que volvió a repetirse, a algo no probado por la ciencia ni semejante, algo sombrío y hosco, sin comparación ficticia, a un shinigami… a un Ryuk.

Expresión retorcida le dedicó al muchacho inglés.

—Los humanos son los únicos que se complican la existencia —su voz ronca y poco extrañada se escuchó como una resonancia trastornada. Movió una sola vez sus alas para bajar del reloj, éstas desaparecieron una vez que tocaron tierra sus pies, sus patas… o lo que fuese que lo mantuviesen erguido

—No me digas… ¿Por qué permanecer sellado en un ave cucú de madera? —le incriminó el sucesor.

El shinigami rió.

—Los humanos desvelan mucho más cuando creen que su privacidad es absoluta —contestó avanzando hacia Near. Intentó hacerse del saco abultado de las jugosas manzanas frescas, plan que no logró, porque Near lo había apartado ahora y no dejaba que el Dios de la Muerte lo tomase, a pesar de ser el monstruo mucho más grande que el chico.

—Te ausentaste unos años… ¿Por qué has vuelto? —le atacó con la pregunta.

—Como crees, niño... Ustedes son los poseedores de dos Death Notes, aunque no las utilicen, debo acompañarlos… —fundamentó estirando sus brazos hasta la bolsa, Near volvió a retroceder, no le daría las manzanas—. Mocoso, dame eso.

—Mientes,… la diversión es tu única voluntad aquí.

—Dame las manzanas,… Así es ¿y qué?... dame las manzanas —exigió, corrió al joven para llegar a su _droga_, éste no se lo consintió—. Los shinigamis no pecamos por reírnos de la desgracia humana, y ¿adivina? Es divertido hacerlo… —carcajeó más moderado, dentro de lo que cabe—. Entrégame ese costal.

—No.

—Pero me dará el síndrome de la abstinencia.

—Mejor —conceptuó, el muchacho alvino media vuelta tomó sobre sus talones, arrastrando nuevamente la bolsa de costosas manzanas. El shinigami quedó con sus las palabras en sus fauces, que parecían más bien una mala imitación del estilo de la boca del Guasón, extendió sus alas, o quizás, las hizo a aparecer de la nada, se elevó uso centímetros del suelo, para seguir al joven y evitarse caminar—. No creerías que te entregaría las manzanas sólo por emerger de las entrañas de un pajarito de madera… ¿No?... Además has podido sobrevivir sin ellas mucho tiempo.

—¿Cómo lo aseguras? —cuestionó el shinigami.

Ambos marcharon de la habitación, llevándose uno de ellos, consigo, el aire paranormal que tanto había atestado a la zona. Recorrieron la galería dieciocho, salieron de ella para dirigirse al pasillo principal de aquel recorrido; el pasillo sub-veinte.

—Has crecido desde la última vez que los acompañé, Near —comentó Ryuk, esperando agradar, así llegar a las manzanas. Sin embargo, no obtuvo resulta, el adolescente sólo le había inducido a salir de su escondite para descubrirle, pero no para mucho más—. Pero sigues siendo el mismo niñato mala leche de siempre.

—Ryuuzaki deberá saber de ti —pensó en voz alta, aunque no fuese preciso hacerlo—. Iremos por él.

Near ingresó en el ascensor, presumiendo llevarse las manzanas. Vio las puertas cerrarse y al shinigami detrás de ellas. Los pisos que debía bajar eran lo suficientes para agrandar la ansiedad del Dios de la muerte, aunque éste pudiese seguirlo traspasando la estructura, como si de un fantasma se hablase.

Un par de puntos a describir, en primer lugar; ¿Cuánto habría llevado encerrado el shinigami, dentro de ese cucú? Por lo menos, desde que el reloj podía marcar las doce sin necesidad de ninguna especie de energía. ¿Su único motivo habría sido espiarlos? ¿Habría habido diferencia si lo hubiese hecho mostrándose? ¿Qué tan enterado estaría Ryuk de su situación? ¿Qué harían con él? Es que se habían acostumbrado a no tener esa mirada comiéndoles las nucas, riéndose de sus acciones.

En segundo, no habían echado de menos, ni por asomo, al bufón del rey, porque el shinigami en algún momento había sido también títere de Kira, carcajeándose siempre de las desgracias humanas, constantemente con bufonadas lóbregas. Estratégicamente, esto no era lo que necesitaban. Viéndolo desde la perspectiva del Dios de la muerte, más allá de que el muchacho lo hubiese descubierto ahora, estaba por verse el motivo de la presencia del shinigami, asimismo, anteriormente por equis razón se había dado su ausencia.

Nunca le vio la utilidad a los cuadernos de la muerte, en parte, porque no venía en gracia que un prospecto de monstruo, sacado de alguna película de ciencia-ficción, no los dejase ni a sol ni a sombra, tranquilos.

Como una boca más que alimentar. Hubiese sido fantástica aquella realidad donde el reloj de cuco sólo hubiese sido paranormal, por el simple hecho de serlo... sin embargo, en el contexto de sus vidas, de la historia… hechos sobrenaturales serán desatados sólo por aquellos que posean más que simple mortalidad.

_**.**_

—Dallas, Texas… ¿lo ves?

—Eso no motiva que lo pueda creer —dado que ese expediente ya habia pasado por un intenso analisis, se le hacía un desafio creer que había dejado saltatearse ese detalle, o no haberle dado la importancia suficiente—. ¿Qué tanta certeza posee lo que me estás asegurando?

—La necesaria.

El detective trasladó su mirada hacia las pantallas que no podían responderles, porque, quizá nada tendría que ver esta nueva información con lo que a ellos verdaderamente debería ocuparles tiempo. Ignorarlo y sólo olvidarlo finalmente no podría traerles problemas… ¿Correcto? Sin embargo, es complicado entender cómo se olvida, soporta o supera el dolor en una zona ya muy golpeada, entonces ¿Qué grado de dificultad posee experimentarlo?

No deseaban conexiones nuevas, de ningún tipo, las viejas ya habían sido cortadas, no podían nacer nuevas… aunque el poder o no es sólo decisión del destino.

—¿Seguro?

Mello bajó los hombros, ¿cuántas veces pretendía preguntar lo mismo?

—Las preguntas ayudan desmentir los hechos… pero te aseguro, por última vez, que aquí no hay algo que podamos limpiar —en una actitud resignada, corroboró perdiendo la cuenta de veces de ya haberlo hecho—. La verdad… es que esto es totalmente verdad, valga por la redundancia.

—Comienzo a hastiarme de las paradojas —fijamente miró a la nada y le comentó tal cosa—. Las coincidencias existen sólo por las creencias del hombre, no porque pasen realmente.

—¿Dices? Eso es una teoría complicada de probar, y siendo negativo, imposible… entonces, ¿cosa de destino?

—Si por destino quieres expresar que las cosas están ya escritas, no suceden porque sí y no es posible preverlas ni evitarlas… Sí, parece una sucia picardía del destino —contestó probando el conformismo, observó los informes de conocida subordinada suya—. Pero los detectives no creemos en el destino, así como tampoco en las coincidencias… Mello, razones y trasfondos tienen que haber… La ilógica no es una pieza de nuestro juego…

—Lo sé…

—Detállame ¿Cómo se originó el asunto?

—Deberías proporcionarnos un servicio de televisión digital… tal vez, de esa manera, no hubiésemos llegado a un vaivén de preguntas innecesarias por causa del aburrimiento… Tanto Sunhnee como nosotros averiguamos orígenes…ella se sensibilizó por ello, no sé si el tiempo o la nostalgia terminó por derrumbarla… Y es evidente que nosotros también tenemos la culpa,… nos habló, por fin, acerca de su deseo mágico… —espacio para el suspenso—… Para ello se ausentó para buscar una libreta, que resultó esconder una carta,… de esa carta salió un par de fotos… ese par de fotos consiguió congelar a Near ¿lindo, no?... y a mí también…

—¿Fotos?

—Prueba contundente de la verdad… que no poseo, habría que busca la manera de quitarle la carta y las fotos a Sonny, pero estoy seguro que eran reales… Ella nos pidió encontrarlas, volver a verlas… ella las llamó, cariñosamente, hermanas…

—¿A… Lizzie y a Dallas?

—En efecto… luego… Matt metió la pata…

L suspiró.

—¿Sabe de Misa?

—Ligeramente, algo como que nosotros no hemos relacionado con las Amane... sin embargo, ni cómo ni cuándo ni dónde ni por qué…

—¿No buscó saberlo?

—Desde luego, pero no le permitimos saber mucho más…

—Así que su deseo mágico se plantea en volver a ver a sus amigas, curioso…

—No tanto… pues representaría un inconveniente que planeamos que no volvería a surgir… —Mello le recordó lo que el mismo Ryuuzaki les había dicho—. Se lo denegamos, totalmente...

—Esa niña es testaruda, dudo que se conforme con un simple no —convenía recordar sus insistencias por un menú vegetariano o cómo los había obligado a reemplazar el papel que utilizaban para todo tipo de informes, por uno reciclado.

—Ni lo menciones, está absolutamente confiada en que L la escuchará y le dará una respuesta diferente a la que le otorgamos nosotros…

—No puedo asegurar sus expectativas —bajó de la silla y se dirigió hasta su nueva máquina expendedora de café (construida por Sunhnne) —. Si hay un pero que establecer, es que ese deseo mágico, es parte de su pago por trabajar para mí… hay que hallar la manera de que lo cambie.

—Parece la solución más conveniente.

—Aunque… —L reconsideró alguno que otro aspecto— teniendo a Sunhnne como nuestra técnica e ingeniera… puede caber un par de posibilidades.

—Lo sé, también lo pensé… ¿que haya extraído información de las grabaciones de las Amane que aún permanecen guardadas y todo lo que nos dijo sea una vil mentira? Después de todo, ella posee acceso a nuestros registros… O por el contrario, ¿que ella termine por enterarse del tipo de relación que mantuvimos con el segundo Kira y compañía, gracias a esas grabaciones?

—Ambas…

—No la defiendo, pero dudo que esté mintiendo… Las fotos que nos mostró eran reales y de las grabaciones no puede haber extraído tal cosa, porque eran fotos viejas… tanto Liz como Dallas se veían mucho más jóvenes a como las conocimos…

—Pueden estar manipuladas…

—No le veo el fin que podría tener Sunhnne para ello, de ser como dices… —Mello creía en la palabra de la muchacha, ya que había notado ciertas similitudes de la joven con las hermanas Amane, ya sea formas de expresarse o de atacar, que ahora parecían tener mucho más sentido—. Ella sólo quiere volver a verlas, parece una voluntad sincera…

—No te dejes llevar —le reprendió su líder—. Hay que conseguir esas fotos… y comprobaremos si esto es o no una artimaña del destino.

—Bien —aceptó, aunque su incertidumbre erradicaba en cómo iban a lograr entrar a la habitación de la chica, sin ser devorados por esa bestial boa, para empezar ¿por qué se la habían dejado traer?—. Me gustaría que el asunto pase a un plano secundario, por ahora… no quiero seguir removiendo tierra…

—Yo tampoco —le correspondió Ryuuzaki pasándole una taza de café y volviendo a tomar asiento—. No tengo intenciones de saber algo más acerca de Amane Misa…

—¿Qué…? —su sucesor rubio lo observó enarcando una ceja—. Entonces, ¿se puede saber para qué diablos instalaste un canal de comunicación entre ella y tú, si no piensas usarlo?... Además creo que no debo recordarte, que te une a Misa un pacto firmado con sangre que estableciste como Rem, el shinigami… ¿qué hay sobre ello? —Mello no temió cuestionarlo, pues le preocupaba lo que en la mente de L estuviese sucediendo—. Lo que le pase a ella, te pasará a ti… ese fue el acuerdo, por ello nos molestamos en vigilarlas hace mucho tiempo… ¿lo has olvidado?

Olvidar es una acción tanto voluntaria como involuntaria, pero L no pertenecía a alguno de esos dos casos, él no había olvidado. Se intenta ignorar pero es complicado cuando se trata de los propios latidos del corazón. ¿Habían logrado cortar conexiones verdaderamente? Puede que sus sucesores sí, pero él siempre poseería un vínculo, más que mortal, con Amane Misa, y todo gracias a la última voluntad de Rem. Si bien Sunhnne podría traerles nuevo problemas relacionados con su pasado, lo cierto es que su situación tampoco cambiaría mucho, al menos no sensitivamente.

Mello aceptó la poca respuesta obtenida por parte de Ryuuzaki; éste no sabía cómo responderle o no quería hacerlo. Al joven rubio le caía como patada al estómago que no confiase en él. Después de todo, el detective no era el único con esos pensamientos, con esas inquietudes. Suspiró levemente, porque esto poseía posibilidades de influir en su investigación. Apostaba a que sus contrincantes no tenían que lidiar con esta clase de problemas, en cambio, ellos debían realizar malabares mientras concebían justicia.

¿Sería cierto? Hay cosas de las que uno, de ningún modo se puede desligar, cosas que son para toda la vida...

El sucesor estudió en sus memorias… a la clase de _cosas_ a la que ellos estaban enlazados. ¿No podrían haberse buscado algo menos espinoso? De por sí, sus circunstancias no dejaban mucho espacio para más complicaciones…

El ascensor tocó llegada.

Near ingresó en la situación con el costal de manzanas, siendo perseguido por un shinigami. Estando cada uno hundido en un lago denso de preguntas, ¿cabía la probabilidad de que no notasen a otro ser que no fuese Near, de preferencia, feo y con hambre de manzanas?

Ryuk hizo alarde de su presencia, carcajeándose, sabía que allí no era bienvenido y también, que ellos no podían hacer mucho para alejarlo. Tanto L como Mello voltearon sin consideraciones con sus cuellos. Cada uno por su lado, dice el dicho, pero todos miraron hacia el mismo punto, queriendo entender qué demonios pretendía ser la sombra de Near, no obstante, ¡sorpresa! No era una sombra, era Ryuk.

Mello estampó la palma de su mano contra su rostro, para luego refregarla y observar con cansancio al shinigami. ¿Algo más que faltase presentarse?

—Estupendo —masculló Mello, blanqueando los ojos.

—¿Me extrañaron? —cantó Ryuk.

—Eso era lo que contenía el cucú… ¿no? —L adivinó, pero no sabía de dónde, Near, había sacado el abultado saco de manzanas.

—Así es… —contestó el joven nacarado. Los tres observaron al Dios de la muerte, quien comía con la mirada a la bolsa de manzanas.

—¿Para eso querías los cinco kilos de manzanas? —ratificó su compañero.

—En parte… —llegó hasta ellos siendo seguido por el shinigami, le lanzó el costal a Mello—. Comételas…

—Cough… —tosió en cuanto recibió el saco de lleno, siendo golpeado en su tórax—.Cough... ¿Por qué… debería comérmelas?

—Es parte de la apuesta… lamento decirte que no sabes leer entre líneas —Near se mofó sin expresión—. Te hará bien descansar del chocolate.

Mello apretó los dientes, ese niño no era quien para poder decirle lo que le haría bien o no, lo que tendría que hacer o no. Además, clarísimo como el agua estaba, que el enano, al darle las manzanas, se sacaba de encima a la mirada hambrienta de Ryuk, que ciertamente, le estaba haciendo ojitos ahora. El chico blondo gruñó.

—¿Apuestas?... ¿hay algo de lo que deba estar enterado? —Ryuuzaki había estado un par de días escondido entre sus teorías e hipótesis, no tenía mucha idea de lo que tramaban sus sucesores, aunque a veces eran predecibles, a veces.

—Nada especial —respondió N, dirigiéndose hasta la mesa, donde no sólo había repostería creativa, sino que también, una botella tradicional de _Shōchū_, junto con algunos vasos de aires ancestrales. Destapó la botella, y vertió un poco del líquido en uno de los vasos. L observó sospechoso la acción, como si de un padre se tratase, definitivamente tendría que comenzar a vigilar a Near y a Mello… Ya llenaría a Watari de preguntas, ¿quién le había acercado alcohol a su sucesor más joven? ¿Alguien sabía que era un menor de edad? De juguetes a alcohol, a eso se le denominaba cambio.

—Puedo saber ¿Qué sucede? —demandó Ryuuzaki, alterando el tinte en su voz—. Siempre supe que con algo tu cerebro debía alimentarse, Near,… sin embargo, ¿alcohol? jamás se me habría ocurrido de ti.

—No es por gusto ni por necesidad… no me atrae el alcohol —tomó un sorbo.

—Lo estás bebiendo —¿lo tomaban por ciego?

—Es sólo circunstancial.

—Digamos que ustedes realizaron una apuesta a mis espaldas…

—Digamos —contestó Mello protegiendo al costal de manzanas de Ryuk, sus movimientos recordaban a los de jugadores de baloncesto—. Aléjate —le amenazó agresivamente al Dios de la muerte, éste sintió escalofríos.

—Niños… no me causen problemas —ladeó la cabeza, les habló como si sus sucesores fuesen todavía infantes.

—Sabemos lo que hacemos.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa.

Ryuk notó cómo lo ignoraban y lo tomaban como un decorado, en realidad, sería como el único decorado allí. No precisamente eso era lo que estaba buscando, porque la indiferencia mata, aunque la ironía sería si así conociese su fin, ¿morir de aburrimiento e indiferencia? Ni a Light se le hubiese ocurrido tan lenta muerte. Sin embargo, no se comportaría como un payaso para obtener la atención de los dueños actuales de las libretas de la muerte. Por algún lado la diversión tendría que haber, pero como objetivo fundamental que tenía que conseguir esas manzanas.

Quizá, había olvidado que ese trío no poseía las mismas metodologías que el anterior dueño de una de las mortíferas libretas, sino por el contrario. Si bien, estando oculto dentro de ese reloj, había tenido la oportunidad de ponerse al corriente de unos cuantos chismes, era realmente especial como los humanos cambiaban su historia y sus situaciones con el más mínimo tiempo. Su ausencia hablaba de años, realmente su ausencia para con ellos, porque nunca abandonó el planeta humano, ¿haciendo maldades? Posiblemente.

Sin embargo, todas sus acciones eran gravitadas por el aburrimiento.

—Ryuk… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Soy un shinigami y ustedes tienen dos Death Notes —simple y sencillo, contestó.

—¿Así? Con esa excusa, no suena lógico que te hallas ausentado tanto tiempo… Condicionalmente, hasta que nosotros no abandonemos la propiedad de esas libretas, no puedes irte… y nosotros no hemos hecho tal acción —Mello lo atrapó fácilmente, sin observarle.

—Quiero una manzana.

—Qué patética forma de evadir.

—No, en realidad quiero una manzana.

—Ryuk, no conseguirás ninguna manzana si no respondes —avisó L sin perder la serenidad.

—No han hecho uso, ni siquiera, de un reglón de alguna de las libretas… eso condiciona a que no deba vigilarlos ni acompañarlos permanentemente… ¿Nunca sintieron la tentación de matar?

—¿Cuál es la maravilla de matar a sangre fría?... —el joven blondo objetó con otra interrogante—. ¿Cuán vacio se necesita estar y sentir, para llenar de muerte, tus manos?... Así como la tinta corre sobre esas libretas, la sangre humana deja de circular por las venas.

—No recuerdo que alguna regla hablase de que si un shinigami podía optar por abandonar al dueño de una Death Note, por un nulo uso de ésta —Near retomó el ataque—. ¿Qué necesidad tienes para mentir?...Este tiempo que no te vimos… ¿Qué has estado haciendo?... Debe ser algo interesante, porque no quieres contarnos

—Tan interesante como lo que ustedes han estado haciendo… —indirectamente les expresó que sabía con bastante detalle todo lo sucedido anteriormente, cuando su ausencia. El shinigami rió entretenido, porque los había tomado, por mero que sea unos segundos, con la guardia baja—. No tengo porqué darles explicaciones… después de todo, son humanos…

—Humanos con manzanas —Mello presumió tener en sus brazos aún el fardo abultado de roja fruta.

—Seré buen shinigami… ¿Qué tal?

—Nah… —Ryuuzaki no le acreditó aquello de ningún modo—. Un buen shinigami acompañaría y guiaría a las almas de las personas fallecidas al más allá, no holgazanería como tú lo haces… Además… ¿Qué clase de Dios de la muerte, dejaría caer una Death Note al mundo humano sólo por aburrimiento? Lo siento, Ryuk… pero no tienes credibilidad.

—Quiero mis manzanas… estuve mucho tiempo sin comer una buenas… como ésas —estiró sus esqueléticos brazos hacia Mello, quien se había concentrado en la pantalla que poseía delante, no obstante, sin desproteger las manzanas puestas en su regazo.

—Cierra la boca y te las daremos —impaciente le dijo el segundo en la línea sucesoria, intentando acceder al sistema satelital por tercera vez en esos momentos, pero repetidamente su petición era denegada. El shinigami retrocedió, el chico le asustaba en parte… tampoco lo recordaba tan gruñón, o es que la versión que él memoraba, era la de un Mello mucho más crío—. Sunhnee no ha logrado todavía hallar la interferencia que nos está jodiendo las señales… ¿verdad?

—No me ha notificado algo al respecto, así que supongo que no… —afirmó L.

—Así no se puede trabajar, mucho menos avanzar —se quejó Mello frustrado.

—Paciencia, paciencia… los primeros detectives no poseían ni el polvo de nuestra tecnología para resolver los casos criminales, y aún así… lo hacían…

—He visto a Sunhnee trabajar en una especie de censor de señales, o eso fue lo que ella misma me informó… está en ello, sólo resta esperar un poco —Near hizo alarde de su imperturbabilidad.

—Para ello la contratamos, pensemos en que ya nos ha equipado de tecnología que no está en el mercado y que no estará hasta después de mucho. Tengámosles paciencia.

—Okay, con el humor que ella tiene últimamente, esperemos sentaditos como estamos… Si nuestros perseguidores nos tienen tanta paciencia a nosotros —el muchacho rubio fue sarcástico por obvias razones—. Corríjanme si me equivoco… Sonny sospecha que lo que causa la interferencia en nuestras antenas, es otra señal muy cercana a nosotros...

—Exacto, por los grandes bloqueos que está logrando… tan cercana como si fuese propia.

—Tan cercana como si fuese nuestra ¿eh?... —Mello pensó—. ¿Qué clase de dispositivo, que ha ingresado hace poco aquí, podría crear tal interferencia?... hmn… Matt, lo sabía… Matt y sus innumerables consolas,… ah... lo sabía,... sabía que todos esos videojueguitos nos traerían problemas en algún momento —el chico rubio masculló por su mejor amigo.

—No lo creo… por muy sofisticado que sea un videojuego o una consola, no es posible que pudiese crearnos este tipo de problemas, no tienen la potencia necesaria —Matt se salvó gracias a que Ryuuzaki lavó su nombre. El detective abandonó su silla, lo que significa que pasó a una posición vertical. Fue hasta la mesa donde sus dulces reposaban, sus preciados dulces. Irónicamente, aunque L quisiese olvidar a cierta mujer, no dejaba de picar, de vez en cuando, algo de la repostería que contenía una especial bandeja, preparada por aquella mujer rubia, por supuesto, de manera especial para él.

—Dime cómo, entonces…

—Ciertamente, pongo en cuarentena, que sea algo que haya ingresado aquí hace poco… no tenemos forma de saberlo, en realidad. No obstante,… recuerdo que hace unos meses atrás… varios, cuando recién nos instalábamos aquí… esto mismo ocurrió… las señales cayeron, sin embargo no le tomé importancia por su brevedad, y también porque le otorgué el motivo, de que nos estábamos preparando, y por ello las cosas aún estabas inestables… Quizás sea una misma causa, la que nos molestó antes y la que nos interrumpe ahora… —dedujo L, revolviendo archivos en su mente.

—Sip, podría ser… pero seguimos en la nada,… habría que verificar los registros de compra y todo el asunto,… lo mejor será esperar a Sunhnee —se resignó el muchacho blondo.

—¿Sunhnee?... ¿Así que otra chica?...Interesante… ¿desde cuándo trabajan con mujeres?... esperen creo que ya sé… —acotó el shinigami, por muy oscuro individuo que pudiese ser, el silencio no era lo suyo

—Otro punto,… —el chico rubio trató de que su paciencia lo forzase a ignorar al impertinente Dios de la muerte—. No hemos hablado, últimamente, sobre los tres sospechosos que mantienes ocupados,… tampoco hemos hablado de hipótesis… Ryuuzaki, mal no harías en ponernos al tanto sobre-

—Qué tal si hablamos de mujeres… ya que, ustedes de ello saben mucho… ¿verdad?... o al menos sus mentes no les permitirán mentir —interrumpió descaradamente y canturreó victorioso Ryuk, porque estaba llegando a donde él quería.

El shinigami podía internarse con pico y pala, en las cuevas de las cabezas de cada uno, donde guardaban sus recuerdos, poniendo dinamita por doquier. Desasía cruelmente los candados y las claves que ellos mantenían sobre sus memorias. Una manera de vengarse por no entregarles el saco de manzanas. Les quitaba la privacidad donde ellos encerraban sus sentimientos. Ryuk disfrutaba de la función que había hallado en sus cabezas, sus carcajadas tensionaban el ambiente.

—¿Por qué tan callados… ?... ¿Habrá algo que no debería enterarme? —volvió a reírse en sus narices—. Oh... es un punto débil…

Mello, con las miradas de aprobación de Near y L, tomó el sacó de manzanas y coléricamente se las arrojó al shinigami.

—Comételas y cállate —el joven, fana del chocolate, maldijo enfurecido.

Victoria cantó el Dios de la muerte, el costal, con el impulso con el que fue lanzado, atravesó al shinigami, éste había reaccionó tarde para atraparlo. Sin embargo, no esperó más para ir tras la bolsa que terminó desparramada contra una pared.

Los humanos eran sumamente manipulables —así como de peligrosos— cuando se tocaban sus creencias y sentimientos más sagrados. Ryuk desconocía en medidas considerables qué tanto podían estos humanos reaccionar ante presiones de ese tipo. A ciencia cierta, nunca se le habría ocurrido que personas como ellos, podrían poseer esa clase de pensamientos, claramente se había perdido de mucho en estos últimos tiempos. Desapareció una manzana tras dos bocados de pocos segundos.

La diferencia de Light a L, N y M… era penetrante y profunda… tan profunda como los recuerdos y memorias que había observado en la conciencia e inconsciencia de cada uno de los tres.

_**-.-**_

Matt estiró sus labios, forjando una sonrisa socarrona ante las caras que habían salido del elevador. ¿Qué hay de nuevo? Visitas.

Near no usaba sus expresiones para la emoción, está bien, las usaba para absolutamente nada. De todas formas, Matt creería que esto le estaba cayendo al adolescente, teóricamente, bien. Mello era como una moneda, ¿cara o cruz? Simplemente no parecía decidirse entre marcar una sonrisa o ser franco con su humor. Podría a sus amigos facilitarles la tarea, pero era divertido verlos hartarse. Ryuuzaki permanecía acuclillado en su sillón favorito, llevando cuenta de cuántos dulces de cada color se había comido; lógicamente, sólo apariencia, para que la visita comprendiese menos su extravagante porte. Muy excepcionales casos él divulgaba al aire que era L —en realidad, Light fue el único que se enteró así— y estas condiciones no precisaban ser una de esas suertes.

Watari observaba a Matt con regaño, aún así, el chico no tenía pretensiones de borrar su sonrisa. ¿Era al único que le divertía la situación? O reformulando… ¿Era el único que no sufría la situación? El longevo hombre sirvió el café pocillo por pocillo. Los dos sucesores enfrentaron sin gracia a la visita.

Linda los evaluó a ellos como viceversa, y por alguna razón, ya que nadie las tomaba, ella quiso hacerse de las licencias prohibidas para sonreír, dicho de otra forma, sonrió al verlos. Ella agradeció la tasa de café servida sobre la mesa de madera entre los sillones, junto al trío de fichas amarillas, lo que también es correcto denominarlas expedientes. Desconfió al ver como Near no tomaba café como todos, si no, que en su lugar, tenía una copa de algún determinado alcohol.

—¿Ni un _hola_? —musitó suavemente luego de sorber del cálido café. Linda no era de la clase de muchachas a las que pudieses saludar mentalmente—. No creo que sea mucho pedir, luego de tantos años…

—Ya nos habíamos visto, pero jamás me presente ante ti… llámame Ryuuzaki.

—¿Trabaja para L?

—Fuese negativa mi respuesta,… no estaría aquí —amablemente le contestó, recordaba haber visto, un par de veces, a la joven en su niñez, en el orfanato Wammy.

—Buen punto —aceptó depositando la taza en su plato, sobre la mesa—. Matt… te agradezco que me hayas podido traer hasta aquí…

—No me agradezcas, estoy de maletero últimamente… —había dicho una indirecta, ¿para quién? Dependiendo del punto que se analizase; para sus amigos y jefe, por los variados trabajos y, en general, sucios, que siempre realizaba, o para la auto-invitada joven, tratándola como una maleta que hubiese que trasladar.

—Está bien,… siempre fuiste un burro de carga —suspiró ella, regresándole, por si acaso, la indirecta.

—Linda —Mello la llamó antes de que pasasen a mayores—. Tu llamada hace un tiempo, nos alertó… Si has llegado hasta aquí, es porque quitaste del camino a esos tipos.

—No tan así —respondió tratando de hallar las palabras para contarles mejor lo pasado—. Creo que cuando acudí a ustedes, a través de ese llamado, no les conté los detalles porque el tiempo era escatimado en ese momento… sin embargo, ahora estoy a salvo… y lo más importante, esto también —señaló a las tres carpetas amarillas, contenedoras de inconmensurables hojas—. No es que yo corriese peligro antes, pero sí al momento de hurtar estos expedientes… —pausa para rebobinar—. Algunos meses atrás, se presentaron en la casa Wammy, unos cuantos hombres de aspecto empresarial… es algo común, muchos se interesan en huérfanos de tan elevado intelecto… hasta en esos momentos, nadie dijo nada… para aclarar, yo estoy trabajando en el orfanato…

—Continúa —pidió Near.

—Sí… como les dije, es común que vengan familias, matrimonios, hasta solterones o solteronas para pedir la adopción… estos tipos, ¿qué creen? no buscaban específicamente adoptar a algún niño de la casa, sino pedir información sobre los que ya habían sido adoptados —narró pasando su mirada femenina sobre cada uno de ellos—. Es obvio que algo así no está permitido, en ningún orfanato puede venir un desconocido y exigir información privada de la institución, no es legítimo hacerlo... entonces, se les rechazó la solicitud … no recuerdo cuantas excusas y motivos racionables nos dieron, cargos, nombres, créanme, maestros de la argumentación… Sin embargo, no lograron nada, tanto Roger como yo sospechamos de ellos, pero los dejamos pasar,… ya que no había sucedido mucho…

—Estas personas… ¿continuaron presentándose, no?

—Sí, siguieron viniendo, aunque eran diferentes personas las que se presentaban, yo diría que trataban de confundirnos para que no identificásemos a alguno en concreto, aún así siempre con el mismo fin… No creo que haya más paciencia, de la que le tuvimos nosotros con ellos… las cosas comenzaron a tornarse más violentas… volaron amenazas... fue ahí cuando los contacté a ustedes…

—Nos dijiste que no había necesidad de tomar aún cartas en el asunto… —L se adueñó de la azucarera, porque vertió casi todo el contenido en su taza de café—. Pero,… que nos mantuviésemos en guardia.

—Sí —asintió con energías—… Porque esos hombres no buscaban cualquier información, cualquier dato sobre cualquier niño… querían, específicamente, saber sobre ustedes… —señaló a Mello, Near y a Matt—. Cuando descubrí tal cosa, pusieron su atención sobre mí… —su voz no expresó lo que sus ojos, pues la ventana al alma, la había pasado terrible por su temple—. Así que decidí extraer, lo único que quedaba de ustedes en la Wammy's House… sus registros —de nuevo, esas carpetas eran protagonistas—. Ellos ya sabían que ustedes habían sido _adoptados…_ y buscaban sabe más… ignoro los motivos verdaderos o los orígenes… —si por adoptados se entendía que vivían bajo el velo del gran detective L, y que de paso, trabajaban para él, sí, habían sido adoptados.

—Ha hecho muy bien en acudir a nosotros… —le tranquilizó Watari.

El ascensor se deslizó sus puertas… de la nada, entre comillas. Varios allí tragaron duro cuando el osado shinigami traspasó la sala volando, con el saco de manzanas en brazos, como si fuese su tesoro o su pequeño bebé. Ryuk se detuvo para observar a la joven que antes no había visto en ese edificio. Le llovieron miradas amenazantes, ¿qué tal si Linda volteaba y veía como un costal de manzanas, que no estaba antes allí, desafiaba con toda libertad la ley de la gravedad?

—¿Otra más? Qué glotones… —el Dios de la muerte por la muchacha, comentó y carcajeó maliciosamente, quién sabe en qué sentido. Lo fulminaron, el shinigami les restó importancia y tan veloz como apareció, desapareció por uno de los pasillos. Fortuitamente, la chica no había notado que el ascensor había subido y se había abierto por algo no visible para ella.

—Ellos ya conocen, por muy mínimo que sea, algo de nosotros… —advirtió Mello hacia Ryuuzaki. Era evidente que lo sucedido en la Wammy tenía relación directa con sus perseguidores y su situación.

—Dos puntos: identidad y localización… mientras no posean ninguna de aquellas, no estamos en peligro inmediato.

—Pero esos datos, como en una ecuación, es posible despejarlos a partir de otros —le debatió Near.

—Así es… en un juego como éste… Las estrategias son las mismas para ambos bandos… tenemos un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de saber quiénes son ellos, su localización (aunque en medida ya lo sepamos aproximadamente)… no olviden las precauciones que hemos tomado —Ryuuzaki no mencionó más, sus sucesores conocían de lo que él hablaba, pues… por algo había seleccionado a esos tres supuestos y nuevos subordinados, una vía sería aquel espía entre ellos.

—Me quedaré aquí unos días… si me lo permiten —pidió Linda interfiriendo el debate.

—Cómo no, señorita —aceptó Watari, el único con modales de caballero, ahí —. Le prepararé una habitación. Acompañe.

—Muchas gracias.

Watari le condujo hasta el ascensor, la joven se veía fatigada.

—Matt, ¿hubo algún seguimiento… cuando fuiste tras Linda?

—En lo absoluto… fuimos totalmente discretos —el fumador aseguró, con un nuevo cigarrillo en la boca.

—Sin embargo, ellos también pueden haber sido discretos —discutió el chico níveo.

—Utilizamos los viejos túneles.

—¿Las alcantarillas?

—Ajá… Inglaterra tiene muchas de esas…

—¿Era preciso recrear un escape a lo Hollywood? —le objetó su mejor amigo.

—¿Algún problema?... La chica está aquí, ¿no?

—Bien hecho, Matt —L le reconoció—. Por cierto… ¿Por qué Sunhnee no está aquí?

—Vaya a saber… —Mello le restó importancia, más le valía estar trabajando—. Tanto ella como Linda no tienen que ver a un saco de manzanas flotante… habrá que controlar a Ryuk.

L consintió con la cabeza. Alcanzó una de las carpetas para analizarla, no se sabía qué sucesor pertenecía, porque las tres eran externamente iguales.

—Saben… jamás tuve que fijarme en sus expedientes para elegirlos como mis sucesores.

—¿A no?... Mientras no haya sido al azar —el chico blondo lo temió.

—No, de ninguna forma… Cuando, muchos años atrás,… Watari iba a la Wammy junto con una laptop para mantener la comunicación entre nos…algo así como establecer videollamadas, pero que ustedes veían nada más que mi logo, y así presentaba ante ustedes y el resto de los infantes de su generación, de manera figurativa, claro… la mayoría de los niños allí me inundaban de preguntas, como si fuese su héroe… ustedes fueron los únicos que nunca lo hicieron… aquello me llevó a pensar que no necesitaban preguntarme absolutamente nada para aclarar sus dudas, ya que las contestaban a través de sus propios análisis… no crean que por ser callados, pasaban desapercibidos…

—Qué… raro criterio de selección —comentó Matt.

—Ser callado trae sus beneficios —acotó Near sonriendo pícaramente de lado.

—No eres el único que puede ser callado —agredió Mello a Near.

Ryuuzaki los apreció, pese a todo, su selección había sido la más indicada, Matt suspiró negando. No interesaban las visitas, los años ni ninguna otra variable. El negro y el blanco, a pesar de ser totalmente opuestos, se repelían como dos iones de cargas iguales. Las opuestos se complementan… bien dicho está, que para toda regla existe una excepción.

De enlaces y casualidades estaban hasta la coronilla. Difícil se hace el entender que la vida no está predicha ni escrita por porcentajes, las estadísticas son cálculos humanos, no divinos.

_Pero lo cierto, es que no existe la casualidad y lo que nos parece un mero accidente, surge de la más profunda fuente del destino._

* * *

**Notas de autora: **Llámenme destino si quieren, porque yo soy la que mueve los hilos de este fic… y técnicamente, todo todito, está escrito o planeado, como más gusten...

Otro capítulo de protas masculinos, y ¿para cuándo volveremos a ver la dueña del Life Book y company? Paciencia, paciencia… dice L. Tengo que terminar de aclarar la trama que entretiene a L, M, M_2_ y N. También tenemos a Sunhnee, nos sorprende demás, porque parece estar más relacionada de lo que ellos creerían con las Amane, Near tiene razón, el mundo es tan minúsculo como un pañuelo —les dije que lo recordaran—.

La tardanza no existiría sin el tiempo, y yo de éste tengo muy poco. No es justo. Van a desbordar una piscina de natación con todas las disculpas que les debo, ¡billones de disculpas! por tardarme muchísimo más, esta vez el tiempo se me escapó como un conejo. Pero… tengo una buena noticia, la buena… es que no hay ninguna mala… No, miento… Puede decirse que, a partir de ahora, poseo mucho más tiempo que antes… lo que significa, que podré escribir más seguido… por lo tanto, actualizaré más rápido. De igual forma les agradezco la paciencia, y les pido que la conserven… Seguiré actualizando, por mucho que me demore.

La correcta traducción de inglés a español, de la palabra Review, es Reseña… see, de esas que hay en los diarios sobre películas y libros. ¿Pueden creer que le pagan a muchos críticos por escribirlas?... Yo no poseo dinero, sino una historia para ofrecerles, por eso… Está bien, ¿saben a dónde quiero llegar? ¿No? Vale… ¿saben, también, a dónde quiero que lleguen ustedes? ¿Cierto? Ajá, al link Review… ¿lo clickearán?


	16. Hamartia Cliffhangers

**Life Book**

**Disclaimer:** Death Note es una obra creada por Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata, publicada por primera vez en diciembre del 2003. Este fanfic tiene apenas meses de vida por lo que es cronológicamente imposible que la serie me pertenezca. El lucro es meramente satisfacción personal y el gusto por escribir, nada más.

**Categoría**_**: **_Aventura _**- **_Romance - Humor

_**Cursiva**_ – Pensamientos o palabras, frases a resaltar, conversaciones telefónicas, etc…

**Narración normal** – 3ª persona.

**Parejas:** Este… aún sigo pensando por qué escribo este campo para llenar…

**Advertencia: **Leve spoiler.

* * *

_חטאסחרור מסוכן_

**Capitulo XV:** Hamartia | Cliffhangers

* * *

Miró su reflejo en el café, contenido por la fina y blanca taza. Si la voz de sus ojeras existiese, lo más probable es que carcomería sus oídos con quejas abominables.

Valía veinticuatro horas su decisión. L consideró íntegramente, si había arrojado las cartas correctas ¿Inseguridad? No, no pesaba lo suficiente. Su suspiro derrotado no estimaba mucho, ni siquiera un consuelo. La libertad era una medicina de asqueroso sabor pero de efectos consoladores, así, todos somos enfermos de límites, que los virus, llamados nuestras acciones, crean. En cada quien quedaba tomar una cucharada de tal remedio. ¿Es que acaso el humano no conoce el armamento que su sola naturaleza le provee? La libertad sólo vale para aquellos que sepan ver su propio horizonte.

Quizá la idea no era del todo mala, hasta que llegase a su destinatario.

—¿Día libre? —juntó sus manos con firmeza, con la alegría rayándole los ojos. No era un ángel el mensajero ni había un coro de querubines y tampoco su aura se iluminaba a través de una gloriosa luz proveniente del cielorraso, sin embargo… ¡Esto sonaba tan excepcional como un milagro!

—Así es… tienes el día libre —confirmó rascándose la cabeza Ryuuzaki, ignorando la algarabía naciente en la muchacha.

—¿Me lo descontarán?

—No.

—¿Día libre y pago? —ella trató en vano de esconder la sorpresa y a su derivado, la alegría, dos productos de esta buena nueva.

—No me aturdas. Por favor sal de aquí y grítalo a los cuatro vientos, pero a mí no —comenzaba a ver lo difícil que se volvía dominar a los jóvenes de esa generación, tal vez, la vejez lo estuviese alcanzando o, inclusive peor, el estrés.

—¡Oh! ¡No lo haré!... —Sunhnee rió por lo bajo, las notas de la victoria tocaban su cuerdas vocales—. ¡Gracias, gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! —agradeció frenética, porque lo menos esperado en su día, había sido esta noticia—. Espera ¿por qué te agradezco? ¡Me lo merecía! ¡Claro, que sí! ¡Luego de tanto tiempo!... Además, ¡Tú no hiciste nada!... ¡Ha sido L!

—Sí, han sido ordenes de arriba —respondió, aburrido, el muchacho con preponderantes bolsas bajo sus ojos.

—Qué considerado —suspiró la joven, pero en seguida frunció el entrecejo—. ¿Por qué me han dado el día libre?

—¿Debo saberlo?... Supón que has trabajado lo necesario y te has ganado el día.

—¡Okay!..—de un momento a otro su voz parecía querer estallar en un grito, ahora sólo aceptaba quedamente—.Ahnm,… aún desde esa suposición, suena una incoherencia que me hubiesen otorgado este día para holgazanear, cuando… jamás, aquí, he visto que alguno de ustedes holgazanee.

—Que no salgamos de este edificio, no significa que no tengamos cada uno su día libre… —aclaró secretamente L.

—Seee… Claro, como digas… olvidé que ustedes ni siquiera tienen vida, ¡lo aguafiestas qué son!… Aún así es extraño… ¿cada cuánto tendré mi día libre?

—No hay un tiempo determinado o acumulativo… Tendrás tu día para…. holgazanear,… cuando L lo decida…

—Bueno… —acotó y accedió felizmente—… pero no he hallado el origen de la dichosa señal que nos genera la jodida interferencia.

—Lo sé, ten en cuenta que cuando vuelvas al trabajo mañana, deberás tener resuelto ese asunto.

—¿Ya resuelto? —no había conseguido algún resultado hasta ahora, ¿mágicamente lo tendría mañana?

—Así es como funcionan las cosas aquí.

—Ohuuu… —se quejó, o esta vez ¿gruñó?—. Ya comprendo… ¿Así es como se hacen la cosas aquí? Sí, sí… justicia para esto, justicia para lo otro… pero aquí no somos justos….

—Bienvenida al mundo adulto…

—Ah —esperaba oír una mejor excusa—. ¿Mundo adulto?... No sé si encaje en él, hay demasiadas golosinas, puaj ¡azúcar!, chocolates, juguetes y videojuegos…. La vedad, dejaré que el tren pase, es un mundo adulto demasiado extraño —Sunhnee enfatizó los adjetivos de sus palabras para que su comentario no pasase desapercibido.

—Nuestra versión del mundo adulto… es así —le esclareció Ryuuzaki, al parecer, sin molestarse—. Por otra parte, tú no eres la más indicada aquí para reprocharnos en esos aspectos.

—Que sea alegre no denota inmadurez, sino, una forma de saber sonreírle a la vida… —defendió su personalidad cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en el escritorio que recorría la pared abusada con monitores—. Los labios conocen otros caminos que simplemente extenderlos hacia abajo o ni siquiera moverlos… —su oyente no le dio alguna mirada, el pastel que disgustaba parecía ser una visón más agradable—. La burla ante los problemas es de valientes.

—O de insensatos.

—Claro, sólo locos han hecho grandes cosas en la historia… —ella estaba al tanto de como la calificaban allí—. Veo muy mal que crean que la inexpresividad los salvará de sus emociones…

—La inexpresividad o la indiferencia, Sunhnee… no nos sirve para salvarnos de nuestras emociones, sino, para protegerlas a ellas de nuestros exteriores —L volvió a aclarar, y agregó sin acompañar con su vista—: Porque no expresemos, no significa que no sintamos…

—Lo sé, viejo, lo sé… —aceptó lo último dicho por parte de él.

—Lamentablemente, se juega y se golpea en donde más duele cuando se trata de hacer daño —él reflexionó—. Y en el caso de los humanos, los sentimientos son los que causan los mayores estragos —tomó su taza de café que había terminado en un costado, con tanto papelerío—. Por ello, si demuestras emociones, luego esas mismas podrían ser los cuchillos en tu espalda… Para nosotros, y más en esta situación, no nos resulta estratégico que nuestros sentimientos tengan lugar en nuestros temples.

—Siempre creí que la intensidad del dolor mental era superior a la del dolor físico…

—Hemos llegado a un acuerdo…

—Pero, por eso hablo de valentía…

—¿Nos estás llamando cobardes?

—No…a menos que se sientan identificados con algo —sonrió felinamente, L reconoció ese tipo de astucia, Lizzie, en una sola palabra.

—¿Algo?¿Quieres que te diga algo?... que sólo sonrías, es otro ejemplo de inexpresividad, ya que ignoras otras expresiones que no sean una simple sonrisa —y lo dijo tras un bocado de su pastel de banana.

—Touché... —susurró.

—¿Lo ves? No eres tan diferente, como te crees, de nosotros.

—Pero no sonrío únicamente, ya han visto cómo me altero por su poco respeto por la vida verde… Además, no tengo miedo de demostrar mis sentimientos, me gusta ser transparente como el agua…

—Y a lo largo, esa transparencia, tal vez, obligue a tu vida a peligrar… ya que trabajas con nosotros… y lo que a nosotros nos suceda, probablemente de afectará a ti.

—¿Siempre es así?

—Siempre… no olvides la importancia que L tiene en el mundo entero, alguien de su magnitud posee más enemigos que aliados… —era extraño hablar de sí mismo en tercera persona, probablemente Misa hubiese tenido cierta influencia en él—. Habías dicho que el peligro te atraía…

—¡Es cierto!... Agrego que estas situaciones no me son ajenas… puede decirse que ya me ha tocado vivir esta clase de peligros…

—¿Así? ¿Algo de lo que deba estar enterado?

—Nha… en lo absoluto —Sunhnee quitó su peso del escritorio y caminó, con sus manos en su nuca a talante despreocupado, hacia el ascensor, alías, salida y/o entrada de esa sala.

—Por cierto, Sunhnee… hay algo más de lo que quisiera hablarte antes de que escapes, como sé que lo harás…

—No me tomaría el trabajo de escapar sabiendo que puedo tranquilamente caminar hacia la salida sin obstáculos… duh —volteándose, contestó, sin embargo no se acercó mucho, como si el día pudiese escabullirse si ella no corría para aprovecharlo—. Escúpelo —le apuró a hablar.

Ryuuzaki inhaló suavemente paciencia, ese poco respeto que poseía esa niña para hablarle...

—Tú y tu deseo mágico…

—Oush… ¿ahora tú?... Ya escuché la respuesta de los tres chiflados, no necesito oír más negativas… yo deseo hablarlo con L —en su rostro, cierta decepción y amargura se asentó.

—No puedes ir con L, cuando no sabemos si lo que pides posee alguna base veraz.

—¿Insinúas que miento?... —se aproximó peligrosamente—. Conozco a Dallas y Lizzie Amane mejor de lo que ustedes podrían llegar en la vida a hacerlo.

—Demuéstramelo.

—No tengo porqué… es L quien se ha relacionado con Misa Amane, la tutora de ellas, ¿qué puedes saber tú?

—Elizabeth Amane, seudónimo; Lizzie, es la menor de una familia reducida a tres personas, le apasiona las artes dinámicas y mixtas: la música, la literatura y, se rumorea, el canto. Su hermana mayor, Dallas Amane, es la mediana de mencionada familia, a ella le corresponden las artes estáticas: la pintura, la escultura, el dibujo, etc.… —si lo pensaba con detenimiento, a todas las Amane les atañía una o varias clasificaciones del Arte, curioso, a la famosa tutora, de las mencionadas hermanas, le concernían, como a Lizzie, las artes dinámicas y mixtas: el cine, el teatro y la danza, claro, hasta donde su apreciación había llegado a notar, sin embargo no era preciso mencionarlo—. Como has escuchado, no es información que cualquiera podría saber, ni siquiera la prensa más entrometida,… la tutora de ellas se ha esforzado para que esas niñas tengan, dentro de lo viable, un perfil bajo… —al corriente estaba, y muy bien, del riesgo corrido al revelarle esa cantidad de datos, ya que la niña podría asociarlo terminantemente con la identidad de L, no obstante, Ryuuzaki confiaba en lo que hacía.

—¿Qué carajo…? ¿De dónde…? ¿Cómo podrías… sabes esas cosas? —su voz se tiñó frustrada. La actitud recelosa de la ambientalista, expresaba sobreprotección hacia sus dos antiguas amigas.

—Soy la mano derecha de L.

—Wow… la noticia del día —no precisaba oír lo obvio—, ¿acaso… él te contó todo aquello? —inconsciente, bajó su tono.

—Afirmativamente.

—¿Hablas a diario con él?

—No… —¿hablar consigo mismo? No sabía en qué sentido podría ser efectivo hacerlo—. Ahora, te toca a ti… complementa la información que di… Todavía debes probarme que no mientes…

Sunhnee parpadeó rápidamente. Recapacitó unos instante en cómo se había arriesgado Ryuuzaki al hablar sobre el debatido asunto, sabiendo que ella podría decir la verdad o mentir totalmente. Quizá, sí se habría equivocado al llamarlo cobarde.

—Uhmm… veamos… la muerte de los padres de Lizzie y Dallas les supuso un trastorno psicológico de manera distinto a cada una, aunque con el tiempo se ha ido borrando hasta hacerse levemente perceptible, por lo menos, hasta la ultima vez que las vi…—dio a conocer un dato al azar, estaba segura que ningún medio farandulero podría saber tal cosa, pues se las debía conocer a fondo para poder notar esos rasgos en sus personalidades— Sostengo que su nueva tutora debe haberlas hecho tratar, digo… es sentido común.

—¿Trastorno?

—Sí, lo principal entre mucho, es que Dallas es tan expresiva y emotiva como una roca, siendo tan joven… ¡sus ánimos por vivir la vida se han reducido a cero!… Tiene los humores de una vieja de setenta y cinco años,… siquiera así la recuerdo…

—Near también es así…

—Ajá, sin embargo Near es Near y apuesto a que nació con esa cara de vejete… Dallas no, según las propias palabras de Liz, ella siempre fue de carácter dinámico y vivaz,… como Mello,… posteriormente a la muerte de sus progenitores, es como si todo dentro de ella se hubiese extinguido, sé que no es para menos, pero ¡lo que cuesta sacarle una sonrisa!… en cierta manera… agradezco que Dallas tenga una hermana como Lizzie, esa niña se volvió la razón de existencia de ella —y a su vez, las dos hermanas Amane, se habían vuelto la razón de existencia de Misa, aspecto que Sunhnee desconocía.

—¿Y luego te quejas de nosotros? … prosigamos, ¿qué hay de Lizzie?

—En Lizzie es un trastorno, todavía, menos notorio, porque siempre me tuvo a mí y a Dallas de escudo… ¿Sabes? Ella canta, y no es un rumor, realmente canta… pero… jamás he podido oírla…—siempre deseó hacerlo, sin embargo, nunca se dio el caso— si lo sé, es por palabra de su hermana mayor, ellas cantaban en el coro de una iglesia cristiana local de _Oak Cliff_, Lizzie, con muy poca edad, era solista… Luego de la gran tragedia, Liz ha guardado un voto de silencio en luto hacia sus padres, se niega a actuar enfrente del público o sobre cualquier escenario,…. Hasta, ¡yo creo que es más que un voto de silencio sobre sus cantos! Se ha vuelto como una especie de pánico escénico agudo… ya que su madre siempre estaba en el público apoyándola… En fin, no soy psicóloga ni nada de esa labia, sin embargo,... esos son los principales heridas que saltan a la vista cuando las conoces bien… Es… algo complicado….

—Bastante —concordó—. Bien, me has convencido… eres más perceptiva de lo que pareces… Sunhnee... —aunque no fuese, exactamente, una novedad que las hermanas Amane padeciesen _Trastorno por estrés postraumático_, un aspecto que había obtenido entre apreciaciones hacia mucho.

—Sí, lo qué sea… ¿Conoces a Misa?

—Algo… ¿a qué se debe la pregunta?

—¿Crees que ella, siendo una celebridad, haya ayudado a Lizzie para que supere su aversión a los escenarios?

—Francamente… no te sabría contestar con exactitud… —sí que lo podría hacer, pero debía guardar su personaje ante la chica, ya que él, teóricamente, conocía algo y no más sobre la celebridad Amane—. Lizzie parece ser una joven de fuerte carácter, dudo que vaya a cambiar así como así…

—Sí… puedes que tengas razón… Vi a Misa Amane en un par de videos, y parece una persona de tenaz voluntad, no lo sé… me hace creer que su presencia podría influenciarlas a ellas positivamente…

—No olvides que las celebridades son de una forma ante las cámaras y de otra en su vida privada… y con más razón si es actriz —aunque la impresión de la muchacha fuese correcta, L le advirtió.

—Sí, ya… Pero me encantaría pensar que,... por fin han podido hallar a alguien que las ampare…

—No te preocupes… Quizá, estés en lo cierto…

—Entonces… ya que has podido comprobar que mi nariz no crece como pinocho… ¿Me concederán mi deseo mágico sobre volver a verlas? O ¿podré negociarlo con L?

—Ninguna hasta que no me presentes las fotos que guardas sobre ellas… ahí está la clave… ¿me las traerás?

—Luego… ¿Cuántas más pruebas necesitan?

—Sólo esas, a menos que estés dispuesta mostrarme la carta que ellas te escribieron…

—Ni de broma, viejo, eso es algo privado…

—Está bien, con las fotos será suficiente —Ryuuzaki contestó observando como la cafetera en el escritorio no contenía ya ni una gota de su adictivo café y la máquina expendedora de dicho estimulante estaba, gracias a su extenuación, muy lejos.

—¿Qué sucedería si a mí, en mi día libre, se me ocurriese ir hasta ellas? Después de todo, las Amane viven en Japón…

—Sí, pero que los mapas no te engañen… el país nipón es mucho más grande de lo que parece… y aunque pudieses hallar su localización, tengo que decepcionarte, porque una celebridad del calibre de Misa Amane, nunca tendría ni un sólo momento donde no estuviese resguardada por sus guardaespaldas o cualquier otro tipo de seguridad —él mismo se había asegurado de tal cosa, pues tras su ida de la casa de Misa, no perdió tiempo en dejar a la _Reina del Drama, _en lo posible e imposible, más protegida de cuando la había vuelto a ver, por primera vez, luego de tanto tiempo.

—¿Te has dado cuenta que tienes un "pero", para todo?... qué plomazo.

—Los "peros", son la puerta a muchas otras posibilidades, realidades y claves… No todos los peros apuntan a un obstáculo o a una falla ¿no? Para los detectives es crucial la palabra _pero_ y sus sinónimos —por fin se decidió a separar sus rodillas de su pecho para dejar que sus pies tocasen el suelo y su cuerpo adoptase una postura un poco más erguida. El suelo pasó bajo la planta desnuda de sus pies y finalmente llegó hasta su máquina expendedora de café, la cual se había vuelto su tercer amor—. Sunhnee, no cometas estupideces —en una orden avisó acerca de esa idea de ir tras las mencionadas hermanas—… en vez de eso, ¿Por qué no vas de visita a lo de tu madre? Sé que, justamente, vive aquí también, en Japón…

—¿Ir a ver a mi vieja? —carcajeó con mofa—. ¿Y se supone que eso es una buena idea?... Nha, mi día no quiere ahogarse con sermones… me volvería loca. Con un par de llamadas cada tanto, creo que basta para alimentar nuestra relación de madre e hija…

—Como desees… dime, sólo por mera trivialidad, ¿de qué trabaja tu madre?

Buen punto.

La muchacha no pudo hacer otra cosa que obligar a su memoria a recordar aquella incógnita o tener que inventarla en el momento por no saber realmente su significado.

—No tengo idea —contestó paulatinamente, con cada palabra dicha, buscaba deshacer la anterior u originar algún pensamiento para recordar, pero no logró ninguno de aquellos objetivos.

—¿No lo sabes?

—No… ¿qué tan desinteresado suena?

—Demasiado…—aunque, irónicamente, no era él, el más adecuado para juzgar las relaciones humanas—, en fin… ya puedes retirarte. Disfruta de tu día como si fuera el último.

—¿Mi último día? —¿era una forma de decir? ¿cierto?

—Como si fuese tu último día… libre... —aclaró.

—Oh… eso es diferente… —suspiró riendo con suavidad—. Bien, me voy —informó y regresó a su proceso de escapar de ese sitio, porque no había segundo que la esperase ni tampoco que quisiese seguir mal gastando. Si el tiempo tomase un valor monetario, sería la fortuna más descomunal del mundo, de la cual, ningún hombre podría hacerse su dueño… No obstante, el tiempo es parte de cada vida, porque sólo los humanos creen que la vida se basa en su duración y no en su valor.

Sunhnne vio las esquinas del elevador, donde se suponía que estaban establecidas las micro cámaras de seguridad, que ella misma se había encargado de actualizar y no sólo allí, sino que en todo el edificio. No había alguna habitación que no hubiese registrado, ¿dónde se hallaría L? Pregunta que no poseía respuesta, y tampoco un sentido retórico.

La voz sintética era lo único que enlazaba a esa _L_ gótica, atrayendo las ideas y cuestiones sobre quién estaría detrás de tan magníficas hazañas. ¿Quién?... o mejor dicho, ¿qué? La impresión obtenida de ese edificio, llevaba a pensar que el famoso detective estaba más cerca de ser una sombra que un humano de carne y hueso.

Ella parecía ser la única que conservaba dudas acerca de tal sujeto. Ninguno de sus compañeros, levantaban ni una sola ceja de sospecha sobre quién era su Jefe. Desde luego que se perdía de algún detalle, que le convendría saber.

El ascensor esperaba su orden para subir y ella no estaba pensando en dársela aún.

—Ryuuzaki… —llamó desde el elevador, con una voz tan chillona no hacía falta gritar—. ¿Alguna vez has visto a L?

El aludido no volteó ya que conllevaría cambiar su postura sobre la silla, en su lugar, la silla giró.

—No… hasta ahora no he tenido esa suerte —no esperaba esa pregunta, y que no se mirase al espejo a diario, no tenía mucho que ver—. ¿Deseas saber algo en especial?

—Creo que… nada que puedas responderme… Es sólo que… L es como un fantasma… —comentó y el ascensor, tomando su papel de telón, cerró sus puertas.

Y cuando el silencio no vio moros en la costa, el muchacho pálido suspiró:

—Eso es peligroso —dijo L al aire luego de unos instantes. A las conclusiones de Sunhnee, no les faltaba mucha madurez, antes de que desembocaran en la verdad de todo.

A fin de cuentas, ¿qué no atribuía peligro? Toda acción, se fermentaba de un cierto riesgo, que, en general, corrían sin más. Porque, al peligro hay que tomarlo en cuenta, pero no dejar que influya, ya que si se lo tomase con mayor relevancia, eventualmente, se convertiría en un obstáculo más del camino. La joven, que hoy se ausentaría con razones, había sido puesta a prueba. L evaluaría la fidelidad de ella, y si era merecedora de confianza, que se habría frenado de otorgar hasta estar seguro. De ser un riesgo haberla liberado, así como así, lo era, sin embargo, existía el requisito de hacerlo, de modo que no podía conservar a personas que luego terminarían traicionándolo, no señor. Por lo tanto, no habría otorgado este día libre, sólo porque ella se lo había ganado trabajando. ¿Ella tenía posibilidades de vender información? Sí ¿De conducir cualquiera hasta allí? Sí ¿De delatarlo con facilidad? Otra vez, sí.

No obstante, allí estaba facturada la gracia.

El amante de los dulces despejó su mente y regresó su atención a lo importante, cuando observó, en la pantalla, su trabajo y en donde, luego, aparecían un par de ojos, que a simple vista no poseían expresión alguna más que locura, éstos atravesaban la pantalla, espiando de manera anti-disimulo. Como si a ese salón le faltase más oscuridad, el Dios de la muerte hizo entrada.

—Ryuk… —sonó más a reproche que ha llamado.

—Mande… —carcajeó previamente.

—Síguela…

—¿Bromeas?

—¿Pensarías que fuese una broma si te ofreciese manzanas? —y un costal apareció de la nada.

—Dámelas.

—¿Así? —Ryuuzaki depositó dicho saco sobre el suelo y apuntaló su pie sobre él, con la intención de patearlo de tal forma hasta que el costal llegase al segundo elevador—. Sigue a Sunhnee, todo el día… notifícame de algún comportamiento o acción sospechosa —ordenó—. Y no comas manzanas en público —por la rigidez de las palabras pareciera que las hubiese masticado—. Ve por ellas —le trató como un perro con su hueso favorito.

Ryuk se preguntó, si el hecho de que L practicase capoeira, habría influido en la fuerza que impulsó a la bolsa de manzanas hacia el ascensor. Esa posibilidad, o que el detective habría querido descargar frustración.

Oh, la frustración, innecesario revés de la voluntad humana… ¿Cuántos beneficios más tendría ser un monstruo con obsesión compulsiva hacia las manzanas?

_**-.-**_

_5-1, Bandaijima, Chuo-ku, Niigata-shi, Niigata 950-0078, Japan_

Cuando se buscan diferencias entre las máquinas y sus creadores —la humanidad—, la mentira es la que más se encuentra. Un humano podrá mentir, una máquina no.

No obstante, ese matiz advertirá el cambio cuando se hable de equivocaciones. Un error puede ser como la aguja en un pajar como el sol entre los planetas, su dimensión no importará en esta búsqueda de diferencias, o ¿de similitudes? Porque… lo que el hombre cree a su semejanza, probablemente sus errores también calque en aquella creación. Bien, para toda regla existe una excepción, sin embargo, no existe hombre que no se equivoque, por lo tanto ¿existirá máquina que sí?

Quizás, errar no sea sólo cosa de humanos.

Si Kiyomi Takada supiese que sus esfuerzos por frustrar su vida se habían visto sepultados por unas cuantas palabras y números, que daban nombre a calles y edificios, y a su vez, a la estructura de una vendita dirección de Japón, la mujer se infartaría —hecho que no tendría luto de su parte—. Porque, estuviese o no en su voluntad, Takada y todo lo que su persona conllevaba habían pasado momentáneamente a un plano secundario. Si le fuese posible, utilizaría aquel hecho para mofarse de dicha mujer. ¿Aborrecerla? Los signos interrogativos sobraban.

Sin embargo,… ¡al diablo con esa mujer!... Lo importante era esa dirección ¡Sí, la dirección! ¿Y la importancia? ¿En dónde se basaba? No específicamente el lugar al que apuntase, sino a quién perteneciese referenciado lugar. Los tiempos en su mente no coincidían con los de los relojes o con los de los calendarios, contadores de tiempo desde siempre, porque el tiempo obligaba a evolucionar, a cambiar, olvidar y sanar, y si fuesen instrucciones o pasos que copiar para aprender, ella llevaría un cono sobre la cabeza, con el distintivo "asno", porque habría fallar en cada uno...

Si fuese su ceguera un obstáculo,… no estaría llegando tan lejos. Una mujer común conocería la yarda de sus límites, sabría leer bien el letrero "_Danger_" junto a la calavera. Claro que, ¿cuándo vio ella supo de límites? De las acciones que aún se preservaban legibles en su memorias, como de las que no, sólo pocas fueron alcanzadas por los prejuicios. Consecuentemente, ella era una mujer no convencional.

No límites, no prejuicios,… si Drama… a ello atribuía su trono.

¿Qué le quedaba? ¿Amor? Suponiendo el último sentimiento, que hace tiempo no tenía tierra en la que sembrarse… Y al hallarla, está se partía presa de alguna especie de terremoto. Entonces, la tierra que una vez fue una sola, ahora eran dos, que luego el mar haría la distancia entre ellas, sumando kilómetros de profundidad… ¿Cómo… así… alguien puede ver más allá del horizonte, aquel trazo entre el océano y el cielo? Tal vez, _ver_… sea igual a _soñar_, pues soñaba con la otra costa… ¿Aquí estaba su ceguera? Extrañamente, comenzaba a comprender a Cristóbal Colón. ¡Cómo fuere! Lo único que quería era crear una vía hacía aquella tierra perdida por el tiempo y otras variables. ¡Y no se detendría!

¿Vía, camino, sendero, ruta? Cualquiera que le guiase hacia donde ella quería llegar. Cerró la puerta. ¿Y si ya… existiese un camino? ¿Una ruta que ya había sido creada por _él_? …entonces, ¿por qué querría crear una vía nueva? Es como si buscase crear un escape clasificado por los estilos de un inmigrante ilegal, que busca caminos a través de fronteras cerradas, altas y electrificadas. El sonido férreo procedente de la cerradura de la puerta era como la respuesta que no quería reflexionar. Observaba la entrada de esa habitación y todas las cuestiones que cavilaba parecían tener ese origen, con exactitud, ese cuarto de su casa.

Suspiró, aunque en realidad le gustaría respirar de alivio. ¿No tenía suficientes problemas como para pensar en esas payasadas? Evidentemente no. En realidad, sus pensamientos guiaban a la impresión de ser monotemáticos, aunque no fuese así. ¿Han notado que un pensamiento vive más en la mente que el tiempo que se lo pasa pensándolo? Porque sellándolo en el olvido, nuestra consciencia toma licencias para guardarlo y otorgarle libertad en algún momento de lucidez para lo que se llama _recordar_. Ése era el caso, hablaba de un plan que había amartillado a su imaginación, con la esperanza de completarse en una realidad. Volvería darle la vista a la puerta, que cerraba el sitio, donde una pantalla de OLED, física y eternamente pegada a un pupitre, daba una nueva perspectiva a la inutilidad —acumular polvo no entra—.

¿Por qué él no le contestaba?... Qué trivialidad de cuestión, pues mucho no pegaba a su situación algo con interrogativo amoroso, que parecía más bien la típica pregunta de la típica protagonista víctima de un amor imposible de una típica novela, y si los vientos no cambiaban, su caso pondría proa a ese estilo, sin remedio.

Aunque era cierto, escribió y envió como se lo habían descrito…Y allí vendría el _luego_, compuesto de meses de espera… y así perpetuamente por una contestación. Estúpida pantalla inservible.

Su teléfono sonó inquieto escondido el bolsillo de su blusa, ella ya había proveído esa llamada.

—Viajaré —primera palabra, dejó de lado los saludos y las preguntas, aprovechó para informar sin lugar para las protestas.

—_¿Qué? ¿ah? _—¿ni hola? Su representante comenzó a hervir agua cuan tetera y, si no obtenía una explicación, más que silbar, explotaría.

—Como me oyes, viajaré —antes de que hiciese más interrogaciones, volvió a decírselo—. Cancela todo por hoy.

—_¿Cancelar? ¿Por qué…? ¿A dónde irás?_

—No saldré de Japón, es un viaje de último momento.

—_Pero… ¿a qué se debe?_

—Larga historia —enfatizó el calificativo, recorrió con rapidez los pasillos; no tenía mucho tiempo.

—_¿Así me lo explicas?... _—gruñó como cien demonios—._ ¿Larga historia? Entonces, cuando llame para cancelar todos tus ensayos, sesiones y entrevistas, qué tendré que decirles… ¿¡Larga historia! ¡Maldición, Misa! ¡Deja de bromear!_

—Es tentador hacerte enfadar sin razón, pero no en esta ocasión.

—_No entiendo… ¿Qué planeas?... Podrías haberme avisado con más anticipación ¿¡No!_

—Es que lo he decidido hoy —más precisamente ahora.

—_¡Muy bien!_ —sarcasmo—. _¡No es un viaje de último minuto, es un capricho de último minuto!_

—Si es para sermones… cierra la boca.

—_Es tentador no hacerlo._

—Cállate y escucha —demandó decidida.

—_No eres muy opcional_ —resopló sin alicientes, como si le quedase de otra.

—Necesito mi jet para alrededor de una hora.

—_¿Dentro de una hora? ¡Oh, sí, sí!... Si el piloto está a tu disposición _—¿acaso, Misa no era consciente de que su piloto era un hombre con una vida y probablemente, no siempre estaría a su disposición de un minuto a otro?

—Sólo inténtalo, y déjate de quejar.

—_No me quejo, es que no eres razonable…_

—Bienvenida a mi condena… ¿Podrás conseguirlo? —no habría que tomarlo como pregunta.

—_Con una amenaza de muerte, supongo que sí_ —lo intentaría, eso dijo… o transmitió

—Genial, gracias...

—_¿Me he estoy perdiendo de algo? Ayer te veías muy tranquila en los ensayos… ¿Por qué, de pronto,… estos apuros?_

—Ya te dije que es larga historia… en algún momento lo sabrás. No te preocupes…

—_Claro, ajá…_ —dudaba de la palabra de ella—. _¿Qué necesitas por ahora?_ —ya qué, había que resignarse.

—Sólo el jet… ¡Ah, no, espera! Mis guardaespaldas.

—_Eso era obvio… ¿quieres al FBI, también?_

—No —contestó secamente—. Sólo encárgate de los trámites.

—_Como siempre… ¿Quieres que te acompañe?_

—No será necesario.

—_Bien… Adiós a toda tu agenda de hoy_ —parecía ser una gran molestia ser quien debería dar explicaciones por las pretensiones de la actriz—. _Volveré a consultarte… ¿A dónde piensas ir? Sé específica… Sabes que necesito comunicárselo al piloto._

—Lo sé,… sin embargo, yo le diré…

—_¿Tú le dirás? ¿Y por qué no debo hacerlo yo?... estás muy misteriosa._

—Sí, lo que digas —pasó por alto el comentario—. Ah… cierto… Hola —saludó, una vez encargado todo.

—_¿Hola?... ¿Puedo decirlo? Eres odiosa_ —siseó.

—A veces… dime, ¿por qué me llamabas?

—_¿Tiene importancia? Mandaste al demonio todos los planes de hoy._

—Lo lamento,... pero necesito hacer esto.

—_Mhnmm… ese esto… Mhnmm…_ —increpaba como una maestra ante un alumno atolondrado—._ Te llamaré para informarte. Si quieres que esto salga… ¡Mantén tu teléfono prendido!_

—Bien, bien… no grites… auch… —su agente cortó con brusquedad la llamada, francamente, no querría ser el celular en las manos de esa mujer, ni hablar—. Idiota, soy la que paga tu salario —masculló para sí misma reparando en la pantalla de su teléfono. Para lo siguiente: siguió instrucciones y sólo lo guardó en su bolsillo, la pantalla permaneció prendida unos segundos más, trasluciendo luz en su blusa. Por alguna razón, poseía la costumbre de apagar dicho celular, tal vez la indeterminada fuese ¿porque era una forma de ignorar a su representante y a su voz?

Así como escondió un dispositivo tecnológico; su teléfono celular, extrajo otro, en este caso, de su bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, y era aquel rastreador digital por satélite. Así es, ese localizador al estilo de un GPS, que consistía, esencialmente en una pantallita táctil, que le habían regalado hace mucho tiempo e igualmente, hace tiempo había usado por primera vez. ¿Con quién y para qué? Dado que nunca esperó que el detective le dejase una computadora pegoteada a un pupitre, ella se adelantó a implantar un chip de rastreo en una bandeja de plata que, como excusa, sostenía dulces como obsequio hacia L. ¿Lo recuerdan? Así es, y también había implantado otro chip en la base de papel de uno de los Moffins con sabor a limón, que contenía aquella fuente de cocina, ambos chips respondían al localizador que ella poseía ahora en sus manos.

De esa manera, al clickear unas veces la pantalla, le localizaba donde, exactamente, se hallaba ese par de chips. Y, justamente, ambos poseían la misma localización. ¿Qué conveniente, no? Porque era el mismo lugar, que meses previos, había mostrado por primera vez aquel rastreador portátil. Si Ryuuzaki hubiese desechado la bandeja obsequiada, probablemente ésta debería haber ido a parar a un basural y prontamente reciclada con dulces y todo, o que el mismo L hubiese destruido la fuente por seguridad, en ambos casos, la bandeja terminaría desapareciendo velozmente de la faz de la tierra, ergo, los chips también, por lo que su localizador no debería recibir señal de ellos si ya no existían ¿verdad? No obstante, según los resultados de búsqueda del dispositivo que sostenía, esos chips seguían con vida.

Y ahora, con el pequeño viaje que ideaba, tocaba corroborar lo principal: si esa dirección del actual Japón, la conduciría hasta el detective. Esperaba que sus conclusiones las llevasen a buen puerto. De todas formas, en el caso de equivocarse, no tenía mucho que perder, más que un día y ganar unas cuantas —muchas— horas de trabajo que postergaría. ¿Por qué hoy y no ayer, ni pasado, ni hace un mes, ni dos, etc.? Quién sabe —era de esos días en que su cabeza sólo estaba motivada por una fuerte idea—, pero seguramente, porque esperó todo este tiempo, como sosa, una mísera respuesta de L, que nunca obtuvo… hasta ahora. Se haría escuchar sin doblegarse.

Distrajo a sus ojos de la pantalla, o los distrajeron, porque no fue voluntario. Más allá de lo que su cuerpo proyectaba por efecto de la luz, o sea su sombra, se percató de la resaltante figura de su obligado —por siempre— compañero, en el medio preciso, de la suave alfombra color vino, que se extendía a lo largo del pasillo, de aquel sector de su hogar atestado de pasillos, realmente, toda su casa era una fina composición de laberintos. Era comprensible que no fuese fácil disimular semejante masa blanca, no obstante, había mejores lugares para esconderse, claro, si es que ese fuese el ideal. Siempre buscando sitios absurdos para depositarse. Aunque era visible a varios metros, nada detenía a quien pasease por esos pasillos para tropezarse con aquel libraco. Y por su experiencia podía apostar a que sería un tropiezo para la historia. Por supuesto, ella tenía ya amaestrado a sus pies para reparar en cuándo al libro se le ocurría hace de escalón en una superficie totalmente llana.

—Sí, lo sé… la alfombra es muy suave —lo recogió—. Yo también me recostaría sobre ella si tuviese la oportunidad —ya se había hecho costumbre tratarle de esa forma tan humana al libro—. Pero no debes posicionarte en medio como centro de mesa… mira si terminas matando a alguien por un tropiezo… sería muy irónico ¿cierto? —no se había vuelto una demente, el trasto milenario podía, de alguna forma, oírle y comprenderle, y mala suerte si éste decidía contestarle, porque jamás sería una respuesta propiamente dicha, en el fiel sentido, ya que un libro no posee boca, y eso era lo poco que tenía en común con el resto del material de cualquier biblioteca.

¿La historia necesitaría de ese libresco? ¿Cuántos hechos habrán sido revertidos, cuántas vidas habrán sido devueltas? Ninguna enciclopedia ni historiador podrán saber la verdad del pasado realmente… El pasado del mundo, día a día que se vuelve un ayer, y con más tiempo, en historia, era como un rompecabezas de innumerables piezas, y con muchas de ellas perdidas eternamente.

Ese objeto con demasía en páginas y en años, no podía ser utilizado como un arma de supervivencia, textualmente claro lo dejó él mismo, sin embargo, era como una clase retorcida de máquina del tiempo, sólo que sin engranajes ni monitores. Si su potencial fuese explotado, no cabría dimensiones de las vidas que podrían volver, respetando siempre y cuando las reglas de tiempo y espacio que el libro exigía. Lo que traería aparejado un futuro llamado sobre-poblamiento, que recapacitándolo, lo cual no tendría resulta, por lo que también, había que respetar el sentido y función de la muerte.

Misa lo oprimió contra su tórax, aún en ella seguía naciendo la idea de sí hacía un desperdicio de las utilidades de tan sobrenatural esencia. Después de todo, podía contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que lo había utilizado, y así, inclusive le sobraban dedos.

—Puedes transportar el alma de un ser humano desde el más allá,… pero ¿no puedes transportar a un humano por un par de kilómetros? —susurró la queja observándolo. Si el albino libro fuese capaz de tal acción, ella no estaría causando tantos problemas por un viaje de un día.

Ya no tenía caso seguir culpando al libro de lo sucedido, porque ella fue la que movió la palanca de cambios para ir hacia adelante.

Dobló hacia la derecha, escapando de un pasillo principal o general, para encaminarse en uno más pequeño, que prontamente le conduciría a las largas escaleras hacia abajo y a la luz que lo ventanales traslucían en su living-comedor.

La entrevista de la revista _Vogue_, era el día de la fecha, a las dos p.m. La sesión de fotografías promocionales de dicha entrevista eran horas después. Como el vagón de un tren que sigue al otro, continuaría con cinco ensayos; sus clases de canto, pruebas coreográficas, vestuario, dramatización y entrenamiento —así es, había empezado ejercitarse—. Siempre se colaban productores y guionistas para negociar futuros planes. Y si el tiempo era generoso, una visita a unos miles de fans que nunca perdían la oportunidad para estar a fuera de los auditorios. Sus días estaban hechos de esos itinerarios, desde que decidió profundizar sus habilidades actorales en el teatro. Hoy, que debía haber seguido la agenda, no sería así, y no quería tomar culpabilidad ni arrepentimiento por barrer de esa forma su trabajo, pero realmente quería viajar por unas horas y despejarse de paso. A decir verdades, puede que todo el tiempo atrás, se hubiese hundido en su trabajo para olvidarse del tema que protagonizaba el día.

Regresó sobre su mano izquierda, donde afianzaba al localizador y afinó su expresión.

—Espero que no nos equivoquemos… espero no meter la pata —musitó, siendo su rostro iluminado por la luz proveniente del dispositivo. Si sus cálculos fallaban, indiscutiblemente, los de su rastreador lo harían también. Ojalá se tratase sobre mentir, así, no tendría que desconfiar tanto del aparato que sostenía, porque éste no podría llevar a cabo tal acción. Sin embargo, cuando se habla de errores, es un color muy distinto, si las instrucciones que ella le daba al aparato fueran erradas, el objeto no podría hacer mucho para llevarle a donde quisiese.

No estaba a decisión del azar pero tampoco poseía exactitud.

Pisó, al fin, el suelo de la planta baja. No prestó atención al poco bullicio que las paredes transmitían en ecos, sin embargo, para cuando su paso ya estaba por alcanzar la cocina, no evitó preguntarse cuál era el origen del silencio, ¡cuál era su formula! Porque los días con audio mudo jamás se presenciaban en esa residencia.

Las luces, de su santuario culinario, estaban prendidas, no obstante, desde su distancia, no vio a alguien. El lado derecho, del marco, de la entrada, crujió cuando la palma de una mano lo tomó fuertemente, entonces, no alcanzó, siquiera, a poner un pie en descripto lugar, porque un brazo le obstaculizó, súbitamente, el paso en la puerta.

—Yo iré —voz demandante, falta de respeto y sin rodeos, quién más; Dallas.

—¿Mhnmm?

—Quiero ir.

—¿Qué?

—Yo viajaré —¿de qué le hablaba?

—¿Hacia… dónde? —no suministró atención a lo dicho ni lo asociaba con lo que su prima quería, pues había pegado un salto cuando Dallas apareció de esa forma.

—¡Hacia donde más! —frunció el ceño impaciente.

—¿Qué sucede? —¿por qué no comenzaban por lo fundamental, explicándole esas demandas?—. ¿Tienes algún plan sobre salir…? —su prima enarcó una ceja y Misa la observó ladeando la cabeza—. ¿No pensarás en…? —y cayó en cuenta de ello.

—Ajá, sí —contestó rápidamente.

—Ah, de ninguna forma… —se negó, esto quería hacerlo sola—. ¿De dónde sacaste que viajaría? —en ningún momento se los había comentado, porque, la decisión estaba recién salida del horno.

—Te oí allá arriba comunicándoselo a tu manager, —comenzó— ya te he dicho, tu voz es lo menos tolerable que puede haber auditivamente hablando… así que no discutamos de si te he espiado o no —habló velozmente, consciente de que el tiempo para convencerla no era mucho—. Sólo déjame ir.

—¿Por qué lo haría? —le retó, ya no le sería tan fácil pisotear su autoridad—. Para empezar ¿sabes de qué va el viaje y hacia dónde? ¿Por qué querrías ir, eh?

—Las razones de la salida son predecibles,… era cuestión de tiempo —se burló—.Además, yo también tengo mis razones.

—Dudo que sean más viables que las mías —volvió a desafear a su prima, acercándose o tratando de ganar espacio para entrar a la cocina.

—De hecho, probablemente, sean casi las mismas —aceptó autosuficiente sin moverse.

—¿Qué tanto?... Es la primera vez, desde hace mucho, que levantamos este tema entre nosotras —era sospechoso, no quería que Dal estuviese involucrada con ciertos conocidos, hubiese o no sentimientos de por medio, no era seguro—. ¿Qué te ha picado ahora? Hasta hace un tiempo, implorabas que ellos se marchasen…

—Las cosas cambian.

—Claro que sí… pero no en ti, eres demasiado obstinada.

—Igualmente —le devolvió el calificativo.

—No sueñes, no irás.

—Egoísta —canturreó.

—Aún así… todos estos meses, ¿por qué nunca dijiste nada? ¿Y esperas hasta que yo haga algo?

—Muy sencillo,… ¿me habrías escuchado? Lo dudo… y no tenía idea de que conocías donde se hallaban ellos… hasta ahora,… y déjame decirte algo más,… apuesto a que las excusas que estás por decirme serán del tipo: "Es muy peligroso, ¿tienes idea de quién es Ryuuzaki?" "¿Sabes lo que hará si descubre que conocemos su posición en el mundo?" "No tienes motivos" "Mañana tienes universidad" y más y más charlatanería de la tuya… Pero no me detendré, no tienes excusa que valga…

—¿Me viste cara de abogado, acaso? Se llama preocupación, ¡no charlatanería!... —consiguió entrar a su segundo sitio favorito en la casa—. Por cierto, ¿no te olvidas de un detalle? —observó a la más pequeña en el fondo de la escena, sentada observando la enorme TV de la industrial cocina—. ¡Alguien tiene que cuidar a Lizzie! —aunque lo musitó para que mencionada niña no les oyese, un poco tarde para implementar esa medida, no pudo impedir ser expresiva con sus manos.

—Las estoy escuchando —comentó Liz sin desviar sus ojos de la película.

Dallas resopló ante los intentos de su tutora.

—Lizzie puede cuidarse sola, y jamás me has dejado a cargo de ella, porque no confías en mí.

—Sí confío en ti.

—Exactamente… por eso me dejarás ir.

—Ni hablar.

—Creo que no has comprendido la idea… —se cruzó de brazos y caminó, mientras Misa la veía—. No quiero ir contigo, quiero ir en lugar en tuyo…

—¡Menos aún! ¿Por qué no dejas de lado las ocurrencias?...

—¿Por qué no las dejas tú? Al fin y al cabo, también tengo los mismos derechos…

—¿Derechos?... Dallas —utilizó su nombre para sermonearla o calumniarla—. Simplemente ¿no puedes colaborar?

—Mira, sé que tus ideas probablemente te estén empujando a negarte… como las mías me están lanzando a insistir… Hay cosas… que no quedaron cerradas, para mí,… ésta es la oportunidad para intentar algo… —la joven podía ser razonable, en su sangre llevaba los negocios, usar un tono afable y suave que tranquilizase a su tutora, era parte de una estrategia, así, se ganó una mirada cómplice y reprochadora de su hermana—. Piénsalo por un minuto, aunque tiempo no haiga…

—Yo no viajo porque quiera lograr algo… ya estoy resignada, pero tengo que tratar ciertos asuntos con más urgencia que tú, lo que hace a mis necesidades más prioritarias.

—Si de verdad estás resignada, te dará igual todo… ir como no ir… —planteó encogiéndose de hombros—. Dime todo lo que necesitas decirle a Ryuuzaki… seré como un mensajero entre ustedes dos, le diré todo lo que quieras.

Pasar las palabras de boca en boca tiene la misma expresividad que hacerlo por algún medio digital, la situación cara a cara, es irremplazable. Al mismo tiempo, había cosas que no podría encargarle a Dallas para que comunicase luego, desde el tipo de palabras que habría que utilizar hasta lo que estas debían transmitir. Agregando que nunca hubiese pretendido estas ideas de Dallas, ¿se estaría ofreciendo para lograr sus beneficios o por otras motivaciones?

—No me convences... no todo podrás decirle, porque no todo debes comunicárselo tú, no se trata de llevar mensajes como un embajador...

—¡Bien! Resérvate lo que quieras, pero si buscas entablar la comunicación con tu supuesto amigo… debo decirte que seré más eficiente que una máquina —¿acaso, eso había querido decir que ella estaba al corriente sobre la existencia de la pantalla de OLED? Misa frunció su ceño, esto comenzaba a disgustarle verdaderamente.

—No lo sé… ¿Qué clase de ventaja obtendrías tú con esto?

—No te incumbe —fríamente tiende la respuesta.

—¿Perdón?... mientras vivas bajo mi techo-

—See,… economiza tu saliva… —le cortó—. Sólo utiliza tu intuición femenina…

La patrona de esa casa, suspiró y confirmó sus primeras sospechas, asintió suavemente, y, otra vez, sentía que, lejos de las disputas, las circunstancias en común con su prima, crecían.

—¿Cómo me aseguraré de que le dirás lo que yo te indique que digas?

—¿No confías en mí?

La celebridad contempló hacia arriba y exhaló.

—Dal, no es buena idea, sinceramente… si será motivo para discusión,… prefiero no viajar, ninguna de las dos —volvía quemar sus planes del día, sin embargo su familia ante todo. Quiso abrochar el tema con un gancho, pero agregó—; No llegaremos a un acuerdo… no es algo que esté en nosotras…

—Siempre hay una primera vez…

—¡Compréndelo! ¡Es peligroso!... no tengo ni el más pequeño vestigio de idea, de cómo vaya a reaccionar L cuando sepa que conozco donde reside su trasero —explicó con fuerzas, las últimas—. Es preferible que yo vaya, no me importa las medidas que él pueda tomar contra mí en el momento, pero sí las que pueda usar contra ti si vas en mi lugar… es más seguro para todos, ¿lo ves?

—¿Medidas? Qué amigo es ése… —comentó, no era la primera ni la última vez que se cuestionaba esa amistad—. Si de seguridad se tratase, están todos esos simios sobre-desarrollados que llamas guardaespaldas, aunque soy consciente que pueden ser derribados como pinos de bolos… ¿Sabes lo que sucedería si te presentases en la localización, que ellos han considerado perfectamente estratégica para ocultarse? ¡Lo arruinarías todo! ¡Por el simple motivo de ser quien eres! No creo que L quieras flashes y muchedumbre alrededor de su escondite… ¿O sí?

—Desde ya… iría disfrazada.

—Sin embargo, igualmente con tus primates de gimnasio rodeándote… por supuesto, ¡el perfecto método para el camuflaje! —logró su jugada; contagiar sus puntos de vista—. Yo no atraigo las cámaras, la prensa jamás se interesó en mí ni en Liz, a pesar de que somos grandes influyentes en tu vida… Si viajo conseguirías que L te devuelva la atención y sin armar alboroto… Sé lo que tengo que hacer, tu tío me adiestró para los negocios —jamás lo llamaría como debería a su difunto progenitor.

Misa vaciló.

—No —simplemente—. En menos de media hora debes tener un mínimo equipaje hecho… y no tienes nada, en cualquier momento vendrán por mí para llevarme al aeropuerto.

—Lo cierto es que tengo mi maleta hecha… ¡hace meses! —rodeó la mesa, donde Lizzie se hallaba con un par de libros pero con sus sentidos en la televisión, para levantar el bolso que había depositado en las sillas traseras—. ¿No lo recuerdas? Tú suspendiste mi viaje a Texas, hace meses, porque las custodias que me acompañarían habían tomado sus vacaciones en esos días… y hasta ahora, por falta de tiempo de tu parte, no me has recompensado… Conoces muy bien la importancia que representa para mí ir a visitar a mis padres, a dejar un par de flores en sus tumbas… Me hubiese escapado, pero sé el problema que todo eso acarrearía… Así que… Me merezco este viaje ¿no?

—¿No hay otra cosa que quieras? ¿No querrías viajar en los próximos días a Texas?

—No, quiero el viaje que tu harás —¿venganza?—. Además, ese viaje perdido en algún momento también te lo cobraré… el de ahora, es sólo para que bebas tu propia medicina… ¿te parece? Es justo.

—¿Posees más argumentos si continúo negándome?

—Sep.

Esto podría llevar su tiempo, sería provechoso que intentasen planificar cómo harían las cosas.

—Tú ganas,… podrás ir… pero jamás te separarás de mis custodias.

—Excepto cuando tenga que ingresar al sitio donde _ellos_ se hallen… Puedo defenderme sola, tu seguridad no tiene que enterarse de lo que motiva el viaje.

—Hmp, pero algo deberás decirles… ¿sabes improvisar?

—Lo he hecho ahora —no estaba gastando su tiempo para convencerla sin motivos.

—¡Ja!... entonces, no soy yo la única charlatana —regresó el golpe de hace unos minutos—. Mira esto, ésa es la dirección… —sacó su localizador satelital e indicó la trayectoria que éste especificaba—. _5-1, Bandaijima, Chuo-ku, Niigata-shi, Niigata 950-0078. _Allí es en donde conjeturo que se encuentra su cuartel.

—¿Niigata?... ¿Se quedaron en Japón? ¿Con qué propósito? —con lo grande que era el mundo.

—No lo sé y es lo que me llevaba a dudar si ésta es la dirección correcta.

—¿De qué forma has podido localizarlos? —quería saberlo, ¿en qué se había basado?

—¿Recuerdas que le obsequié una fuente generosa de dulces?

—Huh, vaya… ¿chips de rastreo? Creo que te está afectando el trabajar tanto para Hollywood —cabía subrayar que una táctica de ese tipo no la esperaría, en la vida, por parte de Misa—. ¿Cómo sabes que L no ha descubierto ya esos circuitos integrados?

Misa se encogió de hombros lentamente.

—¿Quieres apostar? Tengo mis especulaciones de que, quizás, no me equivoque. El azar ha quedado a fuera de esto —pese a las posibilidades, la actriz que nunca admitiría su edad, permanecía confiada en haber puesto, esta vez, las fichas de manera correcta—. Así que lo primero que debes corroborar, es si la dirección nos lleva a ellos, siendo así; no te detengas, caso contrario, regresarás inmediatamente aquí…

—Está bien.

—Seguramente, te encontrarás primero con Watari, convénselo de que L te vea para hablar —le indicaba como ella había imaginado, en su lugar, hacerlo—. Le debes recordar a Ryuuzaki, primero, el asunto de las fotografías que hace tiempo tomaron de nosotros juntos, lo qué sucedió con la fotógrafa arrestada y que ésta trabaja para Takada, el resto se sobrentiende. ¿Les había contado de ello, no?

—Sí, sí, no te detengas…

—Segundo, ya que, al parecer, estás enterada, comunícale que la vía de comunicación que él instaló en esta casa, no sirve. En ningún momento me he podido contactar con él. Tercero y último; dile que me busque.

—¿Eso es todo? —para todo lo que su tutora parloteaba, eso era demasiado breve.

—Sí, todo —todo lo que Dallas debiese decirle, pero no todo lo que ella quería decirle a aquel hombre. Trataría de hallar el momento para dar lugar a una confesión—. Luego, podrás llevar… a cabo lo que sea que tú planees.

—De acuerdo —había resultado más sencillo de lo que había esperado…

Si Dallas viajaba en su lugar, no tendría que sacrificar su trabajo de hoy día, aunque no le importase hacerlo, sinceramente. Y con la mano sobre el corazón, la espera de poder entablar conversación con L, se hacía más perpetua e intolerable, cuando hoy debía haberle puesto fin a la expectativa. ¿Por qué no era egoísta y le restringía viajar a su prima, así poder hacerlo ella? Porque, cuando una u otra de las dos niñas, que bajo su tutela vivían, querían algo, ella tendía arrugar el corazón y ceder todos sus derechos con tal de satisfacerlas. Siendo de esa forma, veía ahora lo manipulable que podría ser a manos de sus primas. Aunque ¿qué podría ingeniar para detenerlas en sus caprichos? De sólo pensar en algún intento, sería absurdo.

Se dio por vencida, la dejaría ir, aunque esa decisión ya hubiese parecido tomada antes, al decírselo a su prima.

—Cuando concluyas con todo, vuelve —sí, obvio suena, pero Misa lo aclaraba porque conocía lo escapista que era Dallas—. Debes ir y volver hoy mismo. ¿Entendido?

—Despreocúpate…

Misa pasó a dejar el localizador junto con el libro sobe el desayunador, mientras tanto su teléfono ahogaba, por estar en un bolsillo, el sonido de vibración que producía cuando a éste se lo pone en modo "silencioso". La dramática artista tomó el celular para contestar a quién sea que estuviese llamando, se especulaba su agente. Salió por la puerta que conducía escaleras a abajo, hacia al bosque —sin ponderación— que poseían por patio trasero. En la circunstancia, sólo quedaron el par de hermanas, un libro con, aparente, no vida y el gato que permanecía como búho sobre el alto refrigerador, apreciando todo.

—Mocosa de mi vida, ¿qué tramas? —no se había entrometido en toda la conversación que sostuvo con su tutora, lo cual, debía ser signo de enfermedad.

—¿Tramar…? —preguntó levantando las cejas y luego de unos momentos, observando a su hermana luego de despegar los ojos de su film policiaco y de suspenso—. ¿Acaso, que me encuentre callada debe significar que maquino algo,… específicamente contra ti?

—No contra mí… pero no existe conversación que yo tenga con Misa, en donde tú no saques provecho o no te entrometas.

—Bha… qué paranoica… Sólo estoy viendo mi película ¿hay algo de raro en ello?

—Hay tantos televisores como habitaciones en esta casa… ¿necesariamente aquí debes ver tu película?

—Aquí estoy mucho más cómoda por si se me antoja alguna botana.

—No te creo.

—Mátame por querer estar presente,… en el momento en que tú y Misa conversan sin que se llegue a una querella bulliciosa,… desedencadenando así, el apocalipsis —Liz rodó los ojos por el énfasis de la tragedia que produciría una anomalía como ésa.

—Era de esperar, maldita metiche y curiosa insana… ¿Escuchabas para saber si podrías manipular la situación?

—Y ¿para qué querría manipularlas?

—Porque está en tu naturaleza controladora… amas acomodar a las personas a tu placer y disposición, como si fuesen peones en un tablero de ajedrez.

—Vuelvo a decirlo,… qué paranoica eres.

—¿A no? Entonces… dime por qué todo este tiempo atrás, me estuviste alentando para que en algún día buscase finalmente a Mello… Conozco esa respuesta, es porque sabrías que yo te escucharía como a nadie más y en último lugar, terminaría haciéndolo, lo que nos lleva al momento de hoy en día, por eso oías la conversación, para asegurarte de que yo siguiese tus planes… ¿Acaso… te crees alguna especie de Cupido?

—Nou —mintió, observándola inocentemente—. ¿No puedo aconsejarte?

—Por aconsejar tengo que entender… lavar el cerebro, ¿verdad?

—No, como ha dicho Misa, eres tan terca como una mula,… quizás si haya incidido en ti de manera indirecta, en tu subconsciente…

—Como fuere, eres como un pica-sesos con tus discursos…

—Je, ¿eso quiere decir me escuchas? —preguntó la más pequeña esperanzada.

—En alguna medida, sí —traducción: completamente—. Sin embargo, ¿lo ves? Termino haciendo lo que tú quieres.

—¿No deseas hablar con él?

—Sí, pero de un deseo a una acción, está el puente de la imaginación a la realidad… si no me hubieses persuadido, probablemente, nunca se me habría ocurrido buscarlo, porque, llanamente… esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

—Ah, espera, ¿no estás segura de hacer esto? —y ¿había hablado de esa forma ante su tutora? Qué diferencia. Ambas vieron la mascota de la casa, Cyan, lograr un súper salto desde lo más alto del refrigerador hasta el desayunador, aterrizando sobre el libro blanco, que previamente había depositado su tutora allí

—Sí, pero aún pienso en lo descolocada que vaya a quedar cuando hable con él… No planeo cambiar algo, preferiría que las cosas siguiesen como están, no obstante… quiero hablar, solamente eso, sencillo deseo… Espero que él vaya a comprenderme —¿insegura? ¡Dallas no era así! ¡Jamás lo había sido! Lizzie contemplaba lo que los sentimientos lograban y es por eso que había apoyado a su hermana, porque confiaba en Mello—. Esto no estaría pasando si hubiese hablado cuando él se confesó ante mí. Malditos cabos sueltos.

Lizzie asintió por mera inercia, aunque ella desearía lo que su hermana maldecía; cabos sin atar, una excusa para poder hablar con ellos, con Near, si quiera.

—Tienes una pretexto, al menos —masculló Liz por lo bajo.

—¿Qué dices?

—Nada,... no eras tan dubitativa ni rebuscada, somos libres de hacer lo que queramos sin juzgamientos ¿lo has olvidado?... ¿Qué diría, entonces, de nosotras, Sunhnee? —memorarle después de tanto, logró la tentativa de una sonrisa en su hermana mayor.

—Qué somos un par de ineptas lloronas enamoradas _sin caso_.

—Quizá y que seguimos siendo un peligro carnívoro para el resto de la naturaleza con alas, patas y aletas… —rió suavemente al recordar esas regaños desacostumbrados.

—Es cierto —pese a esa personalidad irritantemente ambientalista, Dallas se inspiraba recordándola—. Liz… ¿no deseas que le lleve ningún mensaje a Near?

—No —miró hacia abajo—. ¿Qué decirle, que él no sepa?...

—Eso sólo lo sabes tú.

No, no lo sabía, sino ya habría hecho su encargo a su hermana.

Luego de minutos acordando preparativos, Misa abandonó la llamada de su manager, quedando, al fin, las cosas como las había convenido con Dallas. No seguía entre las líneas de su ideal original, sin embargo, esperanzaba una resulta mayor con éste nuevo. Ingresó en su cocina por la entrada que cedía el paso al jardín trasero. Guardó su teléfono, mientras que por su segunda vez en el día, volvía a preguntarse: ¿Por qué el silencio? Y la televisión encendida no era justificación para el sigilo.

—Quince minutos, y mi chofer estará aquí para llevarte al aeropuerto —avisó a Dallas—. Fíjate en mi rastreador, toma nota o memoriza la dirección, porque tú deberás mostrársela en parte al piloto de mi jet, y luego a mi chofer cuando aterricen… ten cuidado cuando se la reveles.

—Ya… ¿por qué no has dejado que tu representante se ocupase de ese detalle?

—No queremos revelarles la localización de ellos a cualquiera ¿cierto?

—Hum, buen punto.

Misa observó el desayunador por la recomendación que le había procurado a su prima, allí se encontraba su localizador y el gato encima de su libro níveo favorito… y gráficamente, era como ver a _Animal Planet_.

—¡Lizzie! ¿¡Qué demonios le hace ese gato a mi libro!

—Oh, vaya… parece que está en celo…

Y la víctima, después, se escondía bajo la almohada de la artista. Antiséptico, se requeriría uno muy fuerte...

_**-.-**_

¿Qué posibilidades había para que lo viesen, allí, desde _Google Earth_?

La azotea, y sus tres mil metros de largo y ancho, podrían cumplir otros servicios que a secas sostener las versátiles antenas satelitales, la tapa final del edificio si se lo mirase como un prisma, un helipuerto y una acumuladora de aves de todas clases, que mientras no se le arrimasen, no tendría que ideárselas como espantapájaros. Tal y como lo hacía, su aporte innovador, para aprovechar mejor esa área olvidada, se establecía sobre los sentidos, en el sencillo acto de ver el horizonte y sentir las brisas frescas del mar —no muy lejos estaba el puerto—.

Oxigenarse las ideas, como literalmente un diccionario lo explicaría, era darle el espacio y tiempo suficiente para que lo pulmones vivificasen el cuerpo por completo, lo que, lógicamente, incluía al cerebro. No era un desperdicio de tiempo cuando el organismo humano lo pedía a gritos. No muy agonizante, pero el vivir encerrado tampoco estaba en su naturaleza, en la de ningún humano, ni siquiera, en la del duende blanco que pasaba por compañero suyo. Y supo que llegó a un límite cuando el ambiente embotellado, que esa edificación entornaba por sus escases en ventanales, terminó por ahogarlo. No es que estuviese aturdido o enfermo, sin embargo, el aire libre era mucho más estimulante para potenciar el trabajo de sus neuronas.

Las brisas frías, provenientes del mar, cumplían su parte de la idea, refrescándole el cuerpo y batiendo el cabello que con el tiempo había perdido la forma de corte a media melena, mientras él se quedaba quieto, recargando su peso sobre el barandal aún más helado. Como si la fórmula de la paz estuviese calcada en ese momento; la tranquilidad llena de afonía reparadora, en sentido opuesto al infierno que era en el interior, de ese edificio, se forjaba. Nunca se le hubiese ocurrido, pero no dudaría de pasar unas cuantas noches sobre la azotea, para así mantener un sueño sereno.

_Sueño_… y luego bostezó, pero no volvería a caer en las telarañas que un escenario así, tejía. Permanecería despierto, la última vez que siguió aquel dulce frío, terminó ganándose una gripe. Pero no evitó apoyar su cabeza sobre el barandal, dejando que su mejilla recogiese el frescor del metal, cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, dándose por presa de la calma. La jaqueca y sus potencialmente alterables nervios estaban tan subyugados que no parecían haber existido para inquietarle. Ahora cualquier problema parecía paupérrimo.

Suspiró y no pasó mucho antes de que volviese a abrir sus ojos, se los frotó avivadamente, quitando toda lagaña que también lo incitasen a quedarse dormido ahí sin más. Observó sobre sus espaldas, la sombra alargada de su ser, pintada en el suelo, signo de que el atardecer transcurría. ¿Por qué estar sólo? En realidad, tampoco es que fuesen muchos en ese lugar. No obstante, sólo así parecía que sus ánimos se calmarían lo suficiente, donde no hubiesen cualquier cantidad de pantallas encandiladoras, habían de la misma forma juguetes más coloridos que una discoteca, donde no se entablase un gritadero por lo que era saludable y ecológico, habían constantes e irritantes bullicios de una consola de videojuegos o varias a la vez, y así... ¿Qué quedaba? La azotea o su piso, pero como a había explicado, estaba hastiado de estar encerrado.

Había de esos lapsos, donde se perdía y ansiaba un desestresante, algo que le blanquease la mente y le renovase las energías, que lo salvase de sí mismo. No, no desvaloraba a Matt y sus malos chistes, ni a Sunhnee con sus ideas tan futuristas como ambientalistas, sin embargo, echaba de menos lo que en algún momento para él fue exquisito como el chocolate; disfrutar de molestar a _alguien _tan explosivo como lo era su propio carácter.

Qué dirían de él; indiferente, arrebatado, egocéntrico, glotón, sensitivo y, por sobre todo, impaciente, por dichas características ¿cómo se explicaba que estuviese memorando, de esa manera, un fragmento de su pasado? Las cosas cambian, había que adaptarse a ello. ¿Con qué fin se observa hacia atrás? El día no era malo y no sabía por qué estaba cavilando en ideas como esas, quiso blanquear su cabeza, sin embargo, no había causa que obligase a acudir a la instancia de experimentar nostalgia. A lo mejor, no volvería a rechazar la oferta de su mejor amigo para una partida en la _PS4_, así parte de su percepción encontraría mejores entretenimientos que indagar en su memoria, aunque otra parte de ella desearía _Mute_ para esas consolas.

Aunque nada más sano que respirar y seguir haciéndolo por amor al oxígeno.

Si el corazón y el cerebro, turbados se hallan porque uno mismo no ha sabido cuidarlos o no ha sabido entenderlos, el estómago es el consejero que aún gruñe, y que tanto de lo que te dirá será tanto de lo que le darás, quizás sea el más caro de los tres, porque verdaderamente habrá que gastar con él, no obstante, el hambre podría volverse una enemiga acérrima de no ser escuchada, desde luego, éste órgano que también posee su poesía, nutrirá a sus dos compañeros, matando así, tres pájaros de un tiro. _Se piensa mejor con el estómago lleno. Estómago lleno, corazón contento._

O, quién sabe, probablemente, sólo quería comer, no había que buscar fundamentación a un deseo existencial.

Quitó el envoltorio y luego lo convirtió un bollito, al que le faltaban segundos para ser basura, y más lejos evaluó, la línea que el asfalto, desde la altura, representaba. Se sorprendió así mismo reconsiderándolo, pensándolo dos veces, como si la duda del crimen fuese el arrojar o no el papel para que el viento lo acarrease a dónde quisiese. Extender el brazo más allá del barandal y liberar el puño, más simple que marcar el cero con la base de una botella. Sí, un mortal con vaga perspectiva del futuro como la mayoría, lo haría, la vacilación con forma de preocupación vendría uno momentos después y desaparecería, o directamente no se originaría, porque hay quienes no tienen cargo de consciencia. Sin embargo, él poseía un anexo a su consciencia, llamado _influencia ambiental_. Aunque lo maldijese, el acto de guardar el envoltorio en su bolsillo para luego desecharlo en algún lugar más apropiado, dejaba en claro que de todo lo que Sunhnne decía a diario, él algo escuchaba.

No era tan malcriado como Watari siempre consideraba. Saboreó la tableta, rellenó su boca y masticó, esperando de esa forma tragarse, un poco, los problemas. Balanceó dicho comestible en su mano derecha e imploraba que el chocolate no terminase siendo su único amigo.

—¡Mello!

Espabiló mal. Manoteó mal y adiós a la barra de chocolate que apenas había mordisqueado. Parpadeó estúpidamente perplejo y luego dio cuenta de que había perdido a su golosina. Observó como homicida accidental, la caída trágica de su amor dulce. A lo que pasó por inadvertido quién lo habría sobresaltado, ¿para qué se había evitado ensuciar, si torpemente haría eso? La disconformidad era su talante, ni para su estómago ni para el reciclaje.

Volteó mosqueado sobre su hombro.

—No valdría la pena asustarte, si supieses que lo haría, ¿verdad?

Él no accedió a responder, su primer amor —y no único— acaba de sufrir una muerte cruda ante sus ojos.

—Me debes una barra de chocolate.

—Oh, apuesto a que tienes un depósito repleto de ello,… podrás sobrevivir un rato sin tener que estar ingiriendo dulces —aseguró tranquila, posando sus manos sobre el barandal—. A no ser… que quieras que te regale una en San Valentín —sonrió amistosamente prestando atención el cielo y como una mitad del sol era todo lo que restaba de albor para aquel día, siendo barrido, al mismo tiempo, por la oscuridad de nubes cargadas de lluvia. Mello enarcó una ceja sin mirarle.

—¿De dónde has salido? No te oí llegar.

—Acabo de llegar aquí, de hecho, las compuertas de la azotea estaban entornadas… —señaló hacia sus las espaldas—. El ambiente interior está algo pesado… ¿aquí es hermoso, no?

—Sí, por lo menos se respira un poco…

—No has sido el único que ha buscado distraerse… —admitió deleitando de esa frescura rejuvenecedora—.Bueno… de las pocas pertenencias que alcancé a traer, todo está empacado y listo. Mañana parto.

—¿Te irás?

—Sí, no quiero seguir estorbando… además, quiero volver al orfanato, Roger ha envejecido, hay cosas de las que me tengo que responsabilizar… ya ves, trabajo….

—Como estamos ahora… ¿Tanto te hemos espantado?

—No tienes idea —Linda exageró siguiéndole la corriente—. Yo estaba acostumbrada a ver a niños con poca perspectiva de vida porque sus cerebros eran colosalmente grandes y costaba mantenerlos… —bromeó—. Ahora, veo seres que se están aproximando a lo que es un hombre de verdad… Antes estaba orgullosa, porque había sido una de las primeras en pegar estirones y, por lo tanto, era más alta que todos ustedes,... y el día de hoy, hasta Near me sobrepasa…

—Sí, es una lástima que llamarlo enano, pierda su sentido —sonrió de lado vislumbrándola, sus infancias y casi sus adolescencias habían alzado el vuelo para no volver, desasiéndose en los aires, aunque nunca trascurrieron con la normalidad recomendada, nada evitaba memorarlas. Mello tomó en consideración lo poco que subsistía de aquella niña que fue por años una de sus compañeras más cercanas en la casa Wammy, tal vez en su forma de gesticular, era lo que a esa mujer aún la ligaban a la imagen de una Linda infanta. Ya no había dos coletas en su cabello, ni manchas de pintura en sus manos ni en su rostro, era increíble como la madurez traía mismas personas hechas nuevas—. Sin embargo, no podíamos quedarnos con el cuento de Peter Pan… algún día creceríamos.

—Claro… Roger los extraña muchísimo, aunque se haya vuelto un viejo algo cascarrabias… supongo que la mitad de su tiempo siempre se lo pasó cuidando de los grandes sucesores, y luego también, que éstos no se matasen entre ellos —recordó las peleas que nunca tuvieron un tiempo exacto para relatarse, no obstante, sin pausa habían acontecido en sus niñeces—. Observo que Watari se mantiene muy bien, las décadas no le afectan…

—Sí, sinceramente… siempre se lo ha visto igual, es como si no envejeciese… tiene tanta vitalidad como nosotros…

—Supongo que la edad no está hecha de años… —comentó mientras una partícula de agua le mojaba la nariz.

—¿Qué me dices de ti? Si no hubieses abandonado la línea de sucesión, quizá, estarías aquí con nosotros…

—Quizá… —contestó meditabunda—. Pero lo mío no es la justicia ni la resolución de crímenes emblemáticos, jamás me atrajeron esos retos… Mello, conoces lo mucho que siempre quise ser artista.

—Tienes razón, te la pasabas pintando y dibujando —el muchacho también recordaba, pero no justamente a Linda realizando esas acciones—. Dime, ¿has logrado algo?

—Hum, verás,… es un mercado competitivo y crítico, a su vez, cualquier basura es arte;… peliagudo… si quieres entenderlo con una sola palabra —opinó e informó depositando un mechón de su castaño cabello tras su oreja—. Últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo, pero de vez en cuando, pinto, me distrae, y lo vendo, no tengo mala clientela… —se encogió de hombros, ciertamente, sus ventas tenían ganancias interesantes—. Aunque, mi principal trabajo se encuentra en el orfanato.

—Así que ¿te gustan los niños?

—Algo, pero no soy niñera… más bien me encargo de la administración, suplanto un poco a Roger en eso…

—Comprendo…

—Aunque no deberíamos fijarnos en lo que ha cambiado, sino en lo que persiste… por ejemplo, Near y tú siguen sin hallar una manera de llevarse bien.

—Hurra, por tu ejemplo… —blanqueó los ojos, sarcástico. No era un hecho del que estuviese orgulloso, ya que lo distanciaba de L—. Si así dices, podemos concluir que: Matt sigue siendo un fanático enfermizo de los videojuegos, Near no abandona esas extrañas mañas que tiene con sus juguetes y tu servidor continúa siendo un adicto sin control al chocolate… etc.

—La esencia no cambia.

—Entonces ¿nuestras esencias son las adicciones?

—Ajá.

—Qué graciosa…

—Cuéntame… ¿Por qué fuma Matt? ¿Ahoga penas?

—¿Qué? ¿Penas? ¿Qué penas puede ahogar él? —resopló, una adicción no necesitaba un origen funesto—. Fuma porque sus pulmones aún se lo permiten… probó el cigarrillo por casualidad, le gustó, siguió, y bien… así es… Simple.

—No me lo habría imaginado —¿Por qué la imaginación femenina tendía a conjeturar todo como drama barato de telenovela?—. Tampoco me imaginé que estuviesen trabajando con una chica.

—¿Celosa?

—No, apreciando como es ella… no lo creo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No negarás que es algo extraña.

—Linda, corrígeme si me equivoco, si a ella la consideras extraña… ¿Qué hay de Ryuuzaki?...si vas a verlo de esa forma, aquí todos somos anormales… Nunca seguiremos el mismo ritmo que el resto de la humanidad… —cerró sus ojos y volteó, no permitiría que etiquetase a una colega, siendo ésta, dentro de lo que cabe, la más estereotipado allí—. Que Sunhnne se una completa apasionada por nuestro planeta, no quiere decir que sea una demente, cuando la apodamos "loca", sólo bromeamos. En realidad, su forma de ser, expresa una filosofía de vida orientada al pro de la naturaleza… no cualquiera deriva toda su vida para sólo alimentarse de comida vegetariana. Si ella decidiese encadenarse a un árbol, hasta el pescuezo, con el motivo de querer salvarlo de las palas de un buldócer, yo apostaría un afortuna en su favor y puedo asegurarte que no la perdería. L la contrató como ingeniera y técnica, ¿qué crees? No es ninguna estúpida.

—Lo he entendido, no había necesidad de que te explayaras tanto… aun así ¿qué edad tiene? ¿Diecinueve, veinte y tantos?

—¿Qué edad tengo yo? ¿Qué edad tiene Matt? ¿Qué edad tienes tú? —restó importancia al asunto de la edades, la muchacha había opinado de una forma con Watari y de otra forma con Sonny con respecto a los años, así no obtendría consideración.

—Sí, tienes razón… puede que haya juzgado mal.

—No deberías juzgar para empezar —porque todo hombre ha tenido malas pasadas con las apariencias, no hay que tomar perspectivas de alguien, hasta no haberse acercado lo suficiente como para fundamentarlas.

—Lo sé, discúlpame…

—Bha, nadie está herido… —él sonrió de lado suavemente, su hombro derecho fue mojado por un par o más de gotas. Pronto tendrían que correrse de allí a un lugar techado porque avecinaba mal tiempo.

—¿Puedo seguir preguntando?

—¿Qué más da? Ya que me tienes de vieja chismera…

—La muchacha,… ¡Sunhnne!… y Matt… ellos dos ¿están saliendo? O ¿ya son pareja?

Oh, Dios…

Mello cerró sus ojos, forzosamente, para evitar crear una imagen mental como esa. ¡Esos dos juntos, lo que serían! No sabía si reírse o sentir nauseas por la idea. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Sonny para ellos era como una amiga, una hermanita menor, alguien con quien podría compartir planes malvados, pero… no caricias de ningún tipo. ¡Era una más de ellos! Una idea tan retorcida no lograría cuadrar en su mente. No prestaba mucha atención a las preferencias de Matt por las chicas, sin embargo, sería muy imaginativo pensar que el joven de gafas se emparejaría con alguien como lo era Sunhnee. Aunque, debería estar curado de espanto, había contemplado los sentimientos de su líder desarrollados por una celebridad —y criminal—, y hasta al mismo Near por una chica de su edad. Pero no, en definitiva no, era tan extraño como podría considerarse incestuoso.

Finalmente, terminó riendo sereno.

—¿Lo dices porque discuten como si estuviesen casados? ¿No?

—Bueno, a ella parece preocuparle que Matt fume tanto…

—Lo hace con todo el mundo, créeme. ¿Piensas que no me ha vuelto loco porque visto ropa hecha con cuero? A todos nos hostiga con sus sermones ecologistas, incluso a Watari y a Ryuuzaki… —regresó sobre su posición para recargar su peso sobre el barandal—. No están saliendo ni son pareja, y no lo serán en esta realidad ni en una alterna. Sólo amigos.

—Entendí… supongo que volví a mal interpretar.

—Supones bien… —asintió Mello observando hacia abajo—. Linda… ¿Has hablado con Ryuuzaki? ¿Han comprobado que sea seguro que vuelvas?

Ella sonrió dulcemente por el interés de él.

—Desde luego. Cumplí mi misión y no queda más que regresar,… en algún momento debo hacerlo. Con Ryuuzaki hemos preparado todo, y ya nos hemos asegurado de que no corro peligro al volver. Roger nos confirmó esta mañana, que en días ha habido algún visitante sospechoso… Igualmente, si ha de suceder algo, me mantendré en contacto con ustedes. Lo importante es que sus expedientes están aquí a salvo… ustedes ya no corren peligro alguno.

—Ah, ojalá fuese que lo pudiésemos afirmar así, nadie tiene la vida asegurada… —suspiró—. Aunque, es indudable que te debemos una muy grande… Gracias.

—Lo qué sea por los amigos.

—¿Te has venido a despedir?

—En parte… eres el primero… —le comunicó y objetó—: Pero antes… me gustaría saber qué sido de tu vida desde que no nos veíamos, hemos hablado de los demás, incluso de mí, pero no de ti…

El chico blondo ladeó la cabeza, cuestionándose la curiosidad de ella.

—Creo que es sencillo: mis objetivos no han cambiado en lo absoluto. Sigo compitiendo con Near por el puesto de L.

—¿No te cansas de lo mismo? No creo que esas metas lo sean todo en tu vida.

—Es verdad, no lo son todo —coincidió cruzando su brazos—. Pero es por lo que estoy aquí, es lo que me ha motivado todo este tiempo a seguir a delante. Desde pequeños a mí y a Near, nos dejaron claro que no tendríamos una vida normal, que habíamos sido seleccionados para ser los principales sucesores de L, tú misma fuiste testigo… eso, quieras o no, condiciona tu vida para siempre. Claro que está la opción de rechazar el puesto y continuar sin verte más involucrado, tú lo hiciste ¿no? Y estás aquí... Sin embargo, yo he optado por el camino contrario al tuyo, al igual que Near. La idea de competir, tal vez sea ahora muy vaga, porque L nos quitó toda duda, ahora el plan es formar un equipo sólido; complementarnos… Antes era un soñador, pensando, todo el tiempo, en lo que significaría estar al lado de L, y… actualmente… es lo que hago; trabajo para él. Si lo ves de algún modo, parte de mis planes ya se han cumplido…

—Bien por ti… pero nunca supe lo que tanto motivaba a tu entusiasmo; ¿sed de gloria, lo que sería ser el numero uno? O ¿afán de justicia?

—Es un mix de ambas —respondió seguro.

—¿Cuánto llevan esperando la decisión de L?... ¿él no les ha dicho quién será finalmente su sucesor definitivo?

—No.

—¿No debí preguntar? —por la poca contestación obtenida de Mello, era obvio llegar a ello.

—Admito que es fastidioso aguardar en casi plan eterno, porque luego de esa decisión, nuestras vidas cambiarían inclusive más, pero mientras tanto… no podemos hacer mucho ¿es lo que querías oír?

—Con una respuesta bastaba… dime,… ya han tenido la oportunidad de conocer a L en persona, ¿cierto?

—No… nunca lo hemos visto.

—¿Qué? —sorprendida escupió la pregunta—. O sea… ¿que trabajan para alguien que puede hacerse pasar por una especie incógnita?

—Es un poco intrincado, aunque sí.

—Y todo este tiempo, ¿jamás los ha picado la curiosidad?

—¿Picado? Yo diría quemado… no obstante, aunque no lo creas, con el tiempo toda curiosidad se esfuma, dado que nunca tenemos tiempo para pensar en algo más que no sean casos criminales…

—Vaya…

No podía concebir como a Mello, Near y Matt se les estaba extinguiendo la vida por principios profesionales, que a sus edades, en hombres comunes, jamás se verían afectados de esa manera.

—Y ¿esto es lo que esperas hacer toda tu vida?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—He estado aquí por un lapso demasiado corto de tiempo, pero ha sido suficiente para darme cuenta de que se están rifando la existencia… Sé que somos jóvenes y hay toda una vida por delante, sin embargo, apreciando por el camino que van… ¿vivirán y morirán por y para la justicia? —Linda suspiró y bajó sus hombros, parecía defraudada.

—Es el camino que hemos elegido.

—¿O el que les obligaron a elegir?

—No —cortó tajantemente— Nadie está obligado a trabajar aquí —a excepción, en algún modo, de Sunhnee.

—Hace unos instantes… me dijiste que esto, no lo era todo en tu vida.

—Sé lo que he dicho… digamos que, un veinte por ciento de mi existencia, aún permanece con ideales libres… así es, puede que tenga metas y sueños que no estén en nada relacionados con este escenario, pero por ahora… están tremendamente lejos de cumplirse.

Linda bajó suavemente su cabeza, rendida. Nunca tuvo expectativas…. pero tampoco creyó estar en la nada total, y ahora, esto último era una realidad.

—Te ves desalentada… —trató de no tomar en cuenta ese abatimiento ajeno, ya que era mala idea quedar en malos términos con ella, después de todo.

—¿Cómo no estarlo?... mis posibilidades se han reducido a un lastimoso veinte por ciento.

Mello frunció el ceño, más todavía. El rumbo de la conversación estaba dando un giro extraño.

—Ah…

—Mello… quiero que me digas… ¿qué harás en el caso de no ser elegido por L para ser su sucesor?

Él chasqueó la lengua.

—No me gusta pensar en cosas como ésas…

—Entonces… ¿no lo sabes?

—No.

—Ah… porque… yo no tendría problemas para esperarte el tiempo que fuere.

—¿Esperarme?

Ella asintió aproximándose.

—Sí… sé que es inútil hacerme ilusiones… pero hay veces en que se hace tan inevitable, ¿sabes? —comenzó tímidamente—. Nunca hablé… porque iba significar que importunaba, y aún lo creo… pero, con los años sin vernos, me he dado cuenta que callar, muchas veces, no sirve de mucho… No me importar esperarte Mello, en caso de que las cosas no funcionen aquí para ti,… —le tomó la mano—, porque tengo qué me sostenga, y es lo que me lleva hablarte de esto ahora… mi forma de verte… ha cambiado, es distinta a lo que tu creías… yo creo… que jamás pude quererte como un amigo…

—¿Cómo? —enarcó una ceja intentando desvanecer la sorpresa, no se esperaba lo que ella trataba de comunicarle—. ¿Intentas decirme… que te has enamorado de mí?

—Exactamente —susurró temerosa.

Bien, para Mello esa era un baldazo de agua helada que no había anticipado.

—Ah, Dios… —murmuró mirando hacia las alturas… nubladas—. ¿Desde cuándo… es así?

—Desde mucho… creí que era un bobo amor infantil, pero si ha sobrevivido hasta este momento… quiere decir que es algo más fuerte,… Cuando Matt vino a recogerme, automáticamente pensé si volvería a verte…

—No… nunca me lo imaginé… francamente… —¿y ahora qué? ¿Qué podía decirle para no herirla? Y ¿desde cuándo era tan considerado con los sentimientos de una mujer? Fácilmente podría quitársela de encima, puesto que no habría nuevos reencuentros, éste representaba el último, pese a eso, siendo ella una antigua aliada, la cuestión era distinta—. Linda, no sé qué decirte realmente. Yo no… te veo de la misma forma. Siempre has sido una camarada para mí… no más.

Ella no quitó su expresión, la conservó, como si esa respuesta no tuviese algo de nuevo, como si esperase escucharla, como si él no hubiese dicho algo relevante.

—Sí… eso lo sé, pero igualmente quise arriesgarme a decírtelo.

Mello le sonrió apaciblemente, incluso Linda conociendo su baja oportunidad, tomó valor para declararse, sin titubeos.

—Respóndeme… —pidió tranquila—. ¿Hay alguna otra razón por la que yo pueda tener una oportunidad? Además de la diferencia de circunstancias entre nosotros…

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —¿y ahora, qué? ¿Cómo aclarar, sin oscurecer en su lugar? No había mucho de lo que pudiese decirle, que no conllevase a más personas en el tema.

—Algo de curiosidad… y necesito una excusa decente para mí misma —eso sonó triste, muy triste.

—Estoy enamorado de otra persona… esa es la verdad.

Linda hizo lo posible por tragarse lo oído sin saborearlo, dejando un gusto duro y cruel en su paladar.

—¿Es Sunhnee? Por como la defendiste yo diría que es-

—No, ni hablar… —le interrumpió inmediatamente—, ella es como una hermana para mí.

—¿Eres gay?

—Tampoco.

—Pero si aquí no tienen vida social, ¿de qué manera encontrarías a alguien…? —¿para qué se molestaba en analizarlo? No iba a obtener mucho—. Ah, espera… ¿es una criminal?

—No, no exactamente…

—¿Entonces?

—Es… una larga historia, evítame hablar de ello…

—¿Es un amor no correspondido?

Él exhaló pesadamente, qué insistente era.

—Nunca lo supe…

_**.**_

Ésta era una de esas situaciones, que por el momento, tras varios pensamientos fútiles, no surge ni uno que se parezca a una razón, fundamento o explicación para entender un hecho natural o humano, que de tanto exagerarlo por la sorpresa, no parece admisible en este planeta ni el próximo, por lo tanto, poco cabe, para quien tenga que enfrentarlo, que éste tenga absolutamente nada de extraño, cuando, realmente, es así. Las emociones hacen a las perspectivas que cada uno posee en determinados momentos, consecuentemente para que la incomprensión o confusión se generen se necesita algo de miedo, subestimación, ignorancia, puede que vejez, sorpresa y en este caso escepticismo.

Sorprendido: Watari.

Sorpresiva: Dallas.

Se podría describir con dimensión de hormigas al escás de incredibilidad que azota al mundo, que por un lado es dramatismo humano —como el presente caso— y por el otro son verdaderos milagros. Concluimos, entonces, que no existe necesidad de crear más quimeras y si esto lo supiese el mayordomo, probablemente tragaría mejor su saliva. Sin embargo, nos concentraremos en el primer caso, cuando la exageración de un hombre puede más que su razón, convirtiendo así, un hecho factible en uno improbable.

Allí el espacio sobraba, así que de locura nada si se ve que cada quien tiene su propio piso. ¿Y con ello? Un mayordomo no vive para limpiar, sino que limpia para vivir, Watari hace ambas. Si para su persona existiese consecuencias, acerca de valerse de edificios para aquellas investigaciones, apuntaría al desgate físico que su limpieza exigía. Aunque, quizá, su función nunca haya sido la de un conserje, jamás tuvo misericordia con la mugre. Resultante, entre más espacio ocupase cada individuo, más espacio tenía posibilidades de ensuciarse, lo que estaba directamente relacionado con su rendimiento y tiempo. Cuando era la suciedad de uno, nunca importó realmente, sin embargo, el número incrementó y lo que parecía una tarea sencilla, se volvió ardua, entonces, un problema.

Pese a tener labores de criado, el cuento no finalizaba allí, pues, al mismo tiempo, era vocero, secretario y asistente de L. A nadie, en ese lugar, le encantaría saber que sucedería si él enfermase o lo aconteciesen peores posibilidades, porque eventualmente mucho, no podría asegurar todo, se vendría abajo, incluyendo su economía. Un testamento no sería mal plan.

Por tanto, _gracias_, siempre habían, las que no lograban reducir su trabajo. ¿Vas a agradecer un servicio que tú mismo podrías suplir, sin molestas hernias ni cansancio muscular, y que por otra parte, abusas? A veces las cosas podrían ser un poco hipócritas. Pero como el hombre menos verde —en todos los sentidos— allí, sobreentendido el más sensato, tendía a dejar pasar detalles como aquellos, porque, ciertamente, no tengan, quizá, la importancia que él le otorgaba. Watari era un hombre muy noble y paciente, porque comprendía la importancia de la juventud, ¿Quién si no, para cuidar los rostros que salvarían el mañana?

Su rutina, luego de lo indicado, hasta ese momento había sido tal cual pintada. Hasta ese momento.

Él se hallaba en constante movimiento, pero, no por ello quería significar que no poseyese su puesto fijo. Ese lugar, viene preciso mencionar, se hallaba entre el segundo piso y la planta baja —la entrada oficial pero no principal, para ellos, del edificio—, es decir, el primer suelo. Dicho puesto, no era otra cosa que una antecámara repleta de sistemas de monitoreo, que vigilaban los primeros suelos del inmueble. Sumado a ello, las alarmas, principales componentes de sus redes de seguridad, el control de las líneas de comunicación, el registro de accesos al medio y la inspección de ingresos/salidas del edificio. Lo que también, estaba a su deber.

Hasta el parásito más miserable allí, habría perdido su privacidad, las cámaras en ese sitio eran como ojos de retratos artísticos y supremamente antiguos, no había forma de que alguien ignorante de ellas, voltease y supiese con detalle si lo estaban vigilando o no. Entonces, ¿había alguna excusa para poder comprender esta situación?

En la primera instancia, fue sorprendido por ella; recargada en la compuerta, que separaba la planta baja del primer piso, con semblante despreocupado, como si no temiese que la viesen. Obvió los minutos que su presión cardiaca subió por enterarse que poseían una intrusa en el establecimiento. Sus siguientes ideas fueron tropezonas, ni hablar de sus acciones. Hasta que ella, luego de observarlo y temer que el anciano perdiese el conocimiento por su súbita visita, decidió separarse de las compuertas y saludarlo con un "Buenas tardes", de la mano con una pregunta sobre su palidez y estado de salud. El hombre sacó su pañuelo blanco, guardado en el bolsillo superior de su traje, para secarse la frente y recobrar la compostura perdida por uno segundos de desconcierto nocivo.

No hubo necesidad de llamarlas, porque las preguntas aparecieron solas, no era para menos. Tal vez, era más doloroso comprender que habían entregado su total confianza y fe a unas cuantas máquinas costosas para que mantuviesen su seguridad y éstas habían fallado, que enterarse del ingreso de cierta señorita a su edificio. Acomodó sus gafas y movió un poco su bigote antes de pensar en lo más estratégico, ciertamente, en este contexto nuevo, no había mucho que se asemejase a un peligro inminente, no obstante, había tenido menores sustos, como cuando había visto por primera vez al shinigami Ryuk.

¿Cómo había ingresado ella sola al edificio sin ellos enterarse?... Primera pregunta que saltó y que lo seguía haciendo, a lo mejor, fuese la del millón.

No hubo explicación ocurrente. Ella lo apreció si decirle una palabra, esperando alguna señal, por parte del mayordomo, que se diferenciase de esa mirada nerviosa que mantenía. En definitiva, Watari le devolvió el saludo, no antes de respirar profundo, e interrogarle su presencia, a lo que ella sólo le alegó: "Misa me ha enviado". Ella se cruzó de brazos como poca disposición de responder cuestiones y el octogenario, en nada saciada su sed originada por la sorpresa, dispuso su voz y manos para llamar a L por medio de las líneas particulares del lugar.

Como mientras tanto, la condujo hacia un lobby donde se hallaban un juego de muebles, que en conjunto lograban recrear el recibimiento de un hotel ostentoso. Ofreciéndole tomar asiento y aproximando luego una taza de café humeante hasta ella, por medio de la mesa que separaba grandes sillones, dejó reposar su viejo cuerpo en uno de los sofás, para reparar su semblante descompuesto, porque el mayordomo también se sirvió una taza de café aguardando los efectos de éste para su organismo.

Ella no tocó la taza servida, desconfiando que poseyese algún somnífero, conservó su posición de brazos y, ahora, piernas cruzadas. Y fue más reconfortante entender que no había matado al añoso hombre, por presentarse de esa forma. Pero ¿qué hubiera hecho? Se había ahorrado mucho tiempo ingresando de la manera en que lo hizo, después de todo, el día se desasía como si fuese papel con fuego. Sólo rezaba que Ryuuzaki no tomase precauciones contra ella por haber salteado su seguridad, iba a ser fastidioso tener que responder interrogaciones como una delincuente.

No cabía duda de que poseía desventaja si llegase a ocurrir lo peor, pero ya habría modos de escapar.

—Mis disculpas, señorita Amane, si la bienvenida no ha sido la correcta… pero ¿cree que es forma de entrar a un establecimiento privado?

—No… Sin embargo ¿me habrían dejado ingresar de presentarme en la entrada como visita? Es otra negativa, supongo… Espero que no tengamos que hablar de allanamiento de morada, o lo que es o no un delito o ilegal… Porque, en esto último, ustedes tienen mucho más que perder que yo —discutió impávida—. Aunque no lo parezca, no era mi intención asustarlo, perdóneme si fue así… simplemente quise entrar y escatimarme el tiempo.

—Le aseguro que hubiese sido menos fastidioso para usted, Madame, si hubiera esperado a que yo la recibiese…

—Lo dudo, me habrían hecho retirarme de inmediato… en cambio, como lo me he manejado, me ha permitido llegar hasta aquí —continuaba el misterio, a menos que fuese un fantasma y hubiese podido traspasar todas la paredes, Watari no se explicaba cómo había podido ingresar, aquella chiquilla, con todos sus sistemas activos. Su decisión, por ahora, estaba en esperar a L para iniciar un interrogatorio—. Presumo que le interesa saber que quiero hablar con L.

Para Dallas era desacostumbrado, hasta nostálgico, hablar con tanta propiedad, ya que contaba con años sin hacerlo, básicamente, desde que su padre había fallecido.

—Ryuuzaki viene ahora mismo hacía aquí… ¿decía que su tutora la había enviado?

—Así es. Por cuestiones particulares y de tiempo, Misa no ha podido venir, en su lugar he venido yo. Hay algunos asuntos de los que L debería estar enterado, claro, si es que le interesa mantener su identidad oculta.

—L dejó instalada una vía de comunicación, ¿no les hubiera bastado utilizarla?

—Si funcionase,… quizá.

Watari alzó una de sus blancas cejas. ¿Habría habido algún error?

De las pocas cosas que en ese momento podrían tranquilizar al mayordomo, había llegado la principal, de la mano del elevador con más kilómetros de lo que podría atribuírsele realmente. Ryuuzaki protagonizó la salida del teleférico, seguido de uno de sus sucesores; Matt. Ambos jóvenes, en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se lo consintieron visiblemente, rastrearon con vistazos al hombre más longevo de sitio, que había terminado sentado en uno de los sofás porque sus ánimos se lo habían dicho, sin embargo, inevitablemente las miradas cayeron como dagas sobre la intrusa del momento, quien permanecía sentada, con una pequeña bolsa en su regazo. Nadie, en ese instante, dijo algo.

L había inclinado sus pensamientos hacia alguna desmesurada exageración, cuando había recibido la alerta de Watari, donde la imagen del veterano, actualmente, coincidía en su totalidad, a como se lo había oído por las líneas internas. El aroma a café, recién preparado, anegaron los sistemas respiratorios de los recientemente llegados. A punto fijo, no todos los días sucedían cosas como esas, es más, ellos descartaban la idea de visitas, pero el detective creía que esto estaba íntegramente alejado de ser una emergencia, lo que no le quitaba su importancia.

Puede que las sorpresas hagan a las emergencias, como recíprocamente, no obstante, ese no era el caso. Llevó su dedo pulgar hacia su boca e inspeccionó, desde una distancia segura, a la Amane presente. La muchacha rubia no levantó ni un ápice de su voluntad por preguntar por qué tanto silencio, sin embargo, comenzaba a molestarle. El tutor, del famoso detective, se irguió tratando de no volver a caer ni algo similar, sinceramente, se sentía mucho mejor luego de beber algo caliente.

Matt, que acomodaba sus gafas de aviación, lo meditó unos minutos antes de tratar de asociar ese rostro con alguno que ya hubiese visto. Como nulidad de palabras había y Ryuuzaki no le había mencionado en algún momento, cuál era la razón por la que habían bajado, tuvo que asociar lo poco que había observado de las antiguas grabaciones sobre el segundo Kira, para concluir que aquella mujer era una de las Amane, más concretamente, Dallas.

Ryuuzaki colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Watari, indicándole que volviese a sentarse, que no agotase sus energías en tratar de recomponerse, que no forzase a su organismo y que reposase un poco antes de volver a la acción.

—¿Ha sido mucha carga por hoy, ah? —murmuró consoladoramente el detective, que supo comprender a su tutor y al garrafal esfuerzo, que muchas de sus tareas conllevaban, y como éstas, sumada la sorpresiva auto-invitada, habían flaqueado al hombre.

—Admito que sí… hoy me han superado —respondió el mayordomo, aflojándose un poco su corbata y volviendo a tomar asiento.

Ryuuzaki tomó la cafetera de porcelana, acción que le facturó menos tiempo que pensarlo, el café era una necesidad intuitiva, así como luego vaciar la azucarera. Observó a Matt y el susodicho le rechazó con la mano la idea de servirle una taza de café. Tanto el uno como el otro buscaron asiento, L, al lado de Watari, y el muchacho, luego de rodeado el otro sofá, ocupó lugar próximamente a la muchacha.

Existía veces que el silencio parecía una cascara de pintura seca y a punto de caerse por la humedad, otras veces que su intensidad estaba asemejada a la fortaleza de la Gran Muralla China. Sin embargo, el sigilo del sitio era fantasmagórico, nada comprable a algo terrestre.

—Es un placer saludarle,... Amane-san, me presento… Soy Matt —amistosamente, el joven de los _goggles_, le ofreció su mano, pues al fin conocía de quién tanto Sunhnee le alardeaba.

—¿Me ves, acaso, más vieja que tú?... No siendo así,.. ¿Por qué la cortesía?... —ella no aceptó su saludo, en su lugar le cuestionó indiferentemente, el muchacho poseía una adiestrada entereza hacia ese tipo de comportamientos, detalle que no le evitó confirmar las descripciones que había recibido acerca de esa mujer—. Dallas, así puedes tratarme… Matt.

—Mhnmm… está bien… adiós al protocolo —se acomodó a sus anchas y buscó un cigarro para encenderlo.

Dallas no daba el crédito suficiente a tanta serenidad en el ambiente, claro está, L se estaba tomando su tiempo para sorber de su taza. ¿Acaso, no poseían aprietos por resolver; cómo una joven de su edad había podido saltear completamente su seguridad? ¿No la consideraban un peligro, ni siquiera algo relevante? Su sangre hirvió a mil grados.

—¿No estás armada? —¿eso era sarcasmo? Era extraordinario que sus labios no hubiesen quedado unidos a la porcelana luego de tanto beber.

—Me sorprende que no hayan intentado noquearme… —comentó ella enarcando una ceja, quizá como una posible y remota negativa a la pregunta hecha.

—Tu tutora me mataría —otro sorbo—. Conoces lo inoportuna que eres ¿verdad?

—No más que un año y meses de convivencia con totales desconocidos —sin cambiar su temple, contestó.

—Si has venido hasta aquí… quiere decir que no somos simples desconocidos….

No hubo gestos ante la indirecta, aunque lo aborreciese, seguía las tácticas de su padre.

—¿Cómo nos encontraron? —directo, el detective requería saberlo.

—Abiertamente, no lo sé… Yo sólo he seguido instrucciones de mi tutora, ella me dio la dirección y yo sólo vine hasta aquí, no hay vuelta de hoja a ello… Tal vez, la pregunta deberías hacérsela a ella.

—Mientes —depositó la taza vacía sobre la mesita.

—Pruébalo.

—No tienes la confianza suficiente, en tu tutora, como para aceptar unas simples hileras de datos sin fundamento alguno… Tu personalidad escéptica te obliga a pedir explicaciones y luego a tratar de aseverarlas... No eres de las personas que se convencen fácilmente, ni de las que se arriesgan así como así… Por lo tanto, Misa, a pedido tuyo, tiene que haberte explicado con detalle lo que hizo para localizarnos… Además, confió en que ella tiene que haberte informado bien para que no cometieses errores —la ansiedad interior de Ryuuzaki crecía, ¡nada de esto había estado en su aguardo!

—Quizá hubiese sido como dices si hubiese habido tiempo… pero no lo hubo, fue un viaje de último minuto, tuvimos que dejar de lado todas las explicaciones, si no queríamos que el día se nos escapase… —esquivó despreocupada—. Ya que a Misa se le ocurrió que sería un buen día para visitar a sus amigos… —no desecharía su ironía—, desafortunadamente, ella no pudo venir… así que, vine en su reemplazo.

—¿Reemplazo? Ella no se arriesgaría a enviarte.

—Sí, cuando tiene la soga al cuello con su trabajo y mis demandas.

—Inclusive así —continuó discutiendo, las circunstancias eran sospechosas.

—Desconozco el modo en que ella averiguó la dirección de este lugar,… hasta hace unos momentos, conjeturaba en que ustedes se la habían cedido, en cuanto se marcharon de nuestra casa.

—De ningún modo.

—Después de todo, son amigos ¿no? Nada de extraño habría en ello —perfiló la cabeza, sabiendo que había logrado su punto.

—Nos rastrearon, eso es casi palpable.

—Ni la menor idea —ella se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, luego lo averiguaremos —L le propuso a Matt, éste asintió. La disconformidad del detective nacía, odiaba no obtener mucho cuando se interrogaba, no obstante, no dejaba entre renglones que la niña era una Amane, y estando bajo la tutela de Misa, era de esperar que se rehusase a responder, aun así intentasen amordazarla e interrogarla de nuevo, no obtendrían consecuencia significativa—. Salteaste todas nuestras alarmas… ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —simplemente no daba crédito, aunque se imaginase cómo, quizá, y no sólo él, hubiese sobrevalorado sus sistemas… después de todo, eran máquinas. Pero errores no podrían haber, nunca, y si ella se hallaba entre ellos sin que hubiesen podido detenerla, quería decir que los había.

—Y me preguntaba cuánto tiempo más se tardarían en averiguarlo…

—Ve al grano.

Ella exhaló suavemente aire.

—Soy maestra en el Ninjutsu, arte ancestral de las sombras… —y eso sí que no era palabrería, por mucho que pareciese sacado de una película de _Jackie Chan_. Recordaba cuando había recriminado a su hermana por tales cosas, y aunque tratase de no traicionarse a sí misma, le debía entregar su crédito a su padre por haberle forzado a aprender en su infancia artes como ése, porque ahora le estaba siendo muy útil.

—¿Qué? —escupió Matt y dejó escapar una carcajada como si hubiese escuchado una ganzada—. Creo que he oído mejores charlatanería… en serio, mujer ¿quién es tu informante o aliado aquí? —reía en murmullos. Nada alejaba las sospechas sobre Sunhnne.

—Oh,… mira lo efectiva que es mi charlatanería —susurró jactanciosa. Ryuuzaki y Watari rindieron el momento para no quitar los ojos de la chica, cuando volvía a su brazo derecho una especie de arma que se distorsionaba por la velocidad de su movimiento, como resultante, ella había aparentemente sólo despeinado a Matt de un solo revés, y focalizaron luego en lo que había aparecido en las manos de la muchacha—. Vaya, vaya… ¿así que te gusta gastarte tu dinero en cigarros, encendedores y consolas portátiles, como… la PSP 4? Bueno, ciertamente tu billetera tiene telarañas —una vez que examinó los objetos robados, se mofó.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué hiciste…? ¡Cómo lo hiciste!... ¡Hey! ¡Regrésame mis cosas! —pidió molesto y palpó sus bolsillos, descubriéndolos vacíos, el chiste se había acabado, cuando aun nunca lo hubo—. ¿Cómo me las quitaste? —ella se las devolvió triunfante.

—Charlatanería.

—Dallas —la nombrada giró su cuello para mirar a L—. El Ninjutsu es un arte extinto,… además, aunque pudieses haberlo empleado, nuestras cámaras poseen sensores para vigilar aún en la oscuridad, como, por ejemplo, el famoso infrarrojo… No puedes haber pasado desapercibida.

—Hmp… La verdad, es que conozco el tipo de tecnología que utilizan, es más… me es muy familiar,… principalmente sus sistemas de seguridad, como las alarmas… no quiero meditar nada… porque sería mucha casualidad… pero… —¡era demasiado!... no podría ser—. En fin, rompí todos los seguros eléctricos, es fácil hacerlo cuando sabes dónde se encuentra su núcleo de energía,… desconecté las primeras tres cámaras de la entrada en cuanto las vi, realmente son minúsculas, fue una suerte que no me hayan visto en ese momento, luego estudié el resto de ellas hasta hallar el punto ciego y así írmelas salteando,… dan un conjunto de cinco giros completos y un sexto para empezar de nuevo, en él sólo llegan hasta la mitad, así que queda un lapso de cinco segundos para avanzar…

¿Le eran conocidas? Así que allí estaba el detalle que aún siendo pequeño, bastaba para saciar la ansiedad del detective. Si la Amane había pasado más de un lustro, de su vida, conviviendo, en un orfanato, con la revoltosa ingeniera de su equipo, podría significar que con facilidad ella podía reconocer el estilo de tecnología que Sonny desarrollaba, por lo tanto, también podría reconocer donde se hallaban los posibles deslices. Pese a que la idea no fuese completamente factible, era mejor que otorgarle consideración a las artes de combate que Dallas o no practicase. Probablemente, si combinase ambas, terminaría por armar el cuadro de lo sucedido, con marco y todo.

—Lo reconozco… tienes habilidad —acotó vertiendo nuevamente café en su taza y llorando que el contenido de la azucarera fuese limitado. Watari, luego de oírlo y de observarlo, lo reprendió suavemente con su mirada, porque estaba al corriente de lo que pasaba por esa previsora mente—. Indicaste que, originalmente, vendría Misa… ¿qué es de lo que debo estar enterado? Y ¿Por qué no han hecho uso de la línea que monté en su casa?

—No podría ser totalmente exacta… pero si te interesa saber, al menos, algo… sé que Misa ya hecho uso de esa vía de comunicación que le regalaste, y al parecer, nada de lo que ella te ha enviado, ha llegado hasta ti… Por eso me encuentro, hoy en día, de mensajera…

—¿Ya me había escrito? —con su dedo pulgar sobre su labio, observó perdidamente, quizá estando en su propia utopía o buscando una lógica explicación—. En esto últimos tiempos hemos tenido muchas interferencias, tal vez, se deba a ello que no haya podido recibir sus mensaje… ¿Sabes de cuándo datan dichos mensajes?

—Mentiría si te lo dijese.

—No habrían diferencias con lo anterior de la conversación —la muchacha ignoró como la trataba de farsante.

—No me valdría de mucho mentir, porque ciertamente no traigo algún plan conspirador contra ustedes… Ha de ser difícil… pero sólo considérenme como una inofensiva paloma mensajera. ¿De acuerdo?

—Lo inofensivo es lo alarmante…

—Si fuese alarmante… ya me hubieran borrado del mapa sin quiera poder vérmelo venir —tuvo razón—. Vengo en son de paz, a informar sin más…

—Bien… infórmame.

—Son tres ítems; uno ya lo hemos discutido y le diré a mi tutora que ustedes lo resolverán pronto, pues tiene que servir de algo esa línea de comunicación y Misa no se conformará con una simple negativa… el siguiente; ¿Qué puedes recordar del acontecimiento con Yami Taihen, la fotógrafa, que logró capturarte a ti y a Misa, en una galería de fotografías?

—Hummn… La interceptamos, con ayuda de la policía local, logramos quitarle toda copia que pudiese tener de aquellas fotografías, y, por supuesto, las originales, finalmente fue arrestada. Esto desencadenó que Misa renovase su seguridad por recomendaciones mías. Luego, las fotografías fueron destruidas.

—Súmale que la fotógrafa recuperó su libertad luego de una semana y media,… desconocemos quién pagó la fianza, sin embargo, sospechamos que fue Takada y ambas guardaban una relación.

—¿Kiyomi Takada? —creía a ese asunto zanjado.

—Ajá… Meditamos que ella haya podido ser quién liberó a Taihen… ¿Podemos regresar al día en que Misa tuvo que organizar una gala de reunión hollywoodense?

—Seguro…

—No hubo celebridad que no perdiese oportunidad de estar allí, por lo tanto, Takada asistió y no es una probabilidad, de hecho, ella platicó con Misa… y se fijó en ti, sí, en ti… Ryuuzaki, y no es casualidad que lo hiciese, Misa se extrañó en el momento… ¿Cómo reconocer a alguien, entre tantos, y saber que es la persona que guarda relación con Misa Amane, lo suficiente comprometedora, como para difundirla como carne fresca a la hambrienta prensa amarillista?

Dallas le había retornado la indirecta. ¿Relación comprometedora? Ahora oscilaba de lo que realmente estuviese entre él y Misa.

—Takada poseía copias de las fotos y probablemente las siga teniendo.

—Imposible, la policía me confirmó, que tras los estudios y los interrogatorios, no supieron de relación con terceros.

—Hablamos de policía local…

Suspiró.

—Eso es un buen punto.

—Entonces… Takada pudo encontrarte en aquella fiesta, dado que poseía duplicados de las fotografías… Mucho tiempo atrás, y, de hecho en la misma semana en que se produjo todo el altercado con la fotógrafa,… Misa recibió la visita de Takada, donde ésta venía con la intención de ofrecerle su puesto en la _ROWR_, propuesta que mi tutora rechazó de inmediato… Tú mismo concluiste que, por el estado de alerta que sufría ese programa ante tantas amenazas, las intenciones de Takada eran muy claras, buscaba deshacerse de Misa, no lo logró… Por tanto, intentó un segundo plan, aliarse con Yami Taihen y chantajear a Misa...

—¿Han averiguado si existe realmente algún lazo entre Takada y Taihen?

—Sí, la manager de Misa se encargó de eso…

—Está bien… Lo que me has dicho,… ¿son conclusiones de Misa?

—Sí, estoy cumpliendo mi rol de emisaria…

—Y ¿esperó tanto para informarme de esto?

—No, los mensajes que ella te escribió y que no tuvieron resulta, trataban sobre esta cuestión.

—Correcto… —habría que arreglar eso, inaplazablemente.

—En estos últimos meses, Misa ha recibido correos mal intencionados, lo que ha llevado a cerrar sus variadas cuentas de e-mail… no he tenido acceso a ellos y lo sé por meros comentarios, pero lo más seguro es que tengan relación con todo esto.

—Y dime, ¿no es insólito que Takada no haya hecho provecho de esas fotografías?

—¿No lo hace? Como te he dicho, las amenazas que Misa ha recibido, además de constantes indirectas en llamadas, concurrencias a los lugares donde mi tutora ensaya, etc… Antes, pensamos que era sólo paranoia de Misa,… después, comenzamos a ver de lo que ella hablaba…

—¿Misa no ha intentado negociar con ella?

—No, no lo ha hecho y dudo que la idea de negociar le satisfaga… ya que, si se pretendiese negociar, lo más probable, es que luego de llegar a un acuerdo, Takada vuelva a extorsionarla, porque ha de tener más de una copia de esas fotografías.

—¿Están al tanto de la clase de razón que motiva a Takada para llevar a cabo todas estas agresiones?

—¿Cabe la posibilidad? Nunca han tenido una relación y son conocidas a la distancia…

—¿Ninguna relación?

—Ni una.

—¿Qué hay de Light?

—¿Ah?... ¿el ex novio de Misa? ¿No se supone que está muerto?

—Lo está —él era el indicado para aseverarlo—. Sin embargo, Takada asistió a la misma universidad que él,… hasta eran compañeros de clase y, en algún instante, novios…

La joven lo rumió unos segundos.

—¿No es una idea algo forzada?

—Pero es la única que hay,… puede que Kiyomi Takada estuviese enamorada de Light.

—¿Motivos pasionales? Es muy original… —ironizó porque habría preferibles pretextos en comedias televisivas.

—Dínoslo a nosotros... —masculló con sus labios a centímetros de la taza y su contenido, por lo que, no fue oído.

—Ryuuzaki… no se habla de si es o no peligroso para nosotras, no he venido por ello, a Misa no le importa realmente que la vean con un hombre, está totalmente curada de espanto, sobre lo que la prensa tenga que decir… No obstante, el peligro lo corre tu identidad,… ¿cuánto crees que se tardaría la prensa amarillista en averiguar quién eres, añadiendo, que Misa es la celebridad más asediada?

—Tu tutora ya me había advertido del riesgo.

—Misa quiere tratar este asunto por ti, no por ella.

—¿Le preocupo?

—Si no es que es más —habló entre dientes.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo... habla con ella, ese es el tercer ítem… comunicarte con mi tutora para discutir el asunto con más claridad.

—¿Acaso hay algo más que ella tenga que decirme?

—Sí —era fácil conocer qué, fácil para cualquier humano con un minino sentido perceptivo de los sentimientos, característica pobre en el sitio—. Se ha guardado cosas… que debe preferir discutir en privado y no a través mío, o eso intuyo.

—Está bien —genial, ahora otra vez poseía ansiedad, que no daba a conocer.

Cuatro presentes, conversación de a dos —aunque un interrogatorio, si es que a este se le podía llamar uno, comúnmente no incluyese a más de dos personas— y dos silencios. Querer escuchar lo que tienen para decir los silencios, es un poco paradójico pero no totalmente irrisible. Porque, muchas veces, el silencio externo es síntoma de ahondamiento de pensamientos. El cerebro no trabaja para la boca, la boca trabaja para el cerebro, siendo, textualmente su vocera, y cuando la mente prefiere resguardar sus frutos ante el peligro de la frialdad de nuestro exterior, es a lo que se llama _callarse_.

Porque un buen plan, muchas veces se traza mejor sin palabras. Pese a que taciturno estuviese Watari, no tramaba lo suficiente para relevar ahora, llanamente, estaba en su naturaleza mantener la calma y guardar saliva en pláticas cuando no iban dirigidas explícitamente a él, conjuntamente tendría que restaurar la compostura dejando fluir su tranquilidad, por lo tanto, su mudez no distaba de la búsqueda del reposo. A diferencia del único sucesor presente, donde el sigilo por su garganta se promocionaba como la saliva, mas no en sus oídos, que si tuviesen que representarse por su modo de uso, deberían ser orejas de elefante. Matt actualizaba sus conocimientos —chismes—, que ninguno de sus hipotéticos amigos habría de contarle. ¿Valdría la pena averiguar lo sucedido en un año, si esto no habría tenido gran importancia? Puesto que desconocía si hubiese o no importancia, de modo que por ello atendía a las palabras de la chica.

Y por cómo hablaba ella, era patente que estaban al tanto de que Ryuuzaki era, nada más y nada menos que, L. ¿Así que de esa dimensión habría sido la confianza que habían llegado a entablar con las Amane? No era cosa para guardarse, ni tampoco para pasar desapercibidas. Entre sus cálculos, imaginó, como en toda convivencia, que se llega a tener cierta empatía para vivir en paz, es común y natural, sin embargo, jamás dedujo que algo del talante afectivo, hubiese sucedido, ya que ¿por qué habría de haber drama por unas sosas fotos? Amane Misa, se relacionaba con medio mundo, ¿qué tendría de extraño que la fotografiasen con un desconocido, cuando no había comportamiento sospechoso? Porque así debía haber sido, ¿no? Pero, por lo que había oído, era una situación del todo comprometedora, que no tendría que tocar ningún periodista.

¿Había algún fin, en relacionarse de esa forma con una criminal, concretamente, el segundo Kira? Hablando estratégicamente, claro. No descartaba en amartillar a Mello y Near con sus dudas, para comprender mejor de qué había ido todo en esa casa. Esperaba que no hubiese muchos otros secretos, del que no estuviese enterado, porque no había olvidado cómo ellos, sus amados colegas, les excusaron que aquella convivencia no habría tenido valor alguno y había sido de lo más enfermiza. Matt ponía en tela de juicio la clase de enfermedad que hubiera sido…

Tenía sus preguntas, como todo buen alumno ante un nuevo tema, sus profesores sufrirían, no cabía duda.

—Eso es todo…

—¿Te retirarás?

—No… aún, tengo un par pendiente.

—Acabas de-

—Hablaba por el lado de mi tutora… —aclaró Dallas poniéndose de pie y tomando la bolsa que había transcurrido en su regazo.

—¿Tienes en qué irte?

—¿Les interesa? —suspicaz cuestionó la amabilidad—. He venido en el jet privado de Misa,… a unas cuantas manzanas de aquí, me esperan sus guardaespaldas… descuiden, hemos sido cautelosas.

—Gracias, si es que dices la verdad…

—Lo hago —lo ratificó sin variar, la paciencia suya comenzaba a volverse algo metódico—. Ya que están tan escépticos… Díganme… ¿Qué harán con nosotras? O ¿con ustedes? Sabemos dónde residen… ¿volverán a cambiar su localización? Además, ¿no temen de lo que yo haya podido observar aquí? ¿Qué pasaría si tuviese micrófonos o cámaras implantadas en mi ropa? Por más que les haya asegurado que no hay intenciones traicioneras contra ustedes…

—No sé si lo habrás notado, pero cada puerta que has salteado posee un detector de metales… que sonaría ante cualquier tipo de arma, teléfonos celulares, agendas electrónicas, micro-cámaras de video, microchips, MP5, Ipod, elementos del vestuario; tales como cinturones o joyería, incluso hasta placas de titanio insertadas en el cuerpo… si ninguno de los detectores ha saltado en alarma, quiere decir que te has molestado en no ingresar con alguno de esos elementos…

—Espera… ¿no traes cinturón puesto? —sonriendo de lado, Matt preguntó. Ella lo observó de mala gana.

—No, no lo necesito… mis pantalones están hechos a la medida y tienen elásticos —respondió serena, inusitado en ella ante acotaciones de ese tipo.

L rodó los ojos. Y prosiguió:

—Pagaré sus silencios… ¿Cuánto quieres por ellos? —ofreció el detective abandonado su taza sobre la mesa. La joven denotó cierta arrogancia, por mucho que fuese indiferente, ya que había buscado oír esa propuesta.

—Ningún generoso monto de dinero será suficiente, digamos que… Sólo pretendo ver a Mello.

—¿A Mello? —Ryuuzaki conocía de voluntades extrañas, ver Sunhnee y hasta él, pero sin embargo, preferir a un chico sobre dinero, agregaba un nuevo nivel. Matt volteó brutalmente a mirarla, enarcando una ceja como representación de un crucigrama, que comenzaba a revelar sus palabras por sí solo, en su perspicacia.

—Sí.

—Qué económica —acotó el fumador.

—Matt ¿podrías acompañarla hasta dónde está Mello? —como un saco de papas, le entregó la tarea.

—Seguro,… soy como un botones ¿no? —respondió despreocupado, esta vez, evitando utilizar la palabra "maletero"—. Acompáñeme, Madame —se burló de Dallas, llamándola señora, en francés. La susodicha, le regaló su fulminante mirada.

—Ryuuzaki, una última cosa, ¿debo decirle a Misa, que tú prometes llamarla y resolver, en lo posible, los problemas?

—Sí, díselo, por favor, que no se preocupe.

—Bien —contestó y luego siguió a Matt, quien la esperaba por detrás de los sillones. Él la codujo hasta el ascensor, donde entraron juntos, ambos siendo perseguidos por el sentido visual de Ryuuzaki y Watari.

L lloró como la azucarera había terminado vacía, ojalá pudiese rellenarla con tan sólo un mohín de capricho que hiciese, además, el café también se había acabado, y su máquina expendedora de café estaba en otro suelo. Una gran injusticia. Volvió a reparar en el ascensor y la reciente partida de los dos muchacho hacia pisos superiores, quién sabe el suelo, porque no conocía en donde podría hallarse su sucesor rubio. Extendió sus labios para darle lugar a una sonrisa retorcida.

—Creo que acabo de ver a una nueva Wedy —refiriéndose a la visita.

—Aunque las integrantes de la familia Amane, tengan, en cierto modo, cualidad de criminales,… No creo que sea buena idea —opinó el mayordomo, pues por ello lo había sermoneado con un vistazo.

—Lo sé… sólo era un comentario… —aclaró—. Sunhnne tendrá mucho trabajo cuando regrese —con respecto a todos sus sistemas de seguridad—. Y se está perdiendo la oportunidad de su vida…

_**.**_

No había calor, no había sol. Solo nubes que teñían su algodón de rosa con el transcurso del atardecer y cargaban su peso, dolor, que gotas han de ser. La brizna de lluvia era miserable, como si el cielo temiese ahogar al mundo con tanto tonelaje. El fuerte frescor no era otro que el aliento de fauces hechas de tierra y cielo. El petróleo saldría perdedor si la electricidad de una tormenta se industrializase, porque espectáculo más energético, no se ha visto ni en año nuevo. Los relámpagos alternaban su luz entre nubarrones, que luego crujían tiesamente por gracia de rayos, prendidos y sulfurados, que escaseaban la falta de efusión. Así, el firmamento, apreciado visual y acústicamente, auguraba batalla, porque la tormenta es presagio de dolencias y pesares.

En cuanto al tempo incumbía, no se hablaba de lo pasajera que lluvia pudiese ser, sino, de lo tardío que el sol acostumbrase a manifestarse. Porque las tinieblas no desaparecen, sólo se iluminan y se abren para el paso, que por ahora, estaba cerrado.

—Espero que no sea un aguacero.

—Nha… las nubes tendrían que ser mucho más níveas y esponjadas, para que fuese así.

Los dos muchachos, compañeros desde orígenes, daban sus últimas apreciaciones de lo amenazante que el cielo se había vuelto.

—Probablemente por la mañana no te vea... Mello.

—Tal vez.

—Y, así, éste sea el último momento que tengamos a solas…

—Sí… ¿algo más que decirme?

—No,... más bien, que pedirte.

No debería haber preguntado.

—¿Así?... Cuéntame…

Ella volvió a tomarle la mano, mala señal pensó él.

—No tengo mucho que perder... nada en realidad, así que me arriesgaré…

—¿A qué…? —cuestionó aburrido.

—¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que me debían una por haberles protegidos sus expedientes? Bueno… existe una manera módica de devolverme el favor...

—¿Qué me involucra a mí?...

—Desde luego…

—No te daré mi ADN…

—¿Para qué… lo querría?... no planeo clonarte…

—Hmp… ¿Es como un deseo mágico? —estaba hasta la coronilla de esas niñeces.

—No… ¿qué es eso?

—Olvídalo… Dime…

—Un beso —musitó siendo superada por un sonrojo.

—¿Ah?

—Sí, un sólo roce… para saber qué se sentiría…

Él apartó su mirada

—Linda, no te aproveches…

—No, no, no… —negó energéticamente—. No me malentiendas, es sólo un favor el que te pido y el que no repetirás…

—¿No deseas otra cosa? Puedes pedir lo que quieras…

—Lo estoy haciendo —contestó imprevistamente firme— No involucramos nada, sólo como amigos… —relajó el tono.

—No quiero que te ilusiones, así podrías lastimarte, créeme —sabía de lo que hablaba, cruel y dura experiencia, además alegaba para poder salvarse de la idea.

—Mis ilusiones siempre fueron pobres, relájate… hemos dejado claro que somos amigos ¿verdad?... es sólo un beso casual.

—No lo sé…

—¿Qué tienes que perder?

El blanqueó los ojos.

—¿Podrás luego aguantártelo, tú sola?

—Has madurado mucho, Mello… —acotó, quitando la pregunta de por medio, él levantó las cejas.

—Tú también, mocosa —le llamó como en un tiempo pasado.

Le sonrió sutilmente, al muchacho.

Ella relamió suavemente sus labios y se estiró hasta él, para presionar su boca contra la del chico blondo. Él cerró sus ojos por cortesía, dejó que ella liberase y guiase la acción, de alguna manera, buscando desvincularse de toda responsabilidad. Se inclinó un poco, para equilibrar la diferencia de altura. Linda posó sus manos sobre el cuello de Mello. El antedicho esperó a que ella le enseñase que todo lo que había tenido oportunidad de experimentar anteriormente, no había tenido valor.

Sin embargo, no podía engañarse a sí mismo. Y menos de esa forma. Su consciencia tenía vida propia.

Vacío, un contacto vano, insustancial y hueco. No despreciaba la habilidad de los labios de ella. Pero ¿cómo decirlo? Falta de contenido, especialidad… algo que llenase y lo atrajese. Vacío, sí, la palabra era exacta y el momento ejemplar de ella, al menos, desde su juicio. Y, quizá, Linda trataba de mentirse, porque se acribillaba a sí misma de ese modo, pues probar lo que es deseado es un paso hacia la tentación traicionera, hacia el dolor que prontamente le obligará a vivir en el pasado. Para ella en absoluto sería un beso casual, en lo absoluto.

¿Y qué contaba realmente ahí? ¿La buena voluntad de él —que por buena, aun podría lastimar— o el afán de ella por tantear, aunque sea una vez, lo que amaba?

Si la joven planeaba en algún momento olvidarlo, dudaba que lo que ellos compartían en ese instante, colaborase con el objetivo. Por el contrario, sólo permitiría encadenarse más a él. Todos estos años, Linda, se las había arreglado para no tener que pensar en sus sentimientos ni en algo causante de ellos, como los recuerdos, por lo tanto había hecho oídos sordos a toda idea relacionada al asunto. ¿Quemaba todo el esfuerzo por sólo unos momentos de contacto labial? Y no es que pareciese una irracionalidad, lo era, de hecho. Pero ¿cómo poder dejar ir la oportunidad? El refrán; _"antes que nada, es mejor algo"_, estaba pasando de representar un consejo gastado a una maldición, si no se contenía.

Par de palabras: buen amigo. ¿Acaso él lo era? ¿Consentir ese beso lo convertía en uno leal y comprensivo? ¿O en contraste a ello? A pesar de que no lo exteriorizase, Mello era el más empático de los sucesores, siendo capaz de comprender a otros y poder valorar la sensibilidad de cada uno —quizá, se dé, porque él era el más emocional de los tres—. Por aquella razón, sabía que tenía que detener la acción, por más que ella estuviese bajo advertencia de las consecuencias...

Luego recordaba que esto iba en pago por haberles ayudado, ¿por qué siempre las mujeres pedían recompensas tan poco negociables? ¿O tan triviales e inútiles? Sólo sabía que, un abrazo le habría cobrado menos pensamientos. Idear a alguien más en el lugar de Linda, podría ser una llave de escape y de eludir que ella conjeturase que le estaba aburriendo o peor… o al contrario, una daga para él también. De la manera que fuere, estaba exagerándolo. Debería relajarse, como bien ella le aconsejó y pensar en que habría nada de malo en un simple beso entre amigos.

O probablemente, no estaba tan desacertado.

Un temblor helado le sorprendió la columna, como una desazón incomoda causado por una emoción intensa.

Si su cuerpo fue sacudido por un escalofrío absurdo, es que algo, además de las brizas frías y naturales, influía y estaba descolocado allí. Extraño, no era un espasmo común, muy similar a cuando se posee el malestar de que algo estaba saliendo rotundamente mal. Porque había perdido rematadamente la tarde en esa azotea y en ningún instante tuvo que experimentar como un gélido estremecimiento escalaba por su espalda. Hubiese rascado su nuca, si Linda no hubiese depositado sus manos en dicho lugar. ¿Qué era aquella impresión? Trataba de proyectarla en su cerebro para poder compararla, y analizar qué demonios era. Inmediatamente memoró al shinigami y su asquerosa mirada sobre su nuca. _Sentirse observado_… Así que ¿eso era? Era hastioso percibirse como la alucinación de ser espiado crecía por dentro, como si en el momento no tuviese la privacidad necesaria. Lógicamente, no ignoraba a las cámaras de vigilancia, que podrían como no, estar siendo utilizadas. Sin embargo, hablaba, y percibía, de algo más directo, sin medio tecnológico, como si hubiese otros ojos vivos atentos a ellos. ¿Ryuk andaría por la zona?... No, él estaba con Sunhnne.

Aunque careciese de importancia, verdaderamente le inquietaba y desearía tener ojos en su cuello para entenderlo...

.

.

No pestañeó. Su ritmo cardíaco era un desentonado compás. La bolsa entre sus brazos chocó contra el suelo, la había soltado sin estar consciente de ello, al parecer, sus brazos pillaron más rápido la sorpresa y actuaron bajo su efecto. Ella no hallaba reacción.

Su estómago guardó el aire, en un susto.

El muchacho de los goggles, quiso saber cuál era la acción que él pudiese efectuar, que fuese la que salvase, del algún modo, la situación. Aunque no quisiese realmente protegerle el trasero, a su mejor amigo. Vergüenza ajena le inundó la razón, como un frío que le empañase sus gafas y no le permitiese ver por dónde debía ir. Alternaba su contemplación entre la adecuada escenita y la joven de al lado suyo. Estaba cocinando la idea de quitarse una bota y lanzársela, con la mayor furia, a la cabeza de su colega. Chasqueó la lengua, nada de lo que veía estaba a su gusto, se sentía impotente.

¡Era un extraño giro! ¿Qué clase de mala suerte se estaba dando? ¡Actos como esos nunca se habían dado! ¿Por qué tenía que venir a ser ahora? Lamentaba haber traído a la chica Amane hasta allí, se sentía culpable por ella y por su inoportuno camarada, porque eran evidentes las pretensiones de la muchacha, pese a que fuese casi inexpresiva. ¿Qué le podría explicar? Las imágenes del momento eran poderosas ante cualquier torpe discurso. Estaba exiguo de palabras y pretextos, probablemente, puesto que él también había sido descubierto desprevenido.

Suspiró negando con su cabeza, tal vez nunca debía haber subestimado a Mello con el asunto de las mujeres.

Retuvo los ojos sobre Dallas Amane y tragó duro por su fantasmal expresión. Hasta hace unos minutos, juraba que la seguridad y despreocupación habitaban en sus pupilas junto a un toque de frialdad, luego, dado lo que ahora avistaban, había desaparecido toda profundidad en su mirada;… vacía, en una sola palabra. Sus rasgos, en general, recayeron, como la inclinación descendente de las comisuras de la boca, las cejas no totalmente deprimidas, y sus hombros ligeramente caídos. No parecía enfada, ni nerviosa ni triste. Simplemente, se veía como un espectro —más de lo que él había valorado con poca anterioridad—; sin gesto característico permitiese que determinar algo.

Pero Matt se equivocaba, había un sólo sentimiento en ella: La decepción.

Fue la sorpresa la que abrió la puerta, pero fue la pena la que entró en ella. Y caló una fuerte irritación dentro suyo, que ardía gélidamente, que le estaba estremeciendo zonas que una vez fueron provistas de severas heridas. A lo mejor su alma, era la que gritaba por los desgarros, no su corazón, porque éste latía aún, aunque lo hiciese desdichado. ¿Qué ocurre cuando se desborda de expectativa un ideal, que tiene anexado los sentimientos? ¿Y luego se llega a la cumbre y se descubre cómo nace el deseo de llamarse a sí misma estúpida? Qué responder… Sin compasión, era una estúpida.

La primera impresión puede ser maltratada por los prejuicios y el ambiente que toque. Sin embargo, no había prejuicios y el ambiente estaba aclimatado a su gusto; bien fresco. Por lo tanto, la frescura que en su interior se instalaba a sus anchas, no era nueva, pero si distinta a la que le acompañaba a diario. Más bien, el describirle como un recuerdo borroso por el dolor y superado en su integridad, parecía justificable y acertado. Y como se conocía a sí misma, podría diagnosticar que esa primera impresión sería la más influyente en ella. No obstante, ¡ese casillero estaba cerrado! Todo el sufrimiento que toleró en épocas pasadas volvía a posar sus frías y bestiales garras sobre su cuerpo. ¡Qué insoportable era descubrir lo importante que era Mello, para ella, a través de su propio padecimiento!

Dolía ver, aún así, lo hacía.

La oscuridad y un vacio que nada podría llenar, pretendían comérsela viva. Era como una quimera, una fantasía hecha de pesadillas de la que podría despertar… si estuviese realmente dormida. Reprimía sus fuerzas, su congoja que le tentaba caer de rodillas. Pero ella jamás dejaría que se le asociase con la imagen de una mujer débil, ¡antes muerta! Aunque su angustia alcanzase su más alto nivel, como siempre hizo, saldría con la cabeza en alto.

Él besaba a otra.

Sin embargo, su orgullo y su dignidad, ahora sollozaban juntos, porque ambos habían sido heridos como insultados, y Dallas no pretendía unírseles, pese a que sus ánimos les sensibilizasen los lagrimales. ¿Tomárselo a pecho? ¿Por un hombre? Qué manera de traicionarse. Escuchaba ¿qué escuchaba? La lozana y cruel risa de su progenitor, de su difunto padre, mostrando sus amarillentos dientes de tabaco y burlándose de sus sentimientos y burdas pretensiones, caracterizándola de perdedora, débil y torpe. Gruñó imperceptiblemente, sus venas casi evaporizaron su sangre, de la ira que por un momento la colmó. Hasta en esos instantes, su padre seguía teniendo la última palabra.

Sus puños se cerraron encarnizados, pronto los relajó dándose cuenta de lo desinflada que su voluntad se volvía. La ira la abandonó y la desilusión regresó. Tenía que tomar algo del aire que le golpeaba, sino terminaría asfixiándose, no obstante, le asqueaba la idea de tener que respirar oxígeno que ya había sido compartido por ellos. Retrajo su mirada y la llevó hacia abajo, observando más hacia la izquierda, la bolsa que había traído para Mello… se lamentó silenciosamente. Mordió su labio inferior, tratando de tragar la humillación.

Él fue la única excepción, ¡quién marcaba la diferencia! Ella nunca creyó en el amor y él le propuso ver la cosas de otro modo… sin embargo, no había sido de otra, más que una cruel telaraña tejida de engaño, a su alrededor, que ahora se disolvía como bicarbonato de sodio en agua.

Su espíritu chillaba, seguía gimiendo… como en los años de su pre-adolescencia. Era increíble que Mello le causase ese abatimiento, y en tan poco tiempo. ¡Qué va! ¡Escuetos minutos! Entregó su confianza y abrió sus sentimientos como con ninguno, el error fue exactamente ése; creer que alguien podría apreciarla y poder, por fin, dejarse llevar, siempre lo supo, pero hasta su consciencia eran claros ejemplos de la sorpresa. Quiso sonreír amargamente, porque éstas eran unas de las pocas veces, donde su hermana se había equivocado.

¿Cómo verlo sin maldecirlo?

Apreciaba un poema de amor dado vuelta, visto desde en un espejo, en cuyo reflejo las palabras hermosas desaparecían para ser sustituidas por angustias.

¿Magnífico, no? Habría que probar verlo desde su perspectiva, y como un péndulo colgaba de su ser, destrozándolo lentamente por su peso y movimiento. Y pediría a Dios, que lo suyo, fuese un dolor físico, así podría ignorarlo o controlarlo siquiera, no obstante, aunque doliese el pecho, era la angustia la que envenenaba. La frialdad que el tiempo y las experiencias forjaron en ella, había sida infructuosa, porque no le estaba protegiendo como lo planeado.

Dallas y Mello no guardaban vinculo alguno, por lo tanto, no había mucho que pudiese reclamarle y así debía seguir siendo.

Las mentiras más crueles son dichas en silencio. ¿Así es como Mello decidía rechazarle? ¿Sin siquiera escucharla y él sin gastarse en hablar? Bien, asintió, amargamente con la cabeza.

¿Cuál había sido su objetivo verdaderamente? Llegar hasta allí, lograr hablar con él y comunicarle que le correspondía sus sentimientos… Y ahora veía que nunca hubiese tenido resulta. ¿Para qué? En el momento daba cuenta de cómo él le había mentido u olvidado fácilmente. No obstante, ¿quién dice que no logró sus planes, aunque fuere una pequeña parte? Porque la mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; la persona que siente mucho, habla poco. Consiguientemente, no había fracasado del todo, a Dios encargaba el mensaje para que le llegase al muchacho por medio de su consciencia.

¿Preguntas? No, ninguna. Todo había quedado muy claro.

Volvió con su vista al frente y frunció su ceño, como siempre lo hacía característicamente.

—Dallas… no sé qué decirte… te pido disculpas… esto realmente está fuera de contexto. Mira, deberíamos intentar-

—Déjalo —le calló tranquilamente—. No lo vale… no tienes que pagar los platos rotos por él…

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Por supuesto —respuesta rígida y autoritaria. Lo observó y el joven fumador, sorprendido, asintió sutilmente por inercia—. Pareces ser un buen amigo… Matt —ella se volteó y se alejó de donde se habían detenido al ver tal escena, detrás de las compuertas entornadas de la azotea.

—¿Por qué crees…?

—Intuición… ¿quisiste ayudarlo? ¿no? Incluso si eso te perjudicaba…

Quería irse, escapar. No estaba asustada por la adversidad, simplemente, su viaje había acabado.

—Espera… te estás olvidando del bolso que trajiste —lo recogió del suelo, el contenido de éste era oscuro.

—Quédatelo —le indicó sin regresar ni voltear—. Pertenece a Mello… entrégaselo por mí,… es algo que dejó olvidado en mi casa, indícale que lo traje.

—Como quieras… lo haré.

—Gracias —agradeció inexpresiva—. ¿Me acompañarás?... a menos, que quieras seguir espiando…

—Ni que me pagasen… —Matt salió presuroso tras ella.

_Crack_. E inclusive, así, seguía latiendo…

* * *

**Notas de autora: **Bueno ¿Querían romance? Ahí lo tienen… ¿Qué? ¿Así no?... Rayos, supongo que… una pareja menos con la que complicarme…. Je, saben que es broma. Pero háganse la idea de que pasará mucho, antes de que Mello y Dallas tengan la oportunidad de volver a verse. A esto se debía, que últimamente ambos tenían más párrafos que el resto de los personajes, pues los venía preparando para estos momentos, y también trascurrirá bastante tiempo, antes de que ellos dos, vuelvan a tener una participación tan ampliada, como hasta ahora en el fic. Sé que Near no tuvo participación en este cap, pero lo remediaré, de hecho… Es posible de que profundice más la historia entre Near y Lizzie, después de todo, son los que menos causan problemas y creo que se lo merecen. Y, por supuesto, nuestra pareja estelar, L y Misa, estará en todo momento, pues son las estrellas de esta ficción, y que aún no parecen tener una _unión_ próxima.

La brecha de la distancia crece entre ambos bandos, ¿volverán los tiempos de convivencia,… o serán, finalmente, páginas del pasado?

No crean que me haya olvidado de que, cada cierto tiempo, habrá un capítulo narrado por alguno de las protas masculinos, probablemente, no falte tantos capítulos para que haya uno nuevo así.

Podrán notar, que hay dos capítulos publicados,… No, no es un error de Fanfiction , yo escribí un capitulo, dejándome llevar por las ideas —no tuve razón para hacerlo, simplemente, hace mucho que no lo hacia—… que luego se volvió colosalmente largo, por lo que, no tuve de otra, más que cortarlo en dos, entonces, este cap y el próximo deberían formar uno. Además, cada cap, es casi el doble de largo que el resto de los otros capítulos. Como recomendación, tómense su tiempo para leerlos, ya que es cansador el fijar tanto la visión, frente a un monitor.

Díganme, con buen ojo, sin hacer trampas con M. Word,… ¿Cuántas paginas creen que he escrito entre los dos capítulos?

¿Tiempo?... ¿Para qué hablar de él? Ya no tengo cara ni excusas que dar. Sólo sinceras disculpas, que espero que acepten. Actualizaré a como dé lugar. La paciencia de los lectores, es lo que hace a mi fortuna… ¡Muchas gracias!

¿Saben lo que es un buen trato? Un par de Reviews. Claro, un comentario por este capítulo, y otro por el próximo. Y no uno sólo que resuma ambos. Vamos, yo sé lo mucho que desean calumniarme por haberme tardado tanto, y estoy segura que no quieren guardárselo… hehe, y si a la vez pueden acompañar sus dulces comentarios, con alguna crítica constructiva, estaría agradecida.

Sigan leyendo.


	17. Hamartia Cliffhangers II

**Life Book**

**Disclaimer:** Death Note es una obra creada por Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata, publicada por primera vez en diciembre del 2003. Este fanfic tiene apenas meses de vida por lo que es cronológicamente imposible que la serie me pertenezca. El lucro es meramente satisfacción personal y el gusto por escribir, nada más.

**Categoría**_**: **_Aventura _**- **_Romance - Humor

_**Cursiva**_ – Pensamientos o palabras, frases a resaltar, conversaciones telefónicas, etc…

**Narración normal** – 3ª persona.

**Parejas:** Es en serio, no entiendo porque escribo este campo…

**Advertencia: **Leve spoiler.

* * *

_חטאסחרור מסוכן_

**Capitulo XVI:** Hamartia | Cliffhangers II

* * *

Su estado de humor predeterminado, o en un léxico _geek_, por _default_, era fresco interiormente, y luminoso tanto para ella como para sus alrededores amargos. Tenía que pensarlo, y socarronamente decirlo: era generadora de bienestar general, con su fuerte y paciente disposición a la acción constructiva. Hablando de ello, esto siempre era la secuela de un buen día.

¿La fecha actual se archivaría como uno buena? No acostumbraba a hablar de totalidades, porque la jornada aún no concluía, sin embargo, el mérito de su tranquilidad, estaba encadenado a su derecho de haraganear por veinticuatro horas. Y no es que fuese a tomarse literales las palabras, porque no habría dejado un minuto para derrochar, todo lo que pudo recorrer como conocer en esa ciudad, lo había hecho. Era muchacha criada en el campo, ¿cómo no ver la ciudad como fenómeno de circo? Aunque ya hubiese tenido la oportunidad de vivir largos lapsos entre rascacielos, uno jamás logra acostumbrase.

Niigata no se asemejaba la chimenea industrial que Tokio representaba y todavía, estaba lejos de su aprobación, siquiera, parcial. Mas, no había ignorado la pulcritud en las zonas peatonales.

Aprietos traía, si el ascensor paraba en algún suelo antes de llegar al destino indicado por ella.

Tendría que cargar lo más rápido posible, el saco que contenía el alimento de su mimada —y, tal vez, malcriada— mascota, antes de que los ojos de Watari la interceptasen. No sólo al abrirlo, el hombre podría perder el sentido por la hedionda peste, si no, también por la imagen de un cincuenteno de roedores muertos. Rogaba no encontrarse con él en los ascensores… lo dejaba de lado, dichos teleféricos, conservaban vigilancia. Entonces, reformulando la plegaria, rezaba porque nadie allí ofreciese curiosidad por conocer qué cargaba pesadamente, aunque el hedor fuese atracción hipnótica de fisgoneo.

Observó por encima de ella.

La iluminación en el elevador parpadeó un par o más de veces, tragó duro, porque nada le aseguraba que la energía, esa noche, fuese estable en el sitio, y ella encerrada en un espacio de dos por dos, de cuatro paredes, con el miedo que le tenía a los lugares rotundamente encerrados, para empeorar, en uno suspendido. Manejó su respiración. Como afloró el miedo, se fue. Se agradecía a sí misma por controlar, siempre, la efectividad, de los cinco grupos electrógenos en el edificio, que, ante cualquier corte de electricidad, provisionaban de energía al establecimiento hasta que todo volviese a su normalidad.

Asimismo, una cortina de gotas pesarosas, de hecho, una tormenta, había comenzando su actuación con un estilo implacable, por lo menos desde que había llegado al edificio. La madre naturaleza estaba en sus días.

Pero empaparse, habría sido lo más normal de su día. ¿Cómo explicar que no se sentía del todo solitaria? A ver, no desde un aspecto amoroso ni físico. Algo, bastante semejante a lo que una sombra hacía —seguir a su cuerpo proyector—, habría estado acechándola todo su jornada. Era de locos, pero cuando volteaba, nunca veía lo que en su impresión o en su imaginación sí. Sunhnne se jactaba de no estar en la lista de paranoicos ni de prestarle mucha atención a detalles que muchas veces el ambiente traía aparejado, por mencionar, el estado latente de tensión, sin embargo, no es posible pasar por irrelevante a cómo un par de manzanas habían flotado, frente a sus ojos, sin estar enteradas de las leyes de gravedad. Y de esas, podría contar tres o cuatro veces en su día libre.

Quizá sea por el tiempo de encierro, estrés y sobre-exceso de trabajo, lo que hubiese llevado a su mente a captar cosas que no eran. Y si lograba engañarse con ello, tal vez, se salvaría de llamarse, a sí misma, lunática. Aunque, hasta ahora, siguiese conservando la percepción de que alguien le comía la nuca con la mirada.

¡El elevador se detuvo! Y había electricidad aún, lo que quería indicar que alguien había presionado la tecla de citación del teleférico. Ocultó el saco tras su cuerpo y apretó los dientes mientras las puertas se abrían. Estaba en problemas si la capturaban infraganti.

Sin embargo, produjo un _"¡Fiu!"_ de alivio, era sólo Near, quien estaba detrás de las puertas del ascensor.

—¡Near!... ¡Buenas noches! —saludó y luego le revolvió el cabello, al salir, ella, del elevador y él, al entrar. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de verlo.

—Buenas noches —le contestó por educación, todavía detestando que se metiese con sus rizos. No le interesó saber, qué se traía la muchacha, entre manos.

Ingresó al suelo, de donde el adolescente albo, habría salido, porque no quiso seguir en el ascensor para que él chico supusiese que traía algo sospechoso en sus brazos, aunque fuese el apestoso alimento de su mascota.

Cuando se habita allí, por un importante período de tiempo, se adquiere la destreza de caminar sin ver, lo que hace referencia a la falta de luminaria en las instalaciones donde se trabajaba, y no era un producto de la tacañería de L —porque ésta no existía—, sino por la extravagante costumbre de otorgarle el trabajo, que cumpliría un faro, foco o lámpara, a las pantallas y monitores. Y de esa manera, obtener ojeras instantáneas.

Por cierto, contempló a Matt en el fondo del salón, sentado frente a las lámparas,… corrección, monitores, mientras revisaba, al parecer, grabaciones, o suplía a Watari en el puesto de vigilancia. Antes de entrar, nuevamente a otro elevador, decidió acercársele.

Ignoraba lo que él espiaba.

—Oye, ñoño… ¿sabías que meter las narices en las conversaciones ajenas, es de mala educación?

—Sí… ¿y qué? ¿A ti te importa? —respondió devolviendo la mirada, para observar a dos seres, en lugar de uno. Ryuk le saludó jocosamente, hallándose detrás de de ella, sin emitir sonido, antes de atravesar uno de los monitores más amplios y de los colgados en las paredes, y así desaparecer. Se esforzó por no seguir con los ojos al Dios de la muerte, y que ella no sospechase de su actitud. Sinceramente, aún no encontraba la forma de acostumbrarse a la presencia del shinigami.

—No realmente —contestó divertida—. ¿A quién espías?

—A nadie en especial, sólo hago un testeo general de las cámaras —luego de excusa dicha, pensó en lo correcto de sus acciones. ¿Debería poner al tanto a Sonny?

—Ah… te ves tan entretenido.

—Sí, esto es verdadero ocio —aburrido comentó, enderezándose en su silla.

—Dime ¿me han necesitado, hoy día?...

—¿Quieres decir que si hemos roto algo nuevo…? No, hemos sido cuidadosos… A lo mejor, Ryuuzaki te cite dentro de un rato, tiene que hablar contigo…

—¿Así?... ¿Ahora, qué hice? —¿sería para que reanudase la caza del origen de la interferencias?

El muchacho de goggles, se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo es la libertad? ¿Aprovechaste el día?

—Por lo menos, la respiré,… —rió suavemente—. He hecho de todo un poco, no es tan mala esta ciudad, dentro de lo que cabe… ¿Me extrañaron?

—No lo creo —tarareó sarcástico.

—Ash, yo sé que me aman, aquí —se dio sobre-actuadamente de ínfulas.

—Más que al polvo pero menos que a una pista de un caso.

—Cretino.

La miró de reojo.

—¿Qué traes allí? —se inclinó hacia atrás, forzando al respaldo y señalando con su dedo índice derecho.

—¿Traer? Yo no traigo nada —se suponía que por la falta de luz y el disimulo con ayuda de su cuerpo y su sombra, el saco de ratas debería pasar desapercibido.

—Soy corto de vista, no ciego —aclaró acomodándose sus gafas—. No te acusaré con Watari… Vamos ¿qué tanto ocultas?

—Ratas.

—Qué demente… de verdad… ¿Qué contiene el saco?

—Te dije que ratas —se lo enseñó y luego lo abrió enfrente del rostro de Matt.

—¡Ohu! ¡Qué asco! —llevó su semblante hacia atrás, tapándose la nariz por la fuertísima fetidez, sintió algo de arcadas y como lágrimas le nacían por la densidad del olor.

—Y eso que están frescas.

—¿Y eso es fresco?... ¿Para qué demonios las quieres?

—Son el alimento de Max.

—¿Come roedores muertos?...

—Ajá.

—¿No te es vomitivo?

—Te acostumbras con el tiempo…

—Sigues estando loca… ¿no hay otra cosa que puedas darle? No lo sé… ¿vegetales? —se aireó en cuanto ella cerró la bolsa. Verdaderamente que pudo descomponerse y la joven cargaba el saco como si nada, sin importarle mucho.

—No, su alimentación es carnívora… además intenté variarla con carne de otros animales, sin embargo, le da indigestión… y como no me quedaba mucho de su alimento, aproveche para comprarle… Puede que la próxima trate de conseguir roedores vivos, así no habrá pestilencia de la cual quejarse… aunque me impresione un poco ver como los devora, si bien, no debería, porque es la supervivencia del más fuerte… —se había dado un chapuzón en sus meditaciones, tanto, que sus palabras parecían ir dirigidas a sí misma y no a Matt— ¿Prometes quedarte callado? De por sí, a Watari le altera que tenga conmigo, aquí, una boa —volvía a hablar con el chico.

—No es al único —acotó por lo bajo—. Despreocúpate, no le diré nada… sin embargo, ten cuidado de que no te vean.

—Lo he estado teniendo… Haré bien en apurarme, cuanto antes lleve esto a mi piso, mejor —tomó dirección hacia los elevadores, arrastrando la bolsa, que por muy infrecuente que fuese, no era, aún, un imán de moscas.

Las ganas le carcomían la lengua, ¿deber o no deber? No era un dilema, porque sabía que su papel debía ser equivalente a una tumba; él había visto y oído nada, sin embargo, eso era una mentira y la tentación era más fuerte que la obligación. Cuestión de tiempo, tal vez fuese, porque Sunhnne era la dueña y señora de la tecnología allí, y claramente ella también fisgoneaba las grabaciones del día, en busca de errores o de saciar su aburrimiento. Por lo tanto, ¿tendría que dejar que ella se enterase por casualidad y, en cierto modo, voluntad propia? O ¿quitarse el candando autoimpuesto a su boca?

Por otra parte, tenía que confirmar las dudas de Ryuuzaki —que, cargosamente, se las había delegado a él—: Sunhnne podría haber conducido a Dallas hasta el edificio, del mismo modo haberle ayudado a saltear su seguridad, por lo tanto, habría hallado, finalmente, la forma de contactarse con las Amane.

Era increíble, de ser el caso que ella no tuviese algo que ver con lo sucedido, porque sentía compasión; una vez más, el destino se burlaba de la muchacha, quitándole una oportunidad única para volver a ver a su colega, ya que ese día lo había tenía libre y así no se había encontrado presente, lo que nunca.

—Sunhnne.

—¿Mhnmm? —tarareó entrando en el ascensor y volteando hacía Matt.

—Tengo un par de preguntas que hacerte… —ella no se movió de su lugar—. Así que, sal del elevador.

—¿Ahora? ¿No puedes esperar?

—Sí, ahora.

La ecologista terció la cabeza, adoptando una mueca molesta, exteriorizando lo inoportuno que era su compañero. Comenzaba a cansarse de ir de arriba a abajo con el santo saco.

—Si Watari me confisca el alimento de mi mascota, le diré que tú me lo suministraste —amenazó regresando a rastras con el oloroso costal.

—Déjate de tonterías —le reclamó—. Escúchame y hazlo con atención.

—Cómo sea…

Ryuk volvió a dar presencia en esa sala. Matt le dio una mirada nerviosa y rápida, Sunhnee no debía ver esa manzana flotando y carcomiéndose por mordidas de boca invisible.

—Cuando dices que has hecho de todo un poco… ¿Qué clases de cosas son?

Ella rió felinamente

—Ay… ¿eso te incumbe?... Mí creer que no —se mofó de él sin captar la seriedad con la que había llegado la pregunta.

—Te pedí que te dejases de estupideces… Responde.

—Y yo te he contestado que no es de tu incumbencia —proseguía sin tomarlo en importancia.

—¡Lo es!... Hoy ha habido bastante sorpresitas, de las que tú podrías ser la culpable… entonces, ¿podrías detallarme que hiciste este día?

—¿Sorpresitas? —Ryuk, formuló palabra, luego de presumir de una mudez, no antes percibida en él (o, quizá, no tenía algo original que acotar).

—¿Sorpresitas?... eres un fastidio… ¿Qué sospechas que puedo haber hecho? ¿Ah? ¿Más que desperdiciar el día recorriendo la ciudad entera?

—Eso suena a mentira.

—¿Qué?

—No suenas creíble.

—¿Por qué? —consultó inocentemente.

—Bueno,… hablas muy en general, no específicas ni das ejemplos… aunque si detallases demasiado, también sería extraño.

—No comprendo a dónde quieres llegar —se estaba inquietando.

—Nos preocupa que hayas metido la pata.

—Ah… y ¿cómo se supone que lo haría?

Matt dudaba de si esa inocencia era actuada o auténtica, porque no parecía tener idea alguna de lo que le hablaba.

—¿Fuiste a visitar a tu madre? Oí que vivía en Japón.

—Nha,… lo dejé para otra ocasión. Además ella reside muy lejos de aquí.

—Pero, es tu madre...

—No comiences…

—Entonces ¿qué diablos has hecho?

—¡Pues lo que todo turista hace! Menos contaminar, claro…

—¿Ajá? ¿Nada más que recorrer, visitar, conocer y, de vez en cuando, saciar el hambre?

—¡Exactamente! ¿Qué quieres oír? ¿Qué me fui de parranda?...Visité todo cuanto pude,… siempre he tenido la necesidad de conocer a fondo el lugar en el que vivo…

—¿Qué lugares ha visitado?

—De toda clase,... he perdido la cuenta, creo… —se rascó la cabeza—. No he salido de Niigata.

—¿Cómo creerte?

—¿Ah? ¿No me escuchas? No concibo el por qué tanta sospecha…

—¿No has aprovechado para escapar y divulgar a L?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Ni se me habría ocurrido… ¿qué ganaría?

—No lo sé ¿dinero?... no estoy en tu mente.

Sunhnne partió su temple en una mueca furiosa. Era de tolerar mucho, sin embargo, clasificarla de traidora y mentirosa jamás.

—Para comenzar… me gustaría saber de qué se me acusa… ¿Ryuuzaki te lo ha encargado? ¿Cierto? ¿Ha habido alguna falla en los sistemas, en las antenas exteriores, en la energía, en la maquinaría o alguna otra cosa que esté a mi responsabilidad y que ustedes podrían considerar que yo sabotearía para perjudicarlos? ¿¡Ah! ¡Vamos, qué! —el tono de su voz se incrementaba hasta terminar en un grito.

—Tú misma deberías saberlo, Sonny.

Ella lo tomó violentamente por el cuello de su sudadera a rayas negras.

—¿Qué daño podría hacerles teniendo el día libre?... ¿Creen que podría haber vendido información o algo así? ¿Verdad? —entrecerró los ojos, con intenciones de suprimir su rabia.

—Precisamente…

—¿No confían en mí? Entonces, ¿para qué me dan el día, si piensan que podría delatarlos?

—No lo sé… esas son decisiones de L.

—¡Inepto!¡No miento!... ¿Por qué, de la nada,… comienzas a acusarme? ¿Qué sucedió, hoy? ¿Podrías explicarme, al menos?... —del grito, bajó a un tono sentido, como si le hubiese ofendido realmente. Ella soltó su agarre sobre el cuello del vestuario de Matt y retrocedió con los puños cerrados.

Y el regodeo del shinigami, sentado en la oscuridad, fue significativo para captar la curiosidad del muchacho, que usualmente no iría dirigida a las palabras del Dios de la muerte.

—La mocosa dice la verdad —la respaldó Ryuk—. Ha sido un día de lo más aburrido y poco interesante… No ha hecho nada malo.

—Ah… —Matt acotó gracias a la inercia, ganándose la ceja enarcada de su compañera.

Con objeto de ensamblar lo escuchado junto con sus pensamientos, comprendió que debía haberle consultado al shinigami, antes de acusarla de algo.

Recapitulando,… Sunhnne seguía sin tener contacto con sus antiguas amigas, dado ello, no había estado relacionada con el ingreso de Dallas Amane al edificio, entonces, ésta última, ¿también había dicho la verdad sobre sus métodos? A raíz de la situación, ¿las apariencias habían sido correctas y no engañosas? Esto era una de esos casos, donde, excepcionalmente, no había mentiras de por medio y, a veces, la verdad era poco factible, sin embargo, no dejaba de ser absoluta verdad.

—Dime… ¿no saliste de Niigata?

—Te repito que no, vaya que… hay que decirte las cosas dos veces, para que entiendas… —parecía haber tranquilizado sus humos en pos de no armar una disputa.

—Y ¿no te has contactado con alguien ajeno a nosotros?

—No, friqui, no… —había vuelto con sus descalificativos.

—Bien… —daría valor a las palabras de Ryuk, porque parecía ser lo único que respaldaban lo dicho por la muchacha—. Puedes ya irte… lamento haberte disgustado, Sunhnne.

—Olvídalo… ¡Espera!, ¿vas a dejarme sin contarme lo que sucedió? ¡Ni hablar! ¡Abre la boca o yo te obligaré a abrirla con un gato hidráulico para autos!

—Qué ruda —Ryuk comentó y rió, sintonizando la idea brutal.

—Me gustaría verte intentarlo —retó Matt.

—No me tientes.

—No equivale lo que hablas, a lo que haces.

—Olvida el gato, lo haré con mis propias manos —crujió sus nudillos, soltando el saco.

—¡Está bien! —tomó impulso hacia atrás, trasladándose sobre la silla de escritorio—. Nada de lo que te imaginas, es lo que ha sucedido.

—¿Podrías abandonar el rodeo? No hay ningún pobre toro aquí…

—Lástima, yo estaba viendo una vaca…

—¿Me lo dices a mí? —Ryuk se señaló a sí mismo, gracias a que el shinigami se hallaba por detrás de Sunhnne, pareciera que lo hubiesen _insultado_ a él también.

—Me encantaría ser un individuo tan bello como ése, para tu información… Ahora, déjate de ir por las ramas y ¡habla! —le había acusado de equis razón, de equis suceso, que había causado equis consecuencias, mal no estaba haciendo en forzarlo para que le pusiese al tanto, además, él le había inculpado injustamente de algo que, todavía, no comprendía.

—Tu amiguita, Dallas, nos visitó hoy —como si fuese una canción infantil, comunicó, con rose en la ironía.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Hasta hace unas horas atrás, ella estuvo aquí.

¿Cómo?

La ambientalista retrajo su rostro, actitud equivalente a no haber comprendido lo oído, no creerlo o, llanamente, no haber escuchado bien. No obstante, Sunhnne había escuchado a la perfección, había entendido y había creído. Lo que, entonces, correspondía a una sorpresa tan colosal, que no cabía dentro de ella y que desease expulsarla a través de su expresión. Uno de esos instantes donde se cree comprender todo y, luego de segundos, se pierde tal lucidez.

—¿Dallas?

—Sí, la Amane que tú conoces.

—¿Amane? —Ryuk volvía a parar sus orejas, porque tenía un tiempo inconmensurable sin oír tal apellido. No obstante, el asunto no apuntaba concretamente a la imagen que él evocaba.

—¿Ah?

—Si tienes la paciencia y capacidad suficiente… te explicaré todo antes de que desees maldecir tu día.

—¿Maldecirlo?

—Sí, ha sido un día largo…

—No me asustes…

—No quiero hacerlo…

—Pero…no puede ser… ¿Dices que Dallas estuvo aquí?...

—Afirmativo, en el literal sentido...

—¿Qué?... —Sunhnne parecía trofeo de un ataque de emoción—…. ¿en qué momento? ¿Cuándo vino y cuándo se fue?... ¿vino hoy mismo? —su voz era la versión auditiva de una gelatina.

—Hiciste tres veces, la misma pregunta…

Ella suspiró y, luego, tomó asiento, observándolo consternada.

—Es más que una sorpresa… Dijeron que, de no ser por L, no tendrían relación con Misa Amane… ¿acaso ellas conocen esta localización?

—Así que… ¿Misa-Misa? —el Dios de la muerte, elevó su sepulcral rostro hacia arriba. Por la forma en que había olvidado a la susodicha, podía decirse que la había tomado por muerta—. ¿Misa ha vuelto a las andadas?... ¿Cómo?... —a Ryuk le constaba que sus palabras fantasmas no tuviesen retroalimentación, por lo menos, por parte de Matt, que pretendía ignorarlo o aparentaba hacerlo.

—Pues, al aparecer, sí… aún no hallamos alguna explicación, sin embargo, Ryuuzaki ya teme saberlo…

—¿Por qué vino Dallas, aquí?... ¿¡Por qué no me buscaron cuando ella llegó!

—Tranquilízate…

—Cállate y explícame.

—Decídete.

—Matt —ella le nombró cansada.

—Bien… Antes que me sumerja en explicaciones… debo quitarme una duda de encima… ¿Acaso, Dallas es una especie de kunoichi? ¿Es practicante del arte de guerra japonés del espionaje, a lo se denomina Ninpo o Ninjutsu?

—¿En dónde pega eso con esto?... ¿Por qué debería darte información como esa?

—¿Y ahora quién trata de enlazar a una res? Dedícate a pensar que aquí no puedes guardarnos secretos.

—Por supuesto —odiaba el uso del sarcasmo, pero no pudo obviarlo—, sin embargo, ustedes si me esconden secretos.

—No es lo mismo… ¿me responderás?

—¿Hay más opciones?...

—No las hay para mí, y ¿crees que las habrá para ti? Coopera y te explicaré.

—Hecho… en fin,… sí, sé que… Dallas, en su niñez fue instruida, junto con Lizzie, en gran variedad de artes de combate… —exhaló y finalmente respondió—. El padre de ellas siempre las sometió a todo tipo de entrenamientos arduos, no sólo físicos sino que también mentales… Al parecer, quiso convertir a sus hijas en armas, en asesinas… No lo sé, el viejo estaba bien trastornado y quería resguardase mejor la espalda cuando envejeciese, dado que siempre estuvo en negocios turbios… por lo menos desde los puntos de vistas de ellas, porque yo no fui testigo de nada y es lo que me han contado… —retorció su dedo sobre su cien, enfatizando el gran delirio que ese hombre había padecido con respecto a sus hijas—. Pero, pero… Ni Lizzie ni Dallas han hecho realmente un uso de todo eso, ya que aunque las veía siempre entrenar trabajosamente, nunca tuve oportunidad de verlas dándole una utilidad… ¿Ninja, kunoichi, ninpo?...Podría decirse que, son todos mitos, Matt… habladurías de mala calidad... Y ¿Por qué la duda? ¿Cómo calza esto con el tema?

—¿Mitos? Yo no estaría tan seguro…

—Quiero saber lo que ocurrió…

—Ya… ¿Recuerdas que Misa Amane era conocida de L? Bien, siendo así, guarda una relación con éste, que quedó cerrada en el pasado… Tu amiga nos visitó, en realidad se auto-invitó, porque nadie tenía previsto que alguna de las Amane tuviese intenciones de seguir relacionándose con L, por ello, no permitimos que conociesen algo acerca de nuestras localizaciones, o al menos, así debería haber sido. El punto es que, nos descubrieron. Pronto aparecerá el cómo… Ahora entenderás porqué te inculpe, hace unos minutos, de habernos traicionado o haber divulgado información nuestra,… ya que creíamos que tú habías traído a Dallas hasta aquí y la habías infiltrado…

—Aunque quisiese volver a verla… no planearía traerla aquí, porque quiero creer que a ella no le interesaría… aunque todo parece distinto… Tengo mis dudas, así que, ¡continúa!…

—Watari fue el primero en descubrirla, porque ella se introdujo aquí y apareció directamente en las compuertas de entrada del primer suelo, te has de imaginar la descompostura, efecto de la sorpresa, tomó presa a Watari, puesto que, repito, no la esperábamos aquí y mucho menos que se hubiese introducido, de tal modo, que nadie la hubiese visto,… Posteriormente, Watari acudió a Ryuuzaki a través de las líneas internas, yo me hallaba con él, en esos momentos, así que, también estuve cuando Ryuuzaki se encontró con ella y decidió interrogarla. Resultó que, Dallas había venido por encomienda de su tutora, Misa,… por sus propias palabras, venía en función de mensajera a tratar ciertos asuntos, que no vienen al caso ahora, con Ryuuzaki, para que llegasen a L.

—Ajá… ¿Y luego? —ansiosa deseó saber.

—Bueno,… básicamente, su visita se fundamentó en hacer llegar los mensajes de Misa hacia L… así que no hay más —y todavía meditaba si tendría que corregirse y agregar la microscópica fracción de la anécdota que faltaba, que, incluso Matt aún trataba de descifrar.

—Mentiroso —acotación de Ryuk, quien podía leer sus pensamientos con mayor libertad y control de lo que tenía el mismo joven fumador. Y éste último lo observó fulminante, traducido como una orden de silencio. Todo el mundo ahí (al tanto del shinigami) sabía que Ryuk no tenía cometido de consciencia, ni lo tendría.

—¿Qué? ¿Y… después se marchó, simplemente? ¿Así como así?

—Exactamente…

—Ohu… —se lamentó con un tipo de gruñido—, un momento,… sigo sin ver claramente, en dónde encaja que tanto Dallas como Lizzie, sepan de artes marciales… ¿Acaso, suponen que Dallas haya podido utilizar esas destrezas para ingresar aquí?

—No lo sospechamos, ella nos lo dijo y me utilizó de conejillo de indias para probarlo…

Sunhnne carcajeó tenuemente por la idea, sin embargo, no desasió su humor vacilante, ¿dudosa o sorprendida?

—Dime… ¿Qué clase de palabras utilizó ella para explicárselos?

—Veamos… dijo algo de ser experta, en el arte de las sombras… creo… Luego yo le cuestioné, ella hurtó todas las pertenecías de mis bolsillos, sin que me diese cuenta… así nos probó su maestría y rapidez, después vino los interrogatorios de Ryuuzaki y ella confesó haber roto seguros eléctricos, desconectado cámaras, etc.…

La muchacha retomó su risa.

—Pues, lamento romperles la magia, porque Dallas les mintió, al menos… en parte…

—¡Ja!... era de esperar…

—Como no, aún así se comieron el rollo de que ella había utilizado técnicas al estilo _Tortuga Ninjas, _para infiltrarse aquí… Puede que Dallas sea realmente veloz y sagaz, pero ninguna táctica de espionaje ninja o lo que fuere, compite con la excelsitud del la tecnología actual, puedo afirmar y presumir que los sistemas de seguridad son, en su totalidad, confiables,… —se estiró sobre la silla, más tranquila, luego tomó mando de las pantallas táctiles, para explicarse mejor—, por lo tanto han sido otros sus procedimientos,… Primero, debe haber forzado y roto ferozmente todos los seguros,… está bien, ahí fue sincera y puede que allí si haya utilizado esas brujerías del Ninjutsu… luego, y con algo de casualidad, ha logrado toparse con alguna unidad de control cercana a su posición,… —ingresó a una de ellas por medio de los equipos en la sala, para ilustrarle a su compañero—, si ella reconoció que la tecnología de aquí es de mi autoría, debe haber sabido que tenía que ingresar la clave; _Y~h_… para que luego todo el sistema, trabajado en una codificación digital, realice el proceso inverso, desasiéndose en código binario, basta que cambie un par de ceros y unos, para que todo el sistema caiga por completo en la edificación, y comience su auto-reparo implantado por mí, lo que se tarda unos cuarenta y cinco segundos en arreglarse, y controlar que todo el edificio vuelva a la normalidad —lo probó realizando los pasos que ella misma dictaba—. En esos cuarenta y cinco segundos debe haber logrado infiltrarse, por lo menos, hasta la mitad del primer suelo, y luego… ir salteando o destruyendo cámaras…

—Pregunta… ¿Por qué aquella clave, parece subtitulo de insultos?

—Porque lo es.

—Sin comentarios… Entonces… ¿significa que nuestra seguridad es menos efectiva que el _Firewall_ de _Windows_?

—No… ¿me estabas escuchando? Nadie puede lograr que los mecanismos de seguridad flaqueen, para ello necesitan conocer la clave que he mencionado. Ni siquiera mis antiguos empleados conocían el dato, de que era posible introducir un código, en los dispositivos que fabricábamos, para que estos se descompasasen sin perder datos o entrasen en un estado de auto-reparo o, meramente, se congelaran por unos segundos...

—Ah… ¿Qué hay de Dallas? Por lo que parece, es obvio que ella si estaba al corriente de ese código.

—Duh… obvio. Parte de mis mejores inventos, los realicé cuando me encontraba en el orfanato, y no he cambiado mi estilo desde aquel tiempo, lo que apunta a que ella lo conoce a la perfección... Entre amigas, no había secretos…

—Está bien —aceptó fingidamente, porque no estaba convencido—. A Ryuuzaki no le gustará enterarse de esto… ¿Por qué tienes a los sistemas, programados de esa manera? Esa clave de la que hablas, parece más una equivocación y un peligro, que una herramienta…

—Cállate, porque no sabes, a través de esa clave, puedo reparar y modificar el sistema desde cualquier posición del edificio, siempre ha estado en caso de emergencias… ¿qué sucedería si me ocurriese poner la médula de todo este monstruo en un sitio fijo, de forma que siempre tuviese que ir hasta allí para reparar, actualizar o, llanamente, modificar algo? ¿Qué pasaría si a esa zona le sucediese algo, por ejemplo, un común y natural incendio por tanta sobrecarga de corriente? ¿eh? ¡Todo el sistema aquí se caería! Entonces, poseyendo un control virtual, en vez de uno físico, segmentado por todo el inmueble con una clave poco descifrable, sin embargo confiable,… me ahorro todo esos problemas —le mostró la lengua, habiendo expuesto su punto.

—Sigue siendo de dudosa garantía… porque, de todas maneras, es _hackeable_.

—A los mismos humanos nos pueden lavar el cerebro y manipular… ¿qué crees de las máquinas?... —Sunhnne cruzó sus brazos.

—Light lo hacía —Ryuk ejemplificó, aunque no fuese el caso textualmente.

—Y no hablemos sólo de hackear… con un par de explosivos vuelas todo aquí… No existe la inmunidad total —la muchacha se encogió de hombros, ella no era _MacGyver_—. Probablemente, somos pocos en el mundo los que mantenemos una Gran Muralla China, moderna, a nuestro alrededor,… lamentablemente… jamás será suficiente, para mantenernos totalmente protegidos… Supongamos que de ahí radica la estrategia ¿no?

El chico de gafas refunfuñó como negativa, ella no lograba persuadirle.

—¡Bien!... —rugió—. Crearé un generador de claves, que procese y acepte una distinta cada día, por lo tanto nadie podrá robarlas, así no habrá errores ni "deslices"… ¿te parece? —cuestionó en tono agudo, con intenciones de aturdirlo y que dejase de discutirla.

—Sí, sí, mucho mejor… ardilla.

—Matt… ¿crees que Dallas haya sospechado que trabajo aquí?

—Según tus explicaciones, ¿no es patente?...

—Sí, seguro… ¿ella mencionó algo?

—Nop, nada al respecto… imagino que posees un aire de tecnología que sobresale por el estándar que otras compañías desarrollan, por eso, eres reconocible… siendo ella una antigua amiga tuya, mínimo debe haber olido que tú eras uno de nuestro proveedores, mecánicamente hablando...

—Ah, tiempo fuera… ¿quieres decir que ustedes no le confirmaron, finalmente, que yo trabajaba aquí?

—¿Teníamos que hacerlo?

Sunhnne dejó caer su cabeza rendida sobre el escritorio y se quejó sonoramente.

—¡Sí!... son unos bobos —habló como pequeña encaprichada a la cual han ignorado.

—Lo siento, no caí en ello… y dudo de la opinión que Ryuuzaki hubiese tenido al respecto.

—Ohu… —continuó lamentándose con las narices pegadas al pupitre.

—No te decepciones… ¿Qué esperabas?

—No lo sé… no pude imaginar mucho en pocos instantes…es que… es increíble que viniese… y yo me lo perdiese… Hay dos posibilidades; o tengo muy mala suerte, lo cual es imposible porque no creo en la suerte… o tú me estás mintiendo para molestarme y divertirte —levantó su cara y le señaló con un dedo—, ya que, ahora que lo pienso, ustedes podrían haber previsto perfecta y totalmente esto… Hmp… ¿No estás bromeando? ¿cierto?

—No, tonta, deja de imaginar cosas que no son, estoy hablando seriamente… No soy tan cruel como para engañarte de esa forma…

—Ooh, qué considerado, ¿significa que me aprecias? —agrandó los ojos y pestañeó cuan caricatura de animación japonesa, y Matt se preguntaba en qué forma esa expresión podría realizarse. Ryuk, la observó, curioso.

—En un modo muy, pero muy, remoto… pero sí —le confirmó.

—Quién lo diría, no son tan indiferentes conmigo…

—Quieras o no, se te llega a tener cariño… algo así, como a una mascota.

—¿Ah?... Si me guió por el concepto que ustedes tienen de mascota,… eres un idiota… —suspiró y yendo hacía atrás, se reclinó con el respaldo, depositando, de paso, sus pies sobre el escritorio—. A todo esto… me es difícil creer que Dallas se limitase o aceptase a ser una simple mensajera… además, en estos tiempos modernos ¿no hubiese bastado utilizar el Internet para comunicarse?... Aquí hay algo raro… ¿Por qué una celebridad como Misa Amane desearía hablar con un detective privado, nada más y nada menos, que L? ¿Qué clase de relación guardan?... comienzo a imaginar las cosas con otro rumbo…

—No te sientas sola… yo estoy igual…—le comprendió y agregó—. Sabes, yo mismo acompañé a Dallas hasta la salida… a decir verdad… hermoso carácter tiene.

—See… su simpatía es impresionante ¿no?... —por segunda vez trató con el recurso de la ironía, pero, en esta ocasión, con humor—. Espera… ¿no me habían dicho que ya las habían conocido?

—Bueno, yo no… Near y Mello tuvieron la oportunidad cuando L frecuentaba a Misa Amane.

—¿Frecuentaba? Yo utilizaría otro término —el shinigami no podía guardar silencio, no estaba en su capacidad hacerlo.

—¿No me digas?

—Te soy franco… por lo general, me relegan de algunas misiones o tareas… Es que…—estaba apostando su suerte si decidía abrir su boca para ciertos fines.

—¿Es que…?

—Es que... tengo prohibido hablar de información clasificada,… —al decirle eso, ella volteó, no le observó, tenía motivos para conservar molestia, el misterio había perdido su efecto emocionante para pasar a sólo producir tedio. Matt suspiró—, pero es estúpido que lo siga ocultando frente a ti, sabiendo que eres una colega más y que estarás por el resto de tu vida trabajando con nosotros,… tarde o temprano te enterarías…

—Vaya… ¿notaste el misterio?... ¿Acaso, es el secreto de la paz mundial? —bromeó sonriéndole sin marcas de cómo, realmente, hastiaba ser constantemente la desentendida.

—No,… pero vas a estar interesada en saberlo… ¿has oído de Kira?

—¿Killer?

—No, Kira… ¿no te es familiar? —Matt trataba, en lo posible, que ella fuese sacando conclusiones, de manera que él tuviese que ahorrarse explicaciones. Si bien, el shinigami contuvo su boca cerrada, ante la apertura de unos de sus temas favoritos, no ahorró su risotada.

—Se oye como _killer,_…

—Sí, es cierto, su fonética es casi la misma, y también su significado… ¿en verdad, no te suena?

Sunhnne perfiló su rostro, tratando de lograr una búsqueda, en sus archivos, que le reconociese algún resultado con ese vocablo.

—Sé que es obvio… pero ¿era un asesino? ¿cierto?... —había escuchado ese apelativo en las noticias, hacía ya muchísimo tiempo, sin embargo, le costaba rescatar a quién o por qué le pertenecía— ¡Oh! ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Ya capté! ¡el famoso asesino en serie que aterrorizó Japón hasta hace unos años atrás! ¡Sí! ¡lo recuerdo! —lo vociferó, como si fuese un gran logro, dado que su memoria no era certificada en calidad.

—Ése mismo…

—Déjame adivinar… ¿Fue L, quien lo arrestó?

—En efecto… ¿sabes más sobre ello?

—Nop, pues… los noticieros me aburren… y si no estoy mal, ocurrió en el período en el que me hallaba en el internado,… no teníamos muchos servicios, televisión ni pensarlo… apenas radio, así que… —ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿No tenían, si quiera, televisión?

—Larga historia…

—Da igual… Kira era un asesino que conseguía matar sin poner un dedo sobre sus víctimas y, también, era, justamente, Light Yagami, el hijo del Sr. Yagami, jefe de la policía japonesa…

—¿Light Yagami?

—Sí, nombre que también le corresponde al difunto novio de Misa Amane…

—Chan, chan, chan —el Dios de la muerte imitó a la banda sonora de la famosa película_ Psicosis_. Matt comenzaba a creer que lo más conveniente, frente a esto, sería que el shinigami siguiese comiendo y presumiendo manzanas voladoras, en lugar de acotar estupideces, sólo para hacerlo enfadar— ¿Qué? Es efecto dramático.

La chica y su expresividad jugaron, de modo que, sus fauces quedaron abiertas, como si de una consulta al médico y a su depresor lingual, se tratase.

—¿No mientes?

—No —rodó los ojos, ¿qué tendría de divertido hacerlo?

—Oh, Dios mío… ¿Acaso, es Misa Amane una criminal también?

—Sistemáticamente sí, teóricamente no… ella fue, en alguna manera, también una víctima de Kira.

—No puede ser…

—Calma, calma…

—¡Calma, nada!... ¡Qué demonios…! ¿Por qué tenía que ser ahora que comenzaba a caerme bien?... Ohuu, esto sinceramente, parece una maldición…

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ash, tenía la ilusión de que alguien por fin pudiese cuidar, como es debido, de Lizzie y Dallas… —exhaló—. Creí que, en definitiva, habría alguien allí para acogerlas... —reconoció con el surco de sus labios, hacia abajo —. Se salieron del fuego, pero se cayeron en las brasas…

—No te apresures…

—¿Qué no? Cómo esperas que piense, si una desquiciada está al cuidado y tutoría de ellas… —alivio de días, ahora ponzoña de preocupación—. Aah, Dios, ¿qué planeas?… —susurró suavemente, apreciando el cielorraso.

—Amane Misa no es ninguna desquiciada… ¿crees que estaría libre de ser así? Aunque sea paradójico, ella no mata ni a una mosca… No la conozco personalmente, pero L se ha asegurado de que ella no sea un peligro para alguien… lo que abarca, por supuesto, a tus amigas… Además ella no recuerda absolutamente nada de lo que ha hecho… Misa se cree una persona inofensiva y alejada de todo tipo de crímenes o delitos.

—¿Ha olvidado lo que hizo?... ¿Qué, perdió la memoria, amnesia permanente o es que no tiene consciencia?

—Sufrió un accidente automovilístico, luego del caso, desconozco lo sucedido específicamente… —su maestría en mentiras era de niveles superiores, gracias a su mentor, Ryuuzaki, campeón olímpico en dicho pecado—, sin embargo, los golpes recibidos produjeron traumatismos craneales, lo que conllevó a pérdida de memoria parcial, entre otras cosas… Puede decirse, que olvidó todo lo sucedido entre el asesinato de sus padres y el cierre del caso —tenía que hacerlo, así le revelaba datos, sin tener que entrometer a la cuestión de las libretas de la muerte.

—Mentiroso —Ryuk no sabía cómo calcar a una competente consciencia, pero, eso sí, era tan insoportable como una.

—¿Asesinato de sus padres? Entonces, ¿era verdad? ¿Los padres de Misa, tíos de Liz y Dal,… fueron igualmente asesinados?... lo leí por internet, pero no lo creí…

—Tengo entendido, que sí… no obstante, es una historia de lo más liada, si quieres mayor lujo de detalles… deberías consultarle a Ryuuzaki.

—O a mí —carcajeó el shinigami.

—Pero… si lo hago... él se enterará de que abriste la boca conmigo.

—Tarde o temprano pasaría… —le restó importancia—. Tiene que quedarte en claro, que la matriarca de esa reducida familia, es una mujer común y corriente, lúcida y con un sobre-desarrollado sentido materno… si no gustas de creerme… de nuevo, pregúntale a Ryuuzaki, él la conoce —¿defender al segundo Kira? Ni en sus más precipitadas acciones, lo que aquí impulsaba a Matt era alejar a Sunhnne de aquella inquietud cargosa, dando a conocer lo poco que sabía de la más famosa de esa trinidad de mujeres—. Ya sabes algo más, supongo,… L frecuenta a Misa y viceversa… no sé si será una relación de detective-criminal, sin embargo, L siempre busca asegurarse de que todo siga en orden… y en una de esas búsquedas; Near y Mello tuvieron la posibilidad de conocer a Lizzie y a Dallas.

—Ya veo… ¿puedo quedarme tranquila, entonces?... Todo aquí es muy inaudito —aunque la obviedad fuese más resaltante, no era el verdadero sentido de la frase.

—Pensé que ya te habrías acostumbrado… anímate, ellas están en buena manos, aunque no sea así a simple vista… —sonrió a su camarada. Sunhnne le correspondió.

—Si así dices… —aceptó renovada—. Aunque,... nada de lo que me has contado, lo encontré en internet… ni siquiera sobre que Misa sufrió un accidente.

Si bien inocentemente y sin percatarse, la muchacha comenzaba a percibir la mentira.

—Que sea una celebridad, no convierte a las fuentes de internet en biografías... no todo lo que lees es fiable, además parte de la información que te he dicho, era información clasificada…

—Sí, tienes razón… No debería dejarme llevar por opiniones ajenas.

—¿Qué quieres decirme? —más valía no ser una indirecta hacia él, ¿se había gastado hablando para nada?

—No me malentiendas… quiero decir que… hasta que no la conozca en persona, no tengo porqué conceptuarla… Mis opiniones tienen que desarrollarse a través de mis propias apreciaciones,… no por las de los demás… no obstante, por ahora, confiaré en lo que me has contado.

—Si quieres… hazlo —ya, desde su naturaleza, la mujer es ferviente personificación de la complicación, ¿para qué lo había escuchado, si ella no pretendía incorporar lo oído? A Matt ya le daba, rotundamente, igual—. Vas a tener mucho trabajo en estos próximos días… Ryuuzaki requerirá que arregles cuanto antes los destrozos de tu amiguita en los primeros suelos, o todavía más… que cambies toda la red de sistemas de seguridad…

—Como sea… es mejor entretener la cabeza en el trabajo, que pasármela maldiciendo por no haber estado aquí… a este paso, y porque L ni siquiera me tiene entre sus barajas… nunca las volveré a ver…

—¿Pesimista? ¿Tú? No seas extremista, mujer…

—Es que el pesimismo es contagioso…

—Menos mal, que la chifladura no. ¿Verdad?

—Lástima, porque tengo más cuerda dada de la que ustedes jamás podrán presumir, cuatro-ojos… —contraatacó sin pelos en la lengua, aunque no fuese su finalidad insultarlo ni mucho menos—. Contéstame... ¿me habías dicho que no tenían confirmado el cómo Misa Amane conocía esta localización? ¿Me equivoco?

—No, oíste bien,… aunque es obvio que nos rastreó.

—¿Rastreo, eh?... creo que, tengo un par de ideas… que será mejor que las deje para mañana para procesarlas mejor… —se acariciaba la barbilla como si fuese un científico y poseyese barba.

—Bien… —acotó Matt, bostezando, sin embargo hablando de liar—: Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué Dallas, no esperó a que Watari la recibiese, en vez de hacer lo que hizo? Siendo una conocida no hubiese habido problema alguno… ¿Qué necesidad?... Hum, ¿por qué complicarse?...Mhnmm… Está bien, ya entiendo por qué se enamoró de Mello… —Sí, en altavoz caviló, habiendo un receptor auditivamente muy despierto.

—¿Qué?

El cansancio, ése era el excrementó en el camino, que le obligaba a meter los andares en dónde no debía, entre otras palabras, la embarró.

—¿Se enamoró de… Mello? —con la mandíbula rígida, enderezándose sagazmente, lo tomó otra vez del cuello de su indumentaria—. ¿Quién?

—Dallas… o es lo que yo temo —respondió roncamente, consecuencia del agarre de ella sobre el cuello de su sudadera.

—Qué noticia —calificó Ryuk en desdén—. Del lado de Mello ya lo sabía… —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo?...

—Suéltame, no seas violenta... —le recriminó. Después, logró recuperar el aire, cuando ella le liberó y volvió a tomar asiento—. Quizá no sea bueno que te lo cuente, pero Dallas no se fue inmediatamente luego de finalizar los convenios con Ryuuzaki,… él le preguntó qué tanto quería por sus silencios, ya que de alguna forma hay que mantenerlas calladas, sin embargo… ella pidió ver a Mello, así que yo la llevé hasta él… —narró lo que restaba, ¿qué de otra, si ya había metido la pata? No utilizaría la mentira para zafar de ésta.

—¿Ver a Mello?

—Sí, eso, entre mucho… me llevó a pensar a que me perdí más de lo que pensaba, o que no me han contado la historia completa…

—¿Tengo que imaginar? —Sonny enarcó una ceja, luego sonrió dulcemente, juntando sus manos con ojos soñadores—. ¿Dallas se enamoró? Awww… Okay, tengo que admitir que ése puede ser uno de los milagros más egoístas que haya oído…

—Je… y ¿hay que suponer que eres una buena amiga?

—¡Lo soy!... Es que hay que aceptarlo, Dal no es de las personas que vayan por ahí cantándole a la vida,… hoy no es un día rarísimo, es un mega-plus-giga-híper-ultra día raro… —miró hacia las alturas, como buscando asegurarse, de que el techo no se le cayese, encima, de bruces—. Un momento… Se siente atraída por uno de ustedes… ¿eso qué tiene de bueno?

Ignoró el sentido ofensivo, y además, tuvo que concordar con ella:

—Pues nada… en verdad —por la mueca decepcionada que manifestó sin remedio, Sunhnne olvidó sus ideas. ¿Qué ocurría?—. Dime… una tediosa explicación por parte mía, o ahorrarte el tiempo observándolo por ti misma… ¿qué prefieres?

—¿Huh? ¿Para… qué?

—Olvídalo… hagamos las cosas más directa —dispuso sus dedos a trabajar sobre los teclados holográficos. Eligió semana, específico día y hora, y el resto fue _play_, las pantallas no crearon espera con las grabaciones. Sunhnne abrió sus ojos al tope natural de éstos.

Lo que ella debía ver constaba, tal vez mucho menos, de diez minutos. No quería amargarle, pero no sería el único al tanto de lo sucedido. La pantalla más colosal, poseía su imagen partida a la mitad, del lado derecho mostraba cuando Matt había acompañado a la joven Amane, del lado izquierdo, la escenita desarrollada horas atrás en la azotea. Las grabaciones, no poseían audio.

Matt llevó a su organismo a una posición vertical, queriéndose estirarse y alejar al intenso fantasma del estrés. Dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y dirigió su andar hasta el final del salón. Ya que la distancia podría surtirle provechosa en casos de reacciones violentas por parte de su compañera, además, quería fumar. Observó los ascensores en frente de sus narices y como la luz de éstos eran lo único que patentizaba la presencia del humo del cigarrillo prendido.

Inhaló con arrebato y luego exhaló como cuando una tetera, de acero inoxidable, lo hacía con el vapor, al hervir agua. De una u otra forma esperaba que así pasase con sus pensamientos, consumiéndose hasta quedar en una sucia colilla a la cual pisaría o desecharía luego. Sabía que la adicción era un vacio y que era miserable que a su vida solamente le prometiese tabaco en vuelto en papel para fumar. Sin embargo, ¿qué más daba? Él no era el único hostelero de sensaciones desfallecientes. Quizá fuere la constante presencia de la muerte, que ahora miraba interesada, junto con la muchacha, las grabaciones, lo que le hiciese sentirse así. La vida era corta, así de natural como de llano.

Él era un espectador, casi un extra si de un film se tratase. Dispuesto a apreciar, pero no a experimentar. Las emociones fuertes no estaban dirigidas a él, pese a que teóricamente viviese el día a día del mismo modo que sus amigos. Y puede que la teoría, fuese rota por la práctica, ya que ¿qué diferencia podría haber entre sus vidas? Probablemente, lo que a los ojos de Sunhnne, en ese instante, llamasen la atención —para bien o para mal—.

¿Quiénes, qué eran esas mujeres? Eran, hasta lo que él podría ver, el único enigma que existía entre ellos, a lo único que se le podía atribuir secreto. Se había vuelto palpable. No requería descripciones de alguna clase, porque no tenía intenciones de conocérselas específicamente a ellas, sino, de ampliar lo que sabía de sus colegas, de percatarse del fruto que había infectado a todos allí, excepto a él. Matt no podría pasar de página hasta no matar el hambre de su curiosidad. Y como uno de esos antiguos CD rayados, volvía a meditar sobre la misma pista de reproducción, ¿qué es lo que no sabía? Hablando más allá de lo que podría o no adivinar o ser predecible.

Tenía su llavero-cenicero en su bolsillo, donde ahora estaba dejando el resto de su cigarrillo, en realidad, constaba de una fina cadena, de la cual pendía una cajita metálica de tamaño regular. Había tranquilidad y sorprendía que Sonny no se hubiese alzado contra él, por estar fumando y convirtiéndola a ella en una fumadora pasiva, como siempre se quejaba. Amagó a buscar un nuevo cigarro que prender y consumir, mas, quiso previamente dar un vistazo hacia lo que sucedía a sus espaldas, por si las moscas —por prudencia— dado que había percibido el cambio de luces proyectadas en el suelo, pese a estar dado vuelta, lo que indicaba que las breves escenas de las grabaciones, que había programado para reproducir, habían acabado.

Ryuk, al que no le atraían aquellos males humanos que no vinculasen traición y/o corrupción, no supo qué opinar, ante el "engaño" amoroso —cuando éste, es en verdad, una clase de traición—. Sin embargo, lo que ahora succionaba su atención, estaba más cercano a él, de hecho, algo más a abajo de su esquelética cabeza. La humana con prospecto de _hippie_, sentada en silla de escritorio, mantenía la cabeza gacha. La sutil, perceptible sólo para el shinigami, esencia de la sal, era la prueba de la inestabilidad que lo humanos sufrían, eran de emocionales como de rayadas las cebras.

Es que era desalentador, más de lo que una simple apariencia podría prometer, para cualquiera que conociese la dureza de la sobrevivencia.

Sunhnne, con objeto de frenar los productos de su entrante frustración, fruncía el ceño pero sin cerrar sus ojos, afilados, acumulando cólera. La noción de continuar en una guerra, que carece de fin próximo, le ahogaba nuevamente. Porque sólo ella era capaz de comprender la profundidad del dolor de una de sus más allegadas colegas, de quién llamaba hermana.

Matt, con poca y nula idea, de la impresión que hubiese podido fabricar la muchacha, regresó a su puesto frente a los monitores, curioso de haber hecho lo correcto o no.

—¿Sunhnne? —posó su mano sobre el hombro derecho de ella. Al instante la ecologista, con gesto brusco, rechazó tal acto, sin embargo, suavizó rápidamente la rigidez sobre sus hombros—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

No le contestó.

—¿Sunhnne? —

¡Rápido! ¡Tenía que anotar la fórmula! Por fin había dado con la manera de lograr callarla.

—Demonios —masculló ella pesarosa, admitiendo que sus amigas, eran las personas más saladas que hubiese conocido, especialmente Dallas, que se había vuelto a apegar a la expresión de _pobre diablo_.

—¿Qué…?

—Matt… ¿Por qué no me dijiste, desde un principio, que Mello no le correspondía a Dallas? —preguntó sin elevar el rostro.

—No lo sé… era fácil suponerlo… ¿no?

—No —contradijo—. Si lo sabías… entonces, ¿por qué la llevaste hasta él?

—Era el pago por su silencio —se encogió de hombros, lavándose las manos—, ella lo quiso así.

—No, Dallas no haría eso... no lo haría, no es ninguna estúpida… no se arriesgaría a acercársele a alguien si no está del todo segura,… considerando cómo pesa su orgullo, lo antipática y antisocial qué es… Dallas tiene que haber creído lo contrario, de no ser así, no le habría ni mirado siquiera… —aquella muchacha de cabellos bermellón, retornó a una pose más erguida, no obstante, su flequillo cumplía de cortina cerrada sobre su contemplación, gracias a ello, Matt no podía saber si ese quiebre en su voz era su imaginación o verdaderamente ella sollozaba—. Mello la engañó.

—Nha, espera, no empieces a unir y agregar piezas que no existen…

—¿Qué no existen? —inquirió con la voz temblorosa.

—Sí…

—Tú mismo pareciste sorprendido de ver a Mello con una chica.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón… Pese a que Mello es muy sociable, él prefiere atragantarse de trabajo, antes que perder el tiempo con mujeres… es por eso que nunca me esperé hallarlo a los besuqueos con Linda, y bien… al parecer, Dallas tampoco… La llevé con él, pesando que podrían hablar tranquilamente, pero no fue así… —tomó asiento y trató de buscar los ojos de su compañera, aunque, no obtuvo contacto visual, ella se rehusaba a mirar otra cosa que no fuese su regazo—. No sé qué tramarán esos dos, especialmente Linda… como tampoco sé, qué fue lo que sucedió en un año y pico de convivencia.

—¿Año y pico de convivencia? —¿de qué?

—Sep,… Mello y Near, convivieron un poco más de un año, con tus amigas… gracias a que L tenía que arreglar asuntos con Misa.

—Ah,… —acotó murmuradoramente—. Así se entiende mejor…

—Vuelvo a repetirte, que no tengo ni idea de lo que ocurrió… sin embargo, es absolutamente dable que haya sucedido enamoramientos —continuaba en su búsqueda, ¿cuál era el motivo de la sensibilidad de ella? ¿tanto le dolía ver mal a una camarada? El joven de goggles estaba confundido—. A decir verdad, Dallas, antes de verlos a ellos en la azotea, se veía confiada…

—Oh, Dal… —susurró el nombre y luego sus pómulos volvían a mojarse.

—¿Sunhnne?... ¿Estás llorando?

—Déjame sola…

—Ay, vamos… no es para tanto.

—¡Cállate! —bramó—. Es indudable que ustedes no saben por lo que hemos pasado nosotras…

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver con esto? —Matt se encogió en su lugar o más bien eligió la retirada. Ni por asomo habría imaginado que ella reaccionaría así frente a unas simples grabaciones.

Ella gimoteó silenciosamente.

—Cuando vives sólo porque el oxigeno es gratis, no notas que en una guerra; la vida es el más implícito canto de victoria... —suspiró, Sunhnne alzó su perfil, demostrando un semblante cariacontecido, con los ojos húmedos—. Nosotras, cuando más niñas… no tuvimos las cosas fáciles, ya sea porque estábamos atrapadas en un orfanato que oscilaba entre un campo de concentración y un reformatorio o porque constantemente éramos atacadas porque tanto Dallas como Lizzie eran hijas de un magnate mafioso… ¿Sabes? Por unos instantes, deseas que todo acabe, que haiga algo de paz… pero, luego, recuerdas que no va a suceder… Matt, adivina: ¿Cuántos amigos crees que tengo?

El chico titubeó torpemente por uno un nudo atravesado en su garganta, producto de la repentina cuestión y reacción de ella, y porque no sabía qué contestarle, pues no parecía existir costos para el padecimiento de su compañera.

—Exacto —corroboró—. Casi ninguno… ¿Y si ustedes lo son verdaderamente? No lo sé… —el tercero en la línea sucesoria arqueó una ceja, naciéndole una incómoda sensación; el arrepentimiento por haberle mostrado a Sonny, aquellas grabaciones, puesto que verla así de quebrada, de un momento a otro, estaba volviéndose ácido para él—. Yo ingresé un tiempo antes que ellas al internado,… y hasta que ellas no se presentaron en ese asqueroso orfanato, yo no tuve ni una sola amistad… me aislaban, no sólo los demás huérfanos, sino que también los propios docentes del lugar… creían que estaba… chiflada… Ellas llegaron, y fueron a las únicas que mi personalidad, no ahuyentó… Liz y Dal, con el tiempo, con las vivencias, se volvieron únicas para mí, las hermanas que nunca tuve… ¿Entonces? ¿Qué crees? Cuando alguien que aprecias, sufre… sufres tú también, es irremediable... —su quejidos y sus esfuerzos por frenar alguna de las lágrimas que sus lagrimales desprendían y que luego descendían por sus mejillas, eran visibles, sin embargo, no habría manera hablar y tratar de no llorar al mismo tiempo. Sonny nunca supo como enmendar esa sensibilidad suya tan crónica.

—Sunhnne detente. Lo siento mucho, ya comprendí la-

—No, no lo has hecho… y tampoco puedes sentirlo. Ya he comprobado que ustedes provienen de lugares y ambientes muy distintos a los de nosotras —el rechazo de aquella disculpa, iba influenciado por dos razones: Matt no era responsable de lo sucedido y ella aborrecía aquellos perdones por cortesía, ya que eran huecos—. Cuando es bruto el trato que la vida te otorga… aprendes y conoces el valor de cada centímetro que posee cada cosa… Ves el precio que tiene todo y cuán duro es pagarlo… Y ¿qué lo remedia? ¿qué te ayuda a mantenerte a flote? Tu alrededor, sea éste pobre o no, porque siempre hay algo por lo que tengas que luchar… Cuando alguien te da una mano, te da su amistad, su confianza, créeme que no hay mayor coro de ángeles que ése… Porque, un hombro amigo, es aquella muleta ante una dolorosa fractura… Ellas siempre me ampararon como viceversa… Sin embargo, Dallas siempre fue un hueso duro de roer…. Cuando la conocí, la depresión suya era tal, que ni por fuerzas divinas sonreiría. No caes en cuenta lo que me costó, en un principio, ganarme su amistad, ¡lo difícil que fue quitarle esa mirada de muerta viviente!...

—¿Una persona de complicado temperamento?... —musitó Matt retóricamente, ya que, aunque fuese problemático que ella le creyese, él sabía de lo que Sunhnne relataba.

—Por ello, me frustra que el tarado de Mello, haya podido ganarse su entera confianza, hasta el punto de enamorarla, porque creo yo que nunca le había sucedido a Dallas algo así, para que después la deseche como hace con los envoltorios de sus barras de chocolate… —ella lamentaba tal cosa, mientras sus ojos ardían por lagrimas o quizás furia hacia el único rubio en el equipo—. Él está arruinando todo lo que yo hice para que Dal fuese menos… cubito de hielo… Ohuuu, sí aquel subnormal entendiese que ella lo ve como un estúpido príncipe azul… —se aferró a la base de la silla, mientras atiesaba su quijada—. Pero, claro, qué pueden saber ustedes… si son una manga de niñitos mimados...

—¿Insinúas que somos unos malcriados?

—¡Sí!... Comienzo a cansarme de sus niñeces. Creen que por ser prodigios, pueden llevarse el mundo por delante, que los sentimientos y sensaciones son de mentes inferiores y por eso los suprimen.

—¡Oye! ¡No somos ninguna clase de sujetos prepotentes ni ególatras!

—Ah, ¿no…? Quizá no con exactitud, pero… Dime... ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuvieron que mover un dedo por conseguir su propio alimento?... Ajá y no hablo de ir hasta la cafetería-dulcería.

—¿Cuál es tu punto?

Ella suspiró.

—Lo que para ustedes parecen trivialidades, para nosotras han sido nuestros sostenes por mucho tiempo…

—¿Trivialidades?

—Sí, quizás, veas exagerado todo esto o no le encuentres sentido o pienses que es una bobería porque nunca has tenido la necesidad de valorarlo realmente… y ojalá que nunca la tengas, porque esas oportunidades, por lo general, son resultado de desdichas… Para mí, amigo, es sinónimo de _compañero de batalla_… —ella apartó su vista, ya sin noción de si todavía estaba lagrimeando —. Dallas creyó en Mello, pensando que él sabría lo valioso y pesado que son los sentimientos…

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Porque, ambas pensamos, a veces, muy parecido… —sonrió amargamente—. Lo que más me punza… es ver que ella haya recuperado esa mirada… cuando los observó a ellos besándose, ella parecía un zombi... vacía,… no lo sé, no lo sé… —volvió a agachar la cabeza, mientras arrugaba la nariz, en un acto desesperado por no continuar lloriqueando. No obstante, no contaba con el apoyo de, quien pronto se volvería un, potencial, amigo, porque Matt la acogía en un abrazo—. Es todo muy de golpe, así que no puedo ver y pensar mucho más allá de las apariencias…

—Es cierto… tal vez, estemos apresurándonos demasiado… todo debe tener una explicación… no malinterpretemos —aconsejó el muchacho con gafas de aviación, mientras dejaba que ella refugiase su rostro entre su cuello y hombro.

—Tienes razón… sin embargo, si es como se ve… Mello las pagará, lo aseguro.

—Sonny,… por favor, reconsidera lo que estás pensando hacer… Dallas es la que se debe sentir despecho,… no tú.

—Hmn… no eres mi madre.

—Y aunque lo fuese, dudo que me atenderías —iba en referencia al poco interés que la ambientalista profesaba por su progenitora, paradójicamente contrario a la circunstancia—. Ahora, ¿quién es la llorona?... los chicos consentidos y genios somos buenos oyentes ¿no? —se burló con fines de confortar—. Te afecta mucho lo que le suceda a tus allegados ¿ah?... No pareciera que fueses tan sensitiva… Creo que estás llorando más que la propia Dallas…

—Esto es un mar… mis manzanas se mojan —poético o no, Ryuk tenía que dar la nota, luego de permanecer en silencio tasando lo peliagudo que podía ser comprender a una mujer.

—Es así… no puedo evitarlo… lo que me duele ver mal a los míos, es lo que no me duele cuando recibo alguna lesión física… —ella le correspondió, con retraso, el abrazo.

—Eres rara.

—Y tú hueles a cigarrillo —su tono chillón retornaba de la mano con su humor.

Tras pensar que los humanos podían ser nauseabundos de distintas formas —el sentimentalismo o la propia barbarie—, el shinigami se vio obligado a traspasar su atención a cualquier otra cosa que no fuese lo presenciado durante esa hora. Y para su fortuna, la cual no debería existir siendo él una criatura casi inmortal, uno de los elevadores colaboraba con su hipotéticamente asqueada visión. Aunque no fuese exactamente lo que el Dios de la muerte albergaba en mente, era otro cuadro que mirar, que tacañamente difería de lo último visto y exasperado.

Desde un comienzo, fue una artimaña suya burlarse, hasta alcanzar un injuriamiento colectivo, de los sentimientos de cada uno allí. Ahora, dicho tema, estaba para Ryuk, no como un arma de diversión, sino como una molestia incrustada entre ceja y ceja —figurativamente, porque una de las carencias faciales de Ryuk, eran sus cejas—.

Y allí iba el segundo malentendido del día:

—¿Decías…? Te lo dije… yo estaba en lo correcto —Linda se jacta de su intuición femenina ante Mello.

—¿El qué?

—Míralos —señaló energéticamente mientras el sucesor hacia esfuerzo por vislumbrar. Ambos salían del ascensor y ambos se percataban, uno más rápido que el otro, inconvenientemente del, inocente y sutil, abrazo compartido entre compañeros de trabajo.

Aunque mudo debiese quedarse por la sorpresa, prefirió agregar y aparentar que no había importancia de por medio, por tal acto:

—Es un abrazo… —ellos mismos habían compartido un beso, y no hubo algo involucrado realmente, entonces ¿qué con un abrazo? Definitivamente, Linda tenía la costumbre de ver todo como una telenovela.

—¿Por qué todo está tan oscuro? —ella le hizo caso omiso. Y con aquella pregunta, afloraba otra, en vez de una respuesta: ¿cómo los había identificado tan rápido a sus compañeros en el final del salón, allá, por donde las pantallas, si la luz solamente provenía de éstas y su alcance era de, máximo, dos metros? Había admitirlo, Linda poseía vista de águila—.Ugh… Ustedes, tienen manías de murciélagos…

—No, más bien manías de perezosos... el interruptor termo-magnético no está muy lejos.

—¿Podrías encenderlo? —y esa pregunta estaba muy alejada de serlo, ciertamente.

—Ya qué.

¡Hágase la luz! Y la luz se hizo, y si fuese en contexto bíblico, a esto se le llamaría "día". Pero aquí, no habría tal esplendor, porque más que iluminar, oscurecería, por muy incoherente que sonase.

—¿Ohuu…? ¿Qué tocaste…? —Sunhnee se separó de Matt, mientras entrecerraba los ojos por el repentino cambio de luces, tratando acostumbrar, de nuevo, su visión.

—Yo no hice nada.

—No inventes,… ahora estoy ciega —exageró. Refregó sus ojos, y descartó la idea sobe la telequinesia de sus compañeros, que fundamentase el encendido de la luminaria. Entre tanto reconocía y recorría el escenario, tarde o temprano, dio con los nuevos allí, que no tardó en asociar con emociones—. ¡Mello! ¡tú, maldito imbécil! —la ecologista rugió, de súbito, enderezándose.

—¿Ah?

—Oh, vaya… Qué malhablada —calificó Linda tomando una actitud despótica.

El aludido saludó con un movimiento de su mano, pensando que la muchacha lo había insultado, sólo porque estaba de nuevo encaprichada con alguna manía ecologista y deseaba sermonearlo con ello.

—¡Sonny! —Matt saltó tras ella, después de ver como ésta estaba decidida por el homicidio, pues había emprendido marcha hacia Mello—, ¿a dónde crees que vas?,… detente, boba —la abrazo por la espalda, buscando frenarla e inmovilizarla. Matt intentó gestearle a su amigo que corriese para escapar, aunque, en parte, tuviese muy bien ganado el enfado de Sunhnee.

—Suéltame… lo mato.

—No, no seas tan impulsiva… ¿qué habíamos acordado?

—¡Ahora no interesa!

—¡Sí, sí interesa!... déjame que hable con él, antes de tomar medidas homicidas…

—Pero-

—¡No intentes nada! —le tranquilizó Matt luego de que ella forcejease, tratando zafarse de él.

—No voy a prometerlo —masculló ella.

—¡Lo harás!... y este asunto no te incumbe a ti, objetivamente.

—Ni a ti tampoco.

—Sí, pero yo no planeo ningún delito.

—Tsk —chasqueó la lengua, mientras esperaba que Matt la soltase.

A ninguno de los dos, le importaba, verdaderamente, el show que estuviesen dando.

—Toma ese saco de ratas, antes de que éstas se sigan pudriendo y aromatizando el lugar,… y vete —el fumador la liberó, ya seguro de que nadie allí saldría herido, por el momento—. Déjame, por ahora, esto a mí…

—Bien —escupió indignada, en tanto que retrocedió a buscar, entre las sillas, el costal con los roedores—. Pero, esto no se quedará así…

—Sólo márchate.

¿Qué acontecía por esos lares? Mello comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber pasado todo el día en la azotea. Aunque esas discusiones fuesen corrientes como el agua.

—Ni modo, estás muerto… —sentenció, nadie más y nadie menos, que el shinigami hacia el segundo en la línea sucesoria, y esa era una de los únicos parlamentos, que efectivamente le tocaba decir. El muchacho blondo debatió cerebralmente la acepción sarcástica de lo expresado por Ryuk, a lo que éste carcajeó antes de esfumarse de la escena, atravesando una pared.

Mello no era el único, _fuera de onda_, la joven a su lado estaba igual.

—Hmn… ¿qué ese olor? —inquirió Linda luego de recibir y analizar una fetidez, que no podía ser lo que ella creía.

—Has tenido el día libre… ¿qué tal te fue, Sonny? —se internó en el salón, siendo seguido por Linda, hasta llegar a ellos. Eso parecía un acto suicida, habiendo oído como lo había tratado, la ambientalista, con sólo verlo.

Matt mantenía reojo sobre la antedicha, por si algún arrebato de último lugar, se daba. Hubiese preferido que Mello guardase distancia.

—¡Qué te importa! ¡A ti no te importa nada! —contestó ella rabiosamente, en seguida, pasando al lado de ambos muchachos recién llegados, y creando una salida dramática y ruidosa, con saco y todo. Gustase o no, había heredado, en parte, el carácter de su madre, al menos por el lado del enojo y su modo de canalizarlo.

Sunhnee subió a uno de los elevadores, pero antes de que las puertas se cerrasen, señaló a Mello y cortó, imaginariamente, su garganta con un dedo. El amenazado volvió a preguntarse: _¿Qué demonios…?_ Le encantaría que algo, hoy, tuviese un poco de sentido.

—Je, je —Matt rió artificialmente para disuadir cuestiones—. Está loca ¿no?

Ambos se mostraron de acuerdo.

—Sí, definitivamente esa chica es muy extraña —concordó Linda.

—Sep, pero… sinceramente ¿qué le sucede? —Mello sabía que la locura de Sunhnne no era cimiento sólido de excusa.

—Ha de estar en sus días —quitó importancia, fácilmente, el muchacho de goggles.

—Qué peculiar que un chico sepa ese tipo de detalles —Linda sospechó de él.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —contraatacó de mala gana, con una consulta.

—A decir verdad… Sí, antes de irme, yo también, a descansar… quisiera que me confirmaras a qué horario partiremos mañana... nunca me lo dijiste —reclamó ella.

—A las trescientas treinta horas.

—¿Tan temprano?... De ser así, tengo que correr ahora misma a la cama, si pretendo dormir algo.

—Así son los itinerarios aquí, así funcionan las cosas…

—Me lleva —contestó un poco decepcionada de no poder dormir lo deseado.

—Aprovecha el tiempo, vete a descansar, Linda —Mello le aconseja.

—Sí, a eso me dirijo —ella giró y tomó camino hacia los ascensores—. Sin embargo, antes iré con Near, deseo hablar con él, también.

—Como quieras.

—Buenas noches, chicos.

—Buenas noches —contestaron Matt y Mello, al unísono.

El fumador regresó a su asiento, mientras tanto el segundo ascensor prendía partida en pocos intervalos luego.

No mujeres, no shinigamis, no mayordomos ni alguno de los aparentes autistas del equipo. Únicamente un par de hermanos de biología distinta. Y, de hecho, Matt trataba de recurrir a sus recuerdos, para que éstos le memorasen lo mucho que valoraba a su colega, antes de amonestarlo. Mas, estaba harto de pasársela hablando y pensando sobre lo ocurrido en esas últimas diez horas —aunque, lo que importase, de verdad, hubiese ocurrido en menos de dos—. Pese a lo que pensase, era contundente que Mello debía saberlo y de rodeos había habido lo suficiente. Y, concretamente, era una estupidez, casi en su totalidad, de la cual Sonny había hecho un drama recargado. Tenían mayores problemas que utilizar para calentar y freír las neuronas. Sin embargo, dio su palabra a la muchacha, como último recurso para detenerla. Había que pensar mejor en lo que se ofrecía.

Anexando que, Matt no creía en la pesadez de sus palabras sermoneadoras, a causa de que no había diferencias de edades y él no era quien para juzgar a Mello.

—Mhnmm… ¿qué es lo que huele tan mal?

—Sunhnne.

—No quiero saber —comentó rápidamente, con un blanqueo de ojos.

A pesar de ello, el muchacho rubio, extrajo, de una de las pocas gavetas unidas al escritorio, una barra típica de chocolate.

—Hoy ha sido un día tranquilo.

—Habla por ti… dime, rompecorazones… ¿qué te traes con Linda? ¿Algo que quieras contarme?

—¿Rompe…corazones?... —musitó Mello sin tomar asiento. Ya le había parecido que no había existido la bastante privacidad entre ellos en la azotea—. ¿Nos espiaste? ¿Sabías lo de Linda?

—Yo no lo decía por Linda —si bien no sabía qué había sucedido con ella (aunque bastase que mirase un poco más atento las grabaciones), comentaba para comenzar guiar las primeras conclusiones de su amigo y que éste supiese como saborizarlas, de preferencia, con culpa.

Matt agachó su organismo, sin despegar su trasero de la silla, para buscar la bolsa, que había depositado por debajo de los escritorios, para entregársela a su compañero y cumplir con la enmienda. Accesoriamente tratar de ir zurciendo el asunto.

—Tuyo —acotó antes de lanzarle la bolsa de inequívoco contenido oscuro, la que Mello atrapó por inercia, sin pensarlo, ya que luego se planteó qué tenía en manos.

—Ah, mira, uno de mis chalecos… creí que lo había perdido… o que Sunhnne lo había hurtado por alguna venganza suya… ¿dónde lo hallaste?

—Dallas.

—¿Cómo? —creyó no oír bien.

—Sí… Dallas.

—¿Qué…? —habló mientras masticaba su dulce. El impulsor de su circulación, aquel órgano vital, pegó tumbos, figurativamente.

—Hablamos de aquella Amane, ¿no?... Ella nos visitó hoy, y te dejo eso… aparentemente olvidaste empacarlo cuando se marcharon de la casa de las Amane —Matt, despatarrado a su comodidad entre la silla y el escritorio, hablaba taciturno.

—¿Dallas estuvo aquí? —de la sorpresa, el pedazo de chocolate masticado se le cayó de la boca, el fumador admitió que la reacción de Sonny había sido menos asquerosa—. ¿Bromeas? —sus ojos se minimizaron con cierto titilar.

—Ese chaleco no vino solo.

—¿Dallas Amane? ¿Ella misma?

—Que sí, hombre.

No era cierto. No sería bueno que lo fuese.

—Pero ¿cómo?... —Mello miró hacia el suelo cavilándolo, Matt se encogió de hombros—. No puede ser… No es posible que ella haya podido venir hasta aquí… no conocen esta localización, ¡no tendrían que saber nada acerca de nosotros!... no dejamos rastros…

—Pues, al parecer, ellas hallaron la forma… Dallas vino como emisaria de su tutora, a comunicar y tratar algunos asuntos con L —acá iba con la segunda función de esa anécdota, aunque fuese a ser una versión más resumida, pues su mejor amigo no necesitaba de tantos detalles para entenderlo.

—¿Asuntos?... ¿Qué asuntos?... fuese lo que fuese, Ryuuzaki dejó una línea de comunicación instalada en esa casa… ¿por qué no la utilizaron?

—Por las apariencias, dado que tenemos esa maldita interferencia, se ha cortado dicha línea… es lo que se supone… porque Misa Amane, ya le había escrito a L.

—Matt… espero, que por tu conveniencia, esto no sea una estúpida mentira para joderme…

—¿Y por qué crees yo haría algo así?

—Lo disfrutas.

—Sí, es cierto, por causa que eres tan inflamable como el aguarrás… pero ¿cómo supondrías que yo sabría que este tema sería lo suficiente hastioso como para utilizarlo en tu contra? Es más, ¿cómo crees que yo estaría enterado del asunto, si quiera? Hay cosas que ni tú ni Near me confiaron saber… y que hoy he terminado de enterarme —lo encerró con facilidad y apreció el leve rasgo de asombro en el temple de Mello, por su reclamo hecho. Encendió su segundo cigarrillo.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Crees que hay algo que no te haya dicho?

—Sí… claro… aunque no tuviese relevancia alguna, sabes que me gusta enterarme de todo… lo admito, soy un poco chismoso…—exhaló cuando concluyó y ejemplificó luego—: Además, no me parece poco que una de las Amane se haya enamorado de ti —exageró la idea con unos gestos de manos.

—¿Alguna de ellas enamoró de mí? —quitó su mirada de su mejor amigo, para focalizarla en las pantallas, no obstante, su atención estaba situada en cosas, de momento, etéreas —. ¿Quién de ellas? —retornó sus ojos hacia su amigo. A Matt le chocó hondamente el tono acelerado de Mello, y como sus ojos lo acompañaban, expresando el palpitar de su corazón. Esa ansiedad era de móvil dudosa.

—¿De quién más? Por Dallas se originó esta cuestión ¿no?

¡No tenía cimientos! Matt tenía que estar inventando.

—Ella se enamoró de mí… —controló su emoción naciente, o lo intentó. Sin embargo, él no era ningún caído del catre, ¿cómo es que Matt podía saberlo y él no?—. ¿De dónde has sacado tal cosa?

—Fue muy evidente cuando ella le pidió a Ryuuzaki verte y él me solicitó que la llevase contigo,… si hubiera estado enterado de que estabas con Linda… jamás la hubiese llevado hasta la azotea…

¡NO!

—¿¡Qué! ¿¡Ella me vio con Linda! —su corazón dio un vuelco, sensación que medicinalmente corresponde a extrasístole auricular, pero que para Mello era una desazón hiriente que comenzaba a acelerar la pulsación en mencionado órgano.

—En efecto… si no me crees, revisa las grabaciones del día, Sunhnne ya lo hizo…—el chico blondo contempló el escritorio, de manera que no pareciese seguir prestando escucha—. Hermano, lo siento si esto te causa molestia… pero tenía que decírtelo,… Siendo franco y machista, tengo que admitir que nada mal, dos chicas en un día no está nada, nada mal… considerado lo poco que tenemos de oportunidades para ligar… No te conocía ese lado. Mis respetos, Mello… ¿Mello? —el aludido no estaba siendo su oyente

—¿Ligar?... ¿supones que yo estaba ligando? —lo fulminó, tensando su mandíbula y puños al expresarse. Matt dudó de su seguridad por unos minutos, advirtiendo lo livianos y convenientes que eran para arrojar alguno de los monitores sobre el escritorio. Su amigo no lo había ignorado del todo.

—Pues, así se vio, Mello —encontró firmeza, no dejaría que le intimidase, después de todo él debía sermonearlo—. Tanto Sonny como Dallas vieron lo mismo que yo.

El fan de los productos del cacao, dilató su mirada y relajó sus hombros, en una actitud que traqueteaba entre la decepción y la derrota. Abandonó su dulce color café sobre el escritorio mientras tomaba asiento. Estupefacto para mal, aunque su sorpresa no fuese más que neto acopio de pensamientos aturdidos y, de algún modo, inconscientes, uno tras otro, sobre algo que presintió y había comprendido en ese momento. Matt concibió, como una especie de sombra gris, se generaba con infraestructura de tempestad, sobre su compinche, de toda la vida.

Y a lo que no atribuyó porqué ni espera, fuese que Mello dejase caer, con toda crudeza, su cabeza contra el escritorio, lo que pareciese que hubiese sido más una voluntad desmedida que un torpe accidente.

—Mierda —masculló atormentado, aunque su dolor no tuviese que ver con el dinámico malestar que conquistaba toda la zona de su tabique en conjunto con la de su frente. La impotencia no poseía semejante físico que importase.

—Eso… no era necesario —comentó el chico de gafas de aviación. Preferiría, en un cien por cien, con pesar de que no era un saco de box, que su compañero se desquitase de aquella frustración con él a que se hiciese daño, así mismo, de ese modo.

Sus labios se comprobaron humedecidos por una esencia exterior a la boca. No provenían de sus ojos, por lo que no eran lágrimas, las yemas de sus dedos, recogieron un liquido de color vino, resultante de su nariz. No le dio importancia, cuando pudiese haberse hecho una seria contusión o, inclusive, una fractura en su tabique. Es que no iba a hallar, por lo visto, un desestresante rápido. Volteó hacia su amigo fumador, sin despegar la cabeza del escritorio, quien lo observó alarmado y se le aproximó.

—¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Verdad?... eres un idiota —masculló Matt mientras extraía de uno de sus bolsillos, un paquete de pañuelos descartables—. Toma… límpiate,… —le ofreció mientras Mello le daba una ojeada extraviada—. Vamos con Watari, para que te revise… va a ser el colmo, si por esto te lesionas de esa manera…

—No, deja… Matt… contéstame, ¿hace cuanto que Dallas se marchó?

—¿Huh?... ah… harán, alrededor de unas seis horas… ¿Por qué? —y con eso ¿qué? No podía hacer mucho enterándose de eso, mas, pudiese ser el analgésico, aunque esto no lo sabía ninguno de los dos, para que Mello recobrase su determinación y confianza en su visión.

—¿Y en qué llegó hasta aquí?

—Veamos… según sus propias palabras… viajó en el jet privado de su tutora…

—Y… del mismo modo debió haberse ido… o no —levantó su cabeza mientras especulaba, enarcando una ceja por alguna idea que estaba tejiendo, dándole reflejo a su mirada—. Su vuelo no debe haber salido… no, no con este clima, es demasiado peligroso e inestable… lo que quiere decir… —el chico blondo acarició su barbilla, inmediatamente se puso de pie, abandonando el escritorio y buscando camino hacia los ascensores, pese a que aquellas acciones bruscas le causen un intensificación del dolor en su rostro—. Tal vez, pueda alcanzarla, ¡aún debe estar en el aeropuerto de Niigata, esperando a que la tormenta se disipe!

Matt quedó con su brazo extendido, todavía con los pañuelos en la mano. Suspiró guardándolos. E inhaló de su cigarro, antes de volver a levantarse y correr para nuevamente hacer de policía de tránsito, quien debía manejar y controlar el tráfico, entre otras palabras, evitar accidentes.

Interceptó a su colega, antes de que éste pudiese pulsar el botón de uno de los elevadores. Además, tapó la entrada del ascensor, al cual Mello había intentado llamar.

—¿Qué haces? Matt quítate de mi camino.

—¿Qué hago yo?... la pregunta debería ser: ¿qué haces tú? —interrogó retándolo. Todas aquellas reacciones, si impulsiva, pero motivadas, por otra razón aislada de la culpa simple, lograban que Matt pusiese en tela de juicio a su mejor amigo. ¿Por qué esa congoja? ¿Por qué golpearse brutalmente la cara? ¿De dónde provenía la intrepidez por querer salir a esas horas, con tormenta torrencial, para buscar a esa niña?

—Ése es mi problema.

—Si no fuese por mí, no sabrías que tenías ese problema… Mello ¿a dónde quieres llegar?

—Al aeropuerto, dónde más.

—Yo no me refería a eso… —le calló Matt—. Sé que lamentas haberla lastimado, lo noté… no obstante —se pausó—, jamás habías mostrado ese interés por una chica…

—Estoy enamorado de Dallas —confirmó franco y directo, sin miedo a esa verdad.

No esperaba alguna contestación porque había proveído que Mello renegaría y rehuiría de ello, como siempre, sin embargo, no fue así. El rubio que Matt conocía, de ningún modo admitiría que alguien podría haberle confiscado y ganado sus sentimientos, por lo menos, no abiertamente. Altanero y determinado lo forzaba a quitarse, para que dejase de bloquearle sus nuevos planes. Aunque pareciese que aquella impulsividad no fuese a desaparecer, su mejor amigo había desarrollado un control sobre su orgullo, porque no había signos de indignidad.

—Vaya… eso no es de todos los días —no tenía mucho que alegar a eso—, pero no puedo dejarte ir, compréndelo. Acabas de herirte tu nariz y allá fuera es un diluvio…

—Esos son detalles… vamos, sal de la entrada del ascensor.

—Utiliza las escaleras.

—Ni hablar. ¡Quítate!

—Marañita de nervios, sabes que L no te autorizaría nunca a algo como esto.

—No metas a Ryuuzaki en este tema.

—Él es el todo poderoso de aquí, así que en cuanto te vea, te mandará a la enfermería… con seriedad, Mello… ¿qué esperas lograr?

—Aclarar todo.

—¿Y crees que ella querrá escucharte, siendo igual de sorda que tú?

—¿Crees que no quiero escucharte?

—¡Es obvio! ¡Porque si lo hicieses entenderías lo comprometido que es salir ahora! Además, ¿acaso no te duele donde te has golpeado? Pues es evidente que te ha afectado el porrazo… Piénsalo dos segundos, Mello… no hagas cosas desesperadas…

—No me quedaré tranquilo si no lo hago… Realmente quiero hablar con ella.

—No lo harás… no te lo permitiré… rómpeme la cara, si lo necesitas, pero no tomarás ninguno de estos elevadores…

Mello parpadeó y relajó su expresión, ¿realmente tenía que noquear a su mejor amigo, sólo porque necesitaba ir tras ella? Observó la salida de emergencias en un costado, que llevaba a interminables escalones. Una jaqueca sobrevino en su cabeza, y la sonoridad de la atmósfera exterior a ese edificio, hizo presencia con un trueno estridente. Suspiró rendido, respirando consternación en vez de oxígeno.

—Déjala ir, Mello… —susurró Matt, cuando advirtió el desconsuelo de su apreciado aliado.

—Lo sé… es lo que quise hacer en un principio —ahora, de nada valía que en el pasado se hubiese declarado frente a Dallas, porque ésta, actualmente debía considerarlo un farsante de cuarta categoría y se suponía, que este asunto, tendría que haber quedado cerrado. ¿Por qué tenía que venir ella a estropearlo todo? Maldita sea. Mello había ideado poco a poco ir olvidándola, porque, de todas maneras, no habían posibilidades entre ellos, sin embargo, con lo ocurrido, ya jamás podría quitársela de la cabeza.

—Hay cosas más trascendentales, no podemos molestarnos ni detenernos por estas tontadas… —recordó Matt, mientras lo seguía a él hasta, reiteradamente, los escritorios, abandonando por fin los elevadores y las ideas de escape.

—Eso… lo tengo muy claro en mi mente… —comentó entre tanto posaba su manos sobre el escritorio, apreciando la bolsa con su chaleco, mientras unas leves gotas rojizas lo manchaban—. Pero, tengo que admitirte, que tenías razón, Matt… esa convivencia marcó para mí un antes y después, a modo alguno que no se vuelve dramático pero si espinoso para entenderlo,… No salí ileso de ella… Nunca debí haber ensoberbecido a un trío de mujeres… ahora estoy gastándome las consecuencias, como si fuese algo que quisiese explotar realmente…

Se presumía que la ironía era humor aristocrático de humanos, no de la vida, o ¿es que el hombre había plagiado ese estilo de las experiencias?

—No exageres, hombre… —posó su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo—. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me encargaste comprar y llevar un ramo de flores rojas y blancas a una Universidad de Kyushu?... Nunca creí que fuese con motivo amoroso, pero ahora comprendo todo…

Su colega asintió, sin despegar su mirada de la prenda negra. Y aunque la continuase manchando suavemente de sangre, la llevó hasta sus fosas nasales, para inspirar aquel aroma femenino, que aunque se oliese adulterado por el olor de la sangre, éste resaltaba como ninguno, apegándose en las paredes de sus dos pulmones, como si hubiese prendido un incienso dentro de su sistema respiratorio.

—Perdóname, Dal… —musitó, como si la disculpa así, tuviese alguna influencia.

Dallas, era un reto que se había transformado en una de las tantas batallas, en la guerra de su vida, no obstante, una de las más significativas —que logró tomar importancia entre sus descuidos— y que acaba de perder irremediablemente.

-.-

El tiempo es elemento de todo mundo, ¿el reloj? Sólo el invento terrestre para narrar su paso.

—Loan Meyer es el espía.

—¿Seguro?

—En efecto —colocó el penúltimo cerillo en la cúspide de la torre cimentada sobre un pupitre simple y extenso, hecho de madera.

—¿Cómo lo cercioras, mocoso? —no porque le interesase, sin embargo el shinigami pretendía saber cómo el adolescente, había dado en el clavo.

—Puedes leer mi mente.

—No siempre.

—¿Así? Eso es interesante —no sería una pérdida de tiempo, averiguar cuando se producía dicho fenómeno, pero, si sería, tema de reflexión para otro momento—. Debo reconocerte, Ryuk, que me inspiré en ti —comentó como un crédito que dar.

—¿Afanosamente?

—No —precavió la interpretación dudosa—. Luego de apreciar que un simple y viejo reloj de madera, pudiese contener a algo como lo eres tú… comencé a prestar mayor atención hacia esos artefactos… que, generalmente, para mí eran una pieza más en una habitación… No obstante, en este caso, ha sido la perfecta cerradura para que todo cuadre —ubicó una banderita de color carmín, en el centro de la cima de la torre construida de cerillos, dándola por terminada—. Los tres actuales sospechosos de ser algún espía de nuestros adversarios, se encuentran distribuidos al azar estratégicamente dentro de los territorios mundiales…

—¿Al azar estratégicamente?

—Sí, es un oxímoron… Visto desde un plano general del planeta, las distintas localizaciones de esos tres seleccionados, no parecerían guardar alguna relación en especial, simplemente, se verían elegidas al azar. Sin embargo, —cogió el puzle, hecho de un material similar a la goma _EVA_, celeste en su mayoría, abandonado en un costado del pupitre, donde las piezas eran países y regiones, es decir, un rompecabezas del mundo— nuestros adversarios podrán notar, que uniendo las tres localizaciones, se crea un triángulo alargado.

—Y eso ¿tiene alguna gracia o importancia?

—No, ninguna, es sólo para despistar, así como también que hayamos elegido algunos países y sus capitales populares… Claro, todo es así, considerando que nuestros perseguidores hayan podido descifrar dónde hemos situados a cada uno los tres, que podrían ser espías y que L, ha empleado para encubrir. Dado ello, _L.T.C.O_, podría sospechar que nosotros nos hallamos cerca de esas localizaciones, e intentarán saberlo, por lo que, eventualmente, los llevará a entender que estamos totalmente alejados de esas tres localizaciones y que no habrá forma de encontrarnos… Para ese entonces, nosotros, ya habremos podido, de alguna u otra forma, sabotearlos.

—¿Dónde dices que se encuentran esos tres?

Near aproximó una cajita de chinches coloridos, típicos de oficina, que también se hallaba sobre el pupitre.

—Halle Lidner; se halla en Estocolmo, Suecia, —tomó un chinche rojo y lo clavó en el puzle, en la pieza de dicho lugar— recaudando información para L, sobre una serie infanticidios inflexibles ocurridos en determinadas escuelas públicas… Teru Mikami, en Sídney, Australia —eligió un chinche azul para hundirlo en el rompecabezas, en el continente oceánico— cumple la misma función que Lidner, cubrir y averiguar todo lo posible, en su caso, sobre contrabandos masivos de hidrocarburos, en la bahía de Sídney, conocida como Port Jackson… Y, por último, Loan Meyer en Hubei, China —esta vez, chinche amarillo— investiga sobre una sospechosa clínica médica, acusada de ser Tríada por supuesto tráfico de personas, prostitución, venta de productos clandestinos y extorsión, entre otras… Como escuchas, los tres seleccionados guardan un trabajo en común: seguir la pista y resolver. Los tres poseen casos que no sólo investigar, sino que también disipar. Y, tan simple como un juego de tres en línea, en eso se basa nuestras hipótesis —enredó sus mechones entre sus dedos, cuan rulero—. Los tres seleccionados han logrado resolver los casos que se les entregó, lo que marca una diferencia, es quien lo ha hecho primero, dado que los tres casos poseían el mismo grado de dificultad. Los mismo, ya habían sido resueltos por nosotros, antes de entregarlos a cada uno de esos tres. Tal que, el primero en presentar resultados, fue Loan Meyer, seguido por Halle Lidner y por último, Teru Mikami.

—¿Creen que sus perseguidores enviarían a alguien con los suficientes dotes de investigador?

—Sin duda, y éste ha sido un método muy sencillo de reconocerlo.

—¿Y si no fuese así?

—Ellos no se arriesgarían,… puesto que, si han tomado la táctica de infiltrar a uno de los suyos, lo mínimo que esperan conseguir es información, y si nos conocen bien, han de haber enviado a alguien que es capaz de robar datos de maneras, totalmente, alejadas de las supuestas.

—¿Y, en todo esto, en dónde cae lo del reloj? —Ryuk se señaló así mismo.

Near no le observó.

—Los seleccionados se mantienen sobre estricta vigilancia. Teru Mikami, sencillamente, no sale de los estereotipos propios de un fiscal y con Halle Lidner, sucede algo muy parecido, a pesar de ser brillante, no es muy difícil concluir, que su entrenamiento es marca registrada del _FBI_… Sin embargo, Loan Meyer no parece seguir un factor estándar o clónico, pese a que en un principio nadie podría rebatir, que por su comportamiento, era irrebatiblemente americano, aunque esto tendió a cambiar,… revelando su verdadera forma de revolverse: movimiento e inestabilidad, no encuentra forma de permanecer en un sólo sitio por más de quince minutos, características que, también, definen a nuestros perseguidores. Entretanto, gracias a la vigilancia, he podido notar que la habitación en donde Meyer desarrolla su trabajo, posee un reloj con baterías a base de energía solar y artificial, que se mantiene colgado en una de las paredes laterales de su oficina, dicho reloj es un _Citizen Eco Drive_,… Sonny me lo ha informado hace no mucho, es uno de los pocos relojes que permanecen con un funcionamiento casi continúo, por ello no hay forma de que se paren ni de que su hora sea errada… —Near quitó de su vista el puzle y echó mano a uno de los controles táctiles e inalámbricos del salón—. Lo que llama a mi extrañeza, es que aquel reloj digital, posea un horario totalmente desatinado y alejado al de Hubei, en China... siendo una diferencia de, alrededor, siete horas… —un mapa global encabezó las pantallas, con las distintas diferencias horarias—. En China, en este instante, son las dos y veintidós minutos, a.m. —el zoom en los monitores, hizo su función, dado que Near se lo había indicado táctilmente, por medio del control ente sus dedos—, no obstante, la hora que el reloj de Meyer indica, son las siete y veintidós p.m.… y no es nada curioso, que mencionada hora, sea exactamente el horario de Argelia, Orán, donde suponemos que se ocultan nuestros adversarios.

—Luego de tanto análisis ¿no podría ser, simplemente, que el reloj esté fuera de hora y ya, y que eso último de Orán, sea sólo coincidencia? —Ryuk metió un dedo dentro de sus oídos, como si pretendiese limpiarlo mientras, de algún modo, trataba de discutirle al chico para desalentarlo. Lo que Ryuk, todavía no aprendía (pese a haber sido, el shinigami de Kira), es que Near divisaba todo desde un ángulo impasible, descolorido como carente de adrenalina o pasión, por eso, si había presencia de equivocaciones, éstas no significarían otra cosa, para el chico, que pequeñas piezas de Legos, que se habrían caído de sus creaciones, y que debían ser recolocadas.

—Imposible, puesto que ese reloj ostenta tecnología que le permite chequear, media satélite, si la hora es correcta y, así, automáticamente actualizarse… —el muchacho albo programó la vigilancia sobre Meyer, a manera que ahora lo estaban observando, vía las pantallas. Donde el susodicho permanecía en su escritorio con una laptop encendida—. Y, para agregar, ese reloj de pared, no es el único que mantiene estas particulares —nuevamente, el zoom dio su papel, encuadrando y aproximando la imagen, sobre un detalle, por poco, visible—. El reloj de muñeca de Loan Meyer, es el mismo modelo que el de pared, y ¿adivina? También indica la misma hora, las siete y, ahora, veinticuatro minutos p.m.

El Dios de la muerte logró un movimiento lateral con su cuello, acercando su oreja izquierda a su hombro, mientras tanto apreciaba, en los monitores, lo que el adolescente le explicaba. Como si así, pudiese ver lo que Near.

—Ajá —corroboró el shinigami, meditando qué tanto más podría ser de observador aquel niño—. Pero es un pormenor entre miles, así como estuvo ese detallito para asegurarte tus teorías, también podría haberlo para contradecirlas… ¿cierto?

—Es verdad… sin embargo, hay algo más que certifica mis sospechas… Tu interés…—varios pares de hebras blancas se ciñeron a sus dedos, mientras las retorcía—. Curioso estás, pues que he de estar en lo correcto, y no sabes cómo… porque, de no ser así, no te molestarías en seguir el hilo de mis cavilaciones… dado que te aburres con facilidad, cuando se trata de observaciones.

—Y ¿si sólo fuese porque quiero pedirte más manzanas? —juntó sus esqueléticas manos.

—Esa no sería excusa, porque si quisieses más manzanas, no habría fuerza en la tierra que silenciase tus peticiones de aquel fruto, y no me has pedido todavía nada… además, en la cafetería hay recipientes repletos de manzanas, que podrías tomar sin dificultades —quitó un cerillo, de la construcción que había dejado hace unos instantes, logrando que una cantidad considerable de ellos, se esparciesen irregularmente por todo el pupitre, desasiendo su edificación de madera—. Tomando sinceridad contigo, Ryuk… eres un perdedor, ¿lo sabes?… sencillamente te dejas manipular por humanos, que, en teoría, somos inferiores a ti, a cambio de manzanas… Cuando éstas, ni siquiera te son esenciales para sobrevivir…

—Qué puedo decirte,… soy más humano de lo que parezco —mientras tuviese mencionado fruto rojo y algo de diversión para acompañar, ese aspecto no parecía importarle—. Además, no están consientes de que, quizás, ser así, es sólo un manto para ocultar mi oscura naturaleza…

—Entonces, no estás haciendo un buen trabajo… porque ya has denotado cierto deleite por el padecimiento terrestre… y si entramos en términos de camuflaje, sales perdiendo, porque, incluso siendo invisible para las personas ajenas a las libretas de la muerte, Sunhnne ha podido ver manzanas flotando en el aire y desapareciendo tras mordidas sin explicación.

—Niño, yo no hablaría tan a la ligera, después de todo, soy el único con una Death Note, en mano.

—Y nosotros los únicos que te suministramos manzanas jugosas y tus únicas vías de diversión.

—Mocoso de porquería —el rostro shinigami no poseía expresión emocional, sin embargo, eso no detenía a Ryuk para demostrar lo insolente que Near le caía.

—Pseudoshinigami —el silencio era cemento de muralla defensiva y protectora, pero también era gotas de agua que fácilmente se evaporaban, dada su ambigüedad, el que encabezaba la lista de sucesores, prefirió contraatacar.

Ryuk optó por abandonar al chico, y desaparecer atravesando uno de los paneles de los sistemas, y esas, era de las pocas ocasiones en donde no tenía la _cortesía_ de carcajear, para darle al ambiente, el toque ridículamente sarcástico, que faltaría en su ausencia.

Near no concebía porque Ryuk pasaba tiempo con él, si de alguna manera le desagradaba. Tal vez, ¿buscase revivir sus días con Light, o mayormente nombrado, Kira? O, reformulando, ¿buscase molestarlo como lo hacía con Light Yagami?

Quizá, el shinigami dijese la verdad; era más humano de lo que aparentaba.

¿Y qué se suponía ser humano? ¿Iba más allá de serlo biológicamente?

No había humano que pudiese procesar como una máquina, no había máquina que pudiese actuar como un humano —aunque la tecnología hubiese alcanzando hasta las expectativas críticas—. No obstante, ¿qué había acerca de aquellos seres, extra-dimensionales, que casi no compartían la mortalidad, pero que tampoco poseían una perfección omnipotente? ¿Sería, acaso, esa la respuesta? ¿La humanidad estaba por encima de todo origen y ser? ¿Era humano aquello que pudiese equivocarse? ¿Aquello que pudiese razonar y, sin embargo, emocionar? ¿Se entendía por humanidad a todo aquel efecto causado por algún estímulo externo y captado por nuestros nervios?... Abandonando la denominación humanidad, reemplazándola por sensibilidad…

¿Era la vida misma, la que evocaba siempre las sensaciones? ¿Era el simple hecho de estar vivo, lo que comprendía a un mar de perceptibilidades? Y, posiblemente, la diferencia que jamás moriría, es que una máquina nunca estaría viva, puede que encendida, pero jamás viva.

Porque la vida no se inventaba, se daba.

Sin embargo, ¿cómo un hombre lograba alejarse de ser humano, mientras que otros seres, como lo era Ryuk, muchas veces se acercaban? Y no es que el shinigami fuese de algún modo, un alma caritativa, por supuesto que no, no obstante, era el único ejemplo. Tal vez, la perceptibilidad y comprensión de ella, no fuese patrimonio, únicamente, humano.

¿El único ejemplo?... Seguramente, el único que Near conociese por sí mismo. Pero, había bebido las palabras de los muchos sucesos, que algún tiempo, se vio obligado L a relatarles. Rem. Esa shinigami, que según por lo que había oído, había sido defensora del segundo Kira, como una hermana mayor a su hermana menor, no porque debiese ni obtuviese beneficio rentable; a simple y transparente razón: afecto desinteresado. Y eso fue, finalmente, lo que le costó la vida a esa Diosa de la muerte.

Con el cometido de ese recuerdo, volvía a la misma conclusión… Toda motivación es emocional, no lógica ni racional,…_emocional_. Y parecía sobrepasar la especie que fuese.

Nadie realizaba una acción por lógica, la reformulaba y planeaba a través de ella, pero no significaba que fuese su motor.

Los seres humanos—y todo otro ser que demostrase noción sensitiva en materia de sentimientos— son connaturalmente emocionales, pero no es visto así, simplemente, se facilita a pensar que hay algo más que pura sensiblería, que las causas nacen con alguna lógica geométrica, como si la mente fuese una losa fría y separada de toda hormona. En realidad, esa es una broma muy buena y quizás, la más grande del mundo. Entonces, ¿Verdaderos impulsores? El deseo, el miedo, la envidia, la gula, el egoísmo, y así en una lista interminable... No obstante, ¿se ve así? ¿Se he es capaz de reconocer los propios motivos, hasta veces, inconscientes? Se cavila en las ciencias, el conocimiento obtenido, la experiencia vivida y las reglas creadas y tratadas de seguir, y así sucesivamente, que en conjunto se aproximan a la sabiduría, como móvil de todo acto. Es cierto que todo elemento lógico informa a todo elemento emocional, sin embargo, acabadamente las acciones y opiniones están radicadas en la emoción, que vale de base para que aquellos elementos lógicos se apilen encima… como en un juego de _Jenga_.

¿Jenga? Dichoso juego de madera, que permanecía en un estado desbordante por todo el salón, creando un hábitat con prospecto de casa para ardillas, porque pareciese que se estuviese viviendo dentro de un árbol o en el interior del caballo de Troya. Es que abundaban las construcciones hechas con bloques de Jenga, obstruyendo la entrada de los elevadores y apenas permitiendo la visión de todos los monitores y pantallas del sitio.

Probablemente, no quería ser molestado, debido a ello el atasco de las entradas y salidas de los teleféricos. Pero, la idea iría por un drenaje, si pasase de presentarse una emergencia similar a un incendio o un sismo, y allí sería el momento de poner a prueba, en únicamente y dónde mejor que en las escaleras, su, muy dejado, estado físico.

Y, en aquel juego, los bloques caen en un derrumbe, significando la finalización del juego y la pérdida del jugador que quitó el bloque causante de mencionado desplome. Ése sería el caso común que ameritaría el derrumbamiento de semejantes cantidades de bloques de madera, sin embargo, nadie allí rotulaba como jugador, porque nadie estaba jugando citado juego. Y cuando menos, Near no había deshecho las grandes paredes que lo rodeaban.

Alguno de los contados residentes del sitio, abría su camino desde los ascensores, pateando y apartando, sin asco, la masiva cantidad de bloques, rompiendo toda ilusión de fortaleza medieval.

No hubo seguimiento por parte de Near, hasta que por reflejo, captó como un cuerpo y su sombra pasaban junto a su lado, sin mencionar algo, como si la tarea, propulsora de esa presencia en el piso, lo mantuviesen intrincado y absolutamente enfocado, a manera que no hubiese percibido al adolescente sentado junto a un pupitre, al pie de la letra, en el centro del aposento.

Parecía gracia de sincronización, porque en el momento que creía pensar sobre el emocional motor de las acciones y su eficacia para completarlas, el ejemplo número uno desfilaba frente a sus pupilas. Su colega, diagonal, el siguiente sucesor en potencia, luego de él, le daba la espalda como quien lo hace cuando sabe que atrás suyo, no hay más que aire.

Mello tomó control de las líneas externas, las únicas que no sufrían interferencias, quitando de los monitores táctiles, los análisis que, Near, previamente había dispuesto. Por lo que el níveo joven contemplaba, su compañero de la casa Wammy, buscaba contacto exterior. No había oído órdenes de L, sobre algún asunto relacionado con entrevistas o citas electrónicas. Consecuentemente, Mello no estaba en planes de trabajo, más bien, en intereses propios.

No había que desperdiciar suposiciones para entender que lo traía a Mello, hasta la sala/suelo de controles y de comunicaciones. El muchacho con opacidad en su mirar, no pudo corroborar, desde su lugar, lo que el chico rubio programaba, y tampoco, si haría de su acto, algo público o algo privado. Near se incorporó de su silla y eligió la retirada, porque su interés en las circunstancias no alcanzaba, ni siquiera, el mínimo, como para seguir permaneciendo en el piso y haciéndose testigo de los asuntos de su compañero.

Mello activó los micrófonos, los sonidos de los sistemas comprobaban este detalle a Near, mientras daba lugar a su salida del salón. Escuchó como las líneas conectaban con algún servicio de telefonía celular, pues luego, captó los ecos de los tonos telefónicos, al instante de que su colega hubiese introducido determinado número. ¿Por qué llamaba? El trato de oído a oído, había quedado, con el tiempo, abandonado por ellos, siendo más efectivo, para la comunicación interpersonal, los medios digitales y electrónicos. ¿Acaso, oír la voz de alguien, era necesidad? Y al escuchar, los tonos telefónicos, concluía, que el chico blondo, no había conectado los auriculares circumaurales, por lo que, hasta que no se marchamarse, podría enterarse mínimamente de lo que su camarada tramaba y con quién lo hacía.

Alguien contestó.

—_¿Diga?_

—¿Dallas? —Mello consultó extrañado.

Esa voz era cándida, y no pertenecía a la aludida. Near paralizó sus piernas.

—_¿Mello? ¿Cierto?_ —la persona parecía divertida en un modo irónico—._ Soy Lizzie._

—¿Lizzie?... ¿éste no es el número de tu hermana?

—_Lo es._

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué ha respondido tú?

—_¿Por qué no hacerlo?... Después de todo, mi hermana no lo hará_ —avisó sin perder aquel tonito divertido, del cual Mello no comprendía razón, como si a ella le recrease cómo él se humillaba.

—No quiere hablarme, ¿no es así?

—_Quizá, Dallas sabe ocultar sus pensamientos cuando así lo quiere, sin embargo, no es ese el motivo, por el que yo posea su número… _

—¿Así?... Explícate —demandó irritado, ganándose una mirada fulminante sobre su nuca.

—_Digamos que, luego de enterarme de lo ocurrido, sospeché que la llamarías,… por consiguiente, decidí intercambiar las tarjetas SIM de nuestros teléfonos celulares, de modo que tú no la pudieses contactar. Por supuesto, lo he hecho_ _sin el consentimiento de ella._

—¿Qué? ¿A qué se ha debido eso?... Puedo entender que te halles en mi contra, pero no deberías interferir, esto es entre mí y Dallas.

—_Ya,… ¿y luego?... Eso no me interesa._

—Pásame con tu hermana.

—_No,… no lo haría aunque pudiese._

—Creo que estás muy consciente, de lo rápido que sería contactarla para mí por otros medios,… como ejemplo,… Puedo averiguar el número de tu teléfono y que ahora está en el de Dallas.

—_Suerte, porque está fuera de toda cobertura japonesa… Y siendo que aún luchan con interferencias… yo no estaría tan segura _—al parecer, había llegado a oído de la más pequeña de las Amane, que poseían señales interferidas.

Near, en el último minuto, había notado lo manifestativa, que la aceleración de su corazón se volvía. Como si su emoción necesitase exteriorizarse, y hubiese elegido esa forma. La piel en su cuerpo imitaba a secuela de escalofrío, punteándose toda mientras el suave vello se irisaba, exactamente, piel de gallina. Tenía que admitir su sorpresa, de que, con sólo el alcance de aquella voz recibiese, su cuerpo reaccionaba rápidamente, reconociendo lo estimado y extrañado. No había señales suyas para el exterior, pero cualquiera que lo viese, y luego tocase su pecho, cambiaría de parecer, creyendo de que sufría alguna _rara agitación_. Sus ojos padecían una leve titilación y centelleo, nada común pero tampoco alarmante, sólo efectos de aquella afable voz.

—¿Fuera de cobertura japonesa?... ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

—_Si no lo sabes tú, ¿Por qué he de decírtelo yo?_

—Porque entiendes que jamás le haría daño a Dallas, al menos no voluntariamente.

—_Sí, lo sé… siempre lo supe. Pero eso, no cambia nada._

—Niña, escúchame, no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo, y así que respóndeme… ¿Adónde ha ido Dallas?

—_¿Sabes? En este momento, debería colgarte… no obstante, creo en ti, Mello,… pero déjame decirte una cosa: Evitaré a toda costa que busques a mi hermana. Y ¿Por qué? Porque nada ganarías, sólo lo oscurecerías y complicarías. Mira, conozco el carácter de mi hermana, y no va a escucharte, porque está segura de lo que vio. Por lo tanto, deberías dejar que el suelo enfríe, antes de lanzarte a caminar descalzo. _

—¿Y si traigo zapatos puestos?

—_Aún así._

—Sólo quiero aclarar las cosas.

—_Cuando hay tiempo ¿la consciencia, pesa? ¿verdad?_ —se podría decir que esa era su enfermedad sin cura; su tendencia a concientizar.

—No lo hago por limpiar mi consciencia,… si quisiese eso, tendría que empezar por otras cosas y no por tu hermana.

—_Ah, vaya… Como sea, sólo te advierto, que no sigas insistiendo, suficientes mensajitos de voz, ya hay en esta línea_ —entre un tono de voz quejoso y burlón, alertó a Mello.

—Dime que no has oído los mensajes que le dejé a Dallas —amenazó hirviendo su paciencia en una olla, llamada ira.

—_Oh, no voy a mentirte_ —canturreó.

—Tsk —chasqueó la lengua, tragándose sus maldiciones ante que soltarlas.

Cuánta inusitada tranquilidad, trasponía aquella voz femenina, sin cuerpo visible en esos minutos.

El joven de blanquísimo cabello, había volteado, poco más o menos, inconscientemente, magnetizado muy en lo profundo, por la soltura y suavidad de la voz de Lizzie, desde luego, que estaba idealizándola un poco. Sin embargo sólo se lo veía parado, cerca de los elevadores, sin rastros de que realmente estuviese ocultando en su interior un estremecimiento tan sublime y sigiloso como los rayos del sol, producto de cierta atracción magnética.

—Lizzie… —susurró como reconociendo _verdades ya sabidas_, estando al tanto que no tenía caso que lo intentase, volvía consiente a sus capacidades, esa niña poseía el poder, menos pensado, sobre él y dudaba kilométricamente de que ella estuviese al corriente.

Fríamente observaba las acciones de Mello, y ya no se molestaba en pensar, que ambos habían cedido gradual pero indefensamente.

—_Puesto que estás tan desesperado y, sinceramente, me caes bien… Te diré lo que haremos._

—No quiero tu lástima, Lizzie... no me subestimes.

—_No lo hago y tú no deberías,… así como tampoco el ser tan orgulloso._

—¿Por qué debería acatar lo que dices?

—_Ya que soy lo único, que tienes, más cercano a mi hermana_ —Lizzie desconocía la estancia de Sonny en el edificio, aunque valdría aclarar, que ésta última no pretendería ayudar a Mello, no en las actuales situaciones—. _Es sencillo, por el momento deja todo este asunto, con el tiempo… yo me contactaré contigo, cuando crea que sea adecuado, para que puedas aclarar con ella todo lo que quieras._

—No, ni hablar.

—_¿Qué parte de la goma de la olla no te cierra? _—le provocó.

—¿Qué te has creído?... ¿Crees que esteré esperando a que te dignes a darme avisos? ¿Crees que estoy a tu disposición? ¿Qué esperas que haga en ese tiempo?

—_¿Seguir con lo tuyo?... Por ahora, olvídate de Dallas,… como corresponderías haber hecho, porque ¿no se suponía que ustedes no se volverían a involucrar con nosotras?_

—Así tenía que haber sido, pero no fuimos nosotros los que movimos nuestras fichas.

—_Es verdad, quizá no debí incentivar tanto a Dallas, pero el destino se esfuerza en que se siga habiendo historia… y de ello, no hay culpabilidad humana… así que… ¿hacemos un trato?_

—¿Dices que eres la única vía que tengo hacia tu hermana mayor?

—_La única dispuesta a ayudarte_ —aclaró.

—¿Por qué es así? ¿Por qué no me tienes rencor por haber lastimado a Dallas?

—_Ya te lo he dicho, me caes bien… y estoy muy segura de que ha sido un malentendido, de no ser así, no habrías insistido tanto, esos mensajes dicen mucho… Además, me gustaría tenerte como cuñado, eres el indicado para Dallas y de eso no creo equivocarme._

Lizzie sonaba tranquila, fría y hasta irónica, aunque su tono siguiese siendo amable y confiado, a comparación de Sunhnee que tenía intenciones de servirlo en una fuente, como alimento gourmet para esa boa, en aquella pecera gigante.

—_Entonces… ¿hecho?_

—Hmp… Hecho —contestó, todavía, a regañadientes, sabiendo que hubiese preferido hablar cuanto antes con Dallas.

—_Tengo el indicio de que seguiremos viéndonos, y no es una ambigüedad,… L prometió hablar con mi tutora, y como consejo de mi parte, que tome los asuntos entre pinzas._

—¿Misa está enfada?

—_Oh, sí… ella es toda una "mamá gallina"_ —sobreprotectora, en un sola palabra, pero a Liz le gustaba el uso de expresiones viejas—. _Adiós, Mello,… Salúdame a Near._

El muchacho rubio bufó.

—Él te ha estado oyendo —escuchó la risita sorprendida de ella tras la línea, antes de que la misma decidiese colgar.

Alejó el micrófono.

El joven dejó que sus ojos mantuviesen rigidez, como queriendo liberar la inquietud, a través de la presión en su mirada. ¿Por esto, se había _dejado_ torturar por los sermones y castigos injustos de Sonny? ¿Por aquello había perdido el sueño, los últimos días? Qué miserable se sentía y todo, por una tonta mujer.

Y si ella era tonta, él más, por seguirle el camino.

Observó sobre sus hombros; Near lo evaluaba, sereno, conocedor o al menos, enterado, de la confusión que su compañero sufría. Mello suspiró, viendo su derrota también allí. Era tangible, y desde hacía mucho tiempo, Near era el sucesor, el indicado para ser la nueva voz sintetizada de L. Y no él, quien sólo lograba enredarse con sentimientos y consecuencias inútiles de sus impulsos.

Porque la clave no era sentir, sino saber cómo, de modo que pudiese haber un control y lugar para la premeditación. Nunca pudo lograrlo, y ahora entendía que nada podría hacer para conseguirlo en un futuro. Requería análisis y cálculo, e imperturbabilidad y entereza ante la adversidad, Near era el menú completo. Era hora de olvidar la terquedad, de proponerle a su actitud un mejor contrato.

¿Aceptaba su derrota? Sí, no obstante, saldría con la cabeza en lo más alto posible.

—Near,… escúchame.

—Lo hago.

—Preciso tu ayuda —el orgullo no poseía materia ya, ni en su mente ni en sus palabras. No iba a obtener mucho continuando con una fútil rivalidad.

—Cada palo debe aguantar su vela… Mello —ásperamente le negó—. No convenceré a Lizzie de que te comunique con Dallas.

—Olvida a las Amane.

El adolescente arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Loan Meyer es el espía? ¿Cierto?

—En efecto.

—Qué bien, porque… sé lo que haremos,… Me he adelantado a preparar planes basándome en mis sospechas, pero necesito que modifiques lo que sea necesario…Ambos notamos, que Ryuuzaki busca la resolución de las manos nuestras,… —Near volvió sobre sus pasos, aproximándose hasta Mello—. Aprovecharemos que Matt se halla fuera, para que nos haga un par de encargos. Aunque también serían útiles Wedy y Aiber.

—¿Encargos?... ¿Necesitas algún tipo de información?

—De hecho, a una persona… traeremos a la base a Loan Meyer. Es tiempo ya de que todo esto acabe.

_**-.- **_

¿Así que, ese piso?

Entró a la habitación y, automáticamente, por el golpe seco, supo que había algo detrás de la puerta y que lo acababa de aplastar. Y no tenía la culpa, no era la mejor opción, aquel sitio, para mantener objetos, si es que ese algo era inanimado. ¿Por qué lo era? ¿No?

—Oh… lo siento… No quise hacer… eso —se disculpó presurosamente, después de corroborar que no era un algo, sino un alguien—. ¿Qué hacías tras la puerta?

—¿No es obvio?... esperaba a que alguien me partiese el rostro de un portazo —acarició con su mano derecha, su nariz, en busca de alguna lesión reconocible.

—Lo lamento,… pero… tienes que admitir que sería una original y casual forma de crimen.

—¿Un homicidio, con las puertas de elemento?... Francamente no se me ocurre algo tan bruto y poco práctico. Claro, si hablamos de un asesinato planeado —mordisqueó la carcomida uña de su dedo pulgar, mientras volvía con su semblante de rareza a sus anteriores observaciones, antes de ser prensado al espesor de una hoja de papel—. Examinaba este lugar en particular, y adjetivo particular, porque es el único sitio, en toda la habitación, que no es alcanzado por las cámaras. El rincón detrás de la puerta de entrada, consta de pocos centímetros, por lo que sólo una persona tan delga como lo soy yo, podría ocultarse aquí… Dallas, al fin y al cabo, decía la verdad, aunque se necesita de un análisis detallado, supongo que los diseñadores son capaces de captar la importancia del detalle y usarla a favor… Como fuere, ciertamente, así, puede que haya descubierto el secreto de Wedy. Después de todo, el escondrijo por detrás de una puerta, es, en su totalidad, ignorado, porque nadie se espera que se deje la puerta abierta, si se trae intenciones espías…

—Hum… pero eso no justifica que haya roto casi todos los seguros electrónicos.

—¿Tenía que hacerlo para seguir adentrándose? ¿cierto? —lo hizo ver de manera retórica.

—Pues sí —se encogió de hombros.

—Y qué bueno que subes, porque me gustaría saber si ya lo has reparado.

—Sí, lo hice con todos los averías —respondió desganada—. Puedes ratificarlo si no me crees.

—De eso se encargará Watari, sin embargo, te creo —y ello, era infrecuente—. Por cierto, sé que será demasiado pedir, pero puedes realizarlo con ayuda de Matt… Tienes que corregir esa falla en las cámaras, quiero que haiga vigilancia hasta en los nidos de ratas.

—O sea, ¿en las suelos de N y de M al cuadrado?

Ryuuzaki le miró antipático.

—En los pisos de ellos, ya hay supervisión… me refiero a que optimices el nivel de vigilancia, de modo que no exista rincón alguno sin ser captado por las cámaras.

—Sí, lo entiendo... sólo bromeaba —Sunhnne rodó los ojos, como si quisiese hacer más obvia la picardía.

—A propósito, ¿por qué has subido hasta mi suelo? —él no la había llamado.

—¡Ah! Sí, cierto... se me olvidaba —le mostró el GPS que llevaba en manos—. He estado toda la mañana con este corriente y pequeño sistema de posicionamiento global, en donde la señal es muy sensible.

—Muy bien, ¿con motivo de qué?

—He descubierto el origen de nuestras interferencias —L volteó interesado, su llamativa mirada sobre la muchacha lo expuso—. ¿Recuerdas que, te había señalado, que por el ímpetu de la interferencia, la señal que la provocaba, debía ser cercana, de preferencia interna? Estuve recorriendo todo el edificio, consciente de que tanto variaba la señal satelital en este dispositivo, por lo que, en donde su señal fuese más baja o nula, es en dónde se haya el dichoso aparato, fuera lo que fuese, que causa esas interrupciones en nuestras señales. Por tanto, al parecer, luego de tanto subir y bajar, es tú suelo, en donde se encuentra, el origen de la interferencia.

—¿Aquí? No obstante ¿no sabes que es lo que lo provoca?

—En concreto, no, pero… tengo una pequeña teoría, tras analizar esa interferencia detalladamente y con la visita de Dallas, he terminado de darle forma.

—Dudo de lo que yo pueda tener aquí, que logré semejante consecuencias.

—Es verdad, no tienes mucho sentido de la decoración —Ryuuzaki, nuevamente, la regañó con su expresión, a lo que ella le sonrió divertida—. No sabemos cómo Amane Misa, descubrió esta localización, lo que se sospecha, es que nos haya rastreado ¿es así?

—Lo es.

—Entonces, para llevar a cabo un rastreo, es necesario, básicamente, dos cosas: un circuito integrado y un localizador que lo rastree. El localizador, debe poseerlo Misa, y de ese modo, nosotros, algún chip… Tengo una pregunta que hacerte, suponiendo que ustedes no posean algo de ellas ¿Misa Amane puede haberle regalado algo a L, y que en este momento, él posea?

El detective no necesitó meditarlo, teniendo en cuenta lo que acarrearía, era tiempo de que se enterase.

—Sígueme —solicitó.

Y lo hizo.

Se adentraron en aquel piso, poco luminoso, atestado de torres de papeles por doquier, retadoras de desbaratarse si se las tocaba. Hasta que L le presentó un armario elegante, de madera antigua, enorme por la multiplicidad de sus gavetas y puertas. Sonny hizo un mohín, porque a sus ojos eran un crimen, ese tipo de muebles, sin embargo, guardó silencio a causa de que Ryuuzaki pudiese concluir con la idea de traerla hasta allí. El detective abrió una de las puertas izquierdas, descubriendo la estructura interior del armario; estanterías y más gavetas de arriba a abajo. De una estantería, ubicada en un nivel medio, extrajo una bandeja de plata, que sujetaba como a su vida.

—¿Una fuente de dulces?... ¿Vas a comer? —la ecologista enarcó una ceja fastidiada—. ¿Por qué la afianzas como si fuese un tesoro?

—Porque lo es —francamente, no tenía qué ocultar.

El encorvado hombre, la depositó sobre una mesita, próxima a ellos, mientras, luego, se alejaba para encender algunas luces.

—Y ¿a dónde lleva esto? —la chica señaló los dulces.

—Es lo único que puede haber este edificio, que proceda de las Amane.

—¿Así?... veámoslo —Sunhnne apartó los dulces de la fuente, entretanto, L no quitaba ojo, como recelando que ella pudiese arruinar su preciado obsequio. La joven examinó puntillosamente cada fragmento de la charola, desde sus pequeñas azas hasta toda su larga base, por delante y por detrás, hasta que percibió el, muy bien disimulado, microchip—. Ah, interesante lo que tenemos aquí… ¿cómo es que se decía?... eh, ¡así! ¡Eureka! —lo situó frente a las narices de Ryuuzaki, para que éste pudiese verlo, o tal vez, olfatearlo—. Aquí está la bendita raíz de las interferencias.

—¿La fuente poseía circuitos integrados? —sus impresiones no estaban apostando a la sorpresa, pero si a la decepción, por lo que ahora su frialdad no estaba siendo armónica.

—¡Ajá! —ella sacó de uno de sus bolsillos, una pinza metálica y con ella, despegó al chip de la bandeja, para luego triturarlo con dicha herramienta— Quizá, también alguno de los dulces tenga circuitos —lo corroboró con el GPS que había delegado a uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, en donde automáticamente la señal mejoraba de forma significativa, pero no lo suficiente para considerarse buena.

—Aguarda un minuto, no permitiré que los manosees.

—¡Oye! ¡Mis manos están limpias!... Bien, si no quieres que yo lo haga, hazlo tú, revisa los dulces para cerciorarnos —Ryuuzaki no recibía órdenes, las daba, sin embargo, no había de otra, más que continuar inspeccionando su regalo, que se había vuelto sospechoso.

Con objeto de avivar la inspección, reflexionó sobre la selección que Misa hubiese hecho para depositar algún chip en algún dulce,… dulce que debía durar, pues su función era indicar un camino, y que no debía ser consumido, debido a su toxicidad.

—Éste —el único moffin de limón y que L no preferiría consumir, debido a su sabor acido pese a poseer azúcar.

—Vale —Sonny lo recibió y poco después descubrió, en la base de papel de la golosina, el chip implantado, por lo tanto, reiteró el mismo procedimiento que con el anterior—. Wow, la señal mejora… ¡Ja! ¡la señal es excelente! ¿Cómo la ves?... ¿Quién diría que ese par de chips, causarían tanto drama?... —celebró agitando la mano, en la cual sostenía el GPS.

—No es de extrañar,.. ¿Por qué crees que en los viajes aéreos siempre recomiendan que no se haga uso de dispositivos electrónicos? Porque, por lo general, suelen interferir con los sistemas y radares.

—Sep, en eso tienes razón —la muchacha apagó el GPS, regresándolo a un bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, y luego, dejó que su visión recayese sobre los dulces, que estaban siendo reacomodados en la fuente, por su líder—. Tengo una duda… no es importante y probablemente suene muy entrometida, pero… ¿Por qué Misa Amane te obsequiaría una fuente repleta de golosinas? Creí que L era el único que había mantenido contacto con ella.

El detective suspiró y luego resaltó la evidencia con un gesto de mano. Sunhnne abrió sus ojos.

—Eres L —musitó sorprendida.

—Perdóname, pero eres algo ingenua… siempre fui L, sólo tenías que haberlo analizado un poco más y te habrías dado cuenta, en lugar de conformarte con mis mentiras.

—Oh, qué cosa…

—No había forma de que existiese otra persona en este edificio, que tú no hayas podido ver... y cómo la mayoría de las órdenes provenían de mí, era algo casi cantado. ¿Todo tiene mucho más sentido? ¿No?

—Claro que sí… En realidad, vacilaba sobre ti y tu personalidad… sin embargo, jamás le presté atención… Bueno, eso explica mucho, de verdad —ella rió sutilmente—. Todavía así, hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Por qué me lo confirmas y no me lo niegas? ¿Acaso, confías en mí?

—Desde luego, hasta hace poco, tuviste el día libre… ¿crees que te lo otorgué porque te lo hubieses ganado? De ninguna manera, lo hice sólo porque requería comprobar tu fidelidad… y dado que has sido una chica buena, te concierne saber para quién trabajas realmente.

—Eres realmente considerado —no estaba siendo agradecida, aunque tampoco irónica—, pero… ¿cómo sabes que dije la verdad? ¿Cómo aseguras que ese día no lo aproveché para traicionarlos?

—Es fácil, primero que nada, sostuve vigilancia sobre ti, y segundo, cuando te pregunté cómo te había ido en el día y si habías hecho algo malo, no lo hice con un sentido de juego o de amabilidad, lo hice para que tú al contestarme, yo pudiese detectar algún rasgo facial que me indicase que mentías, dado que eres espontanea, amerita a que sea un reto de niños, leer tu mente.

Ella pestañeó un par de veces, comprendiéndolo, aunque la contestación no le parecía otra cosa, que una rutinaria explicación sobre un sistemático procedimiento del tipo policial.

—Bueno… así que, tú eres el mandamás… ¿debo seguir llamándote Ryuuzaki? ¿Verdad que sí?

—Por favor, aunque estemos entre nosotros…

—Fine.

La conversación pudo haberse desviado de Misa Amane, no obstante, eso no era suficiente para que Sunhnne no recordase las recomendaciones de Matt. Poseía un par de preguntas, con respecto a quién era verdaderamente esa actriz y de qué calidad era su tutela sobre sus mejores amigas.

Pero el momento ya se había escapado de sus manos, como para sacarle provecho, haciendo más preguntas, pues, por los altavoces de las líneas internas, surgió una de las voces de los sucesores.

—_Ryuuzaki, te solicitamos en la sala de interrogatorios_ —era Near.

—Está bien, me encuentro en camino —respondió acercándose a uno de los micrófonos, instalados en una de las paredes, junto a uno de los altavoces.

—¿Puedo ir? —inquirió la chica ambientalista, luego de ver como L se marchaba del sitio.

—Debes… pues, ¿eres parte de equipo?

—Sí,… lo soy —contestó autosuficiente, con una sonrisa estirándole los labios, yendo después de él.

Ryuuzaki ignoró esa mueca, porque parecía un calco mordaz de las propias expresiones de Misa, las cuales, ella, más de una vez utilizó para seducirlo y engañarlo —aunque él estuviese consiente de cualquier farsa—. Sin embargo,… ¿Había _sin embargo_? No, ya que previó la brujería pero igualmente se dejó hechizar.

Supo que Misa no se cruzaría de brazos, pero no que utilizaría de armamento algo tan sagrado para él, como lo era su alimento, el carbón de su energía. Creyó en las intenciones de ella, sólo en las buenas, sólo en las que él quiso ver, pues subestimó, una vez más, la sagacidad de ella. ¿Y qué molestaba más? Qué ella le hubiese mentido, que ella hubiese utilizado sus mismas técnicas, porque al final de cuentas, lo único que importaba para Misa, es haberlo localizado, por medio de una artimaña, y no que él hubiese disfrutado los dulces preparados, así, esto último, caí en el margen, abordado de tachones.

Ya no podría mirar aquel recipiente, y mucho menos sus contenido, sin que el asco se le antepusiese.

Asco de traición.

_**.**_

Las instalaciones del lugar, eran, prácticamente, útiles para cualquiera fuera la tarea.

El suelo de interrogatorios, quizá, era el sitio más aislado de todo el edificio, el mejor diseñado y el más grande. Constaba de dos salones, uno mayoritariamente más amplio que el otro, y un desnivel entre ambos salones, de modo que habría que subir escaleras para moverse en el piso. La O-Room —sala de observación—, se hallaba en lo alto y era la habitación angosta, en donde se cumplían funciones de supervisión, mientras los interrogatorios eran llevados a cabo, más abajo. Poseía una ventana rectangular instalada, que daba hacia la I-Room, tal que por un lado dicha ventana existía y por el otro no, por lo que, no era posible saber, al hallarse en la I-Room, si se era vigilado. La I-Room —sala de interrogatorios—, era la habitación extensa, la que se encontraba por lo bajo y en donde se desarrollaban los interrogatorios. Su espacio recreaba el ambiente de inmensidad con la ayuda de reflectores propios de campos deportivos, mientras las paredes blancas recubiertas de algún material acolchado, recordaban a los interiores de un manicomio.

Near contemplaba las acciones de sus compañeros, pues él era el único que no había descendido hasta la I-Room. Con objeto de ganar tiempo, habían decidido que Mello y Matt bajarían hasta la I-Room, mientras que él esperaba a L, para explicarle como procederían y lo que habían hallado. Y en ese instante, acaba de percibir, que las señales, que solían graficar algunas pantallas, alcanzaban sus niveles óptimos.

Por cierto, Loan Meyer, era el interrogado y amordazado. El tipo tenía las mismas posibilidades de movimiento que una persona que sufría cuadriplejia.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?

El adolescente reaccionó para voltear hacia su líder que recién ingresaba al suelo junto con Sunhnne, no obstante, no contestó.

—¿Ése es Loan Meyer? —Ryuuzaki continúo preguntando en cuanto percibió a sus sucesores, varios escalones a bajo, a través del ventanal, mientras la joven que lo había acompañado, echaba ojos al cristal.

—En efecto.

—¿Qué lo que ha admitido hasta ahora?

—Es variado… Aunque, ha sido lento el quitarle información, dado que viene en una misión suicida.

—Era de esperarse.

—Su verdadero nombre es _Austin Coues_, toda su historial, tanto sus oficios como procedencia, son falsas… Se negó a decir más, aunque ello puede arreglarse, sin embargo, Mello y Matt decidieron proseguir con otras preguntas… —Near les informó.

—No creo que valga la pena, después de todo terminará en prisión… pero nos tomaría nada saber quién es realmente —acotó el hombre de ojeras tan extravagantes, que señalaban más a la pintura de delineador de ojos, que a otra cosa.

—Lo han amordazado, y por lo que veo, despojado de toda pertenencia… ¿traía consigo algún dispositivo de comunicación?... —la muchacha inquirió hacia Near, sin despegar ojos de la escena, mucho más inferior a sus pies.

Near asintió sin mirarle.

—Sí… un celular corriente, y curiosamente, había un mensaje dentro de él, dedicado a ti, Ryuuzaki… De remitente obvio.

—¿Mensaje?... Ellos sabían que su espía no tenía esperanzas y que nosotros terminaríamos descubriéndolo, entonces, probablemente, este tipo no fue enviado con la misión de robar información, sino, de alguna manera, de llevar un mensaje —L dedujo improvisadamente, mientras su sucesor programaba en las pantallas, mencionado escrito, que se había hallado en el teléfono celular de Meyer.

—Yo no lo vería así, puesto que conoce datos clasificados de quienes nos persiguen,… si fuese un simple mensajero, no valdría de mucho que supiese información valiosa, además tampoco hubiese durado este tiempo, trabajando para nosotros... por lo tanto, es ambas cosas, un mensajero, pero también un agente infiltrado en busca de información a toda costa —el chico alvino devolvió su visión hacia la I-Room, entretanto su líder analizaba el encabezado en los monitores.

_Si vis pacem, para bellum. Si quieres la paz, prepárate para la guerra._

—¿Lo ha reconocido así? ¿Cómo han verificado que él no mienta?

—Un _detector_ de mentiras, se halla conectado a Meyer —un detector a base manzanas, cabía contar. El detective, prestó atención al shinigami y a su carcajada que afloraban en esa boca desfigurada, que se encontraba por detrás del hombre obligado a hablar, mientras Mello y Matt le atacaban con interpelaciones sin pausas para respirar.

—¿Así? —la muchacha enarcó una ceja, tratando de visualizar aquel mecanismo en la habitación siguiente y encandiladoramente iluminada.

—¿Trató de suicidarse? Es algo muy típico, cuando se trata de resguardar información.

—Afirmativamente… Y fue una de sus primeras acciones, en cuanto despertó del letargo al que fue sometido y se descubrió amarrado en el modo en que está. Si bien, no lo hubiésemos detenido, sus intentos habrían sido fútiles de igual modo, porque el cortarse la lengua con la boca, su única opción, presupone un desangrado no muy potencial, a comparación del que podría proporcionarle las venas de los antebrazos.

—Ya veo la situación… Wedy y Aiber, se encargaron de su traslado hasta aquí ¿Correcto?... ¿Qué información han podido extraerle sobre _L.T.C.O._?

—En síntesis, a consecuencia de que Meyer en un principio se negó rotundamente a hablar, es poco detallado lo que sabemos… Nuestros adversarios, conservan una empresa, de insecticidas, ubicada en territorios argelinos. En realidad, la compraron en cuanto se instalaron en la zona, para poseer cierta fachada y alejar miradas, mantienen operaciones en ese lugar. Aquel sitio se halla en una pequeña y joven isla, en el mar mediterráneo, cercana al puerto de Orán. Con esto, concluyo que nuestras especulaciones, acerca de su localización, eran correctas y, que, palpablemente, quienes nos persiguen, son de alto poder adquisitivo, hasta el grado de poseer su propia corporación… Tal vez, no nos enfrentemos contra criminales, sino contra empresarios… o ambos a la vez —enredó sus dedos entre los hilos incoloros de su cabellera—.Y habré de agregar algo interesante, que encaja a la perfección,… finalmente, pudimos confirmar, que la agencia que trabajó con nosotros para atrapar al segundo Kira, trabaja, ahora, para ellos… Lo que, probablemente, nos conduzca a saber, que los hombres que visitaron la casa Wammy con anterioridad, en busca de información mía y de Mello, son, exactamente ellos.

—Es eminente saber que no es una teoría, sino que es realmente verdad, lo que significa un gran paso —aceptó Ryuuzaki, mas, quiso complementar—. Lamento no haber estado aquí, antes… Bajaré a la I-Room, el interrogatorio necesita de mí.

—Lo dudo, Ryuuzaki —su sucesor directo, le contradijo.

—¿Disculpa?

—No tienes que bajar.

—¿Por qué, no?

—Has venido hasta aquí sólo para oír lo que nosotros tres tenemos de este caso y cómo será en adelante, pero no para más.

—¿Quién ha dicho que sea así?

—Tienes que haber notado, que salió de nosotros el haber traído hasta aquí a Meyer, así como también este interrogatorio… por lo que… no es extraño, que ya hallamos planeado absolutamente todos nuestros próximos procedimientos y no necesitemos de tu intercesión.

—¿Ustedes ya han hecho planes?

—Como escuchas, debido a que tú no te decidías a hablarnos de tus sospechas, por consiguiente, yo y Mello interpretamos que debíamos actuar al margen tuyo.

L mostró dureza en su mirar.

—Puedo admitir, que siempre quise que ustedes se moviesen por su propia cuenta, sin mí, pero no de este modo… Les recuerdo que estas circunstancias, nacieron a partir de que una agrupación opositora, se dispuso a iniciar una cacería contra mí, y en la que ustedes, no debieron entrar, sin embargo, fue que se involucraron, porque se negaban a abandonarme,… el punto es que el asunto me incumbe más a mí que a ustedes.

—Y ¿Crees que se cuestiona que sea así? No está a discusión ese hecho, sin embargo… Mello y mi persona, actuamos como detectives independientes de ti… Esto, para nosotros, se ha vuelto un caso más entre otros, abiertamente, no hay ninguna especialidad aquí…

—¿Así?... Bien… ¿podrías plantearme sus tácticas? Por el motivo de que ya las tienen planificadas y apunto de aplicarlas —la entonación indicaba un desdén leve, pero captable para Near.

—Sería un placer —sucesor, versus, predecesor—. La idea base es la infiltración, puesto que aún conservaremos el método de estrategias poco predecibles. La infiltración se llevará a cabo tras líneas enemigas, es decir, aprovecharemos que poseen un empresa de insecticidas, para que un agente encubierto o topo, entre como empleado, dado que deben mantener el aspecto de una compañía, de forma rigurosa. Una vez allí, será cuestión de tiempo, antes de que se logre desmoronarlos por dentro, para lo que se necesitará obtener un contacto, casi directo, con la o las cabezas de L.T.C.O… Esto tendrá lugar en un mínimo de seis meses. Se instalaran refuerzos ocultos, cercanos a aquella isla, lo conveniente sería en el puerto de Orán, por la razón de que se tuviese que accionar de distinta forma a la planeada, además dichos refuerzos serán quienes nos informen mayormente de la situación —mientras pausó, L no produjo palabra—. En tanto que la infiltración se lleve a cabo, nosotros, aquí, nos encargaremos de conservar las apariencias, de modo de que continuaremos creando trampas absurdas y por sobre todo, ahora que lo sabemos, imitaremos el estilo los mensajes que Meyer enviaba paulatinamente a nuestros adversarios, a raíz de que comprendan que su espía aún sigue en fusión y no sospechen…

El detective masticó las palabras, sintiendo rancio el sabor.

—Dime… ¿Creen que ellos no tendrán previsto una táctica de este tipo? Guste o no, la estrategia que corre por medio de infiltración y penetración en campo enemigo, es de antaño.

—En lo absoluto. Jamás esperarían algo tan clásico de nuestra parte, por lo que lo dejarían pasar.

—Y fuiste tú, Near, el primero en cuestionarme sobre la efectividad de armar maniobras que tuviesen un cierto grado de peligrosidad, haciéndolas impredecibles de nuestra parte… y actualmente, ¿haces uso de ellas?

—No tengo nada que acotar sobre eso. Simplemente, he cambiado de parecer —para Near no habían rodeos y el uso de la mentira tampoco existía para él.

—¿De qué modo el agente infiltrado, podrá revelar información, siendo un empleado, que ha de estar vigilado?

—Sunhnne podría responder la consulta, pues ha sido ella quien nos ha equipado con la tecnología, que sustenta al plan —Sonny observó a ambos, en cuento su nombre fue incluido en la conversación.

—¿Tú estabas enterada de este plan? —indagó acusadoramente L, aproximándose.

—Bueno,… en gran parte sí… —exhaló—. ¿Está mal?... es mi trabajo, ¿correcto?

—Por supuesto, aunque sólo deberías obedecer órdenes mías... ¿Y bien?

—Ah, sí… Pensé en las pocas probabilidades del infiltrado, por sacar a la luz algún medio de comunicación sin que se viese sospechoso, por ello…

—¿Por ello?

—Desarrolle un dispositivo que, en apariencia, podría confundirse con un Ipad pequeño, pero no, pues sería muchísimo más delgado, con un grosor cercano al de la hoja de un cuchillo, totalmente disimulable bajo la ropa… su mecanismo sería el siguiente —la chica, que había echado andar hacia las pantallas del sitio, programó los sistemas para que acceder a los planos de su invento—, funcionaría a través de las ondas cerebrales, de modo que no se necesitase tener contacto alguno con el aparato para manejarlo, de esta forma no habría que presumirlo ante ninguna cámara de supervisión. Para que el dispositivo percibiese las ondas cerebrales, se utilizaría un parche electroencefalográfico sobre la frente, que podría hacerse pasar por vendita adhesiva, la cual permitiría al dispositivo detectar las ondas cerebrales del usuario y traducirlas en lenguaje binario. Todo esto se basa en el conocido sistema _Neurofeedback EEG_, que se basa en el registro y en el análisis automático de la actividad eléctrica del cerebro… Entonces, el agente, podrá escribir mensajes y enviarlos, hacia nosotros, sin riesgo de que lo atrapen. Y, además, podrá también recibirlos.

—Su uso suena práctico… sin embargo ¿su instalación lo es también?

—Es totalmente simple…. Piensa que suprimí la barrera entre la mente y la pantalla… jojo… ¿Qué tal?... ésta es la era en donde la mente podrá influir en la materia…

—Ya había oído de ese tipo de tecnología, hace muy poco que se encuentra en algunos mercados,… sin embargo, es aún, tecnología experimental o beta.

—Sip, es por eso que lo probé en Matt y en Watari antes de que realmente le demos un uso, además es un dispositivo único, porque está hecho a base de material reciclable, por lo que no es posible descubrirlo, ni siquiera, a través de los más sofisticados detectores de metales.

—De acuerdo… ¿Cómo pretenden que los sabotearían una vez hayan logrado un infiltración exitosa, descartando totalmente la idea de exterminio? —ahora, regresaba, para dirigirse a Near.

—Se hará como un trabajo de hormigas. Nos valdremos del producto que ellos mismos proporcionan, un insecticida… Será sencillo, los demandaremos por supuesto improvisto en el artículo comprado, el agente encubierto, se encargará de manipular toda la información posible, para que los datos concuerden con la demanda… Y la demanda será tal, que terminará llevándolos a prisión,… No buscamos llevar el asunto a tribunales, pero dado que ellos nos han desprovisto de todas nuestras fuerzas aliadas, como la _CIA_ o el _FBI_, es necesario ponerlos en evidencia… aunque no sea exactamente la evidencia relacionada a nosotros, no obstante, será adecuada… Luego de todo, ¿ellos deseaban un enfrentamiento cara a cara? ¿Verdad?

—Hmp,… lo único que tengo para acotarles, es que simplemente se están apresurando… y hacerlo podría enviarlos a pisar en falso… porque, aún no tienen muchos datos íntegramente confirmados, como de qué forma se hace llamar la corporación a la que tienen pensada entrar…

—El interrogatorio aún no acaba.

Chocaron visiones. L nunca imaginó tal debate con su sucesor, puesto que el uno y el otro pensaban con cualidades gemelas.

—¿Quiénes... serán los refuerzos de los que has hablado, aquellos que ubicaran en las costas de Orán?

—Nuestro personal… es reducido; así que… Wedy y Aiber se instalarán en el extremo Oeste de la costa de Orán, mientras que Sunhnne y Matt lo harán en el extremo Este.

—Sonny… ¿Estás segura de querer involucrarte en esto? Porque, al fin y al cabo, eres la única, aquí, que posee familia.

—Estoy segura, ya lo había considerado con anticipación con los chicos… además, no es la primera vez que me envuelvo en peligros como éste. ¿Trabajo para ti? ¿Cierto? Estos riesgos están sobreentendidos

—Espero que sepas lo que haces… —comentó el líder—. Por cierto, Wedy y Aiber, son mi personal.

—Y también nuestro, no sólo han cumplido tus encargos, sino que también lo que nosotros les hemos pedido.

—Queda una sola cuestión… ¿Quién será el topo o agente encubierto? —quedaban él y sus dos sucesores restantes, y no permitiría que alguno de ellos se aventurasen de ese modo.

—Ha quedado decidido… de hecho, hay que darle el crédito a Mello, él fue quien armó la estructura de este plan… Por lo tanto, él mismo quiso ser quien se infiltrase.

Es no o no. El detective absorbió una actitud escéptica, la misma que posee un científico frente a la religión.

—Ustedes… no poseen idea, evidentemente —L entrecerró los ojos, lamentó lo que oía, sin considerarlo, y de primera mano negarlo—. Llama a Mello, lo quiero inmediatamente aquí —el tono quitaba toda duda sobre su humor, no estaba de buenas.

El joven inmaculado, acató la orden, aunque realmente sus intenciones no estuviesen con las de Ryuuzaki.

Los muchachos en la I-Room, descontando al procesado, yacían concentrados en una extracción de información mediante interpelaciones e imputaciones agresivas, en pos de lograr intimidación, pese a que ésta ya hubiese sido instalada, en parte, en el acusado. Pero la primera tregua se dio, luego de que la voz sintetizada de Near interviniera. Mello gesticuló a Matt continuar sin él, en tanto que subía a la O-Room.

Sólo depositó un paso dentro de la escena.

—Mello, no te infiltrarás.

Había problemas.

—¿Sunhnne, podrías cubrirme, allá abajo?

—Ya qué, tonto —no parecía volverle a tratar como un camarada del todo.

Ella salió por la puerta blindada, por la que Mello había entrado.

—¿Qué sucede?

—L está al tanto de los planes —Near le ratificó.

—Así es… Y creo que no lo han pensado bien… porque es una locura.

—¿De veras?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? —el detective fulminó al muchacho rubio.

—Qué es lo que no podría ver de malo allí —le corrigió su líder—. Como mínimo, es supremamente arriesgado… ¿Qué pretenden? Esto no es un juego de ajedrez, no sean insensatos.

—No lo estamos siendo, pues aún evaluamos las posibilidades… Hace mucho más de un año que tomamos cartas en el asunto y seguimos en la nada, ya es hora de que este caso conozca su cierre —Mello lo enfrentó.

—Las guerras no se ganan en tan sólo doce meses.

—Esto no es una guerra, L… únicamente una batalla fría —N difirió.

—Para esto nos entrenaste.

—Pero jamás les inculqué que debían poner el pecho a las balas… al menos, no así como lo planean.

—Tú siempre te has arriesgado por la confrontación —le recalcó el segundo en la línea sucesoria.

—Es verdad… pero ustedes son dos, si corre el riesgo uno… lo corre el otro… no me parece justo que arriesgues el pellejo de ese modo, Mello.

—Ryuuzaki, esto ha sido mi decisión y he logrado que Near la respete… no tenemos nada que reconsiderar.

—Y yo no estoy dispuesto a comprometer, con el peligro, a mis sucesores.

—Has dejado que Sonny decida su seguridad —recordó el único en piyamas, cerrando sus ojos.

—Claro, porque ella, de llevarse este plan acabo, no tendría el riesgo directo que Mello sí, sería un simple refuerzo de emergencias.

—No es la primera vez que haré algo como esto —manifestó M—. Ya me había infiltrado entre grupos de mafiosos y creo que eso, toleraba un grado de peligrosidad relevante.

—Lo sé,… sin embargo, nuestros perseguidores son más que sencillas mafias… ¿Por qué se aceleran?... Aún hay tiempo, no estamos presionados por algún límite. No hay que precipitarse para actuar… no es como si una bomba nuclear, fuese a estallar.

—Sin duda, no obstante,… a este paso, terminaremos liándonos más,… nuestras acciones se reducirán a _nada_ —e hizo énfasis—. Es cuestión de tiempo, antes de que nuestros adversarios, den con nuestra localización, como nosotros lo hicimos con la suya… No hay que dejar que eso pase…. Porque, se quiera o no, hasta una boba actriz dio con nosotros.

—Todo es posible,… pero no se requiere que te infiltres para lograr resguardarnos… hay otras maneras.

—¡Déjame serte útil!

—¿Útil?... ¿Quizá, esto se originó porque deseas serme útil?... Mello, no seas irreflexivo… ¿De dónde provienen esas ideas?

—No es la primera vez que me arriesgo, y tampoco la última.

—Queremos ganar —sintetizó el adolescente.

—Aprendimos a ser tan malos perdedores como tú… —Mello objetó sátira.

—No me vengan con eso.

—Hemos estado contigo desde que somos críos… Sabemos cómo defendernos, cómo movernos… Confía en nosotros —le imploró el muchacho chocolatero.

—No es tan sencillo… Los planes finales siempre vinieron de mi autoría, y en los que ustedes, tan sólo complementaban...

—Ahora nos toca a nosotros hacerlos… ¿no te parece?

—De ninguna manera.

—Creo comprender qué ocurre…—Near lo había fichado en el aire—. Te disgusta la idea de que ya no te necesitemos o… que hayamos podido resolver esto, antes que ti. ¿Será posible?

L contuvo sus palabras y suspiró, no lo había visto de la forma en la que el adolescente se lo planteaba.

—No quiero perder a alguno de mis sucesores… —tal vez, lo sucedido con A y con B.B. lo habían marcado más de lo que alguna vez se llegase a saber—. Ustedes no tienen porque padecer por esto… Probablemente, si esto continúa, reconsidere el regresarlos a la casa Wammy…. Y proseguir yo sólo, como siempre fue antes de seleccionarlos…

—Y ¡cómo supuestamente serviría eso! Se supone que nosotros seremos tus reemplazos en algún determinado tiempo… —Mello todavía no le hacía saber a su líder, que se daba por vencido frente a Near, sin embargo, no era momento para abrir más fuego, por lo que lo conservaría la imagen de sus antiguos objetivos—. Tenemos que enfrentar las adversidades,… sino, ¿cómo pretendes que nos adecuemos a las diferentes situaciones con sus dificultades, si rehuiremos de ellas en cuanto veamos que somos, en cierta forma, sobrepasados?... L… hazte la idea, que nosotros… somos tú.

—Si quieres podrías crear el plan B,… L. —le propuso su otro sucesor, con alguna indirecta mordaz. Ryuuzaki cerró sus puños, aun teniéndolos dentro de los bolsillos de su jeans desgastados, vacilando, cuando hasta hace intervalos atrás, desacreditaba la idea— L.T.C.O… podría haber ya tomado una vía de actuación, y nosotros de brazos cruzados, todavía esperando un momento oportuno que jamás podría llegar…

—¿Podríamos intentarlo? —consideró y pidió Mello.

—Esto no es un ensayo, no estamos experimentando… no se trata de intentarlo… se gana con el firme objetivo del logro, no con el del intento o el de la intención… —razonó el detective dándoles la espalda, queriendo quitarse los rostros intrépidos de ambos chicos.

—Entonces,… lo nuestro es el firme objetivo de lograrlo… cueste lo que cueste… porque estamos decididos a ello —Near sentenció sin ninguna otra voluntad más por seguirlo negociando.

El mejor detective, anónimo, para el resto del mundo, pero que entre ellos era un hombre más, observó el suelo, mientras se sentía contemporizador por el empeño de sus sucesores. ¿A dónde podrían llegar estas metas? ¿Debía dejarlos hacer?

¿Debía dejarlos ir?

Podía verlo, entenderlo, pero no aceptarlo. Alguna parte de él se aferraba a creer que no era cierto, que sus sucesores eran todavía semillas recién plantadas y de las que debía cuidar para que creciesen fortalecidas. No. Ya no era aquella realidad. Las cosas cambian, porque el tiempo crece, al igual que sus sucesores.

No había marcha hacia atrás.

Near y Mello eran la nueva cara de L, y Ryuuzaki, era la vieja, vencida y obsoleta.

_Ellos lo habían superado. _

* * *

**Notas de autora:** Aquí regresamos, con la segunda parte de este larguísimo capítulo… Las cosas parecen tomar, por fin, un sendero… sea cual sea, pero es un sendero, del cual, L, duda por sus sucesores. ¿Qué se traen con ese plan? ¿Será efectivo, como ellos aseguran? ¿Mello acepta su derrota? ¿su camino, por la sucesión, termina aquí? ¿Qué tanto Dallas habrá influido en él?... ¿Se dará, al fin de cuentas, la resolución del caso que, comienza, a costarles las relaciones entre ellos y que de alguna forma también los ha unido? Porque M y N, están determinados a cooperar, lo que es una gran evolución por parte ambos.

Las interferencias desaparecen, ¿Ryuuzaki buscará a Misa?

¿Ryuk, continuará holgazaneando, o se volverá de mayor utilidad para nuestros protas?

¿Reviews?... ¿Qué acordamos?... Y no observes la pantalla de tu ordenador, como si tuvieses que sacar los trastos y te diese flojera. ¿Pudiste leer tanto, y ahora dices que no te quedan energías? No, no señor…. Es verdad, me alegra leer los comentarios de los lectores, en alguna forma de inspiran para continuar, son realmente, una ayuda muy grande, de la que estoy agradecidísima. Y aún sigo insistiendo en que dejen salir a su critico interior, vamos, que todo es criticable, hasta la más excelsa obra de arte. ¿Qué les cuesta? ¿Un ojo de la cara?...


	18. Holy Crap

**Life Book**

**Disclaimer:** Death Note es una obra creada por Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata, publicada por primera vez en diciembre del 2003. Este fanfic tiene apenas meses de vida por lo que es cronológicamente imposible que la serie me pertenezca. El lucro es meramente satisfacción personal y el gusto por escribir, nada más.

**Categoría**_**: **_Aventura _**- **_Romance - Humor

_**Cursiva**_ – Pensamientos o palabras, frases a resaltar, reglas, conversaciones telefónicas, etc.…

**Narración normal** – 1ra persona: Misa.

**Parejas:** el que lee, alcanza el conocimiento…

**Advertencia: **Leve spoiler.

* * *

_שטויות הקודש_

**Capitulo XVII:** Holy Crap

* * *

—Holy crap —mi prima susurró deseando encarnar las palabras, si de algún modo, así se desquitaba, como si la situación pudiese ser las letras que componían su maldición. Realmente, una de sus pocas groserías. Dudaba de haberla oído, objetivamente creería que leí sus labios porque, de reojo, la observaba.

¿Conoces la resignación? Pruébala, queda claro que sólo llegarás a ella, ante todo lo que te toque, sin embargo, previamente lucha por la diferencia, el cambio redentor, para que la pérdida no permita encontrar más profundidad de la anticipada. ¡La rendición es sólo la sonrisa del enemigo! Sea o no, una causa malograda, un tiro al aire, no te conviertas en un blanco fácil, en un conejito despavorido. Doblegarse sólo tiene que ser parte de una pesadilla pero no de la propia realidad de la vida, no una opción a elegir, sino a rechazar, y si en su defecto, aconteciese verdaderamente así, no demuestres pavor, al contrario, enfréntalo, encuentra tu libertad dentro de los límites, haz miserables a quienes pretendiesen lo mismo contigo, tan sólo manifestando que los resultados se volverán nulos, pues no pueden obligarte.

Eso hace el pueblo contra la tiranía; rebelarse.

Y por fuera de la poesía, no tenía de otra excusa, frente a Lizzie, siquiera, que pudiese atenuarle. La obligación opresiva no efectuaría lo pretendido, porque a uno no le pueden imponer un servicio involuntario. Su joven rostro calcaba la verdad del asunto: injusticia, la que estaba haciéndose, a como dé lugar, el sentimiento colectivo, como mínimo, compartido entre ambas. Me corrijo, nada ni nadie deben incriminar un cargo no pedido, sin embargo, debido o no, hemos en el tema.

No nos doblegamos. Permisos no cedimos, pero un permiso humano ¿qué vale para el destino? En relevancia cero, porque caso contrario, nos hallaríamos ya en nuestro hogar. El hombre propone y Dios dispone…

A principios de la reunión, imprimimos nuestras negaciones, con alguna iniciativa de negociarlo, y hasta el desesperado último lugar, lo seguíamos haciendo como si trabajásemos en serie. Mas éramos como mimos aficionados, que no sabían transmitir una idea por medio de ademanes o como únicamente hablantes de alguna extraña lengua muerta de la que nadie ha oído. Mis palabras eran escasas, o podría decirse rigurosas, sólo afirmaciones que ganasen peso para lo que mi prima fundamentaba. ¿Lizzie necesitaba de mí? Si a mi gusto fuese, quisiera cuidarla como a una bebe, pero no,… hipotéticamente, por ser quien está a su cargo, sí, sin embargo, ése era mi único rincón, porque ella podía sola contra la necedad de un par de adultas —señoras, siendo respetuosa, ambas ejemplos del doblez femenino— que denotaban su sordera, casi deportiva, de la misma potencia que lo cuadrado de sus mentes. Si bien, ellas admitían saber de lo incorrecto de su decisión, no les importaba mucho que lo fuese.

Honesto o lo inverso, ningún argumento prevalece frente a alguna usura, y con más razón si ésta es escoltada por cierto símbolo monetario.

¡Fue el acabose! Cuando detectaba que habíamos pasado más de dos horas con un propósito que no evolucionaba de los dos guiones de razonamiento; el de sentencia y el de rebelión. Hasta niños manejaban mejores acuerdos que éstos. A primera vista, si la conclusión del asunto recayese en nuestras decisiones, aquí y ahora, sin más ni menos, nos tocaría como parte del contrato —entrecomillando haber aceptado con tinta algo así—; la resignación, finalidad que ninguna de las dos quería para sí, desde luego. A partir mis ojos, me dolía ver como la frustración se hacía valer en las expresiones de Liz, pese a que se esforzase en no reflejar la derrota, no obstante, yo leía e interpretaba sus emociones tan fácilmente como a uno de mis libretos. Y siendo sincera, si la cuestión era llevada a mayor detalle, seguiríamos bajo la misma lluvia de ácido.

Creo que es fácil explicarlo desde mi posición, distintamente de soportarlo o debatirlo.

Las "BeeSoul", eran el quipo deportivo de animadoras de la preparatoria _Shigatsu Koukou_ —escuela/preparatoria de abril—, a la que mi prima asiste. Lizzie nunca ha sido de las que gusten de unirse a equipos atléticos, simple y brevemente, porque odia la exposición pública. Pese a que podría adaptarse si de voluntad se tratase. Pensarán: ¿Acaso mi prima se atrevió a asistir a alguna de las prácticas o la admisión de animadoras? Vamos de negativa en negativa, así que, no. ¿Entonces? ¿En qué la involucra esto a ella? O ¿Cómo se explica que esta situación se esté dando? Por malos azares, de verdad, malos como el indulgente carácter de mi representante, Liz fue espiada, y más tarde interceptada, por la entrenadora de referido equipo, en tanto que ayudaba a un par de colegas con algunos truquillos acrobáticos, quienes sí se veían interesadas en formar parte del mundo de las _cheerleaders._ Pasó que la mujer, además de captar la idea en el aire, planeó involucrar a Liz, conque esto así, le salvase el equipo de ser destituido y desintegrado, porque ni una sola de sus miembros fuese una alumna regular.

Toda una conspiración.

Cuando mucho, un párrafo de problema, habría que ver las consecuencias.

Si les apeteciese verlo desde la perspectiva que un tercero podría formular; sin más ni más; es un asuntillo que podría caber en mis bolsillos traseros —los cuales bastante ajustado se hallan—, lo que no avalaba su problemática, misma que pisaba fuerte. Ambas sabíamos que esto terminaría en números rojos. Liz era la única afectada, sin contar el alrededor suyo, en el cual me incluyo.

El vigor del convenio allí nunca pudo encenderse, porque no había algo negociable sobre un dictamen irrevocable.

El tema había tocado fondo.

—En el artículo quince, división seis, página once, titulada "Los clubes académicos y equipos deportivos", inciso cinco, de la reglamentación de la institución, estipula que todo alumno que sea convocado a formar parte de alguna agrupación escolar, por el determinado docente del área, debe aceptar dicho citado y, al poco tiempo, comenzar a ejercer las actividades del conjunto establecido, del cual ha provenido el llamado. Sea cual sea el caso, sin excepciones —la directora se reclinó sobre su butaca con áspera pero triunfante expresión, quitándose las gafas de lectura y abandonándolas sobre el libro de reglas, recientemente referenciado.

—Y tres incisos más abajo del leído, el número ocho, determina que ningún alumno puede permanecer en dos clubes a la vez… Y yo formo parte del _Equipo de Debate_, por lo tanto,… la entrenadora Makiguchi, no puede obligarme a entrar al equipo de porristas —Lizzie argumentó con las mismas cartas que sus adversarias. Aunque, ninguna regla fuese espada ni escudo de contienda, porque, si con esto se jugaba, la excepción, es válida como _tratado de paz_.

O no.

Recargada en un rincón, sobre gabinetes y estanterías de libros, por detrás de la butaca y escritorio de la directora, estaba la entrenadora Makiguchi, originadora del asunto en cuestión. Ella miró al alto directivo del establecimiento, a lo que luego éste le devolvió cómplice la mirada.

—Señorita Amane, se encuentra en lo cierto. La naturaleza de una norma no puede contradecir, ni siquiera, a otra de su mismo rango. Siendo que esta situación lo está ameritando, puede resolverse de un modo muy simple —la mujer en traje, levantó a su organismo de su asiento, con objeto de recoger de una de sus bibliotecas, un bloc de certificados para llenar. Tomó bolígrafo, así como también sus gafas, disponiéndose a completar el primer formulario con letra ilegible y con datos, que supondrían pertenecer a mi prima. Lizzie y yo compartimos miradas sin idea, para terminar apreciando lo que hacía la mujer—. Sírvase —arrancó el certificado del bloc y se lo extendió a Lizzie.

—¿Una nota de traspaso? —al recibirlo y luego chequearlo, cuestionó.

—Así es. Entréguesela al coordinador del Equipo de Debate.

—¿Disculpe?... ¿Acaso me está obligando a renunciar al Equipo de Debate? —mi niña olvidó toda artimaña por ocultar su indignación.

—No. No está renunciando, claramente está siendo transferida de un club a otro.

—Pero,… esto sería justificable si ambos equipos estuviesen relacionados por las actividades que desarrollan… sin embargo, no es así. El club de animadoras está tan distanciado del Equipo de Debate, como Estados Unidos de la paz con Medio Oriente…

—Es aconsejable, que los traspasos de miembros entre clubes, sean realizados cuando dichos equipos, comparten categorías y aspectos en común, que hacen a sus actividades… No obstante, no está determinado que no pueda realizarse en estos casos —debatió.

—Directora Hirase,... ¿Y qué es lo que sucedería si mi prima se niega a tales actos?... No puede obligar a un alumno, a realizar lo que está fuera de su voluntad… estipule lo que se estipule... —acoté escéptica, con el mismo ítem que había rodado durante toda la reunión.

—Amane-_sama_ —empezó mal, mala elección de título—. Cada alumno que se inscribe en la preparatoria _Shigatsu Koukou,_ firma un contrato de disciplina, donde se establece la reglamentación del instituto. Al firmarlo, se acepta automáticamente toda acción para bien que los directivos puedan tomar para determinados casos relacionados a los estudiantes —parecía que el mal de la contratación, no era únicamente mío, lo que estaba alistando mis maldiciones—. Al mismo tiempo, esto serviría para cubrir la cuota deportiva, de la cual la jovencita Elizabeth, no se ha ocupado, por cierto.

—¿No se supone que reciben clase de deportes, dos veces a la semana?

—Mhm —confirmó sin despegar sus labios—. Son noventa y seis clases al año, para el cursado del último año de esta preparatoria, de las cuales su prima se ha ausentado, hasta el momento, cuarenta y ocho, según los informes.

Ah, ¿dirían que me he confiado de la responsabilidad de mi prima? Volteé para cuestionarla con los ojos, entre tanto ella se encogía de hombros.

—De todas formas eso no es excusa ni móvil de esta situación… Ella podría tomar clases extras, si se tratase de cumplir con su cuota de deportes —negocié con gesto de manos.

—Es cierto —concordó la directiva, sin ánimos de que dicha certeza, fuese a cambiar algo.

—Por otro lado… ¿han pensado en lo ridículo de esta idea?...Si necesitan miembros, hay muchas jóvenes en todo el instituto que dichosas estarían de esta oportunidad… No sirvo para enfrentarme a tanta gente, y más bochornoso será si se trata de bailes. No tengo gracia alguna para danzar ni para animar.

—Eso puede arreglarse —comentó la entrenadora.

—Elizabeth, escucha, sabemos a lo que nos aventuramos… pero no todas las estudiantes aquí… tienen las calificaciones tuyas,… Necesitamos que alguien entre en el equipo de animadoras, para que influya positivamente a todas a esas jovencitas... Aunque sean una minoría, no hay una sola de esas niñas que no repruebe,… luego… esas calificaciones se ven drásticamente reflejadas en las estadísticas del año cuando se evalúan a los clubes de la preparatoria, por separado,… esta institución siempre se ha caracterizado por su alto nivel académico… y no estamos dispuestos a seguir rebajándolo. ¿Comprendes?... Uno de los proyectos institucionales, es fomentar el deporte como cuidado fundamental de la salud,… si se tiene responsabilidad por la salud de uno mismo, ¿por qué no tenerla por la educación?... Necesitamos crear un balance entre estos dos aspectos… y tú podrías ser de gran ayuda… Sabemos que estás en tu último año, sin embargo,… te pedimos que lo consideres.

—Ahora… ¿considerar… es sinónimo de resignar? —se cruzó de brazos, ironizando sin energías—. Inclusive así… una vez me una al equipo,… integrarme me costará un ojo de la cara, pues… no creo que a ninguna de las chicas que componen BeeSoul, les haga gracia que llegue una acomodada, anexando que ésta es una sabelotodo en su integridad… Me comerán viva, es un hecho… —se quejó, hundiéndose en su asiento—. Vuelvo a reiterar… hay más estudiantes, allá afuera —señaló la salida de la oficina—, que estarían dispuestas a esto, inclusive con mis mismas calificaciones…

—Así es, pero no todas tienen tan buenas raíces.

Alcé una ceja.

—¿Raíces?

—Somos conscientes de que la señorita Amane, procede de Dallas, Texas, ciudad y condado, de donde provienen los más grandes equipos _Cheerleaders_. Por otra parte, vive bajo la tutela de una de las figuras más importantes en la historia de Hollywood —le sonreí nerviosamente a Liz, mientras la directora parecía intentar meternos en razón, o en su razonamiento, por medio de halagos.

Reconozco que he visto de todo tipo de expresiones, me aburriría contándolas todas, es más, creo que sería imposible recordarlas. Por tanto, donde me muevo, nuestro negocio es la expresividad y su maniobrabilidad. Lo que se supone, que poco y nada me podría asombrar, sin embargo, el rostro "_What the fuck?_" de Liz con su desgano, iba a quedar en mi historial.

—No creo que esto te cause problemas, verdaderamente, Lizzie… ¿puedo llamarte así?...

—Con todo el debido respeto,... —mi prima trataba de hallar palabras amables—, la idea es absurda, así como sus intenciones por ganar mi confianza... Hirase-san… —supongo que ese fue su mejor intento, aunque desaprobaba que ella fuese cortante hacia sus mayores, con pesar de que éstos, probablemente, lo mereciesen—. No confunda, por favor, mi procedencia, con mi persona… Que mi tutora sea una celebridad, no condiciona en mí algún talento o capacidad… al contrario, me gustaría no llamar más la atención.

—Despreocúpate, me encargaré personalmente de que tu estancia en el equipo sea cómoda… después de todo, requerimos que tu presencia purifique la mentalidad de las demás chicas —aseguró la entrenadora, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, ¿podía ser más evidente que ella era coordinadora de un club de porristas?

—Parece que dan por sentado que soy parte ya del equipo —advirtió con desdén Lizzie—. Y ¿cómo suponen que yo podré lograr ganarme la confianza de todas aquellas jóvenes, como para poder contagiarles la pasión por los libros?

—Qué bueno que lo mencionas,… lo haremos de un modo muy directo, para que así desde un principio, se vean obligadas a escucharte… Serás la nueva capitana del equipo de animadoras de nuestra preparatoria —propuso la directora, como si fuese una idea trascendental.

—Ocuparás el cargo de abeja reina en nuestro enjambre —la entrenadora jugó con la idea de las abejas, puesto que la mascota del colegio, era dicho insecto, y sus colores, indiscutiblemente, rondaban entre el negro y el amarillo.

—¡Qué! —Liz alteró su mirada y tomó una bocanada de oxigeno, mientras plantaba las palmas de sus manos sobre el suntuoso escritorio—. ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡No lo pretenda!... ¡Una cosa es ser un miembro más del equipo y otra es ser la capitana!... Creo que es muy consciente del rol que debe cumplir un líder y con razón más si se trata de guiar a un equipo deportivo… Yo no estoy capacitada para algo así, no poseo ni la más mínima idea de lo qué es el cheerleading…

—Lizzie, contrólate —le obligué a tomar asiento nuevamente y tranquilizarse. Era testigo, actualmente, de cómo le alteraba el saberse o imaginarse enfrente de una multitud. ¿Acaso, tanto le descomponía ser el centro de atención? Deja de ser hipótesis para ser ley, para mí, como algunas personas no nacen, simplemente, para moverse frente a la pública expectación ajena.

—Si has podido tener el valor para hablarle así a tu directora,… lo tienes para controlar a un grupillo de jovencitas…

—No en esta vida… —masculló Liz con la quijada tiesa, suprimiendo el enojo—… ¿qué sucedería si finalmente rechazo la idea?

—Bueno… dado el bajo rendimiento de algunos equipos deportivos, como el de animadoras… me vería obligada a desintegrarlos y destituirlos, en virtud de que el nivel mejorase, aunque tampoco es garantía de así sucediese… Pero es una última medida que no deseo tomar, y por ello, yo y la entrenadora Makiguchi, hemos ideado este proyecto… no sólo lo estamos intentando contigo, no te sientas sentenciada… Estamos asignando a diferentes alumnos, como tú, para que realicen la tarea de concientizar a otros…

—Siéndoles sincera… No me importa lo que suceda con los clubes deportivos y tampoco tengo interés en tapar los baches que deja el lastimoso rendimiento de algunas personas… eso es de cada quien y no tengo por qué involucrarme… —mi prima dejó ver, gratuitamente, su lado egoísta—. Asimismo… ¿qué tiene de importante, para una preparatoria de alto prestigio como esta, un simple equipo de porristas?

—Nuestro prestigio, se hizo de la diversidad de oportunidades… No sólo pretendemos que el aspecto académico brille como amatista en dedos de obispos, sino que también el deportivo... Como habrás sido testigo, se invierte año a año, mucho capital en los equipos académicos,... y en algún modo, se deja de lado a los clubes deportivos… y esto no debe ser así. Repito: queremos fomentar el deporte, como una vía para mantener nuestra salud —la directora Hirase argumentó sin despeinarse—. A la gran masa de la juventud, no le interesa moverse… es tan muy ocupados en redes sociales y en sus Ipods… por lo tanto, al menos entre las jóvenes, lo único que les atrae atléticamente hablando, es formar parte de los equipos de porristas… Ameritando ello, requerimos que el nivel académico mejore para no tener que deshacer dichos equipos… ¿comprendes la importancia?

—Es posible… —reconoció rodando los ojos—. Sólo espero que su elección sobre mí,… no haya estado conexa con que mi tutora sea Misa Amane.

—No, me ofendes… ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Sería una decisión poco profesional, Elizabeth —llevó una mano a su tórax, simulando ofensa. Acto continuo, la directora agachó su cuerpo, sentado aún, para abrir uno de los, que se presumían grandes, cajones de su escritorio con idea de extraer un sobre mediano transparente y luego depositarlo sobre su escritorio, frente a nosotras—. Esa es la cinta que llevan usualmente los capitanes de los clubes, en su brazo izquierdo, su uso es sólo de capitanes y, por lo general, suelen guardarse en mi oficina. Es tuya.

—Un momento… ¿Cuál es mi beneficio ante esto? Observando que deberé abandonar el Equipo de Debate —inquirió mi prima, antes de tomar el sobre con la cinta de color roja.

—No asistirás a clase de deporte y será alternativo para ti utilizar cualquiera de los dos uniformes: el reglamentario del instituto o el del equipo deportivo, cuando no estés entrenando.

—¿Es en serio? —comentó decepcionada. A mí también me parecía escasa la ganancia.

—¿Pretendes privilegios, Elizabeth?

—¿Pretende obligarme?

—Muy bien, veo tu punto… ¿qué te gustaría?

—Veamos… estoy en el último año, así que ya no hay mucho que pueda atraerme…

—¿Qué tal un beca universitaria?

—Por supuesto que no,… iría contra mis principios,… aquí, muchos alumnos, requieren esas becas universitarias más que yo…

—¿Entonces?

—Pienso que…—lo consideró— me apetecería un menú especial por el resto del año,… no el ungüento para ancianos que sirven en la cafetería,… Quizá una sala privada y amplia para estudiar con tranquilidad, cualquiera sea de los salones de aquí estaría bien… Además, también deseo poder extraer toda la bibliografía de la biblioteca que se me antoje, claro está, gratis… Podemos agregar, aunque ya no vaya a formar parte, que al Equipo de Debate se le sea devuelto su puesto en los jurados y su participación en las competencias nacionales de Japón, que hace tiempo se le fueron arrebatados… Y, tal vez, permanente acceso al auditorio y completo uso de todos los instrumentos musicales.

—Estás siendo pretenciosa… ¿algo más?

—En efecto… si seré la capitana, así como lo proponen,… me gustaría que mis decisiones sobre el equipo fuesen respetadas y tuviesen algún peso… Así, también, desearía tener participación en el Consejo Escolar de esta Institución.

—Exiges precios muy altos.

—Son épocas de inflación.

El alto directivo suspiró con la mirada de la entrenadora sobre su nuca. Mi prima le preponía un precio justo —caro desde del enfoque de esas dos mujeres— para su desventajada situación. El negocio surgió al fin, lo que construía puente para el cierre, hecho descartado de mi parte cuando preveía que no llegaríamos a un acuerdo razonable. La directora me contempló buscando mi opinión, que no discrepaba del silencio. Liz había dejado en evidencia su indignación y su único modo de accesibilidad. No tenía qué agregar.

Incesantemente, en mi cabeza, vi, la amenaza de proponer el cambio de Instituto de Lizzie. No obstante, abstuve la idea en mis fueros internos. Tanto ella como su hermana, merecían estabilidad, punto que nunca pude sufragar del todo, ¿culpable? mi trabajo. Siendo la cuarta vez, si me hubiese dignado a posibilitarlo.

—¿Señora Amane, se encuentra de acuerdo con lo propuesto por su prima?

—Difiero… desde un principio con todo esto… Lo que Lizzie exige a la institución, es proporcional a la molestia que el asunto le causará en un futuro. Tanto ella como yo, necesitamos de un año escolar llevadero… no estamos en condiciones de adquirir más responsabilidades. Comprendan, por favor, que mi estancia en Japón es inestable… por ello, la de Lizzie también. No creo que sea una táctica racional, poseer una capitana, que podría ausentarse la mayoría del tiempo, en el cual se la requiere, pues es un proyecto progresivo… Por tanto, ella está en su ultimo año; es poco el tiempo que tiene para lograr la tarea de concientización de sus pares. ¿No sería más lógico buscar a una alumna que no esté por graduarse de la preparatoria?... Vamos, sabemos que es sólo un equipo de animadoras —y al haber sustraído importancia, casi logro que la entrenadora padezca un síncope. Crédito para mí.

—No —desabrida y huraña desaprobación—. Necesitamos a alguien con experiencia, que sepa inspirar. Y creo, que ya dejamos claro nuestras razones.

—Si de motivación se trata, podrían contratar a un profesional en Psicopedagogía como Consejero Escolar —propuse.

—Ya tenemos varios, de hecho. Pero ese no es el punto, si fuese cuestión, simplemente, de personal, no nos veríamos en esta circunstancia. Los adolescentes de hoy en día, no reaccionan cuando uno, que con treinta años más de ventaja, le aconseja o sermonea. A diferencia, de cuando lo hacen sus pares, porque la juventud se mueve más por una moda, que por un pensamiento o principio propio.

—¿Esperan que vuelva una moda el estudio?

—Bueno, si lo ponemos así, no sería mala idea, pues… un adolescente hace lo que sea por estar a la moda.

Contrarié lo escuchado con mis expresiones. Sí la adolescencia fuese tan manipulable, el futuro cargaría con la censura del desarrollo de ideas de manera natural y libre.

—Escúchenme, manejar a las personas de ese modo,… no es ético ni moralmente correcto… y me sorprende que me lo propongan dos catedráticas que se hacen llamar profesionales… —las palabras de Lizzie lo patentizaban, la verdad es la verdad, y no existe tacto que valga cuando las cosas son como son—. Creí que buscaban fomentar el estudio como hábito cotidiano y prometedor… no como una burda imitación de comportamientos, porque eso es la moda… simples costumbres pasajeras, que carecen de valor personal… ¿a eso quieren llegar?

—No… no… quizá, no me expliqué bien…No lo tomes a la defensiva, Elizabeth. Buscamos volver el estudio, un hábito ¿en eso estamos de acuerdo, no? Pero de modo que la juventud de esta preparatoria, lo vea tan genial o motivador como una moda.

—Ajá —asentimos ambas. Mi prima ladeó su cabeza, como si observase una obra de arte y le buscase alguna forma física.

—¿Hay trato?

—¿O sino qué?... ¿habrá truco? —Liz referenció la famosa frase del día de brujas: _¿trato o truco?_ Y yo pienso: ¿por qué no?, si en alguna medida todas las mujeres éramos brujas y las que nos retenían en esa oficina, no habían hecho lo suficiente para despojarse de ese calificativo, al contrario, sumaban para amoldárselo mejor—. Serán sólo cinco y medio de meses —habrá sido una afirmación, supongo.

—Olvidemos el tiempo, enfoquemos la calidad —expresó Hirase.

Lizzie abandonó la silla, sobre la cual mis esfuerzos anteriores la obligaron a que permaneciese sentada allí, luego de haber cerrado sus ojos y juntado sus manos sobre su vientre, realizó una inclinación respetuosa hacia sus docentes, y, con el sobre contenedor de la banda roja, dio media vuelta sin cavilar en algún uso de palabras para despedirse. Si estaba todo dicho, eso lo determinaba mi prima.

Empleé un saludo más occidental, extendí mi mano y la directora Hirase la recibió. Así, lo repetí también con la entrenadora Makiguchi.

—Ha sido un honor conocerle, señora Amane —luego de estrecharme la mano, la entrenadora pronunció.

—Así es —concordó la directora.

Y no me parecía una lástima, que el honor no fuese recíproco.

—No soy nada nuevo,… tratan con padres todo el tiempo,… —sonreí. Porque, seguramente, no había importancia en mi celebridad y ellas no se habían visto obligadas a motivar esa reunión por aquel aspecto… lo sé, soñar es, casi, lo único gratis de esta vida.

—Oh, no, no… Le agradecemos que haya hecho un espacio en su ajustado ritmo y tiempo para venir hasta aquí… Antes que se marche… ¿Nos daría su autógrafo? Se lo agradeceríamos —la directora ya poseía un bolígrafo y una hoja en sus manos, que se extendían hacia mí, cuando estaba en una media vuelta para irme.

Sonreí incómodamente, fotocopiando paciencia, de la ya gastada.

—Seguridad… —mascullé, mientras daba la espalda hacia esas dos mujeres y me aproximaba, con ansiedad, a la salida de la oficina.

Me escabullo.

Aunque pareciese que sí, no ignoro la falta de respeto en mi acto y dadas las mujeres presentadas, no me arrepentía. Admito ser hija del rigor. Sin embargo, desfilaban frente a mí el cinismo de esas susodichas, que buscaron a Lizzie, como una vía para llegar hasta mí. Todo lo presentado, ¿sólo para conocerme? Había otros modos, que no traicionarían su profesionalidad como maestras.

Ellas no se preocuparon por mi prima, y así conmigo no funcionarían.

Dejándolas con la petición evaporada en el aire, y recurriendo a la omisión de toda exclamación de indignidad ajena a mi mente, salí del sitio. Un par de mis guardaespaldas, esperaban en los corredores externos a las oficinas de la administración del instituto. Ambos se hallaban con Liz, quien ya había cargado su bolso y su guitarra a su espalda, para salir lo antes posible del lugar.

Une vez reunida con ellos, mis escoltas nos rodearon como paredones lo hacían en una correccional, entrar era acto de locura y salir, presencia de buena suerte.

Suspiré por mi prima, y vi el brillo de sorpresa en los ojos de todos los estudiantes, que circulaban por los pasillos y daban cuenta de nuestras existencias en el sitio, o al menos la mía. Y cuando alguno gritaba o su pasmo pasaba de una simple mueca a paralización, Lizzie rodaba los ojos y a mí, en rotundo, me resultaba igual. Es como levantarte todos los días y desayunar el mismo cereal… exacto, la rutina. Aunque usted no lo crea, hay posibilidades de que el inestable trato con el público o los fans, pueda deslizarse en la costumbre, en lo diario, porque no existe originalidad en sus reacciones.

Es curioso ver cómo entre individuos de la misma especie, nos admiremos los unos a los otros hasta límites descartados, porque al final de cuentas, diversidad o no, somos lo mismo.

—Lo siento… —murmuré, dirigiéndome a mi prima.

—¿Ahm?

—Es mi culpa,… —repetí con otras palabras—, no vale que lo niegues… Las cosas resultarían más fáciles,… si tuviesen a alguien como tutor, que no fuese arrasadoramente reconocido... que si quiera las moscas lo pasasen desapercibido...

—No te martirices…

—No lo hago…

—Si las cosas fuesen fáciles, no habría sentido en experimentar… y así, tampoco en vivir… ¿te das cuenta que no habría quien, mejor que tú, para estar a nuestro cargo?

—¿Es sarcasmo?

—Es una verdad, sencilla, natural y manifiesta —le observé tontamente confundida,… ya que mis cejas, debían estar formando un frunce propio de la confusión de un mocoso de 5 años—,… quiero decir,… No hay otra persona dispuesta a cuidarnos como lo hace tú,… ¿Por qué te preocupa que me moleste la cansadora atención de la gente?

—¿Porque te quiero?... —sonreí divertida, Lizzie me imitó apenas—. ¿Te gustaría que dejase de ser consciente acerca de lo detestable, con letras mayúsculas, que es para ti que todos nos miren?... Liz, no ignores que vivo por y para ustedes,… y de este modo, no estoy cumpliendo ese fin… No habría facturas para pagar, si me decido a abandonar el estrellato.

—¿Qué? No, de ningún modo… ¿A qué viene eso, ahora?...ni lejos del asunto, deberías pensar en cosas como esas…Misa, es tu trabajo,… es lo que a mí y a Dallas, nos da el sustento de todos los días… ¿sabes? se aprende a vivir con ello… ya hemos aprendido a vivir con tantas cosas… esto es insignificante —ella quitó importancia, mirándome quiso asegurarse de que yo olvidaría la idea.

—Como quieras, sin embargo ¿es insignificante para ti entrar en el equipo de porristas?... ¿puedes aprender a vivir con ello?

Ella chasqueó la lengua.

—No… abiertamente, aborrezco la idea… Aunque, sí, es probable que sea sólo una tonta nimiedad,… hay cuestiones más importantes para preocuparme… si bien, lo que me consuela es que serán sólo cinco meses y monedas… Prácticamente lo que me resta de preparatoria… —ella se desvió hacia una papelera para desechar una hoja en blanco que estaba volviendo una pelotita de papel con sus manos—. Me iré del Equipo de Debate, por mis propios medios —masculló, al juzgar por ello, lo que desechaba era la nota de traspaso antes recibida. Esperaba que no tuviese problemas por aquello.

—Había cavilado es ofrecerte una transferencia de preparatoria,… si lo deseas, es una posibilidad —me encogí de hombros, al ofrecerle, cuando regresó.

—No, olvídalo, no es para tanto… me gustaría poder cursar un año completo en una sola preparatoria… Estoy cansada de cambiar de instituto por cualquier razón.

Su _Cualquier Razón_, es equivalente, a toda acción mía o relacionada conmigo.

—No obstante… estoy vacilando como una brújula que ha perdido su Norte… De verdad que no tengo ni la más básica idea de cómo encarar esto…

—Dudo que tengas que pensarlo… Si tienes que influenciar a otras, basta con que tu modo de ser se exponga ¿no?... No hay nada que planificar.

—Precisamente de eso se trata… seré como una rata sacada de su recipiente, lleno de libros, y metida en un árbol repleto de ardillas danzarinas… Tengo que presentir cómo moverme para que no me devoren.

—¿Las ardillas comen ratas? —pregunté con humor burlesco.

—No,… a no ser que me confundan con un fruto seco… —ella entrecerró los ojos—. Seh, será conveniente que piense en qué hacer.

—Estás exagerando… y te lo dice alguien que es muy dramática.

—No es ser exagerada, sino precavida.

—¿Por qué no dejas que las cosas fluyan?

—Porque nunca fluyen del modo en que yo quiero —hizo un mohín.

—Acabas de decirme, que si todo fuese tan predecible o fácil, no tendría valor la vida…

—No utilices mis palabras en mi contra,…

—Ya es tarde. No es malo, vele el lado provechoso… podrías hacer amigas ¿no?

Liz enarcó una ceja, antipática y contempladora de mí.

—No —contestó, aplausos por la redundancia, negativa.

—Quizá encuentres cosas en común con ellas,… son adolescentes, niñas de tu edad, después de todo… no es como si tratase de emparejar a un ciervo con un cazador y su escopeta.

—Ciertamente, lo es.

—No hay nada que te pruebe lo que piensas.

—Y tampoco, lo hay para negarlo.

—Vamos, Lizzie… ¿qué tienes que perder?

—Mi dignidad.

—Okay, estás volviendo a exagerar… dijiste que no era más que una nimiedad.

—Dije que era probable que fuese una nimiedad… no que fuese algo seguro…. ¿quieres dejar de repetir lo que digo? Por favor, Misa.

—No,…. no te escuchas a ti misma.

—Oh, está bien… Dime qué es lo que tiene de práctico ser, sin mengua, obligada a entrar a un grupo de personas, del cual podrías considerar compararlo con alguna tribu practicante de estrambóticos rituales.

—Liz, hice lo que pude… tanto la directora como la entrenadora, fueron irreductibles, no hubo opción.

—No, no hablo de eso… no te estoy reclamando, Misa… Es sólo que, es tan artificioso e hipócrita por parte de aquellas dos institutoras lo que han decidido,… me pregunto ¿por qué conmigo?

—¿Será por tu alto rendimiento académico? Ellas lo resaltaron.

—¡A otro perro con ese hueso!... Esta preparatoria es lo suficientemente grande, hay muchos como yo con buenas calificaciones… —bufó hartada—, muchos que seguramente no tiemblan como pollito asustado frente a la multitud… ¿No lo ves? Esas dos mujeres me seleccionaron por ti, no por mí, sino por ti… y tu seductora fortuna.

—¿Dinero y fama?

—¡Es lo que hace a este mundo girar!... —esperaba que su sarcasmo no se hiciese la versión adolescente del que hacía su hermana mayor.

—Lo sabía… realmente nunca creí que me fueses franca, siempre me aseguraste, que no te importaba el que fuese famosa y todo lo implicado gracias a esa índole mía... Sin embargo, te jode a escala a astral…

—Claro que es así, pero te pedí que olvidases el asunto, ¡no te preocupes por mi!...

—Me exiges demencias… ¿desearías a otra persona como tutor?

—No, no y no —cada negación, me intuía, que dilataba su enfado, Liz estaba desistiendo en demasía de su carácter grácil—. La vida que nos has dado a mí y a mi hermana es una gloria… nos has regalado más de lo que valemos cada una como persona… ¿qué te hace creer que desearía algo como eso? ¿es que no somos lo suficientemente agradecidas?... ¿estás siendo insegura? ¿Desde cuándo?

—No lo sé,… sólo me gustaría poder darles algo más que materialismo… merecen una vida tranquila, después de tanto…

—No te compliques… nuestras vidas son tranquilas, muy tranquilas a comparación de… —se interrumpió sola, no abruptamente, simplemente fue deshaciendo el hilo de su voz.

—¿A comparación de?

—Nada —respondió a secas, como si se cansase de evitarme ciertos temas…

—Bueno —arqueé una ceja sospechando, aunque la dejaría pasar por el momento, debido a que no era el punto del asunto—. ¿Te parece tranquilo estar dentro del equipo de animadoras?

—Aquí vamos de nuevo —masculló rodando los ojos—. No, ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—La verdad… completa.

—Misa, sabes todo, la razón completa… no te estoy ocultando nada… verdaderamente me aterra actuar en público.

—¿Acaso es pánico escénico?

—No cabría duda…

—¿Por qué nunca hablamos de este tema, Liz?... es algo que podríamos a ver tratado y superado juntas.

—¿Cómo?... No,… si no me he ocupado de él, es porque no me interesa mejorar ese aspecto de mí… he podido vivir con él y lo seguiré haciendo…

—Ah, mira, entonces no te importará animar y danzar frente a todo un estadio… más precisamente el de este instituto… enorme… ¿muchas butacas, cierto?... Y sabes que la líder del equipo va bien al frente de todo, su puesto es el que más atención acumula ¿no?... Pues me alegra que vivas con ello —sonreí autosuficiente, mirando hacia el frente, mientras doblábamos por la ramificación de un pasillo, hacia la izquierda. Ella volvió a chasquear la lengua, entre nervios que estaba suprimiendo.

—¿Podemos dejar el tema?... No veo lo que quieres demostrarme.

—Quiero que me digas cómo te sientes… ¿qué más esperas?...

—Ya te lo dije… molesta y aterrada… en síntesis, desorientada…

—Vaya, y ¿te mostraste tan segura al enfrentar a tus profesoras? Qué diferencia.

—No quería que observasen que estaba desarmada o inquietada,… Lo último aconsejable, contra un maestro, es darle armas con las cuales atacarte.

—Y yo que pensaba que era Dallas la que estaba, siempre, a la defensiva… Todo esto; ¿sólo porque un par de profesoras, que no tenían de otra, te obligaron a meter en un equipo deportivo de niñas? No es para tanto… suena como un juego de tres en línea.

—No suena, hastía e importuna de hecho... ¿no lo comprendes?... A cualquier tonta de hoy en día le apasiona el exhibicionismo, pues es uno de los mayores y más populares modos de obtener atención fácil… ¡Sin embargo, no a mí! ¡Odio que la gente me señale, hable a hurtadillas o, al menos, me mire!... Y más aún cuando poseen material con que hacerlo,… no deseo llamar más la atención,… quiero que me pasen desapercibida… asimismo, si fuera sólo ello, pero no… no soy buena bailando y jamás he practicado cosas en las que no soy buena, porque no me siento segura… Sumado que, tengo que ganarme la confianza de una veintena de jóvenes que si pudiesen me subastarían por internet, con tal de que no siguiese circulando a su alrededor… No puedo acoplarme a algo así, por mucho que ya haya pasado… lo admito, mentí cuando decía que las cosas fáciles no valdrían de algo,… la vida es mejor cuando todo tiende a platearse y resolverse de modo simple…

—Estás siendo negativa… ¿te has enfermado?... Eres la más optimistas de nosotras tres,… eres como un solcito… quizás, si fueses buena para animar…

—Lo dudo.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que piensen lo demás?... no sabía que fueses así.

—Bueno… —ella suspiró, para tomar de nuevo una bocanada de aire—. No me molesta lo que piensen, sino que desperdicien el pensar en cavilaciones tan banales como esas… en vez de reflexionar, razonar en cosas que verdaderamente importa,… en vez de pensamientos carroñeros ¿Por qué no pensamientos profundos, sagaces, propios, que los encaminasen a un mejor accionar?

—¿Te oíste, esta vez?... Probablemente, si seas buena para concientizar a los demás… tú hermana dice que eres una buena consciencia.

—No, Dallas dice que soy insoportablemente criticona.

—Que se traduce como buena consciencia.

—Dallas no habla con indirectas, lo que dice, no tiene doble sentido…

—¿No crees que esto podría ayudarte a quitarte la pavura al público? —la obligué a mirarme, ya que la tomé por los hombros, mientras nos deteníamos en la salida del instituto. Mis guardaespaldas, esperaban indicaciones mías.

—No. Te dije que no quiero mejorar en ello…

—No has querido superarlo… y ahora te encuentras en esta situación ¿no crees que es momento de enfrentar tus miedos?

—¿Qué? —ella quitó mis manos de sus hombros— No, claro que no —retrocedió cruzándose de brazos y negando rápidamente.

—Es la primera vez que te escucho tan inmadura, Liz…

—Misa… tú no comprendes…

—Sí,… si sé por lo que pasas…

—No, no lo sabes…no lo entiendes… porque tú, simplemente, sales y la gente se derrite por ti, no importa lo que hagas… tú tienes carisma, Misa,… —y me señaló—,… yo carezco de gracia y simpatía frente a al público, no haría más que humillarme,… no sé desenvolverme,… y a este paso, jamás aprenderé cómo… El público es cruel y eso sí lo conoces muy bien,…

—Sí, es cierto, la confianza no se gana fácilmente… pero ¿cómo esperas ser bien recibida, si tú no te aceptas primero?... Debes confiar en ti misma,… Mientras demuestres seguridad en lo que haces, la gente tendrá menores sospechas sobre ti y quizá, un mejor criterio al juzgarte…

—No me interesa su criterio, porque no tengo motivación para llevar algo de ello acabo… ni siquiera por madurez o satisfacción propia… Apenas manejo la atención que recibo por el simple hecho de poseer nuestros lazos sanguíneos… ¿crees que me interesan más ojos entrometidos?... No, no señor…. Lo siento, de verdad…pero las cosas tocan así —me dio la espalda, aún cruzada de brazos, mientras agilizaba sus pasos para dejarme atrás.

¿Huía?

Logró una distancia considerable, internándose en el estacionamiento a cielo abierto de su preparatoria, mientras se cruzaba entre los automóviles, entretanto yo esperaba que se voltease y me mirase.

—¡Liz! —le llamé, todavía observando cómo se alejaba a grandes zancadas de mí, donde la salida de la preparatoria.

¿Qué…?

Bajé mis hombros desganada y aparté mi vista al ver que ella, a lo lejos, me rebuznaba. Hice intentos desacertados en un consuelo, que mentirosa me vuelven apelándolo así. Es cierto, no veo para comprenderla en su realidad. Maldigo, porque ella me volvía ciega ¿Por qué no quería que viese más allá? Pues que, para mi persona, es un juego de niños imponerme a la multitud, sonreírles y que ellos me loen, me coreen, mientras que para mi dulce protegida, es la justicia más injusta que podría otorgarle.

¡Si tan sólo pudiese conferirle mi entereza!... demostrarle de algún modo, que todo no es más que un producto de su asidas heridas,… las cuales nunca me concede examinar en su integridad. Pretendo ser su sangre, ¿Cómo cicatrizar, si ella no deja que vea su profundidad de lesión?

Es cierto, la realidad se repite,… sin embargo, sólo los que no aprendieron de ella están penados a remachar su pasado.

La única que conocía así, era Dallas, la que cocía sus propias heridas, rápida y así brutalmente, para impedir que otros le apreciasen frágil. Sin embargo, una vez más, ambas hermanas me asombraban con su similitud, desmintiéndome aquellas diferencias, que entre ellas, a veces, formaban choques.

Lo abrupto no gana un céntimo… entonces ¿Por qué tantos recurren a ello? ¿Siempre es lo mejor: lo más rápido y directo?... No, y lo que sí cabe de veloz, es la negativa a esa interrogante.

Ellas esconden cicatrices de batallas —curadas sin estragos en el tiempo— y yo un botiquín casero, donde no poseo más que vendas, algodón y alcohol. Sé que con poco y nada, pretendo mucho, no obstante, desearía, que por una vez, ellas viniesen a mí y no tener que obligarlas, como si yo fuese una cucharada de un medicamento con acre gustillo.

Quiero la confianza de mis protegidas, que al menos a mí me la otorgasen… la que he podido perder o la que nunca pude obtener. ¿Cuándo y cuánto les costará saber que no están solas?

Le indiqué al guardaespaldas de mi derecha, que la alcanzase. Aunque aún no la hubiese perdido de vista. Y no me parecía ser la única, que mantenía los ojos clavados sobre mi prima, pues ¡claro, que no estábamos solas!, porque poseía la vieja sensación de que nos observaban, aunque desconozco de dónde, cómo y por qué exactamente. Sin embargo, es presumible, ¿quién más podría espiarme?

Lo que podía lograr un simple problema. ¿No han experimentado antes, que aquel hoyo en el suelo puede desencadenar un pozo de gran depresión? Una debilidad, algo del pasado no pisado, que crece, carcome por dentro y ante el mínimo hecho o alusión hacia ello, estalla, demostrando la magnitud que traía callada entre las entrañas. Los problemas siempre salen a la luz, en algún momento, ¿era este el momento?

Quizá la respuesta valdría su peso en una solución, en una determinante.

Por otro lado, lo vivido se exterioriza en diferentes modos. Díganmelo a mí, el pasado no se calla. Aún en personas con las mismas vivencias, con historia compartida, las cosas resultan distintas. Ejemplificándolo con nuestro caso, tanto Dallas como Lizzie suprimían, en lo que podían, sus amarguras, haciendo mutis en lo insondable de su ser, como si así pudiesen probar que no habían salido apaleadas. Sin embargo, tarde o temprano, cualquier cosa, se topa con su límite natural y es allí, donde se ve cómo cada uno lo controla. Liz demostraba todo su cansancio por lo transitado, a través de un insólito pánico escénico, mientras que su hermana mayor lo hacía con su desgano y malhumor diario.

Decir _esta boca no es mía, _o simplemente _correr la cortina ante los problemas_, es otro modo de demostrar debilidad, porque al ocultar las cosas, no se logra su conclusión, al contrario se la evita. Pues, al parecer, ése había sido la única vía para aquietar los conflictos, que tuvieron durante el tiempo en el que yo no me encontraba con ellas. Las cosas nunca podrán permanecer en un constante estado pausado, en algún momento volverán a la acción, es nuestra decisión elegir la circunstancia, antes de que lo haga el destino, cuando ya sea demasiado tarde. ¿Pause o Play? Parecen más que simples comandos de reproducción…

Para cuando había traspasado la mitad del estacionamiento y encontrado mi auto, reconocible por estar alejado y rodeado por los de mis guardaespaldas, visualicé a Liz, apoyada sobre el automóvil, mientras me esperaba que llegase hasta allí. La escolta, anteriormente envidada por mí, estaba a su lado. Ella sabía que el vehículo se encontraba sin cerrojo o traba alguna, dado que mi agente se había quedado dentro de él, ¿por qué seguía fuera?

Ella observaba el suelo.

—Misa… aun tengo que pensarlo… tengo que hacerme la idea… —me comentó, en cuanto, al fin, llegué hasta ella, sin embargo, no me observó. ¿Se habría arrepentido de lo dicho anteriormente? Yo no me hallaba molesta, sino, preocupada.

—Cielo…—deposité una mano en su hombro y le sacudí—. Es sólo un equipo de porristas y ya.

—Lo sé… pero para mí,… podría significar más.

—No hay cielo que alcance a tus estrellas… ¡Qué puedes con ello!… No te martirices —volví a recordarle sus palabras. Ella sonrió sutilmente. A todo esto, mis escoltas ya habían subido a sus respectivos vehículos, mientras nosotras aún estábamos en alguna especie de tiempo fuera. Apreté su hombro, buscando quitarle la tención y, pronto, Lizzie relajó sus músculos.

No hay maldad que totalice nuestra dramatización. Ninguna divinidad cargaría nuestro destino de desventuras, que no pudiésemos batallar. Hasta llegado el momento de la muerte, no existe hecho que escape a nuestro enfrentamiento, impidiéndonos vivir. Sé de la hipocresía de mis pensamientos, porque he de ser la menos indicada para reprochar la exageración de algún hecho, no obstante, no era algo que quisiese, específicamente, que mi prima copiase de mí, por lo tanto, buscaba transmitirle otras ideas.

Le palpé la espalda y luego me dirigí hacia la puerta del conductor de mi auto, para poder irnos, entretanto ella hacía lo mismo por una de la de los asientos traseros.

Una vez depositado mi trasero tras el volante, giré hacia mi copiloto y pregunté:

—¿Estás cómoda?

Con sus pies, despojados de todo taco, depositados sobre el salpicadero —tablero situado delante del asiento del conductor y copiloto—, como quien se acuesta en una hamaca para disfrutar de la tarde, mi representante se relajaba con la radio vespertina, un cigarro y un libro. Las ventanas del auto permanecían entre abiertas, no nos ahogaríamos por el esmog.

—Lo estaba,… me merezco un spa… ¿qué tal si construyes un sauna en alguna parte de tu casa, cualquiera sea?... Digo, sacrificio no es, si le provees algún objetivo a las múltiples habitaciones de tu hogar.

—Te he dicho, que dejes de buscarle función a los sectores de mi casa,… aunque un sauna sería lindo.

—¿Lo ves?

—Olvídalo.

—Suprimes mi creatividad… —comentó como si yo fuese la manager y ella, la artista diva y antojadiza. Vi, por el espejo retrovisor, a Lizzie enarcar una ceja—. ¿Y bien?... ¿qué esperan?... ¿cómo les fue? —preguntó, calzando nuevamente sus zapatos y acomodándose en el asiento.

—Como siempre —contesté desganada—. Al fin de cuentas, sólo querían conocerme… es probable que la obstinación del asunto, se debiese a que sólo querían retenernos en aquella oficina…

—Sí… pero si apeteciesen, simplemente conocerte, podrían haberte citado y listo… no tendrían que haberme utilizado de cebo… —comentó mi prima.

—Entonces ¿deberás unirte a ese equipo de animadoras? —se dirigió mi representante a Liz.

—Irritantemente…sí.

—Qué estafa.

—Lo sé.

—Aunque sea ¿presentaron motivos aceptables?

—Cómo no… Un motivo, es tal, si las acciones se fundamentan sobre él… y de lo que nos excusaron mis profesoras, no hubo uno sólo que explicase el brillo en sus ojos… Es verdad, hay muchos equipos atléticos que necesitan pulir su historial académico, pero ¿qué esperan que haga una sola alumna? Mis calificaciones no me ayudan en nada… es más, me he hunden… Está claro, que me eligieron por Misa, qué más da…

—Y ¿qué beneficio podría tener ellas obligándote a entrar a ese equipo?

—Si lo supiera,… pero, en general… sospecho que fama para el instituto,... los equipos deportivos asisten a muchas competencias… si logran dispersar el dato de que la protegida de Misa Amane, concurre a esta preparatoria, ganarán popularidad… Dudo mucho que realmente quieran ayudar a todas esas chicas que entrenan para animadoras…

—Hmp,... No es de extrañar…. No es la primera vez que tratan de aprovecharse de la nombradía de tu tutora —acotó mi agente, entretanto yo pisaba el pedal de embrague, y luego el del acelerador con primera marcha puesta—. ¿No les interesa la idea de profesores particulares?

—¿Estudiar en casa?

—Así es,… nos evitaría toda esta burocracia… Muchas jóvenes celebridades lo hacen.

Oh, recuerdo, hacía mucho tiempo, haberles hecho esa oferta educativa a mis primas, para luego regresármela.

—Cuando mis padres vivían, yo y mi hermana estudiábamos de ese modo… y ciertamente, es odioso crecer aisladas del mundo… Hay muchas razones por las que me cuesta adaptarme a un grupo diferente a mí, una de ellas es esa… Sin embargo, quiero terminar la preparatoria como cualquier otra joven…

—Bien, pero tendrás que soportar todos estos disparates que se le ocurren a tus profesoras… ¿les parece que negociarlo con los abogados?

—¿Abogados?

—Sí… ¿no quieres sacarte este asunto de encima, Liz? —le ofreció mi manager, la observé cansada, no todo tenía que resolverse por medio de juzgados—. No pueden forzarte a hacer algo que no está dentro de tu voluntad.

—¿Qué? ¡Qué locura! ¡No! No, ¡no estamos hablando de eso!… —Lizzie restó avivadamente importancia— ¿Por qué habría que tocar esos extremos?... Sólo es un equipo de animadoras… No vale la pena tanto proceso por algo así… —ella objetó con gesto de manos, haciéndole relegar esas ideas exageradas a mi manager.

—Está bien, como desees,… pero que quede claro,… que podrías salvarte de ello y no lo has querido —Liz volvió a arquear una ceja aprensiva ante la contestación de mi representante, luego arrugó la nariz, como si hubiese olfateado algo nauseabundo. Nadie duda de que mi agente, a veces, suela tener ideas extrañas,… Por lo menos, no soy yo la sorprendida.

—Compréndela, Liz, es una abogada frustrada… —bromeé.

—Agradece que lo soy, porque sin mí, no tendrías los pies tan bien pegados a la tierra… —masculló cruzándose de brazos.

—Ni tantas canas —se la regresé.

—Por favor, ¿las pelucas tienen canas? —atacó.

—No, pero tus cejas sí —resoplé. No utilizo peluca, al menos, no siendo civil. Lo que uso en el teatro, no escapa del teatro.

Me fulminó.

—Y pronto las tuyas.

—Oh ¿sí?... A la vejez, viruelas.

—Mira quién es la que lo dice —bufó.

—Yo maduré.

—¿Tú, madurar?

—Sí, ¿sabes lo que es?... Se empieza por callar.

—¿Me darás el ejemplo? —me retó.

—¿Van a estar así, todo el camino? —la queja provino desde atrás. No había sido con intención, pero volteé tenue y lentamente, sonreí y saqué la lengua, como si rindiese cuentas por una picardía hecha.

—Lo lamento —mi agente pidió disculpas.

—No pasa nada… pero ¿no han considerado ir a terapia de pareja? —bromeó Lizzie—. Porque sólo los casados discuten de ese modo.

—No saldría nada bueno de allí… Probablemente enloqueceríamos al terapeuta.

—Concuerdo con eso —acepté—. Así que,… sí es posible… podemos estar de acuerdo en algo.

—Y sería más seguido, si me escuchases a diario.

—Te escucho,… distinto es que te atienda.

—Misa…

—Está bien, yo también lo siento.

Representamos un grave caso.

No somos artistas de la serenidad, ni siquiera aficionadas al silencio. Prohibirnos el habla sólo da pie a minutos mudos. Es difícil alcanzar la tranquilidad, cuando tanto yo como mi representante somos una irritación que te obliga a rascarte sin pausa. Mis pesares para quien tenga que acompañarnos, y mis felicitaciones por su paciencia, pues ha de ser complicado no estresarse con alguna de nosotras dos. Qué puedo cambiarle, somos mujeres.

¡Es que es inevitable! ¡No puedo callarme! ¡Las palabras queman en la boca! De modo que es fatal tragarme mis acotaciones. Mas, el talante de la conversación, dirá si me guardo mis pensamiento o no. Y ésta, con más razón siendo contra mi representante, no valdría mi silencio. No soy del tipo de peces que mueran por su boca, pero sí de aquellos a los que les gusta nadar cercanos a la superficie.

Mejor dejar algo en el tintero, que escrito en papel traicionero. Apréndetelo, Misa.

La mala hierba nunca muere, y la que he llevado arraizada por años, es, fehacientemente, ésta. No sé escuchar y tampoco callar. No duden de que para vivir, trabajar, o mínimo, tratar conmigo, hay que tener una habilidad comunicacional ciclópea. Debo causar fatiga auditiva, y no, este no es el momento en donde Dallas tenga razón.

Frené ante el semáforo. Los autos de mis escoltas nos encasillaban. Y ¿qué había de ellos? Su organización, que en su inicio y en su fin nunca necesito de una sola queja mía, era mi calma en muchas de sus caras. En mi mundo, no sobreviviría sin ellos, y me cuestiono si ellos lo harían sin mí, no es hacedero ni cómodo ser mi sombra, por ello, seguramente, tendrían un trabajo mucho más conveniente. Aunque ningún reclamo escale hasta a mis oídos, es manifiesto que, de no ser por el dinero, no actuarían para mí.

Dados mis proyectos actuales, agradezco, que mi canto no sea proporcional al tono de mi voz, puesto que, de ser así, la tragedia, se volvería verdaderamente tragedia. Son lectores, no oyentes, pero tengan cuidado al agradecerlo.

—Los ensayos de mañana comienzan a las nueve treinta a.m., el director acaba de enviarme un mensaje…

—¿Mmm?

—No llegues tarde.

—Nunca he llegado tarde a los ensayos.

—Sí, así es en tu reloj…

—Son sólo diez minutos.

—Yo diría que veinte.

—Oh,.. Está bien, lo intentaré.

Como dije, tan sólo minutos mudos.

—Hablando de tardanza… nos hemos atrasado para el almuerzo, Liz… ¿te parece si compramos comida?

—No me gusta la comida rápida,… pero si no queda de otra, bien... De todos modos, Dallas comerá en el trabajo —volvía a arrugar la nariz, ¿qué era lo que olía mal?

—Es cierto,… ¿Nos acompañarás? —me dirigí a mi representante, mientras doblaba por la izquierda, hacia una avenida amplia y comercial.

—Oh, no, no,… por esta vez, no… Vayan y almuercen tranquilas —rechazó tranquilamente la oferta.

—¿Huh? ¿Por qué no?... Dudo que quieras darme un descanso de ti —le molesté.

—Tengo quehaceres que hacer en mi piso, he estado dejando muchas cosas sin terminar por la falta de tiempo… además, quiero revisar mi contestadora, mi hija ha pescado un virus extraño y ahora se comunica conmigo con más regularidad… —sonrió sinceramente, y cogí la sensación de la desesperación materna al verla—. Quiero aprovechar eso, aunque ya ha pasado un mes y medio desde que hablé con ella por última vez, cómo vuela el tiempo ¿no?

—Si tienes tantas cosas por atender, puedes descuidarme a mí… sé caminar e ir al baño, todo solita, así que, tranquila… —le aseguré, ella rodó los ojos con media sonrisa corrida—. Al mismo tiempo, cálmate, tu hija debe estar por llamarte,… ¿Ella trabaja cierto?

—Sip, está especializada en Mecatrónica e Ingeniería… el punto es que, por fin logré que se mudará a Japón, sin embargo, la muy cría se niega a decirle a su madre, dónde reside… No creo que me haya mentido para aplacarme, pero he investigado y no encuentro su registro en la ciudadanía de Japón…

—Esa es la juventud,… probablemente quiera conocer el lugar, sin los límites de la autoridad tuya… Algún día, me gustaría conocerla…

—Sí, a mí también… —concordó sarcástica.

—Ten fe.

—O paciencia.

—Ambas —completé—. Entonces, ¿conduzco hasta tu departamento?

—Por favor —me pidió, entretanto yo le hacia señas a uno de los autos de mis escoltas, indicándole que cambiaríamos el rumbo.

Abandoné la avenida, en la cual nos habíamos sumergido. Era hilarante ver cómo nos movíamos en un sólo bloque de tres autos, ¿más fácil disimularlo? Difícil.

Conocía muy bien las calles, por donde el soberbio hotel en el cual mi representante vivía, se establecía. Ya me había tocado buscarla y traerla. Pregunto; ¿por qué mi chofer cobraba, siendo que yo me movía sola? Aunque no es la respuesta, otro gasto innecesario. Lo admito, como administradora o contadora, doy lástima.

Oita de Kyushu, es, comparado con otras ciudades, un lugar chico, o, por lo menos, tenemos todo a la vuelta de la esquina. De la ciudad —donde vivía mi manager y hacia donde íbamos— a nuestra casa, había unos cinco kilómetros, mientras que de la preparatoria de Liz sólo dos y tres en el trecho de nuestro hogar a la universidad de Dallas, y ahora a su trabajo, sólo dos. Muy cómodo, hasta tentador hacerlo a pie.

Aceleré observando a la galería de edificios, entre muchos hoteles, levantarse a lo lejos. El semáforo siguiente regularizó conmigo y logramos pasar en luz verde. Una vía, libre, pero encuadrada por autos estacionados a sus costados. Si bien busqué un rincón, en el cual estacionar para que mi representante, pudiese bajar del auto con seguridad, no hallé alguno. El turismo había aumentado una enormidad. En frente del hotel, tuve que estacionarme en segunda fila con baliza, lo que le decía a mis escoltas seguir y esperarme más adelante.

Mi agente se deshizo del cinto de seguridad y no tardó en tomar su bolso para salir del auto.

—Estamos en contacto… No pagues tu teléfono —sabía que me diría eso.

—No lo haré.

—Nos vemos,… váyanse antes de que aparezcan paparazis.

Hice un saludo militar y ella cerró la puerta. Le seguí con el rabillo del ojo, mientras caminaba presurosamente hasta traspasar las compuertas de la hostería.

Arranqué rápidamente y enseguida alcancé la esquina de la calle, para doblar hacia la derecha, donde nos interceptaron mis escoltas. Conduje más tranquila, había que buscar un lugar en donde almorzar, aunque no me presionase el hambre. Me encontré con la mirada de Liz, en el espejo retrovisor, quien me apreciaba campante. Parecía haberse despreocupado.

—Liz, ¿dónde quieres comer?... Hay bastantes restoranes por aquí.

—Es lógico, es una zona hotelera… Sinceramente, donde sea… mi estómago no economizó mi desayuno.

—¿Tienes acidez?

—Nha, sólo hambre —llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, entretanto movía suavemente su nariz.

—Bien,… te veo más tranquila...

—Lo estuve pensando,… Misa, ¿sabes?... si yo en un pasado, me escuchase ahora,… probablemente me hubiese cacheteado hasta el cansancio…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Es algún tipo de masoquismo? —me impresioné.

—¿Cómo? No, nada de eso…Es fácil… ¿en qué momento pasé a preocuparme por cosas tan banales?... Antes, toda mi utopía vivía por conquistar la libertad y la paz en nuestras vidas… y ¿ahora?... es que ¿acaso he olvidado todos esos sueños, que anteriormente se hacían más y más lejanos, que parecían en un momento inalcanzables?... ¿cuál es la diferencia de mi actualidad con mi pasado?... ¿he cambiado? No, en lo absoluto… ¿entonces?... ¿Se han vuelto más fáciles nuestras vidas?... Has sido tú, Misa… Eres la razón de todo, ahora… —habló con un suave movimiento de cabeza, como si negase—. Es claro… mis sueños de albedrío y estabilidad han quedado en olvido… porque, ya los he cumplido… gracias a ti... por fin nuestras vidas presumen tranquilidad y normalidad… siendo todo así… es normal que mi preocupación tienda a asentarse en cosas de mayor trivialidad… ¿cuándo antes pude maldecir por ser incluida en un grupo? ¡Jamás!... Soy una adolescente y al fin, caigo en que puedo vivir mi adolescencia como cualquiera…

—Oh,... ¿es agradecimiento?

—Eterno… Mi hermana movió cielo y tierra para darme lo que nos has dado… es una gloria y eso nunca será mentira…

—Oh, Cariño,… sólo he hecho lo que debía,… creo que es lo mínimo, luego de tanto… —sonreí, sin embargo, caí en cuenta—. Espera,… ¿acaso lo que dices es sólo pretexto para hacerme cambiar de opinión sobre el tipo de vida que llevan, sobre que merecen algo mejor?

—No, claro que no... No soy tan manipuladora —negó, mientras la sonrisa ladina la vendía.

—A criterio de Dallas, lo eres.

—Ella qué sabe... —resopló con buen humor—. Sin embargo, estoy siendo franca…

—Me alivia que te sientas mejor con el asunto.

—He comprendido que tengo la suerte de ser una adolescente,… y nunca supe agradecerlo —aplaudió levemente e imitó una sonrisa emocionada.

—¿Debo entenderte? —inquirí explayada.

—Nones —objetó, en tanto que se deslizaba al asiento del copiloto.

—Ah,… es una lástima que mi agente no quisiese almorzar con nosotras.

—Pensé que te aliviaba sacártela de encima...

—En parte, pero vamos… ella se encuentra muy sola y temo que el trabajo la consuma… sin contar de que vive con la constante desesperanza por el paradero de su hija…

—¿Ella te preocupa mucho, verdad?

—Paso considerable tiempo con ella, es difícil no tomarle cariño, pese a mucho… realmente, mucho —creo que todos sabemos, de las hartas anécdotas que habría para contar en un futuro.

—Ya veo,… También percibí su ansiedad por contactarse con su hija,… a decir verdad, esta es la primera vez que le veo sonreír… quizá, nunca antes le presté atención, no obstante, su rostro se me hace familiar… —se rascó el mentón pensativa.

—¿Así?

—Sí,… —afirmó. Cavilaba, por como observaba hacia el suelo del automóvil—, es imposible —acotó luego susurrante—, tiene que ser impresión mía, simplemente… —negó con un movimiento horizontal de su cabeza y se dirigió a mí, después—. No estaba al tanto de que tu manager poseyese una hija.

—Sí,… la joven ha de tener la misma edad de Dallas, supongo...

—Oh,… esperemos poder conocerla en algún día.

—Ciertamente.

Frené en el semáforo, estábamos dando vueltas… todos los comercios parecían repletos y no es de mi favoritas adéntrame en lugares anegados de personas, con objetos punzantes en mano; hay que recordar la originalidad de los fans para exponer su amor.

Lizzie estornudó, violentándose hacia adelante.

—Salud… ¿Así que, por eso arrugabas la nariz?

—Sí —contestó pobremente.

—Hay pañuelos en mi bolso.

No pensé lo que dije.

—Gracias.

—¿Estás por resfriarte?

—No… alguien ha de estar hablando de mí —comentó, mientras atraía la cartera, que se encontraba en los pies del copiloto—. ¡Wow!... ¿qué es lo que llevas aquí? —inquirió sorprendida al ver que la fuerza aplicada, no fuese la suficiente, tal vez, para llevar mi bolso a sus piernas—. ¡Qué pesado! —masculló—. ¿Cómo haces para cargar esto a tu hombro?

Demonios. Estoy en problemas.

—Costumbre… Los pañuelos están el bolsillo derecho,… no, uno más abajo,… sí ése.

Ella limpió su nariz. Esperaba, mas no se me ocurría de otra. Sé que ya es tarde, pero en las tardes se cometen locuras… ¿Cómo poder distraer su atención de la razón del curioso peso y volumen de mi bolso?

—¿Qué es lo que llevas aquí? —preguntó curiosa.

Debí prever esto.

Tragué duro, ¿qué de negarle el acceso al bolso? Ella directamente sospecharía, y conociendo cómo Liz se dejaba manipular por su interés y curiosidad, no habría fuerza en la tierra que la despegase de saber lo que inquiría. Además cualquier excusa no sustentaría lo suficiente como para disimular el extravagante peso. Es cierto, hasta el día de hoy, es imposible saber, con exactitud, qué es lo que lleva una mujer en su bolso, pero, poco y nada le importaba eso a mi prima. Entonces ¿Alguna idea de qué hacer? Se aceptan sugerencias.

Ella corrió el cierre principal y desabotonó un botón previo al contenido. ¿Me estaba resignando a que ella descubriese al libro? ¿Por qué mis manos mantenían firmeza en el volante y mis labios un cierre invisible? ¿Me estaba cruzando los brazos? A menos, que observar con la tención en la venas, ayudase. ¿Por fin, había tocado el fondo, ensuciado por el conformismo?

No puedo hacer mucho, sin parecer extraña. Y cualquier acción de evasión entra en la categoría. Mostrarme tranquila era lo correcto, concibiendo que si no expresaba desconcierto o alteración, ella desistiría del asunto, creyendo que no había algo interesante…

Las bocinas de una decena de autos me taladraron los oídos y me produjeron un salto de asusto. Vi hacia delante; el semáforo había variado sus luces y parecía haberlo hecho hace tiempo. Cambié de marcha y aceleré.

—¿Qué es esto?

Un nudo, de esos gruesos, me atravesó la garganta cuan roca se interponía en el camino de un valle. Ella separó con esfuerzo al libro del bolso y le miró confusa, como si nunca hubiese esperado toparse con algo así. Quizá esperaba algún, estrafalario en tamaño, maletín de cosméticos. ¿Tan inusual podía ser que tuviese un libro conmigo? No ponía a discusión las peculiaridades del objeto, porque eran lo suficientemente llamativas, sin embargo, ¿no podía aceptarse como un libro ordinario? No me respondan, no quiero saber qué tan redundante estoy siendo…

Es la segunda vez que me pasa; y ambas situaciones hechas de mis descuidos. Y vean, que tanto con Ryuuzaki como con Liz, se dan de forma natural, no es como si buscase exponer al trasto blanco… Aunque, sigue siendo mi culpa.

—Reliquia familiar,… mi madre me lo heredó, quien la recibió de mi abuela… —la misma mentira, distintas personas. Aunque tenga otras ideas, es conveniente que sea una misma versión de la historia, para no levantar dudas… No dudo de que L, continúe, de un modo u otro, vigilándome.

—Y ¿por qué la tienes contigo? —cuestionó como si, tras observar algunas hojas, concluyese en la vejez y poca utilidad del libro.

—Es un amuleto.

—¿Con este tamaño? —enarcó una ceja graciosamente—. Muy práctico,… la suerte no debe abandonarte nunca —objetó irónicamente, mientras seguía pasando hojas. Se encontrase o no, con las reglas, me tenía sin cuidado, Liz sabía de alemán, no de hebreo antiguo—. Jamás había visto en la casa a este… libro… ¡Oh, espera! ¡estoy mintiendo!... Ahora lo recuerdo, este libro es con el que Cyan siempre está tan cariñoso, vaya no lo había advertido —apreció—. Ohu… me corté...

—¿Qué?

—Debo haber rozado el dedo con alguna de las orillas de las páginas… Lo siento, lo manché —efectivamente unas suaves gotitas había emanado de un tajo irrisorio, y habían caído sobre una de las tantas páginas del libro. Qué rápido sangraba.

—No importa, una mancha más, menos, no hace a la diferencia… tengo vendas en mi bolso, búscate una.

Esto nunca había pasado.

—Está bien, no hace falta —llevó su dedo a su boca—. Tú… ¿nos heredarás esta cosa?

—¿Ah?

—Dijiste que era como una reliquia que había sido heredara de una generación a otra…

—Bueno,… Técnicamente, tanto tú, tu hermana, como yo, pertenecemos a los misma generación… así que, en vez de heredar, yo diría obsequiar… ¿lo quieres? —si bien sé que no tiene algún sentido intentarlo, me encantaría quitarme de encima a aquel libro, por otro lado, no deseo compartir mi condena con algunas de mis niñas.

—Paso,… Aunque, con tanto espacio, es ideal para un diario personal con un toque del Medioevo… pero pesa macizamente y huele a calcetín mojado… —Lizzie lo inspeccionó de arriba abajo, con recelo—. De verdad, que es lo último que se me ocurriría encontrar en tu bolso… Esto parece un primo lejano y perdido de las Sagradas Escrituras… ¿Por qué está vacío o en blanco? —examinó. Me encogí de hombros ante la pregunta; no inventaría una mentira para eso, siendo que ésta podría resultar fútil. Aunque la imaginación de Liz, tampoco me resultase provechosa—. Oh, está bien… ¿cargas con él, todos los días?

—Todos los días —todos los malditos días. Recordarlo duele, y más si es la memoria de mi columna, quien lo hace.

—¿Tienes necesidad?... No tenía idea de que fueses supersticiosa.

—Tampoco yo —mascullé por lo bajo.

—¿Cómo?

—Olvídalo —ya no se puede calumniar sin que a uno lo cuestionen—…Ah, mira,… aquel restorán gourmet… en la acera izquierda, en la esquina… se ve vacio.

—Tiene que ser un lugar muy costoso.

—No importa.

Señalé a mis escoltas que aparcaría y que se buscasen un lugar próximo. Sentí a Liz suspirar, en materia de decepción, porque su curiosidad se había consumado, por ahora, sin embargo, no como ella hubiese querido. Ella buscó nuevamente mi bolso, con objeto de guardar a mi cadena perpetua. Pese a que no hiciese falta verdaderamente, porque bien sabido —sólo entre nos— que el libro se mueve a su disposición. Hasta el momento, no había habido señales, que originasen mi preocupación, dado que Lizzie no puntualizó en otras preguntas que saliesen del sentido común. Eso o ella se guardaba lo que realmente sospechaba.

De algún modo u otro; lo secreto, era secreto. Y no podría ser de otra forma.

Ambas nos quitamos los cinturones de seguridad, porque mis escoltas ya nos esperaban fuera del auto. Mi prima me entregó mi bolso y salió del vehículo sin tardarse. Demoré lo que quise, pensando en los extremos que merodeaba, por culpa de este intento de códice, nunca me agradaría mentirle a alguien tan cercano. Porque la mentira, es un tipo de daño.

Lizzie podía conocer la existencia física del Life Book, mas, no la funcional, la cual se hinchaban de mis maldiciones. Aún persistía una ventaja, que me las arreglaría para preservarla con mentiras —¿les recuerda a alguien?—, porque la verdad no tenía cabida….

_**-.-**_

¿Apagaban los reflectores? Esta era una deliberada forma de expresarme: Lárgate.

—No creía que fuese cierto aquellos rumores,… no obstante, estás aquí… ¿por qué sigues aquí? —volteé. El reclamó del director apareció antes que él sobre la escena, entrando por uno de los laterales. Y expresando su frustración mediante la agitación de algún tipo de llaves, me miró inquieto. Poseía cara de histérico—. Y yo que aseguraba que todo el elenco ya se había retirado… Misa, los ensayos acabaron hace una hora y media… ¿acaso, no lo sabías?

—Ohm, no me observes de ese modo,… sólo quiero seguir ensayando.

—¡Ah! Disculpa, debí habérmelo imaginado… —se palpó la frente—. No, en serio, ¿por qué?... —sonrió hilarante—. Llevo años en esto de la dirección teatral y si hablamos de fenómenos, del teatro podría armarse todo un museo…Pero, no importa que tanto te guste tu trabajo… nadie realiza horas extras sin razones…

—Sólo trato de mejorar y adaptarme al lugar…

—Bien, perfecto… sin embargo… ya lo haces cuando ensayamos todos juntos… Querida, esto lo discutimos… no puedes quedarte, después de horario. ¿Ves estas llaves? Soy el responsable del auditorio y debo entregarlo dentro de diez minutos… y no puedo hacerlo, si éste no está vacío… y, ¡oh!, te tengo aquí.

—Oh, vamos…

—Sí, yo a mi departamento y tú a tu hogar o a dónde sea, pero fuera de este lugar ambos… —apuntó hacia la salida, reverenciando como lo haría un caballero—. ¿Te digo algo?... Ya me habían advertido de ti… Que eras apasionada en lo que hacías y lo liberal en tus acciones… sin embargo, aquí hay reglas, pese a nuestra fama de bohemios… No me molesta que seas así de intensa, es más, hasta es una ventaja para este proyecto… Pero ¿Podrías hacerlo a horario? Pues llegas tarde y te retiras tarde…

—Lo sé, lo sé… Sólo dame quince minutos…

—No.

—¿Qué te cuesta?

—La verdad, un total de ochenta mil yenes la hora… como verás, no es un anfiteatro módico…

—Te lo pago.

—Largo —extendió el brazo hacia la lejana salida—. Como director y uno de los productores de esta obra, no puedo permitir que hagas eso… ¿comprendes?

—Sí, ya veo… —me di la vuelta y caminé hacia las bambalinas, buscando llegar hacia el pasillo que conducía y continuaba hasta uno de los camerinos. Por mí, continuaría por horas, pero no busco problemas.

Él me siguió, a ciencia cierta, tratando de asegurarse que me iría de una buena vez.

—No me interesa saber si en el mundo del cine, trabajan así, no obstante… si así lo entiendes, bien… ¡Corte! ¡Buena toma! ¡Se imprime! ¡Seguimos mañana! —vociferó cercano, entretanto recogía mis cosas del temporal camarín. Cogí mi abrigo y me vestí con él.

—Lo entiendo con cualquier expresión, gracias… —giré hacia él, sonriendo tensa y notoriamente cáustica—. Ten cuidado, soy pequeñas pero peligrosa… —advertí con ademan karateca y hasta caricaturesco. Tomé rumbo hacia la salida del _staff_ más cercana, aquella poco concurrida y con escasa posibilidad de encontrarme con algún fan.

—Me cuidaré,… ya oí del cacheteo que proporcionaste a un pobre director para probarle tu tenacidad en el papel…

—Sí algo así —me detuve y asentí divertida.

—Oye, no te lo digo para que te enfades… Pero, no puedes quedarte aquí, sabes que el _regisseur_ del lugar nos matará ¿me escucharas para el próximo ensayo?

—Haré el esfuerzo —resoplé sin tomarlo en serio—. Sé que tienes razón, y no me comporto así por estorbar… es que trabajo de este modo…

—Lo he estado viendo todo este tiempo,… ¿es como si quisiese consumarte en el trabajo para olvidarte de la realidad?

—Eres observador —reconocí bajando las escaleras, contiguas a la salida y entrada para personal.

—Soy un director de teatro… Aún así, usas el trabajo como evasión, cuando otros hacen lo contrario… ¿de qué escapas, que podrías ser más estresante que tu propio trabajo?

¿Qué sucede cuando un tercero, cae en cuenta desde la total ignorancia, de un aspecto que tú nunca pudiste deducir, a pesar de que cavilas en él todos los días? Sientes cansancio, miras hacia arriba y piensas que es una broma, porque si es algo tan notorio, ¿por qué las respuestas no venían servidas en bandeja de plata?

—Es verdad… descanso cuando trabajo, porque hago lo que me gusta,… actuar e interpretar, ayuda a descárgame… —aunque encaja igual, esa no es la respuesta, sin embargo ¿quién da cuenta de ello? Éste no es un confesionario y no tengo por qué explicar cosas como éstas, con alguien de laboral trato—. Además, siempre he sido una escapista.

Cubrí mi cabeza con la capucha de mi azabache sobretodo y pronto me hallaba enviando un mensaje a mis escoltas, para que se reuniesen a las afueras de este teatro. Aunque hubiese previsto continuar trabajando, mi organismo poseía ideas un tanto diferentes, de modo que cabeceé por unos segundos.

—No he visto últimamente a tu agente, ¿no te acompaña?

—Le he dado unos días libres…

—Bueno,… ahora comprendo muchas cosas…

—¿De qué me hablas? No culpes a mi manager…

—No, no, olvida a tu representante… hablo de tu magnitud y vehemencia… ¿quizá… esa sea la clave de la reina del drama y del séptimo arte?

—Yo no busqué ese título, —mascullé—, deben de haber aquellas que lo merezcan más que yo, evidentemente… —contaba con una década y monedas en el negocio, ¿acaso nadie notaba que era precoz titularme así? Había de aquellos aspectos, de este mundillo con sabor a estrellas infladas, que me alteraban—. Aunque,… lo gané por propósitos espontáneos… El secreto es, quizá,… con o sin sátira, el no ser una diva… Pero, eso… eso es subjetivo... —hice leve gesto de hombros y apoyé mi contextura sobre la frías compuertas, que se iluminaban tenuemente por el cartel verde de _Exit, _tendido del bajo y oscuro cielorraso.

—Bueno,… digas lo que digas, eres de las pocas actrices filmográficas que hagan recordar a las antiguas artistas de Broadway…

—Hum, bueno… —dudé de que fuese de ese modo.

—Al menos, eres la única nipona, a la cual, el _American Film Institute,_ adora…

—Bha,… sólo les llama la atención que sea japonesa y posea cabello rubio..., me han de ver como un bicho raro…

El, próximo a unos seguros cuarenta, dramaturgo, rió de lado; tomándolo como un chiste, que no dije. Desconozco cuándo ni cómo digo cosas que originen gracia, pero la gente se ríe sin proponérmelo. Ha de ser, que de tantas estupideces dichas, alguna que otra, resulta chistosa.

—Sí, es posible… el criterio americano es bastante morboso… —concordó.

—No creo que los americanos sean los únicos con esa visión…—diferí, pues, mi propias tierras clavaban en mí, sus ojos con extrañeza.

—El mundo entero es occidental —suspiró por lo bajo. Enarqué ceja, escrupulosa a él.

Mis oídos perfilaron mi atención hacia los exteriores.

Reconozco al motor de mi auto. Es de suavidad especial, su bramar no posee aullidos insoportables y escapa a todo choque con el aire, cortándolo en delgadas capas de oxígeno. Como imaginarán, especial precio.

—Me voy.

—Gracias.

Empujé la puerta, tras dar una despedida al hombre que me acompañaba y me echaba. Y, luego, la noche, me saludaba.

_Tap, tap…_ mis pisadas suenan en el frío suelo.

Hay día sin sol como noche sin luna, no vi el día y sólo me quedaba la noche, que se escurriría del igual modo por mi lasitud. No es que el tiempo acontezca a paso agigantado, al contrario, la mayoría de las veces, las horas se vuelven eternas. No obstante, nunca creí salir a estas horas de la jornada. Tengo un pasaporte directo hacia la cama, que mi mente quiso cocinar y mi trabajo, gracias, pudo enfriar.

Devolví una bocanada de aire, al cual volví a robar, una y otra vez. Busco oxigeno como si me acosase una agitación, sin embargo no hay alguna, porque no consiento dolor muscular… Sólo ideas que acaparan mi cabeza y roban todo gramo de vitalidad. Mis escoltas me observaban inexpresivos, sólo dos a la fueras del establecimientos, mientras el resto en sus vehículos. Me entregaron las llaves de mi auto y no se me apartaron hasta que a bordo del vehículo me dispuse.

¿Por qué todo rondaba en aquella lentitud?

Tengo segura libertad mientras me mueva con ellos, sin embargo, no verdadera. Ahorqué toda vida libertina cuando me volví famosa.

Quiero aire, quiero respirar, lo que nunca llega a mis pulmones ni corazón.

_Te restituyo tu absoluta libertad…_

Sí, claro.

De alguna manera, siempre soy una esclava. Sea lo que sea, que me ate.

Libros, hombres, sociedad…

Si el patrimonio que acumulo me devolviese lo perdido, no dudaría en invertirlo. Hasta la mínima acción de caminar por las calles, con tan sólo mi sombra pisándome los talones, es ahora extrañada y nostálgica. ¿Saben lo que cuesta? Parece que pagué demasiado, más de lo que valdría el hecho sencillo de pasear sin severa protección.

¿Qué es una vida normal?... se oye tan lejana la respuesta.

Para saber, hay que probar. Lo hice y ahora supe de mis mermas. Soy conocida internacionalmente, así observada y acechada. ¿Cuánto más perderé por ser celebre? ¿Mi libertad puede ser más vedada? Y la verdad, nadie puede hacer lo que quiera, nadie. El dinero y la fama no son puentes a ninguna acción que fortalezca el alma, es más, son pesadas anclas.

¿Cuánto podría ser y hacer, si nadie me conociera? Hasta ustedes desde el anonimato, pueden responderme. Soy como el ave, a quien le han quitado sus alas o se ha dejado quitárselas.

Oh, aunque hubo qué, que me obligase a ser quién soy, yo misma me busqué la vida que llevo y desde un comienzo sin conocer verdaderamente su gajo.

¿Podría vivir otra rutina con mis niñas? ¿Otro empleo? ¿Poseer amistades? ¿Hobbies? ¿Alguna mascota?... quizá, ¿un prometido o un matrimonio? Queda el espacio para el etc., porque los _¿Y si…? _, de cualquier vida, son infinitos. El costo de oportunidad para todos es diferente. Mas, calzar mis zapatos —y no es por el tacón— es punzante… porque el drama viste de Prada, mi drama.

_Otra vida._

Uno siempre quiere lo que no tiene, y muchas veces prohibido. Mi locura, ahogada y sufrida, pide a gritos que haga algo. Pero, taciturna veo que lo hecho, hecho queda. No puedo, de un día para el otro, volverme desconocida, no existe tal cambio radical, porque no hay aquella fuerza que lo lleve a cabo, ni siquiera la del _librillo_ blanco. Y si ésta existiese, es probable que hubiese logrado dar con _L_. Porque, él no escaparía de mí, sino fuese popular.

Muchos de mis pares, limpian sus congojas con sustancias narcóticas, porque es la alucinación su efugio —del cual, nunca regresan—. Por el contrario mío, y como destacó mi patrón, caigo en las profundidades del trabajo para tomar satisfacción, de lo mucho que me duele vivir reprimida. ¡Cuánto haría sin dinero! Porque lo que éste me trajo en beneficio, es mínimo a comparación de lo que me quitó.

Quede claro que, la libertad es ajena al dinero.

Sin embargo, curioso es que lo que me descarga, también me encadena. El arte de actuar me apasiona, pero gracias a ello me lamento.

Amo a mis niñas, ellas son mi sonrisa.

Frené ante el semáforo y coloqué una zancadilla para mis pensamientos. No me permitiría llegar a mi hogar con esta pesadumbre, ellas no se lo merecían. Pues, no hay mejor veneno para el mal que la risa. Por mucho tiempo, solía extender mis labios para encontrar mis fuerzas, y no había peros para no hacerlo ahora. Si quiero cambios esenciales, comenzaré por mí misma. Nosotros debemos ser el héroe de nuestras propias vidas…

Bajé levemente mi ventanilla, al ver a una figura acercarse. Los vehículos de mis escoltas atrás, se habían quedado, por la larga fila impaciente de autos, que se extendía por la carretera. Me hallaba a la "intemperie" o, como a mí me gustaría, libre.

—¿Un ramillete de _Hinagiku_, señora? Aún conservan el rocío matutino… —se giró para toser perrunamente y al voltear continúo—; son sólo quinientos yenes,… ¿quiere? —bajé por completo la ventanilla.

Hay quienes realmente heridos caminan y uno se queja de lleno.

—Sí, ¿por qué no?…Pero…Señorita, no señora… —contesté optimista y le guiñé un ojo.

—Sí,.. ¿uno?

—Dos —pedí, las flores inspiraban.

El capital guardado y escondido, es de cicateros, invertirlo es el mejor modo de conservarlo. Hurgué en mis bolsillos y di con el dinero, después de haberlo perseguido, no entiendo para que poseo una billetera si no la uso. No es que las flores me fascinen, pero éstas prosperaban más, sin raíces, que todo mi jardín junto, unido al suelo. El niño sonrió de mejilla a mejilla, mostrando unos caninos nacientes.

Probablemente, mis guardaespaldas debían estar adivinando que se me cruzaba por la cabeza, al bajar la ventanilla ante un desconocido. Y les confirmaría que ninguna idea, porque mi cerebro no fue el ocurrente.

—Quédate con el cambio —le dije, encerrando el dinero en su manito—, pero prométeme que te lo quedarás para ti —susurré. El pequeño giró hacia atrás, queriendo observar lo que hacía su _protector_, y si éste no lo supervisaba.

Recibí el ramo de margaritas, aquellas que tanto reunían en mi pasado.

—Sí —asintió energéticamente, con cierto estridor en su inspiración.

—¿Estabas tosiendo?

—Ajá… es que enfermé… —contestó temerosa y lentamente, como si no fuese buena idea decirlo. Veía con desconfianza sus espaldas.

—Oh, y… ¿Cuál es tu nombre, cielo? —he de ser la primer clienta, que le hace tantas preguntas… no sería de extrañar si lo asusto.

—Yo soy… Shuto Maeda, señorita… —respondió dócil—. ¿Cómo se llama usted?

—Misa… Amane Misa —sonreí de lado.

Abrió sus ojos como platos.

El poste a lo lejos, cambio su señal roja, por una verde. Atónito, alejó sus pasos, ya sea por la chispeante carrera que volvía a recrearse en la autopista o porque jamás hubo de esperar a esta mujer comprándole flores. Entre que subía la ventanilla y aceleraba, oí las exclamaciones del infante hacia su hermano mayor, en la lejanía, descansando a lado de una señal de tránsito. La sorpresa no cabía en el cuerpo del chiquillo, que desesperado buscaba llegar hasta su familiar para contarle.

Desde luego, que nada le confirmaba que mi persona, era quien decía ser. Sin embargo, inocencia y juventud, le aseguraban la maravilla. Y, con tal que, ésta le sacase más que una atropellada sonrisa, yo también me alegraría.

Encasillándome, mis escoltas consiguieron sus lugares en mi alrededor, luego de pelearlos gracias el tránsito de un día jueves. Pero me tenía sin cuidado, en este momento, mi seguridad —mis ensimismamientos, me alejaban de la función de una buena jefa—. Quería comprender, o meramente palpar, esto;… Es Japón, la vanguardia de la tecnología mundial de punta, potencia económica y política, la mayor población luego de China… en fin, _País del Sol naciente_… un sol que no ilumina a todos por igual.

Pese a que nada pueda probar diferencias y si éstas estuviesen, no serían fundamento para tal comportamiento agresivo, por parte de la _nobleza_ japonesa, los Burakumin, o Parías del país nipón, era la clase social más baja, discriminada por la ocupación de sus ancestros. Sí, el criterio que se llevaba los aplausos por lo ridículo. Estamos muy bien caracterizados por nuestra frialdad y poca humanidad, es indiferente el prójimo y me da vergüenza decir que, hasta entre nosotros, un mismo pueblo, no entendamos la idea de afinidad e igualdad. Tienen que haber catástrofes, para que recién, allí, construyamos lazos de hermandad.

A mí, me desbarata el alma, apreciar a un niño enfermo, tratar de ganarse la vida. Seré muy sensible, pero las circunstancias de estas vidas, quitan trabas a mis lagrimales... a los de cualquiera.

Reparé, por unos segundos, en las flores de centro dorado y corola blanca, que había dejado depositadas en asiento del copiloto, encima de mi bolso. ¿Quizá había habido otra razón, paralela, a mi emoción y debilidad, que me hubiese obligado a comprar aquel par de ramilletes? En efecto, la había... Demonios, tengo que dejar esta tendencia de examinar mis acciones y/o razones,… y, por allí, volver meditar como lo hacía en mi juventud; con espontaneidad... Pero, el hilo da para más, así que diré que, hay de esas veces, en donde uno piensa en quienes han conformado su alrededor en las distintas etapas de su vida, y cómo aquellas personas, por uno u otro motivo, se han alejado, quedando como sólo rostros del pasado, olvidados, en la mayoría de los momentos. Así era mi sentimiento. Basta de análisis.

_Eran margaritas… _

—Ay, Madge… —suspiré—. Qué ha hecho de nosotras la historia…

No me estoy lamentando. Es, nada más, una pregunta al aire. Un aire, que siento que alguien respira, además de mí. Nunca se borrará la alucinación de sentirme supervisada y controlada. Otra que le debo a Ryuuzaki.

El tablero del auto comenzó a titilar, y concretamente, el medidor del aceite del motor. Le presté atención, antes de seguir divagando.

Oh, qué molestia. Bufé, una la roja luz que parpadeaba junto con un silbido agudo en alerta. ¿Tenía que ser ahora? El nivel de aceite en el motor de mi vehículo, había descendido hasta lo más bajo. Sinceramente, creo que estoy más dispuesta a desempolvar mi hogar que ir, en el momento, hasta una gasolinera. Pero como todo lo que me rodea, el motor es de quisquilloso como de oneroso el auto. Y quisiera saber cómo me las vería, si al corazón de este cuatro-ruedas, se le ocurriese estropearse.

Y allí sabría, realmente, lo que es costoso.

Ya que esta pieza genuina —tanto, que cualquier repuesto podría costarme una mano—, me trasporta, por lo tanto, vivo a cuenta de ella, deberé aproximarme hasta una estación de servicio. Por muy cansada que me sintiese, porque no me interesa dejarlo para mañana, sabiendo que me olvidaré o que poseeré mayor haraganería y terminaré por no hacerlo. Me conozco. Bajé la ventanilla y les indiqué a mis escoltas que cambiaría mi rumbo. Y juró que alguno de ellos, debe de haberme maldecido. Aunque les pague, ser mis perritos falderos no tiene precio, al menos, nada les devuelve la paciencia que me tienen.

Creía conocer un servicentro entre estas calles, así que no me tardaría mucho.

Quizá, debería buscarme un mecánico particular. No lo sé, alguien que se encargase del servicio y mantención de nuestros vehículos. Aunque, seguro, acabaría, como mucho de mi personal; trabajando escasamente y ganando la barbarie de dinero. Como mi chofer, estilista, modista, piloto, etc.…

Afortunadamente, visualicé una gasolinera, al otro lado del carril, que se presentaba a mí perpendicular. Tengo la urgencia de llegar a mi hogar, así que me demoraría lo justo y un poco irrisorio. Aceleré por la vía libre, pasando por debajo de la carretera bastante transitada para ser estas horas de la noche. Mis guardaespaldas se desligaron de mí, en cuanto estuve a escasa distancia de la estación, permitiéndome ingresar a ella con tranquilidad.

Ellos se desviaron hacia el alrededor de la gasolinera. Suspiré al apreciar el poco movimiento de la estación, pues me consolaba saber que no habían fisgones pagados espiándome. Me dirigí hasta la sucursal abierta, en un extremo de la estación de servicio, en la cual, se presumía, venta de repuestos y provisiones para el automóvil. Bajé del auto en cuanto aparqué provisoriamente. Cubrí mi cabeza mientras rodeaba el vehículo, para evitar ser identificada. No obstante, ni alcancé a entrar al local, cuando un empleado me interceptó en la entrada.

—Buenas noches, señora…

—Ohu,… buenas noches,… —me tomó de improviso.

—Es muy tarde, ¿viene sola? No son horarios para que una mujer se maneje individualmente —fruncí el seño. Y eso ¿qué? ¿a él qué le importa?—. ¿Cómo le sirvo?

—Aceite,… para el auto,… acabo de quedarme sin él —señalé mi vehículo, a mis espaldas.

—Qué máquina —comentó enderezándose—Sí, es conveniente ponerle lubricante lo más antes posible a la gama de los autos _Luxus_… —siguió comentando—. ¿De qué tipo?

—Ah, 20W50… creo —no estaba segura si era exactamente esa clase.

—De acuerdo… ¿sabe colocarlo?

—No lo creo —sonreí, había oído que era lo más fácil del mundo, no obstante, no sabía hacerlo.

—Está bien, ¿puede estacionar su auto en la zona de surtidores de combustible? Espéreme allá... Yo iré a buscar el recipiente de un litro y medio al depósito, no me tardaré —salió del local.

Asentí sola y regresé a mi auto. Encendí el motor con desgano y busqué el surtidor de combustible más próximo a mí, luego doblé hacia la izquierda, volviendo a aparcar.

No bajé del automóvil, me mantuve dentro por seguridad, si bien, mis escoltas estuviesen esperándome muy adyacentes a mi posición.

Descansé sobre el respaldo, focalizando los ojos sobre el reloj digital del tablero. Y mi estómago, como muy inusualmente hacía, gruñó. Sobre todo, porque la hora de la cena la había salteado inconscientemente y de eso ya hacía un lindo tiempo. Me sucede que nunca tuve un especial interés por comer, aunque tenga en contra que se trate de una necesidad fisiológica y que ame cocinar. No me sorprendería ser la primera chef, que se le da cocinar y no comer, puesto que realmente es una incongruencia. Nunca he sido santa de la devoción por ingerir, desde muy chica adquirí la costumbre por consumir muy poco o de hacerlo, eran cosas livianas y de bajas calorías, ya sea porque no lo necesitaba o porque lo ignoraba —practiqué danza y patinaje sobre hielo cuando chica, ambas disciplinas requerían de una figura esbeltamente insalubre—.

Sin embargo, siempre he comido sanamente, aunque insuficiente. Dado que la mayoría de la comida chatarra, si no es que toda, estaba compuesta por perjudicial grasa. Es obvio, que como no cambie mi rutina alimenticia, llegando a la vejez, me vuelva polvo, por no tener las suficientes fuerzas. Por otro lado, soy víctima de sufrir mareos y desmayos, de hecho, antes de adoptar a mis niñas, tendía a descomponerme con facilidad, por la ingesta de antidepresivos y nada de alimentos. Como dicen aquellos del siglo pasado, el entendido, sin práctica, no se vuelve previsor. Sabiendo de mis riesgos, aún no he hecho algo por cambiar.

A lo que este tema me trae, quisiera imaginar que Liz y Dal, habrán cenado. A estas horas, había que darlo por seguro. Siempre me encargaba de dejarles algo que pudiesen recalentar o los bastantes insumos para prepararse la cena, en caso de mi ausencia. Detesto dejarlas solas, y esto no sería así, si no me engañase, porque viéndolo desde un punto ajeno a mi capricho, ellas eran totalmente independientes y ya no me requerían. Me gustase o no. Dallas era mayor de edad y podía cuidar de su hermana, aunque se esfuerce en desmentirlo.

Tengo miedo. Uno infantil, mas, que acosa a todo padre a la hora de ver la madurez de sus hijos. Me aterra que alguna de ellas quiera irse, buscar su propia vida. Mi mundo se derrumbaría más catastróficamente que con una bomba nuclear, otra vez.

Sacudí mi cabeza como un perro lo hace con el agua en su pelaje. El momento se acercaba a medida que ellas crecían, no podría temerle eternamente. Además, estas no eran mis horas más racionales para pensar en ello.

Serví mi atención, para lo que sea que estuviese pasando externamente a mi auto. Vi un vehículo blanco ingresar a la gasolinera, uno rojo irse, un par de motocicletas frenar para comprar en la cafetería del establecimiento, unos muchachos pasar de largo riendo, indudable, vueltos de juerga, y a varios automóviles circular por las calles limítrofes del sitio.

El tipo del auto blanco, un escarabajo Volkswagen Beetle llamativo, bajó hablando por teléfono, eso o hablaba sólo, lo cual lo hacía ver más raro. Usaba un traje negro y una sobresaliente corbata blanca, en contraste con su vehículo. No estaba a mucha distancia de mí, sin embargo, ignoraba que tanto decía, lo indiviso que me llamaba eran sus ademanes, lo que indicaba que discutía con quien sea que le estuviese refutando al otro lado de la línea. Como para ser ignorado en medio del silencio nocturno, haciendo semejante escándalo.

Oh, interesante. Es uno de los asistentes de Takada, no lo había percibido antes. Había visto a este hombre de anteojos y pelo con gel, ir y venir tras ella. Pobre diablo, no tiene otra denominación. Yo me lamento por mis escoltas, pero trabajar para aquella mujer, era el doble de martirio que el que puede dar mi humanidad.

El empleado que traía mi querido aceite y un par de recipientes, fue obstaculizado por este hombre frustrado, quien le pedía servicio, supongo. Apurado, para agregarle. Exhalé cansada, ¡vamos, que me aburro! Okay, yo también, estoy apurada, sin embargo, es por mi agotamiento.

Tras alguna especie de petición y sermón, deduzco, por el servicio poco inmediato de esta gasolinera, el tipo liberó al joven empleado. Era evidente que el chico estaba de guardia y no muy dispuesto a aguantar a tipos con los humos sobrecargados. El muchacho, al sacárselo de encima, se dirigió un poco agitado hasta mi auto, acomodándose la gorra sobre su cabeza.

Descendí de la comodidad del asiento, de nuevo, colocándome mi caperuza para disimular a mi personilla.

—El amanecer llegará pronto, ya verás… —consolé, al acercarme al empleado.

—Seh —me sonrió nervioso.

Quitó los seguros que afirmaban el capó del auto y dispuso su voluntad temblorosa a la tarea, por las apariencias, no era la única con un dote de estrés sobre los hombros. La buena iluminación de la estación, contrastaba con la negrura de la noche, aunque hubiese alumbrado vial, lo que facilitaba el cambio. Francamente, me distraje con mis fantasías junto a mi cama, y no, sólo me interesa dormir, por ello ni me fije en lo que el muchacho hacía y aunque lo intentase, mi extenuación no permitiría alcanzar novedad en mi saber. Algún día aprendería a hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero, por ahora, paso.

Le habrán tomado, un poco menos de quince minutos.

—Listo. Es todo —se irguió y limpió sus manos con un trapo, que mantenían en su cinturón. Cerró el capó del auto y suspiró inquietamente, por lo fijada que estaba la noche.

Ambos volteamos por el nuevo reclamo estrepitoso del otro cliente, en la estación.

—¡Espéreme unos instantes más! ¡Ya estoy con usted! —le respondió el joven mientras yo le extendía mi tarjeta de débito—, por favor… —repitió la exhalación hacia el cielo. Recibió la tarjeta y la deslizó por el pequeño lector que traía consigo—. Sírvase… —me la regresó una vez que el ticket de garantía fue expendido de la lectora—. ¿Necesita algo más? —me consultó, o rogó; lo que fuera que lo apartase del frenético que lo esperaba unos metros más adelante.

—No, eso era todo… lo siento —excusé, lamentándome por él—. Mucha suerte.

—Descuide, uno se acostumbra… es el trabajo… creo —se encogió de hombros con resignación. Abrí la puerta de mi auto e intenté ingresar, cuando preguntó —: Espere… usted,… va a sonar muy estúpido...pero ¿No es usted… Misa Amane? ¿O sí?

—¿Ah?... No, no, sólo soy una imitadora —contesté con gracia y entré en mi auto.

Aceleré antes de que el joven pudiese desconfiar. A estas alturas, nada de lo que prensa pudiese hacerme me afectaría verdaderamente, sin embargo, no vivo aislada y terceros dependen de mí como yo de ellos, por lo tanto, no había necesidad de otorgarles primicia, aunque no estuviese haciendo algo fuera de lo humano y civil. Ya saben, el sensacionalismo se infla de la privacidad de quienes nos movemos en el medio audiovisual, y en cierto modo sensorial, hacen de un acto común de la rutina, una noticia polémica, que luego es remitida y reproducida por cuanta televisora, red social, mente haya y caiga.

El mundo no dejará de ser correveidile, así que,… uno debe ideárselas para estar dos pasos adelante. Aunque eso signifique; huir como amedrentada de una estación de servicio de gasolina en cuanto se es reconocida.

De forma magnética, mis guardaespaldas volvieron a conformar mi alrededor motorizado. Sólo me quedaban unas cuantas calles y ellos podrán ser libres. Lástima, los envidio.

Como fuere, reduje la velocidad, en realidad tampoco es que hubiese corrido, puesto que ahora me hacía parte del tránsito estancado del carril dieciocho, el mismo que poseía fama de arena movediza, por su circulación tan torpe y pesada. Su porqué era de fácil deducción; era la carretera que conducía directamente hacia la entrada Este del aeropuerto de Oita. Se apreciaba a lo remota y dudosamente las luces viales, que probablemente podían pertenecer a otra autopista, porque cambiaban sus colores de rojo a verde y viceversa, y aquí nada se movía.

¿Por qué el mundo está tan poblado? No pensaría dos veces el irme vivir a una zona rural, así solucionaría varías cosas de un saque. Pero ya me asquea la idea de mudarme nuevamente.

Aflojé las manos del volante, la situación daba para ello, depositándolas en mi regazo y dejando a mis pies la tarea de conducción, pues sólo presionaba el acelerador cuando podía avanzar. Resoplé y observé a las flores que había comprado, comenzarían a secarse si no las colocaba en agua pronto, distinto de mi sueño, que entre más tiempo pasaba sin dormir, más vivía. De bajo de ellas, estaba mi bolso, aquel que siempre traía los pesos pesados, mi fiel acompañante, y no porque sea mujer lo precise, sino porque no quisiera saber en dónde se metería el libro de no traerlo. Ya que la circunstancia es propicia y me olvidaré si no lo hago ahora…

Lo traje hacia mí y extraje al antiquísimo. Lo abrí sobre mis piernas y busqué un bolígrafo o pluma con la cual escribir.

Pero me detuve. Había vigilancia, ¿cómo? No lo sé. L, prometa lo que prometa, nunca habría de dejarme redimida, y no soy ninguna obsesiva. Conozco al sujeto y también a esa sensación de poseer miradas sobre la cervical. Son años de experiencia,…

¿Qué es lo que uno debe hacer?... ¿Arriesgar el secreto del Life Book o salvar una vida?... Sorprendente, cómo se arregla el balance de la vida en más de un sentido, con una sencilla voluntad. Mas, la respuesta es clara. Lo justo es justo.

…_Shuto Maeda._

—Es lo correcto —farfullé.

Guardar el libro presurosamente, sería sospechoso, porque equivaldría a la fuga luego de un delito. Esto me sucede por ser afanosa, ¿podría haberme aguantado hasta llegar a la casa? Sí, aunque también debía haber vigilancia en mi hogar. Ascendí la mirada y el tráfico se movilizaba como el alcance de la ciencia con Dios. Sentí que la trompa del auto se movía, lo que resultaba de haber dado un vistazo rápido. Me había asegurado de mantener al libro, bajo la sombra que proyectaba el tablero y volante juntos, sobre mis piernas. Pasé algunas páginas para disimular, tratando de no dar con la que poseía escrito el nombre de Ryuuzaki.

Llegué a la primera página y con ella me hallaba tranquila. A no ser que detectasen y entendiesen un hebreo antiguo y de los más ilegible, no habría de qué preocupar. Contaba con veintiuna reglas en el mismo idioma, que para mí estaban en un cómodo japonés.

Diecinueve, veinte, veintiuna,… veintidós...veintitrés..

"_El libro curará, automáticamente, a aquella persona que selle su sangre en él. Sólo una vez."_

"_Así que, por este mecanismo, no se requiere algún nombre. El libro remediará toda aquella lesión o enfermedad, que se haya originado luego del sellado, no antes."_

Mierda.

Esas no las conocía. Debí suponer que cuando Lizzie derramó un hilo de sangre sobre estas páginas amarillentas, no podría pasar nada. Es que a veces harta, aquella sensibilidad que tiene para con su exterior u alrededor —quítenme porque tras tanto porrazo es evidente que al libro no le interesa mucho mi salud—. Habría de probar qué sucede si orino sobre él, ¿qué tanto le agradaría? A ver si consigo más funciones…

La nueva y, estaría por verse si buena, se leía interesante, pero me valdría saber cómo conseguiría el ADN de mis queridos allegados, sin verse insólita la idea ante ellos. Sin embargo, seguramente sucedería como con muchas otras pautas de este objeto; quedarían en la nada por no tener yo necesidad de usarlas… Hum, espero no tener que morder la lengua de mis cavilaciones.

"_El sellado de sangre, posee muchas más propiedades…"_

Bien. No estoy muy segura de qué quiera decir aquello último… es como si ¿me invitase a experimentar o descubrir? ¿Qué es esto? ¿El mapa del tesoro pirata?

Cerré el libro y tanteé mi mano derecha sobre la tapa del mismo. Con marcadas líneas y figuras bermejas, que más que impresas, parecían hechas al ras del tiempo, no porque se viesen desprolijas, al contrario, si no por lo viejas y profundas. Si de esto se componía su rostro, me arriesgaría a decir que la sabiduría era su brillo. No obstante, por algo es que persiste la célebre frase: no juzgues a un libro por su portada. Literalmente. Porque, todavía existían dudas sobre su porqué de ser y hacer, por muy explicadito que viniese.

También permanecía el hilo negro que había dispuesto para indicar implícitamente, en donde se encontraba la fotografía guardada por mí. Oh, qué tiempos aquellos, ahora sólo parecían inspiradores de cuestiones como: Yo te recordaré, ¿tú me recordarás? El impulso que me había motivado, ahora me arrastraba hacia la ira. Es más que un impulso, mucho más… No quería arrepentirme de lo hecho, ya que siempre me sucedía lo mismo. Creí que no era inevitable, pero vamos, ¿por qué obviar a la experiencia?

Me dejé nuevamente enamorar, ¿recibí algo nuevo a cambio? No, más que antigua indiferencia, la de siempre. Lo viví a través de Dallas, ella fue por su amor y regresó con las manos más que vacías. ¿Qué habría pasado si yo hubiese ido como originalmente se planeó? Hubiese hecho el ridículo, porque nunca habría de haber viceversa para mis sentimientos. Ya les dije, uno quiere siempre lo que no tiene, hasta lo que no puede obtener o está prohibido, pues, es allí donde brotan los sueños.

Soy ingenua y con ello moriré. Luego del fracaso con Light, sigo sin aprender… siempre buscando un imposible.

Suspiré.

Abracé al libro y con las pocas energías que me quedaban, actué lo siguiente:

—Para qué me habrás heredado esto, mamá,… es un objeto inútil —lamenté para cualquier cámara y micrófono que lo estuviese captando. Acto seguido regresé el libro a mi bolso, ya segura de que todo se había visto con naturalidad—. Lo que hace el tráfico,…

Y hablando del susodicho, la carretera tendía una cadena infinita de luces esperando llegar a su destino. El avance era lento, pastoso y aburrido. Afiancé las manos sobre el volante cuando a menos de cincuenta metros, observé el cartel de desvío, hacia la zona Oeste, en la cual vivo, de hecho.

Les ahorraré diez minutos más de la quejumbre de mi próspera extenuación, así que les diré directamente, que en cuanto pude asomar por el carril que daba hacia el ocaso, aceleré tomando la vía libre, alejándome de ese orbe de bocinas, luminarias encandiladoras y eternidad en busca de una salida.

Otra vez, y por última esta noche, mis guardaespaldas volvieron a perseguirme queriendo sitiarme, aunque me mantuviese a la cabeza del conjunto de autos. Qué elevado había quedado el capó, apreciaba en el momento en que volvía luego de restregar mis ojos con uno de mis puños. En fin, doblé hacia la izquierda, por una calle amplia, de cielo cubierto por puro ramaje.

Mis escoltas parecían trabajar como hormigas, siempre devotos a su reina. Sabía que ellos poseían familia, lo cual me volvía más villana y culpable al tenerlos a estas horas, separados de sus hogares. Aunque, sus salarios rebotasen de ceros, nada pagaba el tiempo perdían, que pasaban sin ver a sus seres queridos por estarme siguiendo de aquí para allá. Del tiempo presente —es decir, hablando de estos últimos años—, la única circunstancia en que no me había acaparado a estos cinco hombres para mi cuidado, fue cuando tuve que viajar a Austria, por el rodaje de una de mis películas…Seh, dónde al destino se le ocurrió darle a mi vida una balance aún más extraño, del que había tenido…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me llevé a mis escoltas? ¿Cuál era el fin de desprotegerme a mí y a mis niñas? Esa había sido una extraña decisión y no recuerdo haber tenido un motivo, francamente. Pero, lo que es seguro, casi por completo mi alrededor hubiese sido distinto… para empezar, aún viviría en la zona de Kanto. No hubiera habido más L para mí y se hubiese quedado como un monigote borroso de mi pasado… A veces, ya dudo de lo que deseo o prefiero.

Por tanto, ahora vacilo entre cual de las realidades es mejor; la que poseía antes, sola con mis niñas… o ésta, la presente. Y, aunque me decidiese, no hay marcha atrás. Miré la noche solitaria, era nuestra la calle que atravesábamos. Aceleré. Iba darles a mis escoltas la señal de que se retirasen, porque ya estaba próxima a mi casa, cuando comprendí que la noche podía volverse más negra…

El alma se me escapó, cuando el capó se me vino encima…

—¡Santo Cielo!—Grité.

Pero no había grito que escuchase mis oídos, porque el ruido, mortífero y paralizante… quebró toda conexión con la realidad, dejándome a travesar el estado más lento y atormentador...

Todo se ahogó con un atronador coletazo metálico, doloroso, podría acotar seco y rápido, como una estocada. Como si comprimiese diez autos con una aplanadora enorme, mezclado con una escalofriante detonación de vidrios rotos. Todo se sacudió, y el movimiento me pareció eterno. La sonoridad férrea se sintió como la descarga de un rayo a pocos metros, tan impactante… de improviso. El bullicio de hojalata planchada me obligó a pisar el freno y ese fue mi error.

El aplastamiento aumentó y no día cuenta en el momento, no obstante, múltiples cristales me cortajearon el rostro. Quemé los neumáticos, frenando de esa manera, entretanto la bolsa de aire del volante salió despedida y me chocó en el tórax y en el rostro. Todo, luego, quedó quieto. En seguida… noté el miedo, como el espasmo me quitaba el sentido auditivo, no oía ni veía, porque cerré los ojos, disipando la consciencia…

No, no, volví abrirlos y desesperadamente busqué con mi brazo izquierdo llegar hasta el broche del cinto de seguridad. Di con él y me lo quité mientras la bolsa de aire quería ganar más lugar. Con el otro brazo abrí la puerta, y como pude, me quité de encima al _airbag_. Sin embargo, no estaba sola, puesto que un par de brazos me jalaron fuera.

Aire y un leve ardor me impactaron.

Me llovieron preguntas, todas con lo mismo. Los guardaespaldas me habían rodeado buscando advertir que me encontrase bien. Pero yo sólo quería recobrar el aire, aún me retumbaba los crujidos, por lo que caminé, sin saber con qué fuerza, apartándome de ellos, quienes igualmente se habían detenido improvisadamente, por la posición de los autos. No quitaron ojo de mí, pero les obligué a darme un espacio.

Frente a frente con mi vehículo; dejé caer mis hombros. El capó había moldeado su forma, calcando la de la cabina, fragmentando al parabrisas a su paso.

El destrozo en el que se había confundido el capó con el habitáculo, llevó a mi garganta a tragar duro, carraspeando. Los nervios de la impresión, querían ganarme a la primera mano. Respiré lentamente, usando de mis clases de canto, alguna herramienta que me valiese para controlar el oxigeno, que la sorpresa no me había quitado, el poco que me evitaba buscar la superficie... No obstante, ¿qué no haría la ira? Temblaba, mis dientes se volvieron como castañuelas viejas. Fruncí el entrecejo, entretanto sentía la necesidad de gruñir por rabia. Rabia que no se cura con vacunas ni se contagia…

¿Qué sucedió?

Una estrategia limpia, silenciosa y pareciera anónima. Pero no. Sabía que no. Nada es tan casual, nada tiene mejor autógrafo que este hecho. La situación perfecta, donde cualquier mano era libre de culpa. ¡Lo tuve frente a mis narices! ¡Tan predecible! ¡Pude haber llevado una linterna de haber prestado atención en la boca de lobo en la que me empujaban!

¡Maldición!

—Chikushou… —insulté en bisbiseos.

Cerré los puños, obviando la sangre que todavía no me dolía perder y que surcaba mi ceño, nariz y boca, dando aquel gustito salado. El gusto de perder, pues no mordía polvo, sino mi propia sangre. Bajé la vista al suelo, dónde irían a parar lo que fluía roja y expresamente de mi frente herida. Mordí mis labios calculando la verdad…

El nerviosismo del empleado al realizar el cambio del aceite, el apuro y escándalo del otro cliente, socio de Takada, aquella conversación por celular estrepitosa; ¡le daba indicaciones de qué hacer! ¿Cómo es que pudo verse tan normal ante mis ojos? Mas, ¿a quién se le ocurría semejante conspiración a estas horas?...

Al verme, vieron su oportunidad. El asistente de Takada me había seguido, ya que discutía con ella el plan cuando llegaba a la estación, pues no había testigos ni nadie que pudiese inculparlos, estaba más que claro el horror del hombre y la repugnancia a hacer una tarea así. Por ello el aquelarre por teléfono. Luego los apuros, la impaciencia de él por terminar con todo, así terminó metiendo en la bolsa, al joven empleado de la estación. A quién le pidió, en medio del forcejeo, donde tenía que haber corrido dinero, que luego de realizar el cambio de aceite solicitado por mí, dejase el capó abierto. Así, al acelerar, o con cualquier maniobra común, me lo llevase puesto, accidentándome…

Aunque sea un bien material, despedazó el frente de mi auto, y no sólo eso, atentó contra mi vida. Sin embargo, no era la primera vez y tampoco en la que fallaba, ni sería la última… No sé, creo que es más factible que deteste la manera en que lo hizo, que el hecho en sí.

Quiso matarme. Pero, tanto lo derivó a terceros, que el fin se volvió impracticable, para mi suerte. ¡A la mierda con la suerte! Si quieres que algo se haga bien, hazlo tú misma, estúpida cobarde.

Ella había esperado que las cosas se entibiasen para atacar…No obstante, yo le demostraría que la venganza…. La revancha se servía en un plato frío…

Sabrás quién soy, Takada.

_**-.-**_

—Los análisis médicos son tranquilizadores… no tienes lesiones… más que raspones y los moretones causados por la bolsa de aire —mi agente respiró y dejó los estudios sobre la mesa, junto a su taza de café vacía—. No te preocupes, el seguro automotor cubre todo… tu auto estará en dos días como nuevo… Además… el daño no produjo estrellas, sólo el capó y el parabrisas deberán ser reemplazados, el habitáculo lo compondrán… la verdad, tuviste suerte… yo en esa situación, es posible que hubiese soltado el volante del susto…

Que lo siguiese intentando, pero nada disolvería mi irritación.

—Ya no me importa el auto.

—Amm… Entonces… tampoco la prensa debería ser un problema… siempre especulan sobre lo que haces y dejas de hacer… Qué rumoren acerca del accidente, no cambia mucho… ya se cansarán… Tranquila… —tiró la colilla de su cigarro en el cenicero de vidrio—. Pronto saldré a hablar y aclararé todo, ¿te parece?

—Haz lo que quieras —me crucé de brazos .Aunque, gracias… no había recordado a los medios… Pero, tampoco me ganan preocupación…

—¿Quieres que siga adivinando?... ¿acaso te molesta los raspones y magulladuras en la cara, manos, etc? Sé que son dolorosos, sin embargo sanaran… sé paciente… Y si es por el lado de la estética, en cuanto hayan cicatrizados, puedes cubrirlos con maquillaje, aunque… yo no lo haría porque corren el peligro de infestarse… Lo mejor será tomar el reposo adecuado… El trabajo puede esperar… todo puede esperar cuando se trata de la salud…

—Ajá…

—Muy bien, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Cuál es la condenada razón? —y sacó a relucir su bello carácter.

—Takada.

—¿Continuas sospechando de ella?

—Desde luego.

—A ver… déjame entender… Piensas que ella le indicó a su subordinado perseguirte, para encontrar la oportunidad perfecta para sabotearte… Lo que lleva a la situación en el servicentro. Así que, este hombre aprovechó la circunstancia perfecta del cambio del aceite que tú habías solicitado, pidiéndole al operario en turno, que luego de realizar el cambio, dejase débilmente cerrado el capo… ¿es así?

—Lo es.

—Suena algo descabellado…

—Si no quieres creerme,..

—No seas apresurada,… si te creo… Es que ha sido tan casual, que nadie sospecharía que hubiese sido calculado… ¿Segura que no es un fantasma en tu cabeza?

—No.

—Puedes haberte dejado llevar por el cansancio… a veces vemos espejismos por su causa…

—Que no,… estoy muy convencida de haber visto al empleado de Takada bajar en la misma estación de servicio que yo… se transportaba en un Volkswagen Beetle nevado, y vestía con un traje de etiqueta negro y corbata lisa blanca…

—Espera, ¿hablas del ñoño con gel y anteojos cuadrados? Creo que he hablado con él un par de veces… Es una persona un tanto convulsiva, no sé si él pudiera llevar una misión así acabo… ¡Oh! Y por eso tendría sentido involucrar al muchacho del servicentro… —creo que comprendió a lo que me refería—. Ya veo, es muy genial, de ser como dices… si consideramos sus dos intentos anteriores, son bastante pacíficos a consideración de éste últimos… Por ello es que se me hace confuso intuirlo, pareciera… que busca hacerte daño verdaderamente…

—Busca matarme —aclaré, mi manager enarcó una ceja—. Claro, ya que sus primeros procedimientos no le sirvieron, decidió usar algo más directo…

—¿Matarte?... ¿No te equivocas? —la había encrespado— ¿Por qué?... ¿desde cuándo?

—¿Crees que sus anteriores tentativas tuvieron el vano objeto de arruinar mi entorno social o mi éxito? ¡No seas crédula! Creí que ya lo habías entendido,… desde que me ofreció ese controvertido puesto en la ROWR, quiso borrarme del historial…

—¿Con cuál motivo?

—Y ese es el mayor enigma… Me preocupa lo lejos que está llegando… temo que quiera meterse con Liz o con Dal, para llegar a mí o peor…

—Esperaba que esto se hubiese disuelto...

—Exacto, eso es lo que ella quería… Nos hizo creer que el asunto había quedado zanjado, porque había dejado de amenazarme a través de correos y sus asedios,… y como incautas así lo hicimos… de ese modo nos despreocupamos y me tomó a mí desprevenida… Nunca dejó de planificar, continuaba en silencio, pues sus empleados seguían espiando mi movimiento…

—Qué insospechado y desde un principio,… no tenemos indicios de la clase de acontecimiento que pueda llevar a esta mujer a realizar lo que hace con contra ti… ¿Qué haremos? Porque no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, viendo que esto podría pasar a mayores… o que ya lo ha hecho… Pero tampoco podemos tomar medidas legales… no tenemos pruebas… Aunque se podría utilizar su relación con la fotógrafa,… no obstante, eso no dice nada…—acarició su barbilla mientras pensaba con su temple preocupado—. ¿Crees que se mueva sola? Y no hablo de la ayuda que recibe de sus subordinados…

—No lo sé… Si bien, sí sé lo que haremos… No podemos legalmente atacarla, por la falta de pruebas… así que la investigaremos… y eso será tarea tuya… —le señalé—. Quiero conocer de cabeza a pies su rutina día a día,… a dónde va, viene, regresa, con quién habla, lo que mira, vive, come, etc.… Ya que no trabajaré por unos días, estarás libre, así que podrías encargarte de ello…

Aunque, ya había pedido algo de ayuda a mi coestrella de la historia, y éste había hecho oídos sordos. Entre otras palabras, tenía que moverme sola.

—Bien…en síntesis ¿quieres que la espíe?

—No, sólo extrae información de sus más allegados…

—Oh,… mi idea era más divertida… —se enderezó del sofá y tomó su bolso.

—Pórtate bien… ya hemos visto a dónde nos llevan tus ideas.

—Te sorprenderías… ¿Qué harías sin mí? —se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Y no estás enterada de cuántas veces me lo he preguntado…

—Te conviene que sea en el sentido agradecido —amenazó con, extrañamente, buen humor. Posó su mano en el mango de la puerta principal de la casa.

—De vez en cuando, lo es… —sonreí ladina y volví en serio—. Aunque, en verdad… Muchas gracias,… ¿no es mucho trabajo? Digo, no es parte del rol que cumples para mí…

—¿Por qué no? No te sientas culpable, aprende a ser más autoritaria…—me regañó—. Además, admito que desvalijar a una persona en busca de información o algún dato comprometedor, es interesante… —sonrió retorcidamente, como consecuencia produjo un nudo en mi garganta—. Hum, ya veo… tiene sentido el porqué tantos periodistas trabajen para y por el chisme…

—¿Sabes? A veces, te prefiero encolerizada e irritable, que así… de "risueña" —bromeé e indiscutiblemente ése no era el vocablo para su expresión, pero mi tono lo adecuaba.

—Oh, cállate —abrió la puerta, dándome la espalda para no oír más de mis burlas—. Hazme el favor de descansar —pidió antes de salir. Saludé a lo militar y mi agente sólo rodó los ojos, previamente a cerrar la puerta.

Escuché el bramido de su vehículo y en seguida la aceleración que tomaba para salir de mis dominios. Para cuando me había relajado en el sofá, ella ya debía de haber atravesado las compuertas de acceso y salida de la casa.

Se fue.

Dispersos estaba, sobe la mesa central de madera, unos cuantos papeles, parte de ellos estudios y análisis médicos, que se me realizaron tan intensamente, como la monomanía de mi representante sólo podía pedirlo —como si se me tratase de hacer una autopsia en vida, hasta creía que ella había exigido exámenes que ni siquiera existían—, a ellos se les plegaba las tazas de café, la cafetera portátil, un par de postres (el mío intacto), cucharas, platos, uno que otro cuchillo, una bandeja, paños, azucarera y un cenizal. También cuenta el libro que reposa sobre uno de los cojines de uno de los sillones individuales, que insólitamente, a nadie le extraña.

Todo para levantar, todo para lavar, toda tarea mía. Me quejé.

Comparado con otros quehaceres, no habría problema alguno en realizarlos, dado que no me llevaría tanto tiempo y la tarea en materia de esfuerzo, no valía mucho. Sin embargo, si aseaba en el living, sería práctico que lo hiciese también con el resto de las habitaciones en uso. Si las cosas se hacen, se hacen bien. Cerré los ojos de modo violento, la vagancia sumada al dolor muscular de mi situación, producían la voz de la tentación, misma que me motivaba a quedarme como estaba en el sillón.

Mas, no podía ver ese desbarajuste enfrente de mí, es cierto que no provisiono el adecuado tiempo al orden y mantención que esta casa requiere, lo que no quiere decir que no me guste la armonía y limpieza. Por otra parte, no miento, estoy magullada como manzana confundida con pelota saltarina. ¿Habrá venido el día, en que tenga prueba suficiente para lamentarme que realmente estoy envejeciendo? Hace años, siendo niña, resistía golpes y caídas de todas las clases, practicaba patinaje y danza, era algo común accidentarse,… ahora, me he vuelto más frágil de lo que había entendido. Ni modo, alguien tiene que hacerlo después de todo…

—¡Liz! —llamé, con la mejor de las paciencias, esperé… y en aguardo iba aquedarme, pues no hubo contestación, ¿no creyeron que finalmente iba a moverme? ¿o sí?—. ¡Dal! —menos que menos—. ¡Alguien!... por favor —rogué. La tarde estaba hermosa, ¿por dónde merodeaban esas dos? Saben que las llamo, pero la voluntad de desplazarse de sus alcobas por mí, hasta aquí, era demasiado trabajo,… así es como me tratan. Bueno, siendo su tutora una holgazana con ciertos asuntos, ¿qué puedo reclamarles? Llevé la cabeza hacia atrás, exhalé e hice un llamado a mi voluntad,… _Misa, levántate, que tampoco te espera una batalla épica, tienes que mover el trasero_. Sin embargo reaccioné, y me quejé por mi cuello luego de haber hecho un movimiento rudo, porque oí a mi teléfono celular vibrar sobre la mesa, que saltaba por poco en dos pies—. Bien,… pero no me refería a eso… no era la clase de respuesta que esperaba… —me estiré con toda las punzadas tocando un solo de batería muscular y tomé mi teléfono. El número figuraba como desconocido, vacilé aburrida—. ¿Diga?

—_Contesta… ¿acaso pagas por pensar,… por meditar un poco las cosas?_

¿Eh?

—¿Disculpa…? ¿Cómo… dices?

—_Respóndeme…_

—Ah, pues… No, no… —qué cosa tan rara.

—_Entonces ¿por qué jamás te detienes cinco segundos para fijarte en lo que haces_? —había una chispa de enfado, pero sin dudas el tono era impaciente y, en contraste, frío—. _¿Por qué nunca cavilas en tus acciones? Misa, ¡Es gratis! No debes derrochar dinero en ello,…en serio…_

Ryuuzaki… sin sintetizador y disgustado.

—Está bien… ¿te debo algo? —contesté con mal genio. No tengo el compromiso de soportarlo, ya no. Por ende, ¿por qué habría de tratarle bien? Si le sumamos que busca ser otro criticón de mi albedrío, sin embargo, como pocos ven, de mi suerte.

—_Una explicación…_

—¿Te crees capaz de exigirme algo?... —reclamé. Es muy fácil, el señor llama cuando quiere y si lo hace, viene con exigencias, cuando uno, lo ha solicitado tiempo atrás por auxilio y ni luces se han visto de él—. ¿Qué sucedería, si me negase?... después de todo, no te importa.

—_Me obligarías a vigilarte, de nuevo._

—Nunca dejaste de espiarme —le corregí farfullando.

—_De haberlo hecho, no te estaría llamando, porque conocería lo sucedido_ —tenía su punto, aunque no daría brazo a torcer, siendo que todo este tiempo he estado siendo una paranoica de primera marca—. _No te espío, ni mucho menos…_

—Sólo me llamas para sermonearme,… a todos les encanta hacerlo... no te incube el resto…

—_Misa, ¿quieres colaborar?..._ —estoy siendo el detonador de su inquietud, y de ello no me retractaré—. _Te pedí que no te metieses en problemas… ¿por qué en ningún tiempo te alejas de ellos?_

—¡Tú jamás me solicitaste tal cosa!... además… ¿por qué habría de obedecerte? —inquirí hastiada, cariacontecida, como si seguir todo lo que él quiere, me traería beneficios y por la práctica, sé que sólo se llega a camino ciegos.

—_Deja la defensiva… ¿por qué desconfías?_

—Lo dices, como si contigo no se pisase en falso… —comenté. Si así continuase, habría de acrecentar la incitación de cortarle. Contrariamente, no quiero, o parte de mí así lo pone. Tiendo a buscar más razones para mantenerme enfadada y por fin olvidar aquel anhelo neófito de escucharlo, que con la supresa son enemigos duros de roer… No hace falta que sean motivos coherentes, el que me conserva oyéndolo no lo es. Lo que fuera, bastaría, para enmudecer a mi espíritu y colgar el teléfono por el honor de mi razón.

—_No hay ninguna trampa… no he tomado precauciones al llamarte,… ¿tienes alguna duda? _—rígida pregunta. ¿Dudas? Sobran, ¿respuestas? faltan.

—Que te hayas vuelto más descuidado no es prueba…

—_Si he de ser yo el descuidado, a ti habría que coronarte como la ama y señora de la negligencia… _

—No fue mi culpa… ¿imaginas, acaso, que me busqué lesionarme y destrozar mi auto?... Es ajeno a mi control… No obstante, ¿a ti qué te influye? ¿No te da igual?

—_No. No perdería el tiempo así._

—Así que ¿soy una pérdida de tiempo? —pregunté indiferente y, en algún punto, taciturna.

—_No malinterpretes a tu beneficio… sólo quiero oír respuestas._

—¿Por qué?

—_Porque soy entrometido _—jugó con la ironía de su oficio.

—Hasta que lo reconoces… —pero la contestación no me satisfacía ni un gramo, no era lo que a mí me derretiría oír.

—_Tienes que saber, que a lo que a ti te pase… de algún modo u otro, me afectará a mí_.

—Ajá… eso suena a excusa… —y de las más mentirosas—. ¿Lo dices por lo que sucedió con las fotos?... Pues, aguántatelas, yo no puedo hacer mucho más por el asunto, hace tiempo te llamé por medio de Dallas para advertirte de la probabilidad, que continuasen en posesión de Takada… y jamás recibí señales tuyas...

—_Tengo prioridades..._

—No lo cuestiono —rodé los ojos, como si me importase su soberbia rutina de trabajo—. Y ¿qué de ahora?... No has de estar tan ocupado, para molestarme…

—_De hecho, sí…_

—Entonces… ¿por qué me dejas dar tanto rodeo, parlotear y no me obligas a responder lo que te interesa y te largas?

No hubo respuesta. Como… si su pensamiento debiese ser transparente para mí, como si tuviese que tomar parte del dialogo.

—Bueno… sólo quiero saber algo antes,… ¿por qué me has llamado? ¿Esa pantalla que está en mi hogar, no es el medio predeterminado para esto?

—_Quería escuchar tu voz._

—Oh… —debía mentirme.

—_¿Y bien?_ —me apresuró impasiblemente.

—Que te quede claro, que no tengo la culpa… Lo que digan los medios, es basura… La información es tan inexacta como la cantidad de astros en el cielo —aclaré, antes de explayarme—. El parabrisas y todo el capó de mi auto, junto con la parte frontal del habitáculo,… quedaron totalmente dañados… Ya que, el capó se levantó contra el habitáculo en pleno movimiento —pausé—, a raíz de que un empleado, en la estación de servicio a la que asistí esa noche por aceite para el motor, luego del cambio lo dejase íntegramente sin seguros… Pero no fue un descuido, nada de eso,… cuando me hallaba esperando en aquel servicentro, ingresó otra persona,… en el momento, ni lo registré como un peligro, sin embargo… era un subordinado de Takada, éste habló con el chico de la gasolinera que me había dado atención y pareció, que por unos instantes, mantuviesen una discusión…

—_Por lo cual… Takada es la culpable._

—Afirmativo.

—_¿Ella te espía a través de sus socios? Y el de esta ocasión, recompensó al hombre que te prestaba servicio en la gasolinera, a cambio de que sabotease a tu vehículo ¿No?_

—En efecto… y agrego, que este subordinado, estaba dilucidando por celular con alguien, cuando bajó a la estación…

—_Discutiendo… le reclamaba a su jefa, la clase de tarea a que debía realizar..._

—Eso mismo —debo admitir, que por esta vez, agradezco la capacidad de él por comprender tan fácilmente los detalles, me ahorra explicaciones.

—_No es sorpresa… _

—Díselo a quien se llevó el golpe —mascullé indignada.

—_A apropósito… ¿qué tal te sientes?_ —averiguó clínicamente.

—¿Cuándo te volviste médico?...

—_Deja de victimizarte_ —mandó.

—Tengo derecho,… me duele todo.

—_No eres la única_ —sutilmente resopló o pareciera—. _Tómatelo con calma… ¿qué tienes pensado hacer?_

—¿Sospechas que estoy ideando algo?

—_Sí, es obvio… la forma en que me hablas, lo certifica… puesto que estás enfadada por las pretensiones de Takada, lo que te lleva a desear la revancha… pero de momento, te desquitas con el primero que se te cruza… _—hablaba de su deducción, pero había un reclamo tras ello.

—Claro… ¿e interpretas todo eso de mi tono de voz? —bufé mientras cruzaba las piernas. El cretino creía que no había enojo propiamente dirigido a él—. Investigaré a Kiyomi Takada,… Mientras antes sepa qué es lo que la motiva, antes podré quitarme este asunto de encima… además, busco pruebas con las que iniciar acciones legales… como verás, no puedo justificar nada por medio de mis bobas aprensiones y juicios… Ya no lo hago por cuestión de fotos… Ahora, temo que ande en caza de mayores objetivos… Quiero terminar con todo esto, para evitar que llegue hasta mis primas…

—_¿Crees que ella las usaría, para llegar hasta ti?_

—El secuestro es barato y da buenos resultados… cualquiera sabe que haría locuras por Liz y Dal…

—_Sí,… ¿has contratado a algún detective, que lleve a cabo la pesquisa?_

—No, no me interesa hacerlo, no quiero entrometer a nadie más en el tema… He delegado esa tarea a mi manager… a ella le gusta hacer este tipo de cosas…

—_¿Así?_ —lo oí socarrón, aunque sea mínimamente—. _Si necesitas algo, sabes que puedes pedirme ayuda…_

—¿De verdad? Creí ya haberlo hecho —volví a protestar—. Además con la incomunicación que padecemos… eso, está algo difícil… Haré esto sola, no te interpongas… —advertí por último.

—_Como sea,… mátenme informado_ —no me tomó en serio, en definitiva—. _Prometo, esta vez, contestarte lo que me envíes a través de la línea de comunicación que instalé en tu casa…_

—Seguro,… —yo tampoco le tendría en cuenta—. Dime… Dallas, me informó, que habías llegado a la hipótesis, que Takada, se movía por causa de Light… ¿me equivoco?

—_No, y así lo veo aún… De los crímenes que he resuelto, originados por mujeres,… el ochenta y tres por ciento, se debe a causas pasionales… Aunque, son estadísticas… sin embargo lo único que te une con Takada, es Yagami._

—Así que,… según tú… las mujeres no podemos ser criminales a sangre fría…

—_Evidentemente,… no obstante, descuida… tú eres una excepción._

—Idiota.

—_Tu prima, me notificó que deseabas discutir conmigo, acerca de algo que no quiso especificar, porque no era su tarea… Aunque es ya tarde… ¿qué querías decirme, Misa?_

Sudé la gota gorda. ¿Ahora? ¡Alto, no! ¡Esta no era la situación que tenía pensada para hablar de ello! Suspiré… iba a improvisar, pues por celular no había gracia y la circunstancia no era ventajosa. De la misma manera, los ánimos que en aquel momento me habían inspirado para sincerarme, actualmente era idealismo, ingenuidad… él no entendería por escases de humanidad y sentimientos, me estamparía contra la humillación y la vergüenza. Me había acobardado luego de ver a mi prima, y es algo lógico… Ellos se hallan en una dimensión gris, incapaces de ver colores, ¿cómo reaccionarían ante el rojo o cualquier otro matiz fuerte? Con el rechazo, desde luego.

—Ah, olvídalo… era algo sin importancia, momentáneo… ya no tiene caso ahora,…

—_¿Segura?_

—Sí.

—_Misa, respóndeme… hay algo que me ha dejado curioso… ¿Por qué decidiste rastrearme? Hablo de los microchips implantados en la bandeja y dulces que me obsequiaste…_

—¿Lo descubriste?... era cuestión de tiempo… Bueno, luego de que me informaras su partida, pensé que sería provechoso, conocer en donde te encontrarías… por si algún día te necesitaba, por ello lo hice, ya que tu nunca habrías de revelarme tu posición… Teóricamente, tú tuviste la misma idea, porque instalaste esa pantalla en una de mis alcobas, para comunicarte conmigo, por emergencias…

—_Entonces, Dallas decía la verdad… ¿no hay pretensiones maliciosas?_

—¿Y con qué ganancia?... No quiero ganarme más enemigos y menos uno de tu potencial… Me es conveniente tenerte de mi lado,… Sin embargo, haga lo que haga, mi condición frente a ti no cambiará mucho… me consideras una inmundicia y una delincuente… ¿qué peor que eso?

—_Tienes razón_ —odié que me la diese—. _Aun así, yo también he cometido crímenes, lo que me vuelve en un delictivo… y como tal, me encuentro en tu misma situación… prófugo de una justicia, que a veces adiciono a mi nombre… Es un poco contradictorio, pero… te considero mi aliada, una muy cercana. _

—¿Confías en mí? —susurré. Asqueroso bellaco, ¿con qué desenvoltura lograba ponerme a sus pies descalzos?

—_¿Tú confías en mí?_

Observé el ocaso que enmarcaba mi ventana.

—Sí… tengo que.

—_Bien, me alegra que hayamos aclarado todo… o casi_ —sí, palpable que le alegraba, ha de esta saltando en un pie—._ ¿Me das tu palabra de portarte bien? _

—Qué fastidioso eres.

—_Lo sé, ¿lo harás?... No cruces los dedos._

—Demonios… Lo intentaré… —haría el mínimo esfuerzo.

—_Amane,… comunícate cuando tengas algo _—cortó.

Cerré el teléfono y lo abandoné en la colmada mesa.

No saluda ni se despide, es obvio que no interactúa, más que con los de su alrededor ultra cerrado. No practicar una regla social tan básica, tan inconsciente (o que debería), es prueba clave de lo antisocial que es. No parece interesarle cuán soez queda, expresarse tan cortante. Utiliza una sinceridad devastadora y, a su vez, miente como un rastrero. ¿Así habla, cuando debe enfrentar a la Interpol u otros organismos de carácter internacional? No lo creo…

Ergo, ¿por qué lo hacía conmigo?... Quizá, sí me victimice un poco o sea demasiado sensible,… es que por una vez, me gustaría saber sí hay algo más de él, que sólo indiferencia; no puede ser cuadrado, igual por todos lados ¿cierto? Aunque, me denominó su aliada, ¿es un avance? ¿no?... Ah, qué diablos, supriman lo anterior, no es por cuestiones de orgullo, sin embargo, sandeces de enamorada perdida no, esa función, proyección, se canceló hace mucho… no soy ninguna cría y mi tiempo para vivir algún romance, ha expirado, porque el enfoque de mi vida cambió. Tener esperanzas, emanadas de sentimientos, son, la mayoría de las veces, incomprensibles y poco prácticas, pero naturales, y así, en algún momento tendrán que irse. Me considero celibato y debería respetar mis propias decisiones, si espero que me respeten.

Desinflé mis mejillas, se había formado una sosa sonrisa, pese a que me había procurado demostrarme crispada. No aguardaba su llamada, y desconocía la necesidad que poseía para preocuparse por mí. L aseguraba ser el autor de mi libertad, de ser quien me hubiese redimido de cargos delictivos, de los que no tengo apuntes, tal vez, ¿se sintiese culpable de lo que hiciese mi persona?, a causa de que es un obsesionado con la justicia.

Cuando abrí los ojos, fuera de mi mente, descubría que me había erguido del sillón y estaba recogiendo las cosas depositadas en la mesa de madera. Parpadeé, tributo a mi inconsciencia, ¿posiblemente había aislado el dolor? Porque, ¿cómo me había movido sin percatarme indispuesta? Chasqueé la lengua, pensar en él, me hacía bien, cuando quisiera la contrario, para evitar ilusiones y poder dejarlo entre renglones.

No sabía al dedillo lo que, exactamente, significaba _soñar despierta _y acaba de experimentarlo.

—Maldita sea… yo no aspiro a soñar con él —maldije, notoriamente, entretanto, creaba una torre, apilando todo los objetos uno encima del otro, para soslayar hacer varios viajes a la cocina y el lavavajillas. Dejé de lado al libro, porque podía traerse solo y además, mi columna sufría un terremoto de dolores, donde mis músculos eran quienes se sacudían, quiero decir, no puedo con mucho peso.

Dije que confiaba en él, ¡con qué hipocresía! Ellos lastimaron a Dallas, ¿acaso podía otorgarles fe? Y no había peor sacrilegio para mí, que meterse con mi familia. Aunque hubiese sido sin intención de daño, no me importaba, hirieron a los míos y era lo único que tenía seguro.

Les asevero, que no conozco tópico tan enervado, como lo es éste, ni siquiera el del Life Book, especialmente porque existen sentimientos que entorpecen las decisiones y que no se trata de tipos estereotipados o comunes en la sociedad. Genios tenían que ser…

En vista de todo, concluyo que tanto su servidora como mis niñas, poseemos la misma situación que el agua que fluye por un río múltiplemente bifurcado, las gotas desconocen que destino tomar de tantos y ante ello, el destino las toma a ellas… llevándolas a desembocar en hidrografías que jamás creyeron intimar, y que ahora le ha obstaculizado la existencia.

Si tan sólo, fuese así de fácil como olvidar el asunto, pasar de él y seguir adelante.

Entré en la cocina sosteniendo todo con malabares y si algo se rompía, al Haber de mi vagancia iría a aparar, por no querer tomar más tiempo en ordenar todo como debía. Deposité todo en una de las encimeras y luego coloqué cafetera en su rinconcito, abrí la puerta del lavavajillas y en seguida guardé, en él, la pila de tazas, platos y cubiertos, para lavarlos. El trozo de pastel que no comí, lo devolví al refrigerador. El libro ya estaba a mi lado, en la encimera continua, aún es una incógnita cómo se moviliza.

La onomatopeya del teléfono fijo, de la cocina, surcó la sonoridad del aire y volteé gruñendo. ¿Otra vez? ¿Qué… la gente padece de aburrimiento? Les agradezco la preocupación, pero creo que le basta saber que sigo viva y bien, dentro de todo, y eso, en medio de tanto rumor, lo dice la prensa. Me sentía como la asistente de una oficina, de tantos llamados recibidos.

—Familia Amane, ¿en qué puedo servirle? —¿ven lo que sucede? Hasta ya respondo como una oficinista.

—_Hola, qué tal, ¿hablo con la señora Amane, Linn?_ —uno tono femenino apacible, con cierto toque añejo o arcaico, de distinción, me consultaba por mi madre. Fruncí el seño, ¿por qué por mi mamá?...

—No, habla su hija… ¿quién es y por qué tiene este número? —ataqué.

—_¿Misa…? ¡Cuánto sin oírte, tesoro! _—exclamó cariñosamente. Empalidecí.

Pondría un grito en el cielo… era Madge.

—_Perdóname por haberte confundido con Linn, es que tu voz se ha vuelto como la de tu madre…_ —se disculpó con la misma inflexión que cuando yo era niña, mientras mi persona pasaba por una especie de trauma en las cuerdas vocales, engendrado por la conmoción de este día—. _Ah, ¿por qué ese mutismo? ¿No me digas que has perdido esa euforia por hablar?... Querida, no te asustes, soy tu vieja nana_ —y seguía hablándome como cuando pequeña.

Volví en sí y carraspeé.

—Madge... —susurré—. ¿Por qué ha pasado tanto…?... Te esperaba antes —lamenté con la voz temblorosa, la aguardaba desde mucho antes, antes de que muriesen mis padres.

—_Misa, ¿estás llorando?_ —me confortó.

—¡No!... bueno, sí —gemí y las lágrimas me desbordaron las mejillas; mordisqueé mis labios, estas sorpresas iban a matarme. Tapé mi rostro con mi mano izquierda y busqué secarme los ojos, pero no pude. ¡La emoción buscaba deshidratarme!

—_Ohu, por favor, no… no lo hagas… qué harás que se me mojen las arrugas…_ —ella también desestructuraba su voz, sensibilizándose.

—¡Qué esperabas!... Hace tanto que te necesitaba… —mascullé, entre la sensiblería.

—_Oh, chiquilla, mira lo que hiciste…estoy sollozando._

—Siempre fuiste una vieja sensible y sentimental.

—_Calla, que tú también lo eres._

Aprendí de ti.

Oh, divinidad suprema, ¿buscas otro diluvio?

—Me alegra tanto escucharte… te busqué por años, pero nunca di con algún teléfono —respiré suavemente y recuperé algo de estabilidad para hablar—. ¿Por qué te decidiste a hablarme?...

—_¡Porqué más! El tiempo me ha hecho mella y la culpa hasta tiene su departamento propio en mí… estoy decidida a arreglar las cosas con tu madre…_

Carajo, mi alma se quedó en un frágil hilo. ¿Acaso ella no estaba enterada de su fallecimiento? ¿Cómo explicarle lo de mis padres, sin darle un infarto?

—Sí… ha pasado mucho,… dieciséis años desde que te vi por última vez… ¿sigues viviendo en China? —cambié de tema.

—_Por supuesto, en __Qinghai._

—Así que,… ¿conseguiste el empleo soñado?

—_Ah, es una historia muy aburrida… Te diría sí, pero luego de basto tiempo… no conseguí el trabajo que quería en un principio, sin embargo encontré uno que todos estos años me ha satisfecho,… ocuparme en la asistencia social, como médica de cabecera, me ha regalado mucho… hace un tiempo me ofrecieron un mayor puesto en un hospital muy lindo, pero no quise cambiar…_

—Comprendo,… lograste ubicarte… pero ¿asistencia social?

—_Sé que suena sacrificado, sin embargo, ciertas cosas me ganaron el corazón…_

—Ah, picara… ¿amor?

—_No el que se te pasa por la cabeza…_ —me regañó— _Verás, la malnutrición y pobreza de algunos sectores de esta ciudad, especialmente en niños y bebes, es delicado,… muy grave… es mucha la gente que todos los días, ves marginada limosnear… las enfermedades se propagaban como liebres… En un comienzo, probé por unos días, atender junto a un equipo de medicina, en una clínica algo improvisada… y ahí decidí quedarme… No quiero presumir, pero esa clínica ha crecido y se ha vuelto un importante centro de salud en la región… Y yo lo dirijo…_

—Felicitaciones, Madge… has llegado muy lejos.

—_Sí,… luego de tantos años dedicados en Japón y en tu familia, pensé que hacer algo distinto con mi vida, estos últimos, años… sería mejor… Desgraciadamente, hace tres años que debí retirarme y mis compañeros están recomendándome hacerlo ahora… es decir, quieren echarme_ —rió suavemente—. _Son jóvenes muy cálidos y me han pedido que tome en serio mi jubilación, por todo lo trabajado… siendo franca, veo que no rindo tanto como lo hacía antes… así que…_

—Tonterías, siempre has sido muy dinámica…

—_Y lo sigo siendo, pero, quizás… estos lugares ya me tienen muy extenuada… es mucho el trabajo… porque son muchos los habitantes… Me regresaré a Japón ¿Qué te parece?_

—Asombroso, me vendría bien tu ayuda en la casa… te estaré esperando… ¿Cuándo lo tienes planeado?

—_Bueno, estoy diciendo palabras al aire… pero lo probable, es que pronto, antes de retirarme, tengo que buscar un aspirante a mi puesto y evaluar que sea apto… te avisaré… ¿este es tu número fijo?_

—Sí, es éste… El cual… ¿Cómo conseguiste? —inquirí alterada por haberme olvidado de aquella cuestión importante.

—_¿Qué sucede? ¡ni que fuera un servicio privado!... Sólo marqué a la operadora internacional y ésta me lo facilitó… quizás tengas razón, ha sido un golpe de suerte… Pero, vamos, lo importante es que podemos volver a hablarnos… luego de tanto._

Me nacería un tic, así que, de ese modo, ¿cualquier persona podía obtener mi número? ¡Cualquiera! Aborrezco, odio, a esas operadoras y sus sistemas de localización de personas, para una rápida y eficiente comunicación,… son peor que _Google Map_. Observé la cocina con cierta molestia y fui a parar en las flores, las cuales eran mi centro de mesa. Las margaritas que había comprado aquella noche.

Y descubrí la electricidad.

—Las flores —murmuré casi en un silbido suave. Ellas habían tenido que ver, no era casual que justamente unos días previos hubiese comprado ese específico ramillete de flores. Sin embargo ¿cómo? Giré sobre mis talones y achicharré al libro blanco con la mirada. _Tú…_

La gran mayoría de los hechos de mi actual vida, echan raíces en esa cosa de voluntad caprichosa. Así que, ¿Por qué no? Las sospechas son ya acostumbradas.

"_El libro puede unir y reencontrar vidas. Sólo basta con escribir los nombres, encerrados en una figura circular."_

"_También, es posible hacerlo, aproximando el libro a un objeto, que vincule a ambas personas, pero así, se tiene que pensar en ellas para unirlas u reunirlas." _

Más reglas, luego de leerlas se me cruzó por la cabeza el instante en que compré las flores y las deposité luego sobre mi bolso, cuando conducía. Mi bolso, llevaba siempre al libro y al haberme puesto nostálgica, ¿todo esto se había producido? Era como si el Life Book pudiese manipular a la gente o a las circunstancias. Lo solté y le di la espalda. Acaso, ¿había actuado por su propia cuenta? Raro no era, considerando que tiene vida, aún así… para grandes acciones, siempre soy yo la que mueve las palancas y él trabaja. ¿Habría tomado como órdenes aquellas memorias que repasaba cuando compraba las flores?... Lo había dicho, este monstruo blanco, era mucho más sensible que su dueña, aunque sea en otro sentido.

Estoy hartada de que tenga que acontecer algo, para que al libro se le ocurra advertir. Pese a ello, el resultado actual me agradaba mucho.

—_Misa, ¿qué me decías? De pronto te has quedado__ muda… _

—Oh, no te preocupes… me quedé cavilando…

—_¿Cavilando? Bueno, son los años que han pasado, supongo,… te recuerdo como una nenita… En fin, ¿cómo ha transcurrido tu vida? ¿te has casado? ¿de qué trabajas? Cuenta, cuenta…_

¿Trabajar? ¿qué no es obvio?

—Mi vida siempre se comportó con la misma irregularidad que el clima… —comenté divertida, no obstante, era cierto y no había regocijo en ello—. No me he casado,… nunca encontré al hombre ideal para mí —en realidad sí, pero uno palmó y el otro, es mitad_F____rankenstein__ y ni siquiera me registra como pretendiente_—. No tengo hijos, pero he adoptado…

—_Eso es muy tierno, Misa,… muchas mujeres deberían considerar la adopción, antes del deseo egoísta de la reproducción… ¿es un niño o una niña?_

—Son dos niñas,… jovencitas… Son mis primas —hablé demás, con lo último.

—_¿Las quieres como tales?_

—No… ellas, verdaderamente son mis primas… ¿recuerdas el hermano de mi padre? Él vivía en Norteamérica y estas chicas son sus hijas… —sé que debería callarme, porque esto da pie para más explicaciones acerca de la extinción de nuestra familia, pero ya metí la pata—. Yo soy su tutora,… es una historia larga…

—_Ya veo…_ —aceptó extrañada—._ Me acuerdo de tu tío y dos retoños,… pero no mucho más… me gustaría conocerlas…_

—Ah, son un encanto —admití irónica, en muchas interpretaciones.

—_¿Finalmente, estudiaste gastronomía?_

—No… no, es evidente que no…

—_¿Evidente?... no he estado todos estos años contigo, ¿por qué debería ser evidente?_

—Soy Misa Amane —informé, levantando una ceja.

—_Ya lo sé… estuve ahí, cuando tu madre te nombró…_ —no parecía captar lo que yo quería.

—¿No has oído de mí?

—_No… lo creo,… ¿eres famosa?_

—¡Sí! —no quiero ser presumida, pero ¿quizá ella sea la única, en el mundo, que no me conozca por mi celebridad?—. Trabajo para Hollywood, soy actriz —entre otras cosas, pero ese es mi mayor oficio.

—_¿De verdad? ¡Qué asombroso!... Bueno, siempre tuviste talante multifacético... Y ¿conoces famosos? ¿Cómo Madonna o Michael Jackson?_

—Sip… y Michael Jackson está muerto… ¿dime no has tenido acceso a tecnología por dieciséis años?

—_Vivo en una zona rural y no me llevo muy bien con las computadoras… dejo que los demás se encarguen…_

—¿Ni si quiera televisión?

—_No me gusta la televisión… prefiero meditar o hacer yoga…_

—No esperaba menos —era tal cual como la recordaba.

—_Por lo que oigo, ya no vives con tus padres… ¿cómo han estado ellos?_

¿Se lo digo? No quiero matarla, pero tampoco mentirle… Ella es médica, está acostumbrada a esto ¿no?

—Madge… ¿cómo le informas a alguien, cuando… su pariente o ser querido, ha fallecido? —comenté inexpresiva, a manera sutil, para que la noticia no fuese tan penetrante. Debería esperar a que nos recentrásemos, pero ella formaría la alta expectativa de platicar con mi madre y la sorpresa podía ser mayor, por ende, peor consecuencia.

—_¿Qué quieres decirme? _—susurró con una voz algo rota, como la de un fantasma—… _¿Linn y Kyo han fenecido?_

—Sí...

—_Cielo santo,…_ —se quebró totalmente—, _tenía la esperanza de que los rumores no fuesen ciertos…_

—¿Rumores?

—_Lo que oyes,… hace años, envié una carta y obsequios con un amigo, que trabaja de enfermero aquí,… él iba a viajar a Japón y me pareció buena idea hacerle un encargo… No obstante, cuando regresó… me informó que tu casa… o la de tus padres, se hallaba en venta y que nadie la había comprado, porque había tenido lugar en ella, una terrible tragedia… de ti no sabía nada y los vecinos del sitio, no quisieron aclararle mucho…_ —gimoteaba levemente o es lo que podía oír.

—Lo lamento mucho Madge,…

—_¡Yo lo lamento más por ti! ¿Has estado todo este tiempo desamparada?_

—No, aprendí a valerme por mí misma… hacen once, casi doce años de ello… es pasado para mí —le tranquilicé—. Debí esperar que vinieses para informarte… espero que no te estés llevando un síncope…

—_No, has hecho lo correcto… además, terriblemente, ya lo sospechaba_ —ella siempre fue una mujer muy severa y tenas, prefería las cosas de frente—. _No te preocupes, con más razón regresaré… Perdóname, hija, por no haberte ayudado todo este tiempo,… he sido una nana pésima…_

—Cálmate,… no podías saberlo con exactitud y ya tenías tu vida en China…

—_Tienes razón_ —suspiró.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—_Es que,… perdí la oportunidad de discúlpame con Linn,… tu mamá… hubiese deseado aclarar las cosas_ —lamentó desde lo más profundo, por su inflexión.

—Mamá siempre te vio como una hermana y anhelaba volver a verte… nunca existió verdadero rencor —dije la verdad, desde el dolor que mi progenitora padeció.

—_Ay, Misa, eso me llegó… voy a seguir llorando… Aunque, es un alivio saber de tu existencia y en tan buenas condiciones… cuando se rumoreaba lo de la tragedia, temía que hubieses sido también victima…_

—Lo fui, pero de un modo indirecto… ¡evitemos remover tierra vieja y seca!... lo que importa es que nos hablamos y el tiempo no logró evitarlo.

—_Es cierto,… tú me felicitas de haber llegado lejos… pero tú, ¿Hollywood?... vaya, con todo lo sucedido… es muy impresionante, me inclino ante ti._

—No lo hagas que te dañarás la ciática —me burlé para animar.

—_Siempre bailé que mejor que tú y lo sigo haciendo… mis caderas tienen veinte años, querida_ —se jactó creída.

—¿No te ibas a jubilar?

—_Sí, pero no porque me sienta anciana, sino porque es tiempo de que le dé espacio a nuevas generaciones… voy a retirarme con dignidad y en mi mejor momento…_

—Es buena idea…

Alguien, del otro lado de la línea parecía hablarle.

—_Oh, es una lástima,… me necesitan, tendré que colgar… y que la charla estaba tan emocionante…_ —se quejó—. _Missy, querida… tengo que irme. Prometo volver llamarte, ¡cuídate muchísimo!... pronto nos veremos…_

—Así lo espero… Adiós, Madge.

Colgué y observé el número en el identificador de llamadas. Lo guardaría en la memoria del teléfono, por las dudas. Me sentía colmada, mucho de lo qué pensar. Muchas emociones encontradas.

_¿Quién es esa?_... Yo les respondo. Madge fue o es, lo que pesa en cariño para mí como una abuela o segunda madre. Desde que tengo memoria, ella formó parte de mi familia, seguramente, mucho antes de que naciera. Esta mujer fue la mejor amiga de mi madre por años, además, médico de cabecera de nuestra familia. Como mis padres todo el tiempo trabajaban, al ras de que los veía un par de horas por día, Madge terminó cuidando de mí desde muy chica, por lo tanto, podría decirse que me crió y que es mi niñera o nana.

Sucedió que, por culpa de un accidente que sufrí cuando chica, a los quince años, mientras patinaba en hielo, mi mamá discutió con ella, porque no hizo lo suficiente para evitar que yo me lastimase —como mencioné, fue algo imprevisto—; volaron insultos, amenazas, dijeron cosas que ninguna creía, pero la furia, segaba y punzaba. Ambas se lastimaron y marchitaron una amistad de décadas, por mi inocencia e inconsciencia. Como consecuencia, dejé el deporte y Madge terminó alejándose de la familia, y proyectando su trabajo en China, de donde precedía parte de sus ancestros y siempre fue su lugar soñado.

Si existiese un detonante de hechos, algo que realmente alteró naturalmente —y no sobrenatural— mi destino, desde un comienzo de mi existencia, fue la ida de Madge. Probablemente, con ella a mí lado, las cosas hubiesen resultado distintas.

Tal vez, como su marcha me dejó un trago muy duro, la reaparición de ella, supusiese un alivio para mí y mis niñas.

_**-.-**_

Bajé del metro.

Mi representante, me lo informó así: Un diario de Takada, detalle de su vida y rutina. Mucho de lo averiguado era conocido por mí y lo que no, no resultaba relevante, porque, parece, siempre supe lo principal. Todos los días, exceptuando el fin de semana, por las mañanas y el intervalo de catorce a dieciséis Pm, trabaja en la ROWR (finalmente, conservó su puesto). Dedicaba parte de las tarde de los lunes y martes a dar conferencias variadas, a asistir a cursos de liderazgo y encontrarse con gente de cierta importancia, era periodista, de todos modos. Las noches de los mismos días, eran desempeñadas por una cena en el restorán de su hotel y una película antes de dormir. Los jueves, luego de su programa, realizaba una sesión de ejercicios en un gimnasio, al que también iban muchos de sus compañeros, después unas compras en la galería comercial más próxima, finalizaba su día con un café y una reunión con amigos en un bar nocturno. Los viernes visitaba un central de radio, para participar de un segmento sobre crítica a la política y más tarde se congregaba con su múltiple personal. Tanto sábado como domingo, viajaba al exterior, en busca de descanso.

El miércoles de cada semana, tras su programa, tomaba un vuelo hacia el interior del país, ¿con destino a? Fue lo que no logró averiguar mi manager. Por ello, salí temprano de casa, para viajar en mi jet hacia Hokkaido, Sapporo, donde Takada vive actualmente, ¿adivinan? Sí, la he seguido desde que salió del inmueble de la ROWR. Se dirigió hacia el aeropuerto, así lo hice también, compré entradas para su mismo vuelo —con un diferencia de ocho asientos en la ubicación en el avión—, y lo abordé, rumbo a Kanto.

Posteriormente tomó el metro contiguo al aeropuerto, lo que nos lleva a la situación presente.

Mi disfraz consistía en un look universitario; peluca castaña y desplegada hasta la cintura, auriculares en oídos —que no conectaban con algún dispositivo, el extremo del cable se hundía entre mis prenda, para dar la apariencia de que escuchaba alguna melodía—. Pantalones de vestir largos, de tela media, negros, algo ceñido a las caderas y las piernas de corte recto. Lentes ahumados, una polera a rayas de cuello alto y mangas largas, un sobrero baret sobre mi cabecita, que afianzaba la peluca de paso, un par de libros en brazos (entre ellos, nuestro afamado blanquecino), una bandolera de color café liso, colgando de mi hombro izquierdo, y por ultimo, zapatos negros, de taco medio.

El ideal era saber qué tanto hacia Takada en Kanto.

Conservaba una mirada perdida, que fingiese estar especulando en algo muy distante a este contexto. Mas, mi atención estaba clavada en Kiyomi Takada, que circulaba unos cuantos metros más adelante, saliendo del andén del metro, iniciando la caminata en la escaleras, que daban hacia la escapatoria del lugar y hacia un oxigeno mucho más limpio y libre, aunque fuese el de la ciudad.

¿No era como en los viejos tiempos? Profesaba mis pasos gloriosos, desencadenados. Como una chica normal, un civil en su día y en su hábito, sin la necesidad de moverme rápido o sospechar de mis espaldas. ¡El ensueño de no poseer barrotes de cárcel, que me impidiesen vivir! Aunque, todo era efecto del disfraz, no desecharía la idea para volverla a usar un futuro, cuya situación me apeteciese salir y disfrutar de la libertad que me quité.

La ciudad de Kanto recibía a una ex peatona suya, aunque no viví mucho tiempo en este sitio, no se borraría jamás de mi memoria aquellos breves años, así como tampoco Kansai, donde residí junto a mis padres y en donde se hallaban mis lugares más concurridos: la tienda donde compraba los vivieres para mi madre, la casa _Tsuku_ de tecnológica e informática que visitaba mi padre y donde el propietario era amigo suyo, el establecimiento de indumentaria femenina gótica, la inmobiliaria de dos esquinas más adelante, un centro de salud, conocido como el _Kansai Central Hospital__,_ el formidable centro comercial, una casa de té y de porcelana fina, dos parques y el complejo de cine _Firimuru_.

Asimismo, tomar el metro, me hacia revertir catorce años de mi vida; cuando cursaba en _Kansai Gakuen University_, en la facultad de Gastronomía —como lo imaginan, sí fui a la universidad, sin embargo, la abandoné cuando asesinaron a mi padres—, las tarde de estudio, la reunión de grupos de amigos y estudiantes en cafés de albores,… todo, encerrado, en una esfera de tranquilidad, normalidad y dulzura. Para qué desmentirlo, echo de menos esos tiempos.

Pero que mi añoranza no los distraiga ni confunda, persigo a Takada con sigilo y disimulo. Ésta, cruzaba ahora la avenida, previa al parque. Caminaba en su dirección, un poco más rápido antes de que el semáforo permitiera que me derribase el tránsito. Ahora, ambas en la acera, limitante del parque, parecía que la idea era rodearlo, para llegar hasta el otro extremo.

Takada no se movía con sus escoltas ni subordinados, completamente sola, como yo. Lo que me lleva a creer en la posibilidad de lo que tenía que hacer no debía involucrar a testigos… Eso o exagero. También conjeturaba que su objetivo aquí, no distaba de visitar a su familia y conocidos, pues ella, de la misma manera, había residido en su juventud en Kanto. Sea lo que sea, tenía que saberlo. Porque, hasta ahora, no había hallado algo con lo cual inculparla de mis daños y esto era mi última esperanza.

Sé, que en vez de esto, tendría que estar tomando reposo, sin embargo, la adrenalina de acechar e investigar a alguien, cuan alguno de mis personajes, incorporado el propósito de averiguar que tanto hacía aquí y si ello me servía, me determinaba. Además, realizar algo nuevo, fuera de la rutina, siempre es bienvenido.

Marchamos del parque y ella atendió su teléfono. Me pregunto con quién se comunicaría. Busqué uno de mis celulares, y activé el Bluetooth, y la rastreé por medio de una aplicación de Hack —la descargué online, sólo por diversión—, para obtener su número y el de su hablante. Luego de unos segundos de transitar y después, de pisar la acera de una galería de inmuebles comerciales, gané la lotería. Mi celular me informaba ambos números y sus respectivos propietarios; un nombre que desconocía; un tal Teru y el de ella. Los guardé ambos y desactivé rápidamente el Bluetooth, antes de que se percatase.

Takada volteó hacia mí, me giré en cuanto predije su movimiento y manoteé a abrir uno de los libros que llevaba en brazos, que de hecho pertenecían a Lizzie. Actué la lectura, mientras ella me observaba distraída, concentrada en lo que platicaba.

"_Tras el __Tratado de Westfalia__, la religión dejó de ser invocada como la causa de las guerras en Europa, imponiéndose el __pragmatismo__ de las __relaciones internacionales__ que invocan intereses más secularizados para ellas, como había reclamado __Nicolás Maquiavelo__ en su famoso tratado __El Príncipe__. Esta obra para algunos marca el comienzo de la modernidad, y su estela fue continuada por los fundadores del __derecho de gentes__, el holandés __Hugo Grocio__ o, desde un punto de vista opuesto, la __neoescolástica__Escuela de Salamanca__…"_

¿Huh? ¿Qué era esto? ¿La Edad Moderna? Pues abrí en una hoja al azar... observé, por consiguiente, la cubierta del libro: Historia Universal. Oh.

Aprecié de reojo a Kiyomi. Ella retornó a darme la espalda y así pude regresar a mirar al frente. Suspiré, eso estuvo cerca, sin embargo ya me había visto. La tarde estaba en plena magnificencia, los lentes de Sol que traía puesto no sobraban, el astro escondía su posición, entre los edificios de la metrópolis, permitiendo entrever unos pocos rayos. Entrecerré los ojos, para visualizar, copiando la visión de un águila. Entre la floresta de torres modernas, reconocí al edificio que perteneció al caso Kira. ¿Seguía estando en pie? La curiosidad me picaba, ¿qué habría hecho Ryuuzaki con él?

Luego de terminar la llamada, Takada entró en una librería de mayorista/minorista, y así lo hice también, aunque desconociese su motivo, no obstante, no era extraño que una estudiante lo hiciese. Esperé unos instantes antes ingresar, para que no se viese tan directo. Era un local ciclópeo, colorido y repleto de secciones sobre utilería y libros, por supuesto. Ella se dirigió hacia la división de libros de Interés General. Existían grandes estanterías que imitaban el estilo de cualquier biblioteca, me valí de este aspecto, para quitarme la peluca, auriculares y el sombrero, sin que nadie me viese, —no había cámaras de seguridad en aquel pasillo—, porque me había entrometido en la sección de Medicina Forense, y el sitio estaba desierto. También despojé, a mi rostro, de las gafas, me deshice de la polera, dejándome con una playera negra de manga corta, con un mensaje de heavy metal, que dejaba descubierto en un de mis brazos, un tatuaje falso.

Descuiden, tenía el cabello teñido de un negro azabache, por lo tanto nadie me reconocería. El tinte usado se lavaba con agua, asique rogaba que no lloviese. Guardé todo en la bandolera, libros, ropa, etc., y extraje un par de collares y un pañuelo negro, con motivos arabescos en blanco, para cubrir mi cabeza. Lo até a modo rockero y revolví las puntas de los mechones de mi cabello, para dar un aspecto desaliñado. Busqué el delineador de ojos y un pequeño espejo, y exageré el contorno de mis ojos, tanto, que ahora podría hacerme pasar por la hermana menor de L.

Por último, llevé a mi boca una goma de mascar que teñía la lengua. ¿El resultado? Una apariencia rebelde e intimidante, aun con mi estatura. Todo esto lo requería, dado que Takada sospecharía cuando viese a la misma persona tras suyo, dos o tres veces seguidas, por lo tanto, cambiando mi exterior, podría seguir espiándola y sin desconfianzas, además era divertido. Cuando quise observar, Takada se hallaba pagando lo que había venido a buscar. Me fijé en algunas estanterías, para dar la noción de estar interesada en algún suplemento de medicina.

Ella salió de la librería, aguardé un poco, metí las manos en los bolsillos y encorvé mi porte, con la finalidad de crear la ilusión de ser una adolescente incomprendida. Me despedí de la librería. Y hallé a Takada en la calle fronteriza a ésta. La mujer, ingresó en una repostería. Vaya, iba de negocio en negocio.

Viendo esto, pienso que, quizás planee visitar a alguien. Me quedé en donde estaba, en la acera paralela a la de ella, no iba a seguirla hasta allí, esperé a que volviese a asomarse fuera de la confitería. Descanse mi organismo sobre un poste de iluminaría, con cierta mirada penetrante para que nadie me preguntase qué dóminos hacia allí. Inundó mis pulmones, el aroma de biscocho recién horneado y hojuelas frescas. Repudié el apetito que aquello abría en mi sistema digestivo, ya que no tenía previsto comer ahora y menos algo con calorías.

Kiyomi Takada, transitaba como quien es realmente, y no como yo, que tenía que trocar su facha para no ser reconocida y acosada. ¿Por qué esa discrepancia? ¿Acaso la muchedumbre no la advertía? Nadie la había molestado desde que salió de Sapporo. Ni autógrafos, paparazis o fans. ¿Ella imponía más respeto que mi persona? O ¿es que yo poseía mayor rango y cantidad de fans? Fuese lo que fuese, ella podía deambular de aquí para allá, con toda la serenidad y naturalidad. En ese sentido, la envidio.

Con unos paquetes embolsados, emergió de la pastelería y continuó en la misma acera, caminando. No cambié de andén y la perseguí desde donde estaba, de modo que circulábamos en forma paralela, así, sería menos evidente que la espiaba. Ella dobló hacia su derecha, por la esquina, donde la calle se unía con una carretera mayormente circulada por vehículos.

Como consecuencia de encontrarme en la acera opuesta, la perdí de vista cuando dobló. Por ello troté para alcanzarla, cruzando la calle, en unos segundos que el tráfico desaparecía. Cuando llegué, la merodeé entrar a una edificación con estilo bancario, pero que en realidad, debía ser otro bazar.

¿Otro edificio más? ¡Ah, por favor! ¿Qué era, ahora? ¿Una boutique de ropa, farmacia, dietética? No lo sé, se veían muchos productos promocionados en los escaparates exteriores del establecimiento. Extrañamente, comienzo a comprender a aquel marido que debe acompañar a su esposa a realizar las compras. Qué impaciencia, tomé asiento en una parada de transporte público, de la misma manzana, y mi piecito izquierdo comenzó zapatear levemente, estaba aburrido.

Tenía la expectativa de encontrarme con algo delatador o meramente entretenido de espiar. No obstante, me aburría de perseguirla de compra en compra. Llevaba la vida de una persona común. Parecía buena hora de que lo admitiese, aunque, en ningún lado podía encajar que planease todo lo que yo creía para hacerme la existencia insoportable. Y eso era una decepción. ¿Cómo haría para quitármela de encima?

No meterme en problemas, fue lo que Ryuuzaki me aconsejó, o más bien, ordenó y le excusé, que lo intentaría, no que lo lograría. Hice antesala por unos diez minutos. Entretanto, escupí la goma de mascar que había perdido el sabor, cayendo ésta en el pavimento y al punto oí la voz de una mujer exclamar "Pero, qué grosera". Saqué la lengua, actitud que fundamentaba mi apariencia.

La víbora de Takada, abandonó el establecimiento y la seguí con la vista, hasta que reparé que pretendía tomar un taxi. Salté de la butaca, pero correr no bastó, porque no la alcancé. Ella se me había escapado. De manera que, pensé en un taxi también como transporte. Había varios, estacionados, rodeando la calle.

Me acerqué a uno y le hice señas al conductor, porque iba a subirme.

—Buenos tardes… señorita —en cuanto estuve abordo, enarcó una ceja por mi apariencia, lo vi en su espejo retrovisor, no obstante se encogió de hombros.

—Qué hay de bueno en esta tarde… —contesté deprimente, de acuerdo a mi papel.

—¿Hacia donde la llevo? —me ignoró aburrido.

—Siga aquel otro taxi —se lo señalé, para mi fortuna, no se habían alejado mucho y se hallaban en el semáforo próximo.

—Es la cuarta esta semana que me pide algo así —suspiró e hizo lo que le indiqué, con el mismo aburrimiento.

Resoplé y me acomodé en el asiento mientras se movilizaba el auto. Lo ventajoso es que ya no tendré que estarla correteando, cuando menos, por este tiempo de viaje. Aunque continué mirando hacia el parabrisas, mis pensamientos cobraron vida en otro lugar. Había dejado en casa, una nota pegada en el refrigerador, en la cual explicaba que había salido por el día y que regresaría, a más tardar, por la noche.

Si bien, es verdad que debo darle independencia y espacio a mis chiquillas, nada evita que me intranquilice por ellas. Puede ser que deba llamarlas, o que lo necesite para calmarme, mas, ahora no era provechoso hacerlo, porque no sabía por cuánto más duraría este trayecto.

Mi manager no sostenía ni la más microscópica idea, de lo que estaba llevando en práctica. Le dije que me encargaría de ahondar lo que ella no pudo, sin embargo nunca especifiqué el medio. Desde luego, ella dejó manifiesto que me quería en la casa, sin esfuerzos mayores y con buena conducta. Pero, soy inquieta y activa, y alguien de ese talante nunca podría quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Nos vamos de la concentración ciudad, hacia la periferia, donde primero se veía la manufactura y luego variada concentración de domicilios.

Pasamos sobre las vías del tren y por el paraje derecho, aprecié el sector industrial de Kanto, con sus largas chimeneas, depósitos, laboratorios y fábricas, empantanadas por una espesa y ennegrecida humareda, proveniente de las torres de las chimeneas. No era un paisaje muy adorable.

Entramos en una zona de casas cercadas, debía de ser algún distrito. Las calles se volvieron mucho más angostas y era incuestionable, que estaban hechas para la circulación del caminante, más que de la un vehículo.

Pestañeé cuando la familiaridad se asentó en mis sentidos. Tanto el tipo de estructura de las casas, vías, e luminarias, eran usuales para mí.

—El otro taxi se detuvo, ¿aquí llegamos? —volví en sí cuando me hablo el taxista.

—Eh… no, no… sígala a ella, a la mujer de corto cabello oscuro —le indiqué. Takada había llegado a su destino, desconozco si el final, pero el taxi que había tomado, había parado en este barrio.

—Creo que notará si un vehículo la sigue, viendo lo estrecho de estas calles…

—Es cierto, dejemos que camine un largo tramo, y así, luego avanzamos, siempre desde lejos y si llega a doblar por alguna desviación, la seguimos con más velocidad… No se preocupe, voy a pagarle…

—No tengo duda alguna —me afirmó autosuficiente.

Ella no podría identificarme, estando a bordo de un taxi, por consiguiente, es más ventajoso que espiarla, sola en la calle, pues seríamos sólo dos y me notaría.

Como lo proveímos, nuestro progreso fue pausado y empalagoso. Bostecé unas dos veces, Takada nunca cambió su rumbo, hizo un camino recto, hasta llegar a una casa, por el final de la calle.

Una vez ella estuvo en el pórtico de la vivienda amplia y pintoresca, nos desplazamos con mayor rapidez.

—¿No es esa la casa donde vive el Jefe de la Policía?

—Diablos,…. eso creo.

En evidencia, era la casa de los Yagami.

—¿Es usted una delincuente? —preguntó el conductor observándome. Fruncí el seño, mientras contemplaba que Kiyomi ingresaba a la morada.

—No, claro que no —¿por qué a todo el mundo se le daba por pensar eso?—. He visto suficiente,… ¿Me llevaría hasta el aeropuerto?

—Usted lo paga.

Podría hablar de una década, que no merodeo estos localidades, especialmente la casa que pertenece a la familia de Light. ¿Qué hacía Takada, aquí? Es lo natural que debería preguntarme, sin embargo, manifestándose en mi cabeza, la hipótesis de L, esto no me enajenaba. El cretino había estado en lo correcto, como siempre, Kiyomi Takada se movía por alguna relación con la familia Yagami.

Desconocía lo que había sido de ellos. Desde la muerte Light, yo me alejé e intenté rehacer mi vida, nunca los visité ni me preocupé por ellos. Fui descortés y poco atenta. No estaría descartado que mis ex suegros, me guardasen algún resentimiento, aunque no creía que fuesen gente de ese tipo.

¿Hacia dónde me conducirá todo esto? ¿Qué podría tener de extraño o de inculpable que Takada visitase a esta familia? Ella fue compañera de Light, perfectamente podía haber entablado lazos de amistad con los padres de él.

Como fuese, se lo comunicaría a L, aún cuando pretendo que él no se entrometa.

_**.**_

El tinte había salido por completo. Sequé mi cabeza rabiosamente, con la toalla que traía en manos. Un buen baño, luego de un día largo, era el relax perfecto. Traía puesto mi piyama, pero tenía pendientes que hacer antes de buscar el sueño, además dejaría que mi cabello se secase como es debido.

Cerré mi armario con su control automático. Y, acto seguido, salí de mi habitación, con la toalla sobre los hombros. Capté un murmullo que se incrementaba por los corredores.

—No estuvo tan mal… ¿No, Liz? —la voz de Dallas, con algún tono satírico y dirigida hacia a su hermana. Asomé a la conversación cuando ellas venían por el pasillo de nuestras habitaciones.

—Ay, cierra la boca… lo dices porque no tienes que sufrirlo —se quejó la más chica de nosotras tres—. Capitanear a ese atado de sinvergüenzas depravadas, será mi dolor de cabeza de este año…

—No se compara a lo que hemos pasado… —le recordó su hermana.

—Lo sé… lo que no quita que me hastíe,… en serio, prefiero un mafioso que sepa deletrear "homicidio", que éstas, que no comprenden la diferencia entre Austria y Australia.

—Ten les paciencia… ¿no es lo que tú me dices?

—No se aplica al caso…

—Sí, sí se aplica… No seas llorona…

—Si no fue tan malo… ¿para qué lo grabaste en video? —reclamó crispada.

—Niñas, han vuelto… ¿qué tal estuvo la práctica? —consulté interrumpiendo, hoy mismo era el primer entrenamiento de animadoras, al que Lizzie tuvo que asistir.

—Desesperante y agonizante —con la quijada tiesa, bien tiesa, y frotando sus manos sobre su cara, me respondió.

—Lo presencié… y no fue para tanto… es cierto que la mayoría de las muchachas suenan y se muestran algo banales y presumidas… Sin embargo, basta con hacer oídos sordos y ya.

—Mi vida, es principalmente sonora… no puedo hacer algo como eso.

—Entonces, no te quejes…

—Yo creo que el uniforme te queda muy mono… —le sonreí y Liz enarcó una ceja frustrada. Nos dios la espalda, mientras cargaba un bolso con ropa, entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

—Y supuestamente, ella es la más calmada, metódica y madura de las tres… —ironizó Dal.

—Ya se le pasará…

—Espero que sí…

—¿Qué tal lo hizo?

—Ah, bien… Liz se la pasó presentándose al resto del grupo y aprendiendo las diagramaciones que usan para sus coreografías… para ser el primer intento, no lo hizo tan mal… Pero tendrá que cambiar su actitud si pretende ponerse al nivel de sus compañeras…

—Sé que lo hará —giré sobre mis talones y marché hacia delante.

—Por cierto… ¿dónde has estado, tú todo el día? —cuestionó mi prima, mientras me acompañaba.

—Espiando a Takada.

—¿Qué… cosa? —preguntó tratando de entender—. ¿Estás queriendo decirme que la seguiste todo el día?

—Afirmativo —ella bufó al oírme.

—¿Cómo ha sido eso?... ¿No te parece que estás llegando un poquito lejos?

—Nada de eso… Ordené a mi representante investigarla, para hallar alguna pista culposa, nos obstante… ella no logró averiguar que es lo que hacía los miércoles por la tarde,… y así que decidí que yo me encargaría —lo sinteticé fácilmente.

—Y ¿Estás totalmente segura que Takada es quien busca tu perjuicio?... Hablo de que, ella quizás esté siguiendo órdenes de superiores… Y así, nunca encontrarías algo probatorio de tus desgracias que la involucrase a ella, porque no es ella quien lo ha planeado…

—Tienes razón,… mi manager pensó lo mismo…

—Bien,… ¿Y qué lograste saber?

—No mucho, en realidad,… todos los miércoles, realiza un viaje al interior, específicamente a Kanto, nuestra antigua ciudad de residencia… Allí, descubrí que visita a los Yagami, la familia de mi difunto novio.

—¿Los Yagami? —inquirió cavilando—. ¿Y qué hay con ello?

—Nada extraño, desde el exterior,… aunque Ryuuzaki conjetura, que Takada me ataca por causas pasionales… ha de creer que tuve culpa en la muerte de Light.

—Eso es absurdo.

—Sip, pero no para ella…

—Así que, todo tu día consintió en hacerte pasar por el agente ochenta y seis.

—Sí, algo así… —asentí sonriendo—. No obstante, puede que estés en lo correcto… No he presenciado ninguna anomalía en su rutina de este día… así que, no lo sé… Comienzo a desesperarme,… temo que el tema me sobrepase… y llegue a ustedes —expresé cansada y con los hombros derribados.

—Misa,… algún día tendrás que darte cuenta,… que no estás sola y que ni yo ni Lizzie somos una carga sobre tus hombros… Sabemos cuidarnos,…

—Sí, lo tengo en mente… pero, somos sólo tres mujeres… —suspiré.

—No,… Somos una ninja, una artista marcial y una espía… No dudo de tus capacidades para hacerte pasar por cualquiera y obtener información a toda costa… No estamos desarmadas… —fue positiva, es raro que ella busque levantar mi ánimo.

—Qué optimista eres… ¿Por qué intentas tranquilizarme?

—Porque, como tú dijiste, somos nosotras tres y debemos cuidarnos entre nosotras.

La observé con cara de osito cariñosito.

—Aww… —me volteé y regresé a abrazarla. Ella me rehuyó.

—Tienes cinco segundos para alejarte —amenazó.

—Cinco segundos de amor —acoté graciosa sobre su hombro. Ella se despegó del abrazo—. Está bien,… qué arisca —la liberé y le acaricié la mejilla—. Dudo de lo que sería de mí sin ustedes…

—Ah, cómo te gusta el drama… —comentó sarcástica. Le pellizqué el pómulo. Dallas se despojó de mi mano alejándose—. Eres insoportable.

—Dime… ¿cómo te ha ido en el trabajo? —continué mi camino.

—Bien, sólo me falta un poco más de paciencia… hay clientes tan estúpidos y caprichosos… Francamente, extraño el ritmo de la Universidad.

—Es normal… ya te adecuarás, pero… a menos que repitieses clases o cursos, no podrías quedarte en la Universidad, luego de obtener el título,… hay que ejercerlo ¿no lo crees?

—Seh,… Sin embargo, el estudio en el que entré, somos pocos los diseñadores… apenas hay dos Seniors y el resto somos Juniors… lo que representa mucho trabajo, porque la demanda es demasiado alta… Japón consume sin límites… Lo que sí agradezco, es que conservé mi grupo de estudios de la Universidad… todo trabajamos en el mismo taller.

—No los conozco, apenas los vi dos o tres veces… —ciertamente, los había ojeado sin atención, cuando habían venido a nuestro hogar por algún proyecto.

—Somos dos mujeres y tres varones…

—¿Algún pretendiente? —molesté.

—Tsk, no… son amigos, nada más —chasqueó la lengua y aclaró.

Arribé a la habitación que estaba buscando y entré, mientras continuábamos nuestro diálogo.

—¿Te habían ofrecido vacante de profesor, también, en varias universidades?

—Así es —ella de igual forma ingresó a la habitación, exigua de muebles y/o decoración—. Aunque, tengo que pensarlo… dudo de mis capacidades de docente…

—Sí le pones empeño, todo defecto se hace minúsculo… Fui modelo y mira mi estatura… —me dirigí hacia el pupitre con la santa pantallita, que si me anunciaba noticias, había de ser por fuerzas divinas. Dallas se sentó en la cama, que estaba acorralada contra la pared, en realidad, era un colchón y el mueble que lo sostenía del suelo.

—¿Le informarás a L?

—Sí, le confirmaré que su teoría era correcta, además,… conseguí el número de teléfono celular de Takada y el de uno sus contactos… hablaba con él cuando la perseguía, se lo robé vía Bluetooth… Quizá sea de utilidad —me encogí de hombros.

—Misa,… cuando me informaste que descubriste la particularidad de que Takada visitaba a la familia Yagami… me has hecho recordar, algo que estas dos semanas me ha estado fastidiando… El taller en el que trabajo, está asociado a varias compañías de publicidad y fotografía… por ello, se entiende que fotógrafos y publicistas trabajan con nosotros… Hay una muchacha castaña, que no debe tener mucho más de edad que yo… que me ha estado acechando… Es fotógrafa, sin embargo nunca ha hablado conmigo y siempre, que su grupo de trabajo vista nuestro taller, me observa y persigue… y comienza a joderme… En un principio suponía que le agradaba lo que hacía, quién era o meramente porque eres mi tutora… —calló por unos instantes—, pero las cosas dejaron de ser pacíficas… cuando empecé a encontrar en mi escritorio, mensajito en trozos de papel con insulto o amenazas… son anónimos, pero es obvio que es ella —exhaló aire—. No se lo he comentado a mis compañeros y la muchacha no me intimida, para nada… pero debes saber, que esta chica se llama Sayu Yagami… y pensé que podría tener conexión con la familia de tu ex y todo el problema de Takada.

—¿Sayu? —titubeé sorprendida. Había redactado un claro informe hacia L, no obstante, me detuve impactada cuando Dal la nombró.

—¿La conoces?

—¡Sí!... ella es la hermana menor de Light —todo encajaba, Sayu era fotógrafa, de allí podría haber salido la relación de Takada con Yami Taihen, aunque ¿acaso, aquella niña dulce que recordaba, tendría algo que ver con esto?—. No puedo creerlo,… sin embargo ya nadie parece inocente… se lo diré a Ryuuzaki.

Rehíce el mensaje y agregué la información de Dallas. ¿Qué podría ganar Sayu, acechando a mi prima? Tal vez, no buscaba acobardarla a ella, sino a mí… lo sabía, sabía que utilizarían a mis seres queridos para alcanzarme, necesitaba resolver esto cuanto antes. Y aún no comprendía, por qué la hermana menor de Light, podría hallarse involucrada, ya que es obvio que lo está… ¿acaso, tendría también resentimiento contra mí? ¿Takada le habría lavado el cerebro?... Y ¿el Sr. Yagami, permitía esto?...

Envié el mensaje y adherí parte de las cuestiones que rondaban mi cabeza, en busca de que L las aclarase, en lo que más pudiese.

—Estoy harta —me quejé.

—Cuando… toda tu vida transcurre en el océano… ya ningún tsunami te sorprenderá… Esto es historia repetida para mí y Lizzie —ella llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras yo la contemplaba con una ceja alzada.

—Algún día… deberán contarme la verdad… nunca quise presionarlas… Pero, las cosas no se guardan para toda la vida… Quisiera saber quién comino fue mi Tío y los infortunios que pasaron en ese orfanato…

—Jamás pretendimos dar lástima… y no lo haremos ahora… —negó indiferente.

—Soy su tutora y están obligadas a contarme lo sucedido… al menos, por neto respeto a mí…

—Bien… —escupió—. Pero, todo saldrá a la luz, en su momento…

—Vaya, luego de cinco años y medio,… sigo esperando ese momento… —admití con ironía.

Escuchamos un silbido y giré hacia la pantallita soldada al escritorio, y éste al piso.

—Qué rápido.

—Y más cuando se trata de ti… —masculló.

—¿Qué?... repite eso —no lo había captado a la primera, porque no la oí.

—Sólo lee lo que te respondió.

—Cuidado con el tonito —nadie me mandaba y menos ella—. Dice… "Bien, Amane, has recaudado buena información,… felicita a tu manager. El resto, es trabajo mío. Supondré que me has contratado como detective privado. Es claro que Takada tiene jefes y responde a ellos, indagaré aquellos números de teléfonos que me enviaste, curiosamente, conozco un Teru Mikami, no obstante no estoy seguro, de si sean la misma persona. No tengo ninguna opinión forjada acerca de la hermana menor de Yagami, sin embargo, no es descartado que posea el mismo potencial estratégico de Light, aunque es de un talante mucho más ingenuo, sino me equivoco. Me contactaré con el Sr. Yagami, él debe ser ajeno a todo esto. Te informaré, cuando lo resuelva."

Nos observamos.

¿L prometía dar por resuelto esto? ¿Acaso, lo tomaba como un caso más? Sabía que no debía pedirle ayuda. Su respuesta no me tranquilizó como esperaba. Él no parecía preocupado, que entre más tiempo pasase, más peligro corríamos… No podría esperarlo, como una damisela que aguarda encerrada en su torre, por el caballero que la libere… No, de ninguna forma…

* * *

**Notas de autora:** Accidentes, múltiples maldiciones por parte de la prota, animadoras, conspiraciones, nuevas reglas y usos del libro… La trama se complica, como siempre; la pregunta es, ¿a dónde llevará esto a Misa y a L? ¿Será como ella dice, que Ryuuzaki no le da la suficiente atención y parece aislado del tema? Aunque, por el contrario, Ryuuzaki la llamó para oír su voz, fruto de la preocupación que le surgió por lo sucedido… ¿Algún día volverán a reencontrarse?

Aparece un nuevo personaje, emanado del pasado de Misa, más allá de la breve explicación de la actriz; ¿quién es Madge? Ya verán en los próximos caps.

Ya lo sé, cinco meses de espera, ya lo sé. Pero, actualicé y prometí hacerlo, pase el tiempo que pase. Me he enamorado de ustedes, y si pudiese les pediría matrimonio… porque no encuentro otro modo de expresar mi enorme gratitud. Lectores míos, su paciencia no puede ser cotizada y tal joya me maravilla, por ello, les pido que la conserven y pulan. Actualizaré esta historia, maten sus dudas, porque lo haré.

Sí, soy una persona de carácter caradura y descarado, lo que significa, que tras tanta espera y espera, luego de leer el capítulo, les exigiré Reviews, su sincera opinión de este humilde fic y autora. Les agradezco muchísimo su tiempo. Sé que hay detalles que escapan a mi noción, así que; ¡escríbeme una crítica constructiva! Sé que se mueren de ganas por acribillarme luego de tanto tiempo…


	19. Ojos de Shinigami ft Cámara

**Life Book**

**Disclaimer:** Death Note es una obra creada por Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata, publicada por primera vez en diciembre del 2003. Este fanfic tiene apenas meses de vida por lo que es cronológicamente imposible que la serie me pertenezca. El lucro es meramente satisfacción personal y el gusto por escribir, nada más.

**Categoría**_**: **_Aventura _**- **_Romance - Humor

_**Cursiva**_ – Pensamientos o palabras, frases a resaltar, conversaciones telefónicas, etc.…

**Narración normal** – 1ª persona.

**Parejas:** Desde inicios que se sabe,… sobrentendido está ya.

**Advertencia: **Leve spoiler.

* * *

בעיני אלוהים של מטר מוות מצלמה

**Capítulo XVIII:** Ojos de Shinigami ft. Cámara

* * *

Todo lo define un latido más… o uno menos. Pero un principio y final, parado sobre un hilo muy fino, es el ímpetu del corazón humano quien tiene el arbitraje, el que porta la bandera invicta o la ultrajada… Curioso sistema…

El dolor asfixia, él apuesta tus pulmones en un juego del que, seguro, llevas el as de perder.

Cuando ves que el tiempo sólo necesita de gramos para ganar tu batalla, haciendo de tu oxigeno, algo sólido, pesado, autor de tu sofocación y la esencia abre camino entre tus entrañas, quebrantándolas, encontrando como último obstáculo tu boca, sabes que esa esencia es tu grito, la tinieblas de tal forma confiesan su equivalente vocal, y tu corazón ha decidido la vociferación de él para que tu alma no escape. Porque sabes que has cometido un error. No, un gran error. Admitámoslo.

Salúdalo y conócelo, dado que si muestras amabilidad con él, éste quizá no quiera volverse el ancla de la sombría cara de tu consciencia. Porque preferirías desgarrarte miembro por miembro, a tener que batallar con él.

O, tal vez, se me ocurra que no tengas tanta suerte.

—Watari…—de a hilos hilvanó lo que fuere su expresión, nunca hubo grito, pero su alarma era tenso como uno. No consta de palabras, las plegarias conmigo no funcionan. Mis manzanas son las únicas rogativas que acepto.

Algunos reconocen a este paso, como el que te encara hacia las vías del suicidio, otros, como el gusano que carcome sus vidas, el motivo de su locura. El raciocinio aniquilado por la angustia. Una cara más de la muerte, vamos, es un retrato de mi atractivo rostro.

El anciano no murió, sigue allí. Su alma no es de mi interés ni tampoco el de su inconsciencia. Nada allí, ni aquí, pretende matarlo. Y de pretensiones mías, ni se cante, mi voluntad no suma ni resta —alguna vez lo dije—. La consternación del sujeto es la decadencia de mi aburrimiento, transpiran en categoría de hiel. Es tan divertido.

—Descuida… si el viejo tuviese que ponerse un sobretodo de madera… lo último que hubiese visto, habría sido mi rostro… y él te observa a ti —carcajeé, siendo éstos mis alientos y la burla de la situación.

—Ryuk, lárgate —el humano escupió, luego de depositar al peso, no fiambre aún, del veterano sobre un sillón, mientras respiraba débilmente éste último. No morirá, porque las lágrimas vecinas a ello, no son entretenidas, sólo fatigosas… así que ¿para qué incomodarse? Es duradera mi existencia y no necesito de los menguados años del abuelo… además no trabajo—. Persigue a Mikami Teru,… llevas una micro-cámara disimulada en tu cabeza… quiero saber lo que hará, dónde está… y quiero esa Death Note de regreso aquí… —dictaminó severa y rígidamente, a algún otro que se encuentre en el sitio, porque ni siendo tarado me moveré para ayudar.

—¿Y qué hago yo? —mofé.

—Lo que acabo de decirte —volteó, para dirigirse a un comando de suministro de electricidad del edificio, plantando en la pared. En seguida, todo volvió encenderse, mientras él continuaba tecleando en los monitores esos que le respondían con informes.

—¿Era a mí?... lo siento, no escuché…

—Ryuk, muévete… o a menos que prefieras ser el nuevo shinigami de ese sujeto.

Ni por manzanas. Tener que aguantar a ese trastornado cuatro-ojos con la tecla _Suprimir_ trabada, no me interesa, no después de Light. Lo conozco por semanas, cabeza inflada de pocas y resentidas ideas, nada potencial, lo que me basta para saber que la adrenalina con él, sería la misma que en una montaña rusa totalmente recta y llana… Puede que… me haya subido a uno de esos inventos mortales.

Es un jueguito, todo aquel que sepa de payasadas; vivirá, y el que no, a las filas de la próxima vida. A fin de cuentas, son todos bufones míos.

Reí para el anciano que yacía desarticulado en el sofá, casi en el desvanecimiento total pero no debería de pasarme desapercibido, al menos, no gracias a su desconfianza hacia mí. Sus manos tiritaban, sus labios, pronunciando algo inteligible, en fin, todo su cuerpo lo hacía, pero más resaltable eran sus parpados, que parecían persianas terriblemente cerradas. Lo corroía la impresión y respiraba a fuerzas rasgadas. Por unos momentos pareciera que se estremeciera por algún calvario floreciente en sus vísceras, que entrase en la cuenta regresiva propia de la agonía, no obstante, es auténtico teatro, el abuelo no está moribundo, sólo estaba desmayado.

Lo que cuántos darían por saber; la esperanza de vida y a este fósil, le sobraba.

L, quien le gusta que le digan Ryuuzaki por mañoso, me observó, y en algún proceso de recálculo me expulsó de esa baticueva moderna. Aunque vague de un lado al otro, no me muevo por órdenes, soy apoderado de la libertad y hago cuanto uso quiera de ella. Pero entenderán que me veo obligado a perseguir a esa libreta de la discordia. Los muros se derriten para mí, porque puedo atravesarlos, los cristales equivalen a líquido o menos, con el objeto de largarme del sitio… pero, me hayo acarreando una piojosa cámara microscópica dotada de un ojo de pez electrónico y no sé qué cuánto más —ocurrencia humana para variar— en el anverso de mi rostro, autora de una cierta picazón, por lo tanto, no puedo traspasar algo corpóreo sin dejar ese invento mortal de lado. Voy a tener que usar los elevadores. No se confundan, no me interesa en lo más mínimo colaborar con ellos... De un momento a otro, el humano conquista todo ¿con qué poder? La manipulación. Todos y todo tenemos un precio, el mío son las manzanas… cientos de ellas.

Nada de esta dimensión, puede atraparme, no físicamente. No obstante, los shinigamis, por voluntad propia sí podemos tomar cuánto objeto percibamos del mundo humano. Entonces, así me veo. Siendo el camarógrafo de esta logia de criminalistas. Y mi misión —subráyese su importancia—, usualmente, es seguir a la que ustedes conocen como Misa. Aunque, no hoy… o vaya a saberse.

No me valgo de quejas… viviré para siempre. En tanto me suministren manzanas de las buenas y algo de entretenimiento, me conformo. Y si me creen títere, sepan que si pierdo la chaveta, los mato a todos. Dado ello... ¿de qué podría preocuparme?

Además, es divertido espiar. Admito que lo descubrí hace tiempo, pero es ahora cuando el chismerío cobra sentido para mí.

Sin embargo hasta aquí ustedes llegan, porque no soy ningún relatador,… ¿Quiénes son?... ¿portadores de identidad misterioso y de vida incalculable? ¡Den la cara! Ni el Rey de los shinigami puede gozar de oír mis pensamientos, son inapreciables e inmortales. Privados. Y lo que ustedes justamente no tienen, es telepatía. Porque son mortales, no lo dudo, no hay otra cosa en este mundo, y habilidades irreales les escasean. Sólo existen tres dimensiones y en ninguna de ellas vive tal transparencia de los pensamientos, cuanto menos, no en los de un Dios de la Muerte.

¿Puntos suspensivos?...Qué de silencio conozco, no bromeen con eso ahora. Por lo visto u oído, como no me molestaré para saber más y mientras no me incomoden, saldrán caminando. Sólo espero que no me esté ganando una suerte de consciencia, porque esas son chifladuras humanas y de nadie más.

Es momento de que los oriente, y no por ello significa que les narre, pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer… Aunque, debería seguir a Mikami. Más tarde.

No hablemos de retrospectiva, seré simple y concreto, porque para complicársela están ustedes. Ryuuzaki no tuvo mejor idea, que traerse nuevos inquilinos a esta base de operaciones, pues sabrán que este hereje sobreexplota todos sus recursos y quiso extraerle el jugo a un ñoño mecánico y rutinario, y a una mujer flemática de la CIA. Recordemos que estos dos junto a otro tipejo que dejó de importar, habían sido anteriormente contratados a través de una burda entrevista vía internet, para localizar a algún espía de sus "adversarios". Bien, una vez encontrado el espía, recriminado y torturado, L se enfrentaba con una pregunta: ¿qué hacer con los otros dos monigotes? Pasado el tiempo suficiente, decidió traerlos hasta aquí, para probar realmente su utilidad y fidelidad. Por supuesto, ellos no conocían la presencia de L en el edificio y su acceso en el establecimiento no rebasaba las tres primeras plantas.

Transcurrido el lapso de neófitos, para no dejar que el aburrimiento hiciese mella —supongamos—, Teru Mikami, reveló sus verdaderas intenciones. Y hablamos de revelación, porque aunque yo sí las conocía, el resto, no. Ya saben, cuando me ando callado, es porque algo sucederá. Bien, al parecer Mikami tenía muy bien sabido que L poseía libretas de la muerte, es más, sabía de la existencia de éstas, pues eso es lo que vino a buscar desde un principio. ¿Motivación? Está por verse, así como también sus antecedentes sobre el asunto. Si bien es cierto que este mundo, circula el mito de la Death Note, no hay nada confiable ni cuantificable y por sobretodo que evidencie que el detective top de la serie, las ostente en su poderío. No pregunten qué se le pasaba por la cabeza a Ryuuzaki para traer a la base a un tipo tan peligroso, la verdad, es que piensa tanto, que seguirle el ritmo es mucho trabajo.

Mikami logró interceptar a Watari, de tal modo, que al segundo no le quedó de otra más que conducirlo hasta el piso súper-segurísimo algo parecido a una oscura habitación blindada , en la cual, el oxígeno no entra por no tener las contraseñas necesarias, donde mantienen tanto la Death Note de Jealous como la de Sidoh. Probablemente, Mikami noqueó al viejo y escapó con una de las libretas en cuanto pudo. No fui testigo, para darle más pormenores, puesto que tenía una cita con mis manzanas, además, tanto detallismo quita facilidad y dinamismo a las cosas. Hay que divertirse.

Existen dos moralejas; una, nunca trabajes con veteranos, ya que éstos suelen desvanecerse como cualquier nube y la otra, la electricidad es la peor invención humana, porque de no haber sido por la suspensión de ésta, que premedito fue acción de Mikami para evitar que las cámaras lo captasen y L o Lidner, llegasen para atraparlo en el acto, las cosas hubiesen tomado otro rumbo. Y ni siquiera los grupos electrógenos pudieron hacer algo. No es mala idea buscar una energía alternativa, que no sea tan alterable, aunque, claro, es imposible pedir algo que sus creadores no pueden otorgarle por no poseerlo ni ellos.

Sumemos a todo esto, que es un inmueble monstruoso y recorrerlo, aún con elevadores y todo, toma su tiempo. Jojo, yo puedo atravesarlo. Pues, siendo tan pocas las personas que conviven aquí, ¿qué necesidad de tanto espacio? Muy tecnológico todo, pero poco práctico… No sé preocupen, yo tampoco entiendo mucho.

Esto demuestra, que el hombre, por mucho que se arme y recubra, no deja de ser vulnerable. La mortalidad no se quita con nada. Já, já.

—_¡Ryuk! ¡Apresúrate!_ —así es, no sólo me joden por medio de una camarita, sino también a través de un intraauricular en mi oído izquierdo. Todo por manzanas.

Yo no tengo la culpa de lo sucedido, no veo razón por la cual debería apurar mi vuelo. Él fue el culpable de que un maniaco volviese a hacerse de una libreta de la muerte, todo por sus retorcidas estrategias.

Un shinigami puede localizar fácilmente un cuaderno en posesión de un humano, asimismo, no puede haber ido tan lejos, cuando el hurto ocurrió hace unas horas. Desconozco cuál de las Death Notes habría robado, siendo la de Sidoh, Mikami podrá verme, si es la de Jealous, no. La tarea se volvería más hacedera, si el humano entrase en contacto visual conmigo, la mayoría se espantan abandonando el cuaderno, ante de explicarles que soy la custodia de la libreta que portan. No obstante, el tipo se ve trastornado como para asustarse tan sencillamente.

Mediodía y en pleno movimiento urbano. Es increíble la energía que le ponen estos seres para consumir el tiempo del modo más eficiente posible, lo sé, eso sucede cuando el tiempo es único y no volverá a repetirse, otra característica de la humanidad. Pero en mi naturaleza, el tiempo no deja mella ni efecto, porque nunca transcurre para acabarse… y eso te lleva a ser un estupendo holgazán.

Constantemente, los rascacielos provocan la misma sensación, lo reitero; el hombre pretende la conquista de todo, ¿también el cielo? Presumo que sabrán, que tras ese azul, no hay más que un universo… así que ¿por qué seguir construyendo para alcanzarlo? Lean: toco las alturas y es el lugar donde menos me esperan. Sé que aman las sátiras.

Un automóvil, de esos públicos. Ahí estaba Mikami. ¿Hacia dónde iría? No descendí, sólo lo perseguiré, porque prefería alargar la expectativa de L, que a ciencia cierta debía estar espiando a través de la cámara. ¿Teru, escaparía? Y si no es así, es más idiota de lo que esperábamos. O, tal vez, tenga otras intenciones aisladas a la tenencia del cuaderno y que me haría pensar que no es un tipo tan plano de mollera.

Aunque, no se sacrifica la posibilidad de que esté siguiendo instrucciones y que su genialidad y acometividad, sólo sean acciones de títere… ¿Lo han notado? Los mecanismos humanos son más infecciosos que cualquier virus mortal; nunca pensé que me hallaría computando el criterio de acción de un humano, porque simplemente me interesa verlos meterse en líos, joderse por ello y ya. Esto me pasa, por buscarme amos intelectuales.

Si sienten pelada la descripción, anímense a imaginar que desde mi perspectiva se ve todo tal cual satélite o esos GPS, puras calles, cumbres de edificios y puntitos de colores con movimiento, con la diferencia de que no soy la pasiva y femenina voz guía de un sistema de posicionamiento global. Y con relación al tema, ¿por qué L no utilizaba la magistral red de satélites que poseía para seguir a Mikami y no a mí? Parece que tuviese que pagar mi derecho de piso, a saber; ¡sobre-explotación! A este paso, seré el primero en fundar un sindicato shinigami y un colmo es, porque nosotros no conocemos de trabajo.

Doblaron a la izquierda, mantuvieron esa dirección, para volver a doblar a la derecha luego y a mi desear, continuar hasta caerse por el horizonte de este planeta, pero no. El taxi, o cómo se llame, condujo por una vía plagada de estos bichos humanos encerrados en sus jaulas con ruedas, estacionadas en doble fila por falta de espacio y gentío. ¿Qué tanto sucedía, que había tal multitud? Todo este territorio, denominado Japón, está sobrepoblado, pero era inusual ver una calle —la misma que agradecía su amplitud, porque de no ser por ella, la cantidad de gente, abriría el suelo— colmada a no más poder de cabecitas de colores. ¿Qué pasaba que había tanto humano suelto?

Bajé, hasta que pude oler la adrenalina del momento. Ciertamente, no me interesa indagar en ninguna mente, para saber qué ocurre y por qué el alboroto. Mikami se bajó del taxi, su viaje había acabado, ya sea porque era imposible avanzar por este camino o porque había llegado a destino. Lo dije, el tipo está loco, pues se dirigía hacia la muchedumbre con los suspiros sin gastar. Por mi parte, me alojé en una cómoda y bien elevada rama de un árbol reseco, que se encontraba a orillas de la vía y que todavía no había sido escalado por las emocionadas personas. Desde allí vine a observar el panorama.

Comprendí menos, cuando descubrí que mi arbolito seco y hacedor de mi butaca, estaba situado enfrente de un suntuoso teatro. Tampoco me esforcé mucho en especularlo, así que miré después a la ansiosa aglomeración, portadora de cámaras, fotografías, carteles de colores que alzaban con conmoción, etc. y que estaba detenida por vallas, las cuales rodeaban la entrada del teatro. El griterío y la sal de lágrimas, era moneda corriente.

—_¡Ryuk! ¡Enfoca a Mikami! _

¿Eh? Ah, sí,… ¿dónde está?

Increíblemente, había llegado hasta la vanguardia de la multitud, que en otra manera dicha, significaba que se hallaba contra los cercados de protección de entrada al teatro, siendo aplastado por la gente que descorazonadamente aullaba, saltaba y clamaba quién sabe qué. No obstante, Mikami se mantenía firme, tratando de ganar espacio entre tanta persona que apretujaba. La gran mayoría de esta aglomeración, eran mujeres. Vaya, está desesperado.

Sacó un bolígrafo y luego el cuaderno, siendo negro, era fácil de ver. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Planeaba matar a alguien que saliese del teatro o algo similar? Era la libreta de Jealous, ¿por qué había hurtado esa? ¿la habría seleccionado al azar? Todas las Death Note eran iguales y no poseían diferencia. Habiendo tal desorden, corría el riesgo de perder la Death Note y poco parecía importarle. Él no busca la propiedad de la libreta.

Unos seis uniformados salieron por las puertas del teatro de marquesina apagada y se unieron a la tarea de las vallas de mantener a la gente apartada de la salida del personal de dicho establecimiento. ¿Seres de racionamiento…? Si tienen que usar la fuerza bruta para dominar la situación; el delirio de superioridad humana queda a nivel subsuelo.

No sé si me distraje —me sucede con frecuencia al aburrirme rápido—, no obstante la bulla y alboroto amplificaron su fuerza, así como todas estas cabezas llenas de aire y de una que otra masa gris, comenzaron a sacudirse más entre saltos y manotazos al espacio, como si buscasen llamar la atención de alguien violentamente, definiéndose en una turba alocada y en la vibración de la calle. Y yo aún buscando la razón que a todos estos sobreexcita. Sujeta tus gafas, Mikami, pues no había piedad en la palpitación de ese tumulto.

—_Ryuk… quítale la Death Note a Mikami, he enviado refuerzos para capturarlo, entre ellos va Lidner, sin embargo nadie puede saber del cuaderno y por ello debes encargarte tú de obtenerlo… Hazlo —_¿No hay múltiple opción? Esto de recibir tantas órdenes a mí no me va. Soy un ser simple, me conviene serlo (tanto que hago menos esfuerzo que una ameba terrestre) y no quiero acatar más de dos tareas.

—No puedo quitarle la libreta, porque todos estos humanos verían a un cuaderno desplazarse por el aire sin razón física… —como soy parte del operativo de L, también tengo micrófono.

—_Cómo si a ti te importase eso. Ve por la libreta _—qué humor.

Esto va a costarle.

En un dos por tres, los guardias que reforzaban las vallas de seguridad, temieron por un funeral propio en un futuro, porque la pujanza de una milésima de personas procuraba arroyarlos. Ay, humanos locos. Y es que, por lo menos yo sí me sorprendo, una pequeña entre simios afeitados salía por las notables puertas del teatro y hacía lo imposible; lograr que toda esta masa se desquiciase más. ¿Quién lo diría? Todos los caminos conducen a Roma —cómo se te pegan estas muletillas—, pues Misa Amane abordaba el área.

¡Paga triple! ¡Paga triple!

Me lo merezco; tres almas de un sólo guadañazo. No sólo estoy vigilando a Mikami y _tratando_ de quitarle la libreta, sino que también estoy cumpliendo con mi función de todos los días, y que se suponía que no sería la de éste, que es seguirle los pasos a la humana de Rem. No conozco de casualidades, pero esta ocasión será una buena sorpresa para el jefe.

En un pretérito, no tan lejano, había visto, entre estos torreones llamados edificios, variados anuncios acerca de la llegada de Misa Amane en la ciudad, a raíz de que la obra teatral en la que participaba realizaba su estreno en Niigata, antes de circular por el resto de Japón y luego partir hacia territorio occidental. Había olvidado ese detalle, y eso que la vigilo a diario. Quizá, debería prestar más atención. Cómo fuere, lo que nos trae aquí es Mikami, el cual extendía la libreta y el bolígrafo en mano, para conseguir un autógrafo.

¿Autógrafo…?

La cuestión rubia, rodeada por un par de sus peones de dos metros, llevando un bolso sospechosamente amplio en su hombro, recorría las vallas firmando fotos o cualquier otra cosa en donde pudiese poner su sello, y saludando al público, como si éste no tuviese intenciones suicidas y fanáticas contra ella. Misa no aprende. Y, como era lógico, ella era ajena a las circunstancias. Me pregunto, ¿cuál sería la situación más propicia para intervenir y tomar la Death Note? ¿Dejar que Misa llegase hasta Mikami o ir ahora por el cuaderno, antes de que pase lo obvio?

Ah, como se apuesta a la diversión, iré por la primera posibilidad. Así que, continué descansando sobre la rama del árbol, donde ya varías personas habían plagiado mi idea de subirse a él para obtener mejor punto de vista. Riamos juntos, que el show comienza. Esto sería un giro interesante.

—_¡Ryuk, la Death Note!_ —cómo jode. Este falso príncipe azul quiere un corcel y yo no voy a serlo.

Queda despejado, que Mikami conoce del uso y gozo de las libretas, ya que, al ser patentes sus intenciones, es obvio que está al corriente de las reglas, y se envuelve en cuestión el hecho, porque siendo que nunca ha tenido contacto con alguno de los cuadernos, ¿cómo es que sabe utilizarlos? Alguien aquí abrió la boca y avivó ideas. Sin embargo, ¿quién podría saber de las Death Notes para ser el informante de este tipo? Conociendo al detective, debía haberse asegurado máximamente de que todo el equipo policial del caso Kira, guardase absoluto silencio y, si es posible, que suprimiesen por poco esos recuerdos e información.

¿Por qué contra Misa Amane? ¿Trabajó con L sólo para llegar hasta la susodicha? ¿Cómo es que sabía que a través de Ryuuzaki, podía acercarse al segundo Kira? O ¿es que sólo quería la libreta y no le quedó de otra más que involucrarse con L? Presento las preguntas, ustedes se las arreglarán para saber las respuestas, eso o esperar a que el detective las resuelva por nosotros. Podría indagar en la mente de Mikami, mas, cómo es ésta de aburrida y gris, no me atrae en lo más mínimo, además hoy no estoy como para hacerme pasar por lupa de pensamientos.

Director, por favor, active cámara lenta, pues no hay mejor modo de mostrar esto…

No hubo que hacer antesala, la rapidez de los hechos es la única razón por la que haremos un paréntesis de lentitud o una pausa en cada toma. Recuerden, soy un camarógrafo. Mikami fue recibido por Misa, después de haber recorrido más de la mitad de las vallas saludando y firmando autógrafos. Tal vez, ser menos amable o más descortés con sus fans, le hubiese salvado. En cuanto ella le sonrió, él le expresó alguna frase improvisada de admiración e idolatría, típica de estos apasionados por las celebridades y en respuesta, ella algo le dijo, aunque, con tanto griterío, es difícil conocer qué con exactitud y no poseo gran maestría en leer labios humanos. Además, no viene al caso.

—_¡Ryuk! ¡Has algo!_

Mikami facilitó el _autógrafo,_ extendiendo la Death Note abierta y el lapicero. Misa tomó la pluma, sin conocer ni recordar el negro del cuaderno. Firmó, pero sin agarrar la libreta, la misma sostenida por el estrujado Teru.

—_¡Ryuk!_ —y L se desespera. Denme un premio, soy el primero en lograr que lo haga.

Los cuarenta segundos, a los cuales la vida se reduce...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oigo el suspiro de Ryuuzaki, a través del auricular.

Mikami quedó estupefacto, mientras una todavía viva Misa Amane, trataba de devolverle el bolígrafo luego de visar con su firma el cuaderno. Así es, los cuarenta segundos pasaron y ella no falleció. ¿Ella firmó con su nombre? Sí ¿La libreta era verdadera? Sí ¿Su firma era lo suficientemente legible? De hecho, sí. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Qué desliz había escapado a la noción de todos y la había salvado? Aunque en mi saber esté la explicación, y es más que un simple detalle o error, lo dejo a su deducción… al menos, por este rato. Sólo para fastidiarles.

Con la mayor inocencia, Misa continuaba sonriéndole a este ñoño, que, encima de títere, hace las cosas mal.

En concreto, más de uno tuvo que perseguir al oxígeno, pues éste se escapaba por el susto o expectativa latente. Como a Mikami, que de la sorpresa, por no haber cumplido el objetivo, pese a la cercanía que alcanzó, dejó torpemente caer la Death Note, tras las vallas. Y que la gente lo comprimiese como cucaracha a la que se aplasta, no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Pobre cuatro-ojos. Antes de que yo pudiese espabilar e ir por la libreta, aprovechando la circunstancia, Misa se me adelantó al recogerla.

Por ser la libreta de Jealous y en consecuencia, la que la misma Amane usó… Misa, al tocarla, con tan sólo el primer contacto, recuperó sus recuerdos…

Dudo de la sensación, que cada propietario de los cuadernos, experimente al recobrar sus memorias. No obstante, Misa actuó como si la Death Note le hubiese electrocutado la mano. Después de tenerla por diez segundos en donde la fracción de memorias quitada, sobre el cuaderno de la muerte, volvía a su lugar en su mente , la soltó asustada, observándola como si fuere el anticristo, retrocedió e imitando con su cabeza un movimiento de negación, llamó a sus escoltas para que la acompañasen y la llevasen a su auto, mientras ella trataba de guardar la compostura. ¿Han visto? Todo tomó un giro curioso.

Entretanto, me valí para ir hasta la oscura libreta, que nuevamente yacía en el suelo.

—Tengo la Death Note— informé una vez ésta en las manos, ya que tanto me hastió por ella.

Sin embargo, no me contestó. Quién se cree éste, soy un Dios de la Muerte, a mí no se me deja colgado. Factiblemente, L debía mantenerse absorto en sus cavilaciones sobre lo sucedido, y cuando eso sucede, el sujeto pierde noción de todo su alrededor y es una batalla titánica lograr que vuelva a apoyar los pies sobre este planeta, tanto mental como físicamente nunca se mueve de su estúpida silla y menos cuando deduce .

—Regresa a la base —diez minutos más tarde, respondió.

Sin celebridad a la cual adorar o llorar, la muchedumbre fue disolviéndose de poco a poco. La presión decreció, por el contrario del espacio. Teru Mikami no alejó su organismo de las vallas, como si se hubiese quedado tildado por el asunto y por ende de no haberse ido en ese preciso momento, fue atrapado por Halle Lidner, que desde hace poco trabajaba para L y, a pesar de que hubiese sido agente de la CIA, porque decidió renunciar para emplearse oficialmente para L… extraña voluntad, yo no lo hubiese hecho , Ryuuzaki la aceptó entre sus filas. Había sido enviada para capturar a Mikami y entregarlo a las autoridades, las cuales tenían presente en el lugar un par de patrullas. No sé cómo es que lo hace L, pero logra manipular a su gusto la policía como si ésta no tuviese poder de decisión u opinión.

Alejé la tención luego de apreciar cómo le ponían las esposas y de captar uno que otro argumento soltado por él, característico de abogado. Volvamos a nuestro nido, antes de que el detective vuelva a apresurarme.

No puedo explayar más estos hechos, que de continuidad rápida, se hacen difíciles de entender cuando se los tiene presente. Si alguno no comprendió lo sucedido o se perdió en el camino, jódase.

Encontrándome con conocidas corrientes de aire, al volver, recordé la extraña esencia que envolvía a la magnate más codiciada de todo Hollywood.

¿Les digo un secretito? Misa es un imán humano de sobrenaturalidad… pues en este presente, posee una entidad de naturaleza opuesta a las Death Notes, cuyo nombre no importa, única en su especie y socorrista a toda hora del alma humana. Señalemos que, sería como la herramienta; bisturí blanco, que todo médico desearía tener… ¿Qué? ¿Ya lo sabían?... Los odio… Sé cómo Amane obtuvo ese objeto, y es otro secreto, no obstante, ahora ya no se los diré… ¿Ah? ¿Cómo? ¿También lo conocen?... Ingratos… Creo que también sabrán por dónde pueden guardarse sus conocimientos, ¿no?...

Esa argamasa blanca moldeada en un atado de hojas, tenía mucho tiempo sin oír algo de ella…

_**-.-**_

—_Cinco, seis, siete, ¡va!_ —exclamó delante de una veintena de jovencitas de su misma edad—. _Son ocho tiempos, como siempre, a partir del salto y giro de break-dance… tres tiempos para atrapar las porras, recuerden no lanzarlas con demasiada energía… en el básico de batería necesito a dos que me acompañen en el salto mortal hacia atrás… Saki, lleva a June a la enfermería,… el resto ¡continúe! Estamos a una semana de las regionales_ —seguía vociferando, luego de acudir al silbato para que sus compañeras, finalmente, la imitarán, una vez puesta la pista de reproducción—. _No observen sus pies, sino el techo, recuerden que transmitimos alegría, no el peso de nuestra sombra… ¡Muévanse! _

Aunque fuese el entrenamiento de unas animadoras, con el audio apostaría por un regimiento militar de mujeres.

—_A este paso, me quedaré afónica_ —masculló muy para sí, aunque no lo suficiente porque el micrófono la captó.

Las grabaciones eran actuales, no directas, pero sí del día. Si abro el telón para presentar a la cuestión, sólo es con objeto de fastidiar a Near. Aunque mis intentos en la escala del uno al diez, son números hacia la izquierda, pues parece que para el mocoso la adrenalina no era roca ni obstáculo en su camino de la razón, que de otro modo expuesto, me ignoraba. Sin embargo, descarto todo No e indiferencia como respuesta, pues los Shinigamis no aprendemos de nuestras experiencias…

—Esa chiquilla tiene talante de líder… seguramente, y con esta exposición, tiene a varios babeando —acoté, mientras observaba las grabaciones de Lizzie Amane, la pupila del segundo Kira. No hubo respuesta.

Mis intentos tildan en lo directo, y por lo tanto drástico, estén al corriente de que para en mi esencia, el sexo no vale ni una semilla de manzana, pero no significa que no pueda usar el tema a mi favor.

—Traen puesto faldas cortas y muestran el vientre,… con más la razón lo asevero, no ha de existir miradas insatisfechas.

—Es vestimenta deportiva —le restó importancia—. Además, dudo que Lizzie llame la atención por su liderazgo o cualidades… si alguien la observa, es gracias a su vínculo con Misa Amane —Near desacreditó toda atención que pudiese tener encima esa chica.

—¿Lo que quiere decir que tú la miras por otras razones y no te dejas llevar por esos aspectos? —traté de encerrarlo.

Siendo una jugada que podía usar infinitamente para desligarse de mis insinuaciones, volvió a ignorarme y emitir nula contestación, concentrándose en la hilera de objetos que tenía a su disposición en el suelo. ¿Qué hacía en el piso? Dudo de que esto pueda catalogarlo como mayormente terrestre o adherirle esa cuota terrenal, que en este humano se ausenta por su desconexión con todo y de todos. No pierdo nada con atreverme, y por ello digo que, de no ser por su mente excesivamente activa, podía entrar dentro del criterio de "ente"; un ser que vive sólo porque respira, sin motivación e impulso, tan descabelladamente tranquilo que te obliga a mirarlo dos veces y retar a tu paciencia, porque realmente es insoportable su imperturbabilidad. ¿Lo han visto alguna vez? Siempre en pijamas, recostado, agazapado en el suelo, absuelto en sus cavilaciones y juegos propios de críos, sin pista de importarle lo que suceda a su alrededor, a no ser que esto represente una provocación para su mente. ¿Qué hay de interesante en alguien así? Aunque despabilado y astuto, es aburrido, tanto que no me explico que un individuo de su mocedad sea así, especialmente porque su cabeza es un laberinto de escaleras sin salida incluida en él.

Quizá, su principal punto enerve resida en que depende de otros para poder manifestar su agudeza y talento deductivo, lo cual le juega en contra, porque en consecuencia de su personalidad ermitaña, no puede crear muchos aliados en quienes confiar. Admito que, me divierto más con humanoides que pretende de su emoción y aspiraciones una catapulta hacia el éxito, que de los que las suprimen por una arrolladora ideología y razonamiento, pues con éstos últimos, es casi imposible que se den embrollos y equivocaciones, haciéndolo todo más fastidioso.

Sin embargo, pese a lo anterior, no me rendiría en mis experimentos, porque ese chiquillo era un espécimen humano de lo más atípico, que había sucumbido ante el estremecimiento más ordinario de aquella raza: el amor. Estoy un poco cansado de la ironías, ¿ustedes no? ¿Por qué los humanos son tan paradójicos en su comportamiento? No terminan de hacer o afirmar algo, que ya lo están deshaciendo o cambiando de parecer. Quédense quietos en algo, por favor.

—¿Disfrutas del Arte de la Observación Social? —inicié un nuevo ataque, desde un flanco pacífico.

—Ciertamente —al fin, una respuesta y de las afirmativas—. Me parece más interesante que la interacción.

—¿Opinas así también con tu novia? …qué monótona relación siendo de ese modo —carcajeé buscando su mirada, la misma que había estado colocada en unas cartas de simpáticos colores y connotaciones.

—No tengo novia.

—No me digas, y… ¿a qué se debe que tengas grabaciones de esa señorita? —no recuerdo haber usado tal título para denominar a una humana, pero se sobrentiende que todo es con objeto de importunar al sucesor.

—Porque mi voluntad así lo quiere y… eso no me conduce a un noviazgo —contestó tajantemente, balanceando una carta entre sus dedos, viendo dónde posicionarla en el suelo junto con las otras.

—Oh, así que,… ¿juegas papel de acosador? —contraataqué, echando un vistazo a las pantallas y percibiendo el semejante que tenía la Amane más joven con el segundo Kira.

—Ese papel… sólo lo ocupas tú —comentó del mismo modo en que me escuchaba, con indiferencia. Resoplé. Near guardó silencio como lo especulaba.

—¿No te aburres así? —tomé una de sus cartas y la paseé por el aire. Él me observó significativamente, si había alguna esperanza que me motivase a seguir, había nacido ahora, al ver a su limitada, pero innegable expresión.

—En el ajedrez, ¿puedes mover a la reina como si fuera un caballo?

—¿Eh? —¿qué clase de respuesta era esa?

Suspiró y luego me quitó la carta, en cuanto la descuidé a su alcance.

—No, Ryuk, eso significa que no… —contestó como si esos conocimientos fueran compartidos y me aclarase algo legible. Apenas entiendo las reglas de la Death Note y espera que entienda las de un juego terrestre. Crío impertinente; ¡yo sí le aburro!—. Ryuk, no tienes cabeza… no obstante, sí pies.

—¿Huh? —¿me llamó atolondrado?

—¿Te lo explico con manzanitas? Creo que así me entenderías… —continuaba mofándose, si registrar en su rostro intención alguna. ¿En qué momento logró invertir la relación burlador-burlado? Ahora, resulta que soy la víctima—. Para que sepas, yo no necesito de una Death Note para defenderme —acotó en cuanto manifesté ademán de alcanzar el cuaderno atado a mi cintura.

No le daría el gusto de certificar lo indicado, por lo que alejé mi mano de la Death Note. Sin embargo, así estaba logrando lo que ciertamente quería Near: que no lo atacase a través de una libreta de la muerte. Tsk, fuese por donde fuese, el niñato salía beneficiado. Refunfuñé.

He aprendido a gruñir y es merito de este niño, cuya infancia sólo sobrevive gracias a sus juguetes. Por otro lado, también he asimilado la idea de medir lo que hago, aunque no me importen o afecten las consecuencias… Esperen, ¿Aprender, asimilar? ¡Ah! ¡Los shinigamis no aprendemos! ¡Ayuda! ¡Se me pega la humanidad!... paso demasiado tiempo en este lugar. Me sacudí, o más bien rebote ridículamente, como si tratase de quitarme alguna toxina.

—Ryuk, sabemos que eres nuestro bufón de la corte… pero no te tomes tu papel tan a pecho —y más bromas flemáticas, ¿cómo puede alguien tratar al humor tan ásperamente?

Lo ignoré, o lo aparenté.

—Contesta… ¿Por qué hablas o te expresas de un modo tan retorcido? ¿Por qué te complicas? —acaso, ¿su inteligencia no debería facilitarle las cosas?

—Es sencillo… comentó apreciando detenidamente una carta. —Oh, sencillísimo ¿quién lo duda? Alcen la mano—. Como casi nadie puede entender al expresarme intrincadamente, puedo cavilar en voz alta, sin que alguien interfiera… A veces, uno necesita oírse así mismo, para comprender las cosas… —hundió sus ojos en sus meditaciones, porque no apreciaba un punto fijo, su observación se dispersaba por el escenario.

—Pero, ¿por qué habrías de necesitar pensar en voz alta, teniendo ese cerebrote?... además, aquí el intelecto está muy igualado… por lo menos, si te escucha Ryuuzaki o alguno de los otros, sabrá de que hablas… ¿de qué te sirve, entonces?

—No suelen prestarme atención, porque creen que estoy sumido en mis juegos… pero por ahora, sólo lo hago para fastidiarte y dar vuelta tus tretas, Ryuk —me señaló con una carta, sin mirar—. Por otro lado,… es un mecanismo simple que usé para deliberar, cuando me hallaba en el hogar de las Amane… —aclaró—. El pensamiento es real, cuando uno lo forja más allá de su mente,… en el sonido —volvió a sumergirse en sí mismo, olvidando que todavía lo escuchaba. Retorció un par de mechones entre sus dedos, parece que aquí todos tienen una especie de comportamiento compulsivo. Mi presencia no era su principal entretenimiento, por lo que; ¿había estado anulando todo este tiempo mis bromas, mientras maquinaba en su cabeza, en cosas totalmente distintas? O sea ignorarme y mofarse, no es ni un mínimo de esfuerzo para Near.

—Ah, pero estoy muy seguro de que Lizzie sí te entendía o que mínimo te prestaba atención… —volví a entrometer a esa niña en la conversación. Sospecho que en un modo u otro, conquisto territorio en su impaciencia, porque; ¿qué mejor modo de fastidiarlo que resaltarle una y otra vez, la existencia y personificación de su debilidad? … Porque ella lo era ¿no?

Se quedó silente, de nuevo. Demonios. Mi negocio no va bien, no encuentro alternativas para divertirme a costa de su histeria, porque ésta no existe. ¿El que calla, otorga? ¿cierto? Su mudez, debía ser como un Sí escandaloso, no obstante, sólo cosecho silencio sin valor alguno. Era como la nada, más allá de que Near propiamente dicho y visto, diese esa sensación.

Les advertí; es irracionalmente dueño de sí. No es de sangre fría, lo suyo, sino que falta de ésta. No corre sangre en sus venas.

La amplitud de horizontes, que este mocoso ostenta bajo la curiosa cabellera blanca, es prácticamente desconocida para mí. Si he logrado robarle recuerdos o uno que otro pensamiento, ha sido casualidad pura o algún despiste del tiempo, porque él permanece en un completo confinamiento, aún cuando se trata de su mente. Es como observar, para que entiendan porque los veo confundidos, a una corriente de agua sumamente acaudalada y rápida, profunda, que corre por un camino pendiente abajo, repleto de rocas, en la cual, un intento por cruzar podría significar una de las muertes más agudas. La velocidad del movimiento de cálculos y de abstracciones de Near, es equiparable al de una máquina electrónica, estas cosas llamados "ordenadores". Mis respetos para la niña Amane, si logró, por donde sea, llegar hasta el interior del sucesor.

Mas, él siente, no importa si lo disimula y en esa sanción, yo puedo enterrar cuchillo. Y aquí va mi último intento de hoy:

—Dime… ¿qué sucedería… si me enamorase de Lizzie? Después de todo, un shinigami puede caer redondito por un humano —carcajeé. A ver, no me malinterpreten, mi caso es de lo más remoto y sólo pregunto para hastiar.

Volteó y me observó aburrido.

—Francamente, me sentiría feliz por ella —robótica respuesta.

—¿Qué…?

—Porque si algo así se diese, estaría efectivamente garantizado que tú la cuidarías y darías tu vida por ella,… como ya hemos visto en los casos de Rem y de Jealous,… por lo que Lizzie saldría beneficiada —explicó cerrando sus ojos e irguiéndose para poder sentarse y pegar su rodilla derecha al pecho.

Es que ¿tiene una razón lógica para todo? Tiene que existir la excepción…. Es un hecho, estoy vencido. Suspiré, no podía cambiar la rutina y se me acaban las ideas para implementar día a día. No tenía fin seguir intentado aquello por hoy, cuando sabía que, aún, no había blanco seguro al cual apuntar para lograr irritar a Near. Así que, banderita blanca y a otra cosa. Pero no lo olviden, en cualquier momento y forma lograré crispar a este engendro gris e inhóspito igualito al mundo shinigami, Near ha de ser hijo del Rey .

—Será, Ryuk, que tú única estrategia,… ¿es enfadarme a través de Liz? —cuestionó retóricamente, porque trataría de no responderle y dejar su pregunta en el aire—. Eso es patético —no es la primera vez que me califican así.

—¡Más respeto, que soy tu shinigami!— el silencio no lo traigo incorporado, así que no me aguanté. Light en sus inicios, poseía la misma edad que este nenito y en ningún momento se mofó así de mí… quizá, yo tampoco lo molestaba lo suficiente, pero es que no hubo necesidad, incluso Light, no era lo frío que es Near.

—Menos mal,… sería preocupante si fueses otra cosa mía —y lo que más fastidia, es que no use expresión para reírse, pues así, parece que todo lo dicho se toma como certeza y no chiste. El único que puede ostentar humor ácido y sádico soy yo.

—Es de mentes inferiores, burlarse de otras, para poder así, recalcar la superioridad de la propia…

—Vaya, Ryuk, te describes muy bien… —maldito humano—. ¿Crees que me burlo de ti…?... Quizá te haga falta entender, que en ningún momento he buscado ofenderte y estás tan a la defensiva, que has comprendido todo lo contrario… Siempre soy sincero y lo que hago, lo realizo en pos de mi legítima defensa... Si tú te las buscas, las encuentras.

Entonces, ¿él nunca se burló, si no que fue franco? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me ha vuelto a liar! Todo esto conduce a concluir que yo no podía, si quiera, ganarme sus burlas. Estoy peor que antes. Y si lo veo, de algún modo, aún me sigue insultando.

Near fue quién me descubrió escondido en el reloj de cuco, supongo, que no podía esperar menos de él.

Aunque, tan racional y fundado no es, si juega y da fe a cartas de esoterismo. Porque eso es lo que poseía en manos y parte repartido en el suelo. ¿Tarot? Nunca hubiese creído le gustasen esas cosas. De todas maneras, por la forma en que ve él la realidad, no sería de extrañar que le diese a todo un significado de lo más ambiguo.

Giró su cabeza y apreció las pantallas, por primera vez observaba las grabaciones puestas, me pregunto si alguna vez les habrá prestado atención.

Near había descubierto cómo usar este enamoramiento a su favor, pues siendo que suprime sus sentimientos y ello conlleva su desgate, ahora poseía un cable a tierra, que era esa niña. De modo que no tenía ya que ahogar a sus emociones, sino focalizarlas en la mocosa Amane, lo que parecía facilitarle la tarea de controlarlas. Y esa es la fundamental peculiaridad de la humanidad, que la desiguala de seres como nosotros. Los humanos evolucionan, cualquier especie mortal lo hace, se adaptan a las circunstancias y obtienen el mejor partido de ellas. Por el contrario, los Shinigamis nos originamos con una determinada estructura y mecanismo, que no tiene chance de ser cambiado o transformado, y que nos sometamos ante alimentos terrestres, es parte de dicho esqueleto. ¿Por qué creen que quise entrar en la escena mortal, internarme en este planeta y dimensión? ¡Porqué mi universo es aburrido de extremo a extremo!

Near sonrió. Qué fea sonrisa. La mía es más guapa. Esta vez, no me interesa saber qué sucede en su mente, como para extender los labios así mientras ve esas grabaciones.

Oficialmente, este niño de es lo más retorcido. Es como el huérfano diabólico de una película de terror.

—¿Qué sucederá… cuando las dos chiquillas se enteren del pasado de su tutora? —inquirí como una posibilidad que se terminaría dando, tarde o temprano. Mi interrogación casi quedó en el aire, de no ser porque me respondió unos instantes más tarde.

—¿Qué ocurriría?...La carta de la Rueda de la Fortuna o, quizá, de la Torre… ambas resultarían en dos opciones lógicas, que serían…—juzgó con sus cartas en manos— : la primera, la carta de la Muerte: el terceto Amane se disuelve por voluntad propia de las hermanas, concluyendo con la entrega de Misa Amane y su posteriormente aislamiento… o la carta de la Fuerza, junto con la del Carro: deciden aceptar la realidad de Misa y continuar con sus vidas, buscando cuidar mentalmente a su tutora —posicionó las cartas elegidas en el suelo, mientras las repasaba.

—¿Qué probabilidad posee mayor ventaja?

—La carta de la Muerte… en un setenta y cinco por ciento —la cogió y me la mostró—. Teniendo en cuenta que, tanto Lizzie como Dallas, usarían el sentido común.

Me pregunto, cuánto vale realmente, en ustedes humanos, el denominado sentido común, cuando los sentimientos ciegan, antes de poder cerrar los ojos. ¿Por cuánto se puede mantener la cabeza fría? ¿Por cuánto la razón los distará de las otras especies de este planeta? Nada es eterno, no este mundo.

La opaca luz proporcionada por las pantallas, se tiñó de rojo y un silbido monofónico y nítido avisaba la llegada de un mensaje nuevo, que interrumpía todo aquello que se estuviese reproduciendo. Near olvidó la utilidad de los controles inalámbricos, holográficos y táctiles, porque decidió pararse e ir hasta los monitores. No creo que esta acción sea una iniciativa por dejar su sedentarismo, sino, un indicio mínimo de su ansiedad. Dado que esta correspondencia muchas veces mensual, otras semanal provenía de Mello y su avance como topo.

El tráfico de la información, circulaba en modo lineal. Partía desde la localización de Mello, llegaba hasta este cuartel, para ser reformulada y luego era enviada a las posiciones en donde se encontraban las fuerzas de respaldo. El fundamento de la estructura de ese circuito, es dado por sentado, una estrategia. ¿Cuál? Ni idea. Ignoro muchas cosas de aquí, no obstante, es probable que tenga que ver con la seguridad, control y la posibilidad de que esa información sea interceptada por grupos enemigos.

Han de ser cuatro meses ya en teoría, ¿no? Porque no presto atención al tiempo cuando no se trata de muerte , desde que dieron rienda suelta a este plan de infiltración. Si alzo el vuelo desde la sinceridad, todo aquí se ha vuelto mucho más aburrido desde que los sucesores restantes y la otra humana gritona se marcharon para concretar esta estrategia, un ejemplo muy claro de esto es que yo tenga que ahogar mi aburrimiento con Near, que es tan divertido como oír chistes de un payaso en blanco y en negro,… eso, un mimo.

"_La rutina es la misma de siempre. Papeleo, registros contables, burocracia pura. El número de la cuenta bancaria en Suiza es 34472295315639540021, sus verdaderos fondos se hallan allí. Vacíenlos y cancélelos. Obtendré el número de fondos secundarios, pero necesito más tiempo. El mes próximo, los propietarios se ausentarán por dos semanas, ése es nuestro momento clave. Aún no hay fecha, pero pronto les informaré. Tengo el tiempo necesario para conseguir copias de las combinaciones de seguridad de las salas de monitoreo, en donde estoy seguro que guardan su base de datos. He sido ascendido a Secretario del Director Ejecutivo. Estaré alerta."_

—_Je, je_… parece que Mello ha logrado caerles realmente simpático a los dueños…

—No han de ignorar sus capacidades. Aunque, esto lo hace más peligroso… y que ocupe un puesto tan importante, significa que lo tendrán en la mira y puede que busquen probarlo… han de sospechar de él… —dedujo Near—. Será mejor que Mello no cometa ningún acto que lo evidencie, por lo menos, por un tiempo… —Near tecleó sobre los comando holográficos, la respuesta hacia Mello, mientras me contestaba.

—¿Te preocupa tu compañero? —sonreí, o más bien, no dejé de hacerlo.

—Me preocupa el avance del plan…

—No estás respondiendo la pregunta —canturrié—. Vaya, vaya, te inunda la culpabilidad… ¿qué se siente saber que tu camarada de toda la vida, arriesga su pellejo sin más, mientras tú aquí… aislado de todo peligro?...

—Mello lo quiso así…

—Esa tampoco es una respuesta… tú eres la voz de la razón en este equipo,… ¿no podrías haberlo detenido? —Near envió el mensaje, sin emitir palabra. Nuevamente, él y su ley del hielo, porque sabía que yo estaba en lo correcto. Aunque, con sus gestos físicos, dejase mucho qué desear, podía oler mi triunfo. Me dio la espalda y tomó asiento. Activó los micrófonos y tecleó, conectándose con alguna salida de comunicación.

Adoro las ganancias que una consciencia obtiene, hace uso de muy pocos recursos, para lograr que el humano calumnie hasta el más involuntario pestañeo, cargándolo de remordimientos y miedo, dolor, asco hacia el pasado, hacia lo hecho. Involucra la duda y la desconfianza, quita fe y motiva el crecimiento del insomnio. Crea salidas locas y desenfrenadas, que muy a menudo tienen que ver con la muerte, pues nubla todo razonamiento. Parecido al amor, con la diferencia de que la consciencia no se extirpa con el divorcio o el adulterio.

Y, viendo un nuevo atajo, ¿cuánto me tardaría en llegar a la conciencia de Near?

—Mello abandonó la competencia por el puesto de L… ¿Lo sabias? —informé, ése fue uno de los últimos pensamientos que pude extraerle al segundo sucesor antes de que se fuese.

—¿Competencia? —alcanzó a susurrar, antes de escuchar a alguien más al otro lado de la línea del servidor.

El sonido carecía de claridad, era carrasposo, áspero y desentonado, como si existiesen interferencias o verdaderamente la lejanía hiciese presencia.

—_Near, te escucho… aunque muy lejano_ —ése ha de ser Matt.

—Sí, me sucede lo mismo contigo —contestó—. Mello ha vuelto a contactarse: el mes próximo tendremos dos semanas para realizar nuestros movimientos, los dueños se ausentarán. En breve les confirmaré la fecha. Compren todas las latas de insecticida, que puedan, guarden los tickets y facturas en un fólder, pues se presentará en un juzgado. A fines de este mes, realizaremos la demanda prevista hacia esta corporación —indicó pausado.

—_Bien, tenemos la lista de los principales compradores, será muy fácil negociar con las tiendas._

—Encárguense de informar a Wedy y Aiber, especialmente a ésta última, pues ella simulará el motivo de la demanda: su muerte por intoxicación, dado que estos productos supuestamente poseen una alta toxicidad para humanos, cuando no debería ser tal cosa.

—_¿En verdad?_

—No,… pero fundamentaremos lo suficiente para que así se vea, tendremos a los tribunales dentro de nuestros bolsillos. Me encargaré de conseguir actas y declaraciones legales y clínicas sobre el fallecimiento de Wedy, que indiquen específicamente su defunción por intoxicación por medio de compuestos químicos pertenecientes a estos insecticidas.

—_Bien, les informaré._

—Mello ha sido ascendido de puesto, es ahora, más que nunca, en dónde deben vigilar el movimiento de esa compañía. Monitoreen sus entradas y salidas, el tipo de personal y gente que ingresa, sus transacciones, mercadería, etc.

—_No habrá problema, intensificaremos la supervisión… después de todo, el único modo de llegar a esa isla, es a través del puerto y las embarcaciones, que se encuentran muy próximos a nuestras localizaciones —_sonó confiado.

—¿Han habido novedades?

—_No, en realidad… francamente, se mueven como cualquier empresa industrial,… sus comportamientos son normales. Hemos llegado a la conclusión, que los empleados del sitio no tienen ni la más mínima idea de que sus jefes son criminales… por lo tanto, el personal no forma parte de los planes de LTCO… más bien, parecen ser víctimas de la fachada de la organización… _

—Precisamente, porque si fuese lo contrario, Mello sabría mejor que nadie de sus procedimientos contra nosotros, dado que es el secretario del CEO de la compañía… —argumentó Near—. Dime… ¿Mello no mantiene contacto con ustedes? Al finalizar la jornada en esa industria, tengo entendido que una embarcación transporta a todo el personal al puerto de Orán.

—_De ningún modo. Mello, en cuanto pisa puerto, se dirige directamente al apartamento que hemos alquilado para él. Es muy arriesgado que conserve contacto con nosotros… aunque también sería sospechoso que no hablase con nadie…_ —se quedó pensativo.

—Bien, sólo quería cerciorarme.

—_Estamos haciendo todo de acuerdo a lo planeado _—aclaró con desdén.

—Confío en que sí —respondió autosuficiente—. Los propietarios son un par de jóvenes hermanos… nos enfrentamos a tipos de nuestra edad…

—_¿Estamos seguros que ellos son quienes realizan las tácticas?... es probable que haya un superior no visible para nosotros, sobre ellos. _

—Mello nos ha informado que realizan reuniones gerenciales, en los dos últimos pisos del inmueble, y está seguro que es ahí donde se halla su base de datos… y además, la respectiva información que han reunido sobre nosotros… si existiese una cabeza, un jefe superior… es claro, que requiere del dinero que esta compañía genera para poder realizar todos los ataques hacia L…. y sin compañía, no hay fondos y sin ellos… no hay manera en que nos logren equiparar…

—_¿Mello te facilitó el número de las cuentas bancarias?_

—Sólo de la principal… pero será cuestión de tiempo obtener el número de las demás.

—_Me sorprende que dejen a cargo a Mello, de datos tan cruciales._

—Él forma parte del departamento administrativo, además, dudo que se los hallan suministrado para su trabajo, el no es un contador público,… Mello debe haber robado esos datos en alguna oportunidad por medio de hacking…

—_Debe ser… Bien, ¿cómo proseguiremos?_

—En cuanto Mello me confíe las fechas de ausencia de los propietarios, podré ajustar el momento en que presentaremos la demanda… se supone que debe ser un ataque sorpresivo, por lo que el juicio tiene ser muy próximo a la demanda, para que ellos no alcancen a maniobrar ni defenderse… y en ese pequeño lapsus de transición de demanda a tribunal, saquearemos y cancelaremos todo su capital. Siendo así, no podrán responder a la alta suma solicitada por supuestos daños y prejuicios, teniendo como resultado… su quiebra y posterior cierre —explicó enredando su cabello entre sus dedos—. Como ya dije, sin medios, no podrán contra nosotros… y luego de ello, en breve, los capturaremos —cerró sus ojos—. Deberemos extraer a Mello de allí, cuanto antes, una vez todo acabado… porque él, sin dudarlo, será el sospechoso numero uno…

Habían susurros y gritos, pero no porque alguno de los participantes de esta conversación alterasen el tono de su voz, sino porque el audio se portaba caprichoso e inestable. En algún lado, las cosas estaban haciendo corto circuito.

—_Entendido…_ —supongo que, por la lenta respuesta, el de las gafas graciosas, analizó lo escuchado—. _Necesitamos un abogado._

—Halle Lidner.

—_¿Ella?... ¿qué, acaso, no es muy nueva?... Además, es un agente de la CIA, no abogado… por otro lado, ¿Ryuuzaki la ha aceptado como parte de su personal? _

—En efecto. Yo no he tenido que ver con esa decisión. Pero Lidner presenta lo requerido y nos será útil en este plan.

—_Ya veo… entonces, ¿la demanda la realizaremos en el período de tiempo en que los dueños se ausenten?_

—Así es.

—_¿Alguna idea del motivo de ese viaje de dos semanas? _—advirtió Matt.

—Negocios, sospecharía —supuso el sucesor presente conmigo.

—_Así espero… De todos modos, en cuanto sepamos cuándo… le pediré a Aiber y Sonny, que los persigan y espíen o que meramente averigüen su destino y causa, mientras que Wedy se queda conmigo para continuar con el plan._

—Perfecto, háganlo así…. Después de todo es un zigzag de legales y negocios…

—_Por cierto… ¿siguen simulando los mensajes de Loan Meyer?_

—Sí, y así continuaremos… por lo menos, hasta el momento del juicio. En lo posible, hay que distraer la atención de nuestros perseguidores de cualquier topo en su organización y hacerles creer que el suyo aún continúa entre las filas de L.

La eufonía de la transmisión era transitoria, por lo que dejaba baches en el audio que lo hacía ahogado e incomprensible de a momentos. Los altavoces habían sido forzados por Near, hasta su potencia máxima, pues la lejanía no dejaba de acentuarse.

—_Ya sabes lo común que son las tormentas tropicales aquí… ahora mismo hay una, se hará imposible comunicarse si seguimos… _

—Muy bien. Me contactaré en breve con ustedes.

Cerrada la comunicación, el ambiente oscureció gracias a la dinámica más sombría de los monitores. Creo que este es el primer lugar, después de la dimensión shinigami, en donde puedo mimetizarme tan bien.

Este tipo de conferencias, cortas, informantes y decisivas era mucho más usuales que las crónicas breves de Mello. Esto era dado gracias a que el equipo compuesto por Matt y la otra mocosa, como el de la rubia motociclista y el tipo estafador, se hallaban instalados en las costas de Orán, en función de vigilar lo que sucediese en la isla donde se encontraba la industria, a la cual trataban de sabotear. A mi entender, todos dependían de Mello, por lo que esos cuatros, eran simples espías y refuerzos en caso de emergencias.

Mientras que Near y L, controlaban la situación desde aquí. Vamos, los cobardes y cabrones del escuadrón. Me encanta.

—Mello ¿se rindió? —musitó, posteriormente al haberse erguido del asiento. Caminó hasta el centro del salón, dónde había dejado desparramadas sus cartas. Las recogió y las depositó en un mesón continuo a él.

—Já, já… ¿te has quedado tildado por ello? —lotería.

—Es imposible… ser el siguiente L, ha sido su meta toda su vida…

—¿Te decepciona?

—Quizá —miró pensativo el cielorraso.

—Puede que Mello haya madurado…

—Lo dudo… madurar no significa abandonar tus objetivos, si abordarlos desde una concepción más realista… —entrecerró los ojos—. Él se ha desmotivado.

—Y es tu culpa —sentencié divertido.

—Mello siempre vio las cosas a su manera… pero ciertamente, nunca hubo una competencia… L no quiere a uno sólo de nosotros para su reemplazo… nos quiere a ambos,… es obvio, por su conducta y actitudes, pues si tuviese que ser uno de dos, Ryuuzaki ya hubiese elegido sin más… Sin embargo, Mello está ciego por sus complejos…

—Dudo que compartir el puesto, le haga gracia… aunque ya te lo cedió.

—Es que no hay de otra,... Por separado no lograremos igualar a L —comentó perspicaz—. Debí suponerlo, esto explica sus intenciones y la necesidad de embarcarse en una misión —suspiró. Guau, respira, ¡es mortal!—. Sólo aguardo, que no cometa ninguna estupidez estando así —cerró los puños, ¿frustración o enojo? Lo que fuere, era una emoción y la exteriorizaba, pese a que fuera sutilmente—. ¿Ryuuzaki lo sabe?

—Creo que no.

Relajó sus extremidades, su mano derecha volvió a su cabellera e inició camino hacia los elevadores, dejándome atrás. Eventualmente, iría por L para informar sobre la avance del plan.

—Near,… tocar, revolver y manosearse el cabello,… es de niñas —y, si no fuese un shinigami, es probable, que de la manera en que me observó, hubiese acordado la fecha de mi muerte.

Soy adorable, lo sé.

_**-.-**_

Mi manzana tiene un gusano.

—¿Qué esto?

—Es una oruga, Ryuk… se las llama más bien _Carpocapsa_,…es una especie de la familia _Tortricidae_… son larvas que gustan de alimentarse de frutas en estado de descomposición o ya muy maduras, son algo así como "recicladores naturales" —contestó mi duda tras observar al bicho que se comía mi manzana, sin darle mucha relevancia.

—Bien… Oruga, te llamarás Pascasia.

L me contempló con una mezcla de incredulidad y aburrimiento.

_Pascasia Carpocapsa…_

—¿Mataste a la larva con la Death Note?

—Es que se comió mi manzana.

—¿Es en serio? —aún mantenía la misma expresión de fiasco y decepción—. Cuando creí que no podías se más ridículo… era sólo un gusano de polilla —suspiró y blanqueó los ojos, volviendo a lo suyo. Qué diga lo que quiera, pero ha sufrir la horca, todo aquello que se meta con mis manzanas—. Ignoraba que se pudiera matar a otras especies, que no fuera la humana, con la Death Note…

—Pues parece que sí —observé mi cuaderno.

—¿Parece?... Creí que tú lo sabías.

—No, en realidad. En la libreta, las reglas sólo hablan de humanos, no especifica nada sobre otros seres.

—Lo que quiere decir… ¿Qué tú únicamente sabes información sobre las libretas de la muerte, a partir de sus reglas?... Pensé, que por ser guardián de éstas, estarías al tanto de mayores datos… así, cualquier usuario del cuaderno, puede saber tanto como tú.

—De hecho, sí… Yo escribí las reglas, en la libreta que encontró Light —me encogí de hombros, y tomé otra manzana de un recipiente que contenía una montaña de éstas—. En el mundo shinigami, se ha perdido interés por matar, excepto que sea para extender nuestras vidas infinitamente, dado ello, la curiosidad sobre el poder de los cuadernos es nula… Además, es tan grande el misterio que rodea a las Death Notes, que por mucho interés que tuviese, no lograría saberlo todo… supongo que el Rey de los Shinigamis, ha de conocer íntegramente a las libretas…

—Así que, ¿el mundo shinigami? Dime, ¿qué tanto hacen allí los Dioses de la Muerte?

—La gran mayoría de nosotros,… holgazaneamos, algunos apuestan y juegan juegos de azar… aunque todo depende del rango que tengas…

—¿Su importancia se da por jerarquías?

—Ajá.

—Vaya, no imaginaba que fuesen tan estructurados… ¿También existen reglas para su convivencia y su naturaleza? ¿Las conoces a todas?

—Sí y no —esto es aburrido. A poco y nada me importa mi mundo,… ¡miren ustedes! Tengo algo en común con los humanos.

Hablando de pestes, el ascensor tocó llegada en este piso.

Watari salió del elevador, escoltando a una mujer rubia. No tengo la inteligencia suficiente para deducir cómo es que este vejestorio puede tener tantas energías, aunque años le queden, ¿por qué no se jubila? Me canso de tan sólo verlo ir de acá para allá, y ¡sin alas! Qué malo ha sido su creador con los mortales, todo tienen que ganarlo a base de trabajo.

Siempre se relacionan con mujeres rubias… ¿existe alguna preferencia, quizá? El trío Amane, Wedy y ahora ésta.

—¡Ryuk! ¡Cómete esa manzana! —L masculló. Oh, cierto, el que no consta de visión para apreciarme, sólo vería la manzana flotando. Me atraganté con ella, antes de que esa mujer tomase asiento en uno de los sofás frente a L.

Sí, yo también usé la misma mueca —figurativamente—, cuando vi por primera vez la masiva cantidad de glucosa, azúcar o como tenga que decirse, depositada en múltiples bandejas sobre la mesa. Es como si este arsenal de dulces, fuese el botín de un asalto a una confitería, porque ¿de qué otro modo puede alguien tener tal cantidad de azúcar? Se muere L y todas las pastelerías de este planeta, quedan en la bancarrota. Puesto que deberían contemplar el rostro de Halle Bullook, las cosas por su nombre, para lograr entender a qué me refiero. Más allá de la sorpresa y cierta inexpresividad, denotaba algo de asco y recelo, al detallar cuánto tipo de golosina había en la mesita de centro.

—Soy Ryuuzaki… —se presentó—. Tengo entendido que se la conocer como Halle Lidner, mas, es tan sólo un sobrenombre.

La susodicha entrecerró los ojos, pero luego asintió.

—Así es… ¿Usted, acaso, es L? —vaya, no lleva ni dos minutos sentada y ya dio en el clavo. Je, Je. Tiene talento. Ryuuzaki no demostró emociones y se concentró en dilapidar azúcar en su café, detalle que logró que esta mujer alzase una ceja.

—Negativo, soy sólo un subordinado… todos aquí lo somos —refutó revolviendo su tasa—. ¿Qué le hace creer eso?

—Nada en especial,… es sólo que creí que sería L quien me recibiría —ella estaba mintiendo, lo sé porque puedo leer su mente y poseía mayores razones para sustentar sus sospechas.

—Aún con nosotros, L jamás se ha mostrado y mantiene un objetivo contacto, a través de mensajes sintetizados… —sorbió—. Creo que sus esperanzas no son sus argumentos, no se empecinen en afirmar mi identidad como L… —se llevó un pastelillo a la boca—. Porque sospecho que esa ha de ser su intención al verme.

—Es cierto, me dio esa impresión hace unos minutos… puede que me haya dejado llevar al apreciar esta cantidad de dulces.

—Oh, sí. Sírvase.

—Gracias, pero no.

—¿Café? —ofreció con un gesto Ryuuzaki. Había una cafetera industrial y tazas, depositadas en un carrito móvil, junto con un pote contenedor exorbitante de azúcar—. Contésteme… ¿cómo se relacionan estas golosinas con sus sospechas?

—No creo que tenga mucha importancia… pero… que se arriesgue a una posible diabetes con esta abundancia de azúcar, debe tener una razón excepcional…

—Explíquese —demandó L.

—Bien,… ¿Quizá estos dulces, junto con el café, ayudan a mantener en funcionamiento su mente y a no caer, por el cansancio?... Alguien de capacidades extravagantes, requiere mucho más energía de la que un simple alimento o su propio cuerpo pueden proveerle… Ya había visto cajas y otros contenedores de golosinas y café instantáneo en los pisos inferiores… así que, pensé que tenían esa clase de función y advirtiéndolo ahora, lo confirmo… Además, el mayordomo a su servicio y sus ojeras, parecían aspectos que contribuyesen al concepto de una persona que no duerme y se desvela frente a monitores, de carácter excéntrico y apariencia dejada… pues así era la imagen de L en mi mente —se redobla la apuesta, segundo acierto, por parte de esta humana. Me pregunto, a este paso, ¿cuánto tardará en enterarse de las Death Notes?

—Es absolutamente muy observadora —reconoció L sonriendo de lado—. Lo que ha dicho… ¿ha sido una hipótesis que acaba de pulir ahora?

—De hecho, sí.

—Estoy impresionado —aceptó—. Aunque las golosinas y el café, cumplan exactamente las finalidades en mí, que usted especificó,… no soy L —continuó negando—. Las exigencias de este trabajo, me obligan a suministrar a mi cuerpo energía de azúcar, porque de otro modo no resistiría el ritmo… Sin embargo, dudo que L, requiera de hidratos de carbono para poder mantenerse activo, una vivacidad y lucidez como la de él, no se desvive si no se alimenta de glucosa… al menos, esa es mi opinión.

Lidner arqueó una ceja, eso no la convencía. Pero a Ryuuzaki, poco parecía importarle, no iba dar su brazo a torcer.

—¿Cuándo podré hablar con L? —inquirió. Se había servido un café y ahora lo revolvía.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo quiere conocerte? —comenté con altanería, él no era una celebridad ni tampoco un político, no tiene carisma y apenas se sabe de él, por medio de una voz metálica y sintetizada, entonces… ¿por qué todo el que entra a este edificio, viene con esa ilusión? Ryuuzaki ignoró mi comentario.

—¿No lo había hecho ya? Tengo entendido, que L la entrevistó.

—Sí, así fue… pero eso fue mucho antes de ingresar aquí, y además fue una especie de interrogatorio criminal, más que otra cosa.

—Podrá comunicarse con él, en el momento que usted quiera,… pese a que debo aclarar que L no siempre se encuentra disponible y los contactos de audio que se realizan para hablar con él, son para informar resultado de investigaciones o entrega de datos…

—Comprendo —sorbió—. ¿Qué rol cumple usted para L?

—Soy su mano derecha… el encargado de todo aquí. Como debe suponer, este edificio alberga al personal encargado de la indagación de casos delictivos.

—Así que… este lugar, es como una especie de FBI renegado y liberal.

—Podría decirse.

—¿L no se encuentra aquí? ¿Verdad?

—Desde luego que no… Como ya le he indicado, soy el capataz de este lugar, y como tal, debo expresar el agradecimiento de mi jefe, por haber cumplido su primer prueba.

—¿Prueba?

—¿No creerá que el haber arrestado a Teru Mikami, fue una simple tarea? ¿O, sí?... —tomó un pastel y se relamió los labios—. Usted, tranquilamente, al ser enviada por L, podría haber cambiado su rumbo y haber difundido la poca información que sabía de nosotros, porque nada la ataba a ir tras Mikami… y sin embargo lo hizo.

—Ya había manifestado mi sincera voluntad de unirme a L…. ¿Por qué habría de traicionarle?... ¿En qué escala son atacados a diario, como para sospechar así de cualquier nuevo interno?

—Somos un organismo autónomo de inteligencia,… no estamos al servicio de ninguna nación, nos movemos por nuestros propios objetivos y la necesidad de aplicar justicia y sentencia en donde sea requerido…Dado ello, a muchos Estados, servicios secretos como la CIA o el FBI, usted ya debe estar al corriente, les desagrada totalmente que enunciemos su corrupción y clandestinidad en muchas acciones y medidas carente de verdadera imparcialidad que cometen…Por ese motivo, somos muy pocos aquí y los que somos, estamos específicamente seleccionados para nuestra labor… Sepa, que aquí, lo damos todo por nuestras metas… Junto a L, nos embarcamos en la misión de ser fuente de justicia, y gracias a eso, también somos blanco de muchos francotiradores… —dilucidó yendo por su tercera tasa de café, abrió el frasco de azúcar—. Que esté aquí, significa que ha sido escuchada… y que posee habilidades útiles como investigadora y detective… Porque de no ser así, hubiera sido desechada como los otros.

—¿Los otros?

—Personal incompetente.

—Pongo en tela de juicio, que L seleccione a gente potencialmente peligrosa para su trabajo.

—Es cierto. Sin embargo, siempre se toma las medidas precisas para evitar a toda costa las traiciones —observó su reflejo en el líquido castaño contenido en la taza blanca en sus manos—. Aunque debo admitirle, que con usted, hemos hecho una excepción en ciertos aspectos.

—¿Excepción?

—Cuando L realizó un reclutamiento de personal vía internet, ¿no creyó que así obtendría un puesto dentro de este organismo? ¿Cierto?

—En realidad, me pareció un método de lo más burdo e inútil para obtener cuerpo para su equipo y que debía haber alguna táctica detrás… No obstante, decidí inscribirme e intentarlo… Consciente, de que quizá, fuese usada… —a esta mujer no se le escapaba nada—. ¿De qué sirvió ese reclutamiento? ¿Cuál es la verdad?

—Estábamos buscando topos enemigos que pretendiesen infiltrarse entre nosotros… en vez de dejar que ellos llegasen y nos hallasen, decidimos ir por ellos directamente… afortunadamente, dimos con uno. Pero eso es otra historia. De los miles y miles que se presentaron, L sólo seleccionó a tres personas… uno era el espía, por lo que los otros dos debían ser descartados como con el resto de los que se presentaron… Mas, L quiso probar si alguno le era útil, por ello los trajo a Japón. Eventualmente, Mikami se delató solo… y quien quedó fue usted… L decidió asignarle una tarea simple, capturar al susodicho, pero que conllevase un riesgo para nosotros… así probaríamos tu fidelidad y la capacidad para acatar órdenes sin refutarlas al instante…

—Entonces… ¿se supone que no debería estar aquí? ¿Qué todo ese reclutamiento, entrevista y trabajo fue sólo un engaño y trampa?... Sospechaba algo así… y sin embargo, ¿L al conocerme, decidió verdaderamente contratarme?

—Exacto. Quiero que entienda que si L requiriese de gente para su equipo, la hubiese empleado en privado y con absoluto disimulo… y nunca en público como este caso… Y han sido muy evidentes tus aptitudes, como para que el jefe solvente cambiar sus planes de ese modo.

—Comprendo… —lo meditó, mientras dejaba su taza sobre la mesita—. ¿Cuántos son los que componen este equipo?

—Somos un número reducido… tal vez nueve o diez…

—¿Tal vez?

—Contamos con miembros transitorios —ajá, como yo. Aunque no lo crean, soy parte de este equipo… Soy parte de algo—. Responda… ¿Por qué abandonó la CIA y quiso acoplársenos?

—Bueno… poseo motivos simples… Como usted mencionó, la CIA se ha corrompido a tal grado que día a día era un martirio entrar en los cuarteles, además la remuneración se había vuelto un asco… Mi hermano mayor… fue asesinado por Kira y lo menos que le debo a L, es gratitud, por haberlo capturado.

—Ya veo… —asintió. Y este es el momento, en donde el ego de Ryuuzaki, crece por lo oído—. Debe estar al tanto, que al trabajar para L, debe olvidarse de su familia y amigos… nosotros nos movemos a un ritmo muy diferente al de la sociedad…

—Sí, lo sé… de todos modos, mi familia es pequeña y dispersa. No me extrañarán… —comentó aclarándose la garganta—. Estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de vida… he estado en la CIA, luego de todo.

—Bien, en vista de lo cual, posiblemente L también sienta gratitud por su sacrificio —vamos por la quinta taza y seguimos contando cuántos litros resiste la vejiga de Ryuuzaki—. Se establecerá para su rol, por ahora, en los pisos inferiores, junto a Watari. Ya sabe que su habitación es el piso trece, pero no puede ingresar a las salas de logística e investigación sin autorización... ¿queda claro? —luego de lo sucedido con Mikami, es indudable que L quiere resguardar a su mayordomo con un auxiliar como esta mujer.

—¿Por cuánto no confiarán en mí?

—Eso depende de L, usted puede o no amigarse con nosotros, pero la decisión final es total de él.

—Él… ¿nos monitorea?

—Afirmativo… —el tarro de azúcar, en su mitad, ya estaba vacío y todo lo había consumido Ryuuzaki en este lapsus de tiempo—. ¿Qué sabe de Derecho?

—¿Abogacía?

—En efecto.

—Domino, quizá… —lo calculó—: tres cuartos de ese área… Pero, eso depende de la constitución de cada Estado. Mis conocimientos se limitan a Norteamérica.

—Interesante —L mordisqueó su dedo—. En estos días, su principal función, será estudiar el sistema jurisdiccional y judicial del país de Argelia… más específicamente, su localidad Orán —ordenó—. Estamos frente a un caso en citado país y requerimos de esos datos… ¿Cuánto le tomará? El tiempo no trabaja para L, por desgracia.

—Puede que una semana o dos, para ser franca…

—Entrénese todo lo que pueda en el tema… dígame, ¿tiene experiencia frente a un juzgado?

—¿Tendré que actuar de abogada? —dedujo—. Sí, he participado en varios juicios.

—Perfecto —cortó otra rebanada de pastel—. Dedíquese a la labor dicha… con el tiempo, le advertiré el destino de su trabajo —con esto, dio por terminada su reunión—. Watari, por favor… escóltala.

El viejito, que había estado a modo turbo rondando por el salón, se aproximó al conjunto de sofás y realizó un tipo de reverencia para señalarle a Lidner el camino al elevador y que la esperaba. Ella dejó la única taza que se había servido y que no acabó, para erguirse, despedirse fríamente de Ryuuzaki y finalmente seguir a Watari. Irrebatible pinta el hecho de que el único que parece tener cojones aquí, es este ancestro. Pues, como ya me quejé, no hay malaria que lo liquide. Hasta hace unos días atrás, su palidez y debilidad, podían significar correspondencia por parte de la muerte, y aunque no hubiera sido así, la extenuación debería persistir y en este momento, no había manifestación de tal cosa. No sólo ostenta una longevidad saludable, sino una fortaleza de guerra, de las de antaño, constituida en hierro, porque cualquier humano joven ahora, sólo trae incorporado aquella voluntad descartable, inconformista, inestable y caprichosa.

Definitivamente, en cuanto el veterano muera, indagaré de qué está hecho… Humanos como él, han de valer fortunas en esperanza de vida.

—Así que, ¿le conseguiste una enfermera al viejo? carcajeé, en cuanto se hubiesen ido.

—No. Halle trabajará junto con Watari y le aliviará la faena… Él ya no puede resistir las exigencias de su papel, eso es patente… —suspiró y se levantó del sillón. Ryuuzaki sentía culpabilidad, también—. Además, necesito personal en el área administrativa y contable,… Por ahora, y hasta que yo lo requiera, Lidner se quedará allí…

—O sea, ya tienes a quien bañe al abuelo.

Todos aquí tienen la maldita costumbre de mirarme feo. ¿Qué dije? La verdad mata a quien tiene que matar y yo no digo mentiras.

Las cosas como son.

No me contradecirán, el humano tiene por hábito el embellecer sus acciones o fundamentarlas con excusas, de modo que la verdadera naturaleza de ellas, se oculte. ¿Qué tanto requieren de decoración, si al final, las cosas terminan revelándose? Crear disfraces es cobardía y tratar de tornar los asuntos en algo que ciertamente no son, también lo es. ¿Mataste? Eres un asesino. ¿Mentiste? Eres un mentiroso. No hay excusa que valga.

Quién sabe, ha de estar en mí, el ser un individuo simple y en la humanidad, hundirse en la complicación.

Mis manzanas, aun apiladas en el pote azul, que tuve que abstenerme de vaciar por más de veinte minutos, eran junto a la diversión, dos cosas sin las que no viviría. Díganme, dejando de lado sus bobas necesidades fisiológicas… ¿cuántos de ustedes, pueden vivir a base de dos elementos? Acaso, ¿pueden guardar modestia y sencillez por voluntad?

Poco contacto con humanos hay de mí, del cual hablar. No obstante, de esa escasez puedo comprender casi todo lo que compone a su sociedad.

Hay muchos, que especulan que es el tiempo y el lugar incorrecto para sus acciones, pensamientos y sentimientos. Que su situación dista de lo ideal y que las consecuencias son un furgón sin frenos con destino a estrellarse. Por consiguiente, pintan a sus actos con el mejor maquillaje.

Y qué mejor ejemplo que L. Un bellaco encadenado de por vida a una humana picaflor de problemas. Lo admito, Rem supo jugar muy bien sus cartas. Quizá, la mejor cárcel o prisión, no es la de barrotes y cerrojos irrompibles con guardia penitenciario incluido, si no aquellos límites que los propios humanos crean frente a sus acciones. Ustedes mismos se encierran en cubículos y lloran luego por libertad.

El humano crea la gran mayoría de sus propias situaciones y suertes. Y en lo único en lo que Rem intervino en la vida de Ryuuzaki, fue en darle forma material a su encadenamiento. L quiso que la identidad de Light como Kira, saliese a la luz, y para que Rem lo ayudase, tuvo que pactar que cuidaría a Misa y que no le haría daño, por que caso contrario, él saldría mal parado. De ese modo, Rem traicionó a Kira en sus planes, posicionándose del lado de L y cediendo su esperanza de vida a Misa, al matar a Light. Y en esto último, Rem se me adelantó, porque se supone que esa era mi tarea.

Seguramente, el anterior hecho, fue lo que desencadenó el actual contexto de L, al darle libertad al segundo Kira y restársela a él.

Todo ello nos trae aquí y ahora.

Pongo a merced de la discusión qué diferencia existe entre este lugar y el laboratorio de un científico loco.

Las personas normales, cuelgan cuadros sobre las paredes. Éstos no, prefieren instalar pantallas y monitores en paneles por doquier. No hace falta recorrer el edificio para saberlo, basta con estar en este salón. Está garantizado, que un escalofrío te recorrerá y retrocederás al menos dos pasos, al ver empinadas todas esas pantallas sobre la pared, que con un suave sacudón, se te vienen encima. Agradezco poder atravesar las cosas.

L tomó asiento frente a un monitor holográfico y un escritorio equivalente en longitud a la pared, que tenía sobre el, además de la mugre de siempre, la libreta de Jealous.

—Si tanto te preocupa… ¿por qué no la enfrentas? —pregunté como quien es realmente ajeno al tema.

Debo hacer preguntas muy estúpidas, porque siempre que consulto, pasa un largo y áspero silencio entre interrogación y respuesta.

—Seguirme relacionando con Misa Amane, no es trascendental ni estratégico… no habría beneficios para mí ni tampoco para este equipo… sería una gran distracción y pérdida de tiempo —luego de una pausa, contestó sin observarme y con la vista gacha.

—Pero no dejas de pensar en ella.

—Por supuesto que no. Estoy ligado a Misa y lo que ella haga, me afecta.

Era un pesar tener dicha ligadura y recordarla otro, así me lo hacía entender.

—Rem se aseguró muy bien, de que ella saliese sana y salva —afirmé—. Vender tu libertad, para así obtener la resolución del caso Kira… ¿fue un precio razonable?

—Sí… Que haya firmado un pacto con Rem para atrapar a Light, y aunque no de mi voluntad, salvar a Misa, no fueron acciones desesperadas… Vi la oportunidad, la única de hecho, antes de que Kira hiciese su jugada para matarme, y la tomé… eso es todo.

—No, no es todo… porque ahora vives con las consecuencias… que por cierto, ¿cómo funcionan?

Ryuuzaki exhaló, el asunto le molestaba y a mí me entretenía.

—En el pacto, se especificaba… que si Misa sufría un rasguño, yo también lo sufriría… Todo daño externo que ella pase, también me sucedería a mí... De modo que, no me queda de otra, más que protegerla y evitar que salga herida…

—Pues no estás haciendo un buen trabajo,… porque hasta un tiempo atrás, ella se accidentó con su auto…

—Sí y por ello me nacieron rasguños en el rostro y brazos… y dolencias en la espalda… Naturalmente, hay situaciones que escapan a mi control y tampoco puedo encerrarla y aislarla del mundo, porque el encarcelamiento también es un daño y Rem detalló que no lo hiciera, porque sino me vería perjudicado… Es por eso, que tú la vigilas la mayoría del tiempo y que hemos vuelto a instalar cámaras, especialmente en lugares concurridos por las tres Amane…

—Así que… Cuándo Mikami intentó asesinar a Misa, hace poco, con la Death Note… si lo hubiese hecho bien, no sólo hubiese muerto Misa, si no que tú también, ¿cierto?

—Cierto —aseveró—. Y ese es el hecho que me confunde…

Antes de que Halle Lidner llegase al piso, Ryuuzaki había invertido gran cantidad de tiempo examinando de cabo a rabo, letra por letra, las reglas del cuaderno, como si efectivamente nunca antes lo hubiese hecho. Su comportamiento es un poquito neurótico, cuando se percató que se le ha pasado algún detalle y más si éste pudiese ser significativo. Sin tener en consideración, el pormenor de que se trata de Amane.

—¿Por qué Misa no murió? —quinta vez que hace la misma pregunta al aire, que no me observe a mí, porque no voy hacer su libro de respuestas. Tomó la Death Note con la punta de sus dedos y la abrió en la página donde el segundo Kira había firmado—. En su autógrafo, se lee claramente su nombre… Ryuk, ¿ella estaba pensado en sí misma cuando lo hizo? Para poder matar a alguien, no sólo debes escribir el nombre en el cuaderno, si no que también pensar en su rostro…

—Sip, sí lo hacía… Misa estaba recordando como se veía así misma en el espejo… al parecer, estaba filmando autógrafos por inercia…

—¿Entonces?... ¿Por qué no falleció? —susurró, soltó la libreta y la contempló en el escritorio—. ¿Qué lo impidió?... ¿Hay algo de malo con su nombre? —sospechó.

—Misa es una artista, Ryuuzaki —le di una pista, o más bien afirmé sus sospechas, sólo para verlo entrecerrar los ojos.

—¿Un nombre artístico?... —musitó.

—Ajá. La mayoría de los artistas tienen uno. No sería de extrañar que lo tuviese.

—¿_Misa Amane_ es un nombre artístico?...

—Quizá.

—No puede ser, desde la conozco, que sé que se llama de ese modo, y no de otro… Los medios la presentan así… Y si hablamos de nombres artísticos, Misa-Misa sería el suyo, más que otro…

—Tal vez, no la conoces lo suficiente… ningún medio masivo de comunicación lo hace… —carcajeé, ante la grieta encontrada—. Cuándo la arrestaste como sospechosa del caso Kira… ¿averiguaste lo suficiente sobre su identidad? —le hice dudar. Qué divertido.

Confuso entornó su contemplación en mi dirección y luego la desvió hacia el pupitre.

Arrugó el seño y caló con una mirada titilante, un punto fijo en el escritorio. Si había posibilidades de que sus ojos se viesen más saltones, se habían hecho realidad ahora. Tensó la quijada sin mover los labios. Memoraba sus pasos cuando se decidió a atrapar a Kira. Desconozco qué le duele más, ¿advertir de buena tinta que Misa le había sabido ocultar algo tan importante o que él había pasado por irrelevante un detalle así? Una vez más, L subestimó a Amane.

Chasqueó la lengua y asió unos de los comandos inalámbricos y táctiles.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —inquirí al ver el gran despliegue de ventanas y navegadores en la gran mayoría de las pantallas.

—Asalto la base de datos del sistema de documentación nacional de identidad de Japón —en otras palabras, estaba hackeando para aquietar un capricho.

—¿Eso no es ilegal? —lo puse en evidencia.

No me contestó. Ya veo de dónde aprendió Near. Sin embargo, había cierta fuerza en sus ademanes y forma de ojear, que me daba a entender que tenía la ira guardada en el bolsillo y que era tan sensible de explosión como un globo suspendido encima de una hilera de agujas. A L le disgustaba perder.

Agoté el stock de manzanas del piso. No sólo ataqué las manzanas del pote, sino también las de los recovecos en este suelo, siempre tengo alguna escondida por si se me antoja. Cuando uno se aburre, come. Porque observar a este renegado de la élite inglesa, programar y desprogramar códigos informáticos, me enferma de fastidio. No soy muy amigo del tiempo, pero probablemente haya estado así por más de quince minutos.

Un cuarto de hora, cruelmente eterno. Aunque supiese lo que tanto indagaba.

—_Melisa_ Amane… —murmuró—. Nacida el veinticinco de diciembre de mil novecientos ochenta y cuatro, grupo sanguíneo AB, madre Linn Amane y padre Kyo Amane, estado civil; soltera, con pasaporte actualizado… sí, es ella… —se echó hacia atrás, contra el respaldo de su silla, sin abandonar las cuclillas—. Parece que es verdad…

—Sí, ése es su nombre… ¿Encantado de conocerla? —pregunté animado en contraposición con él.

—Algo molesto —me corrigió, aunque no lo pareciese.

—Pero ¿Derrotado? —reí.

—Curioso —volvió a rebatir sobre su estado, sin dejar de apreciar el monitor.

Había ahorcado esa actitud de gravedad y tensión, y ahora poseía el temple frío y analítico. En realidad, jamás lo vi pestañear o dar síntoma de emociones, no obstante, yo podía leer su mente y observar pequeños detalles que serían desapercibidos a simple vista.

—Los medios de comunicación, desconocen este dato… ni siquiera los locales lo saben… debe ser porque ella jamás se presentó como Melisa, sino como Misa o Misa-Misa… y dado que el ambiente del espectáculo es algo informal, tampoco lo requería… —dedujo.

—Es verdad… cuando Light la conoció, averiguó por esa red Internet, quién era ella, antes de comenzar una relación… y en ningún momento, dio con Melisa, sino con Misa.

—Si tecleas en el buscador, los términos _Melisa_ Amane… no te lleva a ninguna parte… no obstante, el resultado es muy distinto con _Misa… _Hasta Wikipedia lo muestra así… —mordisqueó su dedo—. Con que Light no lo sabía… así que, si él hubiese querido matarla,… no hubiese podido…

—Justamente —acredité—. Pero lo que llama más mi atención… es que tú no lo hubieses tenido entre tus archivos…

—Light fue siempre el principal sospechoso y sólo vi a ella como su secuaz, quien acataba órdenes simplemente… no me molesté en investigarla más allá de lo necesario, porque Misa siempre se comportó tan transparente como el agua… además, el peligro era Yagami y no ella, aunque hubiese sabido su nombre de pila al completo, no habría cambiado mucho… se quiera o no, su nombre es un dato irrelevante sino pretendo matarla con la Death Note o castigarla por sus actos…

—Déjame ver si entendí… Por la personalidad inocente, crédula y hasta tonta, que Misa presentaba, no viste necesario indagar mucho sobre ella, más que lo obvio que la relacionaba con el caso Kira, porque estabas seguro que ella era totalmente superficial y todo lo que demostraba no poseía una segunda cara… Vaya, y ¿hasta ahora te enteras que Misa podría haber sido tan estratega como tú y Light? —exageré esto último para fastidiarle.

—Siempre supe que ella no era lo estúpida que nos hacía creer,… pero evidentemente, jamás hubiese dado crédito a un movimiento así por parte de Misa… Se hizo pasar por cómplice, manifestando un carácter de lo más ingenuo, para que yo no le diese relevancia como potencial enemigo y directamente me focalizase en Light… a ella no le importó parecer sosa y una dominada, con tal de salir de mi mira y salvarse —parecía hablarse a sí mismo—. Verdaderamente tiene índole de actriz —moduló entre dientes, seguía enfadado.

—No es de extrañar que haya triunfado en Horrywood.

—Hollywood.

—Eso.

—Es más simple de lo que parece, ella sólo actuó frente a nosotros.

—¿Sabias que muchos nombres poseen equivalente? Melisa, es exactamente lo mismo que Misa, de hecho, este último es un acrónimo del primero.

—Sin embargo, Misa es también un nombre japonés totalmente independiente… Hmm… —lo profundizó y en seguida inquirió—: ¿La Death Note no funciona con nombres equivalentes?

—Nop.

—Misa debió haber sabido esa información y la usó a favor, la Death Note sólo funciona con el nombre completo, aún cuando éste jamás se haya usado… ¿Quién la conoce como Melisa? Nadie… "Misa" es un nombre japonés muy común y popular, ¿quién sospecharía, en su caso, que es en realidad el acrónimo de Melisa, un nombre extranjero?... Es perfecto… —mordisqueaba su dedo pulgar—. Ni siquiera existe la necesidad de usar un sobrenombre, basta con el diminutivo del nombre propio, mientras que no sea muy obvio… Me pregunto, ¿siempre se habrá hecho llamar por Misa, en vez de Melisa? O ¿fue su decisión llamarse así antes de comenzar a usar la Death Note y entrar en el mundo del espectáculo? —volvió a hablar para sí—. Lizzie y Dallas le llaman "Misa"… aunque ellas han convivido juntas luego de pasado el caso Kira… —lo meditó.

—¿Tiene alguna importancia?... Quizá deberías preguntárselo a alguien que conociese a Misa desde sus raíces.

—No lo dudo… —recapacitó unos segundos y luego volvió a teclear.

—¿Qué haces ahora?

—Busco a Madge.

—¿La mujer que se contactó con Misa, la otra vez?... esa fue la primera ocasión que la espié.

—Exacto.

Una vez salteado todo firewall (¿así se dice, no?), la pesquisa de la identidad de cualquier persona que hubiese estado o esté habitando en Japón era mucho más fácil y rápida.

—Aquí está… Marjorie Tay… o Tay Marjorie, si respetamos el orden chino de los nombres.

—¿Cómo la encontraste?... De ella sí que no sabíamos casi nada.

—Sencillo, busqué todos los residentes chinos nacionalizados en Japón, con estancia actual en _Qinghai_, China… Entre los resultados, casi todos eran varones y entre las pocas mujeres que había, ella era la única que poseía un nombre que coincidiese con el apodo _Madge_… —explicó mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Genial, también es piojoso—. Veamos… —el grado de concentración de su sentido visual era tal sobre la pantalla, que en sus ojos se reflejaba los colores de lo que leía—. Médica clínica, con estudios complementarios en Cirugía y en Medicina Forense… interesante, trabajo un tiempo para la policía… Me gustaría hablar con esa mujer —comentó—. Guardaré esta planilla… podría ser útil.

—¿Más personal?...Siempre sacas gente para tu trabajo, como Aces de la manga…

—No como empleada… tengo otros posibles planes para ella…

—Pues, espero que así sea… porque has estado metiendo la pata… —acoté.

—¿Ah, sí? —aburrido contestó, como si yo estuviese equivocado o hablando incoherencias.

—Lo sucedido con Mikami… —comencé.

—Fue algo previsto —respondió con simpleza.

—¿Previsto?... Con que Mikami atacase y noquease Watari, robase la Death Note y casi matase a Amane… fueron cosas ¿pronosticadas?

—No con la exactitud de los hechos, sin embargo, si esperaba que Mikami hiciese algo lo suficientemente tonto que lo delatase, por ello lo traje al edificio a trabajar junto con Halle… Además, Misa ya me había alertado sobre que él tenía contacto con Takada…

—¿No piensas que eres muy arriesgado con tus estrategias?

—El riesgo es el cable a tierra de la verdad… Sólo a través de pasos agigantados, donde el peligro es amplio, se logra avanzar… —contestó—. Además, necesitaba dejar a Mikami en evidencia… desde que Misa me informó lo de él con Takada, cuando yo decidí traerlo desde su localización en China a Japón,… era indudable que tramaba algo… Gracias a lo hecho, sé que el secreto de las libretas de la muerte ha sido divulgado, porque ¿de qué otra forma Mikami lo conocería?

—Puede que tenga alguna relación con un shinigami…

—Sí, puede ser… pero eso únicamente se daría, en cuyo caso él fuese el propietario de un cuaderno, y si fuese de ese modo… no requeriría de las libretas que tenemos nosotros, directamente usaría la propia… —argumentó—. No, su informante no ha sido un shinigami… es un humano…

—Te digo que humanos hay muchos… —canté.

—No tantos, si tomamos en cuenta que Mikami se ha estado relacionando con Takada y Sayu Yagami,… ésta última es hija del Sr. Yagami… y creo que novia de Touta Matsuda… —como una seda lo supo—. Dos opciones: Yagami Soichiro o Matsuda Touta… alguno abrió la boca frente a Sayu…

—A todo esto, ¿por qué fue Mikami contra Misa?... Acaso ¿vino hasta ti, sólo por la Death Note?... creo que si desease matarla, debería haberlo hecho por sus propios medios…

—Dudo que Mikami sea el de la intenciones… él sólo fue un títere…

—¿A qué te refieres? —ya me perdí.

—Luego de que lograse que hiciesen arrestar a Takada…

—¿Encarcelaste a Kiyomi Takada? —lo interrumpí.

—Sí... Cree su expediente policiaco y le introduje antecedentes, luego infiltré la información a la base de datos del sistema informático de la policía japonesa, y sólo tuve que darles aviso de que la arrestaran… No quiero que se sigan acercando a Misa. Cruzaron la línea —explicó brevemente—. Como decía, una vez Takada tras las rejas, quien sea la cabeza de todo esto, decidió mandar a Mikami para que ejecutase a Misa, dado que Kiyomi había fallado en ello, aunque, Mikami desde hace rato estaba supuestamente bajo mis órdenes, lo que quiere decir, que él representaba un plan B y Takada el A… Quien está al mando, se aseguró de tener dos flancos por los cuales atacar, uno conmigo, o sea Mikami y otro con Misa, o sea Takada… Todo esto nos lleva a suponer que el jefe de ellos dos sabía de mi relación con Misa… —se dio una pausa, entretanto entreabría los ojos y observaba el suelo o tal vez, a sus pies descalzos—. ¡Las fotos!... —recordó algo, parece una galería de imágenes, por lo que estaba ahora en su mente.

—¿Qué fotos?

—Las fotografías que Yami Taihen obtuvo cuando nuestra estancia en la casa de Misa… Taihen se relacionaba con Takada, y a su vez Takada con Sayu… sin embargo, ellas nos podían saber que el hombre que aparecía en esas fotos, era yo… alguien debió confirmárselos… vuelvo a lo mismo, o el jefe Yagami o Matsuda hablaron demás…

—¿Ellos no estaban de tu lado?... ¿Por qué querrían perjudicarte? —estos mortales sin que son cambiantes.

—No lo sé… —Ryuuzaki desconfiaba—. No obstante, de lo que sí estoy seguro… es que, quien comandaba a Mikami y a Takada,… es Sayu Yagami… ella es quien resta de los tres sin atrapar...

—¿La hermanita de Light?... Pero si es una mocosa crédula e infantil…

—Ya no, la gente crece… y no sería de extrañar, que haya desarrollado el mismo potencial estratégico que su hermano mayor…

—Y sigo sin entender los motivos por los que confabularía contra ti y Misa…

—Pueden ser predecibles como no… Quizá, venganza… Light fue castigado y Misa no… a lo mejor, tenga rencores por ello.

—¿Estás seguro de esto?

—En un setenta y siete por ciento… —dijo entre que continuaba teorizando y observaba las pantallas—. Ahora que lo recuerdo, Mikami había tenido trato como fiscal que es, con la agencia de seguridad que contratamos cuando buscaba a Misa… la misma que nos traicionó, vendiendo información nuestra a quienes nos persiguen… De algún modo Sayu sabía que habría poco personal aquí, que pudiese detener a Mikami en su propósito de robar la Death Note… y que nuestra falta de personal se debiese a que, la gran mayoría de nosotros se hallaba fuera...

—¿Crees que Sayu tenga alguna relación con sus adversarios?

—Es posible —aceptó—. Ya nada me sorprende… Lo que significaría que LTCO sabe que nosotros hemos decidido tenderles una emboscada… Hay que darse prisa —chasqueó la lengua. Todo se relacionaba con todo, como una cadena—. Mas, antes necesito cerciorarme… —programó el software que volvía a su voz sintética y metálica. Se conectó con alguna salida de comunicación y activó los micrófonos.

—¿Con quién te comunicarás? —hoy ando de preguntón.

—Con la jefatura de policía de la zona de Kanto —contestó de corrido.

Pitido telefónico… Algo así, como un segundero de un reloj con su sonido triplicado en volumen. Ya lo conocen, imagínenselo.

—_Buenas noches, Jefatura de Policía… el motivo y el nombre de con quien hablo_ —algún policía de esos regordetes en turno, respondió.

—Hablo desde la _Interpol_, comuníqueme inmediatamente con su superior al mando, el Jefe Yagami —sin rodeos.

—_Ssí,… en breve_ —hubo nerviosismo en la contestación. A estas horas, ¿quién se esperaría semejante llamada? Aunque deberían estar alerta por cualquier urgencia.

—Qué ingenuo… Hablo desde la Interpol, sí, claro… gastas más mentiras que saliva —comenté irónicamente.

Ryuuzaki me desoía o en sus intentos, lo fingía. La línea se desocupó por efímeros momentos, antes de que volviesen a utilizarla, pero esta vez fue una voz grave y potente la que lo hizo.

—_Jefe Yagami al habla… recibo indicaciones, Interpol._

—Jefe Yagami, soy L —ni que hiciera falta presentarse, su voz sintética era clásica y reconocible.

—_Ryuuzaki..._ —no tanto como con un café, pero el asombro debió despertarlo en esta madrugada—. _¿Qué ha sucedido? Desde el caso Kira, que no nos contactas…_

—Bang, bang… —¿estaba emulando el sonido de un disparo?—.Sr. Yagami… usted nunca cambiará… ¿cómo sabe que soy L?... cualquiera puede reproducir una voz metálica y artificial como un simple editor de audio… Tenga más cuidado al hablar tan a la ligera… —como en los comienzos, lo reprendía—. Lamento la intromisión y mi falta de respeto al haber descuidado el contacto con ustedes… Sin embargo, me veo obligado a llamarle.

—_Seguro,… ¿qué requieres?_

—Tengo un par de preguntas que hacerle a usted… es sobre su hija, Sayu.

—_¿Sayu…? _—no le cayó muy bien—. _Fue duro de admitir para mí lo de Light, ¿aún no te conformas? ¿También vas por Sayu?_

—Tranquilícese y escuche… Sé de buena fe, que su hija conoce información sobre las Death Notes… ¿Usted ha sido su confidente?

—_¿Sobre las libretas de la muerte? ¿Sayu?... _—no bajaba del pasmo—. _Por supuesto que no_ —negó seguro—. _El caso Kira es tema tabú en nuestra casa… ni siquiera hablamos de Light… tratamos de que todo haya quedado en el pasado _—se interrumpió y continuó—. _¿Qué te hace creer que mi hija sabe tales datos?_

—Sayu se relacionaba con Mikami Teru, un fiscal bien pagado… el mismo decidió trabajar para mí e intentar robar una de las libretas… del único modo que pudo haber sabido de ellas, es a través de su hija y ella por medio suyo… o de Matsuda.

—_Puedo darte mi palabra. Nunca hablé de semejante información. Prefiero ignorar y callar._

—¿Puede jurármelo?

—_Lo juro._

—Bien —L me miró, en busca de que le cerciorase lo que decía el padre de Light fuese verdad, y tan sólo asentí, para afirmar la autenticidad de sus palabras—. Todo indica… que Matsuda ha sido el bocón.

—_Hablaré con él, aunque dudo de que converse de esas cosas cuando está con mi hija…_ —severamente informó—. _¿Ha sucedido algo grave?_

—No,… pero estuvo a punto de —sí, aquel momento es que todos pisamos un abismo—. No soy quien para aconsejarle y mucho menos decirle cómo manejar a su familia… sin embargo, le diría que prestase mayor atención a las amistades de Sayu, como Oficial que es.

—_¿Sus amistades? Ella ya es una adulta, no puedo detenerla como si fuera aún una niña…_

—Lo sé. Sólo le advierto —aclaró—. Guarde este número. Podrá usarlo si necesita contactarme. Por favor, infórmeme, si logra saber si Matsuda ha hablado frente a su hija y de si se ha divulgado el secreto en un rango mayor del que sospecho.

—_Está bien, aunque no puedo prometerte nada._

—Inténtelo —cortó la llamada.

Siempre tan simpático. ¿Y pueden creer que este tipejo tiene admiradores en el mundo? Los humanos se hacen fans de cuánto disparate y excentricidad cruza su mundo, francamente.

No siento pena, teóricamente ningún sentimiento puro. Sin embargo, existía cierta sensación curiosa, producto de volver a oír al padre de Light. Ya sea porque tuviese la voz muy parecida a la de su hijo o porque me pareciese patético el hombre, quiero decir, él, un hombre de uniforme y placa, de poderío en la policía, ¿con dos hijos que habían rebasado y rebasan las leyes como si éstas fuesen malos chistes? Era una situación lastimera.

Pasé una ojeada por el escritorio, en seguida de lamentar la falta de manzanas en este salón. Reparé en el cuaderno de la muerte dejado en segundo plano por un rato. Esperen,… aquí algo huele mal. Lo tomé y lo examiné.

—Agregué hojas falsas a ambas libretas de la muerte, y cree duplicados exactos de las mismas, para despistar… son medidas de seguridad nuevas —explicó el detective, en cuanto observó mis acciones. Dejé la Death Note, de nuevo, en el pupitre.

—Sí, eso vi… ¿las volverás a guardar en cámaras de alta seguridad?

—Sí, pero cambiaré su localización en el edificio y ni siquiera Watari sabrá donde estarán.

—¿Por qué no las quemas?... Si tanto problema te dan.

—Lo había considerado. Sin embargo, vi útil tu presencia como espía… además, las libretas, son pruebas irrefutables de los actos de Kira... —respondió jugando con su labio inferior—. Sin tener en cuenta que… tenía la esperanza de que Misa pudiese recobrar sus recuerdos algún día…

—Por si no lo notaste, ya lo hizo…

—Sí y ahora comprendo el gran error… No pensé que ella se mortificaría tanto…

—¿De qué hablas? —acaso, la Amane ¿estaba haciendo examen de consciencia?

—Hace unas horas… me envió el siguiente mensaje —lo programó y me lo enseñó.

"_Soy culpable"_

—¿Nada más eso?... nunca creí que Misa pudiese ser tan breve.

—Sí, demasiado objetiva… para ser ella.

—Tienes razón, es posible que se le haya zafado un par de tornillos.

—Esa frase me preocupa… ¿desde cuándo Misa me admitiría su culpabilidad? Aunque sepa de sus acciones nuevamente… —pensó en voz alta—. Lo único que la sustentaba cuando ella era dueña de una libreta, era Light, él la cegaba, era el motivo de sus acciones… sin embargo, ahora sin él, ha comprendido el grado de sus actos… Temo que cometa una locura… Debería contactar a algunas de sus primas… Pero no puedo alertarlas de lo sucedido durante el caso Kira…

—¿Debo seguir vigilando a Amane?

—Ahora más que nunca.

—Se la pasa encerrada en su habitación luego del trabajo, y cuando tiene que salir, actúa su buen humor… ¿por cuánto aguantará ese ritmo, estando así de desolada? —reí como duende, haciéndole ver lo inminente.

El detective rebuscó, entre numerosos archivos, las grabaciones de días anteriores y las proyectó para escrutarlas. La conducta y procedimiento del segundo Kira, en su vida, era exactamente él que yo había apreciado: Misa, después de obtener sus memorias, había decidido manejarse por dos vías; ser una persona para su familia y trabajo, y otra para sus adentros, para cuando se quedaba sola. Lo que se traducía en que ella estaba ocultando y disimulando como podía su pasado e intentando luchar con sus pensamientos y moral. Lo que traía por resultado su fragilidad y desfallecimiento psicológico.

—Necesito que alguien la cuide —pensó entretanto se fijaba el monitor—. Veré como avanza en los siguiente días, si empeora… trataré de contactar a Madge.

—¿Otra vez con esa vieja?... ni siquiera la conoces.

—Pero ella sí a Misa, y profundamente… ella podrá contenerla —lo vi teclear números. Encendió los micrófonos otra vez.

—¿Ahora a quién llamas?... ¿No puedes quedarte quieto? ¿Verdad? —figurativamente hablando, porque no se había movido de su silla.

Descartó responderme. No entiendo ni para qué me tomo las molestias de consultar, directamente debería leerlo en su cabeza, aunque no conseguía hacerlo ahora. Podría decirse que L, era un intermedio entre la psique de Near y Mello, muchas veces era tan legible como la del segundo sucesor y muchas otras tan inaccesible como la del mocosuelo canoso.

Ryuuzaki intentó varias veces comunicarse, hasta que lo logró. Su insistencia era sospechosa y probadora a la vez. ¿Quién merecía su tiempo así? No lo advertí con anterioridad, pero no activó su sintetizador.

—_Hola._

—Misa, ¿cómo te sientes?

Así que con el ombligo del problema, debí saberlo.

—_Ryuuzaki_ —chasqueó la lengua molesta. No le venía en gracia tratarlo, al parecer.

—Tenía que llamarte… ¿cómo lo estás llevando?

—_¿Es broma? ¿no?... ¿cómo se te ocurre que podría estar?_... —de muy mala gana objetó—. _¿Quién le dio mi Death Note a Mikami? Se supone que tú la tenías… ¿cómo llegó él hasta ella? —_sin duda, había recobrado sus recuerdos.

—Fue un accidente.

—_Sí, claro…Casi me mato… ¿y me dices eso?_

—Es la verdad —mentira.

—_Púdrete_ —enseñó los dientes en sus palabras—._ ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Qué grite a los cuatro vientos que soy el segundo Kira? ¡Lo soy! Light era Kira y yo su imbécil secretaria... Siempre tuviste la puta razón —_su voz se debilitó yrompió en llanto, se encontraba inestable_— ¿Qué más pretendes de mí?.. No voy a ahorcarme, aunque en realidad, te estuviese haciendo un favor… no voy a darte el gusto… ¿esperas que me entregue?_

—Quiero que dejes de llorar.

—_Oh, ¿te aturdo?_

—Me preocupas —le corrigió antipático. Si pretendía consolarla, más le valía adoptar un tono más dulce, porque iría de mal en peor.

—_Lamento robarte espacio en tu cabeza… Si temes que divulgaré que el gran L tuvo consideración con una convicta,… tranquilo, no tengo tales pretensiones._

—No he llamado para atacarte…. Abandona la defensa.

—_Pero sí para ser el recordatorio de mis acciones._

—No…—blanqueó los ojos—. ¿Le has hablado de esto a alguien? ¿Tus primas se han enterado?

—_¿Ah? ¿Lo ves? ¡Desconfías!... No he hablado de esto con nadie… ¿Crees que no podré mantener mi boca cerrada? Aún no he enloquecido._

—¿Quieres dejar de decir estupideces? —no se suponía que fuese más frío aún, pero eso hacía.

—_En cuanto tú dejes de mentir._

—¿Mentir? ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? —¿las cosas se tensionan?

—_Te reto._

—Estoy harto de ti… No sólo porque eres malagradecida e insensata, sino también ciega y estúpida. Jamás en mi vida creí que tuviese que malgastar mi tiempo así con una soez criminal, pero heme aquí… te he tenido la mejor de las paciencias y ¿lo único que se te ocurre pensar es que soy mentiroso? —descargaba la irritación que había almacenado al revelar el nombre completo de ella—. Quiero ser tu aliado, ¿cómo pretendes que te lo diga?...Yo te- —vaya, vaya, Ryuuzaki estuvo muy cerca de declararse, pero se detuvo—. ¿Misa? —recobró la compostura.

—_Sí, tienes razón… lo siento mucho…_

Cortó.

L azotó su puño contra el escritorio.

—Tenías que haber sido más suave con ella —comenté. Estando Misa con ese tambaleo mental y emocional, ¿cómo esperaba L que ella reaccionase? A diferencia de Ryuuzaki, Misa no podía adoptar la naturaleza de un robot y mucho menos aniquilar su remordimiento.

—Demonios… —masculló. ¿Ryuuzaki maldecía? Bueno, hay una primera vez para todo—. Me dejé llevar…—exhaló—. Ahí tienes tu respuesta, Ryuk.

—¿De qué? —¿y ahora de qué me hablaba?

—Por eso no puedo enfrentarla… Porque me dejo llevar.

—Acaso, Misa ¿te hace ser más humano…?

—Es posible,… más natural, diría… —admitió—. Estuve a punto de hablar demás.

—¿Y qué con ello?... —le resté importancia, ¿en qué hubiese cambiado que L hablase de sus sentimientos? A no ser que sea motivo de jugarreta y diversión ácida, el sentimentalismo me es insulso—. Sabías que ella no se encuentra en sus cabales... No debiste llamarla, tú la alteras.

—Tienes razón.

¡Sí! ¡Whoa! ¡Me dio la razón!... Lo que nunca antes.

El silencio es lengua de muchos y más por estos lares. Él prefirió callar, dando prioridad a la corriente de sus pensamiento, lo habitual. Y mí no se me ocurría una acotación ocurrente.

De modo que ninguno dijo más nada y ambos apreciamos los vídeos obtenidos de mi acecho hacia a Amane. La había filmado en su habitación, yendo y viniendo, inquieta. En otras escenas, se recostaba en el suelo o en su cama, abrazando un libro blanco y grande. Lloraba y calumniaba. ¿Qué es de la agonía, cuando en su final, no existe la muerte? La peor tortura, porque el dolor nunca se acaba.

El que las hace, las paga. Y pese a que Misa viniese pagando lo hecho, desde un comienzo, ahora es cuando debía rendir auténticas cuentas.

—Siempre con ese libro… —era lo que Ryuuzaki observaba —. ¿Qué es ese libro?

—Pues ahora, su almohadilla de lágrimas…

—Hablo en serio.

—¿Piensas que sé algo?

—Dilo.

Qué hastío.

¿Les cuento un secretito? ¡Y éste estoy seguro que no lo conocen!... El pacto que Ryuuzaki firmó frente a Rem, comprometiéndolo con la vida de Misa, está hecho del mismo material que las páginas de ese libro… Pues, es lo único que tiene el poder para atar vidas de esa manera. Aún dudo de cómo Rem tuvo acceso a él, siendo ella una shinigami…

—Sólo te diré…. Que con ese objeto, es posible alterar la esperanza de vida de una persona… aun muerta —y el principal ejemplo era él mismo, sin embargo, dejemos que las cosas se jodan por sí solas y no intervengamos, así es más gracioso.

—¿Es como una Death Note? —se acercó al monitor más próximo y prácticamente pegó sus ojos a él—. ¿Otro objeto sobrenatural?

Me encogí de hombros… La luz al misterio, no tiene entrada por boca mía.

_**-.-**_

Era como un espectáculo de chispas contemporáneas que brotaba de un lecho de guijarros blancos por medio de gas, emulando la fogata a base de leña tradicional, lo que ahorraba toda ceniza y suciedad propia de una estructura rústica. La chimenea poseía la forma de una cuchara, cuyo armazón le permitía suspenderse sobre el suelo, pues estaba colgado del techo. Respondía a un control remoto, mismo que no había logrado alcanzar. El estilo retrofuturista estaba distribuido en algunos piso del inmueble, especialmente aquellos destinados a ser estudios o habitaciones, así como también en lobbys y pasillos.

—¿Puedo asar manzanas?

—No, Ryuk, no puedes y no sabes cómo.

—Ow.

Lo apetitosas que sabrían cocidas al fuego con un poco de azúcar y crema chantillí. Pero no, el shinigami no tiene derechos y es la mascota del equipo.

Dudo de por dónde estará Near, ha decir verdad, no lo quiero cerca, no obstante los únicos presentes éramos su servidor—que no piensa en la vida servirles—, el viejo y Ryuuzaki, los mismos que estaban sentados en uno de los tantos circuitos de sofás del inmueble. Esta noche, era una de aquellas, escasas en su especie, diría en extinción, dónde destinaban el tiempo al arte que más adoro, a mi actividad por excelencia: haraganear. Por consiguiente, yo debería ser el líder de este lapso de ocio. Todo debería estar inspirado en mí.

Pero otra vez: No. Porque nunca se me ocurriría jugar algo tan terriblemente aburrido como el ajedrez. Fichas blancas, fichas negras, unas eliminan a las otras. Todo a base de conquista y exterminio. ¿Acaso es el único concepto que maneja el hombre? ¿Al grado de llevarlo a un juego de mesa? La humanidad sigue siendo tan medieval, con o sin tecnología.

Qué otra cosa podría esperar. Desde luego, la noción de diversión mía distaba dimensiones alternas de la que tenían estos mortales, que tan sólo se alejaban del trabajo para abalanzarse sobre ejercicios mentales, como si eso fuese material de tiempo libre o hobby.

Oh, lo olvidaba… este grupillo de detectives no trabajaba, dado que todo lo que hacían relacionado a casos delictivos, era ya un pasatiempo. Aunque, entretención o no, se lo tomaban muy a pecho.

Como cavernícola, miraba el fuego, mientras los _extras_ del escenario charlaban a mis espaldas.

—¿Near se encuentra con Halle?

—Creo que sí.

—Se ha amigado con ella… en poco veremos que la usa de asistente —afirmó Watari divertido, por su voz ancianita.

—Sí… desgraciadamente, ha heredado mi mal hábito —eso sonaba a disculpa por parte de Ryuuzaki.

—¿De nuevo con eso?...

—Sabes que sí…

—Siempre te lo refuto —recordó el mayordomo.

—Y siempre te lo discuto.

—Nunca aprendiste a guardar silencio conmigo… —comentó el veterano—. Así como tampoco a tener sangre fría cuando se trata de mi trabajo… Deja de compadecerme —dispuso permitiendo entre oír un tono más allá de la calma, rozando el enfado.

—No lo hago… sólo quiero que seas consciente —escuché el sonido de piezas de mármol chocar, éstos jugaban con estilo.

—Lo soy —exhaló nuevamente sereno—. Elegí cuidarte y darte lo mejor… ¿de acuerdo?... ¿por qué te culpabilizas? Tú eres mi responsabilidad, no al reverso —el abuelo empleaba gravedad teñida en cierta tranquilidad y aunque no quiero atribuir características que no tiene, él poseía un aire de juicio experimentado. En otras palabras, el viejo parecía estar mucho más relajado que su pupilo.

—Porque por mi culpa tu vida se pone en riesgo… No bosquejé que Mikami te usase de rehén para llegar a las libretas…—firme argumentó. Yo le dije, es muy arriesgado y ahora ¿se arrepiente?... Es humano, después de todo—, podrías haber muerto… —murmuró.

¿Muerte? Me volteé para ver.

—He padecido peores conmociones estando en la mira de un francotirador y teniendo en mano un rifle —le ignoró pensando su jugada.

—Nunca me tomas en serio, en lo que a estos asuntos se refiere —reclamó carcomiendo la uña de su dedo pulgar.

—Porque sé que la razón es mía… —y derribó su… ¿alfil? sin más.

—Watari… estás viejo —L patentizó lo obvio.

—Sí, los años no pasan en vano… Pero te informo que aún pretendo vivir mucho y en el mejor estado.

—Y ¿crees que lo lograrás aquí?

—Dame una razón que lo obstaculice.

—El ritmo y exigencia de nuestro trabajo,… ¿por cuántos más podrás oponerle resistencia?

—Es cierto, ahora me extenúo con mayor rapidez… —aceptó—. No obstante, todo lo que está a cargo mío aquí, antes del amanecer, ya está listo.

—Así es, lo sé… No estoy reclamándote, al contrario… te estoy agradecido —suspiró—. ¿No te agotas? ¿No es demasiado?

—No —negó sin mirarle y Ryuuzaki curvo una ceja—. Hay algo que tienes que entender… mientras tú te haces viejo, yo me hago más joven… mi voluntad me obliga a conservar las energías renovadas… Ser activo y trabajador, es lo que me da mi salud… no puedo tomar reposo, va contra mi genio… prefiero consumirme siendo útil y dinámico, que un depósito de arrugas embutido en una hamaca.

—De acuerdo… pero no exageres… debes cuidarte…Porque de otra forma, si las circunstancias continúan o desmejoran… tendré que enviarte a la Casa Wammy…. Halle se encargará de tu puesto…

—Lo dudo —debatió—. Dime, Ryuuzaki… ¿por qué todas tus soluciones, para con tus allegados, siempre son enviarlos lejos de ti… a la Wammy's House?... Yo no me iré a ninguna parte.

—Es por tu salud. No está a discusión.

—No olvides que tu autoridad termina mucho antes de llegar hasta mí… Tú no decidirás lo que haré.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer?... ¿cómo puedo evitar arriesgarte?

—Déjalo en mis manos —solicitó—. Debes permitir que la voluntad de las personas elija por si sola… te advertí, que no puedes controlar a la gente… aunque sea por su bien… Respeta la terquedad de muchos.

—No es tan fácil.

—A veces,… he llegado a pensar, que no puedes ponerle frenos a tus capacidades.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tu previsión y cálculos, alcanzan tal nivel… que te crees dueño de una arbitrio que no existe, pues ves el destino y las probabilidades de los demás y piensas que debes detenerlos, intervenir… y no es así… No eres un superhéroe —puntualizó—. Por otra parte,… es factible que yo me haya vuelto una carga para ti… ¿es eso?

—¿Cómo?... De ninguna forma —desmintió con vehemencia—. Es sólo que temo que… por mis caprichos y pretensiones, mucha veces propios de la resolución de casos, tu salud se vea acarreada… ya no es como antes…

—Me encuentro perfecto, tranquilo.

—Compréndelo… —pidió e hizo su jugada—. Jamás me perdonaría tu muerte… ya has cumplido tu labor, creo que te lo debo todo… y mereces respirar… Has hecho lo suficiente por mí, al grado de adoptarme y tener la paciencia de un padre…

—Si muero haciendo mi trabajo, moriré feliz —sonrió suavemente—. Un padre da la vida por sus hijos…

—Watari… —L agachó la cabeza.

Puaj, pero qué melosos.

—¿Cuándo un Rey… ha podido sobrevivir sin su reina? —le hizo reflexionar—. Jaque Mate, Ryuuzaki.

Me parece que le ganó.

—Has mejorado —sugirió el detective—. Fue un buen juego.

—No, de hecho, muy malo… En contadas ocasiones he podido ganarte —el anciano reparó sacando un pañuelo de uno de los bolsillo de su traje, para limpiar sus lentes—. ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Algo que quieras contarme…?

Ryuuzaki alzó una ceja aprensivo, con un mohín de _¿Es en serio?_ O con corta diferencia de eso, puesto que creo que tiene una seria desconexión de su cerebro con los músculos de su rostro.

—Creo que no soy ya un niño, como para andar llorando mis problemas…

—Exacto… y lo suficientemente adulto, como para hablar de sus problemas sin prejuicios… ¿no? —el viejo lo cagó.

L desvió la mirada y se masajeó las rodillas. Era divertido, yo estaba en el medio de los dos y aunque no participaba de la conversación, hacía mal tercio. Me encanta estorbar.

No obstante, el detective decidió erguirse del sillón con sus manos en sus bolsillos y ahogar mi jugarreta. Watari se sirvió un poco de café con cierta paciencia de abuelo, ¿han notado que siempre tienen café a mano? Qué adictivos. Yo como en igual cantidad manzanas y sin embargo, es mucho más sano.

Con pasos que distaban de despegarse del suelo al moverse, Ryuuzaki se acercó al ventanal, al otro lado de la habitación, que probablemente no era tal, sino que una pared de costoso cristal blindado transparente. Más que su propio reflejo y las luces de la ciudad por la noche, no observaba, así que su atención según y conforme a ello, debía estar en sus pensamientos. ¿Cuándo no? Si existía algún proceder para quemar calorías aquí, era por medio de las neuronas, porque otro tipo de esfuerzo o trabajo no hacían.

Me aburré la paz y calma que todo alcanza cuando cada uno se hunde en su mente, son tan monótonos. Me obligan a leerles la cabeza. Tomé una manzana de la mesita, atravesando la mirada fija que Watari tenía sobre su pupilo. Volteé por un segundo, porque creí presentir una sombra. Lindo, ya se me pegó la paranoia.

Ryuuzaki miró hacia arriba y cerró fuertemente sus ojos. Suspiró.

—Mello posee altas probabilidades de morir, Near comanda un plan que tiene tanto oxígeno como la atmosfera lunar, donde involucra al setenta y cinco por ciento de mi equipo… La inestabilidad de tu estado de salud, ¿cómo me aseguro que no sufras un infarto?... El secreto de las libretas en peligro de divulgarse libremente gracias a Sayu y las consecuencias tras ello… La situación de Misa, con sus desequilibrios e histerismos, lo que me acarrea a mí,… si ella está a la deriva, lo estoy yo… —había más dilemas, sin embargo, mencionó lo importante—. Antes he manejado mayor cantidad de problemas, bajo mayor presión, sin dificultad alguna… la diferencia es que ahora estoy harto…

—¿Desearías que todo volviese a ser como lo era antes? Sin los chicos, sin Death Notes, sin Kira… sin shinigamis —y me señaló.

—¡Oye!

—Sí —avaló.

—L —exhaló Watari—. Al mal tiempo, buena cara…

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué sería de nosotros sin tus sucesores…? Le dan juventud a este lugar, confía en ellos, Mello y Near se las arreglarán, ya lo verás, son tan sagaces como tú… Las Death Notes, son una bomba de tiempo, en cualquier modo en que se las mire, sabíamos que había posibilidad de que se terminase conociendo su misterio… —razonó luego de sorber—. Con respecto a Misa,… tienes que darle tiempo… que la estés acechando como su sombra, sólo logrará que se mortifique más… Si quieres el bien suyo, y en cierto modo tuyo, dale espacio… tiene una familia que la reconfortará, aunque su pasado sea duro de aceptar… De todas formas no le quites el ojo de encima, mas abstente de hacer contacto con ella…

—Era lo que tenía pensado…

—¿Entonces?

—Sucede que me siento impotente… —confesó—. Aborrezco que las cosas se salgan de mi control…

—Ya te lo expliqué. No todo está a tu manejo y disposición… —dejó la taza de café en la mesa—. Es normal preocuparse… A veces, la mejor solución es esperar.

Ryuuzaki entrecerró los ojos.

—Va a costarme un ojo de la cara…

—Haz un esfuerzo.

Lo dudó.

—Está bien…lo intentaré… —prometió—. Dejaré que las cosas fluyan por si solas…

Watari se levantó de su asiento y optó por caminar hasta donde se hallaba de pie el detective. Quedándome solo en la mitad de la habitación.

—Así está mejor… Dime, ¿estaría errado si sospechase que Misa Amane es más que un ancla y preocupación para ti? — preguntó al acercarse, el viejo no tiene nada de tonto.

—No, estás en lo cierto —acordó—. Sabes que estoy enamorado de ella —comentó encogiéndose de hombros. L parecía indiferente, no le importaba que su mayordomo estuviera al corriente de ello.

—Para serte franco, nunca me lo admitiste abiertamente…

—Creí que con el pasar del tiempo, se había vuelto obvio… al menos para ti…

—Aunque conozca tus emociones, es, a veces, muy difícil percibir qué te atrae.

Resoplé, para mí era fácil saberlo, si lo tomaba desprevenido al detective.

Me distraje, y bien por mí que lo hice porque otra vez se estaban poniendo cursi. Es notorio que viven en un ambiente de mesura y tensión, porque cuando surge la sensiblería, se da una tras otra, todas juntas. Creo que paso o vomito.

Alcé el brazo para conseguir otra manzana, me había sentado en el suelo, un poco antes de que terminasen su partida de ajedrez, para intentar fastidiar, sin embargo mis intentos se vieron frustrados al comprender el rumbo de su conversación. Rogaba que el humano glotón de chocolate y el charlatán de los videojuegos volviesen pronto, necesitaba encontrar a alguien al cual irritar con efectividad. Algo voló o dispuso movimiento a mis espaldas. Había cierto hedor, algo podrido, semejante a un huevo roto lleno de moscas.

—Hola.

¿Huh? ¿Qué fue eso? Volteé. Oh, maravilloso.

Una figura muy similar… a un reptil envuelto en papel higiénico… con patas de insecto vestido con ropa rasgada, me detuvo, pues a centímetros quedé de tomar una manzana.

Sidoh.

Atrás mío, sin emitir sonido había otro shinigami. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¡Lo que me hacía falta! Este tonto… ¿Desde cuándo estaba en el piso, que no lo vi? Me observaba expectante. Genial, ¿qué quería ahora? Para empezar, debí darle la debida atención a esa manifestación de excedida esencia de oscuridad, que había en el sitio. Me cago.

Tendría que haber recordado, que tarde o temprano, él me buscaría por su libreta. Aunque se demoró bastante en venir por ella. ¿Tenía que ser ahora?

Observé de reojo a L y a su tutor. No sabía en qué medida era conveniente que ellos supiesen de Sidoh.

—¿Sidoh?... ¿De dónde has salido?

—¿De dónde más?... Quiero mi Death Note… devuélvemela, me queda poco antes de que muera... —me demandó.

Diablos.

—¿Ryuk? ¿qué decías? —L pareció oírme. En evidencia, ellos no podían ver a este shinigami, porque para ello debían volver a tocar la Death Note que le corresponde a él.

Ni modo, iré por la libreta.

—Ya regreso —me levanté y luego indiqué a Sidoh—. Tú, quédate aquí.

No respondió y sólo miró cómo me marchaba volando.

Atravesé la pared rápidamente, y luego me elevé, cruzando, pisos con toda la velocidad que uno tiene dispuesta a usar cuando trata de sacarse un problema de encima. Verán, la misma libreta manoseada a no más poder, que Kira manipuló para hacer de este mundo, un cazadero de criminales en todas las direcciones, fue la de Sidoh. Necesitaba un cuaderno para lanzar al mundo de los humanos, y como el mío no podía ser, decidí engañar a este shinigami para quitarle el suyo. El resultado es conocidísimo y luego de tanto, había perdido la fe de que volviese por su libreta, es más, creí que Sidoh estaba muerto.

He sido yo el propulsor de absolutamente todo. Agradézcanme, porque si a mí no se me hubiese ocurrido arrojar una Death Note al mundo humano, nada de esta historia existiría. Así que, el principal culpable, soy yo. ¿Arrepentimiento? Más bien, orgullo. Apenas moví un dedo y la pasé de maravilla.

Pero todo lo que sube, baja, y en el caso de los cuadernos de la muerte, todo lo que baja, sube.

Pisé suelo firme al fin, esta cámara de alta contención, abarcaba todo un suelo. Traspasé la imponente compuerta, encubierta por una galería de artística cerámica y cristal. Ciertamente, no había sólo un muro para burlar, existían muchos más, era como una sucesión de ellos, que continuaba por un largo pasillo apenas iluminado, repleto de paneles de control y dígitos de seguridad sumamente sensibles al movimiento.

Todo sistemático. Ryuuzaki sí que había exagerado. Estas paredes eran lo más espeso que había atravesado jamás. Violé y salteé toda clave y salvoconducto para entrar en la habitación final, cuyo interior era una cámara de gas íntegramente hermética, contenedora de las libretas en una bóveda oscura. Una cámara de gas allí, significaba que todo el que entrase, debía desactivar los mecanismos que filtraban el humo y esperar a que la ventilación lo dispersase, para no morir intoxicado al ingresar, por lo que era necesario conocer las claves. Por lo tanto, aunque se lograse franquear todas las compuertas, infructuoso y hasta mortal sería el hurto, si no se disponía de la información correcta, dado que el gas estaba activado las veinticuatro horas.

Como individuo de otra dimensión que soy, estas trampillas de marca registrada egipcia, no me perjudican. Por ende me sumergí en la nube de humo, en camino directo hacia la bóveda. Sólo me tomó segundos introducir mi brazo en ella y hurgar, hasta dar con la libreta de Sidoh. Las Death Notes, se adaptan a mi habilidad de atravesar cuánto objeto ordinario se quiera.

En el mismo sitio, brinqué y caí en picada, traspasando los suelos del edificio como si fuera vapor. Sabía de la nueva ubicación de los cuadernos, dado que había sustraído el dato de la mente de L. Y como resultado de las acciones de Mikami, Ryuuzaki se vio obligado a redoblar el resguardo sobre las libretas, haciendo de su acceso sólo admisible para él.

Aterricé con la elegancia de una foca, dado que casi paso al suelo siguiente, no por mi peso, la gravedad no me afecta, sino porque se me olvidó frenar. El anciano y el detective, que proseguían asomados observando la ciudad, a través de los cristales, giraron inmediatamente al yo aparecer.

—¡Mi libreta! —Sidoh saltó hacia mí en cuanto me erguí, y lo esquivé, en consecuencia, siguió de largo.

—¿Ryuk…? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Ryuuzaki vaciló sobre mi comportamiento—. ¿Qué traes allí?.. Devuelve esa Death Note, no puedes sacarla de su suelo. Creí habértelo prohibido —me ordenó L.

—Sí, ya, ya... —me les arrimé, y con ello al cuaderno—. Tóquenlo... hay alguien que quiero que conozcan.

—¿Alguien? —L y Watari compartieron miradas.

—¡Sí, vamos! —apuré.

Ryuuzaki se encogió de hombros y palmeó la libreta, y el mayordomo lo imitó en la acción.

Creo que le sobraron minutos del silencio a L para darse cuenta de la presencia de Sidoh, porque le bastó simplemente con segundos. El mismo shinigami, esperaba de brazos cruzados a que le extendiese la Death Note. ¿No que estaba tan apurado? Entretanto el detective ya había ganado espacio y prácticamente se encontraba en frente de Sidoh.

—Otro shinigami —susurró—. ¿Quién eres? —preguntó con su habitual dedo pulgar en boca y sus ojos prominentes fijados sobre mi compañero.

Sidoh saltó hacia atrás. Parece que no reparó en la cercanía.

—¿Él puede verme? —inquirió hacia mí.

—Acaba de tocar tu libreta… ¿acaso lo sospechas? —pobrecito, es lerdo.

—Soy… Sidoh —ha de ser la atención acosadora que dispone Ryuuzaki cuando se siente curioso por algo, lo que lo intimidaba.

—¿Sidoh?

—¿Hace cuánto que ese shinigami estaba aquí, Ryuk? —Watari se dirigió hacia mí, guardando distancia del recién llegado.

—Quisiera saberlo… a mí también me sorprendió… supongo que hace un rato… —la entrada de Sidoh al contexto fue tan tímida, solapada y miedosa, que no pude percibirla a pesar de ser él de mi misma especie. ¿Qué extraño que fuese Dios de la Muerte? ¿no? Comparada con la mía, que hasta tuve la escenografía del reloj de cuco, era realmente patética.

—¿A qué vienes? —L lo inspeccionó de arriba a abajo, dando una vuelta a su alrededor—. La Death Note que Ryuk tiene en sus manos, ¿es tuya?

—¡Sí! ¡La necesito! ¡Dámela! —me persiguió.

—De ninguna forma —L se interpuso—. Si yo no renuncio a mis derechos sobre ella… ¿cómo habrías de llevártela?

—¿Huh?... ¿Tiene dueño humano? —parecía confundido.

—Ajá, llegaste muy tarde —comenté.

—¿Cómo es que la tuviste tú? —el ojeroso me cuestionó.

—Se la gané en un juego de azar.

—Mientes, ¡me la robaste!

—¿Si, y eso qué?... No puedes hacer nada ahora.

—Pero, ¡moriré si no asesino con ella!

—¿De veras? —estupendo, Sidoh inspiró ideas en Ryuuzaki, porque de no ser así, no comprendo por qué sonríe—. ¿Cuánta esperanza de vida te queda?

—Quizá un año o menos de eso, es aproximado.

—Tsk, ni siquiera sabe su propia esperanza de vida… —mascullé, no podía ser más negligente.

—Te propongo un trato —ofertó L—. Trabaja para nosotros el trimestre próximo y renunciaré a mi propiedad sobre tu libreta… para que puedas recobrarla.

Ay, no ¿qué planeaba?, ¡tres meses con éste, no!

—Ah… ¿Es el único modo de negociar?

—El único.

—¿No hay ningún truco?... ya me engañaron una vez...

—No,… sólo necesito que vigiles a mi sucesor en una pequeña isla de Argelia.

—¿Sucesor?

—Jeh,… bienvenido a mi calvario —ironicé con alivio, no estaría cerca mío.

—Está bien —simplemente aceptó. Está de sobra aclarar, que Sidoh acaba de meterse en una camisa con más de once varas, bueno nunca dije que fuese dotado de suspicacia o cualquier particularidad que lo hiciese menos torpe y simplón. Pobre ingenuo.

Definitivamente,… L lograba poner a su mando a quién quiera y cómo sea.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Si bien, en el HTR de Death Note, se especifica que el nombre por el que se conoce al Segundo Kira, es Misa Amane, tranquilamente Misa, puede ser un diminutivo de Melisa, por más que el primero sea ya un nombre japonés independiente. Y dada la posibilidad, me pareció divertido usar el dato.

Esta vez, Ryuk ha sido nuestro narrador, ¿acaso él parece estar al tanto de la existencia del Life Book? Así como también Rem, usándolo a favor en el trato con L, pero… ¿cómo lo hizo?... Por otra parte, descubrimos a la posible responsable de gran parte de los actuales problemas de Misa, quién lo diría; Sayu. ¿Será cierto? ¿Qué pretenderá?... Una vez más, intentaron matar a la protagonista, quien recuperó finalmente sus recuerdos, ¿hacia dónde depara su suerte así? ¿Por cuánto resistirá los cargos de consciencia? ¿Sus primas lo sabrán?... Y no podía faltar Sidoh, que ya hasta tiene empleo… En los próximos capítulos, comienza la verdadera acción y el gran desenlace de parte de la trama.

Síganme en la idea: soy un boomerang viejo y usado, que si se lanza al vacio, es probable que no regrese, sin embargo, lo hace,… tarde o temprano retorna. ¿Qué otro criterio puedo atribuirle a mi comportamiento? Meses de espera y nada. La predicción se volvió cierta: actualicé para Navidad. No tienen idea cómo hubiese deseado hacerlo antes. Mis sinceras y millonarias disculpas. El tiempo corre, pero yo correré más rápido, así que actualizaré esta historia a toda costa, tarde lo que me tarde.

A buen entendedor, pocas palabras: ¡Escríbeme un Review! ¡Sé crítico! ¡Has uso de tu libertad de expresión!


	20. ¡Justicia!

**Life Book**

**Disclaimer:** Death Note es una obra creada por Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata, publicada por primera vez en diciembre del 2003. Este fanfic tiene apenas meses de vida por lo que es cronológicamente imposible que la serie me pertenezca. El lucro es meramente satisfacción personal y el gusto por escribir, nada más.

**Categoría**_**: **_Aventura _**- **_Romance - Humor

_**Cursiva**_ – Pensamientos o palabras, frases a resaltar, sueños, reglas, conversaciones telefónicas, etc.…

**Narración normal** – 3ra persona

**Parejas: **Con el poco romance que hay, ¿existen parejas?

**ADVERTENCIA:**La lectura de este capítulo es muy exigida y analítica dado gracias a la gran cantidad de párrafos tras párrafos desarrollados. No pases inadvertida esta recomendación: lee este capítulo en **dos, tres** o **más días**… de forma tranquila. **No fuerces tu visión** leyéndolo todo en un día. Tómate un tiempo.

* * *

**_שופט_**

**Capítulo XIX: **¡Justicia!

* * *

_Padre policía; hijos criminales. Porque la genética no puede curar la moral dolida._

Creyó en el esplendor de su infancia, en la manifestación de su adolescencia y en la enjundia de su adultez. ¿Qué persona no lo haría? ¿Por qué habría de ser un error hacerlo? ¿Había una remota posibilidad de creer que su vida transcurría con tanta normalidad como para sospechar de ella? ¿Tendría que haber caído en la paranoia? ¿Cómo imaginarlo? No era de aquellas que conjeturase problemas en la ausencia de éstos. Así que, ¿cómo uno puede embargar a lo repentino e imprevisto? ¿Acaso algo verdaderamente fortuito? Esas cosas que salen de un día para el otro, desplegando una contundencia tan drástica… intensa, de doloroso filo.

Esas cosas, que si no fuesen problemas e infartos, serían los ojos del diablo.

Su vida no pudo ser más elástica, más cómoda, más dulce y marginada de las desilusiones y contrariedades. Rosa, todo rosa. No obstante, no es de la vida, ser flexible y dócil…tiene baches, fosas, muchas que se corroen por el tiempo y tonelaje de nuestras acciones, y otras por el inicuo capricho de la suerte y el destino. Ella jamás juntó tantas en su travesía, como para llorar un vaso. Nunca vio en el sol, un espectro. ¿Ha de ser por ello que costeaba esto ahora? ¿Tuvo que haber necesariamente una armonía de acontecimientos buenos y malos en su vida? ¿Acaso la existencia no podía ser puramente benéfica?... Cualquier otra cosa, ¡cualquiera! hubiera hasta aceptado, en lugar de aquello. Si preciso hubiese sido el dolor en su espíritu, podría haber recibido otra clase de sentencia.

¿Por qué así? ¿No hubo otro medio? Crudo, bestial, y tan seco que si hubiese sangre sus heridas cicatrizarían y su sufrimiento cesaría. Como si la muralla, sobre la que sus fuerzas solventaron consolidarse exhibiese, ahora agujas y espinas, cuando antes fosforecía en planicie y paz. ¿Cómo alguien puede sobrellevar tal cambio? ¿Cómo inyectaba tal frialdad en sí para intentarlo?

De su tiempo, había intervalos en los que su juicio se rompía en dos, mas no su pesar, que de dividirse sería más fácil de acarrear. En cuanto a su entender, ¿qué podría ofrecerle? ¿Habría sido mejor permanecer desentendida y alejada de toda circunstancia, perteneciente a la otra cara de su familia? O ¿haber sacado en claro desde un principio, lo que sucedía?

Cómo sea, ya no importaba en lo más mínimo, a ella no le habían permitido elegir.

Observó la llamada perdida de su madre, en el teléfono. Claro está, ella le había cortado antes de cruzar palabras.

Cuándo la situación se te presenta, misma que sale de tu dominio y que supera tus expectativas desde un principio, ¿qué haces? ¿Das un paso hacia el frente, desafiando el horizonte como el pecho a la bala? O ¿das un paso hacia atrás, hacia lo seguro, volviendo al refugio y esperando a que todo pase? ¿Puedes cruzarte de brazos? ¿Ignorar? ¿Ser cobarde?

Sin que lo advirtiese, toda su vida fue ajena al trasfondo de su realidad. Siempre al margen, a un costado, como si sus actos poco valiesen o fuesen de hecho invisibles. Pero no más. Esas circunstancias, habían de retroceder y si en su defecto no fuese así, se detendrían siquiera. Lo que seguro, su intento no faltaría.

Ella había dado un paso hacia adelante.

—Lo siento tanto, mamá… —musitó con el celular aún en mano y su visión depositada en él—. Mi camino sólo puede ser éste —suspiró y luego miró hacia el cielo, mientras llevaba el dispositivo a su pecho, como si así pudiese batallar la congoja de su progenitora.

Chasqueó la lengua, ¿quién era testigo de sus maniobras? Nadie que pudiese acusarle, nadie que importase. ¿Quién podría sospechar de su inocencia? Absolutamente nadie. Por consiguiente, ¿por qué aún estaba afligida? Había todavía una exigua fracción de ella que se agitaba por las consecuencias, que mantenía manos encarnizadas a principios decorosos. Iba a pisarlas y avanzar, con los ojos puestos en el frente. Dejaría de preocuparse por sus pasos y se ocuparía de su camino. Así se hacían las cosas. No solicitaba más obstáculos y menos uno impuesto por sí misma. Estaba determinada. A todo o nada.

Mas, esa parte suya, que palpitaba por la duda, era el remordimiento. La consciencia era quien le obligaba a mirar sobre sus hombros, precavida y escéptica de dar la espalda. Uno se siente perseguido, cuando su sentido común tiene tanta fortaleza como el esmero de cumplir sus objetivos. Y allí tiene brote la duda.

¿Éste era el raciocinio natural de una persona normal, en una locura? Sí, cuando has ahorcado a tu cordura, sin embargo ella pensaba claramente.

Cuando una locura, es premeditada y esbozada, mentalizada en todos los sentidos, hasta podría decirse esperada. ¿Deja de ser una insensatez y pasa a ser un acto de valentía? O ¿nunca se borra el disparate?

¡Basta! Aquí y ahora. Nada más interesaba.

Cruzó las escaleras como quien ignora sus pensamientos, en pos de fortalecer sus acciones y no dejarse llevar por el subconsciente. En realidad cada paso que daba estaba dispuesto con ira. Aunque lógico, quisiese que no fuese así, no estaba hecha para esto. Es como si se pretendiese que una res gorda, sobreviviese en la jungla. Pese a ello, ¿qué había de sus agallas? Si había sobrepasado tantas fronteras, ¿quería decir que las tenía? ¿no? Pero la sola idea de saber que lograría su cometido luego de tanto, no traía satisfacción en sí, sino algún estrambótico grado de nerviosismo y escepticismo que le empalidecía.

No tenía un exacto control sobe su cuerpo y menos sobre su mente, estaba claro. Sin embargo, mientras la duda no tomase agilidad física o práctica sobe ella, no sucedería nada. Sonrió cuando percibió tras su espalda, el umbral de la entrada, pues había ingresado y en una sola pieza. Tal vez, si automatizase sus acciones y su cabeza en blanco mantuviese, le ganaría a sus incertidumbres. Estaba dentro.

Luminaria abarrotada, muebles atractivos para sentarse, paredes con el aspecto prestado de un consultorio médico y la sensación de seguridad, medianamente claustrofóbica, que entregaban todas las instalaciones en el lugar. La decoración era tan estúpida con aquel afán, pues no existía aquello pudiese disimular lo que escondían las compuertas de la tercera pared del salón: un camino a una pluralidad de celdas oscuras, con fétidos olores y lenguaje vivo en maldiciones, de estructura automatizada y esencia medieval.

—Buenas tardes, señorita… Soy el Oficial Kanade, a su servicio —se presentó un hombre tras el mostrador, grabado con la insignia de la policía japonesa, aquella que su padre portaba noche y día, al avistar que una muchacha de cabello azabache ingresaba en la recepción. El sitio olía a encerada reciente, a pintura fresca o quizás a lejía y a cafetera quemada. No había nadie más allí que el guardia de turno. Sonrió amable.

—Buenas tardes —correspondió sutilmente—. He venido por el horario de visita de los días martes —su receptor asintió tras escucharla, como si fuese un protocolo hacerlo y olvidar las dudas que embestían, cada vez que alguien pronunciaba esa frase. Sin embargo, siempre había un patrón que se reiteraba, al menos, cuando jóvenes acudían con impulso de visita a una correccional: entraban felices… salían llorando. Cualquiera con una semana allí lo observaría.

El uniformado no descartó un vistazo de arriba abajo, sobre la jovencita recientemente llegada. ¿Qué hacía una chica como ella, en un lugar como ése? No quería suponer, dado que no era quién para juzgar a la clase de gente o familia que un delincuente abandonaba cuando tenía que cumplir una sentencia, porque todo quedaba a criterio de un juez, fiscal o de un detective, pero… hacía esfuerzos por creer que alguien con tal aspecto, tuviese que ver con un criminal. Además era la primera vez que la veía, por lo que su presencia debía tener por razón el encarcelamiento hace poco de un reo.

—¿Pidió previamente una cita?

—Hm, no… ¿tenía que? —simuló sorpresa. Por supuesto que no había llamado para avisar que visitaría la correccional, pues así, su padre se habría enterado fácilmente. No porque el jefe de la policía de Kanto fuese su progenitor, significaba que sería considerado con ella ante un delito.

—Así es, porque evidentemente no lo sabe y es mi deber informarle… —la chica blanqueó los ojos suavemente. ¿Un oficial queriendo traslucir su compromiso? Por favor… Sin embargo, debía mantener su atención, como si ella verdaderamente no tuviese sus oídos aburridos, más que acostumbrados, a esa frase—. Los procesados no pueden recibir visitas, sin previo aviso… ¿Usted jamás ha venido aquí? ¿verdad?

—No, en absoluto —fingió ignorancia—. Ciertamente, vengo desde muy lejos… No sabía que debía anunciar mi llegada.

—Sí, lo supuse. Es parte del reglamento y sistema de conferencias,… tendría que informarse si pretende acostumbrar la visita… —comentó letárgico—. Tenemos solicitudes abiertas… Puede sentarse en aquel ordenador, junto a los sillones, para rellenar una solicitud de visita y venir la próxima vez.

—¿Próxima vez?

—En efecto —asintió—. Por obvias cuestiones de seguridad, entenderá que no puedo dejarla pasar ahora... se requiere de este protocolo.

—Comprendo… —pestañeó—. Sé que sonará estúpido, pero… ¿no puede hacer una excepción?... Mi tiempo es reducido, dudo que pueda repetir la visita y realmente necesito hacerla.

—Lo lamento mucho, señorita.

—Soy Keiko Takada,… —mintió—, mi hermana es Kiyomi Takada, fue arrestada hace un par de semanas… ¿es imposible que la vea? —habló con el tenor más suave y cándido que sus finos labios le permitieron transmitir.

—¿Kiyomi Takada?... ¿la conductora de TV?.. —tecleó el nombre—. Oh, sí… fue trasladada aquí por los cargos de robo, estafa, abuso de autoridad y sobrexplotación hacia el personal que tenía bajo su mando… —revisó los datos en el ordenador—. Me dijo que era su hermana, ¿cierto?

—Exactamente.

—Su pariente ha sido ingresada como una prisionera de baja alerta, sin embargo… se la mantiene vigilada como a cualquier reo aquí —continúo con la mirada fija en el monitor—. No ha tenido visitas.

—¿No podría permitirme ser la primera?

—Señorita, con todo respeto… Esto no es otra cosa, que-

—Una penitenciaría de alta seguridad, lo sé… Pero temo que no me moveré de aquí, hasta ver a mi hermana —se cruzó de brazos.

El oficial sonrió suspicaz, no todos los días se lidiaba con el capricho de una niña. Por consiguiente, él también cruzó sus brazos. ¿Qué podía hacer, más que esperar a que se fuese? La situación no avanzaría, el guardia no daría el brazo de la ley a torcer, como tampoco la joven pretendía desperdiciar su tiempo así. Bostezó, puede que necesitase un poco de café.

—¿Puedo pedirle que se retire, si no hay otro asunto que la retenga?

Ella enarcó una ceja y frunció los labios. Se balanceó cargando su reacción.

—No —rechazó—. Creo que está lo suficientemente comprometido con su deber, como para permitir que la fama del lugar se vea arriesgada… o ¿no? —el guardia le caló al prestarle mayor atención, extrañado—. Hace un mes atrás… tengo entendido que se dio lugar aquí, una prófuga de cinco prisioneros, en lo que hubo oficiales, suboficiales y guardia-cárceles cómplices… ¿eso es cierto? Y que además, dicho suceso no ha sido informado al Organismo Nacional de la Policía japonesa… lo que agrava el problema… dígame, ¿puede negarlo?

El uniformado encendió y apagó su lucidez dos veces, con objeto de captar la amenaza en las palabras recibidas. Entrecerró los ojos rápidamente y se inclinó sobre el mostrador en alerta. No había que decir u oír más, para que su mano ya estuviese sobre el _Walkie Talkie_ depositado a centímetros del ordenador, junto a la taza de café vacía, para avisar a sus compañeros de la situación. La muchacha había acogido el riesgo y estaba consciente de que podrían descubrirla y dejar al corriente a su antecesor de sus planes, disponiendo de tales acusaciones, no obstante precisaba ver a Takada y si eso implicaba el juego sucio, lo emplearía.

—¿Disculpe…? ¿De dónde ha usted obtenido esa información? —como el chirriar de un arma siendo carga y el gatillo presionado sin disparar aún, sonó su voz.

—Oh, no me observe así. No soy peligrosa… Mi hermana trabajaba en los medios… y en el mundo del periodismo, el rumor es lo que vende… lo que requiere que haya fisgones por todas partes,… no crea que los alrededores de este lugar son ciegos y mucho menos ignorantes… un grupillo de cinco delincuentes escapando no pasa desapercibido… Todo esto ha sido encubierto, ¿qué hará para callarme… si la ley es su principio, aparentemente? —la chica pudo clamar _Touché_ en sus interiores. Mentía y engañaba con la misma pericia y arte con la que un pez abisal atrapaba a sus víctimas con una antena de luz a modo de señuelo. La verdadera cuna del rumor era su progenitor, quien le había contado vagamente algunos datos del acontecimiento. Consecuentemente, el núcleo de la Policía Nacional japonesa los tenían entre ceja y ceja, sin embargo parecía que esta penitenciaría desconocía el mencionado pormenor.

—Responda… ¿acaso traía ese chantaje preparado para forzarme a accederle el paso?... Lo que, podría darse a entender que tenía previsto la negativa que le daría por no cumplir con el sistema de visitas —contrajo el ceño y confinó a la chica.

Ella se encogió de hombros, con matiz de espontaneidad y franqueza.

—No, no en realidad… no le culpo por ser neurótico… pero sólo le estoy ofreciendo un justo trato… si desconfía, investigue sobre mí —lució despreocupación—. No tengo nada que ocultar… sólo soy una ciudadana que busca ver a su pariente.

El hombre se reclinó sobre el respaldo de su silla y suspiró. La palidez; la sangre que no circulaba en su cabeza, no le permitía pensar en otras vías ¿Ensuciar sus manos o acceder a la voluntad de ella? No había costos si daba puente a la última opción, pero ¿acaso la imputación agresiva, debería hacerlo dudar? ¿Por qué estaría tan determinada a ver a su hermana, como para lanzar un ataque de ese tipo? ¿Era una simple visita? ¿Decía la verdad sobre la fuente de la información? El aspecto de la muchacha, era una erupción que calcinaba toda duda y era forzosamente de lo que más habría de sospechar.

A raíz de ello, contestaría todo con una sencilla acción:

—Enséñeme su documento de identidad —exigió, creyendo así la solución hallada. Pero nada de ello, la jovencita triunfal estiró los labios y demoró poco en lo pedido. Así que corrió el cierre del morral que pendía de su hombro, pegado a su cadera y tras revolver, enseñó su identificación sin mayor obstáculo.

—Tome —le entregó la credencial plastificada. El guardia recibió el documento y lo examinó, confundido por la actitud de la mujer. Ya que no patentizaba lo que buscaba. En manos del opuesto, se ausentaban signos de titubeo o inquietud.

—Veamos… —no hubo derroche ni de cinco segundos, antes de que el oficial hubiese enarcado una ceja—. Keiko Takada… es su nombre —no había pregunta, había verificación y como post, la decepción.

—Ajá, ya me había presentado.

El policía suspiró, tomar la simplicidad y tranquilidad que ella cedía como actitudes de desconfiar, significaba prestar atención a bobos clichés y prejuicios. Aunque nadie es inocente, hasta que la verdad lo respalde. Sacudió levemente la cabeza, tenía muchas horas de servicio superpuestas sobre sus hombros.

Pero no se abstuvo de inspeccionar la identificación en su integridad.

—Usted gana. Es una excepción su visita… la única que haré —cercioró severamente, en el ínterin que le devolvía la identificación.

—Estupendo —continuó con alegría.

—Pero debe prometer, que si pretende regresar,… lo hará con una cita previamente solicitada… Además, en cuanto concluya con la entrevista a su hermana, deberá llenar la solicitud en el ordenador y dejarme indicado en dónde se localizan los deshollinadores que usted mencionó… esa información no tiene que llegar a otros puertos.

—Me parece perfecto.

—Como se ha de imaginar, esta cárcel se parte en dos grandes divisiones… Ambas secciones, poseen las mismas instalaciones. Usted accederá al ala este, sector C, salón verde y por último a los cubículos de conferencias y entrevistas —señaló una sólida puerta roja a su izquierda, confeccionada por algún peliagudo sistema electrónico de abertura, con la inscripción _Acceso ala Este/Norte_, y que poseía adherido por debajo de ello, un esquema guía sobre la estructura de la división—. Tendrá que dejar registrado su bolso —le exigió. Sin dilación, la joven, se lo descolgó y lo entregó. No había nada allí dentro que la comprometiese o descubriese, así que no habría problema—. Párese debajo del detector de metales —indicó con un ademán, hablando del corto túnel de detección de aleaciones situado en una esquina de la recepción.

Siguió indicaciones y hasta que el aparato no emitió un silbido monofónico de aprobación, las cosas no se volvieron especialmente interesantes. Con ese completo conjunto de normativas y sistemas axiomáticos, que sin ellos se avalaba el desastre, las circunstancias no serían supuestamente peligrosas. No obstantes, si quienes las esgrimen son unos completos inútiles, que no hacen de base, su experiencia para saber ¿de qué servían? Un detector nunca podría decretar si ella era o no una amenaza.

Y precisamente no requería de un arma metálica para serlo.

Quizás, una de las cartas ganadoras de su hermano mayor fue tener al jefe de la policía de Kanto como padre. De la misma manera que lo era en esas circunstancias para ella. Por muy alejada que estuviese o intentase estar del trabajo de su antecesor, había de detalles que no podría ignorar u olvidar, aunque la intención le acompañase. Uno de ellos era conocer de raíz, de punta a punta, íntegramente los procesos y sistemas de seguridad llevados a cabo por la policía en el registro, reclusión y mantención de delincuentes en cárceles abarrotadas, entre otras cosas que componían el bajo mundo del crimen. No iba a quejarse, pero su padre se llevaba el trabajo a casa.

Tal vez, le faltase secretos como para escribir un libro sobre el tema, pero estaba segura de saber lo suficiente como para resguardar su espalda y poder saltar en limpio, sin lastimarse. Eran las dieciséis treinta p.m., horario crucial en el que se realizaban los relevamientos del personal, es decir, los cambios de guardias en los diferentes puestos. ¿Era significativo? Desde luego, si pretendía pasar desapercibida. Porque el oficial que le había atendido en la recepción, estaba lo suficientemente cansado —se hallaba terminando su turno— como para no percibir que su identificación era falsa, como que tampoco era la hermana de Takada. Así lo había proyectado y esperado, y aunque no quería anticiparse, había sido todo un éxito. Pues nadie sospechaba de su identidad.

Estando en el medio de la edición fotográfica, conseguir o recrear un documento de identidad, era tarea para hacer con una mano y ni siquiera gastarse en mirar. Por lo que obtuvo fácilmente una identificación falsa. Sumado a la incompetencia y agotamiento del guardia en turno, había sido su pase gratis para entrar.

Pero no sólo estaba buscando entablar tácticas con Kiyomi, sino que también necesitaba comprobar el grado de alerta y peligro que corría por sus planes, y si su padre había tomado medidas contra ellos. Y aunque no habría de bajar la defensiva había descubierto que, primero, nadie allí conocía su filiación como hija del jefe de la policía, por lo que nadie podría jurar haberla visto ni delatarla; segundo, su padre no había alertado a las cárceles de las visitas que pudiesen recibir Mikami o Takada, por ende, aún no había dado acción a sus sospechas y por último, la policía continuaba siendo ingenua y estúpida, lo suficiente como para sucumbir ante amenazas y ante alguien, que con la debida información, podía manejarlos a gusto y placer como ella. Si su padre no estuviese en ese oficio, no mantendría consigo, ese minúsculo respeto por quienes arriesgaban la vida en un apócrifo ideal de orden.

A lo mejor, la caricatura _yanqui_ de un oficial viejo y gordo, comiendo donas, que presta más ignorancia e inutilidad que responsabilidad a su cargo, sea exagerada. Mas no alejada. ¿Quién puede refutar, que el heroísmo del FBI o cualquier organismo anticrimen sea sólo fatua fama, producto de series y películas y no de hechos auténticos?

Si el ingenio delictivo, podía zafar de cualquier trampa, sistema, técnica o defensa civil… ¿por qué la policía no podía atraparlos? ¿Acaso para ser criminal se requería de mucha más clarividencia y sagacidad, que para ser un Oficial de policía?

La seguridad no está hecha para los humanos, porque son evolutivos e inestables. La quietud es poco querida en sus comportamientos. Visto aquello, ¿qué tenía la policía por fin? ¿Luchar por un orden poco asequible, del todo absurdo? El cual jamás vio lugar en la historia. La paz no se compra, la paz no viene armada, la paz no tiene por código postal la violencia. Sin embargo, todos tratan de vender un producto pirata. Si por la guerra, la armonía se fortaleciese, ya hubiésemos conocido el Edén.

Puesto así, ella no creía en la policía. Adoraba a su padre, pero no veía producción que valiese en su trabajo. Y como sus criterios y gustos la instruían, decidió alejarse del negocio familiar. En realidad, nunca estuvo muy próxima a la actividad de su progenitor. Como fuere, había entrado en la Universidad con la esperanza de que los estudios le revelasen un sendero más claro, que el que venía tratando de dejar atrás, oscurecido por las revelaciones de su propia sangre.

Eligió Fotografía. La idea de transportar una cámara y que ésta captase mejores recuerdos, que sus propios ojos, le enamoró. Sin contar que le prometía un panorama diferente al que venía rehuyendo. Una labor mucho más clara y serena, con pocas presiones, dispuesta al arte y con amplias propuestas laborales. Durante su adolescencia, nunca se vio atraída por ningún tipo de trabajo y tampoco el pensar en un futuro, siempre se ocupaba de su presente, por lo que conocía de sí misma pocos intereses útiles o que fuesen a desarrollarse en herramientas. Llegada la hora de la Universidad, y sin campos que le atrajesen, tuvo que decidir entre muchas carreras y la favorecida fue ser fotógrafa.

Durante sus años de estudio, que más bien fueron un paliativo a su dolor, pudo revivir la alegría que había experimentado durante su niñez y pubertad, antes de la muerte de su hermano. No obstante, por las noches, había un lado de su cama, de su almohada, que permanecía duro y frío. Y eso era exactamente lo que la ausencia de su hermano mayor representaba. Desamor. Una parte de ella que se había muerto con su ejemplo a seguir, con quien siempre la mimó y guió.

Un hueco en su existencia, hecho de un revés potente y punzante.

Esa sensación se volvió una llama que crecía gradual pero aceleradamente provocando un incendio. Llegó la instancia en que no pudo dormir, comer, respirar o verse al espejo, sin decepcionarse, porque en su reflejo se hallaban las facciones que su hermano también había heredado. El dolor se reguló, no desapreció, dejó de variar, permitiendo que algo nuevo se presentase: una deuda. Sí, una deuda con su sangre.

Lo que parecía un modo de seguir con su vida y olvidar, se convirtió en una campana alocada por el viento dentro de su cabeza. Cuando alguien que aprecias muere, lo primero que te sugerirán es llorar, descargarte y luego continuar con la vida diaria, dejar que los años entierren lo ocurrido. Mas no es así, para ella no podía serlo. Las lágrimas no la consolaban, no cuando éstas no servían para verterse en lo inhóspito y mineralizar, en lugar de derramarse. No quería cavilar en superar las circunstancias, en borrón y cuenta nueva. ¡Las cosas no podían quedar así!

Mientras que su madre y padre, decidieron cruzarse de brazos y someterse a la realidad, ella empezó a ingeniar un proyecto, que totalizó cinco años perfeccionar y poner en práctica. En el día había de llevar una vida normal, pero en la noche se encerraba en su cuarto en busca de traducir sus ideas en hechos. Y pese a que pudiese estar atada de manos y pies, su terquedad podía con todo. Fuese o no, un cliché su modo de desarrollar su vida, no le importaba porque le funcionaba.

La policía y sus estúpidas explicaciones: _Tu hermano resultó ser un asesino,… quien las hace, las paga_, sólo consiguieron que nacieran en ella la energía y ansias de venganza. Ninguno allí, pretendió darle auxilio, sólo se limitaron a dilucidarle los acontecimientos, ante una jovencita con apenas quince años, con total negligencia de tacto y a dejarle manifiesto que lo sucedido no podía ser mejor resultado, como si poco afectase quién había sido ejecutado.

Y allí, en aquella instancia, en medio del shock, lo tuvo legible: si uno quería justicia, no debía esperar acreedores ajenos, debía concedérsela por sí mismo.

Entornó los ojos.

Tomó asiento, frente a una ventanilla dotada de un cristal blindado con una rejilla en medio por donde el sonido se filtraba, edificada sobre un murallón liso. La habitación era de limitado espacio, blanca en su superficie y desprovista de cualquier mueble. El guardia la abandonó en la sala y tras ello hubo silencio. Por la rejilla, se colaba un hedor húmedo y fuerte, similar al que se engendraba en lugares cerrados por mucho tiempo, sin oxigenarse.

Observó el cartelito en la pared derecha: _Sonría, lo estamos filmando…_ ¿Qué demonios? Y cuando creía que la policía no podía ser más inepta.

Escuchó un resoplido en el lado contrario del vidrio.

—Descuida… eso no es cierto, no nos filman ni graban por audio ni por vídeo… es sólo protocolo garantizar la seguridad, no hacerla cumplir… además, por mucho poder que la policía tenga, si no es por orden de un juez, no pueden violar la privacidad de la conversación que podamos tener… —Kiyomi había arribado, sentándose del otro lado de la ventanilla. Había supuesto que su visita se habría fijado en el tarado anuncio, con la carita feliz. El eco piloteaba inflado y estacionario, por el aire que tasadamente se traspasaba de una habitación a la otra.

La joven asintió. Regresó la mirada a su cómplice, advirtiendo la presencia de un vigía por detrás de Takada pero que se mantenía alejado importantes metros, reposado sobre una muralla distraído. Kiyomi volteó sutilmente sobre su hombro y sonrió.

—Esa es la única vigilancia que _podríamos_ tener encima… —acotó burlesca. Parecía estar de buen humor, no se veía demacrada y parcamente unas ojeras se asentaban bajo sus ojos. A cuenta gotas, su imagen se había disipado.

—La falta de libertad y la penitenciaria, te han beneficiado… porque de otro modo no me explico cómo es que no te ves afectada por el ambiente. El lugar es de tu propia naturaleza… ¿no? —a puertas abierta de un cumplido había por dentro un insulto.

—Di cuánto puedas, pequeña envidiosa… yo ya he tocado fondo —la ignoró—. ¿Y esa peluca…? ¿A qué pobre anciana o mediocre conserje robaste esa mopa?... —comparó la cabellera sintética con un utensilillo de limpieza.

—Supongo que tras vestir cuan delincuente y vivir tras barrotes… ¿la pedantería es lo único que te queda? ¿Cierto?

Takada blanqueó los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres, Sayu? —fue al grano—. ¿Has venido a elegir tu celda?

—No, seguro la compartiré contigo —arguyó templada—. Mi padre se ha avispado:… revisó mi laptop, mi billetera, agenda, archivos, documentos, carpetas y equipo de trabajo, ha charlado con mis compañeros de taller, registró todo posible rincón en mi auto,… cada vez que Matsuda me visita, tiene largas conversaciones con él, ¿acaso no hablan ya lo suficiente en la jefatura?... Hasta me agregó como amigo en Facebook… mi padre no sabe manejar Facebook… Se ha entrometido en cada paraje de mi vida… como si desconfiara…

—¿Y no teníamos este hecho tomado en cuenta, como que tarde o temprano sucedería?

—Así es,… pero no creí que fuese a ser tan pronto… Alguien lo ha alertado,… mi papá, por si sólo no habría podido percatarse de mis propósitos…no cuando hemos tejido y tramado en silencio…

—L.

—No hay otro. Lo que quiere decir que tengo las horas menguadas... —hablaban en un registro bajo de voz, aunque no murmuraban, de modo que nadie pudiese escucharlas a no ser que se aproximasen hasta ellas.

—Las ibas a tener de todas formas… Agradece que hayas llegado tan lejos, han sido caballerosos contigo… —bufó cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?... ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí?

—La obra dramática de Amane, se estrena mañana en Kanto… Todas las funciones, tienen sus entradas agotadas… esta es mi oportunidad, pues si la dejo pasar ya me habrán atrapado… y que realizase viajes, persiguiendo a Amane sólo alimentaría las sospechas de mi padre y mi purgatorio… ella ha venido hasta aquí… hasta mí, en mi alcance… no puedo fallar… —sentenció decidida—. Sin embargo… las entradas están agotadas y no logré reservar…

—Y vienes hasta mí, pesando que tengo un As escondido en mi sostén… ¿cierto? —fanfarroneó serpenteando los labios—. ¿Qué, si no fuese así?... ¿No te estarás confiando mucho de tu suerte?...

Sayu frunció el seño, autosuficiente, segura y hasta pareciera que optimista.

—¿Y?... tú ya lo dijiste, ya fuiste condenada… déjame hacer lo que quiera con mi destino, que a ti no te afecta…

—Ajá… —acotó aprensiva—. Qué más da…Creo que me divertiría ver cuánto más puedes escalar a la cima, previo a caerte en el despeñadero… Le encargué a Yami que comprase billetes de entradas, hace unos meses atrás… aún debe seguir teniéndolos —reveló calmosa y preguntó luego—: Dime, ¿has hablado con Mikami?

—No, él está en otra división de este sitio y no me sirve…Sería sospechoso, si solicitase verlo también… He venido sólo por ti… ¿te han extraído información?

—¿Con respecto a nuestros movimientos? No, los guardias que me interrogaron no parecían tener ni la más mínima idea de la verdadera razón de mi estadía aquí, estaban seguros que los falsos cargos de mi condena eran los correctos…

—Bien… eso quiere decir, que tampoco mi padre se ha preocupado por investigar sobre ustedes… —especuló masajeándose el mentón, observando el suelo—. Perfecto —elevó la mirada—. Es todo —hizo amago de dejar su asiento con intención de marcharse.

—¿Qué? —Kiyomi se alarmó, ¿se iba ya? Pero sí apenas había estado cinco minutos, eso podría llamar desconfianzas en los centinelas—. Espera… ¿No piensas sacarnos de aquí?

—En este momento es claro que no, no pagaré la fianza… ¿Por eso estabas tan alegre? —resopló creída ante el rostro de decepción de su receptora—... Además, ¿por qué habría de?... Ustedes están tras barrotes por su propia incompetencia, no por mi culpa… Te advertí que disimulases más tus acciones contra Amane y no fueses tan jodidamente obvia junto con tus empleados… A Mikami, le señalé que robase una Death Note y la ocultase, para convertirla en un arma de defensa para más tarde, ¡pero no! Fue con ella tras Misa Amane… Cada uno aquí quiso formular su propia venganza y no comprendieron... que eso se realizaría en conjunto... —explicó con gestos de manos—. Aunque,… después de todo… la revancha sólo me pertenece a mí…

—Me necesitas… viniste hasta aquí, porque no puedes sola con tus planes…

—En realidad ya no… Hice copias de las llaves de tu apartamento, el de Mikami en Niigata y el de Taihen… por si necesitaba algo, aunque toda tu propiedad y la de Teru deben haber sido confiscada por la policía…

—No me dijiste nada sobre eso…

—Desde luego que no, cualquiera de ustedes se habría negado…

—¿Te das cuenta que has ensuciado mi imagen?...

—¿Así? Pues deberías ver las huellas de tus acciones, ¿acaso son mías?… a lo hecho, pecho… su actual situación no es mi problema…

—Oh, lo es y en su defecto, lo será… ¿No ves lo extraño que es que me hayan encarcelado en la misma penitenciaría que a Mikami como si fuésemos cómplice de algo? ¿Y al mismo tiempo? Es obvio que ese tal L, está detrás de todo esto... él fue quien nos encarceló...—volvió a recalcar el peligro—, sino… ¿de qué otro modo pude haber sido arrestada, si no tengo antecedentes?... y tú eres la siguiente… Tienes las fotos… olvida tus locos planes y usa esas fotografías a tu favor, puedes obtener una mejor venganza con ellas… que intentando ir tras Amane… Piensa más las cosas, acciona en frío…

—¿Desde cuándo tú me aconsejas? ¿Acaso te importa? ¿Y acabas de decir que querías verme caer…?... Vaya, vaya, cómo cambian las cosas cuando uno se desase de los estorbos —cuestionó mordaz—. Tú ya te has hundido… yo no lo haré… al menos, no en vano… Llevo un lustro maquinando esto, no me detendré ahora y mucho menos cuando ellos están tan cerca de descubrirme… tengo a mi padre pisando mis talones… No puedo esperar más… Es ahora o nunca…

—¿Qué sucederá si abro la boca?... Puedo delatarte…

—Todo lo que tú puedes decirles… ellos ya lo saben o lo sospechan… además, ¿quién te interrogaría? Han de creer que eres una simple subordinada y que no vales más que ello…

—Como fuere, Mikami también puede hacerlo —amenazó. Sayu rodó los ojos—. Por otra parte… fue imprudente haber venido hasta aquí a verme… aunque sea una penitenciaria situada en la periferia de Kanto, todos los oficiales del sitio son conocidos de tu padre… ¿acaso no le temes?

—¿Qué es del temor, cuando no te importan las consecuencias? —se levantó de su asiento—. Vengaré a mi hermano… no me importa otra cosa.

Kiyomi Takada la contempló marcharse, y no cambió de posición hasta que la puerta encajó en el marco cerrada. Lo sabía, estaba segura de que las acciones de Sayu no tendrían orden ni concierto. ¿Había vendido su libertad por una meta insostenible?... Estando en territorios enemigos, comprendió que sus objetivos jamás pasaron de ser pretensiones ridículas…

_**.**_

Tiró el envase vacío de café _Starbucks, _en el cesto público que vio más próximo.

El frío penetrante había sido el sol y la luna de varios días atrás, y ahora eclipsaba toda vida diaria. Las aceras solidificadas, pálidas, resbaladizas y probablemente duras, y no por el cemento, emulaban una pista de patinaje gratuita. Lo cierto es que cualquier superficie de exteriores bañada en ese clima lo era. La naturaleza asentaba su reino donde quería, desbaratando la urbanidad del hombre, como prueba de que la tierra era únicamente suya y el humano un ser más.

Y a ella poco le interesaba ganar territorio fuera de la humanidad ni desafiar fuerzas ambientales. Pero si tenía que ser fidedigna, le molestaba cansinamente los traspiés que venía pegando desde que bajó del taxi. Quizás, ponerse unos esquís y lanzarse calle abajo, fuese una buena solución. Había dejado de nevar, no obstante a cambio soplaban fuertes y gélidas ráfagas de viento, que ponían en juego y cuestión la eficacia de la bufanda tejida por la abuela o de cualquier abrigo.

¿Cuánto más se requería para probar que estaba obstinada a sus metas? Y aunque sonase mejor posibilidad y opción estar en su hogar reconfortada, abusando de cualquier calefactor eléctrico, engullendo algún alimento preparado por su madre, observando pero no padeciendo el paisaje desde una ventana, jugando con alguna de sus mascotas, con la mirada inquisitiva y puntiaguda de su padre sobre su nuca toda la jornada, prefería estar donde estaba. Su progenitor era el atasco de su fantasía. Se habría mudado e independizado hace años, si la relación con el trabajo de su padre no le resultase tan ventajosa para sus planes. Además, despegarse de su madre significaría un azote fuertísimo para ésta última,… que evitaba darle antes de tiempo.

Sacudió la cabeza, ya fuera por la frigidez de su nariz y mejillas, o por el desvío de sus pensamientos. Pese a que había consumido grandes raciones de cafeína, el desfallecimiento que le producía el frío era tal que podía oír los alaridos de sus huesos, atrapados en prisiones heladas, llamadas músculos. Había pocas personas en la calle, y dado los pros y contras de esa situación, nunca supo si era favorable que fuese así.

Sabía lo que hacía. No importa cuántos costos facturase, sabía lo que hacía.

Que la irreflexión superficial de sus acciones pudiese refutar esa seguridad y colocase en tela de juicio sus cabales, no importaba efectivamente, porque tras esa cáscara estaban sus cálculos. Aunque repetírselo tantas veces, evidenciaba lo dudosa que aún vivía. Ya lo había dicho, este no era su ambiente y no pretendía hacerlo suyo, sólo tomarlo prestado.

En sus afanes, podría haber cupos de ingenuidad, irrealismos y esperanzas vanas, parte de un ideal y de un sueño. Pero nunca nada tan infantil como ilógico de presumir: _Yo soy la justicia._

Aún había locos en el mundo, como _aquel_ infeliz con sus jactancias. Escuchó tantas veces la misma frase de la misma persona que apeteció la sordera, puesto que la rabia y el calvario se inflamaban en sus adentros. Si bien le deseaba la muerte, no iría por una meta tan inestable y escurridiza, como pretendió su hermano. Había atacado desde laterales, más inequívocos y efectivos, nada que pareciera directo en un principio, pues así no la atraparían en pleno vuelo… o al menos, eso pensó al principio.

¿Cómo empezó con todo?

Cuando apenas comenzaba a darle una oportunidad a Touta Matsuda hace años para salir con ella, —una relación que no previó darle relevancia en un inicio y que creyó que no duraría— vio el provecho que podía obtener, tomando en cuenta que el chico había sido parte del equipo de investigación del caso Kira y sabía tanto como necesitaba ella. Nunca admitiría que lo usó, ya que sin importar lo hecho le apreciaba. No obstante, pese a quien le pese, Sayu lo había explotado tanto como un sembrador usaba un aljibe con una bomba para hidratarse en el campo. Siempre que podía, le exprimía información.

Matsuda era poco más que ingenuo, decoroso, sencillo y si a ello se le suma el enamoramiento, era un chiquillo fácilmente manipulable, incluso siendo mucho mayor que ella. De todas formas, extraerle datos que le sirviesen no era tarea fácil, pues él sí que se tomaba muy a pecho sus obligaciones y deberes como oficial y detective cuando la mayoría hacía lo contrario, y de ningún modo habría de hablar de esos asuntos, además si insistía en el tema, se las terminaría viendo con su padre.

En vista de ello y con el pretexto y excusa de que tendrían relaciones sexuales, le estimulaba a beber alcohol, cada vez que tenían privacidad. Así, hasta casi llegar a la borrachera, bajo los efectos del alcoholismo le hacía hablar y Matsuda no se sublevaba ni protestaba. Puesto que era del tipo de hombre, que en cuanto se embriagaba hablaba sinceramente hasta el desfallecimiento y no omitía detalles, fuese la cuestión que fuese. Él acababa dormido y Sayu con la información que requería. Al día siguiente, Touta no recordaba lo ocurrido en la noche anterior por la resaca, creyendo que verdaderamente habían tenido relaciones cuando había sido totalmente distinto, por lo que no podía soplarle a su jefe lo que Sayu había robado de su mente.

De esta manera, supo dónde residía L en aquel momento, un edificio formidable en el núcleo comercial de Kanto, el mismo del caso Kira; su apariencia mediante estrictas descripciones físicas; su posible procedencia y una supuesta relación con una cadena de orfanatos exclusivos; su comportamiento y carácter, que lo hacían sumamente reconocible; sus vehículos, con quiénes se codeaba, qué clase de trato había tenido con Light y con la novia de éste; su modo de deducir, trabajar, etc.

Cada vez que requería saber algo, usaba ese procedimiento con su novio y listo. Cuando tuvo toda la información que precisaba la guardó, la dejó reposar y esperó, fue paciente. No actuó de inmediato, sino que dio tiempo a su oportunidad, ya sabría cómo disponer de esos datos en ventaja suya. Paralelamente a todo aquello había entablado una amistad, algo frívola al principio, con quien había sido compañera de universidad y algo más de su hermano mayor, una periodista y conductora de renombre; Kiyomi Takada.

Esa mujer había estado enamorada de Light y el saber de su muerte, de hecho, le presentó un trago muy duro. Como Sayu estaba al corriente de esto, quiso tenerlo a favor. Para ello solventó encontrarla y a fin de que estuviera estudiando fotografía, entrar en los medios no debería ser una táctica extraña. Takada se hizo de rogar, sin embargo la tuvo de su lado tan pronto como se presentó y le argumentó que la muerte de su hermano había sido una brutalidad y bajo condiciones del todo injustas, agregando que Misa Amane era culpable de que a Light lo hubiesen imputado. Le tenía sin cuidado distorsionar la verdad con tal de conseguir colaboradores para su fin. Evidentemente, requería de aliados o cómplices con sus mismas ideas, entre otras palabras subordinados y títeres, con los cuales lavarse las manos luego para poder sostener sus planes y ejecutarlos.

Una profesora suya, Yami Taihen, había trabajado para la revista Eighteen, lo que involucraba haberlo hecho con Misa Amane. Esta mujer había sido despedida tras la disconformidad de la entonces Idol y modelo por una sesión de fotografías presentadas para la revista. Taihen poseía ojos linces para las fotos, un talento esplendido para fijar momentos, actos y situaciones de todo tipo, en concreto las más comprometedoras y morbosas, material de especulaciones, propio de prensa amarillista. Exacto, la paparazzi que toda celebridad odiaba. Mencionada idoneidad era electricidad para Sayu y sus ideas. Y como si fuese palanca de cambio, poner a Taihen a su mandato y disposición, sólo supuso un par de movimientos. Hubo que avivar cenizas, rencores por la reputación perdida gracias a los caprichos de Amane, evitando mencionar cualquier información sobre el caso Kira.

Entretanto, a sus oídos había dado a parar, la polémica de la existencia de un blog pro-Kira. En realidad tanto manifestaciones, sectas, hermandades como sociedades, incluso bandas musicales, aún veneraban al alter-ego de su hermano, recordando y exponiendo sus ambiciones y filosofía, como la única clave que pudo haber limpiado este mundo de transgresores. Sin embargo, todos ellos emulaban una capa efímera, trivial y mundana de lo que alguna vez Yagami Light quiso y arbitró en vida. Nadie iba más allá de lo artístico o poético, —todo eran palabras livianas ante el viento y la opresión— ni se atrevía verdaderamente a cuestionar el funcionamiento de la justicia actual, dada por manos gubernamentales y militares, escasamente expertas en la materia.

Sin embargo, encontró la excepción: unas publicaciones anónimas, en un website, con formato journal o blog diario. El contenido del sitio virtual, eran reflexiones y notas críticas, irónicas, que embestían directamente contra la Policía Japonesa y el poder Judicial Nipón, haciendo saltar a simple vista la ineptitud de éstas como medio y juicio para establecer la estabilidad y armonía social, anexando el autor que como persona más que como crítico estaba totalmente a favor de la metodología usada por el _Dios_ Kira.

Por sus pocos conocimientos informáticos, tardó más de lo deseado en identificar al escritor de dichos blogs. Pero de todas maneras logró encontrarlo tras seguir una larga cadena de sitios y redes sociales, de las numerosas cuentas de usuario que poseía el tipo. Inmediatamente de haber concluido su escudriñamiento, quedó demostrado para Sayu que aquella persona era enfermiza y obtusamente fanática de Kira. ¿Qué traía consigo ello? Pues, que ese hombre estaría dispuesto a todo con tal de honrar a su ídolo y eso era lo que indispensablemente quería la hija menor todos los Yagami.

Sin perder tiempo, lo contactó vía Internet y lo convenció de unírsele, justificando que Kira había sido traicionado por su secuaz, el segundo y que dicho personaje era Misa Amane, la cual había quedado absuelta de todo cargo cuando su hermano hubo de padecer sin piedad. Nuevamente había desfigurado la verdad para hacerla útil conforme a sus planes. Su nuevo aliado, entonces, se llamaba Mikami Teru y era fiscal. Resultó mucho más fácil de convencer a comparación de Taihen o Takada.

De manera que había conseguido monigotes para los dos rubros que pretendía atacar: la Policía, concretamente al detective L, y a Hollywood, cuya médula actual era Misa Amane.

Vendió la información que le había extraído a Matsuda sobre L, a una corporación _anónima_ activista en contra de la praxis del famoso detective y su modo de operar: monopolizar y manipular cuanta agencia u organismo de seguridad se le cruzase, como la Interpol, que prácticamente era su lame-botas, según reclamaban ellos. Añadían a su vez, que el detective ejercía poderío sobre las instituciones militares de diversos países, como si fuese un dictador presuntuoso, tirano y totalitario, que no recibía sugerencias y siempre ostentaba la razón. Y estaban dispuestos a combatir aquello. Como fuere, a Sayu le era indiferentes las razones de estos personajes, siempre y cuando éstas fuesen lo suficientemente fuertes como para llevar a cabo una buena embestida contra el detective.

Hecha su primera apuesta, hizo la segunda. Envió a Yami Taihen a espiar la vida de Misa Amane. Era una tarea sencilla, la fotógrafa sólo debía perseguirla cautelosamente, tanto en su propiedad como en su rutina diaria fuera de su domicilio, especialmente en horarios picos, en busca de obtener fotos y pruebas de situaciones comprometedoras con las cuales más tarde entablar una amenaza y chantaje que pudiese destruir el balance de la vida de la actriz, exponiéndola al mundo. Así, bajo aquella debilidad, sería más hacedero llevar a fin una venganza. No obstante el afán se vio interrumpido cuando la actriz tomó un viaje a Austria, en plan de filmar una película.

Con el regreso de Amane, se enteró de que ésta había decidido mudarse del inmueble lujoso en el que había residido en Kanto, a una vivienda estrafalaria en tamaño en la Isla de Kyushu, Oita, alejada del conurbano. Lo que significaba que para que Taihen continuase con su misión debía mudarse próxima al mismo sitio. Así hicieron, con la idea de que sólo sería por un período corto y que si ese plan no resultaba finalmente, ella volvería y buscarían otro medio para atacar. De modo que Taihen se alojó en un hotel de aguas termales en Oita para reanudar la segunda apuesta de Sayu.

Por otro parte, Sayu obtuvo noticias sobre el edificio dedicado al caso Kira: había sido puesto venta. En consecuencia L había abandonado su sede de investigación para trasladarse a otro sitio. Esto podría estar dado por dos razones: que L había decidido por condiciones ajenas y necesarias para él mudarse, cambiar de paradero por su regla de investigador o que se viese obligado a hacerlo, porque presuntos extranjeros le amenazaban con el conocimiento de su localización y esto ponía en peligro, no sólo su vida y la de sus alrededores, sino también el secreto y misterio que rodeaban a su figura. De ser la última opción notificaba que la primera apuesta de la joven Yagami había sido un éxito. Puesto que la corporación opositora de L, a la que había suministrado información sobre el detective, había empezado a actuar.

Taihen le informó haber visto y presenciado la llegada de visitantes a la nueva propiedad de Misa Amane, en un auto clásico modelo _Packard_ negro de 1942 y que a continuación, a pocos días de su arribo, había ingresado al domicilio un camión de carga acoplado, contenedor de dispositivos electrónicos. Había que aplaudir fuertemente: las circunstancias no podían ser tan reales y magistrales al mismo tiempo. Esto era perfecto y aunque lo hubiese planeado, jamás se habría presentado de tal forma. ¿Acaso, esas visitas eran L y compañía? ¡Era increíble!... o no tanto.

Matsuda le había relatado cuando le había extraído información, que entre L y Light, además de la rivalidad y juego de egos que se interponían frecuentemente en su trato, estaba Misa Amane, la tercera en discordia. Si bien la modelo era totalmente defensora de su pareja en ese entonces, no se escapaba de la escrupulosa mirada del detective, ya sea como sospechosa o como atractivo de atención. Si Amane había salido absuelta de todos sus crímenes, quería decir que había tenido el consentimiento y la ala protectora de L, por consiguiente una relación de socios o afectiva entre ellos no estaría descartada. No era inadmisible que L hubiese ido a buscar refugio en un dominio tan grande como el de la actriz, dónde podrían ocultarse del mundo entero.

Entonces, para cerciorarse y jactarse de que la situación le venía más que hecha a la medida, Sayu decidió enviar a Takada a visitar a Misa Amane, con el objetivo doble de ofrecerle el problemático y peligroso puesto de conducción en la _ROWR_, y a su vez Kiyomi debía registrar o sencillamente observar la clase de movimiento y vida que se dejaba entrever en ese hogar. La propuesta de la ROWR fue rechazada obviando toda consideración y Takada sólo pudo advertir que en esa casa la plenitud y tranquilidad era tal, al menos durante su presencia, que competía con la soledad en el desierto. Ergo, la estadía de L allí era inequívoca porque el silencio anti-natural era evidencia de que se escondían, a tal grado que ninguna de las pupilas de la actriz se había mostrado.

De todas formas, tenía sólo conjeturas que no valían como prueba pero sí como paranoia. Por ello, la posibilidad de que estuviese equivocada era enorme. Siendo así requería verificar lo que pensaba y como Taihen estaba espiando esa mansión, casi las veinticuatro horas, era cuestión de tiempo obtener fotos. Lo que de hecho no se hizo esperar porque a la brevedad de haber enviado a Takada, Yami había logrado capturar a los nuevos habitantes de ese lugar. Para su fortuna, los guardias de seguridad podían hacerse pasar por macetas decorativas, lo que les facilitó mucho las cosas.

Sayu Yagami recibió las fotos por correo. Eran unas seis o siete, entre las que se hallaban cinco por las que al fin pudo conocer el rostro y apariencia del prestigioso detective: un hombre desvaído, caricaturesco, un amasijo entre un panda y una rana, de posiciones fetales, desarreglado y absurdo. No pretendía saltar en una pata, mas las fotografías coincidían al pie de la letra con las descripciones de Matsuda. ¡Tenía el rostro de L! ¡Mayor arma que esa no había!... No podía ser consciente de la importancia o del daño que podía ocasionar con ello pero sí de lo que podía lograr a su favor, a costa. Y eso no era todo, claro que no, en las fotografías conseguidas Misa Amane besaba en la mejilla a L. ¿Acaso había algo allí? ¿Una relación sentimental?

Quien controla la información, controla el mundo. Y Sayu estaba decidida a derribar a dos de los grandes titanes de la sociedad actual.

Las dos fotografías restantes enviadas por su subordinada, retrataban a un anciano y a dos jóvenes, uno rubio y otro canoso. Ellos deberían ser parte del equipo o plantel del detective, por lo que era también estupendo tenerlo aunque no lo fuese a dar un uso. Hizo copias de las pruebas gráficas e indicó a Taihen que formularían una estafa con objeto de asesinar a Amane. Pues la amenazarían con divulgar las fotos, de no presentarse en el hotel donde se estaba alojando Yami, sin ningún tipo de compañía y sin la policía, para luego emboscarla en la habitación solicitada.

El plan resultó pésimo y funesto. Misa Amane salió totalmente ilesa. No sólo perdió las copias que le había entregado a Taihen, sino que arrestaron a esta última y corrió riesgo de ser descubierta por L. Había ordenado a Yami jamás revelar ni divulgar sus planes, fingiendo demencia en caso de ser atrapada. Sayu pagó la fianza al poco tiempo,… en realidad, mandó a Takada a hacerlo.

¿Qué le hizo creer que una simple amenaza, podría cumplir con sus objetivos?... Las acciones de L se solventaban con riesgo y la existencias de fotografías suyas, en manos de otros, no parecía duda para sus pasos.

Necesitó de esta circunstancia para entender la realidad: había sido una crédula e imbécil. Totalmente ciega… No, estaba siendo condescendiente consigo misma…era todavía peor… Había sido tan mediocre. Había pensado como chiquilla, como un crío carente de imaginación. ¿A dónde había ido su inventiva? Pretender quitarle la vida a Amane así tan sencilla y obviamente, teniendo a L con respaldo, ante cualquier situación emulaba el intento de un niño armado con una pistola de agua queriendo asaltar un banco resguardado por alta seguridad. Era obvio, si continuaría con esto, tenía que pensar en grande. Muy grande. A escalas siderales, del tipo terrorista.

Y sola no llegaría a ninguna parte, sino que seguiría topándose con callejones sin salida. Había sido precipitada, pese a que lo hubiese proyectado con cuidado. ¿Qué haría Light en aquella situación?... Meditar. Pensar en elementos, en todo lo que tuviese en contra y a favor. De nada sirve el éxito del proceso, si el resultado no hereda el mismo brillo. ¿Pro-? Guardaba en su poder, información y fotos exclusivas del detective, que lo relacionaban directamente con Misa Amane, ¿contra-? Las posibilidades de ser descubierta por L, corrían a cargo de sus propios movimientos, entre más Sayu procurase e hiciese, más en evidencia estaría. ¿Qué le hizo creer que enfrentarse a L, significaba hacerlo contra una persona, un ser de su misma naturaleza y especie…? Ese hombre, fuese lo que fuese, no era humano.

Por lo tanto, decidió nuevamente dejar pasar el tiempo. Dado que hiciese lo que hiciese difícilmente no sería interceptada por L. Y en vez de accionar secuencialmente, ejecutando sus planes de una vez, lo que la delataría sin más, lo haría en modo progresivo y espaciado, de modo que a medida que sucediesen los hechos éstos no tendrían relación aparente el uno con el otro ni la enfocarían a ella como la autora.

Posteriormente, Misa Amane había organizado y co-producido una gala de tendencias y modas en su propia casa, con apariencia de festividad hollywoodense, en especial por sus invitados. Kiyomi había recibido tarjeta de invitación. ¿Por qué desaprovechar la oportunidad? No existía ningún plan fijo, sin embargo Sayu indicó a Takada no exponerse ni llamar la atención, en cuanto a su conocimiento sobre el rostro y presencia de L se refería, como también tratar de identificar la presencia del detective en la celebración. Supo luego gracias a Kiyomi, que sus sospechas se veían nuevamente ratificadas: L habitaba en la casa de Amane. No obstante, ya no podía saber por cuánto más, gracias a que la seguridad en dicha propiedad había sido incrementada extraordinariamente.

Volvió a hacer negocios con el mismo organismo anti-L al que le había vendido la información, esta vez negoció parte de la selección de fotos que conservaba en su poder sobre el detective.

Su siguiente y trascendental acción fue lograr usar a Mikami en sus planes meses más tarde, cuando L enigmáticamente inició una entrevista para un reclutamiento de personal para su equipo, vía online. Fuese o no una trampa o cualquier otro tipo de maniobra por parte de L, a Sayu no le interesaba, porque significaba una ocasión magnífica para que Mikami se infiltrase y obtuviese información. Y si en el acto la vida de Teru se veía involucrada sería total responsabilidad de él y no de ella, porque así lo habían acordado entre todos. A estas alturas, Sayu estaba casi segura de que la estancia de L en la propiedad de Amane, había finalizado.

Para su fortuna, Mikami logró ser uno de los tres seleccionados para ingresar a las hipotéticas filas de L. Nunca estuvo errada al apreciar las capacidades de su único subordinado varón. Aunque podría ser un arma de doble filo, puesto que el hecho de que lo hubiesen elegido podría significar que el detective la había descubierto y en consecuencia iba tras ella, investigando primero a Mikami.

Mikami fue enviado a Australia, Sídney, con objeto de ser puesto a prueba; donde resolvería un complicado caso policiaco. Mientras él recibía explicitas órdenes de L, Sayu debía aguardar por noticias de algún tipo, a raíz de que no podía comunicarse con él, no conocía su localización en Oceanía y aunque lo hiciese, mantener contacto levantaría indudablemente sospechas. Teru, según se diesen las circunstancias y si cabía la posibilidad, tenía que conseguir una Death Note. Si las aseveraciones ebrias de Matsuda eran correctas, L era quien conservaba en su poder las libretas de la muerte.

Mientras que en Japón, ella continuaba con Takada (incluidos los empleados de ésta) a la que le había impuesto seguir los pasos de Misa Amane y con Taihen, a la que había dejado de lado por un tiempo, por las obvias razones de que ya había sido arrestada y había creado antecedentes. Más de una vez, Sayu dejó claro que de accionar contra el segundo Kira, esta vez había que vestir con disimulo. Siendo Kiyomi la encargada ahora, pronto bombardeó todos los medios privados de mensajería online pertenecientes a la actriz con correos y mensajes despampanantes en amenazas. Tras ser tan obvia y tener la metodología estratégica de una gallina ponedora de huevos, Sayu decidió intervenir y enviar a uno de los empleados de Takada a sabotear el auto de Misa Amane. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió creer que por ser Takada una celebridad y moverse en el mismo mundillo de Amane podría manejar la situación?

El asunto fue que tras buscar la circunstancia ideal, en la madrugada de uno de esos días consiguieron _recatadamente_, con la colaboración a regañadientes de un empleado de una estación de servicio de gasolina, realizar su sabotaje: quitar el seguro que mantenía al capó cerrado en el auto de Misa Amane. De ahí que, al poner el vehículo en marcha y acelerar, fácilmente el capó se vendría encima del habitáculo, arrastrando todo a un accidente fatal. Parecería todo cosa de casualidad y no habría culpables ni sospechas de homicidio. Sin embargo… sin embargo… la actriz hollywoodense, salió nueva y prácticamente ilesa de lo sucedido.

Para esas instancias Sayu empezaba a frustrarse, era la segunda vez que intentaba matarla y que el segundo Kira se salvaba. ¿Qué comía esa mujer, que tenía un dios aparte?

Decidió atacar, esta vez, ella misma, a un blanco más transversal todavía: las pupilas de Misa Amane. Bien conocido era, la devoción que la celebridad tenía hacia sus primas. Por ende, Misa haría lo que fuese por ellas sin pensarlo. No tenía ni la más remota pretensión de hacerle algún tipo de daño a esas chiquillas, sólo le interesaba llegar por medio de ellas a Amane. Pero tuvo que poner el freno de mano a esa idea, antes de siquiera impregnarle sabor.

Había encarado su objetivo hacia Dallas Amane, ambas compartían un medio profesional, la tenía al alcance de su mano. Sayu trabajaba para una editorial fotográfica y publicista, que comúnmente se codeaba con talleres de Diseño y Arte. No sería la primera vez que trabajase con el grupillo de diseñadores al que esa chica pertenecía. Y a efectos de lograr pánico, alerta o cualquier otro sentimiento relacionado al nerviosismo y paranoia de peligro sobre Misa Amane, se inclinó por agredir verbal y anónimamente a Dallas por medio de notas amenazantes, depositadas en el pupitre de trabajo o casillero de ésta. El plan era, captar la atención de la actriz y usarla a favor, si ella sabía que sus primas corrían en algún modo peligro haría lo que sea y en dicha situación sería débil y fácil de manipular, sólo tendría que sin descubrir su identidad, conducirla hasta su destino.

No obstante, como ya había mencionado, este plan fue el más estúpido de todos dado que apenas alcanzó a enviar unas cuantos mensajes de amenazas, antes de que Dallas levantase su vista de su trabajo en la mesa y la observase directa y fulminantemente a ella, entre medio de una multitud de gente. La había descubierto sin rodeos. Sayu se había puesto en evidencia más que nunca y no había logrado nada a su ventaja.

No se explicaba cómo esa chica la había identificado tan fácilmente como la autora de esas intimidaciones. Fue un error grandísimo subestimar y creer que esa niña sería como su tutora; sencilla de engañar.

Hizo un retroceso veloz y desesperado, antes de que las cosas empeorasen.

No volvió enviar mensajes ni a trabajar con ese taller de diseño. Sabía que demostraba una conducta por demás sospechosa, pero no tenía de otra, no podía seguir bajo la observación de esa chica. Para su alivio, Mikami regresó finalmente de Sídney, por lo que Sayu reiteró las indicaciones de obtener una Death Note y traérsela a ella, en caso de seguir trabajando para L.

Teru logró hacerse de una libreta de la muerte luego de semanas rompiéndose la cabeza como empleado de último eslabón del detective en Niigata. Todo iba estupendo, si no fuese porque Mikami no envió el cuaderno robado a Kanto, a Sayu, sino que por decisión propia quiso aniquilar a Misa Amane. De modo que huyó con la Death Note, y sacando provecho de que la actriz se hallaba en Niigata, fue hasta ella con excusa de conseguir un autógrafo para matarla.

Debía reconocer, que ese plan podrá haber resultado perfecto, de no ser por un minúsculo detalle: Misa Amane escribió su nombre en la libreta, pero no murió.

Las noticias volaron a sus oídos, así como las sorpresas y los sucesos: tras lo sucedido, tanto Takada como Mikami, habían sido arrestados y enviados a la misma penitenciaría situada en los alrededores de Kanto. Ahí sí, ahí sí que la tenía bien jodida. Todo apuntaba a que definitivamente L la había fichado, a ella y a sus subordinados sin más.

_Time's out._

Se había quedado sola. Le quedaba Taihen, pero seguía sin serle útil.

No tenía escapatoria.

Sus acciones se habían reducido a rendirse y entregarse con las manos alzadas.

¡La habían acorralado como a un cachorrito!

Todo había sido infructífero, porque desde un inicio debió ejecutar sus propósitos en plan Kamikaze, no quedaba de otra si quería que las cosas llegasen a su destino, en vez de intentar pseudos-asesinatos al sesgo, que por buscar lavarse las manos, había terminado mostrándose ante los reflectores de la policía y sin ninguna ganancia ni logro en su debe.

Tanta estrategia para nada, al fin de cuentas, debió portar cuchillo y dejar que la sangre fluyese sin más. Ese era el único modo en que podrían funcionar las cosas. A lo bruto.

Pretendió emular a su hermano con sus genialidades tácticas y por copia y plagio así le había ido; terrible. Éste no es su terreno, no lo era y ni lo iba a ser. No podía contra L. Tarde lo aceptó.

Sin embargo, opondría resistencia. Cumpliría con su designio: mataría a Misa Amane como símbolo de venganza al castigo impartido a su hermano. Esa mujer había sido tan homicida y criminal como lo fue Light, no obstante, se le absolvió de todo lo hecho… ¿Por qué? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa preferencia? ¡De ser así, el mismo criterio había de haberse aplicado a su hermano! Pero no… no... Nadie podía verlo y entenderlo, excepto ella… Buscaría justicia, Light no tuvo el derecho a la vida, entonces, Amane tampoco lo tendría.

Y la muerte de ella, incluiría la congoja de L. Ya no le quedaban dudas acerca de lo que podría haber entre ellos.

Justicia… a como dé lugar, aunque le costase la libertad.

Es por eso que ahora, en ese instante, se abría paso entre las calles glaciales, muertas y oscuras de un tradicional barrio japonés en la madrugada del día miércoles. Iba rumbo al vivienda de Yami Taihen, dado que Takada le había asegurado que ésta tenía en sus manos entradas para la obra teatral de Amane de ese mismo día. Era su última oportunidad. Estaba a toda marcha y más su que débil sombra, lo que evidenciaba su paso era el aliento y vapor que expelía de su boca. Estaba apurada.

En sus piernas circulaba cierta impaciencia y congoja. Neurosis que intentaba liberar caminando rápido. Es que no podía evitar pensar que pese a lo obvio sus metas se hacían cada vez más inalcanzables. Le estaba fallando a su hermano mayor. No podía permitírselo. El dolor regresaba y con más bríos.

Qué energético es el dolor, cuando ha encontrado una casa en la cual nunca antes había habitado. Y cuando esa desventura toca a tu puerta, das cuenta de cuán banal eran tus anteriores problemas y que probablemente, sea hora de madurar y despertar neuronas. En síntesis, era lo que había sucedido con ella.

Lo que antes quebrantaba tus defensas, puede ser ahora tu pasión. El miedo es fuerza externa que nos impulsa hacia atrás, y ¿cuándo logras superarlo? Esa fuerza te pertenece.

El dolor es la mayor fuerza de auto-superación.

Había llegado. Estaba frente a la casa de Taihen, ubicada en un suburbio pequeño y antiguo. Depositó los dedos de su mano derecha sobre el _Kōshi _—portón de madera enrejado— de la morada y notó cuán tambaleante su pulso estaba.

Mas eso no importaba…sentía que enflaquecía.

—¿Qué…? —estaba ronca.

Cintas… listones, por doquier.

La casa estaba rodeada por todas las direcciones de cintas amarillas de balizamiento y precaución, en la cuales se podía leer las inscripciones "_Policía Local – Prohibido el paso_" "_Mantenga distancia_", todas las puertas estaban selladas por completo. Como si fuese la escena de los hechos de algún crimen. ¿Qué había sucedido?... ¿Acaso habían arrestado a Yami Taihen, nuevamente? Lo que quería decir que toda pertenencia de ella había sido confiscada. ¡Mierda! ¡Las entradas! ¡Se había quedado sin ellas! Sin embargo, ¿por qué habían arrestado a la fotógrafa…?

L.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente.

No era el frío, quien le suministraba tensión en su espalda, era el enemigo invisible que ahora le susurraba en el oído.

Esa era una amenaza latente, no escrita, pero sí irrecusable y de ningún modo anónima: _Un paso más y eres la próxima._

La soga se ajustó a su cuello; la horca la esperaba impaciente.

_**-.-**_

_Apagó el despertador de un manotazo ruidoso. Bostezó exageradamente, se sentó en la cama y observó a su lado. _

—_Dallas —llamó—. Dallas —intentó nuevamente, sin resultados tras volver a bostezar—. Dallas…—picó con un dedo suyo en la espalda de ella. La chica se movió suavemente._

—_¿Qué…? —dormida y quejumbrosa farfulló, el chico continúo picoteándole en el dorso—. Mello… ¿Qué…carajo quieres?_

—_Levántate. _

—_Mmm…no… No fastidies._

—_Son las siete a.m._

—_Exacto… es muy temprano —se tapó con un cojín._

—_¿Piensas dormir toda la mañana?_

—_¿Qué no es obvio? _

—_Te la pasas de perezosa y haragana todo el día… ¿es tan malo pensar algo diferente?_

—_No, es ingenuo —se burló._

—_Te aprovechas de tu situación —reclamó restregándose los ojos._

—_Duh._

_Mello la fulminó, sin embargo ella lo ignoró._

—_¿Por qué no empiezas por prepararme el desayuno? —se rascó la cabeza mientras se quitaba las sábanas de encima y depositaba los pies fuera de la cama._

—_¿Qué parte de que no sé cocinar, no comprendes?_

—_Comienzo a creer que no es falta de habilidad lo tuyo, sino de ganas…así te zafas del trabajo._

—_Duh._

_El chico volvió dedicarle un vistazo irritado._

—_Si me levanto, tú también lo haces —afirmó antipático. _

—_Sigue soñando… oh, espera,… eso lo haré yo —se jactó sin despegar su cabeza de la almohada, dándole la espalda—. Ahora, déjame tranquila... gusano._

_La vigiló con los ojos entrecerrados._

—_Con… mucho gusto —concedió perspicaz aunque con la mandíbula tensa. Estiró sus brazos hacia arriba, buscando quitarse lo tieso del cuerpo._

_Esta mañana pretendía empezarla de humor, y lo haría a costa del temperamento de su compañera. Estaba harto de ser él el de los esfuerzos, el trabajo y el de la paciencia recargable. No era una relación igualitaria. Y como frutilla del postre, tenía que tolerar burlas. No se convertiría en un dominado ni parecido… primero muerto. Dallas se habría acostumbrado a tratarlo así o bien, a desligarse de los problemas y responsabilidades. Seguro, eran sólo nueve meses con ese régimen, pero benditos meses que carcajeaban presumiéndose inmortales. El balance de las cosas no apuntaba a su favor, así que habría de ahocar los hábitos, romper con ese molesto equilibrio. Sólo un poco de orden y ya. Necesitaba darse el gusto._

_Y empezaría ahora._

_A fuerza de ello, se incorporó de la cama, su desgano y cansancio matutino no le hacían frente cuando tenía una idea en mente. Rodeó la litera y se halló velozmente frente al ventanal. Abrió las cortinas de par en par, y repitió el mismo procedimiento con las puertas de la ventana, dejando filtrar toda la luz de un eufórico y refulgente amanecer. El albor dio de lleno en el rostro de Dallas._

—_Agh… imbécil, ¿qué haces? —se escondió entre las sabanas desesperadamente. _

_Mello pasó de largo, sin prestarle la menor atención. Tomó el control remoto del tv, depositado en la mesa metros más allá y encendió la pantalla de led. Subió el volumen del sonido al máximo, hasta saturar los parlantes y sintonizó el canal del noticiero. Dallas odiaba el noticiero. _

—_¡Mello! —la escuchó gruñir crispada, mientras se retorcía en la cama e intentaba taparse los oídos con los almohadones y las sábanas—. ¡Apaga el maldito televisor!_

—_Nha…ven tú a apagarlo —se apoyó sobre la mesa, mientras presumía el control remoto en su poderío._

—_Cómo jodes —maldijo hundiéndose en la litera cabreada, aún sin pretensiones de moverse._

—_Es todo un placer —ironizó._

—_No para mí._

—_¿Y a quién le importa eso?... estaba hablando de mí, no de ti —unos ojitos rabiosos se asomaron entre las sábanas y los cojines, y lo calumniaron de pies a cabeza. Mello le guiñó un ojo y sonrió galante, lo que provocó que los protestas incrementaran en insultos._

—_No me levantaré._

—_Lo harás —ordenó autoritario. _

—_Oblígame… —desafío con las almohadas cubriéndole la cabeza. _

_Mello bufó despegándose de la mesa. Arrojó el control remoto a los pies de la cama y salió de la habitación. Tenía otro plan. Podría decirse que era algún tipo de venganza. Vamos, él se la pasaba trabajando mientras la otra vivía de sofá en sofá y de cama en cama. Tenía todo el derecho. Además, era divertido._

_Traspasó el umbral de la pequeña cocina, ignorando el desorden de papelerío, losa sucia y sobras del día anterior. Por lo que tomó rumbo a la nevera, la abrió y buscó una botella con agua o cualquier otro líquido. Nada. No había mucha comida, ¿quién debería encargarse de las compras?...la tonta irresponsable de Dallas. Chasqueó la lengua. Se alejó del refrigerador en busca de otra opción, abrió la alacena y extrajo un recipiente de vidrio. Abrió el grifo y dejó que corriese el agua, hasta llenar la mitad de la jarra. Abandonó la kitchenette y regresó instantáneamente a la alcoba, tratando de no generar el menor ruido, aunque dentro de ella el televisor continuase prendido y a todo pulmón sonando. Al parecer Dallas no se había molestado en silenciarlo y mucho menos en apagarlo, continuaba ofuscada bajo las sábanas, tratando de recuperar el sueño. _

_Más ventajoso para él. La emboscaría._

_Por el ventanal abierto de la alcoba circulaba una brisa fresca, suave, mañanera, hasta podría decirse dulce. Su compañera yacía envuelta y tapada tratando de escaparse a una hibernación utópica, ¿por qué privarla de tan lindo aire? Ese frescor que prestaba vida._

_Circunvaló la cama y se detuvo del lado donde la joven parecía haber vuelto a los brazos de Morfeo. Tomó las sabanas con la mano desocupada y al vuelo la destapó. Sin desaprovechar la lentitud de reacción de ella, le vertió toda el agua del jarro, mojándola casi por completo. _

_Dallas pegó un respingo y abrió los ojos bruscamente, inflando su pecho de oxigeno por inercia. Mello retrocedió con agilidad, depositando el recipiente vacio en una mesa de luz. La chica saltó de la cama a toda marcha, como una bala tras él._

—_¡Hijo de puta!__—estalló embravecida—. ¿Qué tienes en el cerebro?, ¿no te das cuenta que puedes producirme un espasmo? ¿es que acaso quieres un aborto natural? ¿Eh? ¡Responde, cretino! —lo cachó por el cuello y lo asfixió._

—_El agua estaba tibia,… lo máximo que podría causarte sería un escalofrío o un estornudo… mi amor —escupió mordazmente las últimas palabras, despojándose de su agarre—. Si no estuvieses tan susceptible e irritable, no todo te parecería un cataclismo… te impresionas muy fácilmente._

—_No estoy sensible —moduló rígidamente con los nudillos blancos. _

—_Tienes razón,... de hecho, estás insoportable….y redonda._

_Dallas volvió pillarlo del cuello, y lo obligó a agacharse a su altura._

—_Tú vas a quedar redondo si no te callas._

—_Más que tú, imposible._

—_Escúchame porción de caca compacta con tufo a chocolate… ¿qué demonios sucede contigo? —lo sacudió histéricamente—. Dímelo, maldito imbécil, ¡dímelo! —gruñó—. ¿Por qué no me dejas dormir?_

—_Necesito verte desierta… Es que te quiero tanto —enfatizó el "tanto", sonriendo de oreja a oreja._

—_¡Qué va!...lo que quieres es morir —lo estranguló._

—_No, hermosa, no… ¿acaso no ves que no te beneficia ser madre soltera?_

—_Y ¿a ti estar bajo tierra?_

—_Pues,… uno no se da cuenta de las consecuencias de las cosas hasta que éstas le suceden —bromeó cínico, señalándola por completo con la mano._

—_¡Ohu! ¡Estás frito! —esta vez, lo asió de la cabeza con el brazo izquierdo y el con el derecho le propinó un coscorrón. Mientras que con fuerza ella frotaba su puño en el cuero cabelludo del muchacho rubio, Mello optó por elevarla del suelo, tomándola por las piernas y los hombros, casi a modo de nupcias—. ¡Hey!... ¿qué haces…? —la sorprendió—. ¡Bájame! ¡Sabes que odio que me alcen! ¡Bájame! —ordenó liberándole la cabeza—. ¡Suéltame! —el chico le estampó sus labios en una de sus mejillas—. Mello, suéltame —gimoteó, pataleando infantilmente._

—_Pareces una chiquilla._

—_Tú me has reducido a ello._

—_Claro, mi culpa debía ser._

—_Sí ¿de quien más?_

—_¿Hormonas?_

—_Que llegaron gracias a ti —afirmó autosuficiente._

—_Como no —rodó los ojos—. Cómo si tu encantadora forma de ser no tuviese nada que ver…_

—_Osh, cómo sea, sólo déjame en el suelo —continuó rabiando._

—_No te preocupes, tengo que hacerlo de todos modos…es que no eres liviana —se mofó. Dallas lo observó calcinada—. Vamos, tranquilízate…bicho histérico._

—_¿Por qué la mayoría de las veces contigo, soy la colérica e impaciente y tú el diplomático y sagaz…? —preguntó rascándose la cabeza, una vez con los pies en el piso nuevamente._

—_Porque sé cómo alterarte —jactó orgulloso—, además te dejas llevar fácilmente por lo que digo o/y hago… tu autocontrol, conmigo no existe…_

—_Estoy tranquila —acotó mientras volteaba a observar la televisión y fruncir el seño._

—_Al igual que un gorila al que le han quitado sus plátanos y después corre agresivo y sanguinario tras el ladrón… —comentó sarcástico mientras asentía. Sin embargo la joven parecía haber dejado de darle importancia a sus provocaciones, pues apreciaba al presentador del noticiero matutino. Mello enarcó una ceja y llevó sus ojos en la misma dirección._

—_No entiendo nada de lo que habla… —dijo Dallas, con respecto al conductor sonriente que parloteaba en esloveno—. Pocas palabras apenas…_

—_Ya te adaptarás al idioma… es cuestión de tiempo —restó importancia al comprender._

—_Es fácil decirlo… —se quejó con un bufido. Estiró sus brazos y su cuello, entretanto regresaba sobre lo oído anteriormente y entrecerraba sus ojos—. ¿Qué dijiste sobre los gorilas…?_

—_Nada, nada…_

—_Hmp… cobarde._

—_Zorra._

—_Púdrete —maldijo ronca entretanto le daba la espalda y continuaba estirándose, sin darle en realidad, mucha relevancia. Esta era su forma normal de tratarse—. Oh, qué cansancio… No tenías que despertarme, mi sueño reparador equivale a quince horas… ¿en qué te beneficia tenerme despierta?... —volvió a enfrentarlo y luego desvió su mirada a la cama—. Ahg, quiero seguir durmiendo —suspiró._

—_Duermes como un gato… un momento,… ¡eres uno!… ahora todo tiene más sentido —carcajeó. Dallas lo golpeó en el hombro izquierdo con un puñetazo._

—_Hablo en serio._

—_Está bien… —no borró su sonrisa socarrona—. Sigo todos los días este horario y no me quejo… —alegó sereno—. Me duele tener que levantarme y dejarte sola con la cama… desearía quedarme, ¿sabes?... Supongo que no tiene nada de malo que me acompañes en la rutina… ¿no?... no es ningún sacrificio,… me gustaría amanecer contigo —desvió su mirada de los ojos de ella. Luego oyó pasos que se acercaban a él._

—_Ow —la chica lo estrechó en un abrazo, todo lo que pudo, teniendo a su vientre de por medio. Acercó sus labios al oído derecho de él y con una sonrisa susurró—: Si me vuelves a despertar de este modo y a estas horas… lo lamentarás como no te imaginas —el vello de su cuello se erizó ante la amenaza de voz melosa._

—_¡Ja! —fanfarroneó—. ¿Creías que hablaba de ti…?... Me refería a que me dolía levantarme, no poder seguir durmiendo, abandonar la cama todos los días, dejarla contigo… no a ti,.. Tonta… —Mello rió descaradamente mientras ella gruñía. Dallas jaló de su cabello y se adueñó de sus labios sin ninguna suavidad, entretanto se aferraba a él. El joven la abrazó por los hombros entrañablemente. Se ciñeron hasta que ella se separó de un empujón._

—_Quédate con las ganas… —expelió._

—_Me las quité hace mucho —comentó con descaro, otra vez, con respecto a la maternidad de su acompañante. Dallas asió un almohadón y se lo arrojó bruscamente a la cara._

—_Idiota —insultó y en seguida se dio media vuelta, rumbo a la salida de la habitación. En cuanto llegó al marco de la puerta, informó—. Ya que tanto lloriqueas, cocinaré el desayuno… sin embargo, no me hago cargo del resultado ni de los efectos secundarios… te comerás salga lo que salga… —alegó ruin—, si olfateas o ves humo,… llama a los bomberos —y con las manos depositadas en su nunca a modo de despreocupación, marchó hacia la cocina._

_Mello blanqueó los ojos mientras la veía irse, quizá quejarse sobre el asunto de la comida con ella no hubiese sido lo ideal, pero de algún modo u otro tenía que obligarla a ganarse el pan o hacer algo productivo. Presentía que esa mañana pasaría hambre, eso o una intoxicación aguda. Como fuere, no era muy diferente de los días anteriores, además el hambre sonaba bien en este caso. ¿Dónde había guardado su reserva de barras de chocolate? Tendría que buscarla… y al número telefónico de los bomberos, ¿112? _

_Sonrió suavemente, Dallas ocultaba sus intenciones con su altanería, no obstante él sabía que ella no intentaba cocinar por falta de confianza en el rubro. Darle unos empujones podría poner punto final al asunto,… o a su salud. _

_Sacudió la cabeza, debía guardarle un poco más de fe a su pareja. Bostezó, y llevó a su cuerpo a sentarse en la orilla de la cama. Tomó el control remoto, que había aterrizado allí hace menos de diez minutos y apagó el televisor, dejando todo en silencio. Los ruidos en la cocina, ahora zumbaban solos entre las paredes. Sería mejor que fuese a supervisar lo que hacía ella, antes de que explotase algo. No es que tuviese algún conocimiento culinario particular o útil, pero al menos sabía cómo encender un horno sin tener problemas más tarde con el gas._

_Amagó con erguirse, pero la alarma del reloj despertador lo detuvo. Mello observó sobre su hombro. ¿Otra vez? Ese horrible pitido sincronizado, tan monofónico, estridente e interminable que irritaba, hacía presencia nuevamente. _

—_Tsk,… creía haberlo apagado… —masculló. Francamente, era uno de los sonidos que más detestaba y en efecto, uno de los pocos que le obligaba a despertarse sin opciones. Y a fuerza de ello, no le apetecía en lo más mínimo escucharlo por segunda vez en el día—. Debe estar averiado,… ya es el tercero… —todas las mañanas lo apagaba con un revés enfurecido, no era de extrañar que pudiese estarlo. Se echó sobre la litera y desde allí se estiró, intentando alcanzar su mesita de luz._

_Histéricamente la alarma incrementó su volumen, como si enloqueciera. Un aparato tan pequeño, no podría causar tal alboroto. Llevó su mano hacia el reloj, sin embargo, podía jurar no haber parpadeado, el velador se alejaba de él, como si el suelo creciese y se extendiese, separando la cama de la mesa de noche exageradamente._

_Debía ser el cansancio._

—_¿Qué carajo…? —acostado desde la cama, sólo tenía que apenas extender el brazo para tocar su despertador. Y ahora, aunque pegase un brinco desde su litera, no lo alcanzaría ni con arañazos. Refregó sus ojos energéticamente y se aferró a la almohada. La luz se escabulló súbitamente. Cambió de dirección su mirada, vislumbrando la ventana._

_Ya no estaba._

_El gran ventanal que hace unos instantes había abierto por diversión, había desaparecido sin previo aviso. ¿¡Qué mierda…!? De repente, se estremeció…estaba desfallecido, mareado, como si todo se moviese o su cabeza fuese explotar por alguna presión desbordante sobre ella. Sentía la boca seca, amarga. Los ángulos en su visión se distorsionaron, todo en la habitación tomó una forma desproporcionada, abstracta. Parecía efecto de una casa de espejos, donde todo perdía medidas y lógica alguna._

_Su vista se partió, retándole a seguir razonando con tales obstáculos. Los colores esfumaban, una pantalla en blanco y negro se interponía entre la escena y sus ojos, víctimas de una alucinación caprichosa. Poco a poco la alcoba fue oscureciéndose, tiñéndose de una penumbra adulterada y total, imposible de ser cierta. Sus movimientos adoptaron lentitud y pesadez, como si sus extremidades fueran hechas de plomo o estuvieran esposadas múltiplemente. El muchacho giró su cabeza, la mesita de luz se había evaporado,… las puertas, los muebles, el televisor, las paredes…nada había sobrevivido. _

_Oía a irrisoriamente su respiración, los ruidos de la cocina habían muerto, todo era sepultado por un chillido ensordecedor de alta frecuencia, que le hacía sentir crujidos dentro de su cabeza. La suavidad de las sabanas fue borrada bruscamente, la cama fue violentamente seccionada y cada pedazo disuelto con rapidez. Con sus sentidos aturdidos notó la precipitación con la cual la realidad se volcaba en un sueño._

_Ya nada lo sostenía. Caía, caía hacia lo infinito de su mente. La penumbra lo tragó, lo sofocó. Enredándolo y envolviéndolo como si ejecutase un chapuzón a arenas movedizas. Los sentidos sólo se prestaban para el dolor. Un calor dormido, pero abrumador lo colmó, como si fuese ofrecido de tributo a la boca de un volcán activo._

_Estaba sudando. Su pecho tamborileaba lánguida y pesadamente, un vaivén angustioso._

_¿¡Qué ocurría!?_

.

.

.

Despertó.

Como si con un chasquido lo hubiesen extraído de una hipnosis o como si hubiesen chocado platillos a centímetros de sus oídos.

Mello abrió sus ojos forzosamente, absorbió oxígeno como acto de reflejo y su visión se topó con el techo a dos aguas de madera que poseía el sitio. ¿De dónde…? ¿Cuándo había…? Podía mover sus extremidades sin sentirlas débiles, todo tenía matices, los objetos permanecían allí. No caía.

Había realidad… bienvenido a ella.

Parpadeó. En las tablas del cielorraso, apreciaba el reflejo de lo que proyectó su cabeza, mientras él pretendía descansar… ¿Cuál descanso?, su espalda crujía como la madera seca al quemarse. Él debía ser el primero humano que al dormir, se agotase más de lo que podía hacerlo despierto.

Suspiró.

La luz del atardecer filtraba sus resplandores anaranjados, atravesando los paños de las cortinas, llegando pobremente hasta él. La habitación estaba sumida en un ambiente cálido y silencioso. Un escenario aburrido, del cual Mello sentía adrenalina. Estaba en su departamento. Él solo. Relajó completamente sus músculos, luego de unos minutos. Se había aferrado al respaldo y a uno de los cojines del sofá-cama como un felino asustado, intentando no caerse al vacio que su subconsciente había tenido la gracia de crear momentos previo al despertar.

Ansiedad. ¿Quién podía alarmarse por un sueño rosa? Qué marica. Siempre dando la nota de payaso. Estaba recostado, con un creciente desgano, sin nada que amenazase su existencia. No había sido víctima de una pesadilla, sólo había dormido. Su cuerpo se hallaba transpirado. Se destapó de una patada, las mantas que lo envolvían lo estaban acalorando.

Había soñado, como otras tantas veces… Y su pecho se hundía, porque ésta era la realidad, ya había traspasado el marco y límite que lo separaba de las ideas de su consciencia y había vuelto al universo, donde sus acciones tenía consecuencias y en donde sus esperanzas se columpiaban sin tocar el suelo.

Las imágenes permanecieron en su cabeza como el tráiler de una película próxima a estrenar… ¿a estrenar? ¿es que todavía guardaba ilusión de algo? Qué estúpido.

Resopló cansinamente, esta vez se estiró y luchó contra cualquier contractura sin tener la posibilidad de volver a desplegar los párpados y regresar a otras circunstancias. Refregó su mano contra su cara, con abatimiento y posteriormente, masajeó el tabique de su nariz, mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos. Paz, rogaba paz.

¿Por qué, hasta fuera de su voluntad, vivía a los bombazos, a los estallidos, con tropiezos? El camino de su vida estaba minado… marchar ya carecía de cualquier seguridad, aún en la más mínima de las decisiones… inclusive había perdido la licencia dentro de su mente… Se sentía como si su existencia transcurriese dentro de la fragilidad de la estructura de una burbuja, que al contrario de cualquier suavidad que se pudiese creer tener, era un infierno psicológico.

—Hola.

Alguien lo saludó. Abrió recelosamente un ojo, porque todavía dormitaba.

Y como si no fuera poco, casi se orina encima.

—¡Sidoh! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Lárgate de aquí!

El dios de la muerte huyó despavorido.

El shinigami no había tenido mejor idea, que acercársele a tal proximidad que podría oler su pútrido aliento. Mello chasqueó la lengua y se sentó en el sofá, inclinando su cabeza, ocultando su expresión tras su cabello. Sidoh temblaba detrás de la puerta de un armario.

Quizá, no fue claro… ¡Quería calma! ¡Serenidad! ¿Y qué obtenía? Un Shinigami imbécil.

Revolvió su cabello furiosamente.

¿Acaba de dormir y súbitamente reclamaba tranquilidad? ¿Cuán instantáneo, en potencia, se tornaba su malhumor conforme pasaban los días? Su mezcla de energías parecía una batería descargada y vieja.

Se irguió del sofá y a efectos de la acción, su cuello tronó. Esquivó la mesita que poseía delante con una laptop encendida, pero con la pantalla oscura y caminó derecho hacia el baño, sin darle mucha importancia a su alrededor. Pese a que, en esos momentos, quedarse encerrado en su cabeza representase continuar con su ahogo.

Entró en el baño y al tropezarse torpemente con su imagen en el espejo, sólo vino a su mente una cosa: _zombi_. Entrecerró sus ojos, ya fuera por la luminiscencia plagada por los azulejos de esa habitación —derivada de la luz de las ventanillas— o por su harapiento estado. Su cabellera era una bola de estambre electrificada y enmarañada, sus pómulos había desaparecido tras el camino de bolsas impresionantes que descendían desde sus párpados inferiores, sus ojos estaban levemente enrojecidos y no se había afeitado en días.

Rascó su mentón. Él tenía que ser el único que sufría resaca sin alcohol.

No pudo evitar bostezar.

A cada viga de su vida, la construyó con sucesivas y largas filas de dudas, sería de sospechar que continuase con el mismo ritmo, así que… ¿Por qué se castigaba con cavilar en _ella_? No es que tampoco lo hubiese buscado ni le interesase en realidad. Ya no era una preocupación.

_Dallas._

Pero los hechos no mentían: no le asustaba soñar, si no descubrir que aún seguía… podía… cavilar en ella tras transcurrido tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo había de sorprenderlo? Nunca, como hasta hace unas cuantas horas atrás, había estado tan seguro de haberla limpiado de su cabeza, de no tener memorias de gran peso ni de evocar pensamientos que lo vinculasen con esa mujer. Y luego de un intento tras otro, era innegable que su subconsciente y su corazón, debían estar unidos por atajos secretos dentro de su organismo que burlaban a la aduana de su razón.

Qué le iba a hacer… si así su cuerpo lo disponía, actualmente, no intentaría batallarlo. Si no puedes con ello, únetele. Dejaría de oponerse a todo lo que le acontecía, porque sacarle provecho y darle un giro positivo podrían ser vías más ventajosas.

¿Resignación?...No, experiencia y raciocinio. Y un poquito de hastío.

Abrió el grifo del agua caliente y colocó el tapón en el lavabo, para evitar que el agua se escapase. Dejó correr el agua hasta llenar el lavamanos. Una vez hecho eso, hundió directamente gran parte de su cabeza en el líquido humeante.

Mantuvo su rostro sumergido por un poco más de quince segundos y después de ello, levantó su semblante para volver a enfrentarlo contra el espejo. Sus facciones estaban coloradas y ardían, pero se sentía mucho más despierto. Sacudió su cabeza, salpicando todo lo cercano a él, porque también había mojado su cabello. Tomó una toalla colgada en una pared próxima y se secó la cara con brusquedad.

Mucho mejor.

Lanzó la toalla contra el lavabo y estiró sus brazos y hombros hacia delante.

—Espero que me sirvas de inspiración,… bruja de mierda —comentó para sí mismo, refiriéndose a la joven de sus pensamientos. Estaba intentando ser positivo y usar sus recuerdos como un motor para sus acciones.

Salió del baño con la idea y continúo de largo, hacia la terraza. Pasó por alto al trémulo shinigami, que intentaba camuflarse entre los muebles. Abrió las puertas del balcón y abandonó la tibieza del departamento, entregándose al frescor de la tarde. Siempre acostumbraba, que tras un sueño inoportuno o recurrente, mojarse la cabeza y luego salir al frío del exterior. Fuese o no una fórmula hecha para dar resultados que se traducían en probabilidades de enfermedad, le ayudaba a despejarse y escapar a su empecinamiento. Aunque ya se hubiese pescados resfriados de ese modo.

Colmó sus pulmones de aire. E hizo un testeo del panorama en general: un sitio rodeado de edificios, altos, pero anticuados y que por sobretodo le permitían ver el puerto, y el sol ocultarse en el océano. Gaviotas, gaviotas de todas las clases y por todos lados. Humedad, pese al frío y al invierno. Neblina, que no llegaba hasta donde se encontraba él, sin embargo era apreciable desde la altura. Un cielo nublado y pálido, que se oscurecía y rechazaba los últimos rayos de su astro rey. Ligeros sonidos de la ciudad pululaban por ahí, que dicho sea de paso, era pacífica, alejada totalmente del estereotipo de una metrópolis perturbada y bulliciosa, con características que denotaban la cultura musulmán.

Oía la bocina de los barcos zarpando, apartándose del puerto de Orán, en lo lejano… o no tanto. El edificio en donde se alojaba se distanciaba pocas manzanas de la playa y el mar. Todo cabe, podría haber sido ese mismo ruido de trasfondo, el que le quitó el sueño. No sabía si agradecer.

—Hijos,… creo que lo último que se me ocurría sería tener hijos… —resopló y devaluó las ingeniosidades de su subconsciencia. Perpetuar su linaje jamás tendría participación en su futuro. Además, le desagradaban muchísimo los niños.

Exhaló dióxido de carbono y éste se vaporizó.

Se sentía confortado, muy irónico, porque estaba aislado de todo calor y hasta había perspectiva de nieve. Andaba descalzo y por muy bien que se profesase, sería favorable volver a su apartamento. A raíz de ello dio media vuelta sobre sus talones. Jugar un rato con su salud tenía un límite y era el equivalente a no estropear los planes que venían hilvanando junto con su líder y camaradas. De su estado corporal, dependía el triunfo de todo lo que lo había traído hasta allí. ¿Presión? No, para nada.

Su dorsal fue calada por el cambio de clima, al volver al interior de sus aposentos. Cerró las puertas del balcón y estiró las cortinas para evitar que cualquiera pudiese espiar desde otro edificio lo que hacía. Simple precaución y hasta una rutina ya. O sea, paranoia. Lo que no ostentaba de imperturbable, lo tenía de obsesivo.

Tras llevar su mirada a lo profundo del salón, atacaron a sus ojos diferentes siluetas oscuras repartidas en lo que restaba del sitio o por lo menos hacia donde su visión había hecho enfoque.

¿Sombras?

Frunció el seño. No distinguía qué las generaban ni tampoco recordaba haber dejado objetos de semejantes tamaños por cualquier sitio, antes de haberse ido a dormir. Buscó el interruptor de las luces y dio con él. El lugar se iluminó y él obtuvo una nueva vista del orden de la habitación.

Falsa alarma, eran sólo… ¿cajas? Muchas se hallaban distribuidas por el suelo y otras apiladas en torres…. Un momento… ¿de dónde habían salido todas esas cajas? Tenía la maldita sensación que de pronto aparecían y esfumaban cosas en su departamento. Estaba seguro de no continuar soñando y no era la primera vez que las circunstancias en su vida hacían un salto, sobrevolando la lógica, sin intenciones de naturalizarla.

Sin embargo, todo tiene una razón, humana o no.

Tomó una de las cajas que se encontraban dispersas por el piso y la examinó. Poco tardó en reconocerlas, eran las mismas que contenían las barras de chocolate que había comprado al por mayor y almacenado recelosamente como el alimento de invierno de una ardilla. No obstante, el prisma de cartón industrialmente ensamblado era demasiado liviano como para tener tanto contenido interiormente.

Hurgó dentro y sus sospechas no hicieron otra cosa que aumentar; la caja estaba vacía y lo único que poseía eran envoltorios hechos bollos, también, vacíos. Pura basura.

En dos zancadas llegó hasta el resto de las cajas, muchas acomodadas como pilares, una encima de la otra y comprobó un patrón: todas estaban vacías, sólo habían envoltorios. El chocolate se había transformado en agua de desierto; casi inexistente o en su defecto, en un espejismo. _¿¡A dónde carajo había ido!?_

Montañas de envoltorios, algunos además sueltos en el suelo. Mas, nada de chocolate.

Nada.

Su sangre ardió. Su rostro se desfiguró en una fiera expresión colérica.

—¡¿Sidoh?! —gritó rabioso.

La presencia del Shinigami se redujo a un montoncito de nada, con tanto poderío como lo tiene un cascarón endeble. Temblaba sobrecogido, tras la pequeña puerta abierta de un armario, que ridículamente pretendía usar de escudo o escondite. Mello hizo crujir su cuello, mientras avanzaba hacia el Dios de la Muerte, ofuscado por la saña e ira.

Gruñó fuera de sí. Claro, ahora todo calzaba a la perfección. La actitud estremecida que el shinigami había mostrado momentos previos, respondían principalmente al desastre que había ocasionado y a las consecuencias de ello, no sólo al bramido que con el cual Mello lo había ahuyentado cuando el ser inmortal pretendió saludarlo.

Maniobraba rápido, su tendencia homicida estaba al rojo vivo.

El joven había asido un revolver en su mano derecha. Dispararle a un Shinigami no cosecharía algún resultado relevante, sin contar que alzaría un escándalo por causa del estruendo de un bombazo. No obstante, Mello quería descargarse, de la forma que fuera y sin importar lo que obtuviera, buscando algún compensatorio simbólico.

—Sabía que en el momento en que te compartí chocolate, estaba cometiendo un grave error… —le apuntó—. ¿Es que todo lo llevan al límite?... más bien, ¿lo sobrepasan?... Condenado pseudo-huevo, bastado de ave y reptil… —apretó, o en realidad, presionó levemente el gatillo del arma y se oyó un chasquido. Estaba conteniéndose—. ¿Por qué te devoraste toda mi reserva? ¡Mierda, responde!

Jugaría tiro al blanco con él.

—Es que… que…es adictivo, tan rico…lo siento —balbució la respuesta, aún detrás del mueble. Mello vibró de la rabia, su quijada se había transformado en un tropel de músculos, nervios y huesos endurecidos y tensionados—. Iba a avisarte que se había acabado.

—¿En verdad? ¡Qué considerado…! ¿Y no pensaste un momento en moderarte? ¿eh?... Por supuesto que no, ustedes no piensan… no saben hacerlo… —sus pupilas eran diminutos puntos titilantes, histéricos y saltones, que observaban afilados hacia el frente—. Esperaste a que bajase la guardia… no digas, entonces, que lo sientes…Eres un ser repulsivo y patético…

—Una vez que un Dios de la Muerte prueba un alimento humano,… se le es imposible despegarse de él por el resto de la eternidad…

—¡Cállate! Eso lo sé…sin embargo… no es excusa… no morirás si no comes chocolate… ¿Por qué habrías de acabártelo todo?... ¿y así esperas recuperar tu cuaderno…?

—¡El trato no era ése!

—Y tampoco el que te tragases toda mi comida… —masculló, le había nacido un tic en el ojo derecho.

El espíritu psicópata del chico confundía al shinigami, no sólo lo aterrorizaba. ¿Cómo un humano con tan cristalina esencia, podía adoptar tales disposiciones? Para un shinigami, desmenuzar a un humano sustancialmente, tasar los valores y características del ánima enjaulada en dicho ente, era tan asequible como conocer la esperanza de vida. Mello presentaba un interior puro, sin manchas, sin degradación ni podredura, sin embargo, el muchacho accionaba con rencor y terrorismo.

Aunque, esa incongruencia nacía de la ignorancia del shinigami sobre la raza del hombre y su mecanismo particular de ser. El debate popular sobre la existencia de una índole inmaterial y abstracta, imposible de ver, dentro del ser humano, está dada por la escasa prueba tangible y la poca relación que tiene ésta con la idiosincrasia y maniobrar de una persona, es decir, la conexión casi-nula entre el alma y la razón.

Uno puede actuar de diversas maneras, mas, la esencia puede contradecirlo totalmente. Y a Sidoh saberlo, le se sería conveniente.

—Era sólo chocolate… —trato de restar importancia sin éxito.

—Lo mismo te digo… —sonrió lunáticamente—. ¿Por qué tiemblas…? No puedo hacerte daño, haga lo que haga…

El Dios de la muerte lo dudaba, inclusive sin fundamentos. Esa sonrisa retorcida le indicaba todo lo contrario a lo escuchado.

La pistola volvió a tronar, por la fuerza impuesta sobre su armazón, con el gatillo inquieto.

Paralelamente en el mismo sitio, a un metro a la izquierda sobre la mesita delante del sillón, la laptop emitió un pitido que distrajeron los sentidos auditivos de Mello por un instante, a modo de aguja pinchando ese globo de furia que él había inflado por ansiedad. Que dicho de otra manera, significaba la oportunidad perfecta para que Sidoh pudiera escapar momentáneamente de la locura del chico.

Al contrario del efecto esperado, Mello no se inmutó, apenas si entrecerró los ojos. Continuaba estático, apuntándole al Dios de la Muerte, que parecía encomendarse por piedad…aunque fuese un shinigami. Como fuere, los sonidos electrónicos no cesaron; había una llamada entrante. Hubo una ausencia incomoda de palabras que entre la incertidumbre gastada por el miedo del ser inmortal y la repentina abstracción de Mello, hacían una escena que no iba ni para delante ni para atrás.

En definitiva, el joven giró robóticamente su cabeza y observó en el mismo estado al ordenador. Chasqueó la lengua. Maravilloso ¿qué querría ahora el estúpido de Near?

—Esa cosa está sonando —acotó Sidoh inocentemente. A duras penas Mello lo miró crispado.

—¡Lárgate! —gritó a todo pulmón y de sobra, porque el shinigami a la primer sílaba oída ya había desaparecido.

Solo.

Bufó frustrado, mientras regresaba a la soledad que debería tener y tubo, hasta que a su líder y rival se les ocurrió ingeniosamente enviarle a un Dios de la Muerte. Es que no bastaba con uno, tenían que haber dos. No le tenía mucha paciencia a Ryuk y a éste menos, mucho menos.

Ciertamente, esto no era parte del plan y en consecuencia, estaba obligado a aguantar a ese ente meón. Se supone que debería ayudarle o simplemente limitarse a cumplir su tarea sin estorbarle —Sidoh traía consigo una cámara microscópica, la cual filmaba a Mello y auxiliaba a la compañía para controlar mejor la situación—, sin embargo todo se tornaba en un número negativo tras otro, nada que adicionase soluciones, si no problemas. Las cosas dieron inicio cuando, luego de tiempo infiltrado, le llegó sorpresivamente por correo una hoja perteneciente a una Death Note y, como se sabe, al palparla conoció al Dios de la Muerte, que ya se había asentado en el apartamento. Todo marchó bien, más allá de que le pareciese un ser simplón y zoquete, incluso le ofreció chocolate, que no fue rechazado. No obstante, con el transcurrir de los días, la _convivencia_ y el trabajo, se le hizo insoportable con Sidoh olisqueando siempre lo que hacía. Y lo ocurrido hoy día, había esparcido gotas de lo peor de su personalidad; la ira o desenfreno irracional.

Aunque no demasiado, porque en algún momento del enojo se le cruzó por la cabeza jugar con el pánico e incertidumbre del shinigami, puesto que no podía hacerle daño físico. Torturarlo y victimizarlo eran la única revancha posible, que volaron con el ser inmortal cuando la laptop requirió atención.

Juraba que encontraría la forma de aniquilar sanguinariamente a un shinigami, lo juraba.

Qué forma de batear lejos el poco buen ánimo que le había costado reunir. El sabor del chocolate para él representaba el mejor y más fuerte de los orgasmos, el único placer que jugaba de narcótico, alucinógeno y no trituraba sus pulmones, neuronas o hígado, por el contrario, favorecía a su corazón, porque el cacao que Mello consumía era amargo. Con ese significado tan latente, le enloquecía la sed como el dolor de saber que setenta kilogramos habían sido desperdiciados en el paladar de un individuo que no precisa absolutamente nada para vivir y que comía por gula. ¡Gula!

Su cuerpo era una olla enorme ardiente y caldeada, evaporizando su sangre y cocinando sus órganos por el fuego de la exasperación.

—Esos putos shinigamis… uno peor que el otro… qué desperdicio de inmortalidad… —maldijo—. No es justo… cuando creía que podría experimentar con la mente de ese mamarracho de dios…

Dejó la pistola de nuevo en su sitio. Su mano no parecía querer volver a una posición natural, aún ésta creía tener el armazón y el gatillo del arma entre los dedos, como consecuencia de un arrebato no llevado a cabo. Ay, de su frustración, tanta de ella lo conducirían al resentimiento y posteriormente al odio…Aunque ¿qué importaba? ¿Acaso la pureza de los sentimientos le restaría hectáreas a su inteligencia? Él no trabajaba con sus sensaciones. Era una herramienta, un soldado más, la práctica de la teoría. No era un héroe, sino un caso perdido, haría las cosas a su modo… y con el moriría.

Así que ¿qué más daba lo que sintiera…? Ya no tenía sentido. Cerró los puños y a tal punto que sus nudillos se blanquearon. La laptop continuaba con sus pitidos. Mello la contempló. Cierto, la computadora.

Las nuevas indicaciones de Near no llegaban en el mejor momento… en verdad, jamás había instante en que fuesen bienvenidas.

Mello tomó asiento en el sillón y tecleó en el ordenador, de modo que éste salió de su estado suspenso. Inmediatamente, el logotipo de L hizo presencia y se apoderó del aparato. Eso no había pasado antes.

—_Mello._

—¿L? —era audio sintetizado, pero las veces que se había comunicado con el resto de su equipo, Near se había hecho cargo y de modo escrito, ya sea por medio de esta laptop o del aparatejo que Sunhnee había inventado para leer e interpretar pensamientos… que recientemente venía fallando y a raíz de ello, se informaban temporalmente por el ordenador.

—_Afirmativo. Matt y Sonny se dirigen hasta tu apartamento, ella con el fin de hacerle ajustes al dispositivo que usas y él para entregarte copias de los últimos informes. Te indicarán cómo te moverás en las siguientes semanas y los detalles de nuestra coartada._

—Aún faltan tres semanas para que estos tipos se vayan de viajes de negocios… ¿no es muy pronto? Podríamos terminar delatándonos….

—_Para nada. No olvides que los procesos legales suelen ser lentos, incluso con todos los puentes y atajos que estamos poniendo nosotros… no hay que confiarse… ¿aún desconoces el tiempo que se quedarán en Hong Kong?_

—Dos semanas.

—_Perfecto...Una vez hayas terminado de leer los papeles, quémalos. No puede haber pruebas de ningún tipo _—¿papeles…?

—Entendido… ¿Por qué envías a Matt con la información? ¿No es más ventajoso hacerlo por medio virtual?

—_Es indiferente, en realidad. La gran cantidad de información que ingresa a un ordenador ordinario por internet diariamente, como es nuestro caso, es sospechoso tomando en cuenta que estás situado en un municipio pequeño, en donde la comunicación es sencilla y no ha de llegar las líneas de internet a más de cinco megabytes…y que de pronto se vean saturadas por nuestro consumo, atrae fácilmente la atención… No me equivoco al decir que nuestros oponentes han de tener algún superficial acceso o control sobre los soportes de comunicación local a través de sistemas y satélites avanzados…_

—Pero parar el tráfico de datos abruptamente también es sospechoso, como pretendes hacer ahora…

—_Así como que seas un muchacho joven que en su cinco meses de residencia no hayas hecho ningún tipo de socialización o contacto con algún lugareño, ni siquiera con los compañeros del trabajo, vivas encerrado, te escabullas, no se sepa en lo absoluto de tu actividad o trabajo, no recibas visitas y apenas salgas en busca de víveres… Qué Matt y Sunhnee te visiten, de pronto, también lo es… Por lo tanto…_

—Hagamos lo que hagamos, siempre seremos sospechosos —completó el chico.

—_Ese es mi punto… Además, Sonny es la única que puede componer ese aparato _—lamentó—, _y es mala idea enviarla sola…necesito leer tus pensamientos, Mello_ —ironizó—. _¿Alguna idea de cómo terminó averiándose?_

—No realmente. Sólo dejó de enviar los mensajes de modo correcto… y es peligroso seguir usándolo en esa forma, puedo recibir instrucciones erróneas y mandar así todo a la basura… Intenté desarmarlo, pero modificar la retorcida ingeniería del dispositivo podría empeorar las cosas.

—_Nos hemos arriesgado excesivamente al utilizar en nuestros planes una máquina que aún no parece evolucionar de su fase experimental…_

—De todos modos, hay que darle su crédito… ha estado funcionando a tiempo completo, sin ningún tipo de problema hasta hace unos días. Ha sido nuestra clave para llevar todo esto acabo, sin él, el traslado de datos hubiese sido mucho más tardío y probablemente me hubiesen descubierto...

—_Puede que estés en lo cierto… ¿cómo ha sido todo en lo que va de esta semana?_

—Corriente… el mismo trabajo administrativo de siempre. Hace un mes atrás despidieron al Director de Finanzas y me otorgaron momentáneamente su puesto, ¿lo recuerdas? Así puede obtener el número de cuenta en Suiza y el resto de los fondos económicos,… el hecho es que han empleado a un nuevo encargado en el sector y no poseo más acceso a la gestión financiera… por lo que, si deciden cambiar el nombre y número de registro de las cuentas, estamos muertos… Son varias las cajas fuertes a sus nombres en Suiza, en ellas se encuentran numerosos documentos de valor y títulos de propiedades inmuebles, no sólo dinero… ¿No han saboteado todavía las cuentas bancarias?

—_No. La idea es que sea sorpresa, de modo que no tengan tiempo para responder o buscar auxilio financiero en otro sitio… ¿Continúan monitoreándote?_

—En realidad, a todo subordinado allí… se comportan como dos hormigas reinas, y el resto como hormigas trabajadoras… las condiciones de las instalaciones y el régimen laboral allí reproducen un retrato de las circunstancias desesperadas de la vida fabril en medio de la Gran Depresión del '30… con la diferencia de la existencia de cámaras de vigilancia… Por lo que hackear sus sistemas se me hace imposible… Podría intentarlo desde esta laptop en horarios en que la fábrica está vacía, pero sólo lograría acceder a la base de datos instalada en ella y no hay la gran cosa… Donde atesoran información es en una portátil personal, que sólo conectan a la red local en la mañana, cuando se instalan en sus oficinas y luego se la llevan cuando ha finalizado la jornada…Asaltar esa computadora desde aquí, podría delatar mi posición, teniendo en cuenta que ellos también poseen un gran dominio de la informática…

—_Déjamelo a mí… de todos modos, es obvio que contra nosotros no trabajan con una sola computadora… es mucho más arduo de lo que se ve… ¿residen con exactitud_ _en el Sheraton Oran Hotel, piso 16, suite 22__… __Ruta des Falaises, avenida Canastel__?_

—Exacto. Ellos viven en la zona más fastuosa del sitio… a diferencia de mí…—¿queja?— por lo que, tenemos una distancia de casi cinco kilómetros…

—_Wedy ya había allanado la suite en la que viven, no obstante la exploración que llevó a cabo no trajo ningún resultado relevante y tampoco se pudo instalar cámaras y micrófonos allí, pues descubrimos que determinados sectores del piso ya estaban monitoreados… ¿puedes conseguir fotografías de las instalaciones y material sobre el contexto con el cual el personal tiene que operar? Sería interesante agregar una segunda razón a la demanda que haremos._

—No hay problema —aceptó—. Ryuuzaki… ¿por qué te has hecho cargo tú, esta vez, de la comunicación? ¿Dónde está Near?

—_Me confunde tu curiosidad e interés, Mello… Near no se encuentra en el edificio…_

—¿No?... cómo sea… —¿acaso ese niñato había, por fin, salido al aire libre? ¿con qué fin?

—_No tengo mucha más para decir… Matt te dará los detalles restantes del procedimiento que utilizaremos… Por cierto, ¿podrías evitar ahuyentar a Sidoh? Tiene que filmarte, para ello tiene estar cerca tuyo y no lo hará si lo sigues horrorizando_ —L parecía haber observado lo sucedido por medio de la minúscula cámara que portaba Sidoh.

Mello abrió sus ojos exageradamente.

—¡Pero…! ¿Qué demonios se supone que tengo que hacer…? ¿Alabarlo? ¡Maldita sea, Ryuuzaki! ¿Qué harías en mi lugar…? —era la primera vez que le hablaba así a L—. Además, sólo tiene que vigilarme cuando estoy infiltrado.

—_Preferiría que fuese en todo momento… Con total franqueza, si alguien arrasase con toda mi azúcar, no tengo idea de lo que haría… pero es probable que entrase en shock…Sin embargo diferente es tu situación, necesitamos a Sidoh contigo… has lo imposible para que esto funcione… no queda mucho _—eso no consolaba a Mello.

—Él es un shinigami, ¿cómo puede asustarse de mí?

—_Es extraño, efectivamente,… _

—¿Matt está enterado de su existencia y estadía… aquí, conmigo?

—_No, no ha dado tiempo a darle ese lujo de detalle como tampoco es necesario…sabrá de él, una vez acabe todo… Por consiguiente, no reveles nada._

—Entendido.

—_Mello… Mantén la calma._

Y tras esa última frase, la comunicación finalizó.

El joven cerró la laptop con el brazo derecho, mientras éste era atormentado por un ligero nerviosismo o temblor. Sé controló a duras penas, pues por poco y estampaba violentamente la pantalla contra el teclado y terminaba unificándolos. Injurias y gruñidos se ahogaban en su garganta, propulsados desde su fuero interno que carecía de orden y requería librar antes que terminasen de carcomerlo. El coraje y la desesperanza trazaban un zigzag inacabable a incisiones inexpertas y profundas, con un bisturí hecho de hielo, que quemaba al tacto, que dejaba dolor y ardores a su lento pasar.

Su serenidad era el chocolate, ¿y qué no tenía? Chocolate. Menudo desfasaje lógico en su forma de vida. Nunca vislumbró que algo así le pasase. Jamás de los _jamases_. ¿Cómo mantener vivo a su autocontrol? O sea ¿se puede vivir sin chocolate?

¿De nuevo tenía que olvidarse de uno de sus amores?

—Y han pasado sólo unos diez minutos… voy a enloquecer —hizo crujir sus dedos con ansiedad.

Hablaba solo… Pensaba solo. Puede que en ese justo instante, careciese de simpatía por encerrar sus cavilaciones dentro de sí —tenía que dejarlas salir, no podía más— y el pronunciarlas, unirlas o consolidarlas con el poco sonido, fuese alguna manera de generar trasfondo. El silencio se calla con el sonido. La voz de de su subconsciente también.

Lo aceptaba, extrañaba el ruido… ¿Había para él posibilidades de temer quedarse solo?...Le daba igual la soledad física, pero el hecho de tener que quedarse sin otra compañía que su propia mente, que cuestionaba un sin fin de veces sus decisiones, que mataba sus pasiones, sus sueños, que le hundía en la depresión lo turbaba. Porque eso se temía, caer en la depresión.

Muchas veces, llegó a la conclusión… que su único atasco era su propia ideología o modo de cavilar, que obstaculizaba todo su potencial. Y otras, que estaba cansado de culpabilizarse, de flagelarse por las oportunidades perdidas, por la gloria que dejó escapar.

¿Gloría?

Antes, había dado por sentado que la cima de su vida, era ser el predilecto de Ryuuzaki y el próximo L. Actualmente, la idea se había reducido a una excusa… una ridícula motivación. Un camino que creyó obvio y dispuesto a él, que le pertenecía, no obstante había llegado al final y éste terminaba en la nada.

¿Y su final?

Gloria y final, dos elementos que en su existencia no habían sabido mezclarse como él imaginaba que debería haber pasado.

No cabía duda y tampoco mucha certeza, si bien podía entender que había idealizado su destino como un crío a un superhéroe ficticio.

Un escalofrío le interrumpió la reflexión. Tras la ira olvidada, o de momento apaciguada, sus nervios habían tomado un descanso y ahora advertía lo helados que estaban sus pies y manos. Movió un poco sus abrazos. El frío rajaba el ambiente del apartamento y recién lo notaba.

Focalizó en la sucia y escondida chimenea vetusta de ladrillo bajo una montaña de cajas, construida sobre la mitad de la pared en frente suyo, a la cual el par de sillones que poseía encaraban. Podía acceder a una calefacción a gas o eléctrica por parte de una estufa moderna o calentarse a la antigua.

Por alguna indescriptible razón, eligió a la antigua.

Había leña o madera vieja que podía utilizar acumulada en un rincón, cerca de la chimenea. Buscó un encendedor en la cocina. Ésta misma estaba conectada directamente con el comedor, en realidad todo se encontraba en un mismo salón, a diferencia de su habitación y el baño. También fue por diarios y otros papeles sin utilidad. Y se dispuso a la tarea.

Probablemente optó por la chimenea porque deseaba ocuparse de una actividad práctica para así despejar su cabeza, aunque por fuese un momento. Ahora, sólo restaba engañar a su estómago y convencerlo de lo trivial y secundario del chocolate. Seguro y lo próximo a ello sería la cura definitiva contra el Cáncer.

¿Y qué tal si…le encomendaba a Matt conseguirle un poco de chocolate? Podría localizarlo por medio de su teléfono y de paso que él y Sonny se dirigían a su apartamento, podrían pasar por una tienda y traerle. Sacudió la cabeza, por lo que la idea se fue tan rápido como vino. Matt no estaba para eso y no demoraría su llegada sólo por un capricho.

Tenía que resistir.

Tragó duro, iba a sufrir un calvario. El chocolate era lo único que lo había acompañado desde que tenía uso de razón, lo cual había sido muy prematuramente.

Una vez prendido fuego diversos papeles junto con unas cuantas tablas de madera que había roto, trajo un par de troncos pequeños de diámetro y los mantuvo sobre las llamas hasta que éstos hubiesen prendido fuego también. Permaneció de cuclillas mientras se limpiaba y sacudía la mugre de las manos y veía arder la madera. Era magnético. Un show alegórico oriundo de lo más básico de la naturaleza, sin embargo, imponente y soberbio. La tecnología no podía rivalizar contra eso.

Tocaron a la puerta. Resopló al erguirse y dejó el encendedor sobre el marco o repisa de la chimenea. Antes de dirigirse a la entrada, apagó las luces de la sala, de modo que la luz de la cocina era la única encendida.

Sus amadísimos congéneres: un par de idiotas apacibles. Esperaba que ellos pudiesen levantar su espíritu. Estuvo a punto de sonreír cuando abrió la puerta, pero se abstuvo.

—¡Mello! —esa fue Sunhnee, acarreando consigo unas tres de bolsas en sus brazos.—. No _fucking_ way!... ¡Te ves tan raro! —exclamó bulliciosamente y le dio un abrazo efusivo.

—¡Sonny!... ¿cuántas veces te dije que no hicieras alboroto? —Matt la reprendió mientras se aseguraba que nadie la hubiese escuchado por los pasillos de ese piso. Traía en manos un par de folders.

—¡Ah, no empieces! ¡Eres un pesado! —se quejó y luego se dirigió a Mello—. ¿Sabes? Hay algo que se llama afeitarse.

—Y lo dice quien no lo aplica —contraatacó autosuficiente.

Ella lo empujó cuan niña pequeña que hace mohines y marchó a la cocina sin esperar invitación. El segundo sucesor bufó y volteó hacia Matt para corresponderle el apretón de manos a su estilo.

—Imagínate cinco meses con ella… —se burló en tanto se quitaba su abrigo y bufanda.

—Tienes ganado el cielo.

—¡Callad! —vociferó molesta. Matt río ligeramente y Mello esbozó una semi-sonrisa.

—Sin embargo, ella tiene razón…—concordó el chico _gamer_.

—Sí, ese color castaño que te pusiste en la cabeza resalta más los ojos de histérico-lunático que tienes —comentó quitándose la gabardina y depositándola en una banqueta de la cocina.

—La barba y el tinte oscuro son necesarios para ocultar mi identidad… o al menos disimularla, por si acaso —aclaró Mello, ignorando el comentario de Sonny.

—Como sea, pareces un poeta bohemio de la ciudad de New York o un estudiante de posgrado —la chica lo observó burlonamente, antes de dejar las bolsas sobre la mesada de la cocina y comenzar a extraer su contenido.

—Hey, eso no es justo,… Mello, se vea cómo se vea, siempre tiene aspecto intelectual —reclamó irónico Matt—. En cambio yo, parezco un adolescente tabaquero con un aparente sueño de ser aviador —señaló sus goggles.

—¿Huh? ¿Es por eso que usas esas gafas?... —Mello alzó una ceja divertido.

—¿De qué hablas…? Pero si Mello normalmente viste como motoquero y fan del heavy metal… ¿qué tiene eso de intelectual? —preguntó incrédula.

Apenas si habían llegado y ya habían entablado una conversación con toda la naturalidad posible: esos eran sus amigos.

—¿Qué contienen esos frascos, Sunhnee? —les interrumpió el debate, antes de que alguno se terminase convirtiendo en su asesor de imagen.

—Ah, la cena… sus especias en realidad… cilantro fresco, mostaza negra y comino en granos, cúrcuma, jengibre, pimiento y en la otra bolsa traigo guisantes, patatas, cebolla, tomates, etc.

—¿Piensas preparar la cena? ¿Aquí?

—Sí ¿por qué… no? —ella se encogió de hombros.

—Pues deberías ocuparte de otras cosas… Por ejemplo… ¿no piensas reparar tu invento?... ¿A eso venías? ¿Verdad? —recalcó encrespado.

—Pff, olvidaba lo mandón que eres… Por supuesto que lo compondré, pero no trabajo con el estómago vacío y ustedes tampoco… así que, shuuu, vete… —¿lo estaba echando de su propia cocina?

—Sunhnee, ¿acaso no entiendes el peso de las cosas?... olvida la estúpida cena y enfócate. Existen prioridades —aseveró déspota. Unos segundos más tarde, su estómago rugió estrepitosamente.

—¿Ah, sí…? ¿Qué tan bien se te da discutir con tu estómago?... —fanfarroneó—. Mi deber será arreglar el artefacto que creé… y el tuyo informarte y pasar en limpio los últimos planes… sin embargo, ninguno hace lo que le compete… ¿a que no estoy errada? —planteó arrogante con una sonrisa felina, entre tanto pestañeaba velozmente, sabiendo que había dado en el clavo.

Matt había dejado los folders sobre la mesita en frente de los sillones y había decidido inspeccionar una serie de cajas apiladas que había llamado su atención, que se hallaban a la derecha de la chimenea. Podría decirse que parecían escondidas o bien que alguien se hubiese chocado contra ellas y las hubiese amontonado muy improvisadamente. Estaban agrupadas en columnas y muchas otras desparramadas en suelo, junto con su contenido. Curioseó un poco, descubriendo que todas eran embalajes industriales de tabletas de chocolate y que prácticamente estaban vacías. No podía imaginar como un acto humano, el consumo de tal cantidad de cacao.

Observó sobre su hombro a Mello. Se preguntaba cuál sería su límite o si intentaba superar algún record personal. Había decenas de cajas, era una bestialidad.

—Mierda, ¿cuánto chocolate puedes comer…?... Esa cantidad de cajas bien podría ser una reserva de invierno para un regimiento completo —acotó asombrado el joven fumador—. ¿Cuánto dinero hay aquí en chocolate?

Mello llevó su atención a Matt y tensó su mandíbula, antes de soltar la verdad. Recordar la fortuna invertida y perdida en su inestimable dulce era otra forma de quebrar su alma.

—A veces… no puedo controlarme… es ansiedad —excusó evasivo. _Estúpido y recontra estúpido Sidoh._

—¡JA! Te vendrá bien comer verdaderos alimentos y nutrientes… —regañó Sonny, buscando entre las alacenas utensilios con los cuales cocinar—. Mello ¿dónde guardas las ollas y platos?

—En el armario azul —indicó mientras se dirigía hasta la chimenea.

—¿Y las cucharones y cuchillos?

—En la última gaveta de la segunda puerta de la alacena.

—Gracias —con los materiales a disposición y un tarareo en su garganta, se enfocó en la cena.

Mello permaneció de pie frente al fogón proporcionado por la antigua estructura. Su mejor amigo haciéndole compañía, se dejó caer en cuclillas frente al fuego y se quitó los guantes para sentir la calidez sobre su piel.

—¿Es seguro que Sonny cocine? —susurró el muchacho chocolatero.

—Seh, déjala… Pero es obvio que prepara comida vegetariana —dijo con una mueca de hastío—. Es lo que prácticamente hemos comido durante estos cinco meses…

—¿No te le has revelado?... eres un dominado…

—Con toda sinceridad, tengo la mente concentrada en otras cosas y no gano nada discutiendo con ella, somos equipo ¿lo olvidas?... Además, no estoy muy dispuesto a cocinar, y si ella quiere encargarse ¿qué más da? De todos nosotros, soy el menos quisquilloso con la comida… —enfatizó orgulloso. Continuaba acuclillado y en esa posición aspiraba todo lo que podía de la humareda de la chimenea, que se escapaba por la cámara de humo. Mello frunció el seño, ¿qué hacía olisqueando?

—Matt ¿qué carajo haces?

—Como imaginarás, tampoco he podido fumar, ni siquiera a hurtadillas… Sonny se ha encargado de eliminar cada paquete, cigarro y encendedor… al extremo que ella conoce mejor que yo los rincones en el departamento que alquilamos … en consecuencia, no puedo esconder nada… y fumar en los exteriores, cuando ella no me está viendo tampoco es una opción cuando careces de tabaco…

—Pero ¿no piensas que esto es algo desesperado y patético? —señaló la anterior acción de su camarada.

—Es lo más cerca que he estado de fumar en estos últimos meses… Y cómo no, tú no lo entiendes…cuando te la has pasado hinchándote de chocolate todo este tiempo. Algunos hemos tenido que guardar abstinencia… —concluyó melodramáticamente y alejó su cabeza de la boca de la chimenea antes de que terminase tostándose.

Mello atrancó un par de maldiciones en su boca. ¡Había sido todo lo contrario!

—No hables tan ligero… yo también he padecido una situación similar…—está bien, quizá transmitió la idea muy rápido. Matt lo observó al vuelo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —enarcó una ceja pensativo.

Correspondió haberse quedado callado.

—Sólo era una forma de expresarme… nada en relevancia —negó velozmente. Abominaba retractarse así.

—¿Qué te sucede? —quizás no comprendió la respuesta antecedente, sin embargo, Matt había notado ese aire taciturno y sombrío sobre Mello desde el momento en que había puesto un pie dentro de ese apartamento—. Pareces muy alicaído…

Mello suspiró.

—Mi subconsciente es inquieto… le encanta practicar deportes… especialmente en los que yo soy la pelota o el balón… Mi cabeza juega conmigo… Ha de ser la presión —intentó justificar.

—Tranquilo,… todos estamos enloquecidos, pero estos son los momentos en los que hay que demostrar la mayor frialdad… De nada sirve que lo mentalices en modo negativo…Pase lo que pase, actuaremos juntos… no estás solo ni debes intentar acarrear todo sobre tus hombros…

—Y ahí viene el violín y la cursilería… ¿Por qué siempre soy el que necesita ser alentado? Eso no es justo para ti… Esta situación es crucial, somos profesionales, estas dudas de novato son absurdas.

—¿Quién es verdaderamente profesional a su veinte y chirolas de años? Un soldado a nuestra edad, no sobrevive más de dos días en el campo de guerra…

Un infante sólo podía temer dos cosas: o perder su vida o ver muertos a sus colegas, una de ellas cobraría luego mayor protagónico que la otra en el transcurso del conflicto bélico, cuando la ansiedad y el desgarro pesase más que lo visto. Ganar o perder la guerra, ambas eran un cese del infierno, por lo tanto para quien ha padecido la dureza del campo de batalla, no sabrá diferenciarlas ni tampoco le importará no hacerlo. No obstante, para Mello era distinto, ya que no le resultaba lo mismo el triunfo que el fracaso, sin importar su sufrimiento… no podía fallarles a sus compañeros, a su líder, tenía que darlo todo por el objetivo,… todo.

—No hay porqué ser condescendiente… Nosotros somos distintos…

—Eso es sólo en teoría de masa gris… Pero el funcionamiento constante e intenso hace difícil, a veces, el total control de nuestro cuerpo… Trabajamos tanto la mente, que no le damos el debido descanso al organismo…Y se quiera o no, eso es desacertado y más si tomas en cuenta que nuestros hábitos no son nada saludables…. Además de que tú eres un dóberman con complejo de chihuahua convulsivo y trastornado... maniático a un grado casi esquizofrénico... algo parecido a una hoja de árbol reseca que se quiebra con la sola fuerza del sonido…

¿Así que le llamaba débil y delicado? Los ojos de Mello brillaron, antes de suministrar una fuerte patada a Matt en las costillas. Éste, en obvia desventaja al estar en una posición fetal, rodó hasta estrellarse contra unas cuantas cajas allí cerca desordenadas, de las cuales varias se le cayeron encima.

—He de informarte que no soy yo el que busca consuelo en personajes de videoconsolas...

Matt intentó incorporarse y quitarse de encima la avalancha de cartón. Tosió un par de veces y acomodó sus aviadores con visible confianza.

—Pero sí el que lloriquea cada vez que Near lo contradice —salió disparado hacia su amigo para embestirlo contra una pared, llevando su puño al estómago de su camarada. Mello esquivó el ataque pero no pudo evitar ser empujado bruscamente hacia un costado. Aterrizó con sus manos, antes de que su cabeza y nuca chocase contra la unión perpendicular entre el suelo y la pared. Estando en el piso, aprovechó parar proporcionarle un golpe en los tobillos a Matt, obligándole caer también.

—No jodas, ¿eso lo dice quien hace berrinches cada vez que lee _Game Over_? Eres un pésimo perdedor.

Por detrás, Matt fue asido por el cuello, en un intento de llave por parte de Mello. Probó incorporarse, no obstante la fuerza de su amigo sobre sí se lo impidió, por lo que optó usar el peso de M a su favor, balanceándose hacia atrás, cayendo ambos sobre sus espaldas, Matt como peso muerto sobre Mello, aplastándolo a éste último. Tras el aterrizaje, el chico gamer clavó su codo en las costillas de su camarada como venganza.

—¿Y tú no?...Tozudo de mierda.

Mello le propinó un puñetazo en la boca en cuanto recobró el aliento.

—Pasmado.

Los dos se irguieron del suelo y se aventaron sobre el otro, buscando desequilibrarse a manera de lucha libre. Sonny levantó suavemente la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo y los observó indulgentemente.

—¿Debo preocuparme? —interrogó tranquila.

—¡No! —corearon.

Parecían un par de cabras luchando, colisionando cornamentas. La imagen le ganó una risita. Así arreglaban las cosas los intelectuales, a los golpes. Por un instante, creyó ver una versión infantil de ellos dos, generada a partir de esa ingenua pelea. Suspiró y prosiguió con la faena. Se preguntaba cómo realmente habían sido Matt y Mello cuando niños y si existía algún rasgo que conservasen en su personalidad que no se hubiese borrado con la madurez.

No le atraía particularmente cocinar, pero no negaría que le relajaba, aunque llevase a cabo la actividad con gran rapidez. Y antes que tener comer fast-food, o algún ingenio indigesto de Matt, prefería tomarse ella el trabajo. Además, así siempre lograba disfrutar de sus alimentos predilectos. Dentro de unos diez minutos estaría lista la cena, si sus cálculos no fallaban, por lo que programó un _timer_ de cocina que había traído con forma de vaquita, para que sonase una vez transcurrido ese lapso.

No lo había pensado antes, y tampoco había sido el objetivo de la visita, pero esta parecía la última vez que estarían reunidos antes de poner en acción el principio del final. Cerró por unos instantes sus ojos, mientras limpiaba sus manos. No la anegaban sensaciones desconocidas, no estaba sorprendida ni había mucho espacio para la impremeditación, sin embargo si atacaban a sus nervios inquietudes que nunca pudo enmudecer, que siempre quedaron intactas y que se renovaban cada vez que contextos así se presentaban. Y en el correr de la veintena de años que a arañazos podía presumir, estas circunstancias se habían repetido sin que ella las hubiese buscado y sin estar encadenadas las unas con las otras.

Eran casualidad… casualidades que siempre sabían igual o habían sido cortadas por las mismas tijeras por ella. Prepararse para un desenlace y ejecutar todo según lo previsto, intentar ganar y salvarse el pellejo al mismo tiempo. Sus experiencias parecían espejarse las unas con las otras. Tanto así que podía relatar tres hechos aislados con la misma estructura, sin embargo con personas y razones totalmente diferentes.

No había hablado de esto, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Un sinsabor implícito que rodaba por los confines de su mente e impresión psicológica. Algo había que no cuadraba en todo aquello y no se trataba de que lo hubiese visto u oído, tampoco del nerviosismo propio de la previa, simplemente especulaba como quien se adolece por sus huesos ante el futuro cambio del tiempo.

Fuese lo que fuese, era tarde para detenerlo y no haría papel de paranoica. Y aún dudaba de la moción que le había llevado a pensar en ello.

Matt y Mello habían abandonado el impulso ocioso de golpearse y ahora inspeccionaban los folders traídos por el muchacho fumador. Sunhnee entrecerró los ojos. No podía garantizarse una respuesta, pero sí un _tal vez;_… tal vez, los chicos originaron sus reflexiones, porque en ellos se hallaba ese misterio trágico. Sí, en ellos. Uno de ese par encerraba algo que le causaba estragos. Siempre había sido muy intuitiva y no creía equivocarse, aunque lo deseaba. Era cosa de olerlo en el aire…. ¿Pero qué? ¿Cuál de ellos? ¿Por qué ahora y así?

La alarma del timer sonó y ella pegó un brinco, desistiendo de sus observaciones. Chasqueó la lengua, se había asustado. ¿Ya habían pasado diez minutos? ¿Cómo? En su mente no hubo más que segundos…

A decir verdad, en la psique de la joven no pasó el tiempo. Porque en el cerebro el tiempo no existe, no procesa con él…. Los pensamientos y los sueños jamás se han visto cifrados por alguna manecilla de reloj. El tiempo es sólo un invento del hombre para darle algún tipo de peso a la existencia, para acotarla o alargarla…para calmar la ansiedad, para justificar los pasos del sol de horizonte a horizonte. De modo que es imposible entender muchas veces porque los minutos pasan más rápidos que otros… pues éstos no son más que impresiones de la mente.

Sonny tomó un paño de cocina y abrió la puerta del horno para extraer la cacerola que había introducido hace un rato. Depositó la olla sobre la mesada y fue en busca de una tabla de madera o algo para apoyar el metal caliente. Tras revolver en las alacenas, dio con una vieja y sucia. Serviría igual.

Llevó la pequeña tabla junto con una pila de tres platos hacia la mesita entre los sillones, donde estaban los jóvenes meditando.

—Matt, quita tus pies de la mesa —le regañó y ordenó.

—¿Nunca un "por favor"? —reclamó molesto retirando sus pies.

—No seas llorón.

—Cough, cough gobernado, cough… —Mello fastidió, tosiendo falsamente.

Matt volteó para fulminarlo. Mello carcajeó sin reprimirse. Sonny colocó la tabla y los platos, y regresó a la cocina.

—Creo que debo felicitarte, Sonny… eres la primera que logra que Matt no fume por más de una semana,… ¡y han sido nada menos que cinco meses!... —el joven rival de Near, continúo con sus bromas hacia su amigo.

—Supongo que gracias… pero sabrás que mi próximo proyecto será que dejes de usar ropa hecha de cuero… —contestó la chica entretanto volvía con vasos y cubiertos en manos. La sonrisa de Mello desapareció bruscamente.

—¿Qué?

Ella río.

—Ajá, tú tampoco te salvarás —acotó Matt—. Cuando quieras acordar, habrá desaparecido toda tu vestimenta.

—Ponle un dedo encima a mi ropa y decapito a tu anaconda —amenazó al levantarse y dirigirse hacia su habitación.

—Quisiera verte acercársele siquiera…

—¿Eso es un reto? —Mello vociferó al entrar a su cuarto.

Sonny estuvo a punto de responder, pero dudó al último segundo… ¿qué tan capaz y obstinado era ese muchacho? Y considerando su ingenio,… bien podría matar a su mascota sin necesidad de arrimársele. Un escalofrío la recorrió. Esperaba que estuviese jugando. Mejor sería cambiar de tema.

—Si pretendes conservar a Max, no lo provoques más —aconsejó Matt luego de haber ido hasta el refrigerador en busca de bebida.

—Sí, lo sé.

La joven trajo la cacerola humeante y la ubicó en el medio de esa mesita, que previamente había desalojado de objetos como la laptop o los folders. Puesto que ese departamento no poseía ningún desayunador o comedor en sí, cenar entre los sillones era la única opción. Uno por uno llenó los platos del contenido de la olla con un cucharón. Mello regresó de su habitación, con el invento de Sunhnee en mano y lo dejó próximo a ella sobre la mesa. Carraspeó exageradamente para que ella lo notara.

—¿Por qué eres tan ansioso? —se quejó la chica.

—No cenaré tranquilo, sin ver esa cosa reparada.

—Ash… además, ¿te han dicho que eres caprichoso? —se quejó—. Déjame dar un bocado por lo menos…

—Por cierto… ¿Qué preparaste?

—Pues, usen sus habilidades… genios deductivos… —pinchó con el tenedor una papa, sopló para enfriarla un poco y llevársela a su boca. Mello y Matt enarcaron una ceja de mala gana. Ella suspiró, no había remedio con ese par de amargados—; Patatas con guisantes y especias… —dijo apoyando un codo sobre la mesa—. Es una comida India,… es de preparación exprés y la patata es la verdura más popular, así que supuse que les gustaría... Ya que a los nenes no les enseñaron a amar los vegetales… cociné lo más aceptable para sus paladares.

—Gracias por pensar en nosotros —Mello comentó irónico.

—¿Por qué no cocinas así conmigo? —protestó Matt.

—A menos que quieras comer papas guisadas todos los días, no creo que sea buena idea…

El tercero en la línea sucesoria asintió sin más.

No hubo ninguna otra acotación al tema ni una nueva plática, dado ello sólo el ruido de los cubiertos cortaba el silencio. Mello y Sonny se habían sentado en el suelo sobre sus rodillas, mientras Matt había decidido permanecer en el sofá. La muchacha apreciaba el dispositivo de su autoría, dejado en un costado de la mesa. El joven de los goggles contemplaba el fuego arder en la chimenea. Y Mello observaba un punto perdido en el espacio del salón. Los tres habían terminado comiendo abstraídos, meditabundos.

—Esto está delicioso… —admitió Mello.

—Es verdad —convino Matt, todavía magnetizado por las luces rojizas.

La muchacha sonrió dulcemente.

—Gracias… Pueden repetir el plato, si lo desean… va a sobrar comida.

Matt no rechazó la idea y se sirvió de inmediato.

—¿Concluyeron con la revisión de papeles? —curioseó Sonny.

—Sí… así que, he hecho lo que me correspondía…es tu turno —Mello volvió a insistirle de modo sutil.

—¡Jo, qué rápido!

—Y ya has comido, por lo tanto… Muévete —mandó sin más.

La joven rabió acabando su ración. No poseía algún argumento convincente para refutarle. Qué más daba. Dejó el plato en un costado y se levantó para ir en busca de sus herramientas.

—¿Estos folders son una copia de los originales que entregarán en los tribunales? —mientras consultó Mello.

—Así es —afirmó su amigo.

—Bien —el ex rubio lanzó, sin pensarlo dos veces, los documentos al fuego. Matt se alarmó.

—¿¡Qué haces…!? ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—L me indicó que los quemase una vez leídos.

—Pero…

—Órdenes son órdenes —se encogió de hombros.

—Ah, estupendo, ¿por qué no contaminas más?... —Sonny comentó cáusticamente al volver a sentarse, tras apreciar los papeles prenderse fuego. Dejó un estuche desgatado sobre la mesita y de él extrajo un par de destornilladores y una pinza puntiaguda.

—Mello… ¿Por qué usas las chimenea, no tienes estufa o calefacción de un climatizador?

—Seh —contestó secó—, pero si Ryuuzaki tiene sus extravagancias… ¿por qué yo no? Quise la maldita chimenea y ya.

La única muchacha allí resopló molesta.

—Hablando de ello, ¿sabes por qué L quiso que recibieses informes en papeles impresos y no en un ordenador?

—¿No se los dijo? —Matt negó con la cabeza—. Supongo que,...Ryuuzaki quiere eliminar las posibilidades que nuestros adversarios tengan para obtener información a través del hack de un sistema informático… No estoy seguro, pero parece que la situación se ha invertido… antes, era riesgoso tener toda la documentación en registros físicos y era conveniente tenerlos guardados en medios digitales para una rápida y eficiente administración, sin embargo, si ellos poseen tanto manejo del software y crack como nosotros… es peligroso albergar tanta información en un disco duro… De modo que, al imprimir los informes y eliminarlos de la memoria del sistema, cortas toda probabilidad de filtración de datos…es como si la tecnología ahora te hiciese vulnerable… L pretende trabajar a la antigua.

—Pero… ¿por qué ahora? ¿Acaso él hará lo mismo con todos nuestros sistemas en Japón?

—No… Sólo pretende que lo hagamos nosotros…Dado que entramos dentro del radio en donde ellos tienen mayor control de la comunicación por la cercanía, por lo que se les haría sencillo localizarnos y robar datos… Ryuuzaki busca evitar que nuestros últimos planes contra ellos se vean descubiertos y así mantener la sorpresa…

—O ¿será otra extravagancia suya?

—L no maniobra por capricho, al menos no en este tipo de circunstancias…

—Me encantaría que nos especificase mejor…

—Las explicaciones sobran… a veces, sólo tienes que seguir indicaciones —acotó Mello con desilusión vieja y cambió de tema—: ¿Cómo vas con eso, Sunhnee?

—Bien —había desarmado el aparato y separado sus pequeños componentes—. ¿Qué clase de fallos presenta?

—Los mensajes que me envía Near, llegan entrecortados… y los míos, incompletos…

—Sólo es un leve corto circuito…. —determinó—; ¡lo sobrecargas, piensas demasiado en poco tiempo!... o sudas como un cerdo.

—Como sea, sólo arréglalo.

—¿Ese dispositivo posee nombre? —preguntó Matt dejando el plato sobre la mesita.

—¿Definitivo? No… He pensado en _Telepathy… Telepathy Bot 1.0_… aunque no estoy segura porque la telepatía, como capacidad, también alberga la lectura y transmisión de sentimientos… quizás, esa sería su versión final… ¿_Telepathy Bot_ 2.0?... Tengo que patentar esta cosa.

—Esa denominación es algo sosa —opinó Mello.

—Oh, cállate… Con ese alias tan horrendo… no eres el más indicado para opinar… Peter Eater...¿qué clase de nombre es ese?

—Necesitaba una falsa identidad,… además fue idea de L… era eso o Pat Maweenie o Dan Druff... —Mello hizo cara de asco.

—Parecen nombres sacados de comics… —consideró Matt.

—No me sorprendería.

—¿Un alias para un alias…? Si lo piensas ¿habría que considerarlo estratégico? O ¿más bien rebuscado?

—Un poco de ambas… o en realidad, indefinible… Cruzas la línea de la comprensión a la incomprensión,… jamás puedes estar seguro de entender a L… incluso para nosotros es complicado hacerlo…

—Sin embargo, hay algo que olvidan… El plan les pertenece a ustedes, no a Ryuuzaki… ¿por qué interviene tanto? —cuestionó la muchacha.

—Él es el jefe —respondió Matt.

—Y, de alguna manera, no confía lo suficiente en nosotros… —agregó Mello.

—Eso tiene que cambiar… ¿correcto? —propuso autosuficiente la joven—. No necesitan que L los controle ni tampoco su previa autorización… Hay que dejárselo claro… Ustedes son la próxima generación que combatirá el crimen organizado y no pueden depender de él…

_Depender_, depender como un ciego de su bastón. Mello pestañeó, ¿él estaba ciego?

—Por supuesto —estuvo de acuerdo Matt con una sonrisa serena—. Espero que no te moleste estar involucrada en todo esto.

—¿Huh?.. ¿Por qué continúan preguntando eso?... Quiero conformar un buen grupo y equipo con ustedes,… —suspiró—. Es cómo empezar de nuevo… aunque técnicamente me hayan obligado a unírmeles, tengo la intención de ganarme su amistad —se sinceró apartando su mirada, enfocándose en el dispositivo eléctrico—. Si bien, no hemos compartido mucho tiempo juntos… quiero ser una más de ustedes… tengo grandes deseos de que esto salga bien…

—Todos los tenemos, Sonny —Mello comentó y junto con Matt sonrió, uno de forma más opaca que el otro. Sunhnee levantó su visión y evaluó sin delatarse la expresión de los dos jóvenes. La sonrisa, como los ojos, trasluce todo. Su curvatura admite todo sentimiento y estado anímico. Y no precisamente puede tratarse de alegría. Así que, querer ser franca era tan sólo una excusa y estímulo para la reacción de ellos. No cabía duda. Era Mello quien llamaba su atención, ya que Matt había convivido con ella y no había presentado cambios en su ánimo.

—En unos días partiré con Aiber para espiar a tus…patrones… en su viaje a Hong Kong, mientras Matt y Wedy se quedan junto a ti para dar la estacada final… —terminó de ensamblar y revisar el aparato entre sus manos—. No quiero que la historia se repita, así que trataré dar lo mejor de mí —determinó segura. Es cierto, buscaba analizar las actitudes de ellos, sin embargo, la sinceridad que usaba como carnada estaba siendo picada por ella misma también. Se estaba dejando llevar por sus pensamientos.

—¿Historia? —Matt enarcó una ceja.

—Sí, ya saben… Cuando fui niña siempre me sentí como una carga para Lizzie y Dallas, nunca pude hacer lo suficiente para compensar su sufrimiento o ayudarlas con sus problemas… Y quizás esa haya sido una de las razones que las llevaron a no buscarme luego de separarnos… —ella se encogió de hombros.

—No creo que haya sido por eso… —Mello negó rotundamente.

—Como sea,… además, quiero hacer esto por mí misma. Quiero ser útil y posiblemente patear un par de traseros… —expresó desafiante—. No hay lugar para errores, lograremos la meta con o sin gloria.

Mello y Matt asintieron cómplices y firmes, ante las esperanzas y expectativas positivas de la chica.

—¿A como dé lugar? —inquirió Mello altivo, esperando ser afirmado.

—A como dé lugar —manifestó Matt.

Ya no se discutía de ser o no una herramienta, sino de conquistar el objetivo. Para Mello ser útil lo era todo.

No obstantes,... ¿por qué era esa su única motivación…?

_**-.-**_

No llovía a cantaros, pero llovía. Tanto como para empañar los cristales del auto y empapar a todo caminante desatento. El clima y su aporte de la noche. Y la verdad que este detalle era más que vano e innecesariamente altisonante para ella, aunque la humedad era bastante inoportuna.

Después de esa noche, ya nada podía importarle. Fuera la desesperación y el deber de rendirle alguna clase de tributo a su hermano o probablemente el delirio como consecuencia del sufrimiento mal enfrentado, estaba allí para tirar la casa por la ventana. El castigo futuro sólo podría saberle como una mala broma o una ironía frívola sobre el destino y lo socialmente justo. Toda hipocresía y burocracia mal condimentadas recaerían sobre ella, pretendiéndola juzgar y darle su merecido. El hecho es que en la actualidad, cualquier condena es sencillamente corruptible y poco eficaz, objeto de negociaciones, la pala que hecha tierra a la verdadera justicia ciega. Dado ello ¿acaso podía suponer lo que le depararía? Y tampoco podía olvidar, que por la misma ineficiencia penal, hoy ella se obligada a tapar agujeros: ¿en qué cabeza podía tener sentido dejar con vida y en libertad a una asesina como el segundo Kira?

Sin necesidad de más, ahí puesto en claro como su historia envolvería el mismo ítem: la justicia que le obligaba cometer el delito, era la misma que sentenciaría su suerte.

Puso el freno de mano. El auto era alquilado, pero igualmente había aparcado en un sitio apartado.

Había visto el vehículo de Matsuda estacionado cerca del teatro. Si antes le parecía evidente que L enviaría a equipos, ahora no cabían dudas. Pero eran sólo policías, fáciles de ahuyentar o distraer: les había pegado a un par de vagabundos para que armarán jaleo con armas de aire comprimido a unas cuantas manzanas de allí; no harían ningún daño, pues la armas estaban cargadas con balines de goma, los que se usaban para la represión de manifestaciones, pero lo suficiente ruidosos para llamar la atención.

Retiró la laptop de su escondite —debajo del asiento del piloto— y la colocó sobre sus piernas. Reanudaría su sesión para luego ingresar a internet. Actualizaría su cuenta en _Facebook_ para publicar fotos de ella junto con sus amigos en el cine, pues los miércoles eran noches de cinema, y ese día teóricamente no podía ser la _excepción_. En realidad, se trataba de fotografías perfectamente retocadas. Claramente no había salido con sus compañeros porque estaba allí, a metros de un ostentoso y tradicional teatro, pero debería patentizar que así fue para cualquiera que visitase su perfil. Les había pagado a sus amistades, para que asegurasen que ella había ido a ver una película con ellos excusando que quería salir con su novio y no quería que su padre se enterase, porque no había buena relación entre ellos. De esta manera engañaba a su padre y a sus amigos.

Estaba traicionando la confianza de su entorno, de su mundo. ¿Qué prueba más grandes que ésta para que se comprendiese que lo estaba dando todo?

Todo por una locura, que bien podría ser nada. Un extraño balance y trueque hecho a partir de nervios adoloridos.

Comprimió un grito. ¡Su computadora!

Observó estupefacta el desktop —escritorio— de su ordenador. Había un gran despliegue de múltiples ventanas alarmadas y carteles con mensajes de error sobre códigos informáticos diversos, los archivos, documentos e iconos yacían desparramados. La pantalla parpadeaba de cuando en cuando y sus colores se desequilibraban. Su equipo le renegaba. Un caos. Como si su sistema operativo se viniese a bajo rápidamente. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Cuándo había pasado esto? Se hiperventiló. ¡Habían hackeado su ordenador vilmente! Tal vorágine jamás podría haber sido causado por un virus, por muy potente que fuera. Tragó duró.

¿Quién más pudo ser? Las advertencias, o amenazas, cada vez eran más personales. Casi podía escuchar a L diciéndole: _Detente o te pudrirás en una asquerosa celda._

Se aferró al asiento del conductor y ejerció fuerza sobre él. Oh, su laptop destrozada. Toda la información que pudiera tener estaba prácticamente estropeada o, en el peor de los casos, perdida. Abrió descomunalmente los ojos... Los datos y fotografías sobre L y su equipo habían sido eliminados, sin poderle hacerle más copias.

—Maldito…hijo de puta —calumnió. Le habían quitado la mejor de sus armas.

Suspiró, miró hacia abajo e intentó guardar la calma. Éste no era un ensayo, ni una suposición. Realmente ocurría. Ese desgraciado detective continuaba ganando territorio y ella aún sin actuar. ¡El tiempo era más irrisorio que nunca! Cerró la laptop y la arrojó a los asientos traseros sin suavidad. Tomó su teléfono rápidamente e intentó ingresar a internet con él.

Poseía un par de fotos editadas de su salida con sus camaradas guardadas en la memoria de su celular. Usaría esas. Una vez publicadas, apagó su teléfono para que no pudiesen localizarla.

¿Qué hacía un terrorista cuando el plan se salía de su curso? Actuar. No obstante, ella no pretendía improvisar. Tenía todo fríamente calculado, incluso el margen de error, en el cual residían las acciones de L. Tras el susto no le sorprendían lo sucedido.

Volvió a exhalar. Sacó debajo del asiento del copiloto un maletín metálico y pesado.

Antes de emprender la marcha de su casa hacia el teatro se había asegurado de cerrar y desactivar todo el monitoreo a través de cámaras del ilustre sitio, desde la computadora que su padre usaba en la residencia Yagami, dado que la policía estaba conectada a la vigilancia de todos los sitios de importancia en la ciudad. Además, había cambiado la clave de acceso en el ordenador de su progenitor, para que no pudiese reactivar dichas cámaras.

Abrió el maletín, el cual guardaba una pistola eléctrica, una pistola de calibre 22 con su silenciador respectivo y dos cartuchos, una daga, un par de barbijos descartables, una credencial o pase de prensa falso, somnífero en un pequeño recipiente con sistema _spray_, un pote cerrado con _Rohypnol_ molido y una llave de tarjeta maestra, es decir, una tarjeta magnética que funcionaba en todas las viejas pero actualizadas y digitalizadas cerraduras del teatro. Todas sus herramientas, exceptuando la llave de tarjeta que se la había hurtado a su padre, las había obtenido a través de Matsuda, al robarle la llave de un depósito de armas y reservas de la policía.

Extrajo el contenido de la maleta metálica. Traía puesta una sobaquera, en donde depositó el arma y sólo uno de los cartuchos en cada lado concerniente, y vestía una faja en su cintura, en dónde guardó el silenciador, la pistola eléctrica, la daga enfundada, el cartucho restante y el pote de Rohypnol. Se colocó un par de abrigos encima y en los bolsillos de uno de ellos, guardó la llave magnética, el espray somnífero y los barbijos. Se cubrió por último con una gabardina negra y una bufanda a cuadros. Con mucho cuidado, se colgó del cuello el pase de prensa falsificado, que había sido bañado en somnífero también. Se los mostraría a todo guardia y a quien se pusiese en su camino, y éstos automáticamente caerían rendidos al acercarse la credencial al rostro.

Había estudiado a rajatabla los planos del teatro. Estaba dotado de una fachada japonés antigua, tradicional y regia con portones de hierro, macizos, enormes cargados de figuras esculpidas del folclore nipón, por los cuales el público tenía acceso a un amplio y viejo salón de pintura ancestral, en donde se hallaban las ventanillas para la compra de boletos. Más adelante un vestíbulo o _foyer_ suntuoso de pisos brillantes abría paso hacia la sala, donde la obra se llevaba a cabo. Conectado al vestíbulo estaban dos ascensores y dos escaleras que conducían hasta una cuarta planta de asientos. El teatro había sido refaccionado, restaurado y modernizado interiormente, así como también se le había sumado muchos elementos del teatro occidental. No obstante, todos esos aspectos sólo medían la cara al público, la que no le servía.

Se infiltraría en el edificio por puertas traseras y de emergencias, ubicadas en un callejón mal iluminado, la mayoría restringidas al público y exclusivas del personal, que daban a una especie de subsuelo donde se albergaban los esquemas de escenografía, utilería teatral que no cabía en otras partes del inmueble y la unidad manejadora de aire del establecimiento. Es decir, el lugar donde se almacenaba basura. Luego de conseguirlo, se escabulliría por unas escaleras que daban a la planta baja, que ofrecía la opción de tres pasillos, el primero llevaba directamente hacia el vestíbulo donde pululaban a esas horas los espectadores, el segundo daba paso hacia un auditorio pequeño, a una escalinata angosta que terminaba en el primer y segundo piso, contenedor de una sala de conferencias y posteriormente oficinas administrativas. Y por último el tercer corredor se cerraba en una compuerta al final, que por detrás continuaba con una escalera extensa que daba hacia los corredores cerrados de la tercera y cuarta planta del lugar, donde se hallaban los camerinos, en el ala oeste. El camerino de Misa Amane estaba en el cuarto suelo y era el más apartado de todos. Perfecto.

Revisó su reloj de muñeca. Eran las veintitrés y cuarto de la noche. Actualmente la última función debía estar acabando. Aprovecharía el intervalo de salida del público para introducirse y llegar hasta los camerinos, donde los artistas estarían desvistiéndose en víspera de salir a celebrar. Se encargaría de acorralar a su víctima mucho antes de que pudiese salir del camerino, esperaría por la situación propicia en la cual estuviese sola.

Se estiró hacia atrás, para llegar hasta los asientos traseros y de allí extrajo un bolso con su equipo fotográfico. Tenía que dar las apariencias de ser una desesperada paparazzi intentando conseguir primicias en fotografías. Seguro habría tantos como ella allí, pero ninguno con un pase de prensa.

Se colgó su bolso en el hombro derecho y salió del auto con su teléfono en mano. Volvió a encenderlo rápidamente.

—Es tiempo. Actúen según lo indicado —ordenó disimuladamente al otro lado de la línea al par de vagabundos al que había entregado las armas de aire comprimido para distraer a la policía. La respuesta fue afirmativa perezosamente.

Apagó el celular. Una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro al oír disparos en la lejanía y tras unos minutos las sirenas de las patrullas de la policía. Los moros desaparecían de su costa.

_**. **_

El cenicero, a un costado los maquillajes y un par de licores obsequiados, estaba sobre el mueble lleno de colillas. Lizzie observó con el teléfono en la mano cómo la representante de su tutora fumaba con morosidad. Ya no olfateaba el mal olor generado a partir del cigarrillo siendo consumido, porque probablemente se hubiese acostumbrado a él. Lo odiaba, tanto como a los sahumerios. Debería preocuparle. Chasqueó la lengua.

Misa se daba los últimos retoques frente al espejo del tocador, mientras poseía sobre ella la mirada escéptica y fija de su manager. Lizzie podía sentirse un poco menos alarmada, al parecer, ya no era la única que dudaba y cuestionaba el estado anímico actual de la actriz, que de no ser contemplado minuciosamente, no llamaría la atención. Ninguna había comentado sus sospechas, sin embargo no hacía falta… todas nacían y apuntaban a lo mismo. La hipocondría maquillada de Misa Amane día a día era más evidente. No estaba segura de cómo o cuándo había empezado su tutora a sentirse así, porque su oficio y talento le ayudaba muchísimo para ocultar sus emociones verdaderas.

Esa mujer rubia, vestida absurdamente del personaje antagónico de la historia, fingía hasta para un espejo, incapaz de juzgarla. Fingir, su único método para negociar con la vida.

Misa actuaba en el teatro, en el cine, en publicidades, y en su vida privada, sin importar con quien fuera. No se podía fiar de sus acciones. Siempre actuaba, siempre ocultaba. Se moría por depresión, pero no le permitía a nadie saberlo. Se había convertido en una bonita corteza de engaños, de radiante sonrisa y energías implacables. Pero su falsedad tenía fecha de caducidad. Una facha que se oxidaba. ¿Por cuánto más prolongaría aquella situación? ¿Por qué no se sinceraba? Lizzie sabía que escondía alguna clase de _Armagedón_ y no titubearía en hacerle frente, no obstante hacía mucho que estaban fuera de casa y la privacidad y tiempo no eran lo suficiente. La atmósfera familiar había sido feamente profanada por el trabajo de su tutora. Ni siquiera quería plantearle las cosas estando la manager presente.

Entrecerró los ojos. Muchas veces en los últimos días se había sorprendido a sí misma, analizando impasiblemente a su prima. El único sistema para obtener sus conclusiones había sido pensar sin recuerdos o sentimientos que estorbaran. Así la calificaba de cobarde y de mediocre, porque no había sido capaz de comunicarles nada, ¿esa era la confianza que le guardaba a ella y a su hermana? No pretendía ser injusta ni cruel, ni tampoco fomentar un bobo rencor, pero ellas eran tan sólo tres y nadie más. La unión lo era todo; la estrategia perfecta para sobrevivir. Y no podía entender cómo Misa deshacía lo que tanto les había costado lograr: una familia, cuyo origen había estado irónicamente en la voluntad de la misma mujer. Puede que estuviesen algo distanciadas.

Estaba sentada en un sillón, pegado a un ventanal empañado. El _smartphone_ en sus manos vibró, contestó inmediatamente.

—Dallas —se levantó de su asiento y salió del camerino.

—_Estoy a un par de kilómetros. He hecho reservaciones en un restaurante en el puerto, en las afueras de la ciudad. Cenaremos allí._

—Está bien… Espero que no sea nada de comida chatarra.

—_Eso ya lo habíamos acordado, además mencioné el puerto ¿eso te dice algo, genio? ¿Pescado fresco y crudo quizás?..._ —ironizó.

—¿Es un lugar techado? Porque está lloviendo…

—_Ajá, fíjate que no me había dado por enterada… Claro que sí, boba _—continúo con el sarcasmo—. _¿Misa vendrá?_

—No lo creo… seguramente enviará a un par de sus guardaespaldas conmigo, y ella se quedará con su representante,… es probable que ni siquiera salga a cenar con sus colegas… Continúa evitando a todo el mundo cuando ve la oportunidad —hablaba entre murmullos.

—_Tsk… ¿qué carajo le sucede? ¿algún indicio nuevo?_

—Ninguno… —suspiró—. No obstantes, su manager tiene la mismas sospechas nuestras… No estará sola.

—_Bien._

—¿Vendrás para el final de la obra?

—_No, olvídalo… si no me equivoco, conozco de principio a fin la historia de tantas veces que la hemos observado. Estoy un poco harta, ¿acaso tú no?... Es por eso que he pasado todo el día fuera recorriendo Kanto… un día más dentro de un teatro sería enfermizo…_

—Llorona —cantó burlonamente.

—_Sabes que me aburro fácil._

—Sí, también yo…

—_¿Quieres que te pase a buscar?_

—De hecho, sí… Pero date prisa, este lugar en breve será un escupidero masivo de gente y prensa.

—_Sí, sí…no te preocupes, lo tengo en cuenta… estaré allí en unos diez minutos _—colgó.

Guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, regresó al camerino, y siguió de largo hasta el sillón. Su tutora en modo robot mantenía una conversación con su agente, que había ignorado hasta ese instante. Blanqueó los ojos, tenía que admitir que su hermana estaba en lo correcto; la situación era muy engorrosa. Y el tener que acompañar a Misa de ciudad en ciudad y próximamente de continente en continente, le causaba un retraso importante en sus estudios. Aunque, francamente no le importaba tener que dar exámenes después, si así lograba sacarse de encima a ese molesto equipo de porristas. Resopló, como le irritaban todas esas niñas hormonales. Un poco más y no las volvería a ver.

La mujer de cabello cobrizo y sulfurada índole exhaló una nube de humo, antes de tirar el cigarro en el cenicero.

—¿Quieres algo para calmar los nervios? —cuestionó a su jefa.

—No —respondió con la mirada gélida y perdida.

—¿No vas a repasar tus últimas líneas?

—No hace falta.

—¿Estás nerviosa?

—Para nada… ya estamos acabando.

—¿Ansiosa?

—Menos.

—¿Entonces…? Te veo cabizbaja.

—Creo que quizás algo dormida y ya.

—Pues despiértate.

—Lo haré.

—Llevas días así… ¿cuándo piensas cambiar? Actúas como una zombi —Lizzie sonrío disimuladamente, la manager de su tutora había usado palabras inocentes pero correctas. Ese día, Misa ni siquiera se molestaba en aparentar una sonrisa, quizás ayudaba el trajín de aquellas jornadas, pero sin lugar a dudas el abatimiento comenzaba a traslucírsele y era cuestión de tiempo para que hablase.

—Mi desempeño no ha bajado, mi trabajo posee aún el mismo nivel y cuando deje der así, puede que tus reclamos tengan algún sentido…mientras tanto, abstente de molestarme… —fría e impávida. Esa de ninguna forma era Misa Amane. Su representante cerró los puños con impotencia y apartó la mirada irritada, con la verdad en grito trabada en la garganta. ¿Cómo explicarle que se preocupaba por su salud, más allá del trabajo? ¿Cómo razonar con alguien que de lejos parecía sedado?

Ahogó un gruñido.

—Haz lo que quieras. Sales a escena en dos minutos —marchó de la habitación tras un portazo.

Lizzie negó con la cabeza suavemente, entretanto su tutora proseguía con sus últimos retoques.

—Soy la mala de la historia… siempre lo he sido —se irguió y susurró para sí viendo su reflejo, ignorando la partida de su agente. Su prima frunció el seño, porque no supo interpretar lo escuchado, ¿entraba en personaje o reflexionaba?

La miró severamente.

—No importa cómo o qué seas, nada te da derecho a comportarte prepotente con quienes están para ayudarte… —exclamó acusadoramente Lizzie—. Tampoco es pertinente engañarnos.

Misa volteó sorprendida hacia ella, quien la juzgaba con un brillo agudo y autosuficiente en los ojos.

—Lizzie… —alcanzó murmurar, tras dejar decaer sus hombros, no se esperaba esas palabras. Un hombrecillo regordete con gafas, algo sudado y con un guión manoseado en el brazo derecho, asomó por la puerta titubeante. El asistente del director de la obra, o sea, el que hacía todo el trabajo apareció.

—Disculpe, Srta. Amane… —abrió suavemente la puerta con el temor de interrumpir—. La tercer escena del acto catorce está por iniciar,… usted es la única que falta.

—Sí,… ahora voy —asintió y se alejó del tocador rumbo a la entrada para acompañar al asistente rechoncho. Misa dio una última ojeada a Lizzie, quien miraba el suelo, esperando que ellos desapareciesen. Suspiró y marchó.

Prefería que las cosas quedasen así. Su tutora debía estar al tanto de su descontento.

Lizzie observó cómo el reflejo de la luz del pasillo sobre el piso de madera desaparecía al cerrar la puerta. Sola de nuevo. Se le estaba haciendo frecuente. Desde ese momento decidió que lo mejor era acompañar en las salidas a su hermana mayor, en lugar de pudrirse todo el tiempo en ese maldito camarín. Sentía el mismo encierro de siempre y recorrer la estructura del lugar no le atraía en lo más mínimo. Tampoco presenciar la obra y mucho menos su final. Se lo sabía de memoria.

Su prima sería ovacionada, junto con el resto del elenco y la gente luego se apelotonaría en las puertas del teatro con la esperanza crédula de que los actores saldrían a dar autógrafos o que podrían fotografiarse con algunos de ellos. Misa no haría nada de eso, buscaría sus cosas y se largaría al hotel. Posiblemente ni cenaría. Ni una palabra sobre ella misma o una conversación familiar sobre el asunto. Qué pasaba por la mente de esa mujer, lo ignoraba y esperaba que no la llevasen a algo fatal. No, no. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Sacudió la cabeza. No debía conjeturar demás. Seguramente era el aburrimiento.

¿Dónde se había metido Dallas? Caló al reloj colgado en la pared. Eran las veintitrés y media de la noche. La rutina se la estaba comiendo viva y en breve sentiría hambre.

La vibración de su teléfono celular, guardado en el bolsillo trasero, la tomó por sorpresa. Pegó un respingo en el sillón. Era de suponer que fuese su hermana mayor quien llamaba de nuevo. Debía haberse retrasado.

El número figuraba como desconocido. No era Dallas.

—¿Diga?

—_Lizzie. Soy L. _

—¡L! —Esa voz metálica…

—_Guarda silencio. ¿Qué sabes de un calibre 22?_

¿Qué cosa…? No articuló palabra existente debido al inopinado llamante.

—_Lo intuí. Así que escucha atentamente…_

—Q-Qué, cómo… —dudó alzando las cejas.

—_Tan sólo escucha…_

—Bueno… —contestó por inercia. Se descompuso, algo andaba forzosamente mal.

_**.**_

Raramente en invierno, una tormenta eléctrica tendría lugar. Mas, las mutaciones en el clima rompían todo pronóstico e hipótesis. La lluvia del día había madurado en una tormenta eléctrica. La naturaleza hacía lo que quería, muchas veces porque se veía obligada.

Como ella. Quien obligada por el dolor de la situación, elegía este camino para resolver las cosas.

Todos los guardias y centinelas con los que se había topado se habían acercado el pase de prensa a sus rostros para observarlo detenidamente debido a la poca luz del exterior y en escaso tiempo habían caído redondos contra el suelo. Puede que la droga impregnada en el plastificado de ese pedazo de papel fuese demasiado fuerte.

Como fuere, no era nada mortal. Arrastró como pudo el cuerpo corpulento de uno de los guardias hacia adentro. Se había tardado más de lo que había previsto. Porque obviamente no tenía la fuerza esencial para poder mover rápidamente más de cien kilos adormecidos. Habían sido dos centinelas quienes la habían detenido, los únicos por allí de hecho. Uno se había desmoronado en el callejón, quedando recostado entre el suelo y la pared, y para encubrirlo había depositado sobre él un cúmulo de bolsas negras de basura que halló en un costado en la misma callejuela. Difícilmente alguien lo vería con el aguacero. El otro hombre se había desplomado mucho más adelante, en las puertas de entrada al subsuelo. A ése lo tapó con un par de elementos de escenografía. Le asombraba que esos tipos no estuviesen alertados por la policía o por L y que se confiasen de una jovencita con cámara y pase de prensa.

El sótano en calidad de depósito se encontraba a expensas de la oscuridad casi total, de no ser por unos tragaluces rectangulares insertados en la pared a su derecha que cedían la insuficiente luz de la noche al sitio. No importaba, sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer y su visión se acostumbraría a la penumbra. En el otro extremo del subsuelo, se hallaba las escaleras que la llevarían a la superficie. Pero primero abrió la gabardina y los abrigos que traía puestos, para acceder a los objetos ceñidos su cintura por la faja. Tomó el recipiente cerrado de Rohypnol en polvo y localizó en la habitación la unidad manejadora de aire del edificio. Se aproximó a ella y destapó el pote, para vaciar su contenido en la boca de aire exterior del mecanismo. De modo que en pocos minutos, los tubos que recorrían todo el inmueble proporcionando calefacción, ahora suministrarían esa sustancia soporífera. La idea era atontar a todo testigo que pudiera haber, incluyendo a los espectadores de esa noche, personal del teatro y la producción de la obra. Mientras menos enterados de lo sucedido hubiera, mejor. Aunque no le importase la sentencia, intentaba aminorarla, pues la cantidad de testigos influía muchísimo.

Tras ello, guardó el recipiente vació en la faja. Apartó un poco la bufanda de su boca y se acomodó el barbijo. Obviamente tenía que evitar caer por los efectos de su propio somnífero. Sacó la pistola de su estuche en la sobaquera y le cargó las municiones, un cartucho de dos que traía, más adelante y por practicidad para la portabilidad, le pondría el silenciador. Y volvió a guardar el arma en el mismo lugar.

—Así que… te llamas Sayu Yagami, ¿verdad? —¡qué carajo! Se sobresaltó en su lugar.

Sayu se dio la vuelta rápidamente y entre la oscuridad pudo distinguir la silueta de una persona, preferentemente de cabello claro, parada en los últimos peldaños de la escalera. ¿Hace cuánto que estaba allí? ¿La habría visto? Trató de controlar las consecuencias del susto, no era tiempo para entrar en shock o mostrar nervios.

—¿Disculpa?, ¿quién eres…? —tenía que manifestarse desentendida y tranquila. Entrecerró los ojos, no lograba discernir su rostro por la oscuridad. No era alguien voluminoso, parecía de su misma estatura. De piel clara, quizás—. Soy Keiko Takada ¿Es un gusto…?

—No, no lo eres. Te llamas Yagami… Yagami Sayu…No busques ocultarte…Mi nombre no interesa….—sonaba sereno y confiado. El individuo bajó las escaleras y ahora se encontraban al mismo nivel que ella. Podía apreciarlo mejor, se tapaba la boca y la nariz anteponiendo su brazo izquierdo por delante. Dado ello su voz sonaba extraña, casi neutra, por lo que no podía deducir si era hombre o mujer y su figura no le ayudaba, porque parecía tener bastante ropa encima. Mierda, mierda, mierda ¿Cómo ese tipo podía estar tan seguro? ¡L! Seguramente ese bastardo lo había enviado, lo sabía—. ¿Qué haces aquí? No eres parte del personal del teatro —continuó interrogándola. ¿Acaso avanzaba? Daba la sensación de estar más cerca. Debió haber estudiado la instalación eléctrica del lugar, para saber donde había un maldito interruptor de la luz en ese sótano.

—No es asunto tuyo. Soy fotógrafa y cumplo con mi función —intentar enseñarle a lo lejos el pase, en medio de la oscuridad no tendría sentido. Necesitaba quitarse ese personaje de encima, avanzó hacia adelante en pos de largarse y él hizo lo mismo. Entonces, ella tuvo que detenerse.

—Oh, comprendo ¿y eso incluye vaciar somnífero en el pulmón que regula la calefacción del teatro?... —la había visto. Sayu cerró los puños, ¿y ahora qué?

—No sé de qué me hablas…y no tengo tiempo para esto. Si me perdonas —marchó decidida hacia las escaleras.

—¡De ninguna manera!

El sujeto se movió con gran velocidad hacia ella y la embistió. El ataque vertiginoso y sorpresivo no fue esquivado, pero la muchacha evitó caer contra el suelo. Sayu intentó mantener el equilibrio y como acto de reflejo, llevó su mano derecha hacia la sobaquera donde descansaba el arma de calibre 22 y se hizo de él. A continuación, recibió de forma precisa y de lleno un golpe en su cuello que la noqueó por unos segundos, lo que la obligó a aterrizar sobre su trasero aletargada. Un punto de presión, pensó al decaer. Su atacante trató de quitarle el arma en su mano, mas ella se negó a soltarla, incluso estando atontada. El forcejeo exigió mucho más tiempo que las anteriores agresiones, y en cuanto recobró la plena consciencia, apretó el gatillo.

El estruendo del disparo dejó sordas por unos segundos a las dos únicas personas en el subsuelo. El sujeto cayó a su lado sobre sus rodillas, mientras se aferraba a su brazo herido.

—¡Agh! —no pudo guardarse el dolor.

Cuando regresó su audición, Sayu evaluó al tipo.

—¿Qué? ¡Eres una niña!... —se incorporó tambaleante—. Maldita mocosa… Me obligaste a desperdiciar un disparo en ti —el estrépito del tiro debió haber alertado a más de uno en el lugar.

La chica en el suelo sonrió a medias muy a su pesar del padecimiento, mientras observaba como un charquito oscuro tomaba forma con energías debajo de su brazo lesionado. Miró luego su mano, lo había conseguido exitosamente.

—Así lo esperaba —se jactó.

—Qué expectativa más estúpida… —expelió al marchar con apuro. Debería liquidar a esa niña, pero no deseaba cometer un asesinato sin fundamentos, además ella no era su objetivo y no quería desperdiciar más tiempo. Subió a grandes zancadas las escaleras. El tiempo, el condenado tiempo se acababa, no podía haber más obstáculos.

Maldita sea.

Lo debía haber supuesto, ¿cómo esto se escurrió de su vista? L jamás actuaría con algo tan elemental y básico como los oficiales de policía,… él no pretendía detenerla a través de ellos. La fuerza policial era sólo una pantalla. Usaría un agente encubierto o cualquier monigote que no fuese evidente. Pero ¿una adolescente? Ahora estaba completamente segura de que ese imbécil había perdido la coherencia. No fue estratégico ni útil, pues había logrado pasar de ella, aunque hubiese levantado polvo, por decirlo de alguna manera. Sin embargo no había de qué preocuparse, para ello estaba el somnífero en la atmósfera, cualquiera en ese edificio estaba en esos instantes en un estado de trance colorido y muy alucinógeno. Ninguno se daría por enterado.

_Lo siento, L, has perdido_. No funcionó y nada ni nadie podía entrometerse en su camino ahora.

Tenía que llegar lo antes posible al camerino. Haber detonado el calibre sin su silenciador, había sido un acción desesperada e inconsciente, por demás sosa. No quería cometer más errores ni entrometer a más personas, en lo posible.

La joven baleada temblaba, el dolor en su brazo jalaba, tiraba, pedía atención. Aunque sabía que luego sería peor, cuando la adrenalina pasase. Sentía la frescura de su sangre, sobre su piel y cómo el aire quemaba, hacía arder la carne abierta. No era la primera vez que se lastimaba gravemente. Sin embargo, allí no podría saber de ningún modo la profundidad del daño. Debía mantener la calma. Aunque no estaba concentrada en ello porque se había enfocado en el escape de Sayu Yagami por las escaleras.

Se tardó entre trece y dieciséis segundos en subir las escaleras a grandes y espaciados pasos. Y otros cuatro segundos en abrir la puerta que conectaba con un corredor angosto. No era muy rápida, y eso que huía como desertora. No se tardaría mucho en toparse con alguien más. La chica en el suelo sabía que eso sería pronto, muy pronto. Quizás en unos diez o quince segundos. Sayu había dejado entreabierta la puerta que conectaba al corredor con las escaleras abajo. Se filtraba un halo de luz.

Empezaba a percibir el oxígeno denso y contaminado. Recordó el somnífero.

La joven guardó su motín con su brazo sano en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón. Volvió a aferrarse a su extremidad herida y respirando profundamente intentó erguirse. Luego de trastabillar un poco, logró llegar hasta las escaleras. Oyó voces femeninas, que provenían de arriba. Una le pertenecía a Sayu, por lo tanto no había ido muy lejos, y la otra, de un registro vocal más grave, tocía cada dos o tres palabras, víctima de la droga en el aire.

¡No! ¿Con quién hablaba? ¿Con quién se había topado? La chica agudizó sus oídos. ¿Intervenir o no en su estado?

—Con su permiso.

—Muéstreme su credencial —tosió—… No creo haberla visto antes, ¿trabaja aquí?

—No y no poseo credencial —aseguró impaciente. No le gustaba nada el curso de la conversación.

—¿Cómo dice…? —no pudo completar la frase, el ahogo por la tos se lo impidió.

—Soy Keiko Takada… Traigo pase de prensa, soy fotógrafa…

—¿Qué…? Buen intento… —la otra mujer desconfío y se aclaró la garganta—. Esto no es un auténtico pase de prensa… —el carraspeo la atosigó de nuevo, pero continuó de algún modo firme—: ¿cree que no se puede diferenciar de uno auténtico?... Además no se le permitió a la prensa ni a los medios emitir alguna clase de pase ni realizar _Backstage _o _Detrás de escena _sobre elespectáculo —tosió—. Este sitio está totalmente vedado para el periodismo y los paparazis… Le pediré que se retire o llamaré a seguridad —una amenaza sin rodeos; la manager de Misa.

—No me retiraré. He venido a cumplir con mi trabajo.

—Por favor… —hizo una pausa, probablemente por la carraspera— No deseo tener que exponerme junto a usted en un escándalo por estar obligada a hacerla marcharse del establecimiento por la fuerza… Sea razonable y váyase —conociéndola, debía estar impidiéndole el paso. Eso era muy peligroso.

—Y yo tampoco. Y está infiriendo en mis planes.

—No es mi pro-… ¿qué está haciendo? ¡Apártese! —demandó con sofoco e histeria. Las pisadas y sonidos guturales evidenciaban un forcejeo—. ¡He dicho que se largue!... ¡Seguri-! —en busca de apoyo autoritario o de simple fuerza bruta como la de un guardaespaldas, su última palabra fue guillotinada para ser reemplazada por un agudo alarido sobrecogedor y trepidante. A los oídos de la joven en el sótano, sonó como si esa persona fuese presa de un calambre eléctrico o una convulsión infernal. Seguido de ello, oyó el golpe seco y áspero de algo al aterrizar en el suelo. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿qué le hizo?

Luego, silencio siniestro.

Temió lo peor.

Mandó a la herida en su brazo a freír espárragos y sin medir esfuerzos o riesgos, conquistó con gran ligereza los escalones. Entretanto escuchó pisadas alejarse presurosas en un correteo por abandonar la escena de los hechos. Empujó la puerta de entrada al corredor con brusquedad y se lanzó al auxilio o al rescate, el cual debió poner antes en marcha.

La luz del pasillo la cegó de inmediato. No obstante, pudo comprobar sencillamente que Sayu había desaparecido por una de las ramificaciones de la galería desierta, hasta donde podía ver.

—Fuck…

Cayó de rodillas junto al cuerpo, jadeando por el esfuerzo y las punzadas intensas de la herida. Lamentablemente no se había equivocado, la representante de Misa yacía en el piso desfallecida e inerte. Examinó su pulso y este hacía presencia tímida y débil. La sacudió y no hubo reacción. Realmente estaba inconsciente. ¿¡Qué le había hecho!? ¿cómo o con qué la había herido? Desconocía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. ¿Aplicar técnicas de primeros auxilios? La apreció de pies a cabeza, ¿acaso la había desmayado golpeándola?

No, Yagami no poseía destreza ni fuerza física según sus apreciaciones. ¿Habría la representante sucumbido ante el somnífero? Imposible, porque de ser así ¿a qué se debió el grito de dolor? ¿Entonces qué? Respiró con dificultad. Entre más se tardase en averiguarlo, más peligraría la vida de la mujer. No había prueba visible de que hubiese sido lastimada. Revisó su cabeza y cuello, y no halló contusión manifiesta. También palpó con su mano sana el pecho y vientre de ella, hasta que su tacto dio con una zona quemante en el costado izquierdo del estómago.

¿Por qué estaba tan caliente su ropa? Apartó la chaqueta del traje bordo. Y contempló la camisa blanca que la mujer tenía puesta, la zona examinada presentaba una quemadura. Había sido víctima de un electrochoque.

—Porta una pistola eléctrica… —masculló. No gozaba del conocimiento de ese detalle. Rezó maldiciones por lo bajo. No había hecho lo suficiente, quién sabe de cuánto más iba armada. Y el objetivo de Sayu era Misa, con la facilidad con la que se había deshecho con quienes se había encontrado, se desasiría rápidamente de la actriz.

Azotó fuertemente el puño contra suelo, sintiéndose impotente e inútil. Instantáneamente percibió la consecuencia en dolor, de haber realizado un movimiento tan rudo.

Su brazo lloraba sangre y gemía en dolores nerviosos. Con la debida luminosidad pudo comprobar su piel rajada por el balazo con forma de tajadura tosca, ensangrentada, oscura e inestable. No sabía si finalmente la bala había quedado estancada allí. La sola idea de inspeccionar con los dedos la herida, le revolvía el estómago.

Perseguir a Sayu estando así, podría empeorar las cosas. Pero, sino, ¿quién la detendría? Probablemente cualquier persona en el teatro ya debía de haber caído bajo los efectos de la droga. Inclusive Misa, quien debería estar volviendo a su camerino ignorando lo que pasaría, podría ya estar desvanecida por el somnífero, sin la posibilidad de intentar defenderse. Por otro lado, no podía abandonar a la representante de la celebridad. Chasqueó la lengua.

El somnífero en la planta baja era mucho más fuerte. Se halló mareada y ahogada. No, ¡tenía que resistir! Sacudió la cabeza y tapó su boca y nariz. Debía llamar a algún servicio de emergencias.

—¡Lizzie!

Volteó al instante. Y sintió un poco de alivio.

—¡Dallas! —su hermana mayor aparecía por la puerta del subsuelo y la observaba con notorio horror.

—¡Por Dios!

—Espera, no-

—¿¡Qué te sucedió!? ¡qué te han hecho! ¿qué demonios pasó aquí?... ¿Ella…. ella es la manager de Misa? —se aproximó al vuelo, se arrodilló a su lado y evaluó su brazo sin tocarlo, ahorrándose con esfuerzo abrazar a su hermana menor. Liz apartó la vista. Tras ello Dallas dedicó su mirada a la mujer desmayada en el suelo—. ¿Está inconsciente?

—Sí, pero no sé cuánto más soporte… Yo estoy bien —mintió—. Ha sido un accidente. ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

—¡Y una mierda! ¿Quién ha sido? ¿Sayu Yagami?... ¡La mataré!... —rugió—. Fui advertida por L…. Y el muy hijo de puta jamás me detalló que estarías involucrada. ¿Te dio las mismas indicaciones que a mí? ¿Cierto?

—Seguramente…. Pero tranquilízate, esto… esto ha sido culpa mía —tuvo el ademán de tapar su herida con su mano derecha pero se abstuvo.

—¿Qué? ¡cierra la boca! No te hagas culpable… ¿Te ha disparado? —interrogó volviendo a escrutar la lesión.

—Yo me las he buscado.

—No te pregunté eso… ¿Te ha disparado?

—Es que bajé la guardia y-

—¡Responde, carajo!

—Sí…lo siento —si daba vuelta con su respuestas, es porque no podía decirle "fue a propósito" y además no quería alimentar el rigor asesino de su hermana. La conocía—. ¿Has oído el estruendo?

—Para nada. La fuerte tormenta ha disimulado todo… Tsk, cómo puede ser…—chasqueó la lengua y masajeó sus sienes mirando el techo con la débil intención de calmarse. Sintió un hedor sospechoso—. ¿Qué es ese olor?

—Somnífero. Sayu ha vaciado una gran ración de una droga alucinógena en los sistemas de ventilación.

—Mierda y ¿cuánto llevas aspirando esa cosa?

—Probablemente más de cinco minutos… pero estoy estable… olvídate de mí…

—¿Que haga qué? ¿estás loca?... Tengo que llevarlas a un Hospital.

—¡No!… ¡Sólo vete! —la empujó como pudo.

—¡Quédate quieta!

—¡Y tú apúrate! —repitió la anterior acción.

—¡Lizzie! ¡No hagas esfuerzo!... Has enloquecido, esa substancia comienza a afectarte.

—¡No! ¡Sigue las órdenes de L!

—¿Cómo? ¡De ninguna manera! ¿Acaso crees que me atrevería a dejarte así?

—¡Pero no puedes quedarte aquí! Esa mujer está armada de diferentes modos, ¡va tras Misa! —su hermana le observa incrédula—. ¡Nosotras estaremos bien! ¡Márchate!

—¿Das cuenta de lo descabellado que suena eso? ¿Por qué ese tarado nos encargaría proteger a Misa? —el insulto obviamente iba dirigido a L—. ¿Es que no tiene cuerpos policiales a su mando? ¿Cómo deja que una maniática llegue tan lejos?

—No es momento para pensarlo, no hay tiempo… ¡hay que actuar!

—No puedo y no quiero,… Lizzie, mira tu brazo, te estás desangrando, ¿o acaso no te importa?

—¡Sí, así es! ¡Me da igual! Llamaré a emergencias y estaré bien... yo y ella lo estaremos,… Sin embargo, si no te apresuras, será indiscutible que alguna de nosotras tres estará muerta —su hermana cerró los puños y desvío la mirada—. ¡Muévete!

—Pero… —se irguió pero no presentó el propósito de irse. Lizzie se desesperó aún más.

—¡Matará a nuestra tutora! ¡Maldita sea, sólo detiene a Sayu! —gritó— Habré sido entonces lesionada en vano… ¡Dallas te lo imploro!

—Va más allá de eso…

—Estúpida… ¿Así lo quieres?...Entonces, ¡si no vas tú, iré yo! —Lizzie se puso de pie con toda la voluntad y su hermana la miró aterrada.

—¡Ni en broma!... —se interpuso en su paso y Lizzie la desafió con la actitud—. Agh,… ¡Bien! ¡Cómo sea! —aceptó a regañadientes. La más pequeña bajó la guardia. Dallas volteó y apreció el pasillo que se extendía unos veinte metros más allá y después hacía una curva hacia la izquierda—: Intenta mantenerte consciente, ventílate lo más que puedas…. No me tardaré.

Le dio una última mirada con remordimiento y preocupación, y finalmente partió haciendo uso de su gran agilidad.

Lizzie apreció a su hermana desaparecer con ligereza por el recodo del corredor. Instó que llegase a tiempo y que esa pesadilla terminase. Suspiró y sin demora le sobrevino un ataque de tos. Tuvo que regresar al suelo, tras el carraspeo su estabilidad se fue por el caño. Retornó su atención a la pobre mujer en el piso. Tomó su cabeza y la depositó sobre su regazo. Posteriormente notó como una debilidad asquerosa la abrazaba.

—Ugh… —su visión se nubló. Cerró forzosamente sus ojos y volvió a abrirlos. Contempló a la manager—. Aún respira —murmuró lánguidamente, mientras le tomaba el pulso cardiaco—. Su pulso es muy endeble…—Alcanzó como pudo su smartphone guardado en uno de sus bolsillos y buscó el número telefónico de Emergencias Médicas. Resopló un par de veces y sintió mareos. El vértigo caló más hondo en ella y pareciera que todo le diese vueltas.

Debía mantenerse despierta…

Pero tenía tanto cansancio y dolor. Llamó al número que aparecía en la pantalla. Su organismo vacilaba y se rebelaba de su atrevimiento y control. Las nauseas la oprimieron. Maldijo al somnífero. Su entorno estaba jugando con una mecedora, agitándose, de aquí para allá, mirar le descomponía. No podía más, lo sabía. Negó mentalmente, sin embargo su cuerpo se balanceó hacia un costado y al dar contra el suelo, el celular escapó de su mano derecha. Y eso fue lo último de lo que tuvo conciencia.

—_Hola, Emergencias Médicas ¿desde dónde llama y cuál es el motivo?… __ ¿Hola?..._ —silencio—._ ¿Hola? ¿Alguien al habla?_

_**.**_

Había olvidado, por el bien de su salud mental, el número de veces que había corrido para salvaguardar su vida y la de sus allegados. Y en toda ocasión de la misma característica, se había hecho la promesa de _nunca más_. Nunca más batallaría contra el tiempo: presente, futuro y las consecuencias del pasado; contra los malparidos que acecharon a su familia y pretendieron exterminarla; la depresión; las instituciones corruptas; la ley; la injusticia; el hambre y la miseria. Nunca más.

Lo repetía en calidad de juramento personal al pasar el trago duro y pensaba que no habría otra ocasión más para volver a sufrir así. Sin embargo con mucha perturbación apreciaba como sus ahíncos de paz eran transformados en los caprichos de su azar, otra vez. Nuevamente notaba que era muy temprano para jactar a su existencia, libre de hostilidad.

Luchaba por un cambio que nunca parecía llegar. Una paz que su karma le adeudaba desde hace mucho.

No sabía cómo explicarlo ni ambicionaba poder, porque eso significaría tener que intimar más con su dolor, además lo creía un tema zanjado. No obstante, por algún recóndito lugar, con una ventana o una puerta abierta, se seguían infiltrando males.

¿Cuántas veces marchó con el corazón en la boca?

Sería lógico estar harta o henchida de lo mismo. Pero era increíble que no se diese por vencida.

Porque rendirse, significaba la muerte de alguien. Y no de cualquier persona, sino de un miembro de su familia.

Que de asesinatos estaba atiborrada. El homicidio de sus padres —porque no fue un simple accidente automovilístico— y la carnicería de la que fueron víctimas fatales sus tíos, lograron que una generación completa de los Amane hubiese sido liquidada tajantemente. Y esa suerte, dicho así a falta de pruebas para evidenciar que las muertes habían sido obra del crimen organizado, parecía volverse la de su tutora. Era pronto para especular y corría como alma que lleva el diablo, pero la locura de Sayu Yagami de atentar contra Misa aparentaba estar desvinculada de la conspiración hacia su familia. ¿Por qué lo no vio venir cuando esa loca le enviaba papelitos con amenazas en el estudio de diseño?

De la manera que fuera, el peligro de asesinato estaba y allá iba ella para hacer de escudo y de garrote. No tendría piedad ni contemplación con una mocosa desarmada, que encima de atreverse a lastimar a su hermana procuraba un crimen sobre su prima. _Hija de puta_. No la aniquilaría porque eso resultaría rebajarse al mismo nivel de porquería de cualquier psicópata. Pero no le dejaría ningún hueso sano.

Llegaría a tiempo. Decididamente. No por nada había tenido que dejar a Lizzie mal herida en ese grotesco pasillo a las expensas de la fortuna con otra mujer en peores condiciones, carente de conocimiento. Había opuesto resistencia por el sencillo hecho de que su hermana menor era su mundo y había sido bombardeado gravemente, no porque no le preocupase su tutora. Maldijo. En un balance, a ninguna querría muerta ni herida. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿acaso dividirse en dos?

_Mierda_.

Sabía de la resistencia de Lizzie, sin embargo nunca conoció su límite o cuánto más podía dar. Como tampoco cuánto tiempo tenía para llegar hasta el camerino de Misa. Y no quería darse por enterada de ninguna de las dos respuestas.

Aceleró la marcha.

Ya eran dos las puertas que había tenido que tirar abajo para seguir avanzando. Todas cerradas con seguro electrónico. Se trataban de instalaciones viejas y macizas, cuyas cerraduras habían sido actualizadas digitalmente con lector de llaves de tarjeta. Las veces que tuvo que usar ese pasillo, jamás se topó con puertas o entradas obstruidas. ¿Así o más obvio que Sayu era consciente de que la perseguían y de que importunaba el paso a como dé lugar? Se había tardado demasiado para el tiempo que tenía a disposición, intentando derribar las puertas.

Era algo sencillo con el debido manejo de fuerza, todo metódico. Ya había destrozado puertas en oportunidades anteriores, incluso blindadas cuando se infiltró en el edificio residente de L, aunque en ese caso había podido reconocer la tecnología de Sonny y usar ese saber a su favor.

Mas, en estas circunstancias donde el tiempo cortaba más que nunca hilos a la vida, tendría que buscar una solución más rápida.

¿Cómo se atrevió L a involucrar a ella y a su hermana en esto? ¿Esta era su estrategia? Suponiendo que él siempre estuvo al tanto de los planes de Yagami, ¿no pudo avisarles antes? ¿Por qué así? Hubiese preferido al cien por cien aventurarse más y ser ella quien batallase contra todo, que arriesgar de ese modo a Lizzie.

Hacía mucho que no trabajaba en equipo con su hermana menor. Los viejos tiempos regresaban, los espeluznantes viejos tiempos.

De paso, observó a una joven de pelo corto oscuro despatarrada en el suelo, vestida con un delantal grisáceo e indumentaria prolija y negra por debajo. Había caído a un costado del corredor, con notorios ademanes de haber intentado aferrarse a la pared. A su lado, yacía una bandeja desparramada, los bocadillos y la bebida de los tragos se habían dispersado por todo el piso de madera. La chica pertenecía al catering del teatro. Era la cuarta persona desvanecida que se encontraba en su carrera. Esquivó el desorden en el suelo con un gran salto y siguió de largo. No podía detenerse.

Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que esas personas estaban inconscientes y si Sayu los había atacado. Factiblemente debieron desplomarse gracias al somnífero inhalado. Ninguno hasta ahora parecía haber sido víctimas de un forcejeo o una lucha.

¿Por qué los corredores de ese lugar eran tan extensos? O ¿por qué de pronto se alargaban? Se lanzaba a atravesarlos con toda la velocidad que podía y aún no llegaba a nada. La ansiedad pintaba su camino interminable.

Poco a poco los sonidos en el lugar se apagaban. El ruido se alejaba, perdía su dignidad porque ni siquiera volvía en un eco. Los pasillos se llenaban de fantasmas. Era Dallas, su respiración, sus pisadas ligeras y el repiqueteo salvaje de la tempestad de afuera. Sola y en el medio de una eufonía mortecina.

Creyéndose graciosa la atmósfera se acoplaba a su desesperación.

Las luces titilaron varias veces hasta apagarse. La oscuridad, equivalente a cero electricidad en su caso, era cortada por halos de luz relumbrantes e inestables provenientes de los relámpagos que se filtraban por las ventanas a lo largo del pasillo. Si la energía eléctrica se había ido, quería decir que el sistema de calefacción por los ductos de aire había dejado de trabajar, y por lo tanto habían dejado de suministrar el somnífero. Aunque no había mucho de lo qué alegrarse. La maldita droga ya estaba asentada en el aire, volviéndolo denso. Además, es probable que el sitio poseyese un grupo electrógeno.

Como sea. Debía darse prisa.

Los truenos no vacilaban y no parecían tener perspectiva de cansarse. Los clamores del cielo, hacían que todo pareciese vibrar, estremecerse. Interpretaban una partitura feroz pero armoniosa en un grado escalofriante. La piel se le erizó. Casi podía oír al firmamento tocando con dramatismo las cuerdas de un violín, de un arpa, hasta de una guitarra eléctrica, y con gran fuerza un piano y una batería.

La tormenta construía un ambiente _thriller._ Instalaba el suspenso en la agitación de su respiración. _Jodido clima. _Como si el vendaval hubiese dado con un rayo en alguna emisora de radio y a través de los truenos crujiese un rock gótico y al mismo tiempo música docta, haciendo una sonoridad eléctrica, contundente y sinfónica.

La galería se curvaba nuevamente. Dobló a agrandes zancadas y llegó hasta una puerta metálica de doble hoja, donde el corredor terminaba. La pared del lado derecho poseía un gran ventanal, desde donde podía divisar las pequeñas ventanas de los camerinos un poco alejados. Incluyendo el de su tutora, que era el último.

Estudió la puerta de seguridad que se imponía frente a ella. Había entrado y salidos varias veces en el mismo día por allí, pero jamás se le ocurrió analizar la clase de traba que la sujetaba al marco. ¿Por qué a mitad camino tenía que lidiar con semejante portón? Para empezar, ¿qué hacía allí? ¿Tanta exclusividad y privacidad necesitaban los actores en sus camerinos? Vaya estupidez, puesto que ahora era un obstáculo.

Estaba cerrada y a ciencia cierta de forma magnética. Su proceder con las anteriores puertas había sido simplemente dirigir una patada certera contra el mecanismo del cerrojo, forzándolo y abriendo el paso, con los mismos resultados que si hubiese empleado un martillo y una llave de percusión. Si la cerradura no cedía, probaba con las bisagras, de modo que de algún lado la puerta se desencajaba. Lo había hecho rápidamente porque se trataban de puertas corrientes de madera, bastantes delgadas, que no resistían muchos golpes.

Ésta era todo lo contrario: metálica y fornida.

Hizo la prueba. Propinó con todo el brío una patada lateral, seguida por otra y otra. Sin embargo, la cerradura no pareció zafarse, si quiera sacudirse. Con suerte había hecho raspones en la pintura. Volvió a intentarlo con mayor fuerza. Permaneció en las mismas, sólo que más exhausta.

Con las bisagras debía ser el mismo caso. Palpó la puerta y apenas pudo notar que estaba abollada. Rezongó.

En la ocasión que logró violar la seguridad de L, tuvo todo el tiempo del mundo. Pudo escrutar con detenimiento las compuertas blindadas y descubrir su mecanismo lógico de cierre. Y Sonny, su antigua camarada, había sido el secreto y solución de todo. En el momento que pudo reconocer que todo sistema allí era obra de ella, supo cómo proceder fácilmente. Todos los sistemas que fabricaba su amiga llevaban la clave: _Y~h. _La introdujo en los paneles de control industrial y las compuertas se abrieron dócilmente.

Pero en estas circunstancias su amiga no podía ayudarle, no tenía nada que ver. En la travesía, era ella quien le faltaba.

Sacudió la cabeza. Tenía la boca seca y en breve el somnífero calaría en su organismo. Debía pensar vertiginosamente.

Tosió varias veces y estuvo a punto de ahogarse. Si se quedaba en ese sitio, no podría permanecer mucho más tiempo consciente. Respiró con dificultad. _Piensa en algo, Dallas_. No obstante, ¿en qué? No había atajos y tras esa puerta, había otras más que le seguirían quitando el tiempo. ¡Quién sabe si Sayu ya no estaba llevando su cometido a cabo! Y ella allí, sin poder hacer nada.

Su tutora pasaría a ser otra de las tantas difuntas de la familia. Le dio un vuelco al corazón.

—Ábrete, mierda…—embistió contra la puerta y rebotó en el intento. Mala idea.

¡Maldita sea! La impotencia no podía ser más grande. No podría cargar con la muerte de Misa… sería demasiado. Habían baleado a su hermana en vano.

Carraspeó bruscamente y aterrizó sobre sus rodillas. Observó el suelo y luego la ventana.

Cayó un rayo en las cercanías y la ventana a su derecha brilló casi encandilándola. El cielo se burlaba con su tamborileo. Las cuerdas desaparecían, el piano y la batería se transformaban en un órgano.

Oía los mismos coros, ¡los mismos!... que se presentaron cuando vio a sus padres agonizar y morir. El coro de una iglesia, que cantaba una fúnebre canción en latín llamando a la muerte, un órgano con sus tubos oxidados, produciendo un sonido infernal que acompañaba. ¡No! ¡No, otra vez! ¡No podía ser! ¡Las cosas no podían volver a repetirse!... ¡No iba a permitirlo!

No podía rendirse.

Miró perdida hacia su derecha. El ventanal. Enarcó una ceja y luego entrecerró los ojos. ¿Acaso le serviría…? La tormenta la llamaba. Se irguió y se aproximó hasta él, los vidrios estaban totalmente empañados. Abrió la ventana y en la cara recibió de lleno el frescor, el aire limpio y la humedad. La lluvia era implacable. Podía respirar nuevamente. Se agachó y observó hacia abajo. Una caída de quince metros. No evitó sonreír ante el riesgo.

Se había enfrentado contra precipitaciones mayores. Muchas veces había escapado del segundo piso de su casa.

Desde allí apreció el ala oeste del edificio, particularmente la última ventana superior, instalada en el cuarto piso, perteneciente al camerino de su tutora. Se quitó los abrigos y toda aquella prenda que le estorbase para escalar. Podía llegar hasta el camerino escabulléndose y trepando con cuidado por las cornisas y los extensos tejados inferiores a cuatro aguas, pues el teatro poseía la arquitectura tradicional de un antiguo castillo japonés. Juntó coraje.

Se subió al marco de la ventana, respiró profundamente y saltó hacia afuera.

No conocía atajos en el edificio. Ella iba a crearse uno. La historia no se repetiría.

_**.**_

El cañón del calibre 22, miraba a su blanco dispuesto a un metro y medio.

—Has llegado muy lejos.

—No lo suficiente.

—Debes saber una cosa… a tu hermano, alguna vez se le pasó por la cabeza matarte…

—¡Cállate!

Apretó el gatillo.

Su cuerpo tembló.

Misa cerró los ojos forzosamente en un acto de reflejo. El dolor y el shock harían el trabajo funerario o así lo esperaba. Estaba adormecida y aterrada. Su desequilibrio no le dejaba de otra más que descansar su peso contra la pared, ¿correr? ¿gritar? ¿luchar? ¿Hacia dónde? El paso estaba obstaculizado, no había salidas. ¿Alguien la oiría con la tormenta? Estaba difícil. ¿Podía dar batalla? Con el agotamiento y debilidad que sentía en ese instante, prácticamente accedía al ímpetu de la muerte. Además, estaba en clarísima desventaja.

Nunca imaginó terminar así... siendo aniquilada por una niña.

Mantuvo su mente en blanco. No sentía mucho, ¿ya habían empezado a trabajar el miedo y la conmoción? ¿tan rápido la anestesiaban del sufrimiento?

Ciertamente, el disparo nunca se ejecutó. Abrió un ojo sobrecogida. Sayu sorprendida y luego encabronada miraba la pistola, que tenía el silenciador puesto, apartando unos segundos la atención de su víctima. No podía creerlo, aunque, francamente el aporte de su lucidez era inexistente. Más tarde, Misa comprendería que la suerte estaba de su lado cuando alguien intentaba tirotearle, porque no era la primera vez que así le sucedía. De todos modos, no es que pudiese hacer rendir la buena fortuna adquirida, estaba ahí desbaratada contra la pared a medio pelo consciente. Observó por los costados, tenía que huir. La oportunidad nueva le decía que no debía resignarse.

—¿¡Y ahora qué!? —la joven Yagami examinó el arma en su puño. ¿Acaso el silenciador había truncado el camino de la bala…? No podía ser. ¡Sólo a ella le pasaba esto! Desinstaló el silenciador. Y obligó al percutor nuevamente a trabajar. Pero otra vez fue inútil.

¿Qué podría ser entonces? Revisó el cartucho cargado. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. El calibre no poseía municiones, ni una sola bala. Estaba azorada, ella hace poco lo había cargado. ¿Cómo…?

No importaba, se serenó. Tomó precauciones y había traído un cartucho de repuesto. Los imprevistos no le ganarían a la primera mano. En ese momento se había olvidado de Amane. Acudió a la faja en su cintura y la repasó en busca de la otra carga. Oh, vaya sorpresa fue la que la golpeó luego. Como clavarse a fondo una aguja extraviada en el suelo en la planta de los pies por andar descalza. No tenía ni el cartucho sustituto ni la daga enfundada.

Sudó frío.

Prácticamente había sido desprovista de toda arma contundente.

¿Qué…?

¡El forcejeo! El forcejeo que mantuvo con esa chiquilla en el subsuelo.

Pero, ¿de qué manera?...Frunció el seño y lo meditó por unos instantes. Esa mocosa había embestido contra ella y posteriormente la había noqueado. Y de lo último no tenía más registros. Tensó la mandíbula, seguramente cuando se desvaneció esa niña había aprovechado para quitarle el cargador antes de que disparase, presionando el botón de enganche del mismo en la pistola y extrayéndolo de su alojamiento al jalar. Y en eso también le hurtó la daga y las municiones de repuesto guardadas en la faja. No obstante, ¿cómo logró dispararle sin carga?... Había quedado una única bala albergada en la recamara y esa había sido la del tiro. Tenía sentido.

Así que ese había sido el propósito de esa muchacha. Eso explicaba por qué se mostraba satisfecha. Y probablemente el ser baleada, había sido uno de sus propósitos con el objeto de despejar totalmente a la pistola de tiros.

Gruñó y rezó más de diez insultos varios.

Mientras Sayu producía frustración al por mayor, Misa se había escabullido gateando silenciosamente, por detrás de los sillones café que poseía su camerino. Estaba todo a oscuras, con suerte no se chocaría contra algo. Llegaría hasta su tocador y de allí alcanzaría su bolso, para buscar alguno de sus teléfonos y además se haría del libro blanco; podía servirle para defenderse. Una vez hecho eso, tenía que encerrarse en el baño y llamar por ayuda. Podría correr y así apresurarse, sin embargo no se hallaba bien, para nada bien. Sus piernas se portaban flácidas, el cansancio le atiborraba los sentidos, respiraba con dificultad, por otro lado había un tufo en el aire que le mareaba sin tregua. Si se pusiese de pie, el vértigo le enterraría viva, caería como bolsa de papás contra el piso.

Desde que salió de escena y volvió a su camerino, esa sensación había aumentado gradualmente, hasta ser nauseabunda. Apenas si había alcanzado a cambiarse y limpiarse la cara, para descubrir que al erguirse, sus rodillas flaqueaban y su visión se partía en dos. La confusión sobrevino con una jaqueca, dominándola así. Pero no restó mucho tiempo antes de que Sayu Yagami irrumpiese en la habitación intentando gatillarla y avasallándola con millares de acusaciones, donde las palabras _asesina, justicia _y_ castigo_ no conocía sinónimos, al igual que la mención agotadora de Light. Y había olvidado qué cuánto más.

Si no fuera porque prácticamente adolecía los mismos efectos de la resaca luego de darse un baño alcohólico, hubiera gritado, corrido y reñido sin consuelo. _Ugh, alcohol._ Una arcada subió y bajó por su garganta. Llevaba meses sin tomar y ahora un olor hediondo le revolvía las entrañas. El suelo era alfombrado y tan suave. Le invitaba una siestita. ¡No! ¡Su teléfono! ¡eso tenía que buscar!

¿Dónde estaba su representante? ¿Y Lizzie? ¿Alguno de sus colegas?... le preocupaba el hecho de que apareciesen en el sitio y Sayu los atacase.

Agazapada en el piso, logró aproximarse hasta la esquina de su tocador. Se aferró a una pata del mueble y trató de pararse. Extendió su brazo para pillar su bolso, que estaba en el centro, rodeado de cosméticos, pelucas y otras cosas. Le estorbaban el par de licores sin abrir que le habían regalado. Con la falta de luz, tenía que fijar la vista y su concentración estaba lejos de coordinar con sus sentidos.

—¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! —Yagami arrojó lejos la pistola vacía y arrancó contra ella. Recién notaba que Misa se le había escapado.

A medio camino, Sayu le propinó una fuerte patada en el estómago, que le lanzó sobre el mobiliario, estrellándose contra el espejo y todo objeto que estuviese sobre el tocador. El mueble se tambaleó hacia adelante, viniéndose abajo. Misa cayó primero y quedó atrapada entre el espejo y la cómoda. A su alrededor todo se ensució y se quebró. A duras penas pudo distinguir el brillo de los cristales esparcido en su entorno y sentir el frío del alcohol desparramado. La sensación vomitiva aumentó. Fue asida del cabello y del cuello, y arrastrada un poco más allá de donde había aterrizado.

Las manos de la fotógrafa se ciñeron alrededor de la garganta de la actriz.

—Parece que finalmente,… tendré que improvisar —con cinismo intentó estrangularla. No tenía de otra, sólo le quedaba la pistola de electrochoque y un somnífero en spray, que en ninguno de los casos producirían una muerte inmediata.

—No me… siento bien —a bocanadas desesperadas, logró comunicar. Trató de apartar el agarre de su cuello, sin resultados.

—Esa es la idea —intensificó la sujeción malinterpretándola.

Y Misa, sin poder evitarlo, le vomitó.

Sayu la observó amedrentada.

—¡Agh!... ¡Pero qué asco! —obviamente, el vomito bañó las manos de la joven Yagami, quien se apartó disgustada y presurosa. Misa tuvo casi la cortesía de disculparse, pero al instante recordó que era su agresora. Se limpió la boca con el puño, qué desastre. Acaba de embadurnar su ropa.

Pero qué más daba, era eso o que la asfixiasen. Sintió un alivio estomacal y también pulmonar al volver a respirar, dentro de lo que ese aire atestado le proveía. Elevó la mirada y se enfocó en la puerta del baño. Su bolso había caído a poca distancia de ella. Mientras Sayu agitaba nerviosamente sus manos sucias, Misa tomó la inventiva. Era ahora o nunca. Hizo un esfuerzo, que para ella era sobrehumano en esos momentos, manoteó su bolso bruscamente y con ahínco, del que le costaría recuperarse luego, se enderezó y salió disparada hacia la habitación del baño.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No!—la muchacha castaña chilló, su objetivo huía nuevamente.

Sayu cogió una de las botellas rotas de licor y la persiguió. La habitación no era muy amplia, por lo que el trayecto hacia el baño era pequeño. Misa alcanzó a poner un pie dentro de la meta, antes de ser embestida rudamente por la otra chica. El bolso escapó de sus manos y ella calló de bruces contra el suelo blanco. Rápidamente ansió avanzar hasta el lavabo para poder ponerse de pie. Estaba acorralada y la oscuridad en el baño era mucho más intensa, a tal extremo que el sector más iluminado era el umbral de la puerta. No sabía por dónde sus pertenencias habrían ido a parar. Pegaba vistazos rápidos al suelo, pero sus ojos tenían que estar concentrados en los movimientos de quien podría haber sido su cuñada, que no parecía verle y portaba algo de cristal en la mano, por el reflejo lo sabía. ¿Era la boca de una botella? ¿Qué pretendía?

El baño era generoso de espacio a lo largo, poseía un espejo extenso que combinaba con el tamaño del lavamanos. El retrete estaba a dos pasos de la entrada, mientras que la ducha se hallaba al fondo. Había modulares y estantes plagados de artículos de limpieza en ambas paredes de cerámica fina. Todo muy distanciado. Podría esconderse en algún rincón. Sin embargo, prefería quedarse quieta.

—Estoy harta de ti —se quejó Sayu. La incitaba a hablar para descubrir en dónde estaba. Misa guardó silencio. La vio apartarse su gabardina y extraer algo que llevaba guardado debajo. A los segundos contempló unos pequeños destellos de luz azul salir de un aparato pequeño que llevaba la fotógrafa en mano ¿eso era voltaje?, junto con un sonido eléctrico y vibrante—. Terminemos con esto —caminó al interior del baño. Primero la electrocutaría y luego la acribillaría.

Sin embargo, no pudo avanzar mucho más de donde estaba el excusado, porque pisó una especie de morral gordo en el suelo y resbaló con ello. Misa no se perdió de nada, ¡su bolso! Acababa de verlo y con él, a la escapatoria perfecta. Podía tomarlo, correr y dejar a Sayu encerrada allí, al inverso de su plan original. La muchacha castaña se aferró de la letrina para no terminar en el piso y tarde notó cuál había sido el destino del arma de electrochoque: había caído en la boca del inodoro. Ahora a ella las nauseas le conquistaban. Seguía juntando asco. ¿Algo más? ¿Algún otro incidente?

No hacía falta respuesta verbal, porque Misa de nuevo se le escurría. La penumbra le ayudaba mucho a la actriz. Pero no le dejaría ir, de ninguna manera. Lo único que alcanzó a hacer, fue propinarle una zancadilla, en el intervalo que ella pretendía sobrepasarla y atravesar la puerta.

Y la actriz por cuarta vez, besaba el suelo y en este caso, el del baño. Misa Amane respiró agitadamente, la descompostura iba y venía, gracias a los arranques, que para su condición del momento, hacía.

—Kuso… —maldijo cansada, la habían frenado otra vez. Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas para levantarse. Yagami se incorporó y al vuelo la asió de su cabellera y cuello.

—Date por muerta —la obligó a erguirse completamente. Misa trató de defenderse a los arañazos y pataleos, mas, nada era eficaz porque estaba mirando boca abajo.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó cerrando los ojos forzosamente. Sin emitir palabra, Sayu la arrojó sobre el lavabo. Misa cayó pesadamente, y previo a que pudiese incorporarse la fotógrafa capturó su cabeza, de inmediato la estampó de manera brutal contra el espejo, destrozándolo. Amane berreó ante el dolor y la sorpresa. El vidrio se resquebrajo por todas partes, y varias fracciones de él, se derrumbaron sobre el lavamanos y el cuerpo de Misa.

—¡Cierra el condenado pico! ¡Sabes que esto te lo mereces!... Y mucho más —Sayu tiró de su pelo, separando el rostro de la artista del cristal, para volver a estrellarlo contra él, incrustándolo a no más poder. Con ello, la más vieja de las Amane, pareció callarse.

Sayu la soltó por unos segundos y se agachó para coger la botella rota que había dejado en el suelo. Misa tiritaba, apenas si pudo separar su semblante del espejo, y al hacerlo saboreó su propia sangre. Estaba prácticamente sentada sobre el lavabo.

—Esto… no tiene sentido… ¿te sentirás… mejor si me matas? —Misa logró hilar duramente, tenía lastimado los labios.

Sayu la observó crispada.

—Sin duda…Así saldaré la deuda que tengo con mi hermano —le hincó superficialmente un lado de la botella rota en la pierna izquierda, a modo de puñal—. Torturarte parece divertido…

—Fui una aliada para Light,… no soy tu enemigo…

—Cállate —le apuñaló la pierna de lleno.

—¡Agh! —le faltó el aliento.

—No hables si no sabes… eras una simple herramienta para mi hermano —le quitó crudamente la botella incrustada.

—Pero… —su pierna punzaba con mil demonios y las lágrimas estaban a punto de nacerle, sin embargo continúo hablando—. ¿Qué culpa tengo… de que… tu hermano fuese condenado?

Misa, con un solo ojo, el único que podía abrir, vio una sombra en el umbral de la puerta. ¿La muerte?

—Ninguna, a decir verdad —contestó mordaz—. No obstante ¡Light fue sentenciado a la pena de muerte!... ¡Mientras tú en libertad, aún siendo tan homicida como él! ¿Por qué tú y no él?... No es justo, si ha de haber castigo, ¡qué sea para ambos!... —exclamó alterándose. Le puso la mano sobre el mentón, obligándola a estirar su cuello. Por el rabillo del ojo observó movimiento en el reflejo fragmentado del espejo—. Justicia… Justicia era lo que quería Light —masculló sollozando—. ¡Justicia! —gritó. Extendió su brazo hacia un costado, para que al desplazarlo lateralmente, lograse decapitarla.

La acción fue interrumpida en el aire por un tercer brazo.

—¿Qué demo-…? —así como la pretensión, las palabras de Sayu también fueron cortadas. En el momento en que volteó, recibió un puñetazo en la quijada y un rodillazo en el abdomen, lo que mínimo le obligó a soltar la botella. Perdió todo equilibrio y coherencia en sus extremidades. Fue asida del escote de su gabardina y de la faja alrededor su cintura, para ser acarreada hasta la salida del baño y lanzada como una bolsa de estiércol al interior del camerino. Luego de caer, rodó un par de veces. De pronto, mordía el polvo del alfombrado del lugar, su cuerpo se estremecía atontado y herido. ¿En qué momento había salido del baño? ¿Qué había sido eso? _¿¡Qué sucedió!? _

Misa intentó separarse del lavabo.

—Da-Dallas —titubeó al verla en la puerta del baño. Se había deshecho de Sayu de una manera vertiginosa, silenciosa y despampanante. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había aparecido. La aludida la observó sobre su hombro.

—Espera aquí —fue lo único que le dijo antes de irse.

Dallas enfiló hacia Sayu, quien había terminado tendida en el centro del camerino, a las espaldas de los sillones. La joven Amane, en cuanto se aproximó a ella, de un puntapié la dio vuelta. Gruñó suavemente, controlando todo ademán que provocase una carnicería. Tras ello y antes de dar mayor oportunidad a que se incorporarse, la noqueó totalmente de un golpe preciso en el pescuezo. Sayu Yagami no pudo siquiera exclamar, antes de quedar desparramada en el suelo.

La joven rubia le dio la espalda. Si no se había gastado en volverla un saco de huesos, era porque realmente no valía la pena. Era un pobre diablo atormentado. No perdería su tiempo en ella, prefería auxiliar a su tutora cuánto antes. Además, si le diese su merecido, estaba segura de que la mataría, no podría contenerse. Cerró sus puños con ira. Era tentador arrojarla por la ventana, donde la lluvia y la precipitación fuesen los verdugos. ¿No podía patearle un poco? ¿Romperle sólo un par de costillas? Giró para apreciarle, ya estaba inconsciente, ¿qué sentido tendría? Debió pensarlo antes. Negó suavemente. Tenía que ver a Misa, para luego regresar con su hermana. Rogaba que se encontrasen bien.

Trotó de regreso al baño.

Misa hacía el mejor intento por pararse, si quiera con la pierna sana, ayudándose con el lavabo. Pero no había mucho de donde aferrarse, que no estuviese cubierto por cristales filosos. Por lo menos, la mitad de su cara estaba bañada en sangre. Podía suponer que tenía un gran corte que empezaba en su frente, pasaba por su ceja y su parpado izquierdo, y terminaba en la mejilla. Otro en los labios. Y no estaba segura si en la nariz también se había lastimado. Necesitaba luz y un sitio más pulcro.

Sin embargo su pierna la estaba matando. Ligeramente se atrevió a palpar la acuchillada y además del calvario, comprobó que se estaba desangrando. Su prima llegó junto a ella y la abrazó sin decir palabra. Dallas suspiró al apartarse. Algo olía a vómito.

—Eso ha estado cerca.

—Dallas, estás empapada totalmente… ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

—Por los tejados y las ventanas… —divisó las heridas de su tutora—. Tenemos que salir de aquí… no aguantarás mucho —a continuación la alzó con sus brazos y encaró hacia la salida.

—Espera, espera, hey, ¡duele! —su prima la ignoró.

En las proximidades del camerino, llámese corredores y el resto de las habitaciones adyacentes, se oía ajetreo, golpes secos, gritos masculinos y corridas apuradas e indecisas. Dallas resopló enojada. Era la policía.

_Inútiles_

_**-.-**_

Despertó paulatinamente. Tenía frío. Poco a poco reconoció aromas y formas. Estaba recostada, parecía el interior de un vehículo. Una ambulancia. Pero no estaba en movimiento. ¿No había nadie además de ella? Por la iluminación, las puertas traseras estaban abiertas. Daba la sensación de que la hubiesen dejado sola por unos minutos.

Levantó la cabeza levemente y apreció de soslayo el exterior. Por las sombras y los ecos supo que alguien mantenía una conversación cerca de allí.

—Entonces, ¿deberé romper con Sayu?

—Matsuda, no preguntes idioteces…

Eran dos voces masculinas, una se expresaba muchísimo más autoritaria que la otra. No obstante las siluetas se alejaban. Y llegaban otras y otras, que seguían de largo. Así, sucesivamente. Había gran movimiento allá afuera. Ese alboroto eran los oficiales de policía, dedujo. Volvió a recostar la cabeza. Estaba abombada. Frunció el seño, ¿se había desmayado? ¡La representante de su tutora! Se enderezó de golpe sobre la camilla. ¿¡Qué había sucedido con ella!? ¿Y con Dallas y Misa? ¿Qué aconteció finalmente? Deslizó sus piernas con intenciones de bajarse, pero se detuvo sentada. El dolor y el movimiento repentino la abofetearon fuerte.

Se agarró la cabeza con un brazo y se refregó la cara. Examinó su brazo lacerado, ahora curado y vendado. Le habían quitado todos sus abrigos, sólo vestía una playera rojiza delgada y un pantalón oscuro. Recordó su motín, y hurgó en sus bolsillos. No tenía ni las municiones ni la daga robada. La policía debió confiscarlas.

Un escalofrío molestó a su sistema nervioso. El clima era helado y allí ella desabrigada. Vio una cobija gruesa tirada en suelo, probablemente la habían arropado con ella, y con sus ademán de erguirse la había arrojado al piso. Se sentía inquieta e intranquila, no podía quedarse ahí. Requería saber lo sucedido. Su ansiedad se despabilaba.

Observó un par de uniformados avanzar afuera, uno era una mujer rubia. Poseía actitud imponente, al menos, al caminar. El otro era mucho más bajito y marchaba tranquilo, traía puesto el casco. Habían encarado hacia la ambulancia. _Genial,_ blanqueó los ojos. La interrogarían. Le faltaba disposición o energías para enfrentar preguntas que le incordiarían. No obstante, podría obtener información sobre lo sucedido a través de ellos. Era cosa de invertir la interpelación. Entrecerró los ojos.

Llegaron hasta las puertas del vehículo y se voltearon a hablar entre ellos. La joven no se inmutó.

—Monta guardia, Halle —el oficial con el casco ordenó. _Esa voz…_

—Bien —ingresó el uniformado a la ambulancia y cerraron las puertas de la misma. La iluminación se redujo bastante.

La chica se cruzó de piernas.

—Hola… Near —había reconocido su matiz y forma de hablar. Él se quitó el casco, traía puesto el uniforme policial antidisturbios. Le pareció algo exagerado.

—Lizzie —le correspondió asintiendo. Ella lo evaluó. El rostro del chico había perdido esas mejillas infladas e infantiles, para tornarse más aguzado y elegante, con rasgos afilados otorgándole un perfil adulto. Las ojeras se degradaban desde un negro firme en los párpados inferiores hasta un grisáceo para fundirse con el color pálido de sus mejillas posteriormente. Su mirada continuaba siendo igual de hábil y penetrante. En síntesis, se veía más maduro y hasta más alto. Debía ser el uniforme—. Debí sospechar que L te utilizaría a ti y a tu hermana para controlar la situación… De haberlo sabido, lo hubiese impedido. Perdóname —su expresión era indiferente y serena.

—¿Por qué pides disculpas?

—Has salido herida, pudiendo yo haberlo evitado. Es mi culpa… Aunque no sea excusa, tenía órdenes de Ryuuzaki de no accionar.

Lizzie sonrío abiertamente. Se bajó de la camilla y eliminó el espacio entre ambos. Al muchacho no le sorprendió tal acto. La más pequeña de las Amane no sabía respetar su espacio personal.

—Near, ¿de qué hablas? Fui yo quien aceptó arriesgarse… No has tenido que ver en esto —se acurrucó entre el hombro y cuello de él. El muchacho la abrazó a medias, buscando evadir tocarle el brazo lesionado.

—Las veces en que me he equivocado en mis predicciones, has estado tú involucrada… —su tono no dejaba de ser frío, glacial.

—Lamento vivir al margen de tus cálculos, Near… —le respondió sin soltarlo.

—Al contrario, te entrometes en ellos demasiado… —contestó seco—. No eres como una cajita de pandora, pero te zafas del arquetipo al que perteneces… Eres la persona más inteligentemente irracional que he conocido… ¿arriesgarte al ponerte en frente del cañón de una pistola? O ¿enfrentar a alguien totalmente armado, estando tú desarmada? Me sabe a una pésima broma.

—¿Qué puedo decir?... Me gusta llamar la atención —resopló, ante el sarcasmo propio—. Todo lo que hago, es fatalmente necesario… No vas entenderme, si nunca has tenido que velar por la seguridad tuya y de los demás… —lo miró a los ojos.

—Está bien… Sólo intenta cuidarte más —eso no era un consejo, era una orden—. No me causes más problemas.

—¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Alguna razón para encarar la vanguardia? No es tu estilo ser un detective…activo.

—Mello está trabajando en el exterior, y para equilibrar las cosas… me pareció justo hacerlo yo también.

¿En el exterior? Ella enarcó una ceja.

—Ya veo… Aunque solo has venido en representación de L —aclaró.

—En efecto.

—Cuéntame… ¿qué ha ocurrido? —él la observó, estaba perturbada.

—Tu tutora fue herida de una puñalada de nueve centímetros de profundidad en la pierna izquierda, sin embargo la arteria femoral no se vio afectada y tiene tajos diversos en el rostro, extensos, pero de poco calado. Ha sido trasladada hasta el hospital. Está fuera de cualquier peligro. Dallas se encuentra en perfecto estado y está siendo interrogada en este momento. La agente de tu tutora fue víctima de un electrochoque producido por una _Taser x26,_ aun sigue inconsciente y ha sido llevada a cuidados intensivos, pero se halla estable, según el informe médico…

—O sea, ¿en coma? —concluyó desganada. Nada de lo oído le apaciguaba. Especialmente lo último, sabiendo que ella pudo haberlo evitado.

—Ése es un pronóstico apresurado… pero probablemente sí.

Lizzie chasqueó la lengua y se aferró más a él, con un solo brazo porque el otro prefería ni moverlo. Se alegraba de volver a verlo, pero las circunstancias impedían que le hiciese justicia a la oportunidad.

—Has corrido con mucha suerte —comentó Near calmado, cerrando sus ojos—. Tú brazo no fue el destino del proyectil, sino que se interpuso en su trayectoria…de modo que la herida provocada es sólo un corte. No ha habido nervios o tendones involucrados. Es dado ello que no fuiste llevada al sanatorio.

Ella suspiró y contempló las vendas.

—Lo tenía fríamente calculado —bromeó sin energías. El chico desvió la mirada—. Dallas seguramente tendrá para rato con los oficiales… ¿Me llevarían hasta el hospital o clínica en donde esté Misa?

—Seguro —aceptó sin más.

_**.**_

Soichiro Yagami se aclaró la garganta, las fuerzas querían abandonarlo.

—No hay cargos que la mantengan un largo tiempo en prisión, pero sí en un psiquiátrico... —descansaba su peso contra la carrocería de un camión blindado policial. Mantenía una conversación por su celular.

—_Cada uno elige el sendero del dolor, las acciones del dolor y la vida de ese dolor… Su hija optó por su camino… lamento que no haya sido el correcto…_ —confesó L—. _Es increíble lo lejos que logró llegar, pudiendo evidenciar que lleva la misma sangre que Light, sin embargo… en su tarea, dejó detalles y cabos sueltos, propios de la ceguera de la venganza, que la convirtieron en un blanco frágil y atractivo de sospecha… Le admitiré, que en cuanto mis sospechas recayeron sobre ella pude haberla hecho arrestar en el momento, sin mayor obstáculo… pero no lo hice por respeto a usted, sólo por usted…esperando que mis cálculos fuesen, de algún modo, erróneos… _

—Te has arriesgado mucho, Ryuuzaki —el jefe Yagami estaba al tanto del trato que tuvo que pactar L con Rem, para patentizar a Light como Kira.

—_Así es. Pero como lo esperaba, no habido heridas de gravedad,…. Además, se lo debía… siempre me sentí en deuda con usted, dado que colaboró incansablemente para que la justicia se aplicara contra Kira, aún sabiendo que se trataba de su propio hijo… Pretendí darle una oportunidad a Sayu de detenerse, es por eso que le dejé indirectas a lo largo de su camino… Lo siento mucho si ella no las supo entender._

—Está bien…Con dos hijos criminales,… quizás sea hora de que me retire del cargo —admitió con gran amargura. Su alma había sido pisoteada con creces.

—_Oh, no. No diga eso… Podría necesitarlo para otro caso policial y tener que lidiar con un novato atascaría las cosas. Usted es muy útil todavía._

—Claro, el asunto sólo se trata de la eficiencia en el puesto… —sonrió tristemente. L nunca cambiaría—. Sin embargo, no te preocupes, dejaría mi trabajo a alguien muy idóneo… ¿qué te parece Matsuda?

—_Una broma muy pesada._

El jefe de la policía habría reído, pero sus energías se habían ido con sus hijos.

—_¿Podría poner a Sayu al teléfono? Necesito intercambiar palabras con ella._

—Bien —no tenía qué objetar, ningún reclamo estaría ya justificado. Se sentía un padre muy fracasado.

El jefe Yagami circunvaló el camión, hasta llegar a las puertas de atrás. Un oficial resguardaba la entrada. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y éste se retiró obedientemente. Subió al vehículo y con la mirada buscó a su hija. La habían hecho despertar luego de hallarla inconsciente en el camerino de Misa Amane. Sin embargo, ella no había presentado pleito al ser arrestada. Estaba al tanto de lo hecho y no lo negaba. Ahora se encontraba en posición fetal, acurrucada en un rincón cabizbaja.

Al escuchar las pisadas, levantó pobremente su semblante.

—Sayu… L quiere hablarte —se agachó junto a ella y le acercó el teléfono al oído. Estaba esposada, por lo tanto no podría tornarlo. Soichiro sufría como un condenado al apreciar a su pequeña en tales condiciones. El impulso de acurrucarla en sus brazos era incontrolable. Ella guardó silencio.

Ninguno podía verse a los ojos, no podían mantener la mirada. La angustia y la traición taladraban con desmesura en sus interiores. Toda relación afectiva estaba rota.

—_Yagami _—llamó L en cuanto oyó su aliento.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—_Que respondas a una serie de interrogaciones_ —era la primera vez que se afrontaba personalmente a la voz electrónica de L.

Sayu escuchó recelosa y dudó en contestar, cada palabra que dijese, sería puesta en su contra.

—Cómo sea.

—_Siempre tuviste en tus manos, el conocimiento de mi paradero, tanto en el edificio en Kanto como en la propiedad de Amane... pero sólo vendiste información del inmueble del caso Kira… ¿por qué? Si deseabas aniquilarme a mí y a Misa… ¿por qué no fuiste más directa y diste a conocer mi localización en su propiedad? Podrías haber matado dos pájaros de un solo tiro…_

Ella dudó en responder.

—Porque… lo parezca o no, era consciente, de que el error de mi hermano… fue involucrar en sus objetivos a gente inocente… y no quería incurrir en el mismo traspié… hasta verme forzada a ello… Entonces, si hubiese abierto la boca, acerca de su estancia en los dominios de Amane, tanto las pupilas de ella como quienes trabajan para ti, se hubiesen visto implicados… y no eran mis deseos… sólo me interesaba tu cabeza y la de Misa, nada más… —fue sincera—. Por eso mismo me abstuve de vender fotos de tus subordinados o de meterme verdaderamente contra las primas de Amane, hasta que no tuve opción… Yo buscaba justicia, y dañar a gente inocente, no contribuía a ese fin… aunque tampoco la venganza es parte de la justicia… —suspiró.

—_Te equivocas… llamamos Justicia, comúnmente, a las acciones del Estado, las cuales representa la única venganza legal… _—corrigió—. _Así que… ¿comerciaste fotos mías?_

—Así es… aunque es obvio para ti, pues hackeaste mi laptop y debes haber visto las decenas de copias que tenía de las fotografías...

—_No. Nunca entré en tu computadora_ —respondió L.

Sayu parpadeó.

—¿No?... Vaya, entonces, ¿quién… fue? —siseó y lo comprendió—. No es de extrañar que mis propios compradores, hayan sido quienes usurparon mi ordenador… quizá debas apurarte… extrajeron toda la información que tenía de ti… incluyendo las fotos de tu equipo de investigación… debí haberlas borrado, después de todo…

Ryuuzaki temió lo peor. Como había acordado con Mello, rastreó e invadió el conjunto de software que hacían a los sistemas implementados por sus perseguidores. Sin embargo, tras el hackeo y pesquisa de los supuestos computadores, los resultados fueron desesperantes, no halló información referente a él o a su localización, y con la confesión de Sayu, ¿podía concluir que estos tipos lo habían engañado y poseían en sus manos fotografías suyas?

Mello corría gran peligro, los planes previstos debían ejecutarse cuanto antes.

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **Todo ha salido a la luz… Vaya proceder el de Sayu. No podría avalar su accionar, pero si realmente comprender la impotencia de perder un ser querido y más si es dentro de un marco carente de justicia. ¿Quién diría que esa pequeña y tierna adolescente daría tales pasos en su adultez?...

Tras nueve meses, casi diez he podido actualizar. Lo lamento y no saben cuánto que me haya tardado tanto. No es excusa, sin embargo ha sido un verdadero suplicio terminar este capítulo…cuando quise acordar, se había vuelto tremendamente extenso. Y aún así, no he abandonado esta historia ni lo haré. Es un juramento. Tomen mi palabra. Actualizaré aunque mar, tierra y tiempo me lo impidan.

le ha dado un nuevo toque a la interface de su sitio… la casilla de Reviews ahora está incluida dentro de la misma ventana o pestaña de la historia, pensado especialmente para aquello flojos que no querían abrir nuevas ventanas para comentar…. Ya no hay pretextos, ni siquiera para la vagancia. Anda, hila un par de palabras en una oración y envíame un comentario con tu opinión de la historia, y si hay críticas que puedas realizar, no las calles ni evites, hazme saber de mis errores. Sí, vamos, mueve el cursor.


End file.
